TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH: Alcohol, deportes y amor
by Nenasfashion
Summary: El alcohol libera secretos, pasiones e inhibiciones... ¿desde cuándo los Slytherin se enamoran de mestizas, traidoras de sangre Y SANGRE SUCIAS? Podra Draco superar las teorias de sangre y aceptar a Hermione? ¿Y Hermione aceptara al egocentrico huron? ¡19 cap up! En proceso de reedición.
1. Los niños son unas ratas

**_Disclaimer_:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

**Alcohol, Deportes y Amor.**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

(N/as: Comenzamos la historia en el séptimo año, en la segunda semana de noviembre de 1997 xD)

**¡Los niños son unas ratas!**

Sólo se oían los pasos apresurados y la respiración agitada de varias personas por el desierto corredor del castillo de Hogwarts.

—Rápido chicos, deprisa... Snape ahora si nos va a correr —apuró Harry a sus amigos.

—Si, ahora si que nos van a bajar varios puntos —agregó Ronald con respiración entrecortada.

—Pero si... los de Slytherins, también llegan tarde —comentó Harry mirando a los demás chicos que corrían tras ellos, rumbo a las mazmorras.

—Si… pero Snape no nos va a bajar la misma cantidad de puntos, así que mejor llegamos lo mas rápido posible —aseveró lógica Hermione.

Apuraron la marcha, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente el buscador, esperando oír los regaños del profesor de pociones y no se decepcionó, ya que al verlos en la puerta, sólo asintió fríamente con la cabeza y exclamó:

— 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor…por la tardanza de sus compañeros —se giró nuevamente hacia el pizarrón cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió.

Esta vez eran sus preciados alumnos de Slytherin únicamente miró significativamente a Draco, el cual paso con su andar arrogante y se sentó con toda la elegancia que pudo, que no era mucha ya que venia igual de agitado que los demás.

El trío dorado miró a Snape esperando que asignara algunos puntos menos a las serpientes, pero el hombre siguió explicando el procedimiento de la poción que terminaba de anotar en el pizarrón, dejando a los tres leones furiosos por su notable preferencia al grupo de Slytherins.

—Eso no es justo… estábamos entrenando con la selección de Quidditch para el Torneo —rugió Potter, en su voz se notaba su molestia, sacó sus materiales poniéndolos de mala manera en su mesa aún sin separar su mirada resentida de Snape.

—Eso es de menor relevancia, señorita Granger es sabido por todos que las mujeres no son admitidas en este tipo de Torneos ¿se puede saber su excusa? —inquirió clavando sus oscuras pupilas en la castaña.

—Bueno... yo estaba entrenando con ellos —se defendió, esperando ya una reprimenda por parte de Snape.

— ¿Entrenando, dice usted? Señorita Granger, si usted fuera de Slytherin… estoy seguro de que podría ser de ayuda para sus amigos en cuestión de deportes, pero siendo una Gryffindor, es bastante notoria su falta de capacidad en este deporte, siéntense y cállense y no es viable esa excusa de nuevo en su caso —exclamó con desprecio.

Hermione se sentó, oyendo las risas sofocadas de parte de las serpientes, sobre todo de cierto rubio oxigenado que la hacia perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, tomó su pluma y empezó a escribir rápidamente lo escrito por Snape, concentrándose en la poción, después de todo, no quería bajar de calificaciones por culpa del Quidditch, aunque este fuera una de sus nuevas grandes pasiones, aparte de la lectura.

Así trascurrieron las 2 horas de pociones, entre puntos menos y mas, y significativas miradas de parte de Draco a la castaña, las cuales regresó demostrando lo tonto que le parecía a ella la actitud de todopoderoso que manejaba.

Malfoy al salir de el aula no pudo evitar lanzarle una burlona frase a la marimacho acompañante del Cara-rajada y el Come-babosas.

— ¿Lo ves Granger? Todos saben que las mujeres no juegan Quidditch, peor si son Gryffindor y más si son sangre sucia como tú.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! Nadie a pedido tu opinión —exclamó furiosa con la cara ardiendo de indignación.

—Herms… ignóralo, no dejes que te molesten sus idioteces —expuso Harry clavando su mirada de advertencia en el rubio.

—San Potter al rescate de la sangre sucia, que asco —masculló con desprecio.

—Malfoy cierra la boca ¡Herms juega mejor que tu! —defendió el pecoso pelirrojo.

— ¡Cállate pobretón!, ni siquiera puedes atrapar la quaffle sin que te caigas de tu escoba —añadió con burla, las risas de sus amigos acompañaron su pulla.

—Hijo de… —exclamó abalanzándose hacia el rubio, pero siendo detenido por Harry.

—Ron, tranquilo... no vale la pena pelear con este.

—Nuevamente San Potter al rescate —manifestó irónico Draco, rodando sus ojos con dramatismo.

—Ron sólo quedan una semana para el Torneo, no puedes hacer que te suspendan — tranquilizó Potter a su amigo.

—Seria bueno, ya que sin el pobretón jugaríamos mejor —exclamó con diversión el Slytherin.

—Malfoy... porque no te largas y dejas de estar molestando —gruñó Harry aún deteniendo a su amigo.

—Porque no se me da la gana Cara-rajada, por eso —aseveró retadoramente, listo para empuñar su varita hacia su némesis.

—Hurón, mejor lárgate con tus gorilas —señaló la castaña tratando de evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Draco volteó, mirando fijamente a sus "amigos", levantado una rubia ceja en muda pregunta.

—Tenemos clase de Herbología — expuso Goyle.

—Si y si llegamos tarde ten… —intentó agregar Crabbe siendo interrumpido por su líder.

—Si, si... ya cállense, vámonos —dando media vuelta se alejó de los Gryffindor, sin siquiera dirigirles otra mirada, seguido por sus inseparables gorilas.

—Un día, chicos… un día le daré una patada en su maldito trasero a ese hurón, de verdad —bramó la castaña, resoplando aún con enojo.

—Yo te ayudo, de verdad que es insoportable —mencionó Weasley.

—Tranquilos chicos, vámonos tenemos una hora para ir a cambiarnos, no olemos muy bien que digamos después de todo lo que jugamos, así que andando… si llegamos tarde a clase nos bajaran más puntos y con lo de Snape tenemos suficiente —completó lógico Harry.

— ¡Aaarrrhhhggggg no lo menciones! ¿Oíste lo qué me dijo? —preguntó molesta— «las mujeres no juegan Quidditch» —repitió mordiendo las palabras— ¿Qué sabe él de Quidditch, si nunca ha jugado?, es más no sabe lo buena cazadora que soy, lo cual me ha costado, ojala pudiera estar en el Torneo —exclamó con frustración.

—Bueno Herms, si eres medio buena pero no te comparas con los hombres —el pelirrojo no sabia la tormenta que había desatado con esas palabras, Harry sólo atinó a entrecerrar lo ojos en espera de el grito que sabia soltaría su amiga.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste Ron?! —rugió clavando su mirada ardiente de furia— ¡Soy mejor jugadora que tú! —con eso se dio media vuelta se alejó de los chicos, murmurando por lo bajo lo ratas que eran los hombres, en especial los rubios cara de hurón y los pelirrojos cobardes.

—Ron, eres un tonto —mencionó Harry, mirando como se alejaba su amiga.

—Creo… creo… que no debí decir eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó con su típica cara.

—Ron, acabas de declararle la guerra a Herms con esto ¿sabias? —anunció, compadeciendo a su amigo.

—Glup… ¿no crees, qué se le pase en un rato? —cuestionó con ingenuidad.

—Ron, Ron, Ron ¿de verdad, crees qué con lo que dijo Snape, luego Malfoy y para rematar tu, Hermione se va a calmar pronto? —preguntó con ironía—. Estas loco, lo único bueno de esto, es que no esta enojada conmigo, porque sino hasta a mi me tocaría una quaffle en la cabeza el día menos pensado.

— ¿Tu crees? —inquirió medio traumado por las palabras de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro, vámonos… tenemos que ducharnos y tal vez escondernos de Herms por un rato —colocó su manó en el hombro de su amigo, animándolo a caminar, encaminándose hacia Gryffindor.

***º*º*º***

Mientras tanto la castaña ya estaba en su Sala común, como premio anual tenia el privilegio de tener una habitación exclusivamente para ella, pero para su mala suerte, compartía su Sala común con el otro premio anual, el hurón, rubio oxigenado, mejor conocido como: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba furiosa, paseándose como fiera enjaulada por el lugar, pensando en lo machistas que eran los hombres en Hogwarts.

—Primero Snape, con su tontería de que solo las mujeres de Slytherin jugaban al Quidditch y no conforme con eso… llega el idiota de Malfoy, con sus estupideces racistas acerca de la sangre y por último Ron, con sus comentarios machistas, o sea el hecho de que su novia Lavender tenga una chicharra por cerebro, no la da derecho a juzgar a todas las demás de la misma forma —apretó un cojín de la sala, aventándolo con rabia.

—Ahhhh lo único bueno fue Harry, él me defendió de ese hurón… y sabe que juego mejor que muchos de los jugadores de la Selección de Hogwarts —respiró tranquilizándose.

—Si… no soy buena buscadora, porque para eso Malfoy y Harry, ¿pero cazadora?, nadie me puede ganar, es más hasta el Ron, ha recibido en más de 20 ocasiones los puntos que he anotado —manifestó con una sonrisa—, aunque casi bufara de coraje en los entrenamientos —agregó recordando los quejidos del chico.

— ¡Si tan solo pudiera jugar! —exclamó frustrada, dejándose caer en su cama—Les demostraría a todos esos idiotas como se juega al Quidditch, si tan sólo fuera hom… —sin terminar su frase, se levantó de golpe y deteniéndose a analizar lo que había dicho.

Hermione empezó a elucubrar un plan, que si todo salía bien, podría enseñarles a todos lo buena jugadora que era y cerrarle la boca a más de uno, corrió a su escritorio y en un trozo de pergamino, empezó a escribir su plan, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Poción multijugos, eso me servirá para hacerme niño, sólo necesito el cabello de alguien, lo que me plantea un problema, ¿de dónde voy a sacar el cabello? —se preguntó —. No puede ser de Harry o Ron porque ellos estarán ahí, ¿Víktor?, no él también jugara, tiene que ser de algún otro lado… alguien que no conozcan y que sea nuevo en la escuela —siguió pensando en sus conocidos—. Veamos… ¿y si…? ¡eso es! —escribió en un trozo de pergamino.

Tomó su túnica y se encaminó hacia la Lechucería, ato a la pata del ave el mensaje, mandándola al mundo muggle, donde estaba la única persona que podría ayudarle… Gerry.

***º*º*º***

En cuanto la lechuza se fue, regresó a su Sala y siguió escribiendo los detalles para su plan. Necesitaría avalar su estadía ahí como hombre, así que necesitarían transferirlo de otra escuela.

— ¿Qué tal Durmstrag?… pero es la escuela de Víktor, seria raro que nadie me reconociera en el Torneo —suspiró cansada, se acercó al gran librero que ocupaba toda una pared y buscando rápidamente encontró uno en el que señalaban las diferentes escuelas de hechicería del mundo, repasó el contenido hasta que ubicó lo que buscaba, una escuela en Estados Unidos para ser más específicos en Salem y como Gerry era americano, no tendría problemas con el acento.

Escribió en un pergamino lo que acaba de descubrir, además de los detalles faltantes, usaría un encantamiento desilusionador para poder entrar en la oficina de Dumbledore, para dejar su transferencia temporal al equipo de Quidditch y así obtendría el uniforme y la escoba, sólo era cuestión de que regresara la lechuza y todo estaría listo.

De pronto oyó que la puerta de la Sala común se abría, así que rápidamente recogió todos los pergaminos que tenia en el escritorio, no quería que el rubio supiera sus planes, además si él regresaba era porque ya había pasado la hora que tenían libre y ella tenia una clase a la cual asistir, así que tomó sus libros, salió de su cuarto y se encaminó a la salida topándose con él.

—Pero ¿mira lo qué tenemos aquí?… el ratón de biblioteca Granger, ¿retrasada para una clase? —rió burlonamente impidiéndole el paso.

—Cállate Malfoy… y quítate —exclamó, intentando pasar por un lado, pero el Slytherin volvió a taparle el paso.

—Granger… no se para que sigues intentándolo, nunca serás como nosotros... los magos puros —expuso con intensión de molestarla más.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Jamás pertenecería a Slytherin!, son demasiado estúpidos —replicó desafiante.

— ¿Estúpidos? ¡Estas loca… es más estúpido ser un Gryffindor! —alegó acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

La castaña no se iba a dejar amilanar por él, así que también se fue acercado soltando insultos sobre las serpientes, mientras que el rubio refutaba burlonamente todo lo que la chica decía, provocando que la ira de los dos fuera en aumento, hasta que sus cuerpos y sus rostros estaban a menos de diez centímetros, como si fueran atraídos por un imán, de pronto se hizo el silencio, cuando Draco, miró fijamente los labios de la castaña y ella los del él, pasaron cerca de sesenta segundos en los que ninguno de los dos hizo nada, hasta que el fuerte golpe en la puerta los sacó de su ensueño, se alejaron rápidamente sorprendidos por la cercanía y los pensamientos poco inocentes de cada uno.

—Yo… se que soy irresistible, pero al menos tu deberías de controlarte, no eres merecedora de un premio como yo, por muy premio anual que seas —espetó rápidamente, notando las mejillas ardientes de la leona, desvió su mirada, esperando que no notara los mismos efectos que tenia ella en él.

—Estúpido… antes de que eso ocurra, creo que preferiría el suicidio, a mi me gustan los hombres no los niños —expresó con nerviosismo, aventándolo a un lado abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón, topándose con Zabinni, pero antes de salir tenia que dejarle caer una última pulla—, además los rubios de bote no son de mi agrado —cerró la puerta dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, solo oyó el grito a través de la puerta.

¡Soy rubio natural idiota! y la carcajada de Blaise mientras se alejaba corriendo a su clase.

***º*º*º***

Adentro…

—Cállate ya idiota — comentó molesto el rubio.

—Lo siento —dijo Zabinni sosteniéndose el estomago, ya que las carcajadas le hacían doblarse de la risa, notando como Draco, se paseaba por el cuarto, maldiciendo a la Gryffindor.

— ¡Que te calles ya! —ordenó harto de escuchar sus carcajadas.

—Ya… ya… tranquilo… yo no tengo la culpa de que, lo que te dijo, fuera tan gracioso —mencionó tratando de controlarse.

— ¿Gracioso? ¿Te pareció gracioso lo qué dijo? ¿Estas loco?

—La verdad es que debes admitir que siempre tiene una respuesta a todo lo que le lanzas —alegó con una mueca burlona.

—Claro, si es un maldito ratón de biblioteca —aseveró arrugando su gesto.

—Pues será ratón y lo que tú quieras, pero es muy ingeniosa —agregó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Ingeniosa? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Zabinni? —preguntó mirando as u amigo con extrañeza

— ¿De parte de quién estas?

—Tranquilo Draco, por supuesto que de tu lado… pero debo admitir que para ser una Gryffindor, es bastante sagaz en lo que te dice, además… —mencionó tratando de razonar con su amigo, pero evidentemente él no quería hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a decir qué te vas a cambiar a Gryffindor? —levantó su rubia ceja altaneramente.

— ¡Claro que no!, sólo decía que a mi no me molestaría cambiarte la habitación cuando quieras… tal vez podamos…tu sabes… —insinuó jugando, molestando más a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú y ella? —inquirió atónito, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, inexplicablemente.

—Pues… fea no es, tiene unos atributos bastante llamativos, que lo esconda es otra cosa —exclamó haciendo señas sobre su cuerpo.

—Bueno… en eso tienes… —trató de afirmar ruborizándose un poco, mientras desviaba la vista, recordando lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de que Hermione saliera de la Sala, la manera de mirar sus labios, el extraño sentimiento que lo invadió mientras la miraba, las ganas de abrazarla y _«¿qué demonios te pasa Draco?... ¡es la sangre sucia… Granger!»_. Se regañó así mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

—Si, la verdad… si yo tuviera que vivir aquí con ella, yo si lo aprovecharía —aseguró Blaise fastidiando, notando lo extraño que estaba su amigo.

—Es que tú eres un pervertido, además es una sangre… —aseveró recriminante.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es un sangre sucia —completó Zabinni.

—Claro que a ti eso no te detendría —señaló Malfoy, mirándolo fríamente.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo Draco, es que yo aprovecho la oportunidad —aseguró el moreno, aunque realmente no pensaba en llevarlo acabo, él si era selectivo en sus presas.

—Te recuerdo idiota, que a mi no me faltan las oportunidades, después de todo… ¡soy Draco Malfoy! ¡El hombre más sexy, guapo, rico y acechado! ¡Soy lo mejor de Hogwarts!

—Tranquilo Draco, si te inflas más llegaras a la luna… además no todas caen ante tus pies —replicó lógico.

— ¿Cómo qué no?, a ver dime… ¿quién se puede resistir al gran Draco Malfoy? —interrogó expectante.

—Muy fácil… Granger —señaló con una amplia sonrisa Zabinni.

— ¿Granger?... pero ella no cuenta —respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no?... el punto es que ella se resiste a ti —recalcó burlón el moreno.

—Porque no y ya ¿sabes qué?… cállate ya, voy a ducharme y después nos vamos a comer ¿ok? —mencionó cortando de tajo su platica, queriendo huir de todo lo que tenía que ver con esa sangre sucia.

—Como quieras, voy por tu admiradora número 1 —comentó Blaise dejando escapar un tono dolido, pero aliviado de que el rubio no lo notara—, me ha de estar esperando en la Sala común ¿nos vemos en 15 minutos, bien? —gritó mientras se salía de la Sala, dejando solo a Draco, recordando lo sucedido con la castaña.

***º*º*º***

Hermione oyó el grito del chico, lo ignoró y corrió a su clase de Encantamientos, ignorando en todo momento a Ron que hacia intentos tontos de disculparse y solamente hablando con Harry cuando era necesario, sobrellevo el resto de las clases hasta que por fin pudo regresar a su habitación, sólo esperaba que Malfoy no estuviera ahí, no tenia ganas de entablar otra discusión, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en la anterior, fue demasiado vergonzoso la manera de mirar sus labios.

— ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó traumada por sus deseos, sintió ganas de abrazarlo y no solo eso, lo cual era muy malo y no auguraba nada bueno—. Olvídate de eso Hermione —se dijo a sí misma, pronunció la contraseña y entró para su buena fortuna encontró el lugar solo.

Al ingresar en su habitación encontró a la lechuza que esperaba pacientemente con una pequeña bolsa, además de una hoja colgando de su pata derecha, rápidamente la desató, verificó el contenido del saco, sonriendo ampliamente al reconocerlo. Tomó la nota, abriéndola rápidamente, sus ojos se desplazaron por el contenido.

_Linda Herms:_

_No se para que los necesites pero como me pediste te mando un mechón de mi cabello, espero que te sirva y que no lo utilices para malos propósitos ¡eh! y si vas a hacerme un hechizo de amor, sabes que no es necesario, yo te quiero así como eres… es broma, espero verte pronto, cuídate y pórtate bien, tu amigo Gerry._

_P.D. Tráeme algo bonito en navidad, ¿ok?_

—Gracias Gerry, te debo una —sacó sus pergaminos, donde tenía su plan asentado y así poder seguir fraguándolo, el fin de todo esto era poder demostrarles ¡quien era Hermione Jean Granger!

***º*º*º***

**Continuará...**

***º*º*º***

* La historia la comenzamos a escribir cuando aún no salía el último libro por lo cual muchos hechos cambiarán, en la medida de lo posible trataremos de adaptar la trama a los eventos de la última batalla.

* Es una historia un tanto AU ya que todos sabemos que a Hermione no le gusta volar, aún así esperamos que le den una oportunidad.


	2. El plan esta en marcha

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums**, y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad**, en los cuales nos ayuda una gran autora lean sus fics, se llama** Motoko Cydalima Ichigo**.

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. com

**Ahora queremos agradecer a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta ahora, a todos los que nos tienen en alerta, en favoritos y los que nos dejan sus comentarios anónimos, los que no están registrados y por supuesto los que no nos dejan review pero nos leen. Este fic sigue por ustedes y VALEN MIL.**

* * *

******-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

_**El plan esta en marcha.**_

El sonido de las doce campanadas, indicó claramente la hora, en el Castillo, casi todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones, excepto cierta castaña, encerrada en un salón solitario cerca de la Sala de premios anuales, por si Flich y su gata hacían sus rondas, poder huir rápidamente a su Sala, sin dejar muestras de sus acciones.

Hacia 30 minutos que había terminado sus rondas como prefecta, para su buena suerte había logrado cambiar su lugar con otros alumnos, así que no le había tocado estar junto a Ron y tampoco junto a Malfoy, le tocó con una chica de Ravenclaw, la cual al notar los múltiples bostezos de la castaña le ofreció terminar la ronda por las dos, para que ella se pudiera ir a descansar, después de todo como premio anual, ella quizás tenia sueño por pasar más tiempo del normal estudiando, así que agradeciéndole su comprensión Hermione corrió a su Sala común, tomó sus cosas que ya estaban listas en una mochila y se dirigió a el salón que sabría 

estaría desolado porque solo lo ocupaban ocasionalmente, sabia que Malfoy llegaría alrededor de las 12 y tomó la precaución de cerrar su puerta con llave y apagar las luces, aunque sabia que él fácilmente podría abrir la puerta con un hechizo no le importo mucho, después de todo el rubio no se interesaba por lo que pasaba con ella a menos que fuera para molestarla y desde su encuentro evitaba encontrarse con él a solas, ya que la tentación de besarlo esa última vez había sido demasiada.

- Bueno, ya tengo la poción multijugos casi lista, solo me falta el detalle de la ropa, no puedo utilizar la de los chicos, necesito algo más… algo más… - repetía mientras deambulaba por el salón, pegándose ligeramente con la pluma en la frente – tal vez, la de Malfoy, seria bueno, ya que lo tengo a la mano y solo necesito cambiar el color de la ropa, tal vez, no se algo de la gomina que usar para poder atar mi cabellos sin que se levanten y un poco de su loción, para no oler como yo y zapatos - mientras hablaba, anotaba todo en un pergamino – ahora ¿cómo le cambio el color? - consultó un libro acerca de encantamiento y hechizos simples, que sacó de la Biblioteca esa misma mañana.

Habían pasado tres días desde su pelea con los chicos y de su discusión con Draco, desde entonces, estaba en su Sala común lo menos posible, aún seguía sin hablar con Ron, Harry hacia intentos inútiles de lograr una reconciliación, al igual que Lavender, la pobre novia del pelirrojo, había ido a la Biblioteca el día anterior para hablar con Hermione acerca de la pelea con Ron, pero después de que la castaña le contó con lujo de detalle y con un poco de exageración acerca de la manera en cuanto a que ella no jugaba igual de bien que los hombres, apeló al lado feminista de Lavender, provocando la furia contra el pelirrojo, Draco y cualquier hombre que osara parase frente a ella en ese momento, despidiéndose de Herms y apoyando su decisión de no hablar con Ron hasta que se disculpara, salió rumbo a la Sala común de Gryffindor, donde, se encontró con su novio, Harry y Ginny. Al verla llegar el pecoso pelirrojo se paro rápidamente para abrazarla, pero la chica lo evitó como a la plaga, soltándole un discurso acerca de su falta de sensibilidad, de tacto, los otros dos amigos y los demás Griffyndors que estaban en la Sala, solo miraban como el pobre Ron, solo se hacia más pequeño ante la furia de su novia, Ginevra sintiendo, que Lavender estaba a punto de casi golpearlo, se interpuso entre ellos.

- Lavender tranquila, respira ¿de qué hablas?, ¿por qué esta enojada Hermy con Ron?, relájate… - pidió tratando de aligerar la situación.

- Ginny, tu hermano es un descerebrado, mira que decirle a Hermione que no jugaba tan bien como los hombres, cuando es sabido que es mucho mejor que muchos del equipo – divulgó la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeé?!, ¡¿Ron tu dijiste eso?! - inquirió volviéndose a mirar a su hermano con chispas en los ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

- Pero es que yo… - trató de defenderse, pero fue inútil.

- Nada, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan tonto? – cuestionó incrédula su hermana.

- Tan machista – añadió su novia, uniéndose a la pelirroja en un ataque contra Ronald.

- Tan estúpido…

- Tan poco sensible…

- Tan… tan… tan… - no sabía que más agregar la pelirroja, mirando con furia a su hermano.

- ¡TAN IMBÉCIL! – exclamaron al unísono las leonas.

Dándose la vuelta, se alejaron rumbo a la habitación de Ginny, dejando en la Sala a los dos amigos y al grupo de chicos que reían ante la cara de sufrimiento de Ron y de como Harry intentaba calmar a las chicas que solo lo ignoraron y se alejaron.

- Nunca creí ver a Ginny tan furiosa – profirió el ojiverde sorprendido, mirando hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Y qué me dices de Lavender?… casi me comía – espetó traumado el pelirrojo.

- Si… pero tú tienes la culpa, ahora no solo tienes que arreglar las cosas con Hermione sino también con Lavender… y con… - no terminó su frase cuando su amigo ya le pedía ayuda.

- Harry, por favor… tu ayúdame con Ginny ¿si? – suplicó el ojiazul.

- ¿Yo?, ni hablar - replicó el buscador, haciendo un gesto con sus manos en señal de negación.

- Anda Harry, no seas malo – insistió el guardián.

- Mejor pídeselo a Zabinni… ¿esta saliendo con él, no? – divulgó el chico de cabellos azabaches.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me prometió que no saldría con ese! – bufó molesto el pecoso pelirrojo.

- Ron… tranquilízate… eso escuche, además eso ya no es decisión tuya y no te recomiendo que por el momento le toques ese tema estando como están las cosas, si le dices algo es capaz de decapitarte de un solo tajo – advirtió el moreno.

- Bueno… en eso tienes razón, pero cuando arregle esto, no se escapara de que hablemos – aseveró Ronald.

- Vamos Ron, juguemos ajedrez mágico – espetó jalando al chico hacia el tablero, colocado en una mesa en un rincón de la Sala.

- ¿Crees, qué deba disculparme ahora con Lavender? – cuestionó inseguro.

- Mejor espera a que se le pase un poco el coraje, si subes ahora no creo que te haga mucho 

caso… además te va a decir que primero te disculpes con Hermione – aconsejó sabiamente Harry.

- Bueno juguemos - sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, ignorando las risas y los murmullos de los demás chicos en la Sala que aún hablaban de él y lo que había pasado – bueno al menos ya se como alegrar a Lavy… - mencionó con una sonrisa ingeniosa.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó curioso.

- ¿No recuerdas? este fin de semana tenemos salida al Hogsmeade, llevare a Lavy a comer o al parque para que se le pase un poco el coraje… ¿tu no vas a salir?- inquirió con interés.

- No lo se… la verdad no lo creo, no tengo con quien ir, tu te vas con Lavender, Ginny creo que tiene planes con ya sabes quien… Hermione no se si me quiera acompañar…

- Pues invita a Luna – sugirió animándolo el prefecto.

- ¿Luna?, no lo se…. como que no es mi tipo, lo pensare… pero ¿no esta saliendo con Neville? – interrogó inseguro.

- Mmmmm no lo se, pero Harry, vamos… desde que terminaste con Cho no has salido con nadie, bueno lo de mi hermana fue diferente, siempre estuvo en medio ella, pero ya es hora de que te olvides de Cho ¿no crees? – mencionó a manera de consejo.

- Si lo se, pero es que no hay nadie en el Colegio que me atraiga, bueno es decir tu hermana… pero – titubeó sin saber como expresar su sentir.

- Harry… ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! ¡Tienes casi a la mitad de la escuela tras de ti… y tu ni caso haces a las indirectas! – dijo incrédulo.

- Por favor Ron, no exageres, además no se, déjame pensarlo y veré que hago – replicó poco convencido el elegido.

- Ok, como quieras… vamos tira, tu empiezas - retomaron el juego, pero fue un empate, ya que Ron seguía pensando en sus problemas con las chicas y Harry, en lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho, acerca de su escasa vida amorosa y de su ya nombrado club de fans en Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto Hermione, por rumores se había enterado de la pelea entre los chicos, lamentado que por su culpa pelearan los novios, pero después de todo si se arreglara con el pelirrojo, un poco del coraje que todavía tenía en contra de los chicos se podría desvanecer y hacerla flaquear en su decisión.

Empezaba a pensar que necesitaría ayuda, tal vez recurriera a las chicas, Ginny y Lavender la podrían ayudar si se veía en muchos apuros, como por ejemplo, si tuviera el giratiempo que le prestó McGonagall en cursos anteriores, no tendría que recurrir a este plan, pero como no se lo podía pedir porque sospecharía, necesitaría que alguien se hiciera pasar por ella durante los 

partidos, solo para hacer acto de presencia y que no notasen su falta.

"_Tal vez Ginny, le haré una poción multijugos mínima para que el efecto solo durare unos cuantos minutos, podrían verla en el Estadio, tal vez estar en las tribunas un rato y después desaparecer regresando a su persona normal, así todos me verían a mi y a Ginny, nadie sospecharía de Gerry, en ningún momento… si eso haré"_

Anotó algo en el borde del pergamino que tenia a la mano y siguió con su búsqueda en el gran libro de pastas duras que tenia en la mesa.

- Listo… lo tengo - tomando su varita tocó su túnica - _Colorus nitide zulum_… y su ropa cambió del negro convencional a un azul intenso - Después de todo, ser la sabelotodo tenia sus ventajas - se dijo a si misma al ver su hechizo realizado con excelentes resultados, tocando nuevamente su túnica con la varita recitó – _Colorus nitide gorum_ - y la prenda regresó a su color anterior – listo, ahora a ver si ya esta la poción… - se acercó al caldero que pendía tambaleante de un tripeé con una pequeña llama encendida, colocó con cuidado un poco en un vaso y lo bebió, esperando tener los resultados convenientes.

Después de unos minutos en los que unas intensas ganas de devolver el estomago la invadieron, observó como sus manos adquirían un tono más oscuro y se hacían más grandes y callosas, se acercó a su mochila y sacó el pequeño espejo que traía consigo para ver los resultados y por fortuna no se decepcionó, ante ella estaba la imagen de su gran amigo muggle Gerry… pelo castaño lacio hasta los hombros, ojos color miel, parecidos a los de ella, pero con la diferencia de ser un poco más obscuros, piel morena clara, una boca que en esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa coqueta, clásica en Gerry, pero en ella era de alegría al ver su trabajo hecho realidad,

Se tocó el cuerpo, notando que sus pequeños senos habían desaparecido, dejando un torso duro y firme, miró hacia abajo notando la clara diferencia de tamaño, ya que el escritorio que antes le llegaba hasta la cintura ahora quedaba a la altura de sus muslos, mientras tocaba la firmeza de estos, notó cierto detalle que no había tomado en cuenta… si ahora ella era un hombre… y por eso su anatomía había cambiado, sobretodo cierta parte que antes no tenia y que ahora lucia rara bajo los pliegues de su falda, y que los zapatos le apretaban, ya que todavía tenia puestos sus zapatos y los pies de Gerry eran considerablemente más grandes, rápidamente se despojó del calzado, tomó el resto de la poción del caldero y la vació en un frasco con apariencia de atomizador bucal, para el mal alieno, así no despertaría sospechas en nadie.

Recogió todo, devolviéndolo a la mochila cuidando de no olvidar nada, salió rumbo a su habitación, asegurándose de que nadie la veía, llegó a la gárgola que era la puerta a la Sala común de los premios, murmuró la contraseña y entró rápidamente, agudizando el oído para notar si Draco estaba por ahí, pero no paso nada, huyo a su habitación rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido cuando el picaporte girara, al lograrlo, cerró delicadamente, no quería despertar al Slytherin, si es que él estaba ahí, no traería nada bueno que notara que ella no era Hermione y que además estaba vestido como chica siendo hombre, abrió el armario que tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo y se pudo distinguir perfectamente como su gran amigo muggle.

- No cabe duda… soy una genio - oyó su voz de barítono y sorprendida repitió varias veces - Hermione Jean Granger… Granger... Granger… perfecto hasta mi voz es idéntica a la de él – espetó feliz.

- Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que me pasen lo efectos y mañana a medio día, llevare mi carta de traslado a la Dirección, para poder jugar en el equipo – anunció llena de ánimo y alegría pro saber que su plan funcionaba tal y como ella lo había fraguado.

Se dirigió al baño, se puso la pijama, procurando no tocar mucho su anatomía, cuando vio el excusado _"¿cómo pueden los hombres hacer de pie y no atinarle a tal tamaño del agujerote?... siempre dejan…"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir la impetuosa necesidad fisiológica, las cual trató de aguantar, hasta que su cuerpo volviera a ser de niña, pero al ver que no podía, se dirigió con un suspiro al baño.

- Bueno… creo que tendré que empezar a practicar desde ahora - comentó con sufrimiento, nerviosa de tocar esa parte de su cuerpo.

Después de varios intentos, al fin logro su propósito y satisfecha se dirigió a su cama a dormir, mañana seria el inicio de su etapa como Gerry, tenia mucho trabajo por delante.

Un ruido sonoro rompió el silencio de la noche, la chica despertó algo asustada, agudizo el oído, para ver si el sonido se repetía, esta vez no fue un sonido estrepitoso, sino un sonido como de algo arrastrándose, se levantó rápidamente y de un vistazo checó la hora… 3:50 am, miró su mano, afortunadamente ya era otra vez ella.

De pronto se volvió a oír un extraño sonido, como de algo arrastrándose, apresurándose hacia 

la puerta, la abrió lentamente, asomando su cabeza, no vio nada en las escalera, bajó con paso quedo hacia la Sala común, pero a través de la luz de la chimenea y de la poca luz proveniente de las pequeñas antorchas que pendían del techo, solo distinguió el mobiliario y cerca de un sillón lo que era un bonito florero adornado con los colores de Slytherin, hecho pedazos, se acercó un poco más y distinguió la figura de Draco, acostado en la alfombra con un aspecto raro y un poco desarreglado, raro en él que siempre cuidaba su pulcritud _"¿qué demonios?... no puedo creer que sea Malfoy… tal vez lo golpearon… no sería raro, muchas veces se lo ha buscado… ¿o estará enfermo?"_ se acercó, le tocó un hombro dudosa, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría el buscador.

Al instante el rubio volteó, topándose con las pupilas color miel de la chica, que lo miraban con interrogación, mientras su expresión era de total expectación.

- Malfoy… ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿estas bien? – inquirió al no escuchar ningún insulto, regaño o algo que le hiciera saber que se encontraba bien.

- Granger… ¿qué… haces… aquí? - profirió el Sly con dificultad, arrastrando las palabras con voz pastosa.

- Oí ruidos… ¿qué diablos te paso? – cuestionó mirándolo más extrañada, se acercó más, con la intención de ayudarlo a levantar, cuando le llegó un inconfundible aroma, que explicaba su estado – ¡hueles a alcohol!

- ¿Te parece? – preguntó burlón, tomándola del brazo jalándola hacia él, provocando que la castaña, quedara casi encima de él.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa hurón?! ¡¿Estas loco?!... déjame – exclamó sorprendida y molesta por la actitud del rubio, tratando de alejarse de él, sonrojándose furiosamente, al percatarse de la cercanía de sus bocas, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado, tratando de separase del cuerpo del vástago de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué Granger?… ¿no te gusta estar así de cerca de un sangre pura? ¡Del gran Draco Malfoy! – espetó irónico, mientras la sostenía con fuerza.

- ¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!… ¡suéltame! – replicó molesta por la forma en que osaba hablarle, como si ella de verdad estuviera interesada en él.

- ¿De verdad quieres qué te suelte, sangre sucia? – cuestionó retador, acercando su rostro al de la leona.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Y tus rondas?! – preguntó peleando por soltarse.

- No te importa sangre sucia… déjame en paz - respondió de malagana, molesto por las preguntas que la chica le hacia.

- ¡¿Qué bebiste?!… y sobre todo… ¡¿cuánto?!... ¡estas en muy mal estado! – aseveró logrando zafarse del abrazo del ojiplata, él cual no volvió a intentar agarrarla.

- Ya te dije que no te importa, déjame en paz - intentó levantarse, pero al parecer su cuerpo no quería obedecer del todo, provocando que no pudiera ni siquiera sentarse en el sillón.

- ¡Diablos Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para beber tanto, eh? – gruñó la chica, observándolo con pena.

- Estúpida tu Granger... solo tome unos cuantos whiskeys de fuego - contestó tratando de incorporarse.

- Pues parece que te tomaste la botella entera, vamos párate - exclamó casi en tono de orden Hermione.

- Tonta, si pudiera hacer ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees? - repuso con sarcasmo el rubio, mientras sus labios mostraban una media sonrisa.

La prefecta lo miró por un segundo, estaba molesta por la estúpida actitud del Slytherin, pero sin duda verlo así era todo un espectáculo, pero ni aún así dejaba de ser ególatra.

- Ni borracho te puedes calmar… solo vine para ver si necesitabas ayuda – replicó la castaña.

- ¡Yo no necesito a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a una sangre sucia como tu! – bramó el prefecto.

- Muy bien… hasta mañana.

Tenía intenciones de irse a dormir y olvidarse de ese tonto, pero al llegar a la escalera, se recargó en un pilar y volteó a observar los esfuerzos inútiles del rubio por coordinar sus movimientos. Pero cada vez que el chico quería ponerse de pie tropezaba nuevamente y volvía a su estado anterior, enojándose cada vez más, con un grito de frustración se abrió la camisa de un tirón, desperdigando los botones por la habitación.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco al ver el torso desnudo del chico, después de todo, nunca había visto un chico desnudo, bueno había sus excepciones, pero esto era diferente, agachó un poco la mirada, procurando esconder su rostro en las sobras provocada por el pilar, pero no con la suficiente rapidez, ya que Draco, vio perfectamente su rubor, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes Granger?… creo que por esta ocasión, te voy dar el honor de ayudarme a subir – él pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de fastidiarla hasta ese punto y no pensaba desaprovechar la 

oportunidad que se le presentaba,

- ¡Vete al diablo Malfoy! ¡Hazlo tu solo! – prorrumpió firme.

- Vamos Granger… yo se que te mueres por acercarte a mi… desearías hacer tus rondas conmigo ¿no?... para poder verme y ¿sabes por qué? – espetó burlón.

- ¡Cállate ya hurón! - se volvió furiosa, subiendo rápidamente los escalones, entro rápidamente a su habitación, azotando la puerta tras de si, oyendo la risa ronca de Draco, que hacia eco en el lugar.

Se acostó dispuesta a olvidar lo que hacia el rubio en la Sala, cerró los ojos fuertemente murmurando - presumido, ególatra, altanero, ¡maldito rubio de bote!… ¿por qué siempre tiene que molestarme?… debería lanzarle un _cruciatus_ para que dejara de fastidiar… ¿por qué demonios me tuvo que tocar compartir la Sala con ese? ¿De todos en este Colegio... tenía qué ser él? ¿El hurón… malavibra? - ya habían pasado 5 minutos y no oía que el Slytherin subiera "_No me importa… por mi se puede ir al…"_. De pronto un ruido todavía más estrepitoso que el anterior se escuchó, provocando que la leona saliera disparada de la habitación, llegando a las escaleras, deteniéndose de golpe al ver al rubio, tirado al pie de la escalera, al parecer inconsciente... bajó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte.

- Malfoy… Malfoy… ¿estas bien? - lo llamó sacudiéndolo levemente – Malfoy…

Después de cerca de 5 minutos, en los que debatió entre ir a la enfermería o llamar a alguien, por fin el buscador abrió lo ojos, dejando ver sus pupilas plateadas, algo enrojecidas por el efecto del alcohol...

- ¿Granger… qué pasa? – cuestionó confundido.

- No lo se… te encontré aquí ¿qué intentabas hacer, eh? – preguntó aliviada de verlo volver en si.

- ¿Cómo qué, tonta?, subir las escaleras - expresó con burla.

- Pero ¿cómo te caíste entonces? – inquirió la leona, tratando de comprender.

- Intente ponerme de pie, un Malfoy no anda a gatas – replicó con altanería.

- Estúpido… tu maldito orgullo hace que casi te rompas el cuello – musitó incrédula.

- Cállate ya… - ordenó.

La castaña no respondió, pensó en ir por su varita, pero quizás en ese instante de ausencia ese se matara solo, con la furia que tenía lo tomó del torso y lo levantó, pasando el brazo del rubio por sus hombros.

- ¿Qué crees, qué haces? – se quejó el ojigris.

- Cállate, te voy a subir antes de que te mates tu solo – evidenció irónica.

- No necesi… - trató de alegar pero la ojiavella no lo dejó.

- Cállate… - ordenó harta de la actitud de su compañero de Sala.

- Maldita - musitó.

- ¡Que te calles! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Acaso quieres qué vaya a decirle a todo el Colegio que llegaste en este estado? – amenazó determinada a hacerlo si seguía en esa postura.

- No serías… si te atrev…- replicó al instante.

- ¡Que te calles! – bramó interrumpiéndolo - o Dumbledore se enterara de esto… camina - mandó, tratando de hacerlo subir.

- Granger… eres una maldita mandona - replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Ya lo sabia… vamos….

Con la ayuda de la chica, Draco subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando llegaron, Hermione abrió la puerta, aventándola para pasar junto con el rubio, dejándolo caer en la cama, pero siendo jalada junto con él hacia la cama, quedando en una posición nada grata para él, ya que la rodilla de Hermione quedó en un lugar estratégico de la anatomía del rubio.

- No te muevas ¿me oyes Granger?... no muevas ni un músculo – ordenó.

- Pero yo… - trató de incorporarse.

- ¡Que no te muevas!… espera… - mandó el ojigris.

Malfoy rápidamente giró invirtiendo los papeles, quedando encima de ella.

- Quítate de encima Malfoy… me aplastas - manifestó tratando de moverlo.

- Cállate Granger, casi privas al mundo de más descendencia Malfoy – divulgó, sin la intensión 

de levantarse o mover un músculo, disfrutando del panorama que tenía, era la primera vez, que la tenía así de cerca, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos, respiró suavemente, disfrutando del perfume a manzanas y vainilla que el cuerpo de la castaña despedía. Clavando sus pupilas en esos labios sonrosados ligeramente entre abiertos.

La leona se quedó pasmada por un par de minutos, la manera en que él la miraba, era diferente a todas las demás veces, era una mirada que no podía descifrar, acaso él... sin querer averiguarlo, lo aventó hacia un lado, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta diciendo - Mala suerte para el mundo, sin tu descendencia seria un lugar mejor, teñido - dando un portazo se metió a su habitación, se volvió a acostar, escuchando los gritos del chico, insultándola.

Se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza deseando que pronto el rubio se quedará dormido, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir y a olvidarse del Sly por lo que quedaba de la noche, con una sonrisa de complacencia recordó que a partir de mañana le enseñaría a él y a todos una lección.

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Cómo le irá a Hermy como niño?

. · · ) ¿Dumbledore lo aceptará en el Colegio?

. · · ) ¿Tendrá más encuentros con Malfoy?

. · · ) ¿Los chicos se arreglaran con ella?

. · · ) ¿Qué cosas traerá este Torneo consigo?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?


	3. Gerry esta en la casa ¿celos?

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums, **y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad,** en los cuales nos ayuda una gran autora lean sus fics, se llama **Motoko Cydalima Ichigo.**

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Gracias a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review y a las que no nos escriben pero sabemos que están ahí… son so specials for us… y gracias especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Nadia op, Suri-chan, Harrymaniatica, Pixietinkerbell, Sra. Malfoy Li, Samanthagaunt, Ceci-usui… **y a las demás personas de las cuales no tenemos sus nombres x el momento…

Saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

_**Gerry esta en la Casa…. ¿celos?**_

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se tapó nuevamente con las mantas, intentando opacar un poco la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, después de todo por culpa de Malfoy, no había podido dormir bien, solo esperaba que él amaneciera con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, resignada a no poder dormir ya, apartó las mantas, se levantó, sacó del armario empotrado en la pared de enfrente con los colores de Gryffindor, una muda de ropa completa, recordando que era viernes y solo tendría las clases de la mañana, debido al inicio del Torneo.

Esperaba poder realizar su plan sin muchas dificultades durante la tarde, entró rápidamente en la habitación contigua, para darse una ducha rápida, recordando siempre poner el pestillo que aseguraba que la puerta de comunicación con la habitación del Sly estuviera cerrada, mientras ella estuviera ahí y volvía a abrirla al salir, se aseó en menos de 10 minutos, ya que su primera clase era a las nueve, tenia tiempo de bajar al Comedor y desayunar sin prisas, además desde la noche anterior que se convirtió en chico, le había atacado un hambre feroz, así que si esto iba a ser así, lo mejor era comer bien cuando pudiera.

Salió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor, cerró la puerta, la aseguró y dejó caer la toalla que la cubría, se vistió rápidamente, lo que más trabajo le costaba era arreglar su cabello, le gustaban mucho sus rizos, pero a veces la desesperaban demasiado por su rebeldía a la hora de peinarlos, aunque ya era menos que en años anteriores, cuando se miraba al espejo, recordó un detalle que no había planeado hasta ese momento, como iba a conseguir la ropa de Malfoy, si él iba a estar en su cuarto por la resaca del día anterior, pensando en sus posibilidades, tomó su mochila, arregló los libros y pergaminos que iba a ocupar hoy y salió dirigiéndose hacia la Sala común, topándose en el camino con el desastre que había dejado el rubio la noche anterior, el jarrón roto junto a la puerta, la cubierta afelpada del sillón, en el suelo, la alfombra manchada, etc.

Tomó el pergamino que estaba en el escritorio cercano, anotó algo y lo dejó levitando con un hechizo simple frente a la puerta del rubio, para que lo leyera al salir.

Salió de la Sala común, encaminándose hacia el Comedor, al cruzar las puertas de este, divisó rápidamente a Ginny, estaba sentada junto a Lavender, en un extremo de la mesa y los chicos en el otro extremo, en conclusión, seguían enfadadas con el pelirrojo, así que con paso decidido cruzó la habitación, ignorando la mirada de Ron y apenas asintiendo ante la de Harry, cuando las chicas la vieron, le hicieron un espacio entre ellas, en cuanto se sentó las leonas la cuestionaron.

- ¿Hermy qué vas a hacer el fin de semana? – preguntó curiosa Lavender.

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade? – agregó apresurada la pelirroja.

- No, no lo creo, tengo mucha tarea pendiente – respondió sin dejar ver sus verdaderos planes.

- Vamos Herms, no te encierres entre esas paredes, sal y disfruta del sol – instó la pelinegra.

- No me encierro, pero con lo del Torneo, casi no voy a tener tiempo para mis deberes – justificó la castaña.

- No te preocupes, ya veremos como le hacemos – espetó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a salir con Ron, Lav? – preguntó en un intento de retirar la atención de ella, además de querer enterarse que tan mal estaba la situación de su amiga con el ojiazul.

- Creo que si, quiere reconciliarse conmigo… así que me mandó una lechuza esta mañana para pedirme que lo acompañara el fin - replicó entusiasmada.

- Pues perdónalo, no tiene caso que los novios peleen, aunque sea a mi favor, debo decir que se ve bastante triste sin ti el pobre – evidenció mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- ¿Tu crees?, yo lo veo igual que siempre – exclamó la morena, observándolo analíticamente.

- No, esta triste, ya discúlpalo y diviértete en el Hogsmeade ¿no crees qué es lo mejor Ginny? – indagó pidiéndole apoyo a la ojiavellana.

- Si, a mí ya se me pasó el enojo, hoy en la Sala común, me saludó intentando hacer las paces – divulgó con una media sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, hablare con él hoy, después de que terminen las clases ¿esta bien? – acordó Lavender.

- Muy bien, entonces, solo nos haremos las dignas hasta medio día ¿y tu Herms ya lo vas a disculpar? – cuestionó curiosa Lav.

- No… yo todavía estoy enojada, pero ese es problema mío, ustedes hablen con ellos ¿ok? – pidió la castaña - ahora vamos a desayunar, no quiero llegar tarde…

- Hermy, tu casi nunca llegas tarde… eres casi, casi perfecta - manifestó risueña la morena.

- Ja, ja, ya Lav, deja de adularla, que se la va a creer y no la podremos soportar – profirió divertida la pequeña Weasley.

Ante el comentario, las tres rieron sonoramente, provocando que varios rostros, voltearan a mirarlas, entre ellos los de ciertas serpientes, amigos de Malfoy, que se sentían algo preocupados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que si la Gryffindor hablaba, Draco no iba a caer solo, sino que todos se enterarían de que en la Sala común de Slytherin se tenia una reserva escondida de Whiskey de fuego, para las noches de frió en las mazmorras, esto se debía a que nunca entraba el sol, pero la noche anterior se había desatado la fiesta y al llegar el rubio, ante la insistencia de sus amigos se tomó varios tragos.

Blaise observaba discretamente al trío de leonas, nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, pero sin dejar de pensar que había sido una gran fiesta.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

La reunión estaba en pleno apogeo, los tragos de vino no faltaban, así como la diversión, en unos sillones apartados de los demás, se encontraba el grupo selecto de serpientes.

- ¿Saben?... detestó esta idiotez de una Selección de Hogwarts, ¿por qué demonios tenemos que hacer equipo con los estúpidos Gryffis? – exclamó el rubio, bebiendo todo el contenido de su segundo trago.

- Lo se… pero ya sabes que el anciano esta loco – comentó irónico Blaise, sirviéndole otro trago.

- Yo diría más que loco - agregó Theodore.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que el Cara-rajada sea el primer titular y yo, el Gran Draco Malfoy el segundo?!... eso es una estupidez – bramó empinándose su copa.

- Tranquilo Draco, lo sabemos… pero esto no estaba en tus manos, incluso tu padre hablo con Dumbledore y ya ves… esto es así, ya sabes que hay favoritismo por San Potter y su sequito de seguidores – alegó con enojo el moreno.

- Eso es verdad - acordó Nott.

- Yo soy mucho mejor jugador que ese Cara-rajada – vociferó su líder, arrebatándole la botella a Goyle y sirviéndose más vino.

- No te preocupes Draco, esto no se quedará así… - aseguró algo pasado de copas Blaise.

Así siguieron bebiendo, quedando en un estado de semiinconsciencia, así que Crabble y Goyle tuvieron que llevar a Draco en calidad de bulto a su Torre ya que insistía en irse, al llegar apenas entendieron la contraseña que el rubio recitó frente a la estatua que permitía la entrada a la Sala común de los premios anuales, pero con el miedo de que la Gryffindor los viera, solo lo metieron y cerraron la puerta, con el menor ruido posible, huyendo al oír como su líder tiraba algo haciendo un sonido bastante estrepitoso en el silencio de la habitación.

Volvieron a la Sala contándoles lo ocurrido a los chicos, los cuales no le tomaron tanta importancia y siguieron bebiendo, hasta que Theodore llevó a su cuarto al moreno.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- ¿Qué crees qué le haya pasado? – cuestionó el rubio.

- No lo se… Goyle y Crabbe, dicen que hizo mucho escándalo - evocó las palabras de sus compañeros.

- Mmmm ¿crees qué lo haya delatado? – preguntó Theodore mirando con desconfianza a la castaña.

- No lo se… sabes como es de recta la sabelotodo – evidenció el rizado.

Así se quedaron callados, terminando de desayunar, estaban preocupados ya que su líder todavía no aparecía y tenían clase dentro de 10 minutos, miraron como la compañera de Sala de Draco salía del lugar sola, ya que sus amigas, se habían quedado a platicar con las hermanas Patil.

- Ahora vuelvo – anunció Blaise, dejando a sus compañeros extrañados.

- Oye Granger… - la llamó discretamente, aunque no podía ser discreto que un Slytherin le hablara a una sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué quieres Zabinni? – cuestionó mirándolo desconfiada.

- ¿Y Draco? – preguntó sin darle vueltas, cuidando que nadie los escuchara.

- No lo se… no soy su niñera - replicó con obviedad.

- ¿Lo viste? – inquirió rápidamente, tratando de sacarle información.

- ¿Quieres decir "anoche"? ¿En el estado fatal que llego? ¿Haciendo demasiado ruido? ¿Cayéndose de lo ebrio que estaba? – soltó con sarcasmo.

- Calla… no le digas a nadie ¿ok? – pidió mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? – cuestionó esperando oír un buen argumento pero lo que escucharía era más que un buen argumento.

- Porque este fin de semana pensaba invitar a Weasley al Hogsmeade y si me castigan no podré ir con ella - contestó, inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió, sabiendo que a la castaña no le gustaría arruinarle el fin de semana a su amiga.

- Ehhh… esta bien, no diré nada, pero es por Ginny, no por ti… ni por Malfoy – aclaró, tratando de no mostrarse sorprendida con esa respuesta, con eso dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso rápido a su clase.

Blaise la vio alejarse, se giró y comenzó su travesía hasta su salón _"¿qué demonios hice?... ¡genial! ahora tendré que invitar a la traidora de sangre… Draco va a tenar que pagar esto… si los demás se enteran estoy muerto… tendré que manejarlo bien"_ pensó dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que lo visualizo de otra forma _"aunque quizás no sea tan desagradable, después de todo, es muy guapa… siempre me ha llamado la atención, mmm al parecer le sacaré partido a esto… ya veré después que digo, además solo será una estúpida salida"_

Llegó a su aula, en la cual ya lo esperaban sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curioso Nott.

- ¿Dónde esta Draco? – cuestionó Goyle.

- No lo se… - respondió el moreno.

- ¿Acaso no fuiste tras la sabelotodo Granger? – interrogó curvando su rubia ceja, Theodore.

- Si, y no me dijo nada, pero ya arregle que se quedara callada – anunció tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall arribó, haciendo que todos entraran al salón.

- ¿Qué te pidió a cambio eh? – interrogó desconfiado el rubio, pensando que aunque fuera la sabelotodo, no se tragaría cualquier cosa.

- Ya lo sabrás…- respondió enigmáticamente, entrando al aula.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Hermione no le importaron mucho las palabras de los profesores, esta vez su atención estaba en lo que ocurriría al terminar las clases matutinas, esperaba que su plan no tuviera fallos, si se descubría todo, podrirán hasta suspenderla o incluso expulsarla y eso quedaría muy mal en su intachable historia académica.

Cuando sonó la campanada anunciando el fin de la última clase del día y la próxima llegada de las demás selecciones, para el Torneo, Hermione salió apurada, enfilándose hacia su Sala cuando un grito de una de sus mejores amigas la detuvo, volviéndose, miró como la pelirroja, se acercaba corriendo.

En otra paste del Castillo

- Los veo después – anunció el moreno, alejándose de sus compañeros, mientras Theodore lo miraba alejarse. _"¿Qué demonios le pasara a ese?... esa sonrisa no es común en él, ¿qué le habrá dicho Granger?"_

Por su parte el moreno, llegaba a las aulas que sabía ocupaban los de sexto, así comenzó su búsqueda discreta de la menor de los Weasley, la siguió de lejos, dejando que la multitud se disipará, no quería tantos testigos, esperó hasta que la pelirroja se encaminaba hacia su Sala para abordarla.

- Disculpa – mencionó calmado, colocándose a su lado, la pelirroja giró su rostro, encontrándose con la figura del Slytherin, lo miró extrañada, esperando escuchar alguna pulla, así que ni siquiera dudo en seguir caminando.

- ¿Qué quieres?... no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo - exclamó con desdén tratando de continuar su camino.

- Weasley, no vengo a molestarte ¿quieres detenerte?, necesito hablar contigo – manifestó el moreno, mostrando su mejor cara de seriedad.

Ginny lo miró de reojo, desconfiada, si era cierto que siempre lo había considerado atractivo, pero también era verdad que no era precisamente un Santo con ella. Suspiró resignada no sabiendo porque hacia eso, se detuvo y lo miró de frente, clavando su mirada miel, en las profundas pupilas de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?, te juró Zabinni que…- estaba a punto de amenazarlo pero el Slytherin la interrumpió.

- No vengo a eso, yo bueno… quería saber ¿si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade este fin? – soltó sin miramientos, observando la expresión de sorpresa en el bello rostro de la pelirroja.

Ginny se quedó pasmada por un par de minutos, no creyendo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado – yo…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres o no puedes? – cuestionó ansioso de una respuesta.

- Yo… ¿es enserio? – inquirió desconfiada.

- ¿Crees qué estoy jugando?, claro que es enserio – aseveró desesperado por una respuesta, fuera la que fuera.

- Yo… si puedo… esta bien – replicó colocando una sonrisa, que sin duda iluminó su rostro, haciendo resaltar su hermosura. Blaise la miraba analizándola, descubriendo los delicados rasgos de la chica, al escuchar su respuesta y verla colocar esa sonrisa, elevó sus comisuras con autosuficiencia.

- De acuerdo… te veré mañana – acordó el moreno, tomando la mano de la leona, que lo observó pasmada, besar su mano - hasta entonces nena…

Con una última sonrisa se alejó dejando a la cazadora, estupefacta, acariciando la mano que él había besado, mientras lo observaba a la distancia desaparecer, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Después de varios minutos en que no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, esto era algo muy raro, no pasaba todos los días, así que corrió apresurada a buscar a su amiga para contarle, a la cual encontró saliendo de su salón.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó logrando obtener la atención de la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó al verla tan emocionada.

- ¿Adivina qué? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa que denotaba su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Qué? – incurrió esperando escuchar lo que le sucedía.

- ¡Me invitaron a salir al Hogsmeade! – anunció casi en un grito.

- Tranquila Ginny – pidió notando que la gente a su alrededor las miraba – ahora si… ¿quién? – cuestionó con ingenuidad, a pesar de creer saber quien era el chico.

- No lo vas a creer… ¡estoy feliz! – exclamó dando vueltas la pelirroja.

Herms aún no estaba segura de que fuera el Slytherin, así que siguió haciendo la desentendida – ¿Harry? ¿Seamos? ¿Dean? ¿Justin? ¿Colin? ¿Corner?- siguió lanzando nombres ante la negativa rotunda de su amiga – bueno entonces dime ¿quién?

- ¡BLAISE ZABINNI! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! – espetó emocionada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Estas segura qué quieres ir con él?, no ha sido muy amable contigo él, recuerda que a veces ha sido un patán, además ¿sabes cómo se va a poner Ron cuando se entere? – comentó tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

- Hermy… ¡ahhh es que estoy feliz!, si yo se que Zabinni no siempre ha sido amable, pero es que si lo hubieras visto, se portó de lo más caballeroso y en cuanto a Ron, no me importa, no esta en posición de reclamar nada y al primer comentario de su parte, lo decapito - profirió con sonrisa maléfica y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo, como digas, solo ten cuidado – aconsejó, para después recordar que tenía que pedirle su apoyo - oye… necesito tu ayuda en algo, encuéntrame a las 8 en el lago ¿ok?

- ¿En el lago? ¿Para qué? – cuestionó extrañada de la actitud de su amiga.

- Te cuento más al rato, me tengo que ir… tengo algo que hacer, recuerda… a las 8 en el lago… sola - prorrumpió enigmáticamente.

- Ok, nos vemos a las 8 – acordó, sin entender, observando como la silueta de su amiga se alejaba.

Hermione salió corriendo por el pasillo, rápidamente hacia su Sala común, ojala Malfoy no se encontrara en su habitación, aunque con la resaca que seguramente tendría, era lo mas probable, así que tendría que ser muy silenciosa, al sacar todas las cosas, la puerta de entrada se abrió silenciosamente, gracias a un hechizo silenciador, caminó sobre la alfombra, notando que los trozos de el jarrón, habían sido reparados y ahora estaba nuevamente entero, al llegar al rellano de la escalera, en vez de girar hacia su habitación, de puntillas se acercó a la puerta del buscador, pegó el oído a la madera, para comprobar si estaba, pero no oyó nada, así que abrió la puerta, revisó rápidamente la habitación, notando la exaltación de los colores de su Casa por todo el lugar, ubicó el closet y caminó firme hasta él, al abrirlo se topó con una inmensa, pero, de verdad inmensa muralla de ropa, pantalones, camisas, playeras, túnicas y demás artículos masculinos, abarrotando el ropero.

- ¡Vaya!... era de suponerse… seguramente ni notará lo que me lleve ¡por Merlín!, este chico de verdad gasta dinero en ropa – exclamó pensando en que tan grande era la vanidad del rubio para tener tantas prendas.

Tomó de entre la ropa colgada, tres pantalones, dos túnicas, cinco camisas, dos polos negros, dos playeras, del cajón inferior cuatro camisetas varios pares de calcetines y ropa interior, dos pares de zapatos y del tocador vacío un poco de la gomina del chico en un frasco vació que encontró en la basura tomando todo rápidamente salió de la habitación cruzó el pasillo y entró en su recamara; acomodo la ropa sacó su varita y con un ligero toque recitó - _Colorus nitide gurum_… - al instante dos de los pantalones color azul, dos camisas blancas y una playera blanca cambiaron a negro, con otro toque de varita murmuró - _Colorus nitide burum -_ uno de los polos cambió a blanco, a las túnicas les cambió el logotipo, por uno que vio en el libro de la escuela de Estados Unidos.

Rápidamente se cambió por la ropa del Sly, se calzó abrió el pequeño cajón junto a su cama donde había colocado la poción, la bebió y en menos de un minuto apareció la forma masculina de Gerry, en una mochila guardó una muda de ropa, para cambiarse en la habitación que le asignaran, junto con algunos libros para no levantar sospechas y el pergamino de traslado.

Salió hacia la Sala común esperando no encontrarse con la serpiente, al salir se enfiló hacia la Dirección, rezando una pequeña oración silenciosa, tocó a la puerta del Director Dumbledore, tras un momento se oyó la voz tranquila y pasiva de Albus, autorizando el acceso al gran Despacho.

- Dígame, jovencito ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿Y qué hace aquí en Hogwarts? – interrogó observándolo fijamente.

- Señor, vengó de Instituto de Magia y Hechicería de Salem, me transfieren para el Torneo – explicó con seguridad, tratando de sonar convincente.

- Mmmmm que raro, nadie avisó acerca de una transferencia para el Torneo, ¿estas seguro de esto? – expuso mirando al castaño, con una media sonrisa de sabiduría en su rostro.

- Si señor, aquí traigo mi carta de traslado - sacó el pergamino de su mochila y se lo extendió.

Dumbledore, tomó el papel, revisando su contenido asintiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que por fin clavó su sabia mirada en las pupilas color miel del chico.

- Muy bien, según leo aquí, solo estarás aquí durante el Torneo, así que no tendría caso, asignarte una Casa, dormirás en el Ala Norte, por ahí también se encuentra la Sala de Premios anuales, así que podrás llegar rápidamente… te llamas… Terréense Gerard D´Granchester… me suena ¿tus padres son ingleses?

- Solo mi padre, mi madre es norteamericana, vivimos allá, casi todo el tiempo, solo vengo a Casa de mis abuelos en verano y en invierno, y en esta ocasión por ser únicamente Torneo europeo, me permiten asistir por ser ingles – replicó confiado en que su respuesta era buena.

- Muy bien, tu habitación es la de la Dama blanca, es un retrato que esta sobre el pasillo, la contraseña es "the little prince"… bienvenido joven D´Granchester, espero que su participación sea favorable para el equipo, mandare enseguida una lechuza a el jefe de la selección, avisándole de su ingreso – anunció el anciano.

- Gracias Señor… entonces me retiro, con permiso - giró sobre sus talones y salió del Despacho, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ignorando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del viejo mago.

Hermione, tenia ganas de saltar, de correr, de gritar, por fin podría jugar en el Torneo, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, iba caminando rumbo a la Sala común, pero recordó que como alumno nuevo, no podía saber la ubicación de las habitaciones, así que deambulo por el Castillo, sorprendiéndose al recibir varias sonrisas de parte de las chicas de las otras Casas y hasta de Gryffindor, por fin llegó a los jardines interiores, donde se topó con varios grupitos de chicos y chicas, entre los que identificó a Draco y sus gorilas, Zabinni y la tarada de Pansy babeando por el rubio, las chismosas de las hermanas Patil, junto con Lavender y Ginny, a varios Hullepuff, reunidos alrededor de una chica bastante bonita, pero la persona que si lo sorprendió fue su pelirroja amiga, que llegó con todo el desparpajo del mundo a saludarlo como si lo conociera.

- Holaaaaa – saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- Ho… Hola… - devolvió el saludo incrédulo.

- ¿Eres nuevo? – preguntó con tono coqueto Ginevra.

- Si… acabo de ser transferido para el Torneo – divulgó sonriéndole.

- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó divertida.

- Si… ¿sabes dónde esta la Sala de los Premios anuales? - alzó la voz lo suficiente para que los oyeran varias personas, llamando en especial la atención de las serpientes, en principal la de Draco con un ligero interés al ver a alguien nuevo, la de los gorilas, algo perdida, demostrando la poca rapidez de asimilación, la de Pansy algo apreciativa, como si fuera un trozo de carne y ella un perro hambriento y por último la de Zabinni, en la que se mostraba algo de rabia, celos y desconcierto.

- Claro… una de mis mejores amigas es Premio anual - respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Podrías decirme dónde esta?, acabo de salir de la oficina del Director y me dijo algo de la Dama de blanco… - espetó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Claro, ya se cual es… vamos, oye… ¿quieres conocer a mis amigas antes de irnos? – mencionó con una sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada a unas chicas, las cuales no perdían el tiempo y sonreían ampliamente.

- Claro… ¿por qué no? - se acercaron al grupo donde antes se encontraba Ginny, la cual les presentó a las tres chicas, las cuales provocaron sonrisas del chico, que por dentro moría de risa, al saber todos los trucos que ellas ejercían sobre el sexo masculino.

Después de las presentaciones, los coqueteos y las bromas, entraron al Castillo, rumbó a la habitación del chico.

Por fin, lo habían dejado solo, después de casi 15 minutos de despedirse y agradecerles por su ayuda, las chicas se habían retirado al fin de su habitación, dejó la mochila con la poca ropa que le había quitado a Malfoy, y se recostó en la cama.

- Ahora… solo le diré a Ginny en la noche la verdad, por el momento ya me vieron varias personas y las chicas se encargaran de correr el rumor con los todo el mundo, espero que el efecto se me pase pronto y podré ir a ver las reacciones, pero que chicas tan alocadas, con razón Harry esta ruborizado todo el tiempo, son una bola de descaradas, sobre todo Ginny, y la cara de Zabinni cuando me vio con ella… creo que de verdad le gusta… veremos que pasa… y hablando de caras... la de Malfoy fue genial, cuando se entere que voy a jugar no le va a gustar nada, pero no importa, conociendo a 

Harry y Ron, seguramente se portaran amigables como siempre – sonrió pensando en eso, mientras descansaba.

Pasados 10 minutos los efectos de la poción desaparecieron y volvió a ser la castaña de antes, de la mochila sacó la ropa que traía, se cambió, cuidadosamente salió al pasillo asegurándose de no ser vista, se dirigió a buscar a Ginevra, la encontró sentada junto con Lavender y Padma frente a la chimenea, obviamente platicando acerca del nuevo chico.

En cuanto la menor de los Weasley la vio, le hizo señas para que se acercara y comenzó lo que prácticamente era un monologo acerca de Gerry, con algunas intervenciones de parte de las otras dos amigas, hasta que fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ron y Harry, ellos venían de entrenar, ya que venían bastante sucios. Lavender se levantó corriendo para abrazar a Ron mientras Ginny ponía al tanto a los chicos del nuevo personaje en Hogwarts.

Cerca de las 7:30 pm, Hermione, se retiró a su habitación en la Sala de Premios anuales, topándose con Malfoy y sus amigos, divirtiéndose en la Sala común, al verla llegar Parkinson abrazó al rubio, como si quisiera demostrar la estrecha relación que creía mantener con Sly, pero fue rechazada bruscamente y arrojada a los brazos de Zabinni. En el cual, la castaña notó cierto dolor al ver como la chica abrazaba a Malfoy, sin prestar atención a las serpientes, entró a su habitación, tomó algunos libros, objetos de cuidado personal, las metió en una mochila, y salió, regresando al cuarto de Gerry.

Tomó la poción y después del cambio, salió hacia el lago, donde se sentó a esperar a la pelirroja. Pasados cerca de diez minutos, la chica arribó al lugar.

- Hola, ¿no has visto por aquí a una chica castaña de cabello rizado? – inquirió Ginny, al castaño.

- Si, la vi hace unos minutos - respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿No sabes hacia dónde se fue?, es que me pidió que nos viéramos aquí - ante el gesto del chico, se sentó a un lado.

- Ginny, te voy a contar algo y espero que puedas guardarme el secreto – prorrumpió misterioso y divertido a la vez, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

- Claro, dime - mencionó intrigada colocando toda su atención en él.

- Yo soy Hermione… - divulgo, observando como los ojos de la pelirroja se abrían más al escuchar eso - cierra la boca – rió el chico al ver su expresión.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – cuestionó después de reaccionar ante tal secreto.

- Si, soy yo, utilice la poción multijugos para poder jugar en el Torneo pero es un secreto, por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie ¿entiendes? – explicó en forma de suplica el castaño.

- Pero ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?… es decir ¿estas segura? si te atrapan… – expuso con temor, preocupada por su amiga.

- Tranquila, para eso necesito tu ayuda – aseveró sonriendo con tranquilidad y seguridad.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Cómo?... ¿en qué? – inquirió lanzándole preguntas.

- Si, mira… te doy una poción y tú te transformas en mí… así te verán a ti y me verán a mí y nadie sospechara. Además con el Torneo las clases se suspenderán y no hará falta que me vean todo el día solo un rato mientras están los partidos - explicó con calma y una sonrisa confiada.

- Ok… entiendo, pero ¿y Malfoy? ¿No sospechara, si no te ve? – preguntó lógica.

- No, no te preocupes, en las noches después de que los partidos acaben, regresare a ser Hermione y me vera en la Sala de los premios, así que no habrá problemas… entonces… ¿me ayudas?

La pelirroja todavía no salía de su estupor, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro… - afirmó, en un impulso abrazó al chico, sabido que contaría con ella le devolvió el abrazo, acogiéndola entre sus brazos, notando como alguien los veía desde la lejanía, pero no pudo distinguir quien era debido a la oscuridad reinante en el lugar, después de soltar el abrazo, se dirigieron al Castillo, planeando en el camino como y a que hora le entregaría la poción para su transformación a la pelirroja y de como debería estar en el Estadio, todo esto empezaría a partir del lunes, después de la inauguración del Torneo.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Por la mañana, todos salieron apresurados hacia la estación, rumbo al Hogsmeade, desde el pasillo, vio salir a Ginny con Blaise, a Ron con Lavender, pero no vio al ojiverde, se acercó a Lav, para preguntarle por el chico, pero solo dijo que no iba a salir, entró a la Sala común de los leones y lo encontró sentado frente a la chimenea, mirando las llamas, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestionó con un tono de preocupación.

- ¿Yo? nada… estoy bien - respondió sin mirarla.

- Vamos Harry, te conozco, algo te pasa, te noto triste, como deprimido - expuso mirándolo fijamente.

- Bueno… es que estaba pensando en algo que dijo Ron, acerca de mi escasa vida social -confesó el buscador.

- En eso le doy la razón… pero bueno es compresible con todo lo que ha pasado, pero desde lo de la tarada de Cho, no has salido con nadie, bueno excepto Ginny… pero bueno sabemos lo que pasó…

- Pero es que… no se, Ginny, ella… bueno es otra cosa, pero no hay nadie que me motive… es decir… - explicó mirándola por primera vez desde que llegó.

- Te entiendo, pero tampoco te puedes deprimir, ¿por qué no vas al Estadio y practicas?, tal vez volando te distraigas un poco - aconsejó con una cálida sonrisa.

- Si, creo que eso haré ¿vienes? - ante la negativa de la castaña, salió apresurado hacia el Estadio, dejando sola a Hermione, que rápidamente, sacó la poción de su túnica y se transformó en Gerry, se dirigió a la estación y abordó un carruaje hacia Hogsmeade.

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará ahora?

. · · ) ¿Cómo le irá a Hermione en el Torneo?

. · · ) ¿Ginny conquistará Blaise?

. · · ) ¿Gerry se hará amigo de los Slytherins?

. · · ) ¿Qué cosas traerá este Torneo consigo?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará con Harry?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?


	4. Encuentros, sorpresas y demás

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Estos días para nosotras han sido muy ajetreados por la school y el work.. . por eso nos tardamos ligeramente, además estamos a un mes de irnos a Sinaloa, nos lo merecemos…

Bueno aquí les traemos nuestro nuevo capitulo, esperando que les guste, muchas gracias y thank you por detenerse a leer nuestro fic y por sus reviews, un agradecimiento muy special xa las siguientes nenas:

**Harrymaniatica, Suri-chan, Pixie tinkerbell, Nadia op, Sra. Malfoy Li…**.y las demás personas que no tenemos sus nombres x el momento.

Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums, **y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad,** en los cuales nos ayuda una gran autora lean sus fics, se llama **Motoko Cydalima Ichigo.**

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Encuentros, sorpresas y demás…**

Harry caminaba meditabundo hacia el Estadio, traía su escoba en mano, arrastrando un poco, se había cambiado y traía el uniforme del equipo, llevaba la mirada baja, iba demasiado concentrado en si, para notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando de pronto, sintió el fuerte golpe en el estomago con algo, provocando que cayera al suelo, levantó la mirada, algo disgustado consigo mismo, por ser tan distraído, se topó con un enorme baúl rojo con unas pequeñas ruedas del mismo color y grabada en letras doradas las iníciales "S.M.M.", en la tapa, que al igual que el resto del baúl, estaba tallado con mariposas, de pronto un pequeño niño de unos 8 años, vestido con camisa y pantalón de vestir color negro, apareció detrás del baúl, al parecer, estaba sentado detrás de él, porque en cuanto miró la posición de Harry, se sonrojó, disculpándose.

- Perdone señor ¿esta usted bien? - preguntó el niño con un marcado acento francés.

- Si... claro, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió extrañado de ver a un niño en las instalaciones del Castillo.

- Espero a mi hermana – respondió con una sonrisa, observando el uniforme del joven.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Y dónde esta? – cuestionó al no ver a nadie más en los alrededores.

- Si, esta en el Estadio - contestó sonriéndole.

- Entiendo - murmuró pensando que tal vez fuera animadora de alguno de los equipos que llegaban al Torneo – ¿De qué escuela vienes?

- ¿Yo?, no vengo de ninguna escuela… yo soy el acompañante de mi hermana, venimos de Francia de Beauxbatons – replicó risueño.

- Entiendo… bueno… yo me dirijo al Estadio ¿quieres qué le de algún recado si la veo? – incurrió con amabilidad.

- Por favor, si es tan amable, dígale que ya es hora de ir a ver las habitaciones, que estoy cansado – aseveró con una cara de fastidio.

- Claro, ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?, ¿cómo es? – preguntó para poder reconocerla.

- Soleil… Soleil Mounet, es alta, pelirroja... con el uniforme de la escuela – explicó tratando de describirla.

- ¿Soleil?, muy bien, si la veo le daré tu mensaje - caminó unos cuantos pasos, cuando se percató de que no se sabía el nombre del niño - aaaahh… ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

- Allen Iván Mounet… a sus ordenes señor – se presentó extendiendo una pequeña mano.

- Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter, puedes llamarme Harry – expuso estrechándole la mano al pequeño francés.

- Gracias, a mi me dicen Iván – comentó sonriente.

- Bueno… nos vemos Iván, cuídate – se despidió yendo hacia el Estadio.

- Hasta luego Harry - profirió el francés agitando una mano.

Mientras tanto Hermione, ya transformada en Gerry, caminaba buscando un carruaje, quería uno donde estuviera sola, pero en todos al parecer había alguien con quien no quería toparse, en uno estaban Ron, Lavender y las hermanas Patil, pensó en abordar ese, pero al verlo, las chicas se emocionaron un poco intentando llamar su atención, provocando una mirada algo enojada del pelirrojo, así que rápidamente le extendió una excusa y caminó en busca de otro, pero en el siguiente se topó con los Slytherin, entre los que destacaba Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos, extendió una o dos burlas acerca de su aspecto, así que antes de decirle algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, salió de ahí, en el otro se encontró con Ginny y Blaise, en cuanto la pelirroja lo vio lo saludó efusivamente, sonriéndole, lo cual molesto un poco al acompañante de su amiga, así que siguió en busca de otro hasta que por fin se topó con uno vació.

Se dejó caer pesadamente, acomodando los pies arriba del asiento de enfrente, cruzó una pierna sobre otra, pensando en lo que tenia que hacer en el Hogsmeade "_primero, iré a comprar una escoba, quizás una saeta o una Nimbus 2000, ojala mis ahorros alcancen, después iré por un poco de loción, como hombre no me puedo permitir oler a mi perfume de _

_manzanas y vainilla,… eso sería muy raro… además los chicos adivinarían que soy yo, y Malfoy, ese… seguramente notará la rapidez con la que se acababa su loción… y no quiero un escándalo por eso, de seguro me dirá que yo le estoy robando, pero bueno… y si me queda tiempo iré al Callejón Diagon, al Caldero Chorreante por unas cervezas de mantequilla y de regresó a Hogwarts antes de que los efectos de la poción pasen"_

Pasados 15 minutos el carruaje se detuvo, bajó rápidamente y se dirigió a comprar lo que necesitaba, afortunadamente con el Torneo en puerta las escobas estaban más baratas de lo que pensó, así que le alcanzó para la loción y todavía le sobró para las cervezas.

Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante, buscó una mesa vacía, encontró una alejada del revuelo del lugar, en un rincón, algo aislada, pagó su cerveza y se sentó, mientras bebía, admiraba la escoba recién comprada y miraba a los demás comensales de lugar, después de un rato vio entrar a Ron y las chicas, afortunadamente se sentaron en una mesa retirada de él, las risas de las hermanas Patil armaban gran alboroto, al parecer se burlaban de Ron, porque el estaba algo sonrojado.

Más tarde llegaron Blaise y Ginny, la pelirroja vio la mirada enojada de su hermano, así que tomando la mano del Sly, llevándolo lejos de él, pero para su desgracia, tras ellos entraron las serpientes, lideradas por Malfoy, con la insoportable Pansy pegada a sus talones y los dos gorilas, que se sentaron junto a su compañero, lanzándole burlas al notar con quien estaba.

La pareja solo los ignoraba, pero después de un rato, Ginny se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres, algo pasaba, así que sin pensarlo, se incorporó y fue tras ella, esperando afuera, hasta que vio salir a varias personas, pero no a la pelirroja, armándose de valor, entró sin ser visto.

- ¿Ginny?... ¿Ginny?… soy yo – exclamó buscando a la chica.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Herms? - se oyó detrás de la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

- Si… digo no, soy Gerry ¿recuerdas? – espetó esperando que la leona saliera por fin, de su escondite.

- ¿Gerry? ¿Qué haces aquí?, es el baño de niñas – espetó saliendo del cubículo, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- Lo se, pero te vi correr hacia aquí y como no salías, entré ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron esos idiotas? – preguntó molesto.

- Nada… solo que… se burlaron de mí – replicó triste.

- Vamos… dime ¿qué te dijeron? – inquirió demandante.

- Se burlaron de Blaise, dijeron que ¡cómo puede estar con una pobretona como yo!…y bueno… ya sabes… lo clásico… que soy una traidora – divulgó deprimida.

- Entiendo… no te preocupes Ginny - pidió el castaño, sonriéndole para que se animara.

- Es que todo iba tan bien… y esos lo arruinaron – espetó enojada.

- ¿En serio iba bien?... bueno… dime la verdad, si se porto mal, dímelo – exigió D'Granchester.

- No, no… - se apresuró a decir, al ver el enojo de su amiga – Él es ¡wow!... claro sin esos… - replicó tratando de suavizarlo.

- Bueno, vamos, sal y enséñales a esa manada de víboras, que tú tienes demasiada dignidad, como para que te importen sus opiniones, yo me encargo de que Blaise te valore todavía más ¿ok? – mandó Gerry.

- Blaise… ¿y qué piensas hacer? - inquirió la pelirroja con algo de desconfianza, al notar la chispa vengativa en su mirada.

- Tu déjamelo a mi y sígueme la corriente ¿si? - aseveró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ok… creo, pero Her…digo Gerry, no hagas algo muy llamativo, ¿si? – pidió la menor de los Weasley.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré… vamos – caminó haciendo que la chica lo siguiera.

Salió primero Ginny, mirando hacia los todos lados, no había nadie que mirara, así que le hizo señas a el castaño para que saliera, ya afuera, salieron los dos juntos del pequeño corredor que separaba los baños de hombres y de mujeres, esperando que el moreno reaccionara, Gerry alzo el tono de voz.

- Ginny nos vemos, gracias por todo linda… eres grandiosa - tomó su mano y le dio un ligero beso.

- ¿Qué?... digo… de nada Gerry, ya sabes para eso estoy aquí – respondió tratando de seguirle la corriente.

Al oír el nombre de la pelirroja, Zabinni, levantó la mirada, mirando como "el nuevo", besaba la mano de su hasta ahora acompañante, por un momento sintió algo en la boca del estomago, una sensación desagradable, así que reaccionó, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la pareja, clavando su fría mirada en ellos.

- Ginny… - la llamó con un tonó de voz demandante, como si se muriera de celos y no lo pudiera ocultar.

- Supongo que tu eres el que acompaña a Ginny, ¿no? – preguntó con autosuficiencia, levantando una ceja con arrogancia, mirando a Blaise como si fuera un insecto asqueroso.

- Así es… Gerry, te presento a Blaise Zabinni, de la Casa de Slytherin – tomó el brazo del castaño y se colgó un poco de él, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga, el cual colocó una mano sobre la de Ginny, antes de extenderla hacia el moreno con algo de arrogancia.

- Mucho gusto - el Sly tardo algo de tiempo, pero por fin le estrechó la mano.

-Si, si… ¿nos vamos? - inquirió a la leona, mirando como se le colgaba del brazo al otro chico.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó sorprendida, ya que aún era temprano, al parecer de verdad estaba molesto por la aparición de Gerry.

- Si quieres, te puedes regresar conmigo más tarde, preciosa… yo todavía me voy a quedar un rato, además tu "amigo" se puede ir con sus compañeros de Casa ¿no? - señaló con la cabeza a la mesa donde estaban las serpientes.

- ¿En serio?… pues… - estaba a punto de responder, cuando el moreno intervino.

- Claro que no, ella vino conmigo y se regresa conmigo ¿entiendes? – bramó furioso, mientras sus ojos se volvían navajas queriendo atravesar al castaño.

- Entiendo… ¿tú, qué dices nena? - preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

- Mmmmm creo que es mejor que regrese con Zabinni, después de todo… él me invitó, pero nos vemos más tarde en Hogwarts ¿si? – aseveró devolviéndole la sonrisa, manejando un poco de coquetería en sus gestos.

- Claro, nos vemos más tarde - se inclinó y besó nuevamente la mano de la chica, dejando al Slytherin echando chispas por lo ojos, con eso, se alejó en dirección a su mesa, donde se sentó, volteando a ver como Blaise, pagaba la cuenta y salía con Ginny, después de unos minutos, salió de ahí, rumbo a la estación, el moreno lo notó y se desvió un poco, dejando que el chico pasara de frente, lo vio abordar el carruaje y se dirigió a su acompañante.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de ese chico? – incurrió con notaria molestia.

- Desde ayer, vino al Torneo – contestó risueña, notando como el moreno estaba echaba llamas hasta por lo ojos.

- ¿De dónde viene? – interrogó queriendo averiguar más sobre el ente que lo había echo enojar.

- De Estados Unidos ¿no te parece encantador su acento? - mencionó echándole más sal a la herida, divertida de ver como los colores se le subían al Slytherin.

- ¿Encantador?, ¿estas loca? – exclamó incrédulo _"¿qué demonios le ve a ese?, ¿qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?... ¡yo soy mejor!" _pensó sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

- Claro que no, espero que todavía este aquí para la próxima salida – musitó divertida.

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió sarcástico, odiando más al tipo.

- Si… vamos, perderemos el carruaje y ya quiero llegar a Hogwarts – prorrumpió risueña, avanzando unos pasos.

- Ginny… - la llamó.

- ¿Si, Zabinni? – preguntó deteniéndose y clavando sus pupilas miel en él.

- ¿Zabinni? ¿Qué no ya me llamabas Blaise? – dijo extrañado.

- Eso era cuando pensaba que de verdad podrías ser mi amigo – replicó con seriedad, cambiado su semblante alegre.

- ¿Estas molesta por lo de hace un rato? – indagó apenado, ya que él no quería que pasara eso, pero no sabía que hacer, esto se había salido de sus manos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

- Ya sabes… lo de Draco y los demás - comentó con embarazo.

- Lo estaba, pero Gerry me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas… y me demostró que yo valgo más que eso, así que lo que tus amigos piensen de mí, no me importa…solo siento que vas a ser su burla por un rato, pero como esto no se repetirá pues no creo que dure – explicó firme.

- ¿Qué no se repetirá? ¿Qué no te divertiste? ¿Ya lo decidiste? – incurrió al instante, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacia.

- Claro que me divertí, es más, me agradabas mucho Zabinni, me gusto mucho ir al parque muggle contigo y guardarte el secreto, pero si no puedes defenderte a ti mismo de sus ataques, mucho menos a mi, que como ya dijiste… se supone que venia contigo, vámonos - espetó decidida, girándose y dándole la espalda.

Empezó a caminar y abordó el carruaje, dejando a Blaise parado en medio de la estación, con una gran confusión de sentimientos, sobre todo en lo referente a cierta Gryffindor y a su amor imposible… Pansy Parkinson.

En Hogwarts…

Harry, ya se encontraba en el Estadio, pero no veía a ninguna chica, así que se dispuso a volar, tal vez desde el cielo, la podría distinguir, y no se equivoco, había una chica pelirroja, cerca de los vestidores, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a ella, descendiendo a nivel del suelo, pero sin bajarse de la escoba.

- Disculpa… ¿eres la hermana de Iván? – cuestionó llamando la atención de la francesa.

La pelirroja volteó rápidamente, sorprendida de no haber oído al chico acercarse, pero sonrió al ver que este levitaba en una escoba.

- Si, soy yo ¿qué pasa con Iván? ¿Está bien? ¿Se metió en problemas? ¿Te hizo…al…? – lanzó preguntas que resaltaban su timbre francés, mientras el ingles la miraba aturdido.

- Tranquila… no pasa nada, solo me pidió que te dijera que ya era hora de ir a las habitaciones y que estaba cansado – comentó observando analíticamente a la chica, la cual sin duda era bella.

- ¡Ah bueno!… era eso, por un momento pensé que se había medito en líos - le dirigió al chico una gran sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza un poco inquirió - ¿Y tu quién eres? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- Mi nombre es Harry… Potter… y lo conocí hace un rato, cuando choque con tu pequeño baúl - respondió nervioso y algo sonrojado por la sonrisa de la francesa, curvando sus labios al verla ruborizarse ante la alusión de su "pequeño baúl"

- Enchante monsieur – articuló suavemente, usando su idioma - yo soy…

- Soleil Mounet… Iván me lo dijo – intervino sonriéndole.

- Bueno es Soleil Moon pero puedes decirme Sol… o Soleil, como gustes… Monsieur Potter - profirió risueña, clavando sus pupilas en las verdes del chico, ocultas tras esas gafas.

- Gracias… pero dime Harry – pidió el buscador.

- Ok Harry, fue un placer conocerte, me tengo que ir… a ver a dónde se metió Iván esta vez o si ya se quedó dormido, es que se me pasó el tiempo admirando el Estadio… es muy bonito – comentó risueña.

- Claro… es de Hogwarts, lo mantienen bien cuidado, bueno… yo... ya me voy… tengo que practicar – increpó el elegido.

- Si yo también me voy, hasta luego Harry - se acercó y le dio dos ligeros besos en ambas mejillas, en señal de despidida como se acostumbraba en Francia y se alejó, dejando al pobre ojiverde más rojo que la salsa cátsup.

Se quedó pasmado mirando como se alejaba la francesa, hasta que la perdió de vista y todavía después de eso, estuvo cerca de 5 minutos, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, hasta que la voz de alguien que se acercaba lo sacó de su trance, rápidamente, elevó su escoba y sacudiendo la cabeza, se dispuso a practicar la caída libre en su escoba, hasta casi tocar el suelo, y levantándola nuevamente cuando estaba a menos de 5 cm. del césped que cubría la el 

Estadio, así se quedó ahí, durante más de 3 horas y cuando por fin se canso, se dirigió hacia el Castillo, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, el cual viraba hacia todos lados en las esquinas, con la esperanza de encontrarse con cierta francesa, pero no tuvo suerte, así que al llegar a la Sala común de los leones, se dirigió hacia su habitación, se aseó y bajó a esperar la llegada de sus amigos.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Cerca de las 7 por fin hicieron su arribó la mayoría de los estudiantes, algunos con bolsas gigantescas, otros con regalos y demás, entre ellos, sobresalía un chico raro, que corría desesperadamente hacia la zona de Premios anuales, con la capucha puesta y evitando mirar a las personas de frente, cuando por fin salió del tumulto de gente, se perdió entre los pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde casi gritando la contraseña entró, ya en el interior, se liberó de la capucha, dejando ver una masa de rizos castaños y unos ojos color miel, respirando agitadamente, la chica se cambió por la ropa femenina que tenia en el armario.

Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación, pero para su mala suerte, cuando cerraba la puerta, su peor pesadilla salía del retrato contiguo, nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, él cual la había visto cerrar la puerta de esa Sala, así que obviamente, sacó sus deducciones.

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación del nuevo, eh? - inquirió sisañozo el rubio, levantando una ceja al verla.

- Malfoy… yo… yo… bueno… solo vine a saludarlo, si eso es… a saludarlo, me lo tope cuando llegaba, así que me invitó a pasar un rato - vaciló nerviosa por haber sido descubierta y sorprendida por el tono de voz de Draco.

- Vaya… ¿y tu aceptaste?, eso si que es raro – comentó observándola fijamente, deseando saber que había pasado adentro de esa habitación.

- ¿Raro?, ¿por qué?, es un chico agradable – replicó extrañada, la mirada del rubio parecía haberse tornado de un momento a otro más oscura y fría.

- ¿Agradable? – cuestionó con incredulidad, sintiendo un repentino odio hacia el ingles.

- Si, agradable y muy amable, me contó lo que le hicieron a Ginny en el Hogsmeade, ¿qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar molestando a la gente, Malfoy?, deberías de conseguirte una vida… o algo así… para que dejes de tenerle envidia a la gente que es feliz, ¡eh! – replicó convencida la castaña.

- Eso a ti no te importa y tampoco a tu estúpido amigo entiendes… ah otra cosa, nunca vuelvas a darme órdenes… ni siquiera por escrito, ¿entiendes Granger? – bramó el ojiplata.

- ¿Ordenes? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Acaso eres tonta?, hablo del pergamino que dejaste levitando frente a mi puerta, soy un Malfoy, tonta, no permito que nadie y menos tú, una sangre sucia, me de órdenes, yo se lo que tengo que hacer sin que tu te metas en mis asuntos – rugió furioso.

- Solo te decía que unieras nuevamente el jarrón, no era una orden, era un recordatorio porque yo no iba a arreglar tus errores entiendes Malfoy, y la próxima vez que llegues así, has el favor de no hacer tanto ruido, para no molestarme, porque le diré a todos que eres un vil borracho – vociferó harta de los desplantes del Slytherin.

Se alejó del chico, sin prestar atención a lo que el rubio hacía _"¡arrrrrrrhhhhggggggg! ¡Lo odio!.. es nefasto cuando esta bien… ¿cómo se atreve a tratarme así?, ¡odio que se sienta superior a los demás!..." _cerró sus ojos fuertemente al igual que su manos, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, pero al recordar el tono y la mirada del buscador al verla salir de esa Sala, evocó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la silueta del rubio a la luz de las antorchas, mostrando su tórax… al instante abrió sus ojos – no Hermione, eso no… aleja esos pensamientos - se ordenó así misma, se dirigió a la Sala común, donde encontró a los demás, todos juntos fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar, ahí Dumbledore, hizo la presentación que Harry esperaba.

- Buenas noches queridos alumnos, como todos saben los equipos para el Torneo llegaran mañana, pero hoy han llegado al Castillo el equipo de Beauxbatons - haciendo una leve movimiento de mano, señaló a las chicas, vestidas de azul, sentadas en una mesa aparte de las demás Casas, ante esto, todos los alumnos presentes aplaudieron, excepto Harry, que solo sonrió a la chica pelirroja y al pequeño niño sentado a su lado, también vestido de azul, aunque un poco más masculino, ya que era un azul muy oscuro, casi negro.

La francesa le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo del buscador y que sus compañeros lo miraran con picardía, sobre todo Ron, que le dio un codazo poco discreto.

- Espero que se comporten como caballeros y les muestren respeto a todos los equipos, los demás llegaran en el transcurso del día de mañana. Ahora sigan cenando… buen provecho - volvió a sentarse en su lugar, dejando una serie de murmullos en el Comedor, la mayoría acerca de lo bonitas que eran las chicas y de lo fácil que seria vencerlas en el Torneo, pero Harry sumido en sus pensamientos no había tomado algo en cuenta…

La cena se dio armónicamente, sino fuera por las miradas que se intercambiaban, primero Blaise que no podía alejar su vista de la menor de los Weasley, a pesar de resistirse a eso, y de la presencia de la pelinegra, pero había algo, que había cambiado esa cita, había logrado hacer la diferencia, a su lado Draco de vez en cuando dirigía su vista a su compañera de Sala, mirándola con enojo, por lo sucedido momentos antes, por otro lado estaba Theodore, el cual repartía su atención entre sus amigos, lo cuales parecían ausentes, y en otra persona la cual le devolvía gustosa la mirada.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Ginny trataba de ignorar los comentarios recriminantes de su hermano sobre su cita, lo último que quería era iniciar una batalla campal con él, por otra parte también evitaba mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, a pesar de sentir la penetrante mirada del rizado en ella, por su lado Hermione de vez en cuando miraba a el rubio, sintiéndose contrariada por sus pensamientos, mientras que Harry fijaba su atención en la chica que había conocido.

Después de cenar todos se retiraron a sus respectivas Salas y habitaciones, para descansar.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de amigos Gryffindor, organizó un pequeño picnic en los terrenos del Castillo, donde pasaron el día entero, por ese día el chico Gerry, no hizo aparición alguna, pero Ginny, no paró de hablar de él, ignorando las miradas de Hermione, llegaron al atardecer a sus Salas y durmieron temprano, después de todo al día siguiente seria la inauguración del Torneo y todos querían estar descansados.

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Cómo le irá a Hermione en el Torneo?

. · · ) ¿Ginny perdonará Blaise?

. · · ) ¿Gerry se hará amigo de los Slytherins?

. · · ) ¿Qué cosas traerá este Torneo consigo?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará con Harry?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?


	5. Empieza el torneo

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Estas two semanas han sido caóticas totalmente para nosotras, con bastantes dificultades, la school, el work, los friends etílicos…las yardas, la tristeza de gota (una genial amiga) y problemas en la fac… mucha gente… además de que no recibimos muchos reviews, nos han olvidado… hemos perdido la inspiración… así que por favor manden reviews…

Bueno aquí les traemos nuestro nuevo capitulo, es más largo de lo norma, ambas nos aplicamos en este chapter, así que esperamos que les guste, muchas gracias y thank you por detenerse a leer nuestro fic y por sus reviews, un agradecimiento muy special xa las siguientes nenas:

**Nadia op, Suri-chan, Sra. Malfoy Li y **alguien new grax por leer nuestro fic esperamos que nos sigas escribiendo** Lado.Oscuro. Ahora Pixietinkerbell, harrymaniatica, samanthagaunt** extrañamos sus comentarios, esperamos volver a tenerlos…

Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums, **y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad,** en los cuales nos ayuda una gran autora lean sus fics, se llama **Motoko Cydalima Ichigo.**

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**_Empieza el Torneo…_ **

El despertador sonó estruendosamente, en el buró al costado de la cama de Hermione, en 7cuanto captó el sonido, la chica se levantó rápidamente, revisó el contenido del pequeño caldero que tenia junto a su armario, lo había dejado reposar toda la noche, para que la poción de concentrara, la vació en un pequeño frasco y la etiqueto, "Hermione", porque conociendo a Ginny, si la perdía, alguien la devolvería al ver el nombre, la acomodó con las cosas que ocuparía ese día y se metió al baño, se duchó, al salir, se cambió por la ropa que usaría para dejarse ver un rato por los terrenos en lo que le entregaba la poción a la pelirroja, después se transformaría y podría estar en la inauguración como Gerry, sin que nadie lo notara.

Salió de su Sala común con una mochila bastante pesada, afortunadamente era temprano así que Malfoy, todavía estaría durmiendo, lo que le venia muy bien, ya que podría salir sin que la notara, en el corredor, abrió el cuadro de la dama de blanco, dejó la mochila y con el frasco en la mano, se dirigió a la Sala de los leones, entró y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaban la menor de los Weasley, vio a dos niñas más, acostadas en sus respectivas camas, al final junto a la ventana estaba Ginny, se acercó y la sacudió un poco, tapándole la boca, cuando la chica iba a protestar por la manera de ser despertada, cuando enfocó la vista en Hermione, se calmó y tomó el frasco que le extendía, leyó la etiqueta, mirando extrañada a la chica, que solo se limito a decirle "Poción", la pelirroja asintió y Hermione, salió sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a el Comedor, a esperar que todos llegaran y la vieran por un rato.

Después de una hora, varias personas ya se encontraban en el lugar, entre ellas sus amigos, platicó con ellos un rato y con el pretexto de irse a arreglar, salió rumbo a la habitación de Gerry, donde se transformó, ya vestido como hombre, regresó al Comedor sonriéndole a Ginny cuando entró, saludando a los demás al ser presentado por ella, desayunó nuevamente con ellos, aunque fue muy poco ya que como Herms si había comido bien.

De pronto sintió una hormigueo en la nuca, señal inequívoca de que alguien lo miraba con fijeza, disimuladamente dio un pequeño rodeo con la mirada, hasta toparse con la mirada de varios Slytherins sobre él, pero los que más llamaron su atención, fueron Blaise y Draco, el moreno lo miraba con odio, al verlo sentado al lado de Ginevra, era obvio que esperara esa reacción, pero no entendía la mirada de odio del rubio, que recordara, no le había hecho nada como hombre, tal vez el rubio sentía antipatía por todo aquel que no fuera de la Casa de las serpientes, sonriéndole a Zabinni, regresó a su posición original, en la mesa, pasando el brazo ligeramente por los hombros de la chica Weasley, la que volteó a mirarlo extrañada, pero con un ligero movimiento de ojos le dio a entender que los Slytherin los estaban mirando, así que la chica solo le sonrió, siguiendo con la broma.

Después de un rato, Dumbledore, hizo la presentación no oficial acerca de la llegada de los otros equipos, ya que la oficial se llevaría acabo en la inauguración, Durmstrag de Bulgaria, de Italia la Scuola di Magia Wilcarddel (Escuela de Magia Wilcarddel), de Rusia el Institute of Wizards Romanov (институт чудодеев чудодеев traducción en ruso, en español Instituto de Magos Romanov), de Holanda el De School Var Tovenaars Van Der Zar (Colegio de Brujos Van Der Zar), de España el Colegio Asturiano de Magia y de Portugal el Instituto de Brujos y Brujas Di Braganza (Istitute do Wizard e Das Bruxas Di Braganza, traducción en Portugués), había varias personas que nadie conocía, después de todo había 8 Colegios participantes, y por su puesto Hogwarts, representaba a Escocia.

Después de la presentación de los equipos, se anunció el orden de los partidos, se dividieron en dos grupos, los anfitriones, quedaron en el grupo 1, junto con Van Der Zar, Beauxbotons y Di Braganza, quedando en el segundo grupo los representantes de Romanov, Durmstrag, Wilcarddel y los asturianos, a Hogwarts le correspondía abrir el Torneo contra el equipo de Van Der Zar, anunciándose la hora del partido a las 2:00 pm siendo la inauguración a las 12:00, el primer partido del segundo grupo, empezaría ese mismo día, pero era una hora después que el de Hogwarts.

Con un movimiento de varita en dirección a los estudiantes, los jefes de cada Casa y los directores de los Colegios invitados, colocaron en la muñeca de cada uno de los presentes una delgada pulsera color blanco, explicando que éstas, contenían un hechizo de Babel, que haría que todos entendieran el idioma de los demás como si estuvieran hablando en un mismo lenguaje.

- Con ellas mis queridos estudiantes, espero que entablen una grata relación con los invitados al Torneo, que tengan un buen día – con eso terminó la presentación y cada quien se retiró por su cuenta.

Harry, esquivando a varias personas que iban rumbo a la salida, se acercó a la mesa de equipo francés, buscando a Sol, pero dejó caer los hombros derrotado al ver que la Directora Maxime, las reunía y las hacia salir a todas en grupo rumbo al Ala que les había sido asignada, deprimido regresó con sus amigos ignorando la mirada interrogante de Ron, y dirigiéndose a Gerry.

- Me contaron que estas en el equipo, ¿es verdad? – preguntó interesado.

- Así es, me transfirieron de Estados Unidos para el Torneo por ser nacido aquí, pero desde muy pequeño me llevaron a vivir allá – explicó el castaño.

- Que bien… me alegra contar con la participación de alguien exterior, nos puede ayudar a ganar, ¿qué posición juegas?… espero que no seas buscador, porque entre Malfoy y yo, ya tenemos bastante para ese puesto – aseveró el ojiverde.

- No para nada, yo soy cazador, me gusta perseguir la quaffle - se giró hacia Ron - ¿y tu qué posición juegas?

- Yo soy guardián, cuando yo estoy ahí, nada entra por esos aros - expresó el pelirrojo con altanería.

- Tranquilo Ron si sigues así mañana te vas a teñir el pelo de rubio y hablar como Malfoy – comentó burlón el elegido, riendo con todos al ver la cara de de asco que hizo el pelirrojo por la mención del rubio.

- Vamos Harry, no hagas esas bromas, puedes causarme pesadillas, aunque…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertido el moreno.

- ¿No has notado como que Malfoy ya no es como antes?, sus ataques han disminuido, al menos ya no es como antes, ahora o simplemente nos ignora o no nos dirige la palabra, excepto en las practicas, se pone muy sensible, es normal creo yo, dado que tu eres el buscador elegido para el primer partido y él para el segundo partido - comentó su deducción el guardián.

- ¿Quién es Malfoy?– inquirió el castaño, simulando como que no sabía de quien hablaban.

- Draco Malfoy… es de la Casa de los Slytherin, rubio, pedante, siente que el suelo que pisa no lo merece, siempre fastidiando al que puede, tiene guerra jurada contra nosotros y contra Hermione, por cierto… ¿dónde se metió? – preguntó al no haberla visto en un buen rato.

- Recuerda que fue a cambiarse para la inauguración, quedó de verse con nosotros en el Estadio o que llegaría a las gradas a vernos – espetó el chico de cabellos azabaches.

- Cierto, ya recuerdo… ¿la conoces, Gerry? – incurrió tratando de añadirlo a la platica, para que entendiera de quien hablaban.

- ¿A Hermione?, claro… Ginny me la presentó el sábado ¿o no Ginny? – miró nervioso a la pelirroja, con una suplica en los ojos.

- Si, la encontramos cuando volvíamos de Hogsmeade - respondió la chica, levantándose apresuradamente - bueno… me tengo que ir, nos vemos después - salió del Comedor, rumbo a la Sala de los leones.

- Bueno, cortemos el tema de Malfoy, concentrémonos en ganar el Torneo, no podemos perder, vengan vamos a ver el orden de los grupos – mencionó interesado.

Todos se dirigieron al muro afuera del Comedor, donde estaba un gran cartel con el orden y la hora de inicio de los partidos, los cuales no tenían hora de termino, ya que se podía cambiar la hora dependiendo de lo cansados que estuvieran los equipos.

Después de checar el cartel, Gerry se despidió de los demás, alegando que tenía que ir a ponerse el uniforme del equipo, los otros dos chicos dijeron lo mismo y se separaron cada quien por su rumbo.

- Vamos Ron, nosotros también tenemos que prepararnos – comentó Harry.

- Si… oye ¿a dónde fuiste hace rato, eh? – cuestionó curioso, mirándolo pícaramente.

- A ningún lado – contestó evasivo el buscador.

- Mmmm si claro, últimamente estas muy extraño… pero ya averiguare qué te pasa – aseveró seguro el ojiazul, mientras Harry solo le sonreía.

En los Corredores…

Terréense caminaba de regreso a su habitación, cuando se topó con Draco, en cuanto el chico notó su presencia, lo miró despectivamente, observándolo acercarse, cuando estaba justo frente a él, le dijo - Oye tu…

- ¿Me hablas a mi? - respondió, simulado su sorpresa por la actitud del Slytherin.

- Claro que es a ti… ¿ves a alguien más por aquí, tonto? – cuestionó sarcástico.

- ¿Qué quieres… tonto? – respondió el castaño en el mismo tono y con el mismo insulto.

- ¿Tonto?, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy? – cuestionó incrédulo.

- A decir verdad no se… y no me importa – replicó sin darle importancia Gerard, queriendo evitar acercarse mucho al rubio, lo último que deseaba era escuchar su perorata sobre quien era.

- Pues soy Draco Malfoy, el mejor alumno de Hogwarts, así que háblame con respeto ¿entiendes? – exclamó con superioridad y altanería.

- ¿El mejor alumno? ¿Tú?, tenia entendido que la mejor alumna era Hermione Granger - divulgó el chico, alabándose a si misma.

- No seas idiota, ella no me llega ni a los talones… a propósito de Granger ¿qué tienes con ella? – cuestionó interesado, recordando la escena que había presenciado.

- ¿Con ella? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin comprender.

- La vi salir de tu habitación, eso esta prohibido ¿no sabias? - profirió el Sly, acercándose a Gerry.

- No... yo… digo… lo que yo tenga con Hermy es cosa que no te importa – prorrumpió firme.

- ¿Hermy? ¿Acabas de llegar y ya la tuteas? ¿Qué te pasa? – bramó casi en gritó el rubio, al oír el nombre que solo usaban los amigos de la leona.

- Ya te dije que lo que yo tenga con ella no te importa – recalcó con autosuficiencia, aunque por dentro Hermione estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Draco, era como si estuviera… ¿celoso?, no eso no podía ser posible.

- Claro que me importa, ella es premio anual conmigo, así que… que… - titubeó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió interesado el castaño, acercándose un poco más al rubio, hasta quedar prácticamente a la altura de sus ojos.

Al mirar sus ojos color miel, el vástago de la familia Malfoy, por un momento tuvo la ligera visión de Hermione, así que se acercó un poco más hasta tocar prácticamente su nariz, Gerry, quedó hipnotizado por los ojos color mercurio del Sly, así que sin meditarlo, se acercó también al rubio, sus alientos se respiraban mutuamente, el rubio ladeó un poco su cabeza, cuando sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca… y entonces…

Gerry reaccionó… y alejó al chico, dándole un empujón, que lo sacó de equilibrio, ya que todavía seguía sumido en su ensueño, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla, miró en dirección al chico, pero este ya se había retirado un poco más, hasta donde estaba el retrato de la Dama de blanco, pronunció rápidamente la contraseña y entró antes de que el rubio, pudiera expresar algo, este se quedó estático en su lugar, todavía pasmado por lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!… yo… digo… ¡diablos! - todavía confundido, volvió a su habitación, se puso el uniforme y se dirigió al punto de reunión del equipo, para ultimar detalles de la inauguración, intentando no volver a pensar en el chico de ojos color miel.

Mientras tanto D'Granchester, en su habitación, todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con el rubio - ¡Por los fundadores! ¡Estuve a punto de besarlo!, o sea… ¿cómo es posible?... o sea ¡a Malfoy!… es decir, un Slytherin, mi peor enemigo, la persona que siempre me hace la vida imposible, que me atormentaba cada vez que puede… ¿qué diablos le pasa?... o más bien ¿qué me pasa a mi?... esto esta muy mal, Hermione tienes que controlarte, no puedes dejar que esto te vuelva a ocurrir y menos como Gerry, ¿qué tal si alguien los vio? – se regañó a si misma, molesta por su descuido – pero… hablo de mi, como si tuviera el derecho de interrogar a alguien acerca de mi vida, o sea ¡mi vida!, de verdad que ese hurón teñido cada vez esta más loco… pero ¿cómo es posible qué hubiera estado a punto de besarlo?… y sobre todo que lo hubiera aceptado, es decir yo estaba en mi forma de hombre, o sea… ¿es qué acaso Malfoy será…? – se quedó pasmada ante tal deducción - no, no, ¡noooo!… eso no es posible… es decir, es Malfoy, ¡el gran Draco Malfoy!, ¡el chico más deseado de todo el Colegio!, ¡el sex symbol de muchas chicas!... prácticamente todas sueñan con él - calló al darse cuenta de sus palabras, "_aunque me duela admitirlo… yo… bueno… yo también"_

Se quedó meditabunda pensando en eso, que no le agradaba para nada, aunque era justificable su actitud, después de todo era mujer y no era del todo inmune a los encantos de Draco, tenia mucho de lo que a ella le gustaba de un hombre, era inteligente, astuto, obstinado algunas veces, confiado, tenía buen cuerpo, ojos divinos, una cara que cualquier adonis envidiaría.

- ¡Por Gryffindor!... no es posible que él sea ¡noooo!, ¡por Merlín!, no es posible que a él, le gustaran los… él no podía ser… ¡¿GAY?! – espetó traumada por esa deducción.

Sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, se puso el uniforme y salió al igual que el rubio al punto de reunión del equipo, esperando esquivar en la medida de lo posible a Malfoy.

Cuando llegó, encontró a los Gryffindor, preparándose para la inauguración, a lo lejos vio a los Slytherin, procuro evitarlos, manteniéndose siempre junto a Harry y Ron, quedándose con ellos durante toda la inauguración, en la que Dumbledore y los demás profesores hicieron gala de magia, desplegando en el cielo de mediodía, un manto negro, dando la apariencia de ser de noche, con luces, suspendidas en el aire, formando los nombres de las diferentes selecciones al hacer cada una de estas su aparición en el campo, entre los que más destacaban, Gerry pudo distinguir a los capitanes de cada escuadra, por su distintivo, estaban el capitán de Italia Enathael Gabbi, el de Rusia Vadik Krutov, de España Bruno García, entre otros.

Se hicieron algunos espectáculos de magia por parte de los invitados, entre los cuales Harry diviso a la pelirroja francesa, la cual lucía espectacular en el número que habían presentado, en cual él la había seguido atentamente, deleitándose con sus delicados movimientos y trucos de magia.

La francesa al reconocerlo entre la gente, le sonrió risueña, haciendo que él se quedara pasmado y un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, sin pensarlo le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras Ron lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿Estas bien Harry? – preguntó pensando en que quizás estaba enfermo, ya que no era muy normal ver ese color rosado en las mejillas de su amigo.

- Si… si… muy bien – respondió haciendo que la sonrisa que esbozaba se hiciera más amplia.

- Mmmm estas muy extraño últimamente, demasiado misterioso, es por una chica ¿no? – mencionó pícaramente.

- No Ron… - contestó mintiendo.

- No te creo – respondió el pelirrojo, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Harry no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, simplemente deleitándose con la belleza de la chica, que solo él sabía quien era y por ahora era mejor así, hasta saber que pasaría.

Después de las presentaciones, se anunció el inicio del primer partido dentro de 40 minutos ya que la ceremonia había tardado más de una hora. Los chicos de Hogwarts, entraron a un pequeño apartado donde se preparaban para su primer encuentro, ahí el capitán del equipo Cedric Diggory, el cual había sido elegido, por pertenecer a otra Casa que no fuera Slytherin ni Gryffindor, para evitar disturbios entre los jugadores, además de destacarse por sus habilidades en el juego, este les explicó la táctica a los demás, dejando que su compañero hiciera las demás indicaciones.

- Muy bien Harry, tu jugaras el primer partido, Malfoy, tu el segundo y así sucesivamente – divulgó Justin, mirando a los dos eternos rivales, después se giró hacia los gemelos Weasley - ustedes chicos, ya saben que hacer, se coordinan demasiado bien, así que tu protégelo de los ataques, - señalando a Fred - por lo que sabemos, practican un juego normal, pero no faltara el que se quiera pasarse de listo…

Miró a los chicos sentados vestidos con uniforme, pero no estaban tan animados como los que estaban a punto de jugar, estos eran los suplentes, entre ellos estaba Draco. Esto no les había agradado a muchas personas, entre las cuales se encontraba Severus Snape, ya que había logrado que en el equipo no entraran chicas, pero en su lucha para que el rubio fuera el primero en jugar, había perdido, ante los razonamientos del Director y de los jefes de las demás Casas.

Gerry no creía estar en la alineación titular, pero cuando el chico de Hufflepuff, se acercó a él y le dio instrucciones, se desconcertó un poco, Cedric que observaba las indicaciones de su compañero, comprendió su sorpresa y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué? ¿No esperabas jugar? – preguntó el ojiplata.

- La verdad es que no, es decir, si esperaba jugar, pero hasta el segundo o tercer partido – explicó el castaño.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que el Profesor Dumbledore, me explicó tu situación, así que me autorizó a ponerte de titular, ya que solo fuiste transferido aquí para este Torneo. Espero que no nos decepciones – espetó Credic, con eso se giró hacia Justin y Blaise, dando instrucciones, que los chicos al parecer escucharon, pero solo el Hufflepuff, que estaba de suplente de bateador, hizo comentarios.

Mientras el moreno se mantenía callado, mirando fijamente a Draco y después a Gerry, el cual notó su mirada, pero no hizo caso, tenia una teoría, con respecto a su actitud, pero era mejor dejarla para después del partido, cuando esperaba tener la oportunidad de comprobarla.

Al faltar 10 minutos para el inicio del partido, hicieron su aparición, justo después, entraron a la cancha los Holandeses de Van Der Zar, todos subieron a sus escobas y volaron hasta sus posiciones.

Gerry se sentía demasiado nervioso, ¡por Merlín!, estaba a punto de jugar en el Gran Torneo Europeo de Escuelas de Magia.

- ¡Por Merlín!… estoy nervioso – musitó quedamente, era su primer partido oficial, el ojiverde que se encontraba cerca lo escuchó, notando su estado, se acercó a él, para darle ánimo.

- Tranquilo Gerry, todos hemos entrenado mucho para este día, ya veras no perderemos – profirió confiado.

- Si… gracias Harry – contestó tratando de tranquilizarse, mirando hacia las gradas, notó una imagen muy clara, de una persona que estaba esperando.

- Mira Harry, ahí esta Hermione - señaló a la castaña, sentada al final de una fila en las gradas.

- Si, ella nunca falta a nuestros partidos, es una chica genial – mencionó dando un saludo amistoso con la mano en dirección a la leona, miró hacia Ron, que saludaba en dirección a Lavender y las demás chicas que estaban con ella, le extraño no ver a Ginny, pero pensó que tal vez se le había hecho tarde, después con un giró de la escoba se dirigió a su posición, desde ahí miró en hacia donde estaba la selección francesa, de inmediato distinguió a Iván, sentado a un lado de su hermana, lo saludó y el pequeño francés, le devolvió el gesto, levantó la mirada muy lentamente, hasta topar con los ojos chocolate de la chica, esta le sonrió, haciendo sentir al buscador más nervioso por su sonrisa, que por estar a punto de jugar su primer partido del Torneo.

_"¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa? Solo me sonrió… no es nada del otro mundo, debería concentrarme en el partido"_, pensó sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras miraba nuevamente hacia el público buscando a su padrino, pero este parecía que no iba a llegar, en su sondeo por el lugar, notó a la familia Weasley que venía a apoyar a sus hijos, observó como Molly lo saluda, ante lo cual el asintió amablemente con su cabeza.

Por su parte Zabinni miraba a Draco sentado, en lo que era la banca del equipo local, esperaba verlo enojado, pero solo miraba al infinito con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, ignorando a los 3 chicos sentados a su lado. Levantó la vista hacia las gradas y encontró a sus compañeros de Casa, entre ellos distinguió a Crabble, Goyle y por supuesto a Pansy, los cuales tenían cara de pocos amigos, al saber que su líder no jugaría en el primer partido, buscó a Ginny junto a las Gryffindor, pero al parecer aún no llegaba.

Por el altavoz, se dejó oír una voz sonora, que mencionó las alineaciones de cada equipo, obteniendo aplausos sonoros y ovaciones al decir el nombre de cada jugador.

Hogwarts por Escocia

Cedric Diggory - capitán cazador

Ronald Weasley - guardian

George Weasley - cazador

Gerard D´Granchester - cazador

Fred Weasley - bateador

Blaise Zabinni - bateador

Harry Potter- buscador

OooOoOoOOOOoOo

Van Der Zar por Holanda

Jan Meere - capitán guardián

Vincent Nijhof - cazador

Arie de Ruijter - cazador

Peter Balkenende - cazador

Joseph Van Blatter - bateador

Asbrand Weluwe - bateador

Alphons Brunswick - buscador

De pronto, apareció el árbitro búlgaro Kirchovs, elegido para asegurar que no hubiera nepotismo en el encuentro, cuando soltó las bludger, la quaffle y liberó a la snitch dorada, dio un silbatazo y el partido inició.

Los primeros en tomar la quaffle fueron los de Van Der Zar, liderados por Nijhof, que parecía un vikingo, más que cazador, debería de haber sido bateador, cuando los chicos de Hogwarts, se acercaron, intentando bloquearlo, Fred, fue hábilmente evitado, mientras que Zabinni, buscó hábilmente la bludger, mandándole de un certero golpe, hacia el chico Holandés, el cual la esquivó, pero no contaba con el gemelo Weasley, que al ver la táctica de Blaise, rápidamente se elevó, regresado la bludger de un batazo, golpeando al chico, que perdió el equilibrio y soltó la quaffle, rápidamente, Gerry y Cedric salieron a recuperarla, siendo el primero el que logró tomarla, avanzó hasta estar cerca de los aros, esquivando las bludger que le lanzaban los holandeses, ya estando cerca, vio un espacio por el cual se podía colar, pero tendría que ir sin quaffle, así que le dio un rápido pase a Cedric que venia justo detrás de él, así, pasando entre los contrarios, recibió la quaffle, que le había regresado el Hufflepuff, iba a lanzarla al aro, pero vio venir a la guardián así que se la pasó hacia atrás a George, que la regresó a Cedric y este anotó los primeros 10 puntos para Hogwarts.

Así entre varios pases, rápidas jugadas, caídas y faltas, además del preludio de una pelea, cuando uno de los cazadores de Holanda, fue golpeado en varias ocasiones por la bludger, bateada por Zabinni, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, el rubio Balkenende, hizo una infracción Blagging, es decir tomó la parte de la atrás de la escoba del moreno jalándola hacia atrás, impidiendo que el chico golpeara la bludger, que se impactó contra el cazador Weasley, el cual junto con Blaise, se dirigieron hacia el Holandés, pero la orden de Cedric de tranquilizase los detuvo, así que solo regresaron a sus posiciones, rumiando su coraje y escuchando la sanción que el arbitro les había impuesto, 20 puntos más a Hogwarts, así que ya más tranquilos, siguieron jugando.

Los vítores y gritos de la tribuna eran ensordecedores, pero había una chica pelirroja, que gritaba junto con sus amigas más alto que la demás gente, en un principio, Blaise pensó que tal vez le gritaba a él, y volteo a verla durante un momento, pero su decepción y enojo fueron grandes, al notar que los gritos de la chica, no eran para él, sino para sus amigos y hermanos, sobre todo para el cazador castaño, que jugaba en ese momento, por un instante, tuvo el impulso de hacerlo caer de su escoba, al ver la bludger acercarse a él, pero recordó que estaba jugando por Escocia, no solo por Slytherin, así que rápidamente se dirigió a bloquearla, salvando la situación.

Después de cerca de 2 horas de estar jugando el marcador estaba 170 para Hogwarts, logrados 7 por Gerry, 5 por Cedric y 3 por George, y 150 para Van Der Zar, anotados 5 por Nijhof , 7 por de Ruijter y 3 por Balkenende, pero por fin, Harry logró atrapar la snitch dorada, ganándosela hábilmente al buscador Holandés, Alphons, consiguiendo los 150 puntos para la victoria de Inglaterra, mientras que el buscador Holandés quedaba tendido en el césped, ya que la bludger lo había golpeado.

Gerry, había hecho un gran esfuerzo, y sus puntos así lo demostraban, le había costado bastante trabajo anotar, pero la buena coordinación que tenia con los otros dos cazadores, con Ron con el que ya había jugado antes, pero en su forma de chica y aunque era casi imposible de creer, con Zabinni que varias veces lo salvó de ser golpeado por la bludger, al parecer el chico ponía primero su deseo de ganar, que su odio por él, gracias a todos, había podido anotar tal cantidad de puntos, además de ser útil en los puntos anotados por los otros dos chicos, cuando vio a Harry, que por fin había atrapado la snitch, sintió orgulloso y alivio, ya que la poción que había hecho solo duraba un promedio de 2 horas, así que tuvo que usar disimuladamente, varias veces el atomizador, que contenía más poción, para durar con el cambio, hasta casi acabársela.

Cuando todos hubieron aterrizado, Ron preguntó por el resultado el otro partido que se jugaba en esos momentos en otro Estadio, Romanov contra Durmstrag, según las noticias, iba ganando Rusia, pero todavía no atrapaban la snitch, así que seguían jugando.

Ya de regresó en los vestidores, todos se deshacían en halagos hacia la escuadra de Hogwarts, bueno casi todos, menos Malfoy, que solo se acercó a Blaise, para darle un golpe, al parecer bastante fuerte en la espalda, en una rara muestra de compañerismo, en señal de felicitación, después de eso, se retiró del lugar, no sin antes mirar al castaño con disimulo, pero al recordar lo ocurrido, salió sin decir más.

- Muy bien Gerry… ¡que manera de jugar! – felicitó Harry.

- Gracias chicos – mencionó alegre por salir victorioso en su primer partido, era una emoción que no podía explicar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?, te notó raro – comentó el pelirrojo, observando su expresión.

- Si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, nos vemos en un rato… voy a descasar – sin darle tiempo a los chicos de responder, salió de ahí apresuradamente, corriendo hasta su habitación, ya en el pasillo de los premios anuales, notó como sus manos empezaban a cambiar, así que corrió mas rápido, al llegar al cuadro de la Dama dijo la contraseña, cuando se abrió, oyó como la puerta contigua de la Sala se abría, sabiendo que él que saldría de ahí seria Malfoy, entró y cerró rápidamente, sin que el chico lograra siquiera verla.

Al entrar, corrió hacia el pequeño baño, mirándose en el espejo, comprobó que los efectos de la poción habían terminado, su larga y rizada cabellera descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Se duchó rápidamente y de la cama, recogió la ropa de ella y se cambió, saliendo sigilosamente del retrato y entrando a la Sala común de los premios, en su habitación, se arregló un poco más y salió rumbo al Comedor, donde sabia se encontraban reunidos sus amigos.

Pero para su mala suerte, se topó con Draco Malfoy, que regresaba al aparecer a la Sala común, cuando la vio, se quedó algo sorprendido, miró sus ojos y por un momento se le vino a la mente Gerry, sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos.

- Granger… ¿y ese milagro qué dejaste solos a tus amigos? – cuestionó interesado.

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy?… voy al Comedor a verlos – replicó tratando de entender, su necesidad de molestarla.

- No finjas Granger, ¿dónde estabas durante el partido, eh? – inquirió acercándose a ella, mientras la analizaba.

- Yo… este… yo… ¿por qué lo dices?, estaba en las gradas – respondió nerviosa, al verse descubierta, no pensó que el chico notara su falta.

- Si, te vi, pero solo durante un momento, después te saliste y ya no regresaste a tu lugar en lo que duró el partido ¿acaso te molesta ver qué los demás jueguen y tu no puedas por ser mujer? – cuestionó sisañozo.

- No molestes Malfoy, solo me cambie de lugar… esta bien – comentó evasiva.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y a dónde te fuiste si se puede saber? – cuestionó a menos de un metro de ella, clavando sus pupilas plateadas en las avellana, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

- Yo… pues… me fui atrás de mis amigas… por un rato – vaciló.

- No mientas Granger, te puede crecer la nariz. - se acercó un poco más a la leona, haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta quedar contra la pared.

- Ehhh… - tragó saliva, sintiendo una explosión de emociones en la base de su estomago, que no podía explicarse - hurón, cállate… yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que… - aseveró tomando valor, sintiendo un extraño calor, al poder percibir la figura del chico más cerca de ella, aspirando su varonil olor.

- ¿Mejores cosas?, vamos Granger… lo único que puedes hacer es ir a encerrarte en la Biblioteca – interrumpió, acercándose más, aspirando ese aroma tan familiar a manzanas y vainilla, que había respirado la noche que la había tenido bajó su cuerpo.

- Yo… yo… me tengo que ir - intentó esquivarlo, pero Draco, estiró un brazo y la encerró contra la pared, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿A dónde, Granger? ¿A ver a tu adorado Gerard? – preguntó con un tono de celos el Sly.

- ¿A Gerard? ¿Te refieres a Gerry? – preguntó nerviosa, sintiendo que ese agujero en su estomago crecía.

- A D'Granchester, si… ¿a si se llama, no?, pero dime ¿acaso tu y él ya se…? – insinuó siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Malfoy?, él y yo somos… - bramó interrumpiéndose antes de delatarse.

- ¿Qué?, vamos Granger ¿qué son tu y ese imbécil, eh? – instó el rubio, acercado su cabeza cada vez más, hasta quedar demasiado cerca de la chica.

- Yo... bueno... él y yo… somos... amigos... si eso es… amigos – replicó haciéndose hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impedía.

- ¿Amigos eh, sangre sucia?... pues no me gusta, es demasiado… "amable" – mencionó con recelo.

- ¿Amable? ¿Y eso en qué te molesta hurón?, Gerry es… - comentó acercándose a él, decidida a decirle lo que era un verdadero hombre.

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó furioso por la manera en que ella hablaba del nuevo, eso hacia que su sangre hirviera, se acercó todavía más, hasta que ocurrió algo sorprendente para los dos.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Aclaraciones:

Los nombres del equipo Van Der Zar no tienen nada que ver con la realidad son de origen Holandés…al igual que los demás equipos que saldrán más adelante son originarios de cada país… nos dimos a la tarea de buscarlos vaya que fue una tarea bastante cansada.

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente partido?

. · · ) ¿Blaise logrará hablar con Ginny?

. · · ) ¿Draco volverá a hablar con Gerry?

. · · ) ¿Qué fue lo sorprendente que les pasó?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará con Harry y la francesa?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?


	6. Sentimientos raros

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Estas two semanas han sido raras y aparte fiestas, amigas etílicos, personas golpeadas, lentes perdidos, gente que aparece y desaparece, escasez de alcohol en bienvenida de la fac… fiestas raras de filosofía, además que este sábado nos vamos a Sinaloa una semana por fin descanso etc, etc…pero grax a Merlín hemos vuelto con nuestros lectores… además de que no recibimos muchos reviews hemos sido olvidadas por el mundo (nuestra frase)…así k por fa manden reviews…

_**Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses: **_

Grax a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review… son so specials for us..y grax especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**iiRaneTTa grax…** esperamos que sigas enviando tus reviews**, Suri-chan, harrymaniatica, Nadia op**… tnx x escribir esperamos que lo sigan haciendo…y lo que no nos han escrito háganlo please…cualquier cosa escribanos.

Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums**, y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad**, en los cuales nos ayuda una gran autora lean sus fics, se llama **Motoko Cydalima Ichigo.**

Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo, nenas.fashion hotmail. Com.

Saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Sentimientos raros…**_

En el pasillo…

"_¿Qué demonios se supone que estaba haciendo? ¡Por Merlín!, ¡soy un Malfoy, un __sangre pura… un Slytherin! ¿Qué diablos me pasa?... un Malfoy no hace esas cosas… a un Malfoy no se le permite sentir emociones de ese tipo… esos sentimientos tan devoradores que carcomen las entrañas_", aunque no sabia distinguir o nombrarlos, solo sabia que los sentía, le dolían y mucho.

¿Y Granger?, estuvo buscándola durante el partido contra los holandeses, solo la había distinguido una vez, cuando el chico castaño lanzó un saludo hacia las gradas y su curiosidad innata lo hicieron mirar en la misma dirección, divisando los inconfundibles rizos castaños de su compañera de Sala, sintió una punzada en el pecho, al verla sonreírle al cazador de Hogwarts, _"¿qué demonios es esta sensación?"_, se preguntaba el rubio con preocupación _"¡rayos!... solo le sonrió ¡por los fundadores… ni que lo hubiera besado!"_ se desconcertó un poco al imaginarse la escena de la castaña y el cazador, eso era imposible… regresó su mirada a la leona, que todavía permanecía en su sitio, pero después de un rato, se levantó y se perdió entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el Estadio, después no volvió a verla, solo vio a la pobretona Weasley entrar en al lugar.

"_¡Por Merlín, que manera de gritar de esa mujer!"_ pensó para después rectificar, no solo era ella, sino también las demás Gryffindor, pero la pelirroja, apoyaba con mucha efusividad a su equipo, pero algo que notó el ojiplata, fue que en vez de apoyar a sus hermanos, de los cuales estaban 3 en el campo de juego, ella le gritaba más al chico D'Granchester… ¿y Zabinni?, no estaba seguro… pero creyó haber visto en la cara de su amigo, cierta furia al ver las porras de la Weasley hacia su compañero de equipo, así como durante un momento Blaise había tenido la intención de dejar que la bludger golpeara a D'Granchester, pero repentinamente, la había desviado.

"_¿Será qué a Bl__aise de verdad le guste Weasley? ¿Y si esa no quiere con él… y si, con D'Granchester? ¿Pero y Granger? ¿Dónde queda? ¿Qué acaso ese chico quiere ser como el gran Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso quiere a todas las chicas tras él?..¿Qué se cree ese desgraciado?… yo le voy a enseñar, pero él no me llega ni a los talones y menos a la magnificencia de ser un Malfoy"_, caviló concentrado sus heladas pupilas en él castaño.

Por eso cuando vio a Granger caminar hacia él, no pudo evitar atacarla, tenia que desquitarse con alguien y que mejor que con una de las causas de sus raros estados de ánimo, empezó a atacarla por el lado que sabría le dolería… sus amigos…

- Granger… ¿y ese milagro qué dejaste solos a tus amigos? – cuestionó interesado.

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy?… voy al Comedor a verlos – replicó tratando de entender, su necesidad de molestarla.

- No finjas Granger, ¿dónde estabas durante el partido, eh? – inquirió acercándose a ella, mientras la analizaba.

- Yo… este… yo… ¿por qué lo dices?, estaba en las gradas – respondió nerviosa, al verse descubierta, no pensó que el chico notara su falta.

- Si, te vi, pero solo durante un momento, después te saliste y ya no regresaste a tu lugar en lo que duro el partido ¿acaso te molesta ver qué los demás jueguen y tu no puedas por ser mujer? – cuestionó sisañozo.

- No molestes Malfoy, solo me cambie de lugar… esta bien – comentó evasiva.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y a dónde te fuiste si se puede saber? – cuestionó a menos de un metro de ella, clavando sus pupilas plateadas en las avellana, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

- Yo… pues… me fui atrás de mis amigas… por un rato – vaciló.

- No mientas Granger, te puede crecer la nariz. - se acercó un poco más a la leona, haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta quedar contra la pared.

- Ehhh… - tragó saliva, sintiendo una explosión de emociones en la base de su estomago, que no podía explicarse - hurón, cállate… yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que… - aseveró tomando valor, sintiendo un extraño calor, al poder percibir la figura del chico más cerca de ella, aspirando su varonil olor.

- ¿Mejores cosas?, vamos Granger… lo único que puedes hacer es ir a encerrarte en la Biblioteca – interrumpió, acercándose más, aspirando ese aroma tan familiar a manzanas y vainilla, que había respirado la noche que la había tenido bajó su cuerpo.

- Yo… yo… me tengo que ir - intentó esquivarlo, pero Draco, estiró un brazo y la encerró contra la pared, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿A dónde, Granger? ¿A ver a tu adorado Gerard? – preguntó con un tono de celos el Sly.

- ¿A Gerard? ¿Te refieres a Gerry? – preguntó nerviosa, sintiendo que ese agujero en su estomago crecía.

- A D'Granchester, si… ¿a si se llama, no?, pero dime ¿acaso tu y él ya se…? – insinuó siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Malfoy?, él y yo somos… - bramó interrumpiéndose antes de delatarse.

- ¿Qué?, vamos Granger ¿qué son tu y ese imbécil, eh? – instó el rubio, acercado su cabeza cada vez más, hasta quedar demasiado cerca de la chica.

- Yo... bueno... él y yo… somos... amigos... si eso es… amigos – replicó haciéndose hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impedía.

- ¿Amigos eh, sangre sucia?... pues no me gusta, es demasiado… "amable" – mencionó con recelo.

- ¿Amable? ¿Y eso en qué te molesta hurón?, Gerry es… - comentó acercándose a él, decidida a decirle lo que era un verdadero hombre.

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó furioso por la manera en que ella hablaba del nuevo, eso hacia que su sangre hirviera, se acercó todavía más, hasta que ocurrió algo sorprendente para los dos.

Lo primero que sintió, fue la más cálida sensación de su vida, un calor que lo embargaba completamente, partiendo de su rostro, más exactamente de su boca, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación no era otra que la producida por los labios bajó los suyos, estáticos, estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder, ella solo estaba ahí parada contra la pared, mientras él movía sus labios de forma tentadora sobre los suyos, deslizaba sus manos por su frágil silueta, percibiendo sensaciones que no pensaba que existieran, por un segundo o dos, sintió una ligera respuesta por parte de la chica, pero de pronto fue bajado a la realidad.

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo impulsó fuera del estado de embriaguez emocional que lo embargaba, devolviéndolo a la cruel y dura realidad, sobre todo dura, ya que después de un gran bofetón que le había dado, lo aventó fuertemente haciendo trastabillar al rubio, mientras ella salía corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor, dejándolo solo en el corredor, sintiéndose más estúpido, de lo que ya se sentía antes de toparse con la leona, si su padre supiera eso, seguro lo mataría, ya de por si se había enfadado bastante con la noticia de que no iba a ser jugador en el primer partido, a pesar de sus alegatos frente a Dumbledore, el jefe de la familia Malfoy, había que tenido que cesar en sus intentos de convencer al Director del Colegio, que lo enfureció con alegatos tranquilos y determinantes, como el hecho de que los jugadores habían sido decididos al azar en el orden de los partidos, así que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para solucionar su problema.

Hermione, corría rumbo al Comedor, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque no lo quería reconocer durante unos segundos respondió a la caricia del rubio.

"_¡Por Merlín! ¿__Qué demonios había sido eso?"_ pensó confundida, aún sintiendo un ligero hormigueo en sus labios, producido por ese contacto, tan… tan… provocador, paró un momento pasando sus dedos por sus labios, evocando el recuerdo del rubio, sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando ya que varios personas la miraban extraño.

"_¿Qué acaso me he vuelto loca? ¡__Diablos Hermione!... es Draco Malfoy, no es cualquier persona, sino él, ¡él que más te odia y desprecia!, pero ¿entonces?... ¿por qué me besó?, ¿acaso seria qué...?, ¡no!, no era posible… ¿yo… yo… no puedo gustarle a él o si?... eso es imposible Hermione, ni siquiera lo consideres… de seguro solo quiere jugar contigo, pero ¿cómo averiguarlo?, no puedo llegar simplemente y cuestionarlo… pero… tengo que saber… tal vez… como Gerry, si eso es… como Gerry, podré saber sin que él sospeche, si, tengo que saberlo… es que ¿cómo interpreto eso?… o sea… ¡me besó!"_

Mientras tanto Draco estaba todavía demasiado pasmado por lo que había hecho como para salir de su habitación, a donde había huido después de lo sucedido con Hermione.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que la haya besado?!… ¡a ella!... a esa entre todas las mujeres de este maldito lugar, ¿tenia qué ser a ella?... es una inmunda… - se reclamó, parado frente al espejo, observando su reflejo - eres un Malfoy, un sangre pura, si mi padre se enterara me mataría… aunque es lo que menos me importa en realidad, pero… respondió... – se tocó los labios ligeramente con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo nuevamente el calor en su cuerpo al recordar la sensación de esos labios bajó los suyos.

- ¿Por qué respondió?… si se supone que me odia, claro que sintió algo… a un Malfoy nadie se le resiste… pero no lo puedo creer ¿por qué diablos pienso en si respondió?... aún así esto nunca debió pasar, no con ella, no a mi… por lo pronto evitare a Gran…. Hermione - sonrió por primera vez al decir su nombre, en la soledad de la habitación.

- Vamos Malfoy, no actúes como un idiota, fue un simple beso… compórtate como lo que eres un Malfoy – se dijo a si mismo, con una sonrisa que no entendía por qué esbozaba – es mejor que me largue de aquí, ya estoy mal… necesito aire, además es hora de ir al Comedor, también tengo que hablar con Blaise – frente al espejo, se aplicó loción, se arregló el cabello y su túnica, después de eso salió rumbo al Gran comedor, donde lo esperaba los demás Slytherin.

En el Comedor…

Se encontraban reunidos gran parte de la gente que habitaba el Castillo, faltaban los participantes de algunos equipos, pero esos estaban en el partido que todavía se jugaba y que al parecer ganaría la escuela Romanov, una de las mesas se encontraba ocupada por los habitantes de la Casa Gryffindor, entre ellos estaba Ron con Lavender en un rincón donde ella le daba de comer la boca al pelirrojo, a un lado se encontraba la hermana de este, platicando con la castaña del primer partido que ganó Hogwarts, la cual también trataba de no mostrar lo contrariada que estaba por lo que había pasado con el rubio, cerca de ellas estaba Harry, hablando acerca de su gran labor en el campo de juego con Seamos, Neville y otros más ahí reunidos, de pronto el buscador hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

- De verdad qué Gerry jugo excelente, ¿no lo creen?, pero ¿dónde estará?, salió después de terminar el partido y no lo he visto desde hace un buen rato - profirió extrañado.

- Bueno… - pronunció la pelirroja, pensando en algo que decir, para justificar su ausencia.

- Me lo topé cuando venia para acá, me dijo que iba a recostarse, porque estaba agotado, que lo veríamos en la cena – divulgó hábilmente la castaña.

- Si, ha de estar muy cansado… jugó muy bien ¿verdad Herms? - inquirió sonriéndole la pelirroja, mirando como su amiga le mandaba una mirada asesina ante su broma privada.

- Si… jugó muy bien casi tan bien como yo, ¿no Ginny? – replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- No, creo que tu juegas mejor Herms – espetó la menor de los Weasley, siguiendo con el juego.

- Yo opino igual, ojala Snape no hubiera intervenido, tu podrías jugar y Ginny también, así harían una combinación mortal con Gerry – agregó Lavender uniéndose a su broma.

- Yo creo que… - trató de opinar el pelirrojo.

- Calla cariño, antes de que digas algo por lo que te podamos linchar – intervino su novia.

- Si Ron, es mejor que no digas nada, no sea que las chicas te asesinen, no querrás pasar otra temporada sin que te hablen ¿o si? – mencionó el ojiverde, a manera de advertencia.

Todos rieron al ver la expresión triste del pelirrojo, pero el chico no se rindió y expresó lo que tenia que decir.

- Yo solo iba a decir que creo que tienen razón, Hermione juega muy bien y haría buena pareja con Gerry.

- Gracias chicos, sus porras me halagan - rió la castaña, un poco ruborizada por los halagos y por la vergüenza de saberse jugadora en el Torneo y la mentira que les estaba diciendo a sus amigos.

- Bueno... voy a dar una vuelta chicos, nos vemos en un rato – comentó levantándose Harry.

- ¿Una vuelta? ¿Es qué acaso te quieres encontrar a la chica francesa? – inquirió pícaramente

- ¿A quién?- cuestionó curiosa la castaña, girándose hacia el elegido – ¿A quién Harry?

- Cállate Ron, no es por eso... es una chica de Beauxbotons – contestó incomodo.

- ¿Y es linda? ¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo es?... vamos Harry, no te quedes callado... habla... - insistió la ojimiel.

- Yo... digo... si, si es bonita… yo... me tengo que ir, nos vemos - contestó nervioso por las miradas picaras que le propinaban sus amigos.

- Vamos chicos, dejémoslo ya en paz, yo también me voy... tengo cosas que estudiar para las clases – alegó la prefecta, mientras se levantaba.

- Vamos Herms... pero si no tenemos clases hasta que termine el Torneo – aseveró el pelirrojo, pensando que su amiga debería relajarse.

- Si, lo se... pero... necesito estudiar e ir a la Biblioteca – la chica se mostró algo nerviosa en su prisa por salir, al notar que el rubio la miraba con insistencia desde la mesa de las serpientes.

- Déjala en paz Ron... oye Lav, ¿por qué no lo paseas un poco por los terrenos, eh? – sugirió la pelirroja, tratando de que su hermano dejará ir a su amiga, sin cuestionar más.

- Si... ¿vamos amor? ¿Anda, si? – insistió mirándolo con suplica.

- Claro amor, vamos, nos vemos chicas - salieron, dejando a las leonas, mirándolos sorprendidas al ver la facilidad con la que Lavender dominaba a Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermy? estas muy nerviosa – interrogó Ginevra, la cual había notado lo extraña que estaba.

- ¿Eh?, no, no es nada... ¿vamos a la Sala, si? – pidió, ya que no quería seguir ahí con el ojiplata y su insistente mirada.

- ¿A la de los Premios anuales? - inquirió la pelirroja levantándose de su lugar y caminado con Hermione rumbo a la salida, al pasar detrás de los chicos de Slytherin, se topó con la mirada de Zabinni, él cual intentó sonreír, pero volvió a su gesto adusto al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la menor de los Weasley.

- Claro que no, no quiero que Malfoy y los demás lleguen a molestar... mejor vamos a la de Gryffindor – replicó la ojimiel.

- Pero vamos a platicar de Gerry... y ahí nos puedes oír – comentó lógica Ginny.

- Tienes razón... ya se donde... ven...

Salieron con paso rápido del Comedor sin notar que tras ella salieron Draco y Blaise, siguiéndolas rumbo a la Ala de Premios anuales, sorprendiéndose al ver que las chicas en vez de entrar en esta, se detenían frente al retrato de la habitación de Gerry, después de unos segundos las vieron entrar, el rubio miró discretamente a Zabinni, observando como las pupilas del moreno se achicaban y las fosas nasales se extendían, en franca muestra de furia… ¿o celos?… al ver a la pelirroja entrar a la habitación del chico, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar ahí, él también sentía algo raro en su interior, pero no sabia que era exactamente lo que le ocurría, así que siguió caminando como si no hubiera notado la reacción del rizado, al llegar a su puerta, recitó la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, ya en el interior, el moreno se dejó caer en un sillón, mientras que Malfoy se dirigía a su habitación en busca de algo que sabia haría que su amigo confesase todo lo que le pasaba.

Entre tanto, Hermione y la pelirroja se sentaban a sus anchas en la amplia cama que dominaba la habitación.

- ¡Wow!… es bastante grande ¿no? – preguntó sorprendida la Ginevra, sintiendo como el colchón era suave.

- Si, es verdad… ahora veamos ¿qué pasa con Zabinni, eh Ginny? – preguntó pícaramente, tras haberse dado cuanta de la mirada que el moreno le brindaba a su amiga.

- ¿Qué con él? - respondió la chica, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Vamos Ginny, no soy ciega… he notado varias veces la manera de mirarte del tipo… además cuando estoy como Gerry, es bastante notorio su enojo por verte conmigo – explicó la castaña, queriendo sacarle la información.

- ¿Tu crees?, yo no lo creo… desde la vez que salimos al Hogsmeade, he estado ignorándolo – mencionó sin quererle dar importancia.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó tratando de entenderla.

- ¡¿Cómo, qué por qué?! Tú misma viste como no puede defenderse de las burlas de sus amigos… y a mi no me gusta estar escondiéndome de la gente – replicó recordando la furia que sintió en ese momento.

- Pero Ginny… entiende que era su primera cita, simplemente no supo como reaccionar, quizás ahora si lo sepa, más después de lo que Gerry hizo… y él intentó sonreírte hace un rato y tu ni siquiera lo miraste ¿no crees qué eres un poco ruda con él? – espetó, tratando de hacerla ver otra perspectiva.

- No, además… no se si era mi imaginación, pero hasta antes del día que me invitara a salir, yo podría asegurar que a él le gustaba Parkinson – evidenció sintiendo celos.

- Bueno… pero ella esta con Malfoy ¿no? – indagó al recordar todas la veces que los había visto juntos, sintiendo como su estomago se estrujaba.

- No ¿o si?, la verdad no se… es muy rara la relación de los Slytherin - exclamó confundida.

- Tienes razón… pero…

- Nada Hermy, no creo que merezca la pena molestarse por eso – prorrumpió firme.

- Pero ¿te gusta al menos, no?... eso era lo que decías, además estabas más que feliz el día que te invitó a salir – aseveró la castaña.

- Bueeeeeeeno… si… pero eso no quiere decir nada, además me gustan muchos – rió la pelirroja, aumentando su carcajada al notar la mirada de sabiduría de su amiga, expresando silenciosamente un "¡Ya lo sabia eh!"

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?, no puedes estar todo el rato como Herms ¿o si?

- No… ya lo había pensado, estaré un rato como Hermione antes de los partidos, después vendré y me cambiare, cuando termine el partido volveré en un rato a ser yo, y ya en la noche cuando me haya despedido de los chicos, volveré a salir como Gerry, y en los días que no haya partido tendré que variar las transformaciones, dependiendo de con quien este… y tu me ayudas en los partidos… dejándote ver un rato por aquí y por allá ¿ok? – explicó el plan.

- Claro Herms… ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, oye ¿y si se lo contamos a Lavender?, ella podría ayudarnos en lo de los Estadios ¿no crees? – sugirió Ginevra.

- No lo se… Lav no es muy discreta que digamos y si le cuenta a Ron - dudó la leona.

- No lo creo, ella sabrá guardar el secreto, además en algún momento les vas a contar a los chicos ¿o no? – preguntó titubeante al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- Si… creo, la verdad es que todavía no lo se – respondió indecisa.

- Bueno… piénsalo, me voy tengo ganas de pasear un rato a solas ¿te vas a quedar aquí un rato más o vas a regresar ya a tu habitación? – preguntó levantándose de la cama.

- No, ya me voy también - comentó levantándose, salieron de la habitación cuidadosamente, cerraron el retrato y se despidieron frente a la puerta de la castaña, Ginny se alejó rumbo a su Sala común.

Mientras la chicas platicaban en la habitación de Gerry, en la Sala común de los premios anuales, Zabinni miraba a Draco regresar y sentarse en el sillón de enfrente, le ofreció una de las dos pequeñas copas que llevaba en una mano, mientras que en la otra traía una botella medio llena de whiskey de fuego, sin siquiera preguntar, la destapó y sirvió en las dos copas una ración, bastante generosa, sin palabras, levantó su copa en dirección a Blaise, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón y daba un ligero sorbo a su bebida, mirando por encima del borde a su amigo hacer lo mismo, solo que este tomó un trago más grande, bajando el recipiente mientras hacia una mueca de amargura, al sentir el licor correr por su garganta, también se acomodó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos al oír la voz del rubio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - inquirió, clavando sus hermosas pupilas plateadas en las obscuras de su compañero de Casa.

- ¿De qué? – respondió Blaise, no entendiendo a que se refería.

- Vamos Blaise, te conozco demasiado bien como para notar que algo te pasa - al no recibir respuesta, intentó la furia, así que lo provocó - ¿y tiene qué ver con la pobretona de la Weasley, no? porque…

- ¡Cállate… no le digas así! – reaccionó el golpeador, antes de que Draco pudiera terminar la frase, al notar su reacción, solo agachó la mirada y volvió a tomar su copa, vaciándola de un trago y extendiéndosela a Draco, pidiendo más.

- Entonces, si es por ella ¿qué pasa Blaise? ¿Enserio te gusta? – preguntó, sin recibir respuesta, tomó la botella y llenó nuevamente la copa - vamos Blaise… no soy tonto, he notado la manera que tienes de mirarla… y tu cambiante estado de animo desde la salida a Hogsmeade…

- ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? – alegó, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Zabinni, soy un Malfoy… y un Slytherin, no me engañas, así que habla – ordenó.

- No hay nada que decir - mintió, después de unos minutos en los que predominó el silencio.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué la llevaste al Hogsmeade? – cuestionó esperando obtener la información.

- Para que Granger no dijera que estuviste con nosotros bebiendo – confesó finalmente, sin mirarlo, hundiéndose más en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo?, explícate - exigió intrigado.

- Sí, para que Granger no dijera nada y nos llamaran a Dirección, tuve que pedirle que no dijera nada porque tenia planeado invitar a Ginny y ella no iba a dejar a su amiga sin salir al Hogsmeade, así que se calló y así ya no tuvimos nada que temer – divulgó aún sin posar su vista en él, bebiendo parte del liquido ámbar.

- Pero entonces, ¿solo fue por eso? – interrogó no creyéndole del todo, nadie estaría así solo por eso.

- Pues si… pero después…

- Después te gusto la Weasley ¿no? – intervino confirmando sus suposiciones - pero ¡por Slytherin, Blaise! ¿Qué le ves?… es tonta, habla mucho, grita como loca… es amiga del Cara-rajada y hermana del Come-babosas… además…

- ¿Además qué?, es una Weasley, es una pobretona, una traidora de sangre… ya lo se – cortó las palabras de su amigo, conciente de todo lo que era la leona.

- Tranquilo Zabinni – habló controladamente, intentando calmar los ánimos de su amigo y esperando ver la reacción ante lo que le estaba por decir – además… se lo que te pasa con Pansy – agregó, observando como el azorado chico, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, para después bajar la vista de nuevo hacia la copa.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - inquirió con algo de vergüenza.

- Ya te lo dije, soy un Slytherin… y te conozco más de lo que crees, lo sospeché desde hace un tiempo y lo confirmé cuando veía tu cara de disgusto al verla arrastrarse atrás de mi como perrito faldero - explicó altanero el ojigris.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? - incurrió desconcertado.

- ¿Y qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué te reclamara?, tu sabes perfectamente que lo que pase con Parkinson no me importa… pero ella esta obsesionada conmigo… como todas, claro, pero retomando, lo que no entiendo es si te gusta Parkinson ¿qué pasa con la Weasley? - volvió a preguntar, degustando un trago de su copa.

- Yo tampoco lo se, primero Pansy era mi sueño guajiro… pero el día que pase con Ginny, fue genial… es decir, es muy divertida y me hace reír mucho, pero Pansy es tan hermosa… y tan sensual, solo de verla siento que… no se…

- ¿En serio?, que raro… si tienes sus encantos, pero yo ya no la veo así, ahora se me hace muy sosa, entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? – interrogó deleitándose con el licor.

- Nada… ¿qué puedo hacer?, además… gracias a sus tonterías en el Caldero Chorreante, Ginny no me dirige la palabra - miró con furia al rubio, que solo se arrellanó más en su asiento, acomodándose.

- Pero Blaise… tu sabias perfectamente que haríamos eso, lo que si te puedo decir es que te viste bastante idiota estando con ella, además la pobretona sabía a lo que se arriesgaba estando contigo – evidenció sin remordimiento el buscador.

- Pero tenían que ser tan…

- Bueno, si tanto te molestó lo que dijimos ¿por qué no la defendiste, eh?, solo te limitaste a sentarte sin decir nada, con razón la pobreto… digo la Weasley esta tan enojada contigo – expresó convencido el Sly.

- Pero… pero… yo… digo ¡Ahhhrrrrhgggggg, diablos! ¿Qué podía decir si estaba Pansy?, en ese momento yo… yo… ¡diablos no supe que decir!, pero luego llegó ese idiota del extranjero y de la nada me salió con que ella se quedaría con él – bramó con furia, casi estrellando la copa que tenía en su mano.

- ¿Quién? ¿El extranjero?… aaahhh D´Granchester, si lo vi con ella – comentó evocando la imagen.

- Si, ese imbécil… desde que llegó solo se la pasa abrazando a Ginny, ya ves… hace un rato… hasta Granger entró a su cuarto con Ginny, es decir ¿qué tiene ese pobre imbécil? – comentó con recelo.

- Tranquilo… cálmate ya, y no lo se, no es tan guapo como yo - río al ver la mirada burlona de su acompañante.

- Ya Draco, en serio… ¿tu crees qué él y Ginny tengan algo que ver? – preguntó en un tono deprimente.

- ¿Y qué si, así fuera?, ella no te hace caso… además…

- ¿Qué?, vamos Draco no te detengas ¿además qué…? – inquirió clavando sus pupilas en las platinadas de su amigo.

- Además… ¡ahhhrrrrrrggggg por Slytherin, Blaise! eres un sangre pura… has tenido a muchas más, mejores que Pansy y la pobre… la Weasley… además tú sabes que eso no les caería muy bien a los de la Casa si se enteran de esto y no serían los únicos - agregó con un tono de advertencia.

- Es lo que menos me importa… la opinión de todos es lo de menos para mi – replicó firme.

- ¡Ahhhhhh por Merlín!, eres un idiota, me arrepentiré de esto… pero… si tanto te gusta la Weasley ve por ella, no creo que dejes que ese idiota de D´Granchester te gane ¿o si? – indagó levantando su rubia ceja, esperando que en algún punto su amigo recobrara la cordura y abandonara esa estúpida idea.

- Claro que no, pero... digo… vamos Draco ¿qué esperas, qué haga?, la chica no quiere ni verme… mucho menos puedo acercarme – profirió frustrado.

- Zabinni, Zabinni, Zabinni, no seas estúpido… ¿qué diablos te pasa?... no te recuerdo tan cohibido – aseveró mirándolo con pena - ¿Acaso todo lo tengo qué hacer yo?... yo investigare si ocurre algo entre ellos ¿te parece? – comentó con una segunda intención.

- ¿Tu? ¿Y cómo? – incurrió al momento, extrañado por la actitud tan amable de su amigo.

- De algún modo me haré amigo del estúpido ese… y averiguare, qué pasa entre él y las Gryffindor, pero me vas a deber una muy grande, eh – comentó divertido.

- ¿Crees qué puedas?, no has sido el más amable del mundo con el tipo, además… si ya habló con Granger, seguro que te tiene en un mal concepto ¿no? – mencionó con lógica el moreno.

- Ya veré como le hago, pero entonces ¿quieres o no quieres la ayuda del gran Draco Malfoy, eh? – cuestionó mofándose.

- Pues… si, solo espero que esto no resulte peor de lo que ya esta….pero y a todo esto ¿tu qué ganas, eh?, no creo que sea solo por amistad conmigo ¿no? – sonrió ampliamente, al oír la ronca risa de Draco.

- Blaise… ese tipo me las debe y de alguna manera me las voy a cobrar, y ya sabes el dicho… es mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca ¿no crees? – dijo con astucia.

- ¿Te las debe? ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso el golpeador.

- Es un asunto privado – replicó, no le podía decir que era por Hermione.

- Entiendo – respondió mirándolo con ironía, ya averiguaría cual era ese asunto - bueno… entonces ¿lo dejo en tus manos?

- Claro, el gran Draco Malfoy se encargara de enseñarle al americanito quien es él que manda aquí – levantó su copa en dirección a Blaise, siendo reciproco el saludo de su amigo con su propia copa, ambos bebieron todo el contenido de las copas - ¿Y dónde esta Nott? – inquirió extrañado al no haberlo visto en un buen rato.

- Mmmm no lo se, ya sabes como es… - repuso sin darle interés.

- Si, tienes razón… pero ha estado extraño.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, pero callaron al oír la puerta de entrada y ver aparecer a Hermione. Blaise, que ya estaba un poco bebido, la miró con lujuria al verla pasar, pero se detuvo al notar la poca gracia que le había hecho a su compañero de Casa.

Cerca del lago, una chica pelirroja, paseaba meditando acerca del plan de su amiga, y de lo ocurrido con Blaise en los últimos días, se acercó a una pequeña gárgola, que estaba situada cerca de la puerta de acceso al Castillo y se recargó en ella, cuando sintió un golpe en su costado, que la hizo trastabillar y casi caer de bruces, al voltear, se disgustó más al ver a Pansy Parkinson con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los dos gorilas de Crabble y Goyle parados atrás de ella, mirándola con burla.

- Fíjate por donde vas ¿acaso estas ciega? – le gritó mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?… la tonta eres tu, por pararte por donde yo voy a pasar – replicó sisañoza la pelinegra.

- Pues más tonta eres tú, por no hacerte a un lado si ves que esta ocupado el lugar – vociferó molesta la leona.

- ¡¿Tonta?! ¿Me has llamado tonta a mi pobretona?, tu eres la que no merece estar aquí… no se como permiten que tipas de tu clase estén junto a nosotros – aseveró mirándola con despreció y asco.

- Porque si el mundo estuviera plagado de ustedes, la raza humana no evolucionaría, estúpida – bramó furiosa la cazadora.

- ¿Me estas llamando estúpida, a mi? ¿No sabes qué te puedo desaparecer con un solo movimiento de varita? – amenazó la Slytherin.

- ¿Tu? ¿Desaparecerme?, jajaja, no me hagas reír, si no eres más que la tonta lame botas de los chicos de Slytherin – rugió divertida la pelirroja.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna lame botas, imbécil!… yo soy mucho mejor que tú, en todo lo que hago, además… yo tengo a todos tras de mi, no como tú, que solo están contigo por lastima – aseveró con una risa sarcástica.

- ¡Lastima das tu!, la manera de perseguir a Malfoy, da asco… tienes tan poca dignidad y atractivo, como una papa enterrada – aseveró retadora.

- Estúpida… Draco esta enamorado de mi… igual que Blaise – afirmó sabiendo que el último nombre la heriría.

- ¿Blaise? – cuestionó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

- Claro ¿acaso no lo sabes?… todos saben que Blaise esta enamorado de mi y que solo sale con chicas para demostrar lo contrario, como tu - señaló con crueldad - ya ves en el Caldero ni siquiera se digno a defenderte ¿y sabes por qué?... porque no eres más que una pobretona sin gracia, ni atractivo… solo eres una más en la lista de conquistas de Blaise – agregó mofándose de ella.

- ¡Cállate!… tu no sabes nada - se enojó más la pelirroja, al oír en boca de otra lo que pensaba de Zabinni.

- ¡Ahhhh por Slytherin! ¿Acaso me vas a decir qué crees, que realmente le gustabas a Blaise? – se rió mofándose - apréndetelo estúpida… los chicos de Slytherin nunca andarían con una pobretona como tu, amiga de sangres sucias… y Blaise solo juega contigo, como la estúpida que eres, eres muy poco para él - declaró con maldad, notando que sus palabras afectaban a la leona.

- Pero al menos yo no tengo fama ¡de zorra como tú! - sin más, aventó a los dos gorilas, pasando entre ellos, dejó a los Slytherin con la boca abierta de furia y a los otros dos riéndose de lo que le habían dicho a su lidereza.

En la Sala común de los premios anuales…

- Granger ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Malfoy, mirándola analíticamente.

- Aquí vivo ¿o no? – espetó sin voltear siquiera a verlo, siguió su camino rumbo a las escaleras.

- Para mi desgracia si… pero ¿no estabas con tu amigo y la pobretona? – interrogó él, haciendo que con su comentario, la chica se volviera a mirarlo furiosa.

- No les digas así, además Gerry esta cansado porque él "si juega", no como otros que se la pasan sentado en las bancas, papando moscas – replicó lanzándole la indirecta, se disponía a ir a su habitación, cuando el rubio captó nuevamente su atención.

- ¿Ah si?, pues tiene poca resistencia, yo puedo jugar, estudiar y todavía irme de fiesta en la noche – respondió orgulloso.

- Si, como no… será, ver jugar, intentar estudiar… y ponerte ebrio toda la noche – manifestó con ironía, notando por primera vez la botella en la pequeña mesa de centro - y más vale que no te emborraches aquí ¿entiendes? – amenazó la castaña.

- ¿Y tu quién eres para darme ordenes, eh?... estúpida sang…

- Tranquilo Draco, déjala en paz… vamos a tu cuarto por los libros, que me tengo que ir – intervino el moreno, ya que no podía permitir enemistarse con la castaña, si quería ver a Ginny otra vez.

- Esta bien, te perdono por esta vez Granger - sin decir más, pasó frente a la estupefacta chica y entró a su habitación con Blaise tras él, cerrando la puerta.

Después de unos segundos la castaña, entró en su propia habitación, todavía sorprendida por las palabras de Zabinni, esto era algo que nunca se había visto, que un Slytherin defendiera a alguien era muy poco posible, pero esto tenía que tener una razón… tal vez… Ginny.

Estuvo pensando en eso un rato más, después tomó uno de los muchos libros apilados en su escritorio y comenzó a leer, pero sin mucha concentración, ya que se oía a través de la puerta los ruidos producidos por el otro habitante de la Sala y su acompañante, después de un rato, se oyó la puerta de salida abrirse y después cerrarse con un ruido sordo, suponiendo que se habían ido ambos, se dispuso a leer en paz.

Draco, estaba acostado en su cama en silencio, pensando en su plan de acción, Blaise se había ido hace un rato, ya tenia casi listo su plan, solo le molestaba un poco el hecho de haber visto a Hermione entrar a su habitación, aunque no quería reconocerlo ante Zabinni, su plan era más por él mismo, que por ayudar a su amigo, necesitaba saber que pasaba entre Hermione y D'Granchester, sin mucho ánimo salió en silencio de su habitación y se acostó en el sofá grande de la Sala, donde se quedó dormido contemplando el techo y pensando en mil cosas.

En los Terrenos del Castillo…

Un chico ojiverde, paseaba por los alrededores del Castillo, disimuladamente buscaba a alguien, entre la concurrencia que pasaba junto a él, salió de un largo pasillo algo decepcionado por no haberla visto, cuando algo lo jaló de la parte baja de su túnica, al mirar hacia abajo, se topó con una mirada chocolateada de un pequeño.

- Hola Harry – con la pulsera en la muñeca, el acento del pequeño niño, había casi desaparecido, apenas notándose, en su pronunciación.

- Hola Iván ¿cómo estas? – preguntó alegre de ver al francés.

- Bien ¿y tu? – respondió risueño.

- También… y… ¿qué haces por acá? ¿Estas solo? – cuestionó mirándolo alrededor, sin encontrar a su hermana.

- Si, por el momento… seguramente Sol no ha de tardar en buscarme, es bastante estricta en cuando a dónde ando y qué hago – prorrumpió simpáticamente el pequeño.

- Ah bueno… ¿y qué te pareció el partido?

- Bastante bueno, tu equipo se lució – exclamó animado Iván.

- Bueno… si, todos nos esforzamos bastante – mencionó sonriendo el ojiverde.

- ¿Y tu… no sientes mareos o algo al ir a esas velocidades tras la snitch? – incurrió curioso Allen.

- Ahora ya no, pero antes un poco, ven… sentémonos – se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca, recargada en el pasillo, desde donde se podía ver hacia los terrenos, sobre todo a la zona del lago.

- Tal vez cuando yo sea grande, sea buscador… eso si logro controlar mis mareos al subirme a la escoba - rió el pequeño francés, provocando que el león riera con él.

- ¿Te mareas mucho? – preguntó el elegido.

- Si… sobre todo porque mi hermana es poco paciente en lo que respecta a saber volar, cree que porque ella pude subirse a una escoba, todos podemos hacerlo – divulgó el pequeño, balanceando sus pies.

- Bueno… no se como sea tu hermana, pero si quieres yo te ayudo… yo le enseñe a volar a Hermione, una amiga que también le gusta el Quidditch y es bastante buena, así que no lo hago tan mal – sugirió amable.

- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó con ilusión - gracias, me gustaría… ¿si no es molestia, claro? – preguntó apenado.

- Claro que no, ¿mira te parece mañana en la mañana? – cuestionó con gusto.

- ¿En la mañana?... no lo se… es que mañana temprano juega Beauxbotons contra Holanda – divulgó el menor.

- Es verdad, tu hermana tiene que estar ahí apoyando ¿no? – preguntó lógico, pensando en que la chica era muy frágil y linda, como para ser jugadora.

- Si, pero no habrá problemas si le digo que me vas a enseñar a volar, seguro que me deja… no creo que quiera estar preocupada por mi mientras esta en el Estadio – evidenció sonriente.

- De acuerdo, pide permiso y si te dejan, me mandas una lechuza a Gryffindor, para avisarme y nos vemos cerca del lago a las 10, ¿esta bien? - acordó.

- Muy bien, yo creo que si m…

De pronto el niño, fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de una chica, que Harry, no quería ver.

- ¡HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

En el pasillo de los premios anuales…

Cuando salió de la Sala común de los premios anuales, Zabinni se dirigió rumbo a la Casa de los Slytherin, pero a través de una ventana, miró a la pelirroja acercarse, en dirección a la puerta de entrada, así que apuró el paso, intentaría hablar con ella, tal vez el plan de Draco no fuera necesario si podía lograr reconciliarse con la pelirroja, desafortunadamente, en su prisa por correr, no notó la presencia de Flich y su gata, la cual, saltó frente a él, provocando que a una armadura que estaba en el corredor, se le cayera el casco y la espada, debido al manotazo que dio gracias al susto, así que tardó algo de tiempo en llegar a la puerta, cuando estaba en el corredor vio a Ginny, entrar al Castillo con cara de pocos amigos, lanzándole una sonrisa, intentó hablar con ella,

- Ho... Hola Ginny - logro espetar, pero la chica solo siguió su camino, como si no estuviera ahí - Ginny - la tomó del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

- ¡No me toques, Zabinni! ¿Qué quieres? - comentó apartando el brazo de un tirón, notando el aliento alcohólico del chico. - ¿Estas borracho?

- ¡¿Qué no, te toque?! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, solo te salude - se enojó el moreno, ante el tono tan frío con que le respondió, sin pensarlo mucho, la abrazó buscando sus labios.

- Quítate… - decía la chica forcejeando con el golpeador, intentando zafarse de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – preguntó liberándola de su abrazo.

- Lo que me pase no te importa, no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida… mejor vete con tu amorcito Parkinson – soltó furiosa, mientras su ojos se clavan como puñales en el moreno.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? – cuestionó sin entender.

- Estúpido… - sin más se alejó, dejando al pobre de Blaise, mudo por la sorpresa, nunca había visto a Ginny así, con los hombros caídos caminó tras de la pelirroja, pero en vez de subir las escaleras, bajó a las mazmorras y se encerró en su cuarto.

En los terrenos del Castillo…

El ojiverde se quedó quieto, mirando como la chica asiática llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban y lo abrazaba por el cuello, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo e intentaba tocar sus labios con los del él.

- Cho… ¿qué te pasa? - dijo, intentando deshacerse del abrazo de la chica.

- Harry, estuviste maravilloso querido… como siempre – halagó aún muriéndolo besar.

- Gracias Cho, pero no fui solamente yo… todo el equipo ayudo – respondió logrando separarse de ella.

- Pero gracias a ti ganaron, mi querido Harry, yo sabia que tu eres el mejor – exclamó animada, coqueteándole con descaro.

- Yo... es decir… gracias Cho, pero ahora estoy ocupado, ¿te importaría…?

- ¿Ocupado? ¿Con quién? - la asiática dejó la frase inconclusa al mirar al pequeño chico en el que no había reparado en su prisa por abrazar al Gryffindor.

- Cho… te presento a Iván Mounet de Beauxbotons, Iván… ella es Cho Chang, una compañera de la Casa Ravenclaw.

- Mucho gusto - el pequeño extendió su mano, pero la bajó rápidamente, al no recibir repuesta por parte de la chica.

- ¿Compañera Harry?… pero tu y yo somos… - trató de acercarse nuevamente a él.

- Éramos Cho... ¿recuerdas qué tu terminaste? – comentó molesto el buscador.

- Pero podríamos - insistió la asiática, abrazándose al león, intentando besarlo.

- No, no creo Cho… ahora… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la asiática, lo tomó desprevenido y lo besó fuertemente en los labios, el ojiverde intentó apartarla, abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras la chica intentaba profundizar el beso, de pronto una voz rompió el silencio que se había hecho.

- ¡IVÁN!

Todos se detuvieron al oír el escueto grito, Harry aprovechó y tomó a Cho por los hombros, zafándose de su abrazo, mirando en dirección hacia la chica de cabellos de fuego, que venia hacia ellos con paso rápido, deteniéndose a menos de un metro del trío, tomó a Iván de la mano.

- Vamos Iván… es tiempo de que cenemos – espetó firme, sin querer mirar a los demás.

- Sol… yo estaba platicando con Harry – respondió nervioso el pequeño, al notar una extraña mirada en su hermana.

- Creo que esta demasiado ocupado, para platicar contigo Iván - dijo, mirando a su pequeño hermano, levantó la mirada, enfrentándose a las sorprendidas pupilas verdes del Gryffindor - Y tú… cuando vayas a dar estos espectáculos, procura no hacerlo en frente de mi hermanito ¿entiendes?… pervertido…

- ¿Y esta, quién es, eh querido? – inquirió la asiática, intentando tomar a Harry por el brazo.

- No creo que eso le importe… mademoiselle - profirió la francesa, mientras que con una mirada despectiva, recorrió a Cho desde los zapatos hasta la cabeza, coronada por una mata de negros cabellos, prácticamente valoró a Cho y no le dio una buena calificación.

- Sol yo… - pronunció el buscador, tratando de explicar.

- Mademoiselle Mounet, si es tan amable Monsieur Potter - interrumpió la francesa, mirando nuevamente a su hermano, ordenó – vamos Iván… deja en paz al Monsieur Potter, es hora de cenar – sin dirigirles otra mirada, dejó a un sorprendido Harry y a una furica Cho.

- ¿Y a esa qué le pasa? ¿Viste cómo me miró? – inquirió mirando al moreno, pero este ni siquiera prestó oídos a sus palabras.

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry? – sacudió un poco al chico, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué?, ¡ahh Cho!… yo… tengo que irme… adiós - soltando su brazo, caminó rápidamente a la Sala común de los leones, topándose con Ginny, a la cual solo de ver su expresión de furia, intentó sonreírle para apaciguarla.

- ¿Ginny qué tienes? – preguntó extrañado el ojiverde.

- Nada Harry, solo que los hombres son unas ratas – bufó la ojimiel.

- Bueno… ¿yo qué te puedo decir?… pero ¿por qué? – inquirió curioso.

- Bueno, es que o sea… ¿cómo te explico?, pero prométeme no enojarte ¿ok? – mencionó Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Muy bien, lo prometo, pero cuéntame – insistió el buscador.

- O sea todo empezó con la llegada de Gerry, Herms me dijo que Zabinni se ponía celoso cada vez que me veía con él, pero hace un rato… me tope con la de Parkinson y me insultó como de costumbre…

- Pero… no es mala onda pero eso ocurre siempre - espetó el ojiverde aún sin entender, el por qué de tanta furia.

- Lo se, pero esta vez se paso de lanza, ¿recuerdas qué salí con Zabinni? – preguntó un poco incomoda.

- Si, lo se… a Ron casi le da un ataque y se le bajó como no se cuantas veces el azúcar – exclamó el león, evocando la imagen de su amigo, casi a punto de explotar como un volcán.

- Bueno… pues Parkinson dice que Zabinni esta enamorado de ella y que solo juega conmigo, así que me encabrone y la mande al diablo…y después me tope con el imbécil de Zabinni y él tarado intentó besarme…o sea… ¿qué le pasa al mundo, que esta en mi contra? – cuestionó frustrada.

- ¿Intento besarte? ¿Quieres qué le pegue? ¿Le decimos a Ron? – interrogó apresuradamente él sorprendido ojiverde.

- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Ron?, capaz de que lo mata… solo lo ignorare de ahora en adelante ¿y a ti qué te pasa? – interrogó ahora la pelirroja, notando una extraña actitud en su amigo.

- Nada…bueno… Cho - confesó con pesar.

- ¿Otra vez esa tonta? ¿Le pego? ¿Ahora qué te hizo? – incurrió incrédula la ojimiel.

- Pues… llegó abrazarme y a besarme, como si todavía fuéramos algo…y lo peor es que fue frente a Iván, el hermano de Sol - al ver la mirada interrogante de su amiga explicó – Son de la selección francesa, ¿recuerdas qué Ron lo dijo en el Comedor? – la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera hablando - Y entonces ella llegó y me dijo que era un pervertido, por andar enseñando esas cosas a su hermano…y ahora esta enojada y no me habla…

- Pero Harry, ¿cómo dejaste que esa estúpida se te acercara?... la hubieras aventado – manifestó con lógica la menor de los Weasley.

- Me quede pasmado… todo pasó muy rápido, ni siquiera pude reaccionar – se justificó el buscador.

- Hay Harry, yo creo que mejor esperas a que se le pase el coraje y después le explicas ¿no crees? – aconsejó la leona.

- Pues… si… creo – comentó resignado, dejando caer sus hombros.

- Ven, vamos a pasar hace frío aquí…

Entraron a la Sala común de los leones, donde estaban Ron y Lavender, cómodamente sentados en un sofá, abrazados, mirando las llamas chisporrotear en la chimenea, mientras platicaban de los sucesos del día y de la buena suerte de los prefectos, que por no tener clases, no tenían que hacer rondas hasta después de finalizado el Torneo, por lo pronto los que cuidarían de los pasillos y su seguridad serian los lideres de cada equipo y el Sr. Flich con su gata, después de un rato se despidieron, dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola.

Harry quería ir al Gran Comedor para hablar con Sol, pero seguramente esta seguiría enojada, así que con un suspiro resignado, entró en su habitación, se puso su pijama y tomó un libro para leer, pero a pesar de querer concentrarse en su lectura no lo lograba, había tratado de comprender un párrafo, el cual había leído más de cinco veces, después de un rato resignado de no poder leer, una lechuza desconocida, tocó en su ventana, cuando desenrolló la nota, descubrió sonriendo, que era del pequeño francés.

_Harry… _

_¡Sol me dio permiso!, estaré a las diez de la mañana, en la en la roca grande cerca del lago._

_Iván._

Ya con mejor ánimo, el león, dejó en libro a un lado y se arrebujó entre las mantas, durmiéndose casi inmediatamente, mientras pensaba como disculparse con la francesa al día siguiente.

Cerca de ahí, en su habitación, Ginny, estaba sin mucho entusiasmo, se preparaba para acostarse, ya en la cama, pensó en las palabras de su amiga… y en la pelea con la estúpida de Parkinson.

"_¿De verdad Blaise estaría celoso de Gerry, como decía Hermy?__¿o solo estará jugando conmigo, como decía Parkinson?... y luego… ¡él idiota intenta besarme…y borracho!... o sea no es que no me hubiera gustado al menos haberlo besado una vez, pero no así… ¿eso qué?, así no quiero nada de él, después de todo es un Slytherin… y sobretodo… un cobarde, ¿por qué no me defendió?...¡ahhhhh! si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos así… todo por sus tontos amigos, quizás sea mejor así… aunque admito que Blaise, bueno él me gusta… y mucho, desde que entre a Hogwarts" _suspiró recordando la primera vez que lo vio.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

La menor de los Weasley se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Castillo, buscando su salón, admirando el lugar, sus hermanos siempre le habían dicho como era, pero hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos. Caminó hasta llegar a un corredor que tenía grandes ventanales que daban hacia los terrenos, de pronto divisó a lo lejos, entre otros estudiantes a uno en particular, un chico de color y cabello rizado peinado hacia tras, solamente un rizo caía por su frente, sus vestiduras, eran finas y ostentaban el escudo de las serpientes.

- ¡Wow! – murmuró hipnotizada por la imagen que veía, ese chico no era como Harry, era muy diferente a él y aunque ella le gustaba el amigo de su hermano, ese chico había logrado cautivarla.

"_¡Por Merlín!, ¿quién es él?"_ lo observó caminar con soltura y elegancia, su postura era de distinción, su rostro estaba ligeramente elevado, dando el un toque altanero y de superioridad.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él, su expresión era de total admiración, clavó sus pupilas en su rostro, analizando su facciones, notando sus labios, que tenían un color rosado, siguió su exploración llegando a las obscuras pupilas del chico, notando que eran tan profundas y frías, como pocas había visto. De la nada el clavó mirada en ella, estudiándola, ella al notarlo sintió que su cuerpo perdía soltura y se volvía rígido, pero no dudo en seguir mirándolo.

Al pasar junto al moreno, él elevó sus comisuras mostrando una sonrisa coqueta y altanera a la vez, guiñándole un ojo, dejándola con la boca abierta, sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían al rostro.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

"_Si…¿cómo olvidarlo?... quizás en ese entonces, él ignoraba quién era yo, , después vinieron los encuentros nefastos, las peleas y los insultos… pero aún así, él seguía gustándome aún con todo eso y ahora me gusta mucho más, y todo debido al viaje a Hogsmeade, donde pude ver otro lado de él y por primera vez no me sentí tan mal, por sentir una atracción hacia alguien que insulta a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi, porque en realidad él no es solo eso, sabe ser caballeroso, agradable, divertido, coqueto… pero… sigue siendo un Slytherin… y esta enamorado de Parkinson, yo no le importó en realidad"._

Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos esperando que pronto olvidar todo eso.

La pelirroja no tardó mucho en caer en brazos de Morfeo, descansando placidamente, pero en otro lugar…

El reloj de la Sala común dio las 3:00 am, pero además del sonido de las campanas se oyó un ruido seco, que hizo despertar a Hermione pensando que seria nuevamente Draco en estado de ebriedad, se levantó pesarosamente de la cama, se colocó su bata, y salió a las escaleras, las bajó cuidadosamente, encontrándose al Slytherin en el suelo junto al gran sillón, con un bufido sordo se acercó a él, intentando percibir el olor de alcohol a su alrededor pero antes de que llegara lo vio pararse ágilmente, haciéndola saltar hacia atrás y dar un pequeño grito.

- Cállate, ¿acaso estas loca? - él la había visto acercarse, así que saltó sorprendiéndola.

- Estúpido, me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó extrañada con una mano en su pecho.

- No te importa, ¿qué haces tú aquí? - interrogó intentando saber, a qué había bajado.

- Nada, solo vine a comprobar que todo estaba bien, porque oí un ruido y pensé que estás borracho otra vez – espetó tratando de distinguirlo entre las sombras.

- ¿Qué intentabas volverme a abrazar para ayudarme?… no seas tonta Granger… no necesito de ti, así que me voy a dormir - sin decir más, subió por las escaleras y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, se arrojó, sobre la cama, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras se tocaba los labios, evocando el contacto que había tenido con esa chica, todavía en esa especie de limbo, se quito la ropa, quedándose simplemente en boxers y se acostó para soñar con su vecina en forma no muy santa.

Hermione, extrañada por su actitud, dando una mirada a la Sala notó unas marcas en el sillón grande muestra inequívoca de que Malfoy, había estado durmiendo ahí, y el ruido que la despertó fue el producido por el chico al caer del sillón.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acostó en el mismo sillón, percibiendo el aroma de la loción del rubio, inconscientemente tocó sus labios, recordando el beso de la tarde, así como el tumulto de sensaciones calidas que le había provocado, de repente como despertando de un sueño, se levantó y corrió a su habitación, aventando la puerta con fuerza tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza murmurando por lo bajo la palabra "estúpida", apenas comprensible, así la venció el sueño.

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará entre Draco y Hermy?

. · · ) ¿Qué tendrá planeado Draco para D'Granchester?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente partido?

. · · ) ¿Blaise logrará hablar con Ginny?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará con Harry y la francesa?

. · · ) ¿Cómo continuará el Torneo?

Recuerden solo denle al botón de abajo y mándennos su comentario.


	7. Alcohol, recuerdos y quidditch

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Primero, si no publicamos antes les deseamos una **¡¡****FFFFEEELLLIIIZZZ NNNAAAVVVIIIDDDAAADDD!!**

Segundo y lo más importante sentimos las faltas de ortografía, procuraremos mejorar con cada chap.

Estas semanas han sido caóticas, hemos tenido de todo… un viaje de una semana a Sinaloa, nos dejó sin inspiración por un momento, además de amigas etílicas, los narcos guapos, los gays… que decepción, la estúpida jerarquía del baño por parte de nuestras compañeras de room, la perdida de conciencia por un momento de TDP.

Gente que aparece y desaparece, escasez de alcohol en el viaje, una caída grandiosa de LM, eso la tardanza…y síndrome pos-encuentro, alergias, llamadas extrañas, esclavitud mía o sea TDP.

Ahora aquí esta nuestro new chap…es súper mega largo,largo... que tendremos que dividirlo en dos partes para poder leerlo**."**_**Alcohol, recuerdos y quidditch**_**"** es la primera parte de una mezcla de demasiada gente con problemas existenciales y _**"Alcohol, recuerdos y peleas".**_

Pues es todos suyo, veremos qué sucede. Además de un cambio en la trama de la historia un secreto de Draco que ni el mismo recuerda pero Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Narcisa, Snape, Lucius lo conocen.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Grax a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review…son so specials for us y grax especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Suri-chan, Nadia op**… tnx por escribir esperamos que lo sigan haciendo, **Pixietinkerbell** grax por volver a escribirnos, **Angel de la Oscuridad**, y las que no nos han escrito háganlo please…cualquiier cosa escribanos, sugieran, algo…y grax a las niñas que nos agregaron a favoritos y que nos tienen en alertas…y a las personas que lo leen y no nos escriben.

Se despiden de ustedes sus servidoras.

Saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Alcohol, recuerdos y quidditch**…_

En la habitación de Hermione…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban calentar la cara de la castaña, lo que la hizo taparse hasta la cabeza con las mantas, pero de repente se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, miró hacia su ventana, la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, de la misma forma que poner el despertador y por la posición del astro, debería ser muy tarde, se incorporó, arrojando las mantas, tomó el reloj, eran las 9:10 de la mañana, tenia que estar con el equipo a las 10:00 am para saber la hora del próximo partido y todavía tenia que bajar a desayunar como Hermione, ojala le diera tiempo, tomó su ropa y entró al baño, se dio un rápido remojón y se vistió a la mayor velocidad que pudo, a las 9:35 am salió al Comedor, ignorando el sonido de la voz de su vecino que se oía a través de la puerta de su habitación.

En la habitación de Draco…

En su cama adornada con doseles color verde y plata, en franca abnegación a su Casa el guapo y varonil rubio, abrió sus hermosos ojos color mercurio, con pereza, tomó el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche, bostezando al notar que eran las cerca de las 9:00 de la mañana, aventó las mantas a un lado sin preocuparse por dejarlas caer al suelo, tomando su varita recitó un hechizo silencioso logrando que la habitación quedara en perfecto orden, con otro toque de varita, hizo levitar su ropa, hasta acomodarla frente a la cama.

Después abrió los grifos del agua, que dejaron escapar vapor, sin prisa, entró en el baño, dejando de lado los boxers de likra que usaba, entró al baño, donde se duchó rápidamente, salió, con solo una pequeña toalla rodeándole la cintura, sin preocuparse por eso, la retiró de su cintura, dejándola caer al suelo, tomó su ropa interior, mientras se la ponía, tarareaba una melodía, que aunque nadie lo creyera era del mundo muggle, una canción de The Doors, llamada _"People are Strange_", oyó cuando Hermione salió de su habitación, cantando más alto para que lo oyera, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la Sala cerrarse.

Después de terminar de vestirse, se dirigió al gran espejo frente a su tocador, tomando la gomina se la untó en el rubio cabello, acomodándolo desordenadamente sobre su cabeza, dándole una apariencia muy sexy, sonriéndole a su imagen ante el espejo, se mandó un beso, tomó su túnica y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor, faltaban 10 minutos para las diez, pero a él poco le importaba la junta, su principal prioridad era D'Granchester.

En la habitación de Harry…

El lindo ojiverde, abrió sus parpados, dejando ver sus oliváceas pupilas, en un movimiento reflejo, estiró un brazo, para tomar sus lentes, que estaban sobre el buró junto a su cama, después de colocárselos, miró el reloj, observó la hora, tenia tiempo de ducharse, ir al Comedor y llegar al lago a tiempo para ver a Iván, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, al pasar junto a la cama del pelirrojo, lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo, pero el chico solo se limito a girarse en su cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta arriba de su cabeza.

- Ron… levántate, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a desayunar – espetó bostezando.

-Pero si hoy no entrenamos, jugamos hasta la tarde - se dejó oír la voz soñolienta de Ron, bajo las mantas.

- Lo se - entró en el baño, dejando la frase inconclusa, rápidamente se duchó y al salir notó que su amigo se había vuelto a dormir – vamos Ron… levántate, luego te quejas de que Lavender se enoja contigo, eh – mencionó sabiendo que eso si funcionaria.

Al oír el nombre de su novia, el ojiazul aventó las mantas a un lado, miró el reloj, para después salir corriendo al baño.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Harry?… mira la hora – señaló apresurado el guardián.

- Pero si yo… - calló al oír cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de baño, sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza. Se terminó de vestir con el uniforme del equipo de su Casa, pensó en esperar a Ron, pero conociéndolo, todavía tardaría un buen rato en arreglarse – te veo en el Comedor – le gritó, para después salir.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se encontró con las chicas desayunando.

- Bueno días Ginny, Lavender – saludó educadamente.

- Bueno días, te has levantado temprano y de seguro Ron no – dedujo al no verlo con el ojiverde.

- Pues… - estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la castaña arribó.

- Buenos días chi… – no acabó su frase ya que casi era derribada por un apurado pelirrojo que hacia su aparición, con un aspecto algo desaliñado ya que en su prisa por salir de su habitación, no se había abrochado bien la camisa y traía las agujetas de los zapatos sin atar.

En cuanto llegó, se sentó junto a su novia, tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza y miró como su castaña amiga bebía rápidamente del suyo.

- Cálmate Herms, estas muy apurada ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañado, esa no era la manera en que su amiga acostumbraba desayunar, además a él siempre le decía que se relajara a la hora de comer.

- Si Hermy ¿por qué tanta prisa? – inquirió curiosa Lavender.

- Ehhh… porque yo tengo que ir a la Biblioteca, si… eso – titubeó, tratando de salvar la situación.

- ¿A la Biblioteca? ¿A qué? ¡Por Merlín!, estamos en vacaciones… bueno… en una especie de vacaciones ¿no podrías descansar? – exclamó incrédulo Bilius.

- Si Hermy… leer y estudiar no lo es todo en la vida – comentó la pelinegra, apoyando a su novio.

- Pero ¿qué más quieren, qué haga?… los chicos van a la junta a las 10: 00 am y Ginny y tú van a su tratamiento de "Belleza", así que yo voy a leer, para no atrasarme – se excusó la castaña.

- Pues ven con nosotras ¿verdad Ginny? – sugirió la morena.

- Yo… digo… no creo que a Hermy le guste lo que hacemos – le ayudó su amiga, sabiendo lo de la junta de antemano por palabras de su hermano.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir… tengo que ver a Iván a las 10:00 am en el lago – mencionó el ojiverde, levantándose.

- ¿Iván? ¿Y ese quién es? - interrogó mirándolo extrañado Ron.

- Es el hermanito de Sol, una chica de Beauxbotons – explicó sonriente.

- ¿Con qué una chica, eh Harry? ¿Y no cualquiera, si no la francesa eh?- molestó pícaramente el guardián.

- Cállate Ron… nos vemos después - sin más, salió del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Lo ves?, todos tienen cosas que hacer, bueno… me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde chicos - salió del lugar, dejando a sus amigos, yendo rumbo a la habitación de Gerry, pero para su suerte Malfoy venia caminando, deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Granger… - pronunció extrañado de que ella regresará a la Sala, más cuando no se había tardado nada "_¿acaso no fue a desayunar?"._

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - cuestionó diciéndolo con un tono de fastidio.

- Yo… - sin más palabras, se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder.

- ¿Qué… quieres? – preguntó mirándolo expectante y alerta de las acciones sus acciones, no quería que la situación de ayer se volviera a repetir, aún seguía traumada por eso.

- Solo… quería advertirte – exclamó clavando su mirada fría en la chocolate de ella.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió retadoramente.

- No se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que paso ayer ¿entiendes? – manifestó con seriedad.

- Eeeehhhhh… ¿de qué? - de pronto entendió a lo que se refería.

- Si, ya sabes, lo que pasó, no te atrevas a decirle a nadie… o te juro que te arrepentirás, sangre sucia – amenazó el rubio.

- A mi no me importan tus amenazas, además… a mi no me gustaría que me relacionaran contigo en ninguna forma – respondió molesta.

- ¿Ah si? – se acercó hasta volverla acorralar contra la pared – no mientas Granger… yo se que te fascino mi beso – murmuró clavando sus pupilas platinadas, en los labios rosados entre abiertos de la leona.

- ¡¿Qué?! Por favor, Malfoy… yo he b… - trató de debatir, pero al notar donde había colocado el buscador sus pupilas, sintió como si el aire le faltara, tragó saliva nerviosa.

. ¡¿Qué… has qué?! ¡¿Has besado a alguien mejor?! – cuestionó sintiendo que la sangre le hervía inexplicablemente.

- Yo… claro que si – afirmó retadora, fijando sus pupilas en las heladas del rubio.

- No mientas Granger, yo soy lo mejor que te ha pasado, pero no se volverá a repetir – vociferó sintiendo su orgullo herido.

- Quítate Malfoy, ¡eres un maldito egocentrista! - respiraba entrecortadamente, debido a la cercanía del rubio, haciendo intentos por liberarse de su prisión.

- No es egocentrismo, es realidad… no puedes haber tenido a alguien mejor que yo, porque simplemente yo soy lo mejor – aseveró tratando de sonar seguro, aunque las palabras de ella lo hacían dudar.

- Preferiría besar a… a…a…

- ¿A Krum? ¿A la Comadreja? ¿Al Cara-rajada? ¿O a D'Granchester? – soltó, apretándola más contra la pared.

- No te importa… quítate - lo aventó de un hombro, liberándose de su turbadora presencia.

- Estás advertida… - sin más se alejó, dejándola en el corredor, totalmente confundida.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, hurón teñido!, ¡rubio de bote!… - le gritó a la espalda del ojiplata, que volteó a mirarla con furia, la cual creció al verla entrar al cuarto de Gerry.

El rubio entró al Comedor, sin prestar atención a las señas desesperadas de Pansy, se sentó en una orilla apartada de la mesa, desde donde tenia una perfecta vista del grupo de Gryffindors, mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo de calabaza, pensaba en un plan de acción para poder acercarse a D'Granchester sin levantar sospecha, después de unos minutos una hermosa sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó su rostro.

En los pasillos del Castillo

Hermione atravesó él muro custodiado por la Dama de blanco, furiosa por su encuentro con el Slytherin, tomando el pequeño frasco de la cama, la chica lo llenó con poción, y del caldero que estaba en el suelo, llenó un pequeño vaso y tomó un sorbo largo, vistiéndose con la ropa masculina mientras la poción hacia efecto, cuando terminó se miró al espejo, viendo el reflejo de Gerry ante si, tomó un poco de loción y se untó gomina en el pelo dejándose con una apariencia desordenada el cabello pero viéndose bien. Salió de la habitación rumbo al Comedor, donde solo encontró a los hermanos Weasley, junto con Lavender, terminando de desayunar.

- Hola chicos – saludó a los leones.

- Hola Gerry… ¿por qué tan agitado? – mencionó la pelirroja, mirándolo con interrogación.

- Se me hizo tarde, la junta del equipo es a las diez, pensé que ya no llegaba – respondió sentándose al lado de ella.

- No te preocupes, solo es para avisarnos a que hora es el partido, si quieres quédate a desayunar tranquilamente, yo voy, averiguo y te digo después – sugirió amablemente el pelirrojo.

- Pero… ¿no es necesario qué yo vaya? – preguntó apurado el castaño.

- No, hay problema… Harry tampoco va a ir, tiene algo que hacer, así que si quieres yo te aviso después – explicó el ojiazul.

- Si Gerry, tu desayuna tranquilo, en lo que Ron va a la junta, nosotras tenemos que ir a ver a Padma – exclamó Lavender, sonriéndole, tomó del brazo a Ginny, haciéndola levantarse la silla.

- Esta bien chicos… gracias - con un ademán se despidió de los chicos que salieron del Comedor dejándolo solo para desayunar.

Desde su ubicación, el rubio vio entrar al castaño y el pequeño dialogo que mantuvo con los Gryffindor, después la salida de estos del Comedor, mirando que era la oportunidad perfecta, se levantó con la intensión de ir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el moreno, el cual también había notado la presencia del extranjero, más al verlo llegar directamente a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Draco solo lo miró, dándole a entender lo que iba a hacer, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar parado detrás de él, ocultando su rencor al recordar la imagen de Hermione entrando a su habitación.

- Oye D'Granchester – el castaño giró la cabeza topándose con la figura de Malfoy a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndose un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres? - respondió con tono seco Gerry.

- Hablar contigo – alegó el rubio en el mismo tono.

- Pues habla… - espetó, desconfiando, ya que el rubio nunca era amable sin un motivo.

- Aquí no… vamos afuera - salió del Comedor rumbo a los terrenos del Castillo, sabiendo que el norteamericano los seguía a poca distancia, ya ahí, el rubio se sentó a la sombra de un enorme árbol, que los protegía del sol y de las miradas curiosas, mirando como el castaño se paraba a un lado, obviamente desconfiado de su actitud, intentó entablar una conversación banal, con el único tema que sabría tendrían en común.

En tanto en el Comedor

- ¿Qué fue eso Zabinni? – cuestionó extrañado Nott.

- Mmmm ya sabes, asuntos privados de Draco – respondió el moreno.

- ¿Asuntos privados con el nuevo? – interrogó incrédulo – Vamos, dime que traman, porqué dudo que no te lo haya dicho…

- Mmm te hubieras enterado si no te extraviarás, ¿qué has estado haciendo, eh? – indagó clavando sus pupilas oscuras en las de su compañero.

- Nada… pero ¿a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó al notarlo tenso.

- Mmmmm vámonos – murmuró sin querer hablar del tema.

El rubio no insistió ya que sabía no lograría nada, se levantó imitando a su amigo y ambos salieron dirigiéndose a la junta.

De vuelta a los terrenos del Castillo.

Gerard analizaba la actitud del rubio, había algo que no le cuadraba.

- ¿Vas a ser titular en el partido de hoy? – cuestionó el rubio.

- No lo se… espero que sí – respondió extrañado el castaño, ya que esperaba una sarta de agresiones de parte del Slytherin.

- ¿Alguna vez has sido buscador? - interrogó con simpleza el ojiplata.

- Lo intente, pero soy mejor cazador - sonrió nostálgicamente el castaño al recordar como hace algunos años, logró que los chicos le enseñaran a volar en la escoba y a perseguir la snitch, y recordando también como por decisión unánime todos opinaron que era mejor cazadora que buscadora.

- Si, eres americano ¿por qué estas en el equipo? – inquirió interesado, mirándolo por primera vez, a los ojos, los cuales tanto le recordaban los de Hermione.

- Soy ingles, pero vivo a América – respondió escuetamente.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tú escuela en América? – interrogó queriendo saber más de él, después de todo hay que conocer todo de tus enemigos.

- Esta en Salem… - no quiso entrar en detalles, ya que aun no sabía el motivo de esa extraña platica.

- Pregunte ¿cómo se llama?… no dónde esta – replicó determinante el Slytherin.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - se enojó el chico, al oír el ya conocido tono de Malfoy, como si el mundo fuera inferior – ¿Quién te crees qué eres?

- Soy Drac… - bramó enojado, al oír el tono con el que él castaño lo agredía, pero recordando su plan, respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse – Es decir, solo te aclaraba lo que te pregunte.

- ¿Y tu quién eres para interrogarme? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? – cuestionó de una vez, queriendo saber lo que buscaba el buscador.

- Esta bien – expresó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie con un ágil movimiento - terminemos con la plática banal, quiero saber algo – dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió extrañado Gerard, ya que no se le ocurría que podía ser.

- Espero que me respondas con la verdad… a un Malfoy no se le miente ¿entiendes?

- Ya basta de esta estupidez… yo no tengo porque contestar nada - se dio media vuelta, con la intención de alejarse.

- Tiene que ver con tu amiga… la Weasley - soltó el Sly, logrando su objetivo, que Gerry volteara rápidamente.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué con ella? – cuestionó inmediatamente, colocando sus pupilas en las mercurio de la serpiente.

- Ya veo… ¿con qué la Weasley te importa mucho, eh? – volvió a sentarse, apoyándose en el árbol, con aire de superioridad.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – preguntó contrariado, no entendía el interés del rubio en su amiga.

- ¿Ahora si piensas contestar a mis preguntas? – indagó divertido el rubio, colocando una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – incurrió exigiendo respuestas.

- Es algo muy simple… ¿qué tienes tú, qué ver con la Weasley? – sorprendido por la pregunta, el castaño se quedó mudo – ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

- ¿Yo?… - por dentro Hermione estaba muy desconcertada, _"¿por qué demonios tiene que interrogarme Malfoy acerca de Ginny?… acaso él… no… no es posible… él odia a los Weasley, además estaba Zabinni, pero… ¿entonces?"_ – ¿P-por qué quieres saber?

El rubio notó una reacción rara en el norteamericano, como si… la pregunta lo tomara por sorpresa y pensara demasiado en la respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Mmmmm digamos que tengo… cierto interés en saber - comentó enigmáticamente.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con responderte… o qué ganas tu con saber? – indagó aún confundido por la actitud del rubio.

- ¿Yo? nada, es… digamos… que es por ayudar a un amigo – respondió sin querer decir más.

- ¿Amigo? – respiró aliviado al entender - ¿Tú tienes amigos, con ese carácter? – ahora que Malfoy ya había calmado sus tortuosos pensamientos, podía burlarse de él y tal vez conseguir información para poder decirle a Ginny.

- Claro que tengo amigos - replicó ofendido - ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué amigo? ¿Cómo se llama? – indagó queriendo averiguar si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

- Eso no te importa… solo respóndeme – demandó harto de no escuchar lo que quería.

- Si no me tratas bien, no responderé a tus preguntas – se mofó, mientras que movía el dedo índice en el aire, con un movimiento negativo - ¿No será que eres tú, él que quiere saber acerca de Ginny? - se volvió a burlar Gerry, por dentro la chica se retorcía de la risa, viendo la cara de espanto de Malfoy al oírlo.

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!… a mi la pobret… digo la Weasley no me interesa, es por un amigo – recalcó con expresión de asco el líder de Slytherin.

- Mmmm pues… dile a "tu amigo" que por el momento no me interesa, pero eso puede cambiar, uno nunca decide las circunstancias de la vida.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió extrañado el Sly, por la respuesta tan Hermionesca que había obtenido del castaño – Hablas como… - dejó sin terminar la frase, no queriendo delatar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo quién? – preguntó extrañado.

- Olvídalo, pero entonces… ¿no te interesa la Weasley, no? – volvió a preguntar queriendo confirmar la información.

- Por el momento no, si eso es todo… me voy - iba a levantarse cuando oyó nuevamente la voz de Draco.

- Oye… ¿has probado el Whiskey de fuego? – interrogó con una sonrisa malévola, ya que una idea había cruzado su mente.

- Si… en un par de ocasiones de las que prefiero no acordarme, me fue bastante mal – sonrío melancólicamente mientras se sentaba otra vez recordando.

Recordó la cara de sus padres al verla en la estación del tren, caminando algo tambaleante, mientras que tras ella venía Harry y Ron abrazados, cantando una estúpida canción inventada por el pelirrojo acerca de de los mejores amigos, la cual compasó, envalentonado por unos tragos de licor, que había comprado truculentamente en el Hogsmeade, y del cual habían bebido todos, retándose unos a otros para ver, quien podía aguantar más.

Los resultados habían sido desastrosos, ya que al bajar del tren, todos estaban demasiado mareados por no decir ebrios, por lo que al verla, sus padres le habían dado una perorata acerca de las responsabilidades y demás, y a los chicos no les había ido mejor, Molly, la madre de Ron, los había reprendido a ambos por ser tan irresponsables y les había impuesto un castigo nada grato, con permiso de Sirius, él cual también se quedo a dormir en la madriguera por invitación de la familia de Ron.

- Eso es porque no sabes tomar – exclamó mofándose Malfoy.

- Ahh… ¿y tú si sabes tomar? – preguntó irónico.

- Claro… el alcohol nunca me embriaga – respondió con superioridad.

- ¿Ah no…? – recordó el estado en el que había llegado la ultima vez a la Sala de premios anuales y como ella lo había tenido que subir, ya que él no podía ni sostenerse – ¿Así qué eres muy buen bebedor?

- Claro, ya te lo dije - se vanaglorió el Sly.

- Entiendo - pronunció dejando que el ojiplata, creyera lo que quisiera.

- Ven... – se levantó con un solo movimiento.

- ¿A dónde? – también se levantó, pero con más parsimonia.

- Tu sígueme - sin más, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del Castillo.

- Pero… ¿no vas a ir a la junta del equipo? – preguntó notando la hora el castaño.

- ¿Yo?, claro que no… Zabinni o Nott me dirán lo que tenga que saber más tarde… ahora vamos…

Gerard no confiaba mucho, pero la curiosidad era mayor y más siendo mujer, así que se emparejó con él, caminando a un mismo paso, no permitiría que ese caminara delante como si fuera su amo y él, un fiel esclavo.

Cerca del lago…

Un pequeño niño de unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, esperaba sentado en una roca, la llegada de su amigo, le había parecido apropiado verse ahí, ya que en el Estadio principal en este momento se jugaba el partido entre Beauxbotons vs. Van Der Zar.

En el otro Estadio empezaría a las 11:00 am el juego entre Durmstrag y Wilcarddel, así que tenían tiempo antes de que Sol terminara de jugar, posiblemente y conociéndola, el juego iba a durar bastante, ya que en promedio los juegos de la selección francesa, duraban mínimo dos horas.

Agitando su pié sonrió al ver aparecer por la gran puerta de acceso al Castillo, al ojiverde de Gryffindor, vestido con lo que parecía ser un viejo uniforme del equipo de su Casa y una escoba en cada mano, se bajó de la roca, donde estaba sentado y corrió a encontrarlo.

- Hola Iván… - saludó el león, con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Harry ¿cómo dormiste? – el pequeño francés, siempre era cortes con las demás personas.

- Muy bien gracias ¿y tú? – cuestionó educadamente.

- También, bueno… no tan bien, no pude dormir hasta bastante tarde – evidenció el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah y eso por qué? – preguntó interesado.

- Porque mi hermana me dio un largo sermón después de cenar, acerca de lo que yo debo y no debo ver cuando estoy con adultos – exclamó con una expresión de molestia.

- ¿Ahhhh sigue molesta? – indagó desesperanzado.

- Sí… en realidad no se por qué, si la Mademoiselle esa llegó a abrazarte… por lo que yo ví, tu querías que te soltara, se lo dije a Sol… pero no quiso escucharme – mencionó apenado.

- Entiendo… - expresó, bajando la mirada.

- Pero no te preocupes Harry, pronto se le pasara, ya lo veras - intentó alegrar a su amigo, pero el tono con el que lo dijo no le dio muchas esperanzas a Harry.

- ¿Sol es rencorosa? – cuestionó queriendo tener una esperanza de una reconciliación.

- Mmmm pues si, un poco - replicó con pesar.

- Ahhhhh – suspiró el león – bueno empecemos…

- Claro ¿con qué? – preguntó el niño.

- Sabes lo básico ¿cómo llamarla?, ¿cómo subirte?, ¿cómo controlarla? – indagó el buscador.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeeno… lo se en teoría, el día que me iban a enseñar, me dio un dolor de cabeza terrible y me llevaron a la enfermería y no pude asistir… pero Sol me ha dicho más o menos como - explicó el ojimiel.

- Muy bien, súbete – le entregó una de las escobas que traía.

- Pero… esta es una ¡Nimbus! - comentó sorprendido Allen.

- Sí… es mía, no te preocupes – mencionó con simpleza el ojiverde.

- Pero… es un poco rápida para un principiante ¿no crees? – expresó con miedo.

- Lo se, pero yo tengo una Saeta de Fuego, por lo que te podré seguir muy de cerca en caso de que salgas volando, así que vamos, súbete… no tengas miedo – pidió el elegido.

- Bueeeeeeno… si tú lo dices - muy poco convencido, tomó la escoba de manos de Harry, pasando una pierna por encima de la escoba.

- Ahora… da una ligera patada en el suelo, cuidando de no deslizarte hacia el frente ¿ok?, elévate uno o dos metros…

- Muy bien… aquí voy - obedeciendo las instrucciones de Harry, hasta quedar levitando en la escoba a la altura indicada.

- Muy bien - se montó en su Saeta y levitó hasta quedar a la misma altura que él francés – ahora… inclínate hacia adelante para tomar velocidad, para subir más levanta la cabeza – Iván hizo caso de sus indicaciones, logrando subir un par de metros más, pero el miedo lo dominó por un momento, haciendo que casi cayera.

- No puedo, lo siento Harry… yo… - titubeó con pena.

- Tranquilo, lo intentaremos de nuevo, solo trata de no temerle a la altura, sostén bien la escoba y todo estará bien. Yo estoy detrás de ti – aseguró dándole confianza.

- Yo… - aún estaba algo asustado y temeroso.

- Vamos Iván, yo te ayudare - lo animó, al ver la duda en la cara del pequeño niño.

- Yo… está bien, veamos – aceptó con una sonrisa.

- Ahora solo elévate hasta los dos metros y mantente ahí, no te muevas – indicó, sin perder de vista al niño.

- Bien… - atendió las indicaciones de Harry, quedando elevado del suelo y manteniendo la posición sin tambalearse demasiado.

- Muy bien… primero practicaremos el equilibrio a esta altura – empezó a darle instrucciones.

Estadio Principal de Hogwarts…

En los vestidores de Beauxbotons se encontraban las jugadoras, planeando la táctica de juego a seguir, siendo la capitana la que hizo extender la alineación, solo la chica cabellos de fuego, no prestaba mucha atención, ya que su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Los dos hermanos franceses se encontraban teniendo una platica, sobre lo que debía ver el niño y lo que no.

- Un caballero no debe de mirar cuando dos personas están… - regañó siendo interrumpida por el menor.

- Pero él…

- No importa… tu no debiste de estar ahí y Monsieur Potter, no debió de hacer eso frente a tus ojos, eso es reprobable – vociferó molesta Moon.

- Pero Sol, de verdad que no pasaba nada… él no quería… - trató de decirle lo que había pasado.

- Pero entiende, estaba con esa mademoiselle – manifestó sin querer oír.

- No… tú no sabes, ella solo… - volvió a tratar de explicar.

- No me importa, dejaras de verlo cuando…

- ¡No!… mañana él me enseñara a volar – interrumpió negándose Iván.

- Claro que no, yo te puedo…

- No, tú sabes que no puedes enseñar, siempre me regañas – divulgó desesperado.

- Mmmm no lo se ¿y si vuelve a pasar lo de hoy? – expresó dudando.

- Por favor Sol, tú sabes que quiero aprender – pidió suplicando el pelirrojo.

- Esta bien, si eso quieres – aceptó la francesa.

- Gracias Sol, le mandare una lechuza – profirió feliz, dando pequeños brincos, hasta que volvió a mirar a su hermana – Sol, él de verdad no…

- Iván ya, manda la lechuza y ve a dormir… hasta mañana.

Su pequeño hermano salió, dejándola sola en la pequeña Sala, donde se dejó caer en un mullido sillón, frente a la chimenea, pensando en el chico de los ojos verdes… y en la nefasta asiática que lo abrazaba con fuerza, al recordar la escena, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó contra su pecho… pensó en la linda sonrisa de Harry, en la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando ella le sonreía, apenas lo conocía, pero no le gusto nada la mademoiselle esa… después de un rato subió a su habitación, después de todo tenia partido y necesitaba estar descansada.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- Sol, Sol… ¿me escuchas? ¡Sol! - llamó su amiga, sacudiéndola un poco, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ehhh?… perdón, no te oí – respondió la pelirroja a Dominique Gastelu, su castaña amiga, la cual al parecer la estuvo llamando sin recibir respuesta.

- Bueno ¿ya revisaste la lista? – preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Aún no… déjame ver - tomó la lista de manos de su amiga, revisándola.

Beauxbotons por Francia

Altéa Gallausiaux capitana cazadora

Soleil M. Mounet - cazadora

Julianne Vadepied - cazadora

Dominique Gastelu - guardiana

Rogelle Errekart - buscadora

Sarianna Antxustegi - bateadora

Véridienne Keheill - bateadora

OOoOOoOoOooOooOooOooo

Van Der Zar por Holanda

Jan Meere - capitán guardián

Vincent Nijhof - cazador

Arie de Ruijter - cazador

Peter Balkenende - cazador

Joseph Van Blatter - bateador

Johann de Witt - bateador

Alphons Brunswick - buscador

- Hay que tener cuidado con estos - dijo señalando dos nombres en la lista – este cazador Balkenende y este otro Van Blatter, nos darán problemas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Sol? – cuestionó interesada Gastelu.

- Porque en el partido contra Hogwarts hicieron varias faltas que el arbitro no alcanzo a ver.

- Ya veo, tendremos que estar preparadas… le diré a Altéa - sin más, se levantó de su asiento y habló con la capitana de la escuadra.

- Chicas… tengan en cuenta lo que me acaba de decir Domy, los cazadores de Van Der Zar, son rudos, así que estén atentas… cuiden las escobas – indicó la francesa.

- ¿Las escobas? ¿No seria mejor qué nos cuidáramos a nosotras? – preguntó irónica Julianne.

- No… estos juegan sucio, pero con las escobas, para las que no estuvieron en el partido de ayer les contare… los jugadores de Holanda, usan las escobas, las jalan o les prenden fuego, así que hay que tener precaución, además de que cambiaron a Weluwe, por De Witt, lo que nos indica que usaran el juego rudo... este chico mide aproximadamente 1.85 cm, así que nos lleva bastante ventaja física – explicó Altéa.

- Pero entre más grandes, más rápido caen – aseguró divertida Sarianna.

- Así es… pero de cualquier manera hay que tener precauciones.

- Eso haremos – musitó determinada Domy.

- Ok, las suplentes - dirigiéndose a un grupo de chicas sentadas en la banca – Estén atentas, no queremos dificultades ¿esta bien? – las jugadoras solo asintieron, tomando su escoba - muy bien chicas… vamos…

Salieron al campo de juego con toda la elegancia que era clásica de Beauxbotons... con mariposas y flores de luz delante de cada una de las chicas que iban apareciendo, todas asumieron su posición en el campo de juego.

- Concéntrate, deja de pensar en Harry - se burló su amiga, sabiendo de antemano lo contado por Soleil acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Jajajaja que graciosa, vamos… - sin más, se elevó a su posición, pasados unos segundos, el arbitro ruso dio inicio al juego.

En un Pasillo del Castillo…

Draco caminaba rápidamente, intentando dejar atrás a Gerry, pero este adivinando su pensamiento, caminaba al mismo ritmo que el Sly, afortunadamente como Gerry, eran casi de la misma estatura, así que no podía dejarlo atrás, si hubiera estado como Hermione, seguramente ya estaría casi corriendo tras él.

Gerard se preguntaba a dónde demonios iban, pero cuando bajaron las escaleras al final de corredor lo adivinó, se dirigían a la Sala común de Slytherin, pero… ¿no era posible qué el rubio llevara alguien ahí o si?, además… él tenia su habitación privada como premio anual, así que… ¿a qué iban a Slytherin?

- ¿A dónde vamos? – fingió no saber.

- A la Casa de Slytherin - contestó escuetamente.

- ¿Para qué?, es decir… tú tienes, tú habitación en la Sala de premios ¿no? como Hermy - comentó indagando.

- Lo se – respondió, rechinando los dientes, al oír otra vez el apelativo cariñosos de la leona – quiero enseñarte algo - al llegar al cuadro que custodiaba la Casa de las serpientes – aléjate 3 pasos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Porque solo los Slytherin sabemos la contraseña, nadie más puede oírla – exclamó el rubio.

- Esta bien - se alejó, pero solo 2 pasos, el rubio lo miró como esperando que se alejara más, pero ante la mirada sardónica de Gerry, se acercó más al cuadro susurrando la contraseña, el cuadro, se movió, permitiéndoles la entrada.

- Vamos… - esperaba no toparse con Parkinson, una de las razones por las que ya no visitaba la Sala de las serpientes era la continua persistencia de la chica en estarlo molestando a pesar de que le interesaba ver a Nurit prefería interceptarla fuera de ahí.

- Este… si - no le agradaba entrar en ese lugar, pero no tenia de otra, si quería continuar con la farsa, además… tenia curiosidad de saber como era la Sala de las serpientes y Malfoy, se estaba portando muy raro, era mejor averiguar lo que tramaba. Aunque no quisiera afirmarlo era también porque se moría por estar con él, pero no podía permitirse eso, así que prefería engañarse así misma – ¿por dónde?

-Aquí, sin prestar atención a la majestuosa Sala, caminó directo a las escaleras, a pesar de notar que varias personas los miraban.

- Mmmm bonito lugar - comentó el castaño, observando maravillado el lugar, aunque tenía que actuar como si no lo estuviera – pero demasiado frió creo yo…

- Claro… Slytherin tiene la mejor Sala común de Hogwarts… y precisamente nuestro remedio para el frió es lo que vamos a buscar - sin más, subió por las escaleras, entrando sin llamar en la puerta al final del corredor, seguido de cerca por él.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- Aquí esta… - en un pequeño buró junto a las camas, pegó en una esquina, provocando que una tabla cayera, dejando al descubierto un doble fondo, del que sacó una de las varias botellas de Whiskey de Fuego que ahí había, junto con una pequeña caja de madera que contenía cigarros, conjuró 2 copas, las llenó del ambarino liquido y le tendió una a Gerry.

Caminó hacia la que solía ser su cama, cuando dormía ahí y de la punta de su varita apareció una pequeña llama, con la que encendió su cigarro.

- Vaya… - así que este es tú gran remedio para el frió - sin esperar invitación, se sentó en la otra cama.

- Si… como estamos en las mazmorras casi nunca nos llega el sol, así que debemos de buscar una solución para el frió. – se jactó el rubio.

- ¿Y a ti… no te marea el alcohol, no? – comentó con ironía, mientras sonreía internamente.

- No… un Slytherin no puede estar en esos estados y mucho menos aquí en Hogwarts, el anciano de Dumbledore nos expulsaría si lo supiera – lo miró amenazadoramente.

- No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada - se acercó la copa a los labios, fingiendo tomar, mirando por encima del borde como el rubio bebía un trago bastante generoso del liquido - ¿es conveniente?

- ¿Qué cosa? - clavó sus pupilas en él, fingiendo que el líquido no le había quemado la garganta, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué si es conveniente beber?, si vamos a jugar más tarde - explicó el castaño, observando como Malfoy dejaba salir el humo de su boca.

- ¿Qué acaso te da miedo embriagarte? – se burló.

- No… no es por eso, pero yo vine a jugar y no me parece adecuado, dadas las circunstancias – calló al darse cuenta de que hablo como Hermione.

- No te preocupes, no te embriagaras con una… a menos que seas un cobarde – comentó divertido dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Cobarde? – encendió el orgullo de Gryffindor que tenia por dentro – para nada… pero a diferencia de ti, no me domina el alcohol.

- A mi tampoco me domina, simplemente me agrada – retuvo una mueca al beber un trago más.

- Mmmmm si tú lo dices - respondió indiferente, mirando hacia otro lado, estudiando el lugar, notando lo amplia que era y que solo había dos camas, además del notorio lujo en todo - ¿de quién es esta habitación?

- Mía y de Blaise - replicó con simpleza.

- ¿Tuya? ¿Quién es Blaise? – fingiendo no saber a quien se refería.

- Blaise Zabinni es…

- Zabinni… ¡aaaah! el chico que estaba con Ginny en Hogsmeade, ¿así qué él es tu "Amigo" eh? – mencionó seguro.

- ¿Eh? – _"¡diablos!"_ pensó el rubio, no había tomado ese detalle en cuenta, cuando lo trajo a su cuarto – si… él que estaba con la Weasley en Hogsmeade – respondió esquivando la pregunta.

- Mmmmm – hizo un sonido como de estar pensando.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió exasperado por ese sonido.

- Si recuerdo bien, tú estabas ahí… y molestaste bastante a Ginny, y él no hizo nada para defenderla ¿no? – mencionó mirándolo con reproche.

- Si, pero… - calló, no tenía ninguna excusa, así que optó por la altanería mientras sacaba una nube de humo de su boca, para después apagar su cigarro, colocándolo en un cenicero que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a fingir que tomaba de su copa, recitando un hechizo en el borde, para hacer desaparecer un poco del contenido.

- Nada… ese no es mi asunto…

- Mmmmmm – volvió a hacer el mismo sonido.

- ¿Qué? – ese sonido le disgustaba mucho, ya que solo conocía una persona que lo hacia – ¿podrías dejar de hacer ese sonido?

- ¿Qué? - se desconcertó – ¿cuál sonido?

- Si… ese "MMMMMMMM" ¡qué haces!… te pareces a… - volvió a callar, últimamente recordaba demasiado a Herm… a Granger pensó.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó, de pronto reaccionó, como Hermione ella tenia ese gesto, seguramente lo molestaba porque ella lo hacia - disculpa… es un gesto que me lo pegó Herms.

- Ya veo… - _"con razón"_, pensó con furia, que se reflejaba en sus heladas pupilas.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – cuestionó con curiosidad, al ver su expresión.

- ¿Qué? – respondió desconfiado.

- ¿Por qué los odias tanto? ¿Te han hecho algo? – indagó interesado.

- ¿Quiénes? – interrogó sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería ganar tiempo para pensar en algo que no ofendiera al chico, ya que no le convenía enemistarse con él en ese momento, además de que quería saber, qué demonios tenia el con Hermione.

- Tú sabes… a Hermione y a los demás – puntualizó el ojimiel.

- Yo… porque todos halaban a Potter, como si fuera la gran maravilla, la comad… bueno Weasley siempre esta con él y Granger…

- A Herms la odias porque es hija de muggles ¿no? – preguntó con obviedad.

- Yo… bueno - giró su cabeza para esquivar la mirada inquisitiva del castaño - eso no te importa.

- Ya veo… bueno, a mi me cae muy bien… es… - iba a halagarse a si misma, cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

- Bebe y cállate… - ordenó molesto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó enojado_," ¿cómo se atreve a callarme?, ¿qué se cree?... ¡maldito hurón!"._

- Ya oíste y no hables de ella como si… - calló al oír el fuerte portazo.

Sala de los Menesteres…

El reloj marcaba 5 minutos después de las diez, y apenas se veía llegar a los jugadores de la selección anfitriona, Cedric, que había llegado ahí desde hacia 10 minutos, estaba sentado en el escritorio, esperando la llegada de todos los integrantes. Después de 5 minutos más, que optó por dar de tolerancia, cerró la puerta.

- Muy bien chicos… esto será rápido, a ver, pasaremos lista - con un golpe de varita en un pergamino, el cual tenia escrito la lista de jugadores, titulares y suplentes, lo hizo levitar encima de las cabezas de los presentes, para después regresar a su mano, con varios nombres brillando en el papel - a ver... Potter… – levantó la mirada, en dirección al pelirrojo, que estaba sentado como el mal estudiante que era, en la ultima fila junto con sus hermanos - Weasley ¿qué pasa con Potter?

- Este… ah si… tenía algo que hacer, pero yo le diré cualquier cosa que pase en la junta Cedric - replicó, enderezándose nervioso por la mirada que le proporcionaba su capitán.

- Mmmm esta bien, ahora… Zabinni ¿dónde esta Malfoy? – interrogó al moreno.

- Tuvo un compromiso… también le diré todo cuando termine la junta – expresó el moreno, sin darle mucha importancia.

- Es titular en este juego ¿y no se toma la molestia de asistir a la junta? – ante el silencio del Slytherin, continuó con la lista – Muy bien… a ver… D'Granchester ¿alguien sabe dónde esta?

- Este… yo… bueno… le dije que podía quedarse a desayunar y yo le diría después – comentó penosamente Ronald.

- ¿Ah si?, bueno olvídalo - siguió con la lista – Bole ¿sabes dónde esta Bole, Montague?

- En la Sala de Slytherin con Snape…

- Bueno… que alguien le diga después - habló con un tono de voz más seco, evidente muestra de que no le agradaba la poca atención que le prestaban a las juntas más Bole siendo Subjefe de selección – bien… el partido es a las 4:00 pm en el Estadio principal…

- ¿Quién juega en el otro Estadio? – preguntó el menor de los Weasley.

- Los Romanov contra los Asturianos - respondió el capitán.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió Bilius con la típica cara de tonto que siempre ponía.

- Bueno, para que entiendas Rusia contra España - explicó el ojiplata.

- Ahhhh ¿y quién crees qué gane? - cuestionó interesado.

- Pues no lo se, esta muy reñido… Rusia tiene a Edik Nikolaievitch de cazador… y él es muy bueno además de que como entrenan en clima frío, desarrollan una gran capacidad de resistencia… aunque…

- Si, yo he oído que los españoles también entrenan en clima extremo, pero en calor… ¡Merlín!, ellos si que han de sufrir entrenar cerca del desierto debe de ser difícil ¿no crees?

- Si… y el capitán Bruno García, tampoco es muy amable que digamos, además su cazador es muy bueno…

- Si, César Canizarez, estaba nominado a algo… creo… - mencionó recordando haber escuchado eso, el ojiazul.

- Si… a delegado en la Asociación Española de Quidditch - replicó su capitán.

- Ese partido si que va a estar reñido - manifestó deseando ya estar en el campo.

- Ya lo creo pero en fin… ahora veamos - dirigiéndose a todo el grupo - les daré la alineación para este partido… haremos unos ligeros cambios – les pasó un papel a cada uno, donde venia la lista de nombres.

Alineación:

Cedric Diggory - cazador capitán y jefe de la selección.

Ronald Weasley - guardián

Zacharias Smith - cazador

Gerard D´Granchester - cazador

Lucian Bole - bateador

Blaise Zabinni - bateador

Draco Malfoy - buscador

Después de un rápido estudio de la alineación, todos miraron a Cedric, con cara de asombro, era sabido que Draco seria buscador, pero los sorprendió más que sacara a los gemelos para poner a un Slytherin y a un Hufflepuff, este cambio no les agradó mucho a los hermanos Weasley siendo subjefes de la selección esperaban estar en el partido, solo miraron a Cedric con seriedad.

- Ya vieron que los gemelos no están alienados - notando la mirada de los hermanos pelirrojos, incluyendo a Ron, que tampoco le alegraba mucho la noticia – tranquilos chicos, no me miren así, todos tienen derecho a jugar en este Torneo y ustedes jugaron la vez pasada, todos hemos entrenado mucho y es justo que todos demuestren lo que saben hacer…

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Zabinni con tono de fastidio en la voz.

- Si… es obligatorio que todos los que no juegan, estén en la banca, ¿entienden? – comentó a manera de orden.

- ¡¿Para qué?!… nosotros podemos con ellos – comentó altaneramente Blaise.

- Di Braganza, es una escuela que se da a notar por la mala fama que tiene su jugadores… son muy sucios en su juego y son bastante agresivos, no queremos incidentes, pero en caso de haberlos, necesitamos estar preparados… así que tengan cuidado - manifestó no se los dijo, pero este era parte del motivo de sacar a los gemelos, ya que ellos eran pasivos, pero podían irse a los golpes como casi ocurre en el partido pasado, así que optó por colocar a gente igual de agresiva pero discreta en el campo de juego como lo eran los dos bateadores de Slytherin, además de que Zac, que era de su Casa, ya había jugado con él en varias ocasiones, así que se coordinarían bien con D'Granchester en el juego.

- Ron… avísale a D'Granchester y a Potter de los cambios y de la hora del partido, tú también Zabinni avísale a Malfoy - ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza - bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el Estadio principal a las 3:45 pm para estar listos a tiempo - todos salieron de la habitación con prisa, caminando tras ellos salieron Cedric y Ron.

- ¿Crees qué sean muy agresivos Cedric? - inquirió el pelirrojo, notando la preocupación de su capitán.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - repuso el Hufflepuff.

- Bueeeeeeeeno… porque mi hermano Percy me mandó unas revistas de Quidditch mundial, y leí que la selección de Portugal, fue multada por agresiones en el campo de juego – divulgó el guardián.

- Espero que no, pero más vale estar prevenidos ¿no crees? – comentó el cazador.

- Si, claro, bueno… nos vemos más tarde, iré a buscar a Gerry y a Harry – evidenció el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa.

- Ok… yo iré a ver como va el partido de Beauxbotons, nos vemos - se dirigió hacia la puerta oriente, mientras que el ojiceleste, entraba corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

Blaise que caminaba al lado de Nott, observó que su capitán y el hermano de la pelirroja, se quedaban atrás.

- ¿Qué te pasa Blaise? – cuestionó el rubio, al notarlo distraído.

- Nada - contestó sin perder detalle del guardián.

-¿Nada?... vamos ya dímelo – pidió más como orden que como una suplica, el ojiplata.

- Ahhh… si ¿qué acaso no entiendes? – comentó molesto el moreno.

- Blaise… ¿quieres tranquilizarte? es por la Weasley ¿verdad? – mencionó sabiendo de antemano lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade.

Zabinni no respondió, pero Theo tomó eso como un "si", lo cual era algo no muy bueno, sabiendo que los de su Casa, no tolerarían esas relaciones, lo cual él sabía muy bien.

- Te veo después – sin más se alejó del rubio, dejándolo sumido en su cavilaciones.

El pelirrojo caminaba rápidamente por los pasillo, pero en lo que no reparó, era que un chico de rizos, moreno, lo seguía discretamente, con la intención de saber de Ginny, esperando que Ron se dirigiera directamente a ver a sus amigos, y seguramente ella estaría con ellos, lo vio entrar al Comedor, pero solo hecho un ligero vistazo y volvió a emprender la marcha, al parecer hacia la Sala común de los leones, hasta ahí llegaban sus esperanzas, porque después de ver cruzar al pelirrojo el cuadro de la Dama gorda, empezó a bajar las escaleras, en dirección a las frías mazmorras, buscando muy poco discretamente a la leona, pero sin resultado alguno, al parecer se la había tragado la tierra.

Entró con muy mal humor en las mazmorras y casi le gritó la contraseña, ya en el interior, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, al percibir la voz de la que hasta hace poco era su amor platónico, estaba dando gritos, así que se detuvo, quedando oculto bajó las muchas sombras de las mazmorras.

En los corredores del Castillo…

Ron buscaba afanosamente a sus amigos, bueno para ser más específicos… buscaba a Gerry, ya que sabia que Harry estaba en el lago, a él lo vería más tarde en la Sala común, pero al parecer al castaño se lo había tragado la tierra, después de ir a la Sala común de Gryffindor, lo había estado buscando por gran parte del Castillo, incluido el Comedor, en los Terrenos y demás corredores, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, checo la hora de su reloj, todavía faltaba un buen rato para que su novia y su hermana regresaran a la Sala después de su rara sesión de belleza, de la cual era mejor no averiguar, ya que en la habitación de Padma Patil en Ravenclaw, podían ocurrir muchas cosas.

Después un rato de seguir buscando, se topó con los gemelos, los cuales casi lo cargaron para llevarlo al Estadio donde jugaba Rusia, según ellos, para estudiar el partido, pero Ron sabia que era para correr las apuestas en el juego.

- Anda Ron, no seas cobarde – comentó Fred, tomándolo de un brazo.

- Si hermanito ¿acaso eres un cobarde?, ¿verdad qué no? – profirió George tomándolo por el otro brazo.

- Pero yo… - trató de oponerse.

- ¿Qué… me vas a decir? - inquirió con una ceja alzada Freddy.

- ¡¿Qué tu novia te regaña si sales sin su permiso?! – se burló el otro gemelo.

- No sean estúpidos… no eso - respondió ofendido el ojiazul.

- Entonces, no hay pretexto - aseguró el mayor de los tres.

- Para no acompañarnos, así que… - agregó George.

- Es que tengo que buscar a Harry y a Gerry - alegó el guardián.

- Los buscaras después - divulgó el otro jalándolo.

- Si, no te preocupes, tienes todo el día, vamos - insistió Fred.

- Pero, chicos… - trató de negarse nuevamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Vamos, camina – insistió el mayor de los tres.

- Si vamos – lo sacaron cargado mientras el pequeño hermano pataleaba sin cesar, pero sabiendo que iría aunque no quisiera.

- Pero tengo que regresar a las 12:30 pm para avisarles a los chicos de los cambios… ¿esta bien? – aseveró resignado.

- Si, si, si, vamos… - sin más, salieron rumbo al segundo Estadio.

En la Sala común de Slytherin…

- Crabbe, Goyle… ¿otra vez comiendo? – se dirigió la morena a los otros dos Slytherin.

- Mmmmm… si, un muffin de chocolate ¿quieres uno? – ofreció Crabbe, enseñándole un gran plato, con varios panecillos.

- ¿Qué?, claro que no, ¿no sabes cuántas calorías tiene eso? – espetó con horror Pansy.

- Mmmm no ¿muchas? – cuestionó Goyle.

- Olvídalo… creo que iré a ver si encuentro a Draco, espero que no este con la estúpida de Nurit – musitó la pelinegra.

- Mmmm… tenia junta con el equipo – comentó ignorando que su líder estaba en su cuarto.

- ¿Ah si?, supongo que Blaise también estará en junta - se sentó en un sillón individual, sin notar la presencia del moreno en las sombras - creo que le alegrare la vida con mi presencia… y eso me servirá para hacer rabiar a la maldita de la Weasley.

- ¿Y si ella le dice a Zabinni? – cuestionó temeroso Goyle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo qué le dije? – preguntó incrédula.

- Si… digo a Blaise no le gustara eso – comentó Goyle, sabiendo el carácter que tenía su amigo.

- No me importa, no es más que la verdad, toda la escuela lo sabe… además como Slytherin, él nunca andaría con la pobretona de Weasley, es demasiado vulgar para estar con Blaise, él solo esta jugando con ella… y era justo que alguien le hiciera ver lo estúpida que es por creer que podría estar con él - calló al oír surgir de entre las sombras una furiosa voz.

- ¿Qué demonios dijiste Parkinson? – bramó el rizado, provocando que los dos gorilones se atragantaran, y que la chica se levantara del sillón rápidamente, mirando en dirección al moreno.

- ¡Blaise!... yo… - estaba sorprendida y asustada, ya que él nunca la llamaba por su apellido.

- ¡Habla! ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Ginny eh? – volvió a interrogar, avanzado amenazador hacia ella, mientras sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros de lo normal.

- Blaise… yo solo... le dije la verdad - alegó nerviosa, al ver la furia en los ojos del chico.

- ¿Ah si? ¡¿Y qué verdad es esa?! - la tomó del brazo, pero ante el silencio de la Slytherin, volteó a ver a los dos grandullones - y Bien Goyle… ¿me vas a decir lo qué dijo Parkinson?

- Yo este… ella… bueno… ella habló con la chica Weasley – espetó temeroso Gregory.

- Eso ya lo oí, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué?, ¿y qué le dijo? – exigió demandante mirando a los tres, con puñales en lugar de ojos.

- Yo... bueno… - calló nervioso, dividido ente el pánico que tenia a Blaise y la furia de Parkinson.

- Le dijo que tú solo estabas jugando con ella… que la invitaste a salir solo por darle celos a Pansy – señaló temeroso Crabbe, de ver como la furia de Zabinni crecía.

- ¡¿Qué… queeeé?! – rugió, volteó a mirar a la chica que todavía sostenía del brazo – ¿y tú de dónde demonios inventaste esa patraña eh? – gritaba, mientras la sacudía furiosamente.

- Pues…- armándose de valor, se liberó de la mano del chico – es verdad… tú querías una relación conmigo, pero como sabes que amo a Draco, tenias que salir con esa estúpida para intentar olvidarme ¿o no? – la pelinegra empezó a alejarse unos pasos, colocando su mano sobre la zona de su brazo que le dolía – pero no podrías haber encontrado algo mejor… ¿tenias que caer con lo más bajo que hay en Hogwarts? – se acercó nuevamente, confiada nuevamente en sus encantos.

- Eres una…- calló al no encontrar el adjetivo.

- Vamos Blaisito, no te enojes… te hice un favor, al quitarte de encima a esa – arguyó Pansy.

- ¡Cállate!, no mereces ni siquiera mencionar su nombre - tenia una mirada inyectada de enojo puro, ante la cual los otros Slytherins retrocedieron, incluso la ojinegra – si, eres muy hermosa... de eso no hay duda, pero eres… la más… ESTÚPIDA… de las mujeres que conozco - se acercó a ella con paso amenazador – tú... no solo eres una frívola, vacía, que además le ruegas a Draco por migajas de atención y estas sola, no mereces siquiera el honor de hablar con Ginny, que vale mil veces más que tú… y escúchame bien, si me enteró de que vuelves a molestarla - bajó el tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un susurro amenazador, parecido al parsél – yo mismo me encargare de tu expulsión y que seas repudiada por el mundo entero ¿entiendes? y créeme no me costara mucho trabajo… ¡tú sola lo estas haciendo! – amenazó dando media vuelta, se alejó, subiendo las escaleras con pasos rápidos, para entrar en su habitación, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

En el cuarto de Zabinni…

Ambos chicos, saltaron del susto, derramando un poco del Whiskey que tenían en sus copas.

- ¿Qué demonios, Zabinni?… ¿qué te pasa? – cuestionó molesto el rubio.

- Si… casi nos matas del susto – exclamó el castaño.

- ¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?! - prorrumpió el moreno todavía enfurecido.

- Tranquilízate idiota, no me grites… esta también es mi habitación – profirió el ojiplata, mirando al moreno que echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Ya lo se… pero ¿qué hacen aquí? - miró a Gerry con desconfianza.

- A mi no me mires, él me trajo – aclaró el cazador, señalando a Draco con la cabeza.

- Ah si… ¿y para qué? – preguntó aún mirándolo con desconfianza, más al recordar que el había estado últimamente muy cerca de la pelirroja.

- Blaise… calma, simplemente tenia frío y vine por algo para entrar en calor – comentó Draco, colocando sus pupilas mercurio en él, tratando que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Y él? – señaló a Gerard con la mirada.

- Relájate Blaise, él no dirá nada – mencionó con simpleza, no sabia por qué, pero presentía que podía confiar en él – siéntate… ¿por qué tan enojado eh?

- Por… por nada... este mundo esta lleno de estúpidos - invocó una copa y se la extendió a Draco, él cual le sirvió sin hacer comentarios.

- Mmmmm – murmuró el castaño, al ver que Blaise, daba un gran trago a si copa, dejándola casi vacía, al parecer en esa Casa todos eran unos alcohólicos.

- Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso - volvió a repetir el rubio, exasperado por el sonido que hacia.

- Disculpa - armándose de valor, miró a Zabinni – ¿así qué te gusta Ginny? eh? – preguntó risueño.

- ¡Aaahggg! – se atragantó el rizado con el alcohol, al oír la pregunta del extranjero.

- ¿Estas bien?... tranquilízate no es para tanto – manifestó divertido D'Granchester.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste estúpido?! - reclamó a Draco, mirándolo con odio.

- Zabinni… tranquilo – exclamó sereno – Malfoy no me dijo nada, solo es simple deducción – explicó Gerry, liberando de culpa al líder de Slytherin.

- Si, estúpido, a decir verdad él que abrió la boca fuiste tú - se burló de su amigo que ostentaba un sonrojo.

- Cállate… - miró a Gerry aún desconfiado – ¿y a ti qué? – preguntó de malagana.

- A él no le gusta la Weasley, Blaise… relájate… - intervino el rubio.

- Pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento ¿no crees? – mencionó divertido el castaño.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó sarcástico, mientras su mirada denotaba que lo quería matar.

- Si… sobre todo porque tú no la valoras – alegó firme, enfrentándolo.

- ¿Y tú si? – inquirió frío.

- Claro… es mi amiga, además es bonita, de hecho tiene a muchos tras ella - divulgó Gerry, descubriendo que el moreno, se enfurecía con cada palabra, lo cual demostraba que si le importaba su amiga.

- ¡Ya basta!… estoy bebiendo a gusto, si quieren pelear por esa… lárguense – dijo molesto Draco, mirándolos con severidad.

- Esta es mi habitación por si lo habías olvidado – acotó el moreno.

- También la mía - interpeló el prefecto.

- Además… yo soy invitado – río socarronamente Gerard queriendo aligerar la tensión - salud - levantó su copa en dirección a los otros dos. Draco solo levantó la copa al igual que Blaise, pero ninguno habló, vaciaron las copas, mientras que Gerry volvía a recitar el hechizo haciendo que el líquido desapareciera de su copa en lo que ellos bebían de las suyas.

- ¿Qué pasó en la junta? – inquirió el vástago de los Malfoy.

- Pues no mucho, Hufflic nos dio las alineaciones – dijo, burlándose de Cedric.

- ¿Hufflic? – cuestionó sin entender Terréense.

- ¡Ahhh, por Merlín!, vaya que eres lento de entendimiento - habló exasperado – Cedric… es Hufflepuff, así que para resumir es Hufflic ¿ok, entendiste?

- Entiendo, aunque es de muy mal gusto apodar a la gente - regañó el castaño.

- ¿Ahh si? ¿Y quién lo dice? – se enojó Blaise, mirándolo con furia contenida.

- La buena educación, además no creo que a ti te guste el apodo que tienes - era mentira, pero le hacia falta una lección de modales a ese Sly pensó Hermione.

- Yo no tengo apodo estúpido - aclaró Zabinni.

- Pues eso no es lo que se dice en los pasillos – divulgó mintiendo.

- ¿Y cuál es?, a ver… dime – comentó demandante.

- Tranquilo Blaise, nadie te apoda nada… y por supuesto yo estoy en la alineación – intervino Draco nuevamente, para calmar la situación.

- Si… ya lo sabes, también sacó a los Weasley y metió a Bole y a Smith –agregó con simpleza, dándole un trago a su copa.

- Cof, cof, cof - tosió el castaño, atragantándose con el licor quemante, del cual simulaba beber, cuando Blaise le dio la noticia - ¿sacó a Fred y George?

- Si, Bole de golpeador y Smith de cazador… al parecer los de Portugal son bastante rudos así que hay que estar atentos – advirtió el moreno.

- Si… el profeta sacó un artículo acerca de una multa que recibieron por agresiones – mencionó recordando haber leído eso.

- Pero no creo que puedan con nosotros – comentó confiado Zabinni.

- Yo tampoco, los Slytherin son bastante sucios así que fue una decisión acertada de Cedric – apoyó divertido Gerry, mirando las expresiones de las serpientes.

- No somos sucios… somos astutos – aclaró Blaise, con una sonrisa sardónica.

- Como quieras - de pronto una sensación ya conocida le recorrió la columna, se paró rápidamente - oye – pronunció dirigiéndose a Draco – necesito usar el baño.

- Ahí… - señaló una puerta, un poco sorprendido por la actitud del chico, que sin decir más, se apresuró a entrar al sanitario.

Ya dentro del cubículo, el castaño miró su mano, que empezaba a mostrar rasgos femeninos, así que sacó la botella de su túnica y bebió varios tragos del contenido, aliviado al ver como su mano regresaba a ser la del un hombre, se mojó un poco la cara y procuró hacer tiempo… el que según ella los hombres tardaban en ir al baño.

- ¡Que raro es! - comentó el rizado al verlo cerrar la puerta.

- Si… pero por el momento nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado – increpó el buscador, dándole a entender que se calmara.

- ¿Y que más te dijo acerca de Ginny? – preguntó curioso.

- Pues ya lo oíste, no esta interesado en ella… por el momento, todo depende de lo que hagas tu, además… sabe lo de Hogsmeade... de los insultos y demás y al contrario de ti mi querido amigo, él si la defendería, así que ahí tienes un punto en contra – anunció lógico el ojiplata.

- Y no te he cont… – se interrumpió al oír la puerta que anunciaba el regreso del castaño.

- ¿Y qué más pasó en la junta Blaise? - preguntó el rubio, para distraer la atención del chico de la conversación anterior, mientras Blaise llenaba las copas de todos.

- Pues… no mucho… además de que Hufflic se molesto por las ausencias – se recostó en el sillón, mirando fijamente la copa.

- ¿Ausencias? – incurrió sin mucho interés el rubio.

- Si, la tuya… la de él – señaló con la cabeza a Gerry – la de Bole y la de San… digo… la de Potter.

- ¿Ah si qué Potty no asistió a junta? – exclamó curioso Draco.

- No… Weasley dijo algo de un compromiso o no se qué… - expresó, después de beber un trago más.

- Y Bole… ¿por qué no fue?, ¿seguro esta con la Ravenclaw esa, no? – divulgó mofándose Malfoy.

- No… esta con Snape, no se que haciendo - explicó el moreno.

- Pobre imbécil… a pesar de ser Slytherin no es muy brillante - manifestó burlón su líder.

- Ni que lo digas… lo poco bueno que hace es jugar Quidditch – rió socarronamente de su propia broma.

- ¿Quién es capitán de Portugal? – cuestionó interesado el prefecto.

- Un tal Carlos Carhvalo… - anunció el moreno.

- ¿Cómo qué un tal Carhvalo? - intervino Gerry indignado - es el jugador principal, además de ser capitán todos están en coordinación con él… es más… se presume que podría estar pasando en cualquier momento a los Torneos de adultos… es de lo más notable que hay en Portugal - agregó con rapidez, como si estuviera en clase, un mal habito que siempre hacia enojar a sus amigos.

- Tranquilízate… no te pedí su biografía - pidió mirándolo con extrañeza el ojiplata.

- Si… hablas como la sabelotodo de Granger - agregó Blaise, compartiendo la mirada de su amigo.

- Oye… – iba a defenderse pero calló al oír el grito de Draco.

- ¡Zabinni! – reprendió el rubio.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó sorprendido por el grito de su líder.

- Cállate, no hables a si de Granger - ordenó el prefecto.

- Si… tú no sabes nada de ella… ella es… - alegó el ojimiel, iba a empezar una gran letanía de sus virtudes, pero para su frustración, el Sly también lo detuvo.

- Tú también cállate, no necesito saber lo que es Granger – expuso firme el premio anual.

- Esta bien… - aceptó Blaise, aunque no pasó desapercibido ese detalle para él, ya después se lo reclamaría.

- Regresando a lo de Portugal… ¿qué sabes del buscador? – inquirió interesado el vástago de los Malfoy.

- Todavía no es definitivo pero los rumores dicen que es Natalia Maniche – anunció Blaise.

- ¿Una mujer? será fácil ganarle… - dijo engreídamente.

- No lo creo… ella fue la principal protagonista de los disturbios por lo que fueron multados – aclaró el castaño.

- Pero… ¿una mujer? – cuestionó incrédulo.

- Si… no recuerdo donde pero leí que fue ella la que empezó cuando le rompió una escoba en la espalda a un contrario – expresó Gerry, dejando sorprendidos e incrédulos a la serpientes.

- ¿Y el contrario era buscador? – indagó temeroso el rubio.

- No… según creo era… un cazador… - comentó el extranjero.

- Bueno… al menos mi hermoso rostro esta a salvo de esa loca - mencionó divertido y aliviado.

- No te preocupes... hablare con Bole para mantenerla ocupada con las bludger - dijo Blaise en señal de apoyo.

- Más te vale y tú D'Granchester ¿qué opinas de Portugal? – interrogó el ojigris.

- Pueden decirme Gerard o Gerry si quieren - pidió el cazador.

- Que bueno… porque D'Granchester es muuuuy largo - profirió con una sonrisa el rizado.

- Lo se… y eso que no has oído mi otro apellido - se rió, al recordar la cara que puso siendo Hermione cuando el verdadero Gerry le dijo su nombre completo – y de Portugal… bueno he oído muchas cosas - empezando una charla amena con los Sly, acerca de sus bastos conocimientos de Quidditch, sorprendido por el interés de ambos en el tema, ya que siempre pensó que era solo un pasatiempo para las dos serpientes, pero descubrió gratamente su error.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Aclaraciones:**

Nosotros al basar la línea de tiempo en el 7º año de HP, tuvimos que adaptar a **Cedric**, **Fred, George, Bole, Montaige** y demás que ya deberían haber salido por obvias razones. Ellos participan en la historia como jefes y sub jefes del equipo de Hogwarts y son entrenadores del equipo de sus respectivas de Casas. Por lo cual ellos pueden tener participación en él Torneo.

Como todos saben **Cedric** murió en HP 4, pero nosotros quisimos que él siguiera vivo además que complementaba nuestro fic, su participación es muy importante y en cuanto a quien ganó el Torneo de los 3 magos por consenso decidimos que era justo que lo ganaran los dos, ya que los dos fueron valientes y lucharon además de que se lo merecían. Por eso **Cho Chang** anduvo primero con **Cedric** desde el baile de Navidad del 94 y después con **Harry** ya que solo buscaba ser el centro de atención.

**Cho** estuvo con **Cedric** desde diciembre del 94 hasta el octubre del 95 y con **Harry** desde diciembre del 95 hasta marzo del 96. Con **Michael Corner** (o sea el novio de **Ginny**) desde marzo del 96 hasta agosto de ese año.

Así mismo **Sirius **es un personaje vital por eso no esta muerto como debería ser (o sea en la Orden del fénix) ya explicaremos en la trama el por qué y cómo se salvo. Y como ya lo dimos a entender al estar vivo **Sirius**, **Harry** vive con él en 12 Grimmauld Place.

En cuanto a **Dumbledore,** está vivo siendo que debería haber muerto en junio del 97 (o sea en El príncipe mestizo) ya explicaremos más adelante lo que sucedió con él y **Snape**.

Por último en este capítulo mencionamos la palabra Hermionesca. "Nesca" terminación utilizada por nosotras para designar a un tipo de personas o estilos.

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

**Continuará...**


	8. part two: Alcohol, recuerdos y peleas

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi de new:

"_**Alcohol, recuerdos y peleas" **_es la segunda parte de el séptimo chap en donde veremos más alcohol, y recuerdos de nuestros personajes, los cuales nos explicaran parte de su pasado y de las cosas que están sucediendo en su presente (es por eso que es importante que lean las aclaraciones), también hacen su aparición ciertos personajes, que harán nuestra trama más compleja, al recurrir a los celos…por parte de Herms.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Alcohol, recuerdos y peleas.**_

Cerca del lago…

El pequeño niño, había tenido grandes avances en su técnica de vuelo, estaba volando por encima de las columnas de acceso al Castillo, que aproximadamente median 15 metros.

- Muy bien Iván… ahora sostente bien de la escoba, inclínate hacia delante y aprieta fuertemente, eso te dará velocidad - con la varita, hizo un ligero movimiento en el aire, dejando una pequeña huella de humo circular, movió su varita, haciéndolo más grande - ahora te voy a dar media vuelta de ventaja, sin salir del circulo, para ver que tan rápido puedes volar.

- Muy bien, entonces… - voló y se acomodó al extremo contrario de Harry.

- Sigue la saeta del circulo ¿ok? – se colocó en su posición y gritó – ¡listo! – ante el gesto afirmativo del niño, salieron disparados uno detrás del otro, "Lo hace bastante bien" pensaba el ojiverde, al verlo usar la saeta del circulo a su favor, procurando ocultarse dentro de ella, después de unos minutos, el ojiverde logró alcanzar al pequeño niño.

- Bien Iván… vas muy bien, ahora que ya puedes sostenerte y volar a velocidad moderada, subiremos un poco más y llegaremos volando hasta el patio principal, vamos… - dijo animado el buscador.

- Pero… - titubeó el pequeño de cabellos rojo oscuro.

- Vamos… no temas, yo estoy tras de ti – mencionó dándole confianza, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

- Bueno, esta bien, vamos – tomó la escoba fuertemente, con ambas manos, levitó su escoba, al lado de Harry, hasta rebasar las torres del castillo, el león aumentó un poco la velocidad, probando que Iván lo imitara, después de varios rodeos, arribaron al jardín central del Castillo, el ojiverde descendió a nivel del suelo, pero no se bajó de la escoba.

- Bien Iván, ya vas mucho mejor, ahora iremos volando hasta la Sala común de Gryffindor, pasando por la cocina para llevar algo de comer… vamos – el niño lo seguía de cerca, solo esperaba no toparse con alguno de los prefectos o de los profesores.

Llegaron a la cocina sin interrupciones, pidieron varios bocadillos en una bolsa y jugo de calabaza, el cual llevaba Harry, ya que podía volar sin manos, llevaba un vaso en cada mano, con un movimiento de rodillas, sacó la escoba de la cocina y se elevó hacia el séptimo piso con Iván tras el sostenido fuertemente la escoba y la bolsa con la comida.

Al llegar al cuadro de la Dama gorda, Harry recitó la contraseña y entraron, ya dentro, notaron que la Sala estaba vacía, ya que todos los alumnos, estaban en los diferentes partidos, por fin el buscador bajó de la escoba, instando al niño a hacer lo mismo.

- Muy bien Iván… lo hiciste muy bien, ahora… vamos a comer algo - dejó los vasos en una mesa desocupada cerca de la ventana, sacó el contenido de la bolsa y ambos se dispusieron a comer, platicando acerca de Quidditch, escobas y el tema que le era más importante a Harry… Sol.

En el Estadio principal…

Las francesas llevaban ventaja de 50 puntos sobre los holandeses, al parecer no eran muy buenos, porque era muy fácil anotar en sus aros.

La pelirroja francesa se acercó a su capitana Altea Gallausiaux.

- Oye Altea, ¿falta mucho para que terminemos? – preguntó cansada.

- No lo se… los holandeses no quieren admitir la derrota y se niegan a acabar el partido – comentó la capitana.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó rápidamente, ya que tenía que volver a su posición.

- Lleguemos a 100 puntos de ventaja, espero que ante eso dimitan y admitan su derrota – mencionó optimista.

- Crees que Rogy logre atrapar la snitch – inquirió la francesilla refiriéndose a Rogelle Errekart, la buscadora, la cual era conocida por su mal carácter, ya que después de un buen rato de intentar atrapar la snitch y no lograrlo, explotaba airadamente - porque no se ha visto muy activa hoy…

- Solo espero que no tengamos problemas, vamos - se elevaron hasta alcanzar la quaffle nuevamente - ¿lista? – se dirigió a los aros, pero en vez de lanzarla a el aro, hizo un giro de muñeca, enviándola a Sol, la cual la atrapó y anotó 10 puntos más en el aro más pequeño, ante las ovaciones de los presentes, dejando el marcador con un puntaje de 210 para Francia y 150 para los holandeses, a los cuales no les agradó.

De repente uno de los bateadores golpeó la bludger en dirección a Jully, a la que golpeó ruidosamente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, hasta donde llegó el arbitro, decretando 20 puntos más a Beauxbotons por mala conducta, para después dirigirse al capitán de Holanda, con la advertencia de otra falta y serian automáticamente expulsados, declarando a las francesas como ganadoras… con un asentimiento de parte de los neerlandeses rubios, reanudaron el partido.

En el segundo Estadio…

Los gemelos obligaban al menor de los Weasley a promover sus apuestas entre el público presente, pero en vez de hacerlo, este estaba más interesado en el partido que se jugaba en esos momentos, tenia en sus manos el programa con la alineación de cada equipo que jugaba en el Torneo, pero veía un gran cartel mágico de luces, colocado en la parte baja del Estadio, donde aparecían las alineaciones.

C. Romanov por Rusia

Edik Nikolaievitch - cazador

Anzhelika Varsavsky - cazadora

Nadezhda Aleksei - guardiana

Seryozha, Carbamazepine - bateadora

Vadik Krutov - capitán cazador

Marik Leonov - bateador

Alexei Mitrofanov – buscadora

OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOOO

C. Asturiano por España

Bruno García - Capitán bateador

Cesar F. Canizarez - cazador

Adán Cortes - cazador

Alejandro Torres - cazador

Azamaria Ramos - buscadora

Ricardo Alonso – guardián

Rafael Ernia Alphons - bateador

De repente el altavoz lo sacó de su estudio de la alineación, el capitán ruso Krutov, tomó la quaffle con una mano y la asestó en el aro sin problemas, provocando que los bateadores españoles le lanzaran una bludger con fuerza, logró esquivarla, pero golpeó al guardián ruso, que estaba en posición de reserva, localizando una nueva quaffle, así que en compensación el arbitro otorgó 20 puntos a los rusos.

El guardián de los españoles liberó nuevamente la quaffle, logrando que sus compañeros cazadores la tomaran pero no pudieron anotar, porque los Romnov, jugaban muy estrechamente, así que lograron quitárselas sin problema, para furia de los contrarios, los cuales se estaban empezando a enojar.

Después de cerca de 20 minutos exhaustivos, por fin los españoles, lograron anotar 30 puntos, pero la ventaja que les llevaban era de poco más de 60 puntos.

El arbitro cuestionó al capitán de los asturianos, acerca de una posible dimisión, pero García se negó, alegando su orgullo español, así que el partido continuó, hasta que por fin los rusos ganaron, con una ventaja superior a los españoles, gracias a que la buscadora Alexei, atrapó la snitch, consiguiendo 150 puntos y la victoria para su equipo.

Esto solo lo vieron los gemelos, porque Ron se les había perdido cerca de las 12:30 pm, con una significativa mirada de George a Fred, hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que su pequeño hermano seguramente había corrido a ver a su novia.

En la Sala común de Gryffindor…

Sentados cerca de la ventana, maestro y discípulo seguían platicando de la vida de los Mounet en Francia, donde eran bastante populares, ya que al parecer, Sol, era invitada a varios de los eventos sociales, sus padres tenían participación en el Ministerio de Magia de su país, tenían otro hermano más grande, vivían en una Casa cerca de la Riviera, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Sol, estaba en la escuela, así que era poco el tiempo que podían estar juntos, por el momento el pequeño estudiaba en el mundo muggle, hasta que cumpliera los 11, entraría a un Colegio de magos, ya que sus padres a pesar de ser puros, no estaban en contra de los muggles.

- Oye Iván… y Sol… – calló, avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, con curiosidad al ver a su maestro de vuelo callar.

- ¿Ella… tiene…? - se interrumpió, cuando a la desolada Sala, entró agitado Ron, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Harry… ¿de casualidad has visto a Lav? – preguntó jadeante.

- ¿A Lav?, pues no, no la he visto - respondió el ojiverde, mirándolo extrañado.

- Menos mal - respiró tranquilo – pensé que llegaba tarde y es capaz de matarme…

- ¿Le tienes miedo? ¿Es muy mala? – cuestionó curioso el niño.

- Claro que no es mala y no es miedo, bueno no mucho… es que no la conoces - replicó titubeando el ojiceleste.

- A mí por eso no me gustan las mujeres - aseguró el francés, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Ahhh y eso? – inquirió divertido Bilius.

- Si… las mujeres son muy latosas, las amigas de Sol, solo se la pasan pellizcándome las mejillas – dijo, tocándose la cara – o diciendo que soy muy lindo… ¿lindo yo? – ante las risas de sus amigos, el pequeño niño sonrió.

- Eso es porque aún eres pequeño – comentó elevando sus comisuras Harry.

- Pero ya las llegaras a querer, yo adoro a Lav, solo que a veces es muy estricta en algunas cosas - replicó el guardián, divertido.

- Si, pero ¿no es mala, ni esta loca? – comunicó con curiosidad Allen.

- Bueno… no tanto como tu ex Harry – manifestó risueño el prefecto.

- No la nombres, solo me ha causado problemas desde que terminamos - comentó con pesar el buscador.

- Y aún desde antes de que fuera tu novia… ¿recuerdas?, cuando empezaste a andar con ella… creo que fue en diciembre de hace 2 años…

. · · Flash Back · ´´ · .

En el pasillo principal de acceso a los nevados jardines, estaba reunida una muchedumbre de gente, entre ellas una orgullosa asiática, mirando como el Gryffindor favorito de todos y el Hufflepuff, discutían acerca de su relación con Cho Chang, hasta llegara los golpes.

- No me importa si era tu novia, ustedes ya terminaron - rugió siendo detenido por Ron y los gemelos.

- ¿Y tú tenias qué consolarla? ¡Que amable! – gritaba el moreno de ojos grises. Al cual lo sostenían dos chicos de Hufflepuff, con bastantes problemas al parecer, porque estaba muy cerca del león

- Yo no quería herirte pero…

- Pero ¡¿qué?!… ¡se supone que eras mi amigo Potter y los amigos no hacen esas cosas! – bramó herido Cedric.

- Tú no entiendes… yo la….

- Cállate, no me importa ¡te voy a romper el alma por traidor! – amenazó el castaño.

- ¡No soy un traidor!

- ¡¿Cómo diablos no?! Yo confiaba en ti Potter… pero ya veras como… te dejó - dijo, soltándose de los brazos que lo tenían sujeto, lanzándose contra un Harry, todavía maniatado, el cual solo atinó a cubrirse, hasta que sintió una extraña rigidez en el cuerpo.

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

La muchedumbre se hizo a un lado, dejando el paso libre a Hermione, que con varita en mano se acercaba hasta las dos rígidas figuras que estaba en el suelo.

- Debería de darles vergüenza… ¿qué tal si alguno de los maestros los hubiera visto? - regañó girando hacia la asiática – y tu estúpida… podrías hacer algo más que solo mirarlos golpearse.

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeó la pelinegra.

- Cállate… Ron - giró hacia el pelirrojo – lleva a Harry a la Sala… ya lo despetrificare cuando se calme y ustedes – señaló a los Hufflepuff con la varita - cárguenlo… lo llevaremos a su Sala común y ahí lo despetrificare, andando - sin más, obligó a los chicos a hacer lo que ordenaba, mientras una furiosa Cho Chang, quedaba sola en medio de el pasillo.

. · · Fin Flash Back · ´´ · .

- Dos años… si ya hace bastante tiempo de eso… pero después de que Cedric se calmó, pudimos hacer las paces – comentó con una sonrisa el elegido.

- Aunque no gracias a Cho eh – comentó el pelirrojo.

. · · Flash Back · ´´ · .

Después de varios meses de agresiones y de encuentros desagradables, por fin un soleado día de marzo, mientras paseaba por los jardines, pensando en sus múltiples preocupaciones, Harry, se topó con Cedric, que estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, sobre una roca, al verlo, el primer instinto de Harry fue defenderse, pero la mirada del Hufflepuff no fue de agresión, sino de una especie de arrepentimiento.

- Harry… no te vayas… no quiero pelear…

- Cedric yo… - no sabía que decir.

- No mira, yo… quería disculparme contigo, mi conducta no ha sido la mejor – espetó el ojigris.

- Bueno… la mía tampoco, yo no quería traicionar tu amistad… de verdad, pero yo quiero a Cho… enserio – divulgó sincero.

- Lo se… y yo mira, me molesto tu traición, no el que yo siguiera queriendo a Cho, a decir verdad… desde antes de eso ella y yo ya no estábamos bien – confesó con sinceridad Cedric.

- Entonces… ¿ya no estas molesto conmigo? - dijo, sentándose a su lado en la gran roca.

- No… a decir verdad alguien me ha enseñado a ser un poco menos egocéntrico, poniéndome en mi lugar… desde hace días quería disculparme contigo, pero no he encontrado la oportunidad…

- ¿Y quién es? ¿Quién te dijo las cosas tan crudamente? – inquirió curioso el ojiverde.

- Una chica, su nombre es Maigre Goutte… sus padres son franceses, pero todos le dicen Gotty, a decir verdad no habla mucho… pero cuando lo hace, te juro Harry… la escuchas… o es capaz de lanzarte un _**Furnunculus**_.

- Que bien – se rió, de la cara de miedo que puso el Hufflepuff, al mencionar ese temido hechizo, sobre todo por tener fama de galán entre las chicas de su Casa.

- Bueno… entonces ¿amigos Harry? – preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

- Claro, amigos – estrechándole la mano, con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, la mayor parte del Colegio se sorprendió de volver a ver juntos a los dos chicos.

. · · Fin Flash Back · ´´ · .

- Recuerdo la cara de Cho, cuando te vio platicar con Cedric de lo más normal del mundo – musitó divertido el ojiazul.

- Ohh sí… yo también la recuerdo, pero ya te había contado que no me dio tiempo de contarle las cosas, pero se puso como loca…

. · · Flash Back · ´´ · .

En el pasillo de entrada a su clase de adivinación, Harry se volvió a topar con Cedric, ante la mirada atónita de todos, se saludaron y siguieron su camino, pero la chica que acompañaba a Harry no se quedo callada.

- ¡Harryyyyyyyyyyy! – soltó incrédula.

- Cho… tranquilízate… ¿qué te…? - no terminó cuando la pelinegra ya lo había interrumpido.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?, hasta ayer tú y él no se podían ni ver…

- Bueno… hablamos y ya… - replicó con simpleza el buscador.

- ¿Hablaron? ¿Cómo qué hablaron? ¿De qué? – cuestionó impaciente de escuchar respuestas.

- Tranquila, solo quedamos en volver a ser amigos – comentó risueño.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos? – cuestionó sin creerlo.

- Si amigos, me tengo que ir, llegare tarde a clases, nos vemos - con un ligero beso, salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos, que lo esperaban a una distancia prudente.

- Pero… ¡aaarrhhhhgg! – rabió al no recibir respuesta, ya que Harry había entrado a clases.

. · · Fin Flash Back · ´´ · .

- Bueno y no hablemos del 14 de febrero, que día tan fatídico – divulgó Ronald.

- Ese… y su intento darme celos con Roger Davies – agregó irónico Harry.

- Y no olvides cuando te reclamó tu salida con Hermione, hasta que salió el artículo del Quisquilloso donde salía la entrevista y te pidió disculpas… - expuso el guardián.

- Lo peor fue la traición de la tal Marietta, y que ella todavía quisiera defenderla cuando las pruebas estaban en su contra - comentó el león.

- Si, Hermione fue muy lista al poner el hechizo en el contrato, y cuando Marietta habló, se le llenó la cara de granos… eso fue genial - se rió al recordarlo.

- Mmmm pues no me parece tan genial eh, por su culpa el ejército fue descubierto - manifestó el ojiverde.

- Si… pero al final todo salió bien y tú rompiste con Cho - espetó con alivio.

- Si… ese día te juro que si no es porque estaban tú y Hermione a un lado… soy capaz de ahorcarla - comentó bromeando.

. · · Flash Back · ´´ · .

En el pasillo, del Castillo, cerca de la Sala común de los Ravenclaw, estaban discutiendo acaloradamente el ojiverde y la asiática, con Ron y Hermione a una distancia respetable, para intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

- No hay excusa Cho… ella nos traiciono…

- Pero Amor, entiende… fue un error - exclamó la pelinegra.

- ¿Error?, error fue permitir que metieras a alguien así al ejército – afirmó el elegido.

- La culpa de todo la tiene Hermione, si ella… - acusó injustamente a la castaña.

- A Hermy no la metas… aquí la única traidora fue Marieta – aclaró molesto.

- Pero Amor… comprende que tenia demasiada presión, es hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes de Ministerio, se sentía… - alegó la asiática.

- Ron también y él no nos traicionó – comentó firme Harry.

- Pero amor, entiende… - pidió la Ravenclaw.

- No entiende tú, no tiene disculpa… una traición no se perdona…

- Pues entonces, elige… si te quedas con ellos - señalando a los otros dos Gryffindors – tú y yo terminamos…

- Muy bien… adiós - sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, junto con sus amigos, dejando a la asiática en un estado de impresión bastante notorio.

. · · Fin Flash Back · ´´ · .

- Vaya que ese día si se puso denso el asunto y después nos enteramos lo del estúpido de Corner…

- Si… solo para molestar salió con Corner, sabiendo que era novio de Ginny…

- Aahhh Harry… solo porque tú estabas ahí para detenerme, porque por mi, lo hubiera destazado - expuso el ojiazul, recordado al tipo que se decía novio de su hermana.

- Pero como dijo Ginny, no valía la pena… y no te he contado lo que paso ayer… yo estaba platicando con Iván, cuando llegó la loca y me abrazó y me besó como si nada… ¿verdad Iván? – comentó dirigiéndose al niño sentado a un lado - y para mi mala suerte llegó Sol y pensó lo peor, así que ahora soy un pervertidor de menores, según ella – agregó con pesar.

- Harry tú si que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres… ¿o no Iván? – comentó divertido Ron.

- Si… no cabe duda que las mujeres dan problemas – replicó el niño, firme en su idea.

- Pero cambiemos de tema, porque a parecer nuestro pequeño amigo esta un poco aburrido de oír nuestra tétrica historia ¿no Iván? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- No para nada… solo reitero lo que dije, las niñas están locas… y nunca tendré novia y menos como la mademoiselle Chang… ¡WAKALA! – dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Ya te veré… en unos años – exclamó con sabiduría el pelirrojo, el cual pensaba lo mismo hace muchas lunas.

- Por cierto Ron… ¿qué pasó en la junta? – inquirió interesado el buscador.

- ¡Ahhh es cierto!… bueno Cedric sacó a los gemelos y metió a Zac y a Bole, además de que ya sabes que Malfoy va a jugar y dijo Cedric que todos tenemos que esta ahí, porque juegan muy sucio y podremos necesitar suplentes – comunicó el ojiazul.

- Ok, entiendo – comentó serio Harry.

- Harry… ahí hay una lechuza – exclamó el francés, señalando a la venta. Ron se levantó y abrió permitiéndole entrar, el ave, se detuvo frente a Potter, él cual le quitó la carta que traía atada a una pata, en cuanto su pata quedó libre, el ave salió por la misma ventana, perdiéndose en las nubes.

- ¿Quién te escribe? – cuestionó curioso el pelirrojo.

- Sirius, la leeré después – dijo nervioso guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su túnica – ahora vamos a ver… - calló de pronto al oír la puerta de la Sala común, dando paso a tres chicas.

Habitación de Zabinni…

Los tres chicos hablaban amenamente del Quidditch internacional, así como de los mejores jugadores de cada país, cuando pasadas las 12 campanadas del gran reloj de la Sala, que se oyeron hasta la habitación donde estaban cómodamente embriagados, ya que hacia más de 1 hora habían empezado a tomar y estaban en un estado bastante alegre.

De pronto, una alarma en el cerebro medio mareado de Gerry, lo hizo recordar ciertos hechos, si… la poción estaba por terminar sus efectos, era hora de beber más, pero su ración de reserva se había vaciado, así que tenia que salir de ahí lo antes posible, de repente se paró, sorprendiendo a los otros dos casi ebrios chicos, los cuales ya se habían bebido más de 3/4 de la botella.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó desconcertado Draco, clavando sus pupilas dilatas en él.

- Yo... eeehh… tengo que ir a… - trató de excusarse, tambaleándose ligeramente.

- ¿A dónde? ¿A ver a Ginny? – se enceló el moreno.

- ¿O a ver a Hermione? – cuestionó demandante sorprendiendo a los otros dos al oírlo llamarla por su nombre.

- N-no… yo… me tengo que ir - anunció nervioso, aún en shock, por escuchar al líder de los Slytherins pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – intentó alegar el rubio.

- Si, no te vayas, ya eres nuestro amigo ¿no? – inquirió el rizado.

- Claro que ya es nuestro amigo… ¿no Gerry? – intercaló el ebrio ojiplata.

- Claro… somos amigos, pero nos vemos después, necesito ir a ver... a Ron - comentó pensando en una mejor opción, ya que si mencionaba mujeres esos dos se le iban encima.

- Entonces prefieres estar con ese Weasley ¿qué con nosotros? – espetó indignado el moreno.

- Blaise… suenas como si estuvieras celoso - se burló el Sly.

- Cállate… tú... tú… qué, ¿desde cuándo acá ya le hablas por su nombre a la Granger? – preguntó interesado.

- Cállate… eso no te importa – replicó incapaz de responder a tal cuestionamiento, lo había hecho sin pensarlo.

-Tranquilos chicos… nos vemos más tarde, me tengo que ir – repitió nervioso.

- Ésta bien amigo… nos vemos en el Estadio – anunció Malfoy.

- Si… y ya no tomen – comentó risueño el castaño.

- Claro que sí, todavía hace frío… ¿o no Draco? – manifestó alegre Blaise.

- Claro… nos estamos congelando – replicó siguiendo la broma, con una sonrisa de medio lado y el cabello desordenado cayéndole en los ojos, haciendo una mueca muy graciosa de congelamiento.

Por un momento Hermione se quedó pasmada, admirando al pálido rubio, para después sacudir su cabeza - bueno... ¿y cómo demonios salgo de aquí? – inquirió, ya que no recordaba el camino.

- Vamos, yo te llevo – comentó el líder, se levantó para llevarlo a la salida, como el caballero que era.

- Si… vamos - intentando caminar derecho, salieron a las escaleras, Draco tropezó, haciendo que Gerry lo tomara de la cintura en un acto reflejo.

De pronto el tumulto de sus cabezas fue más lento, Malfoy se quedó mirando fijamente las pupilas castañas del chico.

- Tus ojos se parecen a los de… - calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Mis ojos?… yo… - clavó su mirada en las pupilas color tormenta del Slytherin, denotando nuevamente esa extraña sensación que lo abordaba cada vez que estaba así de cerca del perfecto.

- Si… se parecen a los de ella - repitió, mientras se acercaba hasta hacer que sus narices, casi estuvieron en contacto.

- Draco… estas… - tartamudeó confundido.

- Y tú cabello, si fuera más largo, se parecería a él de… - tomando un mechón de la coleta que colgaba de la espalda del cazador.

- Draco… yo… - intentando separarse, bajó la mirada, pero para su mala suerte se topó con labios del buscador, que a pesar de estar en su forma masculina, la chica interna no pudo evitar mojarse los labios, al ver esos rojos y carnosos labios del rubio que tenia casi pegado a ella, en un acto reflejo, se acercó un poco más a él, podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, el cual ahora miraba los labios el castaño.

De pronto el ruido de alguien en una habitación, los hizo salir del ensueño que los tenia envueltos, haciendo que Draco, se retirase de un empujón de los brazos del castaño, dejando a la chica interna con una rara sensación de deseo, que momentáneamente también sintió el.

- ¡Diablos!, vamos… te llevare - sin esperarlo, empezó a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, no importándole lo turbia que sentía la cabeza, ni el peligro de romperse algún hueso en su necesidad de huir.

- Draco… - pronunció detrás del rubio, con paso un poco más mesurado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – prorrumpió sin girarse.

- ¿Quién es ella? – indagó sin rodeos, queriendo saciar su curiosidad.

- No se de que me hablas - intentó evadir la respuesta.

- ¿Es Nurit? – preguntó sin pensar en su condición de supuesto extranjero.

- ¿Tu qué sabes de Nurit? – interrogó girándose para verlo de frente.

- Vamos Draco, no es un secreto – ahora fue su turno de evadir la respuesta, para no delatar que había hablado sin pensar.

- No, yo se que no es un secreto… pero no pensé que lo supieras – objetó confundido.

- Bueno… en este lugar los chismes vuelan y entonces ¿estas enamorado? – inquirió con un agudo dolor en el pecho, que prefirió ignorar.

- ¿Enamorado?, ¡yo no se qué es eso! – replicó con una sonrisa altanera, que sin duda para todos aquellos que no lo conocían significaría eso, pero por alguna razón Gerry notó un dejó de amargura.

- Vamos Draco, me vas a decir que tú…

- No te voy a decir nada, vamos – concluyó firme.

- Muy bien… los Gryffindor me esperan en la tarde, así que…

- Ellos, siempre son ellos… no te le acerques, ¿entiendes? – sentenció mirándolo con fuego en sus ojos, dejando a D'Granchester confundido y perplejo ante su advertencia.

- ¿A Ginny?, ya quedamos en que… - trató de reafirmar su punto, cuando fue interrumpido por Draco.

- No a ella, no te le acerques… - volvió a decir, dejando salir su furia un tanto por el alcohol que había ingerido y por lo que él sentía y no le gustaba nada la amistad que ese tenía con su compañera de Sala.

- ¿A quién? – repreguntó desconcertado totalmente. Llegaron a la Sala común, donde Draco pateó la puerta de salida.

- Nos vemos en el Estadio – dijo Malfoy, girándose para volver a la habitación.

- Pero… no me vas a decir… - se detuvo al ver aparecer en la puerta a la chica de la que hablaban, para desasosiego de Hermione, la chica era una gran belleza, rubia platino, casi del tomó del propio Malfoy, ojos azul cobalto, que en ese momento expresaba una gran frialdad, era casi de la estatura de Malfoy, de rasgos muy finos, piel casi porcelánica, el ser que más odiaba Pansy Parkinson y de sus admiradoras ya que obtenía la atención de él Slytherin, hizo su majestuosa aparición.

Nurit posó sus ojos inmediatamente en Draco, se acercó lentamente a él, sin más gestos, provocó una inmediata reacción en el rubio, él cual sin prestar más atención cerró la puerta sin mirar otra vez al castaño, al que dejó con la gran duda de saber si se refería a ella.

Rápidamente se puso en marcha a la habitación de Gerry, al sentir un conocido escalofrió recorrerle la columna, sin pensarlo, se echó a correr, al volverlo a sentir, estaba cambando y todavía le faltaba un pasillo, afortunadamente, no se topó con nadie, porque se hubiera descubierto su plan, ya que al llegar al cuadro de la Dama de blanco y recitar la contraseña, ya tenia el cabello largo rizado cayéndole por los hombros, además de que su voz, y sus manos ya habían cambiado.

Cerró la puerta y corrió al baño, para mirarse en el espejo y toparse con la imagen de su rostro femenino, ya formado, su estatura ya se había reducido así que los pantalones le arrastraban, además de que tenia que sostenerlos, porque su cintura era más estrecha que la de un hombre y los pantalones se le caían con cada paso, los desabrochó y los dejó caer al suelo.

- ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿A quién se habrá referido? ¿A Nurit? – nuevamente sintió esa rara opresión en el pecho - ¿por qué siento esto? – se tocó, aún con ese estrujamiento que crecía al pensar en el líder de Slytherin y la rubia - ¿por qué me importa?... es lógico, ella es bella… perfecta para estar con él… pero entonces ¿qué me pasa?

Sin entenderse se comenzó a vestir – vamos Hermione, deja ya eso… y concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer…

Aspiró varias veces hasta que pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Primero ir a su habitación por un poco más de piel de serpiente hervores africana, la cual si se le agregaba un poco más a la poción, podía perdurar los efectos por un poco más de tiempo.

Salió y regresó en menos de 3 minutos, después empezó a preparar más poción, ya que solo le quedaba un poco, en lo que la poción hervía, podía ir a ver a los chicos a la Sala común y de paso hablar con Ginny de lo que sabia de Blaise y de contarle a Lavender todo, por si necesitaban su ayuda.

En el corredor de entrada a Gryffindor…

Una pelirroja ataviada con un pans azul cielo, en honor a su escuela, caminaba rumbo a la puerta de los leones, donde esperaba se encontrara su hermano, ya que lo había buscado por todo el Castillo, sin resultados y como Harry, le estaba enseñando a volar, lo más lógico era que estuvieran en su Sala común, ya estaba cerca de ahí, cuando de pronto una voz chillona la hizo detenerse con curiosidad.

- Hey, tú, francesa – la llamó Chang.

- ¿Yo? – inquirió, volteándose a ver a su interlocutora, topándose con la rasgada mirada de la asiática.

- Si, tú… deja en paz a mi Harry ¿entiendes? – exclamó sin más.

- ¿Tú Harry? – preguntó desconcertada, del tono y la manera en que le estaba hablando.

- Si, es mi Harry… así que déjalo – advirtió nuevamente, acercándose a ella.

- Pues a mi no me importa tu novio – interpeló molesta Soleil, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al escuchar la expresión de "mi Harry".

- Más te vale, porque no me gusta que lo rondes – agregó con firmeza, mirándola con superioridad.

- ¿Yo?, ¿rondarlo? – no entendía de qué le hablaba esa chica.

- Si, tú… y tú hermano solo se la pasan molestando a Harry – informó la pelinegra, sin dejar de manejar su tono de desdén.

- No te metas con mi hermano, ¿entiendes? – manifestó enojada, ya que no tenía porque meter a Iván en sus asuntos, el solo era un niño.

- Ya estas advertida, aleja a tú hermano de Harry - de pronto una voz, la hizo callar.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para decidir los amigos de Harry? – inquirió la pelirroja, con mirada furiosa, haciendo su arribo, al lado de su inseparable amiga Lavender.

- Yo, yo... pues soy la novia… ¿qué más? – replicó titubeando.

- ¿Tú? ¿La novia? – preguntó incrédula Brown, mirando a Ginevra.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír – profirió burlona la menor de los Weasley.

- Tú sabes por qué terminó Harry contigo hace… ¿cuántos? – agregó la morena, colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla.

- Más de un año… creo ¿no? – añadió Ginny, mirándola de frente.

- Si, recuerdo que terminó contigo por lo de tu amiguita la chismosa ¿no? – mencionó Lavender, mientras Cho comenzaba a sentirse acorralada.

- Si… aquí la dama no sabe mantener secretos – prorrumpió Molly, reclamándole como había deseado hacerlo muchas veces.

- Y como Harry terminó contigo tuviste que ir al Baile de navidad con Michael - miró a la pelirroja - tú novio… ¿no Ginny?

- Si, lo recuerdo… pero claro, primero tuviste que provocar varios encuentros… entre Michael y yo, y entre Cedric y Harry ¿o no Cho?

- Ustedes que saben… Harry y yo… - intentó alegar.

- Harry y tú nada...señorita devora hombres, como Harry y Cedric ganaron el Torneo de los 3 magos, tuviste que andar primero con Cedric – evidenció sin dejarla hablar Lavender.

- Y cuando te cansaste de él, te fuiste con Harry… con toda la saña del mundo, ¿no Cho? – preguntó Ginevra.

- Pero como tú amiguita te traiciono, Harry terminó contigo y como Cedric ya tiene a Gotty, tuviste que ir por Michael… el novio de Ginny ¿no?

- Claro… pero eso es lo de menos, aquí lo que importa es que tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle a los amigos de Harry… o a prohibirles algo – concluyó dejándole clara las cosas Ginny.

- Claro, porque tú no eres nadie en la vida de Harry – afirmó Lav.

- Más que un capítulo negro en su existencia – acotó Ginevra con una amplia sonrisa.

- Así que has el favor de alejarte de aquí…

- Antes de que le digamos a Harry lo que acabas de hacer… y salga el mismo a correrte - sin más, ambas leonas, voltearon a ver a la chica francesa, que permaneció callada mientras ellas acababan con la asiática.

- Esto no se quedará así…- gritó Cho mientras se alejaba, rumbo a su Casa.

- Tú debes ser la miga de Harry de Francia ¿no? – inquirió la pelirroja, mirándola con amabilidad.

- Pues, yo… - replicó confundida por todo lo acontecido.

- Genial, yo soy Ginny Weasley, amiga de Harry y hermana de Ron ¿lo conoces? – preguntó esperando lograr la confianza de la chica.

- Si de vista, es el guardián de tú equipo, ¿no? – repuso con timidez.

- Así es…y yo soy Lavender, novia de Ron y también amiga de Harry – se presentó sonriéndole.

- Mucho gusto, yo… pues… - no sabía exactamente cómo actuar después de lo sucedido, después de todo ella solo había ido por su hermanito.

- ¿Viniste a ver a Harry supongo, no?, ven vamos… - murmuró la pelirroja, animándola a pasar.

- Noooo… yo… - dudó.

- No te preocupes por esa… Cho Chang fue novia de Harry hace mucho, pero él terminó con ella, pero esta sigue de rogona… pero ignórala – expresó Lavender.

- Pero…

- Ven… - la tomaron de la mano, y la hicieron pasar rápidamente a la Sala común de Gryffindor, donde hallaron a Ron y Harry, platicando animadamente al lado de Iván.

Al verlas entrar hubo varias reacciones, el pequeño francés por unos instantes mostró miedo ante la repentina aparición de su hermana mayor, la cara de Harry, reflejó sorpresa y bochorno ante la mirada inexpresiva de la pelirroja francesa, Ron por su parte se levantó corriendo, yendo hacia Lavender, la cual lo recibió con un abrazo y un sonoro beso.

- Anda, pasa, no tengas miedo – dijo Molly, casi arrastrando de la mano a la francesa.

- ¿Sol, qué haces aquí? – inquirió con asombro al ver a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo qué, qué hago aquí?, he estado buscándote por todo el Castillo – respondió indignada.

- Lo siento, creo que se nos fue el tiempo – se disculpó el elegido, tratando de salvar al niño.

- Harry no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar – intervino Ginevra, intentando despejar el ambiente.

- Si Harry, nos hemos topado con tu peor pesadilla - agregó la morena, todavía en brazos de su novio – estaba aquí afuera…

- Si, estaba como loca, gritándole a… - volteó a ver a la francesa – eres Sol ¿verdad? – cuestionó Ginny, adivinando por la platica que había tenido con su amigo el día anterior.

- Si, la loca gritaba lo clásico – divulgó con fastidió Lav.

- Si… que eres su novio - resumió la menor de los Weasley, contándoles los hechos.

- ¿Sigue con eso? – intervino el pelirrojo, negando con su cabeza.

- Pero lo peor fue cuando le prohibió a Sol, que este pequeño terrón de azúcar viera a verte Harry - comunicó la pelinegra, señalando al pequeño francés, al que no le gusto mucho el apelativo.

- ¡¿Qué… qué?! – vociferó el buscador, mirando con pena la francesa.

- Si, estaba como loca gritando aquí afuera - divulgó Ginny.

- Iván, vámonos – pidió Soleil, alzando la mano para tomar el brazo de su hermano.

- No… espera - alegó Harry, tomándola de la mano, la cual ella no retiró.

- Bueeeeeeeno… creo que ustedes tienen cosas de las que hablar - intervino Ginevra, agarrando de la mano al pequeño niño – así que nosotros vamos a pasear por ahí…

- Si, nosotros también – arguyó Lavender, saliendo con los demás de la Sala común, dejando a los otros dos solos.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Hermione caminaba con paso lento debido a que todavía los tragos de whiskey de fuego que había bebido no pasaban del todo, así que caminaba lentamente, al llegar al pasillo que conducía a la Sala común de los leones, vio salir a las chicas, acompañadas de Ron y un pequeño niño, al llegar con ellos, la primera en hablar fue Ginny.

- Hermione… ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Mmmm por ahí, en la Biblioteca – divulgó sin mucho ánimo.

- Te has perdido una gran pelea, ojala hubieras estado aquí para verla – expuso entusiasmada Lavender.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cuál pelea? ¿Y quién es esta preciosidad de niño? – interrogó inclinándose a mirar al pequeño niño.

- Ni se te ocurra pellizcarle sus mejillas – advirtió el ojiceleste.

- Yo… ok – bajó la mano que había extendido para tocar la cara del pequeño.

- Soy Allen Iván Mounet, encantado – tomó la mano de Hermione, dándole un ligero beso en el dorso, provocando una gran sonrisa de parte de todas las chicas que quedaron encantadas con ese gesto, y una mueca de asco por parte de Ron, el cual solo lo miró como si fuera un espécimen raro.

- Vamos Iván… dejemos a las chicas solas, iremos a comprar algunos dulces – comentó Bilius, tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¡Genial!, nos vemos después, fue un placer - haciendo una reverencia se retiró con un Ronald haciendo caras antes sus gestos caballerosos.

- Vámonos, necesitas unas clases de hombría he amiguito – aconsejó el guardián.

- Tu deberías de aprender algo de caballerosidad Won-Won – enséñale algo a mi novio Iván, te lo agradeceré…

- Pero Lav, ésta bien – sin más, las dejaron solas en el pasillo.

- Muy bien chicas, ahora explíquenme ¿qué pasó? – repreguntó la perfecta.

- Pues veras Lav y yo fuimos a Ravenclaw… - empezó Ginny a relatar la historia de su estadía en la Sala de las águilas, más tarde su pelea con Cho Chang y terminó con su reseña de la poco discreta táctica para dejar solos en la Sala común a Harry y a Sol.

- Genial, uuuhhhh como hubiera querido estar presente para decirle sus cosas a esa tipa loca… - aseveró divertida Mione.

- Pero nosotras la pusimos en su lugar, porque la verdad cuando llegamos yo le ví a Sol, unas ganas asesinas contra la inútil de Cho – confesó la morena.

- Si… yo también, pero en fin, ahora les cuento, vamos - empezaron a caminar, por los corredores del castillo – hace un rato me tope con la estúpida de Parkinson… ¡aaahh como la odio!…

- Por cierto… - intervino Jean, esperando poder decirle lo que averiguó.

- Espera, deja te cuento lo que pasó… la tipa esta, empezó con su perorata de Blaise… digo de Zabinni, de que solo salió conmigo para hacerla rabia y que… - casi sin respirar, les relató su encuentro con la Slytherin, además de su encuentro con Zabinni, al cual ignoró. Cuando término su relato, no había respirado más que en 2 ocasiones y sus amigas tenían los ojos abiertos por la impresión de verla hablar tan rápidamente y sin respirar.

- Eso si que estuvo fuerte – afirmó la castaña, esperando poder contarle.

- Si lo se, como la odio… pero ¿y a ti cómo te fue? – preguntó tranquilizándose.

- Mmmm pues digamos que más o menos, ahora Lav… te vamos a contar algo, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a decirle nada a nadie… ni siquiera a Ron, ¿entiendes? – habló con seriedad la premio anual, volteando para todos lados, cuidando de no ser escuchadas.

- ¿Es grave? ¿Pasa algo? – incurrió rápidamente, ligeramente asustada.

- No, tranquila, no pasa nada… pero por favor no vayas a decir nada ¿ok? – pidió suplicante Molly.

- Ok, esta bien… - aceptó temerosa, tal seriedad era muy extraña.

- Pues… recuerdas que Snape hizo que no aceptaran mujeres en el equipo, bueno pues yo hice una poción multijugos y con la ayuda de un amigo yo… - ahora fue el turno de Hermione de contar a Lav, toda la historia, omitiendo algunos detalles como sus encuentros con Malfoy.

- ¿En serio? Hermy eres mi ídolo, todo por el quidditch, claro que te ayudo… tú solo dime en que y ya esta – replicó aliviada, de saber de qué se trataba y más por ayudar a su amiga.

- Yo sabía que podíamos contar contigo – exclamó la pelirroja sonriente.

- Muy bien, ahora me tengo que ir… Ginny ya tienes la poción para parecerte a mi, ¿no? – preguntó para rectificar que su amiga lo recordara.

- Si claro, la tengo en mi habitación – respondió con seguridad.

- Muy bien, voy a mi cuarto... a ver si me topó a Malfoy y que me vea un rato, para que no sospeche, nos vemos más tarde o si no hasta el partido.

Se despidió, dejando a sus amigas, platicando acerca de lo que harían en el Estadio.

En Slytherin…

Más específicamente en una habitación Draco y Blaise, se encontraban acostados cada uno en su cama, platicando del quidditch y demás menesteres, cuando una voz femenina los hizo reaccionar era Pansy que le gritaba a Crabbe y a Goyle.

- Diablos… ¿esa mujer no se puede callar? – murmuró molesto.

- Ni la nombres, no te he contado lo que esa estúpida hizo – musitó cerrando su puño.

- ¿Estúpida? ¿Tu diciéndole estúpida a Pansy? Pues ¿qué te hizo? – inquirió extrañado, ya que su amigo jamás se había expresado así de ella.

- Pues tú querida admiradora – rió al ver la mueca de disgusto del rubio – nada más y nada menos que fue a hablar con Ginny, la muy imbécil, le dijo que yo estaba enamorado de ella y que solo salía con Ginny para darle celos…

- ¿En serio? – indagó con su rubia ceja alzada, clavando sus pupilas en el moreno, notando sus reacciones, en su vida de amistad pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma.

- Si… y eso no es lo peor, si no que además de hacer sus estupideces, todavía pretende que yo la felicite, ¿felicitarla yo?… es tan estúpida que no alcanza a comprender que no me gusta ya... y que quien verdaderamente me gusta es Ginny – declaró sincerándose.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿hasta hace unos días tú derrapabas por ella? – comentó impactado por tal confesión, hasta ahora él había creído que su asunto con Weasley pronto pasaría pero comenzaba a ver que no era así.

- Pues si, pero era más por ti, como ella te quería a ti y a mi solo me utilizaba como reserva, me daba coraje, a decir verdad es más físico… porque en el interior… esa tipa esta vacía, en cambio Ginny…

- Tranquilo Blaise… nunca te había oído hablar así – pronunció calmándolo.

- Es que no la conoces Draco, Ginny es mágica… - dijo en un lago suspiro, recordando la imagen de la chica de cabellos de fuego.

- ¿En serio? ¿No me digas? – se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado

- No seas estúpido, me refiero a magia de otro tipo… ella es muy….

- Si, si, si… ya no me atosigues con eso ¿y qué pasó con Pansy? – retomó el tema.

- Pues le dije que si se volvía a acercar a Ginny yo mismo la destruiría ante el mundo y que era una rogona contigo – concluyó dibujando su mejor sonrisa socarrona.

- Blaise… nunca pensé que hicieras eso – profirió aún asombrado.

- Se lo merece…

- Si, sin la menor duda – se levantó tambaleante – me tengo que ir… tengo que recuperar la sobriedad para el partido y tu también…

- ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó sin comprender por qué quería irse, nunca antes en sus borracheras era tan terco de querer largarse.

- A m habitación, a dormir… - respondió de mala gana el rubio.

- Todavía de que te tardas cuando fuiste a dejar a Gerry, te vas tan rápido… - reclamó ligeramente molesto.

- Es que me tope con Nurit – aclaró el rubio, colocando una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahh si? ¿Y qué pasó? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Pues lo clásico…

. · · Flash Back · ´´ · .

- Hola… - saludó Nurit con su típico tono frío.

- Hola ¿vas a ir al partido? – inquirió interesado el ojiplata.

- Mmm no lo se, tal vez… - respondió la ojiazul, observándolo fijamente.

- Mmmm – murmuró pensando en cómo cortejarla y que ella aceptara.

- ¿Vas a jugar tú? – preguntó curiosa, clavando sus pupilas en las el rubio.

- Sí, también Zabinni y Nott… - alegó el buscador, tratando de convencerla.

- Pues siendo Slytherin seria mi obligación, aunque no puedo afirmarlo – comentó la rubia.

- Como quieras, espero verte después – comentó en un último halago Draco.

- Bien, ahh por cierto… el alcohol arruina la piel, además que resta presencia – afirmó confirmar su estado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó tratando de disimular.

- Tú sabes de que hablo, adiós… - sin esperar respuesta, entró al pasillo de las niñas, dejándolo solo en la Sala común.

. · · Fin Flash Back · ´´ · .

- Ahh... esa niña es más egocéntrica que tú – aseveró carcajeándose.

- Cállate, nadie es más nada que yo – ordenó molesto.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó curioso.

- Voy a mi cuarto… solo espero no toparme con Granger… – dijo, esperanzado en que ocurriera lo contrario.

- A propósito ¿de cuándo acá llamas a Granger por su nombre? – indagó interesado, ya que eso si que había sido todo un evento.

- No fastidies, es el alcohol que habla por mi… nos vemos en el Estadio – finalizó caminando hacia la puerta, con paso titubeante.

- Oye Draco… ¿tú papá va a venir a este partido? - interrogó para fastidiarlo un poco más - como no ha venido a verte desde hace tiempo…

- No lo se y no me importa - salió con un caminar tambaleante hacia su habitación, esquivando rápidamente a Pansy y a los demás Slytherin.

En la Sala común de Gryffindor…

Un nervioso Harry, hizo la seña a su acompañante para que se sentara en un sillón, donde antes estuvo Ron.

- Siéntate… yo - no sabía como empezar, más al sentirse tan nervioso por la presencia de la francesa.

- Harry yo… - iba a comenzar cuando el ojiverde la interrumpió.

- Lo siento de verdad Sol, yo no quería pervertir a… - alegó rápidamente.

- No Harry, yo lo siento, te juzgue sin saber… esa tipa esta loca - comentó serena, razonando todo lo que había sucedido.

- Si, perdón también por eso, no pensé que fuera tras de ti – comentó avergonzado.

- No importa, mademoiselle como esa no me dan miedo - afirmó esbozando una sonrisa que hacia que el chico se pusiera más nervioso.

- Bueno, pero… entonces ¿ya no estas enojada conmigo? – indagó posando sus pupilas en el lindo rostro de la joven, suplicando internamente que ya no lo estuviera.

- Claro que no… o sea, no te niego que hasta hace un rato estaba bastante enojada, pero después de ver la reacción de la loca y de ver como tus amigas se expresan de ella, no tengo duda acerca de la culpabilidad de ella – aseveró con una sonrisilla la pelirroja.

- Menos mal, no sabia como hablarte, pensé que seguirías enojada - alegó aliviado.

- Bueno ya pasó, cambiemos de tema - pidió concentrando sus pupilas en las esmeraldas detrás de esos lentes.

- Iván me contó que eres muy popular en Francia… que eres invitada a todas las fiestas - comentó con simpleza.

- Si… pero la mayoría son muy aburridas - se levantó del sillón, para sentarse al lado de Harry, provocando un sonrojo involuntario por parte del chico.

- E... E... Entiendo – pronunció tratando de controlarse.

- Pero tú también eres muy popular, lo note en tú partido, tienes varias admiradoras y club de fans – comentó divertida, disfrutando de poner tan nervioso al buscador.

- Ah... apoyan a todo el equipo, no solo a mí – replicó con sencillez.

- No estés nervioso - comentó tomándolo de la mano – ¿sabes qué eres, muy bueno en él Quidditch?

- ¿En serio? ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédulo de oír esas palabras en la francesa, sintiendo el suave roce de su mano.

- Si, te he visto jugar y eres un gran buscador – recalcó sonriente, estrechando la mano del ingles, disfrutando de su calidez.

- Gracias ¿y cómo le fue a tú equipo? - preguntó amablemente.

- Los holandeses por fin se rindieron, así que ganamos – comunicó alegre.

- Que bien… ¿y tú jueg…? – no puedo acabar de formular su pregunta, ya que la chica soltó su mano y se levantó, interrumpiéndolo.

- Ven… vayamos a dar un paseo, veamos que tan rápido eres fuera de un partido, te advierto soy bastante veloz - agarró las dos escobas que estaban recargadas en el muro y dándole una a Harry – déjame ver lo que le enseñaste a mi hermano.

- E-esta bien – replicó serenándose y esbozando una suave sonrisa.

- Entonces vamos - lo tomó de la mano, sacándolo de la Sala y llevándolo afuera cerca del lago, mientras volaban, platicaban acerca de los intereses y amigos de ambos, después de un rato cerca de la hora del partido.

- Es una hermosa vista - comentó maravillada mirando el lago.

- Si lo es - dijo, mirándola a ella, en vez de mirar el amplio paisaje.

- Me divertí mucho contigo, pero creo que es tarde y debo ir por Iván ya ha dado demasiadas molestias - descendieron y bajaron de sus escobas caminando hacia donde iba a ser el partido.

- No es una molestia - intercaló el ojiverde, ya que el niño le agradaba mucho.

- Además si no mal recuerdo, tú tienes un partido al cual asistir y prepararte – profirió la francesa, clavando su vista en él.

- Ah si, pero en este partido yo no juego… pero tengo que asistir – mencionó con pesar, ya que por él, pasaría más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Por qué no participaras? ¿Acaso tienes una lesión? – cuestionó preocupada, observándolo.

- No, no tengo ninguna lesión, lo que pasa es que en este juego jugará Draco Malfoy de la Casa de los Slytherin – contestó esbozando una linda sonrisa.

- Ahhh, no lo conozco ¿y es bueno? – preguntó curiosa.

- No será la mejor persona, pero como jugador es bueno… - dijo sin darle mucha importancia, llegando al Estadio los dos pudieron ver a Iván y Ron cerca de ahí.

- Mira… ahí está Iván, ya no tendré que buscarlo – mencionó alegre.

- Si… - antes de llegar con ellos y algo nervioso, el león paró, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ehh pues… - respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos - Sol… ¿te… te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade mañana?

- Me encantaría Harry, pero… - musitó sorprendida, no esperaba la invitación del jugador.

- No puedes, lo siento yo... – intentó disculparse sin saber de qué, bajando su vista.

- Tranquilo, si puedo… pero seria mejor el jueves, que no hay partido, porque mañana juega Beauxbotons vs. Di Braganza – mencionó sonriendo.

- Genial, entonces el jueves – sonrió aliviado por la respuesta de la francesa, llegando donde estaban los otros dos.

- Iván vamos dejemos a Harry y Ron para que se preparen para su partido.

- Esta bien… pero veremos su partido ¿no Sol? – preguntó risueño Allen, al notar que su hermana y su maestro de vuelo, al fin se habían encontentado.

- Claro… gracias Ron, Harry, por soportarlo – comentó tomando la mano de su hermano.

- Gracias Harry por enseñarme a volar – musitó feliz.

- No fue nada, pero aún tenemos que practicar, eh – contestó clavando su vista en el niño.

- Sí, gracias - replicó animado.

- Suerte en su partido, chicos, nos vemos - espetó despidiéndose de Ron y Harry dándoles los dos besos en la mejilla tradicionales de Francia al despedirse.

- Los apoyaremos desde las gradas… - gritó el niño, alejándose de los dos chicos, dejándolos impresionados por la forma de despedirse de la francesa.

- Gracias – gritó el buscador mirando como Sol e Iván se alejaban.

- Harry... Harry… ¡Harry! – gritó el pelirrojo, sacudiéndolo.

- ¿Qué? – contestó saliendo de su ensueño.

- ¡Ehhhh, ya te vi! – exclamó pícaramente codeándolo.

- Ya Ron… - pidió el ojiverde, sonrojándose.

- De verdad te gusta, ya era hora – expuso, riendo de la expresión del buscador – ya, ya… vamos, tenemos que entrar antes de que Cedric se enoje… además hay que cambiarnos.

- Si claro - recordó a carta de Sirius, así que caminó más lento, dejando que su amigo se adelantara y empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me alegra mucho que juegues en el Torneo, no te preocupes que yo estaré ahí en tus próximos partidos, discúlpame por no haber podido estar en la inauguración, pero tú sabes que circunstancias me lo impidieron, pero ahora en tú próximo partido estaré ahí, y también en el segundo partido aunque tú no juegues, estaré en mi "segunda piel", al verme te pido que actúes indiferente, yo desapareceré antes de que el__ "pequeño albino", se acerque a mi._

_Espero que todo este saliendo bien y que planees muchas actividades, para las vacaciones de invierno, nos divertiremos Harry, he estado practicando unas cosas que me gustaría que aprendieras…_

_Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar cuando estés aquí, salúdame a Hermione, a Ron y a los demás._

_Con Cariño_

_Tu Padrino. _

Al Terminar de leer la carta, el ojiverde la guardó y entró a cambiarse con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, Sirius, era su familia y siempre le alegraba verlo, aunque fuera en estas circunstancias.

En la Sala común de los premios anuales…

Hermione entró sin prisa, esperando que el Sly no se encontrara en su habitación y que siguiera en las mazmorras, con Zabinni, y su esperanza fue concedida, el lugar se encontraba desértico.

En un intentó de despejar su mente, cogió uno de los libros que ese encontraban sobre su escritorio, miró su reloj, antes de llegar ahí, había pasado a la habitación de Gerry, a revisar la poción, que ya estaba lista, la quitó del fuego, y la dejó enfriar, un poco antes del partido la bebería, con un poco más de piel de serpiente hervores africana, esperaba que el efecto durase un poco más, de cualquier manera, siempre llevaba su frasco con la poción, en caso de que el partido se alargara más de lo previsto, y ahora como Lav también sabia su secreto, podría pedirles que le trajeran un poco más en caso de ser necesario.

Se acomodó en el sillón, levantando los pies, todavía sentía el sabor amargo del licor en la boca, así que de un cajón, sacó una varita de regaliz, ahí escondía sus dulces, ya que Ron era muy afecto a ellos y los devoraba en cuanto veía uno, no era frecuente que la visitaran ahí, pero por si las dudas, prefería mantener su dotación de dulces asegurada.

Mientras la chupaba, leía un interesante libro acerca de los elfos domésticos y la manera de liberarles, cuando un sonido la sacó de lectura, levantó la mirada, para toparse con un Slytherin en un estado bastante lamentable.

- Malfoy… - pronunció mirándolo con pena.

- Granger, pero si eres tú…

- ¿Otra vez bebiendo? – incurrió fingiendo indignación.

- No molestes, Granger…

- Malfoy… ¿al menos puedes caminar? – preguntó notando su tambaleo.

- Claro tonta ¿cómo crees que llegue aquí?, ¿volando? – replicó de mala gana, colocando su clásica sonrisa.

- Eres un tonto, solo a ti se te ocurre tomar cuando vas a jugar en unas horas.

- No me sermones Granger - se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón frente a la chica.

- Muérete… - con eso, siguió con su lectura, bueno, al menos eso fingía, porque la mirada del chico estaba sobre ella, impidiéndole concentrarse.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó, después de observarla por un rato, mirando como chupaba la varita de regaliz, mientras leía.

- De la Biblioteca ¿de dónde más?, por si no sabias ahí hay libros – aclaró con mofa, de verdad que verlo en ese estado la desesperaba.

- No seas tonta, hablo de la varita… ¿de dónde la sacaste? – volvió a cuestionar.

- ¡Qué te importa! - siguió fingiendo leer, mientras chupaba la varita, manteniéndola siempre en la boca – Mmmmmmm.

- ¡Por Slytherin! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – mandó harto de ese sonido.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ahora también te molesta que lea?, eres un…

- Eso no tonta… murmurar como siempre lo haces, me molesta – explicó exasperado, por ese día ya había tenido suficiente de ese ruido con Gerard.

- ¡Aaaahhhh ¿con qué te molesta?! - recordó lo que había dicho en la habitación de Zabinni – pues MMMMMMMMMMM.

- Eres una tonta… - intentó levantarse, con la intención de irse a su cuarto, más que por querer descansar, era por huir de la presencia de la castaña, y de su maldita varita, ¡diablos!… ¿cómo podía gustarle la forma en que jugaba con un dulce? - estoy loco – murmuró, apenas en un susurro.

- Ya lo sabía… - afirmó desde su posición Mione.

- Cállate nadie te esta hablando - caminó con paso inseguro hasta las escaleras, deteniéndose ante el primer escalón, intentando coordinar sus movimientos para no hacer el ridículo frente a ella, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, ya que al pisar el primer escalón, resbaló, haciéndolo trastabillar, hasta quedar sostenido por los escalones más altos, en una posición bastante poco decorosa para un Slytherin.

- Mmmmmm – murmuró, mientras veía al chico, hacer intentos para pararse.

- Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso…

- ¡Por los Fundadores!… ¿no puedes ni subir las escaleras?, no estas en posición de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer - se levantó, dirigiéndose a él con la varita en mano.

- Claro que puedo - sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica.

- ¡Cállate! _¡__Wingardum Leviosa! – _exclamó Mione, lanzándole un hechizo levitante.

_- ¡Finite Incantate! –_ repelió el hechizo al instante, mirándola con enojo – ¿Qué demonios crees qué haces…?

- Iba a levitarte hasta tu habitación, tonto ¿que más…? – respondió observándolo con reproche, aún con su varita empuñada hacia él.

- ¡No necesito que me levites!, además serias incapaz de dejarme caer – interpeló, desconfiando de las intensiones de la leona.

- Estúpido – masculló, con sus pupilas encendidas por la manera en que el Slytherin la trataba.

- Tonta - no se le ocurría otra manera de llamarla, ya que no por alguna razón desconocida, ya no le gustaba el apodo de sangre sucia... y decirle estúpida era muy insultante y por su nombre no le diría, así que solo le quedaba el menos ofensivo.

- Entonces sube y date un baño… para que se te corte la borrachera que traes… - profirió, respirando, tratando de relajarse, después de todo siempre que Malfoy estaba en ese estado nada bueno resultaba de sus encuentros.

- No me ordenes ¿quién diablos crees que eres? - intentó volver a subir, logrando subir tres escalones, pero se balanceó de una manera rara, así que Granger corrió y lo agarró de manera inmediata sin pensarlo.

- Vaya que eres tonto… - dijo a manera de reproche, tomándolo por la cintura, como lo había hecho antes cuando era Gerry.

- ¿Cómo me…? - se detuvo en seco, mirando las pupilas marrones que se parecían tanto a las del nuevo.

- Cállate ya, vamos…

Lograron subir hasta la habitación del rubio, donde lo dejó caer en la cama, sorprendida por su silencio, eso era muy extraño en él y más no haber recibido de su linda boca una sarta de insultos por tocarlo y hablarle de esa forma. Cautelosa se acercó y posó titubeante su mano en la frente del Slytherin – ¿te sientes bien?

- Mmmmmm – murmuró, disfrutando del toque cálido de su mano.

- Malfoy, Malfoy… - lo sacudió un poco, por su reacción, adivinó que estaba a punto de caer dormido, miró el reloj 2:20 pm. Tenían poco más de una hora para ponerlo sobrio.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?... Malfoy eres un maldito alcohólico – susurró molesta, pensando en una solución. Se sentó en la cama, observándolo, de verdad que parecía un ángel así… su porcelánica piel parecía tan suave, sus mechones cayendo por su rostro lo hacían lucir tan atractivo y para terminar el cuadro, posó su vista en sus labios entreabiertos, sin desearlo evocó la sensación de estos sobre los suyos, de pronto sintió un vacío en su estómago.

- ¡Diablos Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? – se reclamó en un susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Se levantó y lo volvió a tomar de los hombros sacudiéndolo – vamos Malfoy, tienes que jugar en un rato más…

- Déjame en paz – logró decir en un balbuceo el líder de Slytherin, dándole un manotazo y recostándose nuevamente en su cama.

- Maldición Malfoy…. – lo miró por un minuto, sin saber que hacer, hasta que una idea un tanto radical pero eficiente cruzó su mente – esto no te va a gustar, peor no me dejas opciones – caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y como era de esperar era igual al suyo, tenia una gran tina, que dominaba el espacio.

Se acercó a las llaves y la llenó sin importarle la temperatura que tenia el agua, ya que por comenzar a ser invierno, estaba bastante fría, esperó hasta que llegó al borde, cerró los grifos y con largo suspiro volvió al cuarto.

- Malfoy, tú lo pediste, trate de ser amable… - con bastante esfuerzo, logró levantarlo y llevarlo hasta el baño – a-aquí vamos - lo soltó dejándolo caer en la tina, logrando que varias gotas de agua l salpicaran.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh¡- gritó sorprendido Draco – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

- Por fin reaccionaste… - expresó con una innegable sonrisa de burla estampada en su rostro.

- ¡Mal… mal… maldit… maldita… Grang... Grang... Granger! - tartamudeó, mirándola con la más pura furía brotando de sus pupilas, mientras los dientes le castañeaban.

- Ya, tranquilízate, no tienes tiempo de discutir - se acercó al armario y lo abrió, sacando una toalla.

- Yo… yo… te voy…

- Cállate ya, ten- se giró y le aventó el paño – sécate, tienes que jugar en menos de una hora.

- Te voy a…. – prorrumpió aún sin poderse levantar.

- Si, si, si…. ya me lo agradecerás después – salió con una sonrisilla traviesa y de claro satisfacción en su rostro, dejándolo en el baño, congelándose mientras rumiaba su coraje.

- ¡Granger! – se oyó, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Hermione esperó afuera un rato, aguardando la salida del buscador, pero esta no se dio, preocupada se acercó a la puerta cuando oyó la ducha y las maldiciones del rubio, por un momento su pecaminosa imaginación, dio paso a imágenes nada santas acerca del perfecto, se alejó regañándose a sí misma. Cuando Malfoy salió después de un rato, estaba sonrojada y este tono subió más al verlo con solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Maltita sangre… Granger - musitó sonriendo al verla sonrojada.

- Yo… yo… - ahora fue el turno de ella de tartamudear y no debido al frió.

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar aquí, mientras me visto? – se mofó, gozando de verla nerviosa.

- Yo… no, ya me voy - dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta – tengo que ir a ver a Gerry.

- Oye Granger… - la retuvo, acercándose por atrás, hasta quedar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué? – respondió sin voltear, conteniendo su respiración, entrecerrando sus ojos en una suplica, ya que sabía que si volteaba se encontraría con esa torturuosa imagen del rubio.

- ¿Te pone nerviosa verme sin ropa? – inquirió mofándose de como ella se tensaba y ruborizaba al verlo así.

- Eres un… - armándose de valor, se giró enfrentándolo presa de la furía, quedando a centímetros de rozar sus labios.

- ¿Un que…? - preguntó, mientras sus pupilas grisáceas se clavaban en las marrones de la perfecta, para después bajarlas lentamente hasta alcanzar sus labios entreabiertos.

Sin pensarlo mucho y dejando correr sus deseos, se acercó, posando su boca sobre los tiernos labios de Hermione, pero esta vez sin fuerza con ternura, apenas rozándolos, mientras dejaba escapar suavemente el aire contenido.

Hermione estaba pasmada, no podía creer que esto volviera a ocurrir, una explosión de sensaciones se dio en la base de su estómago, pero esta vez el contacto era diferente, era… tierno, al sentir el suave roce que no exigían nada, se dejó seducir y movió sus labios bajó los de él, en una respuesta que no podía negar que deseaba dar.

Draco sintió la respuesta inmediata de Herms, pero aún así siguió besándola con suavidad, hasta que no pudo evitar posar sus manos el cuerpo de la leona, fue asó como comenzó a vagar por su frágil figura hasta posarse con su cintura, en un impulso la acercó a su cuerpo, provocando un estremecimiento en ella, al sentir el roce con su piel húmeda, que lo invitó a profundizar más el beso, esta vez ejerciendo más presión, logrando una intensa respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

Por su parte Mione al sentir las manos de Malfoy en su cintura, se estremeció totalmente, pero contrario a lo que su cerebro dictaba no intento alejarlo, sino que solo se aproximó más a él; sintiendo la necesidad de levantar las manos y posarlas en su cuello. Así que sin más deslizo sus manos por los brazos desnudos y húmedos del rubio, pasando por sus fuertes hombros, hasta internar los dedos entre los desordenados mechones húmedos rubios de la nuca, instándolo a acercarse más.

Las manos masculinas pasaron de la cintura a la espalda, estrechándola todavía más, al sentir sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta su nuca, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, produciéndole descargas de placer, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara a la cercanía de la chica.

La castaña sintió una oleada calida recorrer todo su cuerpo y en un rincón de su vanidad femenina, le alegró saber que podía hacerlo estremecerse, pero momento ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Y lo más importante ¿con quién? De pronto una luz de alarma se prendió en su cerebro, rompiendo el contacto, se alejó unos pasos de él, haciendo que este dejara caer los brazos a los lados, mirándola de frente.

Ambos compartían una mirada de confusión aún con chispazos del fuego producidos por su beso. Sin decir nada, Hermione salió corriendo, azotando la puerta, dejándolo solo para después escuchar como la puerta de la Sala común se cerraba.

El líder de Slytherin sentía un extraño vacío, que no comprendía; con una sonrisa tonta, sacó de su closet su ropa, sin pensar que podía haberlo hecho con la varita, pero estaba en un estado de ensueño bastante raro, hasta que las palabras de Hermione penetraron en su cerebro.

"Tengo que ir a ver a Gerry". Entonces había corrido con él. _"¡Maldito!... ¿le contara del beso? ¡Argggggggg! ¡Maldito seas D'Granchester!"_

En la habitación de Gerry…

La perfecta entró apresurada, se sentó en la cama intentado normalizar su respiración, todavía podía sentir el sabor a whiskey de los labios de Draco.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es esto? - se tocó los labios, confundida por tantas emociones y sensaciones, sin olvidar lo principal que había sido con Malfoy.

De pronto las campanadas del reloj marcaron las 3, así que todavía pensando en eso, se cambió por la ropa de Gerry, tomó la poción y esperó el cambió, ya lista se volvió a acomodar el cabello, en una coleta y salió, sabiendo que tal vez Blaise, todavía estuviera durmiendo la borrachera, tocó en la puerta de la Sala de premios.

Espero un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos, su pie se movía constantemente en un ligero tic nervioso, cuando apareció Draco, se sonrojó ligeramente, después de todo la chica interna aún dominaba su mente y ella no podía verlo de misma manera después de tal beso ósculo, sus latidos se aceleraron, pasó saliva nervioso y para evitar que él notara su estado, se volvió.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió con una ceja levantada, mirándolo con extrañeza que creció en espera de que le dijera algo de lo que había pasado con su compañera de Sala.

- Nada, solo vine por ti para ir por Blaise, todavía ha de estar durmiendo la borrachera – dijo tratando de sonar seguro.

- Mmmm si claro, vamos… - replicó desconcertado _"¿por qué demonios no me dice nada?, ¿y qué le pasa…?"_. Lo recorrió estudiándolo con sus pupilas mercurio, para después avanzar.

Salieron y se dirigieron a la Sala común de Slytherin, sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio.

- Mjum ¿de verdad a ti no te hace el alcohol, eh? – interrogó, tratando de sacar platica.

- Claro que no – mintió, riéndose de la ingenuidad del cazador – te lo dije…

- ¿Crees qué Blaise este bien? – preguntó esperando que el rizado no estuviera como Malfoy o no podría jugar.

- No lo se, espero que sí… - dijo distraído.

Al fin llegaron a su destino y antes de que se lo dijera, Gerard se alejó dos pasos. Al entrar varias miradas se posaron en ellos, sin darle importancia arribaron a la habitación de Zabinni, encontrándolo totalmente dormido.

- Blaise… - lo sacudió, pero el negro no respondía – Blaise... – volvió a llamarlo, cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle, levantó la botella que estaba a un lado de él, mirándola vacía – ¡Por Slytherin!… cuando me fui todavía tenia media botella, parece que se estaba congelando por lo visto.

- ¿Qué hacemos?, no tenemos tiempo… - manifestó con ligera preocupación el ojimiel.

- No se, déjame pensar – acotó, tratando de concentrarse, pero el beso que había compartido con la leona al parecer no quería salir de su mente y ni que decir las palabras que ella había pronunciado antes de huir y para terminar no ayudaba que él que tenía algo extraño con ella estuviera a su lado.

- Si tienes una pluma de fénix, haré una poción para que recobre la sobriedad – objetó, recordando ese hechizo que había leído en alguna parte.

- ¿Y si lo aventamos al agua? – dijo, queriendo desquitarse en alguien lo que le había hecho la castaña.

- No tenemos tiempo, la poción hace efecto en menos de 5 minutos ¿tu qué dices? – indicó, esperando su respuesta.

- Pues vamos… - tomó un pequeño recipiente y bajó las instrucciones del castaño, prepararon la poción – solo falta la pluma…

- Veamos… ¿crees qué tenga aquí él…?

- Claro que si, estamos en Slytherin, tenemos todo – recalcó con vanidad, empezando a buscar en un mueble que al parecer contenía lo que buscaba, porque por las puertas abiertas se apreciaba el contenido varios frascos con pociones y demás.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Gerry, apurándolo.

- No – siguió su búsqueda entre los artículos, hasta encontrar una larga caja que tenia escrita la palabra **"**_**Plumas**_**",** la abrió y escudriñó entre las que había, hasta que logró ver al final de la caja una pequeña pluma color naranja con negro, definitivamente era de fénix, la tomó y mezcló, hasta que tuvo la consistencia adecuada según las indicaciones de D'Granchester. Agarró el vaso y se acercó al Slytherin – Blaise, Blaise…

- Mmmm – ni siquiera se movió, solo dejó salir un murmurllo.

- Blaise, maldición – farfulló desesperado el rubio, queriendo evitarse el jueguito de la posición y darle algunos golpes para despertarlo.

- Mmmmm ¿qué…? – preguntó adormilado el moreno.

- Vamos Blaise, tomate esto – tomó el recipiente de manos de Malfoy, viendo su poca paciencia para con su amigo y se lo acercó a los labios.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es? – indagó ya más despierto pero aún aturdido y claro ebrio.

- Vamos Zabinni, es para cortarte la borrachera – expuso el buscador, impaciente.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció todavía confundido por el alcohol, alejando el recipiente de sus labios – no quiero beber eso, lárguense y déjame dormir...

- Tómatelo… - ordenó sin más Lucius, obligándolo a beberlo toda la sustancia, cuando se vació, retiró el recipiente y lo dejó caer en la cama.

- Tranquilo Blaise – mencionó el castaño, notando los gestos y la intensión de vomitar del chico - no tardara en hacer efecto - y como si lo hubiera mandado, el moreno, se enderezó hasta quedar sentado.

- Vamos, ya es hora... – indicó Malfoy, pasando su mano por su rubia cabellera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? – cuestionó aún perturbado.

- Casi las 3:30, ya es tarde, tenemos que jugar, así que párate y vámonos – mandó su líder.

- Si, yo... ya voy, denme 5 minutos – se levantó y entró al baño.

- Mmmmm Draco… - habló primero, ante el silencio del rubio.

- ¿Granger habló contigo? – profirió sin darle más vueltas.

- ¿De qué? – expresó el ojiavellana, haciéndose el desentendido.

- De nada, olvídalo – musitó desconfiando de la respuesta del nuevo.

- ¿Volviste a molestarla, no? – incurrió con cierto tono de reproche que podía manejar siendo Gerry.

- ¿Yo… a Granger? Por favor… ni que fuera tan importante – respondió nervudo, retirando su mirada de él.

- Fue a desearme buena suerte, pero iba furiosa… no se qué le hiciste ahora… - comentó siendo interrumpido por la voz del premio anual.

- Yo, nada… no se que te fue a decir, pero yo no he hecho nada – repuso utilizando su mejor tono de farsa, enfrentando nuevamente las pupilas interrogantes del castaño.

- Cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy – sentenció la chica interna, en un auto reflejo de defensa.

- Yo…. – se detuvo cuando Zabinni salió del baño con la cara, la nuca y el cabello mojados.

- Vámonos… ¿me veo bien? – preguntó, notando el aire de tensión que se respiraba.

- Si, ya vámonos – salieron los tres, hasta llegar al Estadio, donde se reunieron con el resto del equipo. Se cambiaron y después de la plática de Cedric, salieron a jugar.

* * *

**OoOoOoOo**

**Aclaraciones:**

Nosotros al basar la línea de tiempo en el 7º año de HP, tuvimos que adaptar a **Cedric**, **Fred, George, Bole, Montaige** y demás que ya deberían haber salido por obvias razones. Ellos participan en la historia como jefes y sub jefes del equipo de Hogwarts y son entrenadores del equipo de sus respectivas de Casas. Por lo cual ellos pueden tener participación en él Torneo.

Como todos saben **Cedric** murió en HP 4, pero nosotros quisimos que él siguiera vivo además que complementaba nuestro fic, su participación es muy importante y en cuanto a quien ganó el Torneo de los 3 magos por consenso decidimos que era justo que lo ganaran los dos, ya que los dos fueron valientes y lucharon además de que se lo merecían. Por eso **Cho Chang** anduvo primero con **Cedric** desde el baile de Navidad del 94 y después con **Harry** ya que solo buscaba ser el centro de atención.

**Cho** estuvo con **Cedric** desde diciembre del 94 hasta el octubre del 95 y con **Harry** desde diciembre del 95 hasta marzo del 96. Con **Michael Corner** (o sea el novio de **Ginny**) desde marzo del 96 hasta agosto de ese año.

Así mismo **Sirius **es un personaje vital por eso no esta muerto como debería ser (o sea en la Orden del fénix) ya explicaremos en la trama el por qué y cómo se salvo. Y como ya lo dimos a entender al estar vivo **Sirius**, **Harry** vive con él en 12 Grimmauld Place.

En cuanto a **Dumbledore,** está vivo siendo que debería haber muerto en junio del 97 (o sea en El príncipe mestizo) ya explicaremos más adelante lo que sucedió con él y **Snape**.

Forniculus: encantamiento para sacarte ampollas o ámpulas en la piel.

Por último recuerden que el fic se comenzó a escribir y publicar antes de que saliera el libro 7, por eso algunos eventos cambian o no están tomados en cuenta.

* * *

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará?

. · · ) ¿Ahora qué han compartido un nuevo beso, cómo seguirán las cosas?

. · · ) ¿Descubrirán que Hermione es Gerry?

. · · ) ¿Blaise podrá arreglar sus problemas con Ginny?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará con Harry y la francesa?

¿Reviews?


	9. Miseria y Caos

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi de new:

_**"Miseria y Caos" **_es nuestro octavo chap como lo sabe quien leyó nuestras notas en el capitulo 7 primera y segunda parte… que aún no entendemos como leyeron la segunda parte del capitulo siete sin leer la primera parte del siete pero bueno…

En este new chap…vemos parte del pasado de nuestros personajes además que dejamos entrever parte del secreto que envuelve a Draco…así que es todo suyo.

Bueno, hemos regresado después de navidad y año nuevo... esperamos que ustedes se hayan divertido.

Y lo principal nuestra cara de asombro y sorpresa o sea WOW al ver las new photos de Dan Radcliffe o sea Harry…en su obra **Equus, **véanlas, en serio no es lo mismo Harry hace un año que un año después. O sea me sonrojo,

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Grax a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review y a las que no nos escriben pero sabemos que están ahí…son so specials for us… y grax especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Nadia op**… tnx por escribir esperamos que lo sigas haciendo como cada chap, **Angel de la Oscuridad **gracias por felicitarnos y sigue escribiendo, **loretitokinomoto2** grax por detenerte a escribir, es importante para nosotras saber las opiniones de los lectores, hazlo más seguido, **Sherezada** gracias por tu review. Finalmente a los que no nos han escrito háganlo ¡please!, cualquier cosa escribanos, sugieran algo… y gracias a las niñas que nos agregaron a favoritos y que nos tienen en alertas.

Y por ultimo, ya enserio…es lo último I promess… _**Feliz día del amor y la amistad sean felices.**_

_Se despiden de ustedes_

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**Miseria y caos…**_

En el Estadio principal.

El Estadio se encontraba a reventar, por un lado, debido a que el anfitrión jugaba y tenia bastantes seguidores, por otro lado, jugaban contra Portugal, una de las escuadras más famosas en este Torneo, por la calidad de sus jugadores como, el capitán Carhvalo, el cual tenia gran renombre entre la comunidad del quidditch.

Hogwarts no se quedaba atrás, Cedric, era uno de los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra, además de que ya era egresado del Colegio y estaba propuesto para entrar a la liga Europea de Quidditch, como capitán era un buen líder, como entrenador su Casa había ganado en dos ocasiones la copa.

En las gradas, varios de los presentes aguardaban ansiosamente el arribó de ambas escuadras, entre ellos, sentadas en los palcos, estaban las chicas apoyando a sus amigos y por supuesto Lavender gritando a favor de su novio.

- Mira Gin… digo Hermione, ¡allá está Harry! - habló fuertemente Brown, para llamar la atención de una chica, sentada a su lado, provocando que las demás voltearan a verla.

- Si, ya lo vi – dijo Ginny que se encontraba convertida en la castaña, gracias a la poción multijugos. Señaló con una sonrisa a un chico que asomó su cabeza por un lado de la puerta de entrada a los vestidores.

- ¿Qué busca? – preguntó intrigada, al verlo levantar la cabeza, como si buscara algo.

- Creo que ya se lo que busca – comentó Hermione, señalando a una chica y a su pequeño hermano, los cuales vagaban por el Estadio en busca de asientos – voy por ellos para que se sienten con nosotros…

- Pero… - trató de detenerla, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que fueran descubiertas.

- ¿Qué? – interrogó, curvando su ceja.

- ¿Cómo le vamos a justificar cuando tú regreses como Ginny? – expuso en un susurró su cuñada.

- Cierto, pero… - se detuvo mirando a la pareja, que se había detenido en los escalones – no lo se, ya veré que hago después… por ahora no podemos dejarla ahí. Además Harry esta interesado - miró en su dirección y sin más solo salió corriendo, gritando – enseguida regreso…

- Pero… - pronunció, sin embargo la chica ya se había ido, le llamó la atención que se fuera tan rápido sin siquiera pensarlo, pero cuando miró nuevamente a la francesa, se dio cuenta del por qué de su rápido actuar, cerca de la pelirroja estaba Cho Chang, con un grupo de chicas tras ella y con obvias intenciones de molestar – ahhh pero que necedad con esa…- masculló en voz alta.

- ¿De qué hablas Lav? – inquirió una de las gemelas Patil, sentada tras ella.

- De Chang, esa tipa me enfurece - respondió, señalando con la mano a la asiática.

- ¿Sigue rogándole a Harry? – preguntó la otra gemela, sentada aún lado de su hermana.

- Si, ya saben como es… - clavó sus pupilas en Ginny en su fase de Hermione, notando como se acercaba a Sol y a Iván alejándolos de la lengua viperina de Cho, no sin antes hacerla quedar en ridículo, con algún comentario mordaz. – esperen aquí, no dejen que nadie más se siente, ya regreso – salió sin más a buscar a su amiga. Mientras iba descendiendo las escaleras, recordó lo que habían planeado en la tarde.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Después de que Hermione se alejó para ir a su habitación, Lav y Ginny, se habían sentado en una de las bancas que había en el pasillo exterior de Hogwarts.

- Ginny, ahora que Hermy ya se fue… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – inquirió con aire de preocupación la morena.

- Claro... ¿qué pasa? – respondió extrañada del tono de su amiga.

- Mmm no quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿no hay riesgo de qué la atrapen y de qué la expulsen? – exclamó con pesadumbre.

- No lo se, espero que no… pero por eso tú y yo la ayudaremos en todo ¿ok? – repuso compartiendo un ligero temor por su amiga.

- Claro, ya sabes que cuentan conmigo – agregó tratando de sonreír Lavender.

- Muy bien, ahora veamos, el partido empieza a las 4, así que tengo que ser Hermione más o menos desde las 3:45 pm, así que el efecto durara 1 hora o un poco más – explicó la pelirroja, sacando de su bolsa un programa con los partidos.

-. Si, cuando te transformes en Hermione, ¿cómo sabremos cuándo ya vayas a ser Ginny otra vez? – cuestionó, tratando de aclarar sus dudas y tener todo bajo control.

- No hay problema, lo tengo cronometrado – replicó, sonriéndole – tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

- Ahhh esta bien, pero… cuando sea el cambio ¿con qué pretexto te iras? – preguntó en un susurró ya que en ese momento habían pasado unos alumnos del Colegio italiano.

- Mmm que voy a buscar a Ginny y cuando regreses como Ginny, me preguntas por Hermione - resolvió la leona, atenta a la gente que pasaba para no ser escuchadas.

- Y me dirás que esta abajo, cerca de los vestidores, ¿ok? – propuso la morena.

- Ok, no cabe duda, que somos geniales – animó, relajándose, nada podía salir mal.

- Si, nadie nos gana conspirando – añadió su cuñada, dibujando una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos…

Entraron a la Sala común de Gryffindor donde estuvieron hasta que era hora del partido, llegando al Estadio con Ginevra ya convertida en Hermione, sentándose en los palcos de Gryffindor.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Era tiempo de poner a esa en su lugar y de paso, ayudar a Harry en su naciente relación con la francesa.

En las escaleras el Estadio…

Sol e Iván, buscaban entre los millares de asientos del Estadio, unos lugares vacíos, descorazonándose al no encontrar alguno desocupado, iban hacia arriba nuevamente, para tener una mejor vista, aunque fuera parados, pero para su mala fortuna se toparon con la asiática, acompañada de varias de sus amigas.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí, la francesa idiota y roba novios – exclamó la pelinegra.

- ¡Por Merlín!… ¿qué no te cansas de molestar? – replicó, rodando sus ojos.

- A decir verdad no, sobre todo me gusta poner en su lugar a tipas como tú… que creen tener derecho a venir a quitarme lo que es mío…

- Por favor,... – dijo sarcásticamente – Harry, no es de nadie y para el caso mucho menos tuyo, según sus propias palabras tú eres una obsesiva acosadora - agregó burlonamente, provocando la mirada de sorpresa de las amigas de la asiática, que al parecer tenían otra impresión.

- Pero ¿cómo te atreves? - repeló adelantándose con la mano en alto, con la intención de golpear a la pelirroja.

- Qu'estce qui passe avec vous?... ¡Tu es folle! -

- Tranquilízate Chang - se oyó otra voz tras las chicas, que voltearon sorprendidas al ver acercarse a Hermione, o sea Ginny, con pasó lento hasta colocarse entre las dos chicas.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Estú… - exclamó siendo interrumpida.

- Cállate ya… ¿o quieres que todos se enteren que eres una rogona, que busca a Harry en cualquier oportunidad que tiene, intentando regresar con él? – sentenció firme.

- ¿Y tú….? – intentó cuestionar la francesa al ver a esa chica defenderla.

- Hola Señorita Hermione - dijo Iván sonriéndole a la recién llegada.

- Hola nuevamente Iván – respondió, dirigiendo su vista a su hermana - creo que no me conoces, soy amiga de Harry ¿verdad Iván? – profirió presentándose, en su prisa por ir a rescatarla de las garras de Cho Chang se había olvidado que estaba como Hermione y que Sol todavía no la conocía.

- Si, también de Ginny, de Ron y de Lavender – agregó el pequeño.

- Ahhh bueno yo… - replicó confundida aún la francesa, estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando nuevamente la asiática intervino.

- ¿Ya ves? No eres más que una entrometida que viene a donde no la llaman – exclamó venenosa Chang.

- Chang ¿de verdad qué no te cansas? – se metió otra voz conocida, dando pasó a Lav, que también se acercó a Sol con intención de defenderla.

- ¿Otra más? ¿Acaso no puedes defenderte sola, cobarde? – le habló a la pelirroja francesa.

- Más te vale calmarte _Banshee…_- insulto la castaña, sabiendo que esa criatura era una mujer sin amor, frustrada y reprimida - o Harry se encargara de que recibas lo que mereces…

-. Si… - afirmó la morena.

- Chicas, les agradezco por ayudarme, pero no hay necesidad lo que esta Folle diga no me importa – repuso Soleil, tratando de terminar con esa absurda pelea.

- Cierto, vamos, te buscábamos… tenemos excelentes lugares desde donde se puede ver las bancas donde esta Harry – aseveró sonriéndole Hermione.

- Si, ven Iván… - musitó Lavender, tomó la mano del niño y se alejaron de ahí rumbo a los palcos de Gryffindor, donde se acomodaron un poco apretados para ver el partido y sobre todo a Harry.

Mientras Cho Chang se quedaba sola en las escaleras, ya que sus amigas se habían retirado después de que Lav y Hermione se llevaron a los franceses.

En los vestidores del Estadio…

Faltaban escasos minutos para ir a jugar, Cedric daba las ultimas indicaciones a los Slytherin, aprovechando la oportunidad, Potter, se asomó por la puerta de salida, buscando a alguien entre el publico con ansiedad, alcanzó a ver a sus amigos Gryffindor en la parte alta del Estadio, después su mirada vagó por la concurrencia hasta encontrarse con la pétrea figura rubia de Lucius Malfoy, sentado junto a los demás representantes de la Sociedad de padres de familia, acercándose a él, iba Severus Snape, el cual se sentó al lado del patriarca de los Malfoy.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en él, logrando que el rubio le regresara la mirada, con la expresión fría, no dejando escapar ningún gesto delator que lo pusiera en evidencia frente a los demás, después de sostenerle la mirada por un momento, el ojiverde regresó al interior de los vestidores, donde habló con Cedric.

- Habrá que estar atento, ante cualquier imprevisto – indicó con seriedad Diggory.

- Entiendo… ¿crees qué sea muy rudo el partido? – preguntó interesado el buscador.

- Espero que no, pero hay que estar atentos… ¡vamos! – gritó, dirigiéndose a todo el equipo, salieron al campo y los titulares, tomaron su posición.

Para el Torneo, la escuela les había regalado a cada uno de los jugadores seleccionados una Saeta de Fuego, con su nombre grabado en ella, los titulares miraban desconfiados a los jugadores contrarios, que también asumían sus lugares, en esta ocasión el arbitro seria Búlgaro, el cual se colocó entre los dos cazadores centrales, del altavoz local salio una voz sonora, dando las alineaciones para este partido:

C. Di Braganza por Portugal

Carlos Carhvalo – Capitán/cazador

Antonio Costina - Cazador

Paulo Ronaldo - Cazador

Fernando Morte - Bateador

Ruberto Ferreyra - Bateador

Maria Pauleta - Guardiana

Natalia Maniche – Buscadora

OoOoOoOoOo

C. Hogwarts por Inglaterra

Cedric Diggory - Capitán/cazador

Zacharias Smith – Cazador

Gerard D´Granchester - Cazador

Lucian Bole - Bateador

Blaise Zabinni – Bateador

Ronald Weasley - Guardián

Draco Malfoy - Buscador

Mientras el altavoz pronunciaba el nombre de cada uno de los alineados, en las gradas y palcos, los aficionados ovacionaban fuertemente cada nombre, siendo más ensordecedor el sonido, cuando el nombre del rubio de Slytherin fue pronunciado, ya que contaba con un amplio repertorio de fans, entre las cuales sobresalía una chica por su belleza, no así por su efusividad, ya que se mantenía seria y sin mostrar expresión alguna en su bello rostro, más que una mueca de fastidio al ver a sus compañeros de Colegio, gritar fuertemente.

Este esto no pasó desapercibido para Gerry que mostró por un momento furia en sus castaños ojos, al ver a Draco, sonreír al grupo de chicas, con altanería, sabiéndose un astro entre las mujeres, le gustaba sentir que tenía el dominio de la situación.

Con lo que el rubio no contaba era con la chica que frente a él, se enfurecía cada vez más, ante la vanidad que mostraba su rival, apretó fuertemente la escoba, así que cuando el arbitro silbó el inicio del partido, embistió al rubio, casi inmediatamente, provocando que este, por un momento perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara en la escoba, pero después de oír el sonoro grito de espanto de sus fans, volvió a posesionarse en su lugar, yendo tras la chica, que al parecer se iba a convertir en un dolor en el costado.

Gerard no perdió de vista a Draco, cuando este estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba, y por un momento la chica interna quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero después de verlo recuperar su poción con soltura, se lanzó al ataque, asegurándose de estar al lado de Cedric y de Zac, ya que entre los 3 podrían anotar más puntos.

De pronto una bludger pasó rozando su coleta, tomándolo desprevenido, miró a su izquierda y notó a Ferreira, el bateador de Portugal, con una sonrisa sarcástica, que lo miraba fijamente, le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió tras Diggory, interceptando la quaffle, que Carhvalo le enviaba a Costina, provocando que sus dos bateadores le enviaran bludgers al mismo tiempo, pero las esquivó hábilmente, dejando la quaffle en manos de Zac, mientras él distraía la atención de los bateadores simulando traer todavía la quaffle en sus manos, ocultándola con su cuerpo, para cuando se dieron cuenta Smith había anotado los primeros 10 puntos del partido a favor de Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto Draco no la pasaba muy bien, después del ataque recibido por la buscadora de Portugal, tenia que estar al pendiente de sus movimientos sucios, porque si ella era sucia, él era todavía más astuto que eso….

En los palcos del Estadio…

Entre las muchas cabezas que había en el Estadio, había dos que gritaban con inusual alegría, ya que sus hijos estaban en la selección de Hogwarts y en ese momento uno de ellos jugaba de guardián. Molly gritaba vítores fuertemente, mientras que Arthur lo hacia un poco más tranquilamente, miró hacia la banca, donde dos cabezas pelirrojas, parecidas a la suya, platicaban muy juntas, seguramente tramando algo, como era la costumbre de los gemelos; en el aire, cerca de los aros, estaba otro de sus pelirrojos hijos, Ron, que miraba atentamente las acciones, atrapando casi todo lo que venia hacia él, suponía que Ginny estaba en el palco de Gryffindor, pero como estaba en la zona más alta, justo detrás de el, no podía verla, así que siguió mirando a su hijo en el campo de juego, mientras Ronald atrapaba la quaffle, recordó lo trágico de los acontecimientos pasados.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Durante una noche mientras estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada del Departamento de Misterios, Voldemort intentó entrar, pretendiendo defenderlo, fue atacado por una serpiente gigante y recibió un serio mordisco, que lo puso al borde de la muerte. Lo llevaron al Hospital San Mungo, donde gracias a la ayuda de los medi-magos, pudo salvarse, pero estuvo ahí varios meses, incluso pasó ahí la navidad de 1995, al lado de su esposa, sus hijos, y de algunos de los amigos de estos, además de la visita de Dumbledore y de algunos que no creía estuvieran ahí, Bill, que llegó sorpresivamente desde Londres, al igual que Percy, que hizo su aparición bastante arrepentido; mientras que Charlie le envió un voceador, expresándole todo su cariño y respeto.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

En las bancas de Hogwarts…

Harry estaba sentado incómodamente en la banca al lado de Justin, que miraba el partido con sumo interés, mientras que el ojiverde, tenia su atención puesta en varios lugares diferentes entre la multitud del Estadio, por una parte estaba Sol, a la cual había visto junto con Iván, Lav, Hermione y sus demás compañeros en el palco de Gryffindor, lo cual lo tenia en un estado de ensueño, ya que la francesa había aceptado ir al Hogsmeade con él; también en el partido, ya que Portugal demostraba ser bastante rudo; por otro lado, estaba la figura sentada rígidamente al lado de Snape, cualquiera que no supiera lo que pasaba, de verdad creería que era Lucius, pensó el ojiverde, recordando lo que había pasado en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios…

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Llegó al Departamento de Misterios, acompañado de Luna, Hermy, Neville, Ron, y Ginny, a rescatar a Sirius de las garras de Voldemort, en sus sueños, había visto que este torturaba a su padrino, así que tenia que rescatarlo, y sus amigos se ofrecieron a ir con él, en esa misión, cuando llegaron al Departamento de Misterios, encontraron un grupo de mortífagos, estos intentaron obligarlo a retirar una pequeña esfera que contenía la profecía la cual decía "que el niño nacido al final de séptimo mes, seria el que derrotaría al Señor oscuro".

Empezó una gran batalla entre los 6 chicos y los mortífagos, pero estos los superaban en número

- ¡Hermione! - gritó preocupado, al verla caer, victima de un _Experlliarmus,_ lanzado por una mortífaga.

-. Estoy bien… ¿qué tal vas? - inquirió la castaña a Bilius.

- No se cuanto podemos soportar – gritó exhausto en respuesta.

- Vamos Luna ¿estas bien? – preguntó el ojiceleste a la rubia.

- Claro un poco maltrecha, pero Ron tiene razón, no podemos aguantar mucho – indicó antes de ser atacada por un vil mortifago.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – exclamó por arriba del sonido de la batalla Neville, el cual trataba de salvarse de los ataques de la mujer que había matado a su padres.

- Lo sé, pero estamos solos… así que… - calló al ver aparecer a los miembros de la Orden del fénix, entre ellos Sirius y Remus, el primero comenzó una cruel batalla contra la mortífaga que había herido a Hermy,

-. Vamos, ya se que eres tu Bella, déjame ver tu cara… - lanzó un hechizo _Everte Statum_ haciendo que se le cayera la capucha, dejando ver su cabellera negra, y su rostro pálido.

- Ahora veras maldito…. – farfullo su prima, lanzando un hechizo _Filipendo_, el cual el padrino de Harry rechazó sin problema.

Después arribó Dumbledore derrotando a la mayoría de los mortífagos, ante los sorprendidos ojos de los chicos, que nunca habían visto un despliegue de poder tal en su director.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

En los palcos del Consejo de padres…

Lucius sentado con expresión seria en su lugar, su vista vagaba entre varios objetivos, por un lado, como buen supuesto padre", miraba a Draco en el cielo, jugando hábilmente, por un momento dejó escapar un rasgo poco característico de él, una ligera preocupación por su hijo, él cual estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba, debido al ataque presuroso de la chica de Portugal, más el chico había logrado recuperar su posición.

También miraba a Harry Potter, sentado en la banca, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, así mismo pensaba en la figura sentada a su lado, aún en sus años de escolar en Hogwarts, el sabia que Snape nunca fue del agrado de mucha gente, así que era poco creíble que se llevara bien con los Malfoy, pero no había otra manera de disimular los hecho pasados, más que fingir una gran amistad.

- "¿Crees qué todos de verdad se crean tú representación?"– preguntó el profesor de pociones, por medio de la _Legeremacia_, mirando fijamente a Lucius.

- "Espero que funcione, pero no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, la poción multijugos no dura demasiado, así que en cuanto terminen los efectos tendrás que ayudarme a salir de aquí" - respondió de la misma manera, ya que gracias a Harry, había aprendido Legeremancia y Oclumancia en los años anteriores.

- "Muy bien… ¿y a qué hora será?" – indagó manteniendo su rostro sin expresión.

- "Ya te lo haré saber, traigo un poco de poción así que todavía durare un poco más en caso de ser necesario…" – manifestó el rubio, manteniendo su vista en el partido.

- "¿Y… alcanzará para todo el partido?"

- "Si el partido dura 2 horas si… en caso de ser más tendremos que salir de alguna manera" – repuso el ojiplata.

-"Bien, avísame cuando sea el momento" – concluyó rompiendo el contacto.

- "Claro" - contestó, no recibió respuesta de Severus, y no esperaba tenerla, así que tomando con ambas manos su bastón con forma de serpiente, miró a su "hijo" jugar.

Observando al chico volar, recordó lo ocurrido en la pelea de Departamento de Misterios

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Arribó junto con Remus y los demás miembros de la Orden del fénix al Departamento de misterios, dispuestos a una gran pelea, al llegar ahí, peleó arduamente con Bella, supo inmediatamente que era ella por el escudo en su túnica, el cual, era perteneciente a los Black.

- Vamos, ya se que eres tu Bella… déjame ver tu cara… - exclamo mientras le lanzaba un hechizo _Everte Statum_ haciendo que se le cayera la capucha.

Be. Ahora veras maldito…. – respondió la mujer lanzando un hechizo _Filipendo_, él cual, el rechazo sin problema.

Siguieron lanzándose hechizos por un rato, hasta que llego Dumbledore y empezó a atacar con los mortífagos, por lo que la mujer hirió a Sirius y salió corriendo, intentando escapar de ellos.

Harry corrió a ayudarlo, pero Remus había llegado primero, así que su ahijado había salido tras la mujer, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de Lupin.

- Vamos, déjame ver… - expresó quitando la mano del lugar donde le había dado el hechizo, rompiéndole un hueso, el cual quedó en una forma particular.

- No es grave, no te preocupes – dijo el pelinegro, tratando de volver a la pelea.

- Déjame… yo te aliviare en un momento – refirió el licántropo.

- Yo….

- Tranquilo. – levantó su varita y hechizo a Sirius con un _Desmaius _dejándolo inconsciente mientras que con un _Episkey_- reparaba el hueso roto, para finalizar con un _Finite Incantato _trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, con un hueso ya reparado.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Salió de sus cavilaciones, al ver a Draco salir disparado de debajo de uno de las torres donde ondeaba las banderas de Hogwarts.

En las gradas de los maestros…

El mejor director que Hogwarts hubiera tenido, miraba a los seleccionados jugar hábilmente, Ron Weasley había madurado mucho desde que había ingresado al Colegio hace 6 años, al igual que Blaise Zabinni, el cual en ese momento repelía una bludger, lanzándola contra los jugadores de Portugal, o mejor dicho, contra Ronaldo, el cazador, este chico si que le había dado lata con sus travesuras en Slytherin, junto con su pandillas de amigos, sobre todo en sus rencillas con... miró hacia la parte baja del Estadio donde estaban las bancas, fijando su mirada en el chico de ojos verdes, el cual miraba el partido con expresión pensativa... ese chico si que le había dado trabajo, en especial en...

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Había salido corriendo tras Harry, el cual perseguía a Bellatrix, al llegar a la entrada del Departamento, vio a parecer a Voldemort, el cual lanzó un _Crucio_ a Harry, así que sin pensarlo, había lanzado un hechizo para repeler su ataque, enfrentado a Voldemort.

- ¡¿Así que por fin apareces?! – exclamó el anciano, mirándolo con atención, protegiendo al buscador.

- Vaya, vaya... miren a quien tememos aquí... nada menos que al mismísimo Dumbledore – profirió el mago, sonriendo malévolamente.

- Ríndete Voldemort... no tienes escapatoria – aseveró el ojiceleste, atentó a los movimientos del hombre tenebroso.

- Mmmmm yo no estaría tan confiado... – antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que iba a hacer, se volvió hacia Harry, logrando posesionarse del cuerpo del chico.

Así que a Albus no le quedó más remedio que pelear con Harry, buscando la manera de poder liberarlo de Voldemort sin dañarlo, después de varios intentos, logró comunicarse con la mente de Harry, haciendo que este se revelara a la posesión del Señor Oscuro.

De pronto entraron a la habitación varias personas, entre las que se encontraban Funge, el ministro de magia, el cual al ver a Voldemort, había caído al suelo desmayado por la impresión.

Aprovechando la confusión, había lanzado varios hechizos a Voldemort, pero solo logró debilitarlo, Bella se aprovechó de la confusión de Harry y lo hirió, haciendo que Dumbledore se distrajera y así poder huir con Voldemort.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- Dumbledore... – lo llamó la profesora, al notarlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si Minerva? – preguntó clavando sus pupilas en la mujer.

- Creo que el joven Ferreyra esta un poco alterado ¿no crees? – comunicó, señalando al joven.

- Mmmmm tal ves si, esperemos que... – se interrumpió al ver caer a...

En el campo de juego...

Un rubio tenia bastantes problemas entre la chica latosa que intentaba tirarlo de su escoba cada que podía y en atrapar la snitch, pero tampoco podía librarse de las bludger que le lanzaban y su constante distracción, buscando en las gradas a cierta chica castaña, a la cual vio varias veces en sus constantes subidas y bajadas, pero la leona nunca lo miró a él, su mirada estaba dirigida la mayoría de las veces hacia Gerry, el cual sonreía abiertamente a las gradas donde estaban las chicas Gryffindor, provocando que en varias ocasiones la bludger estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

Además de que cada vez que pasaba por encima de las chicas de Slytherin, estas gritaban como loquitas, en especial Parkinson, inflando el ya de por si gran ego del rubio, además de sentir la constante fría mirada de Nurit en él, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, de pronto la chica de Portugal bajó hasta colocarse a su lado, con desconfianza la miró de reojo, así que se elevó un poco, quedando justo arriba de la chica, esperaba no tener que jugar rudo, pero ya eran demasiadas las jugadas sucias que ella le hacia, así que su lado Slytherin estaba saliendo a la luz, y a la pobre tipa eso no le iba a gustar.

- Ahora veras… estúpido – manifestó Natalia.

- ¿Qué? - antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que pasaba, la chica elevó su escoba, golpeándolo de lleno, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, así que Draco salió volando, golpeándose en un brazo y en un costado de su cabeza, dejándolo algo atontado, haciendo que se resbalara peligrosamente de su escoba, cuando se sintió sujeto por alguien.

- Draco… Draco – lo llamó preocupado, el castaño, que había corrido a su lado al verlo salir volando.

- ¿Yo… eh? – respondió, todavía confundido

- Draco ¿estas bien? ¿Draco? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Si yo… si estoy bien - sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de despejar su mente, lográndolo, pero no del todo.

- Vamos tranquilo, sujétate - al ver que Malfoy hacia caso a sus ordenes le dijo – te voy a soltar… ¿te puedes sostener?

- Claro que si - dijo altaneramente, mientras se alejaba de los calidos brazos que lo sostenían arriba de su escoba.

- Bien, vamos… no dejes que esa te gane - dijo, apelando al orgullo masculino del Sly – ¿o acaso una chica es mejor que tu?

- Por supuesto que no, ahora vera quien es Draco Malfoy- sin más, salió disparado tras la snitch y de paso se vengaría de la chica portuguesa.

- Bien – sonrío aliviado Gerry, elevándose para quedar a la altura del Hufflepuff - vamos Zac… demostrémosles como se juega. – sin más voló con rápidez para recuperar la quaffle.

- Muy bien… - gritó Smith, siguiéndolo de cerca, mientras Cedric, aparecía del otro lado.

- Con permiso… - dijo D'Granchester, interceptando un pase, apoderándose de la quaffle, pasándosela al capitán de su selección.

- Bien… vamos – expresó el ojiplata, adelantándose a los chicos portugueses, pasando entre ellos con la quaffle bajo el brazo – Zac, listo… - lanzó la quaffle, al tiempo que era golpeado en la cabeza con una bludger, lanzada por Ferreyra, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras caía sin control al suelo.

- ¡Cedric! – gritó Zacharias espantado al verlo caer.

- Tú sigue, yo voy por él – ordenó Terréense, al tiempo que salía disparado tras Cedric, logrando atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo., oyendo el silbatazo del arbitro marcando una falta.

- ¡Falta! Se descuentan 10 puntos a Di Braganza - sancionó el arbitro, bajando al nivel donde se encontraba Diggory, tendido en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de sanadores del Torneo – ¿puede continuar? – inquirió al jefe de Sanadores. Ante la negativa de este, llamo a el jefe de la banca de Hogwarts, Roger Davies – No puede continuar… ¿quién entra en su lugar?

- Ehmmmm permítame… - regresó a su banca, donde le platicó a su equipo la situación, designando a uno para suplir a Cedric., regresó al lado del árbitro dándole su respuesta.

- Muy bien… - se elevó, hasta donde estaba el sonido local, dando su resolución.

La sonora voz del narrador, hizo eco en el Estadio.

- Cambio…. Cedric Diggory no puede continuar, entra en su lugar Justin Finch-Fletchley.

El chico se elevó en su Saeta de Fuego, hasta quedar al lado de sus compañeros cazadores.

- ¿Cómo esta Cedric? – inquirió afligido Gerard.

- No lo se… se lo llevaron a la Enfermería – respondió Justin.

- Esto lo pagaran, vamos - dijo Smith enfurecido, tomando la quaffle de manos del arbitro, inició el ataque contra Portugal.

En las gradas….

Una chica con el escudo de Ravenclaw, intentaba abrirse paso entre el mar de gente que abarrotaba el Estadio, con el objetivo de llegar a la entrada a la Enfermería, cuando por fin pudo entrar, una figura alta custodiaba la puerta, impidiéndole entrar.

- ¿A dónde crees qué vas? – preguntó Hagrid.

- Yo… tengo que ver como esta Cedric – pidió la pelinegra.

- Lo siento Gotty… pero no puedes entrar, solo lo puede hacer la familia – contestó apenado el gigante.

- Pero… - de pronto fue interrumpida por la voz de un señor mayor que llegaba junto a ella. - Yo tengo que ver a mi hijo - pidió Amos al grandullón parado en la puerta.

- Claro, adelante – dijo, haciéndose a un lado al reconocer al padre del ojiplata.

- Y-yo, necesito verlo señor… por favor… - suplicó la chica, mirándolo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Yo… ¿tú… quién eres? – preguntó el señor, extrañado por la acritud de la joven.

- Mmmmm ella es la novia de Cedric Sr. Diggory – informó Garrid, guiñándole un ojo a la Ravenclaw.

- Ahhh bueno, entonces si... claro, pasa conmigo, por favor – comentó suavizando sus gestos.

- Gracias… - pronunció, pasando con el señor al interior de la Enfermería, donde encontraron al Hufflepuff tendido en una camilla, con los sanadores y la enfermera Pomfrey, rodeándolo, mientras le daban un Poción para Heridas (_wound-cleaning potion) _color púrpura, mientras hacían esto, Cedric recobró el conocimiento, intentó hablar, pero la enfermera le ordenó callar, terminando con las curaciones entre varios quejidos y pequeñas exclamaciones de dolor de parte del ojigris, mientras le vendaban la cabeza para después hacerlo beber una poción reabastecedora de sangre.

- Ya esta, pero no podrá regresar a jugar… esta confundido todavía, tendrá que estar en reposo hasta mañana por lo menos, dependiendo de cómo evolucione – expuso dirigiéndose a la mujer de blanco, la que atendió sus indicaciones con un asentimiento de cabeza, para después alejarse todo el grupo en dirección al padre y a la novia del chico.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – preguntó de inmediato, sintiendo una gran angustia ya que desde lo sucedido en el Torneo de los tres magos, temía por su hijo.

- Al parecer solo fue el golpe y la contusión, le hemos dado una poción para las heridas y una para reabastecer su sangre, aunque tendrá que estar en reposos por lo menos hasta mañana… ya pueden pasar a verlo – indicó y antes de que pudiera dar un paso su padre, la chica ya estaba al lado del Hufflepuff.

- Amor… ¿cómo te sientes? – indagó con un tono suave.

- Yo bien… creo… - respondió, todavía confundido, sonriéndole a medias.

- ¿Seguro? Si quieres podemos irnos – repuso su padre, aliviado al verlo reaccionar.

- ¡No!... estoy bien, solo… me siento un poco…raro…

- Es por la poción reabastecedora esta haciendo efecto, multiplicando tus glóbulos rojos – explicó Pomfrey.

- Muy bien, entonces… yo creo que iré afuera a ver como va el partido – señaló Diggory padre, algo apenado por la manera en que la pelinegra tomaba la mano de su hijo y le hablaba en voz baja, consolándolo.

- Si, gracias papá… te veré más tarde… creo… - respondió Cedric, sonriéndole ligeramente.

- Si hijo… nos vemos – curvó sus labios, al notar la poca atención que su hijo le prestaba, embobado con la sonrisa de la chica a su lado.

- Yo… muchas gracias Señor - dijo la chica, levantándose de la cama donde se había sentado, yendo hacia el padre de su novio, tomándolo de la mano. – sin usted no me habrían dejado pasar a ver a Cedy – sonrió agradecida.

- No hay de que… - confesó el hombre, estrechando la mano de la Ravenclaw.

- Gotty… - articuló el capitán de la selección, observando la emotiva escena.

- Soy Maigre Goutte, encantada - espetó, apretándole la mano a su "suegro".

- Mucho gusto, Amos Diggory…

- Ella es… - intercaló el jugador con una ligera sombra rosada en su rostro, por la mirada divertida de su padre.

- Si lo se, es tu novia – añadió simplemente afirmado lo ya sabido - bueno chicos, los dejó… nos vemos después - habló saliendo de ahí, dejándolos solos en la Enfermería,

- ¿Seguro qué estas bien? – repreguntó Gotty, acercándose nuevamente a él.

- Bueno… no lo se… tal vez debas venir a abrazarme para que me sienta mejor ¿no? – murmuró suavemente, alzando su mano hacia ella.

- Tonto, ven – susurró con una media sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba, ya relajada al verlo bromear, para después besarlo cuidadosamente.

En las bancas de Hogwarts…

Todo el equipo se puso de pie, al ver a Cedric caer de su escoba, Después de deliberar, Justin lo suplió, mientras el capitán era llevado a la Enfermería, con algunos sanadores rodeándolo.

Mientras Harry lo veía alejarse con su corazón aún alterado por el susto, recordó lo ocurrido en el panteón durante la última prueba del Torneo de los tres o mejor dicho cuatro magos.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Cuando tomaron la copa que era en realidad un translador hechizado por el falso Ojo Loco Moody, llegaron a un extraño lugar, oscuro y bastante tétrico. Desde un principio el tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto de ese lugar, sentía una rara presencia acercándose y su cicatriz empezó a dolerle, lo que era señal absoluta de que Voldemort estaba cerca, se tocó la cicatriz inmediatamente, doblegándoos por el dolor, gimiendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó acercándose al buscador - ¿Que es este lugar? – agregó sondeando el lugar con sus pupilas.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! Toma la copa y vámonos – mandó el ojiverde, preocupado por lo que significaba el dolor que sentía, se dejó caer al suelo, aún con la mano en la frente – ve…

- ¿Qué pasa? – volteó a mirarlo, cuando oyó nuevamente el lamento del león. Siguió su orden tomando la copa, aún extrañado por todo lo que sucedía.

- Yo… me duele - de pronto de tras de Cedric apareció la inconfundible presencia de Colagusano, su compañero de Torneo, volteo rápidamente mirando al tipo, arrastrarse desde la oscuridad.

- Harry Potter, por fin… - musitó Meter, para después lanzarle un hechizo con la varita, mandándolo contra una estatua, de inmediato Diggory sacó su varita, la cual salió volando por los aires.

Cedric desconcertado miró volar su varita, se tocó la muñeca lesionada por el ataque del hombre, buscando el lugar donde ahora reposaba su instrumento mágico, rápidamente regresó su vista a su atacante - ¿q-qué diablos quiere?

Harry vio las intenciones del chico de contraatacar y sabiendo de lo que era capaz Colagusano, optó por mantener a Cedric a salvo lanzándole un _desmaius_, el cual lo dejó tirado, con la copa a un lado.

- Lo siento Cedric - después de pelear contra Colagusano, fue proyectado contra una estatua, la cual lo capturó, manteniéndolo inmóvil y en manos del servidor de Voldemort.

Durante el ritual extraño que realizaba Pettigrew, Harry se trataba de escapar pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles, la sangre le corría a una velocidad desconocida, no podía creer que frente a él, estuviera el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Colagusano se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo, donde hizo un corte profundo, para luego cortarse una mano, vaciándolo todo en un gran caldero, junto con otros raros ingredientes, como el hueso del padre de Tom Ryddle, después apareció con un extraño envoltorio, como si trajera un niño cargando, de ahí salió una especia de renacuajo, el cual saltó al caldero, para después salir convertido en una rara especie de humano deforme, al verlo, inmediatamente, supo que era Voldemort, al cual Peter, le entregó una varita con la cual regeneró la mano que su servidor se había mutilado, en su afán de traerlo de regreso al mundo.

Después de dialogo entre el buscador y el Señor oscuro, este invocó _– Morsmordie -_ con lo cual hizo aparecer la marca oscura en la mano de Peter, sin perder tiempo llamó a un grupo de personas, todas encapuchadas y enmascaradas, lo rodearon y así les reclamó a cada uno su falta de fidelidad, mientras iban cayendo muertos uno tras otro, hasta pararse delante de uno.

Harry no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía, a ver caer la mascara que protegía al hombre, lo reconoció inmediatamente como el padre de su archienemigo en al escuela, escuchó como Voldmeort le reclamaba que el lo había decepcionado, Lucius Malfoy solo se hincó y le murmuró palabras de disculpa. Voldemort lo ignoró y se acercó a Potter, torturándolo, para después liberarlo de la prisión que representaba la estatua, mientras lo retaba a un duelo.

Se lanzaron varios _Expelliermus, Filipendos_ y demás hechizos desarmadores, hasta que por fin Harry se armó de valor para levantarse y lanzar un _Expelliermus_, pero de pronto las varitas se unieron haciendo un _Prior Incantato_ que logran darle la oportunidad al ojiverde de ir por Cedric y trasladarse a Hogwarts, donde todos los esperaban con gusto, hasta que notaron como el ojiplata estaba desmayado y el buscador traía una gran marca en el brazo, el Ojo Loco lo apartó de la multitud, llevándolo a su Despacho.

Ya ahí, a solas, empezó a hacerle preguntas que hicieron que James sospechará de él, descubriendo que no era el verdadero Ojo Loco, sino Barty Crouch Jr, un mortifago prófugo de Azkaban, que había ayudado a Voldemort a regresar a la vida.

Muy pocos creyeron a Harry su versión acerca de lo ocurrido en el panteón,

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

En las Gradas de Gryffindor…

Cuando todos vieron caer a Cedric y el recate oportuno de Gerry. Herms codeó ligeramente a Lavender, cuando logró captar su atención, con un gesto señaló su reloj, indicando que era tiempo de que saliera de ahí.

- Yo… en seguida regreso - se excusó apresurada.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Padma, mirándola con extrañeza.

- ¿A ver cómo esta Cedric? – inquirió Parvarti, mirando con picaresca.

- Yo… claro que no, voy a ver dónde esta Ginny – sin más, se alejó, alegrándose de la poca atención que le prestaron a su retirada, por estar ensimismadas mirando como Zac volaba encima de ellas.

Bajó rápidamente la escalinata, evitando las multitudes, ya con el tiempo encima se vio en la necesidad de correr hasta el baño, en el que se encerró rápidamente, hasta que minutos después los efectos de la poción desaparecieron, volviendo a ser Ginevra Weasley, con esa apariencia salió del cubículo, mirándose en el espejo se arregló ligeramente, para después regresar a donde estaban sus compañeras.

- ¿Y Hermione? – cuestionó Padma, al no verla.

- La vi, hace un rato… se quedó junto a los vestidores – replicó astutamente.

- Aha ¿y tu dónde estabas, eh pillina? – interrogó picara Parvarti.

- Miren… Zac anotó otra vez – gritó Lavender, desviando la atención de las hermanas de Ginny hacia el Hufflepuff.

- ¡Ahhh Zac! – gritó Padma como loca.

- ¡Ahhhh Zac, eres fantástico! – exclamó en un sonoro chillido la otra, haciéndole segunda a su hermana.

- Gracias… - murmuró la pelirroja, muy por debajo de los ensordecedores gritos de las hermanas Patil.

-. De nada, vamos ya te perdiste mucho tiempo, grita…. – alentó su amiga - hay que darle ánimos a ya sabes quien - sonrío, gritándole sonoramente a su novio, mientras que su amiga pelirroja le gritaba a todo el equipo, en especial a Gerard, claro que de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada al Slytherin, pero su enojo y claro su orgullo herido podía más.

El chico moreno, había notado la entrada en el palco de Ginny, intentó acercarse, pero las jugadas sucias de los portugueses lo mantenían alejado de ahí, de pronto el golpeador Morte, lanzó la bludger hacia el público que se encontraba bajo el palco de Gryffindor, sin pensarlo mucho Zabinni salió disparado para intentar detener la bludger, alcanzándola apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de los aficionados, que lo vitorearon.

Blaise se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, así que elevó altaneramente su escoba, esperando escuchar los gritos de las chicas de Gryffindor, en especial de Ginevra, pero esta se mantuvo callada al verlo pasar delante de ella, mientras que sus amigas se deshacían en gritos para él, esto lo puso un tanto melancólico, lo cual cambió a furia al oír la voz de la pelirroja, pero en vez de decir su nombre, gritaba el de Gerry, sin pensarlo salió disparado hacia él, hasta detenerse a un lado de este.

- Aléjate de ella ¿entiendes? – amenazó furioso, sin más, se alejó, retomando su posición y dejando al pobre chico con una gran confusión, hasta que miró el palco y notó la melena pelirroja de Ginny, los efectos habían pasado y era nuevamente su amiga, con razón el moreno se había enojado al ver la manera tan poco discreta de gritar de Molly. De pronto un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, sin pensarlo, sacó discretamente su botella de su túnica y bebió un trago generoso, esperando que lo mantuviera así por una hora más.

Mientras tanto el árbitro sancionaba a Portugal nuevamente esta vez con 20 puntos menos al cometer una Bumphing, advirtiéndole acerca de su poca paciencia para las jugadas sucias.

En la mansión Malfoy…

En una suntuosa habitación adornada con los más finos cortinajes del mundo mágico, y suelo de mármol, sillones tapizados en color azul cobalto, frente a una chimenea encendida, se encontraba una dama, poseedora de una gran belleza, su mirada fría y rasgos finos, no delataban emoción alguna, solo cuando pensaba en las pocas personas en el mundo que despertaban en ella algún sentimiento, el más fuerte de ellos, era el amor que sentía por su vástago.

- Mmmmm Draco… espero que todo esto resulte bien – le habló al retrato que sostenía en las manos, el cual tenia la imagen de su único hijo, parado al lado de ella, con una media sonrisa – Sirius sabe lo que hace y tú bienestar es lo único que nos importa, que siempre nos ha importado – mientras miraba las llamas danzantes en la chimenea su mente empezó a divagar, recordando los sucesos pasados.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Una fría noche, su hermana Bellatrix hizo su aparición en su Casa, con la noticia más espantosa que le pudo haber dado, Draco había sido requerido en su sexto año, como aliado de Voldemort, y ella lo había llevado ante él, para rendir juramento, ya que Lucius no había demostrado tener la suficiente capacidad para cumplir las misiones.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡¿cómo fuiste capaz de llevar a mi hijo ante el Señor Tenebroso?! – expresó espantada.

- Tranquila Cissy… Draco estará bien…

- ¿Cómo qué Tranquila?… hace más de un mes que no se donde esta Lucius, se ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y ya no se que más pretextos darle a la gente para justificar su ausencia. Ahora tú, mi propia hermana lleva a mi hijo ante Voldemort…

- Cissy… Lucius solo esta recibiendo un pequeño castigo por su incompetencia – comunicó serena Bella.

- ¿Tú… tú sabes dónde esta, verdad? – interrogó desesperada.

- Si, lo se… pero no te lo diré, solo vine para felicitarte porque por fin Draco será uno de los nuestros – informó con una fría sonrisa.

- !¿Felicitarme?! ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡Tan solo es un niño! – interpeló la mujer, zarandeando a su hermana.

- Cálmate ya, es un Black y al Amo le sirve para sus planes, tiene una misión muy importante y solo el puede realizarla, porque esta dentro de Hogwarts – agregó retirando las blancas manos de su hermana.

- ¿Y-y cuál es su misión? – inquirió temerosa.

- Algo muy fácil, en realidad no creo que le cueste mucho trabajo…solo tiene que matar a Dumbledore – repuso con frialdad, mientras sus pupilas se oscurecían y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su pálidos labios.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Dumbledore?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! – exclamó perturbada totalmente, su rostro comenzaba a mostrar su sufrimiento, arrugándose ligeramente - Dumbledore es muy poderoso… puede matar a Draco.

- No, Dumbledore no haría eso, por eso el plan es perfecto… al anciano lo dominan sus emociones, seria incapaz de herir a Draco y mucho menos matarlo – refutó con ligeraza la pelinegra.

-. Pero tiene muchos aliados… ¿y si alguno por defenderlo lastima a Draco? – aseveró afligida.

- Bueno… son riesgos que se corren, pero…

- ¿Cómo qué riesgos? Estas hablando de mi hijo – recordó la rubia, mirando con rencor a su hermana.

- Tranquila Cissy, nada puede salir mal – recalcó Bellatrix.

- ¿Y cuál será el castigo si no cumple? – incurrió desesperada.

-. ¿Castigo? ¿De qué…?

- Vamos Bella… sabemos que no hay clemencia para los errores, todos son castigados… así que ¿cuál es el castigo si Draco no cumple? – repreguntó con lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos.

- Pues… no hay margen de error, es mejor que lo cumpla… porque tu vida y la de Lucius están en juego – divulgó a manera de advertencia.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Amenaza con matarnos si Draco no cumple? – gritó incrédula, aunque ella sabía que esas palabras eran certeras, pero su corazón no podía terminar de creerlos, ahí se estaba hablando de dos de los seres que más amaba y no de simples cosas.

- Pero Cissy, ya te dije… no hay margen de error que Draco falle es casi impo…

- ¡Cállate!… es solo un niño, no podrá hacerlo – se giró dejando salir las gotas salinas de sus hermosos ojos, estaba totalmente confundida y desconsolada.

-Pues por tú bien y el de Lucius espero que si… bueno pensé que te daría gusto saberlo, pero en vista de que estas muy alterada… me voy - sin más salió de ahí, dejando tras de si una estela de perfume.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

En el segundo Estadio…

Durmstrag jugaba contra Willcardel, habían estado jugando por más de una hora, gracias a la participación de Víktor Krum, el principal cazador de Bulgaria, tenían una ventaja, no abrumadora, pro si considerable, de más de 50 puntos sobre los italianos, en la banca, Denislav Petroff, uno de los suplentes, miraba atento las alineaciones, discutiendo con Iliya Angelova, las posibles jugadas que podrían hacer lo cazadores de Willcardel, mientras que arriba de ellos había una gran pizarra con las alineaciones

C. Durmstrag por Bulgaria

Víctor Krum – capitán buscador

Antón Schmaedke - cazador

Lysander Gatter - cazador

Kaspar Atiszch - cazador

Rolf Reshke - bateador

Daremos Wasinyer - bateador

Friederike Rassow - guardian

OoOoOoOoOoOo

S. d M. Wilcarddel por Italia.

Enathael Gabbi - capitán guardian

Ezechiele Tabarelli - cazador

Rocco Ubertalli - cazador

Keshet Narduzzi - cazador

Millie L´erario - bateador

Neven L´erario - bateador

Gaia Quacquarini - buscadora

De regreso en el Estadio principal…

Justin había sido una gran ayuda para el equipo, que algo enojados por no decir furicos por las acciones poco deportivas de los portugueses, habían arremetido contra ellos con fuerza, logrando anotar varios puntos, mientras la furia de sus oponentes subía cada vez más, sobre todo la de su buscadora, que mantenía una guerra fría con el rubio, atacándolo en cada oportunidad que tenia.

- Muy bien rubio, veamos si puedes evitar esta. – amenazó Natalia, la cual le hizo señas raras a Morte, el bateador, mientras se colocaba detrás de Malfoy golpeándolo con la escoba.

- Óyeme tú idio… - de pronto la bludger lo golpeó directamente en la espalda, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, y caer de la escoba con un fuerte golpe.

- Eso es para que aprendas, estúpido… - sin más, se elevó, en espera de que la snitch apareciera, pero antes de que se colocara en su lugar se oyó un fuerte silbatazo, rasgando el aire

- ¡Falta!… Di Braganza entrega la quaffle a Hogwarts – señaló el arbitro, se acercó a donde Draco había quedado tendido, Gerry ya estaba a su lado, sin bajarse de la escoba, lo sacudía ligeramente.

- Draco, Draco… - a su lado se posaron Zac y Justin, los cuales esperaban ansiosos la reacción del ojiplata – Malfoy ¿estas bien? – preguntaron al unísono, sonriendo al verlo abrir los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? – repitió Gerard, mirando con aflicción.

- Si, creo que si… ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó desubicado.

- Te golpeo la bludger… por culpa de…

- ¿Puede continuar? – interrogó el arbitro, acercándose al Slytherin.

- ¿Quieres qué entre el suplente? – inquirió Justin, apresurado por las presiones del arbitro y los jugadores contrarios,

- Yo, si… puedo regresar - se subió a la escoba y se elevó lentamente, ante el aplauso colosal del Estadio – ¡ahora veras! – murmuró rencoroso, mientras se colocaba frente a la buscadora contraria.

- Draco… no vayas a hacer una tontería ¿esta bien? – dijo el castaño, acercándose a su lado, notando que tenia una mirada de franca ira contra el mundo.

- ¿Yo? – interrogó con expresión inocente – seria incapaz… pero ahora verán lo que es un Slytherin en acción – sentenció, sonriéndole diabólicamente a su adversaria.

- Seguro, bueno… sigamos – indicó D'Granchester, volviendo a su lugar, desconfiado de la mirada que Draco tenia en esos momentos.

- Si…. – miraba fijamente a Natalia, cuando vio pasar la snitch dorada detrás de ella, salió volando, provocando que en camino su escoba golpeara la cara de Natalia, logrando que tardara unos segundos en seguirlo, que él aprovecho para acercarse bastante a la snitch.

En las gradas del Estadio principal…

Todos se habían puesto de pie al ver la aparatosa caída del Slytherin, entre ellos su padre y su maestro, que veían hacia abajo con atención, esperando que lo ocurrido con el chico no fuera de gravedad.

- "Vaya… ¿quién hubiera dicho, qué tú te preocuparías por él, eh?" – comentó con irónica Severus, utilizando la Legemerancia.

-. "Cállate… no soy tan inhumano como tú" – interpuso, manteniendo su actuación ante el mundo.

- "Por favor, si tú puedes llegar a ser más despiadado que yo" - respondió el hombre de cabellos grasosos.

- "Tal vez, pero solo con tipos despreciables… en cambio tú lo eres con la mayoría del mundo, excepto…" – exclamó, recordando a las pocas personas que lograban tener efecto en el ex-Slytherin.

- "Cállate" – ordenó firme.

- "Bien…" – después en voz alta exclamo – todo esta bien, un Malfoy nunca será derrotado así de fácil…

-. Draco es bastante fuerte para dejarse caer así - respondió Snape, en un tono indiferente, para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

- Mmmmmm – dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa al ver que su hijo, volvía a tomar el control de su escoba y se elevaba nuevamente, para volver a iniciar el juego.

De pronto un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la columna, avisándole lo que ya esperaba, la poción no tardaba en terminar sus efectos, así que se levantó de su asiento, acomodándose su atuendo, mientras que mentalmente se comunicaba con Severus.

- "Es hora… se acabo la poción".

- Vamos… - se levantó tras él y lo siguió a la escalera que bajaba a la puerta de acceso, procurando caminar rápido, para evitar que alguien lo notara, se tapó con la capucha de su capa.

Entraron a los baños, donde después de verificar que estuvieran vacíos, se despojó de la capucha, dejando al descubierto su melena.

- Me tengo que desaparecer, dile a Dumbledore que lo veré después - sin esperar respuesta de su "amigo", sacó su varita y se hizo desaparecer, dejándolo solo en el lugar.

Después de verlo desparecer, el maestro de pociones, regresó al Estadio, pero esta vez se dirigió a donde Dumbledore miraba el partido al lado McGonagall, después de transmitirle el mensaje de de "Lucius", salió del Estadio, regresando al Castillo.

En la mansión Malfoy…

Narcisa volvió a mirar el retrato de su hijo, con el dedo índice delineó el rostro de su único vástago, mientras pensaba en lo que había tenido que hacer para asegurar que la misión de Draco se cumpliera, aunque no fuera por su propia mano.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Después de varios días de pensarlo, había mandado un águila a su hermana, pidiéndole que viniera a su Casa, tenía un plan y necesitaba de su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo, al arribar su hermana, inquirió.

- Bien Cissy… ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelinegra, mirándola con interés.

- Bella, necesito tu ayuda… necesito que me acompañes a un lugar – comentó determinada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? – cuestionó extrañada.

- Vamos, te lo diré después… ¿vienes? – incurrió apresurada.

- Pero Cissy… ¿para qué? – debatió la mujer.

- Es importante Bella, solo él puede ayudar a Draco, vamos… - dijo misteriosamente.

- No creo que sea buena idea Cissy, mejor esperem…

-. No, vamos o iré sola – repuso determinada.

- Claro que no, esta bien… vamos - tomó la mano de su hermana; Esta con un toque de varita, las hizo desaparecer en el aire, sin dejar rastro de su presencia, haciéndose aparecer en la calle Spinner, donde se dirigió directamente a una Casa al final de la desértica calle – ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Una Casa muggle? Nuestra pureza nos imp….

- Cállate ya, vamos… - tocó la puerta con fuerza, para después de un rato vislumbrar al dueño de tal lugar.

- ¿Narcisa? Pero ¿qué…? – preguntó sorprendido un pelinegro.

- Debo hablar contigo Severus… ¿puedo pasar? – mencionó con sus facciones endurecidas.

- Adelante – hizo una mueca al ver entrar tras Narcisa a Bella – mmm…

- No me mires así, tengo tan pocas ganas de verte como tú a mi… yo solo vine con ella – profirió con desdén la pelinegra.

- Dejen de discutir, vamos… - sin más, entró con Bella y Snape tras haber cerrado la puerta las siguió al interior, donde se acomodaron en la austera Sala del maestro de pociones.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó curioso y a la vez confundido, no era normal tener esa clase de visitas, lo cual no podía traer buenas noticias.

- Severus, tú eres mi única esperanza – dijo en un hilo de voz Narcissa.

-. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertado.

- El Señor Oscuro ha dado a Draco la misión de matar a Dumbledore – divulgó afligida.

-. Yo… no puedo hacer nada al respecto Narcisa – respondió asombrado de las palabras de la rubia.

- Pero Severus… es mi único hijo, puede morir – agregó desolada, atenta la mirada atónica del hombre.

- Ya te dije que eso no es posible, Dumbledore no mataría a Draco – intervino Bellatrix, la cual no daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo su hermana.

- En eso tiene razón, Dumbledore no es así – afirmó Severus, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Pero… esta la Orden el Fénix, Potter podría matar a mi hijo – prorrumpió angustiada, acercándose a Severus.

- ¿Y qué quieres, qué yo haga?… si Draco lo quiere hacer…

- Pero… es solo un niño, no tiene idea de lo que hace… por favor Severus, ayúdame, por nuestra amistad… por lo que tú quieras, te lo suplico - lloró amargamente mientras tomaba la capa de Snape con fuerza, para después dejarse caer de rodillas frente a él.

- Narcisa… yo… - se inclinó, tomándola por los brazos, la levantó, llevándola al sillón, donde la volvió a acomodar – esta bien, ayudaré a Draco ¿qué quieres, qué haga? – cedió sin saber realmente si era lo mejor.

- Tú… lo protegerás y cumplirías su misión en caso de qué él no pudiera hacerlo – suplicó limpiando su rostro.

- Pero el Señor Tenebroso…. – interpeló de inmediato Bella, siendo acallada por la voz del profesor.

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré - aceptó, mirando las lagrimas deslizarse por las pálidas mejillas de Narcisa.

- ¿Harías… el juramento irrompible? – preguntó, tomando las manos de Snape entre las suyas.

- Pero Cissy el… - la pelinegra no podía creer lo bajo que había caído su hermana.

- Si… haré el juramento si así estas más convencida – afirmó determinado, sin escuchar las palabras de la mortífaga.

- Gracias Severus, Bella… tú serás nuestro lazo, vamos…- juntó su mano derecha con la de Snape, e hicieron el juramento, bajo la varita de la morena.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

En el segundo Estadio….

Gatter, capitán del equipo Búlgaro, presionaba a su buscador, Viktor Krum, para que atrapara la snitch y así poder terminar el partido, que ya se había extendido por más de dos horas y media, ya que los italianos no habían querido admitir su derrota, a pesar de la gran ventaja de 110 puntos que los búlgaros les llevaban.

- Ya es tiempo de que atrapes la snitch – dijo exhausto Kaspar.

- La tendré en unos minutos, su buscadora es muy hábil, aunque no más que yo – replicó el buscador, rebuscando entre el cielo la snitch – quiero que anoten más puntos, para acabar con esto.

- Pero… - intentó protestar Lysander

- No me importan las excusas… solo quiero hechos – ordenó.

- Entendido – asintió volando hacia la pelota.

- Tendremos una formación "cabeza de halcón". (Los cazadores se colocan imitando una punta de flecha y vuelan juntos en dirección a los postes. Sirve para intimidar al equipo adversario y apartar a los otros jugadores) – les gritó a los otros dos cazadores.

Viktor se elevaba a la altura de la buscadora contraria, para después salir tras la snitch, la cual atrapó después de varios minutos de pelea con la joven y gracias a la distracción de la buscadora con una bludger lanzada por uno de sus bateadores, logrando así la atención de la snitch y la victoria en ese partido, el cual tenia ganas de terminar, ya que tenia grandes planes para esa noche… con una especial chica castaña.

En el Estadio principal…

Gerry estaba sorprendido de la brutalidad de los portugueses, habían lastimado a Draco en dos ocasiones, a Cedric lo habían mandado a la Enfermería y no paraban de atacarlos, Zabinni hacia lo suyo mientras tanto había derribado en dos ocasiones a Carhvalo, además de que gracias a Bole les habían descontado 20 puntos, porque ya enojado por lo que le habían hecho a Draco, arremetió con una bludger contra Ronaldo, para después junto con Blaise, hacer que Costina se estrellara contra uno de los pilares, haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero todo era inútil.

Después de las varias sanciones y las jugadas brillantes de los ingleses, tenían una ventaja abrumadora de 120 puntos sobre los portugueses, y aún así estos no se rendían,

Sobre todo era de llamar la atención la buscadora, tenia un muy alto nivel de ira reprimida, y para la mala fortuna de Malfoy, la estaba desquitando con él; mientras tanto Gerry había logrado meter 90 puntos, Zac 60 y Justin 40 más los 50 que había anotado Cedric, tenían un marcador a su favor 240 a 120, era un marcador abrumador. Así que solo quedaba aguantar mientras el rubio conseguía la snitch o los portugueses se rendían, cosa que no esperaba que pasara pronto, así que tomando la quaffle de manos de Zac, inició otro ataque, que fue repelido fácilmente, pero aún así, recobró la quaflle fácilmente, para volver a intentarlo, hasta poder llegar a los aros.

Mientras Draco había tenido suficiente de esa pesada, había estado molestándolo desde que empezó el partido, lo había tirado de su escoba le había ensuciado su pulcro uniforme y lo imperdonable era que le había desarreglado su hermoso cabello platino, así que como buen Slytherin, era hora de la venganza; tomó su varita discretamente, mientras volaba bajo, persiguiendo la snitch, lentamente apuntó a uno de los maderos que había en el Estadio, desprendiéndolo, para que cayera a poca distancia de la chica que venia tras él, logrando espantarla por un momento, tomando así una mayor ventaja.

- Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo… estúpida… - levantó su escoba, parándose sobre el mando, siguió de cerca de la snitch, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de tomarla un rayo de luz paso cerca de él, haciéndolo saltar hacia delante, logrando atrapar la snitch al caer al suelo con un sonido pesado.

Se levantó ante el silencio de todos, que ya se habían dado cuenta del gran pique que traían los dos buscadores, así que cuando la chica lanzó la luz blanca hacia el rubio, llamó la atención de todos hacia ellos, viendo como el Sly caía al suelo, para luego levantarse con una mirada burlona, mientras le mandaba un beso a la chica, levantaba la mano donde se apreciaba la snitch dorada, brillando en todo su esplendor, logrando una ovación general.

- Maldito… - masculló la buscadora, mirándolo con todo el odio posible.

- Estúpida… - se volvió, para mirar discretamente hacia los palcos de los leones, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado al no ver a la castaña ahí.

Tomó su escoba, mientras todos se deshacían en gritos, regresaba a los vestidores, cuando un fuerte brazo pasó por su hombro. Volteó inmediatamente para ver quien era y sonrió a medias al ver a Gerry.

- Genial Draco… ya me había cansado, pensé que nunca terminaría…

- Lo se… esa tipa se quería pasar de lista, pero contra un Malfoy no se juega – comentó con autosuficiencia.

- Si, si hombre, ya se… vamos - lo jaló del hombro, cuando de pronto sintió la sensación conocida recorrerle la columna. _"¡Por Merlín!, no ahora…"_. Salió corriendo como perseguido por un basilisco, dejando al rubio sorprendido por el repentino alejamiento de su nuevo amigo.

- ¡Hey Gerry! ¿Qué te pasa? - gritó, pero no recibió respuesta, pensó en seguirlo, pero Zabinni llegó a su lado.

- Bien Draco, que bueno que terminó… vamos a bañarnos - caminaron siendo ovacionados por algunos alumnos hacia los vestidores – ¿y DGranchester? – inquirió queriendo volver a interrogarlo sobre su extraña relación con la chica de cabellos de fuego.

- Entró corriendo hace un rato, muy raro – repuso sin comprender.

- Si, actúa muy raro - caminaban rumbo a la salida, cuando una bandada de chicas llamó su atención, al bajar corriendo, entre ellas se encontraba la novia de Bole, que corrió a abrazarlo como si este fuera el gran campeón, también venían varias Slytherin, entre ellas Pansy Parkinson, pero sabiamente no se acercó a ellos, sino que se quedó platicando con los jugadores de Slytherin – mira… ahí esta tú admiradora – dijo, burlándose del rubio.

- No digas estupideces, si es tu amor imposible - se rió de la mueca que había colocado al escucharlo Blaise.

- Ya no, vamos… - espetó serio, cuando vio llegar a las Gryffindor a la banca, reuniéndose con sus amigos.

- Ahí vienen esas escandalosas – se quejó Malfoy, buscando entre todas a la castaña, pero caminó más rápido al no verla.

- Todos van a la Enfermería - comentó sin recibir respuesta – van a ver s Hufflic…

- No me importa, yo voy a bañarme - en la entrada del pasillo de los vestidores, vio a la pelirroja Weasley acompañada de otras chicas, mirándolos con discreción, para después caminar hacia ellos, deteniéndose a un lado…

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – cuestionó Ginevra clavando su profundas pupilas en las del sorprendido moreno.

En las gradas de Gryffindor…

- Qué bueno que termino el partido – exclamó alegre Ginny, además de aliviada ya que se preguntaba ¿cuánto más podría aguantar Hermione?

- Si… esa mujer ya me estaba desesperando, mi pobre Won-won ha de estar agotado – comunicó Lavender, ansiando poder abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su actuación.

- Si, por un momento pensé que entraría Harry, cuando el rubio cayó – informó Soleil.

- Algo que tiene Malfoy, es que nunca dejaría que una mujer lo humillara ¿verdad Lav? – señaló con cierta obviedad, ya que el rubio siempre se había dado a conocer por ser de esa forma.

- Cierto, aunque no se si es de admirar o de temer – comentó, cuando su vista se posó en Gerry, el cual bajaba y se colocaba a aún lado del rubio en el campo, para después salir corriendo – oh, oh, rápido Ginny, vamos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada Molly.

-. Mmmmm creo que vi a Hermy abajo - dijo en tono de complicidad, guiñándole un ojo – ha de estar con los chicos…

- ¡Diablos! ¡Se acabo el efecto! Rápido… - apuró, bajando rápidamente, seguida por los hermanos franceses y Lav.

- ¿Hermy? ¿Quién es Hermy? – interrogó confundida la francesa.

- Hermione, es un diminutivo de su nombre – contestó Lav sin más bajaron rápidamente, a la zona donde estaban los chicos, vio a Malfoy y a Zabinni caminar a los vestidores, así que se habló primero con Iván – ¿podrías buscar a los chicos, Iván? diles que los vemos en la Enfermaría con Cedric.

- Claro, en seguida regreso… - salió apresurado corriendo en busca de los chicos, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó extrañada Sol, sin entender por qué Lavender le había pedido eso a su pequeño hermano, además de que por ningún lugar encontraba a la castaña.

- Tienes que distraer a Zabinni – exclamó Brown dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Pero yo… - trató de negarse, cuando la voz de su amiga la calló.

- No hay tiempo… vamos…

- ¿Qué pasa? – repreguntó aún más liada.

- Es una larga historia… te la contaremos después, anda Ginny… ve – repuso a manera de orden, claro era una medida extrema para situación extrema.

- Pero… ¿y Malfoy? – incurrió un dudosa.

- Olvídalo, recuerda esto es más importante… anda - sin más la empujó hacia donde venían los Slytherin.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Blaise.

- Yo… claro - se acercó a ella, mientras Draco seguía su camino, sin siquiera mirarlos.

- Y-yo… bueno…. – pronunció nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

- Ginny yo… - dijo hecha un manojo de nervios, al mismo tiempo que la chica hablaba, callando los dos.

- Yo pedí hablar contigo, así que empiezo yo – aseveró tratando de tomar el control, aunque no podía negar que aún estar frente a él, le producía un extraño vació en el estómago.

- Claro… primero las damas – cedió con una media sonrisa.

- Déjate de galanterías Zabinni, yo… solo venia a… - no se le ocurría nada, así que desvió su vista a un lado, donde se topó con la sombría mirada de Parkinson, retomando su furia anterior – decirte que le digas a tú… lo que sea de ti, que me deje en paz, que no se vuelva a meter conmigo…

- Pero Ginny…

- Señorita Weasley para ti, Zabinni, no quiero que digan que eres algo más para mí, que un simple conocido – espetó colérica.

- Pero…- intentó explicar, pero la leona lo detuvo, acallándolo.

- Nada, tú dejaste muy clara tú posición en Hogsmade, cuando no hiciste nada por mi… así que será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar - advirtió la pelirroja.

- Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con Parkinson – interpeló el moreno, tratando de hacerla entender.

- ¿Y me vas anegar qué te gusta? - preguntó irónica, no creyéndole nada.

- Bueno no, pero…

- Suficiente… a mi no me importa lo que hagas Zabinni, pero no quiero que esa tipa vuelva a meterse conmigo – sentenció con rabia.

- Ya lo arregle, yo no sabia Ginny, digo… ¡Por Slytherin!, yo no sabia nada de lo que te había dicho, me entere hasta hace un rato – confesó, esperando que ella lo entendiera.

- No importa si lo sabias o no, el caso es que si te gusta ve con ella… y a mi déjame en paz – acotó firme, sin darle importancia a sus intentos de explicaciones.

- A mi no me gusta ella, ¡diablos! ¡Me gustas tú! – afirmó exaltado.

- Por favor… - dijo, de pronto una cabellera castaña en la puerta tras Blaise, llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa? – intentó voltear, pero las manos de Ginevra en su rostro lo impidieron, lo siguiente que supo, fue la calida sensación de los labios de la pelirroja, contra los suyos, moviéndose rítmicamente, provocando un acceso repentino de calor, extendiéndose por su cuerpo, pero la sensación no duró mucho, ya que repentinamente terminó, dejándolo con un vacío – Ginny…

- No te emociones Zabinni, eso solo fue para enseñarte lo que perdiste - se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejándolo ahí parado, mudo de la impresión.

En los vestidores…

Un Gerry agitado, traspaso la puerta rápidamente… había entrado en el primer lugar posible, así que sin pensarlo ingresó en uno de los cubículos de las duchas, cerrando la puerta que no llegaba al suelo, y solo cubría hasta un poco más abajo de su cabeza, miró sus manos, ya empezaban a mostrar rasgos femeninos, al igual que su cabello, que ahora era una abundante masa de rizos castaños, cayendo por su espalda, tenia que llegar a los vestidores de las niñas y rápido.

Estaba dispuesta a salir, cuando oyó la voz del rubio, murmurando por lo bajo.

- Malditas mujeres, gritan como locas… - entró al cubícalo de al lado, gritando – ¡DGranchester! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo como loco?

- Mmmmm porque si – respondió, engrosando la voz, abriendo las llaves, para que el sonido del agua apagara un poco el sonido.

- ¿También a ti te molestan las mujeres gritonas? – inquirió, mientras se quitaba la ropa, aventándola fuera del cubícalo, sin importarle donde cayera.

- Mmmmm si algo…. - de pronto el eco de la otra ducha apareció, opacando la voz del rubio.

- Son unas fastidiosas... yo sé que soy un adonis, pero no tienes porque gritar como locas... con una sonrisa mía ya están casi desmayadas - se vanaglorio, mientras la chica le hacia muecas a la pared que los separaba.

- Mmmmm si… - lentamente, asomó su cabeza, afortunadamente nadie más había entrado a los vestidores, así que era la mejor oportunidad para salir, se deslizó fuera del cubículo, cuando la voz de Draco volvió a llamarlo.

- Oye Gerry… Gerry…

- Mmmmm – Hermione volteó a mirarlo instintivamente, quedándose paralizada, el ojiplata no se había molestado en cerrar la puerta de su cubículo, así que exponía una grata vista de su cuerpo desnudo y mojado por el agua de la ducha, afortunadamente, le daba la espalda.

- ¿Tienes una toalla?

- Mmmmm – murmuró pasmada.

- ¿Si o no? - dijo, con la intención de voltearse, Mione sacó su varita y le lanzó un _fumus _apareciendo una nube de humo, impidiéndole ver algo, mientras ella salía corriendo de ahí. – Gerry, Gerry…

Ya en la puerta, rezó porque no hubiera nadie afuera, podía oír la voz sonora de Ginny, así que discretamente asomo su cabeza, observando que hablaba con Zabinni, que gracias a su amiga le daba la espalda. Salió esperando que no la vieran antes de entrar al vestidor de al lado que era el de las chicas, pero para su mala suerte la reacción de Ginnevra al verla había sido muy notoria, Blaise intentó voltear, pero Molly lo detuvo de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, dándole tiempo de entrar en el vestidor femenino sin ser vista.

Cuando cerró, oyó la voz de su amiga, después unos pasos y la puerta del vestidor de al lado cerrarse con un fuerte portazo.

En la Enfermería…

Un grupo de chicos, estaba reunido alrededor de la cama donde Cedric reposaba, con Gotty, sentada al lado de el.

- ¿Y qué tal estuvo el partido? – interrogó interesado el ojiplata.

- Les demostramos quien es el que manda – divulgó orgullo Ronald.

- Y aunque me duela decirlo… fue gracias a Draco que atrapó la snitch – expuso Harry, sin mucha efusividad, ya que el rubio nunca había sido su jugador favorito, ni que decir de su persona favorita.

- Si… yo ya me había cansado – comentó agotado el pelirrojo.

- Y yo, esos si que son resistentes – agregó Justin.

-. Fue bueno meter a los Slytherin… Malfoy, Zabinni y Bole, jugaron sucio como siempre, pero esta vez a nuestro favor - rió el Hufflepuff.

- Tienes razón Zac, por cierto… ¿donde están? – preguntó Dean, buscando en el lugar a alguno.

- Seguramente regodeándose frente alas chicas – profirió lógico Harry, de pronto un chiquillo llegó a su lado.

- Que dice Lav y las demás que en un rato vienen – comunicó el pequeño francés, con la respiración acelerada.

- Calma Iván – expresó el ojiverde, colocando su mano en el hombro del niño.

- ¿En dónde están? – interrogó curioso Bilius.

- No lo se, solo me pidieron que te avisara – informó Allen, ya recuperado.

- Seguramente están de chismosas con las demás mujeres – dedujo negando con su cabeza.

- Oye Ron… ¿qué te pasa? – reclamó ligeramente ofendida por ese comentario Gotty.

- Lo siento, no lo dije por ti – se disculpó apenado.

- No creo… tal ves estén con Gerry – mencionó como una opción Potter.

- Es cierto ¿dónde esta Gerry? – inquirió Justin, deseando poder felicitarlo por su actuación tan favorable para el equipo.

- Entró corriendo a los vestidores – avisó Smith.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – musitó Cedric, incorporándose.

- ¿Qué, qué? No Cedric… tu esperas hasta que vengan a decirnos que ya te puedes ir – interpeló su novia, regresando a la cama.

- Pero Got…

- Nada, siéntate – ordenó firme.

- Si quieres yo te puedo levitar con un _leviosa _hasta el Castillo – ofreció Harry, sacando su varita.

- Si es buen… - no pudo terminar su frase, cuando su novia ya lo silenciaba.

- Claro que no, tu no te puedes levantar hasta que vengan por ti para llevarte a la Enfermería del Castillo, así que quédate quieto… yo me quedare contigo para vigilarte – repuso determinada la Ravenclaw.

- Muy bien, si tu te quedas… me quedo – murmuró resignado, dejando caer sus hombros - bueno chico,… ya oyeron a mi enfermera particular… me quedo hasta que vengan por mi, ustedes vayan a descansar un rato y a prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche…

- ¿Vas a ir? – interrogó incrédulo Dean.

-. No lo creo, mi "enfermera" no me dejara levantar, pero ustedes diviértanse… lo merecen…

Después de varias despedidas y buenos deseos de parte de todos, la Enfermería volvió a quedar tranquila, dejando a los dos novios solos.

En los corredores del Estadio…

Ginny liada regresó corriendo al lado de sus amigas, que la esperaban a una distancia prudente.

- ¡Pero Ginny! – exclamó sorprendida Lavender, con lo ojos como platos.

- O sea… ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó sin entender Moon.

- Yo… ¿lo vieron? – interrogó ligeramente ruborizada.

- Por supuesto que lo vimos… ¿qué ya andas con Zabinni? – cuestionó asombrada su cuñada.

- Por supuesto que no – negó rotundamente, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse extraña por haber besado así al Slytherin, incluso podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

- ¿Entonces? – habló la francesa, curvando sus cejas, definitivamente comenzaba a creer que las personas en ese lugar eran muy extrañas.

- Era solo para distraerlo – se justificó apresurada.

- Aha… ¿y después? – dijo suspicaz Lav.

- Si Ginny, ya cuéntanos… ¿andas con ese chico, Zabinni? – indagó pícaramente la francesa.

- Que no, mmmm Lav… tenemos que ir por Hermy, pero… - hizo señas con los ojos, señalando a Sol.

- Cierto, mmmmm Sol, este… ¿podrías guardarnos un secreto? – inquirió nerviosamente la "cuñada" de Ginny.

- ¿Secreto? – pronunció con extrañeza, notando su cambio de actitud y sus semblantes serios.

- Si, es muy importante que no lo digas a nadie - aseveró la menor de los Weasleys.

- Ni siquiera a Harry – agregó previniendo Brown.

- Ni a Iván… a nadie…

- Por favor – pidió la morena con mirada suplicante.

- Si, claro – aceptó mirándolas con interrogación.

- Di... lo prometo – solicitó aún con desconfianza Ginevra.

- Je le promets, yo prometo no decir nada – aseguró con seriedad.

- Muy bien, gracias… Ginny ¿dónde esta Herms? – incurrió apresurada la leona.

- Pues… les contare… yo tenia que distraer a Blaise en lo que ella entraba a los vestidores de niñas, por eso el beso… tontas – exclamó aclarando la situación.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!… entiendo, pero… no te mediste, eh pilla – acotó su cuñada con una amplia sonrisa.

- O sea… hay maneras más eficaces de distraer a alguien sin tener que besarlo, ¿eh? – indicó la sonriente francesa.

- Mmmmm fue lo único que se me ocurrió…

- Aha si… anda vamos a ver a Hermy - caminaron por el corredor, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de los vestidores femeninos, revisando que no las viera nadie, entraron apresuradamente una tras otra, provocando un grito de la chica que estaba en el interior.

En el vestidor de los hombres…

Una densa nube de vapor impedía la visibilidad, así que cuando la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar con un portazo, el moreno quedó envuelto en una bruma densa, sacó su varita y exclamó _infumus_ haciendo que el aire se limpiara, dejando ver a un Draco totalmente desnudo en uno de los cubículos de las regaderas.

- ¿Qué, crees qué haces? – preguntó sin comprender por qué nunca se tomaba la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué no ves?, Me estoy bañando - razonó el otro, con la cabeza aún sumergida en el agua.

- No me refería a eso… de cuándo acá tu pudor es tan grande que convocas vapor para protegerte – indicó dejándose caer en la banca.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un _fumus_? Estas loco… ¿y por qué demonios entras azotando la puerta? - cuestionó, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Porque se me pega la gana - respondió de mal modo, se despojó de su calzado y entró a un cubículo donde se desvistió y empezó a bañarse mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido con Ginny, cuando Draco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Y qué quería contigo la Weasley? ¿Ya te quiere de nuevo? ¿Ya son novios? – arguyó con desdén, mientras se envolvía una toalla en la cintura

- Cállate… - gritó, ahogando los gritos con el agua que caía en su cabeza.

- Tranquilo Blaise - respondió, sentándose en la banca, en el centro del vestidor – a ver… cuéntale a tu Papi Draco lo qué te pasa…

- Eres un estúpido… - no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica al verlo sentado, con cara de interrogación.

- ¿Te mando al diablo? – era más aseveración que pregunta, y así lo tomó el rizado.

- Prácticamente… si, todo por la estúpida de Parkinson – repuso con rabia, cerrando su puño y estrellándolo contra el mosaico de la pared.

- Cálmate, pero ¿otra vez esa? Blaise… si no recuerdo mal tú hablaste algo de esto en el vagón cuando veníamos hace 2 años ¿no? – recordó sintiéndose en un extraño deja vu.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

En el tren de Hogwarts, en el quinto año que cursaban los chicos Slytherin, en un bacón, casi al final del tren había un grupo de chicos reunidos, conversaban de diversos temas, cuando otro miembro de su Casa hizo su aparición, todos lo cuestionaron con respeto a la reunión a la que había asistido, por petición del profesor Slughorn.

- ¿Y a quién más invitó? - el moreno respondió unos nombres no muy conocidos, pero se detuvo al decir los últimos tres de los asientes – ¿y bien? – inquirió levantando su rubia ceja en un gesto de cuestionamiento.

- Potter, Longbottom y la chica Weasley – oyó como Malfoy se mofaba de la poca pericia de Longbottom y de la fama de Potter, para llegar después con Ginny.

- Pero esa chica Weasley ¿qué tiene de especial? – fijo con parsimonia.

- Le gustan a muchos chicos…hasta tu piensas que es guapa ¿no Blaise? Y eso qué todos sabemos lo difícil que eres de complacer – comunicó con veneno Pansy, acariciando los rubios cabellos del líder.

- Yo no tocaría a una mugrienta traidora de sangre como ella, cualquiera que fuera su apariencia – respondió fríamente

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- Ya se lo que dije…pero las cosas han cambiado, además tu no soportas a Pansy y en ese tiempo estabas muy complacido dejándote querer por ella ¿no? – repelió defendiéndose, aunque él sabía y tenía demasiado claro lo que había pasado en los años anteriores, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de no solo verla sino de salir con ella y eso le había gusta incluso más que su apariencia.

- Pero eso es vanidad… ella era más un juguete que otra cosa, pero tu hablaste muy en serio… y ahora la Weasley no quiere saber de ti por lo que dijo Pansy, pero ella estaba en el vagón cuando lo dijiste, así que se lo podría contar a la Weasley y te odiaría más todavía – advirtió lógico.

- Más le vale no volver a abrir la boca… - exclamó firme, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Bueno… te mando al diablo ¿y tú que le dijiste?, ¿acaso te quedaste mirándola como idota?, vamos no me digas qué si lo hiciste…

- Idiota… no me dio tiempo siquiera de responder, solo me lanzó reclamaciones, me besó y se fue…

- ¿Te besó? ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó colocando un expresión de asombro, pero en realidad estaba a punto de mofarse por la suerte de perro de su amigo.

- Nada… ¿no oyes?, solo me besó, apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar, luego me aventó y se fue – recalcó dejando caer su hombros, desilusionado.

- ¿Así nada más? – se carcajeó el rubio, ante la indignación del otro Sly.

- Si… así nada más – replicó mirándolo con furia.

- Esa chica si que esta loca y tu prácticamente fuste ultrajado - siguió carcajeándose.

- Oye… respétala, yo…

- No me vengas con eso Blaise, cuando debiste defenderla no lo hiciste y ahora que ella no esta aquí tu te das tus aires de caballero andante… además ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que eso no tiene futuro, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que es una traidora de sangre?- expuso caminando a su locker, donde tomó la ropa que se iba a poner.

- Imbécil, eso ya lo se, pero no me gusta que la insultes… así que resérvate tus comentarios para Granger cuando tengan su próxima pelea – atacó, sorprendiéndose ante el silencio del buscador – oye Draco… - de ponto un fuerte grito se escuchó, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, que miraron a la puerta simultáneamente, pero ninguno hizo el intento de averiguar qué pasaba.

- ¿Viste a DGranchester cuándo llegaste? – cambió de tema, ya que sabia el rumbo que tomaba los pensamientos de su moreno amigo.

- No para nada, ¿por qué? – indagó sin darle importancia, terminando de ducharse.

- Estaba aquí cuando entre, pero desapareció de la nada – mencionó mientras se colocaba la ropa, con pereza.

- Que raro, no lo vi… pero tal vez salió cuando Ginny me besaba - se ruborizó el moreno, pensando en lo que le diría Gerry cuando lo encontrara.

- Eso si que es gracioso - se río del sonrojó del moreno – te besó y se fue… ja, ja, ja, ja…

- Cállate… – miro al rubio, prácticamente listo para salir, se apuró a cambiarse para poder salir con él.

- Apúrate…

- Ya casi estoy listo, no puedo salir así – señaló arreglando sus rizos.

- Da igual como luzcas, además yo todavía tengo que ir a prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche – dijo acomodándoos su cabello platinado en una ligera coleta.

- Si… espero poder aclarar todo con Ginny – comentó pensando en como solucionar su conflicto.

- Ya supera eso…. – dijo aburrido - vámonos… - salieron justo cuando los demás chicos se acercaban para entrar a los vestidores, topándose con las chicas Gryffindor…

En los vestidores de las niñas…

Hermione había gritado sonoramente, cuando vio entrar a tres chicas a los vestidores, a dos de ellas las conocía, pero la tercera chica se acercó a ella con familiaridad.

- O sea… ¿por qué estas vestida de hombre, Hermione? ¿Y toda mojada? – preguntó la francesa reconociendo sus ropas, como el uniforme de la escuadra inglesa.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Lav. Ginny… ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó molesta, mirando a sus dos amigas.

- ¿Cómo qué quién soy? – replicó extrañada, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- A ver chicas, tranquilas… Hermione, ella es Sol, amiga de Harry de Beauxbotons, es la hermana de Iván – aclaró tratando de serenar las cosas Lavender.

- Aaaahhh si ya entiendo, lo siento… no te conocía, mucho gusto – habló con un tono más amigable.

- Pero si tú ya me conoces, nos conocimos en el Estadio cuando el partido comenzó – recordó Soleil.

- Bueno… a decir verdad… - pronunció Ginny, colocando una diminuta sonrisa.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó Hermione, ansiosa de una buena explicación.

- Necesitamos contarle todo Hermy, ya prometió no decir nada – comunicó Ginebra refiriéndose a su nueva amiga.

- Si Herms, además necesitaremos su ayuda con Harry y los chicos – agregó la morena, tratando de convencerla, después de todo ya estaba ahí y ahora inventar una mentira sería algo difícil.

- ¿Seguras? – preguntó desconfiada, después de todo, de eso dependía el que siguiera en el equipo y claro en la escuela.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Moon, mirando a las tres Gryffindor con confusión.

- Si Hermy, es confiable… vamos – comentó Molly tratando de convencerla.

- Mmmmmmm bien, espero que sepan lo que hacen, eh – miró a los ojos a la chica francesa mientras explicaba toda la trama de sucesos, siendo interrumpida de vez en cuando por las exclamaciones efusivas de Soleil en su idioma natal.

- Pero claro que guardare el secreto chicas… no se preocupen – afirmó segura, después de escuchar tal relato.

- ¿En serio? ¿Aunque afecte a tu equipo? – incurrió, sorprendida.

- Es cuestión de enfoques, se me hace una total injusticia que no te permitan jugar por ser mujer… no Herm… tu tienes mi apoyo, o sea… seria el mismo resultado si te hubieran permitido jugar, como chica… nuestro partido será interesante… muuuy interesante – concluyó con una sonrisa conocedora.

- Gracias Sol, de verdad… - dijo agradecida y aliviada de no ser acusada frente a las autoridades del Torneo.

- No hay problema… "Le Pouvoir Féminin". Ahora… arreglemos tu apariencia poco fashion - todas rieron ante el comentario y el gesto elusivo de la francesa. – necesitamos ropa, no puedes salir así… ¿saben invocar?

- Claro, pero no se nos esta permitido invocar nada – informó la morena, la cual estaba más tranquila de saber que todo estaría bien.

- Ya veo… entonces tendremos que ocupar mi ropa - se tocó los bolsillos del pantalón – ¡diablos!, no traigo mi llave… tendrá que ser con magia - con un toque de su varita, la cual llamó la atención de las chicas por ser rosa con una pequeña mariposa en la base, recitó – _Esteim Apeiro …_ - y la puerta del casillero marcado con su nombre se abrió, dejando ver en el interior una mudas de ropa – ahora aquí esta – sacó una de las mudas en color azul.

- Yo tengo un hechizo para cambiar el color, si no se darán cuenta que no es mía- tomó la ropa de manos de Sol y lanzo su hechizo - _Colorus nitide Gorum…-_ y el atuendo cambio a negro de Hogwarts, ante los ojos nada sorprendidos de las chicas,

Pudorosa ante todo, Mione entró a un cubículo y se quitó la ropa mojada, remplazándola por la de la chica francesa, ya vestida, regresó al lado de sus amigas.

- Genial… ahora Hermy – articuló Lav, mirándola con ojo crítico, la tomó de los hombros y le lanzó un _Heoleomenti, _haciendo que una ráfaga ligera de aire saliera de varita, secándole el cabello,

- Luce enmarañado… - se quejó Sol, ya que los rizos se enredaban sin cesar.

- No es una gran diferencia de cómo luce siempre - todas rieron ante la broma de Hermy, y salieron de ahí, topándose con los dos Slys que salían del vestidor contiguo, pero estas solo los ignoraron, dirigiéndose al grupo de chicos que venia llegando.

- Ahí están _les_ _petits filles_… - anunció Iván, al reconocerlas.

- Lav-lav ¿dónde estabas? – inquirió Ronald, mirándolas analíticamente, estaban demasiado misteriosas.

- Si… ¿dónde se metieron? – preguntó Harry, sonriéndole en especial a Soleil.

- Nosotras... aquí... paseando… ¿cómo esta Cedric? – preguntó preocupada Hermione, ya que como Gerry había apreciado todo su accidente de cerca.

- Bien… no fue nada grave, solo una caída – exclamó con ligeraza el pelirrojo.

- ¿Solo? ¡Casi lo mata el tipo ese! – puntualizó Ginevra.

- No exageres, ya está bien – repitió su hermano, restándole importancia.

- Si… y además esta muy bien cuidado – agregó el ojiverde, recordando a la novia del ojiplata.

- Si está con Gotty – explicó Bilius al ver las miradas confundidas de las chicas.

- Era de suponerse… - concluyó Ginny, miró al pequeño niño, que mantenía el ceño fruncido – ¿estás enojado Iván?

- Se tardaron mucho - refunfuñó el pequeño, con un puchero.

- Si, lo siento… ¿y ustedes se van a tardar? – preguntó la francesa dirigiéndose a los chicos seleccionados.

- Nos vamos a bañar, si no me ducho Lav no me dejara acercarme ni a un metro de ella – replicó el chico, sabiendo como era su novia de especial.

- Cierto… es bastante estricta – añadió Harry, mirando con pesar a su amigo.

- Harry… ante todo la higiene – señaló firme Sol.

- Si, entonces nos retiramos… los vemos en la Sala común – comunicó Hermione, la cual tenía que ir a cambiarse y sabía que eso quizás significaba ver a su compañero.

- Sol, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta? – preguntó ilusionado el ojiverde.

- Claro… - se despidieron, dejándolos para que se bañaran, mientras ellas caminaban al Castillo, para arreglar su atuendo para la fiesta de esa noche.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Aclaraciones:_

Los hechos que manejamos en Flash back…los tomamos de los libros de Harry Potter solo los adaptamos a nuestro fic.

No sabemos a pesar de que buscamos no se mencionan en las reglas de Quidditch lo siguiente:

La falta que le cometieron a Cedric el jugador portugués la inventamos nosotras, además de que cuando un jugador sale lesionado en el partido sigue, sin ese jugador, no hay cambios ni puede entrar un suplente en su lugar.

Tampoco encontramos, si un jugador puede volver a subirse a la escoba si se cae, como lo que le sucedió a Draco.

El hechizo para desaparecer el _fumus_ es invento de nosotras, así como el hechizo de cambio de color de la ropa.

* * *

· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará?

¿Reviews?


	10. La melodía del alcohol

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi de new:

¡Grax a Merlín! volvimos… "**La melodía del alcohol**_**"**__, _es nuestro new chap… nos hemos tardado un poquito, pero queríamos que quedara genial y sorry si es muy largo pero lo vale…

Hemos escrito como saben más fics quien quiera leerlos… visítenlos y esperamos que nos den su opinión.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Gracias a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review y a las que no nos escriben pero sabemos k están ahí… son so specials for us… y grax especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Nadia op**… thnx por escribir y gracias por hacerlo en cada chap de verdad que nos haces sentir que vale el esfuerzo, **Amely Potter** gracias por tu comentario y sigue haciéndolo y que cool que te gustaran las fotos de Dan ¿a quién no?. Chequen hay nuevas de estudio, claro no sale como en las otras pero su pose de malo le va, **Miss Black Potter**… gracias y no dejes de seguir el fic.

Agradecemos a todas las personas que lo leen y que no nos escriben, please escribanos reviews aunque sean criticas y gracias a las niñas que nos agregaron a favoritos y que nos tienen en alertas.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

_**La melodía del alcohol…**_

En los pasillos del castillo…

Un perro negro, se escabullía por los corredores, rumbo a la Torre donde se encontraba el Despacho del director, cuando estuvo parado frente a la estatua, regresó a su estado humano, vestido con ropas finas, de color negro, recito - _Píldoras ácidas… - _la puerta se movió, dándole paso a las largas escaleras, que conducían al gran despacho circular; frente al gran escritorio, se encontraba Dumbledore, mirando fijamente un pergamino, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, levantó la mirada al verlo entrar.

- Sirius, mi buen amigo… ¿cómo estas? – dijo, mientras se incorporaba para saludar al recién llegado.

- Muy bien, Dumbledore… ¿y tu qué tal?

- Excelente… estuviste en el partido según me dijo Severus – comentó con una sonrisa conocedora.

- Así es, estuvo interesante… Draco juega bien, aunque Harry lo hubiera hecho mejor – replicó enalteciendo a su ahijado.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿y qué te pareció el chico nuevo?

- No oí su nombre, pero se desempeño bien en lo que pude ver... su estilo se me hace conocido – murmuró tratando de recordar.

- Cierto… no creerías quién es – exclamó misteriosamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó intrigado.

- Mi estimado Sirius… te revelare un secreto muy particular, así que te pido que no lo cuentes a nadie hasta que sea el momento oportuno, y a las personas indicadas ¿esta bien?

- Claro… ¿qué pasa? – inquirió extrañado.

- Ese chico se llama Terrence Gerard DGranchester… o tu la conocerías como Hermione Jean Granger - reveló el Director, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver la expresión de asombro en Sirius.

- ¿De qué hablas?… dices que ese chico es…

- Efectivamente mi querido amigo - se acomodó en su asiento, invitando con un gesto de la mano a su asombrado acompañante a hacer lo mismo en el sillón frente a él – como sabrás por decisión del Consejo y gracias a Severus se decidió que no hubiera mujeres en el equipo… y nuestra intrépida señorita Granger decidió jugar no importándole las consecuencias…

- Pero… - con una sonrisa de comprensión, se acomodó en el respaldo – ¿poción Multijugos? – ante el asentimiento de Percival frunció un poco el ceño – pero ¿de dónde saco al chico?… ese apellido no me suena entre los de aquí…

- Lo ignoro mi querido amigo, al igual que ella ignora que ambos sabemos la verdadera identidad de Gerard – sonrió sabiamente el hombre.

- Entiendo, no cabe duda… Remus tenia razón, esa una gran bruja para su edad - se rió el animago, mientras mágicamente Dumbledore le hacia servir una copa de Whiskey de fuego – te traigo noticias, pronto podrás hacer la visita que requieres a Azkaban…

- Perfecto… ¿para cuándo? – cuestionó con seriedad, mientras sus facciones se endurecían.

- Te lo diré después… tengo que afinar unos detalles, pero todo esta marchando sobre ruedas – confirmó, moviendo su copa en círculos.

- Perfecto Sirius… he mantenido una estrecha vigilancia sobre los niños, y no muestra señas de recordar nada, así que todo aquí esta en relativa calma – comunicó sereno.

- Bien… afuera todo este bien, nadie sospecha nada… ¿y cuántos Horcruxes nos faltan?

- Pues alrededor de cuatro…

-. ¿Y cuántos tienes localizados? – inquirió interesado.

- Tengo algunos posibilidades…pero todavía nada seguro en 4 lugares, además "ÉL" no ha dado muestras de sobre vivencia…

- Pero la amenaza sigue ahí - dijo seriamente – mirando el contenido de su copa, mientras la giraba entre sus dedos – ¿puedo ir a ver a Harry? Quiero platicar con él…

- Claro que si, pero date prisa, seguramente se esta alistando para la fiesta de esta noche – murmuró dejando atrás la seriedad, para esbozar una ligera sonrisilla.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? – preguntó curioso.

- Los organizadores y los jefes de cada Casa decidieron que hay que aligerar los ánimos, así que se organizo una fiesta para todos, en el Comedor…

- ¿Más fiestas? En mis tiempos solo era estudiar – se quejó el hombre.

- Mi querido Sirius, no me hace falta acudir a mi pensadero para recordar tu estancia en Hogwarts y para ti nunca fue solo estudio – aclaró conocedor el anciano.

- Si, si… lo sé… solo… no se lo digas a Harry - rió el animago – tengo que mantener una buena imagen ante él…

- De acuerdo… anda ve y ten cuidado con lo que haces, la señora gorda todavía tiene miedo de ti…

- No temas, lo buscare en los pasillos, nos vemos Dumbledore, cuídate – se despidió, brindándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Igualmente amigo… y notifícame cualquier asunto – pidió observando como partía.

- Claro… adiós. – salió del Despacho, en busca de Harry, pensando en las reacciones del rubio, cuando "Gerry" lo había atrapado, para evitar que cayera de las escoba, por instinto miraba a ambos lados, como siendo perseguido por alguien, así lo encontró Harry al lado de Ron llegando a la Sala común de los leones.

En la Torre de Gryffindor…

Las chicas se preparaban arduamente para la fiesta, Ginny sacó de su guardarropa una minifalda roja que había estado reservando para esa ocasión, junto con una blusa blanca que se anudaba por arriba de su ombligo, el cual gracias a que estaba en el equipo de quidditch tenia una buena tonificación y un corbatín rojo que combinaba con la falda, muy al estilo de las "lolitas" muggles, unas medias blancas que le llegaban por debajo del borde de la falda y unos zapatos negros de colegiala.

Mientras Lavender, más sofisticada, sacó un hermoso vestido corto ceñido color malva, con un escote pronunciado, que tenia la seguridad le quitaría la respiración a Ron, combinado con unas zapatillas de medio tacón del mismo tono.

Hermione, las miraba riendo mientras oía su perorata de cómo se peinarían cada una de ellas y juzgaba en su particular punto de vista, después de largo rato de discutir acerca de si Lav usaba medias o no...

- Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir… nos vemos allá – exclamó la castaña, desperezándose.

- ¿Allá? ¿No vas a venir? – preguntó Ginevra extrañada.

- No… todavía no se que me pondré, así que tardare un rato, además ustedes van a llegar con Harry y Ron y quedaron de pasar por Sol, así que será mejor vernos allá…

- Si quieres te ayudamos a decidir – sugirió la morena.

- Si, somos bastante buenas en cuestión de ropa… ¿o pasamos por ti? – agregó Molly.

- No gracias, son capaces de ponerme hasta una jaula de lechuza en la cabeza… mejor yo escojo mi ropa - rió ante la indignación de las chicas - nos vemos después - se despidió y salió de la habitación y después caminó lentamente el pasillo a su habitación, pensando en el rubio platinado y su extraña forma de actuar y ni que decir de los besos que habían compartido, que solamente de recordarlo se le enchinaba la piel.

Llegó a su habitación sin inconvenientes, pensó en ir primero a la habitación de Gerry, pero como al día siguiente ellos no jugarían, podría hacer más poción mañana y estaría lista para el jueves, así que no había prisa, recitó la contraseña y entró en la Sala común, esperaba encontrar a Draco ahí, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Desilusionada de alguna forma por no verlo, entró a su habitación; abrió su guardarropa, mirando el contenido de este, vio varias faldas largas, uniformes, túnicas y demás, pero no encontró nada que le gustara lucir en ese momento, pasó una mano rozando la ropa, decidiendo que se pondría, pero nada le convencía.

Miró con ojo critico, un pantalón que su mamá le había mandado, era de mezclilla color café claro, era ceñido, a la cadera, también vio una blusa color verde brillante, era bonita, tenia un top pequeño, cubierto por una blusa larga transparente que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, pero el color no le gustaba, era demasiado llamativo, los sacó de su closet, dejándolos en la cama, tomó su varita y mirando el color del pantalón pensó en el tono que le gustaría para esa blusa, ya decidido, recitó – _colorum nitide greenus - _la blusa cambió a un verde seco, que combinaba perfecto con el pantalón, sacó un par de botas de tacón del fondo de su armario, eran negras, así que también habría que cambiarles el color, puso la varita sobre el pantalón y dijo _– a colorum –_ levantó la varita y tocó las botas –_ nitide brous – _su calzado adquirió un tono idéntico al del pantalón, así que combinaría perfecto; oyó la puerta de entrada, indicio de que Malfoy ya había regresado.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se preparó para ducharse, tenia tiempo de un largo remojón, así que con toda la calma entró en su baño, tardándose en ducharse.

- ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿por qué me preocupo por él?, todos los días que he pasado en este Colegio… él solo ha sabido hacerme la vida imposible… llamándome "sangre sucia" – alzó su rostro dejando que el agua cayera directamente en él.

"¿Por qué permití que me besará?... él es…" – él… es Draco Malfoy… el chico más odios, maldito… altanero… odia a mis amigos… y… a mi, pero… entonces ¿por qué me besó, si tanto me detesta? – se recargó su frente en el mosaico aún sintiendo el liquido tibio correr por su cuerpo – y lo pero es… que me gus… - sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos traicioneros pensamientos – nada, él no merece que me quiebre la cabeza tratando de entenderlo, él es quién es y yo… no le voy a permitir que se burle de mi.

Cerró las llaves, tomó una toalla amarrándosela al cuerpo, salió, y se vistió, mirándose en el espejo, notando su salvaje melena.

- Corrijamos esto - sacó su poción alisadora y se aplicó en su cabello, logrando un efecto de liso instantáneo, lo sujetó de ambos lados de su cabeza con unos prendedores con forma de hojas, se maquilló ligeramente, un poco de sombras en tonos verde oscuro en sus ojos, haciéndolos más brillantes, un suave toque de labial rosa, en sus labios, se rizo un poco las pestañas, aplicó algo de rimel y dándose una ultima mirada en el espejo, salió de su habitación, topándose con…

En el pasillo de la Torre Gryffindor…

Harry y Ron se acercaban, platicando todavía del partido y de la fiesta de esa noche, cuando de entre los pilares, el ojiverde vio aparecer a su padrino, el cual miraba a ambos lados, con cautela, todavía no acostumbrado a la relativa libertad que ya tenía de pasearse por donde quisiese sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó, llamando la atención tanto de Ron, como de su padrino.

- Harry, Ron… que gusto verlos chicos, me dijo Dumbledore que jugaron muy bien… felicidades – manifestó alegre.

- Gracias ¿y por qué no te vimos en el partido? – inquirió curioso el ojiceleste.

- Tuve compromisos que atender, pero me mantengo bien informado de sus movimientos, así que anden con cuidado, eh – informó el hombre, riendo de las expresiones de los chicos.

- ¿Después de la reputación que tu tienes? – se burló Harry, ya que sabia de varias de las andanzas de su tutor junto a su padre y sus amigos mientras estudiaban.

- Bueno, bueno… eso es otro tema – explicó con ligereza.

- Si te enteras de todo… ¿entonces ya sabes de Sol, no? – preguntó pícaramente, mirando al ojiverde.

- ¿Sol? ¿Quién es Sol? ¿De qué…? – cuestionó al instante, posando sus pupilas plata en su ahijado.

- ¿Cómo qué quién es Sol? ¿No qué todo lo sabias Sirius?… es la novia de Harry - se rió el pelirrojo, del rubor que tiñó las mejillas de su amigo.

- Ron eres un… - intentó golpearlo, pero el ojiceleste dio un paso atrás

- ¿Harry? ¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Por qué no me…? – preguntó ligeramente indignado de no haber sido informado de tal hecho.

- No es mi novia… es solo mi amiga – aclaró apenado, mientras miraba con odio a Bilius.

- Pero él quiere algo más… ¿o no Harry? – agregó a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de su amigo, sonrió pícaramente al notar como nuevamente se ruborizaba.

- Ya cállate Ron, no me estas ayudando – acalló firme el buscador.

- Entiendo, bueno Harry… ya era tiempo de que te olvidaras de lo que pasó con Chang y con Ginny – exclamó el pelinegro, mirándolo analíticamente.

- No la invoques, es capaz de aparecerse en cualquier momento para violar a Harry - siguió burlándose.

- Ya cállate Ron - farfullaba un ojiverde cada vez más colorado, estaba apunto de resplandecer.

- ¿Así qué te acosa? – interrogó con las cejas levantadas, divertido del sonrojo de su ahijado.

- Deberías de verla… casi es pornográfico – exageró Ronald, molestando a su amigo.

- Ron… - pidió el ojiverde.

- Yo diría psicópata…- añadió el animago, siguiendo la broma del pelirrojo.

- Sirius… - reclamó su ahijado.

- Pero el buen Harry no es un chico fácil, ¿verdad Harry? – habló dándole un codazo.

- Ron… estas a dos pasos de ventaja antes de que te tire los dientes por divulgar mi vida… - amenazó.

- Esta bien, será mejor dejarlos… nos vemos Sirius - dijo estrechándole la mano la auror – gusto en verte…

- Igualmente, saludos a todos en tu Casa – pronunció amablemente el ojiplata.

- Gracias, Harry… te espero adentro y cuéntale todo a Sirius, quizás te ayude – entró por el retrato de la dama gorda, dejándolos solos.

- Ese Ron… - masculló Potter, queriendo darle una fuerte pata en el trasero.

- Mjum… ¿y cómo esta todo Harry? – preguntó tratando de serenar al chico y enterarse de los sucesos importantes.

- Tranquilo, no ha habido problemas últimamente – murmuró serio.

- Bien… pero no te confíes - aconsejó el hombre.

- Lo se… ¿cómo viste "a los elegidos"? – interrogó en un murmullo.

- Bien, buenos jugadores… sobre todo "el albino", pero hubo unos detalles en su expresión que me desconcertaron un poco – confesó misteriosamente.

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo extrañado.

- Olvídalo, la agresividad de "el rizado" es notoria ¿cierto? – espetó recordando al moreno.

- Ya ves como es él, después de todo es un Slytherin…

- Cierto… nunca cambian ¿y quién es ese D´Granchester? ¿Es Gryffindor? – fingió ignorancia del secreto.

- ¿Gerry? No es Gryffindor, vive en América, pero es ingles, así que lo dejaron venir a jugar…

- Entiendo… bueno ¿y qué harás con Sol? – cuestionó, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- ¿Sol? Bueno… - tartamudeó bajando su vista, mientras un ligero rosa teñía sus mejillas.

- Vamos Harry, no te acobardes… ¿dónde esta el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras?, tu peleas contra Voldemort pero ¿le temes a una chica? – comentó tratando de ayudarlo a ver las cosas de otra forma, esperaba conseguir que el valor de su ahijado saliera a relucir.

- No le temo – dijo levantando la barbilla, en un gesto que Sirius reconoció como característico de Lily.

- Bien, si no le temes, entonces que vea lo que puedes hacer… eres hijo de James Potter… el Gran James Potter, tu padre siempre discutió con tu madre, porque era arrogante, engreído y demás… es hora de que saques algo de lo mucho que tienes de tu padre y demuestres quién eres…

- Pero… - artículo aún dudoso.

- No hay peros, levanta la cara, endereza los hombros, camina con todo el orgullo de ser un Potter – ordenó, esperando que esas palabras jamás las olvidara.

- Lo haré - se enderezó y miró la cara sonriente de su padrino, en muestra de comprensión. – ¿y tu Sirius? ¿Ya tienes novia o algo así?

- Yo… estoy muy ocupado para eso en este momento - dijo desviando la mirada.

- Pero Sirius… - ante la mirada de su padrino solo atinó a cambiar el tema – bien… esta noche intentare sacar al James que llevo dentro – sonrió el ojiverde.

- Eso es Harry, y de paso… saca algo del romanticismo que tenia Lily, eso seria de mucha ayuda – aconsejó sonriéndole.

- Ahí… en eso si estoy perdido – refirió negando con su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, lo traes en la sangre… te saldrá en el momento adecuado - miró el reloj, dando se cuanta de la hora – me tengo que ir… pero antes dime ¿cómo es ella?, ¿es linda? – cuestionó notando como nuevamente su ahijado se apenaba.

- Si, es linda…

- Entiendo lo debe ser… bueno me voy, aún tienes que prepararte para asistir a una fiesta…

- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó desilusionado.

- Si, pero ya se acercan las vacaciones, así que tendremos tiempo… por lo pronto ve y conquista lo que quieres – se acercó y lo abrazó paternalmente, recibiendo al mismo tiempo un apretón de parte de su ahijado.

- Cuídate…

- Tu también… nos vemos – se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Harry entraba a la Torre, para alistarse.

En la Mansión Zabinni…

Eran cerca de las 7:30 pm cuando el carruaje con el escudo de los Malfoy, atravesó la zona más exclusiva del Londres mágico, rumbo a la mansión, donde la esperaba Oxus Zabinni, la madre del mejor amigo de su hijo, y una de las personas que mejor comprendía la situación por la que atravesaba su familia, además de ser cómplice en uno de los más grandes secretos que una madre puede guardar.

El cochero detuvo el calesín frente a la puerta de la gran mansión, esperando que el elfo domestico abriera el gran portón para permitirles el paso, cuando esto ocurrió, el carruaje hizo su entrada, para volverse a detener frente a la puerta de entrada, en donde ayudó a su elegante pasajera a descender del calesín, mientras en la puerta, hacia acto de presencia, una hermosa mujer, desbordando elegancia al andar, se acercó a la hermosa rubia y saludándose con un ligero beso en ambas mejillas, la invitó a pasar, despidiendo al cochero con una ademán despectivo.

Ya en el interior, ambas damas se sentaron en sendos sillones, frente al acogedor fuego de la chimenea.

- Querida, debo decir que tu invitación me sorprendió un poco, no sabía que ya estabas recibiendo visitas – musitó intrigada Narcissa.

- Pues en realidad no lo hago, no estoy de ánimos para oír los últimos desvaríos de la sociedad – comentó con desdén Oxus.

- Tienes razón… yo tampoco estoy de humor – concordó la rubia.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Té, café? – preguntó amablemente.

- Té, estará bien… - la miró ordenar el servicio a los elfos, en cuanto estos salieron, la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Has sabido algo de los niños? – inquirió interesada la señora Zabinni.

- Sabes que ambos están en el Torneo, ¿no?

- Si, Blaise me lo comunico en una carta, lo mejor de todo es que ninguno recuerda nada – murmuró serena, aunque su mirada mostraba todo el sufrimiento que había sufrido.

- Por fortuna, pero solo de recordarlo…

- Lo se… y se que es tu hermana Cissy, pero te juro que ha habido ocasiones en que la odio… ¿cómo pudo? – aseveró aun con rencor.

- Lo se… y lamento que Blaise se haya visto envuelto en todo esto – se disculpo la rubia.

- No te preocupes, no es por Draco, esto, ella ya lo tenia planeado…

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Días después de que Bellatrix acompañara a Narcissa a ver a Snape, se le impusieron nuevas órdenes, había cambios en los planes y de esto tendría que enterar a la madre, del segundo chivo expiatorio de Lord Voldemort.

Arribó a la mansión Zabinni sin invitación ni vergüenza alguna, entró como si fuera su Casa y se acomodo en los sillones, ordenando ver a la señora.

- Bellatrix… ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Oxus, sin asomo de bienvenida en su frío rostro.

- Oxus querida, te traigo excelentes noticias – manifestó con una mueca retorcida.

- Siendo tú la portadora de tales noticias, no creo que sean buenas… ¿y bien cuáles son? – se enfrentó con valor, sin imaginarse lo que estaba por sufrir.

- Te agradara saber que como mortífaga, has hecho una gran bien al Gran Señor…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – estaba extrañada, ya que era mortífaga, pero no tomaba parte activa de los trabajos para traer nuevamente a Lord Voldemort a la vida.

- Si querida… he llevado a Blaise ante el señor Tenebroso y ha sido asignado a una gran misión – sonrió al recordar la manera en como obedeció las ordenes de Lord Oscuro.

· . · · . · Flash Back two · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Después de recibir sus órdenes, arregló todo para llevar a Blaise ante el Señor Oscuro, ese miró con el seño fruncido, mientras le decía.

- ¿Así qué eres Blaise Zabinni, eh?

- A-así es Señor… - respondió nervioso el niño, mirando a ese raro espécimen con algo de miedo.

- Bien Zabinni… ¿quieres ser mortífago, cómo tu madre no es así? – preguntó con frialdad, notando el miedo en las pupilas del moreno.

- Yo… yo… claro – aceptó vacilante.

- Bien, estarás en una gran misión… después de que la cumplas serás marcado como mortífago… ayudaras a alguien en una gran misión…

- ¿Yo? ¿A quién? – cuestionó levantando su voz.

- A Draco… - levantó la cortina, y detrás de esta, estaba un rubio bastante nervioso, el solo se acercó a Blaise, y ambos quedaron mudos delante del Señor Oscuro.

- Ustedes serán los encargados de matar a Albus Dumbledore, Draco tendrá la prioridad, si falla… tú serás el encargado de llevarlo acabo Zabinni – ordenó frío.

- Bien… yo… - no sabía que decir, estaba inmutado.

- Pero tu al igual que Draco pagaran por su falta, sino logran matarlo… - miró directo a las pupilas oscuras del chico y le murmuró – tú madre morirá, antes de que te des cuenta… ¿entiendes?

- Yo… - respondió, con pánico en la voz.

- Draco te explicara lo que tienes que hacer, ahora lárguense… - se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, sin siquiera volver a mirarlos.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back two · . · ´ ´ · . ·

El grito de la angustiada mujer, la sacó de sus recuerdos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste llevar a mi hijo ante él?! Eso no… - exclamó impactada.

- Tranquila, no hay problema… él solo será el apoyo de Draco en esto – explicó la pelinegra.

- También metiste a Draco… ¿qué pasa Bellatrix... cuál es su misión? – preguntó con temor.

- Una cosa muy fáciles para ellos, solo tiene que matar a Dumbledore ¿no te parece genial? – comentó desquiciada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? ¿Ellos no podrán con eso? – señaló preocupada.

- Lo mismo dijo Narcissa ¿por qué subestiman a sus hijos?, claro que podrán…además Dumbledore seria incapaz de matar a un niño – objetó tratando de serenar a la morena.

- Pero Lord Voldemort no… quiero a Blaise fuera de eso ¿entiendes? – interpeló firme.

- Imposible… ya han sido asignados y las órdenes de Lord Voldemort son irrefutables – expuso forme.

- Pero… - no terminó su frase, pues la morena se levantó, enfilando a la puerta – tanto drama por eso… Lord Voldemort es lo principal, piensa en eso – salió dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con Lucius? – preguntó notando las ojeras marcadas en la mujer.

- Sirius esta moviendo sus influencias para poder visitarlo – divulgó con cansancio.

- ¿Qué le dirás Cissy?

- No lo se... todo, creo yo... aunque lo amo, no puedo dejar de pensar que él involucro de cierta forma a Draco en todo esto, era nuestro deber cuidar de él… y Lucius prefirió a Voldemort – comunicó contrariada.

- Tienes razón… yo por eso no quería a Blaise dentro de esto, ahora solo nos queda sufrir nuestros errores, y esperar que los chicos sean felices, lejos de todo esto… - manifestó la morena.

- Es verdad… - callaron momentáneamente, después de un rato, la elfa domestica les anuncio la cena, y ambas pasaron al comedor, siguieron platicando durante la sobre mesa, pero ya eran temas más banales, aunque sus pensamiento no dejaban de girar en torno a sus vástagos.

A la Sala común de Slytherin…

Después de terminar el partido, los chicos de Slytherin habían llegado directo a sus Casas, incluido Draco, que entró con Zabinni a su habitación, acostándose en la cama, mientras oía la perorata del moreno acerca de lo que se le vería mejor, en cuestión de ropa para esa noche.

- Yo que se, a mi me gustan las mujeres – aclaró firme, alzando su rubia ceja.

- Ya lo se, pero ¿cómo crees qué se ve esta? – dijo, colocándose una camisa rosa, y quitándosela de inmediato ante la risa del rubio – vamos Draco…

- ¿Qué quieres qué te diga Zabinni?… yo no tengo ese problema, a mi todo me queda bien - prorrumpió con arrogancia.

- Si no vas a ser de ayuda, mejor vete - volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las prendas del guardarropa – ¿qué te parece este? - enseñó un saco negro con camisa blanca.

- No seas estúpido, eres de piel oscura… el negro te hará ver mas negro de lo que ya eres, además

- Cierto - regresó a su closet, revolviendo ropa, mientras Draco lo veía serenamente.

- ¿Y para qué tanto esmero? La Weasley ya te mandó al diablo – recordó Malfoy.

- Ya lo sé, no es necesario recordármelo… pero quiero impresionarla, tal vez funcione – comentó, esmerándose en encontrar algo que lucir.

- ¿Impresionarla? ¿Qué diablos te esta pasando?... además solo podrías obtener su atención, si golpearas a Pansy enfrente de ella - rió el ojiplata de su propia broma.

- Pues ganas no me faltan, pero ante todo soy un caballero… aunque ella no sea una dama…

- Bueno, entonces… vístete de blanco, harás un buen contraste – sugirió sabiendo que se arrepentiría de ayudar a su amigo con esa locura, que esperaba terminará pronto.

- ¿Tu crees? - buscó entre el basto contenido de su armario, y encontró varios trajes blancos, ya que su mamá le compraba bastante ropa – tengo 4 sacos… ¿tu qué crees? ¿Cruzado? ¿Liso? ¿De rayas? ¿Recto?

- Yo creo que liso - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. – nos vemos después…

- ¿Ya te vas? Pero…

- Zabinni, yo sí tengo una vida, no me rigen las mujeres… voy a prepararme para la fiesta, te veo allá… - salió sin decir más, cavilando qué, de todo su gran guardarropa se pondría, entró a su Torre, sin ver rastro de su compañera de premio, así que en su habitación, se recostó en la cama.

- Blaise… es un estúpido, no se por qué diablos se encapricha con la pobretona esa, incluso ahora solo piensa en esa, siempre ha sido difícil de complacer pero son gustos han decaído mucho… - pensó un poco más en las acciones de su amigo, cuando sus propios problemas lo alcanzaron, llevándolo al ósculo que había compartido con la que considera una mugrienta sangre sucia.

- No… puedo creer lo que hice ¿por qué la bese?... ¡¿qué carajos me esta pasando con ella?! – se reclamó, levándose de golpe… no queriendo recordar todo ese tumulto de sensaciones que sentía cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró su closet, que reventaba de ropa, ya que por ser un Malfoy Black, su mamá lo tenía acostumbrado a obtener toda la ropa que quisiera, con flojera sacó su varita, apuntando al ropero, levito un polo, un sacó y pantalón, todo en color negro, junto con una larga capa del mismo color, colocando todo en la cama, el conjunto resaltaría el rubio de su cabello.

De un cajón sacó su ropa interior, aventándola a la cama, mientras entraba en el baño, donde se dio una rápida ducha, como era su costumbre, salió solo con la toalla, se vistió rápido, se arregló el cabello, se aplicó loción y ya estaba listo para salir; hizo su acostumbrado gesto de mandarse un beso en el espejo, tomó su capa y abandonó su habitación, topándose con Hermione, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, ante la vista que tenían frente a si.

Draco posó sus pupilas, estudiándola detenidamente, desde el cabello, ahora lacio, acomodado de una manera muy favorecedora, pasando por su atuendo, la blusa era bastante llamativa, invitaba a adivinar que había debajo de esa transparencia, mientras que el pantalón torneaba perfectamente sus piernas, las botas, la hacían ver más alta, regresó la mirada a sus labios, pintados con un suave tono rosa, eran una clara invitación al pecado, la miró durante unos minutos, debatiéndose entre aceptar o no la invitación de esa generosa boca, levantó la mirada, topándose con sus ojos, brillaban de una manera especial al verlo, dejando al descubierto una ternura que no creía que fuera capaz de tener hacia él.

Aún dudoso por sus acciones, se decidió a avanzar hacia ella, dando los primeros pasos, pero con eso rompió el hechizo que la mantenía en su sitio, Mione volteó y bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras, saliendo después de la Sala, dejándolo con una sensación de abandono momentáneo, hasta que reaccionó y dejó también de la Sala, esperando verla antes de que llegara al Comedor, pero afuera no había rastro de ella, la única manera de que hubiera desaparecido así era que hubiera entrado en una de las Salas siguientes, pero todas estaban vacías, exceptuando dos, una la de los otros premios de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff y la de… miró el retrato de la dama de blanco con odio, para después caminar con pasos enfurecidos sin rumbo fijo.

En la habitación de Gerry…

Hermione estaba recargada detrás de la puerta, respirando agitadamente, aunque no había recorrido mucha distancia sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, inhaló profundamente y contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones varias veces, intentando tranquilizar su respiración; mientras se recostaba en la cama.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios fue esa sensación? – se preguntó perturbada por lo que sentía.

- No finjas Herms, tu sabes que algo te recorrió cuando viste a Malfoy mirarte de esa manera… pero… ¡¿qué demonios?! - se levantó empezando a caminar por el cuarto, sin comprender las contradicciones de lo que sentía, pensaba y hacía.

Se detuvo por un minuto, mirando con pesar el techo - hay que reconocer que es muy bien parecido… por no decir muuuuuy pero muuuuuy guapo - se rió nerviosa ante el calor que repentinamente subió a su rostro - definitivamente el negro es su color, resalta muy bien con su cabello rubio - se miró en el espejo.

- Debo estar muy dañada por pensar esto… pero ¡que bien se veía hoy!, ¡por Merlín!... ¡tiene todo!... porte, elegancia, estilo… un trasero que cualquier chica quisiera, la ropa de vestir lo hace ver demasiado varonil, lo único malo es que él lo sabe… por eso, es un maldito engreído - bufó, reiniciando su paseo por la habitación, pero en ésta ocasión con pasos furiosos – ¡Como hoy!, que manera de lucirse con las estúpidas de Slytherin… pero… ¿a ti qué demonios te importa lo que haga ese hurón, Hermione? – se respondió inmediatamente – a mi nada… ya sabes que odio al tipo y él a mí.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama – pero entonces ¿por qué me miró así?, yo que sé… seguramente esta jugando – analizó eso, pero por laguna razón no podía creerlo del todo.

- ¿Tú crees?, claro Hermy… tú sabes que él nunca estaría contigo, es un Slytherin… te odia por ser sangre sucia, pero no me importa… ¿no?, claro que no… le enseñaré quién es ¡Hermione Jean Granger! – gritó convencida, se levantó y salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia el Comedor con pasos decididos, encontrándose con…

En la Torre de Gryffindor…

Harry apresuraba a Ron, a terminar de arreglar su atuendo para poder bajar a la Sala común, donde esperaba que Ginny y Lav, ya estuvieran listas, pero las palabras de poco aliento del su pelirrojo amigo, no le daban ánimos.

- Tranquilo Harry… seguramente Lav y Ginny todavía no terminan, ya sabes como son las mujeres – expuso, mientras se miraba en el espejo rociándose loción, observó en el reflejo su camisa color caqui con pantalón café oscuro, zapatos del mismo tono y una chamarra de pana café.

- Espero que no… - miró su atuendo, esperando que fuera lo apropiado, camisa con los dos primeros botones sueltos en rosa pálido, ya que gracias a la practica de quidditch tan intensa había desarrollado una muy buena apariencia, o al menos ya no parecía un debilucho, llevaba puesto un pantalón, saco y zapatos en negro.

- Ya se que te urge ver a Sol, pero tranquilízate - se burló su amigo, mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras intentaba acomodar su largo cabello en una coleta, sin que de ella se escaparan unos mechones rebeldes.

- Ya Ron, no te burles... que yo podría recordarte tú estado, cuando recién empezaste a andar con Lav, casi te vaciabas una botella de loción, además de llegar 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada…

- Ok, ok… ya entendí - después de un toque o dos más a su aspecto, por fin quedó satisfecho. – bien, vámonos…

- Por fin… - salieron de su habitación, llegando a la Sala común, al mismo tiempo que las chicas.

- ¿Qué te parece, amor? – dijo Lav, girando para darle una vista completa a su novio de su atuendo, dejando al pobre pelirrojo sorprendido.

- Ron… Ron… di algo – lo codeó Harry, notando el estado en el que había caído su amigo.

- Ron, vamos, no exageres… Ron – exclamó su hermana, negando con la cabeza; miró a Lavender acercarse a él, y darle un ligero beso en los labios, como para despertarlo de un sueño.

- Vamos amor… es hora de irnos – pronunció suavemente, satisfecha de haber logrado esa reacción.

- Si… vamos - sorprendió a todos, al solo responder a las palabras de su novia, sin prestar atención a los demás, tomó la mano de Lav, encaminándose directo a la puerta de salida.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – exclamó sintiendo ligera pena por su amigo Harry.

- Por supuesto, mi hermano es bastante estúpido… vamos, tenemos que pasar por Sol. – repuso Ginny, saliendo detrás de la pareja.

- ¿Pasar por Sol? ¿Qué no iba a llegar allá? – inquirió, mientras se frotaba las manos contra la ropa.

- Pues si… pero es mas romántico, sí pasas por ella, ¿no crees Harry? – se burló al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- ¿Romántico?, yo… yo… digo… - tartamudeó nervado, recordando las palabras de Sirius.

- Olvídalo Harry, después del trauma que te dejó Cho, no es de extrañar que seas tímido, pero hay que ser más extrovertido – aconsejó.

- Pero… es que…

- No hay pretexto, se más relajado… ella no te va a morder, además le gustas mucho - informó con cierto tono pícaro.

- ¿Tu crees? – cuestionó sorprendido.

- Claro… tu solo tómalo con calma y déjala ver lo encantador que puedes ser cuando quieres – comentó con una sonrisa, notando lo bien que lucía.

- ¿Encantador yo? – dijo ruborizado

- Claro… - rió, mientras caminaban hasta la provisional Sala común de Beauxbatons

Cuando llegaron, todos se hicieron a un lado, en muda orden a Harry, de que el fuera él, el encargado de tocar la puerta, después de hablar con la dama de la pintura, apareció la francesa, ataviada con un vestido color azul cielo, hasta arriba de la rodilla, un pequeño suéter del mismo tono, cubría solo sus hombros, de los cuales sobresalía la parte de arriba del vestido, un top pequeño cubría la zona del busto, mientras que una ligera tela transparente iba desde abajo del top hasta el ombligo el cual sobresalía un pearcing en forma de libélula, a partir de ahí, la tela cambiaba nuevamente al mismo estilo del top, la parte baja tenia unas abiertas a ambos lados, que llegaban a la mitad de sus delgados muslos, su maquillaje, muy discreto, en señal de elegancia, solo resaltado por una gran cantidad de brillos que relucían con cada movimiento de la chica, en diferente colores.

- _Bon soir _Harry, chicas, Ron – saludó amablemente, posando su vista en el buscador.

- Ho... hola – tartamudeó aún impresionado por Moon.

- Sol, que bien te ves… ¿verdad Harry? – profirió Lavender ayudando a su amigo.

- Si… yo… te ves preciosa… como un ángel – alabó aún hipnotizado.

- _Merci, _tu también te ves bien – respondió ligeramente sonrojada ante el halago, Harry sonrío al percatarse de esto, comenzando a sentirse un poco más seguro, ofreció su brazo, Sol avanzó y lo tomó. Empezando así el recorrido hacía el recinto.

En los pasillos del Castillo...

Draco Malfoy caminaba con pasos rápidos, como si escapara de una horda de centauros, pensaba en lo ocurrido con Hermione hacia un momento.

"_¡Que demonios! ¡Es una sangre sucia! pero… se veía… muy bien, pero es una maldita sangre sucia… a mi no me puede gustar una impura, esto… fue simplemente la sorpresa de verla salir, por primera vez, como gente decente, en vez de como un ratón de…"_

Dio vuelta en una esquina, mirando a ambos lados, el pasillo estaba desierto, se encontraba en la parte alejada de la construcción, en su prisa por correr, no miró por donde iba, se acercó a uno de los enormes ventanales que daban hacia los terrenos, ya casi se ocultaba el sol, que se veía nebuloso sobre la superficie acuosa del lago. Se subió a la ventana y se quedó ahí quieto, mirando el horizonte, mientras el astro mayor desparecía, para dar paso a la oscuridad.

"_¡Es una maldita sangre sucia!, mi pureza no me permite ni siquiera hablarle… mucho menos besarla… ¿en qué demonios estas pensando Malfoy?… si tu padre te viera, seguramente te lanzaría un __crucio__ o hasta un __avada, __además, si en Slytherin se enteraran de esto, serias el hazmerreír de Hogwarts y no solo eso, pero… ella… ¡por Merlín!… hay que reconocer que es bonita, no una belleza como mi madre… o mi abuela, pero es… interesante, a su raro estilo… esa ropa la hacia verse como no la veía hace años… desde el Baile de navidad al que fue con Krum… ese día fui con Pansy, más por compromiso que por desearlo, pero aun así no creía lo que veía… aquel día se veía demasiado bien para ser una sang... una Gryffindor"_.

De pronto una mano le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, giró rápidamente, topándose con la mirada oscura de su compañero de Casa y amigo.

- Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?, te he estado buscando – se colocó frente a él, haciendo que este se bajara de la ventana y pusiera nuevamente los pies en el duro suelo.

- Yo… solo estaba pensando – respondió, no podía decirle la verdad. – ¿y para qué me quieres?, ya te había dicho que nos veríamos allá - se inclinó hacia enfrente y colocó la mano en el hombro de su amigo - se que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero podrías haber llegado solo…

- No seas estúpido… - dijo, retirando la mano de un manotazo - claro que podría haber llegado solo o con Nott, pero ese también desapareció… y Goyle y Crabbe son… se largaron para comer, además prefiero llegar contigo para que Pansy te acose, te bese y demás… y a mi me deje en paz - sonrió angelicalmente, de la cara de fastidio del rubio.

- Mas le vale no acercarse, de momento no estoy de humor para sus estupideces – manifestó malhumorado.

- ¿Y eso? Bueno no es novedad que no estés de humor para Pansy, pero te noto raro… ¿qué te pasa? – indagó, al percibir una ligera tensión en su líder.

- Nada, vamos… no podemos privar por más tiempo a mi club de admiradoras de mi hermosa presencia - se vanaglorió, encaminándose junto con el otro, hacia el Comedor.

- Los siento mi amigo, pero yo arrasare esta noche, tu te ves bien… pero yo… - se tomó el saco, abriéndoselo, mientras giraba, reluciendo su atuendo color blanco, desde los zapatos, hasta la camisa – me veo genial…

- No sueñes, nadie le gana a un Malfoy - caminaron hasta la puerta del lugar, del que ya salía el sonido de la música de The Weird Sisters; donde Draco le lanzó una mirada de "te lo dije" a su amigo, al ser el centro de atención de la mayoría de las miradas femeninas. Sin tardanza, un grupo de chicas de todas las Casas, se acercó a ellos, intentando acaparar su atención.

Algunas los tomaban de la ropa, otras intentaban hacer que bailaran con ellas, pero los chicos las esquivaban, a algunas con delicadeza, principalmente a las de Slytherin, y a otras tantas con indiferencia o hasta desprecio, estaba todavía envueltos en ese mar de chicas cuando los leones hicieron su aparición.

En otro punto del Castillo…

El grupo de amigos, caminaba hacia el Comedor, entre bromas y risas de todos, cuando de pronto, se toparon con Hermione, que bajaba por una de las muchas escaleras móviles.

- Hey chicos, que bien se ven. – aseveró, intentando disimular, el coraje que tenia contra cierta serpiente rubia.

- Gracias Hermy, tu también te ves genial – aduló Harry, mirándola con sospecha, pues la veía algo alterada.

- Si, aunque si te hubieras quedado con nosotros te hubiéramos hecho un nuevo look – comentó risueña Lavender.

- Bueno, bueno… si todas están bien ¿ya podemos seguir? tengo hambre – señaló el pelirrojo, tocando su estómago.

- Ron eres un tonto, vamos… - expuso Ginny.

Caminaron juntos los pocos metros faltantes para el comedor, todavía discutiendo del estomago insaciable de Ron; se detuvieron en la puerta, mientras buscaban un lugar libre para poder sentarse.

De inmediato la vista de la castaña y de la pelirroja se dirigió al lugar donde varias chicas se aglomeraban alrededor de dos Slytherins, y para furia de ambas mujeres estos eran precisamente la causa de sus penas los acosados por tal cantidad de chicas, alejaron la vista rápidamente, mirando hacia cada lado, encontraron sillas libres, cerca de donde se encontraban algunos de los leones, entre ellos Neville, Dean, las hermanas Patil, entre otros.

Al verlos acercarse, Dean tomó la mano de Ginny, jalándola a bailar, incluso antes de que siquiera se sentara.

Entre las parejas que ya bailaban, que todavía eran pocas, la vista de la pelirroja se topo en varias ocasiones con la mirada furiosa de cierto chico de rizos negros, el cual al distinguirla bailando con Dean, solo la había mirado fijamente, sin mostrar más expresión que su fría mirada, la cual le regreso, al ver como una chica de Ravenclaw, lo tomaba de la mano.

- Demonios…- dijo en un murmullo Blaise, casi inaudible, alejándose de la muchedumbre de chicas, siguiendo al rubio.

- Tranquilo "Negro" - serenó, mientras lo apodaba en una rara muestra de cariño – todavía falta mucho tiempo, podrás hablar con ella más tarde.

- Gracias "Lucius" ya lo sabia – le regresó el golpe, con sutileza, sabiendo que al chico le molestaba demasiado su segundo nombre.

- Estúpido… - se sentaron en unas sillas alejadas, desde las que se dominaba gran parte de la habitación.

- ¿Qué trajeron para tomar? – inquirió, mirando de lejos el contenido de las mesas colocadas alrededor del Comedor

- No lo se… pero la ventaja de ser de séptimo es que podemos tomar Whiskey, así que espero que haya bastante…

- Por cierto… ¿dónde estará el "americanito"? – preguntó sondeando el lugar Zabinni.

- No lo se, supongo que llegara después – comentó de manera escueta.

- Yo insisto, ese chico es raro… pero mientras no se acerque a Ginny, todo estará bien…

- Si ya, termina con eso, me aburres - miró a los alumnos, la mayoría se juntaban en grupos, algunos de acuerdo a su país, otros preferían entablar amistad con los invitados, así que era muy variado, de pronto un instinto lo hizo voltear, topándose con las pupilas castañas de Hermione.

Hermy por un momento miró fijamente al rubio, el cual giró instintivamente la cabeza, mirándola de frente con esas hermosas pupilas plateadas, mientras que las de la castaña demostraban un destello de furia, para luego desviarse ante la aparición del búlgaro Krum, el cual la invitó a bailar, cosa que aceptó, más por orgullo, que por querer hablar con Viktor, ya que sabia que era lo que el chico tenia en mente.

- Que linda luces esta noche Miony….

- Gracias, pero no me digas Miony – pidió, desviando su vista del búlgaro.

- Pero… es un nombre especial, como tu… Miony, tu sabes que yo… - intentó halagarla y confesarle su sentir.

- Viktor, no creo que sea bueno que….

- Pero Miony… tú sabes que yo todavía te – volvió a hablar, pero la castaña lo calló.

- Vik… - los posesivos labios del búlgaro, acallaron su rechazo, paralizándola por un momento debido a la sorpresa, para después alejarse de un empujón del fuerte - nunca vuelvas a hacer eso… - sin más se alejó, dejándolo parado a media pista, mientras ella se reunía con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Ginny también se las veía algo negras, para empezar porque Dean era un bailarín algo "efusivo", ya que hacia pasos un poco raros, provocando que los pies de la pobre pelirroja, fueran pisados en varias ocasiones, con las eternas disculpas del chico, después bailó con Neville, por una parte sentía una gran vanidad, de ver como el moreno Sly, la miraba cada vez más enojado, pero después empeoro, cuando al terminar una canción, la chica estaba a punto de disculparse con Longbottom, y una mano conocida la tomó por la cintura, iniciando un complicado baile sin siquiera disculparse con Neville.

- Pero… ¿qué, crees qué haces? – cuestionó, al verse envuelta en un abrazo posesivo.

- Solo quería bailar contigo… - dijo Michael, en un intento de tranquilizarla,

- Pero yo no, suéltame - esforzándose por liberarse de los fuertes brazos.

- Vamos Ginn, ¿todavía sigues enojada?, ya pasó mucho tiempo - susurró al oído, mientras estrechaba el abrazo.

- Pueden pasar siglos, pero simplemente no te me acerques - siguió con sus intentos, pero él parecía dispuesto a mantenerla así.

- Ginn… tu sabes que muy dentro de tu corazón todavía me amas - murmuró al oído de la chica, provocando el sonrojo de esta, ocasión que aprovechó, para acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero su beso cayó en la mejilla cuando Ginevra giró el rostro a un lado.

- ¿Amarte yo? Estas loco, mejor vete con Chang - gruñó la pequeña pelirroja.

-. Cho fue un error, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti - aflojó la presión de su abrazo al notar que atraía varias miradas, entre ellas las de los hermanos de Ginny.

- Corner ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese episodio, y no quiero repetirlo, así que no seria mejor que te buscaras otra - logró zafarse, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

- Pero yo no quiero otra, te quiero a ti - intentó acariciar su rostro con el dorso de la mano, pero Molly volvió a retroceder.

- Pero yo a ti no… así que has el maldito favor de dejarme en paz - Corner intento abrazarla nuevamente, pero ella lo evadió, alejándose casi corriendo de las garras del Ravenclaw.

Mientras tanto la castaña llegaba al lado de Harry y Sol, la que inmediatamente cuestionó, con mirada sorpresiva, al ser testigo de lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

- Hermy… ¿qué pasó?, ¿Andas con Viktor Krum?

- Anduve… hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que él se niega a ver que ya no hay nada qué hacer – repuso molesta.

- Pero… ¿no crees qué merece una oportunidad? – dijo pensando que era un buen partido.

- No, desde que la hizo sufrir – aclaró serio Harry.

- Eso no es lo importante, yo sabía que iba a pasar… él y yo no somos compatibles – agregó firme.

- Si se te acerca de nuevo, hazme una seña y voy por ti - dijo Potter, gallardamente.

- Gracias Harry… pero no creo que se acerque otra vez, al menos no esta noche - por un costado de Harry, vio que el club de fans del ojiverde se acercaba con obvias intenciones de rodearlo. - ahhhhh pero no se queden aquí, vayan a bailar - señaló, empujándolos hacia el centro del Comedor, donde se encontraba la improvisada pista.

- Pero… ¿estas bien? – preguntó Sol.

- Si, no se preocupen… vayan… - los instó, mientras se sentaba, mirando como se alejaban, sonriendo al notar que Harry, ya más relajado, la tomaba de la mano, sonrió discretamente, cuando alguien se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla a su lado.

- Odio a los hombres – farfulló Ginevra.

- Únete al club… - aceptó la castaña, imitando a su amiga, en la silla de al lado - ¿qué pasó?

- El estúpido de Corner que quiere regresar conmigo – informó con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin creerlo.

- Sí… ¿no te parece estúpido? – agregó molesta.

- Igual de estúpido que Viktor que quiere que lo intentemos nuevamente – acotó utilizando el mismo tono que su amiga.

- ¿Él también?, note que casi te arrastro a bailar, pero no pensé que te dijera algo así… ¿qué demonios les pasa a los hombres? ¿Tienen paja en el cerebro?

- Supongo, pero hablando de eso… te tengo que contar algo – comunicó enigmáticamente.

- ¿De qué? ¿Qué pasa?... oye ¿y qué vas a hacer con Gerry? – cuestionó con interés, ya que al menos podría bailar con él, al menos él no trataría de sobrepasarse.

- Tranquila, yo me iré temprano y Gerry llegara – respondió teniendo todo planeado.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Gerry habló con Blaise… y me he enterado de algunas cosas interesantes – comunicó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Desde cuándo le hablas por su nombre? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Desde que Gerry y Blaise con amigos, junto con Draco – exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Dijiste Draco? ¿Malfoy… el hurón Malfoy? ¿Malfoy? – repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja, incrédula de oír esas palabras en boca de su amiga.

- Si, el hurón Malfoy es amigo de Gerry y de Blaise – confirmó risueña.

- ¿Y cómo demonios pasó eso? – preguntó pirrónica.

- Hoy en la mañana a la hora de la junta, Malfoy me llamo para hablar de ti… -

- ¿De mí? – exclamó confundida.

- Sí, porque Blaise esta celoso de la amistad que tienes conmigo, bueno con Gerry y quería saber que tan en serio vas con él – confesó divertida.

- ¿Celoso? No te creo… - expresó poco convencida.

- Solo basta con mirar la cara del pobre de Blaise para darse cuenta de que en este momento esta verde de coraje - expuso firme.

- ¿Tú crees? - dio un discreto vistazo por la habitación, notando la mirada del moreno posada en ella. – ¡Por Merlín!, ¡que guapo se ve!… agárrame Hermy porque se me olvida que estoy enojada y lo violo – bromeó, aunque definitivamente creía que él lucía bastante atractivo.

- Tranquila Ginny… ¿dónde queda la decencia? – se rió la castaña, de los gestos de su amiga.

- ¡Y Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín!, no cabe duda que uno de negro y el otro de blanco se ven geniales…

- Ya lo creo, pero además lo que yo vi hoy cuando salía del vestidor… ¡por Merlín!, ¡que beso!, lo has dejado flechado…

- Así soy yo, ya sabes - se vanaglorió, en un gesto muy Malfoy, para después reír de la cara de ironía de su amiga.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, y no me refiero a violarlo, eh – puntualizó Mione, levantando su castaña ceja.

- Yo… no lo se, tengo que pensarlo - de pronto tomó la mano de Hermy la hizo levantarse de un tirón, llevándola a la pista.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó confundida.

- Todo… Viktor y Michael están mirándonos, así que baila y no les prestes atención – comentó ignorándolos, comenzando a bailar.

- Bien… - bailaron un rato, después se les unieron unos cuantos chicos más de las diferentes Casas, entre ellas las hermanitas Patil, formando todos un circulo.

Entre tanto, Draco y Blaise, dividían su atención entre varias personas yendo ambos a la mesa más cercana, donde tomaron cada uno un vaso, sirviéndose del Whiskey, que solo era permitido para los alumnos de 7º para después sentarse en un rincón, desde donde los dos tenían una vista de ciertas chicas, además de ser la adoración de otras tantas.

En rubio vagaba la vista, yendo inconscientemente hacia la chica castaña, que en esos momentos bailaba al parecer no muy alegremente con Krum, ante esa escena, el rubio, sintió una enorme necesidad de golpear algo, preferentemente la cara del campeón de Durmstrang, pero solo se quedó mirando fríamente la escena, sabia que no podía intervenir, él era un Slytherin, con una reputación que cuidar, además, Granger se podía defender sola, de pronto Krum la besó, provocando que apretara fuertemente la mandíbula y en un gesto inconsciente, oprimió el vaso en su mano, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, el fino cristal estuvo a punto de reventarse en su mano, ese fue el único gesto delator, para luego relajarse al ver a la castaña alejarse del tipo, con una furia enorme, el rubio solo sonrió a medias, gustando el contenido de su copa con más calma al verla al lado de sus amigos, de pronto…

- Ese hijo de…. – dijo, haciendo que el rubio, mirara en la misma dirección que él, y ver el forcejeo que mantenía la Weasley con Corner.

- Tranquilo Blaise, sí te paras ahora puedes provocar un problema… la Weasley puede resolverlo sola – miró alrededor, donde los hermanos de la pelirroja, ya ponían atención a la escena que se presentaba con su hermana – ahí están los pobretones… - señalándolos con la cabeza.

- Voy a matarlo, maldito estúpido - gruñó fúrico, para después relajarse un poco al ver a la chica alejarse del Ravenclaw y sentarse al lado de Granger.

- Vamos Blaise, serénate - una figura llamó su atención, ya que al final del Comedor, estaba Nurit, hablando con un grupo de chicas, como el galán que era, tenia una imagen que cuidar, así que se levantó, y fue hacia donde la chica.

- Nurit…

- Draco – pronunció notando lo bien que lucía.

- Luces hermosa… ¿Bailas? – izó su mano en un gesto galante.

- Claro, vamos - se levantó y juntos caminaron hacia la improvisada pista, dejando tras de si, varias miradas que apreciaban lo buena pareja que hacían.

Se colocaron en el centro de la pista y bailaron, atrayendo varias miradas, entre ellas la de un par de chicas que bailaban cerca de ellos, una de las cuales, los miraba de reojo, pero al irse sumando mas personas a su grupo, no pudo más que verlo de ven en cuando, para su terror, vio como se acercaban cada vez más, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran separados por escasos milímetros.

- Hermione… - la llamó su amiga.

- Dime… - respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó notándola distraída.

- ¿Eh? Nada… - siguió bailando, esta vez, sin mirar al Sly, pero dentro de su corazón, sintió una punzada dolorosa, que no la dejaba respirar, y con unas enormes ganas de soltar unas traicioneras lagrimas. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, las contuvo, después de un largo rato, por fin sus adolorido pies exigieron un descanso, así que se retiró con Ginny, a una de las mesas, para beber y comer algo, ahí para la buena o mala fortuna de Ginnevra, Blaise las intercepto.

- Ginny… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – la chica solo fingió no haberlo oído.

- Ginny – murmuró Hermione, señalando con los ojos al moreno.

- ¿Mande Herms? – respondió, sin mirar al moreno parado a un lado de ella.

- Mmmmm creo qué te hablan a ti – espetó, notando la frialdad de la leona.

- ¿A mi? Que raro… no he oído a ninguno de mis amigos – musitó haciéndose la desentendida, volteó hacia varios lados, como buscando a alguien, pero siempre evitando a Blaise.

- Ginny… - la volvió a llamar el Slytherin, comenzando a molestarse ante la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Vamos Herms - se dirigió hacia su amiga ignorándolo, lo que molestó al chico.

- Ginny – habló en un tono más alto tomándola del brazo haciendo que volteara a verlo, acercándola a él

- Pero qué… - volteó encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Zabinni, que la miraban con expectación de una explicación, sintió un vació en estomago al tenerlo tan cerca, al absorber su aroma, no sabia cómo reaccionar una parte de ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos, y otra rechazarlo...

- Quiero que me escuches, quiero saber ¿qué fue lo de hace rato? - manifestó firme, sin soltarla aún

- Suéltame… yo no tengo nada más que decirte - contestó evitando mirarlo y tratando de alejarse de él y soltarse

- Pero… - la soltó al notar que se jalaba y lo que menos quería era lastimarla – Ginny…

- No … vámonos Herms - le habló, mientras Mione se había mantenido al margen - tengo hambre - tomó nerviosamente en un platito varios de los canapés de una bandeja, un vaso de jugo de calabaza y caminó de regreso a sus sillas, tratando de controlarse, ignorando totalmente a Blaise el cual pensaba volver a agarrarla pero fue detenido por Hermione.

- No Zabinni, esta enojada… - imitó a su amiga, dejando oír un murmullo, solo para los oídos de Blaise.

- ¿En serio Granger? ¿No me digas?, apártate… - ordenó enojado.

- Yo que tú… mejor la dejaba que se le pasara el coraje – aconsejó tratando de serenarlo.

- Yo no recibo consejos de nadie – repuso, posando sus furiosas pupilas en ella.

- Pues deberías… y si la quieres seria mejor no enemistarte con sus amigos - sin más se alejó, dejándolo mudo, ya que no tenia palabras con las que atacar; derrotado, se dio media vuelta. Regresó a su lugar, rellenó su vaso y lo vació de un solo trago.

Mientras eso pasaba, Harry se olvidaba del resto de los mortales, mientras bailaba con Sol, pensó que la chica se hubiera querido unir al grupo que se reunió, formando un circulo, donde todos bailaban con quien querían, pero la chica se había mantenido apartada de ellos, para prestarle atención solamente a él.

- Me alegra que te lleves bien con las chicas – objetó sonriente.

- Sí, son muy amables, además de simpáticas - sonrió la francesa.

- Sí, son las mejores – agregó el ojiverde.

- Y tu las cuidas muy bien ¿no? – inquirió, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con Hermione.

- Claro, son mis mejores amigas – confirmó risueño.

- Sí, te creo…. Ginny tiene demasiada energía y Hermy es de ternura - arguyó, colocando sus manos bajo su rostro.

- ¿Ternura? Es la chica más lista del planeta, además Ginny con tanta energía siempre acaba cansándonos… Ron ha estado a punto de cometer fratricidio - bromeó, mirando a Ron, que bailaba muy acaramelado con su novia.

- Pero todos son un grupo muy animado – señaló divertida.

- Si, más con Lavender, esa chica hace plastilina con Ron - señaló con la cabeza a la pareja.

- O sea no me puedes negar que a él, le gusta ser plastilina - argumentó, mirando en la misma dirección.

- Pues no… a decir verdad le fascina ser plastilina - se acercó un poco más a ella, susurrándole al oído – igual que a mi en las manos adecuadas….

- Lo tendré en cuenta – se sonrojó, al percibir un ligero cambio en la actitud de Harry, que lo hacia ser aún más interesante.

- Por favor… - de pronto un ligero revuelo causado por Draco llamó su atención. – tenia que ser él…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó distraída.

- Malfoy, siempre tiene que lucirse ante todos, como si fuera un semi-dios o algo así – exclamó con desdén.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿El buscador? – preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia él.

- Si, es bastante arrogante – afirmó con la vista fija en él.

- Pues la chica con la que esta, no parece distinta a él… - comentó después de verla, sin duda era hermosa.

- Nurit, siempre es así… muy fría y calculadora – mencionó tomando en cuenta lo que se decía de la rubia.

- Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no crees?

- Mmmmm – respondió, sin comprometerse a nada, tomó la mano de la chica y siguieron bailando, durante un rato más, platicando de sus amigos, preferencias y anécdotas con estos, hasta que ya algo cansados, regresaron a donde los demás se suponía deberían estar, pero no había nadie, así que fueron a la mesa, se sirvieron algo de comer, platicando amenamente, hasta que una chillona voz los interrumpió.

- Harry… ¿bailaras conmigo, cierto? – preguntó coqueta Cho.

- Estoy ocupado - respondió escuetamente.

- Pero… - volvió a hablar.

- Estamos ocupados, ¿nos disculpas? – musitó firme Soleil.

- Cierra la boca, no estaba hablando contigo – la calló la asiática.

- ¡Chang! – gritó Harry - no te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera…

- Pero Harry… - intento alegar, ya que la mirada de Sol, fue del más fino y puro desprecio.

- Ya me oíste, ahora discúlpanos, tenemos cosas que planear - se dio media vuelta, tomando de la fina cintura a la pelirroja, mirándola con adoración, cosa que no agrado para nada Chang, en su cabeza casi hueca elucubro un plan, tomó de la mesa un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza, colocándolo sobre un plato, caminó rumbo a la pareja; sin embargo Sol, sabia que la chica tramaba algo, así que discretamente sacó su varita, y cuando la oriental estuvo cerca, fingió tropezarse, volcando el vaso frente a la pareja de Harry, pero esta con un ligero movimiento de varita y un _Alarte Ascendere_ lograron que el liquido naranja regresara y se estrellara contra el vestido de la chica, la cual lanzó un estrepitoso aullido; varias de las personas voltearon a verla, incluso Harry, sintió algo de pena por ella, pero sabiendo que era un castigo por haberle querido fastidiar la noche a Sol, solo tomó la mano de la pelirroja, regresando a la pista, situándose a un lado de Ron y Lav, que seguían bailando, donde estuvieron entretenidos hasta bastante rato después…

Mientras tanto Hermione hablaba con Ginny, sentadas cerca de la mesa de comida.

- ¿No crees que al menos deberías escuchar lo que te tiene que decir? – aseveró Hermione, sintiéndose mal por el moreno.

- No lo se, por el momento estoy muy enojada, como para que me preocupe por lo que le pasa a él, a pesar de lo bien que se vea y…

- ¿De lo bien qué besa? – agregó divertida la perfecta.

- ¡Hermy! Pero… en realidad no fue un beso, no le di oportunidad de reaccionar – replicó sintiendo un ligero arrepentimiento por no dejarlo reaccionar.

- ¿No será qué estas celosa de Parkinson? – preguntó después de analizar la situación.

- Hermy, esa me tiene sin cuidado – respondió con furia en sus pupilas, aún recordaba su último encuentro.

- Sí Ginny, si…

- Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? – pidió sin querer arruinarse la noche por eso.

- Bueno… ¿qué poción se hace con polvo de cuerno de bicornio y piel de serpiente hervorea africana? – bromeó la castaña.

- ¿Pociones? ¿Tu mejor tema es pociones? Olvídalo Herms, mejor comamos… después seguiremos bailando… ¿a qué hora va a llegar Gerry? – cuestionó curiosa.

- Mmmmm no lo se, ¿qué hora es? – inquirió perdida en el tiempo.

- Las 10:01 pm – respondió Ginevra, observando su reloj.

- A las 10:30, yo creo… así que hagamos correr el rumor de que me iré temprano ¿ok?

- Bien, vamos a bailar Cenicienta - ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga, la chica se ruborizo – me gusta las historias muggles, vamos… que te tienes que ir para que llegue el Príncipe - riendo de la broma de la chica, ambas regresaron al grupo de baile que se había hecho más grande en el centro de la pista, mayormente formados por Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

Draco bailaba animado con la rubia, que sabia mantener una buena conversación con él, sin entrar en terrenos no apropiados, conversaban acerca de la manera que los demás alumnos de Hogwarts bailaban, en una de las vueltas, el chico miró a Zabinni, en la mesa de comida, al lado de la Weasley y de Granger, después la pelirroja se alejó, dejando al moreno a solas con la castaña, cosa que por un momento puso de mal humor al ojigris, los perdió de vista al tener que volver a girar, cuando regresó la vista, su amigo ya estaba sentado nuevamente donde lo había dejado, mientras las leonas platicaban lejos de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Nuria al notarlo ausente.

- ¿Eh? Nada,… solo veía a Blaise – respondió concentrándose nuevamente en ella.

- Ese chico debería de andar con Parkinson ¿no crees? – murmuró, retomando algunos rumores que había escuchado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo, curvando su rubia ceja.

- Vamos Draco, todos sabemos que Blaise se muere por Parkinson – señaló la rubia.

- No lo creo… es más si te das cuenta ella no se ha acercado a él, están disgustados…

- Si me entere, discutieron en la Sala común, pero no se la causa – comunicó mirando a Draco.

- Yo sí lo se, pero no te puedo contar… ¿gustas algo de beber?

- Por supuesto - dejaron de bailar y caminaron a la mesa, donde al igual que todos los demás, tomaron algunos bocadillos y un vaso, ella de jugo de uva, mientras que él bebía whiskey – no deberías beber tanto…

- No lo hago usualmente – mintió el rubio, con una sonrisa, recordó que ya había bebido anteriormente ese día, y que ella se haba dado cuenta.

- Engáñate tú, si gustas, pero a mi no me mientas - miró al grupo de chicas, con las que estaba – discúlpame, tengo que regresar con mis amigas…

- Claro, te veré más tarde - haciendo una ligera reverencia, la vio alejarse y reunirse con sus amigas, mientras el regresaba donde Zabinni, el cual demostraba muy mal humor.- ¿qué tal te va?

- Mmmmmm mal… ¿y tu? – preguntó desinteresado.

- No me quejo, ¿no quiso hablar contigo, eh? – preguntó tocando el tema que en ese momento era una herida abierta para su amigo.

- Ni siquiera me miró y esa Granger… como es fastidiosa – replicó apretando el cristal de su copa, haciéndolo rechinar.

- Hermm…. ¿Granger? - fingió toser, para disimular que estuvo a punto de decir su nombre.

- Sí, me dijo que si quiero volver a hablar con Ginny, lo mejor seria no enemistarme con sus amigos – repitió las palabras de la castaña.

- ¿Y eso a qué vino? – cuestionó sin comprender Draco.

- Le dije que no recibía consejos de nadie – ante la ceja levantada del rubio, prosiguió – me dijo que dejara que se le pasara el coraje y después intentara hablar con ella…

- Pues… yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo – confirmó Malfoy, ya que eso era lo más sensato.

- ¿Tú? – indagó incrédulo Zabinni.

- Vamos Blaise, si esta enojada no podrás hablar hoy con ella… será mejor que la dejes en paz y de pasó diviértete un poco, has estado aquí sentado toda la noche, deberías de bailar… - aconsejó Malfoy – hay muchas chicas más guapas que la Weasley, saca ha bailar a alguna.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y con quién? – preguntó curvando su ceja y frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- ¿Parkinson? – se burló, sabiendo de la furia del moreno – tranquilo, levántate y diviértete….

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí - tomó su vaso vació el contenido de un solo trago, después volvió a llenarlo, al igual que el de su compañero.

- Como quieras… oye… ¿no has visto a Nott, ni a Gerry? – preguntó interesado.

- No Nott desapareció desde la tarde, y Gerry creo que no vino ¿quieres qué vayamos a buscarlo? – replicó bebiendo su vino.

- ¿Buscarlo? ¿Yo? Estas loco…

- Como quieras - se quedaron en silencio, mirando la concurrencia, de repente una mano tomo el hombro del rubio.

- ¿Bailamos Draco? – inquirió melosa Pansy.

- No - respondió altaneramente.

- Anda Draco… - le tomó una mano, la cual el alejó de un tirón.

- Que no, lárgate - exclamó molesto.

- Pero Draquito…

- ¿Qué no entiendes, que te largues? – explotó el moreno, contra Parkinson.

- Pero… - callada por la furica mirada de Zabinni, dio media vuelta y regresó al lado de Crabbe y Goyle.

- A veces es bueno tenerte cerca "Negro" – ironizó Malfoy, mirándolo de frente.

- No estoy de humor para esa estúpida "Lucius"…

- Ven, vamos por otra botella, esta ya casi se acaba - se levantaron y fueron por otra botella, para luego regresar a sus lugares y continuar su silenciosa contemplación del panorama, de vez en cuando Draco bailaba con Nurit, pero regresaba siempre al lugar donde Zabinni lo esperaba con la botella.

Cerca de las 10:30 p.m. Hermione entró al baño, después de beber mucho jugo y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, tuvo una imperiosa necesidad que obedeció, acompañada por Sol, ya que las demás chicas estaban ocupadas; Ginny platicaba un poco aburrida con Justin, Lav no se separaba de Ron, así que acudieron ellas solas al Lady's room, de donde ella salió primero, con la intención de esperar a su amiga, pero se topó con él hurón blanco.

- Granger…. – dijo, aturdido, un poco por el alcohol, y otro tanto por la visión de la chica sonrojada frente a él.

- M-malfoy – pronunció vacilante, intentando pasar de frente, cuando la mano de él rozó la suya, provocando una ligera descarga en ambos, haciendo que retrocedieran.

- Que demonios… - miró la cara de Mione, fijando sus ojos en los labios rosas entreabiertos.

- ¡Por Merlín! - se quedó pasmada mirando simplemente al rubio, para después alejarse en sentido contrario, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera alejarse de él, incluso de Sol, que salía justo en ese momento, mirándola pasar corriendo, para luego ver correr en la misma dirección al ojiplata, al regresar la mirada, se topó con los marrones ojos del Slytherin, el cual también había visto la escena, ya que al igual que ella, él también venia saliendo del baño, el cual estaba situado, justo frente al de las niñas.

Por un momento se quedó impresionada, pero la buena educación y la discreción, le hicieron ver que era mejor no intervenir, así que regresó al Comedor, disimuladamente notó que el moreno caminaba lentamente tras ella, apuró el paso con la intención de regresar al lado de Harry, pero fue detenida por Jan Meere, el capitán holandés, el cual la entretuvo por unos minutos…

Entre tanto, Hermy había corrido hasta doblar la esquina, notó el desierto pasillo, respiró aliviadamente, recargándose en la pared, para controlar su agitada respiración, pensó que algo muy raro pasaba con Malfoy.

Con lo que no contaba era con que el albino, en vez de regresar al Comedor, como era de esperarse, al verla huir, había corrido tras ella, cuando llegó a su lado, la atrapó contra la fría pared del pasillo, con ambos brazos a los lados de ella, en franca simulación de una jaula.

- Demonios… - sin otra palabra, atrapó los labios de Jean bajo los suyos, dejando libre al fin la imperiosa necesidad que tenia de ella.

Hermione quedó paralizada, por un momento sintió miedo, para después responder al beso, moviendo los labios bajo los de él, permitiéndole el paso a las profundidades escondidas de su boca, subió las manos por su pecho, hasta posarlas en su nuca, apretando un poco inconscientemente en un acto reflejo de su cuerpo, gesto que Draco interpretó como aceptación, acercándose más a ella, profundizo más en su boca, provocando que las respiraciones se agitaran más… en ese momento, Voldemort podía haber atacado, Lucius aparecerse o el expreso de Hogwarts podía haber pasado frente a ellos, sin siquiera inmutarlos, ya que se encontraban perdidos en otra dimensión, en su universo privado.

El rubio empezó a descender sus labios por el cuello de Mione, ante eso ella solo atinó a ladear la cabeza, dándole un acceso más amplio a su piel, el cual aceptó de buena manera, ya que hundió su cabeza en el hueco, ocultando el rostro en la melena, sus manos habían dejado de estar posadas en la pared, ahora vagaban sin descanso sobre el cuerpo de ella, acercándola por la cintura, la abrazó, posando las manos en la parte alta de su espalda, para después iniciar un lento descenso por esta, la tela de la blusa esa suave, por un momento le pareció estar tocando su piel, siguió su lento descenso hasta llegar a las caderas, donde se topó con el borde del pantalón, donde dudo por un momento, pero subió nuevamente las manos, esta vez por debajo de la blusa deslizo un dedo a lo largo de la columna, hasta toparse con la zona donde la prenda se pegaba como una segunda piel, así que siguió su exploración por la piel de Hermione, enviándole una infinidad de sensaciones a las terminales nerviosas.

Mientras Granger se hundía cada vez más en aquel abismo, imitó los movimientos del rubio, dejando de acariciar la nuca, para descender las manos por el pecho de este, notando los pectorales marcados, el abdomen duro a través del polo negro, al llegar a punto donde se topó con el pantalón, reaccionó nerviosa, aún más al sentir las manos de Malfoy, recorrerle la espalda, hasta detenerse justo arriba de sus caderas, por un momento deseó que continuara, pero él solo volvió a subir las manos, esta vez deslizando el dedo por su comuna vertebral, provocándole demasiadas sensaciones, rodeó la cintura de Draco y deslizo las manos hacia su espalda, por debajo del su saco, imitando los movimientos que él hacia en su espalda cuando este volvió a reclamar sus labios, ella lo aceptó.

El ojiplata hundió los dedos entre los mechones castaños, enredándolos entre ellos, sintiendo como si fuera seda, bebió más intensamente el aliento de ella, sujetándola fuertemente, como si fuera un hombre en el desierto, al que se le da un vaso de agua, se aferró a ella con fuerza, ladeando la cabeza de Mione, para permitirse un mejor acceso a su boca; su beso cada vez se volvía más intenso al igual que sus caricias, ambos se encontraban en una especie de limbo, cuando de pronto las voces acercándose, los hicieron salir de su ensueño.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, aventó a Draco, haciéndolo trastabillar varios pasos, éste sacudió la cabeza, como queriéndose liberar de algo, mientras él se reponía, se alejó corriendo sin mirar atrás_, _corrió como pocas veces lo hubiera hecho, desesperada… hasta llegar a la habitación de Gerry.

Entre tanto Draco se quedó parado con la mirada fija en el pasillo por el que Hermione se había ido. Por unos instantes, no supo que había pasado, tenia una sensación que no comprendía, sus manos estaban entreabiertas, algo levantadas, en un muestra inconsciente de querer retenerla, se apoyó en la pared, levantando la mirada hacia arriba, como rogando a Dios por una respuesta, hasta que las voces que los habían separado se hicieron mucho mas sonoras, un grupo de hombres y mujeres pasaron frente a él, mirándolo con extrañeza, debido a eso, se acomodo la ropa y regresó con paso lento al Comedor, se suponía que había ido a buscar a Blaise, ya que se haba tardado bastante en el baño, así que su falta seria notada rápidamente.

Entró al recinto con paso inseguro, las luces y tanta gente hacían que el ambiente fuera muy encerrado, llegó al lugar de siempre, esperando encontrar a Blaise y no se decepcionó, el moreno seguía ahí, sentado, mirando a Ginny, sin ningún reparo.

- Deja de mirarla, se va desgastar - ironizo.

- Mmmmm… - contestó, tendiéndole un vaso, el cual el rubio acepto, sentándose.

- Oye Blaise… - habló Draco mirando el contenido de su vaso.

- ¿Mmmmmm? – replicó, sin separar la mirada de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que pasará cuándo en la Casa se enteren de que te gusta una traidora de sangre? – soltó, sin separa su vista del liquido ámbar.

- No, pero no me importa – respondió sin darle importancia.

- Pues debería, sabes que te harán la vida imposible… te harán… - trató de explicar, recordándose a sí mismo, las consecuencias de esos actos.

- Ya te dije que no me importa - dijo mirándolo de reojo - además es sangre pura, no es tan penoso como andar con una sangre sucia… ¿o no Draco? – espetó dejándole ver lo que sospechaba.

- Supongo… - respondió con voz baja, mirando el suelo, al oír de labios de uno de sus amigos, lo que él ya sabía.

- Vamos Draco… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó esperando que su líder confesara.

- No se a qué te refieres, creo que voy a… - intentó pararse, pero la mano de Blaise lo detuvo.

- Draco, te vi correr tras Granger hace un rato y no fui el único… así que dime ¿qué demonios pasa? – informó serio.

- ¿Qué… quién más vio? – interrogó apresurado.

- La francesa, tras la que anda Potty – repuso señalando a la chica.

- Solo eso me faltaba, a Granger solo me gusta molestarla - se excusó - ya sabes como es esto…

- No mientas Draco – aseveró incrédulo, lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- Ya te dije que solo me gusta fastidiarla, así que…

- Fíjate bien lo que haces, si a mi me harán la vida imposible a ti podrían matarte… se más discreto o mejor aún, no te acerques a Granger, en primera, ya tengo suficientes problemas con que Ginny este enojada conmigo como para que empeores las cosas con tu actitud hacia ella – sentenció el moreno.

- A mi no me das ordenes ¿qué crees que…? - enojado, interpuso, pero calló al ver que Blaise hablaba sin prestarle atención a su rabieta.

- En segunda… tu eres el líder de los Slytherin, tienes una imagen que cuidar, piensa bien en las consecuencias de lo qué haces antes de que entres en un lío del que no puedas salir – reafirmó adusto.

- ¿No fuiste tú, el que dijo que no te negarías una noche con Granger? – recordó el rubio, en un intento por defenderse.

- Una cosa es jugar con la idea, otra muy diferente realizarla, ella es sangre sucia, guapa si quieres… pero sangre sucia hasta el final – declaró inexpresivo.

- Como dijo Granger… - dijo con frialdad - yo que tú, media mi lenguaje, no querrás que la "Pobretona" oiga como te expresas de sus amigos, de por si ya te odia…

- Eres un maldito – masculló agrio.

- Basta… - concluyó enojado, mirando hacia la concurrencia, notó algo o mejor dicho a alguien - mira quién llegó - señaló la puerta.

Harry miraba impaciente la puerta, por la que hacia un momento se habían ido Sol y Herms, esperaba con ansia su regreso, estaba rodeado de varias chicas, que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor, cuando lo vieron solo, entre ellas Romilda Vane, la psicópata de los chocolates con poción de amor entre otras muchas de sus admiradoras… de pronto la vio aparecer, caminando con su natural elegancia y soltura, al parecer se dirigía hacia él, cuando fue interceptada por Jan Meere, el capitán holandés, con el cual se quedó platicando por unos minutos; la costumbre hizo que Harry no actuara impulsivamente los primeros minutos, pero cuando vio al holandés inclinarse y hablar con la chica muy íntimamente, los celos hicieron presa de él, ya que ni siquiera por Chang, alguna vez ese sentimiento lo invadió, pero ese no era el caso, en ese momento los celos lo apresaron, se olvido de las buenas maneras, dejando a las chicas sin una palabra de disculpa.

Caminó con algo de furia hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, su furia creció más al verlos besarse ambas mejillas, en un claro gesto de despedida, pero a él solo le sirvió para elevar su nivel de rabia, cuando llegó al lado de Sol, miró al holandés con una frialdad, poco característica en él.

- Nos disculpas - sin más tomó el brazo de la francesa, casi arrastrándola lejos del rubio holandés, que los miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te importaría soltarme? – discutió, mientras se soltaba de la mano que apresaba su brazo.

- ¿Qué, qué me pasa? – gruñó furioso - te dejó un momento con Hermione y tú te desapareces para estar con ese…

- O sea…perdón… ¿qu'est-ce qui te passe?, solo hablamos cinco minutos y baja el tono de voz haces que todos volteen a vernos – pidió apenada.

- Ese no es el punto - vociferó sin prestarle atención a los demás.

- El punto es que tú estas mal, yo no le doy explicaciones de mis actos a nadie - ya se empezaba a molestar ante la rara actitud de parte del ojiverde.

- ¿Ah si?… entonces tú haces lo que se te da la gana, mientras yo te espero como un imbécil - bramó furioso.

- Es cuestión de enfoque, yo solo hable con el tipo por cinco minutos, hablábamos del Torneo, además tú estabas rodeado por varias tipas, así que no creo que hayas sufrido mucho por mi ausencia – debatió molesta la francesa.

- Eso no importa, además ellas no… - alegó cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Ahhhhh… pero claro que importa, o sea, ¿cómo?, tú si puedes estar con docenas de tipas y yo tengo que mantenerme bien, pero si yo habló con un tipo por cinco minutos, o sea cinco minutos, tú ardes en llamas cómo si fueras qué, o sea…no me hagas perder mi tiempo con tus niñerías - sin más, se dio media vuelta, alejándose de él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – interrogó incrédulo.

- O sea… ¿ahora te importa?, primero me gritas en lugar de escucharme, cuando quieras hablarme bien, me buscas… ¡Au Revoir! – con eso se fue, dejándolo solo en el pasillo, sintiéndose él más grande idiota del mundo.

Regresó al Comedor con la cabeza gacha, siendo rodeado nuevamente por su tumultuoso club de fans, el cual no dejaba de parlotear, intentando jalarlo todas hacia si, pasaron varios minutos en los que no sabia como actuar, hasta que con un grito dijo.

- ¡Basta!... estoy cansado, si me disculpan – exclamó con voz impasible, dejando a todas anonadadas ante ese extraño despliegue de frialdad. Se alejó, reuniéndose con Ginny y Gerry.

Hermione había emprendido la huida… después de tan vergonzosa por no decir erótica escena, protagonizada con el amo de sus pesadillas, Draco Malfoy, huyo hacia la habitación de Gerry, donde se paró frente al espejo, mirándose sin parpadear, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hacia unos cuantos minutos, se tocó los labios ligeramente.

- ¡Por los fundadores!, si no hubiera oído esas voces a tiempo, nos hubieran descubierto y qué hubiera pasado… él solo se habría reído de mi, dejándome en ridículo, frente a todos, pero… ¡¿qué demonios?!

La verdad es que había gustado besarlo, el sabor a whiskey del chico la embriagó, dejándola indefensa ante el tumulto de sensaciones que despertó en ella, pero ¡por Merlín!, siempre había un pero… tendría que averiguar que traía entre manos ese hurón rubio, así que sin pensarlo más, tomó la poción y bebió un buen trago de ella, liberando su cabello de los broches, dejándolo caer por su espalda, se libero de la ropa femenina, para esta vez vestirse varonilmente, lo único malo es que no combinaba muy bien lo que quería ponerse, así que tomando una sabia decisión, abandono su habitación e ingresó a la Torre de los premios anuales, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación de rubio.

Abrió el closet, asombrándose nuevamente de la cantidad de ropa que el chico tenia, el aroma de la loción de rubio invadió sus sentidos, provocándole un ligero rubor, pensó en no asistir a la fiesta, refugiarse en su habitación y olvidarse de lo ocurrido… pero el orgullo y el valor civil, la invitaban a no dejarse acobardar, pasando los dedos por entre las prendas, se topó con algunas que le podrían servir, una camisa color beige, con un pantalón blanco, eso serviría, para el frió se pondría una capa blanca, a juego con el pantalón, los zapatos los cambiaria de color, con un toque de varita y su hechizo, estos cambiaron a blanco, combinando perfectamente con el resto de su atuendo, con algo de loción y arreglándose el cabello, salió de la habitación del rubio, ojala este no notara la similitud con su ropa, pero con tanta que tenia seguro que ni por enterado se daría.

Entró a su habitación, tomó varios de los artículos que eran parte de la poción multijugos, y regresó a la habitación que custodiaba la dama de blanco, dejó todo en el interior, tomó su frasco de poción, para casos de emergencia y regresó al Comedor, con las rodillas temblándole se paró en la puerta, sabia donde se encontraban todos, pero tenia que fingir ignorancia, así que en el umbral, miró hacia todos lados, vio a Ginny y le sonrió, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde esta se encontraba.

- Hola Ginny, que bien te ves - dijo fuertemente, para que las personas que los rodeaban los oyeran, se acercó a ella, la cual al verlo, lo abrazo fuertemente

- Gerry… que bueno que llegaste - profirió con demasiada efusividad.

- Ginny, ¿tomaste cerveza de mantequilla, verdad? – cuestionó el castaño, al percibir el aroma.

- Claro y uno… o dos Whiskeys que me dio Michael – arguyó feliz la chica.

- ¿Corner te dio whiskey? ¿Acaso es idiota?... si te ven a sí te pueden expulsar – aseveró preocupado Gerard.

- No creo, no se me nota - murmuró, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana.

- Quédate aquí - llegó hasta la mesa, donde tomó algunos bocadillos picantes, colocándolos en un plato, regresó al lado de la pelirroja – ten, come esto… te pondrá sobria nuevamente y aléjate de ese estúpido ¿entiendes? – la regañó, sentándose al lado, acomodando la capa blanca, para que no se ensuciara.

- Lo intente, pero se la pasa acosándome, además me reto…

- Y tú eres la tonta que caes en esas cosas, vamos Ginny, no sigas su juego – colocó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, la cual solo se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en él.

- Lo intentare… ¿y tú, a qué hora te fuiste? – preguntó risueña.

- Hace un rato ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó al no ver a nadie cerca.

- Ron y Lav, como siempre besuqueándose por allá - señaló con una mano – los gemelos gastando bromas por allá – señaló otro punto de comedor – Harry… rodeado por su club de fans, Sol no se…

- Vamos come… - insto, poniéndole en la boca un canapé, el comentario de Ginny, la hizo recordar algo, Sol, había ido con ella al baño, así que debió de haber visto la escena con Malfoy… tenia que encontrarla y hablar con ella.

-. Mira, ahí viene Harry – indicó la mareada pelirroja, señalando al moreno.

- ¿Por fin libre? – cuestionó el castaño, viendo como Harry se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de Ginny.

- Eso de ser un héroe es una estupidez, todas quieren bailar conmigo como si fuera un trofeo – balbuceó harto.

- Tranquilo Harry, mejor ayúdame con Ginny... Corner le dio Whiskey y esta algo…

- ¿Qué? – miró a la chica, que tenia una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro – ¿whiskey? ¿Acaso estas loca?, si te ven te suspenden – reprendió el moreno.

- Pero Michael me reto – se defendió Molly.

- Y tú respondes como si nada, voy a matar a ese estúpido – gruñó Harry, levantándose rápidamente, pero volvió a su posición, cuando el brazo de Gerry, lo jaló.

- Tranquilo, no nos conviene hacer una estupidez, primero ocupémonos de Ginny, ya luego veremos qué hacemos – mesuró D'Granchester.

- Hay que ponerla bien antes de que Ron la vea – reflexionó, dejando caer sus hombros y volviendo a tomar asiento.

- Lo se, dale de comer - miró alrededor, buscando a la pareja que se suponía debería estar con Harry – ¿Y Sol?

- Se fue… - dijo con un tono deprimente.

- ¿Por qué se fue?– interrogó Ginevra, con la boca algo llena de comida.

- Por mi culpa creo, dije algunas cosas de más…

- ¿Cómo qué? – inquirió el castaño.

- Pues... una rara escena de celos – respondió, quitándose el saco y colocándolo en el respaldo de la silla de Ginny.

- ¿Que, qué? – exclamó asombrada Ginevra, se acomodo en el asiento, liberando a Gerry del peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Es… algo complicado, salió con Hermione y después Hermy no se dónde quedó, y Sol, se quedó platicando con Meree, el capitán del equipo holandés y luego el beso – explicó con pesar, aún sintiendo un poco de celos.

- ¿Cuál beso? – inquirió al instante la pelirroja.

- Un... beso... que supongo era de despedida, pero yo en mi estupidez fui y reclame… Sol se enojó y se fue – divulgó con remordimiento.

- ¿Acaso estas loco?, tú nunca actúas así… que Cho te haya traumado es una cosa pero tu eres diferente – sermoneó su ex novia, acomodándose para regañar mejor a Harry.

- Pero yo… - intentó defenderse.

- Nada, ¿acaso eres tonto…? - empezó un gran regaño a cerca de la confianza, la seguridad y la protección, que dejó a los dos chicos sorprendidos al creerla casi ebria.

Gerry, miró hacia otro lado, buscando al rubio, lo encontró donde lo había visto desde que llegara a la fiesta como Hermione… sentado al lado de Blaise, estos le hicieron señas de que se acercara, enseñándole la botella de Whiskey.

- Vete si quieres, este sermón es solo mío - instó el ojiverde, liberando al castaño de la potente voz de Ginny.

- Bien… te la encargo – mencionó señalando a su casi ebria amiga.

- Claro, no te preocupes… diviértete – lo exhortó a irse, el chico de pupilas oliváceas.

Gerry ni tardo ni perezoso llegó al lado de los Slytherins, que lo invitaron a sentarse a su lado, dándole una copa llena de líquido ambarino.

- ¿Por qué tan tarde Gerard? – inquirió el rubio, mirando fijamente su atuendo, para luego desviar la mirada a su rostro.

- Si… pensé que no vendrías – intervino el chico de piel cobriza.

- Estaba algo cansado, además le envié unas lechuzas a mi familia, platique con Herms y eso me quito el tiempo – respiró aliviado al ver que el "hurón" no había notado que era su ropa.

- ¿Con Granger? ¿De qué? – cuestionó con un tono reclamante el prefecto.

- Cosas de nosotros - dijo, mirando fijamente las pupilas plateadas - ¿y ustedes qué tal van?

- ¿Viste a Granger hace un rato? – preguntó con más disimulo.

- No… pensé que estaría aquí, pero Harry y Ginny me dijeron que ya se fue – comentó justificando su ausencia.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? – inquirió el moreno, al verla extraña.

- Un tipo llamado Corner le dio Whiskey – ruñó molesto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese maldito!… ya vera - dijo entre dientes, buscando al receptor de su furia entre los presentes, para regresar la mirada al castaño - ¿y cómo esta?

- ¿Esta borracha? – indagó Draco, con una gran sonrisa de burla en su hermoso rostro.

- Claro que no, solo esta algo mareada… Harry la esta poniendo sobria antes de que Ron la vea - divulgó tratando de calmar al moreno.

- ¿El Come-babosas?, yo me preocuparía más por cualquiera de los profesores, que por el pobretón - ironizó la serpiente.

- Cállate Draco… ¿estará bien con Potter? - incurrió preocupado Blaise.

- Vamos Blaise, es San Potter… el defensor de los indefensos – comentó sarcástico el ojiplata.

- Estará bien con Harry, él la cuidara… - interpuso el castaño, ignorando el sarcasmo del otro.

- Creo que iré a verla - susurró el rizado, levantándose de la silla.

- No creo que sea recomendable, no se qué hacen ustedes que las hacen enojar - miró en dirección al rubio, que miraba para otro lado con disimulo – ¿o no Draco?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó presuroso, pensando que la chica le había contado de su extraño encuentro.

- Tú sabes porque… - comentó mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Sigue furiosa conmigo, entonces? – interpeló, más preocupado por su problema sentimental, que por prestar atención al rubio.

- Bastante… - bebió un trago del licor, olvidándose por un momento que era Whiskey, retuvo el gesto de ardor, al quemarle la garganta.

- ¡Diablos! - volvió a sentarse, con un gesto pesado, mirando el contenido de la copa, sin beberlo – Granchester… ¿no la vuelvas a abrazar, entiendes? – amenazó, con mirada rígida.

- Tranquilo Blaise, ya te dije que mis intereses no están allí - intentando adivinar los sentimientos de rubio intercaló – mis intereses son mas, digamos… castaños… - vio con rareza, que ante sus palabras, el rubio vació el contenido de su copa, sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Más te vale, voy al baño… - caminó con paso tambaleante, hasta perderse detrás de la puerta.

- Gerry… - pronunció casi en un murmuro el ojiplata.

- ¿Dime? – giró la cabeza, ya que no retiró la mirada del tambaleante moreno que se alejaba.

- ¿Qué te dijo Granger? – soltó con dificultad, pero tenía que saciar esa duda que lo carcomía.

- Mmmmmmm pues… eso es entre ella yo - replicó mirándolo de frente le preguntó – ¿qué traes con ella Draco?

- ¿Yo?, nada… ¿por qué? – inquirió tratando de disimular.

- Mmmm tu sabes a que me refiero, lo que haces no esta bien, si no te agrada solo ignórala, te advierto que no la lastimes ¿entiendes? – amenazó el ojimiel, pensando en si misma.

- ¿O qué?, ¿serás como San Potter al rescate de todos?– ironizó evasivo el rubio.

- Pero… yo no soy un héroe, yo te haría mucho... pero mucho daño - advirtió mientras sus pupilas se volvían llamas puras, en las cuales Draco reconoció el enojo que a veces mostraban las pupilas de su compañera de Sala.

- Tranquilo americano, no tengo nada que ver con Herm… con Granger - replicó titubeando, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, estuvo a punto de decirle por su nombre.

- ¿Le ibas a decir Hermione? ¿Tú? – incurrió asombrado.

- Claro que no, no seas idiota… a mi no me importan las sangre sucia – intercaló fingiendo el buscador.

- Eres un… - iba a insultarlo cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

- Tu no entenderías, mejor bebe y cállate – comentó como una orden y bebió de su copa, cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro.

- Draco… - murmuró una suave voz.

- Nurit – respondió con voz calmada, levantándose, sorprendido de que la chica le hablará.

- Me retiro – dijo la rubia, mirando a Gerry, ante eso el rubio hizo las presentaciones.

- Gerard DGranchester - ante su nombre, el castaño se puso de pie - Nurit Schlange…

- Encantado, señorita Schlange – profirió nervioso, tomando la mano de la rubia, inclinándose sobre ella, pero sin besarla.

- Igualmente, señor DGranchester - tomó el brazo de Draco – hasta mañana… – mirando de nuevo a Gerry – hasta luego, señor DGranchester.

- Buenas noches, señorita… - replicó el castaño, contenido el coraje al ver a los dos Sly tan cerca.

- Te llevo – dejó la copa en la mesa y caminó al lado de la escultural chica, en la puerta se topó con Zabinni, le susurró algo al oído y se perdió tras el muro.

El moreno de fuego, llegó relativamente rápido al lado de Gerry, según las palabras de Draco, tenia que entretenerlo hasta que él regresara, no le dijo el por qué, pero aún así a él, le convenía saber acerca del americanito y Ginny.

Empezaron a platicar acerca del Torneo intentando sacar a colación el tema que le preocupaba, pero cuando Harry le hizo señas a Gerry para que se acercara, el moreno puso cara de pocos amigos; para después ponerse más fúrico al ver salir a los tres del Comedor, con Ginny firmemente aferrada al brazo de Gerry.

- ¿Todavía te quedaras mucho tiempo, Gerry? – preguntó la pelirroja, con una intención oculta.

- Déjalo Ginny, él llego tarde… además se merece un receso después de jugar dos días seguidos – aseveró el ojiverde.

- Pero… - trató de alegar.

- No te preocupes Ginn, me iré en un rato más - dijo con voz lenta, ya que el Whiskey le haba hecho un poco de efecto.

- Esta bien... – dijo la menor de los Weasley, con desconfianza, al ver el estado que se encontraba su "amigo" - Harry tengo frió… vámonos…

- Si… - intentó quitarse el saco, pero recordó que lo había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.- espera… olvide algo… - regresó al Comedor, donde varios amigos lo entretuvieron por un rato.

En el pasillo, Ginny, miraba a Gerry con sospecha…

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Claro… no pude evitar beber un poco de Whiskey, pero será todo, no te preocupes - respondió sonriendo Gerard.

- Bien… oye… ¿por qué saliste así, sin despedirte? - cuestionó curiosa.

- Ya ves, oye… dicen que van a seguir a fiesta en la Torre – comentó el castaño, mirando con advertencia a su amiga.

- ¡Diablos, espero que no!, de todas maneras yo me voy a dormir - dijo, tocándose las sienes.

- ¿No eras tu, la más emocionada? – cuestionó divertido.

- Si, pero entre Michael, Justin, Dean y el whiskey créeme que he quedado agotada – espetó en un suspiro la pelirroja.

- Por no mencionar el acoso de Blaise ¿no? – agregó el americano.

- De eso no quiero hablar ahora… - aseveró firme, sin dar pauta a más.

- Tranquila Ginny… veré que más averiguo y te cuento mañana – comentó animándola.

- Bien… pero… - calló, cuando Harry regresó algo agitado con el saco en mano - listo… - murmuró, colocándolo sobre los hombros de Ginny en un gesto caballeroso.

- Bien, váyanse tranquilos - los despidió – y Harry… - cuando volvió a verlo, le sonrió – alégrate hombre, todo se solucionara…

- Eso espero, hasta mañana… - con un gesto y una mirada significativa, Ginny se alejó junto con el ojiverde.

Después de verlos doblar la esquina, Gerry regresó a donde había dejado a Zabinni sentado, pero al llegar, se topó con una mirada rabiosa, adivinando la razón de eso, el castaño se sentó despreocupadamente.

- ¿Ya estas otra vez enojado, eh Blaise? – preguntó risueño.

- Mira imbécil… - bramó a punto de querer atacarlo.

- Por si te interesa Ginny, ella ya esta bien… - comentó rápidamente, sabiendo que el moreno tenía intenciones malévolas hacia él.

- Claro que me interesa, lo que no me gusta es que tú te la pases abrazándola en cada oportunidad que se te presenta – reclamó el rizado, mientras sus ojos mostraban su furia.

- ¿Y por qué no?… es mi amiga… y hasta donde me contó hace un rato, de ti no quiere saber nada – aseveró tratando de sacarle información.

- ¿Qué te dijo?… ¡maldición, habla! – exigió el golpeador.

- Tranquilo Blaise, te puede dar un ataque - le sirvió otro trago, mirándolo fijamente le preguntó – hablando en serio Blaise ¿por qué no la defendiste en Hogsmeade?

- Yo… pues… - no sabía como responder a tal cuestionamiento, que él se había hecho desde entonces.

- Ya se ¿te dio miedo lo qué dijeran los demás, no? – preguntó sabiéndolo de sobra.

- Bueno… es que… - titubeó contrariado, mirando el líquido ámbar en su copa.

- Mira Blaise, no se que es lo que pase en tu Casa, pero no deberías de poner los intereses de los demás antes que los tuyos… además Draco tuvo su parte en esto, igual que Parkinson, que no se quién sea, pero lo que le dijo a Ginny, si la hizo enojar – explicó el cazador.

- Parkinson… era… mmmmm… - no sabía que palabras usar ahora.

- ¿Tu novia? – cuestionó al instante Gerry, queriendo averiguar.

- Claro que no, imbécil… era algo así como mi sueño imposible, ella adora a Draco… por un tiempo pensé que era la mujer de mi vida, pero…

- Te diste cuenta que quiere a Draco – increpó lógico.

- No, no creo que Pansy quiera a alguien más que a ella misma, por Draco es más como una obsesión, igual que la mía por ella… porque sabía que no era para mi, pero con Ginny todo es diferente… - confesó el moreno.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió interesado el extranjero.

-. Con Ginny comparto cosas diferentes, no es la lujuria que tengo por Parkinson, es algo más… - se sinceró el Slytherin.

- Pues no se notó para nada en Hogsmeade, es más podría decir que te viste cobarde – espetó a manera de reclamo.

- Ya lo se, pero es que… no se… fue la costumbre supongo, de dejar que los otros insulten a la gente, a mi no me importa, pero en ese momento me sentí… como enojado… no quería que la insultaran, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por impedirlo – musitó avergonzado Blaise, bebiendo el líquido de su copa por completo.

- Claro que podías hacer algo, podías haberte levantado y callarlos como lo haces conmigo… pero fuiste un cobarde – regañó el ojimiel.

- Pero… - trató de alegar.

-. No hay excusa Zabinni… ¿y qué harás cuándo los de tu Casa se enteren, de que te gusta Ginny?, seguro no te perdonaran - comentó con preocupación.

- Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Draco… No – Me – Importa… al menos ella es Sangre Pura, no una sangre sucia… no se como será en tu escuela, pero aquí para un Slytherin andar con una sangre sucia seria imperdonable – dijo haciendo que el castaño, pensara en lo que le pasaba con el rubio.

- Pues que retrogradas son los de tu Casa, la cuestión de sangre es muy poco trascendental, por ejemplo… ¿si Ginny fuera como tu le dices "sangre sucia" ya no la querrías?, ¿no la defenderías?, ¿o volverías a ser un cobarde? – cuestionó recriminante, prendido por su propio caso.

- Yo… bueno, pero es diferente… ella…. ¡por Merlín, claro que le defendería!, pero no es el caso así que ya cállate y déjame en paz – rugió el moreno.

- ¡Aaahhhhh Zabinni!, tú si que estas mal… deberías… - calló al ver sentarse a un lado a Draco, con cara de fastidio, tomó su trago que había dejado en la mesa y bebió sin siquiera mirarlos, observando rápidamente la concurrencia, que todavía estaba en el Comedor.

- Blaise, ya se fue Potty… y… - alegó Malfoy, siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

- Ginny, si ya lo se, se fue con Potty hace un rato ¿verdad Gerry? – respondió con pesar.

- Si… - replicó escuetamente.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa DGranchester? - cuestionó el ojiplata.

- Mmmmmm nada… solo pienso - espetó con simpleza.

- Deberías bailar, esto ya se va a terminar – sugirió el rubio.

- Lo bueno es que todavía queda Whiskey – comentó Blaise, observando las botellas.

- ¡Por Merlín!… son unos alcohólicos – dijo divertido el castaño.

- Ya te dije que no, simplemente somos gente alegre – manifestó el buscador con una sonrisa sardónica.

- Si claro, sus caras son de alegría extrema, eh – se burló el extranjero, mirando las dos caras adustas de los Slytherins.

- Vamos… larguemos de aquí - tomaron dos botellas más y salieron del Comedor, caminado rumbo a las mazmorras.

- ¿Otra vez a las mazmorras?, ¿no seria mejor quedarnos aquí? – sugirió Gerry, ya que no quería otro encuentro con Malfoy, de manera extraña, además no sabía cuanto le duraría la poción.

- No yo… ya me aburrí de esto – exclamó el prefecto fastidiado, caminando más rápido.

- Vamos, es mejor estar en mi cuarto – expresó el rizado.

- Cierto - al llegar a la puerta, no olvidaron alejar a Gerry, así que después de abrir, entraron todos rápidamente a la habitación del fondo.

- Por fin… - profirió Blaise, dejándose caer en la cama.

- Si, tanta adoración a mi persona es abrumante - se vanaglorio el rubio.

- Son unos idiotas ¿sabían? – comentó Gerard, se dejó caer en la cama del rubio, subiendo las piernas en un gesto de total desfachatez, pero sin ensuciar su propia ropa.

- Que pocos modales - murmuro Draco, pero al ver la comodidad de Gerry, optó por hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Y solo vamos a tomar? ¿No tienen música o algo? – Draco volteó a ver a Zabinni, que le regresó la mirada dudosa.

- ¿Tú qué dices? – interrogó, mientras su mirada iba de Draco a Gerry y nuevamente a Draco

- ¿Sabes guardar secretos, Gerry? – preguntó Blaise, con voz susurrante, mirando fijamente las pupilas castañas.

- Yo… claro… ¿qué pasa? – arguyó nerviosamente.

- Lo que vas a ver es súper secreto, no debe salir de aquí ¿entiendes? – comunicó Draco.

- Claro… entiendo… - miró como el chico moreno, se arrastraba por la cama, hasta alcanzar el borde, para luego mirar debajo de esta y sacar una especie de baúl – ¿qué es eso?

- Ya veras… pero necesito tu palabra de caballero de que esto no saldrá de tu boca – pidió el vástago de la familia Zabinni.

- Te haríamos firmar un convenio inquebrantable, pero no hay tiempo y tengo mucha flojera – manifestó Malfoy, acomodándose.

- Bien, bien… tienen mi palabra de caballero de que nada de esto saldrá de mi boca – aceptó intrigado.

- Bien… - pronunció el líder, miró afirmando al moreno – Blaise… - ante eso, Zabinni abrió su baúl, sacando de él, una especie de tela, la cual dejó ver era un gran bolso mágico, del que sacó un mini componente muggle con bocinas y todo, además de varios cds.

- ¡Heeey! Un mini componente, pero esto es muggle… ¿de dónde lo sacaron? – interrogó asombrado y contrariado por lo qué significaba.

- Ya sabemos que es muggle, nosotros lo tenemos desde… hace un tiempo – divulgó con normalidad el rizado.

- Pero nadie debe saber de su existencia… ¿entiendes? – advirtió nuevamente el buscador.

- Claro… ¿qué discos tienen? – tomó varias cajas de cds leyendo los nombre de varias bandas y grupos muggles - genial… ¿podemos poner este? – inquirió, levantando el cd de The Doors.

- Ese no, ¡por Merlín!, ya me aburrió - refutó Blaise.

- Cállate Blaise…ponlo - el castaño obedeció, cuando del aparato se dejaron oír las notas, regresó a acostarse en la cama, deleitándose con la música que hacia mucho no oía – ¿de dónde los conoces, Gerry?

- Mmm pues… me gusta el mundo muggle, pero… - de repente cayó en cuenta de algo – ¿ustedes han ido al mundo muggle? ¿Ustedes? ¿Unos Slytherin?

- No lo digas como si fuera un pecado - se sonrojó Blaise, recordando la cita con Ginny en la que habían ido al mundo muggle.

- Pero…prácticamente para ustedes lo es, ¿o no? – repreguntó Gerard.

- Lo obtuvimos en el mercado negro – intercaló con simpleza el rubio.

- Entiendo… - musitó conforme, no creía posible que Draco pudiera pisar el mundo muggle.

- Pero más te vale no decir nada… ¿entiendes? – aclaró nuevamente.

- Yo cumplo mi palabra, no te preocupes – confirmó Gerry, disfrutando de las canciones.

- Bien, ahora cállense… viene mi parte favorita – del aparato, salió el sonido de las ultimas notas de una melodía, para seguir con "People are strange" la canción que el chico desde hace mucho tarareaba, cuando hacia algo entretenido, y en ese momento hizo lo mismo, acostado en la cama, tarareaba con voz de barítono la melodía de Jim Morrison.

- No cabe duda… Morrison es genial – arguyó D'Granchester, cuando otra melodía comenzó

- ¿Quién? – cuestionó distraído el rizado.

- Morrison… el líder de The Doors – explicó el ojiavellana.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de ellos? – pregunto intrigado el perfecto, por los conocimientos del castaño.

- Ya te dije… me gusta el mundo muggle - se recostó nuevamente, tarareando la siguiente canción, mientras bebía del licor de su vaso.

Cerca de las 11 se encerró en el baño, bebiéndose el resto de la poción, que mantenía en el frasco, regresó a la habitación, con la firme decisión de irse antes de que el reloj marcara las doce.

Entre tanto en la Torre de los leones, la fiesta seguía muy animada, ya que la mayoría habían abandonado el Comedor, para reunirse ahí, con varias botellas de Whiskey, traídas de manera truculenta, tanto Lav como Ginny se habían retirado a dormir, pero los chicos no pudieron hacer lo mismo, impulsados por los hombres de su Casa y por los gemelos, se habían quedado levantados hasta bastante tarde, bebiendo en exceso.

- Vamos Harry, no estés triste, alégrate, toma – le tendió otro vaso de whiskey Fred, pasando su brazo por los hombros del ojiverde.

- Si, a ver cuéntanos ¿qué pasó? – agregó el otro gemelo.

- Si, ¿qué pasó con tu cita?, después ya no vi a Sol – agregó Ronald.

- Claro ¿cómo te ibas a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba si estabas besuqueándote con tu novia en un rincón? – exclamó lógico Fred.

Ronald no respondió a eso y solo le aventó un cojín del sillón en el que estaban sentados.

- Vamos Harry cuéntanos a nosotros "los cupidos weasley" ¿qué pasó con tu chica? – instó el mayor de los mellizos.

- Si, nosotros te aconsejaremos…

Harry solo atinó a hundirse en el sofá más, bebiendo el contenido de su vaso – mmm… no pasó nada – resopló desilusionado.

- Mmm sabemos que andar con Chang te atrofió pero escúchanos bien ¿acaso querías qué pasará algo? – indagó pícaro George.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, hasta donde yo me quede tu estabas feliz bailando con ella – comentó Ronald ignorando las palabras de su hermano.

- Pues… Sol se enojó, porque yo… me moleste porque la vi hablando con Meere – divulgó desesperanzado.

- Mmm problemas de amor, pero escucha nuestros sabios consejos – comunicó Fred, comenzando toda una perorata, en la cual algunos de su compañeros prefirieron ignorar, después de eso los gemelos decidieron reanimar la fiesta con algunas píldoras y bromas.

Mientras que Harry seguía bebiendo con Ron a su lado, afortunadamente al día siguiente no habría partido ni practica, porque sino hubieran tenido que asistir con la resaca más grande de su vida.

En Slytherin…

Así pasaron cerca de una hora más, en la que entre música, bromas y una que otra disputa, los tres prácticamente terminaron con dos botellas, en su mayor parte fueron Blaise y Draco, pero Gerry, esta vez no se pudo salvar de beber varios vasos del ambarino liquido. Así que cuando el castaño anunció su retirada cerca de la media noche, los otros dos en el clásico cuanto de los mejores amigos, estuvieron a punto de impedirlo.

- Vamos Gerry, no te vayas – dijo Malfoy, con voz pastosa, clásica de un semi ebrio.

- Si Gerry ¿qué no somos amigos? Te puedes quedar aquí… ¿verdad Draco? – manifestó el otro casi ebrio moreno

- Claro Gerry, anda… - consintió, sentándolo nuevamente en la cama de un tirón.

- Lo siento chicos, de verdad me tengo que ir - se volvió a levantar, esquivando la mano del rubio - mmm espero una lechuza de mi Casa…

- Puedes verla mañana - replicó con cansancio Malfoy.

- ¡No! necesito hacerlo hoy… es por el cambio de horario - cambiando radicalmente de tema, miró a Draco - ¿tu todavía te quedaras?

- Vas a dormir aquí ¿no, Draco? – espetó Zabinni, con la mirada fija en Malfoy

- No, yo… me iré a mi habitación en la Torre - contestó, evitando la penetrante mirada de Blaise.

- No creo que sea buena… - intentó hacerlo desistir, sabiendo en el estado que iba y lo que estaba sucediendo con la castaña.

- Ya te dije que me iré…- se levantó de un salto, volviéndose a sentar rápidamente, cuando el piso bailó frente a sus ojos – ¡por Merlín!

- Creo que estas ebrio, eh Draco, ¿no qué al súper Slytherin Draco, el alcohol no le hacia efecto? – se burló el castaño, con ojos risueños y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Estúpido… - espetó con voz ronca, pero ante la sonrisa del castaño, no pudo hacer más que sonreír también – mejor me voy, no quiero que Filch me encuentre así…

- Vamos, yo te llevo - intercaló risueño el americano, colocando el brazo de Draco sobre su hombro.

- Entonces tendré que terminarme las botellas solo - se entristeció el moreno.

- Será mejor que te duermas y pienses en como arreglar las cosas con Ginny – aconsejó D'Granchester, sosteniendo al líder de Slytherin.

- Cierto, eres bastante inepto en eso – dijo Draco, tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia adelante.

- Cállate, que tú andas… - intentó atacar Zabinni, pero...

- Vamos… - atajó rápidamente el rubio, sabiendo a lo que se podía referir su amigo – vamos Gerry, dejemos a este borracho con sus problemas - lo jaló hacia la puerta - tengo que dormir mi sueño de belleza de ocho horas – bromeó, tocándose la cara.

- Eres un vanidoso - caminaron hasta la puerta, donde voltearon a ver a Zabinni – hasta mañana - dijeron a coro, pero el moreno solo levantó su copa en señal de asentimiento.

- ¡Por Merlín!, si que le ha pegado duro… - aseveró el ojiplata, negando con la cabeza, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, tocando la pared, en señal obvia de ebriedad intentando no mostrarlo,

- Ya lo creo… - consintió, salieron de las mazmorras sin emitir una sola palabra.

El castaño se sentía algo nervioso, debido a la rara amistad que había formado con el Sly, además que la cercanía de este, después del beso que habían compartido como Hermione, era algo turbadora, miró de reojo al chico que caminaba junto a el, con paso tambaleante, aún ebrio, el chico desplegaba un aire de autosuficiencia y orgullo, como no había visto antes, pareciera que el ser un Slytherin, lo obligaba a mantener una mirada fría al frente, mirando a todo aquel que no fuera de su clase como seres inferiores, todo era debido a su educación, no tanto a que el fuera así, era más una careta. Miraba la punta de sus zapatos, todavía cavilando acerca de los contrastes que conocía de ese chico, cuando el rubio rompió el silencio.

- Oye Gerry...

- M-Mande… - respondio, nervioso.

- Si te pregunto algo, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie? – se detuvo repentinamente, recargadote en la pared.

- Eres demasiado misterioso ¿no crees Draco? – ironizo el castaño.

- Solo responde… ¿puedes o no? – bajó la mirada, clavando sus pupilas plateadas en las castañas.

- Claro que puedo, lo prometo… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con Granger? – soltó de pronto, intentando no mirarlo.

- ¿Otra vez eso? - suspiró sin comprender su afán por ese tema.

- Solo responde - gritó, en un atraque súbito de furia.

- Tranquilízate Draco… eso es algo que no te incumbe – contestó firme.

- Entonces ¿si tienes algo con Her… Granger, eh? – reclamó molesto tratando de alejarse de él.

- ¿Y si lo tuviera qué?, tu solo la insultas, la humillas… no creo haberte escuchado una palabra amable desde que llegue…

- No lo entenderías… - resopló el rubio, bajando la mirada – es muy complicado…

- Yo solo entiendo lo que veo… - Draco se tambaleó, así que volvió a tomarlo de los hombros - me ha contado algunas cosas y más te vale no lastimarla…

- Si ya se o Potter y Weasley vendrían por mí - se burló haciendo una mueca.

- Y no te olvides de mí - agregó con voz susurrante y amenazante.

- ¿Tu? – incurrió mirando de frente al castaño – tu, no entiendes - señales obvias de tristeza, inundaron el rostro del rubio.

- Tranquilo Draco… - sin saberlo lo miraba con la misma ternura, con la que lo había mirado antes en la salida de la Torre.

- Yo… - sin pensar en nada, se acercó al rostro de Gerard, solo miraba esos ojos que lo hechizaban, tan parecidos a los de Hermione, sin pensarlo apoyó la frente en la del castaño, acto que lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Draco… - susurró, nervioso al verse tan cerca del Sly, se ruborizó furiosamente cuando el rubio apoyó el rostro en su hombro, aspirando su aroma de su cuello – Draco… ¿qué haces? ¡Draco! – retrocedió al sentir un ligero roce de los labios masculinos en su cuello.

El rubio saltó sorprendido ante el grito, y más al ver lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- Tengo sueño, vamos… - sin verlo otra vez, caminó a su habitación.

- Si, yo… - no sabia qué decir, llegaron a la puerta de la Torre de premios anuales, en silencio, Draco entró sin siquiera recelar en decir la contraseña frente a Gerry, no lo miró más y solo le dijo, con una voz ronca – hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana… - cerró la puerta sin reparar en el cazador, cuyos ojos lo miraban tiernamente.

En el interior, se dejó caer en el sillón de la Sala, donde se acomodo, cavilando en lo que acababa de pasar con Gerry ¡Por Merlín!, estuvo a punto de besarlo ¿acaso era…?

- ¡Nooooooo! Yo soy… pero ¡por Slytherin!, ¿qué demonios fue eso? - cuando estuvo tan cerca de Gerry, por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar con Hermione ¿o era qué él…? - ¡no! – grito, levantándose sin pensar en su estado de ebriedad.

-Yo nooo… soy un Malfoy, además esta Granger – volvió a sentarse pensando en los raros sentimientos que despertaba Granger en él, un momento ¿sentimientos? - No…- no podían ser sentimientos, era algo más… no sabia como denominarlos pero no podían ser sentimientos, él era un Slytherin, un Malfoy, ellos no tenían sentimientos y mucho menos por una "sangre sucia".

Hizo una mueca al pensar en ese apodo absurdo - es una impura, no es digna siquiera de mirarme, mucho menos de tocarme, pero entonces ¿qué demonios había pasado en el corredor?, ¿por qué corrí tras ella?, ni que fuera una gran belleza… pero ¡por Merlín!, ¡que eso no volvería a suceder! – se dijo atormentado.

- Yo debo andar con una sangre pura… como Nurit, es lo que se espera de mi - miró la puerta y recordó a Gerry - ¡Por los fundadores, yo no! ¡Soy hombre!… me gustan las mujeres - pero era muy rara la "amistad" que habían entablado él y Blaise con Gerry, frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que no eran los únicos que se hicieron amigos de Gerry, los leones también, en especial cierta leona de cabellos rizados, la cual le había contado ciertas cosas y esperaba que Gerry no contara lo ocurrido hacia un rato. Además de que la ligera amenaza en la voz susurrante del castaño no pasó inadvertida para Malfoy - ¿o seré bisex…? ¡Noooo! ¡Yo soy hombre! – gritó fuertemente.

Mientras que Gerard, entraba a su habitación en estado de shock, todavía recordando la sensación de ligero roce de los labios de Draco en su cuello - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Malfoy… tan guapo y varonil, ¡¿será…no, no puede ser… Gay?!

- Vamos Herms, no estas cavilando con lógica… es el Sex Symbol de Hogwarts, no puede ser gay… - se regañó mientras se cambiaba la ropa por la de chica, sin siquiera reparar en su apariencia - debe ser que esta borracho… ¿no puede ser gay, o si? - el efecto de la poción terminó, pasada la media noche, así que ya como niña, entró en su Torre, todavía cavilando en Draco, cuando se topó con él en el sillón, cuando lo dejó hacia un rato, pensó que iría directo a la cama, pero se había quedado en el sillón, no sabía qué haciendo.

Al verla entrar, sus ojos se encontraron, reconociendo la misma ternura de antes, se miraron por un momento, recordando el beso… el sabor de los labios del otro, el tacto de sus manos sobre sus cuerpos, incluso su estómago se estrujo, ese momento se les hizo infinito, hasta que Draco hizo el intentó de levantarse, eso rompió el hechizo que tenia cautiva a Hermione, que corrió escaleras arriba, encerrándose en su habitación.

Recargándose en la puerta, lo oyó subir con paso lento, algo inseguro, al parecer el alcohol todavía hacia sus efectos en el rubio, después escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con un ligero clic. Respiró aliviada, por el momento no quería hablar con el rubio, tenia sus sentimientos demasiado revueltos por lo que sabia y lo que creía saber de Draco.

En tanto en la habitación contigua, mientras se desnudaba Draco se regañaba - ¿No qué por Merlín qué no volvería a pasar? y ahí vas de nuevo, querías besarla… ¿acaso eres idiota Malfoy?… compórtate como lo que eres, un sangre pura, miembro de una de las familias de más alto linaje en el mundo mágico, eres un Malfoy Black, así que compórtate… ignora todo lo demás, tu por ella solo debes sentir desprecio, no olvides quién es… y de donde proviene.

Y así tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, se acostó en su cama, pensado en las muchas variaciones que tenia la castaña y en lo que podía pasar si seguía mantenido esa rara atracción por ella.

"_Bueno te queda el consuelo de que no eres gay, te atrae Granger… aunque sea una sangre sucia"_ - enterró el rostro en la almohada.

"_Es una sangre sucia"_ se repetía una y otra vez, tenia que terminar con esto y pronto, tal vez si se la llevaba a la cama, la atracción terminaría y podía seguir con su vida normal, lo cual fue un error, porque al quedarse dormido, sus sueños estuvieron invadidos por ella.

Al igual que los de Hermione estuvieron invadidos por el rubio, pero también por su padre, que sabría la mataría si solo se atrevía a pensar en su hijo. Y pensar en él, solo era un poco de lo que la chica quería hacer con este.

* * *

· , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará?

. · · ) ¿Se dará cuenta Draco que Hermione es Gerry?

. · · ) ¿Qué pasará entre Blaise y Ginny? ¿Por fin lo perdonará?

. · · ) ¿Qué sucederá en el Torneo?

. · · ) ¿Podrá arreglarse Harry con Sol?

¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?


	11. Resacas y disculpas

**Disclaimer**: Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Hola**

**¿Cómo están?**

Por fin, después de mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y demora, publicaremos el siguiente chapt… disculpen que sea muy… muy… muuuuuy largo, pero teníamos que acabar con todo ese día, nos costó un poco, pero al fin terminamos, lo que más nos mata es la ubicación del tiempo para cada personaje.

**Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:**

Gracias a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review y a las que no nos escriben pero sabemos que están ahí… son so specials for us… y gracias especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Nadia op, Alex de Malfoy, Amely Potter, Bellatrix Black Rosier, oromalfoy, Lean Black, Darkred-sun, Miss Black Potter**

**Saludox y Abraxos**

**

* * *

  
**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Resacas y disculpas.**_

Un guapo niño, corría por los pasillos del Castillo, en busca de sus nuevos amigos, pero sin resultados positivos, ya que no había encontrado a ninguno y eso que ya eran las 9:45 de la mañana, de pronto de la esquina siguiente salió un chico, bostezando y con cara de sueño, se acercó rápidamente con la intención de preguntar por los chicos, ya que el muchacho llevaba al cuello la bufanda distintiva de los leones de Gryffindor, igual a la de Harry.

Lo interrogó rápidamente, pero el chico solo contestó con monosílabos, diciendo que Harry seguía dormido, igual que Ron y las chicas.

Resignado a no encontrarlo, caminó rumbo al estadio principal, donde dentro de poco su hermana jugaría su segundo partido, era por ella que quería hablar con Harry, esa mañana Sol, se había levantado de mal humor, se preparó rápidamente, murmurando por lo bajo "Maldito", lo levantó de mala manera, como si el tuviera la culpa de sus problemas, además de que había desayunado muy poco y casi le había ordenado estar en el estadio inmediatamente.

Esa era una rara actitud en su hermana, ya que no se molestaba a menos que le hicieran algo que de verdad la enfureciera, con un encogimiento de hombros, avanzó con paso rápido al estadio, no quería que Sol, lo volviera a retar.

En el Estadio principal…

Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que el partido diera inicio, sin embargo Sol, no sentía esas mariposas que invadían su estómago cada vez que se presentaba a jugar, esta vez sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en la pelea que había tenido con Harry.

- Sol, Sol… ya deja de pensar en Harry y concéntrate en esto - le llamo la atención Domy.

- ¿Eh? Si, claro. Solo dame unos minutos - se miró al espejo, curvando sus labios. En un intento por animarse. _"Concéntrate Sol, alinea tus chakras. Tienes un partido que jugar"._

- Bien chicas - les dio sus últimas instrucciones, acerca de cómo cuidarse de los ataques agresivos del equipo contrario – ya vieron lo que hicieron contra Hogwarts, así que cuídense ¿listas? – ante el asentimiento de las chicas, se levantó y avanzo lidereando la salida de su equipo.

El altavoz del Estadio, hizo callar la ovación que ensordecía el lugar, al ver aparecer a ambos equipos en el campo, la sonora voz mencionó las alineaciones de los equipos.

**A. Beauxbotons por Francia**

Altéa Gallausiaux - Capitana/cazadora

Soleil M. Mounet - cazadora

Julianne Vadepied - cazadora

Dominique Gastelu - guardiana

Rogelle Errekart - buscadora

Abiány Vagner - bateadora

Véridienne Keheill – bateadora

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**C. Di Braganza por Portugal**

Carlos Carhvalo – Capitán/cazador

Antonio Costina - Cazador

Paulo Ronaldo - Cazador

Fernando Morte - Bateador

Ruberto Ferreyra - Bateador

Maria Pauleta - Guardiana

J. Francisco Meyra – Buscador

Cuando la capitana francesa escuchó la alineación contraria, sonrió complacida, la más agresiva de ese equipo no jugaba, al parecer al entrenador de los portugueses no le había alegrado mucho que en el partido anterior gracias a la poca paciencia de la chica, les hubieran descontado varios puntos, así que en este encuentro, la buscadora estaría sentada en las bancas. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato y el partido comenzó.

En la torre de Gryffindor…

Lavender abría sus ojos, a la luz del sol matutino que entraba por la ventana, se desesperezo lentamente, miró alrededor, las hermanas Patil, no estaban ahí, al parecer se habían quedado en la Sala de Ravenclaw, en la cama que antes ocupara Hermione, ahora estaba ocupada por su "cuñada" pelirroja.

Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche, las 10:30… buena hora, tomando en cuenta la hora a la que ambas se habían ido al a cama. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, deteniéndose en el camino para sacudir a Ginny.

- Vamos Ginn, ya son las 10:30, párate – de entre las mantas se oyó un murmullo de negación – Vamos… párate ya borrachina.

Siguió sin recibir respuesta, así que entró al baño; salió con el rostro mojado, miró nuevamente a su compañera y volvió a sacudirla, hasta que logró sacarla de los brazos de Morfeo.

- Bien, bien. Ya voy… solo no me grites - dijo, tocándose las sienes con ambas manos, sintiendo como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar.

- A eso se le llama resaca - ironizó la morena – así que ¡PARATE!

- Mala… - farfulló, haciendo una mueca de dolor y tapándose nuevamente la cabeza, con las mantas.

- Vamos. Date prisa… tenemos que llegar a desayunar y ya es tarde.

- Ya voy, ya voy - susurró lentamente, poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño.

Pasados varios minutos, Ginevra salió aún con el gesto de malestar en su rostro, caminó directamente hacia la puerta de la habitación con la intención de irse.

- Me voy a mi cuarto - anunció en un murmullo soñoliento – aquí no esta mi ropa.

- Pero Ginn…

- Tranquila Lav, no me dormiré otra vez. En seguida regreso…

- Pero Ginn… - insistió queriéndole hacer notar su estado.

- Ya te dije que enseguida regreso - giró el picaporte.

- Gin… - persistió Lavender.

- ¿Qué Lav? - preguntó con fastidio.

- Yo creo que seria mejor que te vistas ¿no? A menos que planees verte con Zabinni aquí afuera - se burló, mirando como el color escarlata subía a las mejillas de la pelirroja, al notar que solo traía puesta una camiseta propiedad de Lav.

- ¡Diablos! – se la quitó, poniéndose la falda y tomando la demás ropa, salió de la habitación, pensando en las palabras de Lav. _"¿Qué pasaría si Blaise la mirara así?"_ - seguramente caería desmayado – rió, mientras entraba a su habitación.

En la Enfermería del colegio…

Amos Diggory miraba como el chico en cama, intentaba acomodarse lo mejor posible, habían pasado la noche ahí, por órdenes de los sanadores, así que el había dormido en una cama contigua, vigilando el estado de su hijo, afortunadamente no hubo complicaciones y la noche había sido tranquila.

- Tranquilo Cedric…

- Pero padre, ya me quiero ir – intercaló impaciente.

- En cuanto venga la enfermera, pediremos que te manden a tu habitación y todo listo – tranquilizó Amos.

- Pero padre…

- Calma Cedric… - el sonido de golpes en la puerta, llamó la atención de ambos – adelante.

- Buenos días amor - gritó Gotty, entrando apresuradamente, con una bandeja con el desayuno, sin reparar en el Señor Diggory.

- Buenos días Gotty - respondió, algo sonrojado por la manera tan efusiva de saludarlo, frente a su padre.

- Buenos días - saludó el padre del chico, haciendo que la mirada de Gotty, volara a el en un santiamén y su rostro se coloreara de un suave color rosa, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa contigua.

- Lo siento, disculpe mi falta de educación. Buenos días Señor - saludó aún sonrojada.

- Bueno… que bien que llegaste ¿podrías convencer a este necio de que tiene que mantenerse quieto hasta que venga la enfermera y pueda darle permiso de salir de aquí?

- Pero claro que tienes que estar quieto - lo regañó lanzándole una mirada severa – no te moverás de aquí hasta que llegue la Sra. Pomfrey.

- Pero Gotty…

- Nada, no se preocupe señor… no se moverá de aquí, aunque me tenga que lanzarle un hechizo – aseguró firme.

- Bien, entonces te lo encargo, voy a desayunar - miró la cara sonriente de su hijo, que tenia la mirada fija en su acompañante – si no te veo aquí, te veré en tu habitación ¿bien?

- Si, si… nos vemos - en cuanto el señor Diggory salió, Cedric abrazó a la pequeña chica, casi cortándole la respiración – Mi beso de buenos días - pidió, sin más la besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Cedric… - intentó apartarlo, preocupada por su salud – estas lastimado.

- No es nada - volvió a besarla, hasta que Gotty logró apartarlo, no muy feliz, pero ante todo era la salud del chico.

- Vamos Cedy, es mejor que desayunes - se levantó y fue por la bandeja, que había dejado olvidada en la mesa.

- Pero Gotty… - esa se estaba convirtiendo en la frese del día para Cedric.

- Nada, vamos – se sentó a un lado, colocando la bandeja frente a él, tomó la cuchara y le ofreció un poco de cereal – a ver… abre la boca - ante la sonrisa vergonzosa de Diggory, solo rió, mientras este obedecía.

Rato después, la enfermera por fin hizo su aparición y autorizó el traslado de Cedric a su habitación, la cual por ser entrenador de su Casa estaba en una zona aparte del resto de los Hufflepuff, en un pasillo en el mismo piso de los Premios anuales, pero en otro corredor, del otro lado del edificio, sus vecinos eran los entrenadores de Ravenclaw, y en el siguiente corredor estaban los entrenadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

En la torre de premios anuales…

Hermione se despertó lentamente en su cama, por un lado sentía la boca seca y una rara pesadez en los miembros, lo que comúnmente se conocería como resaca, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas sensaciones, así que sintió que hasta el vuelo de un insecto taladraba su cabeza, en algún lado había leído acerca de una poción para evitar las resacas, pero en ese momento hasta pensar en libros le causaba dolor.

Gateó hasta el baño con la ayuda del muro, se fue levantando lentamente, hasta poder ponerse de pie y mirarse en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo, su reflejo no fue muy grato, tenia unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus pupilas, las cuales se veían cansadas y vidriosas, su cabello estaba más enmarañado de lo normal, ya que la noche anterior no lo había atado, en un clásico gesto del borracho, sacó la lengua, esperando verla llena de tierra, ya que ese era el sabor que tenia en ese momento, pero eso no pasó solo vio su sonrosada lengua, sin marca alguna, miró alrededor, tratando de hacer memoria, ¿qué demonios le había pasado la noche anterior? Recordaba… el beso... ¡Por Merlín, el BESO!

Anoche había besado nuevamente a Malfoy… después Gerry… las mazmorras… The Doors… ¿un beso? Se miró el cuello en el espejo, pero no notó nada.

- A ver a ver Hermione, ayer no estabas ebria así que ¿no me puedes decir qué Draco no besó tu cuello?... bueno el cuello de Gerry que es el mío después de todo ¿no? Bueno, bueno… lo que sea – dijo exasperada, se volvió a mirar en el espejo – estas segura que… no… estamos hablando de Draco "hurón blanco" Malfoy… sex symbol de Hogwarts… ¿él no es…? ¿O si?– sacudió la cabeza, para apartar esos pensamientos, pero el movimiento tan brusco la mareó, además de provocarle nauseas, se llevo una mano a los labios como un auto reflejo – ¡Por Merlín! Debo de tomar más seguido para aprender a tomar… o mejor definitivamente dejar el alcohol – lentamente abrió el grifo del agua, se desnudó y se metió bajo el potente chorro, sin tomar en cuenta que había abierto el del agua fría, así que el grito que dio, se resonó hasta la otra habitación.

En la torre de Gryffindor…

El lugar parecía el campo de batalla de cualquier guerra, con cuerpos tirados a diestra u siniestra, con la única diferencia era que los otros podrían haber estado muerto, sin en cambio estos estaban durmiendo, varias botellas de whiskey estaban regadas por el lugar, chicos de todos los grados acostados en los sillones, en el piso, en las ventanas, no había lugar para poder caminar, cuando el reloj de la Sala común marcó con sus sonoras campanadas las 11:00 de la mañana, varios cuerpos se movieron con molestia por el estruendoso sonido, pero prácticamente no hubo ningún cambio, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

De pronto la Casa empezó a cobrar vida, las niñas estaban despertando, claro que algunas ya habían salido, pero todos en el lugar se enteraron cuando Lavender Brown bajó a la Sala y se topó con una escena muy poco grata, mirando con furia a su novio, el cual estaba tirado en un sofá, con una pierna arriba de este y la otra colgando, la cabeza reposaban sobre el posa brazos, a los pies de este había un vaso de lo que fue whiskey, junto a otro que por la mano que estaba junto a él debía ser de su mejor amigo Potter, el cual estaba con las piernas sobre otro sofá, en una posición bastante incomoda, los lentes no se veían por ningún lado.

Lavender respiró una… dos… tres veces… pero no pudo más - ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo dormido aquí? – rugió con furia, echando lumbre por lo ojos, ante eso Ginny y varias de las chicas bajaron a mirar qué ocurría, topándose con una escena bastante llamativa, varios de los cuerpos tirados en el piso y demás lugares, se movieron y cerraron los ojos al oír el grito estruendoso… mientras que el aludido abría los ojos rápidamente, sorprendido.

- ¿Lav…? – intentó hablar con voz ronca.

- ¡Cállate! No me interesa oír tus excusas, te levantas inmediatamente y vas a tu habitación, te quiero bañado y aseado en 20 minutos en el Comedor ¿entiendes? – exigió con tono enérgico.

Harry también había despertado, sorprendido por los gritos de Brown había abierto los ojos, topándose con la mirada lujuriosa de varias chicas posadas en él, ya que no sabia en que momento de la noche anterior se había despojado del saco y la camisa que llevaba en ese momento estaba abierta en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto su bien torneado torso, rápidamente se estiró y tomó su saco, tapándose desde el cuello hacia abajo.

Con la llegada de las chicas a la Sala, se había desatado un tumulto, Ginny miró a Harry sorprendida.

- Harry ¿tú...? Puedo creerlo de Ron, o de los gemelos.

- Pero Ginny, es que yo… y luego lo de Sol… entonces yo… - tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir, intimidado por el regaño de la pequeña pelirroja, pero sobre todo por las miradas obscenas de las demás chicas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Ginevra al notar la poca atención que le ponía, volteó hacia donde él miraba, notando las miradas de las mujeres sobre él – vamos, levántate y aséate, no puedo creer que tú te hayas emborrachado…

- Pero sí tú fuiste la primera - arguyó Harry en su defensa, levantando un poco la voz, ya que los gritos de Lavender eran bastante sonoros.

- No importa, eso nadie lo sabe, vamos, ve a tu cuarto antes de que estas te violen - lo acompañó a la escalera, protegiéndolo de aquellas brujas.

Ya en la escalera, Potter subió corriendo, seguido de cerca por Ronald, y alguno que otro, que también habían regañado por estar durmiendo en la Sala común, como a Dean, a Colín, a Neville, a Seamus y a otros más.

Al entrar, cada uno se arrojó a su cama con la firme intención de seguir durmiendo, todos menos Harry y Ron, ya que este acaparó el baño, cerrándolo con fuerza.

- Ron ¿estás bien? – interrogó Harry a través de la puerta cerrada.

- No, no me grites que siento que la cabeza me explota - se quejó desde adentro el pelirrojo.

-Cállense chicos… - pidió Seamus.

- Si, ¡Por Merlín que me duele la cabeza! - replico quejumbroso Neville.

- Por Merlín, quiero dormir… - manifestó Dean, tapándose con las mantas de su cama.

- Yo también – murmuró Harry, se dejó caer en una cama, ocupada por Colín, ya que no habían ido a sus cuartos, sino que todos entraron en el de ellos.

- Cuidado Harry, déjame dormir – espetó Colín, sin querer dejarle espacio al ojiverde.

- Pues vete a tu cuarto – replicó lógico.

- Tengo demasiado sueño… - dijo, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- Pobre Ron, pensé que Lav se lo comería – comentó Neville, recordando la escena.

- Ni que lo digas, hasta a mi me dio miedo – agregó Dean, aún sintiendo los gritos de la morena retumbar en su cabeza.

- Pero ¿qué me dicen de Ginny? Que manera de mandar, primero a Harry, después va conmigo como si fura mi mamá – se quejó Colín, tapando su cara con sus manos.

- Al menos a mi me salvó de esas locas, me miraban con ganas de no se qué… - dijo Potter, ruborizado.

- Si Harry, ya sabemos que eres un Don Juan, no presumas… - se burló Neville.

- Eres un tonto Neville - se rió el ojiverde, totalmente rojo, aventándole una almohada – solo por eso le diré a Luna que dormiste la borrachera en la Sala común.

- Cállate, esta furiosa conmigo desde ayer y no me dirige la palabra – explicó con pena.

Varios gritos de burla se dejaron oír de parte de los demás de la Sala, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando escapar una nube de vapor, tras la cual salió Ron, envuelto en una toalla al estilo hindú, desde debajo de las axilas, hacia abajo.

- Anda Neville, si todos sabemos que te mueres por la Lunática – espetó Ron, entrando en la conversación.

- ¿Y tú cómo oíste? ¿Qué en vez de orejas tienes parabólicas? – se burló Longbottom.

- Ya sabes como es Ron, de todo se entera – añadió Thomas, burlándose.

- Idiota - de su guardarropa Ron sacó un pantalón, una playera, regalo de su novia, con la frase "The Most Sexy Wizard" a lo que todos se burlaron.

Después de varios comentarios, Bilius entró al baño a vestirse, ya que era muy pudoroso, desde adentro le gritó a Harry- ¡Harry! ¿Te vas a bañar para bajar conmigo?

- Mejor ve tu rápido, ya pasaron 30 minutos desde que te ordenaron bañarte, así que llegaras tarde – se mofó el león.

- Si Ron, ¡mejor corre o te pegaran! - manifestó Seamus, riendo. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un furioso Weasley.

- Lo pagaras Finnigan - se lanzó sobre él, propinándole varios golpes, mientras el otro se tapaba con las mantas de la cama y los demás vitoreaban a uno y a otro.

Después de eso, Ron volteó a ver a Harry - Te espero en el Comedor - dijo, ya en la puerta – recuerda que tu te tienes que disculpar con Sol – con esas palabras, salió, dejando a Harry envuelto en un mar de gritos y burlas de parte de los demás.

Potter se metió a bañar, todavía pensando en las palabras de Ron y en lo que le diría a Sol, cuando la viera.

En el Estadio principal…

El partido entre la selección francesa y la portuguesa se desarrollaba bastante accidentado, jugadores de ambos bandos habían caído varias veces de la escoba, ya que los portugueses eran bastante agresivos y las chicas de francesas no se dejaban de nadie, tenían el beneficio de ser más ágiles.

Altéa Gallausiaux la capitana dio órdenes específicas, la ofensiva era la mejor defensa, así que su selección no paraba de atacar, ya fuera por el extremo derecho o por el centro, siempre afrontaban el ataque con valor y astucia.

De pronto una bludger pasó rozando la cabeza de Julianne, no la había visto venir, afortunadamente la bateadora Portugal no había atinado a golpearla, se acerco rápidamente a Sol, y con una simple palabra "_papillon_" ambas chicas se colocaron una cada lado de su capitán, pasándose la quaffle de una a otra rápidamente, provocando la desorientación de los portugueses, así que anotaron 10 puntos más para Francia.

Casi 30 minutos después Rogelle Errekart, la buscadora francesa, por fin atrapó la snitch, justo cuando volaba por encima de los chicos de Ravenclaw, provocando que varios de estos emitieran suspiros sonoros al verlas descender con gracia y elegancia de su escoba, después que el árbitro por fin decreto la victoria de Beauxbatons.

Ambas escuadras se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde Sol, fue una de as primeras en ducharse, ataviada con una falda pequeña, por arriba de su rodilla y una blusa de tirantes, con una mariposa rosa bordada el frente, todo el conjunto era blanco, combinado con unas ligeras sandalias del mismo color, con un toque de perfume y varios brillos alrededor de sus ojos, salió de ahí, pensando en lo que haría con Harry, cuando una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus cavilaciones, topándose con…

En el Gran comedor…

Ronald intentaba calmar los ánimos, complaciendo a su novia con lo que esta pidiese, mientras era observado por algunos de los presentes en el lugar, ya que varios seguían durmiendo la borrachera, Ginny, miraba a su hermano, pero después de ver sus estudiosos gestos para con su novia, giró la mirada, volteando sin querer hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde no se veían ni rastros del moreno de cabellos rizados; de pronto una voz en su oído la sorprendió.

- ¿Buscando a alguien en particular Ginny? – inquirió susurrante el ojiverde.

- ¡Ahhhh Harry! – gritó sorprendida, mirándolo de frente, se quedó muda, al verlo vestido con una camisa en tono verde seco y un pantalón negro, con zapatos del mismo color – ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió desconcertado.

- No, nada… pero te veo diferente – opinó dejando salir un suspiro.

- Yo… es que bueno, quiero verme bien, me disculpare con Sol - anunció, sentándose a un lado.

- Bien Harry, me parece perfecto – respondió, todavía con la mirada fija en su amigo.

- Deja de mirarme así Ginny - dijo algo apenado.

- Acostúmbrate. Nunca te había visto así de… guapo, y no soy la única que lo cree, así que vas a tener que aprender a vivir con ello - musitó, señalando a varias chicas que miraban embobadas al león.

- Mejor me voy - se bebió un vaso de jugo de calabaza de un solo trago, para después levantarse.

- ¿Vas al Estadio?

- Si, ¿sabes sí ya acabo el partido? - cuestionó con interés.

- La verdad no tengo idea, pero empezó a las 10 así que ya no debe tardar mucho - respondió con un movimiento de su mano – Harry…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo, ya encaminado hacia la puerta.

- Recuerda… encanto, valor, humildad y romanticismo - animó, levantando el pulgar – buena suerte – Potter asintió y salió de ahí, mientras que la Ginny trataba de entender lo que le pasaba con Harry, sin dejar atrás lo de Zabinni. En tanto Ron y Lav seguían en su pela por lo sucedido en la Sala común.

En la Torre de premios anuales…

Después del baño, Hermione optó por ponerse algo cómodo, así que se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una playera corta sin mangas negra y una sudadera ligera del mismo color, unos converse azules, regalo de sus padres, tomó un bolso mágico donde colocó las ropas de su amiga francesa, para luego cerrarlo y darle aspecto de una tira de tela, la cual amarró a su muñeca.

En las escaleras miró fijamente la puerta de Malfoy, dividiéndose entre el deseo de verlo y de odiarlo como antes, sacudió su cabeza, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sol, y pedirle que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido anoche y tal vez ayudarle un poco a Harry; salió de ahí rumbo al Estadio, no pensaba desayunar, ya que su estómago no soportaría alimento alguno en ese momento.

Ya en el Estadio, dirigió su vista hacia el marcador, las francesas tenían la ventaja, sus labios se curvaron al menos ese si era un equipo en el que demostraban que las mujeres también podían jugar quidditch como los hombres.

Se sentó en una orilla, ya que el lugar estaba abarrotado, varios magos de todas partes habían venido a ver el encuentro, sobre todo de Hogwarts obviamente, en algún lugar cercano al Estadio debían estar las chimeneas de polvos Flu, que permitían el traslado de gente, además de que varios magos ya contaban con licencia para poder desaparecer y aparecer.

Entre el público distinguió a varios alumnos del Colegio, pero no quiso entablar conversación con ninguno, el asunto de ahora era más importante, cuando la buscadora atrapó la snitch y se declaró la victoria de las francesas, miró la puerta por la que su pelirroja amiga había entrado, así que sin esperar más, bajo a la zona de vestidores, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Al llegar ahí pudo notar que varias personas interceptaban a los jugadores de ambos equipos, pero no vio entre ellos a Sol, así que supuso se estaría bañando, espero afuera de la puerta, un rato después llegó Iván, saludándola con caballerosidad, se colocó al lado de ella y juntos esperaron la salida de Sol, cuando esto ocurrió, la chica iba sumida en sus pensamientos así que no los vio hasta que ella tocó su hombro.

- Sol - la chica los miró sorprendida, para después sonreír, al reconocerlos.

- Hermy… que bueno verte aquí. Iván, lamentó haberte hecho esperar pequeño y lo de la mañana, no me sentía bien.

- No importa – respondió sonriéndole.

- Gracias pequeño, y Hermione gracias por acompañarlo, pero dime ¿qué pasa? Supongo que quieres hablar de algo ¿no?

Mione se desató la tela de su muñeca y del interior sacó la ropa que la francesa le prestara la vez pasada para poder salir de ahí - Aquí tienes… - dijo, entregándosela – gracias.

- No hay de que - respondió, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Yo… ¿podríamos platicar un rato... a solas? Podríamos dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago – sugirió esperando por la respuesta.

- Claro - replicó, entendiendo a lo que se refería – Iván, ¿te importaría ir al Castillo tu solo?

- No, esta bien - respondió el niño, no entendiendo muy bien de qué querían hablar a solas, pero pensando que tal vez Hermione pudiera hacer que el enojo de su hermana contra Harry disminuyera – ¿quieres qué me lleve eso? – señaló el paquete.

- Por favor - se lo entregó y ambas miraron como Iván salía de ahí con paso alegre.

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar, internándose en los terrenos del Castillo, rumbo al lago, platicando de banalidades, cuando por fin estaban a una distancia considerable, una nerviosa Hermione habló del tema que le preocupaba.

- Sol… yo… digo… es decir…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? - inquirió concentrando su mirada en ella.

- Yo… ayer cuando fuimos al baño… yo…

- Ahhh entiendo. Si, te vi correr y después vi correr tras de ti a… Malfoy creo que se llama, un rubio guapo de ojos grises – explicó tratando de hacer memoria, notando como los ojos de Hermione se abrían desmesuradamente.

- Sí yo… bueno… lo que pasa es que él… y yo… bueno… ¿cómo decírtelo? - manifestó echa un manojo de nervios.

- A ver Hermy, tranquilízate y dime… ¿es tú novio? - indagó tratando de entenderla.

- ¿Malfoy? Claro que no – denegó apresuradamente.

- ¿Entonces? - enarcó su ceja sin comprender.

- ¡Malfoy me odia! - exclamó atropelladamente – él... solo juega conmigo, no se porqué hizo eso ayer, pero por favor… te pido que no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Harry – manifestó con desesperación, tomando las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas.

- ¿Y eso es por qué? No te estoy entendiendo – repuso desconcertada, ante la angustia que mostraba la leona.

- Si cualquiera de los chicos se entera de eso matan a Malfoy, esta es una batalla entre él y yo…

- Entiendo, pero Hermy, no fui la única que lo vio – indicó con pesar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más nos vio? ¿Quién? ¿De Gryffindor? ¿Es amigo de Ron o Harry? Dime, por Merlín ¿qué no fueron las hermanas Patil?

- ¿Las hermanas Patil? Ni siquiera se quienes son… te va a dar un ataque, tranquila Hermy - pidió, caminado hasta ver la superficie acuosas del lago a lo lejos – No recuerdo su nombre, es el chico que besó Ginny… Blas… o Blese… no se.

- ¿Zabinni? ¿Blaise Zabinni? ¿Él nos vio? - interrogó ansiosa.

- Si, pero por la cara de sorpresa que puso, creo que la reacción de Malfoy también lo desconcertó – divulgó sonriendo al recodar la expresión del moreno.

- Obvio… hasta a mi, Malfoy ya se habrá encargado de él, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie – recalcó más calmada, al saber que su secreto aún podía seguir así.

- De acuerdo Hermy, te lo prometo, pero ya tranquila - expuso, llegando por fin al lago, sentándose en una roca.

- Y cambiando de tema ¿qué vas a hacer con Harry? – ante la cara de sorpresa de Sol siguió – ayer después de que me fui, regrese como Gerry y hable con él, me explicó que hizo una tontería y esta muy apenado – agregó esperando poder ayudar un poquito a su amigo.

- ¿De verdad? Pues ayer cuando me gritó estaba bastante alterado – musitó con desazón.

- Eso es muy raro en él, lo conozco desde que entramos al Colegio y es el chico más tranquilo del planeta, nunca se había comportado así de celoso, pero quizás este un poco desorientado, él no la ha pasado muy bien últimamente.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó poco convencida.

- Claro, confía en mí – rió ligeramente, notando como una gallarda figura se acercaba por detrás de la pelirroja – cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - cuestionó sorprendida por la repentina petición.

- Vamos ciérralos – cuando Sol obedeció, caminó hasta encontrarse con su amigo, le susurró - tiene los ojos cerrados - y se alejó dándoles un tiempo para aclarar su malentendido.

En la Torre de premios anuales…

Un grito se había dejado escuchar por toda la Sala, proveniente de su vecina, así que solo se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza, no queriendo saber nada del mundo, el sueño volvió a hacer presa de él hasta bástate tiempo después, cuando por fin bajó las mantas, descubriendo su rubia cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados miró el reloj dándose cuenta de la hora… 12:00 pm… ¡por Merlín!… era muy temprano para levantarse, seguro ya no alcanzaba a desayunar, y dudaba mucho que Blaise ya se hubiera levantado. El rugir de su estómago lo obligó a ponerse de pie y entrar en el baño, caminando gloriosamente en su total desnudez, se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

- Veamos, ayer tome whiskey claro… estuve en las mazmorras con Blaise y con Gerry, Gerry me trajo… y yo… yo… ¡¿BESE EL CUELLO DE GERRY?! – dijo en un grito estruendoso, saliendo del baño, sin siquiera la toalla puesta, tomó una del armario y mirándose en el espejo se analizó con detenimiento.

– Eres Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… un mago puro… y sobre todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra ¿entiendes? – ante su asentimiento frente al espejo, sonrió – ahora, olvidemos este penoso incidente y sigamos con nuestra vida ¿te parece?- se cuestionó tratando de sonar firme – me parece… ahora vístete exhibicionista… no soy exhibicionista… simplemente le muestro al mundo mi belleza - dijo riendo de su comentario, abrió su closet y tomó una camisa gris plata, abotonada hasta le cuello, una corbata de tono más oscuro alrededor de su cuello, el pantalón y zapatos negros, así como su túnica de seda y satín del mismo tono, ya listo se peinó el cabello, un poco de loción y listo.

Salió de ahí, rumbo a la Casa de Slytherin, Blaise estaría dormido y no era justo que el sonido de su cabeza solo le pasara a él, ahora que ya había entrado en calma y pasividad, el dolor de cabeza y la resequedad de su boca se hicieron presentes, en una de las ya conocidas resacas que le daban después de beber en abundancia, llegó a la Sala sin contratiempos, abrió la puerta de la habitación, se topó con una imagen grata solo para ojos femeninos, Blaise estaba acostado con solo una ligera sabana cubriéndole su cadera, ya que una pierna salía por arriba de esta al igual que el torso desnudo del chico, que al parecer al igual que él, había dormido desnudo.

- ¡Zabinni! – gritó con fastidió - ya levántate - el moreno solo hizo gruñidos raros y se volteó, dándole la espalda, mientras se cubría con la sabana – vamos Blaise…

En el camino al Estadio principal…

Harry avanzaba con paso presuroso, casi corriendo, el partido ya había terminado y no podía ver la silueta de la ansiada chica en el camino, de pronto logró ver a su casi "cuñado", acercándose con una gran sonrisa al verlo.

- Hola Harry, buenos días - saludó el pequeño.

- Buenos días Iván, ¿cómo amaneciste? – respondió el ojiverde con educación.

- Pues a decir verdad regañado - manifestó sincero el francés.

- ¿Regañado? – cuestionó frunciendo su ceño – ¿y eso?

- Sol estaba de muy mal humor esta mañana, no paraba de decir…"Maldito, maldito" - explicó imitando a su hermana, en cualquier otro momento eso hubiera sido chistoso, pero para Harry eso le indicaba que aún seguía molesta.

- Ya veo, esta muy enojada - desanimado ante las palabras, dejó caer los hombros, de repente como un flechazo, le llegaron las palabras de su padrino. Armándose de valor le preguntó – ¿dónde esta? Debo hablar con ella.

- Con Hermione, vino por ella hace un rato y dijeron que iban al lago.

- ¿Al lago? Bien… gracias Iván, nos veremos después – empezó a caminar rumbo al Castillo, conocía un atajo por el que podía salir al lago sin tener que dar un rodeo tan largo – ah por cierto… lamento que te gritara, fue mi culpa, lo siento.

- No te preocupes - disculpó el niño con una sonrisa - ¡suerte! – gritó, levantando el dedo pulgar, Harry solo sonrió y caminó presuroso.

Llegó a los Terrenos rápidamente, logró distinguirlas un poco retiradas de él, Soleil estaba sentada en una roca, a contra luz, dándole el efecto de un halo rojizo a su cabello, parecía un ángel, vestida de blanco, seguramente ser animadora del equipo, no era un trabajo muy agotador, por eso lucia linda y fresca, irguió los hombros y caminó con paso decidido. Hermione logró verlo cuando se acercaba y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa, dejando a la pelirroja todavía sentada en la roca y justo al pasar frente a él le susurró - Tiene los ojos cerrados - con eso, se alejó sin permitirle preguntar más.

Por un momento se quedó estático. _"¿Ojos cerrados?"_. Con una sonrisa, sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, si sabía que no era un lugar seguro, pero por las prisas de salir de su habitación, ahí la había guardado; tomó una rama del suelo y lanzó un silencioso hechizo - _R__ose crecendo -_ la ramita se convirtió en una hermosa rosa blanca, complacido por el resultado, había valido la pena estudiar esos hechizos, aunque para la guerra contra Voldemort de nada le serviría, al menos por hoy esperaba que si lo hicieran. Se acercó con paso sigiloso a Sol y colocó la rosa frente a sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Hermione? - preguntaba esperando escuchar la voz de la chica.

- ¿Me perdonas? – susurró con voz acariciante al oído de la francesa, mientras que ella abría los ojos y se topaba con la hermosa flor ante sus ojos.

- Harry… - dijo en un suspiro, tomando la rosa de manos del león, bajó la vista y aspiró el delicioso aroma de la flor, intentando ocultar un poco el rubor de sus mejillas, al sentir un escalofrió en la columna, provocado por la cercanía de Potter.

- Por favor, discúlpame, yo se que no tengo derecho alguno, ni justificación para lo que hice - puntualizó apresuradamente, pensando que ella lo alejaría.

- Yo… - se levantó con cuidado y volteó con suavidad, quedando de frente a Harry, encontrándose con la imagen gallarda y atractiva del chico, el aroma de su loción invadió sus sentidos – no es justo, la manera en que me trataste ayer fue… - Sol empezó a caminar tratando de calmar el palpitar de su corazón que en ese momento estaba bastante acelerado por la presencia del chico y su intensa mirada esmeralda sobre ella.

- Lo se, de verdad lo siento, no se qué me pasó, nunca actuó así… - respondió, caminando a su lado.

- Eso me dijo Hermy - miró la rosa con una sonrisa - ¿ni siquiera por…?

- Por nadie - casi grito inmediatamente - solo contigo... es decir… - calló, sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir, sonrió y acercó sus labios al oído de la francesa, tomando su mano – ¿me disculpas?

- Mmmm no lo se, no me gustan esas escenas – manifestó seria, aunque por dentro moría por él, por disculparlo, más después de lo que él había dicho momentos antes, la hacia sentir especial y única, que solo ella tenia el poder de producir que saliera de su estado de pasividad y eso le fascinaba.

- Entiendo, pero te juro que jamás haré algo así otra vez - aseguró con firmeza - ¿entonces?

- Ok, eso espero - aceptó sonriendo tiernamente, haciendo que las mejillas de Harry se tornaran rosadas, caminaron tomados de la mano en un silencio agradable, hasta pararse a la orilla del lago – ¿no es lindo… como luce el sol sobre el lago?

- ¿Te gustaría verlo desde arriba? – inquirió con una sonrisa ingeniosa en su rostro.

- ¿Arriba? ¿Cómo? –antes de que supiera lo que ocurría, el Gryffindor sacó su varita, y recitó "_wingadium leviosa"._ Ambos se elevaron en el aire, Soleil acostumbrada a volar en escoba, solo sonrió mientras su acompañante la tomaba de la cintura, para mantenerlos juntos, señaló con la cabeza hacia el horizonte, donde el sol daba hermosos reflejos al lago – Es hermoso… es como si fuera un gran espejo.

- Cierto, muy hermoso – el tono ronco de su voz hizo que la francesa levantara la mirada, topándose con los hermosos ojos oliváceos de Harry, posados sobre ella, con una sonrisa y un corazón un tanto salido de su ritmo, sacó su varita y elegantemente recitó "_Ascendio"._

El agua se elevó lentamente, rodeándolos mientras giraba, como si fuera un remolino, aislándolos del resto del mundo, en su sitio privado, únicamente para ellos, mientras el agua seguía ascendiendo, Harry sonrió al ver el resultado del hechizo de la chica pero aún mantenía esa mirada intensa sobre los ojos oscuros de la francesa, mientras Sol, hechizada aún más por la mirada que le propinaba el ojiverde, solo atinaba a regresarle la mirada, continuó con lo que pretendía mostrarle al león, lentamente, levantó su varita de nuevo y pronunció "_Disgregorus"_ logrando que el agua que los rodeaba cayera a su alrededor en forma de pequeñas gotas, como una lluvia ligera, sin tocarlos, dando en contra luz con el sol, un hermoso espectáculo de colores, formando alrededor de ellos un inmenso arco iris, que descendía hasta el lago.

Ambos guardaron silencio, emocionados por el bello espectáculo, ahí a Harry le brotó lo Lily que llevaba por dentro y haciendo caso a su instinto, levantó la mano de la cintura de la francesa, colocándola en su mejilla, la acarició suavemente, provocando en Sol una descarga de sensaciones haciendo que su aún acelerado corazón se moviera más estremeciéndose, mientras Harry seguía sintiendo su satinada piel rozar contra la propia, el pulgar acarició ligeramente el labio inferior, sin más en un impulso se inclinó lentamente, cerró los ojos y rozó los labios de al principio con ternura y suavidad, al no sentir rechazo de parte de Sol con mayor intensidad, sintiéndose elevado por más que un hechizo, sino por algo intenso y profundo, mientras una onda cálida producía por el contacto se expandía por su cuerpo.

Soleil se sentía en las nubes al estar así con él, era como un sueño, su corazón había llegado a una taquicardia por el simple roce de sus labios, en su estómago sentía un mar de mariposas revoloteando, esto estaba resultando ser algo especial, Harry sabia lo que hacia, cerró los ojos, extasiada por las múltiples sensaciones que aquellos suaves y cálidos labios despertaban en ella, era tierno, no exigía, rogaba por una respuesta, mantenía un ritmo lento y perezoso, incitándola a responder, sin asustarla o presionarla.

La francesa simplemente se dejó llevar, moviendo sus labios al mismo ritmo que él, instintivamente se recostó un poco sobre la mano en su mejilla, ladeando un poco la cabeza, logrando que Harry se acercara más, pasaron los segundos, los minutos y no importaba, ellos se sentían demasiado bien, como para que una cosa tan banal como el tiempo les impidiera seguir adelante, levantó la mano con la que sostenía la rosa y cuidadosamente subió hasta posarla en la nuca de Harry, acariciando suavemente los sedosos mechones negros, logrando una respuesta más intensa y profunda de parte de él.

Potter se aventuró a liberar su mejilla y regresar la mano a su posición original, en la delgada cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él, logrando que entre sus cuerpos no existiera casi espacio sino hubiera sido porque sostenían en sus manos sus varitas, después de varios minutos se separaron lentamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento, abriendo los ojos.

Sol notó el sonrojo de Harry, igualado con el suyo, sonrió ligeramente, aún muy cerca de la boca de él, clavó sus pupilas avellanas en aquellos ojos esmeralda, mientras Harry le brindaba una dulce sonrisa frotando cariñosamente su nariz con la de ella, para después robarle un fugaz beso de sus labios sin romper su contacto visual.

Lentamente, Harry los hizo descender a la orilla, mientras Soleil finalizaba los hechizos haciendo descender el agua a su lugar natural creando ondas en el lago, ya en el césped, guardaron sus varitas, con las manos libres, el león se aventuró a acariciar delicadamente el rostro de la francesa y besó su frente suavemente, después tomó aquellas delicadas manos y besó cada una, sin separar la mirada de los ojos oscuros del la francesa.

- Eres hermosa - murmuró suavemente, estrechándola contra si.

Ante el halago Sol curvó sus labios, complacida por esas palabras, todavía en las nubes debido a los hechos ocurridos, no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas desde esa mañana, en la que ella se había levantado casi odiándolo y ahora estaba en sus brazos, deleitándose no solo con su presencia, sino con sus atenciones y caricias, y por Merlín que bien besaba aun podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios, no cabía de felicidad y esperaba que él también se sintiera así, respondió al abrazo de Harry rodeando su cuello con sus manos cuidando de no maltratar su rosa.

No pudo evitar colocar su cabeza en el hombro del león aspirando su loción, disfrutando de estar entre esos brazos fuertes y protectores, se sentía tan bien que podía pasar toda su vida así, su pecho era tan cómodo y cálido, era tan agradable sentir como subía y bajaba con cada respiración que él daba.

Por su parte Harry también disfrutaba de poder estar así, quería aprovechar cada segundo que pasaba con ella, además nunca imaginó cuando había salido esta mañana de su habitación que terminaría besando y abrazando a Sol, se sentía tan bien de que ella le correspondiera, de poder tenerla entre sus brazos era como un sueño, lo hacia sentir tan bien, como si solo ellos dos existieran, por unos minutos olvidaba que afuera en alguna parte estaba el loco que había matado a sus padres, que había atentado contra él y las personas que quería.

Al menos en este momento existían él y ella nada más y era todo lo que quería saber, la estrechó más si es que era eso posible, y se hundió en su cabello aspirando su fragancia, subió su mano suavemente por la espalda de Sol hasta llegar a su cabello acariciándolo enredando sus dedos en él, jugando simplemente disfrutando del silencio que había, no hacían falta palabras… los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en ese silencioso pero fascinante abrazo, Sol movió su cabeza siguiendo el aroma de la loción hasta el cuello del ojiverde rozándolo con sus labios ligeramente como si solo fuera una brisa la que lo tocaba logrando que él automáticamente reaccionara estremeciéndose, subió hasta su oído y en un susurro suave pronunció.

- Me podría acostumbrar a esto Harry - al escuchar esto, en los labios de él se dibujó una sonrisa picara.

- Y a mi me encantaría que lo hicieras...

En alguno de los muchos corredores del Castillo…

Draco y Blaise caminaban con pereza rumbo al cuadro de la fruta, por algo de comer, ya pasaban de la una de la tarde así que era imposible ir al Comedor y los dos tenían bastante hambre como para tener que esperar a la hora de la comida, además de tener un espantoso dolor de cabeza y resequedad en la boca, nadie podía negar que lucían impecables, como todo buen Slytherin, pero aún así, era notoria su falta de entusiasmo, al llegar al cuadro, Blaise fue el encargado de rascar la pera, este dio paso a las cocinas del Castillo, donde los elfos domésticos se encargaban de la comida, en cuanto los vio Dobby notó su mirada vidriosa y supo lo que les pasaba… hizo un preparado rápido y se acercó a ellos con una gran copa en cada mano, sin más se las tendió, mientras que los demás elfos se esmeraban en atenderlos, él sabia perfectamente lo que esos chicos necesitaban, no por nada estuvo al servicio de los Malfoy varios años.

- ¿Ya ves? Te dije que ese elfo sabia lo que yo quiero - dijo altaneramente, tomando la copa sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Dobby.

- Vamos ya cállate, que me duele la cabeza - se bebieron el contenido sin más, logrando que su cabeza dejara de pulsar y la boca se les normalizara, dejaron las copas en una pequeña mesa, para después pedir algo de comer… estuvieron ahí, hasta que a través del cuadro, les llegó la voz inconfundible de Ginevra Weasley, rápidamente Blaise se levantó y arrojó la servilleta en la mesa, seguido por Draco, pero con mucha pereza, él no tenia el menor interés en la Weasley, pero tal vez fueran donde Granger y así podría molestarla frente a Blaise, para que este no pensara cosas extrañas de él.

Salieron al pasillo y las distinguiros a poco metros frente a ellos, Blaise caminó con pasos apresurados que dejaban de ser elegantes, intentaba correr, pero el brazo de Draco lo detuvo.

- Discreción Blaise – profirió seco, señalando que tras de ellos sobre el mismo pasillo venían algunos Slytherin.

- No me importa – manifestó impulsivo, soltándose de un solo movimiento, avanzó elegantemente, ligero y sin dejarse escuchar, al mismo nivel que lo hacia el guapo rubio a su lado, cuando estuvieron cerca de ellas, los Slytherin que venían detrás de ellos, dieron vuelta y bajaron por las escaleras, oportunidad que el moreno iba a aprovechar, cuando la platica lo hizo desistir.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Ron, Lav? – inquirió Ginn, sorprendida de que dejara respirar un momento a su hermano.

- Esta con McGonagall - dijo suspirando – que aburrido… sin clases esto es muy aburrido, a nosotras solo nos importa cuando juega Hogwarts.

- Dilo por ti, yo iría alegremente a ver a los musculosos búlgaros o a los guapos holandeses, pero no se los horarios, aunque podríamos ir a ver si hay algo en los Estadios – espetó con simpleza.

- Mejor esperemos a la hora de la comida - pronunció con burla, notando la presencia de los Slytherin tras ellas - ¿qué te parece Gerry?

- Es lindo… es amable, tierno, caballero, amoroso, jovial, guapo, encantador, inteligente, varonil… lo tiene todo – dijo rápidamente, sin respirar.

- Tranquila Ginny, respira - sugirió la morena – te va a dar un ataque – dejó salir una risilla divertida.

- Es que es un hombre muy guapo, ¿qué te puedo decir?

Ante sus palabras, Blaise, entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños, su boca se convirtió en una delgada línea, dejando al descubierto su furia, Draco su lado solo lo miraba con burla al oír las palabras de la Weasley.

- Entiendo ¿Vamos a verlo? Seguramente Hermione esta con él, porque no los vi en el desayuno…

Las palabras de la Gryffindor, cayeron como agua fría a Draco, que se quedó estático, cuando una vivida imagen de Hermione en brazos Gerry invadió su cerebro, justo en la misma forma en la que él la había abrazado el día anterior durante la fiesta, por un momento en sus pupilas plateadas hubo un brillo asesino, pero todo el ensueño se rompió, causado por la seca voz del jefe de su Casa, el cual les susurró con voz viperina detrás de ellos.

- Señor Zabinni, haga el favor de ir a mi Despacho en este momento.

Ambos chicos voltearon sorprendidos, para ver el rostro pálido del profesor de pociones, no era para nada bueno que los hubiese atrapado oyendo una conversación ajena y lo peor era que esta era entre Gryffindors, lo cual podría ameritarles un castigo.

- ¿Yo? Pero es que… - intentó justificarse.

- Tranquilo Señor Zabinni, es solo rutina, me han informado que esta bajo en Historia de la Magia… así que vamos a aclarar algunos puntos, sígame - caminó, sin ver siquiera si Blaise caminaba tras él, ya que sabia que tenia que obedecerlo.

El moreno miró con ojos de desesperación a Malfoy - Tengo que ir, nos veremos más tarde. Te busco ¿ok? – sin más, salió corriendo tras Severus, que ya estaba a una buena distancia de él.

Mientras que Draco aceleró el paso, para poder acercarse nuevamente a las Gryffindor, que al parecer habían decidido ir a ver a Gerry, pues caminaban justo en la misma dirección que él. Dejaría que ellas tocaran en la puerta y él aprovecharía para ver qué pasaba con D'Granchester sin tener que ir a averiguarlo por si mismo.

Las vio llegar al cuadro de la Dama de blanco y tocar… justo en el momento que él llegaba a la puerta de su Sala, no quería parecer muy obvio, así que recitó su contraseña, justo cuando el cuadro les decía a las chicas que no había nadie ahí. Entró y cerró la puerta, tras la cual pegó el oído para oír las palabras de las dos leonas.

- Te digo, busquemos a Hermione - tocó en la puerta, afortunadamente el cuadro les avisó que la señorita Granger no estaba en la Sala, voz que también oyó él. Sin más las chicas se alejaron, en busca de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca del Castillo…

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba vació, de por si no era muy frecuentado por los alumnos, en tiempo de Torneo mucho menos. Después de ver como Harry se había acercado a Sol, Hermione había caminado sin rumbo fijo, con los pensamientos algo revueltos, sus pies finalmente la llevaron de manera automática a su recinto favorito.

Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria, que no dejaba su puesto aunque Hogwarts fuera destruido… la miró con asombro, pero al reconocerla no dijo más y hundió la nariz nuevamente en el libro frente a ella… Mione caminó por entre los estantes y tomó un ejemplar, se sentó en el rincón más alejado del lugar, a un lado de lo que era la sección prohibida, donde encontró un pergamino y una pluma.

Tenía en sus manos un libro acerca de Aritmancia, en el cual a decir verdad no prestaba atención desde hacia por lo menos 20 minutos, ya que en su pergamino había escrito nada más que una "D" garigoleada en una esquina… más debajo de está había una pequeña "H", los pensamientos de la castaña iban tumultuosos de una persona a otra.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – murmuró para si, mirando como la pluma remarcaba la letra una y otra vez - él me odia… todos lo sabemos, no puedo dejar que unos cuantos acercamientos me lleven a ser la burla del Colegio. Además esta lo de el minicomponente, él y Blaise odian el mundo muggle… entonces ¿por qué tienen aparatos muggles de contrabando en Hogwarts? Además de música y quién sabe qué más guardaran en ese raro baúl…

Se dio un pequeño golpecillo en la frente, no era posible que le dedicara tiempo a Malfoy, a pensar en él... precisamente en él - Vamos Hermione, concéntrate en lo que importa, tu plan… no te distraigas, ignoraras al hurón Malfoy desde hoy ¿entiendes?

Con furia tomó el libro y lo colocó frente a si en la mesa, empezando a leer como autómata, mientras sus pensamientos iban irremediablemente a un hermoso rubio de mirada plateada, labios rosados y tez pálida...

En los pasillos de la Torre de Gryffindor…

Una chica de ojos rasgados y piel morena clara, buscaba afanosamente a buscador de Gryffindor, entre la gente que entraba y salía de la Torre, notó la salida de Longbottom, que la miró con desconfianza al pasar a su lado, además de otras tantas chicas de la misma Casa, que sabían el motivo de su presencia en el pasillo, y sonrían burlonamente.

De pronto lo vio, caminando con su gallardía natural, vestido de una manera demasiado arrobadora como para un día normal de clases, además de venir sonriendo, pero… le sonreía a ella, a la francesa… la maldita francesa, ¡con quien venia tomado de la mano! Eso lo pagaría caro, la maldita…

Mientras que Sol, no había reparado en la presencia de la asiática, ya que venia ensimismada en la platica divertida de Harry, pero repentinamente sintió un escalofrió, cuando levantó la mirada, se topó con las pupilas furicas de la asiática posadas en ella, instintivamente se aferró al brazo de Harry, el cual la miró algo extrañado por su acción, dirigió su mirada a donde la pelirroja miraba tan fijamente, notando la presencia de Chang parada al lado de su puerta, así que levantó la mano de Sol y la besó delicadamente, para después abrazarla protectoramente, sin impórtale lo que Cho hiciera.

- Harry… - murmuró Cho, pero él no se inmutó y siguió con la francesa, la cual se aferró fuertemente a su brazo.

Chang vio con tortuosa lentitud como él tomaba la barbilla de su rival y la levantaba, para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sol, respondió inconscientemente al cálido roce de los labios de Harry, sintiendo como si una snich volara dentro de su estómago, ya que como le había dicho antes, se podría acostumbrar a eso…y eso era precisamente lo que el ojiverde buscaba… que por fin Cho los dejara en paz y se diera cuenta de que su corazón prácticamente estaba con la francesa. Sin soltar la mano de Sol, apoyó las suyas en la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él, deleitándose con sus tiernos labios, de su dulce boca, profundizando el beso, simplemente disfrutando de ese momento de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, de sentir su piel, de aspirar su fragancia, simplemente olvidándose del mundo incluso de la asiática que los miraba incrédula, se separó lentamente, recuperando el aliento, dándole pequeños besos tiernos y fugaces a la pelirroja, hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar… sonrieron y siguieron caminado, pasaron por las puertas de la Torre sin siquiera reparar en Cho… bueno solo Harry, porque Sol, miró despectivamente a la chica, con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, mientras seguía a Harry, el cual le cedía el paso a la Sala común de Gryffindor.

La asiática caminó furiosamente ante la mirada burlona de todos aquellos que habían visto la escena de Harry y la mirada que la francesa le había dedicado. Llegó a su Torre y en su cuarto intentó que sus neuronas se conectaran para poder idear un plan contra la francesa y claro para poder volver con Harry.

En el Despacho del Snape…

Severus miraba fijamente al moreno, mientras intentaba responder a sus cuestionamientos.

- ¿Y bien señor Zabinni? ¿No piensa responder? Es una pregunta demasiado fácil… ¿qué opina usted de Voldemort y su levantamiento en 1970?

- Pues… si le soy sincero no es algo que este en mi memoria en este momento, pero me parece que hay algo de verdad en la teoría de la sucesión de sangre pura…

- En respuesta ¿usted esta a favor de los mortífagos? – la mirada de Snape se intensifico, esperando encontrar algo que delatara al moreno.

- No estoy seguro, ese tema nunca ha sido de mi interés – respondió con ligereza, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, como si ciertos recuerdos quisieran emerger del fondo de su mente.

- Entonces ¿usted dejaría a los sangre mestiza en el mundo? – cuestionó con frialdad.

- Pues como le digo… no es un tema que me importe, mientras no tenga que relacionarme directamente con ellos y no interfieran en lo que es mi vida no me importa – contestó Blaise escuetamente.

- Entiendo, bien señor Zabinni… tome el libro del segundo estante y repasemos la historia de la magia desde principios del siglo XIX.

Sin mucho entusiasmo el chico obedeció, sin notar la mirada analizadora del profesor… el cual tenia la misión por petición de Dumbledore de indagar en ambos chicos, acerca de su opinión con respecto al Señor Tenebroso y sus creencias.

Blaise pasó con él un buen rato, hasta la tarde… cuando una sorpresa lo esperaba.

En la Sala de Premios anuales…

Draco se paseaba por entre los muebles del lugar, pensando en lo que habían dicho las leonas en su plática.

- Ese maldito… con razón tanto interés en Granger, más le vale comportarse, pero ¿y si esta con ella?… ¿qué harán? – subió las escaleras, colocando la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione – pero ¿qué demonios haces Malfoy? ¿Vas a entrar? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hurgar entre sus cosas? – soltó el picaporte furiosamente y con paso rápido salió de la Sala, llegando al cuadro de la habitación de Gerry.

Tocó con furia, sin importarle que la Dama de blanco se quejara de ese cruel trato.

- ¡Gerry! ¡Gerard! ¡D'Granchester! Si estas ahí más te vale abrir, quiero hablar contigo - ordenó, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, de pronto la Dama de blanco le gritó que el dueño de la Sala no estaba y que sino se tranquilizaba tendría que decirle a Dumbledore acerca de su cruel trato al mobiliario del Colegio.

Miró al cuadro con una furia indecible en sus pupilas grisáceas

- Esa maldita Granger ¿qué se cree? ¿Cómo puede estar con ese? ¿Cree qué va a jugar conmigo? Esta muy equivocada - mascullaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sin tomar en cuenta que en sus palabras dejaba salir los celos que le inspiraba el hecho de no saber donde estaba la castaña. Y de asumir que estuviera con el americano – pero ya vera… yo le enseñare quien es ¡el Gran Draco Malfoy! Se lo que te enojara Granger… conmigo no se juega - sin más se alejó, caminando hasta llegar a la Sala común de las serpientes, donde esperó la aparición de la chica que necesitaba para su propósitos.

En la mansión Malfoy…

Una nube de humo apareció frente a la puerta de la mansión, después de dispersarse el humo dejó ver las gallardas figuras de dos apuestos hombres, ambos ataviados del inseparable color negro, tanto en camisa y pantalón como en zapatos y túnica, tocaron a la puerta, a la cual acudió un elfo domestico, se anunciaron y rápidamente los hicieron pasar.

La dueña de la mansión los esperaba, acompañada de su mejor amiga las cuales los hicieron pasar a la sala, ambas habían sido avisadas acerca de esa visita de los caballeros con noticias.

- Buenas noches - Remus se inclinó sobre cada una de las manos de las damas en un gesto galante.

- Buenas noches – saludó Sirius, imitando el gesto de su amigo, para después sentarse en los sillones frente a la chimenea, siempre esperando que las damas los precedieran.

- ¿Desean algo de beber? – cuestionó cortésmente Narcissa, a punto de sonar una campana para que vinieran los elfos.

- No gracias – rechazó amablemente el licántropo.

- Es una visita rápida Cissa - manifestó el pelinegro.

- ¿A qué debo la petición de mi presencia aquí Sirius? – inquirió Oxum sin más preámbulos.

- Bueno… les tengo noticias y me pareció que lo más apropiado seria que ambas estuvieran aquí para oírlas y así ahorrar tiempo – respondió el ojigris, con seriedad.

- Así es, las cosas están marchando bien – puntualizó Remus, en un claro gesto por tranquilizarlas.

- Entiendo… pero y bien ¿qué ocurre? – indagó ansiosa Cissa.

- Bueno, por lo pronto no habrá problemas con respecto a Lucius, con mi presencia en la junta de padres para la petición de que no admitieran chicas en el Torneo, además exigir que Draco fuera el buscador titular del equipo, quedó claro que Lucius esta libre – manifestó con cierta diversión en su voz Sirius.

- Además de que estuvo en el Torneo ayer para ver jugar a Draco – agregó con mayor seriedad el licántropo.

-Cierto, con eso acallamos los rumores que se pudieran haber extendido acerca de Lucius – retomó Canuto.

- También consideramos prudente que ambas fueran a visitar a los chicos en el Torneo, se justifica su presencia por decir que los van a ver jugar - completó el ojiambar, curvando sus labios.

- Entiendo, pero no sabemos cuando jugaran – replicó Cissa, ligeramente apenada de no estar enterada de las actividades de su hijo, eso no era normal en ella, pero debido a lo que estaba pasando con Lucius encerrado y todo el plan, no tenía cabeza para los horarios de los partidos.

- No hay problema, el próximo partido de Hogwarts será el viernes, pero Draco no jugara hasta el domingo, lo que seria una buen oportunidad para que ambas vayan a apoyar a los chicos – reiteró Sirius.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste a verlo? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó apresurada su prima, en busca de averiguar sobre su vástago, ya que Draco si solía escribirle pero no era dado a ser muy expresivo en sus misivas.

- No hable con él… los efectos de la poción se terminaron, así que tuve que salir de ahí, no te preocupes nadie me vio y por lo que pude ver, esta bien – expuso Canuto, sonriéndole cálidamente.

- Bien, entonces iremos el domingo a ver a los muchachos – aseguró la rubia, ansiosa porque llegara ese día.

- Si, ahí estaremos, pero dime ¿viste a Blaise? – preguntó la moreno, curvando su delineada ceja.

- No, pero hable con Harry y me dijo que esta bien, interesado en cierta niña – divulgó con cierto tono divertido Sirius, sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

- Ya veo, mi hijo no cambiara nunca - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora también esta lo de la visita a Azkaban para ver a Lucius – dijo Lupin rápidamente, notando como la tez blanca de Narcisa, se ponía aún más pálida

**I ****- I - Flash Back – I - I**

El patriarca de los Malfoy se encontraba en su cuarto alistándose para salir, cuando Narcisa arribó a la habitación, lo miró con desconfianza al verlo vestido todo de negro y preparar su varita.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Saldré… - respondió fríamente.

- Pero ¿a dónde? – ella sabia de la aparición del Señor Oscuro y de que Lucius no conciliaba el sueño desde que esto había ocurrido, preocupado por algo.

- Solo saldré, a donde me dirijo no debe preocuparte - contestó sin inflexión en la voz, mirando a través del espejo, ya que no tenia el valor de verla de frente.

- Espero que no vayas donde el Señor tenebroso – manifestó temerosa, sabiendo que ese era el destino de su marido.

- Eso no te incumbe… - caminó con dureza hacia la puerta, pasando a su lado, cuando la mano de su esposa lo detuvo por el brazo, logrando que la mirara de frente.

- No vayas, por favor Lucius… no vayas, hemos vivido diez años de perfecta armonía sin él, no tienes que ir… - le pidió con un tono suave, aunque se podía notar el temblor en su voz.

- Yo… tengo que ir… tu sabes que en esto solo hay un destino…cumplir… morir… o pagar las consecuencias de una traición - exclamó con sequedad.

- Por favor Lucius, piensa en nosotros… en Draco y en mí - pidió, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

- Tu no sabes nada - en un gesto raro en él, levantó la mano con delicadeza la posos en la mejilla de su esposa, por al cual se deslizaba una gota salina, con el pulgar la retiró – no llores… volveré… lo prometo – con la otra mano sacó su varita y recitó - _rose glacius - _haciendo que la lágrima se convirtiera en una hermosa rosa de cristal, se la ofreció, cuando ella la tomó, se inclinó rozando suavemente los labios de su amada, dejándole sentir todo lo que había en su alma, tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras que por dentro él sabia que tal vez no volvería.

Ella sabia que se iría… pero nunca pensó que fuera a la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, para después no saber de él hasta que Bellatrix le dijo que se encontraba siendo castigado por su incompetencia en su misión, después sucedió el ataque a Dumbledore y a Hogwarts fue ahí cuando lo capturaron…desde entonces estaba en Azkaban hacia más de un año y medio que no lo veía.

**I - I ****– Fin Flash Back – I - I**

De pronto la voz insistente de Sirius la sacó de sus recuerdos - ¿Escuchaste lo qué dije Cissa?

- Yo… lo siento… me distraje – discretamente se inclinó y se limpió una lágrima que danzaba en sus largas pestañas – ¿qué decías?

- Te decía que mañana veré al Ministro para acordar las fechas de las visitas a Azkaban…

- ¿Cómo esta Lucius? ¿Pediste qué lo trataran bien? ¿Los Dementores no lo atormentan o sí? –cuestionó afligida.

- Tranquila Cissa, los Dementores no lo atormentan, tiene trato especial, otorgado por el Ministro, sin embargo se acera la ejecución de Crabbe y Goyle… espero que eso lo ubique y piense en lo que le propondremos – señaló fúnebre Sirius, él sabía lo que era estar ahí y las cicatrices que dejaba.

- Pobres… - murmuró suavemente, recordando los rostros de los amigos de su marido – ¿y qué pasara con Crabbe y Goyle Junior?

- Los mantenemos en estricta vigilancia, al igual que a sus madres, esperamos que no sean convocados al lado de Voldemort – espetó sereno Remus.

- Entiendo… - manifestó Cissa con tristeza.

- Bueno damas, nos retiramos – exclamó el licántropo, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por su compañero.

- Si, pronto les avisaremos la fecha exacta de la junta, ahí trataremos las fechas exactas que me de el ministro… y los detalles – completó Sirius, caminaron los dos hacia la puerta, con una reverencia ligera, se alejaron de ahí, despareciendo en una nube de humo.

En los pasillos del Castillo…

La pelirroja Weasley caminaba con paso rápido, buscando entre los corredores a Hermione, ya que Lavender la había abandonado como de costumbre al ver a su hermano, corrió hacia el olvidándose de la existencia de ella, se alejaron sin siquiera despedirse.

Ya había ido a su sala, a la sala de Gerry, a la torre de Gryffindor y a los terrenos y no había señales de su amiga, su ultima oportunidad era encontrarla caminado por los corredores… o tal vez había sido secuestrada por Viktor… esa seria un posibilidad, pero conociendo a Hermione si ese fuera el caso ahora a Krum estaría convertido en una rata, ya que la castaña de momento no estaba de humor para sus tonterías. Tal pensamiento la hizo sonreír y caminar con paso saltarín. Mientras imaginaba una rata de tamaño supernatural, huyendo de la castaña con varita en mano.

De pronto un grito a sus espaldas la hizo voltear…

- Oye tú… pobretona – le gritó Pansy, sin importarle que su voz resonara el los muros del Castillo. Cuando la pelirroja volteó a verla, se acercó con paso furioso – ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan estúpida?

- Mira idiota… - respondió sin siquiera dar un paso – ya me hartaste ¿por qué no te ubicas en que tu eres la que no deja en paz a los hombres?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? No eres más que una mosca muerta que intenta quitarme a Blaise – interpeló muy digna Pansy, mirándola con desprecio.

- Yo no intento nada y si yo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho estúpida - se enderezó todo lo que su estatura le permitía, ya que Parkinson era más alta que ella.

- Maldita enana, más te vale dejar en paz a mi Blaisito… ¿entiendes?

- O sea… tu Blaisito como le dices, puede ser mío en el momento que yo quiera - le respondió, casi gritando.

Cerca de ahí…

Blaise Zabinni caminaba con paso lento, la platica con Snape le había aburrido demasiado, además de que las preguntas incesantes no le atraía mucho, más cuando se referían a los traidores de sangre y a los sangre sucia… de pronto un sonoro grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la voz inconfundible de Pansy Parkinson se oyó retumbar por los muros del pasillo… cosa que no le importaba mucho, no hasta que oyó la inconfundible voz de Ginny Weasley contestar al grito de la Slytherin.

Apuró el paso siguiendo la dirección de los gritos, cuando llegó quedó parado justo en medio de las dos chicas… a la izquierda Parkinson con los inseparables Crabbe y Goyle tras ella y a la derecha Ginny con una mirada furica regresando los gritos a la morena.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – cuestionó con voz sonora.

Ginny lo vio llegar y sin pensarlo miró a Parkinson con un brillo maligno - ¡Mira y aprende estúpida! – gritó y sin más se acercó a Blaise, tomándolo de las solapas de la túnica, lo jaló hacia ella, mirándolo con decisión, presionó sus labios sobre los de él.

Zabinni no entendía que pasaba, realmente en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba al sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios de la leona, comenzó a reaccionar, algo que Ginny no pensaba que hiciera, buscó alejarse pero esta vez Blaise no la iba a dejar ir así nada más, la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, comenzando a mover los labios a un ritmo intenso sobre los de ella, buscando profundizar el beso, logrando que la pelirroja cediera ante tal incitación, respondiéndole de la misma forma, perdiéndose en los labios del chico, después de todo ella también quería besarlo, liberó las solapas de la túnica, subiendo los brazos hasta posarlos sobre sus hombros, permitiéndole a Blaise estrechar más el abrazo, levantándola un poco, dejándola casi suspendida en el aire.

Mientras la pasión se desbordaba en la pareja, Pansy Parkinson miraba la escena con la boca abierta, en tanto Crabbe y Goyle se miraban entre si, no sabiendo qué hacer.

- ¡Blaise!! – gritó la morena, intento avanzar, pero el aludido solo levantó un brazo, abriendo los ojos, denotando en su mirada una fría furia, que le indicaba que era mejor no acercarse, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de la morena al ser victima del enojo del Sly.

Crabbe y Goyle notaron eso, así que tomaron a Pansy de un brazo y la alejaron de ahí, dejando a los otros todavía sumidos en su pasión.

En los pasillos del Colegio…

Risas sonoras se oían provenir de parte de una morena, y es que el pelirrojo que tenía al lado y del cual iba de la mano, había dicho algo tonto como de costumbre que la había hecho carcajearse. Ron la tomó de la cintura y la besó, acallando así los estruendosos sonidos que salían de la chica. Después de unos segundos él se aparto.

- Eres muy escandalosa amor – murmuró, con la nariz pegada a la de su novia y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Y tu eres un tonto - se burló, regresándole la sonrisa.

De pronto una tercera voz apareció en el corredor.

- Niños, eso no se hace en publico - les dijo con fingido regaño.

Ambos chicos se giraron en dirección a la voz, suspirando aliviados al ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

- Gotty, ¡que susto me has dado! - exclamó Bilius, acercándose aún de la mano de su novia a la pequeña chica de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y a dónde vas? – curioseó Lavender.

- A ver a Cedric… - respondió, mientras que una tierna sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

- Uuuuhhhhhh – dijo Ron, con un guiño.

- Cállate Ron – replicó Gotty, sonrojándose por los gestos del chico.

- Si amor, cállate – murmuró con cariño Lav, para después mirar nuevamente a Gotty – ¿y cómo sigue el gran líder?

- Pues recuperándose en su habitación, por fin salió de la Enfermería – comunicó con alivio, mientras su rostro reflejaba la alegría que sentía.

- Esos portugueses si que están locos… casi nos dejan sin capitán…

- ¡Ron! No digas eso – exclamó inmediatamente Gotty, lanzándole una mirada molesta.

- Vamos Ron, deja de decir eso, asustas a Gotty –regañó Lavender, dándole un pequeño pellizco.

- Auch… - se quejó el pelirrojo, mirando con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porqué le daban tanta importancia a su comentario, seguro que si se lo hubiese dicho a Harry, él no le habría hecho eso.

- ¿Te podemos acompañar para ver como esta Cedric? – se apresuró a preguntar la morena, distrayendo a Gotty del quejido de su novio.

- Claro, vamos… - en compañía de la pareja la pequeña Ravenclaw se alejaron rumbo a la habitación del entrenador de Hogwarts.

En la sala común de Slytherin…

Draco esperaba sentado algo impaciente la llegada de cierta rubia, cuando esta por fin hizo su aparición con compañía de su inseparable sequito de amigas, el rubio se paró frente a ella, tendiéndole su mano, la apartó un poco de las demás chicas - Nurit…

- Draco… ¿qué pasa? – inquirió con su voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? – preguntó con su tono seductor, coqueteándole ligeramente.

- Nada en particular ¿por qué?

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – invitó dibujando su espectacular sonrisa, a la cual las chicas no se podían resistir.

- ¿A dónde? – cuestionó intrigada, aunque no podía negar que se sentía halagada por el interés del chico más cotizado de Slytherin y quizás del Colegio.

- Quisiera pasar contigo la tarde, te invito a comer – propuso galante.

- ¿A comer? Draco eso lo podríamos hacer en el Comedor – respondió desconcertada, esperaba algo más de él, no una invitación tan simple.

- Una comida privada… - agregó haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática - en mi Sala – concluyó esperando poder convencer a la rubia.

- Esta bien…– acepto después de un rato, en el que dudo, ya sabía las intenciones del rubio al llevarla ahí – pero tengo algo que hacer ahora, ¿te parece en 30 minutos… en tu Sala?

- De acuerdo… - se inclinó y besó la mano de la Slytherin – te espero – pronunció con un brillo maligno en su mirada.

Nurit se alejó para reunirse con sus amigas, que miraban embobadas al rubio, sonreían tontamente ante la galantería de este, en cuanto se acercó, la rodearon, cuestionando acerca de la plática que había tenido con Malfoy. A lo que ella no se inmutó y respondió secamente que era un asunto privado.

En cuanto el río de mujeres desapareció por la puerta, Draco salió rumbo a las cocinas, donde ordenó a un elfo domestico una comida especial, y que la llevara a su Sala de premios anuales sin excusa ni pretexto, claro que esto lo pagaría con algunos galeones que tenía en su habitación, ya que en el Colegio no se permitían esos lujos a menos que fuera en casos especiales.

Regresó a su Sala con paso rápido, tenia que alistar todo para la llegada de la rubia y sobre todo, esperaba que Mione ya estuviera ahí, para que viera el arribo de su invitada. Pero cuando llegó, el lugar seguía vacío, tal y como lo había dejado cuando salió.

Esperó un poco y después de un cuarto de hora, apareció un elfo de las cocinas, con una serie de manjares en una charola, colocó el servicio en una mesa de centro y gustoso recibió los galeones, para ser despido con un movimiento impaciente de parte de Draco.

Ya solo arregló las cosas para darle más intimidad al lugar, cerró las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbras, encendió unas velas y se sentó a esperar el arribo de su cita, lo cual no sucedió mucho después, ya que el cuadro de la puerta anunció la presencia de la Sly, Draco se afanó en recibirla y hacerla pasar, acomodándola en el sofá, donde se sentó a hacerle compañía, platicando de banalidades, después de un rato, se dispusieron comer, aunque en realidad fue muy poco lo que degustaron, ya que Draco estaba impaciente por llevar a cabo su plan y antes de terminar el postre, ya la besaba con ansia, intentado que ella provocara en él, el mismo efecto que causaban los besos de la castaña, pero al parecer esto no estaba ocurriendo.

Las respiraciones ya estaban algo agitadas y las ropas de él algo sueltas, cuando un ruido los hizo detenerse, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a…

En los pasillos del castillo…

Después de varios minutos de pasión, la necesitad de respirar era más que obvia, aún sujetándola de la cintura Blaise delicadamente la bajó al suelo, para después separar sus labios dejando entrar el aire a sus pulmones, miró a Ginny, la cual mostraba un ligero rubor en su mejillas que combinaba con el color de su cabello, la cual lo miraba expectante…

- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó agitado, con sus obscuras pupilas fijas en las de pelirroja.

- ¿Y bien qué? – regresó la pregunta.

- Vamos Ginny, no estoy jugando - dijo, apretando un poco las manos que reposaban sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

- Yo tampoco Zabinni… digamos que esto fue solo para probarle algo a esa estúpida - manifestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- No creo que haya sido solo para molestar a Parkinson, por la forma en que respondiste a mi beso yo diría que fue algo más… ¿o me equivoco?

- Ehhhh… no, no te equivocas pero tampoco quiere decir nada - explicó no sabiendo que más decir pues ella había contribuido a ese beso que no podía negar le había encantado, había sido el mejor beso de su vida sin duda… pero ella aún no olvidaba que el chico era un Slytherin… y que no la había defendido en Hogsmeade, ni mucho menos los años de rencillas e insultos.

- Pues tus labios y tu mirada me dicen otra cosa… Ginny - profirió, acercando nuevamente el rostro al de la chica.

- Eso no importa - indicó, alejando su rostro cuanto podía, ya que él todavía la mantenía sujeta - además… no he olvidado lo que pasó en Hogsmeade… - manifestó, apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho – y también esta esa loca de Parkinson…

- A mi solo me gustas tu… - casi grito, estrujándola nuevamente - siento lo del Hogsmeade… yo... - calló el moreno al sentir el dedo de la pelirroja en sus labios.

- Antes de que sigas, creo que debes arreglar tus asuntos pendientes… y poner en orden tus prioridades… si es que yo voy a darte una oportunidad, no quiero a locas molestándome por estar contigo - informó mientras acariciaba los labios del chico con su dedo – ni insultos, ni que tu tengas problemas… tienes que asumir las consecuencias… si no..

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para estar contigo, lo haré - mencionó mientras quitaba una mano de la pequeña cintura, interceptando la mano de la chica en sus labios, besándola…

- Yo… tengo que ir a buscar a Hermione - mencionó mientras se separaba de Blaise aún brindándole una sonrisa junto con una intensa mirada, retiró su mano de la de él y dio un paso hacia atrás, volteó y caminó hacia la Ala de premios anuales, cuando olvido todo_. "¿Y por qué no?"._ Se volteó y sin pensarlo dos veces regresó sobre sus pasos hacia él que aún seguía ahí embelesado mirándola, sorprendiéndose al verla regresar, la pelirroja se paró delante de él, se recargó en sus hombros levantándose de puntillas, sin más lo besó, en un corto pero significativo beso… sonriéndole y volviendo a su camino al separarse de él.

- Esto no significa que ya te haya disculpado, para eso tendrás que hacer meritos, Blaise Zabinni - con esto último se volteó y se dirigió en su nube a buscar a su amiga, dejándolo en otro mundo… pero eso no duró mucho ya que él también tenía un lugar al cual ir.

En la Biblioteca…

Hermione por primera vez en su vida, estaba aburrida de leer acerca de la aritmancia y no por la aritmancia en si, sino porque repetía el mismo renglón una y otra vez, ya que su atención no estaba puesta en el texto, sus pensamiento iban irrevocablemente al chico rubio, compañero de sala, de pronto su estomago hizo un ruido extraño y bastante sonoro, provocando que Madam Pince la mirara con enojo, ya que en la biblioteca no se permitían esos sonidos.

Derrotada y hambrienta, se levanto, dejando el volumen donde lo había tomado, tomo el pergamino donde había escrito la "D", arrugándolo un poco con furia y salió de ahí rumbo a su sala, revisaría sus ingredientes haber si no le faltaba nada y después iría a comer algo al comedor, después de todo, en su prisa por hablar con Sol, no había desayunado esa mañana, camino con paso lento y firme hacia su Ala, se topó con varios estudiantes, algunas parejas, que aprovechaban el día para estar juntas, con una sonrisa pensó que tal vez Ron y Lav estarían haciendo precisamente eso, pasar el tiempo juntos, caminando como zombis por todo el Colegio, sin un destino en particular.

Llegó a su Ala, deteniéndose frente al cuadro de su Sala, miró el cuadro que resguardaba la habitación de Gerry, pero finalmente se decidió por entrar primero a su Sala, sin animo recitó la contraseña, dando paso a su Sala, entró y se topó con la peor escena que podía haber visto en ese momento, una escena que la desgarró por dentro.

Draco estaba prácticamente sudando, mientras una ruborizada Nurit, yacía a su lado en el sofá, la mano derecha del Sly reposaba indolente el la pierna de la rubia, mientras que la izquierda estaba enredada en los sus rubios cabellos, cuando la miró su expresión se tornó fría, sus pupilas denotaban rabia contenida, mientras que su tez antes pálida, mostraba un tono rosado en esos momentos, causado por su agitada respiración.

Rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento, dejó el libro sobre su escritorio y salió de ahí con paso rápido, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

En cuanto el cuadro de la puerta regresó a su lugar, camino rápidamente a la habitación contigua, quería llorar… quería gritar matar a cierto rubio pervertido. Recitó la contraseña con furia y entró a la habitación paseándose de un lado a otro del lugar.

- Maldito pervertido, maldito hurón teñido, maldito hipócrita… y todavía tiene el descaro de besarme... ¿qué se cree? Le voy a enseñar - sin poder impedirlo un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus llorosos ojos castaños. – ¿y tu por qué lloras? ¿Acaso estas loca? – con furia se limpió las mejillas, deteniéndose frente al espejo se miró de frente.

– Más te vale no llorar por ese Hermione, tu no debes llorar por un hurón… y mucho menos por ese, tu sabidas que estaba jugando desde un principio…que esos besos solo eran una manera estúpida de jugar contigo ¿o no? Claro que si, no llorare por ese - se aventó en la cama, abrazó con fuerza una almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas varias veces, liberando algo del tumulto de sentimientos que invadía su pecho y su cerebro.

– ¡Maldito hurón! ¡Maldito Hurón! ¡Teñido! ¡Rubio de Bote! ¡Serpiente rastrera! ¡Pervertido! - podía haber seguido con más epítetos, pero el sonido de su puerta la hizo detenerse, respiró profundo varias veces… tratando de calmarse… no podía permitir que nadie viera los rastros de las dos traicioneras lágrimas que habían escapado de sus pupilas.

Con cautela se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió, notando la presencia de su amiga.

En el Ala de premios anuales en el corredor que se dirigía a las Salas de los entrenadores…

Después de un corto pero placentero recorrido llegaron a la habitación de Cedric al llegar a las puerta Gotty les hizo la señal para que entraran primero. Al ingresar la pareja se quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la Sala…era un poco más grande que la de los Premios anuales, claro Ron había entrado a la de sus hermanos pero no se le había hecho tan espectacular ya que después de todo la tenían llena de sus artefactos e inventos mientras que en esta se notaba que todo estaba en perfecto orden en eso se parecía a la de Hermione, además había en un estante: premios y reconocimientos que de seguro había ganado Cedric a lo largo de su vida.

- Vamos él esta arriba – Gotty les señaló las escaleras.

- Vaya… sí así tuvieran Fred y George su Sala yo los visitaría más – bromeó Ronald.

- Bueno amor, tus hermanos perdóname, pero son un desastre y unos endilgadores - mencionó la morena recordando que los había encontrado en la Sala común totalmente crudos.

- Pero… - pronunció él tratando de justificarlos, pero mejor calló antes de que su novia volviera a enojarse.

- Paseen…- indicó abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Cedric.

- Gracias - mencionaron los dos encontrando al chico en cama platicando con Zacharias Smith y Justin Finch-Fletchley, volteando hacia la puerta notando su presencia.

- Hola Cedric, ¿cómo estas? - saludó Lavender, mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal Cedric…ya estas mejor?… porque tienes que estar en el partido de mañana – Ron se acercó a dónde estaba el chico saludándolo y de paso también a Zac y Justin.

- Yo… si ya estoy mejor, gracias a los cuidados de mi enfermera particular - mencionó mirando a su novia brindándole una dulce sonrisa – y claro que jugare mañana… ya Zac y Justin, me estaban poniendo al tanto de los partidos y de los resultados – continuó entusiasmado.

- Bueno al parecer ellos van a hablar solo de quidditch – anunció Gotty, mirando con complicidad a Lavender.

- Si, cuando empiezan ni quién los pare – respondió Lav con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mejor cuéntame como estuvo la fiesta de ayer - curioseó mientras le indicaba que se sentaran en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

- Ok, pues…

En la Sala de Premios anuales…

Después de la salida abrupta de la castaña, Draco volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia Nurit, pero esta lo apartó delicadamente.

- ¿Crees qué diga algo? – cuestionó algo sonrojada.

- A quien le importa - intentó volver a acercarse.

- A mi, no quiero andar en boca de todo el Colegio – musitó la rubia algo enojada por la poca atención de Malfoy.

- No dirá nada, yo me encargo de eso – aseguró Draco con la intención de volver a adueñarse de sus labios.

- ¿De verdad? – interrogó dudosamente.

- Claro, no te preocupes - volvió a inclinarse, esta vez si fue bien recibido por los sonrosados labios de la rubia, que lo abrazó por el cuello.

La mano del rubio, seguía posada en la pierna de la Slytherin, así que sin mucho esfuerzo intento subirla, pero está lo detuvo de un tirón.

- Tranquilo Draco, yo no soy como el resto - interpeló, separándose un poco.

- Entiendo… - volvió a besarla, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de la chica. Lentamente se separó delineó el labio inferior con un dedo, para después volver a apoderarse de estos, se recargó un poco más hacia delante, logrando que Nurit se semirecostara en el sofá, hundiéndose en los cojines, mientras los mechones rubios bailaban alrededor de su bello rostro.

Draco la miró fijamente durante un instante, de pronto noto que los lagos cabellos platino, se rizaban adquiriendo un tono castaño, al igual que los ojos, pasaban de un color azul intenso a un tono caramelo… se levanto de un salto, con la mirada algo perpleja.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó extrañada.

- ¿Nurit? Yo… creo que será mejor que te vayas – masculló aún sin recuperarse de esa mala jugada, incluso su corazón se había estrujado y seguía padeciendo los estragos de esa alucinación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – interrogó confundida, arreglando su atuendo.

- Porque… la sangre sucia no tardara en regresar y no quiero que tu hermosa persona sea testigo de lo que voy a decirle – mintió desviando sus pupilas de la mirada inquisitoria de la Slytherin.

- Draco, no seas un salvaje… solo adviértele que es mejor que se quede callada – pidió más calmada.

- No te preocupes, yo se como tratar a esa - le dio la espalda y se arregló la ropa, evitando que Nurit notara su expresión.

Schlange lo imitó, cuando su aspecto estuvo presentable, la acompañó hasta la puerta, ella lo miró extrañada.

- ¿No me acompañas? – preguntó con su voz grácil.

- No puedo, es mejor que por el momento no nos vean juntos… hasta advertir a la sangre sucia que no diga nada – aseveró escueto, impaciente porque se retirara.

- Como quieras - depositó un ligero roce en sus labios y se alejó camino a su Casa sin más, Malfoy cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Veamos que haces ahora Granger… conmigo no se juega - sonrió maliciosamente, o al menos crispo su rostro, tomó su copa y con un movimiento de varita desapareció los restos de la comida, acomodándose en el sillón, se dispuso a esperar la llegada de la castaña.

En la Sala común de Gryffindor…

- ¡Por Merlín Harry!, esa tipa me da miedo - mencionó la pelirroja, mirando al ojiverde mientras cruzaba sus brazos, abrazándose fuertemente así misma al sentir un escalofrió al recordar a la asiática.

- Solo ignórala… - musitó, mientras le hacia una señal para que se sentara en el sillón al lado de la chimenea, donde horas antes habían amanecido de su borrachera él y varios compañeros de su Casa – ¿tienes frío? - indagó al notar su reacción.

- No, estoy bien.

- Entonces ¿qué te pasa? - cuestionó sentándose a su lado pasando un brazo por los hombros de la francesa.

- Lo que pasa es que esa tipa me causa escalofríos, no se, esta obsesionada contigo - explicó mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico - ¿cómo pudo ser tu novia?

- Pues no lo se, supongo que tuve un lapsus pero ya no importa, yo ya no siento nada por ella desde hace mucho tiempo - expuso posando sus labios en la coronilla de cabellos rojos.

- Pues alguien tendría que avisarle - comentó con una sonrisa, al sentir los labios del chico – o tú deberías de ponerle un alto.

- Espero que con esto ya se tranquilice - dijo con su eterna tranquilidad.

- ¿Y si no es así? – preguntó, levantando la mirada y clavando sus pupilas temerosas en las oliváceas - ¿y si intenta algo otra vez?

- Tendrá que hacerlo – aseguró con seriedad – no permitiré que se meta contigo - inesperadamente, se acercó y la besó sin siquiera razonarlo.

Sol respondió gustosa, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda al recordar la mirada de la asiática, pero si Harry estaba a su lado, nada le podía pasar.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – inquirió, ya que desde hace un buen rato no veía a los amigos de Harry.

- Mmm no lo se, por ahí… Ron seguro con Lavender, besándose por los rincones… Ginny ha de estar con Hermione o con Gerry - sintió como Sol se ponía algo tensa al oír el nombre del americano, lo cual le extrañó – ¿qué pasa?

- No, nada… - de pronto a su mente vino el recuerdo de Hermione y el rubio – tengo algo de hambre… ¿vamos a comer?

- Claro, vamos… además tenemos que ver dónde se metió Iván en todo este rato…

- Cierto, si mis padres se enteran que lo deje solo, seguro me regañarían - se levantaron y salieron de la sala, no sin antes revisar que la loca asiática no estuviera por ahí, caminaron de la mano hasta el Comedor, entre besos robados de parte de Harry hacia la pelirroja, cuando llegaron, Sol reía del sonrojo que invadía las mejillas del chico, pero no por eso él dejó de abrazarla al llegar ahí, buscaron con la mirada al pequeño Iván.

Lo encontraron sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, con un gemelo Weasley a cada lado de él, mostrándole uno de los muchos sortilegios que vendían en su negocio.

- Oh, oh - se quejó el ojiverde al notar la sonrisa bromista en los rostros pelirrojos – tu hermano esta con los gemelos.

- ¿Y? ¿Eso es malo? ¿Son hermanos de Ron, no? – preguntó alarmada.

- Si, pero es que no los conoces… ven - se acercaron a la mesa, Potter hizo notar su presencia de una manera un tanto burlona – espero que no le estén enseñando malos hábitos a Iván, chicos.

El trío se giró en redondo, topándose con la pareja, parada detrás de ellos.

- ¡Por Merlín Harry! Que susto nos has dado – dijo Fred, con un raro aparato en las manos.

- Si Harry, eso no se hace - completó el otro gemelo.

- Iván, espero que no estés molestando a los señores - expresó la pelirroja, mirando la amplia sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

- Claro que no, es un niño muy inteligente… ¿no George? – defendió Fred, buscando el apoyo de su hermano.

- Si Fred… es muy inteligente, además de que tiene un sentido del humor muy bueno - completó el gemelo, notando a la chica de la mano de Harry, observó a su es cuñado lanzándole una significativa mirada.

- Sol, ellos son Fred y George Weasley… hermanos de Ron y Ginny. Chicos, ella es Soleil Mounet… hermana del pequeño que esta con ustedes – realizó las presentaciones, no quería que los gemelos se le adelantaran a decir algún comentario que no le favoreciera en ese momento.

Ambos gemelos saludaron cordialmente a la chica, para después hacerles lugar en la mesa.

- Iván ¿cómo acabaste con estos dos? – cuestionó Potter con una sonrisa, mientras Sol se recargaba en el.

- Pues yo paseando y ellos con resac… - fue callado por uno de los gemelos.

- Si estaba paseando, ya que lo corrieron de la Sala de Beauxbatons porque hay fiesta – manifestó Fred, callando a su amiguito para que no divulgara su estado después de la borrachera del día anterior.

- Así es, así que le dije… Fred nos compadeceremos de ese pobre niño y le mostraremos las maravillas que inventamos ¿o no? – dijo, levantando las cejas a su hermano.

- Así es… así que hemos estado con el desde hace un rato, mostrándole nuestros maravillosos inventos…

- Si, son divertidos Sol… mira - tomó una extraña caja con un manivela, de esta se supone que brincan hologramas de sapos y otras alimañas, la acercó a ella, pero tanto Harry, como Fred y George que sabían lo que hacia, lo retiraron inmediatamente de la chica.

- Pero qué… - se quejó sin entender porqué la habían alejado de aquel objeto.

- Créeme no te gustaría averiguarlo – Harry regresó su mirada a los gemelos, que en ese momento podían haber imitado a cualquier arcángel, ya que sus rostros eran la muestra de la pura inocencia – vamos a comer.

En la mesa, aparecieron varios platillos, de los que todos dieron cuenta… en medio de la comida los gemelos se dirigieron a la francesa.

- Soleil ¿serias tan amable de permitirle a Iván ir con nosotros mañana a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Fred, curvando sus cejas.

- Si, queremos mostrarle nuestra tienda - dijo el otro, mirándola con esperanza en el rostro, igualando la de su hermano y la del pequeño francés.

- No lo se… Iván es un poco latoso y podría ser…

- No hay problema, es de los nuestros… ¿verdad George?

- Así es Fred, prometemos que lo cuidaremos ¿si? – agregaron utilizando sus talentos para convencerla.

Soleil miró a Harry con interrogación, con una sonrisa él expresó su consentimiento, ya que confiaba en que los gemelos no osarían hacerle daño al pequeño con ninguna de sus bromas… eso se lo reservaban para Ron.

- Esta bien - replicó la francesa, ganándose un abrazo de su hermano el cual paso por encima de Fred, para poder abrazarla, mientras que los gemelos la miraban con gratitud.

Todos siguieron comiendo, al terminar, Harry y Sol, salieron del Comedor, dejando al trío de "niños" solos, planeando algo nuevo.

Afuera, Sol, abrazó con calidez al león - Harry… yo… - tartamudeó un poco, por el nerviosismo de lo que pensaba decirle.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, mirándola de frente.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de Beauxbatons? – pidió con una mirada suplicante, y una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Harry se quedó mudo por un minuto, después de todo no esperaba que lo invitara a su Sala, y mucho menos a una fiesta, donde todas sus amigas la verían con él, no porque se avergonzara de él, si no porque próximamente sus amigas tendrían un partido contra Hogwarts y seguramente pensarían que una de sus "animadoras" estaba fraternizando con el enemigo.

- ¿Estas segura? – interrogó con mirada desconfiada.

- Claro... ¿tú… no quieres? – su expresión se tornó algo triste, ante lo cual el ojiverde se inclinó y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.

- Claro que quiero, me encantaría ir contigo - volvió a deslizar sus labios sobre los de ella, esta vez con más seguridad.

- Ok, entonces iré a alistarme - musitó alegre, incluso una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

- ¿Para qué? Si así te ves hermosa… como siempre - la galantería le brotaba en ese momento.

- Yo… gracias… entonces ¿te espero? – su sonrisa se amplió al sentir una caricia en la mejilla de parte del chico.

- Si, estaré ahí dentro de un rato… tengo que arreglarme.

- Claro, aunque así estas bien, además yo no invito a mi fiesta - admitió con vanidad.

- Entonces me siento honrado - tomó su mano y besó el dorso sin apartar la mirada de las pupilas de su acompañante.

- En efecto, siéntete honrado… bueno me voy ¿te espero en…? – levantó las cejas en señal de cuestionamiento.

- Una hora ¿te parece bien? – sonrió coquetamente.

- Perfecto… ok, te espero – se acercó con la intención de besar su mejilla, pero de último minuto giró el rostro y le besó en la comisura de los labios – _au revoir…_

Se alejó con su andar elegante, dejando a Potter con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar a su Torre, cosa rara en él, pensaba la pregunta que cualquier chica se haría _"¿Qué me pondré?"._

En la Sala de Gerry…

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su amiga, con la sonrisa más boba que podía tener.

- Vamos Ginny, tranquila… no entiendo lo que dices - ordenó la castaña.

- Es que Hermy… es hermoso, fue mágico, es como si todo lo que hubiera esperado se hubiera hecho realidad - decía la pequeña Weasley, rápidamente, dejando a su Hermy en la misma actitud.

- A ver… empecemos por el principio y explícame de qué me hablas - señaló, con voz calmada, aunque su paciencia ya se estaba acabando.

- Es que… ¡bese a Blaise! – gritó entusiasmada, brincando de emoción, dejando a su amiga con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – interrogó rápidamente, sin creerlo.

- Pues veras… iba yo caminando cuando apareció Parkinson… - rápidamente le contó lo ocurrido con la Sly y después su demostración de quién era la que manda, el beso de Blaise y su platica después de esto.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Se te declaró? ¿Ya son novios? – preguntó contagiada de la emoción de Ginny, aunque no podía evitar sentir unza punzada de dolor en su pecho al recordar a Malfoy.

- No… claro que no, pero lo que si le aclare es que tiene que dejar las cosas claras, que yo no quiero problemas y sobre todo, que lo de Hogsmeade no lo he perdonado.

- Bien Ginny, me parece genial, te confieso que como Gerry, cuando habló con él me da un poco de pena, la manera en que ayer te miraba era muy posesiva – exclamó con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Lo se, eso y el genial beso que me dio me motivo para darle otra oportunidad, pero como le dije tiene que hacer meritos…

- ¿Y crees qué lo haga?

- No lo se, pero Hermy, te juro que ese beso no lo olvidare jamás – volvió a recostarse, levantó los brazos y en su expresión se mostró una sonrisa boba – fue… mágico…

- ¿En serio? No me digas… ¿aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Magia?... para nada - dijo sarcásticamente.

- No es solo por eso tonta… fue… - se quedó sin palabras.

- Ok, ok, te entiendo… - recordó el beso que el rubio le estaba dando a su "novia" cuando llegó a su Sala y la furia volvió a invadirla – en cambio yo, podría matar a ese hurón…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? – cuestionó, regresando a la realidad.

- ¿A mi? Yo… este… - tartamudeó sin poder explicar sus sentimientos, así que recurrió a la furia – nada… solo que no me agrada que mi Sala sea hotel de paso.

- ¿Quieres decir que él…?

- Si, estaba en la sala con Nurit Schlange, en pleno… – calló al no saber como expresar la escena que vio.

- ¿Nurit? ¿La fría y controlada Nurit? ¿Con Malfoy?

- Si... la fría y controlada Nurit, estaba sonrojada y todo, con el casi encima de ella… y en mi sala… pudieron tener la decencia de irse al cuarto de él… pero no… los exhibicionistas estaba en plena sala - rugió con furia, levantándose para disimular las lágrimas que pugnaron por brotar.

- No lo puedo creer - musitó con sorpresa – ¿y tu, qué hiciste?

- Pues ¿qué podía hacer? Simplemente deje mis cosas y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, no quiero ser voyerista ni nada por el estilo – explicó aguantándose las ganas de llorar y dejar salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡Por Merlín!… ¿tanto así? – preguntó asombrada.

- No lo se, pero ese, si que se pasó esta vez… - susurró con lo que para Ginny era coraje, aunque en realidad era dolor.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Por el momento nada… pero le diré sus cosas después – espetó firme.

- Oye Hermy… ¿Nurit no es mortífaga o sí?

- No lo se, nunca me lo había planteado ¿por qué? – interrogó extrañada. Dejando de lado su enojo.

- ¿Y qué tal si Malfoy ya es mortífago? ¿Y sí están planeando algo? – dedujo extrañada.

- No lo se, tal vez… hace un año en Hogsmeade lo vimos muy sospechosos…

**I - I ****– Flash Back – I - I**

Después de la pelea con Draco y su madre en la tienda de túnicas, los chicos y ella habían seguido a Draco bajo la capa invisible, hasta el callejón Knoctur, hasta la tienda de un tal Borguin… ahí gracias a las Orejas Extensibles pasaron las largas cuerdas de color carne y comenzó a acercarlas hacia la parte de debajo de la puerta.

Pusieron sus cabezas una al lado de la otras y escucharon desde el final de la cuerda, desde donde la voz de Malfoy podía escucharse fuerte y clara,

- … ¿sabes cómo arreglarlo? – se oyó la voz del rubio.

- Posiblemente - respondió en un tono que sugirió que estaba poco dispuesto a comprometerse - Tendré que verlo de todos modos. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en el negocio?

- No puedo – dijo - Tiene que estar puesto. Sólo dime ¿cómo?

- Bien, sin verlo, debo decir que es un trabajo muy difícil, quizás imposible. No puedo garantizar nada.

- ¿No? Quizás esto te convenza.

El rubio se movió hacia Borgin y se bloqueó la visión desde el gabinete. Harry, Ron y ella se movieron a un costado tratando de mantenerlo a la vista, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fue a Borgin con una mirada de pánico.

- No le digas a nadie - dijo – y habrá retribución. ¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia. Pasará a visitarte pronto, para asegurarse de que le estás dedicando toda la atención a este problema.

- No habrá necesidad. – se oyó la voz temblorosa.

- Ya está decidido, bien, es mejor que me vaya. Y no olvides de mantenerlo a salvo, lo necesitaré.

- Quizás ¿quieras llevarlo ahora?

- No, por supuesto que no, tu hombre estúpido y pequeño ¿cómo llevaría eso por la calle? Solo abstente de venderlo – le grito furioso.

-"Por supuesto que no... señor.

Borgin hizo una reverencia.

- Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre ¿entendiste?

- Naturalmente, naturalmente - murmuró Borgin, haciendo otra reverencia.

Un momento después, Malfoy abandonó el negocio con una mirada de estar satisfecho de sí mismo. Pasó tan cerca de nosotros que sentimos que la capa aleteó

**I - I ****– Fin Flash Back – I - I**

- Después trate de averiguar que era lo que Malfoy había llevado, pero el vendedor me miro bastante desconfiadamente, así que no pude obtener nada - miró a su amiga con desconfianza – después lo vimos otra vez reuniéndose con Zabinni… tenían una sonrisa maléfica ¿no crees qué Zabinni sea…?

- No lo creo… o ¿tú crees qué…?

- No lo se, además recuerda lo que paso con Harry en el tren…

- Cierto, Malfoy le rompió la nariz… porque Harry intentaba averiguar si era mortífago – recordó Ginny, frunciendo su nariz.

- Pero él no estaba con los mortífagos cuando fue el ataque a Dumbledore – explicó Mione, evocando vagamente eso, era como si tuviera los recuerdos borrosos.

- Lo se, no creo que lo sea, al menos no Zabinni… ¿tu qué dices? – se mordió las uñas nerviosa.

- No lo se, pero intentaremos averiguarlo… como Gerry – comentó en un suspiró Hermy.

- Pero solo te quedan unos cuantos días, recuerda que Gerry se va el miércoles, solo te queda una semana.

- Lo haré... no te preocupes - miró de frente a su amiga – ¿y tu qué harás con Blaise?

- No lo se, disfrutar lo que dure supongo, quiero ver que tan fuerte es lo que siente… además no creo que sea mortigafo – manifestó Ginny con simpleza.

- Pero Ginny…

- Vamos Hermy… tu has estado con ellos como hombre, ¿alguna vez te han dicho algo acerca de Voldemort o de ser aliado de él? – cuestionó curvando sus cejas.

- Pues no… a decir verdad cuando le pregunte a Blaise lo que opinaba de que su Casa se enterara de que le gustabas me respondió que no le importaba – explicó Hermione con seriedad.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, me dijo que a él eso no le importaba, que los de su Casa podían decir lo que quisiera - completó con una mueca.

- ¿Lo ves? Si él fuera mortífago, por nada de este mundo estaría con una chica como yo, y mucho menos le importaría lo que dijeran los de su Casa ¿no crees?

- Si, pero aún así el sigue siendo Sly, así que hay que tener cuidado - aseveró, desconfiadamente – además todavía me llama Sangre sucia…

- No te preocupes, eso será algo de lo primero que tendrá que corregir si quiere tenerme cerca – advirtió firme Ginny.

- ¿No te emociones demasiado ok? – pidió preocupada, no quería ver sufrir más a su amiga.

- No te preocupes Hermy… mejor cambiemos de tema a algo más agradable - instó la pelirroja – dime lo qué le harás al hurón cuando llegues a tu Torre.

- Yo no se, pero si se va a enterar de que la Torre no es motel, si quiere conquistarlas que se las lleve a Slytherin - dijo caminando con pasos furiosos.

- Mmmm creo que elegí un mal tema, mejor dime lo qué harás mañana – la animó, esperando que se calmara y olvidara el tema de Malfoy.

- Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade por ingredientes para la poción, todavía falta una semana y lo que tengo ya se va a terminar, necesito algo de piel de serpiente hervores africana, además de otras cosas… ¿y tu?

- No lo se, tal vez Blaise me invite a salir… si no voy contigo, no tengo ropa para la fiesta del sábado – manifestó recordando ese evento.

- ¿Otra fiesta? – preguntó incrédula.

- Vamos Hermy, no esperabas que el Torneo se quedara sin fiestas ¿verdad? Por Merlín… no te he contado…

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó curvando sus cejas.

- Los chicos se han puesto una borrachera marca morirás – comentó evocando aquella mañana.

- Pero si tú no me digas qué no…

- Pero ellos fue peor, por la mañana al despertar, la Sala común parecía campo de batalla, cuerpos por todos lados, es más hasta Harry y Ron estaban ahí…

- ¿En serio?- preguntó escéptica, aunque después de unos segundos pensó que era posible.

- Claro, hubieras oído los alaridos que pego Lav, cuando vio a su adorado Won – Won durmiendo la borrachera en un sillón…

- Me lo puedo imaginar – respondió, mientras se carcajeaba al imaginar la escena.

- Por cierto ¿quieres qué le diga a Lav a ver si nos acompaña a comprar ropa?

- No creo que quiera, tiene que estar con Won-Won – replicó Mione imitando la voz melosa de la morena.

- Cierto, no se ni para que pregunto… yo necesito algo llamativo par atraer la atención de Blaise… porque él se ve bien con lo que se ponga – manifestó casi babeando al recordar lo bien que se veía en la ultima fiesta.

- Pero lo que mejor le va es el blanco – admitió sonriendo ante la mueca de su amiga, después musitó con preocupación – si… yo también necesito ropa.

- Entonces esta decidido, mañana nos vamos de compras a Hogsmeade.

- Bien – profirió con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno amiga, es hora de ir a comer algo ¿no? – preguntó Ginny, tocándose el estómago.

- Si… con el coraje del hurón se me olvido que tenía hambre - salieron de la Sala y caminaron al cuadro del frutero.

En el despacho del Director…

Snape se encontraba sentado cómodamente frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, este lo miraba fijamente, escuchando su reporte.

- Como te digo Dumbledore… - dijo con frialdad – el chico no muestra recuerdos de ninguna especie, ni deseos de ser mortífago o algo por el estilo.

- Perfecto mi querido Severus… ¿y con respecto a Draco? – concentró sus pupilas azules en el hosco hombre de negro.

- Por el momento solo he estudiado a Blaise, con lo del Torneo han estado un poco desaparecidos, pero siempre en vigilancia... por Malfoy no me preocuparía, creo que su interés esta más enfocado hacia el sexo opuesto que a los problemas del mundo – exclamó arrastrando las palabras, sin cambiar su expresión pétrea.

- Bueno Severus… después de todo es un chico, sin la presión de Lucius, espero que pueda estar tranquilo – profirió dejando salir el humo de su pipa.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando Malfoy salga de Azkaban? ¿No cree qué intente…?

- Es muy poco probable, Narcissa no permitirá que nadie vuelva a dañar a su vástago – denegó el anciano, confiando en la rubia y en que Lucius cambiara su postura.

- Pero él es…

- Lo se, pero por eso hay que mantener estricta vigilancia sobre él. Sirius se esta encargando de eso, veremos qué pasa – tranquilizó ecuánime, como si todo lo tuviera planeado.

- ¿Cuándo iras a verlo? – inquirió con curiosidad.

- Todavía no lo se… Sirius se esta encargando de eso, próximamente me lo informara.

- ¿Quién más ira a visitarlo? ¿Ella? – indagó frunciendo su ceño.

- En efecto mi querido amigo… ella también – aclaró la duda de Snape, notando en su rostro la disconformidad con ello.

- Bien, entonces yo me voy – se incorporó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Te pido que sigas vigilando a ambos chicos Severus y mantenme informado acerca de sus movimientos…

- Entendido…

Salió del despacho, con mirada fría, aunque para quien lo conociera, podía distinguir un pequeño fulgor temeroso en el fondo de sus pupilas. _"¿Qué hará él, cuando se entere de lo que Narcisa me había pedido?"._

Caminó sin mucha prisa, perdiéndose entre los corredores.

En Slytherin…

Los gritos sonoros de la morena se oían en toda la sala, Pansy les gritaba a todo pulmón a los dos gorilas que últimamente se habían vuelto su sombra más que la de Draco.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me alejaran?… debieron dejarme darle su merecido a esa estúpida.

- Pero… - intentó hablar Crabbe.

- Nada, no hay excusa… son unos imbéciles, yo tengo el poder de tener a Blaise cuando yo quiera – exclamó echa una furia.

- Pero Pansy…

- ¿Qué quieres? - le gritó a Goyle, hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia del chico en cuestión tras ella.

- Este… - Goyle trató nuevamente de advertirle.

La voz siseante tras ella hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban - Será mejor que te calles ya Parkinson…

- Blaisito… yo… - dijo, dando media vuelta, mirándolo con ojos tiernos, a lo que el chico no se inmuto.

- Creo haberte advertido que no te volvieras a acercar a Ginny ¿no? – caminó con paso amenazadora hacia ella, esquivando los muebles a su paso.

- Pero Blaisito… ¡ella no es mas que una cualquier! - gritó furica.

- ¡Cállate! – la tomó fuertemente del codo, zarandeándola un poco – tu no eres la adecuada para hablar de "cualquieras" Parkinson.

- ¡Blaisito! – se llevó la mano a la boca, en un gesto dramático.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta la verdad? – interrogó sarcásticamente – pero Parkinson… tu sabes que eres la mas "sociable" de todas las mujeres de Hogwarts.

- No te voy a permitir que me… - levantó su mano con intención de soltarle una cachetada a Blaise, pero este solo se limitó a detenerla tomando su muñeca.

- El que no te va a permitir nada soy yo, ya te lo advertí… te vuelvo a ver junto a Ginny y Hogwarts se va a enterar del record de "amigos" que han pasado horas "sociables" contigo…

- Eres un maldito - siseó enfurecida por el sarcasmo de Blaise.

- Estas advertida Parkinson – soltó su muñeca y colocó su mano en el blanco cuello de la pelinegra y presionando ligeramente – aléjate de ella y no intentes hacerle daño… o te las veras conmigo - enredó la otra mano en sus cabellos y los jaló un poco hacia atrás, clavando sus pupilas fieras en las de la chica – y que quede claro… entre tu y yo no hay nada, jamás lo hubo y jamás lo habrá.

- Pero Blaise… yo te quieee… – un lamento escapó de sus labios, cuando la mano en su cabello tiró un poco más.

- Cállate, estas sobre aviso… no querrás sufrir un accidente ¿verdad? – la soltó, aventándola hacia los dos gorilas, que miraron toda la escena sin intervenir.

- Zabinni… - reprochó Goyle, mirándolo con cierto miedo.

- ¿Qué? Más les vale que no intenten ayudarle ¿entienden?

- Pero Blaise – arremetió Crabbe.

-.A callar… - ordenó con una mirada helada, dejándolos atónitos, sin más subió las escaleras, encerrándose en su cuarto.

En la Sala, todos lo vieron irse, espantados por la actitud del moreno, Pansy se levantó de donde él la había aventado y empezó a deambular por la habitación.

- Maldita, Maldita… pero ya vera quien soy yo… a mi nadie me trata así y menos por esa…

- Pero Blaise dijo… - intentó Crabbe persuadirla.

- No me importa lo que diga, esa maldita pobretona me las pagara – sentenció Pansy.

- Pero Pansy…

- Cállense, tengo que pensar en un plan… donde no se sepa que fui yo la autora - subió por las escaleras, dejando a los dos gorilones con cara de duda.

En la Torre Gryffindor…

Un aroma a loción intenso invadió la Sala, al aparecer por las escaleras, dejando a varias de las chicas presentes, embobadas, al ver a Harry salir tan guapo de su habitación; vestía un suéter rosa ligero, algo ajustado, mientras que el pantalón el saco y los zapatos lucían en un tono negro, haciendo resaltar sus hermosas pupilas verdes, y la finura de su piel, además de que el tono rosado le daba a su boca un tono un poco más intenso.

Ignoró las miradas, algo sonrojado por estas, ya que prácticamente lo estaban desnudando con la mirada, esperaba que la reacción de Sol, fuera igual que las de sus compañeras, salió de ahí, rogando a Merlín por no toparse con la psicópata asiática que se la pasaba acosándolo, caminó con paso confiado a su destino, levantando suspiros a su paso, ya que varias de las chicas del colegio estaban en los corredores en ese momento, muchas lo siguieron con la mirada, otras le coquetearon abiertamente, pero él solo les sonreía cortésmente y seguía su camino.

Al pasar por uno de los pasillo se acceso al Comedor se topó con sus amigas… que se quedaron de una pieza al verlo aparecer.

- Chicas, chicas… ¿quieren dejar de verme así? – preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

- Lo siento Harry, es que… - Hermione lo miraba totalmente asombrada.

- Nunca te habíamos visto así… así… de… - Ginny tartamudeó sin poder terminar aquella frase.

- Mmm guapo… - terminó Hermione acercándose un poco más a Ginny y lo miraron fijamente, desde el cabello, que caía ordenadamente por su nuca, hasta el relucir de los zapatos negros.

- Harry… te ves…

- Basta chicas, siento que me desnudan con la mirada y son mis amigas… eso no se hace – dijo, sonriendo del rubor que invadió las mejillas de ambas.

- ¿Y a dónde vas tan elegante? – curioseó Hermione.

- Pues… Sol, me invito a la fiesta que hay en su Sala – comentó pasando su mano ahora por su arreglada melena.

- Ooohhh – dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente, codeando a Hermione.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿así qué te perdonó eh? – preguntó Mione más para confirmarlo.

- Si, con un poco de esfuerzo de mi parte logre que me perdonara – indicó aliviado.

- Bien por ti Harry… - repuso Ginevra con algo de frialdad – ¿y Cho?

- Ese si que es un problema, se ha propuesto fastidiarme la vida…

- Tu solo dinos y nos encargamos de ella - bromeó la castaña, una sonrisa asomó nuevamente a su labios – ¿y qué le vas a regalar?

- ¿Regalar? ¿Por qué? ¿Es su cumpleaños? – indagó desorientado.

- Por Merlín Harry, si que eres despistado… por no decirte algo más feo – repuso Ginny, tratando de ocultar su verdadero sentir.

- No Harry, no es su cumpleaños, pero por galantería, deberías de llevarle un regalo o algo así – explicó con sabiduría Mione.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó aún sin entender del todo.

- ¡Claro Harry! ¡Por Merlín, por eso uno se embriaga!

- Eso a ti no te cuesta ¿verdad Ginny? – acusó Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿A ti tampoco verdad Harry?… dando espectáculo en plena Sala común, si hubiera entrado Chang, seguro ahí te viola – interpeló divertida la pelirroja.

- Brrrrrr no la invoques - un escalofrió recorrió su columna al oír el nombre – bueno, pero estamos en Hogwarts ¿qué le voy a regalar?

- Flores, eso nunca falla… rosas de preferencia – aconsejó Ginny.

- Pero… ya le di una esta mañana – replicó lógico Potter.

- ¿Una? ¿A qué hora? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione, no recordaba haberlo visto llegar con una rosa.

- Después de que te fuiste con un hechizo – explicó dejando caer sus hombros - ¿y ahora?

- Bien pensado Harry, pero eso nos deja sin posibilidades ahora de un regalo – musitó Ginny, colocando un dedo en su barbilla, pensando como solucionar esto.

- Piensa Harry… - los tres se quedaron pensando en algo que pudieran conseguir en el colegio, ya que sus opciones eran pocas.

- Ya lo tengo, vamos… - Ginevra jaló a los otros dos y los llevó a las cocinas, donde llamó a un elfo - Dobby… necesito una rosa de chocolate envuelta para regalo, en 30 segundos… - ante su orden el elfo entró y regresó unos instantes después con una bandeja donde reposaba una rosa roja, hecha de chocolate, dentro de una pequeña caja transparente.

- Perfecto - Harry la tomó cuidadosamente y la guardó dentro de su saco.

- Ginny, me sorprende tu habilidad eh – expuso Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- Así soy yo…

- Gracias chicas, nos vemos después - Harry inesperadamente se acercó a cada una besándoles las mejillas – cuídense.

Se alejó, con una gran sonrisa, al ver el sonrojo súbito que cubrió los rostros de sus amigas, le gustaba el poder que tenia de sonrojar a cualquier chica, esperaba que esta nueva actitud le gustara a Sol, quería conquistarla.

Llegó a la puerta de la Sala a las 6:50, esperaba que la chica estuviera lista ya, respiró tratando de calmar la emoción, tocó con mano temblorosa, la Dama del cuadro lo miró con desconfianza, interrogando el motivo de su visita.

- Busco a Soleil Mounet, me espera.

El cuadro hizo sonar su delicada voz en el interior de la Sala, y poco después se movió para dar paso a la chica de los sueños de Harry.

Soleil lucia un delicado vestido de seda rosa pálido, iba desde sus hombros cayendo delicadamente hasta por arriba de las rodillas, el material se movía sensualmente con cada movimiento que hacia, al frente tenia un escote en "V" discreto, las mangas del vestido eran entalladas hasta los codos, para después ampliarse con gracia hasta sus muñecas, donde lucia un elegante brazalete color blanco y rosa, sus pies estaban enfundados en unos lindas sandalias del mismo tono, con unas cintas subiendo por sus pantorrillas, los brillos clásicos resaltaban su maquillaje, siempre discreto y apropiado para la hora del día.

- ¡Harry! Que bueno que llegaste - exclamó, mirándolo fijamente, descubriendo lo bien que lucia esa tarde el chico - te ves… muy bien… - no podía apartar la mirada de él, se veía especialmente bien, además de que despedía un aroma increíble.

- Tu estas hermosa - se acercó y sin más le rozó los labios - como siempre - se alejó un paso para apreciar más la hermosa vista frente a él, mientras la mirada de la francesa hacia lo mismo, él notó esto y se volvió a aproximar a ella hasta colocar los labios junto a su oído - devuélveme mi ropa por favor – susurró coquetamente, logrando el sonrojo de la joven.

- ¡Harryyy! - expresó apenada - o sea, lo mismo podría decirte yo eh – se rió de la mirada picara que invadió las pupilas verdes.

- No me des ideas - sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la pelirroja, acercándola a él, Sol solo atinó a apoyar su frente en el pecho del león, aspirando su loción.

- Y tu no me des ideas a mi - se separó un poco, liberándose de las manos de Potter, que metió la mano en su bolsillo interno, sacando el regalo.

- Para ti - le tendió la rosa, logrando que Sol la tomara delicadamente.

- Yo... gracias ¿cómo sabias? - preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Que la alegría de mi vida es el chocolate y este es perfecto.

- Mmmm digamos que soy adivino – dijo, dándole las gracias mentalmente a Ginny por su ayuda.

Soleil rió ligeramente - Vamos… - tomándolo de la mano lo invitó a pasar.

La Sala estaba ligeramente llena de gente, abundaban las francesas, aunque también había gente de otras selecciones, incluido Hogwarts. Se acercaron a una chica, que platicaba animadamente con un grupo de chicos, al verlos la chica se disculpó y se acercó a ellos.

- Domy… te presento a Harry Potter, Harry… ella es Dominique Gastelu, mi mejor amiga y guardiana de nuestra selección.

- Es un placer - tomó la mano y delicadamente se inclinó sobre esta, sin besarla.

- El placer es mío - respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter que le ha sacado canas verdes a mi amiga?

- ¿Yo? ¿Canas verdes? Bueno…

- Dom… no lo incomodes, ya pidió perdón – intervino avergonzada.

- Vaya… me alegro, no me hubiera gustado estar cerca de ella cada mañana mientras murmuraba "Maldito, Maldito" por todo el lugar - acusó, mientras los colores subían al rostro de la pelirroja.

- ¿Maldito? - Harry se inclinó y clavó sus pupilas interrogantes en Sol – ¿tanto así me odiabas?

- Yo… no... bueno si, esta mañana estaba furiosa contigo, ¿Qué tomas? ¿Whiskey? ¿Hidromiel?… – enumeró las bebidas que ocupaban la mesa central del lugar.

- Mmm whiskey esta bien, gracias – la pelirroja se alejó momentáneamente, regresando con una copa de para él y una de sabor fresa para ella. Los tres se sentaron a platicar, pero sin discutir acerca del Torneo, por acuerdo tácito.

En el Gran comedor…

Las chicas ya habían ingerido sus alimentos, que la parecer de muchos hubiera sido demasiado, pero tomando en cuanta que la castaña no había probado bocado en todo el día no era raro.

- ¡Por Merlín! Estoy satisfecha - resopló Hermione, levantándose de la mesa, para salir de ahí.

- Yo también – dejó la servilleta en la mesa y caminó al lado de su amiga – ¿qué haremos ahora?

- No lo se, vayamos a… - calló al ver aparecer ras una esquina la gallarda figura de su amigo, enfundado en un traje negro, que lo hacia verse genial.

- ¿Es… Harry? – preguntó parpadeando más de la cuenta, se llevó una mano a sus ojos tallándolos, esperando que todo fuera una alucinación, pero al parecer era más que verdad, era su antiguo novio envestido de manera arrolladora.

- Si… creo que si – afirmó aún sin reponerse del impacto.

Se acercaron a Harry, mirándolo, deleitándose con la vista frente a ellas, platicaron un poco acerca de Sol y demás, cuando Ginny le ayudó con lo de su regalo, él se alejó, no sin antes darles un beso en la mejilla, que las dejó sonrojadas y nerviosas.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – indagó Mione, observándolo perderse en el pasillo.

- No lo se, pero nunca lo había visto así… ni siquiera por mi – exclamó Ginny, con los sentimientos revueltos.

- Mmm de pronto siento mucho calor ¿no? – dijo, abanicándose con las manos.

- Mmm si, creo que si – imitó el movimiento de su amiga, mientras caminaban a la Torre de la castaña.

- Esa… nueva actitud de Harry… mmm es muy…

- Lo se, ¡Por Merlín!… y yo lo deje ir… debo de ser la más grande estúpida del planeta – espetó con arrepentimiento Ginny.

- Bueno, pero las circunstancias son diferentes, además esta Blaise ¿no? – habló Hermione, tratando de animar a su amiga, así mucho que no la escuchaba decir cosas así, desde que el moreno había aparecido.

- Bueno si, pero ¡Por Merlín, que bien esta Harry!

- Si, no hace falta que lo digas… con razón Chang no lo deja en paz – agregó Mione, tratando de hacer sonreír a su amiga.

- Pero contra Sol, no creo que pueda… ella lo trae bastante alucinado – comentó esperando que ese fuera el adjetivo adecuado para calificar lo que le sucedía al león, aunque eso le causaba una opresión en su estómago de pensar que el pasaría la tarde con la francesa.

- Eso espero - llegaron al pasillo de premios anuales, todavía pensando en Harry – bueno ¿qué hacemos?… ¿quieres ir a la habitación de Gerry?

- ¿Tu qué harás? – preguntó Ginn desanimada.

- Tengo que ir a mi habitación, espero que ya el hurón haya terminado con su visita…

- Mmmm prefiero retirarme, no quiero oír los lamentos del hurón cuando le digas sus verdades - riendo, se alejó rumbo a su Torre – nos vemos mañana.

- Si, ven temprano para ir al Hogsmeade ¿ok? – indicó alzando su voz, ya que su amiga parecía tener prisa por alejarse de ahí.

- Bien, nos vemos en el comedor a las 9:30 – gritó la pelirroja, antes de girar en un pasillo, para desaparecer de la vista de su amiga por completo.

- Ok… espero que se encuentre bien, quizás esto de Harry después de todo si le sigue afectando…

Pensando en eso la castaña caminó con desgana a su Torre, le esperaba una cruel batalla y era mejor enfrentarla ahora.

En la Torre de Gryffindor…

Won–Won y Lav-Lav se encontraba acaramelados en un sofá, el chico tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novia, mientras esta le acariciaba sus mechones rojos, platicando de Cedric y su novia.

- Espero que Cedric se recupere rápido, el próximo partido será contra las amigas de Sol, y no queremos que un montón de niñas nos gane – expuso Ron despectivo.

- ¿No queremos o no quieres? Ronald a veces eres un tonto con esos comentarios machistas…

- Pero Lav-Lav… seria el colmo que un montón de chicas les ganara a la poderosa selección de Hogwarts ¿no crees? – explicó tratando de que entendiera su punto.

- En eso tienes razón, pero no hay necesidad de decirlo con ese desprecio – aclaró aún molesta.

- No es desprecio… es reto… si las francesas nos ganan nos veremos bastante mal, sobre todo porque no dejaron entrar a mujeres en este equipo - con sus palabras momentáneamente Lav se puso tensa, recordando el plan de Hermione – ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, yo estaba… – calló al ver entrar a la sala a su "cuñada".

- ¿Dónde has estado? – interrogó apresurado Ronald.

- Por ahí… con Hermione…

- ¿Por fin la encontraste? ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó la morena tratando de evitar una rencilla entre los hermanos, por la manera tan controladora que Ron tenía de tratar a Ginny, a veces olvidaba que solo era una año mayor que ella.

- Ni idea, la encontré con Gerry…

- Pero cuando la fuimos a buscar no estaba ahí - la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Has visto a Harry? – inquirió Ron, extrañado de no haber visto a su amigo en un buen rato, él no salía desaparecer así.

- Mmm si, lo vimos hace un rato… fue invitado por Sol, a la fiesta de Beauxbatons – profirió con un tono desilusionado que se refleja en la expresión de su rostro.

- ¡Ohhhhh con Sol eh! – clamó Ronald con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, se veía… bastante guapo, se arregló especialmente para la ocasión - no podía evitar que un dejo de envidia tiñera su voz, lo que la pareja notó inmediatamente.

- ¿Estas celosa Ginny? – preguntó intrigada Lavender, colocando toda su atención en su cuñada.

- Yo… no lo se, creo que un poco… es que… nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera por mi en el poco tiempo que anduvimos – manifestó triste.

- Pero Ginny, tu tienes a Blaise… - recordó Lav, siendo acallada por al sonora voz de su novio.

- ¿Blaise? Ginny tu con ese Zabinni ¿no te dije que él es peligroso? Aparte es un Slytherin ¿cómo puedes estar interesada en eso? – intervino Ronald, molesto por ese comentario.

- Ron cálmate - pidió su novia, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, evitando que este se parara.

- Pero…

- Ronald Bilius Weasley… ¡no te metas en mi vida! – gritó furiosamente la pelirroja – yo no interfiero en tu relación con Lav, así que déjame en paz… ¿esta claro?

- Pero Ginn… - trató de seguir Ronald.

- Cierto Won-Won, deja que Ginny viva su vida como quiera – apoyó Lavender.

- Pero es un Slytherin – exclamó despectivo.

- No me importa… es lindo y tierno y amable, además de ser muy guapo, huele delicioso, tiene estilo, porte, elegancia, y sobre todo… le gusto.

- Ginny… tranquilízate – Lav se levantó, para sentar con un ligero tirón de la camisa a su novio – creo que con esto queda comprobado que lo que sientes por Harry no son celos… tal vez algo de envidia por Sol, pero no celos.

La pelirroja caviló en las sabias palabras de su amiga, con eso se despidió y se retiró a su habitación, dejando a la pareja en la sala común, donde discretamente Lav le dio un sermón a su novio acerca de interferir en las vidas ajenas.

En la Sala de premios anuales.

Hacia un buen rato que Draco esperaba la llegada de su compañera de sala, tenia varias respuestas agudas a todo la perorata que sabia que le soltaría la castaña, le demostraría quien era el Gran Draco Malfoy.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo puso alerta, la castaña llegaba y se acercaba el momento de la gran batalla; se acomodó en el sillón, colocando una expresión de falsa satisfacción en su rostro, cuando Mione hizo su aparición, la miró fríamente.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirió gélido.

- ¿Y bien qué? – respondió confundida.

- Vamos espero tu disculpa sangre sucia, por interrumpir momentáneamente mi… "comida" – espetó con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro al terminar su frase.

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! - gritó furiosa.

- Y tu eres una voyerista… ¿o es qué me deseas tanto que solo te conformas con verme? – se burló, con una sonrisa de lado.

- Eres un idiota… yo no te… - intentó defenderse, pero tartamudeó.

- Ahhh pero no olvidemos que esta el buen Gerry, ¿él si se rebajaría a tu nivel, no? Seguramente es… - quería insultarlo, pero la castaña lo calló.

- Pues Gerry es mucho más hombre de lo que tu jamás serás - manifestó con burla, exaltada por los ataques del Sly.

- Eso no lo creo, yo soy lo mejor de Hogwarts… y si ser hombre significa entablar una "amistad" contigo, prefiero ser lo que sea…

- Pues no estas muy errado, no eres más que un hurón idiota - caminó con paso decidido, hasta pararse en medio de la sala - ¡y en el futuro no traigas a tus amiguitas aquí!

- Esta es mi Sala y yo traigo a quien me plazca – exclamó con ironía, también poniéndose de píe, caminado lentamente hacia la chica.

- Pues también es la mía… y no es hotel de paso… así que si traes a tus amiguitas ten la decencia de mantenerlas dentro de tu habitación – su expresión de furia era temeraria, pero él sentía el mismo nivel de furia, al recordar las palabras de las leonas.

- Mira sangre sucia, yo en mi Sala hago lo que quiero y una fea impura como lo eres tú, no me lo va a impedir – con el dedo índice le tocó la frente, empujando ligeramente.

- Pues mira hurón, a mi lo que hagas me tiene sin el menor cuidado… además eres tu él que me persigue para besarme - acertó a decir, dejando al pobre rubio mudo por la sorpresa.

- Eres una maldita - dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente - no tienes ni idea - la tomó de los hombros, acercándola a él.

- ¡No me toques!… yo se que te encanta estar cerca de mi, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo - farfulló sacudiéndose las manos de Malfoy.

- A mi no me gusta estar cerca de ti sangre… - quería contra atacar, ya que el mismo se había delatado.

- Pues que bien lo disimulas – se mofó la castaña - como siempre me persigues…

- No eres más que una sucia y fea Gryffindor, un ratón de biblioteca frió y sin vida social… si no fuera por San Potter no tendrías vida, nadie conocería a la sabelotodo Granger - grito furiosamente clavando sus hermosas pupilas plateadas en las castañas, colocando su rostro a menos de 5 centímetros.

- Pues al menos tengo amigos, no como tú que estas solo y no eres nadie… más que un pervertido - su expresión era de franca ira, sin retirar la mirada de las pupilas grises.

De pronto Draco en un acto instintivo, bajó la mirada posándola en los labios sonrosados de la castaña, la cual captó inmediatamente el movimiento de los ojos, sintió un extraño calor recorrerle la columna, sin pensarlo él se acercó un poco, rozando ligeramente los labios bajo los suyos, por un momento se sintió trasportado a otro espacio, para salir abruptamente cuando la leona lo aventó, haciéndolo trastabillar, ágilmente se apoyó en el sillón.

Hermione sintió el roce de los labios, calmando momentáneamente su furia, en un momento quería matar al hurón y al siguiente tenia la imperiosa necesidad de perderse en esa mirada y besar esos hermoso labios… sintió la ligera caricia... una... dos… tres veces… pero de pronto la luz se hizo en su cerebro, haciéndola levantar la cabeza y reconocer lo que estaba haciendo, instintivamente lo aventó, mientras buscaba en su mente alguna palabra hiriente, en el momento que el chico la miró, ya tenia un comentario agudo en la boca.

- Ya ves, cómo no puedes evitar estar cerca de mi hurón. Eres un maldito pervertido…

- ¡Maldita! - sentía odio hacia ella por sus palabras, pero sobre sentía odio a si mismo por ser tan débil, al estar cerca de ella – Te voy a enseñar… - se levantó y se acercó con pasos furiosos, tomándola de los hombros.

- Evítame la pena de decirte que no sabes besar - dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás – además para que te enteres, no sabes seducir… no incitas mis instintos.

- ¡Por favor Granger! Aceptemos que soy lo mejor que alguna vez has besado en tu vida. Además… para un beso se necesitan dos… y tú ya caíste bajo mis encantos - se aproximó con movimientos felinos hasta donde ella estaba – nadie alguna vez te ha besado mejor que yo, porque simplemente soy el mejor.

- ¡Por favor! Eres un niño… a mi me gustan los hombres… los púberos – con un dedo lo señalo, en franca burla – me dan flojera.

- La única inexperta eres tu, no tienes ni vida social o un novio, como para poder decir que sabes la diferencia - su ataque fue certero, pero no esperaba la respuesta de la leona.

- Pues para tu información Viktor besa mejor que tu al igual que Gerry. Ellos si son hombres - la cara del rubio se puso lívida.

- Comprende… ellos se conforman contigo, no eres nada… no les sirves mas que para lamerle las botas, eres como su juguete por un rato… porque ninguno de los dos tomaría en serio a una escoria ¡como tú!

Hermione se quedó muda por las palabras tan crueles del rubio, no pensó que le dolieran tanto, su garganta se cerró, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Repentinamente Blaise Zabinni entró a la Sala, después de que pintura de la puerta, que había oído los gritos le permitiera entrar, aduciendo que si alguien no los separaba, posiblemente acabarían destrozándose uno al otro, lamentablemente llego cuando las palabras ya habían sido dichas.

Hermione no apartó la mirada de Draco - Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar - susurró débilmente, para después salir apresuradamente de la habitación, ante el asombro del moreno que observaba la escena parado junto a la puerta.

Después de que la chica salió, Blaise por fin entró completamente a la habitación, mirando la reacción de su amigo.

Draco se encontraba estático, la mirada dolorida de la castaña había quedado tatuada en su mente, así como las últimas palabras susurradas habían quedado grabadas en sus oídos… "_Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar…"_ una sensación de vació le llenó el corazón, por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, sus pupilas se humedecieron, mientras que un nudo en su garganta oprimía con fuerza.

- ¿Qué hiciste Draco? – interrogo con preocupación, ya que había notado una solitaria lagrima, resbalar por la mejilla de Granger.

- ¿Yo? – intentó disimular su reacción, girando el rostro hacia un lado.

- Pues claro, Granger salió de aquí bastante…- no sabia qué palabra utilizar para describir la expresión de la chica.

- Nada, solo le gane un round de los muchos que tenemos al día - se sentó en el sillón, casi totalmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si con eso lograra borrar de su mente aquella imagen de la leona y dejara de sentir esa opresión.

- Vamos Draco… estas hablando conmigo, te conozco ¿qué le hiciste? – se sentó en un sillón frente a él, sin apartar sus oscuras pupilas de él, en espera de algún movimiento.

- Ya te dije que nada, solo le dije unas cuantas verdades - su expresión se tornó pensativa.

- ¿Y esas verdades fueron…? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada que te importe - se levantó de sopetón y caminó hacia la escalera, ya iba subiendo cuando la voz de Zabinni lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Por mi túnica… vamos a Slytherin a tomar, no tengo ganas de otro raund con Granger por hoy - subió y regresó instantes después con una pulcra túnica negra —vámonos.

Salieron de ahí, rumbo a las mazmorras, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

En la sala de Beauxbatons…

Entre las sombras de la terraza, un par de figuras se abrazaban fuertemente, habían salido ahí, para tomar « un poco de aire fresco », pero esto, era lo que menos hacían, ya que sus pulmones no aguantarían mucho tiempo más sin oxigeno.

La agitada respiración de Harry, delataba lo que ocurría ahí, sus ojos brillaban especialmente, ya que su tono verde relucía en la oscuridad tras esos lentes, sin dificultad para mirar a la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos, la cual estaba algo sonrojada, al igual que él, con la respiración agitada.

El abrazo era en extremo apretado, estaba apoyado en el barandal, mientras sus manos, reposaban posesivamente en la espalda de Sol, su cabeza algo inclinada para permitirse un mejor contacto con los labios femeninos, sus mechones negros estaba siendo acariciados suavemente por las delicadas manos de la francesa.

De vez en cuando cortaban el largo beso, convirtiéndolo en ligeros roces, sus frentes se unían sin mediar palabra, sus narices se rozaban, para después volver a iniciar un duelo de respiraciones agitadas.

El lado James de Harry, por fin había salido a relucir, algo tenía que heredar del gran conquistador que había sido su padre.

Soleil se encontraba apoyada en él, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del buscador, acariciando sus mechones, para profundizar su beso se colocó de puntillas, mientras presionaba suavemente sus labios bajo los de él, incitándolo a responder, mientras que él respondía al beso invadiendo su boca con suavidad e intensidad, incorporándose con ella en brazos levantándola un poco del suelo, inclinándose más hacia ella mientras subía la mano por su espalda sintiendo como se estremecía, llegando hasta su cabeza enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos rojos

Con un suave movimiento inclinó a Sol hacia atrás, abandonando sus deliciosos labios para descender besando su barbilla, bajando por la cálida piel de su cuello, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración disfrutando de ese panorama, siguió su recorrido depositando suaves roces, respirando el dulce perfume que emanaba, lo que lo incitaba a seguir, hasta donde el escote de la pelirroja se lo permitió, por lo cual maldijo mentalmente la ropa, por interrumpir su delicioso recorrido.

Regresó por sus anteriores besos hasta presionar nuevamente los labios sonrosados, Sol estaba extasiada con las caricias que él le daba, dejándose llevar por el momento, al sentir de nuevo sus labios presionados respondió instintivamente, después de unos minutos intensos, se separó para recuperar su aliento, no sin antes darle pequeños besos para después deslizar sus labios imitando al ojiverde por su cuello besándolo con vehemencia mientras sus manos descendían por el bien moldeado torso de Potter.

Harry se estremecía con el roce de los labios y las caricias de la francesa, sintiendo sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, pero no solo era eso, era algo más allá… comenzaba a adueñarse de su razón un sentimiento, una sensación que invadía su cuerpo llenándolo de calidez, la francesa volvió a los labios del león, besándolo con pasión, para después separase, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente, provocándolo a continuar.

Potter se resistió con gran dificultad, deseaba seguir, pero era mejor parar o no podría detenerse después, depositó a la francesa en el suelo, separándose un poco de ella, tratando de recuperar un poco de oxigeno, observando cada detalle de la pelirroja, la cual mostraba un color rojo en sus mejillas lo que la hacia ver sencillamente más hermosa ante sus ojos, caminó unos pasos hacia el barandal, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo extasiado y emocionado, trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente. _"Tranquilízate, relájate, piensa en otra cosa, no lo arruines por esto…"_

La francesa no entendía lo que había pasado, estaba algo confundida por la actitud del ojiverde, así que se acerco a él por la espalda, colocando sus manos en ella, mientras aspiraba su loción hasta llegar a su cuello donde depositó un beso sintiendo como él reaccionaba, estremeciéndose – ¿Qué pasa Harry? – cuestionó en un suspiro.

Harry se giró, para mirarla, aún se sentía acalorado, sus mejillas seguían teniendo ese color rojo que no era natural en él, su respiración seguía siendo irregular y esas sensaciones seguían viajando por su cuerpo, impidiéndole controlarse del todo.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? - cuestionó Sol, algo preocupada y extrañada, calló al sentir el dedo del chico en sus labios.

- Lo siento, es solo que no creo que debamos continuar, no es el momento indicado, hemos tomado, además este no es un buen lugar, hay demasiadas personas, jamás te exhibiría ante tus amigas, no quiero que hablen de ti por esto... yo quiero que cuando pase estemos consientes y no bajo los efectos del alcohol, además de que sea el momento ideal en un lugar más intimo, que si este a la altura del momento - al mencionar esto acarició delicadamente la mejilla de la francesa, mirándola tiernamente.

Soleil lo miró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo con admiración, no podía creer que existiera un chico así, y además caballeroso, sin duda cualquiera en su lugar hubiera aprovechado el momento, pero él era único… se sonrojó apenada por el momento, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, desviando su mirada, no sabía qué decirle.

- Además yo no solo quiero esto, no sabes lo que me haces sentir… despiertas en mi sentimientos y emociones que no conocía y no sabía que podía sentir – confesó abochornado.

Sol regresó sus pupilas a él, para después mirar el cielo, el cual estaba nublado por lo cual no dejaba ver las estrellas, trató de tranquilizarse, después de las palabras del buscador, no sabia qué decirle, Harry se había sincerado con ella, diciéndole lo que sentía y era justo que ella también lo hiciera. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar – Harry… nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así tampoco, siempre que alguien me pretendía lo que buscaba era el reconocimiento por tenerme, como si fuera solo un trofeo que lucir, o no resultaba ser lo que yo esperaba, pero tu eres distinto - explico suspirando después de decir eso, se sentía apenada por el momento.

Harry al escuchar esto tomó su barbilla haciendo que lo volteara a ver – Yo jamás te haría sentir así, se lo que eso… - mencionó seriamente, acercándose a su cara y rozando su nariz con la de él – tu vales mucho, cualquiera que tenga el privilegio te estar contigo debería sentirse honrado y tratarte como te mereces - mencionó abrazándola protectoramente, dándole un beso en la frente, mientras sus respiraciones volvían a un ritmo normal, después de varios minutos de silencio.

- ¿Tienes frío? La noche es fresca - comentó aún teniéndola en sus brazos.

- No, si estoy en tus brazos - replicó desde el pecho del león aferrándose a él.

- Es tarde… creo que es hora de que me vaya - exclamó difícilmente ya que no quería separarse de ella.

- Lo se - menciono separándose, sacudiéndole los brillos que se le habían caído y habían quedado en la ropa del buscador, en sus manos, en su cara - estas lleno de brillos.

Harry se miró notando como pequeños puntos destellaban en la oscuridad, se sacudió para después mirar a la francesa algo embelesado cuando una nube dejó ver la luz de la luna – Que lindo es ver tu rostro iluminado a la luz de la luna - musitó sin siquiera razonarlo.

Las mejillas de Sol se tornaron rojas, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, atreviéndose a deslizar sus labios bajo los de Potter, en un tierno roce.

- ¿A qué hora, quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir a Hogsmeade? – inquirió acariciando la cara de la francesa.

- ¿Te parece 11:00 am? – respondió haciendo planes mentales.

- Perfecto, a esa hora estaré aquí - indicó robándole un beso – ¿entramos? – cuestionó al separarse, tomando su mano y besándola.

- Si… - respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar entrando a la Sala donde la fiesta seguía, aún había bastantes personas, la pareja caminó hasta el sillón donde Harry había dejado su saco, tomó lo último que quedaba de whiskey en su copa, para después caminar hacia la puerta donde el cuadro les dio el paso hacia afuera.

- Me voy, gracias por invitarme a la fiesta y por dejarme estar contigo, me siento honrado - profirió abrazándola.

- No me lo agradezcas – negó agitando su cabeza.

Harry tomó el mentón de Sol, dándole un fugaz beso para después besar el dorso de sus manos - Hasta mañana, descansa.

- Tu también, que tengas dulces sueños – deseó con sinceridad.

- Solo si son contigo - acotó acariciando su cara – vamos, es mejor que entres hace frió aquí.

Soleil le brindó una última sonrisa para después desaparecer tras el cuadro, en el cual se recargó colocándose las manos cerca del corazón - Wow…

- Tranquila, no quiero que te desmayes aquí – bromeó Domy.

- Es el chico más lindo que he conocido Domy, creo que me estoy enamorando…

- Si, ya lo note, por cierto mientras estabas en la terraza con Harry "tomando aire", llegó Iván, ya esta en su cama, quería verlos pero no lo creí prudente - menciono insinuándole que sabía en parte lo que había estado haciendo - quiero los detalles por que no creas que no me di cuenta que Harry iba llenó de brillos y no creo que haya sido solo por tomar aire - Sol se ruborizó totalmente ante el comentario de su amiga.

En Gryffindor...

- A ti te estaba esperando, ¿no crees qué es un poco tarde para llegar? ¿Qué significa ese brillo rosado en tus labios y esos brillos en la cara y el cuello?… exijo saber lo qué pasó, Harry - cuestionó con una sonrisa picara Ron, observándolo con suma atención, queriendo encontrar más evidencia de lo sucedido.

El ojiverde sintió como la sangre se le iba al rostro, al recordar la escena por la cual tenía los brillos de Sol en su cara y boca, se quitó el saco aventándolo sobre una silla, para después dejarse caer sobre su cama entrecruzando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

- Solo te puedo decir que se veía hermosa… como un ángel, me gusta mucho, simplemente una noche perfecta - mencionó entre suspiros, aún podía sentir en su boca el sabor agridulce resultado de la combinación de whiskey con fresa. Su cuerpo aún reclamaba la calidez de la figura francesa, era extraño lo que le sucedía.

- ¿Es todo? ¿No me vas a contar?… Detalles… ¿qué pasó? Yo siempre te he contado – reclamó el ojiazul, indignado por la poca información.

- Es porque tú eres un indiscreto y yo soy un caballero - mencionó con una sonrisa burlona, mirándolo fruncir su ceño, en un clásico gesto de desacuerdo.

- Eres un pesado - comentó mientras chasqueaba su lengua y se recostaba en su cama, aventándole una almohada la cual Harry esquivó con facilidad, sonrió al ver que su charla había acabado, pero ahora podía dejar que sus pensamientos se dirigían solamente a la pelirroja, con la que había compartido momentos mágicos… sintiendo un ligero aceleramiento en su ritmo cardiaco, al recordar sus labios y el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas combinando con el tono de su cabello y vestido. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni por Cho ni siquiera por Ginny a pesar del cariño que le tenía como amiga y el sentimiento que habían compartido en su relación, pero esto era diferente, ¿cómo un beso podía producir frió y calor a la vez?.

Curvó sus labios tomando un largo respiro, abrumado por tantas sensaciones.

En la habitación de Gerry…

Hermione lloraba dolorosamente sobre la cama, afligida aún por las palabras de Sly.

No podía entender bien su reacción, nunca antes le importó lo que ese estúpido hurón pensara o dijera, pero esas palabras le habían dolido demasiado… Krum como lo dijo el hurón, solo la había utilizado como un juguete, una diversión veraniega, después del Torneo de los 3 magos, a decir verdad esas eran las palabras que la "otra" novia de Viktor le había dicho, una novia formal en Bulgaria, prometida para casarse con él en un futuro… así que las palabras de Malfoy no eran más que la pura y cruel verdad. Ella no era adecuada para pertenecer a una de las familias puras de más alto linaje en Bulgaria, solo había sido el juguete del "pequeño Vik" como la tipa le decía.

En cuanto a Gerry, no era más que un hechizo muy bien utilizado, no había posibilidad de que hubiera más hombres interesados en ella, la mayoría se intimidaba por su inteligencia y los que consideraba sus amigos estaban descartados, por un momento imaginó estar enamorada de Harry, pero después de unos cuantas semanas se dio cuenta de que solo eran celos de hermana o amiga, pero no eran el tipo de celos que se sienten por un novio, por Ron siempre fue un sentimiento muy fraternal, aún cuando el cortejaba a otras chicas, ella nunca sintió el menor rastro de atracción hacia él, Neville siempre había sido demasiado despistado para su gusto, Seamus un buen amigo pero igual que Neville muy despistado… en general los chicos que la rodeaban no tenían la agilidad mental que a ella tanto le gusta en un hombre.

Y en el mundo muggle, bueno había muy pocas probabilidades que un chico se fijara en ella, ya que a mayor parte del año estaba en Hogwarts, y en las vacaciones prefería quedarse en casa, disfrutando de estar ahí, además de que no comprenderían el hecho de que no estuviera siempre disponible y mucho menos que fuera bruja… solo había un hico que era capaz de comprenderla, el único al que le había contado su secreto y no la había juzgado… Gerry, el verdadero Gerry, no había cerrado su mente a otras probabilidades en este mundo, así que cuando ella le contó el motivo de sus constantes salidas y el hecho de que donde estaba no tuviera teléfono, por eso no podía contestar sus llamadas… él había sido un gran apoyo siempre, a él las lechuzas como carteros no le molestaban en lo más mínimo, así como cuidar de Crookshanks… cuando ella tenia que dejarlo en casa por algún motivo o el hecho de que sus dos amigos fueran brujos, aunque no los conocía, respetaba la vida de cada uno.

- Gerry… tu si eres un hombre de verdad, no ese estúpido hurón teñido pervertido - entre más insultos salían de su boca, nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – ¿qué es lo que te duele Hermy? Conoces a Malfoy, se ha pasado casi toda la vida molestándote, te ha dicho cosas peores…

De pronto la luz se hizo en su cabeza, le dolían las palabras pero aún más le dolía que hubiera sido Draco Malfoy, quien las dijera y sobre todo con esa crueldad.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Por qué me importa lo que tu digas? - enterró la cabeza en la almohada, intentando borrar la imagen del rubio de su cabeza.

Una voz interior le respondió, "¿Será porque Malfoy te importa más de lo quieres aceptar? ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta como te besa, las caricias que te hace, la manera que tiene de reír con burla... las miradas que te dirige? Admítelo Hermy ¡Te gusta Draco Malfoy!… y tal vez hasta… te estés _enamorando_".

- No, no, no, no, no... ¡De él no! Él no me quiere, nunca me querrá… no es más que otro Viktor, lo mejor será alejarte de él… ¿entiendes? Si lo voy a hacer, de ahora en adelante lo ignorare como el hurón que es.

No pensó en regresar a su Torre, no tenia ánimos para verlo… simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada. Después de un rato, se quedó dormida mientras en sus mejillas aún había rastros de gotas de cristal.

En las habitación en Slytherin…

Dos niños se encontraban recostados en sus respectivas camas, uno de ellos sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que el otro se deshacía en palabras de amor y alegría, con respecto a lo ocurrido con Ginny.

- Pero Draco… fue genial, si no fuera por Pansy que estaba ahí mirándome como idiota seguramente me hubiera extralimitado un poco, pero Ginny es genial, me puso los puntos claros… espero que lo que le dije a Parkinson funcione ¿tu crees qué debería hacerle algún hechizo? – miró a su amigo, pero este no le prestaba atención alguna – Draco, Draco… Draco Malfoy.

El rubio siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando el monologo de Blaise, hasta que un almohadazo directo en su rostro, lo despertó.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Zabinni? - bramó molesto.

- ¿Cómo que, qué me pasa? Te he estado hablando y tu no me atiendes – reclamó indignado.

- Claro que si, pero oír tanto hablar de la Weasley me aburre – disimuló esperando que su amigo le creyera.

- ¿Ya ves cómo no me atendías? Hace tiempo que deje de hablar de Ginny, te estaba diciendo de Pansy…

- Mmm ¿qué con ella? - no intentó disculparse, después de todo Blaise lo conocía bien.

- A ver… Draco Malfoy Black, cuéntale a tu amigo lo qué te pasa – invitó concentrando sus pupilas en la figura del rubio.

- ¿A mi? Nada - se levantó, intentado volver a llenar su copa, pero Zabinni dejó fuera de su alcance la botella.

- Vamos Malfoy, te conozco… ¿es por lo de Granger? - enarcó su ceja, notando el titubeo de su amigo al mencionar a la castaña.

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué con ella? - inquirió evasivo.

- Desde que llegue a tu Torre, note como estabas muy raro… las palabras que le dijiste fueron muy crueles, ¿no crees? - indagó analizándolo.

- ¿Y de cuándo acá, tu defiendes a sangre sucias, Zabinni? ¿Qué el hecho de que te guste la pobretona te hace el defensor de todos? - interpeló tratando de alejar la platica de él.

- No le vuelvas al llamar pobretona… y no, no es que me importe lo que pase con Granger, pero me importa lo que te pase a ti, estas actuando muy raro…

- ¿Raro? No, yo soy el mismo de siempre – replicó fingiendo seguridad, aunque no podía negar que su amigo era demasiado inteligente y astuto para poder ver que algo le estaba ocurriendo.

- Vamos Draco, no soy estúpido, primero lo de la fiesta… la persigues y regresas con una cara de que no fue una pela normal, además de que resaltemos el hecho de que tus labios brillaban ligeramente, cuando Gerry mencionó que sus intereses no eran Ginny sino tenia gustos más castaños, disimulaste muy bien, pero se notó que no te gustó el comentario, hoy oímos que estaba con Granger… y si mis sospechas no están mal, hiciste algo para causar en el enfrentamiento de hace un rato, así que... cuéntame.

- Yo no hice nada – repuso, sorprendido por lo bien que su amigo reconstruyó los hechos – solo invite a comer a Nurit ¿bien?

- ¿A tu Torre? - cuestionó, comenzando a comprender lo que había pasado.

- Pues claro, ¿acaso ves restaurantes franceses aquí? - preguntó con ironía.

- ¿Y?

- Pues… nada… después de la comida Nurit y yo nos pusimos… digamos… amigables – reveló con una sonrisa clásica en él, esperaba con eso calmar a Blaise.

- ¿Amigables? ¿Qué tan amigables?

- Lo normal y ahí fue cuando entró la estúpida de Granger y salió como su nos hubiera encontrado desnudos en pleno acto – curvó sus labios forzando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Y no fue así? - inquirió frunciendo su ceño.

- Claro que no, solo eran unos cuantos besos y algunas caricias – minimizó ayudado de un gesto de su mano.

- ¿Así qué te dijo que eras un sucio asqueroso…?

- Para ser más exactos... me dijo que la Torre no es hotel, y que llevara a mis amiguitas a mi habitación y no en la Sala común…

- ¿Y qué contestaste?

- ¿Cómo qué? La puse en su lugar... también es mi Sala y yo hago lo que quiera. Además de que le explique que no era nadie para imponer ordenes y que era la mujer más idiota, que era juguete de los hombres porque nadie la tomaría en serio, que era fea y sin gracia, un ratón de biblioteca etc, etc...

- ¿Así qué fue eso? ¿Le viste la cara? Fue genial… iba más que triste - se burló, intentando ver la reacción del rubio.

- ¿Genial? - curvó sus cejas desconcertado, notando la mofa en la cara de su amigo, pero por qué eso le molestaba, él también debería burlarse ¿no?

- Si su expresión era de puro dolor… como si le hubieras clavado un puñal en el corazón – no apartó ni un centímetro la mirada del rubio, necesitaba averiguar si los remordimientos ante sus palabras atacaban a su amigo.

- ¿Tu crees? - hundió sus hombros, llenó de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado él normalmente se burlaría sin piedad de lo qué le había hecho a la castaña, pero ahora sentía un mal sabor de boca al hacerlo ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías eso? ¿Qué sufriera? Pues lo lograste. Entonces ¿por qué esa cara de pena?

- ¿Pena yo? Estás loco... el alcohol ya te atrofio – repeló colocando su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia.

- Vamos, Draco, te conozco… la hiciste llorar, la hiciste sentir que no valía nada a propósito, por venganza y ahora te sientes mal por lo que le dijiste – explicó sonriendo confiado de sus palabras.

- Claro que no Zabinni, no digas idioteces…

- Ya te lo había dicho Draco, aléjate de ella… como líder de Slytherin tienes un deber que cumplir, ella es _sangre sucia_… ya que la heriste de esa manera, aprovecha y no la veas más, podría ser fatal para ti, además piensa en tus padres, tu reputación… todo se te vendría encima su vuelves a hablar con ella – aconsejó con seriedad, pensando más que nada en su amigo y en lo qué le podría ocurrir.

- Zabinni deja de decir idioteces, ya te dije que yo…

- Mejor bebe – sugirió Blaise, dándole la botella.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, Draco bebió rápidamente copa tras copa, sin impórtale lo mareado que pudiera sentirse… quería la liberación que el alcohol le podía ofrecer.

- ¿Sabes Blaise? – habló con voz pastosa.

- ¿Mmmm? – asintió sin mirarlo.

- Me gusta Granger - las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, como si estuviera tomando algo asqueroso.

Blaise tardó un par de minutos en responder, el anuncio no le cayó por sorpresa, eso él ya lo había deducido - ¿No me digas? ¿Solo te gusta? – su expresión se mantuvo sin movimiento.

- Pero tienes razón, debo de alejarme de ella… soy un Malfoy, un sangre pura…

- Te pueden desheredar si esto se sabe ¿lo sabias? – interrogó, con parsimonia.

- Pero ¿te confieso algo? – no hizo caso de las palabras de su amigo - por un momento, me sentí como tu con la Weasley… por un momento fue… genial… pero la realidad pesa demasiado, igual que el apellido y la sangre ¿no?

- Mi caso es diferente… la mía es…

- Si, lo se, es sangre pura… pero yo…no tengo esperanzas, ¿entiendes porqué es mejor hacer que me odie? -expuso arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que podía tomarse como dolor, no físico sino sentimental.

- ¿Y no crees qué a ella le gustes? - hizo la pregunta que tanto miedo le había dado a Draco, esa pregunta que lo había rondado últimamente, taladreando su mente en una tortura.

- Claro, yo le gusto a todas… pero esto es diferente, después de todo lo que le he hecho a través de los años… debe odiarme – confesó con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Pues no fue odio lo que vi en su mirada hoy, fue dolor puro y sincero… y aunque no deba de decirlo, no besas a alguien que odias ¿o si? - reveló dándole un poco de consuelo a su amigo, aunque sabía que eso podría resultar contraproducente.

Draco no respondió, las palabras de Blaise lo hicieron evocar el recuerdo de los besos que había compartido con la leona… sin saber qué decir, se quedó callado, pensando en aquello que era casi imposible de concebir, ¿cómo es qué había llegado a ese punto? La verdad es que no lo sabía. Después de un rato se quedó dormido, el único testigo de una solitaria lágrima en sus pestañas fue Blaise.

- ¿Lagrimas?... ¿en Draco? - no lo podía creer, eso lo había sorprendido de sobremanera.

Se acomodó para dormir, pensando en lo dichosa que era su vida ahora y en el sufrimiento de su amigo… un sufrimiento que el mismo se producía y que le fue heredado simplemente por ser un Malfoy.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Sentados plácidamente frente a la chimenea, dos caballeros degustaban sin prisa una copa de whiskey.

- Aaahhh cierto – Remus se levantó y del mueble cercano tomó una carpeta y se la aventó – te trajeron esto.

- Mmm ya veo - atrapó la carpeta en el aire, la abrió y la ojeó con interés.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó queriendo saber de qué se trataba, mirando como Sirius estudiaba los papeles.

- Es un informe acerca de Sol - respondió sin apartar los ojos del informe.

- No quiero parecer entrometido mi querido amigo, pero ¿quién es Sol? - enarcó su ceja, curioso.

- Mmm – murmuró, ocasionando que el licántropo lo mirara con expresión de interrogación.

- Sirius, Sirius… !Canuto! – exclamó, enojado por la poca atención que recibía.

- ¿Qué? – respondió, riendo de la expresión de disgusto de su amigo.

- ¿Quién es Sol? – repitió el licántropo - ¿Es otra de tus mujeres?

- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso? - al ver el gesto de Remus, lo entendió – Olvídalo, digamos que es la chica en la que esta interesado Harry.

- ¿Harry? ¿En serio? Yo pensé que ya había perdido el interés en las mujeres – se burló, para carcajearse después de la mirada furica de su acompañante.

- No digas idioteces Lupín, estas hablando del hijo de James… además de que por supuesto es mi ahijado - se vanaglorio.

- Por eso mismo lo digo, James solo vio a Lily y se olvido del resto del mundo… mientras que tu… bueno… no podemos decir que seas el mejor ejemplo de estabilidad en pareja ¿no?... tu "relación" con Yannel Cornwell no es muy estable que digamos, es más… creo que es inexistente – se mofó Remus.

- Idiota, pero Lupín, tu tampoco te quedas atrás – recalcó irónico – solo te la pasas corriendo de Tonks… al menos yo persigo, tu corres…y eso que viven en la misma casa y no es precisamente fácil.

- Bueno… – los colores estuvieron a punto de subirle al rostro, así que miró el fuego - eso es otro tema, pero estábamos en Harry…

- Si, antes de que tu empezaras a atacar mi vida - rió Black, divertido de las reacciones de su amigo.

- Y tu la mía, bueno ¿y quién es Sol? ¿Y por qué la investigas?

- Pues… como te decía mi amigo, es la chica en la que Harry esta interesado, es francesa, así que hice que la investigaran, no me confió de las actividades de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, es mejor evitar que alguno de ellos se acerque a Harry, así que investigue en su vida, y cosa maravillosa para Harry, descubrí que esta limpia como sabana de predicador, su padre es el Ministro de Francia, tiene un hermano menor de nombre Allen Iván, su madre es una dama de lo más prestigiada en los círculos sociales de Francia, conocida por las excelentes fiestas que se dan en su hogar, además de que también trabaja en el Ministerio, tiene uno de los mejores promedios de Beauxbatons, cursa el 6 grado, juega en el equipo de quidditch, es cazadora, además es bonita, según la foto… y según Harry… mira – le tendió un papel, donde aparecía la foto a color de una sonriente Sol, en movimiento.

- Es linda - acotó, mirando la foto y sonriendo instintivamente – vaya, vaya… Harry tiene buenos gustos.

- Cierto, aunque tenga sus tropezones… como con Cho Chang - de pronto empezó a reír al recordar las ocurrencias de Ron - no vas a creer lo que dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió, levantando una ceja.

- Que Chang, esta acosando a Harry… y que es capaz de violarlo en cualquiera rincón oscuro que lo encuentre - dijo, satisfactoriamente, imaginando la escena.

- Vaya… esa chica si que esta obsesionada con Harry – indicó Remus, bebiendo de su copa.

- Mmm como dijo Ron, esta psicópata, aunque puede que solo siga interesada en él, pero no hace lo correcto para reconquistarlo.

- Puede ser, pero yo creo que él ya piensa en otra chica, aunque ¿en dónde quedó Ginny? - inquirió Remus, pensando en la hija de los Weasley y la anterior relación que había tenido con Harry.

- Pues creo que Harry es él que debe contestar eso, pero ¿me acompañaras a verlo jugar el viernes?

- Si claro, hace mucho que no lo veo jugar, ¿a qué hora es?

- Mmm a las 11… creo… - respondió tratando de hacer memoria.

- No lo puedo creer, ¿sabes mejor los horarios de juego de Malfoy que los de tu ahijado? - molestó divertido Remus.

- No, solo que a veces me confundo, y si el juego es a las 11. Estoy seguro – afirmó tomando un sorbo de su whiskey.

- Esta bien, estaré ahí – afirmó degustando su bebida.

- Por cierto, hay algo que te tengo que contar ¿no lo vas a creer? - comentó sonriendo travieso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se lo digas a nadie...

- Vamos Sirius ¿cuándo he dicho lo que tu me cuentas eh? - reclamó por la desconfianza.

- Cierto, aquí te va… hay un jugador en el equipo de Hogwarts que espero que veas el viernes… se llama Gerry – divulgó divertido.

- Mmm entiendo ¿qué tiene de especial eso? ¿Es mortífago? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Puede ser tu hijo?

- No, claro que no – escupió su bebida de golpe, ensuciando su ropa, mientras Lunático reía - no es nada de eso… y si, si lo conozco y tu también.

- ¿Yo? – se quedó pensativo, intentando hacer memoria de la gente que conocía.

- Si, pero la conoces como Hermione Granger – aseveró Canuto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Hermy? ¿Hermy juega? - preguntó atragantándose con su bebida.

- Si, recordaras que fui como Lucius al Consejo de padres para impedir que hubiera chicas en el equipo – manifestó haciendo una pausa para arreglar su ropa con un sencillo hechizo.

- Si, lo recuerdo, fue tu primera aparición como Lucius no… casi te dan un premio por tu actuación – profirió esbozando una sonrisa.

- Si lo se, soy un excelente actor… bueno, regresemos al tema… a Hermy no le agradó mucho esto y como ella juega bien, se empeñó en jugar, así que con una poción multijugos ella es Gerry.

- Diablos, esa chica podría haber sido una excelente Merodeadora ¿no crees? – dijo, riéndose de la cara de pocos amigos de Sirius, ya que él no admitía chicas en su grupo de amigos. A excepción de Lily claro.

- Mmm bueno, pero nadie sabe esto, así que no se te ocurra reírte ni mirarla mucho en el partido – pidió acomodándose en el sillón.

- Bien ¿y qué hay de los chicos? ¿Se los dijo? ¿O lo oculta?

- No lo se, pero note algo en mi última visita – indicó enigmático.

- ¿Qué? - indagó frunciendo su ceño.

- "Gerry"… digamos que desarrolla una cierta preocupación por Malfoy – divulgó aún sorprendido de ello.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Nuestra Hermy? - inquirió sin creerlo del todo.

- Si, a nuestra Hermy creo que le gusta Malfoy – confirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

- Diablos, esto podría ser un problema… y Malfoy ¿cómo lo ves? ¿Acaso él...?

- Pues de él no se, solo es una teoría, no creas que ya es un hecho, además conocemos a Hermy y a Malfoy… él cree en la pereza de sangre, no olvides como la insulta.

- Cierto, ¿y Zabinni?

- Esa es otra sorpresa, al parecer el chico esta interesado en Ginny Weasley – soltó sorprendiendo más a su amigo.

- ¿Nuestra Ginny? - cuestionó Remus, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- Pues cuántas Ginnys conoces, claro que Ginny.

- Eso no le gustará a Arthur, mucho menos a Molly. ¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos? Creo que el hechizo los esta volviendo locos – prorrumpió incrédulo.

- ¿O inteligentes? No sabemos – admitió retirando de su rostro unos mechones negros que le opacaban la visión.

- ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué piensa de eso?

- Pues Ron se tendrá que resignar según Harry no hay nada qué pueda hacer – informó lo que su ahijado había dicho, dejando caer un poco sus hombros.

- Habrá que ver qué pasa…

- Si, por lo pronto Ginny no le habla a Zabinni y Malfoy no sabe lo de Hermy…o Gerry… además creo que esta por ahí Parkinson y la chica Slange, ese chico si que es acosado – negó con su cabeza, mientras sus labios se curvaban instintivamente, él sabía muy bien lo que era eso.

- ¿Podría ser tu hijo, no? - se mofó el castaño.

- Estúpido - respondió con una mirada asesina dirigida al licántropo.

- Tranquilo Canuto, fue solo una broma – se burló divertido de poder molestar a su amigo - cambiando de tema. Se acerca la ejecución de Crabbe y Goyle… ¿crees qué eso haga que Lucius piense bien sus actos?

- Eso espero, después de la ejecución de Bellatrix y Colagusano algo se movió en su interior, espero que con esto cambie su actitud – señaló cambiando su semblante, frunciendo su ceño, logrando que su voz sonara preocupada.

- Eso espero, después de todo, lo estamos haciendo por el bien de su hijo – agregó Remus, dejando salir un hondo suspiro, pensando en aquel secreto que guardaban celosamente.

- Cierto, ¿recuerdas la cara de Pettigrew en su ejecución? – preguntó Sirius dejando que sus recuerdos volvieran a aquel fúnebre momento.

**I - I - Flash Back – I - I**

La noche era fría y húmeda, dentro de Azkaban había bastante movimiento, después de todo se llevarían acabo dos ejecuciones.

Sirius se encontraba sentado al lado de Harry y Dumbledore, todos los miembros de la orden del fénix se encontraban presentes, gracias a la intervención del director de Hogwarts, por fin Peter había confesado y el había quedado exonerado de toda culpa.

Frente a él, en una silla se encontraban sentados Colagusano y Bellatrix, ambos atados con esposas mágicas a la silla, esperando el cumplimiento de sus sentencias.

La primera en morir fue su prima, pero antes de morir no pudo evitar seguir con su adoración a su gran Señor Oscuro, atacando al ojiverde el cual tan solo la miró con pena.

- Moriré yo… pero jamás podrás vencer al Señor Oscuro, ni tu padrino, ni el viejo de Dumbledore ni nadie te podrá librar de eso, él te matara y yo estaré esperándote en el infierno.

Sus palabras fueron acalladas, cuando un dementor se acercó a ella, y prácticamente cubriendo su cuerpo, le otorgó el tan temido "Beso del Dementor", matándola al instante, soltándola después, mientras de la boca de la mujer salía una pequeña esfera brillante, en señal de que la vida, se había escapado de ese cuerpo.

Después tocó el turno de Colagusano, que como el cobarde que era, gritaba y lloraba en busca de su "Amo", para después mirarlos y rogarles a ellos por piedad.

- Canuto, por favor… Lunático… somos amigos ¿recuerdan? – gritó, mirándolos de frente, con su feo rostro mostrando una sonrisa – vamos, ustedes saben que James me habría perdonado.

Harry no pudo contenerse más tiempo y se levantó gritando.

- ¡Mis padres están muertos por tu culpa! ¡No mereces piedad! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! - una mano en su hombro lo tranquilizó, regresándolo a su sitio en la banca.

- Pettigrew… actúas como la rata que eres, ten el valor de enfrentar tu destino y espero que James en el otro mundo te haga pagar todo lo que le hiciste a su hijo – bramó Sirius furioso.

- Aunque no creo que lo veas, donde tu vas es el infierno y James esta en otro lugar, que jamás alcanzaras… traidor – agregó Remus.

Dumbledore hizo una señal, y el dementor fue liberado, abarcado con su extraño ropaje negro a la figura sentada en la silla, de pronto se alejó y la esfera salió de la boca de la rata, dándole la muerte a ese personaje que tanto dolor y muerte había causado.

**I - I - Flash Back – I - I**

- Claro que la recuerdo, es algo que no se olvida – indicó Remus serio.

- Con esa muerte por fin quede libre de culpas, libre para estar junto a Harry… ayudándolo en su lucha contra Voldemort – comentó Sirius, apretando sus puños, aún había tanto por hacer.

- Vamos Canuto, no te deprimas… mejor vamos a salir ¿te parece?

- Mmmm ok, vamos – se levantaron, tomando sus túnicas salieron de la mansión a algún lugar donde pudieran pasar un buen rato.

* * *

· , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Algo?**


	12. Valentia o Cobardia?

**Disclaimer: **Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Por fin, después de mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y demora, publicaremos el siguiente capítulo, como ya saben cada vez son más largos, así que esperamos que no se aburran.**

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Gracias a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review y a las que no nos escriben pero sabemos que están ahí, son so specials for us… y gracias especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Lauriska Malfoy: **Hola, esperamos que estés bien, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Princess Slytherin: **Hola, aquí tienes nuestra actualización, esperamos que te guste, Adiós.

**Motoko Ichiggo: **Gracias por escribir, en este no sale Gerry, así que los encuentros son hasta el siguiente, aún así esperamos que te guste. Bye.

**Amely Potter**:Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu review, esperamos que este también te guste, adiós.

**Nadia op: **Hola**, **sabemos que se extralimito un poco Draqui-pooh, pero todavía falta mucho, gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

**Lady Black: **Hola, este es aún más largo, esperamos que te guste. Bye.

**Kary: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Si, nadie dejaría ir a Harry… ahí Ginn se nos atonto, pero bueno… y Draco y Herm, siguen peleando, aún falta para que se entiendan. Saludos.

**Melina: **Hola, aqui hay más… es mucho, esperamos tu review. Besos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier: **Hola,si te gusto esa escena, espera a que leas lo que sigue. Gracias por leer. Bye.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola, gracias por el apoyo, esperamos que este también esta mega largo, ojala te guste. Cuidate. Bye.

**Miss Black Potter:**Hola,gracias por el apoyo, disculpa la tardanza, pero aquíi ya tienes el nuevo capítulo. Besos.

**Luzbelita16: **Gracias por tu rr… y claro que nos pasearemos por tu fic.

**Saludox y Abraxos**

**

* * *

  
**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**· · , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·**

**¿Valentia o Cobardía?**

En la habitación de Zabinni…

El rubio platinado abría sus somnolientos parpados, miró desorientado el lugar, después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación en la Torre de premios anuales, sino en su antiguo dormitorio en Slytherin, en la cama contigua su inseparable amigo Blaise Zabinni dormía placidamente… era raro, en algún momento de la noche el chico lo había abrigado con las mantas… no había otra opción, ya que él si tenia puesta su pijama verde, mientras que el rubio tenia toda la ropa arrugada por dormir con ella, se movió ligeramente y su varita se le clavó en el costado, con una mueca de disgusto se removió y logró sacarla de su bolsillo. La colocó en el buró contiguo, pero ya no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño, así que se levantó, mirando con expresión de disgusto su aspecto, su cabello esta desordenado, debido a la falta de gomina, su ropa, se notaba demasiado arrugada, lo único decente que hizo Blaise además de arroparlo, fue quitarle los zapatos, así que se calzó y con un hechizo de su varita, compuso su aspecto lo mejor que pudo.

Seria bueno ducharse, pero prefería hacerlo en la comodidad de su baño, así que sigilosamente salió sin siquiera despedirse y se encaminó a su Torre, cuidando de no ser visto con ese aspecto por las chicas del Colegio.

Llegó a su Torre en un tiempo realmente corto, no hubo incidentes o gente que lo cuestionara, así que entró y se refugió rápidamente en su habitación, se recostó… a decir verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de asearse, todavía tenia un poco de sueño, así que volvió a acomodarse y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, pensando en que haría cuando tuviera su próximo enfrentamiento con su compañera de Sala.

En Gryffindor…

Una linda chica de cabellos oscuros se levantaba con pereza de su cama, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordar lo que haría ese día.

- Hoy pasaremos el día en Hogsmeade, voy a hacer que Ron me compre muchas cosas - sabiendo que desde que los gemelos eran independientes le habían aumentado la mesada.

Se metió rápidamente al baño, que compartía con una de las gemelas Patil y con otras dos chicas, ya que Hermione ya tenía su propia habitación en Premios Anuales. Se vistió con un ligero atuendo rosa, ya que esperaba que hiciera calor ese día en el mágico pueblo, el color le favorecía, ya que tenia un buen conocimiento de los colores, aunque a la castaña no le gustara mucho su estilo algo exuberante, ya que su blusa era solo atada por el cuello, dejando media espalda descubierta, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, salió rumbo a la habitación de su "_cuñada_", esperando que ya estuviera despierta… tenia muchas noticias de las que ponerse al corriente, además de planear que harían para ayudar a Hermy en los siguientes partidos…

Entró sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar, desafortunadamente sus esperanzas fueron vanas, ya que la pelirroja todavía estaba hundida entre las mantas de su cama, al igual que su vecina, mientras que las otras dos camas ya estaban desocupadas.

- Ginny, Ginny - dijo, sacudiéndola sin misericordia. – levántate, ya es tarde y recuerda que hoy es día de Hogsmeade…

De pronto la chica de la cama contigua se levantó como impulsada por resortes, gritando…

- Es verdad hoy es Hogsmeade… ¡y ya es tarde! – sin más se levantó y se metió en el baño, donde poco segundo después se dejó oír el inequívoco sonido del chorro de agua de la ducha.

Mientras que Lavender volvía a su misión anterior, intentar levantar a Ginevra que aún seguía acostada.

- Vamos Ginn, levántate… tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ayer encontraste a Hermione, ¿te dijo algo del plan?

Sin muchas ganas, la pelirroja salió de entre las mantas, mirando con confusión a la morena frente a ella…

- ¿Lav? Es muy temprano, apenas amanece… déjame dormir un poco más - volvió a acomodarse, pero no pudo dormir, por las incesantes preguntas de la chica de cabellos negros.

- Vamos Ginny, cuéntame… ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿Encontraste a Hermy o a Gerry? ¿Qué te dijo? – volvió a cuestionar, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Desesperada por acabar con ese parloteo, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama, mirando a su "_cuñada_" con odio.

- Si Lav, si la encontré, tranquila, respira. Te pareces a mí – aseveró enfadada.

- Pero es que eres muy lenta, necesito que me cuentes qué pasó ayer – comunicó ansiosa.

- Pues bueno, veras… ayer cuando tu tan cruelmente me dejaste, para irte con mi hermano, fui en su busca, pero eso no es lo mejor me encontré a…. – calló, al ver salir del baño a su compañera de cuarto, prácticamente lista para salir, solo les sonrió y se despidió, sin más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame! – se desesperó porque Molly había callado justamente en lo importante.

- Pues veras… - le contó los detalles de lo que había pasado con Zabinni, expresando su total emoción y casi un desmayo, al describirle el beso que habían compartido y lo que pasó después, además de lo ocurrido con Hermione y lo que esta le contó acerca de Draco y Nurit.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Nurit?, tan fría que se ve… y resulta que deja salir el fuego con Malfoy – exclamó sorprendida.

- Tal como lo oyes - entró al baño y desde ahí le gritaba a Lav los detalles que le había dado Hermione mientras se duchaba. Al salir la miró, sentada en la cama contigua.

- ¿Y hoy vas a salir con Zabinni? – cuestionó, mirándola pícaramente.

- No, ya quede con Hermy de ir al Hogsmeade, le hace falta algunos ingredientes para la poción, además de que hay que comprarnos algo de ropa, para la fiesta del viernes ¿tu qué te pondrás?

- No lo se, creo que también comprare hoy algo de ropa, espero que Ron aguante una salida de compras conmigo – murmuró divertida.

- Lo dudo… ya ves como es Ron, pero siendo por ti, yo creo que iría hasta hincado – agregó con simpleza.

- Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? Won-won me adora - dijo vanidosamente, mirándose las uñas.

- Algo le has hecho al pobre de Ron para traerlo así, ¿no? – la miró con desconfianza fingida.

- Mmmm pues te diré que tengo mis tácticas - acotó con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Si, te lo creo - respondió pícaramente, para depuse reír de la cara de lujuria de su amiga.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, salieron de ahí, rumbo al Comedor, donde esperaban que Hermione ya estuviera…

En la casa de Hufflepuff…

El entrenador y capitán de la selección, arribaba a la que fuera su casa, con paso lento ya que todavía no podía jugar, pero si podía ordenar… así que en cuanto entró, dejó oír un sonoro grito.

- ¡Justiiiiiiiiiiiin! – vociferó, logrando que el chico apareciera por las escaleras en pijama y descalzo.

- ¿Cedric? ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo que, qué pasa? No puedo creer que en mi ausencia no haya entrenamiento ¿acaso no quieren ganar? – preguntó molesto.

- Pero Cedric… no hemos dado aviso – comunicó tallandose los ojos.

- No importa, hay entrenamiento sorpresa… reúne a todos y los espero en 30 minutos en el Estadio principal para entrenar – ordenó firme.

- Pero Cedric…

- Nada de peros Justin, si no entrenamos no ganaremos... y no permitiré que se la pasen holgazaneando. – mandó con voz sonora.

- Esta bien, en 30 minutos - subió corriendo y bajó minutos después mal vestido pero más pudoroso que como había salió en un principio. – iré a la Lechuceria para mandarlas…

- Perfecto, en 30 minutos Justin - sin más, lo vio salir corriendo a cumplir su orden – no permitiré que Hogwarts pierda ante nadie, además han tenido muchas fiestas últimamente… el alcohol los va a atrofiar.

Salió de la Sala, yendo directamente al Estadio, donde esperó pacientemente la llegada de los jugadores de su equipo, él no entrenaría… pero no escatimaría esfuerzos en hacerlos trabajar.

En Slytherin…

Un insistente golpeteó punzaba en las sienes del moreno, pensando que era la resaca, sólo se cubrió más, pero el sonido no ceso, salió de debajo, notando que el insistente golpeteó no provenía de su cabeza, sino de una lechuza extraña que golpeaba en la ventana… sin ganas se levantó y la dejó entrar, quitándole la nota de la pata, sin siquiera un palabra, sacó la ave de su cuarto y cerró la ventana.

Leyó la nota sin entender muy bien las palabras, su cerebro todavía estaba algo atrofiado por el alcohol de la noche anterior, así que regresó a su cama y se sentó releyendo la nota…

_Buenos días chicos… por orden de Cedric hay entrenamiento sorpresa… hay que estar en el Estadio principal a las 8:15. Ya listos para entrenar, con uniforme y escobas…_

_Justin._

- ¡Por Merlín!… ¿qué esta loco? – se dejó caer en la cama – no estoy en condiciones de ir a entrenar - recordó que su amigo se había quedadó, pero al mirar la cama a su lado, notó que estaba vacía – un adios o gracias no te hubieran matado eh Draco – manifestó al aire, ya que sabia que esas palabras eran casi imposibles de sacárselas al rubio.

Con paso lento caminó al baño, esperando que el agua lo hiciera regresar a la realidad… después de 5 minutos, salió con un ligera toalla en las caderas, tomó su uniforme y se lo puso con rapidez, se tendría que bañar nuevamente después del entrenamiento, así que solo se puso muy poca gomina lo sufiicnete para tener el cabello aceptable, salió de ahí topándose con sus compañeros que con trabajo se movían, al parecer el whiskey corría mucho últimamente y estos tampoco estaban en condiciones de entrenar.

- Resignación amigos, resignación - salió enfilando hacia la habitación de Malfoy, cociéndolo era muy poco probable que hiciera caso a la lechuza, además de que el estado de ánimo del chico no era precisamente el más festivo.

Pero aún así no pudo dejar de ir a su Torre, era como un masoquista que tenia que mirar lo que le era prohibido… sabia que nada bueno tendría una relación con Granger, pero no podía dejar de llegar a su maldita Torre para verla.

En la habitación de Gerry….

La castaña abrió sus ojos, mirando alrededor con extrañeza, segundos después se levantó y se miró en el espejo… Por Merlín, su aspecto era desastroso, su cabellera estaba enmarañada, bajo sus ojos una ligeras ojeras aparecían, mientras que sus parpados estaban algo hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior…

- ¡Por Merlín!, me siento fatal… solo falta que un centauro me aplaste, para acabar conmigo - se arregló sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, de pronto un sonido le llegó, un ligero repiqueteó, mirando hacia la ventana notó la presencia de una lechuza, con paso lento, logró llegar a la ventana dando paso al animal, el cual solo le entregó la nota y se marchó, en cuanto leyó, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- No puede ser que justo hoy Cedric me haga esto - murmuró tristemente, mirando alrededor – ¿dónde demonios esta el uniforme? – dijo, levantando las ropas regadas por el lugar, de pronto la luz se hizo en su cerebro - ¡Por Gryffindor!… mi uniforme esta en el Estadio - recordó que lo dejo allá, cuando el efecto de la poción se terminó y tuvo que salir con la ropa de Sol, tenia que darse prisa y llegar a los vestidores lo más rápido posible, tomó el frasco con la poción, lo rellenó un poco más y salió apresuradamente de la habitación,

Para su mala fortuna, cuando ella salía de ahí, se topó con la persona menos deseada…

En Gryffindor…

En la habitación del ojiverde, se oían solo las acompasadas respiraciones de los habitantes del lugar, todos dormían plácidamente, hasta que el sonido de un ligero golpeteó obligó al ojiverde a levantare, en la ventana reposaba una lechuza, a la cual le abrió y tomó la nota de su pata, extendiéndole con torpeza un pequeño tazón con semillas, en recompensa. Apenas se acomodara los lentes leyó la nota.

Una cara de asombró se pintó en su rostro al entender lo que está decía, rápidamente miró el reloj, no les daría tiempo de bañarse a los dos, así que solo sacudió con fuerza al pelirrojo.

- Ron… Ron… vamos Ron, despierta, hay entrenamiento sorpresa - lo movió durante unos instantes más, para después soltarlo y empezar a despojarse de la pijama, mientras sacudía a los demás – vamos chicos, hay entrenamiento…

Del interior de las mantas, solo salió un ruido inentendible, para después caer y dejar ver el rostro pecoso de Ronald - ¿Cómo qué sorpresa? - murmuró mientras bostezaba – ¿de qué hablas? - sin palabras, el ojiverde le aventó la nota, el chico la leyó y miró el reloj con flojera. Al registrar la hora, se levantó rápidamente e imitó a su amigo – ¿cómo es posible que Cedric nos haga esto?, ¿qué no es consiente que también tenemos vida social?, no todo es jugar Quidditch…

- Sobre todo de que tenemos que descansar - se quejó Dean, acompañando a Ronald.

- Vamos, no se quejen… ya es tarde, no vamos a llegar – murmuró el buscador, mientras se calzaba las botas del uniforme.

- ¡Por Merlín! ni tiempo nos da de bañarnos - su voz se oyó apagada, ya que se estaba poniendo la camiseta.

- Nos bañaremos después, vamos - apresuró Harry.

- Harry, yo creo… - trató de advertirle el pelirrojo al verlo.

- Vamos Ron, date prisa – espetó, sin darle importancia a lo que le quería decir.

- Pero Harry, deberías de… - intentó nuevamente decirle.

- Vamos Ron - salió apresuradamente, seguido por el grito de su amigo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Deberías de lavarte la cara, te brilla toda! - la afirmación de Bilius, hizo que elegido, se detuviera en el acto, regresando corriendo al recordar que la noche anterior solo se había cambiado, sin preocuparse por limpiar el exceso de brillos de su cara.

Entró al baño y mojó una toalla, se limpió lo mejor que pudo, pero no había duda de que varios puntos le brillaban en la cara; resignado salió del cubículo, notando la mirada burlona de su amigo.

- Vamos y no digas nada - ambos salieron corriendo, rumbo al Estadio, seguidos de cerca por sus otros compañeros.

Llegaron al Estadio, jadeantes y de muy mal humor, mirando a Cedric con cara de reproche, a lo que este ni se inmuto.

En la Torre de premios anuales…

El incesante sonido en su puerta, hizo levantar al rubio de ojos grises, con paso lento se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, bajó las escaleras, apenas asomó su cara por la rendija, para notar que su visitante era nuevamente su amigo.

- ¡Por Merlín! yo se que me adoras, pero podrías dejarme dormir un poco más - argumentó molesto, mientras miraba el reloj de la Sala y notaba lo temprano que era.

- Que gracioso… sabía que no ibas a hacerle caso a la lechuza – repuso con fastidio.

- ¿Qué lechuza? ¿Ahora me mandas cartas de amor por lechu…? – calló al oír la puerta contigua abrirse, ambos voltearon por instinto, quedándose estáticos, al notar que la persona que salía de la habitación de Gerry era la castaña.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos por un momento, la primera en moverse fue Hermione, que sin dirigirles la palabra caminó aprisa por el pasillo, lo que ellos no sabían era que corría hacia el Estadio…

Después de verla desaparecer al doblar la esquina, Zabinni miró discretamente el rostro de su amigo, notando la mirada helada que en esos momentos reflejaban sus pupilas…

- Draco ¿estas bien? – murmuró, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Claro que si, vamos - dio media vuelta, entrando en la Sala, mientras su cabello ocultaba su rostro – ¿qué decías de una lechuza?

- Que sabia que no le harías caso a la lechuza que enviaron - manifestó Blaise, mirando como su amigo, no le daba la cara.

- ¿Y a qué viene esa lechuza? – preguntó con voz gruesa, ocultando el nudo que embargaba su garganta, después de ver a la leona salir de esa Sala.

- Cedric convocó a entrenamiento sorpresa, pero como supuse, tú ni siquiera prestaste atención a la lechuza que te enviaron – entraron al cuarto, Draco se dirigió directamente a la venta donde una lechuza al parecer agotada reposaba en la parte de arriba del tejado. Él le quitó la nota, leyó rápidamente y miró a Zabinni.

- ¿Acaso Hufflic esta loco? ¿Qué no ve, qué hora es? – interpeló molesto, canalizando su ira con eso.

- No me preguntes, solo se que es tarde… vámonos o no llegaremos - musitó, mientras el ojigris se ponía en movimiento vistiéndose con el uniforme de entrenamientos.

Malfoy se vestía automáticamente, solo por inercia, ya que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia otra parte.

"¡_Maldita Granger! ¿Con qué durmiendo con Gerry, eh? Y ese maldito… ¿qué se cree?... cuando lo vea lo voy a…_", giró el rostro, mirando de frente a Blaise, por primera vez desde que entraran a la Sala.

- ¿Qué me ves? – interrogó con impaciencia.

- Nada - sondeando el terreno preguntó – ¿quieres qué pasemos por Gerry?

- Como quieras - fingió desinterés, esperando poder engañarlo, mientras Blaise se mantenía sereno y neutral, simplemente analizándolo, era más que obvio que le había afectado la escena que había presenciado.

- Te espero abajo - salió de ahí, al igual que de la Sala y acudió al cuadro de la Dama de blanco, la cual le expresó que el ocupante de esa habitación no se encontraba.

Regresó a la Sala común, justo cuando Draco bajaba las escaleras.

- No esta, ya debe de haberse ido – divulgó concentrando sus pupilas en las plateadas.

- Mejor vámonos se hace tarde - su voz ahora era más fría que lo normal, cosa que Zabinni interpretó como furia reprimida.

Sin más palabras entre ellos, caminaron juntos hasta el Estadio, donde se alistaron para el entrenamiento, tomando sus escobas del vestidor. De repente la mirada Malfoy se tornó más oscura, al notar la presencia en el lugar de…

En los corredores del Castillo…

Hermione corría velozmente, notó en el camino la presencia de algunos de los chicos de la selección en el Comedor, al parecer querían desayunar antes de entrenar, así que apuró más el paso.

Llegó al Estadio, rápidamente entró en los vestidores de las niñas y del último de los lockers sacó su uniforme, estaba algo arrugado por estar arrumbado desde hacia dos días, pero no importaba, lo primordial era estar lista. Bebió la poción y mientras se trasformaba se vistió con el uniforme, dejando su ropa doblada en el lugar donde antes estuviera el uniforme, ya como hombre, arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo y salió de ahí, cuidando que nadie lo viera.

Ingresó directamente al vestidor masculino, donde encontró su escoba arrumbada en un rincón, al parecer el día anterior nadie había reparado en la escoba abandonada. La tomó y salió de ahí, de repente un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, se giró buscando la causa, cuando notó la mira severa que le lanzaba el rubio de Slytherin.

"_¿Qué te pasa hurón?"_, se acercó al centro del Estadio, pero antes de poder llegar donde estaban los Slytherins la voz de Ron lo detuvo.

- Gerry, buenos días – saludó aún bostezando.

- Buenos días chicos ¿se sienten en condiciones de entrenar? – preguntó con naturalidad.

- Claro, somos Gryffindor ¿y tú? ¿Dónde te metiste? Ayer no te vimos – replicó el ojiceleste haciendo memoria.

- Por ahí - contestó queriendo esquivar el tema, pasó su vista de Ron a Harry, notando cierto brillo en su cara exclamó – Harry, no es por incomodarte pero... ¡que brillante estas hoy!

- Y-yo… yo… bueno… - tartamudeó el león, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas y los otros dos chicos se reían de él.

- Yo te lo advertí Harry - exclamó con burla, Ronald.

- Mmm Harry, yo diría que has estado algo ocupado, ¿no? – agregó divertido Gerry, ya que como Hermione sabía que había estado con Sol.

- Si… algo - agachó la cabeza, mientras una tierna sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

De pronto la voz del capitán de la selección los interrumpió.

- Bien chicos… es hora de entrenar, suban a sus escobas: 4 grupos de 4, unos contra otros… equipo rojo, Potter, Ron Weasley, Davies y Bole. Equipo azul, Nott, Malfoy, Thomas y Fred Weasley – señaló, observando el pergamino donde tenía escrito los nombres.

- Equipo verde Finch-Flechney, Zabinni, George Weasley y Smith, equipo amarillo D`Granchester, Montague, Corner y Samuels…

- Pero Cedric… - se intentó quejar Ronald.

- Nada de peros Weasley, sube a tu escoba - ordenó el ojigris enérgicamente. – equipo rojo contra verde y azul contra amarillo.

Ante ese tono, nadie se atrevió a protestar, incluso los Slytherins se quedaron callados, obedeciendo las órdenes del Hufflepuff.

El entrenamiento comenzó, todos los chicos se elevaron en sus escobas, incluso Cedric, pero este sólo se limitó a elevarse un poco más y gritar la orden de inicio, mirándolos fijamente.

Nadie notó la sonrisa malévola que iluminó el rostro del rubio, al ser oponente de Gerry, eso le daba un poco la oportunidad de desquitar su coraje "_deportivamente_".

En la Sala designada a Beauxbatons…

Una linda pelirroja, despertaba de su letárgico sueño, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, animadamente, se bañó, y salió de ahí, yendo directamente al cuarto de su hermano, lo encontró ya vestido, esperándola, juntos salieron de la Sala y entraron directo al Comedor, donde esperaban que los leones ya estuvieran desayunando, pero no encontraron a nadie, así que se sentaron a su mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Lavender y Ginny, en cuanto las vieron sentarse, el chico se levantó y se sentó al lado de estas, siendo seguido más lentamente por su hermana.

- Buenos días, pequeño – saludó risueña Ginny.

- Buenos días Iván, Sol ¿qué tal te fue anoche con Harry? – interrogó pícaramente la pelinegra.

- Bien, yo diría que se esta ganando mi amor - se rió, sentándose al lado de las leonas.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – cuestionó impaciente Allen.

- No lo se, tal vez no tarden en bajar a desayunar – informó con una sonrisa Molly.

- Pues yo esperare un poco a Ron, no le gusta desayunar solo - dijo, melosamente la morena.

De pronto una tercera voz tras ella hizo su aparición.

- Pues esperaras bastante Lavender - refirió la rubia lunática de Ravenclaw, haciendo que las cuatro cabezas voltearan a verla.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – peguntó interesada, esta vez fue Neville, que iba al lado de la rubia el que respondió.

- Pues porque están en entrenamiento - manifestó, con una mirada risueña.

- Así es, al parecer Cedric no los dejara descansar - expresó Luna, mientras jugaba distraídamente con su collar de rábanos.

- Esta mañana les mandó una lechuza ordenándoles ir a entrenamiento sorpresa, por eso me despertaron con sus prisas – comunicó Longbottom.

- ¿Y por qué Ronald no me avisó de esto? ¿Qué cree, qué lo esperare toda la vida? – manifestó incrédula Brown.

- Lav… ¿qué no oíste?, dijo que Cedric mandó entrenamiento sorpresa, o sea que ellos no sabían – explicó pacientemente Molly.

- Tienes razón, bueno, solo por eso lo perdonare - se rió de su tonta broma, mientras los demás se miraban sin entender muy bien lo qué pasaba.

- ¿Podemos ir a verlos? – preguntó ansioso el pequeño francés.

- No lo se… tal vez no me dejen entrar por ser de Beauxbatons - comentó Sol, mirando a sus interlocutoras.

- No digas tonterías, nadie te impediría el paso a un Estadio en Hogwarts - aclaró la pecosa Weasley – además a mi también me gustaría ir a ver el entrenamiento - exclamó con una mirada pensativa.

- Mmm pero no creo que sea por ver a mi Won-won… yo creo que seria por cierto moreno... ¿no crees Sol? – expresó Lavender, guiñándole el ojo.

- Es posible, pero ¿no crees qué Ginny sea tan buena hermana y amiga, como para ir a apoyar a su hermano y a Harry sin intereses secundarios? – interrogó burlonamente, al ver el sonrojo de la leona.

- Bueno… basta, desayunemos y vamos a verlos, ¿esta bien? – todos asintieron, a excepción de Luna y Neville que sin despedirse se habían ido a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron de ahí, encaminándose al Estadio…

En el Ministerio de Magia…

Se reunía en esos momentos la Orden del Fénix, en calidad de urgencia, claro que no todos los miembros de esta, ya que faltaban algunos.

La habitación era bastante iluminada y espaciosa, con cabida para todos los miembros, entre ellos destacaba la presencia de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, entre otros, el tema de la reunión era el ataque ocurrido el día anterior, hecho por los mortífagos, en Irlanda.

Varios de lo miembros se miraban entre si, consternados por la nueva aparición de los mortífagos, varios murmullos se dejaban oír por toda la habitación, mientras que Black, Lupin y Tonks miraban con expresión seria, de pronto una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa la hizo voltear, topándose con la mirada de su compañera en algunas ocasiones en varias misiones.

- ¿Todos están aquí por el ataque? – cuestionó seria Yan.

- Así es… ¿dónde estabas? – replicó cureosa Nymphadora.

- Por ahí, haciendo mi trabajo - miró de reojo a toda la gente reunida en la habitación,

De pronto la tranquila voz del Director de Hogwarts y sobre todo líder, se dejó oír en el lugar, silenciando inmediatamente a los presentes, como si hubiese gritado fuertemente.

- Queridos amigos, no creo que haga falta mencionar la causa de nuestra reunión - las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en el anciano. – bien… lo importante ahora es coordinar las fuerzas de la orden, para evitar que estos ataques se propaguen y puedan herir a cualquier mago y bruja, así que hay que estar muy atentos - miró fijamente a su derecha, donde estaba uno de los coordinadores de las misiones en busca de mortífagos – bien Richard…

Ante sus palabras el susodicho se dispuso a planear una estrategia, donde todos tenían una misión que cumplir, a todos se les asignaba un sobre con un horario, para que pasaran más tarde al despacho, donde se le otorgarían sus misiones, por seguridad no se mencionaban en público y era estrictamente prohibido mencionarlas a otros de la Orden, por muy confiables que fueran, claro que esta mandato no era seguida por varios de los miembros, sobre todo por los siempre rebeldes Merodeadores y su ahora siempre acompañante la sobrina de Canuto.

- Mmmm – murmuró pensativo Sirius.

- Hay que avisar a los chicos acerca de esto ¿no crees? – señaló serio Remus.

- Si lo se, pero no quisiera tener que hacerlo… últimamente Harry a estado muy tranquilo y no quisiera que rompiera su rutina preocupándose por esto – puntualizó preocupado.

- Pero es mejor que este alerta – agregó lógico. Nym llegó justo en ese memento, ya que se estaba despidiendo de su compañera de misiones, de la cual Sirius no perdió detalle hasta que salió de la habitación.

- Así es, además de que Hermy y Ron deberán estar atentos – añadió el hombre.

- Lo se, vámonos - caminaron los tres, siguiendo de cerca al Profesor Dumbledore, que caminaba delante de ellos con paso lento.

En el Estadio principal…

Diggory miraba como un águila los movimientos de sus pupilos, notando las faltas que cada uno cometía, así como los errores en cuanto a defensa y ofensa, además la poca habilidad de algunos de sus jugadores.

- Malfoy deja de portarte como un berrinchudo, juega como un ingles - gritó fuertemente, llamando la atención del rubio.

Él cual ya había cometido varias faltas sobre sus oponentes, pero ponía especial saña en lo relacionado con el "americanito", este solo se dedicaba a esquivarlas… después de todo no quería hacerle daño, pero en un momento del entrenamiento, quaffle le fue habilitada y él paso justo a la altura de su cabeza, casi arañándole la cara con la escoba, mientras que según él, perseguía una snitch imaginaria…

Mientras que Zabinni no se quedaba atrás, como buen Slytherin se había dedicado a lazar bludgers con singular alegría, después de todo él si podía presumir de estar alegre… Ginny estaba en las gradas y lo miraba disimuladamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigas.

En tanto Harry había visto el arribo de la chica francesa con sus amigas, por un momento perdió la concertación, pero cuando una bludger le pasó justo frente a sus ojos, regresó su atención a lo que estaba antes de que Cedric lo amonestara.

En las gradas del Estadio…

Unas lindas chicas, se acomodaban felizmente junto con un pequeño niño, en la parte Gryffindor del Estadio, podían notar la mirada de Cedric fija en ellas, al parecer al capitán de la selección no le agradaba mucho que estuvieran ahí, pero mientras no interrumpieran el entrenamiento no podía decirles nada.

- Creo que a Diggory no le agrada mi presencia – comentó la francesa con pesar.

- No te preocupes, no es por ti, o porque seas francesa, Cedric es así con todo aquel que venga a desconcentrar al equipo – aclaró Ginevra.

- ¿En serio? Vaya… que severo es, ¿no? – espetó sol, mirándolo fijamente.

- Si así es, solo hay una persona capaz de dominar a Cedric – aseveró Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sus padres? – murmuró, de pronto las oyó reír fuertemente.

- No mi querida amiga… ella…. – señaló la morena a la pequeña chica de Ravenclaw que miraba al capitán desde la puerta de la Enfermería.

- ¿Ella? ¿Esa pequeña chica? – interrogó soprendida Soleil.

- Así es… esa pequeña chica, aunque no lo creas es capaz de dominar al capitán - afirmó alegre Ginny.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió asombrada Moon.

- Si, ya lo veras en un rato… cuando Gotty chasquea el látigo, Cedric se dobla como papel en agua… ya lo veras – profirió divertida Brown.

- Es que aunque la veas así de tierna… tiene su carácter – mencionó Ginn.

- No lo creo…. – volvió a mirar a la chica en la Enfermería, notó que no miraba en otra dirección que no fuera directo al capitán – vaya… eso es amor del bueno, ¿no?

Todas rieron fuertemente, pero luego callaron al ver que Diggory las miraba recelosamente, y que a Harry casi lo golpeaba una Bludger.

- Será mejor callarnos o Cedric es capaz de corrernos – acordaron.

Todas miraban a los chicos en las escobas, Ginny fijó su vista en varias personas… primero en Zabinni, que alardeaba con la bludger intentando golpear a quien fuera, después en Gerry… o Hermy, que al parecer en ese momento no gozaba mucho, Malfoy lo atacaba con bastante ira… eso era notorio.

- Al parecer la pelea estuvo muy buena - murmuró, por lo bajo, llamando la atención de la extranjera y de Lav.

- Mmmm creo que tienes razón – respondió Lavender, al notar la mirada interrogante de la francesa, se puso a explicarle lo ocurrido entre Malfoy y Hermy en su Sala.

- ¿Quieres decir qué Malfoy y Hermy comparten Sala? – interrogó sorprendida Sol, ante el asentimiento de las leonas regresó su mirada al castaño en el aire _"seguro esto le hizo mucho daño a Hermy"._

Volvió a mirarlos y notó que al contrario de lo que las chicas pensaran, no era Gerry el que atacaba a Malfoy, sino al revés.

- Pero algo ha pasado, Malfoy se ve enojado… y ataca demasiado a Gerry - manifestó con preocupación la francesa.

Ambas chicas miraron más específicamente al rubio, notando que la pelirroja tenía razón.

- Cierto, hay que hablar con Hermy, algo esta pasando – concordó la cazadora Gryffindor. Las otra dos asintieron, para después cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué harás hoy Sol? ¿Saldrás con Harry? – interrogó pícaramente la morena.

- Yo… pues si, iremos al Hogsmeade – contestó ligeramente sonrojada.

- Genial… - expresó Ginevra, con un sentimiento raro dentro de ella, últimamente había sentido como si algo se le hubiera removido, posó sus pupilas en el ojiverde _"él nunca estuvo así por mí", _pensó tristemente.

- Si, genial, yo iré con Ron; ya saben como es mi Won-Won, compraremos ropa ¿verdad Ginny? – intentó cambiar el tema, ya que ella conocía muy bien a su cuñada y había notado la rara expresión que había aparecido en su rostro.

- Genial, ese es uno de mis deportes favoritos - aseveró la francesa.

- Y de nosotras también - completó la pelinegra – el problema es lo que va a sufrir Ron para seguirme el paso - aseveró con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro que hizo reír a las otras dos chicas, mientras que Iván, solo hacia un gesto de compasión por el pobre pelirrojo.

Mientras ellas continuaban con su charla, en otro punto del Estadio para ser más específicos en las alturas, Draco Malfoy miraba disimuladamente al trío de chicas, esperando que en algún momento hiciera su aparición la castaña, pero ella no aparecía, lo que incrementaba la furia que sentía al ver al chico de pupilas oscuras jugar frente a él.

- Maldito Gerry – murmuró receloso, recordando la imagen de Hermione saliendo de su habitación esa mañana – Maldita Granger…

Volvió a emprender la marcha, pasando justo arriba de la cabeza del castaño, sin tocarlo pero si con la intención de asustarlo, lo miró por sobre su hombro, notando la sonrisa irónica que había en su rostro.

Gerry por su parte no podía dejar de evadir los constantes intentos del rubio por derribarlo de la escoba… "¿_qué te pasa hurón? ¿Estas enojado?_", se repetía internamente una o otra vez.

Después de un rato más, por fin Cedric descendió de su escoba, ordenándoles hacer lo mismo. Cuando todos estuvieron abajo, los hizo formarse en un a fila y le enumeró uno a uno sus defectos.

- Fred… deja de jugar con George a distancia, pon atención en lo que haces, lo mismo para ti George, les concedo que son buenos unidos, pero si en algún partido los separan estarán perdidos… pongan atención en su juego individual - los pelirrojos solo asintieron agachando al cabeza – Dean, hay que ser más arriesgado, no tienes porque siempre ir a la segura; lo mismo que a ti Justin.

Se giró y miró a los Slytherins – Zabinni, esto no es un circo de tres pistas para que tú te luzcas "_juego en equipo" _toma eso en cuenta. D`Granchester, pon atención por todos lados, Malfoy te atacó varias veces, tomándote desprevenido en algunas y tu solo te quedaste pasmado, Malfoy… igual que Zabinni esto no es para que tú te luzcas, tienes que atacar, pero tu principal misión es la snitch, deja de agredir a los demás… Bole, Montague… son Slytherin, pero también son parte del equipo, compórtense con profesionalismo y dejen de mirar con asco a cada persona, Nott, estar oculto tras Malfoy no es bueno y deja de preocuparte tanto por sudar, juegas bien así que procura demostrar eso.

Pasó sus pupilas al menor de los Weasley - Ron, atención con las bolas altas, eres muy lento en el ascenso. Zac, te hace falta más velocidad, Samuels… bien, pero no te centres en la quaffle, tienes que estar atento a la bludger, casi te golpea cuatro veces, Davies, hay que poner empeño en cazar, no es solo que te la arrojen, tienes que buscar la quaffle… Corner y Potter, no se distraigan con lo que hay en las gradas… note como se quedaron estáticos cuando voltearon - ante esto, todos los miraron con burla, incluso algunos notaron los extraños destellos que salían del rostro del ojiverde.

- Pero miren como esta Potter ¡todo le brilla el día de hoy! - se burló, mordazmente, Bole.

- Pero si de distracciones hablamos, el capitán no puede regañarnos ¿o no Diggory? – espetó Montague, señalando con la cabeza a la Enfermería, donde la pequeña Ravenclaw seguía esperando.

Todos rieron del cometario, bueno, todos excepto el capitán.

- Cállense, Montague… otro comentario así, y no jugaras el resto del Torneo - amenazó el Hufflepuff. – aunque tu padre interceda por ti.

Con eso, todos se quedaron callados. Después de un minuto de silencio el ojigris por fin dio por terminado el entrenamiento, mandándolos a los vestidores, mientras el caminaba a la Enfermería.

Los demás caminaron cansados a los vestidores, Draco era uno de los lideres, esperaba que Blaise estuviera a su lado, pero este se había quedado relegado, hablando con D`Granchester.

- Traidor - masculló, entrando furioso al vestidor, donde se despojó de sus ropas sin impórtale nuevamente hacerlo frente al grupo de chicos que entraron con él. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua, intentando calmar un poco su cólera.

En las gradas…

Las chicas, los vieron descender y algunos de los regaños de capitán de la selección, después los vieron dirigirse a los vestidores, rápidamente bajaron hasta ahí, esperando poder ayudar a Hermione a no ser vista.

- Vamos chicas, no se cuanto más dure la poción de Hermy - musitó Ginny, discretamente la pelirroja, esperando que Iván no la oyera.

- De prisa… - respondió Lav, apurando el paso, aunque ninguna de las tres podía negar un segundo motivo para querer ir a los vestidores.

Ya ahí, buscaron con la mirada a Gerry, el cual platicaba al parecer no muy alegremente con Blaise. Caminaron cautelosas a su encuentro.

Entre tanto Zabinni no se iba a quedar con la duda de lo que había pasado entre Granger y el americanito, así que se acercó a él.

- Gerry - gritó, logrando la atención del castaño – ¿quieres venir con nosotros hoy al Hogsmeade? – interrogó con premura.

- Yo… bueno… yo… - tartamudeó, sin dejar de caminar, ya que temía por el termino de los efectos de la poción.

- Vamos… solo Draco tú y yo ¿o ya tienes planes? – cuestionó curiosamente.

- Pues… si, a decir verdad si, yo… iré a… a… a ver a… - _"piensa Hermy"_, se repetía, de pronto la luz se hizo - a ver a mis abuelos a Londres, el Director Dumbledore ya me dio permiso...

- Puedes ir otro día, anda…iremos a un lugar que te gustara - sonrió pícaramente, alzando las cejas, dando a entender a que se refería.

- No puedo, gracias… otro día, ahora discúlpame - respondió apurado.

- ¡Oye Gerry! – lo llamó con paciencia, cuando este volvió su cabeza para mirarlo, le dijo – no pensé que cayeras tan bajo… ¿tu con Granger? – mencionó al pasar junto a él, quería averiguar que tanto apreciaba ese a la sangre sucia.

- Hey Zabinni - le gritó, caminando a su lado – ándate con cuidado… una palabra mía acerca de lo que dijiste y Ginny te mandara a diablo tan rápido que no veras ni el polvo - con eso se alejó de él, mirando como las chicas se acercaban.

Blaise se quedó estático por la ira ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil?, caminó más rápido, hasta llegar a la par del chico, deteniéndolo con una mano en su hombro, colocó una sonrisa gélida.

- No sabes con quién te metes – amenazó siseántemente – una palabra a Ginny en mi contra y te haré pagar muy cara tu osadía, te vas a acordar de quien soy - en su mirada se dejaba ver una expresión asesina, como pocas veces había visto en él.

Después, lo soltó y caminó con paso elegante, como si ese encuentro no hubiese sucedido hasta encontrarse con el trío de chicas y el niño, que caminaban en sentido contrario.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, le sonrió a la pelirroja, deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

- Ginny, buenos días - galantemente, tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta.

- Yo... b-buenos días Zabinni - contestó nerviosa, al ver que no le había dirigido ni un saludo a las demás y que ante esto ellas habían seguido su camino, hasta Gerry, dejándola a solas con el moreno.

- Por favor Ginny, dime Blaise - la tomó de la mano jalándola un poco hacia un rincón oscuro – ahora, ya puse en su sitio a Parkinson, no te volverá a molestar y en cuanto a las consecuencias de mis actos, estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo… no lo dudes - se acercó sensualmente, acercando sus labios a los de la chica, rozándolos – nunca lo dudes, los demás me importan un comino… ahora solo te queda decidir ¿sí quieres estar conmigo? - volvió a rozar los labios suavemente, para después tomar posesión de ellos con más fuerza y seguridad de que Ginevra le respondería.

- Yo… Blaise… - se encontraba algo aturdida, por los sensuales besos del Slytherin – yo… - respiró hondo, recobrando un poco el aliento, se alejó de él dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Ginny? - intentó atraerla, pero esta lo detuvo con un dedo en el pecho.

- Meritos Blaise, meritos… esto no se resuelve solo con la loca de Parkinson, conquístame, convénceme, necesito saber que no juegas - sabiendo que los dos podían jugar el mismo juego, delineó los labios del moreno con un dedo - porque si juegas… atente a las consecuencias - se acercó y le habló prácticamente en los labios - nos vemos, Blaise - con eso, se alejó, dejándolo en un estado de aturdimiento muy raro en él.

Con una sonrisa, entró al vestidor, olvidándose de Gerry y de lo que le había dicho momentos antes, para él en ese momento solo contaba Ginny y lo que le había mencionado ¿conquistarla? Eso iba a ser fácil, era su especialidad… conquistarla seria muy fácil, pensaba felizmente.

Mientras tanto Lav platicaba algo preocupada con Gerry, en tanto Sol, mandaba a Iván a los vestidores a buscar a los gemelos.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestionó preocupada.

- Si… no se preocupen – respondió Gerard, abrumado por la amenaza del moreno.

- Malfoy atacó con todo, ¿verdad? – murmuró Sol, mirándola a los ojos, cuestionando silenciosamente.

- Yo… si un poco, vamos tengo que salir de aquí o al menos llegar a los vestidores de niñas, la poción no tarda en terminar - los tres caminaron hacia el vestidor femenino, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, discretamente miraron en todas direcciones, solo estaba Blaise en un rincón hablando con Ginny… necesitaba que la chica lo soltara cuanto antes, afortunadamente esto sucedió rápido, así que el moreno entró y la pelirroja se unió a ellas para poder entrar.

Ya adentro Gerry caminó al locker donde su ropa estaba, tenia que esperar a que los efectos de la poción terminaran, así que se sentó en una banca, invitando a las chicas a hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias chicas, les debo otra.

- No hay problema ¿verdad, chicas? – replicó Ginn, ambas asintieron con una sonrisa, todas esperando que la poción terminara sus efectos.

- Mmm ¡ahora ya se de dónde los sacó! – exclamó Gerry con una sonrisa, al notar en Sol los brillos que cubrían la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Ginevra sin comprender.

- De Harry, tiene la cara llena de brillos ¿adivinen de dónde los sacó? - indicó pícaramente, señalando con la cabeza a la francesa.

- Yo… yo… bueno… - tartamudeó nerviosa por la mirada de las leonas, mientras sus mejillas delataban lo que estaba recordando.

- Genial ¿con qué toda la cara, no? ¿Qué pasó ayer, eh Sol? Cuéntanos… - cuestionó curiosa Lavender, en tanto que Ginny se quedaba estática.

- Nada, solo… nada ¿ok? Lo normal. Dejen de mirarme así - pidió apenada, ya que las miradas de las leonas eran bastante elocuentes, miró a Gerry sentado en la banca muy cómodamente – ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue ayer? – interrogó, cambiando de tema.

- Si ¿qué pasó con Malfoy? ¿Se desato una guerra? – preguntó curiosa la menor de los Weasley, ya que no quería saber más de lo que había hecho Sol, con Harry.

- Pues algo así, nos gritamos, lo insulte… me insultó, llegó Zabinni, así que me fui a dormir al cuarto de Gerry y hoy por la mañana él y Blaise me vieron salir de esa habitación – contestó escuetamente, no quería revelar las palabras tan dolorosas que le había dicho el rubio.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Ginn curvando sus cejas.

- ¡Por Merlín! deben de pensar que pasaste la noche con él - se rió Lav, Ginny la imitó, pero Sol, solo se limitó a mirar el rostro de Gerry, y adivinar que había algo más que no les estaba diciendo.

Repentinamente un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Gerard, logrando que comenzara a temblar su cuerpo.

- Ya va a terminar - los lacios cabellos se empezaron a rizar, su estatura empezó a disminuir dejando a la vista los femeninos rasgos de la leona.

- Listo, ahora báñate… cámbiate y vámonos - apresuró Ginevra.

- No hay prisa, Harry me espera hasta dentro de un rato – exclamó calmada Soleil.

- Por cierto creo que se fue a la Torre, porque no traían ropa para cambiarse ¿o si? – comunicó Ginn.

- No lo creo, pero iré a averiguar – la pelinegra salió discretamente del vestidor, regresando poco después – Nadie trajo ropa, al parecer Ron y Harry se fueron al Castillo, y los gemelos se llevaron a Iván a su Torre, así que apúrate…

Rápidamente Hermione se duchó, se cambió y salieron de ahí… ya que tanto Lav como Sol, estaban ansiosas por ver a los leones.

- Apúrate Ginny - la tomó de la mano y la jaló un poco más rápido, dejando unos pasos a atrás a la francesa y a la castaña.

- Mmm ¿Hermy?

- ¿Si? – respondió sonriente,

- ¿Algo más pasó en la Torre ayer, no? – indagó la francesa, buscando la mriada castaña.

- No ¿por qué?- contestó lo más firme y segura que pudo, no quería hablar de eso, aún no, era muy reciente y no quería preocupar a las chicas.

- Vamos Hermy, se nota que te dijo algo más, además de que el hecho de que te viera salir de la habitación de Gerry lo molestó ¿no viste la manera que tuvo de atacarte en el entrenamiento?

- No, no te confundas… a él solo le gusta jugar conmigo y no lo dejare hacerlo más - caminó más rápidamente y gritó - espérenos… - tomó la mano de la francesa y la jaló, para correr a alcanzar a las otras dos chicas.

A Sol no la convencieron sus palabras, pero no podía insistir si la castaña no quería decirle nada… se preguntó si debería decirle a Ginny y a Lav, pero había prometido no decirle a nadie y tenia que cumplir.

Entre bromas de de Ginny y Lav, llegaron al Castillo, ahí se separaron, Ginny y Hermy fueron a la Torre de premios anuales, mientras que Sol y Lav, fueron directamente a la Torre Gryffindor.

De regresó a los vestidores…

El lugar estaba algo saturado, los chicos se cuestionaban si bañarse ahí o en el Castillo, algunos solo dejaron las escobas y se retiraron, como Harry y Ron… al igual que los gemelos, mientras que Draco se olvidaba de que había más gente, queriendo ocupar la ducha, quedándose ahí durante un buen rato. Zabinni se internó en el cubícalo contiguo, sin importarle que hubiera gente esperando. Estos solo lo miraron con odio y resignados salieron de ahí, era preferible bañarse en el Castillo que pelear con un Sly. Pronto el vestidor quedó vacío.

- Vamos Draco - apuró el moreno a su amigo, mientras sacaba la ropa de su locker – apúrate que tengo hambre.

- Mmmm - contestó indiferentemente, él ya casi acababa de vestirse.

- ¿Draco? – volvió a cuestionar, mirándolo de frente.

- ¿Qué quieres Zabinni? – espetó de mala manera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - cuestionó extrañado.

- Nada, vamos - terminó de arreglarse, avanzando con pasos seguros hacia la puerta, siendo detenido por su amigo.

- Vamos Draco ¿qué tienes?

- ¡Que nada! ¿Qué no entiendes? – replicó fastidiado.

- Como quieras - manifestó con furia – invite a Gerry a venir a Hogsmeade con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? Pero… - calló al ver el gesto burlón de Blaise.

- No te preocupes, no vendrá, tiene otras cosas que hacer - profirió divertido, al menos le habái sacado una expresión a su amigo.

- Mmmm ¿a sí? – pensando que podría ir al Hogsmeade con Hermione, su mirada se tornó más fría que de costumbre, hecho que notó el moreno.

- Si, tiene que ir con… - hizo una pausa dramática, estudiando el rostro de Draco - sus abuelos…

- Mmmm - contestó indiferente, aunque su mirada había dejado de ser tan helada.

- Draco, Draco, Draco… no te preocupes, no estará con Granger - comentó sarcásticamente, cuando el rubio lo miró con furia solo dijo - aunque seria lo mejor, así tu te dedicarías a lo tuyo y dejarías de perseguirla.

- Y a ti eso ¿qué demonios te importa? - interrogó con cólera.

- Me importa porque soy tu amigo y se lo que te podría pasar si alguien se entera que te gusta – divulgó serio.

- Primero preocúpate por ti, todos los Slytherin se pondrán en tu contra cuando se enteren que andas con una traidora de sangre – interpeló ignorando la advertencia.

- Tal vez, pero al menos Ginny es sangre pura… no una…

- Cállate - sin más salió de ahí, azotando la puerta. No le gustaba que nadie le dijera lo que él ya sabia. Pensó en irse solo, pero optó por esperar a Zabinni, así que se recargó en la pared.

En el interior de los vestidores Zabinni solo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, terminó de arreglarse y salió, sin medir palabra con el rubio, caminaron en un tenso silencio al Castillo, cada uno metido en su líos propios.

En la Torre de Gryffindor…

En su habitación, Harry acaparó el baño en cuanto entró, tenia que apurarse si quería estar listo para la hora acordada.

- Vamos Harry, apúrate - gritó Ronald a través de la puerta cerrada – también nosotros queremos bañarnos eh, no solo tu tienes que quedar bien.

- Ya voy…- por la prisa no había traído una toalla larga, así que se amarró una pequeña toalla roja a la cintura y salió del baño, dejando escapar a su paso una ligera nube de vapor.

Afuera los demás ocupantes de la habitación lo miraron extrañado.

- ¿Qué? - interrogó, algo extrañado.

- Yo… es que… ¿desde cuándo te exhibes así? - preguntó burlonamente Ron.

- Si, digo… esta bien que nos presumas los brillos en tu cara, pero el exhibicionismo ya es demasiado - expresó Neville siguiendo la broma.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, volteó y se miró en el espejo lateral, la pequeña toalla le cubría lo estrictamente necesario, su pecho desnudo quedaba a la vista, notó como varias gotas resbalaban por él, hasta desaparecer en la toalla, esta solo le llegaba hasta poco más arriba delimitad de sus muslos, dejando a la apreciativa vista del publico sus piernas.

- Idiotas - murmuró muy ruborizado, caminando hasta su closet, tenia la intención de sacar una toalla más larga, pero la mirada de sus amigos a través del espejo le dio una idea, un brillo muy de su padre, apareció en sus pupilas - No tengo porque privar al mundo de mi belleza, ¿no creen?

Ante ese comentario, los otros dos se miraron confundidos, para después soltar sonoras carcajadas.

- Ese fue un comentario muy Malfoy – comentó Dean todavía riéndose.

- Cierto - afirmó Ronald, dejándose caer en la cama.

- No, fue un comentario muy Sirius - explicó el ojiverde, buscando en un cajón su ropa - Ron métete a bañar que se hará tarde y Lav te va a regañar.

- Si y no quiero volver a oír gritos como los de ayer – repusó Thomas, llevándose una mano a su oído – aún retumban en mi cabeza.

El pelirrojo asintió sin decir palabra, sin duda ligeramente molestó por los comentarios, ya en el baño les gritó.

- Por ese comentario me tardare mucho Dean, así que llegaras tarde con Katie - manifestó, logrando que el otro pegara en la puerta.

- Más te vale apurarte Ron, si llego tarde eres hombre muerto – amenazó a través de la puerta cerrada.

Harry solo se reía de las palabras de ambos, mientras buscaba entre la ropa algo que ponerse que le gustara a Sol. Optó por hacer caso a las sabias palabras de su padrino "_No importa lo que te pongas… es el estilo con que lo luzcas_" así que eligió una playera blanca con un estampado en color rojo oscuro, que mostraban lo que podría ser un león en puros trazos… con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y unos tennis converse azules, regaló de Hermione… se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando escapar un pequeño mechón en su mejilla, loción y listo, esta preparado para salir.

Desafortunadamente su amigo hacia poco que había salido del baño y no podía irse sin él, así que se sentó en la cama con expresión impaciente mirando a Ron cambiarse.

- Apúrate - manifestó impaciente el ojiverde.

- Tranquilo Harry, todavía hay tiempo - lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo.

- Mmm – se limitó a contestar, mirando con premura el reloj una y otra vez.

En los pasillos del Castillo…

Una pelirroja y una morena, caminaban con paso presuroso a la Torre de Gryffindor, expectantes por pasar ese día con los chicos.

- ¿Y a dónde van a ir? – interrogó Lavender con su poca discreción.

- No lo se todavía, espero que Harry ya tenga algo planeado.

- Mmm pues creo que deberías de ir a _Florean Fortescue_ y a _Honeydukes_ - comentó, para después decir su contraseña y pasar a la Sala común de los leones.

- ¿Y eso qué es…? - interrogó la francesa, sentándose en un sillón.

- _Florean Fortescue_ es la heladería… y _Honeydukes_ es la dulcería, son lugares geniales…

- Ya lo creo, el helado es la luz de la vida - comentó con ensueño, que hizo reír a Lav.

- Creo que tienes razón - asintió la pelinegra

- Espero poder comprar algo de ropa - expusó con una sonrisa.

- Yo necesito mucha… las fiestas son proliferas últimamente – agregó Brown.

- Cierto ¿crees qué los chicos lleguen a tiempo? – cuestionó mirando el reloj.

- Ron no lo se, pero Harry es seguro que llega a tiempo - arguyó con una sonrisa.

Soleil solo se rió, siguieron su plática acerca de ropa y estilos, cuando los chicos hicieron su aparición.

Por fin, faltando 10 minutos para las once de la mañana, Ronald Bilius dio por terminado su arreglo, con una ultima mirada en el espejo.

- ¿Qué opinas? – cuestionó a un impaciente Harry, señalando su playera color café, con un pequeño estampado de costado con las iniciales "LB", combinada con un pantalón y zapatos del mismo tono.

- Si, si, te ves bien… vámonos - apuró jalándolo, ambos chicos salieron de ahí, despidiéndose de un apurado Dean, al cual se le había hecho tarde gracias a Ron.

Llegaron a la Sala justo cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las 11 del día, ahí se encontraron con las chicas.

Harry se detuvo instantáneamente al verla ahí, reteniendo un suspiro y cuando Sol, se puso de pie, no pudo evitar el recorrer con la mirada su frágil silueta, ataviada con un conjunto rosa, desde los zapatos, pasando por la falda que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, un top de delgados tirantes, cubiertos por una ligera chaquetilla corta hasta mitad de su espalda, de tul transparente, que combinaba perfecto con la parte baja del top que era de la misma tela transparente, en su cabello un delgada cinta, del mismo tono, daba color a su rostro, que en esos momentos mostraba un linda sonrisa.

Sin poder resistirse, avanzó hasta ella y besó sus labios con un toque ligero.

- Buenos días hermosa - murmuró suavemente, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

- Buenos días Harry - contestó, sorprendida por la inesperada muestra de afecto.

- ¿Lista? – interrogó tomando su mano.

- Cuando quieras - respondió, apretando la mano que sostenía la suya.

Voltearon a ver a los otros dos, que por la sorpresa ni siquiera se habían acercado.

- ¿Nos vamos? – interrogó con impaciencia Potter.

- Si, vámonos – replicó asombrado Bilius, se acercó a Lav, y besó sus labios de manera distraída.

Ambos parejas salieron de la Torre, llegando hasta el lugar donde salían los carruajes para Hogsmeade, abordaron uno y enfilaron al lugar, donde esperaban pasar todo el día.

En el Castillo…

Draco llegaba a su Sala acompañado de Zabinni, ni siquiera habían hablado de ir a Slytherin, simplemente habían caminado por inercia a la Torre de el rubio. Después de dictar la contraseña, ambos pasaron a la Sala, no tenían prisa por irse, así que se sentaron en la Sala.

- ¿Qué haremos en Hogsmeade? – cuestionó Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio.

- Iremos a _Versucht_ – comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Mmmm me parece bien - respondió con una sonrisa de lado – me hará bien…

- Ya lo creo, además tengo otros planes… es tu decisión si me acompañas - exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa malevola al recordar sus planes.

- Ya veremos - murmuró el ojigris con pereza.

Después de un rato, el silencio fue rotó por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la castaña y la pelirroja hicieron su aparición, sonrientes, ya que hablaban de la forma en que Lav manipulaba a Ron.

La expresión de la castaña se apagó al instante al ver a Draco, que instintivamente clavó la mirada en ella… por unos segundos nadie hizo nada, después de un incomodo silencio, Blaise se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja, abrazándola sin más, a lo que Ginny le correspondió.

Mientras Hermione y Draco los miraban, las manos de la castaña empezaron a sudar, mientras regresaba la mirada y notaba las pupilas grises clavadas en ella.

Draco tenia ganas de imitar a Zabinni y abrazar a la castaña tal y como lo hacia él, con la menor de los Weasley, pero la imagen de Gerry le vino a la mente, dando a sus ojos una expresión helada, que Hermione interpretó como odio. Sin palabras subió a su habitación a arreglarse, cerrando la puerta con un ligero clic.

El rubio la miró abandonar la habitación, cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la imitó y subió por las escaleras, internándose en su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama, no creía que Blaise subiera, después de todo tenia a la Weasley en privado y para él solo, así que con un sonoro suspiro se levantó y se miró en el gran espejo de su closet.

- Bien Draquito… qué te pondrás hoy - de pronto un pensamiento asalto su mente "_le enseñare quien soy… y con lo poco que se conforma_". Buscó entre las prendas de su armario, sacando una y otra, aventándolas a la cama, cuando no le gustaban… era el mismo caso que Blaise el día de la fiesta, y si él estuviera con él, se hubiera reído de lo ridículo de sus actos, pero estaba solo… y no había testigos.

Mientras en la habitación contigua…

Hermione no estaba de humor para prestar demasiada atención a su apariencia, pero recordó las palabras de la noche anterior "_No eres nada… no les sirves más que para lamerle las botas… eres como su juguete por un rato… porque ninguno de los dos tomaría en serio a una escoria como tu" _

- Ahora veras… te enseñare quién es la escoria - se acercó a su armario y sacó un atuendo que nunca pensó utilizar, un regalo de su madre… que tenia arrumbado en un rincón; lo sacó y lo sacudió un poco. Era una falda corta color amarillo pastel, combinada con una blusa corta del mismo tono - ¡por Merlín! nunca pensé que usaría esto aquí… pero ahora vera ese hurón - como estaba recién bañada, solo se cambió con un hechizo, combinó su calzado al tono de la ropa, arregló su cabello sujetándolo de ambos lados en la parte trasera, dejando un par de mechones libres al frente, cuando por fin estuvo lista, se miró con ojo critico en el espejo, se sonrió satisfactoriamente y salió de ahí, esperando que el rubio estuviera en la Sala, pero para su decepción solo encontró a la pareja, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, platicando.

Al verla aparecer, Ginny se sorprendió, al igual que Blaise "_nunca vi así a la sangre sucia_" para no ser obvia que quería ver al rubio, Hermione se dirigió a su amiga, mientras caminaba a la puerta.

- Vámonos Ginny - manifestó con una sonrisa, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió, despidiéndose de Blaise, con un suave roce, se levantó y abandonó la Sala en compañía de la castaña.

Blaise estaba sorprendido "_vaya, vaya… no es nada fea_", recordó a Draco y se sentó a esperar la aparición del chico, gritándole.

- Vamos Draco, date prisa…

El rubio oyó el grito de su compañero de Casa y amigo, pero lo ignoró... tenia que verse perfecto, así que puso más empeño en su apariencia, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, un pantalón beige cubría sus piernas, mientras que una camisa amarillo suave resaltaba su rubio cabello, peinado hacia atrás, rizándolo ligeramente en las puntas, su calzado era del mismo tono que el pantalón, así que según las reglas de la etiqueta, estaba perfectamente combinado, el aroma que desprendía era estupendo, había destapado una de sus más caras lociones, no podía estar mejor si se lo propusiera, con una ultima mirada, abandonó la habitación, si la Weasley todavía estaba con Zabinni, podía esperar un poco y disfrutar la expresión de azoró de la castaña.

Pero la decepción se manifestó en su rostro, al bajar y notar únicamente la presencia de Blaise, no había rastro de las mujeres.

- ¿Y la Weasley? – interrogó curioso.

- Se fue hace un rato con Granger, mi querido amigo te puedo decir que he visto lo que te gusta de la Granger y no esta nada mal, aunque a mi me sigue gustando Ginny…

- Estúpido - gruñó enojado, no le gustaba nada la mirada del moreno, y mucho menos las palabras de este.

- ¿Listo? Vámonos, todavía tengo que cambiarme, con suerte alcanzaremos un carruaje… no quiero esperar ahí parado - exclamó Zabinni, saliendo de la Sala y encaminándose a la Casa de las serpientes.

Afuera del Ministerio de magia…

Nym esperaba pacientemente la salida de su compañera, ya estaba un poco aburrida de estar ahí, después de todo casi no había visto a Remus, y era probable que la misión que les asignaran los mantuviera separados por lo menos dos semanas.

- Nym… lamento haberte hecho esperar – musitó Yan.

- No, no te preocupes… ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – interrogó la pelirrosa.

- Más que hambre tengo sed… quisiera una cerveza de mantequilla o hidromiel – respondió la ojiplata.

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas una cerveza seria genial – espetó Nymphadora.

- Hecho… entonces vamos a las 3 escobas – afirmó Yannel.

- ¿Ahorita? Pero debe de estar lleno de gente – comentó la metamorfaga.

- No importa… anda Nym vamos, ¿sí? – trató de converserla, sabiendo que el animo de su amiga andaba por los sueños.

- Bien… vamos - por un momento deseó negarse, quería regresar a casa y ver aunque fuera fugazmente al licántropo. Aunque este se la pasara huyendo de su presencia, estaba cansada de escuchar el mismo argumento, que ni siquiera lo convencía a él "_demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso_"

Caminaron con un destino fijo, sin notar la presencia tras la puerta de Sirius, él había oído todo claramente…

- Mmmm así que a las Tres escobas eh - una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro. Se recargó en la puerta, esperando la llegada del licántropo, cuando este por fin apareció, inmediatamente lo jaló - vamos Lunático, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

- Canuto, tranquilo… no me jales… ¿qué te pasa? – cuetsionó sim comprender la efusividad del animago.

- Mmm tengo un plan, pero necesitamos ir a las Tres escobas - comentó distraídamente.

- ¿Plan? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué? ¿Voldemort?

- No, no es Voldemort… por el momento él no esta en mis planes… es Yannel, se fue con Nym a las Tres escobas – informó apresurado, avanzando rápidamente hacia el lugar.

- Sirius, Nymphadora puede cuidarse sola… ya es una adulta – recalcó el castaño.

- Lo se, no es por eso… tengo algo en mente para enseñarle a Yannel, lo que un anciano puede hacer, vamos…

El licántropo solo suspiró fuertemente, no le gustaba la idea de ir a las 3 escobas y mucho menos de que Nym estuviera presente, ya tenia suficiente con evitarla cuando estaba en la mansión como para ahora andar siguiéndola. Pero si Sirius quería ir, no había obstáculo que se lo impidiera…

En las afueras del Castillo…

Las chicas, caminaban algo calladas rumbo al sitio donde esperaban encontrar un carruaje.

- Hermy, nunca te había visto así – profirió Ginn aún asombrada.

- Es solo uno de los regalos que me mandó mi mamá, vamos – la instó a que se apresurara, ya que notó que solo quedaban dos carruajes… y uno se disponía a partir.

Lo abordaron rápidamente, en el interior se encontraron a Cedric y Gotty.

- Vaya Cedric, no pensé que el sanador te permitiera venir al Hogsmeade - comentó Ginny, notando como ante sus palabras la Ravenclaw se sonrojaba.

- Bueno, es que… mi padre nos invitó a comer - dijo, algo nervioso, pero sin dejar de abrazar a la pequeña.

- Genial… - exclamó la pelirroja notando el porque de las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga.

- ¿Y qué tal ves a Gerry, Cedric? – interrogó la castaña, ya que como capitán de la selección, le interesaba la opinión que este pudiera dar de su desempeño.

- Me agrada, tiene muy buen estilo, muy parecido al tuyo - expuso el ojigris, sin notar las miradas algo espantadas de las leonas.

- Si, yo… ya lo había notado - respondió evasivamente.

- Tiene buena velocidad en el vuelo, se maneja bien en la caza de quaffle y tiene buena coordinación con Harry y con Ron, es como si ya hubiera jugado antes, además de que es muy amable… ¿no te parece Gotty? – cuestionó a su novia, la cual estaba algo nerviosa.

- Yo… pues… si, no lo he tratado mucho, pero se me hace un chico amable - argumentó la Ravenclaw.

- ¿Gotty estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió preocupada la pelirroja.

- No… nada - respondió desviando la mirada.

- No estés tan nerviosa - aconsejó la castaña, adivinando la razón de su nerviosismo – no te van a comer y Cedric estará contigo.

- Cierto… - manifestó, apretando la mano de su novia.

- Tranquila, solo conocerás a tus suegros - expresó con picardía Ginevra – Cedric es muy asediado, así que tienes suerte.

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije… - exclamó el ojigris, intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña, con lo que se ganó un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Cedric! No seas vanidoso - espetó con una sonrisa, dejándose abrazar más estrechamente por el Hufflepuff.

Después de un rato más en el que siguieron platicando acerca del quidditch y de las probabilidades de ganar el Torneo, por fin legaron a Hogsmeade, en donde se separaron, ya que Cedric y Gotty tenían que abordar otro carruaje que ya los esperaba para ir a Ottery St. Catchpole.

Mientras el carruaje emprendía la marcha, a Cedric le vino el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre.

**«´¨·. . ****Flash****Back**** · .·´¨»**

Días antes, cuando su padre se disponía a regresar a su hogar, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- Papá…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su padre, se giró a verlo.

- ¿Qué opinas sí llevo a Gotty a comer el jueves a la casa? – cuestionó con firmeza.

- ¿A la casa? - eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que muy pocas veces Cedric invitaba a chicas a su casa y siempre como amigas, nunca había invitado a su novia.

- Si, ¿te molestaría? – interrogó sondeando el terreno.

- Claro que no, adelante, pero… ¿estas seguro? Tu madre… - se interrumpió, ya que la madre del ojigris siempre había tenido la prerrogativa de que la chica que entrara como su novia formal, seria con la que se casaría, claro que esto no lo sabia Gotty.

- Si, estoy seguro, quiero que mamá la conozca – se mantuvo firme en sus palabras.

- Cedric, no quiero que pienses que no me agrada, la estimo, pero hay muchas chicas en la Universidad, ¿no crees qué deberías darte una oportunidad de conocerlas? – sugirió su padre, pensando en el futuro de su hijo, no quería que se apresurara.

- Yo… si, se que hay muchas mujeres en la Universidad, pero ninguna como ella – repuso con seguridad.

- Entonces… ¿es ella? – indagó con seriedad, frunciendo su entrecejo.

- Si, es ella - contestó categórico, ganándose una sonrisa comprensiva de parte de su progenitor, y un abrazo.

- Muy buen hijo, llévala a comer, tu madre debe de conocerla… tienes mi apoyo – aseguró sintiéndose alegre por su hijo, no iba ser él quien le impidiera sentirse así.

- Gracias papá…

Después de unos minutos Amos se despidió, con una gran sonrisa, dejándolo solo en su Torre.

**«´¨·. . Fin ****Flash****Back**** · .·´¨»**

Hermione y Ginny se despidieron, deseándole suerte a Gotty, mientras se reían de la cara de la chica, los vieron alejarse, después de unos segundos, empezaron a caminar por Hogsmeade, rumbo al callejón Diagon, en busca de lo que necesitarían para hacer más poción multijugos…

De regreso al Castillo, los Slytherin por fin caminaban rumbo al lugar done abordarían un carruaje.

- ¡Por Slitherin, Zabinni!, de verdad que tardas en arreglarte…

- Vamos Draco, tu no digas nada, nos tardamos más en tu arreglo que en el mío – recalcó el moreno.

- Pues si, pero al menos a mi me luce, tu eres siempre lo mismo – se mofó Malfoy.

- Idiota, yo soy guapo con lo que use, pero al menos tu arreglo me dio la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Ginny – señaló con alegría.

- ¿Lo ves? Hasta te proveo de mujeres y tú simplemente me haces esperar los años – farfulló fastidiado.

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué te llevará a Parkinson, para que te distrajeras? – se burló - ¿o a Nurit?

- Nurit estaría bien - expresó, recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

- La otra opción no te la doy, porque jamás la dejarían entrar a Slytherin - comentó Blaise, pensando en cierta leona.

- Acaba con ese tema Zabinni, quiero divertirme… al menos por hoy - manifestó algo molesto el rubio.

- Por mi bien… - espetó, pero no cesaría en su empeño de saber que tan profundo era lo que sentía Draco por la castaña y esperaba que con alcohol y demás, se le soltara un poco la lengua.

Abordaron el carruaje únicamente ellos dos, partiendo inmediatamente a Hogsmeade, donde sin siquiera dar las gracias se dirigieron al callejón Knocturn.

En las Tres escobas…

El lugar se encontraba bastante abarrotado, la Señora. Rosmerta invocaba más mesas y sillas, para poder dar cabida a tanta gente, que debido al Torneo se había multiplicado, afortunadamente Yannel y Nymphadora, habían conseguido mesa rápidamente, la pelirrosa se había levantado y regresando poco después, con dos tarros con espumosa y fría cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto esta abarrotado – exclamó Nymphadora observando a toda la gente.

- Debe de ser por eso - señaló Yannel un cartel en una pared, que hablaba del Torneo.

- Cierto, había olvidado el Torneo, Harry debe de estar muy emocionado – comentó la pelirrosa con una vaga sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo, se me hace un niño muy tierno es un lastima que sea el elegido, podría tener una vida normal como cualquier niño.

- Si, pero nosotras estamos par ayudarlo… sobre todo Sirius y Remus – acotó recordando al par de hombres.

- Por favor Nym, no los menciones, no sea que los invoques - y como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, notaron la presencia de dicho hombres en la puerta – ¿lo ves?

- ¡Por Ravenclaw! Mis palabras deben de ser proféticas - se rió la pelirrosa, mientras miraba a si amiga, beber de su tarro, e ignorar la presencia de los hombres.

Mientras que los Merodeadores, las habían visto e intentaban conseguir una mesa cercana, así que Sirius tuvo que hacer uso de su encanto con la dueña de lugar.

- Rosmerta… mi querida señora, ¿seria posible conseguir una mesa en su bello lugar? – preguntó el pelinegro galantemente.

- Tengo espacio en la zona para adultos – respondió apresurada la mujer.

- No mi querida señora, por hoy eso no es posible, por el momento necesito mantener vigilada a mi sobrina… allá – señaló la mesa donde dicha chica, platicaba amenamente con su compañera.

- Ya veo - murmuró pensando en como resolver la situación.

- ¿Podría colocarnos en una mesa cercana? – inquirió Sirius, utilizando su sonrisa despanpanante.

- Mmm no lo se, estoy un poco apretada por el Torneo – se resistió la mujer.

- Lo sabemos mi querida señora, pero seria un favor muy especial – pidió Sirius, inclinándose y tomando su mano, besándola delicadamente.

- Bien, bien… - acotó ligeramente sonrojada. Con un hechizo, invocó una mesa y la puso a un lado de las mujeres.

- Muchas gracias - con una reverencia ligera, caminó a la mesa y se sentó, quedando de frente a la castaña, mientras que Remus se sentaba frente a él y le daba la espalda a propósito a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Por qué tan cerca Sirius? ¿Estas cazando? - preguntó Remus, sonriendo ante el gesto de su amigo.

- En efecto mí querido amigo – aseguró Sirius sin retirar la vista de su presa.

La sonrisa de Remus se amplió, le gustaba ver a Sirius así…

En las calles del callejón Diagon…

Harry y Sol, caminaban de la mano por entre la gente que estaba en el callejón, varias de las cabezas femeninas volteaban a mirar al chico de las pupilas verdes, que sonreía complacido de estar con la francesa, a la cual, al igual que a Harry, varias miradas masculinas giraban a su paso, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la demás gente.

Acababan de salir de "Sortilegios Weasley", donde fue su primer parada, ya que Sol, quería averiguar si Iván se comportaba educadamente, pero al llegar notó con diversión que no había que preocuparse por la integridad de su hermano… a decir verdad por los que habría que preocuparse, seria por los gemelos, ya que entre los 3, se divertían en grande… después de dar varias recomendaciones al chico, los pelirrojos aseguraron que después de estar ahí, irían a la Madriguera, así que ellos se encargarían de llevar a Iván a Hogwarts por la noche.

Dando las gracias, ambos salieron de ahí, caminando por las calles hasta que la chica, se detuvo de repente exclamando "_he visto la luz_"… y rápidamente lo llevó hasta la heladería, donde pidió un gran vaso con helado de diferentes sabores… Harry solo la miraba divertido, mientras miraba los varios sabores que había en el lugar y se mordía la uña indecisa al no saber cual de todos pedir… cuando por fin tuvo lo deseado, tardaron un poco más mientras Harry escogía el suyo, que por insistencia de la pelirroja era de varios sabores… ya que en un principio él había pedido uno pequeño de crema y caramelo, pero después optó por seguir los consejos de la chica, ambos salieron del lugar con vasos de helado de diferentes sabores, siguieron caminando por ahí, entre risas y coqueteos, llegaron a una gran tienda, donde Sol, se detuvo repentinamente.

- Harry ¡quiero una falda! – exclamó y sin darle tiempo a más, caminó en dirección de la puerta, como si no existiera nada más, pero se detuvo al leer el anuncio en la puerta "_No se permiten alimentos_" así que regresó y espero a terminarse su helado, no iba a desperdiciar un buen helado… así que caminaron unos pasos más hasta Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

- Mira… una Saeta de Fuego - expresó, admirando una hermosa escoba en el escaparate.

- Si, es muy bella, ven - entraron al lugar, ya que en este no había anuncio de alimentos, examinaron varios de los artículos del lugar.

- Genial, un guante con adhesión a la escoba…

- Mira, el uniforme de la selección de Francia… lo usaron en el Mundial – señaló emocionada la pelirroja.

- Ahí esta el de Inglaterra - caminó por otro pasillo, mientras Sol buscaba algo que todo cazador requería.

- Una bludger de entrenamiento, con esta puedes hacer varios dribles, intentando escapar y no te pegara muy duro si llega a hacerlo – explicó la cazadora.

- También hay una snitch de invisibilidad… Cedric alguna vez nos hizo practicar con ella, ni yo ni Malfoy logramos verla hasta una hora después...

Así siguieron por la tienda, hasta que los helados por fin se terminaron y regresaron a la tienda de ropa, en busca de la prenda que Sol deseaba.

En otro lugar de el callejón…

Hermione y Ginny buscaban entre los estantes de una tienda de artículos para hechizos y pociones la piel de serpiente hervores africana, junto con uno que otro ingrediente para la multijugos.

- Listo, ya la tengo, ¿qué hace falta? – prgeuntó Hermione.

- Eso es todo… ¿todavía tienes cabello de Gerry? – indagó tratando de ayudarle Ginny.

- Si, me mando un mechón de su cabello, solo espero que no haya destrozado su bella cabellera por mi culpa.

- ¿Es muy guapo? – increpó interesada, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

- O sea Ginny es Gerry, el Gerry que tú conoces… y como has visto, es idéntico a él...

- Lo se, pero me refiero a si es… tu sabes… amable y todo eso – comentó pícara.

- Ginny, Gerry es la persona más amable casi tanto como Harry y cuando te mira con esos ojos castaños sientes que las rodillas te flaquean – expuso alegre.

- ¿Y nunca te ha dicho nada por ser bruja? – cureosó mirándola expectante.

- Nunca, él es algo así como mi hermano, siempre amable y compresivo – aseveró remembrando algunos momentos con el chico.

- Vaya… quisiera conocerlo, ¿por qué nunca habías hablado de él? – preguntó extrañada.

- Pues… porque era algo así como mi hermano secreto, alguien que era solo para mí en mi casa…

- Mmm pues tener hermanos no es tan genial eh – exclamó bromeando.

- Eso lo dices porque tienes a Charlie a Bill a los gemelos y a Ron… pero yo no tengo hermanos, así que él es lo más próximo a algo que así tengo.

- Ya veo, bueno Hermy… si ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, paga y vamos por ropa.

- Bien, vámonos - se dirigieron apagar y con todo en bolsas de compra, salieron del ahí, en busca de una buena tienda donde hacer sus compras…

En la calle principal, llegaron a Twilfitt y Tatting… donde entraron en busca de algo para usar en la fiesta del día siguiente, cada una tenía alguien en mente para impresionar, una por gusto, y la otra por venganza.

- ¿Qué te parece esto? – interrogó Mione, levantando un pantalón con varios agujeros en lugares estratégicos.

- ¿Para ti? Como que no va contigo – profirió negándo con su cabeza.

- No tonta… para ti…

- Mmm es bonito, pero no es lo que busco el día de hoy – denegó siguiendo su búsqueda.

- Vaya… así que quieres impresionar a Zabinni ¿no? – inquirió mirándola divertida.

-. Mmm digamos que algo así.

- Ven vamos por acá – caminaron un poco más y cerca de la puerta de los vestidores, notaron una figura familiar - ¿ese es Harry?

- No… ¿o si? Si es él… - terminó de afirmar Ginevra, Hermione tenía la intención de acercarse, pero la mano de Ginny la detuvo – espera…

Se acercaron por detrás, ya que seguramente estaría con Sol y no querían interrumpir, bueno al menos Hermy no lo quería, pero Ginny se encontraba en un estado de sentimientos encontrados.

Notaron como el ojiverde se acercaba a una de las cortinas de los vestidores, esta se corrió y dejó ver la figura de la pelirroja, con una falda muy favorecedora, a la distancia oyeron las palabras de ambos.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó indecisa Soleil.

- Mmm - murmuró Harry únicamente deleitándose, recorriendo con la mirada la figura de la chica sin expresar nada.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No te gusta? ¿Acaso no me veo bien? – se miró en el espejo, cuando Harry la abrazó por detrás.

- Lo que luzcas se te ve genial, pero con esta falda de ves demasiado hermosa - Sol giró con una sonrisa, complacida por las palabras de ojiverde, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Las leonas fueron testigos de esos actos, Hermione sonreía complacida de ver a Harry así, alejado de Voldmeort y la guerra, sin embargo Ginny, solo los miró con una expresión de desencanto, para después tomar la mano de su amiga y jalarla hasta la puerta.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos comprar? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Vámonos de aquí Hermy, vamos comprar otro lado – exclamó con la voz quebrada.

- Ginny ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes? – interrogó preocupada.

- No lo se, o sea es que… él nunca fue si conmigo, ¿entiendes? Siempre fue tierno, poco expresivo en ciertas situaciones, algo tímido, menos coqueto y ahora no puede dejar de abrazar a Sol y coquetearle – confesó con tristeza.

- Ginny, ¿estas celosa? – inquirió utilizando su lógica.

-. No lo se, tal vez… si… un poco, o no… bueno no lo se, estoy confundida – concluyó con pesar.

- ¿Entonces estas jugando con Zabinni? – puntualizó pensando en los sentimientos de su amiga.

- No, o sea si me gusta y mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo raro cuando veo a Harry con Sol, ¿entiendes? – trató de explicarle su sentir.

- Ginny, analiza bien lo que haces eh, no seria justo que hicieras que Zabinni haga varios sacrificios por ti y tu solo juegues con él – amonestó poniéndose en el lugar del Slytherin, que aunque no eran amigos, tenía parte en este lío.

- ¿Y si él solo juega conmigo? – contestó temerosa.

- No lo creo, esta arriesgando mucho por ti… su reputación como Slytherin, su apellido, hasta su integridad si tomamos en cuenta lo que le podrían hacer los de su Casa si se enteran – señaló lógica.

- Mmmm – sin palabras, empezó a caminar, después de unos pasos miró a Hermione… compremos algo rápido y regresemos a Hogwarts, ya se me fue la emoción por hoy…

- Bien - caminaron en silencio, cuando a la castaña se le ocurrió una idea – ven Ginny… vamos por un helado y después regresamos la tienda - la pelirroja asintió y siguió a su amiga a la Heladería.

En el callejón Knocturn…

Varios hombres entraban a un extraño lugar al final del callejón, entre los presentes en el establecimiento que era bastante lujoso y por lo tanto costoso, se encontraban dos Slytherin en la sección privada.

Sentados en cómodos sillones color negro, disfrutaban del sabor que les brindaba en whiskey servido en sendas copas, miraban confiadamente a la chica que bailaba frene a ellos, no era raro ese tipo de espectáculos en ese lugar, desde que cruzaron el umbral, fueron atendidos por una dama de ropa provocativa, varias bellezas femeninas caminaban por los pasillo, algunas en busca de clientes, otras llevando bebidas y otras más acompañadas de caballeros, a su entrada la dama les hizo la pregunta acostumbrada. _"¿L__a misma de siempre Señor Zabinni?_", el moreno asintió después la mujer se volvió hacia el rubio "¿Y_ a usted cuál le gustaría Señor Malfoy?_" cuestionó, mirando al rubio con ojos apreciativos, era una dama de edad, pero no por eso, dejaba de admirar la postura de los caballeros frente a ella.

- No lo se todavía - miró, a su alrededor, buscando una que le agradara, a lo lejos notó la presencia de una castaña, sentada en una mesa, en espera de algo - esa… - señaló con la cabeza. La dama la observó, era raro que Malfoy pidiera a una chica así, por lo regular sus gustos se dirigían más hacia lo que eran las chicas rubias con curvas pronunciadas, pero en ese lugar el cliente mandaba, solo asintió. "_E__n seguida señor… por aquí_".

Los condujó a los sillones, donde esperarían entretenidos, la llegada de las mujeres, mientras observaban el baile exótico de una pelirroja frente a ellos.

Poco tiempo después, en el que ellos casi no pronunciaron palabra más que uno que otro comentario con respecto a las chicas del lugar, hasta que Blaise rompió el silencio.

- ¿Fantaseas qué es ella Draco? - murmuró burlonamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que bailaba frente a ellos.

- Vamos Draco, no te engañes… tu siempre escoges mujeres rubias, como Nurit ¿y ahora de la nada te sale el amor por las castañas? – interrogó sarcásticamente.

- Solo me gusta la variedad Blaise, no como a ti, que siempre escoges a la misma… eso es aburrido - comento mordaz, aunque sabía que el moreno tenía razón.

- Mmm eso es mentira, fantaseas con que es Granger, algo que no puedes tener y que a decir verdad no deberías mirar – evidenció desdeñoso, pero firme.

- Lo que yo pueda o no pueda hacer, no te importa Zabinni. Déjame en paz o le diré a la Weasley que te gusta venir a este lugar y que tienes un amorío con esa - señaló a la chica que camina hacia ellos. - a ver qué te dice la pobretona después.

- Eres un maldito - masculló, sabiendo que si lo hacia enojar, el rubio era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

- Mejor dedícate a disfrutar el tiempo Zabinni y no te metas en mi vida - con eso, levantó su copa y vacío el contenido de un solo trago.

Blaise tenía ganas de decir más, pero la chica llegó a su lado, se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó con pasión.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte cariño - Zabinni solo sonrió ligeramente, colocando su mano en la pierna de la joven.

- Lo se ¿me extrañaste? - preguntó divertido, siendo ignorado por Draco.

- Mucho ¿nos vamos? - interrogó la chica, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia ella, el moreno asintió y se levantó, salieron de ahí dirigiéndose a un lugar privado en la parte alta.

Poco después arribó la castaña, se sentó al lado del líder de las serpientes.

- Hola, me dijeron que requerías mi compañía - Draco solo la miró sin pronunciar palabra al parecer la chica entendió el mensaje, porque lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del privado, llevándolo a la parte alta del lugar, justo al lado de la habitación en la que había entrado Blaise.

- Tú amigo esta al lado - comentó, intentando iniciar una conversación, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- No me importa, solo quiero "relajarme" - respondió secamente, acostándose en el lecho.

- ¿Qué te gustaría? - preguntó la castaña con falsa inocencia.

- Acércate - pidió Malfoy, cuando estuvo a su lado, la tomó de la cintura, colocándola de un solo movimiento a su lado sobre la cama - solo hay una cosa, se hace lo que yo digo… como yo digo y cuando yo digo - después de eso, la besó fuertemente, provocando una sorpresa en la joven, cuando la soltó, lo miró extrañada - y sí te digo _**Hermione o Granger **_ no digas nada ¿entiendes? - susurró amenazadoramente, sobre los labios de la mujer.

Esta solo asintió, sabiendo que más allá de esas palabras, él parecía tener sentimientos raros con respecto a esa chica - ¿Cómo te llamas? - interrogó suavemente.

- Draco… Draco Malfoy - respondió, bajando su cabeza, enterrándola en el hueco del hombro de la mujer, repartiendo besos en su piel, esta asintió.

- Bésame Draco - susurró con voz acariciante, ante ese gesto él empezó a acariciarla con más pasión.

"_No puedo tenerte a ti __**Hermione Granger, **__ pero al menos por hoy… pensare que eres tú y serás para mi_".

Solo se dejaban escuchar susurros ahogados en ambas habitaciones. Abajo, la mujer sonrió alegremente, su lugar era bastante frecuentado por ellos, ya eran algo así como "clientes distinguidos" a los cuales se les daba el mejor trato, las mejores chicas… o sea lo mejor de lo mejor y ellos regresaban una buena retribución… monetaria.

En la mansión Diggory…

El carruaje se detuvo lentamente a la puerta de la mansión de la respetada familia Diggory, del carruaje salió Cedric, ayudando caballerosamente a su novia a descender, le apretó la mano intentando darle confianza.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, ya que él también estaba nervioso, pero intentaba darle seguridad.

- No, pero vamos - apretó un poco más la mano del ojigris y subieron por la escalinata hasta la puerta principal, la cual el Hufflepuff abrió con confianza.

En el hall no había nadie, caminaron con paso quedo hasta la sala, donde tampoco había nadie, de pronto en la puerta apareció una elfa domestica, la cual sonrió complacida al ver al "niño Cedric" en la casa.

- ¡Niño Cedric! ¡Que bueno que llego! ¿Necesita algo, café, jugo, agua? – preguntó servicialmente.

- Hola Kinky - saludó con una sonrisa - ¿dónde están mis padres?

- La señora y el señor, están en la veranda en el jardín - respondió, con una sonrisa, la cual se apagó al notar la presencia de la pequeña chica tras Cedric – ¿debo preparar una habitación? – cuestiono con desconfianza.

- No, solo vinimos por un rato, nos iremos hoy mismo. Kinky ella es Maigre Goutte, mi novia, así que trátala bien.

- Así será – se inclinó amablemente.

-Tráenos dos jugos por favor Kinky - caminaron y salieron de la Sala, yendo directamente al jardín.

La elfa obedeció al instante, dejando que la pareja llegara al lugar donde los padres del Cedric, leían el profeta mientras disfrutaban del bello día.

Gotty sentía más nerviosismo con cada paso, no por el padre de Cedric, a él ya lo conocía, si no por su madre, al llegar donde ellos, el ojigris hizo notar su presencia.

- Hola padre, madre - se acercó y depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla paterna y después en la materna.

Sus padres se pusieron de pie, alegrándose de verlo llegar, después de todo pasaba la mayor parte el año en la Universidad y Hogwarts para los entrenamientos y las vacaciones no eran suficientes para ellos.

- Cedric, pero mira la hermosura de niña que trajiste contigo – expresó Amos, intentando romper el hielo. - Gotty, un placer en volver a verte.

- Igualmente señor - la Ravenclaw estrechó la mano del señor, el cual se inclinó sobre esta.

- Mamá, me gustaría presentarte a Maigre Goutte Doplet, mi novia, Gotty… ella es mi madre, Scarlet Diggory – la abrazó a la chica acercándola.

- Es un placer señora – la pelinegra extendió su mano, la cual fue estrechada con frialdad por la dama.

- Igualmente - expresó la señora, pero en su tono había un dejo de frialdad que no pasó inadvertido para nadie.

- Y bien… ¿qué me cuentan de nuevo? – preguntó Cedric, mientras le ofrecía una silla a Gotty y él se sentaba en una más a su lado.

- Pues no mucho, ya sabes los chismes de sociedad de siempre… empezó a platicar acerca de amistades que la Ravenclaw no conocía, así que entre Amos y Cedric, intentaron incluirla en la conversación, mientras la señora casi no prestaba atención a la chica.

De regreso a Twilfitt y Tatting…

Después de más de media hora, por fin la pareja salía el lugar con unas cuantas bolsas de más, las cuales Harry se encargo de mandar con un hechizo a la Sala de la francesa en Hogwarts.

- Bien ¿y ahora a dónde quieres ir? - interrogó felizmente tomando la femenina mano.

- Mmm no lo se ¿vamos a tomar algo?, tengo sed – expuso acalorada por el clima y la caminata.

- Bien, vamos a las Tres escobas – sugirió Harry, caminaron al lugar, y entraron, topándose con los mejores amigos de su padre – ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! – gritó emocionado al verlos.

Ambos hombres voltearon rápidamente, sonriendo ampliamente al reconocer al chico.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Sirius, se levantó y avanzó a su encuentro, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Harry, que bueno verte – Remus ocupó el lugar de su amigo, abrazando al ojiverde.

Al separarse Harry se giró tomándo la mano a Sol, acercándola a los hombres.

- Sirius, Remus… me gustaría presentarles a Soleil Moon Mounet de Beauxbatons – la miró sonriéndole dándole confianza – Sol, ellos son Sirius Black, mi padrino y Remus Lupín, son los mejores amigos de mi padre.

- Un placer señorita Mounet – manifestó Black, tomando su mano e inclinándose sobre ella, besándola ligeramente.

- Encantado - murmuró el licántropo, imitando a su amigo, ambos habían reconocido a la chica, por el informe que Sirius había mandado a hacer, pero no era conveniente que Harry lo supiera.

- El placer es mío – respondió Soleil al pelinegro, mientras que tras las palabras del castaño, sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, no pensé que tuvieran tiempo – manifestó sorprendido aún el león.

- Pues ya ves, siempre te vigilamos – respondió sonriente su padrino.

- Cierto, te mantenemos bien vigilado - bromeó el castaño, guiñándole un ojo.

- Tranquilos - miró a la francesa – estoy en la mejor compañía.

- Ya lo vemos, pero vengan sentémonos - Sirius los guió a la mesa, donde estaban pero antes de sentarse miró a la mesa de las auroras.

- Mmmm - murmuró Harry burlonamente, mirando a Remus - ven Sol, quiero presentarte a alguien - caminaron unos pasos a la mesa de al lado - Hola Nym, Yannel.

- ¡Harry, que bueno verte! – exclamó Nym besando ligeramente su mejilla, para que después lo hiciera la castaña y revolverle el cabello con travesura - ¿y cómo se ha portado el nene?

- Igualmente - sonrió con exasperación – me he portado bien, les presentó a Soleil Moon Mounet, Sol, ellas son Nymphadora Tonks y Yannel Cornwell, ellas son auroras… Nym es sobrina de Sirius.

- Encantada…

Las tres mujeres se saludaron, después de unas cuantas palabras, los chicos regresaron a la mesa donde los hombres los esperaban.

- ¿Qué te parece Inglaterra hasta el momento, Soleil? – interrogó cureoseando Sirius.

- Interesante… no he tenido mucha oportunidad de explorarla, pero en los viajes de papá procuro aprender cosas de los lugares.

- ¿Viajas mucho? – indagó el ex profesor sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- En algunas ocasiones… mi padre es diplomático en Francia…

- Interesante ¿y qué opinas de…?

La plática se desarrollo amenamente, por un rato, hasta que los sucesos recientes tomaron importancia en Sirius, así que discretamente se disculpó y salió con Harry.

En Florean Fortescue…

Las leonas disfrutaban de sus enormes helados, mientras platicaban de intrascendencias… las vacaciones de los Weasley en Rumania era el tema en ese momento.

- Es que fue genial Hermy… hubieras visto la cara de Ron cuando Charlie le dijo que podía tocar al Cola-cuerno.

- Me lo imagino - musitó, mientras reía sonoramente.

- Y después Fred y George… intentando que Charlie les dejara tomar fotos del interior del hocico del dragón para venderlas…

- ¡Por Merlín!… los gemelos no tienen límite – meneó la cabeza, negando.

- Y eso no es todo, querían vender boletos para una cita con Charlie, a un galeón cada boleto ¿te imaginas? Todas las chicas querían boletos…

- Es que Ginny, hay que admitir que Charlie, es buen prospecto es inteligente, dedicado, guapo…

- ¡Por Merlín Hermy! es mi hermano…

- Lo siento, pero es realidad - bromeó la castaña, riéndole la mueca de su amiga.

- Mmmm en las próximas vacaciones iré a tu casa y conoceré a Gerry – comentó con malicia la pelirroja.

- Oye, oye… con Gerry no te metas eh – mencionó con falso enojo.

- ¿Celosa?- preguntó Ginn divertida.

- Claro que no, solo que él no es brujo, así que no tendría oportunidad contra Zabinni – comentó con una sonrisa - a mi pobre hermano postizo lo haría picadillo.

- Cierto… - un suspiró hondo salió del pecho de la pelirroja - ¿dónde estará Blaise?

- Seguramente con Malfoy, divirtiéndose por ahí - comentó con resentimiento, se levantó y tiró el vaso vacío en la basura. – vamos… regresemos a la tienda, necesito algo de ropa para la fiesta.

- ¿Hermy? ¿Tú… quieres comprar ropa? – inquirió sorprendida la pecosa pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de raro? – murmuró desviando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que, qué? Tú siempre piensas en pociones y demás… es la primera vez que tu interés principal es la ropa y no la escuela – explicó aún perturbada.

- Créeme que por el momento no estoy de humor para nada, pero no olvides que también soy chica - caminó seguida de su amiga.

- Lo siento, tienes razón, vamos a comprar ropa - caminó alegremente, intentado contagiar a su amiga. Ella no era tonta, y sabia que la castaña ocultaba algo, pero no podía interrogarla al respecto.

Llegaron a la tienda, antes de que Ginny entrara, Hermione miró el interior, después salió y con un gesto negativo, le sonrió a la pelirroja, en señal de que Harry y Sol, ya no estaban ahí, ambas entraron, pasearon por los estantes de ropa, mirando y pensando en que les quedaría mejor, cuando una voz les gritó.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Hermy! ¿Qué bueno verlas, ya escogieron algo? – indagó curiosa Lavender.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver la morena que se acercaba rápidamente con un cansado pelirrojo tras ella, con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué les parece este? – inquirió, señalando un vestido que Ron traía consigo.

- Mmm demasiado provocativo para mi creo – señaló Hermione.

- Claro tonta, por eso es para mí – respondió con una sonrisa Lav.

- Lo suponía - aseguró Ginevra.

- Veamos, les ayudare a buscar algo idóneo para la fiesta - se dio la vuelta, mientras la castaña y la pelirroja se miraban con espanto.

- No te molestes, nosotras pode…

- No es molestia, veamos ¿qué les parece esta falda? - la colocó frente a la cintura de Ginny. Ron suspiró cansado y se recargó en un mueble.

- Esto durara años - dejó caer las bolsas mirando como su novia, su hermana y su amiga, discutían acerca de lo conveniente de usar falda o pantalón.- Lavender, me voy a la tienda de quidditch - murmuró aburrido.

- No Won-won, no te puedes ir… ¿qué opinas de esto? - le enseñó un conjunto bastante feo en color verde, el pelirrojo solo levantó los hombros en señal de no tener idea, y se sentó, en el suelo, mirando el correr de las mujeres frente a él.

Afuera de las Tres escobas…

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? – preguntó acomodándose las gafas, para tener una mejor visión.

- Harry, ha habido un ataque de mortífagos en Irlanda – dijo con seriedad, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- ¿Hay heridos? – indagó preocupado.

- Unos cuantos, nada de gravedad, pero se están acercando… hay que tener cuidado – avisó posando una mano en el hombro de su ahijado.

- Entiendo, ¿Remus y los demás lo saben?

- Si, venimos de una junta de la Orden – informó apretando su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde.

- ¿Y por qué no nos avisaron? – replicó desconcertado.

- Porque son niños, es mejor mantenerlos un poco al margen, y solo sepan cuando es necesario… ustedes en el Colegio están protegidos, así que no tendría mucho caso que supieran lo que pasa afuera…

- ¿Protegidos? ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando entraron los mortífagos? – recalcó ligeramente molesto.

-. Lo se, pero ahí es un lugar más o menos seguro, hay que estar alertas – pidió tranquilizándolo.

- Pero ¿no recuerdas lo qué pasó? Por eso todo lo que estamos haciendo, yo no quiero perder a nadie más… ¿no recuerdas lo que estuvo a punto de pasarte? ¿Y a Dumbledore? – interpeló dejando salir su sentir.

- Tranquilo Harry, disfruta de tu día no permitas que esto te sobrepase, no estas solo y mientras podamos, te protegeremos a ti y a todos los demás ¿entiendes?

-. Pero es mi misión, eso es lo que dice la profecía… y Dumbledore dijo…

- No Harry, olvida la profecía, y lo que dijo Dumbledore… tu misión es vivir, no pensar en matar a alguien, es justo que te diviertas. Hasta que por fin hiciste caso a lo que te enseñe, tienes grandes amigos, una linda chica…

- Sol no es mi chica - negó con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y qué esperas?

- Es que… ¿no crees qué es muy rápido? – señaló con lógica.

- ¡Por Merlín!… de verdad que tu padre se moriría si te oyera hablar así, eres hijo de James Potter, eres mi ahijado… y no solo mi ahijado, casi mi hijo…

- Pero… - trató de defenderse.

- Nada de peros… en este momento le pedirás que sea tu novia ¿entiendes? – pasó su mano por su espesa melena negra.

- Pero…

- No hay excusa, ¡por Merlín Harry!, no puedo creer que toda la sabiduría que intente enseñarte no aflore ¿o eres de otras prefe…?

- ¡Sirius! – cortó de un tajo.

- No eso no es posible, después de todo ya anduviste con Ginny y para tu desgracia con Chang, así que hombre si eres – recordó divertido de la manera en que avergonzaba a su ahijado.

- ¡Claro que si! Además, ni tu ni Remus son el mejor ejemplo de relaciones ¿recuerdas? – farfulló con una sonrisa, aunque estaba algo ofendido por lo que implicó antes - tu andas de una mujer a otra y más desde que te declararon libre, mientras que Nym esta enamorada de Remus y este solo esquiva la relación… como tu dices, si mi padre los viera, moriría de la vergüenza.

- Pero no es lo mismo – debatió ofendido el animago.

- Claro que no, yo todavía estoy joven… y ustedes ya pasan de los 30 – recordó ahora era su turno, de hacerle una bromita a su padrino.

- Eso no tiene importancia y ese no era el tema, entonces vas a entrar y le pedirás a esa niña que sea tu novia, ¿entiendes?

- Si, pero no lo haré porque tu me lo dices, lo haré porque así lo quiero - se disponía a entrar, pero la mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Y dile quien eres… - expresó con seriedad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó desconcertado.

- No le has dicho quién eres, lo supongo por la forma en que nos miró hace un momento, no tiene idea de que eres "_el elegido_", ¿cierto? Ni todo lo que has pasado…

- No… yo, no le he dicho nada de eso – respondió bajando su vista.

- Hazlo mi querido niño, no es bueno ocultar lo que uno es – comentó con firmeza.

- Entiendo, se lo diré…

- Hazlo ¿y qué le vas a dar?

- ¿Dar? ¿Qué… tengo qué darle algo? – no entendía lo que su padrino trataba de decirle, nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Claro, ¿qué nunca escuchas mis sabios consejos? – antes de que pudiera responder, levantó la mano - olvídalo, veamos… – de su pantalón sacó varios galeones y se los tendió - toma esto y ve a comprarle algo…

- Pero… ¿qué? – dudó esperando la respuesta del animago.

- No lo se, una joya, flores… ya sabes… esas cosas, ven vamos - caminó al lado del chico, alejándose un poco del lugar, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió la aurora amiga de Nym, así que se detuvo de repente.

- Harry, acabo de notar un detalle que pase por alto, te alcanzo en la joyería, ¿bien? – se alejó antes de que el buscador pudiera responder, cuando llevó su mirada más allá de la figura de su padrino, notó a la mujer, que caminaba unos pasos adelante.

- Vaya… deben de tener asuntos de la Orden que tratar.

Mientras tanto en el interior de las Tres escobas…

Sol, se había quedado sola con el castaño, platicando de nimiedades, cuando la chica lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Usted es licántropo, verdad? - cuestionó de manera sencilla, sorprendiendo a Remus.

- ¿Te lo dijo Harry? - interrogó, algo confundido por la temeridad de la francesa.

- No, es deducción… sus gestos, su mirada, y otras cosas. En la escuela nos enseñaron a identificarlos – expuso con una media sonrisa.

- Ya veo, eres muy observadora – musitó analítico.

- Lo intentó – sonrió tenuemente - según entiendo, usted fue maestro de Hogwarts, ¿no?

- En efecto, hace algunos años – respondió recordando esos tiempos.

- ¿Y no le gustaría dar clases en Beauxbatons? - cuestionó con sencillez.

- Mmmm - murmuró, recargándose en el respaldó de la silla - ¿no crees qué tu propuesta es algo peligrosa?

- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Por qué? – inquirió extrañada.

- Porque cuando me convierto puedo perder la conciencia, además de que las leyes son muy severas al respecto – exclamó con seriedad.

- Pero en Francia las leyes son más flexibles con los licántropos, mientras mantenga sus transformaciones vigiladas no habría problema, mi padre es el Ministro y si usted quiere, lo podría ayudar – expuso con tranquilidad.

- ¿Con qué Ministro eh? – murmuró divertido, eso no era algo que él no supiera.

- Si, solo que no nos gusta pregonarlo.

- Entiendo, es una buena propuesta… lo pen…. - fue interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de la pelirrosa.

- Hola Remus, Sol, ¿puedo unirme a ustedes? Yann ya se fue…

- Si el Monsieur Lupín acepta, por mi esta bien - contestó con una sonrisa mientras el castaño caballerosamente se levantaba esperando que Dora tomara asiento arrimándole una silla, después de todo no podía decirle que no y menos frente a Sol.

- Gracias - pronunció mirando a Remus, el cual disimuladamente buscaba a Sirius y a Harry – y dime Sol… ¿de dónde eres?, porque no pareces ser de aquí ¿o me equivoco? – curioseó Dora.

- Ahhh no, yo vengo de Francia, estoy aquí por lo del Torneo – anunció risueña.

- Ya veo, por cierto lindo pearcing – comentó al haberlo visto cuando Harry las presentó.

- Mmm gracias, usted si sabe apreciar mi estilo - mencionó divertida, mientras tanto el castaño las observaba platicar al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

- Claro, ¿por qué no habría de apreciarlo?

- Si, por lo que veo, usted también tiene buen gusto puedo reconocer la marca de su ropa, en Francia existe esa boutique- explicó con una sonrisa admirando el estilo de vestir de la aurora

- No me hables de usted, solo dime Nym o Tonks… y si de hecho yo compre varias cosas en esa boutique, en una de las tantas visitas que hemos hecho con Yannel después de que terminamos misiones… en ese país – explicó sonriente, mirando al licántropo.

- Ya veo… - respondió estudiando la forma en que la chica miraba al castaño y este a ella

- ¿Y eres la novia de Harry? – inquirió apenando un poco a la francesa

- Yo eh… no… - respondió apenada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso enfrente del amigo del padre de Harry?

- ¡Ahh! pero se nota que le gustas, sabes él no sale comúnmente con muchas chicas, además es guapo, ¿no? – comentó con una sonrisa picara, mientras que el licántropo la miraba con una sonrisa, a veces debería se un poco más discreta al preguntar, notando como hacia que la francesa se ruborizara con sus comentarios.

- Ahhh si… bueno – pronunció intimidada, no sabiendo exactamente qué palabras elegir.

- Vamos acéptalo, ¿no me vas a decir qué no te habías dado cuenta? – insistió pícaramente.

- Er… ¿me disculpan? – pidió levantándose para dirigirse al tocador, mientras Remus también se levantaba cortésmente, la francesa se acercó a Nym susurrándole al oído mirando de reojo al licántropo – si lo es, así como el Monsieur Lupín y si me gusta, así como a ti te gusta Monsieur Lupín… voy al tocador así que… – con esto último se retiró dejando a la pelirrosa ruborizada ante tal comentario, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el ojiámbar

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – interrogó con curiosidad más después de notar que las dos chicas lo miraron.

- Ahhh nada - contestó nerviosa tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

- ¿Nada?

- Bueno… solo que le gustaba Harry, es todo - divulgó sin mirarlo, ¿era tan obvia, qué hasta la amiga de Harry se había dado cuenta en cuestión de segundos de lo que sentía por el licántropo?, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento tan incomodo y a la vez perfecto, por fin estaba sola con Remus y gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña pelirroja.

- No creo que fuera muy cortes de tu parte preguntarle sobre Harry, solo hiciste que se apenara Nym – comentó tratando de sacar la platica, no le gustaba estar en silencio, más cuando este se volvía incomodo.

- Solo tenía curiosidad, además no tiene nada de malo - espetó clavando sus pupilas en las de él, provocando una conexión inevitable entre los dos, nadie podía negar que un sentimiento los unía.

- ¿Y a dónde va ha ser tu misión? – logró decir, después de unos momentos, despegando su mirada de ella.

- A Francia por dos semanas o más - respondió algo triste por separarse de nuevo de él.

- Ya veo… ¿también ira Yannel?

- Si, sabes que somos compañeras de misión – añadió jugueteando con una de sus pulseras.

- Nym yo… - pronunció tratando de explicarle de nuevo las cosas, no le gustaba que ella creyera que algún día él cambiaria de opinión respecto a su relación.

- Remus, no importa, ya lo entendí - profirió sin mirarlo, ya que si lo miraba, él podrá notar que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

- Nym - susurró llenó de sentimientos encontrados - yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Entonces no elijas que es lo mejor para mi, por ti y déjame hacerlo a mi, ¿qué importa lo que diga el mundo?… creo que él que tiene que revalorar la situación eres tu Remus – interpeló firme Tonks.

En tanto Sol observaba la escena desde la puerta del tocador. "_V__aya él también la quiere… pero ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué no estarán juntos?_". Entró al tocador, dirigiéndose al espejo observando que ningún detalle de su vestuario estuviera fuera de su lugar, al menos agradecía siempre estar presentable no esperaba conocer a los amigos del padre de Harry, pero tenía que dar buena impresión, después de todo de seguro les contarían.

Se retocó ligeramente su maquillaje pensando en que era lo que pasaba alrededor del ojiverde, ¿por qué lo cuidaban tanto? y esos comentarios sobre lo que acontecía en las noticias de los periódicos, al parecer Harry llevaba una vida demasiado interesante y no tan simple como aparentaba… esas dudas acechaban su mente, además nunca le había prestado atención a la cicatriz en la frente de Harry, pero esa no es una de las que te haces todos lo días, pero tampoco le preguntaría incomodándolo.

No entendía muchas cosas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza, espero más tiempo del que debía después de todo para eso había venido al tocador para darles espacio para hablar esperaba que cuando saliera Harry hubiera vuelto.

En el _Versucht_…

Blaise Zabinni reposaba cómodamente en una cama, con la sabana hasta la cintura, después de tener un placentero encuentro, sus brazos estaban cruzados en su nuca, mientras miraba el intrincado dibujo del techo, a un lado, una chica de lencería provocativa, lo miraba con expresión absorta, él sabia que la mujer lo miraba, pero no hizo el intentó por regresar la mirada, solo dijo.

- Ve a la otra habitación y dile a Draco que tengo que atender otro compromiso, que si va a ir conmigo o se queda y regreso por él…

La chica salió y regresó poco después, con los labios rojos y una sonrisa en el rostro, anunciando lo que el caballero había dicho. - Lo acompañaría, pero que más le valía que valiera la pena para sacarlo de ese placentero lugar.

- Estúpido - profirió burlonamente, se levantó y así como nació, se paseó por la habitación, ante la mirada ávida de la chica con la que había retozado hasta hacia unos momentos.

Se vistió sin prisa, cuando estuvo listo, salió de la habitación y regresó al lugar privado al que llegaran en un principio, ordenó una copa y esperó la llegada de Malfoy, 15 minutos después, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro que no intentaba ocultar para nada, se sentó al lado del moreno.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó divertido Blaise.

- Zabinni, conmigo siempre todo resulta bien – aclaró firme.

- Mmmm – degustó el licor en su boca, para después pasarlo y mirar de frente a su amigo – yo tengo mis dudas al respecto, pero bueno, no las manifestare aquí… vámonos…

- Estúpido - se puso de pie, dejando caer unos galeones en la mesa, caminaron a la puerta, se pusieron sus túnicas y salieron del lugar con arrogancia.

- Vamos por acá - dijo, adentrándose en la parte más tenebrosa del callejón.

- ¿Y por fin, me vas a decir a dónde vamos? – preguntó exasperado.

- A tomar venganza - habló con brillo especial en su mirada.

- ¿Venganza? ¿De quién? – interrogó sin entender.

- Ya lo veras - se detuvieron en la entrada de un lugar con puertas oscuras y un extraño símbolo en ella. El moreno le habló a la oscuridad – necesito un _Schall._

De entre la sombras se oyó una voz fúnebre, la cual preguntó a quién y cuánto iban a pagar.

- Michael Corner, en Hogsmeade… estudia en Hogwarts es Ravenclaw, esta es su foto – sacó de entre su ropa un trozo del profeta con la foto de toda la selección y un circulo sobre el rostro de Corner – pagaré 50 galeones, 25 ahora y 25 al terminar, si me complacen los resultados… tal vez te pagué más.

La voz cuestionó acerca de cuánto daño quería que recibiera el blanco, a lo que él moreno contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo suficiente para que regrese a Hogwarts y cuando termine quiero que le diga "que esto le pasa por querer pasarse de listo con Ginny y esto solo es una advertencia, la próxima vez no lo va a contar".

Draco solo lo miraba con expresión seria, cuando oyó las palabras de su amigo, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

La voz susurró "_en 30 minutos regresen y estará listo_", Blaise extendió una pequeña bolsa con los galeones, esta fue envuelta por una sombra y desapareció de las manos de él, después se disipó entre las sombras, dejando a los Slytherin solos.

Zabinni volteó y miró a su amigo, mostrando su satisfacción tras haber atendido su asunto.

- Eres un idiota Zabinni, ¿para esto me sacaste de _Versuch_? – incurrió molesto.

- Yo no te saque, yo te pregunte si venias o me esperabas y como me adoras, tenias que venir conmigo – aclaró curvando sus labios.

- Imbécil, ¿pagarás porque le pequen a ese? – expresó con desdén, sin entender.

- ¿No creías, qué yo me iba a ensuciar mis manos con ese o si? – repuso con altanería.

- No pensé que gastarías tal cantidad en una estupidez como esa… y mucho menos por ella – prorrumpió despectivo.

- Mmm es dinero bien invertido, en cuanto a Ginny, no vuelvas a dirigirte a ella como "esa" – sentenció serio.

- Blaise… yo me dirijo a quien quiera, como me plazca… no te pediré permiso – recordó su líder.

- Bien, pero después no te enojes por lo que yo te diga o te haga – calló riendo de ceja alzada de su amigo - ¿a dónde vamos?

- No lo se, es muy temprano para regresar a Hogwarts y gracias a tu tontería tenemos que regresar a pagar tu trabajito – señaló peyorativo.

- Ya no te quejes, es más para compensarte vamos a las Tres escobas para matar el tiempo – sugirió pasando su brazo por los hombros de Draco.

- Bien, pero quita tu brazo de mi túnica, la arrugas - caminaron con paso lento, deteniéndose abruptamente en medio de calle al toparse con…

Afuera de las Tres escobas…

Sirius caminaba apresuradamente, siguiendo los pasos de Yannel, la cual se detuvo a mirar los escaparates de ropa, situación que aprovechó para acercarse a ella por la espalda.

- ¿Hay algo, qué te gustaría tener? - cuestionó hablándole muy de cerca al oído.

- Para empezar un poco de soledad - manifestó, dando un paso, para alejarse del ojigris.

- Eso no te lo puedo dar - comentó el hombre, dando también un paso al frente.

- Claro que si, solo aléjate de mí – objetó con cansancio.

- Digo que eso no te lo puedo dar, porque cenaras conmigo – avisó sin pedirle su consentimiento.

- ¿Yo? No puedo…

- Paso por ti a las ocho, estés lista o no… así que tú decides como quieres lucir - tomó su mano y le dio un ligero beso en el dorso - nos vemos más tarde…

- Pero…

Sin dejarla decir más, se alejó de ahí, rumbo a la joyería, donde esperaba estuviera su ahijado.

Mientras que la castaña lo miró alejarse con sorpresa "e_stés lista o no"._

- ¡Por Merlín!, este tipo me va a volver loca - se giró y se encaminó a su casa.

En la tienda…

Después de varios intentos vanos de hacer comprender a Lavender el hecho de que atractivo, no quería decir exhibicionismo, ni mostrar todos los encantos al publico, ante la mirada atónita de Ron, la morena hizo que Ginny se pusiera una blusa con un escote muy llamativo, además de una minifalda demasiado corta.

- ¡Claro que no se vestirá así! – gritó furioso, mirando a su hermana y a su novia.

- Pero cariñito… - intentó convencerlo.

- Nada, mi hermana no saldrá así a una fiesta, ni hablar - sentenció, y al notar la seriedad de sus palabras y sus gestos. Su novia desistió.

Ginny estaba feliz, era bueno tener un hermano celoso de vez en cuando y por la expresión de Ron, estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Lo ves Lav? Te dije que Ron no lo aprobaría, me llevare esta - tomó una minifalda, la cual era más decente que la que Lavender pretendía que usara - con esas botas altas y esa blusa rosa, listo… ¿y tu qué llevarás Hermy?

- Mmm este… - mostró un vestido que tenia a su espalda, apenas dejando ver el color ya no digamos el estilo - con estos - tomó una caja de zapatos, de la cual tampoco dejó ver su contenido.

- ¿Ese? ¿Es un vestido? – preguntó sin haberlo visto bien, Ginn.

- Si, vamos - rápidamente Hermione pagó, antes de que Ginevra notara lo que había comprado.

- Me lo mostraras en el Colegio - expresó curiosa Ginny, pagando su ropa y zapatos.

En la entrada, notaron la cara de suspicacia en el rostro de Bilius, así que optaron por la huida.

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos después – empezó Ginny, jalando el brazo de Hermione.

- ¿No van a venir con nosotros? – preguntó extrañada Lavender.

- No queremos ser mal tercio – argumentó apresurada Mione, apenas logrando curvar sus labios en una sonrisa forzada.

- Si, además nosotras regresamos a Hogwarts ahora, nos vemos después – se terminó de despedir Molly.

Antes de que la pareja pudiera objetar, salieron de la tienda, caminando rápidamente por las calles.

- Date prisa Hermy, no quiero que Lav nos siga y nos haga regresar – apuró la pelirroja.

- Lo intentó – se río un poco de la situaición, de verdad parecía que huían de una manada animales – oye Ginny ¿notaste la mirada de Ron?

- Claro que la note, Lav se tiene que andar con cuidado, no debería de… - iban con tanta prisa, que no miraban a la gente que pasaba, no hasta que frente a ellas aparecieron los Slytherin.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron estáticos, el segundo le sonrió a la pelirroja, esta lo último que pensaba encontrarse era a él en ese momento y con la cantidad de sentimientos confundidos que tenia por lo de Harry, solo atinó a quedarse mirando sin siquiera hacer el intentó de hablar.

Mientras tanto Draco no perdía detalle de la castaña frente a él, su mirada pasó desde los zapatos, subiendo por las esbeltas piernas, notando lo bien que le sentaba la falda color amarillo, que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla, la blusa del mismo tono, resaltaba su tono bronceado y sus labios tenían un suave tono natural, su cabello no era la maraña acostumbrada, estaba acomodado sostenido a los lados, al llegar a sus ojos se detuvo, lo miraban fijamente, expresando un dolor que no pasó inadvertido, sin saberlo frunció un poco el ceño sus ojos tomaron un tono más oscuro.

Hermione hacia una revisión similar, lo observaba desde el calzado perfectamente brillante, el pantalón de corte perfecto, lo bien que le sentaba la camisa del mismo tono que sus pupilas y la túnica que colgaba elegantemente de sus hombros, sus labios tenían un tono rojo, un poco subido, su cabello peinado hacia atrás en su clásico estilo y sin saberlo clavó su mirada en esos ojos mercurio, recibiendo a cambio una mirada apreciativa, "_Si tan solo…_" pensó, expresando en sus ojos un gesto de dolor, que él notó y sus pupilas se volvieron oscuras, frunció el ceño, pensando que era desprecio sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos para luego agacharse.

Draco se percató de como bajaba la mirada, recordó cómo lo había visto esa mañana al verla salir del cuarto de Gerry, su expresión se volvió una máscara de desprecio absoluto y caminó altivo, esperando que Blaise lo siguiera.

- Vamos Blaise, hay muchas chicas que ver por aquí, como para toparse con las sangre sucias…

Esas palabras le dolieron a la castaña, que imitó los movimientos del Slytherin y caminó con cierta dificultad, no porque los zapatos le lastimaran sino por aquellos sentimientos que le provocaba Draco que solían dañarla, más cuando él se comportaba como un autentico patán, pero qué podía esperar él la despreciaba ¿no? Ginevra la siguió sin brindarle una última mirada a Blaise, ocultando su rostro en lo posible de aquellas pupilas que no comprendían su actitud.

Ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra alguna hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, donde abordaron un carruaje para regresar al Castillo.

En la joyería…

Harry miraba los escaparates, inclinado sobre estos, indeciso en que comprarle a Sol, cuando Sirius apareció en la puerta… al verlo ahí, notó la similitud con James, que poseía y tuvo un _deja vu_ de lo ocurrido hace años, cuando había acompañado a su padre a comprar el anillo para Lily, la misma postura, el mismo nerviosismo, la misma manera de mirar los escaparates, hasta en como movía los galeones en su mano, eran gestos que había visto antes en su amigo. "_Ahhh James, ojala estuvieras aquí_".

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, entró en el local, deteniéndose a un lado del ojiverde, colocando su mano en su hombro.

- ¿Ya elegiste algo? - interrogó con calma – no deberías tardar tanto, solo es anillo… y toma en cuenta que no estas comprando el de compromiso.

- Sirius – se quejó apenado – lo se, pero…

- Relájate Harry, mejor dime ¿cuál te gusta? – espetó divertido.

- Yo… si creo ¿qué te parece ese? - señaló un lindo anillo de plata, de tres delgados lazos, con una pequeña estrella en la parte alta hecha de esmeralda.

- Me gusta, es sencillo ¿le gustan las estrellas?

- Espero que si – repuso dudoso, pasando su mano por su melena azabache.

- Bien, cómpralo y regresemos… ya nos tardamos y seguramente Nym se unió a Sol y a Remus – dedujo pensando en que Remus, debería estarse preguntando dónde estaban.

- Si, Remus estará algo aturdido por la incesante plática de Nym - se rió Harry, para después pedir la pieza y pagar por ella, salieron de la joyería, encaminándose de regreso a las Tres escobas.

- ¿Tienes algo planeado para el momento? – interrogó curioso.

- No, no… nada - manifestó con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué te parece si…? - susurró a su oído, a lo que Harry sonrió alegre, complacido por la sugerencia.

- Perfecto - asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, regresa tu solo, arreglo todo y enseguida te alcanzo - sin más desapareció.

Harry regresó rápidamente a las Tres escobas. Notó la ausencia de Sol y que la pareja sentada en la mesa no hablaba, solo miraban hacia abajo, al parecer algo se habían dicho en su ausencia.

- Ya regrese, alégrense ¿dónde esta Sol?

- Fue al tocador – informó Nymphadora, esbozando una sonrisa tibia.

- Bien… - Remus ordenó una copa para Sirius y tres cervezas más, cuando Nym lo miró, extrañado le dijo – los niños no beben alcohol pequeña…

- ¡Por Merlín, deja de decirme niña! - calló al ver regresar a la francesa a la mesa, ante lo cual los hombres se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - cuestionó apresurada, aliviada de volver a ver a Harry.

- Teníamos unos asuntos pendientes - respondió con simpleza, mientras le tendía una silla caballerosamente y tomaba asiento a su lado, tomándola de la mano.

Ese gesto puso algo nerviosa Sol, sobre todo por hacerlo frente a los amigos de sus padres, poco tiempo después llegó Sirius, tomando asiento al lado de Nym y Harry, con una sonrisa y una mirada significativa le hizo saber a Harry que todo estaba listo.

- ¿Me pediste algo Lunático?

- Claro Canuto, toma - le tendió una copa, mientras Sol, miraba extrañada a Sirius que no había dicho nada con respecto al apodo. Cuando este captó su mirada sonrió ligeramente.

- Así me dicen mis amigos pequeña, yo soy Canuto, él es Lunático - explicó sonriente.

- Y mi padre Cornamenta, son animagos, por eso - agregó el buscador.

- Ya veo…

Después de un rato, notaron la presencia de Draco y Zabinni en el lugar.

- Ahí esta Malfoy - comento al descuido. Sol, giró instintivamente, notando la presencia del rubio. "¿_Qué habrá pasado entre él y Hermione?_".

Sirius miraba discretamente los alrededores, con expresión fría, mientras Remus platicaba con Sol y Harry, con una que otra intervención de Nymphadora.

En la Mansión Diggory…

La comida se desarrolló en una tensa cortesía, Cedric y Amos intentaban disimular la frialdad de parte de la madre del ojigris, mientras que Gotty, sentía sobre ella la mirada de la señora, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

En el momento del postre, la señora se levan diciendo que ordenaría los licores que irían con el café, salió yendo directo a la cocina, Cedric se encontraba bastante molesto por la actitud de su madre, sobre todo porque ella fue la que había puesto las reglas de la casa, y ahora se enojaba porque eran estrictamente obedecidas, se incorporó rápidamente ante las miradas expectantes de su novia y su padre.

- Disculpen, iré a ayudar a mi madre - le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su novia y salió del comedor, siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

En la cocina, la vio dando ordenes a los elfos, mientras mantenía su pose de frialdad.

- Mamá - la señora giró y sonrió fríamente a su hijo.

- Cedric, no tenías porque molestarte en venir, estaba a punto de regresar…

- Tenemos que hablar – pidió con firmeza.

- Claro hijo ¿qué pasa? – preguntó con suavidad.

- ¿No crees, qué te estas portando un poco descortés? – reprochó con seriedad.

- ¿Yo? Pero…

- Vamos mamá, tu actitud desde que llegamos deja mucho que desear… fuiste tu la que me dijo que el día que trajera a mi novia aquí, era porque seria ella con quien estaría, ¿no? – recordó su hijo, mirándola con molestia.

- Si, es verdad, pero…

- No hay peros mamá, no puedes cambiar lo que dijiste, es mi novia y con ella quiero estar… así que respeta mi decisión, así como yo obedezco tus reglas – exclamó firme.

- Pero Cedric, esa niña…

- Se llama Maigre Goutte Doplet... y es mi novia, así que te pido que respetes mi decisión - la señora Diggory, miró la cara decidida de su hijo, entendiendo la firmeza en sus sentimientos.

- De acuerdo, comprendo lo que sientes, ya no me portare con frialdad… pero no acepto tu relación con ella, al menos no aún - Cedric hizo un gesto de desesperación, tomó la bandeja de los postres de manos de Kinky y siguió a su madre al comedor, donde su novia platicaba animadamente con su padre, al sentarse la señora ya no intentó ignorarla, ahora se dedicaba a cuestionarla y valorar si era digna de su hijo.

En las Tres escobas…

En tanto Draco y Zabinni habían seguido su camino llegando a las Tres escobas, Rosmerta los vio entrar y rápidamente les dio una mesa, no porque tuviera preferencias, era más por mantenerlos un poco alejados de la mesa, donde sabia estaba Harry Potter… lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una pelea entre ellos, sobre todo porque tenia mucho trabajo ese día.

Ambos ordenaron sus tarros con cerveza y se sentaron a beber.

- Mmmm este lugar esta atestado – exclamó con molestia, no le gustaba estar entre tanta multitud.

- Es por el Torneo, Rosmerta esta muy atareada - Blaise miró alrededor y notó la presencia de los Gryffindor en una mesa algo alejada - allá están Potter y su noviecita, junto con tu prima, tu tío y Lupin…

- No me importa, no tengo ganas de discutir – puntualizó chasqueando su lengua.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por qué la viste? Te dije que hoy se veía muy bien - mencionó notando casi de inmediato el enojo en el rostro de su amigo.

- Cállate…

- Vamos Malfoy, reconoce que te quedaste paralizado cuando la viste – siguió provocándolo.

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?, si solo mirabas a la Weasley – refutó sin querer darle explicaciones.

- Porque soy muy observador - comento risueño - además no olvides que estuvo con el americanito.

- Vamos Zabinni, ¿detecto un tono de rencor en tu voz? – analizó Malfoy, encontrando la forma de desviar la conversación de él y Granger.

- El maldito se atrevió a amenazarme – informó con recelo.

- ¿A ti? ¿Y con qué? ¿Acaso además de Granger te ganará a la Weasley? – comentó desdeñoso, aunque no podía dejar de sentir odio hacía el americano, por meterse con la leona.

- No seas imbécil, al contrario de ti, a mi nadie me gana… me dijo que con una palabra suya y Ginny me mandaría al diablo – comunicó enojado.

- ¿Y eso a qué vino? – frunció ligeramente su entrecejo.

- Porque le dije que había caído muy bajo al estar con la Granger – rió recordando su comentario, más al saber lo que a su amigo le pasaba.

- ¿Lo afirmó? ¿Estuvo con ella? – preguntó apurado sin darle importancia al bajo comentario del moreno en contra suya.

- No, solo me amenazó y se fue, pero le deje claro que conmigo nadie se mete – refirió curvando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

- Tranquilízate Blaise, si sigue siendo una molestia puedes pagarle a otro_ Schall,_ para que le de una lección – dijo tratando de relajarse.

- ¿O podrías hacerlo tu, no?, después de todo te ganó a la sangre sucia – replicó aún molestándolo.

- ¿A mi?, ya te dije que a un Malfoy nadie le gana, digamos que se la cedí… - habló sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

- No te creo, pero si tu lo dices…

- Es más… podría tener a la Weasley si lo quisiera – expuso haciendo que la irá apareciera en las pupilas de su amigo.

- Maldito, solo inténtalo y no necesitare a un _Schall_, para darte una lección - Malfoy solo rió de la cara de cinismo en el semblante de su amigo - además yo podría hacer lo mismo, ir con Granger…

- Tranquilo Zabinni, el problema no somos nosotros… es el americanito – evidenció Draco, bebiendo un tragó de su cerveza.

- Más le vale no pasarse de listo o se enterará de lo que es meterse con un Slytherin - levantó su tarro y brindó con su amigo, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

En el camino al Castillo…

El carruaje brincaba ligeramente, las dos únicas ocupantes, miraban hacia fuera, sin ganas de platicar, los paquetes de sus compras estaba colocados a un lado de cada una.

Hermione regresaba una y otra vez sus cavilaciones a Malfoy. "_¡P__or Merlín!... se veía tan guapo… pero no cabe duda de que me odia su mirada fue tan fría, mostró desprecio como nunca antes lo vi en él… ni siquiera hace años, cuando intentó escabullirse en la fiesta del profesor Slughorn y no haba sido admitido, la miró con desprecio por estar ahí, pero no tan grande como en ese momento_". Un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho y sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que fuera consiente de hacerlo, una gota solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

Ginny por su parte decidía sus sentimientos. "¿_Qué hago? o sea, no puedo enojarme porque Harry y Sol estén juntos, después de todo yo lo anime a verla… le di confianza y ahora que ya esta con ella me porto como una tonta. Además esta Blaise, me gusta... es tan diferente a Harry… a todos los que he conocido es tan lindo conmigo ¡y por Gryffindor que bien besa! no como Harry… aunque él tiene su manera, incluso en nuestro primer beso, siempre fue tierno si mostraba emoción por ser el primero pero… nunca fue conmigo como lo es con ella, es tan diferente… entonces debería dejarlos ser, pero no puedo ¡por Merlín! ¿Por qué no fue así conmigo? ¿Qué pasó?, se que Voldemort lo tiene muy preocupado… pero no era para romper así porque si… claro mucho tuvo que ver Cho, pero… incluso con Cho él nunca fue como lo es ahora con Sol… ¡por Merlín que confuso!"._

Cerró sus ojos con tristeza mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos tormentosos.

"_Hermione tiene razón, le estoy pidiendo muchas pruebas a Blaise y él se esta arriesgando, no es justo que le pida sacrificios si pienso en Harry… además Sol, me cae bien y no puedo ser hipócrita tampoco, pero ella solo estará aquí algunos días más… se ira después del Torneo… ¿y Harry? ¿Podría…? Pero ¿y Blaise? ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué hago?"_ Giró el rostro abriendo lso ojos, notando como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su amiga.

- ¿Estas bien? - cuestionó mirando la expresión de la castaña que ladeó el rostro, intentado limpiarse discretamente.

- Si, solo… desearía haber pasado a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla – barboteó tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- Si yo también - no creía que fuera verdad lo qué decía, pero había que darle espacio - tengo la contraseña de la Torre de los gemelos… ¿sí quieres podemos ir por unas cervezas y llevarlas a Gryffindor?

- Perfecto - intentó sonreír - me caería genial…

- ¿Hermy?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Todo esta bien con Malfoy? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Le decimos a los chicos? – preguntó la pelirroja sospechando que el estado de su amiga era por ese hurón.

- ¿Bien? Vamos Ginny, tu sabes como son las cosas con Malfoy… y lo que me hace, lo hace desde siempre y no, es mejor no decirle a los chicos, esto es entre él y yo… todo esta bien – explicó tratando de tranquilizarla, lo último que necesitaba era a los chicos inmiscuidos en eso.

- Pero Hermy… - trató de debatir.

- Olvídalo Ginny, mira ya casi llegamos - a la distancia se podían ver las puertas del Castillo.

- Si… oye Hermy… - la castaña la miró interrogante mente - no llores…

- No te preocupes… oye, regresando a nuestro tema, Ron no estaba de muy buen humor ¿no?

- No, tal vez se esta cansando de cargar bolsas y de ir tras Lav a todos lados – aseveró su hermana con una mueca.

- Además no lo dejó ir a ver los artículos de quidditch – evidenció con pesar Hermione.

- Cierto, si sigue así no les doy más de tres meses… va a hartar a Ron y la va a dejar – profetizó sintiendo tristeza por su amiga.

- Espero que no, Ron la adora, pero no tiene porque ser agobiante ¿no?

- Yo opino igual y te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo va a dejar ir a las Tres Escobas – mencionó sintiendo pena por su hermano.

- Pero a Ron le encanta ir ahí…

-. Pues si, pero a Lav no – recordó Ginevra.

El carruaje se detuvo y ambas chicas bajaron de él, Hermione estaba algo sorprendida por la discreción de su amiga, sabia que algo le pasaba, pero se mantenía atenta sin intentar presionarla…

Caminaron por los corredores, rumbo a la Torre de los gemelos cuando se toparon con Luna Lovegood.

- Hola Luna - saludó Mione sin mucha energía.

- ¿Dónde esta Neville? - cuestionó Ginny, extrañada de verla sola.

-. No lo se… estamos enojados – respondió Luna entre suspiros.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó poco discreta.

- Mmm si Ginny, esta mañana ya lo había perdonado… pero volvió a estropearlo todo – señaló con meláncolia.

- A ver ¿qué hizo esta vez Neville? - interrogó interesada la pelirroja.

- Fuimos a Hogsmeade a ver a mi papá, estábamos con el platicando de su artículo y Neville se empezó a reírse de mi papá…

- Pero Luna… - trató de hablar Ginny.

- Y en vez de disculparse, me dijo que nadie creería eso… que prefería ir a ver escobas – pegó en el suelo con un gesto de frustración - lo deje y regrese al Castillo.

- Tranquila Luna – murmuró calmándola Ginevra.

- Si… no es para tanto – acusó Hermione, pensando que si ella hubiera leído _E__l Quisquilloso_ también reiría y que sus historias no eran muy lógicas.

- Claro que si es para tanto – debatió obstinada.

- Mira, nosotros vamos a la Torre de mis hermanos por unas cervezas de mantequilla… ¿quieres venir? – invitó con una sonrisa.

- No, mejor vengan a mi cuarto – sugirió la Ravenclaw.

- Pero ¿las cervezas?

- No hay problema… yo tengo, vamos - tomó ambos brazos de las chicas, llevándolas a Ravenclaw.

De regreso a las Tres Escobas…

La platica se desarrollaba entre los presentes en la mesa, excepto por cierta pelirrosa, que miraba disimuladamente a Draco que platicaba con ese moreno… una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro al recordar como había encontrado a Harry en el vagón del expresó de Hogwarts a principio de 6º con la nariz rota e inmovilizado a causa de ese rubio, el cual lo había hechizado y aprovechándose de su incapacidad para defenderse, le había rotó la nariz. Su primo si que le había hecho la vida pesada a Harry… además de estar molestando siempre a Ron y a Hermione.

- Ese chico, sí que les ha dado problemas - susurró quedamente Tonks, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la mesa.

- Nym ¿de qué hablas? – interrogó Sirius.

- Yo… lo siento, solo pensaba en voz alta - tartamudeó Dora.

- ¿Y qué era, lo qué pensabas? - cuestionó curioso Remus, ya que él había oído bien y esperaba que ella no supiera el secreto.

- Yo… pues en Malfoy – respondió Nym, ingnorando que la mirada de ambos Merodeadores se oscurecía un poco - recordaba cuando le rompió la nariz a Harry…

- ¿Te rompió la nariz? - preguntó sorprendida Sol.

- Si a principios de 6º, él muy maldito me petrificó y me rompió la nariz. Nym me encontró y me curó ¿verdad? – explicó aún molesto Harry.

- Mmm entiendo - Sol ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho Hermione el día anterior, acerca de lo que los chicos le harían a Draco si se enteraran de los sucedido _"son capaces de matarlo"._

- Pero tuve la oportunidad de cobrar venganza y fue muy satisfactorio - rió Potter provocando las risas del grupo. Los Slytherin salieron de ahí poco después, y el tema fue olvidado o al menos eso parecía.

Después de un rato más, Harry y Sol, se despidieron, el grupo se puso de pie, para abrazarse, Sol abrazó a Remus susurrándole al oído.

- Es muy hermosa la forma en que usted mira a madeimoselle Tonks y ¿sabe por qué?.... porque en sus ojos hay amor, sí la quiere tanto no debería estar lejos de ella y menos si usted es correspondido.

Remus se sorprendió por las palabras de la francesa, mientras abrazaba a Harry, una sonrisa conocedora apareció en su rostro _"esta niña es demasiado observadora"._

- Suerte y no olvides mis consejos – murmuró Sirius al odio del buscador, abrazándolo cariñosamente, para después soltarlo.

- No lo haré – respondió sonriéndole y avanzando hacia su ex profesor.

Black miró con cierto agradecimiento a Sol, pocas veces Harry lograba distraerse de esa manera y vivir su vida como un chico normal – Cuídate pequeña, espero verte más seguido.

- Gracias, fue un placer conocerlo – manifestó abrazándolo.

- Cuídate Harry - se despidió el licántropo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ustedes también, cuida a Sirius y a Nym - tomó la mano de la francesa y salieron de ahí.

Nym miró la extraña expresión en el rostro de su tío - ¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?

- Nada, solo… tengo un raro sentimiento de _deja vu_ y orgullo paterno creo…

- ¿Tu? ¿Por qué? – interrogó Remus sin comprender.

- Porque Harry le pedirá a Sol que sea su novia y le va a dar un anillo, cuando estábamos en la joyería… lo vi… y fue… como revivir lo que hicimos con James ¿recuerdas? – prorrumpió lacónico Sirius.

- ¿Cuándo le compro el anillo de compromiso a Lily? – preguntó Lupin compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

- Si, la misma postura, el nerviosismo, la mirada… era como ver a James nuevamente… - expuso mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían.

- Vaya… - una sonrisa nostálgica iluminó los rostros de ambos Merodeadores

- Es mejor que nos vayamos - murmuró Canuto, levantándose, sacando algunos galeones para pagar.

- Si, tengo cosas que hacer – agregó Lupin, miró a su amigo y se puso de pie, arreglando su túnica.

- ¿No vienes Nym? - cuestionó Sirius al ver que Nymphadora no se había levantado.

- No, váyanse ustedes, yo iré después - contestó mirando a Remus con una carga de emociones, no necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, eso ya no hacia falta… entre ellos hacia mucho tiempo que las palabras salían sobrando, pero ya estaba cansada de tanta negativa y pretextos esto no podía seguir así, ella ya había jugado su ultima carta, ahora él era el que tenía que esforzarse por esta relación.

Esa afirmación no le agradó a ninguno de los dos caballeros, pero no podían obligarla a irse con ellos, se despidieron y salieron de ahí, ya afuera Sirius miró a su amigo con ira.

- ¿Quién demonios esta cuidando a esos niños? – interrogó con desesperación.

- No lo se… creo que le tocaba a Nates y a Baily – evidenció Remus.

- ¿Y dónde están?, no los vi por ningún lado cuando estábamos allá adentro - mencionó enfurecido.

- No lo se, caminemos a la casa y tal vez los veamos – sugirió el licántropo. Unos pasos después notaron la presencia de un par de tipos que se hallaban a un lado del Callejón knocturn.

- ¿Son ellos? - cuestiono extrañado Black.

- Así es, vamos - se pararon frente a ellos, mirándolos con reprobación.

- ¿Dónde han estado? – reclamó molesto el animago.

- Cuidando a estos niños ¿dónde más? – respondió con ironía Baily.

- ¿Y por qué no estaban con ellos en las Tres escobas? – reclamó serio Sirius.

- Porque estaban ustedes adentro, eran demasiados guardianes para un par de niños – contestó con ligereza Nates.

- Ni tan niños, se divierten bastante bien - dijo burlonamente Baily.

- ¿A qué se refieren? – interrogó Remus, tratando de averiguar lo que sabían.

- Al llegar fueron directo a _Versucht_ y no con cualquier chica eh, les dieron trato preferencial – informó agrandando su sonrisa Nates.

- Después fueron a contratar un _Schall_ para que golpeara a un tal Corner y después a las Tres escobas, en este momento regresaron con _Schall_, para pagarle – comunicó dándole una calada a su cigarro.

- Vaya, estos niños son muy precoces – exhaló Sirius, retirándose un mechón negro del rostro.

- Vámonos – acotó Remus - continúen vigilando hasta que regresen al Castillo - se alejaron de ahí, mientras los guardianes se fundían con las sombras para vigilar a los Sly.

- De prisa Lunático, que tengo algo que hacer a las 8 – apuró Sirius a su amigo, ya que él tenía una cita.

- Mmm por tu expresión adivino que se trata de una dama – comentó burlón.

- No supones mal mi querido amigo - sonrió enigmáticamente - Yannel…

- ¿Y ya le dijiste a Harry? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

- No aún no, pero hablando de eso… ¿qué te pareció Sol?

- Mmm es linda… personalidad positiva, además muy, pero muy observadora – resumió Remus, recordando a la francesa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Adivinó que era licántropo por mis actitudes, además de que me hizo una propuesta interesante – espetó con una sonrisa enigmatica.

- ¿Propuesta? ¿De qué? – indagó curvando su negra ceja.

- Mmm ser profesor en Beauxbatons, me dijo que sí quiero su padre me ayudaría y que en Francia las leyes sobre licántropos son más flexibles que aquí,..

- En eso tiene razón, pero… ¿tu… no te iras, verdad? – preguntó dudativo.

- Yo se que no vivirías sin mi Canuto y hasta que no se resuelva todo esto estaré aquí, pero reconozco que su propuesta es interesante, tal vez en el futuro…

- Eres un idiota Lunático - aseveró el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado, con un recordatorio de _deja vu_ que se estaban volviendo frecuentes esas mismas palabras las había dicho Cornamenta años atrás - pero como dijo Harry, ni tu ni yo somos los mejores ejemplos de estabilidad emocional, yo según él ando de una chica a otra…

- Cosa que yo creo que es verdad - comentó, riendo de la cara de Sirius.

- Pues de ti dijo, que eres un cobarde que se la pasa huyendo de Tonks por miedo a relacionarte seriamente con ella - completó, mirando burlonamente el rostro sorprendido del licántropo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pasa con los niños ahora? A mi Soleil me dijo que sí la quiero tanto no debería estar lejos de ella y menos porque soy correspondido - expuso, mirando las pupilas azul-grisáceas de su amigo.

- ¿Qué le pasa en esta época a los chicos? Antes no éramos así ¿no? – se rió el hombre, recibiendo una mueca escéptica de su castaño amigo - vámonos - así, ambos desaparecieron de ahí, yendo directamente a Grimmauld Place.

En otro punto del Hogsmeade…

Se encontraba un grupo de chicos de Hogwarts, de todas las casas, mirando embobados a las chicas que pasaba por el lugar, entre ellos se encontraba el susodicho Michael Corner… al _Schall_ no le tomó mucho tiempo ubicarlo y separarlo de los demás fue realmente muy fácil.

La carnada siempre era la más atrayente, una mujer se acercó y le dio un papel… citándolo "_Te espero en 5 minutos a un lado del Callejón Knocturn_", obviamente él no se podía resistir a una invitación como esa y menos ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, los cuales interrogaban si iría.

- Claro, no puedo dejar que una dama como esa, se prive de mi compañía ¿no creen? - dijo vanidosamente, separándose del grupo y dejándolos a todos con mirada de envidia.

Llegó a la entrada del Callejón casi corriendo, no creía en su suerte, no todos los días una chica así te aborda, se recargó en el muro en espera de que llegara, repentinamente un sonido llamó su atención, era la chica que lo llamaba para que entrara al oscuro callejón, sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo que pedía.

Las sombras lo envolvieron y de la nada aparecieron unos fuertes brazos que lo arrastraron unos pasos más adentro, sujetándolo, mientras que otro, golpeaba incesantemente su rostro y estómago, la chica que el viera antes, se desvaneció entre las sombras.

- Si quieren diner… - fue interrumpido abruptamente por el certero puño en su rostro.

Cayó al suelo, cuando los brazos dejaron de sujetarlo, ahí recibió más golpes, se sintió elevado y dejado caer como un fardo unas cuantas veces, no podía moverse… miraba todo oscuro, solo sentía los golpes en su estómago, en la espalda, su rostro… no supo si pasaron minutos u horas, solo que cuando los golpes dejaron de llover sobre su inerte cuerpo, una voz desconocida le murmuró "_esto te pasa por querer pasarse de listo con Ginny y esto solo es una advertencia… la próxima vez no lo vas a contar_", sorprendiendo, el Ravenclaw, abrió sus ojos, bueno al menos lo intentó, porque estos estaban algo hinchados por los golpes recibidos.

Después de eso, no oyó nada más al parecer se habían ido, levantó la mirada lentamente… una luz se alcanzaba a distinguir en la lejanía, así que con muy poca dignidad y gateando, se fue acercando a ella, le dolía todo, las costillas, las piernas, su rostro… llegó a la luz, mirando a los lados, alcanzó a ver a la distancia a unos cuantos chicos de Hogwarts, caminó lento y ya cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, se desvaneció con lamento lastimero, cayendo al suelo, donde sus compañeros lo reconocieron, observando su lamentable estado, pidieron ayuda, para llevarlo a St. Mungo, esperando que no tardaran en llegar.

De regreso en el Callejón Knockturn…

Una pequeña bolsa de dinero fue intercambiada, mientras el chico de rizos sonreía.

- ¿Qué tal quedó? - indagó Zabinni con una mueca divertida.

La voz respondió en un susurro "_creo que no podrá llegar a Hogwarts… lo iban a llevar a St. Mungo_"

- Perfecto, algún día tiene que llegar a Hogwarts y ahí lo veré, por su buen servicio, aquí tienen - les tendió unos galeones más, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí en compañía del rubio.

- ¿Y todavía les diste más? ¡Por Slytherín Zabinni! ¡Estás loco! - manifestó fríamente el ojoplata.

- Mmm si llevan al estúpido de Corner a St. Mungo, es porque estaba muy mal, eso merecía una buena recompensa – replicó riendo por lo bajo.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Por favor Malfoy, ¿me vas a decir que tú no harías lo mismo con Gerry si se pasara de listo?, pagarías más que yo…

- Idiota – señaló malhumorado, evadiendo el tema - tengo hambre, vamos a comer - sin consultarlo con su amigo, caminó directo a un restaurante, cuando una voz los detuvo, giraron encontrándose con la delgada figura de Theodore Nott.

- Hey chicos ¿a dónde van? – interrogó sereno, caminando elegantemente hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, vamos a comer - manifestó, señalando con la cabeza el lugar - ¿dónde te has metido?

- Mmm por ahí pero deberían de darse una vuelta por allá - indicó con el dedo un lugar tras el – Corner esta bastante golpeado, es un gran espectáculo.

- ¿Corner? vamos - el trío avanzó hacia el lugar, donde se reunía un grupo de gente, mientras Zabinni se reía interiormente, aunque por fuera solo mostrara una sonrisa fría.

El lugar estaba algo tumultuoso porque querían ver al "herido", el primero en acercarse fue Blaise, notando con satisfacción el buen trabajo que habían hecho los tipos. "_Por algo así, si vale la pena pagar esa cantidad_", mientras Draco solo vagaba su mirada entre la cara de complacencia de su amigo y el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. "_V__aya Blaise… no pensé que fuera capaz de esto y menos por la Weasley_".

Después de ver ese grato espectáculo, el trío se alejó unos pasos, intentando regresar al restaurante.

- Mmm mejor los invito a mi casa, mi padre no está, así que no hay restricciones, comida o whiskey… lo que nos plasca – ofreció Theodore, expectante de su respuesta.

-. Perfecto, vamos - aceptó Malfoy, caminaron con Nott, hasta donde este tenía su carruaje listo, el cual los llevó a la mansión de tan honorable familia.

En las orillas del pueblo…

Sol, caminaba tomada de la mano, guiada por Harry - ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa - llegaron a un lugar a la orilla, el clima había enfriado, cuando arribaron al lugar, la brisa movía suavemente su ropa, mientras la hojas de los árboles se paseaban por las calles - cierra los ojos…

- ¿Otra vez? - dijo sonriendo desconfiadamente.

- Confía en mí - expresó, besándola ligeramente en los labios.

- Esa es una buena manera de convencer - murmuró, obedeciendo la petición.

- No te asustes - la tomó en brazos, cargándola hasta dar la vuelta, ahí un _**Abraxan**_ blanco, esperaba pacíficamente, sin soltar a la francesa el ojiverde hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hasta colocar a Sol sobre el lomo blanco del animal, subiendo él después, se acomodó, abrazándola para que no cayera - cuando yo te diga, abres lo ojos.

- Harry ¿estas seguro de esto?, ¿qué montamos?, ¿es una criatura? – cuestionó ligeramente asustada.

- Tranquila, todo está bien - tomó las riendas, y con un ligero tirón, el animal se elevó, lentamente. Cuando hubo alanzado la altura deseada, Harry se acercó al oido de la francesa - abre los ojos - murmuró quedamente, logrando que Sol abriera sus pupilas avellana y se topara con un hermoso paisaje.

El astro rey se ocultaba tras las majestuosas montañas que rodeaban el lugar, dando un espectáculo de luz sombra, Harry colocó una mano en el hombro de la francesa, la cual apoyó su mejilla en esta, sintiendo como él depositaba un beso en la coronilla de su melena roja.

- Nunca había visto un atardecer así - comentó extasiada, miró su alrededor notando que montaban un _**Abraxan**_ pequeño, color blanco - pero ¿cómo?

- Magia - profirió sonriente, para después poner un rostro serio - Sol… yo… bueno… yo quería… - Soleil volteó a ver a los ojos, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran, Harry tenía ganas de besarla, pero sabía que ese era el momento indicado para declararse.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió al notarlo extraño.

- Yo… - nerviosamente jugaba con el anillo en su dedo meñique dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón - y-yo… me gustas Sol, me gustas mucho, y… se que no nos conocemos mucho y… que la distancia será mucha, hay muchos inconvenientes… pero… yo… este bueno… yo… - respiró hondamente, cerró los ojos y habló rápida y fuertemente - ¿quieresserminovia?

- ¿Harry? – pronunció con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía si había entendido bien lo que él había dicho.

- Yo… - la miró a los ojos, esforzándose por pronunciarlo con calma - ¿quieres ser mi novia? - tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo delicadamente en su dedo anular.

- Yo… - sin palabras se acercó y atrapó sus labios emocionada, beso al cual Harry respondió instantáneamente, abrazándola por la cintura, la estrechó un poco, sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, el contacto no duró mucho, pero para ellos fue como si se les hubiera ido el aliento en ello, se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. Harry, volvió a posesionarse de sus labios, pero esta vez fugazmente.

- Mmm ¿debo interpretar eso cómo un "si"? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - enterró el rostro en el pecho del león, mientras los brazos de este la rodeaban por la cintura, con una gran sonrisa, Harry se sentía aliviado por la respuesta, pero no podía negar que sentía una alegría que invadía su cuerpo y eso no era algo que podía disfrutar todos los días.

Se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando del calor del otro, hasta que el _**Abraxan**_ se movió un poco nervioso, Harry hizo descender al animal, bajando sentándose en el pasto debajo de un árbol.

La francesa miró al horizonte, la luz se había extinguido, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche… a lo lejos alcanzaron a distinguir la primera estrella, Harry la rodeó con su túnica, protegiéndola del frió nocturno.

- ¿Quieres regresar ya a Hogwarts?

- En un momento - Sol levantó el rostro, mirando de frente las pupilas esmeralda, escondidas detrás de sus lentes, cuando un toque ligero como una pluma cayó sobre la frente del león - esta nevando – anunció sorprendida tocándo ligeramente el copo de nieve, colocándolo en su mano - pide un deseo - pidió con una sonrisa, Harry cerró los ojos y deseó algo.

- Ya… - murmuró curvando sus labios, la francesa sopló ligeramente el punto blanco, el cual salió de su mano, cayendo en la brisa invernal.

- Listo, tu deseo se cumplirá.

- Mi mayor deseo ya se cumplió, esta aquí conmigo… entre mis brazos - susurró galantemente.

- Gracias – resopló emocionada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosado, observó el anillo en su mano, sin duda era perfecto.

- ¿Te gustó? – cuestionó notando como Sol observaba el anillo.

- Claro, no debiste molestarte solo tenías que… - comentó siendo interrumpida.

- No, es lo mínimo que tú te mereces – replicó seguro.

- Harry…

- Esta bien - aseguró besando su frente dulcemente – parece que es la primera nevada de la temporada.

- Es un gran espectáculo a pesar del frío – exclamó temblando ligeramente.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres regresar ya? – indagó buscando su mirada, mientras la estrechaba un poco más, protegiéndola del gélido clima.

- ¿Y dejar de ver esto? No aún no, dejame disfrutar un poco más este momento - se recargó en el pecho del león nuevamente, aspirando la varonil loción que despedía su ropa.

- ¿Y qué te pareció mi familia? - inquirió interesado, ya que importante para él, no podía estar con una persona que no supiera ver lo valiosos que eran sus amigos.

-. _Monsieur _Black es muy interesante, me cayó muy bien sin duda te quiere mucho, _Monsieur_ Lupín es demasiado ecuánime, divertido a su vez, es muy observador, sabe muchas cosas, además es un licántropo.

- ¿Te dijo qué era licántropo? – cuestionó un poco sorprendido

- Mmm no, lo deduje - contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Vaya… - murmuró sorprendido.

- Y _madeimoselle_ Tonks me cayó genial, es muy linda, extrovertida… además su sentido de la moda me agrada y los tres te quieren mucho.

- Si lo se y yo a ellos – aseguró con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y crees qué yo les haya caído bien? Ya sabes son los amigos de tus papás… y yo bueno…

- No te preocupes de seguro que si - aseguró recordando que tenía que decirle quién era, pero, ¿cómo decirle?

- Eso espero, Harry, ¿qué imagen tiene tu playera? – inquirió tratando de encontrarle forma

- ¿Cómo que, qué? Es un león.- afirmó orgulloso el Gryffindor.

- Ahhh... pues con mucha imaginación, porque de león no tiene mucho - se burló la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué?!... claro que si – aseguró divertido haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que Sol riera defendiéndose hasta que se recostó en el pasto muriendo de risa, Harry la miró ahí debajo de él, sin duda el mundo paraba cuando estaba con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó entre risas

- Solo te admiró – expresó dejando a Sol observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa, mientras él se acercaba a su rostro – eres hermosa más cuando sonríes, tu sonrisa es muy cálida.

Soleil lo miraba algo embelesada mientras quitaba un mechón azabache de su rostro permitiéndole ver sus hermosas pupilas – Me gustan mucho tus ojos…

Harry sonrió pícaramente – ¿Solo mis ojos? – incurrió divertido – ayer no pensabas eso cuando me viste llegar, ¡prácticamente me desnudaste con la mirada.! - dijo burlonamente.

- O sea Harry, ¡claro que no! - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su rostro se volvía del mismo color que su cabello – ¿vas a besarme? - preguntó ya que prácticamente él estaba rozando sus labios, Harry sonrió juntando sus labios, dándole pequeños besos juguetones, para después fundirse en un beso apasionado pero dulce a la vez. Al separase para tomar aliento ambos mostraban una sonrisa y sus miradas dejaban ver destellos de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué va a pasar, cuándo el Torneo termine, Harry? – inquirió con un tono de voz débil, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

- No lo se, pero por ahora que eso no te preocupe aún faltan días para eso y mucho tiempo para pasar juntos - contestó con seguridad acariciando su rostro suavemente.

Sol sonrió ante la respuesta abrazándose más a él – Tienes razón.

- Tienes frío ¿cierto? – apuntó sintiendo como temblaba bajo él.

- Es solo que, creo que soy demasiado primaveral para este clima - acotó dibujando una sonrisa.

- Vamos, volvamos a Hogwarts antes de que te congeles – aseveró rozando su nariz con la de ella cariñosamente, dándole un pequeño beso para después levantarse y ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

En la mansión Nott…

Varios elfos domésticos limpiaban el Comedor lo utensilios de la cena, llevándolos a la cocina, todo excepto las copas de Whiskey, que su amo y sus amigos se habían llevado a la Sala, en elfo domestico miró con desaprobación la botella que su pequeño amo había pedido, pero era solo un elfo, el no podía dar su opinión, acomodo otra botella en una bandeja y la llevó a la Sala, dejándola al alcance de los chicos. Entre tanto Nott platicaba con Draco y Blaise, acerca de sus próximas vacaciones navideñas.

- Mmmm solo espero que no me hagan volver a ir a casa de Parkinson, para navidad – bromeó rogando porque no fuera así.

- Te compadezco – musitó Zabinni que había perdido cierto interes en la pelinegra - yo creo que mi madre querrá ir a Francia ¿y tu Draco?

- Todavía no lo se, no tengo ganas de estar en mi casa – profirió serio.

- Pero no te puedes quedar en Hogwarts – expuso Nott, extrañado de la actitud de su amigo.

- Cierto, estarías prácticamente solo – agregó lógico Zabinni, ya que la mayoría de Slytherin solían irse a sus casas.

- Mmm eso no es raro, pero es preferible a estar apretado como seguramente lo estarán en la casa de los Weasley - dijo burlonamente, sin perder la oportunidad de molestar al moreno.

- Y ahí vas de nuevo ¡por Salazar Slytherin Draco!, ¿qué te obsesiona estarme fastidiando? – exclamó malhumorado Blaise.

- ¿A ti? ¿Y eso por qué? Ni que fueras un Weasley… - replicó extrañado Nott.

- No, no lo es pero tal vez pronto lo adopten - sonrió su líder, esperando que Nott se uniera en su burla, al captar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Adoptarte? Pero no pue… - se interrumpió cuando Blaise habló escuetamente.

- Me gusta Ginny Weasley ¿ok?... y antes de que empieces con una perorata de lo que me van a hacer en la Casa te diré que….

- Yo no te diré nada, a mi tampoco me importara lo que digan cuando se enteren con quién pasare la mitad de mis vacaciones navideñas - ante ese comentario, ambos chicos se enderezaron, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Draco, fijando sus pupilas plateadas en las de Theo.

- Mmm en vista de que pronto todos se enteraran no hay porque ocultarlo, mi novia es Emilie Lumière – confesó con simpleza.

- Pero es…. – trató de hablar Zabinni impresionado por la noticia.

- Mestiza, si lo se… pero no me importa – refirió confiado Nott.

- Pues debería – prorrumpió con voz siseante Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Cierto, por mi no hay problema, pero en Hogwarts te van a martirizar – advirtió Blaise.

- Ya te lo dije, no me importa… ella me quiere, yo la quiero y lo demás no importa – explicó con ligereza, como si se trátese de cualquier nimiedad, que dejó descolocados a los otros dos, ¿qué le había sucedido a su amigo?

- ¿Y tu padre? – indagó Draco, tocando un terreno frágil.

- Mmmm eso tampoco me importa, si lo acepta bien, si no es problema de él, no mío – replicó valiente – y la opinión de mi madrastra no me interesa en lo mínimo.

- Pero hay tantas… ¿por qué ella? – preguntó intrigado Blaise, Nott siempre había sido reservado, pero siempre que habían sabido de alguna de sus chicas, esta siempre había sido una sangre pura.

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, si hay tantas, ¿por qué la Weasley? – interrogó con una sonrisa confiada – ¿y tu qué Draco?, ¿te pondrás en mi contra? - cuestionó desafiante, mientras Zabinni volteaba la cabeza para mirar a Draco.

- Mmm a mi tu vida no me importa, aunque he de reconocer que tienes mucho valor para hacer algo así – señaló conflictuado, no podía creer lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? A él le dices que tiene valor y sin embargo a mi te la pasas criticándome porque me gusta Ginny – reprochó el moreno, molesto.

- No te enceles Blaise - comentó Theo con una sonrisa seca - sabes que Draco te quiere…

- Estúpido - murmuró Malfoy, mientras le lanzaba un cojín del cómodo sillón.

- Eres un idiota Nott - respondió Zabinni, mirando hacia Draco, quería estudiar su reacción así que preguntó - ¿y qué pasaría si en vez de sangre mestiza, fuera sangre sucia Nott? - ante esa pregunta, Malfoy levantó la mirada.

- Igual no me importaría - dijo sin preámbulos - yo no soy como el resto, que se deja influenciar por tonterías, esa época de diferencias de sangre se esta acabando… además eso no ha traído nada bueno, solo lean _El Profeta,_ siempre salen los ataques de los mortífagos ¿y de qué les sirve? la mayoría ni siquiera vive para contarlo - contestó fríamente.

- ¿De cuándo acá piensas así, Nott? Tú eras de los fieles creyentes de la sangre ¿no? – atacó Malfoy sorprendido por las creencias de su amigo.

- Pues si, pero ella me a enseñado que las cosas pueden ser diferentes, no creas que fue fácil, incluso ahora, me cuesta admitirlo, luche contra esto, pero ella siempre se mantuvo firme – evidenció imperturbable – tuve que darme cuenta de tantas cosas, no sabes con quién tuve que hablar para comprenderlo…

- ¿Y por qué no te alejaste de ella? Era más fácil qué cambiar todas tus creencias ¿no? – interpeló Malfoy, tratando de entender por qué lo hacia.

- Idiota… ¿crees qué no lo intente? Tu lo has dicho, yo era de los creyentes de la sangre, no le permitía siquiera mirarme, mucho menos acercase a mi, la insulte, me aleje, es más… ¿recuerdas que hace como 6 meses salí del Colegio por dos semanas? – ante el asentimiento de los chicos continuó - fue por eso… tenerla cerca era demasiado agobiante, así que después de un tiempo, por fin acepte mi derrota, claudique ante ella - con eso, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvio cálida.

- Mmm ya veo - Zabinni no apartó la mirada del líder de Slytherin, mientras hablaba, notando como este, cerraba lo ojos al oír las palabras de Nott.

- ¿Has pensado lo qué va a sufrir ella por estar contigo? - interrogó Malfoy, mirando el contenido de su copa, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

- ¿Sufrir? – indagó Theo sin comprender, la actitud de su amigo lo conflictuaba.

- Si, aquí no solo intervienes tú, a ella le van a hacer la vida pesada – explicó su líder sin levantar la vista, recordando su propio caso.

- Cierto… - murmuró pensativo Blaise, cavilando en su caso y en como Ginnevra sabría llevar las cosas - Ginny ya se enfrentó a Parkinson, así que ella se sabe defender.

- Pero ¿Lumière lo hará?, ¿la aventaras al nido de las serpientes? - atacó el líder con mirada fría.

- No la aventare a ningún nido, él que se meta con ella, se mete conmigo, y yo no me tentare el corazón para ponerlos en su lugar, en cuanto a ella… se sabe defender - manifestó seguro.

- Pues buena suerte Theo… porque no sabemos lo que esta por venir – farfulló Blaise; levantó su copa en dirección de sus dos amigos - por las mujeres que son el regalo más bello de la naturaleza.

- Por algunas de ellas - corrigió Draco seriamente, captando la mirada de los otros, por lo cual tuvo que arreglar su frase - yo no quiero brindar por Parkinson - agregó con burla, riendo de las caras de sus amigos.

- Cierto, yo tampoco - aceptó el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro, los tres chicos bebieron de sus copas, Nott levantó una mano y su elfo se acercó presuroso a servir más licor a los magos.

- ¿Y donde vive Lumière, Nott? – indagó curioso Draco.

- En Buckingham Palace Road, cerca del Caldero Chorreante - contestó despreocupado.

- ¿Iras al mundo muggle? - interrogó sorprendido el rizado.

- Así es mi querido amigo - afirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Has estado ahí antes Nott? – preguntó incredulo Malfoy.

- Si, unas cuantas veces - replicó evasivo.

- Mmm ya veo… ¿y cómo es? – curiosó el ojiplata.

- Muy parecido al mundo mágico, solo que ahí no vuelan, no hacen magia, no hay elfos, además hay edificios enormes… más grandes que tu mansión… o la mía… en algunos se puede ver toda la ciudad… a decir verdad se me hace algo aburrido, pero a Emy le gusta…

- Ya veo - murmuró pensativo Blaise, recordando su cita con Ginny y como se divirtieron ahí, sin necesidad de magia.

- ¿Y de dónde venían cuando los vi? – cuestiono Nott después de un momento de silencio.

- De _Versucht_ - anunció Draco con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro.

- Vaya… ustedes si que se entretienen ¿no? - interrogó irónicamente.

- Claro, como debe de ser… - una ligera sonrisa ocupo los labios de Zabinni - estar encerrados no es muy sano, hay que buscar entretenimiento.

- Vaya que si… - arguyó el otro

- Hace mucho que no visito ese lugar – confesó Nott.

- Deberías de ir - sugirió el moreno con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Si, hay chicas nuevas - completó el buscador con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Tendré que ir y hacer una prueba por mi mismo - indicó curvando sus labios.

Los tres rieron burlonamente, mientras el tiempo pasaba, el licor de la botella descendía.

- Es hora de irnos - expresó con cansancio Draco.

- Si, no quiero un regaño más por no llegar temprano, esa bruja de McGonagall, siempre nos espera como si fuéramos reclusos – comentó desperesandose Blaise.

- A mi no, será a ustedes por pendencieros – aclaró divertido Nott.

- Cállate – Draco se levantó y caminó a la puerta, donde se colocó la capa, detrás de él, sus amigos imitaba sus movimientos.

Un elfo se acercó y aviso que el carruaje estaba listo.

- ¿Vamos directo a Hogwarts o quieren regresar a Hogsmeade? - la negativa de los chicos se hizo presente - bien, vámonos.

Los tres salieron de ahí, abordaron el carruaje y se encaminaron a Hogwarts.

En las calles de Londres mágico…

Sirius viajaba cómodamente en el asiento posterior de un elegante carruaje, que lo llevaba a la residencia de la familia Cornwell, su aspecto no podría ser mejor, un traje hecho a la medida, cubría su bien formado cuerpo, su oscuro cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta a la nuca, despedía un aroma bastante satisfactorio, además de que en su rostro, se dibujaba una sonrisa coqueta…

- Veamos que haces ahora Yann… - murmuró para si mismo, al sentir que el carruaje se detenía, espero un momento a que el lacayo bajara y le abriera la puerta, cuando lo hubo hecho, descendió con gracia, y con todo el porte que destaca a su familia, camino hasta la puerta, donde azoto ligeramente la aldaba, anunciando su llegada, poco después hizo su aparición en la puerta la chica. – buenas noches - saludó galantemente, haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero más que esto, fue para deslizar la mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer frente a el.

- Buenas noches - contestó con expresión seria.

- Me alegra ver tu entusiasmo a aceptar mi invitación ¿nos vamos? - Sirius extendió su mano, señalando el carruaje que esperaba con el lacayo a la puerta.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – interrogó la castaña, caminando frente a él y subiendo al vehículo con su ayuda.

Ya sentados, la chico miró con curiosidad al hombre, no se podía negar lo bien que se veía.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – inquirió mirando de frente las pupilas de Sirius.

- Es una sorpresa - musitó Black en enigmática respuesta, ante esto la auror no dijo más, hasta llegar a su destino.

En Ravenclaw…

En la habitación de Luna se encontraban ella y las dos leonas cada una con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, la primera acostada en su cama, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en la cama contigua y la pelirroja, sentada en el suelo entre las dos camas, en el piso había algunas botellas vacías.

- ¿Y por fin me van a decir, el motivo de su necesidad de cerveza? – cuestionó curiosa Lunita.

- Primero dinos ¿cómo es qué tienes tantas cervezas aquí? – interrogó Ginn, intentando desviar el tema.

- Si, nunca pensé que tú tendrías esto aquí – comentó sorprendida la castaña.

- Mmmm pues ya ven, una tiene sus influencias - arguyó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Lo hubiera creído de cualquier niño, pero tu… - arguyó Mione, enarcando su ceja.

- No es tan raro como las demás que viven aquí, se la pasan afuera con tal de no estar aquí, yo me quedó sola y puedo hacer lo que quiera - dijo con una voz apagada.

- Bueno… pero nos tienes a nosotras, así que no te pongas triste, ellas son las que pierden – acotó animándola Ginn.

- Si, no te entristezcas, mejor dinos ¿perdonarás a Neville? – preguntó Hermione, buscando las pupilas de la chica.

- No lo se, no me gusta que se burle de mi papá…

- Entiendo, pero seria mejor que lo hicieras sufrir un rato ¿no? – añadió Ginevra al ver a Luna tan triste.

- Ginny es experta en eso de hacerlos sufrir - sacó a colación Mione.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y a quién hace sufrir Ginny? – curioseó Luna, dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia su amiga.

- Mmm a uno de mis muchos admiradores - enunció con alegría fingida.

- Supongo que con eso te refieres a Zabinni ¿no? – con ese comentario ocasionó que la castaña la mirará sorprendida mientras que Ginny, tosía atragandose con un sorbo que le había dado a la cerveza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Tú…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - inquirió extrañada, después de tartamudear.

- Fácil, los besos en los pasillos no son muy discretos y una puede ir pasando… - señaló cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose de la mirada de sorpresa de Ginevra, pero sobre todo, no notó la mirada de terror que invadió el rostro de la Hermione.

"_Fácil, los besos en los pasillos no son muy discretos y una puede ir pasando"._ Había dicho la rubia "¿_qué hubiera pasado si alguien más no ve? ¿Qué hubiera hecho el hurón? Seguramente reírse de mi, como es su costumbre… esta bien que sea guapo pero no tiene derecho a tratarme así… además a mi nunca me a importado lo que haga, siempre rodeado de su multitud de admiradoras. Entonces ¿qué gana persiguiéndome? y su mirada… ¡Por Merlín! A veces quisiera saber lo qué esconde tras esa mirada pero hoy su mirada fue peor que otras… era fría, casi un hielo se que me odia pero seria mejor evitarnos y listo, él no me ve, ni yo a él pero no… cuando estoy con él como Gerry es… divertido, la manera que tiene de hablar con Blaise es como si fueran Ron y Harry, claro que a su manera… además, aunque diga que el mundo muggle le molesta, tienen un minicomponente y le gustan los grupos muggle… no puedo negar que me gusta pero… el beso en mi cuello cuando era Gerry ¿podría ser que… será… b-bisexual?"._

Frunció su ceño horrorizada ante esa posibilidad, _"No, o peor aún ¿Homosexual? Pero es tan varonil y su aroma es delicioso… no, no puede ser homosexual, tal vez, solo fue que estaba borracho… fue solo el momento… ¡¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?! ¿Seria mejor alejarme de él? Pero como quisiera que Gerry estuviera aquí, y me explicara ¿qué pasa con Drac.… Draco? Un momento Hermione… ¡Es él hurón Malfoy! Es él causante de tus penas, no lo olvides… recuerda las palabras de anoche… para él eres fea… un juguete como te lo dijo y tu no permitirás que juegue contigo ¿no? Claro que no, aunque sea endemoniadamente guapo y varonil tu no serás juguete de nadie… ¿cierto? cierto… entonces…"._

Hermione seguía debatiendo con sus demonios internos perdiéndose de como Ginny interrogaba a la Ravenclaw.

- ¿Cuándo… es decir, cuándo nos viste? – preguntó interesada.

- Hace poco, yo iba caminado muy cómodamente cuando se oyeron los gritos de Pansy Parkinson y los tuyos, seguí caminado y oí la voz de Zabinni, cuando llegue a la esquina, me asome discretamente y ahí estabas tú… en pleno beso con nada menos que Blaise Zabinni – reveló haciendo un gesto, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- ¿Y-y alguien más nos vio? – interpeló rápidamente asustada de las posibilidades.

- Claro… - espetó dándole un trago a su cerveza, dejando a Ginny con la duda momentánea.

- ¿Quién… quién más nos vio? ¿Un Slytherin? ¿Un Gryffindor? - cuestionó apresurada. "_Si nos vieron los Slytherin, le pueden hacer algo a Blaise_".

- Si, eran Slytherin… eran Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle - comentó obviamente, mirando su botella con interés.

- Menos mal - dijo, respirando tranquilamente. – por un momento pese que nos había visto alguien más.

- No que yo sepa, pero Ginny - la miró de frente, con una sonrisa rara - ¿qué beso eh?

- Yo… bueno… ya ves como soy - musitó arrogantemente, aunque un tono rosado cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermy? ¿Hermy? ¡Hermione! - gritó fuertemente Luna, sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ehm? ¿Perdón qué? – repusó sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando a sus dos amigas.

- ¿Estas bien? – inquirió extrañada Ginny.

- Si claro - les sonrió, disimulando su estado de ánimo.

- Y tu Hermy ¿haces sufrir a alguien? – cuestionó Lovegood mirándola fijamente.

- Claro que no – denegó apresurada.

- ¿Y Krum? – clamó Luna, recordando el Torneó pasado y sabiendo de antemano la relación que había existido entre ellos.

- ¡Por Merlín ni lo menciones! Me ha estado acosando y no quiero verlo – aseveró con tono cansino.

- Yo que creí que era un príncipe – agregó Luna con la mirada perdida.

- Más bien un sapo - comentó burlonamente Ginny, a lo que la castaña rió.

- Cierto, en un momento yo también lo pensé pero es como todos – musitó desanimada Hermione.

- Si, un idiota - añadió Ginny el tono amargo en su voz, revelo más de lo que la chica quería decir.

- ¿Y qué tal ven a Ron con Lavender? – preguntó curiosa Lunita.

- Sin comentarios, mi hermano puede ser el más idiota de los hombres – resopló Ginny dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Deberíamos hacer un club de los idiotas con Neville de presidente - rió la rubia un poco afectada por el alcohol.

- Y mi hermano de vicepresidente – colocó burlonamente Ginevra, imaginándose la situación – también incluiríamos a Dean y Corner…y a Harry - completó resentida.

- ¿Harry? Pero si es tan amable – debatió Luna sin comprender.

- Lo se, pero él también - reafirmó amargamente, recordando el abrazo que presenció entre Potter y la francesa.

- Y unos Slytherin también - pensó en voz alta Hermione.

- ¿Slytherin? ¿Te refieres a Blaise? – preguntó enarcando su ceja Ginny.

- Mm también y a Malfoy… él que se siente el galán del mundo – indicó Luna, recordando al líder de esa Casa.

- Pero Malfoy es guapo ¿no crees Hermy? – opinó la pelirroja esperando la respuesta de Hermione.

- Yo… bueno… no lo se – desvió su mirada no quería seguir escuchando el nombre de aquel que le estaba haciendo añicos su mente y causando una revolución en su corazón.

- Pero aunque sea guapo el también ¿o quitamos a Harry porque también es guapo? – sugirió Luna, realizando una comparación entre los chicos.

- Cierto, además es muy tierno, no es como cualquiera él es…

- No, no quitamos a nadie – cortó Ginny a Hermione, no quería escuchar las cualidades de su exnovio – y Malfoy entra.

- ¿Y Zabinni? – interrogó la rubia divertida de ver el gesto de Ginevra.

- También – aseguró sin dudarlo, evocando los viejos tiempos de rencillas y sus desacuerdos por Parkinson.

- Y los gemelos… - preguntó Granger, recibiendo un asentimiento de su pelirroja amiga - ¿y Bill y Charlie? – la negativa de Ginny no se hizo esperar.

- No ellos no, ellos son diferentes – defendió ferozmente.

- ¿Quiénes son Bill y Charlie? – Luna miró a las dos chicas medio perdida no recordaba a esos chicos.

- Los hermanos mayores de Ginny, son muy guapos - comentó risueña Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! – reprochó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Son guapos - comentó burlonamente Granger, las cervezas ya habían hecho efecto en ella.

- También Gerry y yo no lo ando presumiendo - arguyó atropelladamente.

- ¿Gerry? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? – preguntó interesada Luna.

- El americano que vino a jugar con Hogwarts ¿no has vito los partidos? – explicó divertida Ginn.

- Ahhh si ya se quien, pero nunca he hablado con él, se nota que es agradable, lastima que nunca lo he visto en los entrenamientos… sin camisa…

- ¿Luna? ¿Quién lo dijera? – murmuró sorprendida Ginny, notando la sombra rosada en las mejillas de la rubia.

- Bueno… solo fue un comentario.

- ¿Con qué vas a los entrenamientos para ver a los jugadores sin camisa eh? – acusó burlonamente la menor de los Weasley.

- Mira las sorpresas qué una se lleva – Hermione sonrió asombrada por el giró de su conversación.

- No estoy ciega - dijo la rubia riéndose, bebiendo más cerveza.

- Creo que ya están borrachas - informó alegremente Mione.

- Hermy ¿no me vas a decir qué nunca te has fijado en los chicos sin camisa? – aseveró Ginevra mirándola con incredulidad.

- Bueno… - a su memoria, vino el recuerdo de Draco en la ducha, y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo invadiera su rostro.

- ¡Por Merlín!… yo que las creía puras y castas – acusó Ginn riendo suavemente.

- Puras, pero no ciegas… Cedric por ejemplo, esta muuuy bien – opinó ruborizada Hermione.

- Anda Hermy sigue por ese camino y te acuso con Gotty - bromeó la pelirroja.

- También Harry es guapo o Zabinni, Malfoy, Corner… o Fred… o George o Ron…

- ¿Ron? ¡Por favor Luna! Mi hermano no es guapo será todo menos eso – expresó con burla.

- ¿Qué? A mi se me hace guapo tu hermano… sus ojos son muy bonitos, además de que es muy amable – explicó ensoñadoramente la rubia.

- Hay que admitir que es puede ser lindo en algunas ocasiones y que quizás sea atractivo - aseveró la castaña, siguiendo con lo dicho por la Ravenclaw - es bastante complaciente… ya ves como lo que pasó hoy.

- Es que esa Lavender, a veces hace lo que quiere con el pobre de mi hermano, a veces lo trata peor que mi mamá… o que yo.

- Pero él la quiere mucho, yo creo que son una buena pareja – mencionó con sinceridad Luna.

- Yo también, solo que Lav debería de relajarse un poco… no intentar cambiarlo tanto – puntualizó Hermione.

- Hay que aceptar a la gente como es, no como uno quiere que sea…

- Tranquila Luna… respira - dijo Ginevra con risa.

- Mmm pero regresando al tema, no puedo negar que hay muy buenos especímenes ¿no? - las tres rieron sonoramente.

- Salud chicas, por el placer de su compañía - declamó Mione, las otras dos imitaron el gesto y bebieron el contenido.

- Tomen… - dijo Lovegood, extendiéndoles otra botella, mientras las vacías las dejaban en el suelo, apilándose con las demás.

- Chicas tengo un reto que hacerles - comunicó pícaramente la menor de los Weasley.

- Esa mirada no me gusta - comentó desconfiada Hermione.

- ¿Qué Ginny? ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó Luna.

- Apostemos, la que no se beba su cerveza entera de un solo trago, invitara las cervezas en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade ¿les parece? – dijo retadoramente.

- Bien – aceptó animada - ¿tu qué dices Hermy?

- No lo se ¿y sí nos mareamos? – apuntó miedosa.

- No hay problema, yo las llevo a sus habitaciones – se ofreció Luna, sonriéndole calmadamente - ¿qué dices?

- ¿Tú nos llevas? ¿Y sí tu estas igual de mareada que nosotras? – preguntó lógica Hermione.

- Mmm ya veremos, anda – animó Ginevra, la cual tenía ya las mejillas rojas.

- Bien, pero que caiga en su conciencia - las tres levantaron las botellas y brindaron, para después tomar cada una de la suya, hasta vaciarlas…

Ginny al parecer tenia más experiencia, porque la bebió rápidamente, mientras que Luna y Hermy tardaron un poco más, ambas la vaciaron, pero cuando dejo de beber, la castaña sitio un extraño movimiento interior en su estomago…

- Mmm - Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de sofocar el movimiento, después de un rato, este se calmo, y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro - al parecer nadie invitará las cervezas en las Tres escobas.

- Todas bebimos toda la cerveza – exclamó con obviedad Luna jugando con el frasco.

- Yo pensé que Hermy no lo lograría - dijo burlonamente Ginny comenzando a reír.

- ¿Con qué no confías en mi eh? Querías que yo pagara en la próxima salida - acusó, señalándola con la botella dejando caer un par de gotas de cerveza en la ropa de su amiga.

- Oye cuidado… pero si - se rió Ginn, seguida de las otras dos. Más cervezas fueron destapadas y el tiempo pasó hasta que…

- Ginn… Ginny… c-creo que mejor nos vamos – manifestó tratando de levantarse Hermione el mundo parecía girar delante de ella.

- No, todavía es temprano - Ginevra dejó la botella vacía al lado de las otras, que cosa extraordinaria ya eran bastantes.

- Si, Hermy es temprano – ayudó divertida Luna.

- Si, no te preocupes apenas son las… - miró el reloj, notando la hora – ¿las 9:30 p.m.?

- ¿En serio? – preguntó mareada Luna - pensé que era más temprano.

- Vamos Ginny, no quiero que alguien nos vea – comentó preocupada Hermione.

En cuanto se pusieron de pie, sintieron un mareo súbito.

- ¡Por Merlín! El mundo se mueve - elucidó angustiada la castaña.

-Tranquilas chicas, yo las llevo - aseguró Lunita en el clásico tono de alguien que se siente menos ebrio que los demás.

- No, no… yo… puedo sola – afirmó obcecada Ginn, intentó caminar, pero sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban – no, creo que no puedo.

Las tres se miraron y se rieron un poco histéricamente.

- Vamos chicas - las tres caminaron a la puerta, sin importar el regadero de botellas que dejaban

- ¿Y las botellas? – preguntó tropezando con una Hermione, agarrándose de la pared.

- No te preocupes, cuando regrese las desaparezco, vamos antes de que empiecen a llegar y las vean así – habló Lunita atropelladamente.

Las tres salieron, caminando por la escalera cuidadosamente, lograron llegar a la puerta de la Casa, topándose con uno o dos estudiantes, pero estos no notaron nada.

- Primero llevemos a Hermy, creo que ella si esta borracha – sugirió Ginevra.

- No, solo un poco mareada - dijo riendo, caminando al lado de sus amigas, mientras que discretamente se sostenía de la pared.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su Torre, la castaña pronunció con la lengua trabada la contraseña, miró a sus amigas y con una sonrisa boba se despidió, cerró la puerta y con paso titubeante se dirigió al sillón más cercano, tropesando con algunos muebles, hasta que llegó a él, acostándose o más bien dejándose caer.

Mientras tanto las otras dos reían en el pasillo, al parecer Ginn había dicho algo chistoso.

- Creo qué no debió de haber tomado tanto ¿no? – mencionó Luna recordando a Hermione.

- Nunca creí verla así – dejó salir una risotada – se veía graciosa, ¿quién pensaría que es la honorable premio anual?

- Tú también estás algo borracha ¿no? – indicó Luna al verla reír así.

- Claro que no, solo algo mareada – denegó con tono ofendido.

Iban caminado con Ginny casi sobre Luna, cuando se toparon con…

En la Sala del entrenador de Hufflepuff…

Cedric y Gotty habían llegado hacia poco de la mansión de sus padres, donde las despedidas habían sido frías y cortantes de parte de la madre de el chico, y cálida y alegre por parte de su padre, el transcurso de la travesía ocurrió en un silencio algo incomodo, Gotty sumida en sus pensamientos… cavilaba en la manera de decirle a Cedric acerca de la actitud que había notado en su madre, sin ofenderlo.

En tanto Cedric se encontraba en una situación similar, solo que él intentaba encontrar las palabras para plantearle la situación con su madre, sin que quisiera romper con él al instante. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, la chica miró hacia fuera, notando por primera vez, que no se encontraban en Hogsmeade, sino en Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en Hogsmeade? – cuestionó Gotty.

- Porque siempre que voy a ver a mis padres, me mandan directo a Hogwarts, para que no haga el viaje a través de Hogsmeade – explicó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Ya veo…- ese era otro punto a tratar con él, ella quería comprar unas cosas en Hogsmeade y él no se había molestado en preguntarle sus deseos.

- Ven, vamos a mi Torre - la tomó de la mano, caminando con ella - necesito platicar contigo.

La chica avanzó sin entusiasmo a su lado, un poco extrañada por la actitud de su novio, desde que habían salido de la casa de sus padres, casi no habían hablado y mucho menos se habían besado. Al llegar, la chica tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la Sala mirándolo de frente.

- ¿Qué pasa Cedric? - interrogó, llamándolo por su nombre completo, en vez de usar el diminutivo que le había puesto.

- Yo… Gotty… bueno, quería disculparme contigo - dijo, tomando asiento a su lado, tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada la Ravenclaw.

- Por la actitud de mi madre, yo nunca pensé que se comportara así… de verdad, lamento mucho la incomodidad que te hizo pasar – manifestó con pesar y vergüenza.

- Cedric yo…

- Se que la actitud de mi madre no fue la mejor, no intentó disculparla, pero compréndela… es que… ella me dijo que la única mujer que yo llevara a casa, seria la mujer con la que yo quisiera estar toda mi vida - esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica, dejándola sin habla - y eso fue lo que hice y bueno… no estaba preparada para eso ¿me entiendes?

- Cedric - se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello, mientras unas ligeras lágrimas escurrían por sus tersas mejillas.

- Discúlpame Gotty, por favor… ella... bueno… ella se acostumbrara a la idea y cuando te conozca mejor, te aprenderá a querer – aseveró positivo.

- ¡Oh Cedric! Ahora entiendo la actitud de tu mamá, no te preocupes amor, no hay nada que perdonar, es una postura razonable, dadas las circunstancias… solo quisiera que me lo hubieras dicho antes, para estar preparada – comunicó sintiendo un alivio que bañó su alma.

- Lo se, no te lo dije, porque no quería que huyeras, si lo sabias - comentó risueño, colocando su frente contra la de ella.

- Tonto, yo jamás huiría de ti - despacio se inclinó para besar sus labios, él respondió gratamente, levantándola un poco de la cintura, mientras se recostaba en el sillón, llevándola consigo, ladeó un poco su cabeza, profundizando más dentro de su boca.

La respiración de Diggory se volvía cada vez más agitada, por lo que abandonó los labios de la pelinegra, abrazándola más estrechamente, mientras ella resbalaba sus tersos labios por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, para después besar la base de este, donde el pulso de Hufflepuff latía alocado, ahí la chica succionó ligeramente, soltó y volvió a hacerlo, después levantó la mirada, clavándola en las pupilas grises.

- Te amo nena, mucho - afirmó con voz entrecortada.

- Yo también Ceddy - susurró quedamente, provocando en él, una sonrisa al oír nuevamente ese tonto apodo.

- Mmm ya se como distinguir cuando estas molesta amor - expuso, levantándola ligeramente, para besarle la base del cuello, mientras la chica reía.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? - inquirió entre risas, que luego se convirtieron en ligeros suspiros.

- Cuando te enojas, me dices Cedric y cuanto me quieres, soy Ceddy - afirmó con pasión, mientras se volvía a apoderar de los labios de la pequeña, que sonrió internamente, deslizando las manos por el tórax del Cedric, hasta acariciar su abdomen.

- En cambio para ti… - articuló cuando después de un rato, el chico dejó sus labios para mirarla de frente, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración aún más agitada - siempre soy Gotty ¿no Ceddy?

- Para mí, tú eres la única… siempre la única - la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando los labios en la clavícula de ella, esta se limitó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de él, en tanto Cedric disfrutaba al sentír las suaves manos de su novia por la parte superior de su pecho.

Así entre suspiros y mordiscos, se quedaron un rato más juntos hasta pasadas las 11, en que él con pesar llevó a su novia a su Sala.

En los pasillos del Castillo…

Tres chicos, dos rubios y un moreno, caminaban por el corredor, al llegar a una esquina, Theodore, miró con interrogación a los otros dos.

- ¿Vienes a la Sala Zabinni? – preguntó extrañado Theo.

- No, iré un rato más con Draco…

- Entonces nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer – murmuró son una ligera sonrisa, se despidio de ellos, alejándose por el corredor rápidamente.

- Creo que tiene prisa – profirió Blaise al verlo alejarse con pasos apresurados.

- Así parece – respondió Draco, dando la vuelta y encaminándose a su Torre.

- ¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo Nott? – soltó, sin perder ni un momento de vista el rostro de su amigo, esa era la pregunta que había deseado hacer desde que estaban en la casa de Nott, pero por obvias razones se había reservado para el momento en que estuviesen solos.

- Es su problema ¿no? – resopló ácido, no quería dejar ver el tormento que vivía por dentro.

- Cierto, pero…

- Es como tu… al igual que él, saben que se les avecinan problemás, pero no les importa.

- Todo sea por ella…

- Y hablando de esa ¿ya viste? - señaló con la cabeza, mientras se veía aparecer a la susodicha pelirroja en compañía de Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – incurrió curvando su ceja, mientras observaba los pasos torpes de las chicas.

- Yo que se… tal vez… si, en efecto mi querido amigo, esta borracha – informó divertido.

- Por Slytherin… - se acercó a ellas con paso rápido, sin avisar, tomó a Ginny en brazos - ¿qué le pasa Lovegood?

- Mmm nada, solo esta un poco mareada – respondió ligeramente sorprendida de la actitud de Slytherin, parecía demasiado preocupado por su amiga.

- Blaise… solo fueron unas cuantas cervezas – barbotó Ginny.

- ¿Unas cuantas? Parece que te bebiste la taberna entera… - murmuró escéptico, mientras Draco se reía de sus palabras.

- Yo ya me iba a mi cuarto - dijo, intentando apartarse de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían.

- Si, antes de que llegue alguien y la vea así - completó Luna, tomándola del brazo.

- Ni hablar… - dijo, sosteniéndola nuevamente, al verla trastabillar – Lovegood, yo la llevare, será mejor que tu te vayas a tu Sala… creo que estas igual que ella.

- Claro que no, yo estoy perfectamente bien - exclamó segura de sus palabras, aunque sus mejillas rosadas delataban lo contrario - y no creo que sea bueno que tu la lleves.

- He dicho que la llevare, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando… vamos Ginny – la tomó en brazos, girándose a ver a su amigo – nos vemos mañana - se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia la Torre de los leones.

- Mmm creo que si será bueno que tu la lleves - una sonrisa picara iluminó su rostro, sin despedirse de alejo por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Después de unos pasos, Blaise sintió el aliento cálido de Ginny en su cuello.

- Estoy bien - murmuró con los ojos cerrados - puedo caminar…

- Ni hablar Ginny… no quiero que te caigas, ¿cuántas tomáste?

- Pocas… solo unas 6 o 7.

- Y mira como acabaste con esas pocas… ¿cómo es posible Ginny? - murmuró en tono de regaño, aunque en realidad le daba un poco de gracia su estado.

- No me regañes Blaise, lo último que quiero ahorita es eso - contestó suavemente, mientras se abrazaba un poco más a él por el cuello y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su loción.

- Ginny, Ginny… esperemos que nadie nos vea, si le cuentan a tu hermano es capaz de golpearme – expresó pesimista, aunque era lógico que ese fuera su primer pensamiento, no estaba en los mejores términos con su familia y menos con los de su Casa.

- No… no te hará nada, yo te defenderé - se sentía realmente bien de estar en sus brazos, eran cálidos y fuertes.

- Ginny… - sonrió divertido de su afirmación, sin poderlo evitar rozó ligeramente sus labios – eres muy bonita, aún estando así ¿sabias?

- Mmm Blaise, que bien hueles - sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, acarició torpemente con la nariz el cuello del moreno.

- Ginny, no hagas eso - una ligera capa de sudor, perlo su frente, al igual que sus manos - pórtate bien que puedo dejarte caer.

- Esta bien Blaise – aceptó sonriendo, pero no movió su cabeza del lugar donde estaba, abanicando con su aliento la piel del moreno, mientras sus manos jugaban con los rizados mechones oscuros.

- Ginny… - sentir las manos de la chica en su cabello, además del cálido aliento en su cuello, estaban haciendo que su resolución de llevarla a Gryffindor flaqueara. "¿_Y sí la llevo a Slytherin? Nadie se daría cuenta… pero… Lovegood sabe que yo me la lleve, ella podría hablar… no, no puedo manchar así la reputación de Ginny… pero por Salazar Slytherin, si no deja de hacer eso, no me importara y me la llevare"._ Afortunadamente, faltaban pocos metros para la Sala común de los Gryffindor.

- Ginny, Ginny… - miró a ambos lados, no había señales de ningún león, o todavía no llegaban o ya estaban dentro. La bajó cuidadosamente – vamos Ginny, di tu contraseña.

- Ya voy - levantó el rostro y miró a la señora gorda, recitando la contraseña sin importarle la presencia de Blaise; esta abrió lentamente la puerta, después de unos cuantos comentarios sobre su estado y del hecho de que un Slytherin la estuviera acompañando.

Zabinni miró el interior, pero no había señales de ningún Gryffindor, más que algunos murmullos desde las escaleras, no había tiempo para observar con detenimiento el lugar.

- Vamos Ginny - la volvió a cargar, llevándola hasta un sillón ya que no podía llevarla a su habitación - ya llegamos, me tengo que ir.

- No Blaise, no te vayas - exclamó con una sonrisa boba en su rostro que era iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, Blaise pudo contemplar su rostro sin duda era hermosa más con sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rojo, se sentó solo un momento a su lado seducido por aquella imagen – debo estar loco… si llegan y me ven aquí contigo en ese estado de seguro que… - pronunció con una sonrisa, mientras despejaba el rostro femenino de unos mechones rojos, acariciándola suavemente, delineando sus facciones.

- Nadie te va a ser nada, ya te dije que yo te defenderé – aseguró terca, sintiendo el roce de la suave mano del Sly.

- Ginny, ni siquiera puedes caminar sola, mucho menos defenderme, nena… pero eso no importa, no deberías tomar así.

- Blaise... ya te dije que no me digas eso – reclamó como si estuviera haciendo un puchero, alzando su mano tratando de tocar su cara.

- Me tengo que ir, no debo estar aquí - su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver los intentos de Ginny de tocarlo, era claro que no coordinaba, tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un beso en ella.

- Blaise… - extendió los brazos, intentando pararlo, pero él se levantó poniéndose fuera de su alcance, hasta que esta bajó los brazos cansada.

La miró ahí, acostada, con las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón, su melena pelirroja en un cojín y con una sonrisa tierna… ¡Por Merlín!, no quería dejarla ahí y que alguien la viera así, miró con ansia la escalera, pero no podía subirla, además de que no sabia cual era su habitación.

- Diablos… - esa imagen de la chica solo era para él, no podía permitir que alguien más la viera así, miró alrededor, buscando algo para cubrirla, pero no encontró nada apropiado, así que se despojó de su túnica, cubriendo el cuerpo de Ginevra, ocultando el símbolo de su Casa, entre el sillón y los cojines, pero como cualquier hombre que se precie de serlo, no pudo evitar la tentación de besarla ligeramente.

Ginny sintió el roce en su boca, abriendo ligeramente sus parpados, se topó con las pupilas oscuras de Blaise, sonrió suavemente, sacó una mano de debajo de la túnica y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Gracias Blaise… - dijo en un susurro.

- Shhhh es mejor que duermás un poco ¿sabes? me gustan mucho tus pecas, van bien con el rojo de tus mejillas – comentó acariciando la nariz de Ginny suavemente, ella respondió curvando sus labios, Blaise tomó su mano y la besó con rapidez – fue un placer, me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana nena - se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, al llegar al umbral, no puedo evitar girar su rostro para verla una última vez, le sonrió coqueto y desapareció tras en cuadro que se cerró de un solo movimiento.

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón, aspirando el aroma que despedía la túnica, sin duda la loción del moreno, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos…

Entre tanto…

Draco miró la retirada de Blaise, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, después continuó su camino con pasos lentos y con sus hombros ligeramente caídos.

"_Vaya con Blaise y la Weasley… ¿qué le ve? Pero hay que admitir que ebria es un espectáculo y luego Nott y su mestiza ¿qué le pasa al mundo? ¿Dónde quedo la pureza de la sangre?… esos comentarios de Not me perturban ¿tendrá razón? ¡Por Merlín Draco!… pero si tu ¿qué puedes decir?… ¿No te gusta la sangre sucia? No, no me gusta… solo me parece… rara…"._

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que solo eran estupideces las que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

"_Engáñate si quieres, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. No y cállate… Vamos Draco, acabas de pasar un gran rato_ _con una chica experimentada y en vez de pensar en eso, solo piensas en la Granger… ¿acaso estas loco? Aunque seguramente Blaise ni siquiera recordó a la Weasley, siempre que vamos escoge a la misma… en cambio yo, creo que solo escojo a las más bellas, pero aún así esa maldita no sale de mi cabeza… ¿por qué elegí a la castaña? Y todavía le dije __**Granger**__… ¿qué demonios me pasa? Vamos Draco piensa en otra… Nurit… ella es bella, sangre pura, Slytherin, de familia respetable y sus ancestros son casi tan remotos como los tuyos ¿no?… ya deja de pensar en eso, regresemos a Blaise… solo falta que en vez de llevarla a su Casa, la lleve a Slytherin_".

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar la cara de la Weasley cuando se viera en Slytherin, de seguro sería todo un escandalo, ya averiguaría eso mañana, era mejor no estar presente si eso sucedía.

"_Ahora solo espero no toparme con ella". _Al llegar a la puerta de su Torre, miró el cuadro de la Dama de blanco a un lado._ "Solo falta que este otra vez este con ese imbécil". _Recitó la contraseña y entró con desgano, topándose con una imagen muy… sugerente.

Hermione se encontraba acostada en el sillón más próximo, tenia las dos piernas sobre este, el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia el respaldo, su cabellera esparcida sobre su ropa y el sillón, una mano sobre su estómago, y la otra bajo su mejilla, la falda se habia subido un tanto, revelando las suaves piernas de la chica, bajo la falda color amarillo, la blusa estaba ligeramente levantada revelando parte de su cintura.

Draco no perdió detalle de la leona, se dio el lujo de admirarla durante un rato, antes de decidirse a caminar hacia ella, dio uno… dos… tres pasos, pero Hermione ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. _"Solo falta que este igual de ebria que la Weasley" _pensó al percibir el aroma a cerveza.

- Granger, Granger… - ligeramente le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla. - levántate sangre sucia, no te puedes quedar aquí - exclamó suavemente. "_Y menos así… no hace mucho por controlar mi lívido el verte así Granger". _

Mione solo murmuró algo, acomodándose más en el sofá, mientras enterraba el rostro en un mullido cojín.

- ¡Por Merlín! – logró decir en un suspiro, expresando una rara ternura en la mirada - ¿qué voy a hacer contigo Granger? - se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, escuchando su respiración acompasada, observando el sube y baja de su pecho, la manera en que la ropa hacia relucir su cuerpo. Con un sonoro suspiro, se acercó y la tomó en brazos, acomodando la castaña cabeza en su pecho y las manos en su regazo, la levantó con sumo cuidado.

"_D__ebo estar loco por hacer esto"_ – Casi no pesas Granger, deberías de leer menos y comer más… aunque no puedo negar que así estas bien, no te hace falta nada - dio media vuelta y con paso lento se encaminó a las escaleras, subió lentamente, lo que menos deseaba era tropezar y que la castaña despertara y le propinara una golpiza por atrevimiento de tocarla - aunque te estoy haciendo un favor eh, lo ultimo que espero es que me pegues - murmuró mirando los parpados cerrados.

Al llegar arriba, tenia ambas manos ocupadas, así que se inclinó un poco para alcanzar la perilla, por lo que al sentir que caía, Hermione instintivamente levantó los brazos, afianzándose del cuello de Draco. Esto lo sorprendió, giró su rostro, notando lo cerca que la tenia, bajó lentamente la mirada hasta posarla en esos rojos labios… irreflexivamente se mojó los labios… levantó la mirada era una oportunidad única de admirarla tan de cerca, observó el tono rosado de sus pómulos, un pequeño lunar en la mejilla izquierda, las pesadas pestañas, el ligero arco de las cejas…

- Hermione… - regresó su vista a la puerta y de una ligera patada la abrió completamente, revelando así la decoración de la habitación, debía admitir que siempre había tenido curiosidad por verla, aunque era muy parecida a la suya, solo que los tonos rojos y amarillos predominaban ahí, eran muy distintos en cuanto a las cosas que poseían… mientras él tenia un buen número de lociones y gominas en su tocador, ella tenia libros de todos tamaños sobre éste, además de artículos para pociones; también había ropa regada por el suelo - Demásiado sabelotodo - murmuró, mientras entraba y la colocaba sobre la cama.

- Ya esta Granger, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho eh?, la sabelotodo Granger esta ebria en la Torre de Premios Anuales - exhaló fuertemente, en un intentó de llamar la atención de la castaña.

- Cállate Draco - murmuró soñolienta, mientras habría ligeramente sus parpados, revelando sus pupilas dilatadas por el alcohol – t-tu solo vives… para molestarme ¿no? - interrogó arrastrando las palabras, sorprendiendo al rubio.

- Claro que no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mí tiempo, con una insignificancia como tú - aseveró sin levantar el tono de voz.

- Entonces ¿por qué? – cayó repentinamente.

- ¿Por qué, qué? - inquirió curioso.

- ¿Por qué, me odias… tanto Draco? - se giró, quedando de frente al techo, con las manos extendidas a los lados, cerrando los ojos, para evitar marearse más.

- Eso ya lo sabes - murmuró en un intentó de recordar sus motivos para odiarla, motivos que no venían a su mente en ese momento, así que bajó la mirada.

- ¿Por Gerry? – cuestionó con tristeza.

- ¿Gerry? ¿Tú novio? – incurrió con recelo.

- Gerry no es mi novio… yo y él…

- No me importa lo que tengan tu y el - manifestó enojado, mirándola con frialdad que hacían refulgir sus pupilas.

- Tu sabes… solo que niegas la verdad… tu sabes qué eres tú ¿no? Y cuando me miras como ahora… tus ojos grises pierden su belleza, cambian a un tono casi negro… y no me gusta… son muy hermosos grises - comunicó sin pensar, haciendo que él abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos, sin creer del todo lo que escuchaba.

- Granger… creo que… - intentó callarla, no esperaba esas palabras, no estaba preparado para oír eso.

- Además tus labios son suaves - anadió como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior – me gusta cuando me besas… sabes a whiskey, además siempre hueles tan bien… pero debo de odiarte ¿no?

- ¿Odiarme…? - esa frase había calado su interior, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de dolor por las palabras de una chica, pero esto era diferente, esta chica no era cualquiera, le importaba de una manera que aún no lograba comprender.

- Si… así como tu me odias, porque solo juegas conmigo… igual que todos ¿no? – se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Granger… - murmuró suavemente, perturbado.

- Ahora soy Granger, antes era la sangre sucia… ¿qué seré después? – reprochó dolida.

- Yo no te odio Hermione - musitó delicadamente, después de unos segundos, sentándose a su lado en la cama – simplemente… así son las cosas.

- Pero, ¡¿por qué?! - dijo girándose, quedando sentada frente a él, apretando fuertemente la manta que cubría su cama, arrugándola furiosamente - ¡¿no entiendes lo difícil qué es?! ¡¿Lo duro, qué es fingir?! Que por ser quien soy… ¡¿crees que no he deseado, ser otra para poder estar a tu lado?! ¡¿Lo que me duele no poder serlo…?! – gritó dolorosamente, el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con la fluidez que deseaba… mientras sus ojos se humedecían, dejando escapar cristalinas lagrimás de impotencia.

- Hermione… - se levantó de golpe, apenas logrando dar unos cuantos pasos, para quedar parado justamente en la parte baja de la cama, mirándola de frente - es que yo no quiero que seas nadie más… yo… tu… argggghhhhh… - se tomó los cabellos desesperado – demonios ¿crees que no siento lo mismo?... yo siento lo mismo, yo no te odio… yo jamás podría odiarte…ni siquiera puedo explicarme lo que me haces sentir… no solo pienses en ti… ¿tú crees qué para mi es fácil?… ¿no crees qué todo lo que hago tiene un motivo? - bramó furioso, observando la expresión de sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de Hermione, sin pensarlo sacó de su túnica un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina – seca tus lagrimás.

- Draco… - susurró aún sin reaccionar de todo, tratando de encontrar palabras, titubeante tomó el pañuelo de la mano de él, mientras se sentaba a su lado, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirarla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas - ¿motivo? No todo tiene que tener un motivo… si lo tuviera no estaríamos aquí ¿crees qué yo tenia motivos, para qué tú me gustaras? A mi me sobraban motivos para odiarte… para no fijarme en ti, para… para… no amarte ¿y míranos?

- Lo se - expresó llenó de sentimientos que no podía ocultar más, sus pupilas dejaban ver toda esa revolución, era una mirada que nadie más conoceria… solo a ella - Hermione… esto no puede ser, somos diferentes… la sociedad nos hizo diferentes, no somos libres de sentir lo que sentimos, pero tampoco somos culpables por sentirlo… yo solo trato de evitar que esto se salga de control. Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, pero…

- Necesitas herirme para que te odie – exclamó con terror al deducirlo.

- Si - susurro quedamente - es lo mejor para todos.

- Para todos ¿quiénes? ¡Por favor Draco! – espetó exasperada – eso no importa…

- Para nosotros, tu misma lo dijiste… no deberías de sentir esto ¿serias capaz de decírselo a Potter? ¿O a Weasley? – interrogó certero, buscando con la mirada una respuesta en el rostro de Mione, una respuesta esperanzadora, aunque él conocía de sobra lo que lo que contestaría.

- Yo… yo… - no pudo expresar más palabras, era cierto, no podía hacer frente al mundo y exponer sus sentimientos… ni siquiera se lo habia podido decir a sus mejores amigos o a Ginny, pero… - ¿y Zabinni? Lo sabe y no por tu boca, sino porque nos vio… así que no es una buena excusa, porque a ninguno nos va.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu misma estas aceptándolo… no somos capaces de enfrentar al mundo… si lo fuéramos, tu ya se lo habrías dicho a tus amigos y no estaríamos discutiendo esto.

- ¿Y no crees, qué seriamos capaces de enfrentar al mundo? - interrogó, con la mirada fija en él.- yo se que yo soy capaz de hacerlo… pero ¿y tú?

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! No hagas esto más difícil, lo que pides es una utopía… y eso no es tan sencillo como crees… ¿has pensado en todo lo qué se te vendría encima?, el mundo como lo conoces dejaría de existir - expresó, mirando como la castaña asimilaba sus palabras.

- Si Ginny y Zabinni lo harán ¿por qué nosotros, no? – interrogó, después de un momento de silencio, en el que cavilo sus palabras - hay más gente que esta peleando por estar juntos.

- Blaise - murmuró, recordando como él, estaba dispuesto a defender a Weasley contra todos o Nott, que no le importaban las opiniones de los demás, él quería a la mestiza. Eran valientes. Se enderezó y miró de frente a la castaña ante esas palabras, sus excusas quedaban sin validez, pero aún tenía su ultima carta - porque yo soy Draco Malfoy y tú… eres Hermione Granger, y mañana ni siquiera recordaras esto, porque a ti te dio valor tu estado… porque sobria, no tendrías el valor de decírmelo.

Se incoporó y decidido a salir de ahí avanzó hacia la puerta, se giró por ultima vez enfrentando aquellas pupilas castañas – Granger… finalmente ganaste, solo tu me has hecho sentir algo así y eso… te da la victoria - una sonrisa irónica adornó sus labios, mientras su mirada cálida, le decía que la victoria no era para nada dulce. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando Hermione llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Afuera Draco vivía una torturosa lucha de sentimientos, se recargó en la mullida madera de la puerta, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, miró la entrada a su habitación frente a él… estaba demásiado cerca de Hermione, tenia que alejarse… salir ahí. Bajó las escaleras con un rápido trote y salió de la Torre rumbo a Slytherin como si lo persiguiera un Colacuerno. _"Es demásiada tentación"_.

En tanto, Mione se había quedado sentada en la misma posición en la que él la había dejado, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Draco. Apenas y pudo recostarse, aún no salia del shock, unas ligeras gotas de cristal escapaban de sus ojos cerrados recorriendo su rostro, su sollozo continuó hasta que se quedó dormida.

En los terrenos…

Harry y Sol se despedían de Hagrid después de dejar al _**Abraxan**_ con él, agradeciéndole su amabilidad, caminaron hacia el Castillo.

- Que amable es, su imagen no tiene nada que ver con lo que es - señaló sorprendida.

- Si, es un gran amigo - acotó protegiéndola del frío con su túnica.

- Vaya al parecer la nieve aquí también abunda - exclamó notando el blanco paisaje que ahora adornaba la vieja costrucción, sin duda el frio golpeaba sus cuerpos logrando extremecerlos – tenemos que ir por Iván ¿sabes dónde esta la Sala de los gemelos?

- Si, no te preocupes, de seguro está bien ya lo viste en tarde – prorrumpió confiado, entrando al Castillo.

- Si, estaba feliz - aceptó curvando sus labios en una vaga sonrisa, mientras el frió comenzaba a desaparecer al recorrer los corredores – solo espero que se haya portado bien, me daría mucha pena que haya causado molestias en la casa de Fred y George.

- No te preocupes, no creo que haya dado molestias, créeme - comentó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pensando en lo que los gemelos podían causar si se lo proponían, comparados con Iván eran nada.

Pronto llegaron a la Ala de los entrenadores, tocando en la Sala de los gemelos los cuales no tardaron en abrir.

- Hola chicos - saludó animado Potter.

- ¿Se portó bien? Espero que no les haya dado muchas molestias – se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

- Claro que no, mi mamá lo adoró, ya sabes cómo es, Harry – apuntó sonriente George, guiñándole un ojo.

- Si, cuando le dijimos que era el hermanito de la chica con la que salías.

- ¿Eso en qué influye? – cuestionó sorprendida, dirigiendo su mirada a Harry.

- Si, es que nuestra mamá quiere a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo ¿no es así Harry? – espetó Fred, clavando sus divertidas pupilas en el susodicho.

- Si, sus papás son muy buenos conmigo – aceptó agradecido.

- Ya veo - pronunció con una sonrisa – ¿y dónde esta Iván?

- Schhhhh – susurró Fred indicándoles que pasaran.

- ¿Sabes Harry? al paso que vamos voy a conocer a todas las personas que te quieren menos a tus padres, al parecer eres muy famoso – menciónó risueña, pero él no supo qué responder, aún no le había contando su pasado.

"¿_C__ómo le voy a decir que no conocerá a mis padres?, ¿cómo decirle que ni siquiera yo los pude conocer?, mmmm esto no va a ser sencillo, decirle quién soy es complicado, no es algo que divulgo todos los días, siempre la gente me identifica pero ahora… ¿y si ella se aleja de mi?... ¿si…?_".

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Sol jaló de su mano para entrar a la Sala – ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió curvando su ceja, en un gesto inquisitorio.

- No – negó, agitando su cabeza, mientras daba los pasos necesarios para ingresar a la Sala

- Se quedó dormido - explicó el gemelo entrando, observando al pequeño dormido en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

- Si, pero creo que lo voy a despertar - señaló un poco apenada acercándose a su hermano.

- Si quieres puede quedarse aquí ¿O no Fred? - sugirió el gemelo, colocándose entre él niño y la francesa.

- Claro, mañana antes del desayuno estaría en tu Sala – completó el otro.

- No, ya han sido varias molestias, ya hicieron mucho con tenerlo todo el día con ustedes, gracias pero es mejor que me lo lleve – explicó agradecida, camiando hacia su hermano.

- No lo despiertes, yo lo cargo – se ofreció el ojiverde, deteniéndola y acercándose a Iván, para tomarlo en brazos.

- Pero ¿no esta muy lejos la Sala, como para que lo cargues? – preguntó apenada por las molestias que daban.

- La Sala de Beauxbatons esta en el siguiente corredor – explicó George.

- ¿Enserio? Vaya creo que aún no me ubico bien – dijo apenada, quizás debía poner más atención en la distribución del Castillo.

- Si quieres podemos venderte un mapa – ofreció Fred, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la francesa.

- Si incluye algunos pasadizos – agregó el otro, comenzando a utilizar sus talentos para vender.

- Es mejor irnos antes de que quieran venderte otra cosa – profirió con soma Harry, tomando al pequeño que estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera lo notó.

- Gracias por todo – se zafó del abrazó y caminó hacia la salida.

- Fue un placer convivir con tal genio de creaciones asombrosas – aduló Fred.

- Si, deberían ver… ha proporcionado a "Sortilegios Weasley" grandes ideas y creaciones – continuó George.

- Vaya, creo que deberían decírselo – puntualizó, acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Potter.

- Si claro, Harry recuerda que mañana tenemos partido…

- Así que no te desveles – comentó Fred pícaramente despidiéndose de la pareja, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco.

La pareja caminó sin contratiempos llegando a la Sala Beauxbatons, Sol recitó la contraseña, sin impórtale la presencia de su novio, al pasar notaron que la Sala estaba vacía.

- Mmm parece que no han llegado aún – expresó aliviada – si quieres Harry dámelo yo lo llevo a su cama.

- No esta bien, yo lo llevo, solo dime ¿dónde esta su cuarto? – explicó pensando en la posibilidad de que la compartiría con Sol.

- Ven – musitó haciendo que siguiera sus pasos, Harry se sorprendió al notar que podía subir las escaleras de esa Sala, quizás se debía a que estarían pocos días y no tendría caso poner un hechizo como el de su Sala, subieron la escalinata, llegando a un largo pasillo, finalmente Sol se detuvo frente a un cuarto, abriendo rápidamente la puerta indicándole que pasará, acomodó la cama y Harry depositó con suavidad al niño.

Sol le quitó los zapatos y lo cobijó, acariciando su cabello – Parece que esta muy cansado - declamó casi en susurro mientras salían de la habitación.

- Es que no sabes como es un día entero con los gemelos – señaló divertido.

- Pues para mi basta con ver a Iván así…

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya - expuso con una tierna sonrisa, tomando su mano.

- Si lo se, pero ¿me esperas? Voy por algo que me cubra del frío y te acompaño a la puerta - pidió, ante el asentimiento de Harry, Sol desapareció en el largo pasillo.

En tanto Potter observaba el lugar a detalle, nunca antes había estado en una Sala que solo fueran de chicas, claro la excepción era Iván, por ser un niño, pero quitando eso, era extraño.

Repentinamente unas chicas aparecieron encontrándose con el ojiverde a la mitad del corredor.

- ¿Harry? – pronunció asombrada Dominique, acompañada de Altéa Gallausiaux, la capitana del equipo francés, un tanto confundidas por la presencia del ojiverde.

- Buenas noches - saludó algo incomodo y apenado de que lo encontraran ahí, era claro que no esperaban verlo merodeando por el pasillo de su Sala.

- Buenas noches – contestaron al unisono ambas chicas - ¿y Sol? – cuestionó Domy al no notar la presencia de su amiga con él, mientras que Altéa lo observaba analíticamente con una sonrisa enigmatica.

- Pues ella…

- Oye Harry… – dijo Sol avanzando hacia él, tratando de abrochar el broche de plata de su capa, alzó su vista al no escuchar la voz de su novio, percatándose de la situación – Domy, Altéa…

- Hola ¿dónde estabas? – indagó Domy con una sonrisa pícara.

- Solo fui por una capa, acabo de traer a Iván a acostar, Harry me hizo el favor de cargarlo - explicó para que no hubiera malos entendidos, aunque las chicas la miraban de uan forma bastante sugerente, incomodándola un poco igual que al ojiverde – Harry te presento a Altéa Gallausiaux, capitana del equipo de Beauxbatons, Altéa, él es Harry Potter, la ocasión pasada no tuve la oportunidad de presentarlos.

- Es un placer - tomó la mano y delicadamente se inclinó sobre esta, sin besarla.

- El placer es mío - respondió risueña Altéa – mmm así que tú eres él que trae loquita a nuestra amiga, he escuchado mucho de ti estos días… buscador de Hogwarts ¿no? – inquirió haciendo que Sol se ruborizara ante tal comentario, mientras que Potter solo atinaba a sonreír y mirarla divertido.

- Altéa por favor - acotó apenada.

- Si, soy buscador - afirmó Potter con un ligero sonrojo.

- Mmm si te he visto jugar eres muy bueno igual que tu compañero Malfoy - expresó la capitana, Sol recordó a Hermione, al escuchar el nombre del rubio, tenía que averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos, de cierta forma se sentía mal por no decirles a las chicas ni a Harry lo que había visto, pero esa no era su decisión, además no había una muy buena relación entre Malfoy y los chicos, por ahora esperaría a poder hablar con ella mañana, volvió a la realidad observando como sus amigas se despedían.

- Bueno nostras nos tenemos que ir… - mencionó Domy, sabía que ellas hacían mal tercio ahí.

- Cierto, no te desveles mucho Sol - expuso Gallausiaux con una sonrisa pícara – espero que tu equipo este preparado Harry, porque no nos ganarán tan fácil - agregó desafiante – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – respondió educadamente.

- Hasta mañana Harry – con eso se alejaron por el pasillo dejándolos solos.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que te cause problemas.

- No te preocupes - tomó su mano y bajaron las escaleras, saliendo de la Sala – siento los comentarios de las chicas a veces exageran.

- ¿Ahhh sí? Entonces ¿debo tomar el comentario de tu amiga como una exageración cuando dijo qué te traigo loquita? – interrogó abrazándola, atrayéndola hacia él.

- Mmm quizás - se levantó de puntillas, deslizando sus labios bajo los de él, dándole pequeños besos, subió sus manos hasta llegar a sus hombros, recargándose en ellos, para poder alcanzarlo. Harry sonrió aceptando sus labios, profundizando su beso mientras la estrechaba contra si, haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero eso no importaba porque él la tenía muy bien sujeta.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a salir de su ritmo normal, haciendo que se separaran un poco, observándose fijamente.

- Me tengo que ir - pronunció en un suspiro Harry no muy convencido, sonriéndole, frotando su nariz cariñosamente con la de la francesa.

- Mmm te dejo ir, solo sí me das otro como esos – anunció rozando los labios de Harry sin romper su contacto visual.

- ¿Solo uno? – preguntó pícaramente, mientras la besaba nuevamente, invadiendo su boca con suavidad, disfrutando de los dulces labios de su ahora novia, en los corredores solo se escuchaba el viento soplando, algunos susurros y pasos provenientes de otros corredores, pero sin duda en el pasillo de Beauxbatons se escuchaban solamente las acompasadas respiraciones de la pareja.

Harry hizo una breve pausa en su beso solo para susurrar – Si me sigues besando así… no me voy a poder ir - acotó haciendo que en lugar de sonar como advertencia, sonara como una suplica por seguir.

- Es una lastima - contestó retomando su beso, el cual era una dulce tortura para los dos, su ritmo era lento, pero extasiante, profundo y suave a la vez, ambos podían sentir esa sensación de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, ese cosquilleo en sus labios al separarse entre cada roce, ese vacío en sus estómagos que parecía no tener fin, que importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se separaron poco después para tomar aire rozando sus narices – wow…. - voceó con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Sol… - murmuró el ojiverde, apoderándose de nuevo de sus rosados labios, dándole pequeños besos, la soltó poco a poco como si no quisiera hacerlo, y no quería hacerlo pero ya era tarde y debía volver a su Sala, además tenía partido mañana.

Soleil se separó lentamente de su boca, sonriendo dulcemente, observando que nuevamente había dejado algunos brillos en Harry, claro no como el día anterior - Creo que se me cayeron solo algunos pequeños brillos ¿te molesta?

- Mmm - murmuró conectando de nuevo sus ideas, si cierto le hacían burlas pero por hoy no creía ver a nadie más, así que negó, además lo valía por cada minuto que pasa con ella – no me molesta – sonrió embelesado.

Sol lo miraba fijamente no solo por los brillos, lo admiraba, quería conocerlo, quería saber todo de él, acarició su rostro suavemente – Es mejor que te vayas o no te iras nunca y mañana hay partido.

- Lo se - contestó besando fugazmente su boca, para después separase, besando la mano de Sol – buenas noches ¿te veo mañana en el desayuno?

- Si, adiós Harry… gracias por todo, que tengas dulces sueños – deseó aún ruborizada.

- Los tendré gracias a ti - aseguró robándole un roce más, para después observar como Sol entraba a su Sala, suspiró y comenzó a avanzar hacia Gryffindor aún invadido por las sensaciones que la francesa le producía.

En tanto Soleil subía en una nube las escaleras, llegó a su habitación aún dentro de su ensueño, taradeando una canción, mostrando una boba sonrisa.

- ¡¿Sol?! – llamó Domy que la esperaba solo por saber lo qué había pasado entre ella y el león.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió distraida, con sus mejillas llenas de color.

- Estas…. pero si en otro planeta, lejos de la tierra… pero vuelve de tu viaje y dime ¿qué ha pasado?

- Estoy feliz Domy… ¡Harry es wow! – dio un par de vueltas en el cuarto, dando pequeños brinquitos.

- Si, si… pero ¿y?, ¿dime qué pasó? – insistió curiosa.

- Somos novios - soltó sin más dejándose caer en su cama suspirando.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serió? – inquirió sorprendida - ¿y estas segura de esto?, o sea estoy feliz por ti y él… pero recuerda que solo vamos a estar aquí por el Torneo y después… ¿qué va a pasar?

- Lo se, pero creo que podremos hacer que funcione, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo diré que me gusta estar con él y este día fue grandioso.

- Ahhhh, o sea ya te perdimos, definitivamente has dejado este planeta, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te lo pidió? espero algo bueno de él… ¿fue romántico? – cuestionó bombardeándola con muchas preguntas, Sol se limitó a sonreír y enseñarle el anillo – Sol… es hermoso, tiene buen gusto.

- Claro, si no, no se hubiera fijado en mi ¿no crees?, Sol prosiguió platicándole lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, para después meterse a la cama a descansar pensando aún en Harry, no sin antes darle un vistazo a su pequeño hermano.

De regreso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, varios de los leones habían entrado a la Sala, dada la hora, pero a ninguno le llamó la atención más allá de lo normal, la presencia de una pelirroja dormida en un sillón… al menos hasta que el chico de pupilas oliváceas arrivó al lugar, donde al verla ahí, se acercó con la intención de despertarla y mandarla a su habitación, pero al llegar a su lado, el indiscutible aroma de la cerveza de mantequilla combinado con el aroma de loción de hombre invadió su nariz.

- Ginny, Ginny… levántate - susurró Harry, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Ocasionando que esta se moviera murmurando algo, dejando al descubierto el escudo de la túnica - ¿Slytherin? - nuevamente la sacudió, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero sin lastimarla - Ginny despierta, si Ron te ve así, te mata.

Los parpados de la pelirroja se abrieron lentamente, enfocando la imagen del chico frente a ella.

- Harry…

- Vamos Ginn ¿por qué estas en ese estado?, ¿Y con esta túnica de Slytherin? - murmuró para que nadie lo oyera, a pesar de que estaba vacía la Sala.

- Yo… pues… solo tome unas cuantas y Blaise me trajo.

- ¿Estuviste con Blaise? ¿A sí? – cuestionó molesto, si ese acaso se hubiera aprovechado de ella no viviría para contarlo.

- No, claro que no… estuve con Luna, él solo me trajo - dijo, apretando la túnica en sus manos, mirando la multitud de colores que invadían el rostro de Potter – ¿apenas llegas?

- Sí, ¿desde a qué hora estas aquí?

- No lo se - miró el reloj en la pared, pero el mundo giró ante sus ojos, así que los cerró fuertemente y bajó la cabeza – estuviste todo este tiempo con Sol ¿no? - interrogó con un dejo de despecho en la voz, que a Harry le pasó inadvertido.

- Si estuvimos en Hogsmeade, después fuimos por Iván con los gemelos y tuve que llevarlo a Beauxbatons.

- Y-ya veo - agachó la cabeza y miró sus zapatos - deberías de limpiarte la cara.

- Lo se - expresó divertido, pero sin hacer intentós por limpiarse - pero no importa, ya me iba a acostar, será mejor que subas si Ron te ve te mata.

- No me importa, pero… Harry… - el león levantó las cejas en señal de cuestionamiento - ¿todavía me quieres?

- Claro que si Ginny - contestó seguro - eres una de mis mejore amigas, ¿cómo no iba a quererte?… además gracias a ti y a tu apoyo yo estoy con Sol ahora - esas palabras le llegaron a la chica a lo más profundo.

- Mmm yo todav… - la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Lavender y a su hermano, cosa que la puso algo nerviosa, apretando la túnica más fuerte contra su pecho.

- No te preocupes, yo lo distraigo… - expresó con amabilidad - sube antes de que te vea con esa túnica - se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, platicando emocionado acerca de su día, mientras Ron lo miraba sorprendido y Lavender se acercaba a ella, detectando el aroma a cerveza, solo atinó a tomarla de un brazo y subirla discretamente por la escalera, hasta su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces cuando yo no estoy eh? Últimamente te pones mucho en esos estados - comentó con simpatía Lav.

- Harry ya no me quiere, Lav - exclamó tristemente la pelirroja.

- No seas tonta, claro que te quiere - de pronto captó el sentido de las palabras de su amiga - o sea… ¿hablas de Harry y traes abrazando la túnica de Zabinni? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- No lo se - lentamente se desnudó y se piso un pijama, hundiéndose en las mantas de su cama, bajo la penetrante mirada de su amiga.

- Creo que deberías de poner en orden tus sentimientos Ginn, antes de que alguien salga herido - le aventó la túnica del Slytherin y salió de la habitación, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

En tanto en la Sala común, Harry platicaba animadamente con el pelirrojo, pero sin ser escuchado del todo, cuando el ojiverde se dio cuenta de esto, miró a su amigo con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? Te notó… raro…

- Yo… nada Harry- dijo suspirando, mientras miraba las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Vamos Ron… - lo alentó a levantarse y a ir a su habitación, donde Neville ya se encontraba, leyendo una historieta, ya en el interior, volvio a cuestionar – ¿qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Lav?

- No, bueno, no más de lo habitual, pero… - no sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Otra vez? Ya se parecen a Luna y a mi – comentó Neville.

- ¿Te peleaste con Luna? ¿Otra vez? – indagó incrédulo Harry.

- Así es… es por su padre… y esos artículos raros que escribe en "_El Qusquilloso_"…

- Pero no es tan agobiante como Lavender – interpeló con tono cansino Ronald.

- Vamos Ron, pero si tú adoras a Lavender… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó tratando de ayudar el ojiverde.

- No lo se Harry, creo que… me siento… asfixiado - comentó con desaliento.

- ¿Asfixiado? Pero… si simplemente en el baile, no dejaste de bailar con ella – evidenció Neville.

- Pero es por ella… siempre es por su insistencia, a veces quisiera poder ir con Harry, o con los chicos, o incluso con Hermione y Ginny… con cualquiera, sin tener que avisarle a dónde… o con quién voy…

- Pero Ron… - trató de alegar Potter.

- Lo se Harry, yo la quiero mucho de verdad, pero… siempre hacemos lo que ella quiere, hoy por ejemplo, no quiso ir a las Tres escobas, aunque yo moría por una cerveza de mantequilla, me salió con que he estado bebiendo mucho y me hizo ir a comprar ropa… yo quería una cerveza… y luego nos topamos con Hermy y Ginn… otra vez compraron ropa… yo estaba harto Harry… así que quería ir a artículos de quidditch… aunque solo fuera a ver… pero no quiso y tuve que quedarme ahí…

- Pues Luna me dejó botado en Hogsmeade porque me reí de lo que su padre escribía, es que son cosas muy raras… - mencionó apenado Neville.

- Pero Luna es comprensiva, no una tirana, solo deberías de hablar con ella… al menos no te marca la ropa como a mi - expresó Bilius, señalando las iníciales "LB" en su playera.

- Pues no es que me entrometa chicos, pero Ron, no es cuestión de permisos o si te hace hacer algo o no… eres tu el que debe tomar una decisión y ver lo que harás ahora… y Neville, respeta un poco más a Luna y entiéndela… yo se que es un poco rara, pero así es ella y hay que respetarla, tu quieres hacer con Luna, lo que Lav hace con Ron – puntualizó el buscador.

- Mmmmm yo no se nada, ahora solo quiero dormir – evadió el guardían.

- Si, yo también… ya mañana veré como arreglo las cosas con Luna – indicó recostandose en su cama.

- A mi me cae bien, se me hace divertida - miró a Harry, con una sonrisa pícara - creo que aquí a los únicos que les va bien es a Dean y a Harry… ¡cuántos brillos eh Harry!

- Si hoy estas, excepcionalmente… brillante – molestó Neville.

- Idiotas… pues si, yo si tengo suerte, hoy le pedí a Sol que fuera mi novia y aceptó…

- ¡¿En serio?! Vaya ya era hora… estas mejorando eh – embromó el ojiceleste.

- Mmmmm digamos que tengo unos maestros bastante persuasivos – comunicó Harry pensando en los Merodeadores.

- ¿Sol? ¿La chica de Francia? ¿Y cómo le harás después el Torneo? – inquirió lógico Longbottom.

- No lo se, ya pensare en algo, pero por hoy… todo esta bien…

- Vaya… creo que solo nosotros tuvimos un día nefasto Neville – espetó desolado el pelirrojo.

- Mmm creo que si - se acomodó en la cama - es hora de dormir, ustedes tienen partido mañana ¿no?

- Si, es hora de dormir… Ron, báñate primero – aconsejó Harry, sabiendo que luego tenían que salir a prisa.

- Yo tengo sueño, me baño mañana - se cambió su ropa, por un pijama y se metió bajo las mantas. - hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana – respondió Neville.

- Buenas noches chicos… - expresó el ojiverde, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En Slytherin…

Draco entró sin siquiera tocar a su antigua habitación, el moreno lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Me quieres tanto, qué ahora dormirás aquí? - interrogó burlonamente, en espera de un insulto, pero el rubio solo se acostó en la cama, enterrando el rostro en una almohada – ¿qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Te topaste con Granger?

- Mmmm - se oyó proveniente de la almohada.

- Ya veo ¿y qué pasó? - preguntó curioso - ¿Te volviste a pelear con ella? ¿La hiciste llorar otra vez?

Después de un par de minutos se decidió a hablar - Ojalá hubiera sido eso… - expresó girando el rostro para mirar a Blaise - la encontré en el sillón dormida, igual que Weasley, estaba borracha…

- ¿En serio? ¿La Granger? ¡No lo puedo creer! - esperó un poco, pero Malfoy se mantuvó en silencio - pero eso no es todo ¿no?, ¿qué hiciste cuándo la viste así? ¿Intentaste violarla? – trató de bromear.

- Idiota, no digas estupideces - vociferó furioso – no soy como tu… ¿o qué hiciste con la Weasley?

- Nada, la lleve a su Sala y la deje dormida en uno de los sofás de Gryffindor – informó haciéndose el ofendido por el comentario de Draco.

- Te conozco Zabinni… ¿no me vas a negar, qué no tuviste la intención de traerla aquí? – atacó confiado en los años que conocía al rizado.

- No lo niego, pero soy un caballero - lo miró de frente, clavando sus pupilas en las plateadas - y yo te conozco a ti, dime ¿qué pasó?

- Entrometido, no pasó nada – señaló brusco.

- ¿Y por nada corres a esconderte aquí? ¿Acaso ella te quiso violar? – indagó divertido.

- Cállate ya Blaise - contestó de mala manera.

- Vamos Draco, habla… ¿qué te esta comiendo por dentro? - manifestó el moreno - si ya aceptaste qué te gusta la Granger ¿qué puede ser peor?

- ¿Yo cuándo te dije eso? Estas loco… - manifestó malhumorado.

-. ¿Cómo qué cuándo?… después de beberte dos botellas de whiskey…

- Estas loco, cállate y duérmete - se giró, dándole la espalda al moreno, no recordaba haber aceptado algo así.

Minutos depués, en los que Blaise no hizo más comentarios, solo se acomodó en la cama, en espera de que el rubio por fin le dijera lo que le ocurría, el líder de los Sly, rompió el silencio, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

- Lo peor después de aceptar algo así Blaise, es saber que ella siente lo mismo - comentó sin inflexión en la voz, aunque esta se había tornado un poco más ronca de lo normal.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó sorprendido, levantándose de su cama de un solo movimiento, yendo al lado de su amigo - ¡no lo puedo creer!… ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Porque gracias a tu Weasley, Granger también estaba ebria, así que lo ha aceptado, entre otro millar de cosas que seguramente no recordara mañana - dejó ahí su comentario, en espera de que el moreno hablara, pero esto no sucedió hasta bastantes minutos después.

- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó con una seriedad que sorprendió al rubio.

- Nada… olvidar sus palabras, así como ella no las recordara mañana.

Blaise regresó a su cama, mirando la espalda del rubio, no dijo otra palabra, simplemente se acomodó entre las mantas, oyendo la respiración entrecortada de su amigo ¿Estaba llorando? No… Draco Malfoy no lloraba… ¿o si?

* * *

· , · o · , · ´ ´ · o · · , · o · , · ´ ´ ·

**Continuará...**


	13. Destino o elección?

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Si no tenemos perdón pero nuevamente hemos vuelto, todo se debe a que la escuela nos trae cortas de tiempo, les suplicamos que nos comprendan.

* * *

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

_

* * *

_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Destino o elección?**

En la Sala común de Premios Anuales no se dejaba escuchar sonido alguno, en la habitación de la leona, una linda castaña abría sus parpados, tenia nuevamente esa sensación rara en la boca, como si hubiera tragado tierra, se levantó y se miró en el espejo, sus cabellos estaban enmarañados y aún traía puesta la ropa con la que fue a Hogsmeade el día anterior…

- Pero ¿qué demonios pasó? - cuestionó a su reflejo, mirando sus ojos castaños algo enrojecidos – a ver Hermione… haz memoria - comentaba mientras entraba al baño y se despojaba de sus ropas, para meterse bajo el chorro de agua.

- Ayer fuiste a Hogsmeade, regresaste después de ver a Malfoy, Malfoy… él… ¡por Merlín!, a ver… analicemos… llegaste con Ginny… fuimos a beber con Luna, yo tomé solo unas cuantas y regresamos… y yo… me quede en el sillón de la Sala…

- Entonces ¿cómo llegue aquí? A ver… - se concentró intentando recordar mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo - a ver Hermy… vamos, no estabas tan mal… ayer… a ver… él… ¿te cargó y te subió a la habitación?. Sí… él… ¡por Gryffindor! ¡Él me subió! y después…

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, mirándose en el espejo, como buscando marcas de algo que le dieran respuestas.

- ¿Me pelee con el? No seria raro, pero no… al parecer no… - se miró desde todos los ángulos que pudo, buscando alguna marca, retirando los mechones húmedos de su cabellera - ¿entonces?, creo que… ¿hablamos? y le dije… algo… y él… ¿me dio su pañuelo? – regresó corriendo a la cama y ahí encontró la prueba inconfundible de ese recuerdo… ahí, a un lado de donde ella dormía, reposaba el distintivo pañuelo blanco con la serpiente grabada en una esquina, al igual que las iníciales del chico bordadas, lo tomó y lo acercó a su nariz, aspirando el particular aroma del líder de Slytherin.

- Si… es de él, pero… ¿después? – se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo - él… caminó para allá - expresó mirando el borde de su lecho - y después salió… - miró la puerta, recordando la imagen de Draco y la sonrisa que le brindó antes de abandonar la habitación – pero… ¡Por Merlín!, ¿de qué hablamos?, vamos Hermy… él nunca te hubiera dado su pañuelo si no hubieses llorado ¿no? Si… entonces lloraste y él te dio el pañuelo…

- Pero entonces ¿de qué hablamos? ¿Le dijiste algo? – se volvió a levantar y se miró nuevamente en el espejo - ¡Hermy por Merlín! ¿Qué le dijiste?, ojala no le hayas confesado nada grave… ¿y qué le podría decir? – cuestionó intrigada - no lo se, pero por el momento será mejor intentar ver su reacción cuando te mire… ¿no lo crees?

Regresó al baño y terminó de asearse, se vistió con el uniforme del Colegio y salió de su habitación en espera de encontrarse con el rubio, pero no había señales de él… discretamente posó el oído en la puerta vecina, pero ningún sonido escapaba del lugar - Seguramente ya salió… - expresó, mientras salía de la Torre - ¡Por Merlín¡ Necesito algo para la resaca…. – caminó lentamente, sobando su sien - no lo vuelvo a hacer… ¡lo juro! Ojala que la semana ya termine… porque si sigo así, entre ser Gerry y Hermione voy a acabar con mi hígado y todavía tengo que jugar.

En Slytherin…

Blaise Zabinni, recién duchado, se miraba en el espejo, notando como tras él; el chico que dormía plácidamente, por fin abandonaba los brazos de Morfeo para unirse al mundo real - Por fin despiertas Draco, pese que te quedarías dormido todo el día.

- Deja de fastidiar Zabinni - expresó Draco con antipatía, en espera de un comentario más de su amigo – ¿qué hora es?

- Poco después de las 10… vamos, date prisa, tenemos que estar en el Estadio para las 11 y quiero desayunar ¿vas a ir a tu Torre? - interrogó a través del espejo, clavando su mirada en el rostro del rubio.

- Por supuesto - afirmó, sin admitir que no quería ver a su compañera de premio - tengo que alistarme.

- Pues date prisa - expresó desviando la mirada de nuevo a su imagen - tal vez veas a Nurit, cuando salgas - completó con una ligera nota de advertencia en su voz.

- ¿Nurit?, ¿por qué? –exclamó extrañado.

- Estaba sola en la Sala hace un momento - expresó el moreno, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya veo, entonces… - tomó su túnica y se cubrió con ella, se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo – voy a ver como esta la dama esta mañana.

- ¿Quieres que pase por ti? – interrogó con malicia - ¿o nos vemos en el Comedor?

- Como es obvio que no puedes vivir sin mi, ve por mi a mi Torre… no sea que te encuentres a Corner y te quiera golpear - dijo riendo burlonamente, saliendo de la habitación solo escuchando el insulto de su amigo.

Bajó con elegancia por la escalera… descubriendo que las palabras de Blaise eran ciertas, ahí estaba la belleza rubia de mirada helada, Nurit, sola en el sillón leyendo un libro, cerca de la chimenea.

- Buenos días Nurit - saludó, acercándose a ella.

- Buenos días Draco - contestó cerrando su libro y clavando sus pupilas azules en él - ¿qué haces aquí? – interrogó con sorpresa.

- Mmm me quede a dormir en la habitación de Blaise…

- Ya veo, tomando otra vez ¿no? – cuestionó con obviedad, notando su aspecto - por casualidad… ¿no tienen un partido hoy?

- Así es, pero no es de preocuparse… esta vez le toca jugar a Potty, así que mi presencia no es requerida.

- Pero todos tienen que estar en las bancas ¿no es así? - aseveró con indiferencia.

- Si… es un fastidio, por eso es que me tengo que ir, tengo que estar listo - expresó con reserva.

- Ya veo, pues que tengas suerte - dijo mostrando una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

- Gracias - recordó las palabras que la noche anterior le había expresado a Blaise, así que se acercó - ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja en la fiesta de esta noche? - cuestionó, tomando su mano con galantería.

- ¿Tú pareja? ¿Y acaso tomaras nuevamente? – cuestionó con burla.

- Si tú aceptaras ir conmigo, me abstendría de hacerlo solo por gozar de tu hermosa compañía – repuso con coquetería.

- Mmm esta bien…

- ¿Paso por ti a las 7:30? – indagó Draco con coquería.

- Bien, a esa hora estará bien – respondió impasible.

- ¿Vendrás hoy al partido?

- Tal vez, ya sabes que no soy muy adepta a esos deportes - expresó con arrogancia.

- Lo sé, pero me haría feliz verte ahí - se levantó y la miró de frente – nos veremos más tarde… con permiso – con una ligera reverencia, salió de la casa de Slytherin, yendo a su habitación en la Torre de Premios Anuales – Blaise, Blaise… tú sabes que fue lo que dije… pero no te gusta admitirlo ¿verdad? - murmuró con una sonrisa torcida - al igual que a mi, solo espero no verla - su expresión se torno pensativa mientras avanzaba, solo para alguien que lo conociera demasiado bien, podría haber notado un ligero toque de temor en sus palabras al tener que enfrentarse a la leona.

En Gryffindor...

Ginevra Weasley, en un evento sin precedentes, despertaba temprano ese día… bueno temprano para ella, que no tuvo que ser maltratada por nadie, pero en comparación con sus compañeras, era la ultima en levantarse… un ligero dolor de cabeza punzaba en sus sienes, su gusto tenia el sabor a tierra, el clásico síntoma de una leve resaca… miró el reloj… minutos después de las 10 de la mañana…tenia tiempo de arreglarse y desayunar antes de ver a Hermy para las transformaciones… y ajustar el plan, se levantó y notó como un colonia masculina le llegaba desde un punto de la habitación, miró la túnica en su cama despidiendo el aroma del moreno de Slytherin… la tomó y la acercó a su nariz, aspirando la fragancia.

- Mmm que bien huele Blaise - recordó como la noche anterior el moreno la había cargado y llevado en brazos a su Torre, la había depositado con suavidad en el sofá y se había despedido con una hermosa sonrisa – ¡por Merlín!, que guapo es ese hombre - pero también recordó la platica que había tenido con su ex novio - ¿y Harry? ¿Qué haré con él?, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, además Sol solo estará aquí por esta semana… ¿y después? yo podría… - se interrumpió al ver entrar a su habitación, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, a la novia de su hermano – ¡Lav!, ¿qué no sabes tocar? - interrogó con enojo.

- ¡Por Merlín!, que milagro que ya estas despierta, pensé que tendría que despertarte como siempre - miró como la chica sostenía la túnica con el escudo de las serpientes - ¿qué? ¿Pensabas en Zabinni? - interrogó con malicia.

- Yo… eso no te importa - expresó con vergüenza, levantándose y entrando al baño, mientras Lav le daba un detallado recuento del día anterior de ella en Hogsmeade.

Se duchó en tiempo record, cuando salió, la morena siguió hablando.

- Pero ya le dije a Ron, más le vale mantener su buen aspecto… en cuanto empiece a engordar lo mandare al diablo…

- Lav… no deberías de… - expresó tomando su ropa y empezando a vestirse.

- Pero Ginn, cambiemos de tema - espetó con picardía, ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja - mejor dime ¿por quién te decidiste? ¿Harry o Zabinni?

- Yo… bueno… - dijo dudosamente.

- Vamos Ginn, elije… no se vale que juegues con la gente - regañó la chica, mirando de frente las pupilas de la pelirroja.

- Yo no quiero jugar con nadie - se defendió frunciendo su ceño.

- Pues lo haces, si juegas con Zabinni, haciendo que se enfrente a todos y después me sales con que todavía quieres a Harry – explicó alzando su tono de voz.

- Pero es que… - dejó la frase sin terminar, acabó de vestirse, mientras sentía la mirada analítica de Lav sobre ella – vámonos, tengo hambre… - profirió, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación, mirando de reojo la túnica del Sly todavía sobre su cama.

En Beauxbatons…

Una hermosa pelirroja, ya lista para iniciar el día, buscaba en el lugar a su pequeño y travieso hermano, topándose con Domy.

- Domy ¿no has visto a Iván? – interrogó después de saludar a la chica.

- No Sol, para nada, tal vez ya salió – indicó su amiga.

- Supongo que si, fui a su habitación y no esta – aseveró Sol con cierta preocupación.

- Ya debe estar en el Comedor - expresó con simpatía.

- Eso… o con los hermanos Weasley, espero - completó la francesa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Con quién? - interrogó su amiga.

- Con Fred y George Weasley, jugadores de Hogwarts, un par de gemelos pelirrojos – explicó Sol.

- Mmm si, creo que ya se quienes son – manifestó con un gesto de meditación.

- Tienen una tienda de Sortilegios en el Callejón Diagon… ayer Iván estuvo todo el día con ellos y se han echo muy buenos amigos…

- Ya veo… pues entonces tal vez este con ellos ¿y estas lista para el partido? - interrogó con seriedad.

- Si, tengo todo listo, solo me falta desayunar…

- Pues entonces ve y tal vez ahí encuentres a Iván… de cualquier manera, si lo veo le digo que lo buscas – ofreció con amabilidad.

- Bien, gracias Domy… nos vemos en el Estadio - comentó con la intención de salir pero se detuvo al escuchar a su amiga llamarla.

- Sol, no olvides concentrarte en el partido… y no en… bueeeeno… tú sabes - aconsejó divertida.

- ¡Domy! – se quejó sonrojándose ligeramente - yo se hacer mi trabajo no te preocupes por eso- con esto salió de la Torre, encaminándose al Gran Comedor.

En Gryffindor…

El ojiverde de los sueños de muchas, salía del baño, radiante de felicidad, pensando en su próximo partido y en que vería a su novia en el Comedor, mientras que a su lado, un somnoliento pelirrojo miraba al infinito, extraviado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Vamos Ron, metete a bañar - expresó, sin recibir respuesta – Ron, Ron… - se acercó y le tocó un hombro. Sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué..?, Harry… ¿qué decías? – preguntó despistado.

- Que te metieras a bañar - repitió analizándolo - ¿qué te pasa Ron?- cuestionó notando su poco entusiasmo.

- Nada, solo pensaba… en… bueno, en mi relación con Lavender – confesó en un suspiro.

- ¿Sigues enojado con Lav? – interrogó suavemente, no queriendo incomodarlo.

- Mmm no lo se, supongo que no… solo pensaba - calló cuando Longbottom entró con estrepito.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿qué no tenían partido? - interrogó Neville con nerviosismo.

- Si, si, si… ya vamos – afirmó sin mucho animo Ron, poco después se metió al baño, dejando en la habitación a un Harry bastante contento y a un Neville nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – interrogó Harry al verlo mirar el reloj con nerviosismo varias veces, mientras acababa de vestirse y calzarse.

- Mmm nada, conmigo nada… - expresó Longbottom rápidamente, ganándose que Harry lo mirara con las cejas levantadas, después se dirigió al baño y desde afuera le gritó al pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron!, me voy adelantando a la Comedor, te espero allá - se volvió hacia Neville y se despidió – nos vemos más tarde - con eso salió de la habitación.

Poco después el pelirrojo salía del baño envuelto en su habitual "sari" hindú hecho de toalla.

- ¿Al parecer Harry tenia prisa, no? - inquirió Ron a Neville, mientras buscaba su ropa.

- Mmm si, creo que si - expresó con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – interrogó al mirarlo, era obvio que le ocurría algo – te notó raro…

- Nada, no pasa nada - respondió, desviando la mirada de la ventana y mirando a Ron – solo miraba el paisaje.

- Ya veo… - expresó el pelirrojo al asomar por la misma ventana y notar a varias chicas de los demás equipos en los terrenos - no veo a Luna ¿ya estas bien con ella?

- ¿Tú ya estas bien con Lavender? – inquirió el moreno a su vez, evadiendo el tema.

- Eso es diferente, Luna no es como Lavender… Luna es más comprensiva… Lav es… otro tipo de persona - regresó a su closet, donde se terminó de vestir mientras oía las palabras de Longbottom.

- Pero Luna es… no se, a veces es muy rara – confesó perturbado.

- Supongo que si… un poco... – terminó de peinarse, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Dean.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? Ron, no tendrías que estar ya en… - se interrumpió al hablar Ron.

- Si, si, si, ya voy, nos vemos - salió de Gryffindor, yendo al Comedor, todavía pensando en lo que haría con su vida amorosa.

En el Gran Comedor…

Una hermosa castaña se paró en el umbral de la puerta, echando un vistazo al lugar, en busca de sus amigas, pero sobre todo en busca de cierto rubio, pero en la mesa de Slytherin no había rastro de él, o de Blaise, los únicos personajes que vio ahí, fue a Crabbe y Goyle, sentados al lado de Parkinson, pero ni rastro de los otros, siguió vagando la mirada, notó a Luna sentada en un rincón de la mesa, solitaria mirando al infinito, en la mesa de los leones resaltaban un par de pelirrojas cabezas, pertenecientes a los gemelos Weasley, así que rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

- Buenos días chicos - saludó a los mellizos.

- Buenos Hermione - expresó uno.

- Si buenos ¿cómo dormiste? - interrogó George cortésmente.

- Genial, gracias… ¿listos para el partido de hoy? – interrogó con una sonrisa.

- Claro que si - expresó alegremente - nadie derrotara a los geniales gemelos Weasley ¿no George?

- Por supuesto Fred, somos invencibles - se vanaglorió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y los demás no cuentan? – interrogó Mione divertida.

- Claro, pero las estrellas somos nosotros - aseveró Fred con un gesto teatral.

- Así es, sin nosotros serian un total desastre – afirmó George con sabiduría.

- Si, total - expresó Fred sonriente, mirando a las recién llegadas - ahí vienen Ginny y nuestra "cuñada"- señaló burlonamente. Hermione giró y les sonrió a sus amigas, invitándolas a sentarse a su lado.

- Buenos días - saludó Lav a todos.

- Hola – saludó Ginevra con una sonrisa.

- Hola Ginn, ¿ya estas lista para apoyar a tus guapos hermanos? - preguntó uno de los pelirrojos, levantándose las solapas de la camisa vanidosamente.

- ¿Guapos?, ¿van a venir Charlie y Bill? – interrogó burlonamente, ganándose una cara de sorpresa por parte de los gemelos y una sonora risa de las otras dos chicas.

- Buenos días - expresó el ojiverde, uniéndose al grupo que seguía riendo de las palabras de Ginny. Rápidamente Lav no perdió oportunidad y lo puso al corriente de las palabras de todos, haciendo que Harry también riera. – pues al parecer a Ginny solo le interesan Bill y Charlie.

- No tiene buen gusto, somos más guapos que ellos - manifestó vanidosamente un gemelo.

- Cierto, infinitamente más guapos… además somos carismáticos – se defendió George.

- Divertidos – profirió Fred risueño.

- Ingeniosos…

- Audaces…

- Además, somos los consentidos de mamá – expresó George, ganándose ambos una sonora burla de parte de todos los demás…

Cuando entraron…

En los pasillos…

Draco había terminado de arreglarse para ir al Comedor, tenia una serie de sentimientos encontrados, mientras se miraba al espejo… por un lado, sentía alivio al no ver a su vecina cuando llegó a la Torre… el lugar estaba vacio, subió a su habitación y se desnudó para ducharse, tal vez lo tendría que volver a hacer más tarde, pero por el momento no quería ir con ese aspecto al Comedor… eso seria imperdonable para Draco Malfoy, además aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba saber que la castaña lo miraba cuando pensaba que nadie lo notaba… el otro sentimiento que lo embargaba era la vergüenza de verla, el nerviosismo de no saber qué decirle, el azoro de que lo hubieran admitido y la culpabilidad por sentir algo que le era prohibido.

Con un último vistazo al espejo, observó su pulcro aspecto, con el uniforme normal del Colegio, tomó su túnica de Slytherin y salió de la Torre rumbo al Comedor… poco antes de llegar ahí, la voz de su amigo lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Soñando despierto Malfoy? - inquirió Blaise, al pararse a su lado.

- Idiota – expresó Draco sin admitir que no lo había oído acercarse.

- Te vi desde hace un rato… te llame, pero tu ni siquiera me escuchaste, así que decidí hacer el enorme esfuerzo de correr y alcanzarte - exclamó, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

- Vamos Zabinni, tienes que superar esa dependencia a estar conmigo - dijo burlonamente - yo se que soy inigualable, pero en este mundo no siempre tienes que estar pegado a mi - esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír, además de ganarse una sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

- Vamos Draco, tu no vivirías sin mi - expresó risueño, mirando al frente - ¿qué tal te fue con Nurit? – interrogó guasón.

- Mmm bien - llegaron a la puerta del Comedor, donde se detuvieron buscando un lugar en la mesa de las serpientes, bueno al menos eso fingía Draco que hacia, pero era perfectamente consiente de la mirada sobre el de varias personas, en especial de la castaña.

Mientras que por su parte, el moreno no perdió detalle de la chica pelirroja sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, ni de las personas que la rodeaban, notando la mirada extraña de Hermione sobre su amigo.

- Vamos… - caminaron y se sentaron a un lado de Montague, sin siquiera saludar… esa era una regla no escrita entre los miembros de esa Casa… si no querías hacerlo, no tenias porque ser cortes con la gente, no era como en Gryffindor que todos se saludaban al verse.

Draco se sentó al lado de su amigo, tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza, mientras que Zabinni tomaba un trozo de algo que podría ser pan, y lo comía lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Ginny.

- Zabinni deja de mirarla, ¡por Merlín! – se quejó el rubio quedamente - todos lo van a notar.

- No me importa - habló con cinismo, notando la entrada al Comedor de otro rubio de Slytherin - ahí esta Notty.

- Mmm si - respondió sin interés, no quería oír nuevamente su sermón acerca del amor y la valentía de andar con alguien que no era sangre pura. Levantó la mirada – Ahí llega tu "cuñado" - susurró suavemente mirando la llegada al Comedor de Ronald Weasley.

El mencionado Ronald, llegaba a desayunar, deteniéndose como todos en el umbral del Comedor, buscando a Harry, encontrándolo en compañía de sus hermanos, de Hermione y de… su novia… se acercó con paso lento, notando como la pelinegra lo miraba con una sonrisa, como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada, se sentó al lado de Harry, frente a la que hasta ahora era su novia.

- Buenos días - saludó a todos en general, tomando un vaso de zumo de calabaza y bebiéndolo sin más.

- Buenos días amor - saludó Lavender, sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Pero este no regresó el gesto, solo se limitó a seguir comiendo.

Todos los presentes notaron eso, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas extrañas, ya que era por todos sabido que Ron respondía inmediatamente a la sonrisa seductora de su novia, y era un extraño suceso que eso no ocurriera esa mañana.

Hermione intentó relajar la tensión, platicando animadamente con Harry, mientras que Ginny se deshacía en halagos hacia Gerry y hacia sus otros hermanos, mientras los gemelos seguían en discusión que eran los más guapos del clan Weasley.

En el pasillo exterior del Comedor…

Una linda francesa arribaba al Comedor, todavía en busca de su pequeño y latoso hermanito, miró el interior del lugar y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, al reconocer en la mesa de los leones a su ahora novio, en compañía de los que ya consideraba sus amigos, se acercó suavemente, esperaba asustarlo, pero Harry levantó la mirada antes de que pudiera llegar a él, sonriéndole con esa tierna mirada, se levantó y se acercó a ella, ante la mirada atónita de todos, la besó en los labios con un suave roce, al separarse clavó sus pupilas esmeralda en las oscuras de la francesa.

- Buenos días, hermosa - saludó sonriéndole.

- Buenos días - respondió, algo ruborizada por el gesto en público.

- Ven… desayuna con nosotros, antes de irnos - regresó a la mesa, notando la mirada de todos los presentes clavada en ellos - ah… no les había dicho… bueno solo a Ron - besó la mano de la pelirroja - Sol aceptó ser mi novia - dijo con expresión triunfante.

Casi todos se levantaron para felicitarlo, los primeros en hacerlo fueron los gemelos, que embromaron a Harry, después Ron, con expresión de que él ya lo sabía, después Hermy, Lav y por último Ginny, que fingió una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Hermione y Lavender, notaron como una tristeza invadía la mirada casi siempre risueña de su amiga.

- Vamos, pero siéntense, hay que desayunar que tenemos que jugar – recordó Ronald, mientras su estómago rugía.

- Es cierto y vamos a arrasar con ustedes - expresó Fred, dirigiéndose a la francesa, sentada a un lado de Harry.

- No lo creo… somos… - de pronto fue interrumpida por el sonoro grito de…

Siguiendo con las llegadas al Comedor en esta ocasión apareció alguien muy, pero muy lastimado, un chico con uniforme de Ravenclaw, apareció en la puerta, usando un par de muletas y con varios vendajes en su cuerpo. Michael Córner no tardó en oír las risas del clan de Gryffindor y ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó a ellos, cuando ya estaba a poco pasos de la mesa gritó.

- ¡Ustedes!, ¡fueron ustedes lo que me mandaron golpear! - gritó fuertemente, atrayendo las miradas de varios de los presentes en el Comedor. - ¡son unos malditos cobardes!, no tienen el valor de decirme nada de frente… son unos…

- ¡Córner! - expresó Hermione sorprendida, al verlo todo mal herido.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – interrogó Ginny sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

- Ellos… - señalando a la mesa – tus hermanos me mandaron golpear… ayer… en Hogsmeade…

- ¡Estas loco! mis hermanos no harían eso – refutó encolerizada.

- Es verdad, nosotros no fuimos – exclamó Fred levantándose, molesto por tan injusta acusación.

- Si alguien te mando golpear seria porque te lo merecías - respondió el otro, el cual ya se había puesto de pie como su hermano.

- Entonces fuiste tú… - dijo Corner, gritándole a Ron, el cual solo lo miraba con expresión de asombro, con su vaso en la mano.

- Yo no fui… - gritó Ronald con enojo, levantándose con cierta torpeza.

- Cierto, Ron estuvo conmigo todo el día de ayer - exclamó Lavender, defendiéndolo.

- No les creo, los están encubriendo – insistió Michael.

- ¿Y cómo sabes, que fueron ellos? ¿Qué pruebas tienes? - interrogó Harry imitando a los Weasley.

- Que el que me golpeó, dijo que eso me pasaba por ella - señaló a Ginny - y que me podría pasar algo peor… - informó con furia, hasta donde su rostro se podía mover.

- Pues ese no es mi problema… mis hermanos no fueron, así que ve a buscar al culpable a otra parte y déjanos en paz – gritó Ginn furiosa y algo sorprendida.

De pronto otra voz, seria y profunda intervino en la discusión…

- Sera mejor que te calles ya Córner… esta no es un buena imagen del Colegio Hogwarts ante las demás selecciones… compórtate y vete a sentar – expresó Cedric, el cual nadie había visto llegar hasta ese momento, venia ataviado con ropa informal y un detalle que sobresalía era el uso de una bufanda en su cuello, ya que no hacia frio en ese momento.

- Pero Cedric… - Corner intentó hablar, pero la mirada fría del Hufflepuff lo hizo callar.

- Cedric, nosotros no… - Ron calló también al ver los ojos de su capitán.

- Hablaremos después… ahora siéntense y terminen de desayunar, tenemos un juego que ganar - con eso se alejó.

- Pero esta me la pagarán Diggory - amenazó, antes de seguir su camino y sentarse en una de las bancas de su mesa.

Entre tanto en la mesa de Slytherin…

Draco y Blaise no habían perdido detalle de la llegada de Córner, riéndose fuertemente, al verlo caminar con muletas, llegar a donde estaban los pelirrojos y gritarles furiosamente acerca de la golpiza.

- Mmm Blaise, me haz alegrado el día con ese espectáculo - comentó Draco todavía riéndose del Ravenclaw.

- ¿Yo?, pero si ¿qué hice?, ¿qué no viste que fueron los hermanitos Weasley? – respondió cínicamente - ¿acaso viste qué yo lo tocara?, si yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo…

- Eres un maldito - aseveró irónicamente con una sonrisa.

- No mi querido amigo, soy un ser angelical - exclamó, colocando sus manos frente a su pecho como si estuviera rezando, mirando al techo, provocando más risas de parte de su rubio amigo.

- Zabinni he de admitir algo… cuando quiera una venganza tendré que ir contigo – manifestó con diversión.

- Cuando quieras Draco, es más... podríamos empezar por cierto americanito al que no he visto llegar - comentó Blaise con picardía.

- Cierto, Gerry no ha llegado… supongo que lo veremos en el Estadio - espetó evadiendo el tema.

- Vamos Draco, ¿no me digas qué no te gustaría que el americanito quedara como Córner? – murmuró maliciosamente, pero sin intención de hacerlo.

- ¿Para qué…? él se va al terminar el Torneo, no tengo ganas de mandar a que le hagan nada - expresó con frialdad - aunque hay otros que… - miró la mesa de Bulgaria, donde Víktor devoraba su desayuno.

- Mi querido Draco, para "ese" tendríamos que contratar no uno, sino tres _Schall._ Ese si que esta bestial - comentó mirando con ojo critico al gran búlgaro.

- Cierto - les llamó la atención que Granger abandonara apresurada el Comedor. Siendo seguida poco después por las otras dos chicas.

- ¿Dónde irán? – interrogó Blaise con curiosidad.

- No lo se, tal vez la Weasley vaya a ver a Gerry - expresó con ironía.

- Idiota ¿o tal vez la qué lo vaya a ver sea la Granger? - completó con cinismo, recibiendo un frio silencio como respuesta.

Poco después todos salieron para el Estadio…

En la mesa de Gryffindor…

- ¡Por Merlín! Que golpiza le han dado a ese pobre - exclamó sorprendida la francesa, mirando como Corner caminaba con dificultad a su mesa.

- Si, pero no fuimos nosotros - exclamó Fred con seguridad.

- Cierto, tenemos testigos, ayer estuvimos todo el día con Iván y en la tienda…

- Es verdad ¿no han visto a Iván?, lo he estado buscando – profirió con preocupación.

- Que hermana tan desnaturalizada, primero te quedas con Harry y después te acuerdas de esa pobre criatura - expresó Ronald burlonamente.

- ¿Pobre?, si por los que me preocupo es por los demás, no conoces a Iván – comentó recordando lo travieso que podía ser.

- Pero si ese niño es un genio – aduló Fred.

- Si… algún día podría ser un gran inventor como nosotros…

- Ojala no, no lo han visto con sus amigos, pero son un vendaval juntos – aseguró su hermana.

- Deberías de traerlos, tal vez podríamos hacer de ellos algo bueno… unos buenos bromistas - expresó George con diversión.

- Mmm Fred, no los conoces… al contrario de lo que pienses, ellos podrían enseñarte a hacer bromas… Richard… bueno ese niño podría encandilar a los pájaros con su manera de hablar… Jean Francis es el niño más coqueto del Colegio… y Antoine… bueno… ese niño es un cerebrito, afortunadamente se junta con el grupo de amigos de mi hermano y los hace mantener la cordura.

- Genial… Sol, ¿cuándo podemos ir a visitarlos? – inquirió Fred curioso.

- Si, serían de gran ayuda para nosotros – apoyó el otro.

- Pues… cuando quieran, siempre son bienvenidos a la casa… - de pronto la plática se vio interrumpida cuando Mione se puso de pie.

- Me tengo que ir, los veo en el partido, chicos… ¡suerte! - intercambió una mirada sagaz con la francesa y salió de ahí rápidamente.

- Pero ahora, ¿qué le pasa?, todavía falta tiempo para… - comentó Ron sin entender su actitud.

- Acaba de desayunar Ron - interrumpió Lav, intentado evadir el tema.

- ¿No seria mejor que dejaras de comer… o estarás muy pesado para la escoba? - expresó Ginny con burla.

- Tonta, eres una entrometi… - intentó defenderse, pero las palabras de Lav lo interrumpieron.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos para conseguir buenos lugares - expresó con prisa, jalando a la pelirroja. - Suerte amor, chicos… Sol - con eso Lavender salió de ahí, sin soltar a la pelirroja.

- En lo dicho, las mujeres están locas… miren como se comportan - expresó Ron con curiosidad.

- Bueno, pero… regresando al tema, entonces ¿no han visto a Iván? – interrogó Sol, desviando la atención de la actitud de las chicas.

- No, desde que fuiste ayer por él con Harry no lo hemos visto – respondió Fred.

- Si, él picarón de Harry, lo llevó cargando hasta su habitación - murmuró con picardía, provocando el sonrojo del ojiverde.

Se oyeron varios murmullos de burla de parte de todos, para después levantarse y salir de Comedor…

En los pasillos…

Hermione corría fuertemente, rumbo a su Sala… bueno la Sala de Gerry, donde tenía todo lo necesario para su transformación, llegó al cuadro de la Dama de blanco, recitó la contraseña y entró, tomó el caldero que reposaba en una esquina, mirando el contenido… era su ultima ración de poción, tendría qué hacer más… vació el contenido en su consabido botecito y bebió un gran sorbo, desnudándose mientras se transformaba y vistiéndose con el uniforme de la selección de Hogwarts.

Se miró en el espejo, notando su melena alborotada, la peinó lo mejor que pudo con bastante gomina… también tendría que visitar nuevamente la habitación de Malfoy para conseguir más… Malfoy… recordó el pañuelo con las iníciales, que había dejado junto con su ropa en el suelo, se inclinó y lo tomó, aspirando su suave aroma… "_Malfoy… siempre el hurón Malfoy_", pensó poniéndose melancólica, de repente fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta, apresuradamente ocultó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y abrió, encontrándose con sus amigas.

- Pasen, ya casi estoy lista - murmuró con voz masculina.

- No creemos que te de tiempo de desayunar, tendrás que ir directo al Estadio – expuso Lavender.

- Sí, me hubiera salido antes, pero estaba muy amena la charla… ¿vieron a Córner? – inquirió Ginny, asombrada.

- Si, que golpiza le dieron… ¡estuvo brutal! – expuso Gerry.

- ¿Y no tienes idea de quién pueda ser Ginn? – inquirió con curiosidad la pelinegra,

- No, ni idea… aunque…

- ¿Qué tal si fue Ron? – dijo Gerry, intentando distraer a Lav.

- Imposible Won-won estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo – denegó Lavender firme.

- Bueno… como digas, Ginn ¿tienen la poción? – interrogó Gerard con prisa, ante lo cual la pelirroja le mostró el frasquito en su mano - bien, lo bebes antes de entrar al Estadio… para que dure un poco más por favor, saludas a todos… Harry, Ron, y los demás…

- ¿Incluso a Blaise? – dijo Ginn melosamente.

- Procura que a él no lo mires mientras estés como yo ¿si?, ese es únicamente tuyo - exclamó con diversión. Pero Ginevra sonrió tristemente – ¿qué pasa?

- Harry… él… bueno... y Sol… - tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Vamos Ginn – dijo Gerry animadamente - tú sabes que con Harry ya no había posibilidad… es más, tú saliste con Córner, con Dean y ahora con Zabinni.

- Y eso que no te hemos contado, ayer Zabinni la llevó a Gryffindor en brazos y muy románticamente le dejó su túnica para taparla – comunicó Lav pícaramente.

- ¿En serlo? – inquirió Gerry sorprendido.

- Sí, fue genial, pero todavía esta Harry…

- No Ginn, hazte a la idea de que Harry no es para ti y si vas a luchar por él, no lastimes a Zabinni, ni a Sol, ellos son solo victimas en esto – aconsejó Gerard con seriedad.

- Eso le dije yo, no se vale que juegue con Zabinni, él arriesga mucho, además de que se nota que Harry por ahora esta bien con Sol – aportó Lav, esperando que su amiga lo comprendiera.

- Eso es cierto, piensa bien en lo que harás Ginn - dijo sabiamente el castaño.

- Bueno, después seguimos con los problemas del corazón, ahora es tiempo de irnos - exclamó la pelinegra, apurándolas a salir.

- Mmmm pero Ron esta enojado, ¿no Lav? – interrogó D'Granchester curioso, recordado lo que pasaba en el Comedor.

- Mmm si, pero les contentare más tarde - expresó confiada, sin notar la mirada que la pelirroja le dirigió al castaño.

-. Vámonos - comentó la menor de los Weasley.

Salieron de ahí rápidamente, hasta llegar a la puerta del Estadio, donde Gerry miró a las chicas con agradecimiento…

- Chicas, muchas gracias - las abrazó fuertemente y se despidió, entrando por la puerta de los vestidores, mientras Ginny y Lav subían a las gradas, donde antes de llegar la pelirroja se transformó en Hermione Granger.

En el umbral de Comedor…

Se reunían varios chicos, entre ellos los jugadores de varias selecciones, listos para ir al Estadio, Harry todavía tomado de la mano de Sol, miraba contento la platica tan divertida entre los hermanos Weasley y un chico de Holanda, al cual intentaban venderle uno de sus muchos sortilegios… repentinamente Sol volteó y soltó unas palabras.

- No puede ser posible - murmuró la francesa suavemente, volteó a ver a Harry - discúlpame un momento por favor - se soltó de su mano y caminó al encuentro de su hermano acompañado de otros dos personajes – ¿qué hacen aquí? – interrogó con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué no te alegra vernos?, venimos en representación de la familia apoyarte - expresó Andoni James Mounet graciosamente, ataviado con un traje negro de corte impecable a juego con su camisa de seda del mismo color con los primeros botones desabrochados.

- Cierto. "Sol, que por la mañana sales y por la noche te ocultas" te enviamos una lechuza par avisarte, pero al parecer, él que leyó la nota fue Iván, porque él si tuvo la educación de ir por nosotros - manifestó con burla el otro chico, vestido con un ligero traje de verano color caqui, resaltado por una camisa color café claro.

- Pero ¿cómo sabían donde estábamos? - cuestionó curiosa.

- Mi tío… él nos dijo que seria bueno que tuvieras un poco de apoyo familiar y henos aquí, hemos venido a apoyarte – manifestó risueño Andoni.

- ¿No es genial?, espera que Fred y George los conozcan, son geniales – expresó Iván dirigiéndose a los chicos.

- ¿Geniales?, ya veremos – exclamó incrédulo el otro francés.

- Ahora solo falta que lleguen tus amigos púberes - dijo Sol con ironía mirando a su hermano.

- No pueden venir, pero lo intentamos - dijo decepcionado.

- ¡Por Merlín!… ¡¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?! – habló la pelirroja, mirando al techo.

- Vamos Solecito, sabemos que te agrada vernos – exclamó Andoni estrechándola.

- Mmm claro que si - aceptó con consuelo Soleil.

Este gesto no pasó inadvertido al ojiverde, cuestionándose la presencia de esos chicos en Hogwarts, se disponía a acercarse cuando la sonora voz del capitán de la selección lo hizo detenerse.

- Bien chicos es hora, los quiero vestidos en 5 minutos en los vestidores les daré la alineación, vamos… - ordenó Cedric, seguido de los jugadores, mientras que Harry era jalado por Ron para que caminara.

- Vamos Harry - apresuró Ron tomándolo por el brazo.

- Pero Sol… - acotó Harry con intensión de regresar con la chica, pero ella sólo lo miró mandándole un beso, cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco y siguió a Ron al Estadio.

Mientras tanto los dos franceses miraban a Sol, con curiosidad…

- ¿Y ese quién es? - interrogó el chico de larga cabellera azabache.

- Es un amigo mío y de Sol… se llama Harry Potter - respondió el pequeño francés.

- ¿Y tu, Sol?, qué tienes que decir al respecto? - interrogó con sospecha Carlo.

- Pues él es… bueno… - se interrumpió al oír la voz de la capitana de su selección; Altéa Gallausiaux.

- Vamos chicas, es hora de jugar - exclamó llamando a todas las francesas.

- Me tengo que ir, después platicamos Iván, llévalos con la porra francesa, desde ahí verán todo el Estadio, nos vemos chicos - se alejó corriendo, empatándose con las demás chicas que ya avanzaban.

Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y con la ayuda de Iván se dirigieron al Estadio, para acomodarse en buenos lugares.

En los pasillos…

La selección de Inglaterra caminaba con paso firme por los corredores; rumbo al Estadio, bueno casi todos, ya que Michael Córner era ayudado por algunos de sus compañeros para que avanzara más rápidamente, mientras un par de Slytherin pocos pasos atrás de él, se burlaban del chico.

- Pobrecito de Córner, quedará estúpido para toda su vida - murmuró Malfoy burlonamente.

- Si, vamos Draco… ayúdame a caminar - expresó Blaise, fingiendo traer muletas, mientras que el rubio pasaba su mano por debajo de su hombro - estoy tan estúpido que no pude defenderme - continuó el moreno.

- Estúpido es poco - replicó Draco con sorna.

- Draco, ayúdame… - manifestó, haciendo la burla de caerse, riendo fuertemente de la cara de pocos amigos del Ravenclaw, mientras que tras ellos los Gryffindor intentaban ocultar las sonrisas en sus labios al ver la imitación de Blaise.

- Aunque me duela admitirlo… para burlarse de alguien nada mejor que un Slytherin - manifestó Ron con diversión.

- Mmm están un poco sobreactuados, pero te doy la razón - expresó uno de los gemelos.

- Pero mira que decir que lo mandamos golpear nosotros, para nada – replicó George aún molesto.

- Mmm esta medio loco, pero… no se quién lo haya golpeado, pero se lo tenia merecido si molestaba a Ginny – opinó Ronald.

- Cierto, con los Weasley nadie se mete - expresaron los gemelos al unisonó, mirándose y sonriéndose por una nueva frase en común.

- Deberíamos de patentar nuestras frases – comentó Fred con una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy de acuerdo - llegaron al Estadio y se colocaron cada uno el uniforme de manera mecánica, entre bromas y demás hasta que Cedric los llamó para dar alineaciones…

Entre tanto Draco y Blaise intentaban cambiarse, dejando las burlas a Córner a un lado, estaban en eso, cuando un Theodore Nott ya vestido con el uniforme, se les acercó, con una amplia sonrisa de burla dibujada en su bello rostro.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió Draco con diversión - esta bien que "el negro" no sea tan bello como los rubios pero no te rías de él - dijo en broma, mofándose del color de piel de Zabinni.

- Idiota, ya quisieras tener un gramo de mi Sex apeal - comentó deslizando una mano por su torso.

- Imbéciles, son un par de ególatras pero no, no me reía de eso… si no de un suceso que acabo de deducir…

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué suceso es ese? - inquirió Malfoy con mofa.

- Mmmm que cierto moreno que conocemos tiene afecto por una pelirroja y que el ex novio de esta… por un extraño suceso ocurrido en la fiesta de hace unos días, la abrazó en contra de sus deseos, así que el gran caballero andante, a mandado un par de matones a que le den una lección a dicho tipo ¿o no? – expresó en susurros, para que nadie más lo oyera, pero no pudo dejar de reír al ver la mirada satisfecha de Blaise, la sonrisa socarrona de Draco - vaya, así que mis deducciones son ciertas.

- Así es mi querido amigo, pero te pediré discreción en este asunto – manifestó Blaise sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Mmm no te preocupes - expresó Nott con una sonrisa - solo era una deducción - regresó a donde estaba su ropa todavía riéndose al ver a Corner sentado en un rincón.

En el Estadio…

En un rincón, Lav miraba nerviosa a todos lados, mientras que detrás de ella, Ginny bebía la poción y se transformaba en Hermione Granger, cuando por fin estuvo transformada, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

- Lista, vámonos…

- Perfecto, no quiero que nadie nos descubra - rápidamente subieron a las gradas donde estaba otras chicas de Gryffindor.

- Lav, Hermy ¿dónde estaban? ya va a empezar el partido – preguntó Padma, estudiándolas.

- Lo sabemos – contestó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia, miró el abarrotado Estadio.

- ¿Y Ginny? – cuestionó extrañada al no verla siendo que la pelirroja siempre era una de las primeras en apoyar al equipo. Lavender y Hermione intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- Mmm de seguro llegara después - justificó su ausencia - mira Lav, ahí esta tus suegros - distrayendo la atención de esa platica, señalando un par de melenas pelirrojas, sus padres.

- Si, vienen a apoyar a mi Won-won – contestó con orgullo.

- Y a los gemelos, no te olvides de ellos – recordó Parvarti.

- Si, son inolvidables – agregó Mione con una sonrisa.

- Mira… ahí… - señaló Lav dos hombres unas filas más abajo - son…

- Sirius y Remus, vienen a apoyar a Harry - expresó Hermy con una sonrisa.

- Vamos chicas, hay que apoyarlos… - el grupo empezó a levantar vítores a los jugadores de Hogwarts, "Hermione" se esforzaba principalmente el gritarle a Harry y a Gerry, mientras que Lav gritaba a Ron y las demás a los demás chicos.

Por su parte, Gerry había notado la entrada de la selección, esperó unos minutos a que al menos estuvieran algo presentables y entró al vestidor, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y abriéndolos lento, notando como la mayoría de los jugadores ya tenia el uniforme puesto… dio una ojeada a un costado, Blaise y Draco se vestían con pereza, Harry y Ron más apresurados platicaban de algo… Cedric estaba parado al final de vestidor, leyendo unas hojas con un Justin bastante atareado a su lado.

Caminó en dirección al par de Slytherin…

- Hola chicos - saludó con su mejor tono de tranquilidad.

- Pero mira nada más quién aparece - ironizó el moreno.

- Gerard D´Granchester ¿dónde te habías metido, eh? - inquirió Malfoy mirando con fijeza esas pupilas castañas.

- Mmm por ahí - respondió evasivo - ¿qué le pasó a ese? - señaló a Corner.

- Quien sabe… - repuso Blaise con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Mmm los accidentes son frecuentes - comentó Draco con burla, mirando a Blaise.

- No se por qué, pero creo que saben algo más que eso - murmuró el chico, sorprendiendo a los dos Slytherin.

- No se a que te refieres - expresó Zabinni, alejándose un poco para ir al lado de Nott.

- Si, estas imaginando cosas - exclamó Malfoy, fingiendo demencia.

- Hablando de imaginar cosas… Draco, hable con Hermione y me dijo… - calló al ser interrumpido por la voz de Cedric.

- Bien chicos, como saben… el partido de ayer de los holandeses contra portugueses lo ganó Van der Zar y en el otro Estadio jugaron los rusos contra los italianos… y ganaron los Romanov… así que hay que ponerle todo el empeño, bien ya tenemos las alineaciones, no se confían porque sean mujeres… por algo están aquí - expresó con voz potente - tuvimos que hacer unos cambios, por obvias razones - manifestó, mirando a Córner de reojo - como saben… Corner no jugara debido a sus extrañas lesiones, así que haremos unos cambios ligeros. Ron… tú serás guardián… Potter, buscador, D`Granchester, Smith y Samuels cazadores, George y Fred Weasley golpeadores - indicó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos los mencionados; notando que los gemelos se acercaban.

- Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí - expresó Fred, rodeando rápidamente a Cedric y despojándolo de la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello…

- Cedric… cuanta pasión - expresó el otro, mirando las marcas que el capitán ostentaba en el cuello.

- ¡Weasley! - gritó reclamando.

- Miren esto chicos - expresó Fred con burla señalando las marcas - Cedric tuvo pasión anoche…

Los gritos de todos no se hicieron esperar… gritaban burlas al pobre capitán, el cual tenia en su rostro un color rojo brillante.

- Vamos Cedric… ¿fue Gotty? – inquirió Zac con malicia.

- ¿La Ravenclaw?, ¡quién te viera, eh Diggory! - manifestó mordaz Montague – yo pensé que eras de piedra.

- Mmm ya decía yo que esa bufanda era muy rara hoy con el clima tan caluroso, te adelantaste a la temporada - completó un gemelo.

- Cierto George… pero Cedric, nosotros los brillantes Weasley te podríamos proveer de una poción que desvanecería esas marcas – ofreció Fred, utilizando sus talentos de vendedor.

- ¡CALLENSE TODOS! - rugió fuertemente el pobre ojigris - ¡salgan todos al Estadio! - ordenó con furia.

Casi todos obedecieron la orden, riéndose por lo bajo de la cara de Hufflepuff y de las notorias marcas en su cuello… cuando la puerta se cerró, en el lugar solo quedaron tres personas.

- ¿Qué dices Cedric? ¿Te interesa? - desobedeciendo las ordenes, invocaron un gran baúl con una "W" en la tapa.

- Si, esta de oferta por ser para ti y por ser para Gotty… si tú te pusiste pasional anoche y le quieres comprar una…

- Idiotas… - comentó Cedric con ira, después resopló suspirando - bien… ¿cuánto?

- Por ser para ti - manifestó Fred pensando un precio.

- Y siendo este un caso especial - siguió el otro.

- Serán solo… 15 galeones… cada una… - completó nuevamente el primero.

- ¿15? pero… - intentó refunfuñar

- Lo vale porque no seas humillado públicamente – espetó Fred chantajeándolo.

- Y la reputación de Gotty frente al mundo…

- Tus padres se sentirían avergonzados. - con esa última táctica, sabían que habían ganado.

- Bien, bien… dámelas, pero no tengo dinero aquí – aclaró en un suspiro.

- No te preocupes – indicó George con una gran sonrisa.

- Nos pagaras al llegar al Castillo - accedió magnánimo.

- O si no serian… el 10% más por intereses…

- Por hora…

- ¡Ya lárguense! - expresó Diggory con furia.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo - empezó a caminar con su gemelo.

- No te preocupes… les ganaremos - aseguró George desde la puerta.

Ambos salieron de ahí, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, dejando al pobre ojigris frente al espejo, colocándose la poción en las marcas, alegrándose de verlas desaparecer.

- Ya hablaremos de esto Gotty, ya hablaremos…

Salió del vestidor y llegó a las bancas, los jugadores ya estaban en el aire.

Mientras los gemelos hacían negocios, Harry y los demás alineados esperaban su llegada, cuando esto ocurrió, todos tomaron su lugar en el campo de juego, subiéndose a su escoba, las seleccionadas francesas ya estaban en el aire…

Harry miró primero a las gradas, donde pudo distinguir a los Weasley, gritando vítores a sus hijos, del otro lado unas chicas del Colegio en la parte de Gryffindor… advirtió la presencia de Hermy al lado de Lavender un poco más abajo sonrió ampliamente al reconocer las gallardas figuras su padrino y del licántropo… los mejores amigos de su padre, los cuales le sonrieron con calidez, en señal de apoyo.

Sirius levantó una ceja, señalando con la cabeza hacia enfrente, cuando el ojiverde siguió el curso de la mirada de su padrino, sintió como si un balde agua fría le cayera encima, su novia… Soleil Mounet estaba arriba de una escoba frente a Gerry en posición de cazadora, ¿Sol era cazadora?, pero… ¿cómo?

De repente se oyeron gritos con el nombre de su novia, giró y distinguió como Iván estaba acompañado de los dos chicos con los que momentos antes viera a la pelirroja, afuera del Comedor y ellos… le gritaban porras a su novia… a Sol.

- Pero ¿cómo demonios…? - tenia intenciones de bajar un poco y hablar con Sol, acerca de por qué no le había dicho que era jugadora y no una animadora como suponía, pero…

- Ahhh miren al niño… ¿vas a caer oíste? – expresó al buscadora francesa, alineándose con él - a mi nadie me gana.

El árbitro se paró en medio del Estadio y del sonido se oyeron las alineaciones al tiempo que aparecían mágicamente en una gran pizarra.

La voz el narrador se hizo oír por todo el lugar, anunciando las alineaciones…

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por Inglaterra

Ronald Weasley – guardián

Harry Potter – buscador

Gerard D`Granchester - cazador.

Zacarías Smith – cazador

Jason Samuels – cazador

George Weasley - bateador

Fred Weasley – bateador.

Colegio Beauxbatons por Francia.

Dominique Gastelu - guardiana

Rogelle Errekart - buscadora

Altéa Gallausiaux - cazadora

Soleil M. Mounet - cazadora

Julianne Vadepied - cazadora

Abiány Vagner - bateadora

Véridienne Keheill - bateadora

El árbitro dio la señal… y el partido comenzó…

En las escobas…

Gerry miraba alegre el abarrotado Estadio, reconoció a varias personas entre el público… los Weasley gritaban a sus retoños, por otro lado a Sirius y a Remus en las gradas altas del Estadio, sonrió al imaginar la alegría de Harry al verlos… un poco más arriba las chicas gritaban efusivamente su nombre y el de los demás miembros del equipo, le sonrió coquetamente a Lavender y a "Hermione" que lo apoyaban con gritos y en la parte baja, donde estaba las bancas reparó en la presencia de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni, acompañados de todos los demás suplentes del equipo… Draco miraba a la nada, mientras que Zabinni al perecer buscaba algo entre la gente, no le costó trabajo adivinar a quién buscaba, cuando lo vio mirar directo al palco de Gryffindor.

- No te preocupes Blaise, ella llegara en un rato más - susurró al aire, sabiendo lo que el moreno buscaba.

Soleil sonreía al chico que volaba frente a ella.

- Hola Hermy… - saludó al castaño.

- Hola Sol… ¿lista? – interrogó con diversión.

- Por supuesto, veamos quien es la mejor…

- Te ganare, no dejare que nadie me venza – aseveró retador Gerry.

- Ya lo veremos, yo tengo más experiencia – desafió la pelirroja.

- Y yo más agilidad - expresó con gracia.

- A jugar…. - el arbitro dio la señal y Sol salió volando en busca de la quaffle, dejando tras de si a un sorprendido Gerry, que sonrió instintivo e inició el ataque.

Gerry logró adelantarse a la chica, interponiéndose entre ella y los aros que resguardaba Ron, la chica pelirroja alcanzó un pase, pero tuvo que regresarlo al verse interrumpida por el castaño.

- No te la dejare tan fácil, aunque seas mi amiga - exclamó con malicia, elevándose para intentar atrapar la quaffle.

Miró a Smith y a Samuels, que buscaban el bloqueo de las francesas, de pronto Samuels detuvo a Vadepied, la cual intentó un pase a Gallausiaux, pero la chica no esperaba la aparición del castaño, que logró hacerse de la quaffle y en compañía de los otros dos y gracias a la ayuda de las bludger enviadas por los Weasley lograron anotar los 10 primeros puntos del partido.

En las gradas…

Sirius sonreía cálidamente a su ahijado, pero notó como el chico se sorprendió al ver a la francesa pelirroja sobre una escoba.

- Creo que nuestro Harry no sabia que Sol era cazadora - murmuró el pelinegro en dirección a Lupin.

- Al parecer tienes razón ¿notaste su reacción?

- Por supuesto, no por nada es mi ahijado - comentó con seriedad.

- Mmm – murmuró Remus observando fijamente al chico que habían nombrado como Gerard D´Granchester. – ¿así qué ese es Gerry, eh? – cuestionó sin despegar sus pupilas de él.

-. Así es ¿qué te parece? - inquirió con diversión.

- Mmm juega bien, buenos movimientos… el clásico estilo de estilo de ella - respondió, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de verla jugar en otras ocasiones.

- En efecto, ya sabes cómo es… necia como ella misma - dijo Sirius burlonamente, regresado la mirada a Harry, que no se había movido de su lugar - creo que o Harry no ve snitch… o la impresión de ver a Sol, de cazadora lo ha paralizado.

- O tal vez lo que lo tiene así, sean celos – señaló a Iván y a los dos chicos que gritaban el nombre de Sol.

- ¿Esos quiénes son? – inquirió curioso.

- No lo se… pero ¿en tu informe no venia si ella tenia novio?

- No, no leí nada de eso - miró a su ahijado.

- ¿Crees qué ya sean novios? – interrogó Remus divertido.

- Por supuesto, ninguno de mis esfuerzos es en vano. Hice todo lo que pude para que fuera una petición perfecta - expresó con confianza – además, si es como James, el hecho de que tenga novio no le importaría.

- Solo hay que esperar que Harry no lo haya arruinado ¿no?

- No lo hizo, estoy seguro - dijo Sirus vanidosamente, repentinamente se levantó y gritó – ¡VAMOS HARRY! ¡DEMUESTRALES QUIEN ES EL MEJOR BUSCADOR!

- ¡VAMOS HARRY! – exclamó el castaño, apoyando a su mejor amigo - ¡ENSEÑALE QUIEN ES HIJO DE JAMES POTTER!

Siguieron gritando vítores, mientras Harry se movilizaba a atrapar la snitch evitando los ataques de la buscadora francesa.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Harry para si mismo, al ver la mirada furica de la buscadora sobre él - no le he hecho nada y ya me odia – esquivó una bludger, mientras miraba de reojo el marcador donde ya había 10 puntos a favor de Hogwarts, gracias al desempeño de los demás; también notó con sorpresa la agilidad para volar y jugar de Sol.

Entre tanto en las bancas…

Malfoy miraba a todos lados… insistentemente hacia el palco de Gryffindor, donde cierta castaña gritaba fuertemente, sin perder detalle del partido, pero su mirada nunca bajó a las bancas, donde él esperaba que mirara… para verlo a él.

- No esta Ginny - comentó Zabinni decepcionado.

- ¿Ya la buscaste bien? - interrogó sin interés en ayudar a su amigo.

- Si, solo están la novia de Weasley y Granger, junto con las Patil y otras niñas, pero no esta Ginny – dejó caer los hombros.

- Por allá están sus padres ¿no estará con ellos? – expresó Malfoy en modo de sugerencia.

- No lo creo - miró directamente a donde los padres de los Weasley apoyaban a sus hijos - no, no esta ahí.

- Entonces no se, te estoy tratando de ayudar… pero tampoco soy su nana - expresó con molestía, pero al ver la cara de su amigo se tranquilizo - ah ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Tal vez se le hizo tarde.

- Pero ¿a dónde habrá ido? Estaba con Brown en el Comedor – manifestó extrañado.

- Yo que se, relájate "Negro" no tardara en llegar - indicó con indiferencia.

- Mmm Draco, se más discreto - murmuró quedamente el moreno.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió extrañado.

- Vamos no soy idiota, finges no verla pero me he dado cuenta que solo miras hacia Gryffindor y Granger ni siquiera voltea hacia acá – evidenció con seriedad.

- No seas idiota Blaise - expresó con indolencia. Pero no pensó que su actitud fuera tan obvia.

- Finge lo que quieras con el mundo Malfoy, pero yo te conozco - expresó en un último comentario, mirando esta vez el cielo - Mmmmm Gerry no lo hace mal.

- No, pero juega como… - expresó el rubio, después de un rato de mirar al castaño moverse en el cielo y notar cierto parecido con la manera de jugar de cierta chica.

- ¿Cómo quién? - interrogó mirándolo de frente.

- Mmm como una niña - expresó con burla, a lo que Zabinni rió.

- Tienes razón - juntos compartieron una sonrisa burlona, mirando al castaño jugar, anotando otros 10 puntos para Hogwarts.

El partido seguía su curso, la capitana francesa tomó la quaffle y salió disparada hacia el equipo contrario, seguida muy de cerca por Sol, que estaba cubierta por la presencia de Gerry, por el otro lado Julianne intentaba liberarse de Smith, ella evitaba las bludger lanzadas por los hermanos Weasley…

- Ahora verán… - Altéa se inclinó más sobre su escoba y descendió hasta casi el suelo, tomando a Ron por sorpresa, miró hacia abajo, pero cuando creyó que no subiría, lo hizo, casi en vertical con los aros, llegando al más alto de ellos antes de que él pudiera girar, así Beauxbatons anotó 10 puntos.

La quaffle volvió a ser liberada, esta vez en manos de Zac, que realizó una serie de pases en corto con Jasón ya que Gerry estaba fuertemente marcado por Sol, llegaron hasta los aros contrarios, dividiéndose entre ellos la quaffle, un pase ligero de Zac a Jasón… una finta del otro… una imitación de pase… poco después otros 10 puntos fueron asignados…

En otro lado del Estadio…

Molly Weasley gritaba fuertemente el nombre de los tres hijos que tenia en ese momento jugando… a su lado Arthur también los apoyaba, pero con un poco menos de efusividad.

- ¡Vamos Ron, no dejes que te gane! ¡Fred, muévete más rápido! ¡George, ayuda a tu hermano! ¡Detenla Ron! ¡Rápido Fred!

- ¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden! - expresaba el patriarca, mirando a los tres pelirrojos volar.

En el palco de Gryffindor…

Ginevra Weasley en su forma de Hermione, gritaba muestras de apoyo a toda la selección de Hogwarts… cuando tomó un respiro, se sentó, mirando alrededor… sus padres gritando, Remus y Sirius hacían lo mismo, las chicas a su lado también… miró discretamente la banca donde sabía estaba el moreno de Slytherin, pero en vez de toparse con la miraba oscura de Blaise Zabinni, se topó con la plateada e insistente mirada de Draco "El Huron" Malfoy… no pudo despegar su mirada, la miraba con una rara expresión, pero fue solo por unos segundos, repentinamente el rubio desvió la mirada hacia el juego.

- Pero ¿qué le pasa? – expresó quedamente, intrigada por la extraña mirada del chico sobre ella o más bien sobre ¿Hermione?

Mientras que las hermanas Patil se deshacían en gritos y comentarios.

- ¡Por Merlín! que juego tan reñido… esas francesas no se dejan - comentó Padma con obviedad.

- No y Harry vuela como loco evitando a esa loca - afirmó la otra gemela.

- No se cómo Harry puede salir con una de ellas, son tan estiradas – exclamó Padma con desagrado.

- Si, se creen mucho – agregó con envidia la otra.

- Oigan, Harry ya esta grandecito para saber lo que hace. Además Sol es buena persona – intervino Lavender fastidiada de esos comentarios.

- Mmm si tú lo dices – replicó Padma con incredulidad.

- Mejor sigamos viendo el juego - mencionó Parvarti, regresando su vista al juego.

- Sol no suelta a Gerry y mi pobre Ron esta trabajando muy duro el día de hoy - se enorgulleció la pelinegra.

- Pero esta haciendo un buen trabajo – musitó con su voz chillona Parvarti.

- Si, esas chicas no lo dejan en paz y ha parado casi todo lo que le lanzan – aseveró Padma sin despegar sus ojos del partido.

- Este juego esta muy reñido, su guardiana también es buena – puntualizó Laven, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Cierto ¡por Merlín!, ya pasa de la hora de juego y apenas van unos cuantos puntos - expresó una de las hermana, llamando la atención de Lav que miró el reloj.

- Hermione… - dijo Lav codeando a la chica - ¿no crees qué mejor vas a buscar a Ginny? - interrogó con rapidez, señalando el reloj – creo que no debe de tardar en aparecer - expresó con una indirecta acerca de que la poción estaba por terminar.

- Cierto, voy por ella - respondió Hermione con rapidez, mirando una vez más hacia las bancas, pero esta vez se topó con la mirada oscura del chico, al cual le sonrió sin pensar.

- Mmm no es que me importe, ¿verdad?, pero ¿por qué Hermione le sonreiría a Zabinni? - susurró en su oído la pelinegra, notando la sonrisa de la chica.

- Cierto, mejor me voy - entre empujones y disculpas, salió de los palcos, perdiéndose entre la multitud en su camino al baño.

De regreso con los Merodeadores…

- Vaya, esa chica si que es insistente - exclamó Sirius con algo de furia.

- Tranquilo Canuto, siéntate, Harry puede con eso - respondió con confianza el castaño.

- Si pero… - bajó la mirada, notando que el "albino" miraba por un instante algo arriba de él, para luego desviar la mirada - pero ¿qué…? - miró en la misma dirección, notando a presencia de "Hermione" en los palcos - ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué? – interrogó Remus sorprendido.

- ¿Esa de ahí es Hermione, no? - señaló a la castaña que miraba a la nada sentada arriba de ellos.

- Si, es ella pero entonces… - Remus miró al chico en el aire.

- Mmm querido amigo, he descubierto un par cosas - expresó Sirius con diversión.

- Si, creo que yo también - aseveró el licántropo con una sonrisa - Ginny le esta ayudando ¿no?

- Así es... vaya, eso de la unión femenina ¿no? – sonrió divertido.

- Al parecer si ¿y qué más descubriste Canuto?

- Mmm que el pequeño "albino" miraba insistentemente hacia allá – señaló con su vista.

- ¿Hacia…? - ante el asentimiento del ojigris sonrió con ironía - ¿quién o diría, no?

- Mmm si, pero falta ver que es lo qué dirá Lucius – comentó sintiendo pena por el chico, le esperaba un gran reto con sus padres si se enteraban de ese interés que estaba desarrollando.

- No creo que pueda objetar mucho desde donde esta, pero… ¿ya viste? - Lupin señaló a las bancas - el "rizado" no deja de buscar algo entre la gente.

- O ¿a alguien? - manifestó con diversión.

- ¡Por Merlín!, que bueno que vinimos, hace falta que estemos más seguido en Hogwarts para enterarnos de las cosas ¿no?

- Mmm creo que si - Sirius observó como la castaña se levantaba y salía del palco - ¿qué apuestas a que la que regresa es Ginevra?

- Mmm nada, no hay nadie más que pueda regresar - exclamó con diversión. Regresando su atención al partido cuando el palco local exclamó un sonido de dolor a ver como una bludger golpeaba al ojiverde en el brazo – ¡Harry! - exclamó con preocupación.

- Esa estuvo cerca - exclamó Sirus al verlo tambalearse y regresar a la escoba.

- Si, para ser niñas, las bateadoras y la buscadora son rudas ¿no?

- No me extraña, eso de que las mujeres son el sexo débil es una patraña - exclamó riéndose el pelinegro.

Harry se las estaba viendo duras, el partido pasaba de la hora y media de juego y apenas habían anotado unos cuantos puntos y él no podía atrapar la snitch gracias a la insistencia en golpearlo de la francesa.

- Ahora veras niño, te enseñare como se juega en Francia - Rogelle levantó una mano y salió hacia arriba, Potter apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarla elevarse cuando al parecer obedeciendo su señal, una de las bateadoras le mandó una bludger directa, que lo golpeó fuertemente en el costado, tambaleándolo y casi haciéndolo caer de la escoba

- Con eso basta, te enseñare quien es ¡Harry Potter! - exclamó el chico, acomodándose nuevamente en la escoba y elevándose hasta llegar a la altura de la francesa - ahora él que te va a enseñar soy yo - dijo fuertemente, volando más rápido que la chica rumbo a la snitch.

En las bancas…

Blaise Zabinni repetía su acostumbrado gesto de mirar buscando a Ginny, en un momento dado, miró hacia el palco de Gryffindor, notando la mirada castaña de Hermione Granger, la cual le sonrió _"¿y a esa qué le pasa?",_ frunció el ceño extrañado, después observó como su amiga le susurraba algo, para después verla levantarse y salir.

Draco buscaba insistentemente en los palcos de Gryffindor a la chica castaña… hacia un momento sus miradas se habían topado, pero la de ella fue indiferente, como si le extrañara que el chico la mirara, pero después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Era poco probable que Mione recordara lo de la noche pasada y lo mirara con esa dulce mirada que tenia a veces… así que desvió su atención regresándola al partido, pero cuando volvió a mirar en esa dirección, notó la falta en el palco de la castaña… la buscaba por entre las chicas gritonas, con los Weasley… hasta con los enemigos de su padre, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin… pero ni rastro de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – inquirió curioso al verlo mirar en varias direcciones, sabiendo que era lo que buscaba.

- Nada, ya me aburrí y esos estúpidos no terminan… si yo estuviera ahí ya hubiera atrapado la snitch – masculló con fastidio.

- Tranquilo Draco – dijo Zabinni riendo de la cara de tedio del rubio, volvió a mirar el Estadio - ¿ya notaste que Granger no esta?

- Mmm - respondió con indiferencia. _"Por supuesto que lo note idiota, no hace falta que me lo digas"._

- ¿Dónde habrá ido? – interrogó el moreno con curiosidad.

- Quién sabe, tal vez por tu amada Weasley - dijo divertido de cambiar el tema.

- Mmmm - fue todo lo que respondió Blaise, _"eso espero…"_ y no tuvo que esperar mucho, sus deseos fueron concedidos, ya que poco después la chica pelirroja hizo su aparición.

En los baños del Estadio…

Ginevra Weasley se había encerrado en uno de los cubículos, en espera de que la transformación desapareciera, mientras esto ocurría pensó en la mirada del rubio sobre ella.

"_Que raro me miró, bueno a Hermione… como si él, no se, esperara que le dijera algo, pero ¿qué podría decirle Hermione al hurón? Si, bueno él es Malfoy y ella es Hermione Granger… además fue raro que no hiciera ni siquiera un gesto de asco como normalmente lo haría ¿será qué se trae algo con Hermione? Nooooooo o sea, no lo creo… no es posible, él… ella… ¡no!, pero esa mirada, definitivamente tengo que hablar con Hermione de esto"._

La transformación terminó y regresó a los palcos después de arreglarse un poco el cabello, ahí Lavender la miró como esperando un gesto de aceptación, el cual se dio con una sonrisa y ambas regresaron la mirada al juego.

Así el partido continuó durante un rato más, todos tenían sus miradas en varios lugares a la vez, Blaise notó cuando la pelirroja Weasley hizo su aparición en los palcos, y la manera de mirarla de Lavender, así como también la falta de Granger, a su lado Draco había notado lo mismo, pero ninguno expresó palabra alguna.

Mientras que en el aire, los integrantes de ambas selecciones competían fuertemente entre si, por su parte Gerry, sudaba copiosamente al ser elevado varias veces en busca de la quaffle, acompañado de Zac y de Jasón, las chicas por su parte también estaban algo cansadas, pero en su caso, cada una de ellas llevaba una pequeña toalla del color de su uniforme atada a su escoba, lo que les permitía secar su transpiración y verse frescas.

- Esto se esta volviendo cansado - comentó Sol acercándose a su capitana.

- Cierto, tenemos que darnos prisa – respondió Altéa, su respiración era tan agitada como la de cualquier jugador.

- Son buenos en defensa, nuestra esperanza de terminar esto rápido es Rogelle…

- Si, pero al paso que va, creo que se esta enfadando, tu noviecito es muy buen buscador, y no ha dejado que Rogelle tome el mando – expresó riendo.

- Mmmmm - miró en dirección de los buscadores, donde Harry tomaba la delantera ante la francesa – espero que no se le ocurra lastimarlo.

- Yo también… por ahora, vamos - se acercó a donde los tres cazadores de Hogwarts, se pasaban entre si la quaffle, intentando recobrar el aliento.

- Mmmm esto es agotador - exclamó, lanzándole la quaffle a Smith.

- Cierto, pero Potter todavía no atrapa la snitch – exclamó con cansancio Zac.

- ¿Y cómo lo va a hacer?, ¿no ves que esa chica es agresiva? - inquirió Fred.

- Si, mírenla, parece un toro en embestida cuando ataca a Harry - expresó el otro con agotamiento.

- Vamos chicos, necesitamos otros tantos, para poder ganar - animó Jason, mirando el marcador el cual se mantenía empatado con 40 puntos para cada uno.

- Hoy no te has podido lucir, eh Gerry - pronunció Zac burlonamente.

- Es por Sol, esa chica es buena, no me deja solo para nada - aseveró el castaño mirándola acercarse - ahí viene.

Todos se reacomodaron, asumiendo sus posiciones y intentando una manera de ataque poco convencional.

Gerry la recibió y bajó hasta el nivel del suelo sin tocarlo… en medio del Estadio, cuando Sol, se emparejó con él, intentando quitarle la quaffle, se elevó en 90 grados, dejándola atrás, mientras pasaba al lado de Zac, el cual corrió como si tuviera la quaffle, mientras Gerry se seguía elevando… Altéa y Jully siguieron a Smith, quien iba resguardado por Samuels… mientras que Vagner y Keheill, las bateadoras, intentaban darle a Gerry, poco después Gerry descendió al nivel de los aros, realizando una anotación, mientras Smith reía al descubrir a las chicas que él no poseía ninguna quaffle.

- Maldición con estos chicos, son buenos… - exclamó Altéa algo enojada, mirando a Rogelle en el aire - date prisa niña.

Por fin después de varios minutos en los que todos se estaban cansando, Harry logró colocarse al frente en la persecución de la snitch, no iba a permitir que esa niña le ganará.

- Es tiempo de acabar con esto - murmuró Potter, mirando el marcador, estaba otra vez empatado a 50 puntos, se inclinó más sobre la escoba, intentando tomar más velocidad.

- No te dejare niño - gritó Rogelle, imitando el gesto de Harry e inclinándose más.

Harry iba a la delantera… le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para tomar la snitch, su brazo derecho estaba extendido lo más que podía, mientras el izquierdo iba fuertemente asegurado a la escoba, solo unos centímetros… por fin…

Cuando Harry logró tomar la snitch, disminuyó un poco la velocidad, lo que aprovechó la chica para caer con el peso de su escoba sobre el brazo estirado del chico esperando que soltara la pelotita voladora, el brazo de Harry hizo un raro sonido, haciéndolo caer de la escoba desde varios metros en el aire y estrellarse con fuerza en la arena

En las gradas…

- ¡HARRY! – gritó su padrino espantado, intentó sacar su varita, pero para cuando el chico tocó el suelo ya era demasiado tarde para detener la caída.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Remus. Rápidamente se levantaron, intentando pasar por el tumulto de gente que se había puesto de pie al ver la caída del ojiverde.

- Vamos Remus, muévete… - expresó con preocupación el pelinegro.

- Eso intentó - expresó con desesperación el castaño - con permiso, quítese señora… - gritó el licántropo, atravesando por entre la gente, seguido por Sirius.

Por fin lograron salir después de varios minutos…

Mientras que arriba en las gradas de Gryffindor, Ginny y Lavender se habían puesto de pie al verlo caer.

- ¿Estará bien? - interrogó Padma preocupada.

- Tiene que estar bien - expresó Ginny alterada.

- Vámonos… - apuró Lav, al igual que Sirius y Remus intentaba salir, pero la gente se lo impedía.

El arbitro detuvo el juego, acercándose a Harry, el cual solo abrió la mano, dejando ver la Snitch, la cual los declaró como los ganadores del partido.

Ante esto, todos los jugadores descendieron, inmediatamente se acercaron a Harry, el cual estaba esperando la llegada de camilleros.

- Harry ¿estas bien? – inquirió Ron con preocupación.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó asustado, él había visto la suprema caída del ojiverde pero sus reflejos no fueron rápidos para tomarlo antes de que cayera.

- Y-yo… si… solo que me duele el brazo - habló con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Eres muy valiente Potter – aduló Zac, más calmado al ver que seguía consiente.

- Esa chica si que es ruda - expuso uno de los gemelos, mirando con odio a la buscadora de Francia.

- Enseñémosle una lección - expresó George, estaban dispuestos a caminar, cuando las manos de Gerry los detuvieron.

- Primero vamos con Harry… - los regañó Gerry. Los gemelos solo asintieron, siguiendo la camilla que llevaba al buscador de Gryffindor.

Por su parte Soleil lo había visto caer estrepitosamente, así que sin pensarlo descendió de la escoba segundos después de que el arbitro declarara la victoria de Inglaterra… rápidamente se acercó a ellos, pero en el momento que llegó, todos caminaban rumbo a la Enfermería, llevando a Harry en camilla.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que este bien! - susurró preocupada Sol, caminando tras ellos.

- Estará bien… - apoyó Altéa, llegando corriendo hasta donde la francesa estaba.

- Rogelle fue muy ruda Altea, no solo porque lastimó a Harry, sino porque puede ocasionar que nos multen – arremetió molesta.

- Lo se Sol, tranquila… hablare con ella – comunicó tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Deberías de suspenderla - sugirió afligida corriendo hacia la Enfermería, dejando tras de si a su capitana con expresión pensativa.

Mientras los Slytherin no se habían movido de su lugar en las bancas, mirando como Nott caminaba hacia ellos…

- Mmm parece que la caída de Potty fue severa ¿no? - manifestó Blaise con burla.

- Idiota, como se le ocurre hacer eso - expresó Draco con mofa.

- Bueno chicos, creo que gracias a la francesa y a Blaise, ahora tendremos dos lesionados en banca - dijo Nott divertido, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa del moreno.

- ¿Yo?, pero ¿si yo qué he hecho? - expuso con expresión angelical - yo estuve todo el tiempo con mi amigo del alma, casi hermano Draco Malfoy… ¿o no Draco?

- Idiota… - dijo Malfoy entre risas, mirando a todos ir a la Enfermería - todo por una caída, no cabe duda que Potty siempre se tiene que lucir.

- Mmm si y le funciona, miren… - Theo señaló arriba en las gradas, donde Ginny y Lav se esforzaba por pasar y bajar a ver a Harry, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Zabinni.

- Esperemos a que se dispersen un poco - dijo con fastidio, Malfoy - hay demasiada gente ahí.

Después de un rato, la gente del Estadio empezó a salir, dejándolo a ellos solos en las bancas, se levantaron y caminaron al vestidor, topándose con…

En la Enfermería había una aglomeración de gente, los de la selección de Inglaterra, algunas de Francia, otras tantas eran aficionados, Remus y Sirius forzaban su entrada, al igual que el sanador que no podían entrar porque había demasiada gente.

Hasta que la voz del sanador más anciano se hizo escuchar sobre las voces de todos los curiosos - ¡TODOS AFUERA! - gritó con voz de barítono, provocando que la mayoría de las personas lo miraran y salieron con la cabeza gacha, quedando solo adentro Harry tendido en cama, con Ron y Gerry a su lado - ¿ustedes no piensan salir? – interrogó con seriedad, recibiendo una negación de ambos chicos.

- No se preocupe, se pueden quedar, yo soy el tutor del chico - expresó Sirius, el sanador lo miró y asintió, empezando a revisar el estado de Harry.

- Mmm veamos - tomó el brazo del chico, moviéndolo en varias direcciones - creo que esta roto…

- En serio, ¿no me diga? - expresó enojado el pelirrojo ante la obviedad del medico, recibiendo un golpe de parte del castaño.

- Cállate Ron - expresó Gerry con rapidez.

- Mmmm – murmuró el sanador, siguiendo examinando el cuerpo del ojiverde, que mostraba varios golpes y marcas de agresión – Vaya, te han dado fuerte ¿no? - dijo divertido.

- Si, pero le gane - expresó Harry con una mueca de dolor, mirando a su padrino, el cual le guiño el ojo.

- Si lo hiciste, pero podrías tener un poco más de cuidado – aconsejó Remus, sonriéndole.

- Pero ella empezó con las agresiones – evidenció apresurado.

. Lo sabemos, vimos como desde el principio te agredió - Canuto miró como el médico sacaba un frasco de su maletín, vació el contenido en un vaso y se lo tendió – ¿qué es eso?

- Un atenuador de dolor, para que ya no sienta molestias - ¿usted es su tutor no?

- Así es, soy su padrino - respondió con rapidez.

- Bien, síganme por favor - les pidió el sanador, sacándolos de la habitación, miró a Harry y le dijo - no te vayas, enseguida regreso.

- ¿Y a dónde podría ir… qué no ve que…? – gruñó Ronald, señalándole el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

- Ron, cállate - lo volvió a silenciar., el sanador solo sonrió y salió de ahí en compañía de ambos Merodeadores.

- Medicucho ¿qué no ve que esta herido?, ¿cómo quiere que se mueva? – bramó Ron molestó.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien… - manifestó Harry, repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en su maltrecho rostro al ver aparecer a la chica francesa.

Mientras que afuera, varias personas se arremolinaban fuera de la puerta de la Enfermería, hasta que Cedric con una orden firme, gritó que todos se fueran a las duchas.

Solo afuera de la Enfermería quedó la figura de una chica pelirroja, la cual se conflictuaba entre entrar y no entrar, que tal si estaba mal y no podría entrar nadie, no quería incomodar al chico… de pronto las voces femeninas de las leonas la llamaron.

- ¡Sol! - exclamaron jadeantes Ginny y Lavender, llegando al lado de la francesa.

- Chicas, que bueno que llegaron – pronunció afligida.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? – preguntó Ginn apresurada.

- No lo se, sacaron a todos… adentro están Ron, Gerry y _Monsieur_ Black y _Monsieur _Lupin y el sanador…

- ¿Conoces a Sirius y a Remus? – cuestionó sorprendida Lav.

- Si… Harry nos presentó ayer en las Tres Escobas – expuso sin darle mucha importancia.

- Ya veo - exclamó Ginevra meditabunda – oigan, el tiempo casi se le acaba a…

- ¡Sooool! – se oyó un grito, interrumpiendo la frase de la leona. El trío giró, topándose con la llegada de dos chicos y un pequeño.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? – cuestionó Iván presuroso, llegando al lado de su hermana.

- Todavía no lo se, estoy esperando - repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dando paso al Sanador seguido por los Merodeadores – Disculpe… yo… ¿cómo esta Harry?, ¿qué le pasó?, ¿esta consiente?, ¿puedo pasar?

- Tranquila Sol… él esta bien, solo tiene un brazo roto y unas cuantas magulladuras… y claro que puedes pasar, creo que le servirá verte – respondió Sirius, alejándose con el sanador.

- Bien, gracias - miró a los chicos y a las chicas frente a ella - Andoni, Carlo… les presento a Lavender Brown y a Ginny Weasley. Discúlpenme, enseguida regreso - y con eso los dejó ahí botados mirándose con extrañeza, mientras entraba a ver a Harry.

- Mmm que poca educación - exclamó con diversión, mirando a las chicas – yo soy Carlo, él es Andoni y este pequeño es…

- Iván, si lo sabemos, ¿verdad pequeño? - respondió con diversión - yo soy Lavender, ella es Ginny… somos de Gryffindor.

- Un placer - expresó Andoni sonriente, iniciando una platica acerca de los atractivos de la escuela y del país, hasta que Ginny se disculpó y se separó de ellos por un momento.

Esto debido a que los Slytherin, se disponían a entrar al corredor de los vestidores, cuando el trío notó la presencia de las chicas, hablando con los franceses.

- ¿Y esos quiénes son? – cuestionó Blaise con desagrado.

- Ni idea… - respondió Theo, curvando sus cejas mientras los recorría con su vista.

- Mmm pero parece que te están robando la novia Blaise – molestó Draco, notando la molestía en el rostro de su amigo, estaba por explotar, incluso la vena de su frente se había exaltado.

- Idiota… - su expresión cambio, tornándose seria, hasta llegar cerca de donde estaba el pequeño grupo, interceptó la mirada de la pelirroja, haciéndole una señal - los veo en un rato… - dijo desviándose.

- ¡Por Merlín! Eso si es tener látigo y eso que todavía no son novios – señaló Theo, negando con su cabeza.

- Ya lo creo… - miraron la entrada de la Enfermería - yo quiero burlarme de San Potter… pero creo que tendré que esperar – musitó con desagrado.

- Yo creo que si…

- ¿Dónde estará Gerry? – increpó Draco buscándolo

- ¿Quién? – interrogó Theo, sin saber a quién se refería.

- D´Granchester, el americanito nuevo - respondió aún buscándolo.

- Mmm supongo que con el herido - dijo, haciendo una imitación de Córner.

- Supongo que si… - dijo riendo de la imagen de Theodore., entrando a los vestidores.

En la Enfermería…

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? - cuestionó con premura, acercándose a la cama y tomando la mano del buscador, acercándosela al rostro.

- Si nena, no te preocupes… estoy bien - aseguró rozando sus labios con los de la pelirroja en un tierno beso.

- Esa buscadora tuya Sol, es una agresiva, deberían de expulsarla… esta loca - exclamaba presuroso Ronald, enojado por ver ahí tirado a Harry.

- Tranquilo Ron, Sol no tiene la culpa - dijo Gerard, calmando los ánimos del pelirrojo.

- Cierto Ron, tranquilízate - pidió el ojiverde, mirándolo con algo de molestia.

- Yo… lo siento Sol, no quería desquitarme contigo - expuso apenado, bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes Ron, entiendo lo que sientes, yo no estoy muy contenta con Rogelle en este momento - miró nuevamente a Harry, acariciando suavemente su rostro - ¿seguro qué estas bien?

- Si… tengo un brazo roto y unas cuantas lesiones, pero nada grave - respondió con una sonrisa – me dieron un atenuador de dolor y en un rato más creo que me darán una poción para los huesos rotos…

- Si, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar el sanador - expresó Gerry alegre, de repente un escalofrió la recorrió, miró a Sol, asustado, corriendo tras una cortina, dejando a todos asombrados por su actitud.

- Gerry ¿qué te pasa? – interrogó Potter con preocupación.

- Gerry ¿estas bien? - intentó Ron acercarse y apartar la cortina, pero volvió a ser jalada por el castaño. – Gerry… Gerry…

- Gerry ¿qué te pasa? - cuestionó Harry intentado levantase, pero siendo vencido por una ligera punzada en el brazo.

- Tranquilo Harry - manifestó la francesa, recostándolo nuevamente - no hay opción, tienes que salir - expresó con resignación.

Se oyó un suspiro hondo… después las cortinas se movieron, revelando a la femenina figura de Hermione Granger…

- ¡¿HERMIONEEEEEEEEEE?! – gritaron al unisonó los Gryffindors.

- Ehh… ¿hola chicos? - saludó Mione con nerviosismo.

En el despacho del sanador…

- El chico presenta fractura de hueso radio, algunas contusiones, nada de gravedad, tendremos que administrarle una poción para reparar ese hueso roto, tendrá que estar un par de días en reposo… las magulladuras las quitaremos con _Esencia de Murtlap_ por lo demás creo que todo esta bien – explicó con serenidad.

- Entiendo y si todo eso ya lo sabia, ¿para qué nos hizo salir de la enfermería? – interrogó con desesperación Sirius.

- Mmm es que había demasiada gente ahí, además… me gusta darle emoción a las lesiones - dijo el sanador, con una sonrisa divertida, que no hizo gracia a los otros dos.

- Bueno entonces regresaremos con Harry – expresó Remus con seriedad.

- Antes necesito que me autoricen los tratamientos - dijo extendiéndole un montón de papeles.

- ¿Autorizar?, pero ¿por qué? – indagó extrañado Canuto al ver esa cantidad de pergaminos.

- Debido al Torneo, tengo que pedir autorización para todo lo que se le haga a un paciente… pasó lo mismo con Diggory y otros jugadores que han pasado por la Enfermería – explicó con una diminuta sonrisa, acomodándose los lentes.

- Entiendo… - se sentó a firmar una montaña de papeles, con Remus a un lado.

En el corredor del Estadio…

- Hola nena – saludó Blaise con voz aterciopelada.

- Hola – respondió inquieta, entre Blaise y la lesión de Harry la tenían al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo estas? - inquirió suavemente, tomándola de la mano.

- Mmm bien… supongo.

- ¿Tienes resaca? - interrogó divertido – tengo una poción para eso ¿sabes?

- Gracias, pero no - levantó el rostro con una sonrisa – no me da resaca. – mintió extendiendo su sonrisa.

- Que suerte - dijo, acercándose a la chica con la intención de besarla, pero esta se retiró un poco.

- Mmmm gracias - murmuró risueña.

- ¿Gracias, por qué? – interrogó extrañado.

- Por muchas cosas, por llevarme en brazos a mi Sala, por cuidarme y sobre todo por dejarme tu túnica para cubrirme - respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

- Fue un placer cuidar de ti - contestó galantemente, acercándose nuevamente a ella.

- Te devolveré tu túnica y… te quisiera pedir un favor - pidió con voz seria.

- El que gustes preciosa - respondió con seriedad.

- Mmm no reveles a nadie la contraseña de Gryffindor, por favor - musitó con suavidad, aunque su mirada era de advertencia.

- Por supuesto que no - aseveró con firmeza - tienes mi palabra de caballero.

- Gracias - dijo aliviada – vamos al Castillo y te doy tu túnica…

- No… - denegó firmemente – esta noche paso por ti a las 7:30… iras como mi pareja a la fiesta y me devuelves mi túnica.

- ¿A las 7:30? pero…

- ¿Dudas? ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó intrigado.

- Lo que pasa es que ya había quedado con las chicas de irnos juntas a la fiesta.

- Ya veo - profirió decepcionado - entonces, te veo allá y estarás conmigo - afirmó categórico.

- Bien - respondió con evidente nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo esta Potter? - interrogó sin interés, pero suponía que tenía que hacerlo por cortesía, aunque no le agradaba nada, sabiendo de antemano lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Todavía no sabemos - respondió extrañada - ¿por qué preguntas?

- Mmm porque veo que es tu amigo y te preocupa – espetó analizando las expresiones de la leona.

- Mmm ya veo – lo miró analíticamente, con gesto serio.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir… te veo después preciosa - antes de que la chica reaccionara, acarició su labios con los propios, en un roce suave. Para después separarse con una sonrisa y alejarse rumbo a los vestidores.

En los vestidores…

Draco y Nott se secaban después de ducharse, casi sin intercambiar palabra, ya que no eran los únicos en el vestidor, Jasón Samuels terminaba de vestirse platicando con Zac Smith, de lo reñido del partido, los gemelos se habían desaparecido con Cedric hacia un rato, y los demás que no habían jugado, solo se fueron directo al Castillo.

- No se por qué se bañan si no jugaron - expresó Zac con burla, refiriéndose a los Sly

- Cierto… son unos… - Samuels estaba a punto de terminar, pero fue interrumpido.

- Somos Slytherin, ustedes como no pertenecen a nuestra Casa no entenderían la pureza del cuerpo - expuso Theo con vanidad.

- Cierto, ustedes son unos idiotas que solo se bañan porque están sucios… nosotros somos Slytherin, siempre pulcros - exclamó Draco, mirándolos por debajo de su nariz, como si fueran seres asquerosos.

- Son un par de idiotas… - insultó Smith - vamos Jasón, salgamos de aquí, no quiero oír estupideces… - caminó a la puerta, saliendo junto con Jasón.

- Idiotas, pero que conste que ellos empezaron con las agresiones – evidenció con desdén.

- Si, si, si… ignóralos… - mencionó, con pereza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Nott, extrañado de la actitud de su amigo.

- Nada ¿dónde estará Zabinni? – indagó Draco, mirando su reloj. Esperaba que no pasara tanto tiempo con la Weasley.

- Mmmm no debe tardar… - y como si sus palabras fuera proféticas, el moreno entró por la puerta.

- ¿Todavía no están listos? - inquirió Blaise con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Obviamente no… - expresó Malfoy, señalando la pequeña toalla que cubría sus caderas.

- Yo ya casi término - sorpresivamente Nott se había vestido más rápido que Draco.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – interrogó el moreno.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Emi - dijo, calzándose los zapatos - nos vemos después - se colocó la túnica y salió el vestidor.

- Eso se llama tener látigo - expresó Blaise con burla.

- Mmmm eso mismo dijo él de ti con la Weasley - musitó burlonamente el chico, terminando de vestirse - ¿cómo esta el Cara rajada?

- Ni idea - expresó con flojera - vámonos…

- ¿No te vas a bañar? – cuestionó extrañado, curvando su rubia ceja.

-. Mmmmm no, tengo flojera… - estiró sus brazos desperezándose.

- Esa Weasley no es buena influencia - ambos salieron del vestidor rumbo al Castillo.

De regreso a la enfermería…

Ronald Bilius Weasley y Harry James Potter, miraban sorprendidos a la chica con el uniforme de la selección que los saludaba desde las cortinas, Sol por su parte sonreía nerviosamente a la chica castaña, que miraba a sus amigos como si estos la fueran a mandar al paredón.

- Yo… bueno…

- ¿Tú eres Gerry? - interrogó Harry, sin saber realmente qué pensar de eso – pero ¿cómo?... ¿tú lo sabias? - interrogó a Sol, saliendo primero de la impresión, ya que Ron la miraba aún sin parpadear.

- Harry yo… ella…

- Si, lo sabia desde hace unos días - afirmó Sol serenamente.

- Pero ¿por qué? - interrogó Ron hablando pausadamente.

- B-bueno, porque no me dejaban jugar como Hermione y bueno… a mí se me ocurrió…

- ¿Y quién demonios es Gerry? - interrogó Harry algo enojado.

- Bueno es un amigo mío, del mundo muggle – explicó atropelladamente.

- Y preferiste pedirle ayuda a un muggle ¿qué a nosotros? – preguntó Bilius con ira.

- Ron, tu dijiste que te alegrabas de que yo no jugara ¿recuerdas? – manifestó defendiéndose de tan injustas reclamaciones.

- Pero Hermione… - pronunció exaltado Harry.

- Esa no es escusa, nos mentiste - interrumpió Ron.

- Cierto… tu… ¿cómo…? – preguntó Potter confundido.

- Poción multijugos - respondió firmemente. - ¿qué les pasa? Ronald, tu dijiste que no era lo suficientemente buena para jugar ¿no? Bueno ya viste que si lo soy…

- Pero Hermy, por esto te podrían expulsar… - advirtió el elegido.

- Lo se, por eso me cuido mucho de lo que hago, solo que ahora estaba muy preocupada y se me olvido la poción – agregó afligida, esperaba que sus amigos no le dieran la espalda.

- Un momento, yo te vi… hace un rato - recordó el pelirrojo - estabas en las gradas con Lav…

- Era Ginny con poción multijugos - respondió Sol antes de que Hermione lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ginny también lo sabia? – reclamó Ron aún molesto.

- Y Lavender también – añadió Soleil.

- Al parecer somos los únicos que no se enteraron de esto ¿no? – dijo Harry ofendido.

- Harry, Ron… yo… lo siento, no quise engañarlos… pero no me hubieran ayudado si se enteraban – mencionó con desesperación.

- ¿Eso crees? - interrogó Potter con la mirada triste puesta en ella.

- Harry, no te enojes con ella - pidió Sol, acercándose a la cama del chico.

- Pero… tú… - Ron la miró de frente - te has hecho amiga de Malfoy ¿no? – interrogó recordando los sucesos anteriores.

- Bueno… si, un poco – confesó hundiendo sus hombros.

- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante ahora es sacarte de aquí - dijo el ojiverde con voz fría.

- ¡Harry! - chilló triste al oír su tono de voz.

- Si, no podemos permitir que nadie te vea y sepa quién eres, te podrían expulsar - dijo Harry preocupado, dejando de lado la frialdad y sonriéndole cálidamente - ¿creías qué me enojaría contigo?. Vamos Hermy, si tu siempre estas ahí para mis locuras ¿no?

- Pero Harry - se quejó el pelirrojo con todavía la voz de enojo.

- Vamos, luego hablaremos de esto… lo importante es sacarla de aquí sin que la vean y rápido, los demás no tardan en llegar – prorrumpió Potter, dándole prioridad a ese dilema,

- Si, _Monsieur_ Black y _Monsieur_ Lupin, regresaran en cualquier momento - apuró Soleil.

- Por ellos no creo que haya problema - expresó Harry sonriente - pero los demás si…

- Pero ¿cómo saldremos? - interrogó, preocupada.

- ¿No te queda nada de poción? – indagó la francesa.

- Nada…

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron preocupado comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

- Tengo una idea - sacó su varita, señalando a Hermione - te hare un hechizo desilusionador… con eso podrás salir de aquí.

- Pero con ese hechizo… - trató Ronald de hablar, pensando en otra forma.

-Te lo enseñare rápido Hermy – indicó Harry confiado.

- Pero Harry, no crees que sea muy…

- No te preocupes Hermione, tu podrás hacerlo… eres una gran bruja ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió confiadamente - ahora la palabra es "desilusionador" con voz firme y la varita fija… lo mismo para terminar con el "finite incantatem".

- Listo Hermy… ¿lo tienes? – preguntó Sol, nerviosa ya que pronto entrarían a la Enfermería.

- Creo que si - sacó la varita y con ella, se tocó un mechón de pelo, recitado las palabras que le había dicho Harry, sintiendo como un huevo se rompía en su cabeza. Al instante empezó a desaparecer, pero regresó a su forma al instante.

- Con más confianza, vamos Hermy – animó Harry, dándole confianza.

- Por algo eres mejor que nosotros en encantamientos - confirmó el pelirrojo.

- Eres un tonto Ron - dijo sonriéndole - lista Sol, en cuanto me desvanezca, saldremos corriendo ¿bien?

- Espera – se acercó al ojiverde y deposito un ligero beso en sus labios, sonriéndole dulcemente – vendré después a verte – mencionó suavemente, para después caminar hacia la chica - lista, vamos - miró como la castaña, después de un toque de varita, desaparecía de su visión - vámonos

Salieron de ahí, topándose con las chicas y los franceses - Mmm Lav, Ginn… me tengo que adelantar por Hermione - dijo Sol en una indirecta - ¿Podrían llevar a los chicos a Beauxbatons con Iván? Todavía tengo que cambiarme.

- Claro, vamos – señaló Lav, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? – inquirió Ginny, preocupada.

- Bien, todavía falta que venga el sanador… Ron esta con él – enunció Sol, tratando de calmarla.

- Mmm esa bien, iremos a Beauxbatons, pero queremos hablar contigo, ¡eh! – gritó Andoni.

- Si, si, después… nos vemos - caminó rápidamente, mientras las leonas se llevaban a los franceses, mirando a todos lados susurro – ¿Hermy?

- Aquí- susurró una voz invisible a un lado.

- Vámonos, no se cuanto durara el hechizo - ambas chicas corrieron, esquivando los posibles obstáculos, entrando por una puerta lateral al Castillo.

- Me siento rara, creo que ya va a terminar – avisó Hermione afligida, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

- Date prisa - musitó la francesa, llegando a salón de trofeos, el efecto del encantamiento desapareció.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – susurró rápidamente.

- Escondámonos aquí, al menos por un momento - ambas entraron al salón, donde Hermy sonrió al reconocer el lugar.

- Mira… - Hermione la guió hacia un escaparate, señalando un par de lugares – el padre de Harry…

- "James Charlus Potter… mejor cazador de Gryffindor" el padre de Harry…

- Y mira estos… - señaló Mione los Premios de un lado.

- "Sirius Orion Black, sobresaliente en DCAO" el padrino de Harry... "Remus John Lupin… Prefecto de Gryffindor" – leyó Sol sorprendida.

- Y este… - señaló a otro.

- "Lily Evans y James Charlus Potter" Premios Anuales de Gryffindor… vaya, su papá también fue premio anual…

- Y Lily Evans es su madre – explicó la castaña.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ahí ya eran novios? – indagó curiosa.

- No se muy bien la historia… - expresó evasivamente.

- Mira… - señaló otros, donde los nombres del Trió Dorado de Gryffindor relucían - "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley por altos servicios al Colegio", "Harry Potter, mejor buscador de Gryffindor" "Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley prefectos de Gryffindor" "Hermione Granger, Premio anual de Gryffindor"… vaya ustedes si que son famosos en el Colegio - dijo leyendo algunos de los Premios del escaparate, de pronto un nombre en particular llamó la atención de la chica -"Draco Malfoy premio anual de Slytherin".

- Si, ya lo sabias ¿no? – indagó nerviosa.

- Si, hablando de eso Hermy… ¿qué pasó con él?, he notado cierta tensión rara entre ustedes desde el miércoles ¿qué pasa?

- Mmmm nada – respondió evasiva.

- ¿Segura?, seré directa… tú y él tienen algo… porque cuanto te vi correr y luego el tras de ti, ¿no me digan que solo fueron a gritarse?, y he notado sus miraditas, además de que es obvio que esta celoso de Gerry… ¿así o te lo explico con manzanas? más claro no puede ser…

- ¡NOOO!, bueno lo de ese día, ya te lo explique… y lo de los celos de Gerry, es imaginación tuya… en cuanto a las miradas… son de odio, ¿no lo has notado?, él me odia - trató de justificar los hechos, a pesar de saber que mentía.

- No lo creo, acepta que te mueres por él y podremos llegar a un entendimiento… la negación no lleva a nada, estarías mejor aceptándolo y así llegarías a una solución madura – aconsejó con seriedad.

- Pero… yo… bueno… si… esta bien… si me gusta Malfoy ¿ok? - dijo en un susurró, con la mejillas encendidas.

- Pero dilo bien, mírame a los ojos y afróntalo.

- Si… me gusta Malfoy - aseveró obedeciendo y mirando a la chica a los ojos, aunque el sonrojo iba en aumento - pero él me odia…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Odiar es relativo… es cuestión de enfoque, tu dices que te odia… él dice que te odia, pero todo indica lo contrario… los que se odian, no se besan, no miran como si te añoraran… no Hermione, no te engañes, eso no es odio.

- Es que esto no es tan simple como lo tuyo con Harry… él siempre ha sido Malfoy, siempre nos ha molestado, las diferencias de sangre pesan y no existen relaciones entre Sangre puras y Sangre sucias… y menos con un Malfoy – explicó con sufrimiento.

- Pues creo que eso no le importó para besarse ¿o si?... ante los sentimientos, la pureza de sangre sale sobrando ¿o te preguntaste mientras lo besabas, si lo hacia porque fuera sangre pura?

- Es por eso que esta mal… no lo conoces, él solo juega con las personas… juega conmigo – exclamó apesumbrada.

- Pues ¿qué clase de juego están jugando?, donde ya intervienen los sentimientos… para jugar se necesitan dos personas… tu le permitiste jugar contigo en el momento que respondiste a su beso y viceversa, así que están conscientes de lo que están haciendo.

- Pero es como tu dijiste… a mi me gusta y en ese momento yo no supe alejarlo de mi… es decir… yo… él… tu me entiendes… cuando me beso fue… no se… mágico, pero tengo que tener en cuenta que es Malfoy… el rival más odiado de Harry… la persona que me detesta desde el primer grado…

- ¿El rival de Harry?, bueno pues es rival de Harry… únicamente de Harry, no es tuyo, no tomes posiciones que no te tocan y detestarte, eso es mentira, una persona que te detesta no te besa y no creo que hayan sido simples besos, porque ha ocurrido más de una vez ¿no?

- Bueno si, pero…

- No hay peros, aceptemos la realidad… acéptalo y enfréntalo, hazle saber que no estas dispuesta a volver a dejar que te bese… díselo en su cara, que tu no eres ningún juguete… ¿o lo vas a volver a besar?, porque una cosa es que él te beso… pero tu respondiste – mencionó esperando que comprendiera.

- Ya no es tan simple, ayer… bueno… yo lo vi en Hogsmeade… y pues regrese con Ginny, nos topamos con Luna y fuimos a su habitación a beber cerveza y yo... pues me maree un poco… Ginn y Luna me llevaron y me quede dormida en el sillón… y pues… llegó él y me llevó cargando a mi habitación – confesó afligida.

- ¿Y?, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó intrigada, más al ver el gesto de duda que aparecía en el rostro de la castaña.

- Mmm pues… no estoy segura… - respondió insegura.

- ¡Hermione!, tú y él… bueno… tú sabes… - increpó con asombro.

- ¡Nooooooooo!, bueno… no que yo recuerde, pero… solo recuerdo el pañuelo - sacó el pedazo de tela de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo - a él, en la habitación diciendo no se que… y cuando se fue y me miró con una sonrisa… tan… cálida… tan tierna… y a la vez tan triste… no creo que nos hayamos peleado, pero no se que pasó, él… bueno, tu lo viste, me mira como siempre… fríamente – concluyó con tristeza.

- ¿Fríamente?, por favor… tu ves lo que quieres ver - dijo Soleil con seriedad – él te mira… mmmm expectante, como si esperara que tu hicieras algo…

- ¿Esperar?, ¿esperar qué?, ¿qué puedo decirle? – indagó sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo que?, a ver… tomémoslo con calma, relajémonos - dijo, respirando tranquilamente y haciendo que la castaña la imitara - tranquila… respira y aclara tu mente; retomemos, tú y él… no pelearon ¿ok?, no crees ¿qué le hayas dicho lo que acabas de aceptar?, tú sabes… el alcohol suelta la lengua ¿no? Igual y se te hizo tierno que te cargara y pues... dijiste algo de más… y quizá llegaron a un acuerdo, por eso la sonrisa triste… y expectante de que tu hagas algo… quizá es lo que esta esperando.

- No lo creo… aunque… - intentó recordar lo ocurrido, pero a su memoria no acudían muchas imágenes, y las pocas que le llegaban eran borrosas. - no recuerdo mucho, trato pero no puedo recordar ¡Aaaah esto es desesperante! - dijo gimiendo con frustración.

- Tranquilízate, no te desesperes, a ver… hay tres cosas que podemos hacer… una que lo enfrentes y hables con él… dos; descartando la primera, que le hagas creer que sabes lo que pasó, ya sabes… con lo poco que recuerdas, fingir que sabes que paso y ver su reacción… tres; propongo que vayamos a un pensadero y veamos tus recuerdos y ver que podemos aclarar de esto. Quizá viéndolo podamos saber algo.

- Pero no tenemos un pensadero ¿o tú? – preguntó con duda.

- No… el mío esta en casa, pero podemos conseguir uno… pero en lo que lo conseguimos, escoge una de las otras dos opciones.

- Pues… creo que lo enfrentare, pero no le diré que me gusta, solo le preguntare que pasó anoche…

- Mmm como quieras, pero ten valor civil… creo que será mejor ir a tu Sala, pero antes me gustaría que contestaras una pregunta – murmuró adusta.

- Si, claro… ¿qué pasa? – interrogó nerviosa

- Mmm se que no me corresponde preguntártelo a ti, pero… aparte de Chang ¿con quién más a estado Harry?

- Ohh era eso, bueno… aparte de Cho, tuvo una relación corta con… Ginny – informó notando como la sorpresa invadía el rostro de la francesa.

- ¿Ginny?, ¿Ginny Weasley?

- Si, pero rompieron y desde entonces Harry ha estado solo… bueno sin contar a Cho que desde hace unos meses se ha vuelto una psicópata acosadora – informó con simpleza.

- Ya veo… - mencionó racionalizando la información - bueno vámonos, tenemos que llegar a tu Sala - salieron caminando sigilosamente.

En la Enfermería…

Harry y Ron miraron salir a las chicas, después de que la puerta se cerró, se oyeron unas voces y todo quedó en silencio.

- Creo que todo salió bien… nadie la vio – resopló Ron con alivio.

- Eso espero… ¡ahhh! - dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando intentó moverse.

- Es mejor que no intentes moverte, pero ¿cómo ves este asunto Harry? – interrogó confundido.

- No lo se, hay que admitir que si es muy buena jugadora… y es hábil… pero…

- ¿Y si la lastiman?. Es que… a ti esa loca te tiró y te rompió un brazo… a ella… - espetó preocupado.

- Si lo se… le pueden hacer algo… pero…

- Además esta el hecho de que se ha vuelto amiga de Malfoy y de Zabinni ¿tu crees qué ella le este ayudando a Ginny con ese estúpido? – torció su boca al pronunciar aquellos nombres.

- Tranquilo Ron, no lo sabemos y lo mejor será esperar hasta que hablemos con ella, ya sabes que… - se interrumpió al oír la puerta y ver entrar al sanador en compañía de su padrino y Remus.

- ¿Y a qué se debe la soledad? Yo esperaba encontrarlo rodeado de chicas, intentando ayudarle… - expresó el sanador con burla.

- Pero ¡si usted sacó a todos de aquí! - expresó el pelirrojo enojado.

- Bueno si, pero esperaba que hubieran aprovechado mi ausencia para colarse - dijo divertido, mirando a Ron – bueno chico, ahora viene lo doloroso… tu tutor nos ha dado la autorización de hacerte cualquier cosa que creamos necesaria - expresó, sacando una gran bolsa de su maletín - reparar huesos es doloroso…

- Si, ya lo he padecido antes – repuso recordando aquel dolor.

- Mi ahijado no es ningún cobarde - replicó Sirius animándolo.

- Cierto, es como su padre - expresó Remus con una sonrisa.

- No se quién sea su padre, pero esto te va a doler… - en cuanto lo dijo, lo hizo beber una poción de un sabor bastante desagradable, después del gesto de asco, a Harry le empezó a doler el brazo, de forma persistente.

- Aaahhhhh duele…

- Mmm te lo dije, ahora esta… - lo hizo beber otra poción, de un sabor no tan espantoso pero si muy viscosa – esto es para las magulladuras, tendrás que estar en reposo un par de días.

- ¿Podre jugar el siguiente partido? – inquirió apresurado, dejando de lado aquel dolor espantoso.

- Mmm tal vez, depende de como te sientas… - expresó el sanador con seriedad, guardando su cosas - ordenare que una camilla que te lleve a tu Torre.

- No hace falta, nosotros lo llevaremos – rechazó Sirius.

- Así es – apoyó Lupin.

- No podría estar en mejores manos - aseveró Potter con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aguantar aquella sensación de malestar, no era cualquier cosa.

- Mmm esta bien, pero no te podrás mover de aquí en por lo menos en una hora, así que hay que esperar – indicó el sanador.

- Bien, no se preocupe – indicó el ojiplata.

- Nosotros lo cuidaremos – señaló Remus.

- Entonces me retiró - el sanador se retiró y dejó a los chicos en compañía de los Merodeadores.

- Mmmm bien Harry… ¿y dónde esta Gerry? – interrogó Black con curiosidad

- Si, quería felicitarlo por lo bien que jugó – añadió Lupin, apoyando a su amigo.

- Mmm él… tuvo que irse - dijo Potter nervioso.

- Ya veo, en fin… - una sonrisa conocedora iluminó el rostro de Sirius, pero no expresó nada más.

- ¿Y Hermione?, ¿esta enfadada con ustedes?, ella seria la primera en estar aquí – cuestionó el licántropo, esperando divertido la mentira de los jóvenes.

- Mmm bueno ella - al cerebro de Ron no acudía nada con que justificar la falta de la castaña.

- Esta enfadada con Ron, porque le dijo que las niñas no jugaban quidditch - dijo el ojiverde sin faltar a la verdad; salvando la situación.

- Ron, Ron, Ron… te hacen falta unas clases de tacto - aseveró Lupin.

- Si, creo que si… - en su rostro había una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Y Sol?, ¿no vino a verte?, la deje entrar cuando salimos ¿no? – preguntó Sirius al no verla por ningún lugar.

- Si, vino pero tuvo que salir por… por… - ahora era Potter, él que no tenia excusa.

- Por Iván… su hermanito estaba haciendo destrozos - expresó, achacándole la culpa al pobre pequeño.

- Mmm ya veo ¿y ya es tu novia Harry? – inquirió su padrino con una sonrisa picara.

- Claro que si, nuestro galán de galanes no podía fallar - dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo.

- Cállate Ron, sí… ya es mi novia Sirius, gracias a ti – afirmó sonrojado.

- ¡Te lo dije! - presumió el pelinegro al castaño - mis esfuerzos no podían ser en vano.

- Sí Sirius, tranquilo… creo que estas más emocionado tú, que Harry - dijo divertido Remus. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Molly y a Arthur.

- Harry, cariño… ¿cómo estas? – expresó la señora.

- Bien, gracias – respondió con una tibia sonrosa ya que aún le dolía su brazo.

- ¿Seguro?, ¿podríamos ayudarte en algo? – Molly miró a Sirius con desconfianza.

- Vamos Remus, vamos a ver a Dumbledore… regresamos por ti Harry, intenta descansar un poco – habló Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

- Si, no se preocupen – contestó Potter.

- Ronald ¿no te has bañado? – inquirió su madre, al ver su aspecto.

- Yo… he estado con…

- No hay escusa, vete a bañar en este momento - ordenó la señora con voz autoritaria.

- Mmm si mamá… te veo después Harry - se despidió y salió con los Merodeadores, dejando al ojiverde al cuidado de los Weasley.

En un corredor del Castillo…

Cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, la pequeña Luna Lovegood, se encontraba sentada, escuchando lo que al parecer era una explicación de Longbottom acerca de su actitud hacia su padre.

- Pero Luna, entiende – intentó exponer su alegato.

- No hay escusa Neville, tú deberías saber que la opinión de mi papá - lo defendió molesta.

- Pero es que es absurdo - protestó con fastidio.

- ¿Qué es absurdo? - interrogó con sus pupilas brillando de enfado.

- Esa manera que tienen de ser tu padre y tú a veces pierden noción de lo que es realidad y fantasía - respondió en voz alta.

- ¡¿Queeeé?! - clamó dolida.

- Si es solo que… deberían de vivir en el mundo real - argumentó el Gryffindor, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Vivimos en el mundo real… - se defendió con los ojos cristalizados.

- No Luna… tu vives en tu mundo… con razón dicen que estas loca… - lo ultimó lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Eso a mi no me importa - respondió la rubia levantando el mentón.

- Es que a mi… - de repente calló al ver la expresión de asombro de Luna.

- Ya veo… - se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar - hemos terminado - expresó en un susurro, alejándose de él, que solo suspiró y caminó unos pasos tras ella.

- Vamos Luna, no quise decir eso… mira…

- Pero yo si, hemos terminado Longbottom… adiós - siguió su camino, sin volver la vista atrás, mientras el Gryffindor la veía alejarse con tristeza; después giró y caminó a su Torre.

La rubia caminó unos pasos más, giró y lo vio alejarse, cerró sus puños con coraje.

- Tonto… - siguió caminando, sin rumbo fijo, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

En el Castillo…

Draco caminaba al lado de Zabinni con pereza, ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente Blaise, miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando algo en cada esquina.

- Blaise… deja de hacer eso que me desesperas…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó divertido

- Mirar en busca de la Weasley como si estuvieras desesperado… ¡por Merlín la acabas de ver! – exclamó con fastidio.

- Mmm lo se, pero no la buscaba a ella…

- ¿Ah no? – interrogó desinteresado.

- No mi querido "hurón"… - dijo con mofa, usando el apodo que le había oído varias veces a Hermione, recibiendo una mirada asesina – ¡buscaba a la Granger!

- ¿Y para qué? – cuestionó extrañado.

- Mmmm tengo algo que preguntarle - dijo evasivamente, recordando la sonrisa que le dirigió en el Estadio.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y tú qué puedes preguntarle a ella? - interrogó desconfiado.

- Mmm un par de cosas… - respondió, mirando de frente al chico que se detuvo en seco - ¿qué?

- Mmmm nada - lo estudió con sus plateadas pupilas posadas fríamente sobre él.

- Tranquilo Draco, no le diré nada sobre su tórrida confesión - expresó el moreno, avanzando un par de pasos.

- Más te vale - respondió en un susurro el rubio con una ligera amenaza en la voz.

- ¿Vas a venir a Slytherin?, podemos ordenar algo a algún elfo y que lo mande a la habitación…

- Querrás decir que utilice mi influencia con el elfo que pertenecía a mi casa para que nos lleve algo a Slytherin ¿no?

- Claro… - respondió Blaise alegre.

- Idiota… - caminó hasta ponerse al nivel del moreno - voy a mi Sala y te veo en Slytherin…

- ¿Crees qué sea buena idea? - preguntó con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Que vayas a tu Sala… podrías encontrarla.

- ¿Y? – curvó sus rubias cejas con altivez.

- Mmm no lo se, podrías intentar violarla… o peor aún… que ella intentara violarte a ti - dijo con burla, aunque su mirada era seria.

- Zabinni… te estas ganando dejar de ser mi amigo si sigues con eso - expresó con frialdad.

- Vamos Draco, relájate… solo bromeaba…

- Mmm - respondió indiferente - te veo en media hora.

- Tendré listo el whiskey… oye… pide para tres, llamare a Nott - aseveró el moreno, bajando por unas escaleras, mientras que Draco caminaba con paso rápido a su Torre, topándose en una escalera con Sol, que lo miró con una extraña interrogación en el rostro, que él notó sin inmutarse.

En el pasillo de Premios Anuales…

- ¡Gracias a Gryffindor! pensé que alguien nos vería - dijo Mione, respirando aliviada.

- Si, sentí que no llegábamos nunca - respondió Sol.

- Gracias Sol, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado…

- No hay de qué… - miró el pasillo - bueno te dejo…

- Si, ¿regresaras con Harry? – curioseó Hermione.

- Si, pero primero me aseare un poco, no puedo ir así a verlo - dijo señalando su uniforme de selección.

- Mmm pues no creo que a Harry le importe como vistas, mientras estés ahí – comentó segura.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo sonriente.

- Claro, Harry es un chico muy simple, a él las apariencias no le importan… dímelo a mi, que no se porque me eligió como amiga si en primero nadie me soportaba, incluso Ron me odiaba.

- No lo creo… a Ron como que lo intimidas un poco, pero no te odia…

- Mmm quizá tengas razón - dijo riendo – bueno, me voy… nos vemos después…

- Bien, adiós - se despidió y caminó a su Torre, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso, se topó con el rubio de Slytherin, lo miró analíticamente, él solo le devolvió la mirada y continuó su camino - no creo eso Hermy, ese chico no te odia - se dijo en un susurro, apresurándose a su destino.

Mientras tanto Hermione se había internado en su habitación, se despojó de toda la ropa de chico y la metió en una mochila, para poder llevarla a la habitación de Gerry, se metió a bañar y se vistió con el uniforme del Colegio, no le tomó mucho tiempo, a pesar de que meditaba en las palabras de Sol, y en lo ocurrió con el rubio líder de Slytherin, se sentó en la cama y miró el pañuelo en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?, vamos Hermy, intentan recordar… - se recargó en la cama y caminó alrededor de esta - yo estaba ahí… y él aquí… - se paró en el mismo lugar que el rubio la noche anterior – pero de qué hablábamos… de la sangre… si… creo que si… me dijo algo de la pureza, creo que lo de siempre, de que soy una sangre sucia o algo así… - regresó a su lugar en la cama, tomó el pañuelo, acercándolo a su rostro, aspiró el aroma delicado que todavía poseía; lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica - vamos Hermy, ¡date prisa! Deja de pensar en Draco… - se afanó en su aspecto y salió de su habitación topándose con…

Draco caminó lentamente, pensando _"si la chica de Francia estaba arriba, tal vez estaba con Hermione… entonces ella esta en la Sala"._

- Vamos Draco… ¿acaso le tienes miedo? Claro que no - se respondió inmediatamente - pero te ignoró en el Estadio ¿y qué esperabas?, ¿qué se arrojara a tus brazos?, sabes que eso no pasara - llegó a su Torre, mirando su "puerta" con desconfianza – Vamos Malfoy… no seas idiota… - recitó la contraseña, la puerta se abrió, pero el lugar estaba vació, no se oía ruido alguno, suspiró aliviado, caminó sigiloso, su vista se posó en el sillón donde encontrara a la chica el día anterior, se sentó en el, recordando la manera tal linda en la que la castaña se veía el día anterior – quién lo hubiera dicho… Hermione Granger borracha - una sonrisa curvó sus labios momentáneamente. Se levantó y caminó a la escalera, cuando un ruido lo hizo levantar la vista.

En la parte alta de la escalera, la castaña se detuvo al instante, sorprendida por la presencia de Malfoy.

Se miraron durante uno… dos… tres… cuatro segundos… hasta que él reaccionó y caminó como si no la hubiera visto.

Hermione no sabia cómo actuar, la voz de Sol retumbaba en sus oídos… incluso el plan que le había dicho que haría, pero su lengua estaba pegada a su paladar, no podía articular palabra alguna… y él seguía subiendo las escaleras, uno… dos… tres pasos… cuando por fin lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, el rubio viró para entrar en su habitación, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad… era ahora o nunca.

- Malfoy - habló con voz queda.

- ¿Qué quieres Granger? - indago, sin voltear a verla.

- Yo… pues… - no sabía cómo empezar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – interrogó con malicia.

- Claro que no… - respondió rápidamente, fingiendo una sonrisa - solo quería preguntarte algo ¿por qué me llevaste a mi habitación anoche?

- Porque me estorbabas en la Sala… ¿qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó de la mala manera.

- ¿Te estorbaba?

- Así es, ¿no esperabas que contigo ahí, trajera a mis visitas o si? - expresó dejando salir la mentira.

- Esto no es un hotel barato, para que traigas a tus conquistas - replicó con enojo.

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces Granger, yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie de mis actos - entró a su habitación, recargándose en la puerta, esperando que Hermione se fuera de ahí. " _!Por Merlín, no lo recuerda!, pero ¿qué esperabas Malfoy?, se supone que eso debe hacerte feliz ¿no? Eso es lo que quieres, pero… por Slytherin… ¿qué demonios pasa? ¡Esto me esta superando!, ni siquiera puedo insultarla… demonios… esto es absurdo. Yo soy Malfoy y ella es Granger… ni siquiera Blaise tiene el valor de aceptar lo que dije… ¡tengo que terminar con esto ya!, ¡de una vez por todas! _".

Mientras que Hermione se había quedado ahí, mirando la puerta por un par de segundos, _"¿Qué esperabas Hermione?, es un idiota… rubio oxigenado, amante del peróxido, egocentrista… narcisista, pervertido y posiblemente ¡gay!… maldito hurón, solo le importa él y nada más que él… y yo que esperaba una explicación… pero claro, el rubiecito no da explicaciones a nadie… idiota… pero… mmmmm pudo haberme dejado en la Sala, no hay rastro de que alguien más haya estado aquí ¿o quizás en su habitación?¿Será una mentira?... pero ahora lo averiguare"_.

Salió de ahí, yendo a la habitación de Gerry.

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

Sirius y Remus, estaban sentados en sendos sillones, mirando al Director del Colegio, que frente a ellos escuchaba atentamente lo dicho por el hermoso pelinegro de mirada gris - azulada y sonrisa coqueta.

- Yo creo que no habrá problema con las visitas a Azkaban…

- Mientras Fudge no intente nada raro, todo marcha bien – exclamó desconfiado Remus.

- No creo que él haga nada, no le conviene exponerse – respondió Dumbledore minimizando el asunto.

- Pero aún así Dumbledore… no me da confianza – reiteró Remus.

- Narcisa y Oxum, están avisadas acerca de las próximas visitas a Azkaban, además de que las tendrás por aquí mañana – avisó Sirius sin perder su sonrisa

- Vendrán a apoyar a sus hijos, son buenas madres – confirmó el anciano, acomodando sus gafas.

- Si… - aceptó el castaño - por cierto Dumbledore ¿cómo sigues? – interrogó, refiriéndose a su salud.

- Mmm recuperándome mi querido amigo, pero bien - levantó su mano con lentitud - no creo que recupere del todo mi mano, pero haré lo posible…

- Si hay algo qué podamos hacer - ofreció el pelinegro con seriedad.

- Lo se, no es necesario pero cuento con ustedes, cambiando de tema… ¿les gusto el desempeño de la selección?

- Harry estuvo excelente - se ufanó el padrino, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

- Y Gerry bastante hábil, aunque debo decir que como equipo son arrolladores – comentó Remus más relajado.

- Pero las chicas francesas… se supone que eran muy frágiles, pero son bastante rudas – opinó Sirius.

- Te supongo enterado del secreto de Gerry ¿no es verdad Remus? – cuestionó Albus con curvando sus labios.

- Bueno… si, Canuto me contó… - aceptó sonriente.

- Tú sabes que es de confianza Dumbledore - se defendió el animago, antes de que lo reprendieran.

- Lo sé… - afirmó levantando la mano para tranquilizarlo.

- Pero creo que los chicos lo sospechan o tal vez ya lo saben… - manifestó Sirius.

- Si, hace un rato les preguntamos por Gerry y se pusieron bastante nerviosos y cuando mencionamos a Hermy, Ron se puso pálido – explicó Remus a detalle.

- Así es… pero Harry intentó salvar la situación... y lo hubiera logrado de no ser nosotros los engañados - una sonrisa tierna ilumino el rostro de Sirius.

- Cierto, se podría decir que es como Cornamenta… es muy difícil que nos engañe a nosotros - dijo riendo el castaño.

- Mmm será mejor irnos ya Lunático, Harry nos espera… y Molly Weasley me mirará con más odio si llegamos tarde – apuró el ojiplata.

- Si, te dirá que eres un irresponsable y que ella se encargara de cuidar de Harry.

- Es una molestia, cree que Harry es un niño y no lo es… entiende las cosas a la perfección – afirmó Sirius.

- Si, pero tu quieres mandarlo al ataque... y él no es Cornamenta, aún es pequeño para estar en la Orden… además no es justo que lo hagamos vivir esto, ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que le ha pasado – añadió en su opinión Remus.

- Pero esa es su decisión, no la mía –agregó Sirius con seriedad.

- Harry es un chico inteligente… además, le esperan más batallas en las cuales participar… y es mejor que este con ustedes a que lo haga solo, Voldemort no se rendirá – concluyó Dumbledore enigmático.

- Nosotros tampoco, vámonos Lunático… nos veremos Dumbledore – le dio un apretón de manos y salió.

- Hasta luego… - se despidieron, encaminándose a la Enfermería a reunirse con el ahijado preferido de Sirius… además de ser el único que tenía.

En Gryffindor…

Ronald se terminaba de asear en su habitación, lo había hecho rápido para poder regresar con Harry, tenían que hablar con Hermione… esa situación le preocupaba un poco, además de que estando con sus padres, seguramente Molly lo habría hecho tomar alguna poción rara para intentar que se recuperara rápido. Salió rápidamente y en la Sala común se encontró con Lavender.

- Won-won… - expresó melosamente, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

- Lavender, tengo prisa - manifestó liberándose delicadamente de los brazos de la chica – tengo que ir a ver a Harry…

- Pero Won-won, él tiene quien lo acompañe, lo veremos después - alegó la pelinegra.

- ¿No entiendes que esta en la Enfermería? Tengo que ir a verlo es mi mejor amigo – apuntó firme.

- Lo se, pero solo fue una caída - expresó Lav, restándole importancia.

- ¿Una caída?, ¡pudo morir con esa caída!, tiene un brazo roto - explicó molesto.

- Pero Won-won… - trató de alegar.

- Además, tú sabias lo de Hermione y no me lo dijiste - aseveró furioso, señalándola con el índice.

- ¿D-de qué hablas? – titubeó retrocediendo un paso.

- Lo de Gerry - respondió en un susurro - tú lo sabias… ¡y no me lo dijiste!

- Pero Ron… - intentó justificarse.

- Mira, tengo que ir por Harry – repitió firme.

- Te quedas y hablamos de esto… - ordenó con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Ya me canse de que me controles el tiempo! Estoy harto de que me trates como un niño chiquito… que tiene que pedirte permiso para todo, no eres mi madre, ¡así que deja de tomar papeles que no te tocan!, esto ya no es divertido… ¡me estas asfixiando! - soltó sin aguantarse más; ya no toleraba esa situación.

- Pero… ¿de qué hablas Won-won?, yo no te asfixio… es solo que tu debes… - trató de tranquilizarlo.

- No, yo no debo nada. Lavender, ese es el problema… que tu quieres que yo sea como tu ordenas, que siempre este contigo y yo también necesito estar solo, con mis amigos… no solo contigo - explicó exaltado.

- Eso no es verdad, ¿no te levante de la Sala porque tomaste como si se te fuera la vida en ello? - interrogó la morena.

- Pero ¿desde cuándo tú no me dejabas estar con ellos?, lo que me recuerda que no me gusto la manera en que me gritaste frente a todos… yo no soy un perro para que me grites así y menos enfrente de las personas… ¡eso no lo tenía porque escuchar el mundo Lavender!

- Pero Ron… ¿qué esperabas? tú estabas mal y yo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¿sabes qué?… ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ahora solo voy ir a ver a Harry… - enunció calmándose.

- Entonces voy contigo… - pronunció con timidez.

- ¡No! – respondió con firmeza - déjame tranquilo por un momento - pidió caminando a la puerta

- Ron… Ron… ¡Ronald Weasley vuelve aquí! ¡Ron! – la puerta se cerró con un fuerte sonido, haciendo que la señora gorda reclamara.

Pero el pelirrojo no prestó atención a sus reclamos, simplemente caminó furioso, perdiéndose entre los pasillos…

En la habitación de Gerry…

Hermione miraba triste el contenido del caldero, apenas y quedaba poción como para un par de horas, tenia que darse prisa, miró el contenido de su botellita.

- Apenas alcanzara, tengo que hacer más… - revisó el contenido de los estantes, colocando en el caldero unos cuantos ingredientes, encendió el mechero y lo dejó calentar; empezando con una nueva cantidad de poción.

Mientras esperaba, le llegó un sonido a lo lejos, una puerta se cerró… sabiendo que el único que podía cerrar una puerta así seria Malfoy, se apresuró a beber un trago grande de la poción, ya vestía como niño, así que apurándose, esperó el cambio, oyó la puerta de la Torre… no quería que el chico se alejara mucho cuando saliera… ¡por Merlín, como tardaba!… se miró en el espejo, su rostro ya empezaba a verse masculino al igual que sus manos, se ató el cabello en una coleta algo desarreglada y salió, esperando que la llama ligera calentara la poción en el tiempo que estaría fuera.

En la puerta, miró a ambos lados, notando como Malfoy se alejaba por el pasillo, tendría que correr para alcanzarlo corrió un poco.

- ¡Hey Draco! – le gritó logrando que el Sly volteara a verlo.

- D`Granchester, no vuelvas a gritarme - le expresó algo enojado, cuando el castaño llegó a su lado.

- Mmm ¿estamos de malas, eh Draco? – interrogó con una sonrisa.

- Mmmmm idiota…

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó mientras caminaba a si lado.

- Con Blaise… - divulgó de malhumor, la verdad era que no quería llevarlo, se le hacia un constante recordatorio de la castaña.

- Mmmmm ya veo… - al parecer no pensaba invitarlo a ir con él, así que optó por algo arriesgado – oye ¿no has visto a las chicas?, quería ver a Ginny y a Hermy, pero no las encuentro.

- No las ando cuidando para ti Gerard – gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Mmm cierto… pero tu salías de tu Sala ¿no estaba ahí Hermy? – indagó juguetón, notando como comenzaban a notarse las venas de la frente de Malfoy.

- No… - bramó escuetamente.

- Creo que iré a buscarlas… tal vez estén en Gryffindor - fingió el intentó de dar un paso.

- ¿Y para qué las quieres si se puede saber? - se odiaba por preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo.

- Mmmm cosas entre ellas y yo… un asunto privado – recalcó divertido.

- Donde te metas con la Weasley, Blaise te va a matar – advirtió con recelo.

- No me importa, porque no es Ginny la que me gusta - espetó mirándolo de frente - creo que iré al Comedor… ¿no vienes? - interrogó al verlo detenerse frente al cuadro de la fruta.

- No, ordenare algo… - dijo seriamente, rascando la pera y abriendo la puerta a las cocinas, rápidamente Dobby se acercó.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Malfoy? – inquirió con zalamería.

- Mmmm lleva a mi habitación en Slytherin comida para tres personas - ordenó despóticamente, después miró a Gerry sin mucho ánimo – ¿vienes?

- Si quieres… - expresó serio, pero por dentro brincaba de alegría.

- Entonces que sea comida para cuatro y ya sabes, que nadie se entere – amenazó al elfo.

- Si, no se preocupe - discretamente recibió un par de galeones y se alejó.

- Vaya… tu si que sabes darte la buena vida ¿no? – cuestionó notando que Draco que le pagaba al elfo, lo cual le extraño, pero le alegraba que al menos lo hiciera, aún como Gerry tenía que defender a esas inofensivas criaturas.

- Claro, soy Draco Malfoy… líder de los Slytherin…

- ¿Sabes qué? Deberías de buscar nuevas frases, esas ya están muy gastadas… - dijo bromeando, haciendo que sin querer el chico soltara una ligera sonrisa.

- Eres un imbécil ¿sabias? – repuso pintando una media sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

- No, pero no expresare mis opiniones sobre ti hasta… - calló deliberadamente.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? - curioseó, cuando el chico dejo la frase inconclusa.

- Hasta que regrese a mi casa, no quiero que me golpees… - dijo burlonamente Gerard, riendo de la cara de pocos amigos del rubio.

- Ya cállate y vámonos… - empezaron a caminar lentamente, solo intercambiado comentarios tontos de vez en cuando, hasta llegar a la puerta de Slytherin.

En Gryffindor…

Después de la salida abrupta de su novio, la chica subió corriendo las escaleras, entrando sin siquiera tocar en la habitación de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny!, tu hermano me gritó… - dijo arrojándose a la cama.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? - interrogó ya que casi no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

- Ron me gritó, me dijo que lo asfixiaba… que soy una controladora, me gritó y se fue - decía atropelladamente.

- Tranquilízate Lavender, que no entiendo nada… - expresó Ginn, levantándola de su cama y haciendo que la mirara, extrañándose de no ver lágrimas en sus ojos, solo un gesto de pena - a ver tranquilízate y platícame… ¿qué pasa?

- Yo… y luego él… y yo… bueno pues es que me gritó… me dijo que lo asfixio y después…

- ¡Por Merlín Lav!… tranquilízate - dijo algo harta – respira, respira….eso… ahora dime qué pasa…

- Ron… él… lo vi hace un rato, le pregunte donde iba y me dijo que con Harry…

Frunció su ceño, rodando sus ojos - Eso no es raro, ya sabes que son amigos ¿entonces?

- Es que yo le dije que se quedara conmigo, que bueno que Harry no se estaba muriendo ni nada por el estilo…

- Pero ¡¿cómo le dices eso?! – interrogó sorprendida de la actitud de su amiga.

- Es que bueno solo fue una caída, pero me gritó que es su mejor amigo y que esa caída pudo haberlo matado y después…bueno… me gritó que lo asfixio… que lo deje en paz… que deje de controlar su vida, que me parezco a su mamá – informó con indignación.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? - interrogó sin expresar nada, ya que estaba un poco de acuerdo con su hermano.

- Pues ¿qué le podía decir?, ¿qué no era verdad?… y me dijo que me adjudico papeles que no me corresponden y me reclamó por lo de Gerry… ya sabe que es Hermione y se enojó porque no le conté, además…

- Pero ¡¿cómo se enteró?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – indagó preocupada por la castaña.

- No lo se, le dije que se quedara y habláramos, pero se negó… que quería ver a Harry… así que le dije que lo acompañaba…

- Y obviamente te dijo que no – completó con obviedad Ginevra.

- Si, me dijo que quería estar a solas con sus amigos sin que yo lo estuviera mandando y que lo de la borrachera era muy su problema, que no tenía porque haberle gritado así…

- En eso tiene razón Lav, tienes que relajarte un poco – aconsejó tratando de animarla.

- Pero ¿cómo?, ¿tú también estas en mi contra? – prorrumpió afligida.

- No es cuestión de contras Lav es simple lógica, lo avergonzaste ese día… además tienes que reconocer que eres un poco controladora – señaló con un poco de miedo, sabía que Lavender no lo iba a tomar muy bien.

- Pero es mi Won-won… yo…

- No Lav, así como me dijeron en la mañana que Harry no era para mi… ahora tu hazte a la idea de que Ron es un ser pensante e independiente, no depende de ti – evidenció firme.

- Pero…

- Tranquilízate… Ron no esta siempre a tus órdenes, no es un perro – recalcó esperando que lo entendiera.

- Eso me dijo él… - dijo trise, bajando la cabeza.

- Piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo Lav - expresó la pelirroja, con tristeza, mientras la chica se recostaba en su cama y abrazaba su almohada.

Mientras que por los oscuros pasillos del Castillo Ronald caminaba con paso furioso.

"_¿Qué le pasa? ¡Por Merlín!, ni que fuera mi madre… y todavía me ordena ¡que regrese!. De verdad que a veces no se porque la soporto… y luego decirme que no vaya a ver a Harry, ¿qué no ve que es mi mejor amigo?, ni que fuera su criado"._

Repentinamente golpeó una pared, provocándose un dolor bastante fuerte en la mano, cuando unos ligeros sonidos llamaron su atención, miró en varias direcciones buscando de dónde provenían.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - se asomó por una ventana y pudo distinguir los terrenos - ¡Por Merlín… estaba tan furioso que no vi por donde iba!… ahora tendré que correr para alcanzar a Harry - estaba dispuesto a emprender la carrera, cuando el mismo sonido que lo sacara de sus pensamientos volvió a oírse - ¿qué es eso? - con su clásica cara de miedo, caminó lentamente, el pasillo era oscuro se asomó por la esquina de el muro, hacia el pasillo siguiente notó un destello dorado, así que se acercó lentamente.

El sonido se volvió a escuchar, de repente notó que el eco que se dejaba oír era producido por una linda rubia que lloraba tristemente, sentada en la escalera - ¿Luna? - interrogó acercándose hasta ella - ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?

- No pasa nada… yo… solo… - se puso de pie rápidamente - me tengo que ir - intentó subir por la escalera, pero la mano del pelirrojo la detuvo.

- Vamos Luna, dime ¿qué tienes? - la chica lo miró, quizás no la entendería pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él, se sentó de nuevo en la escalera. Ron sonrió y soltó su mano, para sentarse a su lado – ¿y bien?, ¿qué te pasa?

- Pues… termine con Neville, es que él no me entiende… quiere que yo sea diferente, no me acepta como soy – confesó en un hilo de voz.

- Eso me suena tan familiar - murmuró irónico.

- Es que él quiere una novia que yo no puedo ser, él me quiere hacer a su forma… se avergüenza de como soy, se burla de mi papá y yo no tolero eso, por mucho que lo quiera no voy a aceptar que se burle del trabajo de mi padre – aseguró mortificada.

- Te entiendo - expresó, recordando lo que Neville le había dicho en su habitación.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida - pensé que tu también me creías loca y rara… como todos - confesó con un susurro.

- Bueeeeno… es cierto que no eres como todos, pero eso no es malo… ni significa que estés loca, es solo que eres especial – manifestó sincero.

- ¿Especial? – preguntó enfocando sus enrojecidos ojos en el león.

- Si, tu ves cosas que los demás no percibimos, tienes un don especial… solo que no todos lo ven así – comentó limpiando una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la rubia.

- Mmm bueno… es… solo que ellos creen que todo lo que digo es mentira, pero quizá son ellos los que no quieren ver la realidad…

- Es que las personas suelen temerle a lo que es diferente a ellos, porque les da miedo saber que hay cosas que no se adaptan a lo estándar, que pueden ser más especiales que ellos…

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no justifica la actitud de Neville – aseveró aún triste.

- Mmm ¿es por eso qué estas llorando?, no le des importancia Neville lo entenderá y si no, es que no te merece – concluyó el pelirrojo.

- Pero… - intentó expresarse, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

- Si, te entiendo… a mi me pasa lo mismo con Lavender, no me entiende, pero aún así la quiero y eso lo hace difícil – confesó dejando caer sus hombros.

- Pero si Lav y tú siempre están juntos… son una pareja muy unida – expuso sorprendida.

- Mmm ese es el problema, ella me quiere hacer a su manera y yo tengo la horrible tendencia a hacer lo que ella desea, aunque no me guste… pero ya me canse – arguyó cansino.

- No pensé que eso estuviera pasando entre ustedes - expresó con tristeza.

- Pues esa es la realidad… además, ¿cómo podrías saberlo?, tú ya lo has dicho, siempre estamos juntos, ¿cómo podría contárselo a otra persona si no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra?… y ese es el problema…

- Ron ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? - expresó sorprendida, ya que todos pensaban que eran de las parejas más solidas.

- Claro que si, más que nunca, hoy simplemente… acabo de pelear con ella porque no quería que fuera a ver a Harry, a Harry, mi mejor amigo… no a una chica… a Harry… ¿entiendes?

- No lo puedo creer - exclamó más sorprendida aún - pero si Harry esta herido ¿no?

- Por eso mismo, ella lo sabe y aún así me dice que no vaya a verlo, se me hace un poco… frio e inhumano, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el último de sus berrinches que soporté – exhaló molesto.

- Tranquilo Ron… - mencionó, colocando una mano sobre la del pelirrojo.

- Tienes razón - suspiró fuertemente – yo aquí contándote mis problemas y tú estas triste… lo siento, pero es que ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba decírselo a alguien…

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes… - le sonrió, con dulzura, quedándose en silencio por unos minutos.

En Beauxbatons…

La pelirroja, entró a su Sala, esperando poder asearse rápidamente y salir a ver a su novio, pero para su suerte, se topó con los franceses, los cuales estaban en la Sala siendo atenidos y prácticamente rodeados por el resto de la selección francesa, siendo tratados como si fueran reyes, miró alrededor… sin ver señales de las leonas.

- Deben de haberse ido a Gryffindor - expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- ¡Sol! - gritó Iván, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran, con sonrisas altaneras.

- Sol… ¿todavía no te cambias? - interrogó divertido Andoni, mirando el aspecto de su prima.

- A eso iba, no tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes - salió de la Sala, yendo directamente a su habitación, donde se metió al baño y en pocos minutos salió acompañada de una nube de vapor, miró su guardarropa, escogiendo una falda corta azul tableada y un suéter corto color verde azulado, que combinaba perfectamente con el anillo que el chico le había regalado, acomodó su cabello alrededor de su rostro, que maquillo ligeramente, se roció un poco de perfume.

Salió con rapidez, no quería tardar mucho y por los chicos no habría prisa, ya que al parecer estaban siendo bastante bien atendidos.

- Iván - formuló sonriente - voy a la Enfermería, entretenlos y diles que no te perviertan, no quiero que seas como ellos - dijo divertida.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? – cuestionó preocupado.

- Él va ha estar bien ya lo verás - contestó dejando tras de si a un cumulo de mujeres, metafóricamente encima de los franceses.

Caminó con rapidez, ocurriéndosele algo, se paró a un lado de una ventana y dijo…

- ¡Accio nimbus! - después de unos segundos, por la parte de afuera de el Castillo, apareció su escoba. Delicadamente se subió y emprendió el camino al Estadio, al llegar se detuvo en la puerta principal, bajó de la escoba y con un toque de su varita, esta se fue volando de regresó a su habitación.

Cuando la escoba se perdió en la distancia, caminó a la Enfermería. A través de la puerta oyó algunas voces desconocidas, tocó suavemente, una voz femenina le ordenó pasar, atravesó el umbral, caminó suavemente hasta la cama de Harry, donde notó la presencia de una pareja pelirroja, sentada al lado del chico.

- ¡Sol! - expresó entusiasmado - ven, te quiero presentar a alguien - se acercó a él, ligeramente nerviosa, tomándolo de la mano - Sol, te presento a Molly y Arthur Weasley… los padres de Ron, Ginny y los gemelos…

- Un placer - extendió una mano, la cual fue estrechada por el señor Weasley.

- Ella es la hermana de Iván, ¿recuerda Señora Weasley? - añadió apresurado, notando la mirada desconfiada de la señora sobre su novia.

- ¡Aaaahhh Iván! ¡Que niño tan lindo!… me recuerda a los gemelos a su edad - con un poco menos de desconfianza, se acercó a la chica - un placer, ¿así qué tu eres la niña que le gusta a Harry?

- Mmm que buen gusto Harry - exclamó alegre Arthur, intentando liberar la tensión.

- Sol, es mi novia… ella… - se interrumpió al oír que la puerta se abría, poco después aparecieron las figuras de los Merodeadores.

- Harry, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – interrogó Remus.

- Si, yo… ya me siento mejor – aclaró el buscador, sonriéndoles.

- Bien, Sol, disculpa mis modales ¿cómo estas? – se acercó a saludarla el licántropo.

- Muy bien, gracias – afirmó amablemente.

- ¡Que bien! Me alegra que estés con Harry - manifestó Black, contemplando la sonrisa de su ahijado.

- Si, yo… acabo de llegar - dijo lanzándole una mirada emotiva al pelinegro.

- Ya veo, bueno… vámonos Harry – musitó Sirius, lo ayudó aponerse de pie, dejándolo abrazado a la francesa.

- Nosotros podemos llevarlo - manifestó Molly, mirando a Sirius con recelo.

- Nosotros lo llevaremos, esta a nuestro cuidado – rechazó su padrino con determinación.

- Harry, Sol, esperen afuera por favor - pidió el castaño, haciéndole un gesto a los chicos. El cual asintió y caminó con Soleil.

- Ustedes no podrían cuidar de… - empezó Molly.

- Nosotros lo llevaremos, es nuestra responsabilidad – interrumpió el pelinegro.

- Molly entiende que… - intentó Lupin tranquilizar la situación.

Mientras que Harry y Sol, salían de la Enfermería, con el chico apoyado en los hombros de la francesa.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué discuten? – cuestionó confundida.

- Mmm pues, la señora Weasley no confía en Sirius y Remus para que me cuiden – explicó apenado.

- Pero _Monsieur_ Black es tu padrino – refirió lógica la pelirroja.

- Pues si, pero ya ves como es esto…

- ¿Y tus papás qué dicen?, ellos… - se interrumpieron por una tercera voz en la conversación.

- Nosotros que vinimos por ti y tú nos abandonas ¿por él? – dijo con un rostro de seriedad fingida Andoni.

- "Sol que por la mañana sales y por la noche te ocultas" nos debes una explicación – agregó el otro.

- Iván… - profirió Sol, dirigiéndose al pequeño niño - te dije que los entretuvieras…

- Lo intente, pero ya sabes como son - expresó resignado.

- Sol ¿quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- No, no, no… ¿quién eres tú? - interrogó Andoni con una mirada elocuente.

- Bueno… ellos son… - vaciló la chica.

- Soy su prometido ¿y tú quién eres?, ¿y por qué la estas abrazando? - exclamó fríamente Carlo, mientras que Andoni e Iván miraban al techo con resignación.

- ¿Su prometido? ¿Tú? ¡Pues yo soy su novio! - interpeló con firmeza Potter, sin soltar los hombros de la chica. Mientras con su mirada recorría al rubio.

- ¡Andoni!, ¡contrólalo! - expresó Moon con pesar.

- Yo no se nada, arréglenlo ustedes - manifestó el castaño, levantando los hombros.

- Harry ignóralos, son… - intentó explicar, pero el rubio habló antes que ella terminara.

- ¿Cómo que ignóralos?, ¿así le hablas a tu prometido? - interrogó serio, mientras Iván reía fuertemente.

- ¡Carlo, cállate! - expresó avergonzada la francesa.

- Sol… ¿qué pasa? – interrogó confundido, sintiendo una rara sensación de incertidumbre.

- Ellos son así, solo ignóralos, ellos son… - trató nuevamente de explicar.

- Vamos Sol, yo se que me extrañaste, llevamos tantos años juntos…

- Sol ¿quién es?, ¿y por qué dice eso? – inquirió molesto Harry.

- Harry él… - afligida quiso explicar.

- ¿No escuchas o qué? Yo soy su…

- Ya basta, ¡por Merlín!, esto es ridículo - expresó divertido Andoni - Carlo deja de jugar, Sol tú tienes la culpa, por no presentarnos desde un principio, ya sabes como es este tonto…

- Pero Andoni yo… - pronunció la chica.

- Olvídalo, yo solo me presento - se acercó a Harry y le extendió la mano – soy Andoni James Mounet - estrechó su mano - primo de Sol y él es Carlo Douglas Mounet, primo nuestro, solo que le gusta bromear… bueno… ya lo viste…

- Harry James Potter - dijo, regresando el saludo, mirando todavía a Carlo con desconfianza.

- ¡Genial, ser James!, ¿no? - interrogó divertido, refiriéndose a sus nombres.

- Mmm Andoni… ¿tenias que arruinar el momento?, yo estaba gozando con su confusión – agregó Douglas, se acercó al trío, tomando a Sol, de los hombros - bueno Solecito, al menos tiene agallas…

- Claro que si - afirmó el ojiverde, avanzando un paso, pero una ligera punzada en su brazo lo hizo gemir ligeramente.

- ¡Harry!, cuidado - se acercó nuevamente él, sosteniéndolo – Iván, llévatelos al Comedor por favor, los veré allá en un rato…

- Pero Sol – se quejó su hermano.

- ¡Iván! – pidió la chica, mirándolo con fijeza.

- ¿Nos estas corriendo?, esto no lo olvidaremos - con un gesto teatral, Carlo caminó un par de pasos, girando el rostro para ver a su primo - vámonos Andoni - pasó a un lado de Harry – con permiso niño - con eso se alejó.

- Mmm ya sabes como es Sol, no te preocupes, nos veremos en el Comedor - miró a Harry con una sonrisa - un placer… ¿James?

- No Harry, James es mi padre - evidenció divertido.

- Harry, nos veremos pronto - siguió a su primo fuera del Estadio.

- Nos vemos después Harry, ¡cuídate!, me alegro de que estés bien… ¡ah! y jugaste genial - salió corriendo tras el par de franceses.

- Pero ¿qué le pasa? - interrogó irónico refiriéndose a Carlo.

- Ah lo siento, es la parte de la familia que tratamos de mantener oculta – señaló con una ligera sonrisa, apenada por el momento que les habían hecho pasar.

- Mmm ya veo porque tiene un sentido de la amabilidad bastante distorsionado y que celosito es – informó abrumado Harry.

- Si, lo se, pero no se queda atrás la mamá de Ron… ¿observaste cómo me miró?, me evaluó como si fuera un trozo de carne…

- Lo siento, ella es un poco…

- ¿No será porque Ginny fue tu novia y sigue pensando que ustedes podrían regresar? – inquirió temerosa.

- Eso no pasara, Ginny también lo sabe, nuestro tiempo ya pasó y en cuanto a la Señora Weasley, pues… - levantó los hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

- Entiendo, lo hace porque te quiere, solo espero que tus padres no me miren así – balbuceó dejando salir un suspiro.

- Bueno… con respecto a eso, ellos… bueno… ¿cómo les fue?, ¿alguien las vio? - interrogó evadiendo el tema.

- Claro que no, todo salió perfecto, llegamos a su Sala sin inconvenientes, por cierto nos tuvimos que esconder en un cuarto donde haba varios trofeos… y Hermy me mostró los tuyos y los de tus padres y los de _Monsieur_ Black y _Monsieur_ Lupin…

- ¿Te los enseñó? ¿Y qué más te dijo? - interrogó nervioso.

- Nada más, ¿por qué? – inquirió extrañada, notando el rostro afligido de su novio.

- Es que… - la puerta tras él se abrió, dando paso a la Señora Weasley, algo enojada, tras ella su esposo y después los Merodeadores.

- Cuídate mucho Harry - le sonrió, tomándolo de las mejillas y abrazándolo.

- Si, gracias… - respondió al abrazo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Nos veremos pronto Harry, Sol… nuevamente un placer conocerte – prorrumpió Arthur, con eso se alejó al lado de esposa, que solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento a la chica y otro a los Merodeadores, para después alejarse.

- Vámonos Harry… - expresó Sirius, incitándolo a caminar con Sol a su lado, mientras él y Remus caminaban tras ellos.

- Bueno Sol… yo… este bueno, mis padres… - empezó, dándose valor para confesarle la verdad, notando como su padrino y Lupin caminaban a unos pasos de ellos.

Remus y Sirius habían oído las palabras de Harry, así que el pelinegro colocó una mano discretamente en el brazo del castaño, expresándole con la mirada que hiciera un poco lento el paso… cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

- Hay que darles espacio, creo que Harry le va a decir la verdad – informó el pelinegro.

- ¿Cuál verdad? – interrogó extrañado Lupin.

- Sol, no sabe quien es Harry, ni lo de Voldemort, y tampoco lo de James y Lily – agregó serio.

- Ya veo… - miró a la pareja que caminaba frente a ellos, notando que entraban en la Sala de los trofeos – ¿crees qué debamos intervenir?

- Espero que no, dejemos que Harry se encargue… no creo que ella sea como Eva que huyo de ti al saberla verdad…

- ¿Tenias que mencionarla? – preguntó meneando su cabeza, negando.

- Vamos Remus, tu y yo sabemos que eso ya lo superaste… ¿cuándo te vas a decidir a estar con Nym, eh? – insistió Black.

- Por favor Sirius, no es momento para hablar de eso - susurró evadiendo la platica.

- ¡Vamos Lunático! Si hasta yo lo acepté y mira que eso no es fácil… - bromeó el moreno.

- Basta Canuto - expresó seriamente.

- Lunático, Nym no estará ahí para siempre, ella vale mucho… y si no te vas a decidir, ya no le hagas más daño, porque entonces si, me vas a conocer realmente enojado…

- Yo no quiero herirla Canuto - aseveró categórico el castaño.

- Pues decídete, ya deja tus traumas atrás y piensa en el futuro - eso fue lo ultimo que expresó, dejando que el licántropo asimilara sus palabras.

Mientras Harry intentaba explicar los hechos de su vida a la francesa, frente a la vitrina de los premios.

- Mmm Sol… si ellos son mis padres - señaló las imágenes en movimiento de James y Lily, no sabía como comenzar esto no era sencillo para él y menos confesárselo a su novia, quizás implicaría perderla, el peligro que lo acechaba seguía latente, tragó saliva y comenzó - ¿ves esto qué tengo aquí? - señaló la cicatriz en su frente.

- Si, parece un relámpago - dijo extrañada.

- Bueno… pues… esta marca es… me la hizo Voldemort, el día que mató a mis padres, yo soy Harry Potter "el chico que vivió" "el elegido" – divulgó con dificultad.

- ¡¿Tú… eres el elegido?! – cuestionó sorprendida, sabía que ocultaba algo pero eso si que no lo esperaba.

- Si, bueno… no se si sepas de mi, pero se supone que yo herí a Voldemort cuando intentó matarme, así que se supone que soy el elegido, mis padres murieron tratando de defenderme… Sirius y Remus es lo único que tengo y claro mis amigos… son lo más cercano a una familia - expresó, mirando la puerta, donde los Merodeadores, esperaban pacientemente que terminara, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristes lágrimas - ellos… bueno… son como mis padres.

Soleil no salía aún de su estupor, lo que le había confesado no era tan fácil de asimilar - Yo… entiendo, pero… ¿por qué no me explicaste esto ayer, cuando me los presentaste?

- Bueno… porque no me es fácil hablar de esto, todo el mundo me conoce… y conoce mi historia, es muy incomodo, pero nunca había tenido que contar esto…

- Comprendo – murmuró sin realmente saber qué decir.

- Mmmm si tu me quieres dejar, estas en todo tu derecho… estar conmigo es peligroso - expuso esperando lo peor.

- No seas tonto Harry - exclamó firme - yo no te dejaría por algo así…

- Pero Sol… - trató de discutir acerca del peligro que existía.

- Eso no me importa, Harry - manifestó con una tierna sonrisa - me gustas y quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo – añadió segura, se acercó y le acarició el rostro con suavidad - es mejor irnos, todavía estas algo débil y no quiero que te pase algo – susurró con dulzura, depositando un beso en sus labios.

- Me siento bien - espetó, abrazándola suavemente, ahora se sentía más seguro, más después de escuchar las palabras de su novia.

- ¿Si quieres te puedo levitar hasta tu habitación? - preguntó sonriente.

- Ni hablar… - respondió, mirando a la puerta - Sirius, Remus… vámonos - les hizo un gesto que provocó una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Cuidado Harry! - exclamó la francesa, deteniéndolo.

- Harry ¿estas bien? - interrogó el animago, llegando hasta ellos.

- Deberías tener cuidado con tu efusividad, no estábamos tan lejos como para no oírte – regañó Lupin.

- Lo siento - murmuró apenado.

- Le dije que yo lo puedo levitar hasta Gryffindor - repitió la francesa.

- El problema mi querida niña, es que a Harry, no le gusta ser levitado – aclaró su padrino, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya veo… - así los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta de Gryffindor, donde Sol se despidió - tengo que ir a controlar a mis primos – expuso mirando a Harry aún avergonzada por el momento que les hicieron pasar. Separó su vista de las pupilas verdes para posarlas en las ámbar del licántropo - _Monsieur_ Lupin ¿pensó mi propuesta?

- Mmm la pensé - afirmó serio - pero por el momento, me necesitan por aquí, tal vez más adelante…

- Seria un honor tenerlo en Beauxbatons – pronunció halagadoramente.

- No trates de llevártelo - dijo con fingida amenaza Canuto.

- Nada se pierde con tratar, seria un gran acierto para el Colegio…

- ¿De qué propuesta hablan? – interrogó extrañado Potter, mirando a su novia y a su ex profesor.

- Aquí tu damisela, quiere llevarse a Lunático a Francia para que enseñe en Beauxbatons – informó Sirius.

- Oye Sol, eso no se vale - después miró a Remus - además tu dejaste de dar clases aquí, así que no puedes irte a Francia.

- Tranquilo Harry, solo es una propuesta – calmó la situación.

- Aún así no me agrada – manifestó el buscador.

- A mi tampoco, Lunático es nuestro - profirió con posesividad.

- Entiendo, bueno… pero mi propuesta sigue en pie, para cuando usted quiera tomarla – señaló la pelirroja, divertida con las reacciones de los hombres.

- Oye pequeña, recuerda que como padrino de Harry tienes que caerme bien, eh, y tu actitud de llevarte a Lunático a Francia, no te da puntos – bromeó el animago.

- ¡Harry! - dijo sorprendida, abrazando al chico - te quejas de mi primo y _Monsieur _Black es igual o peor…

- Compréndelo, te quieres llevar a su mejor amigo ¿cómo quieres que reaccione?

- Mmmmm si ese es el problema - miró a Sirius analíticamente - ¿quiere estar a cargo del Departamento de los aurores en el Ministerio? - interrogó al pelinegro, haciendo que los hombres rieran fuertemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te los quieres llevar? ¿Y a mí? Yo soy tu novio ¿recuerdas? – reprochó el ojiverde.

- Si, lo se pero es importante para Francia adquirir personas capacitadas, además yo esperaba que tu dijeras que ibas a ir a verme sin que yo te lo ofreciera – depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Por Merlín, que niña tan complicada! – suspiró el pelinegro.

- Y en vez de hacernos ir a Francia ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?, es una solución más practica – propuso como solución, Remus.

- Analicemos los pros y contras de esto…

- Pro, estarías conmigo y no tendrías que llevarte a ninguno a Francia – exclamó Harry.

- Contra, tendría que dejar a mi familia allá – replicó negando.

- Pro, nuestros amigos están aquí y te adoptamos en nuestra rara familia – añadió sereno, Potter.

- De la cual ya eres parte, por estar con Harry – acotó su padrino.

- Lo pensare, quizás me convenzan… bueno, voy al Comedor – se excusó soltando la mano del buscador.

- Solo me aseo un poco y te veo allá - avisó con una sonrisa.

- Bien - miró a Remus y a Sirius – fue un placer volver a verlos - extendió su mano.

- El placer es nuestro - expresó Lupin, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mano de la chica.

- Esperamos verte de nuevo - comentó el pelinegro, imitando el gesto del castaño.

- Yo también - miró a Remus - salúdeme a Nym por favor…

- Mmmm si claro, de tu parte - respondió nervioso.

- Y ojala haya pensado en lo que le dije – recordó, con una sonrisa salió de la Sala, dejando a los hombres con expresión interrogante.

De regreso a las escaleras del pasillo…

- No te rías, fue muy vergonzoso para Neville - expresó Luna algo avergonzada.

- Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso… - intentó expresar Bilius, mientras reía del comentario de la rubia.

- Pues si… pero Longbottom estaba todo rojo de vergüenza.

- Pero que gracioso… ¿y tú qué hiciste? - interrogó con diversión.

- Nada, yo solo bailaba, no fue mi culpa que no supiera bailar… ¿o si? – mencionó risueña.

- Pero si sabe bailar… ¿recuerdas cuándo fue el Torneo de los Tres magos? llevó a Ginny… y bailaron y bailaron toda la noche es más, Harry me dijo que lo vio llegar en la madrugada.

- Pues si, pero baila… vals… clásico… recuerda que su abuela lo crió y yo bailaba… bueno algo más rápido, no tan formal…

- ¡Y se cayó! - se volvió a reír, haciendo eco en el Castillo.

En ese momento, en un pasillo cercano, caminaban dos gemelitos, Fred contaba el dinero, mientras George, oía la plática de este.

- Gotty debería de estar más seguido con Cedric… - comentó satisfecho Fred.

- Si, esas marcas de pasión en su cuello nos fueron de ayuda - respondió el otro gemelo.

- Si… pobre Cedric, será la comidilla durante días – aseguró divertido.

- De lo cual nos encargaremos nosotros ¿no hermano? – señaló con una sonrisa bonachona George.

- Así es… - dividió el dinero a la mitad, extendiéndole una parte a su gemelo - aquí esta la mitad…

- Perfecto… - George tomó los galeones, de pronto un sonido llamó la atención. – se oye como la risa de Ron.

- Así es… vamos a investigar – sugirió Fred levantando las cejas en señal de cuestionamiento.

- Claro, vamos… - caminaron con paso sigiloso por el corredor, siguiendo el sonido de las voces – esa no es la voz de Lavender…

- Mmm eso es porque la chica con la que esta no es Lavender - respondió Fred, asomándose ligeramente por la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Luna Lovegood? – mencionó sorprendido George.

- Así es mi querido hermano…

- Mmm esto me suena como un trabajo para los cupidos Weasley ¿no te parece? – alzó su ceja divertido.

- Si, salvemos a Ron de las garras de esa controladora compulsiva – expuso decidido Fred.

- Ya era hora de que reaccionara… - suspiró el hermoso pelirrojo, haciendo un giro con la cabeza para despejar de su rostro un mechón de cabello.

- Pero ¿qué Luna no estaba con Neville? - interrogó Fred, frunciendo su ceño.

- Pues… al parecer ya no, aprovecharemos esto…

- No dejemos que nuestro pobre hermano vuelva a caer en las garras de Brown - tendió la mano a su gemelo.

- No lo haremos - dijo George estrechándola, intercambiando una sonrisa traviesa.

En Slytherin…

- Si… ya se, ya se… tu clave de Slytherin que no dirías frente a un bla, bla, bla… - barbotó Gerry, rodando sus ojos.

- Mmm ¿te estas divirtiendo? – interrogó con fastidio.

- A decir verdad, si… me agradas…

- Eres un idiota - ambos entraron a Slytherin, yendo al cuarto de Blaise; el cual estaba recostado en su cama.

- ¡Por Slytherin Draco!… pensé que nunca llegarías – exclamó Zabinni, avanzando hacia él.

- Mmm te digo Gerry, Blaise no puede vivir sin mí - el vanidoso rubio caminó con paso elegante hasta su cama.

- Ya me di cuenta - expresó Gerard burlonamente, riendo de la cara de seriedad de Blaise.

- ¿Y tú de dónde sales?, te desapareces y apareces muy extrañamente – comentó el moreno, mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Estaba con Harry… cuando llegaron los demás me fui a mi habitación – murmuró con ligereza.

- Y ahora iba a buscar a tu Weasley y a Granger… ¡ya ves como las extraña! - expresó con ironía Malfoy.

- ¿A Ginny? ¿Y qué quieres con Ginny? – cuestionó Blaise con desagrado.

- No empecemos otra vez con lo mismo, ya te explique que no es ella quien me gusta… deja de fastidiar – repuso Gerry sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? - indagó el moreno indignado, mientras Draco se reía de él.

- Tranquilo Blaise, yo como el buen amigo que soy, te he traído a este para que lo golpees si quieres… - dijo Malfoy sonriente.

- Gracias Draco - se levantó y se acercó al castaño.

- ¿Con qué a eso me trajiste? – interrogó Gerry, evadiendo a Zabinni y aventándole una almohada al rubio, que no se esperaba tal gesto, así que no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, recibiendo un golpe en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - gritó Malfoy regresándole el almohadón, mientras Blaise reía.

- Eres un mal amigo, yo que venia a platicar sanamente con ustedes ¿y así me tratas? – despegó sus pupilas del rubio para mirar al otro - Blaise cálmate, yo te estoy ayudando con Ron – espetó en su defensa.

- ¿Con Weasley?, ¿qué con él? – preguntó Zabinni desconfiado.

- ¿Cómo que, qué?, yo estoy hablando a tu favor para que no mate a Ginny cuando la vea contigo ¿y tú así me lo agradeces?, se ve que son Slytherin – masculló Gerard fingiendo.

- Esta bien, solo por eso te dejare en paz… por ahora – aclaró amenazante el moreno.

- Mmm gracias… que amable - dijo irónico, mientras Malfoy se volvía a acomodar.

- ¿Pediste la comida? – interrogó Blaise a Draco.

- Claro, pero me debes 10 galeones… - advirtió el rubio.

- ¿10?, ese elfo cada vez cobra más caro - expresó el moreno curvando su ceja.

- Pero si tu solo le diste - intentó hablar, pero el rubio lo calló.

- 10 galeones… ¿o no Gerry? - dijo amenazadoramente.

- No lo puedo creer, hasta entre ustedes se muerden - pronunció Gerry en un murmullo.

- ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! - gritó Malfoy frustrado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogó Gerard sorprendido.

- Ese murmullo que haces… me exaspera – espetó con fastidio.

- Ok, ok… entiendo - pensando que su exasperación de debía a que era un gesto de ella.

- Bueno… en lo que esperamos - Blaise abrió el bendito cajón y sacó una botella.

- ¿Otra vez? En lo dicho, ustedes si que son alcohólicos… - concluyó Gerry divertido.

- Ya cállate - el moreno le tendió una copa con liquido ambarino.

- Mmm hoy tomare muy poco, no confió en él… - exclamó refiriéndose a Draco, aceptando la copa mientras se sentaba en la cama de Blaise.

- Pues ¿qué le hiciste? – interrogó Zabinni extrañado, posando su mirada en su rubio amigo.

- Mmm tiene tendencias raras, la ultima vez me besó el cuello - dijo Gerry algo divertido, provocando que Blaise escupiera el contenido de su copa, mientras Draco hacia lo mismo y su tez siempre pálida se coloreaba ligeramente.

- ¡¿Queeeeeé?! - el moreno miró a Gerry sorprendido, y después giró para ver a Draco algo asustado – ¿tú… tú… a él?

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! - gritó ruborizado.

- ¡Claro que si! – afirmó con más confianza Gerard, después miró a Zabinni desconfiado - ¿no será que ustedes…? Bueno… en la misma habitación… - insinuó divertido.

- ¡No digas idioteces! - gritó Blaise, levantándose de la cama, alejándose un par de pasos del rubio - ¿Draco tú…?

- ¡Claro que no!… ya te lo dije - gruñó nuevamente, haciendo que Gerry riera fuertemente, mientras a lo lejos alguien gritaba que un elfo estaba en la puerta.

- Voy por la comida - dijo Blaise rápido.

- No te tardes, no sea que me quiera violar - comentó risueño, haciendo que Zabinni riera con él.

- Yo no protegeré tu virtud… arréglatelas como puedas - salió de ahí, dejándolos a solas.

- Deja de decir idioteces Gerry - exclamó arrastrando las palabras Malfoy en un susurro amenazante, de inmediato se puso de pie.

- No te me acerques… quien sabe que malas mañas tienes - dijo risueño, ignorando su amenaza, por dentro gozaba mucho de verlo ahí, siendo atacado en su hombría.

- Imbécil… ¡a mi no me gustan los hombres! - vociferó furioso.

- ¿Así qué te gustan las niñas, no? – preguntó usando un tono sarcástico.

- ¡Claro que si! – afirmó con fiereza.

- ¿Cómo Hermione? – preguntó Gerry como no queriendo la cosa, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que fastidiaba tanto a Draco.

- ¿De qué hablas?… esa sangre… - se interrumpió con furia, mordiendo las palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios.

- Si, esa chica... la cual por alguna extraña causa fue llevada en brazos por ti hasta su habitación… ¿te gusta eh, Draco? – preguntó con ansiedad que incluso llegó hasta su corazón acelerándolo.

- Claro que no… es una…

- Si, si, si… lo se, sangre sucia… pero eso no impide que te guste – reintentó esperando obtener alguna respuesta que avivara la llama de la esperanza.

- Deja de decir idioteces… - se alejó de él y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

- Mmm entonces si no te gusta… puedo…

- ¿Qué? – interrogó atropelladamente sin querer.

- Mmm no nada… solo… - miró el reloj a propósito.

- Si tienes una cita puedes irte, nadie te detiene – mencionó de mala talante al ver su gesto.

- No, no tengo nada que hacer… por el momento, la veré al llegar a mi habitación – prorrumpió enigmáticamente, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

- ¿A tu habitación? – indagó rápidamente, frunciendo su entrecejo.

- Si… ella…bueno… nada… la veré después - expresó nerviosa, se estaba metiendo en un lio gracias a sus mentiras.

- ¿Te gusta la sangre sucia? - interrogó Draco, después de un rato de silencio, la duda lo estaba torturando de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

- Mmm eso no te importa… - exclamó secamente.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a…

En Gryffindor…

Lavender miraba a su pelirroja amiga, la cual miraba al infinito…

- ¡Ginny! ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Si Lav, te escucho…

- Bueno… no parece ¿qué pasa?, ¿otra vez Harry? – preguntó rodando sus ojos.

- No… bueno si, en parte… pero… Zabinni me invitó a ser su pareja en la fiesta de hoy - respondió en un murmullo apagado.

- ¡Qué! - abandonó la cama de un salto, acercándose a la pelirroja.

- Si – afirmó aún sin manifestar alegría.

- ¡Dime por favor que el dijiste que si! - vociferó efusiva.

- Bueno… no… pero si…

- ¿Cómo que no, pero si? – preguntó Lav impaciente.

- Es que… yo todavía no decido qué voy a hacer y le dije que había quedado con ustedes – resopló mordiendo su labio inferior con duda.

- ¡Como se te ocurre! ¿Le pides pruebas y tú las rechazas? ¿Qué más prueba quieres que esa? ¡Y es público… ante toda la escuela!

- Lo se, pero… - pronunció aún llena de confusiones.

- Nada de peros es ¡Blaise Zabinni!… ¿estas consiente de cuantas quisieran estar en tu lugar? ¡Incluso tú hace unos días morías por él!… además recuerdo que no parabas de decir que el besa… bueeeeno…

- Lo se… pero… - seguía dudando.

- Nada de peros… el hecho de que Harry ya este con otra, no te indica que no eres tú la elegida por él. Si ese fuera el caso ya hubieran regresado desde antes de que Sol apareciera…

- Pero cuando Sol se vaya… - intentó alegar.

- Nada… cuando Sol se vaya ellos seguirán siendo novios, además si terminaran no creo que Harry querría correr a tus brazos, él no es así…se tomaría un tiempo y para entonces quizás la guerra ya este aquí y no sabemos lo que sucederá – exclamó exaltada.

- Mmmmm – murmuró Ginny procesando la información.

- Además, no es justo con Zabinni que lo hagas que se exponga ante toda la escuela, solo para que le salgas con la idiotez de que tú ya no quieres nada con él... o sea ¿cómo te explico que es Blaise Zabinni? ¡Slytherin! ¡Sangre pura! ¡Uno de los mejores partidos del Colegio!… ya quisiera yo estar en tu lugar para probar a aquel bombón – expresó casi deshaciéndose al describir al moreno.

- Lo se - aceptó con un suspiro.

- Bueno ¿y qué vas a hacer en la fiesta?

- Bueno… pues él me dijo que en cuanto llegue, va a ir por mí… y voy a estar con él – respondió en un suspiro apagado.

- ¿Y vas a ir? ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad Ginny! Y ya deja el pasado en el pasado…

- Mmm quizás tengas razón - dijo, mirando la túnica en su cama.

- Y anímate… porque no vas a llegar de ese ánimo con Blaise - le advirtió.

- Mmm esta bien - le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste.

- Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi pareja para la fiesta de esta noche - agregó con felicidad.

- Lav… déjalo, él te buscará - aconsejó la pelirroja.

- No, voy a buscarlo… ya pasó demasiado tiempo con Harry - salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola, mirando la túnica con el escudo de la serpiente.

Al llegar a la Sala común, se topó con…

En la Sala común de el entrenador de Hufflepuff…

Cedric se paseaba por la Sala, mientras una pequeña Ravenclaw solo lo miraba, sentada en un sillón.

- Gotty ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Sabes qué fui la burla de la selección? – reclamó exaltado.

- Pero Ceddy… - intentó exponer su opinión.

- Nada, lo peor es cuando los gemelos me quitaron la bufanda, todo el mundo empezó burlarse de mí…

- No fue con intención - alegó apenada.

- Pero lo hiciste y mira ahora… tuve que pagar una buena cantidad a esos malditos gemelos por una poción para desparecer las marcas – señaló con la cara roja.

- Pues tú no eres inocente Cedric… - le dijo algo molesta por su tono de voz, descubriendo su cuello - estas marcas no se hicieron solas.

- Pero tú… - detuvo su caminar, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver aquellas manchas en el cuello de su novia.

- ¿Yo qué? No fue mi intención hacerlas… solo…

- Pues si, pero… - sacó la botellita de su bolsillo, acercándose a la chica - déjame ver… - delicadamente le untó poción en las marcas del cuello.

- Debemos dejar de hacer eso… - comentó risueña.

- No es broma, fui la burla de todos…

- O sea ¿qué solo eso es lo que te preocupa? – interrogó triste.

- Noooo… lo que más me preocupa es que todos saben que ¡fuiste tú! – afirmó con impotencia.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que la tierra me trague! - dijo ruborizada.

- Eso es lo que más me enfureció, ya sabes como son los Slytherin… ese estúpido de Montague no perdió oportunidad de mencionarte – rabió cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

- ¡Por Ravenclaw… que vergüenza! – exclamó avergonzada.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo lo arregle... con una ligera amenaza. Ahora deberíamos... - calló al oír el ruido en su ventana, se acercó y una lechuza asomó su cabeza por el cristal, la dejó pasar y le quito el recado de su pata, leyendo en voz alta:

"_Querido Cedric… nos agradaría que Marie y sus padres, aceptaran venir a la mansión a una pequeña recepción que celebraremos en honor de tu noviazgo… esperamos que te atiendas pronto nuestra invitación para acordar una fecha, que esperamos sea pronta. Re queremos… Mamá y papá_".

Cuando terminó de leer, su mirada viajó hasta Gotty, que todavía permanecía sentada, pero que esta vez mostraba una expresión de temor.

En Gryffindor…

Harry acababa de asearse en su habitación, notó como Sirius y Remus, miraban el lugar con nostalgia.

- Mmm Harry ¿y quiénes eran esos chicos que apoyaban a Sol? - interrogó el pelinegro, paseándose por la habitación.

-Mmm sus primos, bueno… al menos Andoni dice eso, porque el otro de nombre Carlo es nefasto – exclamó dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Nefasto?, ¿por qué? - interrogó Sirius extrañado.

- Porque cuando Sol nos presentó, me salió con que era su prometido, Sol lo quería matar y Andoni… bueno él resolvió las cosas al final aclarando todo, pero es notorio que Carlo no me aprecia – evidenció con una mueca.

- Págales con la misma moneda, no dejes que ese chico te intimide - replicó indignado Sirius.

- El sanador recomendó que reposaras ¿y piensas ir al Comedor? – preguntó Remus, reprobando tal acción.

- Por supuesto que si, no permitirá que esos francesitos le ganen la partida ¿verdad Harry? – apoyó Canuto, animando a su ahijado.

- Claro que no - expresó Potter firmemente.

- Mmm ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes? - interrogó Lupin divertido, mientras él también revisaba la habitación con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿No me digan qué estaban en esta habitación? - dijo, al captar la expresión de los adultos.

- No, la nuestra era la del final de corredor… pero es muy parecida a esta ¿no Lunático?

- Así es, esa seria mi cama - señaló la cama de la orilla.

- Y es la de Cornamenta y la mía esta - señaló Black dos camas.

- La rata estaría en esa - señaló una alejada. – y Frank en esa.

- ¿Frank Longbottom dormía con ustedes? – cuestionó Harry sorprendido.

- Así es, ojala hubiéramos metido a Frank a los Merodeadores y no a la rata – resopló con resentimiento Sirius, remembrando aquellas noches.

- Mmm pero a Cornamenta le gustaba que lo adulara – acotó Remus con melancolía.

- Si, lo recuerdo… cuando vi el pensadero… era bastante patético – mencionó Harry con recelo.

- Y eso que no lo viste en vivo ¿por qué crees que le dije a Cornamenta que guardara eso?, porque la rata casi se orina en los pantalones de tanto que le aplaudía a tu padre…

- Si, después de eso se peleó con mi madre por molestar a Snape.

- Si, ese Quejicus… teníamos que divertirnos con algo - alegó Black socarrón.

- Si, gracias a eso mi padre empezó a salir con mi madre – musitó con una tenue sonrisa.

- Ese Cornamenta era bastante perspicaz – aportó Canuto, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa perruna.

- Yo diría aprovechado - expresó el licántropo con seriedad.

- Bueeeeno… algo así, pero de ustedes qué se puede decir - dijo irónico.

- Bueno si no fuera por Canuto, tú tampoco habrías hecho nada, eh – le recordó Remus, mirándolo con diversión.

- Si, ni siquiera le hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia ¿qué esperabas?, ¿a que ella lo hiciera por ti? – molestó el pelinegro.

- Esa chica es muy observadora… si la vas a engañar tienes que tener cuidado y ser muy astuto, si eres como Sirius tal vez lo logres – comentó Lupin, dándole un pequeño consejo.

- No la pienso engañar – afirmó seguro – con una chica me basta.

- Oyeee Lunático, yo no tengo la culpa de ser asediado por las mujeres - se defendió el pelinegro.

- Mmm yo tengo unas cuantas opiniones al respecto, pero lo oídos de Harry son demasiado inocentes para ese tipo de palabras – expresó el licántropo, lanzándole una mirada significativa a su amigo.

- Mmm pero… ¿por qué dices que es observadora? – indagó Potter intrigado.

- Bueeeno, porque la señorita Mounet le dijo a Lunático acerca de su relación con Tonks… se dio cuenta al primera de que nuestro querido licántropo esta enamorado de Nym, pero no lo quiere aceptar – comunicó divertido Sirius.

- Ya basta Canuto… - pidió con frialdad.

- ¿No lo puedo creer?, se dio cuenta de que eres licántropo, de que estas enamorado de Tonks y te reprimes… y todavía te hace propuestas para irte a trabajar a Francia… ¿de qué se trata?, ¿por qué no me entero de estas cosas?

- Harry, mi querido muchacho, hay que ser más observador – sugirió Sirius.

- Mmm pero creo que Sol, tiene razón… ¿qué pasa contigo Remus?, ¿cuál es tu excusa para no estar con ella? – cuestionó esperando escuchar otro discurso que en el que ya era común.

- La de siempre… soy peligroso… bla, bla, bla… soy licántropo… bla, bla, bla… son pobre… etc, etc… y por último su mejor escusa… es un anciano… casi a punto del sepulcro – imitó Sirius, dramatizando su actuación.

- Por favor Remus ¿otra vez con lo mismo?, ¡por Godric Gryffindor!, no puedo creer que sigas en eso… en todo caso aquí el más peligros soy yo, a mi me persigue Voldemort… y aún así estoy con Sol… tú te puedes controlar con la poción de Snivellus, bueno… del Profesor Snape – comentó con sinceridad y positivismo.

- Pero Canuto no es nadie para opinar, él ni siquiera llega a tener a alguien – arremetió el licántropo.

- Bueeeno… pero tengo bastantes citas, salgo con muchas mujeres… pero tengo una especial en mente – anunció curvando sus labios en una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Quién?, ¿la conozco?, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? – cuestionó su ahijado interesado.

- Porque ella al contrario de lo que Canuto piensa, no le hace caso… en un momento la pudo tener pero la dejo ir y ahora ella no lo quiere tener cerca – Remus realizó la reseña para que Harry comprendiera.

- Pero volverá, al final eso es lo que importa – comentó confiado.

- Además, según las palabras de la propia dama… Sirius es un anciano… casi, casi del asilo – añadió con soma Remus.

- Mmmmm ya te lo dije Lunático, soy como el buen vino, entre más años… mejor – se vanaglorió el ojiplata.

- Mmm por la descripción de los hechos, creo que ya se de quién se trata – asumió su ahijado.

- No es difícil de adivinar ¿ya estas listo? – preguntó Remus, al verlo totalmente arreglado.

- Si, ya casi… solo… - tomó un frasco de loción y se vacio un poco en la mano, para después distribuirla en su ropa - vámonos.

El trío salió de la habitación, estaban a punto de salir de la Sala común cuando la inconfundible voz de Lavender Brown llamó al ojiverde.

- ¡Harry!, ¿dónde esta Ron? – preguntó apresurada la morena.

- ¿Ron?, no lo se - aseveró extrañado.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Si se fue a verte hace un rato – aseveró con tono demandante.

- Nosotros hemos estado con Harry y no vimos a Ron - confirmó Sirius.

- Tal vez nos cruzamos en el camino – agregó con una mueca el ojiverde.

- Pero ya hubiera regresado, no te creo… dime ¿dónde lo dejaste? - se acercó a él amenazantemente.

- No lo se, no lo he visto - se defendió el chico, colocando las manos frente a él.

- Eso es verdad, no lo hemos visto desde que salimos de la Enfermería - manifestó en su ayuda el castaño.

- Mm voy a buscarlo y donde lo encuentre me va a oír… - salió de la Sala común hecha una furia, buscando al chico.

- Mmmmm creo que Ron ahora si acabara golpeado - comentó Lupin con risa.

- Esa chica esta loca - respondió el otro.

- Ni que lo digas… bueno, vamos al Comedor - dijo Harry, iniciado la marcha.

- Te llevamos hasta allá, después tenemos que irnos – anunció Remus.

- Si, tenemos unos asuntos pendientes - manifestó su padrino con premura.

- No me extraña, vamos - se encaminaron al Comedor.

En Slytherin…

Blaise levitaba varios platos con su varita, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo, por la puerta se acababa de ir el elfo domestico que había traído la comida, de pronto una voz tras el llamó su atención.

- ¿Dónde llevas tanta comida? – preguntó Theo curvando su ceja.

- Bueno, al menos me has evitado la molestia de mandarte llamar - comentó mirando al recién llegado.

- A mi nadie me manda llamar ¿qué quieres? – indagó molestándolo.

- Relájate Theo, solo te íbamos a invitar a comer, pero si no quieres… ve a al Comedor como los demás - empezó caminar seguido del rubio.

- ¿Y quién esta?, ¿Draco? – preguntó, caminando al lado del moreno.

- Si… pero no te recomiendo que no te le acerques mucho por el momento - dijo con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras del castaño.

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Y eso? – cuestionó extrañado.

- Mmm pues… ¿cómo decírtelo? - abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, Nott se detuvo al ver en el interior al castaño.

- ¿Y este qué hace aquí? - interrogó Theo desconfiado.

- Tranquilo Nott, es de confianza… Gerard D`Granchester, Theodore Nott - Draco hizo las presentaciones sin ningún entusiasmo, el castaño se levantó y le extendió la mano, la cual el rubio estrechó después de un momento de estudiarlo.

- Nott pásate, no tengo todo el día para estar aquí parado esperándote con la comida levitando - expresó Blaise, algo molesto.

- Deja de fastidiar Blaise – Theo se acercó a Draco que estaba acostado, invocó una copa y se la extendió al chico, para que le sirviera.

- ¿Dónde me ves cara de tu sirviente? Sírvete tú… - expresó Malfoy, dándole la botella, sin levantarse.

- Mmmm ¿estamos enojados, eh? - se volvió hacia Blaise. – ¿qué le pasa al nene consentido, "Negro"?

- Pues como te digo Theo, no te recomiendo que te sientes junto a él… Gerry nos acaba de platicar que nuestro querido Draco tiene algunas tendencias… "raras" - advirtió el Slytherin.

- Zabinni - expresó el aludido en tono de advertencia.

- ¿Raras? - se levantó y lo miró desde lejos, luego miró a Gerry – ¿por eso los dejaste solos? ¿Él y él… bueno… son… tu sabes?

- ¡Claro que no! - expresó Draco levantándose furioso con las mejillas raramente rosadas - dejen de decir tonterías.

- Pues el beso en el cuello de Gerry no fue ninguna tontería - aseveró Blaise.

- A mi no me metan, yo solo les dije lo que pasó, de dudar de alguien lo haríamos de ti - Gerry señaló a Blaise - tu duermes en la misma habitación quién sabe que cosas raras pasen aquí en las noches - dijo risueño.

- ¡Por Merlín!… no me voy a juntar más con ustedes - expresó Theo, divertido mientras se alejaba.

- No digas idioteces - rugió el líder de Slytherin.

- Mmm en eso yo no participo, hasta ahí llega mi amistad - expresó Nott burlonamente.

- Oye mi sexualidad no esta en duda ¿qué te pasa? - interrogó Blaise a Gerry.

- Yo no se, yo solo digo lo que pasó… además ayer Draco se vino a dormir aquí ¿no? – interrogó Gerry, intentando averiguar donde había dormido el rubio.

- Bueno si, pero…

- ¡A callar todos!, ¡no soy gay!, Blaise tampoco… si alguien aquí tiene tendencias raras eres tú… - Draco bramó señalando al castaño.

- No, no, no, a mi no me metas, a mi si me gusta alguien - se defendió Gerard.

- A mi también, tengo a Ginny… y muchas antes que ella, así que yo si estoy bien definido - afirmó Blaise.

- Y yo a Emilie y a mi, mi historial me precede - mencionó Nott, lavándose las manos de ese extraño asunto.

- Y yo a Nurit y claro que muchas más, así que el único que no mencionó nombres eres tú… así que tú eres el raro - acusó firme Draco.

- Bueno… eso es… porque no puedo decir su nombre, pero su hay alguien que me gusta - dijo, pensando en el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

- ¿Niño o niña? – interrogó Blaise curvando su ceja.

- Eres un idiota, bueno... ya vamos a comer ¿o discutiremos de su vida sexual toda la vida? – indagó Gerry queriendo dejar ya ese tema por la paz.

- Comamos, ya me aburrí de este tema - los cuatro se acomodaron en la habitación, invocando una mesa y sillas, se dispusieron a comer.

En Gryffindor…

La menor de los Weasley miraba el horizonte pensando en todos los puntos a favor de Blaise… y en los de Harry…

"_Harry siempre fue el chico que me intereso, él siempre fue bueno conmigo… incluso después de que terminamos, aunque el trato de poner una barrera entre los dos, y cuando yo trate de volver con él, fue franco… a él le preocupaba que Voldemort me atacara y prefería estar lejos de la personas porque así se sentía seguro para poder luchar contra el Señor Obscuro, quizás fue por eso que me gustó... porque siempre fue valiente para luchar contra Voldemort… pero Blaise es… bueno él siempre me a gustado, por ser diferente a los demás, por ser extremadamente atractivo y por ser prohibido, es Slytherin… es diferente a Harry, Harry es sensible, tierno… y algunas veces hasta tonto, pero Blaise es… fuerte… es… altanero, arrogante… sabe quien es y lo que tiene y lo utiliza a su favor… es interesante y es sexy, tiene presencia… además a pesar de que todos creen que es un patán y a veces lo es… también es un caballero, la manera en la que me cuido, como me trata… y sobre todo… por Gryffindor que labios… ¡que manera de besar! Y ese sex appeal que derrama… ¡por Merlín! Es tan intenso y Harry es… tan pasivo, tan decente… bueno, al menos conmigo lo era, porque últimamente se ha descarado un poco… o sea se arregla para Sol, incluso su actitud… es más atrevida… no es el Harry con el que anduve"._

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro, por aquellos tiempos en los que Harry era todo su mundo, pero ahora había tanto que lo colapsaba. "_Lav tiene razón… Blaise arriesga mucho por mi, él me esta probando que si le interesa estar conmigo y Harry esta con Sol, incluso son novios… y ya la presento con Sirius y Remus… o sea que va en serio… a ella si la dejo estar con él… sin preocuparse por Voldemort… ella logró sacarlo de su encierro en unos cuantos días y yo no lo logre en meses de intentarlo, pero no creo que lo que sintió por mi se haya acabado tan fácil, solo porque conoció a Sol, además… esa Cho arruinó todo… es una idiota… si no se hubiera entrometido, tal vez estaríamos bien… aunque… de cualquier manera me hubiera dejado, por mi bien… pero si hubiéramos seguido… y apareciera Sol, ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿y también esta Zabinni?… a mi me seguiría gustando aún andando con Harry… yo nunca había sentido esa explosión de sensaciones con un beso de Harry y con Blaise es… ¡Ufff! Intenso… colocándolo en una balanza, creo que Zabinni merece una oportunidad… así que… hoy en la noche… estaré con Zabinni, caiga quien caiga"._

De pronto el sonido de su estómago la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

- Mejor voy a comer algo, supongo que ya estarán allá algunos de los chicos… o tal vez vea a Blaise, un poco de adulación a mi persona ayudaría - salió con una sonrisa de la habitación, yendo al Comedor.

De regreso en las escaleras…

Los cupidos Weasley planeaba una estrategia para que su pequeño hermano se liberara del yugo de Lavender, mientras miraban discretamente a la escalera, donde Ron reía de las ocurrencias de la rubia de Ravenclaw.

- Mmm ya tengo hambre, vamos a comer ¿no?, las penas con comida son menos - dijo divertido.

- Pero, yo no tengo hambre – denegó en un suspiro Luna.

- Vamos, prueba uno de los postres y te sentirás feliz, te lo digo por experiencia… a mi me han consolado cada vez que peleó con Lavender…

- Pues ¿dónde los guardas?, porque no se ve que estés gordo - dijo picándole las costillas, haciendo que el chico se contorsionara.

- No me hagas cosquillas – pidió Ron divertido.

- ¡Aaahh con que tienes cosquillas! - usando las dos manos, se acercó a él, haciendo que él terminara en el suelo, retorciéndose de la risa.

- Ya Luna, ya… Luna… basta… Luna… - intentaba articular palabras, mientras tomaba las manos de la chica.

- Vamos Ron… ríete - cuando Ronnie le tomó las muñecas y las jaló hacia arriba, provocó que Luna quedara casi encima de él… a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo, notando lo brillante de sus ojos, sin separar la mirada de esos profundos lagos azules… tan penetrantes… tan… - tienes unos ojos muy profundos - susurró suavemente.

- Mmmm… - solo emitió un murmullo, ya que sus pupilas analizaban a la hermosa chica que tenia frente a él, sus ojos eran de un azul muy suave, tanto que incluso parecían transparentes, su piel suave, con unas ligeras marcas rojas en sus mejillas… sus labios eran… rosas… suaves y muy… invitadores… al escuchar las palabras de ella, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, dando un tonó más adorable a la tersura de su piel - y tú eres más bella de cerca.

- Yo… - después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se levantó apresurada - pues a Neville no le pareció.

- Olvídate de eso - la tomó de la mano, intentando recobrar la compostura - vamos a comer…

- No lo se, no quiero ver a Neville – musitó con tristeza.

- Mmm ignóralo, vas a estar conmigo ¿bien? - la volvió a jalar, llevándola consigo al Comedor.

Esta extraña sucesión de hechos, no pasó desapercibida por los gemelos Weasley, cuando los vieron ponerse de píe, caminaron para que no los vieran.

- ¿Viste eso? – cuestionó pícaramente Fred.

- Si, no cabe duda… nuestro hermanito no es ningún tonto - aceptó con orgullo.

- Claro que no, es un Weasley - mencionó Fred con orgullo - solo un poco distraído…

- Pero han llegado los cupidos Weasley, para poner orden en su vida – anunció con una sonrisa bonachona George.

- Aunque… él solo no lo hace nada mal, tenia que ser Weasley - se vanaglorió su hermano.

- Si, pero tres Weasley piensan mejor que uno – evidenció George.

- Recuerda que esa Lavender le debió de dar algo para hacer a Ron tan manso – manifestó convencido Fred.

- Yo diría que menso, pero ahora… hemos encontrado un buen prospecto para él y liberarlo de las garras de esa loca.

- Mmm solo tenemos un problema hermano - dijo pensativo.

- Neville Longbottom - expresó George con sabiduría.

- Así es, tenemos que averiguar qué pasó entre ellos… o si Ron es el tercero en discordia – indicó meditabundo Fred.

- Vamos, busquemos respuestas… - se alejaron rumbo a la Torre de los leones.

En el Comedor…

Sol, debatía divertidamente con sus primos acerca del chico en cuestión, o sea, su novio Harry Potter.

- ¿Cómo puedes andar con un niño? - interrogó por cuarta vez, Carlo.

- Muy fácil, no es un niño, es más grande que tú - respondió altaneramente.

- Pero solo en edad, porque parece un niño - se defendió con firmeza Carlo.

- Pero así me gusta… - farfulló firme.

- Y prefieres estar con él, a estar con nosotros - afirmó con un gesto de tristeza.

- No, ¿qué se quejan?… ustedes estaban siendo bien atendidos por prácticamente toda la selección ¿no? – interrogó divertida del gesto de su primo.

- Bueno, eso fue solo porque tú nos dejaste ahí - explicó Andoni.

- Noooooooo o sea… cuando yo llegue, ustedes ya estaban rodeados de chicas... y conociéndolos no fue por ser precisamente santos ¿o no Iván?

- A mi no me metan - expresó el pequeño, mirando a la puerta, buscando a los gemelos.

- Pero… él vive aquí y tú en Francia ¿no podías haber buscado uno por tu casa, de todos los que tienes allá?, ¿tenias qué venirlo a buscar en otro lado? – interpeló utilizando su lógica.

- Pero ¡si esos no te caían bien! - objetó Andoni con extrañeza.

- Bueeeno, pero ahora es diferente – explicó Carlo, fulminando con su mirada a su primo.

- Mmm bueno, pero… apoyo el punto ese chico vive muy lejos Sol - apoyó Andoni a su primo.

- Bueeeno ya veremos como hacemos, dejen de molestar y trátenlo bien o me enojare con ustedes… y les diré a mis padres que los regresen – amenazó Sol, pasando su mirada de advertencia entre los dos franceses.

- Mmm lastima Solecito, nosotros tocamos mañana aquí, así que no creo que te puedas librar de nosotros - se vanaglorió Carlo, colocando su sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó con incredulidad.

- En el Children´s, en Hogsmeade, los organizadores del Torneo nos contrataron para animar la fiesta de mañana, porque por una extraña causa… los que iban a tocar no llegaron, Buggy y los demás llegan mañana – anunció risueño Andoni.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto no me gusta nada - dijo Sol en un susurro.

- No te preocupes...- mencionó Andoni con burla.

- ¿Van a venir todos o qué? – preguntó asustada.

- Alégrate, ahí llega tu… niño… púbero - señaló Carlo a manera de consuelo.

Harry se despedía de los Merodeadores en la puerta…

- Mmm demuéstrales a esos francesitos, quién eres… te mandare más ropa – anunció Sirius.

- ¡Por Merlín!… - suspiró el castaño, divertido de oír los consejos de Black.

- Si lo he echo por ti Remus, que no lo haga por Harry… no seas egoísta, Harry también necesita mi ayuda – manifestó Sirius divertido.

- Ya cállate Canuto, vámonos… - lo apuró Remus, antes de que le diera más malos consejos a Harry.

- Ustedes están locos, pero me vendría bien un poco más de ropa, algunas lociones… y… gomina… también algo de dinero - pidió con alegría.

- ¿Y para qué quieres dinero? - interrogó Lupin frunciendo su ceño extrañado.

- No nos importa, lo tendrás… te lo mandare esta noche, no te preocupes – aseguró consentidor su padrino.

- Mmmmm estas malcriando a este niño, lo vas a echar a perder – advirtió Lupin con pesar.

- No lo creo, te tengo a ti para que nos ubiques – bromeó Harry.

- Gracias a Merlín… si fuera por ustedes se elevarían a niveles raros. - expresó mirando hacia arriba.

- Vamos Lunático, admite que también te gusta vestir bien, así le gustas más a Nym – codeó Sirius con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios, logrando sonrojar a su amigo.

- Cállate ya Sirius, vámonos… - Remus abrazó a Harry fuertemente - te veremos pronto, cuídate.

- Si… - también lo abrazó susurrándole al oído - no te preocupes, todo estará aquí mañana.

- Gracias, cuídense… y Remus ¡actívate! - dijo riendo, mientras huía del castaño y Sirius reía.

Entró con seguridad al Comedor, mirando a la mesa de Beauxbatons, notó de inmediato la mirada sarcástica de Carlo sobre él.

- ¡Por Merlín! Aquí vamos - se acercó a la mesa, sonriendo al ver a Sol, levantarse e ir corriendo a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó en cuanto lo abrazo, antes de darle su aviso.

- Si, todo bien – afirmó posando su pupilas en ella.

- Ignóralos, ¡por Merlín!, ignóralos… - suplicó Sol.

- No te preocupes, lo sabré manejar - caminaron hasta la mesa, sentándose juntos, bajo la analítica mirada del par de franceses.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?, ¿la chica fue ruda contigo, eh? – inquirió amablemente Andoni.

- Si gracias, ya me siento bien… esa chica es algo… exagerada - dijo diplomáticamente.

-Pobre niño, le pego una niña - se burló el francés.

-¡Carlo! – regañó Sol, fulminándolo con su mirada.

- Mmm si, si me pegó una niña, pero yo gane… por algo soy el mejor buscador de Hogwarts - dijo vanidosamente.

- Mmm si tú lo dices - el ambiente entre los chicos era algo tenso.

- Mira Harry ¡llegó Ron! - exclamó Iván, poniéndose de pie, el ojiverde volteó rápidamente, a tiempo para verlo entrar al lado de…

- ¿Luna Lovegood? – interrogó Harry extrañado, inmediatamente giró y vio a Lavender ponerse de pie - Oh, Oh… esto no es bueno.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué no era su novia Lavender? – preguntó Sol, extrañada.

- Pues si, pero… desde ayer esta raro, supongo que discutieron – comentó Potter, asimilando el hecho, esperando que esto no se volviera un campo de batalla.

- Ohhh… - expresó al verla acercarse a la pareja

- ¡Los gemelos! - gritó Iván fuertemente.

En la puerta…

La pareja había notado varias miradas puestas en ellos…

- ¡Por Merlín! Ahí viene Lavender… - exclamó Luna, dando un ligero paso atrás, colocándose tras Ron, en otro momento hubiera ido hasta ella para saludarla, pero era claro que estaba molesta.

- Tranquila, ven… - caminó a la mesa.

- ¿Dónde has estado?, !te he estado buscando! ¿No qué estabas con Harry?, ¡yo lo vi y no te había visto!, ¿qué haces con Luna Lovegood?... ¿todo este tiempo has estado con ella en vez de hablar conmigo?, ¿Ron?, ¿Ron?, ¿me estas oyendo? - exclamó cegada por lo celos.

- Después hablamos - respondió Ron sin mirarla.

- No, ¿aclaramos esto ahora ¿qué haces con ella?, ¿dónde estabas? - interrogó furiosa.

- Ya te dije que después hablamos - repitió casi perdiendo la calma.

- ¿Qué no? Y tu Lunita vete a buscar a tu novio, que yo necesito hablar con el mío - dijo desdeñosamente hacia la rubia.

- No le hables así - exclamó enojado - estas loca, tranquilízate…

- ¡Gemelos al rescate! - gritó uno de los pelirrojos, llegando en ese momento ya habían obtenido los detalles de la terminada relación de Neville y Luna.

- Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? – interrogó George, tomando de los hombros a Ron y a Luna con cada brazo - ¡sentémonos a comer! - los jaló hasta sentarlos, ignorando a Lavender.

- Un placer tenerte sentada a nuestra mesa Lovegood - dijo Fred risueño.

- Así es… ¿quieres un postre? - interrogó George, logrando que la chica sonriera ligeramente.

- No, prueba este… es mejor para las penas - expresó sonriente.

- Ronald Bilis Weasley, quiero hablar contigo ¡ahora! – ordenó Lav fríamente.

- Lavender, ahora estoy ocupado, después – pidió de la manera más calmada que podía.

- Saca una cita, Ron estará libre hasta él… 5 de junio del 2010 ¿te interesa? – dijo Fred bromeado.

- No estoy para sus bromitas - expresó furiosa, una tercera voz entro en discordia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó Ginn extrañada.

- Que tú hermano no quiere hablar conmigo… y estos… estos… dos… solo se burlan de mí… y Ron ha estado toda la tarde con Lovegood en vez de hablar conmigo… y… y…

- Tranquilízate y siéntate… vamos - Ginevra la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la mesa, lejos del trío de pelirrojos.

- Que bueno que se la llevo - dijo Fred con practicidad.

- Si, esa chica esta enojada – profirió George, imitando su cara.

- Ron no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa, yo… - Luna intentó ponerse de pie.

- Tú te quedas aquí… y comes con nosotros - expresó terminante, para después brindarle una sonrisa de confianza - vamos…

En Slytherin…

Después de comer, el cuarteto, llenó sus copas y bebieron tranquilamente, hasta que…

- ¿Es de confianza?, ¿total? – interrogó Theo, señalando al castaño.

- Si… él… sabe del reproductor muggle y de los discos… - expresó Draco serio.

- Mmmm a dado su palabra de no revelar nada - completó el moreno.

- Entiendo… - miró al castaño con seriedad - ¿puedo confiar en ti?

- Lo que digas no saldrá de esta habitación - contestó Gerry sin bajar la mirada.

- Bien… yo… pienso llevar formalmente a Emi como mi pareja y… llevarla a casa de mis padres en la próxima salida al Hogsmeade – comunicó con seriedad.

- ¿Acaso, estas loco?, ¿qué crees que tus padres irán?, ¿quieres que te maten? – interrogó su líder atropelladamente.

- Yo no necesito la aprobación de ustedes, solo se los estoy comentando… y advirtiendo – informó Theo con simpleza como si tuviera todo bajo control.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?, ¿es tu novia, no? - interrogó Gerard fingiendo estar ajeno a los sucesos.

- Si, pero… - calló al no saber cómo expresarlo.

- Su novia es sangre mestiza - respondió Blaise.

- ¿Y?, ¿a ti te gusta un traidora de sangre?, ¿no es así como le dicen a Ginny por sus creencias? - miró a Draco - y tu… bueno…

- Yo nada… Nurit es sangre pura - se defendió terminante.

- Eso no me importa como les dije… ¿me van a apoyar o no? - interrogó firme, posando su mirada en sus amigos.

- Pues… por mi haz lo que quieras, hoy invite a Ginny a ser mi pareja en la fiesta de esta noche – anunció con ligereza Zabinni.

- ¡Aaaahhh por Slytherin! ¿Qué les esta pasando?, ¿están locos? – interrogó Malfoy frustrado.

- Pues yo creo que son… valientes - afirmó Gerry categórico, admirando la decisión de ambos Slytherin.

- ¿Valientes? – interrogó Draco desconcertado.

- Si, el tener el valor de admitir ante todos que no están en lo establecido es de tener valor… no como otros… que bueeeno…- dijo D'Granchester indirectamente.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?, ¿sabes lo que les harán cuando eso pase? – interrogó con impotencia.

- Ellos lo saben y al parecer no les importa – afirmó Gerry serio.

- Cierto, sabemos lo que se avecina… pero que se atrevan a tocarnos, somos la elite de Slytherin… nadie se atreverá a tocarnos, además aquí tienes al líder de los Slytherin… si él no se atreve, los demás no harán nada – aseveró Blaise confiando en su amistad con Draco.

- Entonces Draco – Nott volvió a fijar su vista en él - ¿serias capaz de mandarnos golpear por no respetar las tradiciones? – después de soltar su pregunta tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el rubio de pupilas mercurio.

- Son unos idiotas - respondió, después de un largo silencio.

- No lo haría, estoy seguro - afirmó Gerard sin pensar.

- ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría? – preguntó el príncipe de Slytherin, extrañado de las palabras del castaño.

- Mmm porque ellos son tus amigos, de los pocos en los que confías… no creo que hagas algo así - respondió nervioso.

- Esto no es por nuestra amistad, ya lo oíste… como líder van a venir a decirme lo que hacen y yo… tengo que tomar una decisión, además… ellos saben a lo que se están arriesgando al hacer esto… como amigo… tal vez no lo haría. Pero como líder, hay reglas que respetar… así que mentiras y traiciones aquí no hay… ¿o no es así? – interrogó a los otros dos – así como son valientes para salir con esas… ahora lo serán para soportar lo que se les viene, toda acción tiene una consecuencia.

- Mmm no entiendo que clase de amigos son ustedes - comentó Gerry extrañado.

- Somos Slytherin… - aseveró Blaise adusto, como si con esa palabra resumiera todo.

- Nosotros no culparíamos a Draco por hacerlo, es su deber como líder, mientras nosotros sepamos que como amigo él no lo haría – aclaró Theo, para que el americano lo comprendiera.

- Pues… - miró a Blaise y a Nott - son demasiado unidos… pero hasta entre las víboras se muerden… ¿y qué vas a hacer si te lo piden?

- Soy maldito, pero tampoco soy idiota… cumpliría con la Casa y con mis amigos, hare lo que crea correcto – respondió sin inflexión en su tono de voz.

- Mmm eso no suena bien - expresó Gerry, notando la mirada de desconfianza de los otros dos Slytherin. - los apoyo, aunque me tenga que ir… los apoyare - expresó, levantando su copa.

- Mmm eso no nos sirve de mucho, pero gracias… - expresó Zabinni, provocando la risa del castaño.

- Zabinni, tu sabes donde contratar los _Schall_, contratemos un par de guardaespaldas por un tiempo – sugirió Theo.

- ¿Tú contratas _Schalls?_ Que interesante… - mencionó Gerard deduciendo los golpes de Córner.

- ¿Y tu con quién iras Draco? - interrogó Blaise evadiendo el tema de los _Schall._

- Obviamente con Nurit, se lo pedí esta mañana - mencionó orgulloso.

- Mmmmm vaya, vaya, vaya... así que con la princesa de hielo ¿no?, ¿quién lo diría?, ¿así que ya cayó en tus brazos? – aseveró Nott, sin sorprenderse… sabía que Draco tenía sus técnicas para conquistar y vaya que eran eficientes, muchas ya lo habían comprobado.

- Mmm así soy yo - expresó vanidosamente, ni él, ni Nott notaron la mirada de ira del castaño, únicamente Blaise Zabinni se dio cuenta de esta reacción… cosa que lo intrigó _"Ahora qué le pasa a este? Con que no me salga que si es gay, porque entonces… no respondo"_.

En la Sala común del entrenador de Hufflepuff…

- ¿A mis padres?, digo… los míos… ¿mis padres? - interrogó nerviosa.

- No creo que tengas más padres Gotty – dijo divertido Cedric.

- Si, lo se… pero ¿mis padres? – preguntó nuevamente, más asustada.

- Pues así dice la invitación ¿tu qué dices?

- Bueeeno… yo…

- ¿De qué temes? – preguntó Cedric frunciendo su frente.

- Pues si, tu madre… va a tratar a mis padres como me trato a mí, no creo que sea bueno… llevarlos – explicó temiendo que su novio se enojara.

- Entiendo, pero…

- No lo se Ceddy, yo… no me gustaría que mis padres soportaran desaires de parte de tus padres – manifestó preocupada.

- Yo hablare con mi madre ¿te parece?

- Mmmmm – murmuró poco convencida.

- Pero piénsalo y piensa en la fecha en la que quieres que se haga – pidió con dulzura.

- De acuerdo lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada - expresó meditabunda, sintiendo el brazo de Cedric rodeándola.

- Tranquila Gotty, yo estaré contigo – musitó tranquilizándola.

- Lo se, gracias… - dijo, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras pensaba no solo en la reacción de los padres de Cedric al ver a los suyos… si no en la reacción de sus propios padres al saber que mantenía una relación seria con Cedric Diggory.

En el Comedor…

Harry miraba sorprendido lo ocurrido en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? - interrogó extrañada Sol.

- Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw… y hasta ayer era la novia de Neville Longbottom.

- ¿Y qué hace con Ron? – preguntó confundida.

- Es muy complicado de contar al parecer Ron ya se canso de que Lav lo mande y están enojados – explicó incomodo.

- Pues ya era hora, ningún hombre que se precié de serlo, se deja mangonear por una mujer – expuso firme Carlo.

- Carlo, no digas eso – recriminó la pelirroja.

- Pues… al parecer Ron esta en eso – replicó el buscador.

- Esta situación es muy densa – puntualizó Soleil.

- Miren chicos, esos chicos son los gemelos Weasley… ellos son inventores y tienen una tienda muy divertida – anunció el pequeño Iván.

- ¿Con qué esos son los tan mencionados gemelos, eh? – expresó Carlo mirando la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Ahora también vas a celar a Iván porque se lleva bien con los gemelos? – reprochó su prima.

- Mmmm tal vez, después de todo alguien los tiene que cuidar de… niños… extranjeros – dijo mirando fijamente a Potter.

- Mira, los gemelos llegaron a rescatarla – señaló Harry, ignorando las palabras del francés.

- Ahí llega Ginny, espero que calme a Lavender – murmuró Sol.

- Yo también, sino tendré que…

- Tranquilo Harry, ya se la llevo a sentar… terminemos de comer y vamos para allá – sugirió su novia.

- Si, es de mala educación no ver a la gente con la que esta sentado, de frente – pronunció desdeñoso Carlo.

- Carlo, deja de fastidiar, ¡por Merlín! – espetó su prima, meneando su cabeza.

- Carlo, deja esa actitud de protección… Sol esta bien - expresó Andoni, sonriéndole a medias a Harry - ¿desde cuándo juegas?

- Desde que entre a primer curso – expuso el buscador, ese era un tema que si le gustaba.

- Eso no es verdad, no se puede jugar hasta ser por lo menos de tercero – interpeló incrédulo el francés.

- Pues no lo se, mi jefa de Casa la profesora McGonagall me llevó con Oliver Wood que era el capitán de la Casa de Gryffindor y me dieron el puesto de buscador… mmmm me vieron volar por… una de las jugarretas de Malfoy, así que les guste y me dieron el puesto.

- Mmmm… - murmuró escéptico.

- Genial, Malfoy es el otro buscador ¿no? – comentó Andoni, buscando en el Comedor al otro chico.

- Así es, es de Slytherin… algo pedante… - miró a Carlo con ironía - tu podrías ser un perfecto Slytherin - dijo sarcásticamente - después de Angelina, me dieron expuesto de Capitán de Gryffindor…

- ¿Y todavía eres capitán? –interrogó con altivez Carlo.

- Por supuesto, soy bueno en lo que hago… - respondió muy al estilo Sirius Black.

Así… la comida más incomoda de la existencia en Hogwarts de Harry continuó entre sarcasmos velados de parte de ambos chicos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor…

Ginevra Weasley intentaba calmar los agresivos ánimos de su morena amiga…

- Cálmate Lavender, no vas a lograr nada atacando a Luna – profirió Ginny lógica, esperaba que su amiga se calmara.

- Pero… él no quiso hablar conmigo, tampoco estuvo con Harry y ahora resulta que todo este tiempo él ha estado con Luna Lovegood – gruñó aún exaltada.

- Mira Lav, Luna es amiga nuestra, no tienes porque ponerte así – trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Cómo que no?, ¿no viste como se escudo detrás de mi Won-won? – exclamó nublada por los celos.

- Pero con tu actitud ¿qué esperabas?, casi saltaste a su cuello – evidenció rodando sus ojos, cansada de la actitud de su amiga.

- Y luego los gemelos… están de su lado.

- Tranquilízate Lavender ¿de verdad qué no has entendido? – le preguntó logrando que la mirara.

- ¿Qué no he entendido?, ¿tú sabes algo?, ¿crees que Ron me engaña con esa? - indagó con unas lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, escúchate… eres tu la que estas alejando a Ron de ti, esa actitud manipuladora y controladora – enunció firme.

- Pero yo no soy así – no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

- Claro que si, escucha lo que dices… tranquilízate y dale un respiro a ese pobre hombre, digo… con lo que dijiste de Harry no estabas en los mejores términos con él… y ahora con esa escenita que armaste no creo que sea el momento oportuno para que hables con Ron – indicó esperando que captara al menos una parte de lo que le había dicho.

- Pero no puedo dejar que esa…

- Ya basta Lav, eres un caso perdido… - se levantó y la hizo levantarse con ella. - vámonos ya… antes de que hagas alguna locura - empezó a caminar con la chica a su lado, mientras la pelinegra miraba con odio las pelirrojas cabezas de los gemelos, Ginny desviaba su atención a la mesa de Slytherin, en busca del moreno, pero no vio señal alguna de él… o del rubio Malfoy... solo se topó con la fría mirada de Pansy Parkinson.

Ambas chicas salieron de ahí, a la Torre de Gryffindor… donde sin siquiera ser invitada, Lavender se tiró en la cama de la chica como lo hiciera horas antes y volvió a soltar una serie de epítetos nada amables a Ron, Luna y los gemelos.

Mientras tanto en Slytherin…

Zabinni abría el baúl donde guardaba su saco mágico, del cual hizo aparecer el tan escondido mini componente muggle, así como los discos que tenían adentro.

- ¿Están seguros de que quieren sacar esto? – interrogó Nott, sin perder la mirada desconfiada hacia Gerry.

- Tranquilo Theo, no hay problema es de confianza- le repitió Blaise.

- Mmm si, vamos… - apoyó Draco; volvieron a sentarse en las camas, despareciendo la mesa y las sillas invocadas - deja de mirar el reloj Gerry.

- Lo siento, pero… tengo que irme - expresó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Por qué?, todo esta tranquilo – trató de disuadirlo el moreno.

- Mmmm supongo que vas a buscar a San Potter y los demás ¿no?- reprochó Malfoy.

- Mmmm si, algo así… además tengo que ver a Hermy y a Ginny, ya te dije que tenia que platicar con ellas – comunicó apresurado.

- ¿De qué? – interrogó Zabinni con recelo y desconfianza.

- Asuntos personales - dejó la copa en un estante – nos vemos en la noche, tengo que ir a ponerme más guapo de lo que soy.

- Como quieras… oye por cierto… ¿a quién invitaras a la fiesta? – curioseó Draco.

- Mmmm todavía no lo se, tal vez a Hermione… nos veremos después - salió de la habitación, donde los tres Sly se miraron entre si.

- Déjalo que haga lo que quiera… - dijo levantado los hombros, mientras bebía más de su copa.

- Mmm ¿y de dónde sacaron a este? – interrogó Nott.

- Pues Draco, él lo trajo para poder saber que… - así, Zabinni puso a Theodore Nott, al tanto de lo que había pasado con el chico a grandes rasgos desde su llegada al Colegio.

Mientras tanto, Gerry caminaba apresuradamente de regreso a su habitación… esperaba que el efecto durara un par de minutos más, cuando un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la columna, corrió más rápido aún…

- Por Merlín, solo falta que me transforme aquí - expresó desesperado, en la esquina del corredor que llevaba a su habitación, miró a todos lados, notando que estaba vació, corrió y llegó al cuadro, justo cuando los efectos terminaron, rápidamente atravesó por el umbral que custodiaba la dama de blanco.

Al entrar corrió al espejo, notando los rasgos femeninos en su reflejo.

- Bueno al menos nadie me vio, pero estuvo cerca… ya me había olvidado de la hora - dijo dejándose caer en la cama, un aroma penétrate invadía la habitación, se acercó al caldero y meneó un poco la poción, notando una extraña apariencia - Por Merlín, debo de poner los demás ingredientes… - se afanó en hacer más poción, mientras intentaba olvidar las palabras del rubio con respecto a su pareja en la fiesta de esa noche - ¿así que con Nurit otra vez, eh?... maldito hurón teñido, pero ya vera quien soy yo… le enseñare…

De regreso al Comedor…

Luna había notado la salida furiosa de Lavender, al lado de una tranquila Ginny… también notó la mirada que la chica dirigía hacia la mesa de las serpientes y la desilusión momentánea en su rostro al no ver a quien Luna suponía buscaba.

- Mmmm creo que sigue enfadada - suspiró Luna triste.

- Ignórala, ya se le pasara - expresó de manera indiferente.

- Pero Ron…

- ¿Y con quién vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche Luna? – interrogó con segundas intenciones.

- Si, si ya no andas con Longbottom te podremos recomendar a alguien para que te haga compañía – manifestó George, mirando de reojo a su pequeño hermano.

- Si, es un buen partido… algo tonto, pero tiene su encanto - completó el otro imitando el gesto de su hermano al mirar a Ron.

- ¿De qué hablan? – interrogó ligeramente ruborizado por las palabras de sus hermanos.

- Vamos Ron, tu no vendrás esta noche con Lavender ¿o si? – cuestionó Fred, tratando de acomodar las cosas a favor de su plan.

- Bueno no… pero… - tartamudeó nervioso.

- ¿Y serias capaz de dejar a esta pobre damisela en peligro de ser acosada por la furica mirada de Brown? - interrogó George sarcásticamente.

- Además, no podemos permitir que nadie diga que Luna Lovegood esta triste por Neville ¿no crees? – agregó Fred, exagerando las cosas.

- Tienes razón, esta noche vendrás a la fiesta conmigo Luna - expresó Ron firmemente.

- Ron, Ron, Ron… esa no es manera de pedir las cosas - exclamó George burlón, al notar la mirada de Luna.

- En efecto, no se cómo puedes ser nuestro hermano, te falta… delicadeza – acusó el otro.

- Estilo…

- Tacto…

- Gallardía…

- Se lo vas a decir como una petición, no como una orden - indicó el gemelo.

- Inténtalo de nuevo… con más…

- Por Merlín, ¿no se pueden callar? - protestó el pequeño hermano.

- Lo haremos, cuando lo hagas apropiadamente - explicó Fred, con una sonrisa traviesa en su bello rostro.

- Esta bien, Luna… ¿me harías el honor de venir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche? - interrogó divertido, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Luna se ruborizara.

- Será un placer Ron… - expresó divertida.

- Listo, ahora ya pueden dejar de hablar como locos - aseveró Ron, contento por el consentimiento de la rubia..

- Mmmm solo nos preocupamos por Luna, además… - Fred se volvió hacia Luna y le tomó la mano - Luna, prométeme que cuidaras la honra de nuestro pequeño hermano…

- Si - expresó George tomándole la otra mano - no lo dejes en manos de esa psicópata controladora, puede ser malo para su salud.

- Lo puede intentar violar – acusó Fred fingiendo temor.

- Ya basta ¡cállense! - ordenó con el rostro pálido al oír las palabras de sus hermanos.

- Mmmm esta bien, prometo cuidar de Ron… no se preocupen - expresó siguiendo la broma de los gemelos.

- ¡Luna! No les des más alas – pidió Ronald.

- Lo hacemos por tu bien – concluyó Fred, con una palmadita en su hombro.

- Algún día no lo agradecerás - expresó el otro, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de su pequeño hermano.

Después de un rato más de platica divertida entre los gemelos, Ron y Luna, por fin Ronald decidió retirarse, los cuatro se pusieron de pie, yendo a la puerta, ahí la chica se disponía a despedirse del trío pelirrojo, cuando nuevamente los cupidos Weasley intervinieron.

- Bueno chicos, los veo en la fiesta… gracias por todo – pronunció Luna con su clásico tono ensoñador.

- ¿Y te vas a ir sola? – cuestionó apresurado Fred.

- Ron… no puedo creer lo patán que puedes eres, ¿sabes cuántos peligros corre una damisela sola? – chantajeó George.

- ¡Pero solo voy a Ravenclaw! – expresó la rubia.

- No Luna, cualquier cosa podría pasarte – espetó Fred, exagerado - ¿o no Ron?

- Cierto – expresó Ron recordando que Lavender andaba por ahí, no quería una escena para Luna – vamos, te llevare a tu Torre.

- Eso es hermanito, se un caballero – expuso Fred con todo su orgullo.

- Ya cállense, vamos Luna – pidió incorporándose.

- Nos vemos en la fiesta Lovegood – le gritó Fred con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, recuerda tu promesa – agregó George, les hicieron señales de despedida y caminaron de regreso a su Torre privada.

Mientras que Ron caminaba al lado de la rubia con una medio sonrisa en el rostro.

- Siento esto, ya ves como son mis hermanos - expresó algo avergonzado.

- Mmmm no te preocupes, son geniales – repuso ensoñadora.

- Mmmm te los regalo… - exclamó divertido.

- Si pudiera los aceptaría, yo soy hija única y siempre he querido tener hermanos – confesó curvando sus labios.

- Pues no son una gran maravilla, eh – comentó quejándose de sus acciones.

- Mmmm pues puedes decirlo así, pero se nota que los quieres mucho – reveló risueña.

- ¿Y qué remedio me queda? - interrogó con expresión de falsa resignación - entonces ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

- ¿Por mi?, digo… no tienes que hacerlo - mencionó avergonzada - yo puedo ir…

- No te preocupes, ya oíste a mis hermanitos… cualquier cosa te puede pasar en el camino, ¿te parece si estoy aquí alas 7:30?

- Mmmm si, supongo… - pensado en su atuendo colorido que usaría.

- Si quieres puedo pasar por ti más tarde - manifestó extrañado.

- No, a las 7:30 esta bien… solo pensaba en… qué me pondré… no quiero que te sientas avergonzado de mi – divulgó con cierta pena.

- Mmmm por mi puedes ir con un saco de patatas… no me importa, si quieres llevar rábanos de collar, tampoco me importa – se apresuro a decir, sabía que era eso con lo que se sentía cómoda y era injusto que él la juzgara.

- Pero Neville… - estaba a punto de continuar, pero el gesto serio de Ron la detuvo.

- Luna, sácate eso de la cabeza. Neville es un idiota… a mi tu manera especial de ser no me avergüenza, ya te lo dije… ahora nos vemos a las 7:30 ¿bien?

- Bien… nos vemos - entró a su Torre, después de responder la pregunta del pomo en forma de águila de la puerta, despareció tras esta, mientras que Ron se quedó ahí mirando la puerta durante unos segundos más, luego caminó con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón rumbo a su Torre con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Regresamos al Comedor…

Ahí las cosas eran bastante raras, Harry intentaba entablar una plática normal con Andoni Sol e Iván, pero Carlo se empeñaba en molestarlo.

- Mmmm ¿y a qué hora empieza la fiesta? – preguntó Sol, mirando solamente a Harry.

- No lo se, supongo que como a las 8… ¿esta bien si paso por ti a las 7:30? – preguntó sonriéndole.

- Me parece bien…

- ¿Y nos dejaras abandonados otra vez? – interrogó Carlo sarcástico.

- No te preocupes, no las arreglaremos - aseveró Andoni con diplomacia.

- Ustedes pueden cuidarse solos, el que me preocupa es Iván… no lo vayan a pervertir.

- Mmmm Iván con nosotros esta en las mejores manos – manifestó Andoni, brindándole una sonrisa.

- Tomando en cuenta lo que vi al salir de mi habitación, no lo creo… no pueden dejar de ser tan…

- ¿Guapos?

- ¿Divertidos?

- ¿Ingeniosos?

- ¿Elegantes?

- ¿Asechados?

- ¿Divos?

- ¿Tan soberbios? Por Merlín, alejen a tanta tipa de ustedes – pidió con fastidio.

- No somos nosotros, es nuestro sex appeal que se manifiesta sin que lo queramos… no se puede negar que tenemos clase – exclamó Andoni con mofa.

- Por Merlín, ellos podrían estar en Slytherin el día que fuera – indicó Harry curvando su ceja.

- Mmmm no les des ideas, vámonos… - los tres caballeros se pusieron de pie, para preceder a la francesa que tomó a Iván de la mano - te toca atenderlos.

- ¿Me toca? pero si tú no has hecho nada - reclamó el niño.

- Yo estoy ocupada - dijo risueña.

- Vámonos… - indicó Carlo, empezando a caminar al lado de su primo e Iván y con Harry y Sol, a unos pasos de distancia.

- Mmmm tengo que alistarme para esta noche – anunció suavemente Sol.

- Lo que uses te sentara genial, además… ya entiendo porque tu baúl es tan "pequeño" - manifestó con ironía Harry, divertido al recordar el gran baúl con el que tropezó cuando conoció a Iván.

- Es todo lo que una chica necesita – comentó risueña.

- Yo qué puedo decir… - expresó dejando caer sus hombros – aunque gracias a eso los conocí…

- Mi baúl tiene grandes cualidades, pero aún así no se qué usaré…

- No hace falta magia ni mucha ropa para que seas bella – señaló lógico, halagando a su novia.

- Gracias amor, pero aún así me alegra tener algo que lucir y que tu te deleites al verme – evidenció con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Mmmm bueno… como gustes… - llegaron a la puerta de Beauxbatons. Carlo y Andoni se pararon en el quicio de esta, mirando a la pareja con expectación. Mientras que Iván se perdía tras la puerta.

- Vamos Sol, date prisa – apresuró Carlo, cruzando sus brazos.

- Mmmm no me esperen, entren ustedes – pidió esperando tener un poco de privacidad con Harry.

- De ninguna manera como caballeros que somos, te esperaremos – puntualizó Carlo sin dar pie a una replica.

- Además eres nuestra prima consentida – añadió Andoni tratando de suavizar al situación.

- Mmm gracias - se acercó a Harry y lo retiró un par de pasos lejos de sus primos - siento esto – se disculpó apenada – además tu necesitas reposar, no estar escuchando las tonterías de mis primos…

- No te preocupes - tranquilizó, acariciándole suavemente el rostro - con todo y esto, Carlo me agrada.

- Gracias - mencionó aún apesadumbrada – Harry, no creo que debamos ir a la fiesta… aún estas débil.

- Tranquila estoy bien de verdad - mencionó dulcemente jugando con su mechón pelirrojo que caía cerca de sus labios.

- Esta bien - pronunció observando la insistente mirada de los franceses sobre ellos - yo… me tengo que ir.

- Nos vemos después - se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de la francesa.

- Si, adiós - esta vez ella se colocó de puntillas y acarició los labios de ojiverde, para después regresar al lado de sus primos y perderse tras la puerta de la Torre.

Harry emprendió la marcha hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, pensando en la rara actitud de Carlo hacia él y en el extraño sentido del humor de Andoni, a veces de su parte y a veces de parte del otro.

- Que raros familiares tiene - enunció en un susurro. Siguió su camino, en un punto, camino más rápido, al ver a la distancia a Cho Chang, la cual al verlo intentó caminar hacia él, pero hábilmente se había hecho el desentendido, continuado su camino ignorando los llamados de la asiática.

Además de responder a los continuos saludos y felicitaciones de los alumnos del Colegio que lo felicitaban por su actuación en el partido.

En la habitación de Gerry…

Hermione terminaba la elaboración de la poción, solo faltaba el ingrediente final… a su lado, una pequeña bolsa con un mechón de cabello castaño, reposaba en el suelo.

- Listo, solo falta el cabello de Gerry y habré terminado - miró el reloj - todavía me queda tiempo para arreglarme para la fiesta, solo espero que mi vestido no sea muy llamativo - se puso de pie y se recostó en la cama - Ese hurón va a ir con Nurit, como quisiera que el verdadero Gerry estuviera aquí… el podría ir conmigo.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a su castaño vecino en el mundo muggle, con su sonrisa comprensiva y sus ojos siempre sonrientes… el día que le contó sobre su secreto, el chico se había sorprendido… por un momento la castaña pensó que huiría, pero… después de un minuto, la sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro y la abrazó como siempre. _"No me importa quien seas… yo te quiero como eres"_… le había dicho ese día… y no se arrepentía de haberlo contado. Le gustaba mantener en secreto un amigo para ella sola… no porque no quisiera compartirlo con Ron y Harry, pero necesitaba algo… propio… algo que solo fuera de ella… además, si los chicos conocieran a Gerry, seguramente le enseñarían a volar y se lo llevarían a los partidos, dejando a Hermy como siempre con Lavender y Ginny.

- A veces los chicos son unos tontos - se levantó, todavía vestía la ropa de Gerry, así que si quería salir de ahí, tendría que cambiarse, se despojó de las ropas masculinas, se dispuso a vestirse con su uniforme, con una ultima mirada al caldero salió de la habitación de Gerry, para ir directo a Premios Anuales…

- Es hora de prepararme - entró a la habitación – ¿dónde puse la bolsa con mi ropa? - intentó recordar donde la había dejado - ¡Por Merlín!, la deje en la habitación de Luna… o genial, ahora tendré que ir a verla - se disponía a salir, cuando una lechuza en su ventana la hizo sonreír, abrió la ventana y dejó pasar al ave, que traía en sus patas una bolsa que reconoció inmediatamente con una nota corta:

"_Aquí esta tu ropa… ¿te acordabas de ella?¿O sigues mareada?, nos vemos después. Luna_".

- Luna, te vas a ir al cielo…

Contenta con su ropa en mano, la acomodó en la cama… esa noche tendría que verse espectacular, sobre todo porque Malfoy llevaría a Nurit y no podía dejar que él la opacara.

- Ya veras quien soy yo Malfoy, solo espera… - se metió al baño, para ducharse, se aseó con una mirada pensativa, recordando los sucesos en la casa de Slytherin "¿_Quien diría que Nott andaría con una mestiza? ¿Y Zabinni con una traidora de sangre? Por Merlín… este mundo se esta volviendo loco…",_ pensó con un rara simpatía por aquellas dos serpientes.

Salió del baño envuelta en una bata, frente al espejo analizó su cabello… la mejor manera de llevarlo seria lacio, así que tomó poción alasiadora… espero a que hiciera efecto, mientras se vestía y se calzaba… cuando volvió al espejo su cabello ya no lucia esa maraña castaña, si no un poco más civilizada, tomó el cepillo y desenredó su cabello, hasta conseguir que cayera en una casada lacia por debajo de sus hombros… se maquilló con ligereza, apenas con un ligero brillo en sus labios, se rizó ligeramente las pestañas, para realzar sus ojos castaños… al terminar se miró analíticamente… se podría decir que estaba… espectacular. Sonrió instintivamente a su reflejo, miró el reloj… tendría que salir ya si quería alcanzar a las chicas antes de llegar al Comedor.

Salió, mirando la entrada a la Sala de su compañero de premio…

En Gryffindor…

Cuando por fin arribó a la Torre, esperaba encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, pero no había señales de ellos, más que uno que otro estudiante sentado en la Sala común… lo miraron con adoración, así que subió por las escaleras, después de brindarles una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ¿Donde esta Ron cuando lo necesito? él sabe manejar mejor estas situaciones - entró en la habitación, y el susodicho pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el dosel de su lecho con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro - ¿dónde estabas?, ¿qué pasó?

- ¡Harry! - exclamó, levantando el rostro - siento no haber ido por ti, lo que pasa es que… bueno…

- Tranquilo Ron, por lo que vi en el Comedor, te volviste a pelear con Lavender ¿no? – comentó con pesar.

- Si… bueno… ella… ¡no quería que fuera a verte! – exclamó retomando su enojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó pensando que la pelinegra se había vuelto loca por completo.

- No se, ya sabes como es… me hizo enfadar y bueno no aguante más y… volvimos a pelear… es que ya no aguanto más esto Harry, prácticamente me ordenó quedarme con ella y olvidarme de ir a verte – expresó con molestía.

- Tranquilízate Ron - pidió el ojiverde.

- No Harry, es que no sabes lo que es eso…

- Noooo para nada, no se si sabes, pero hay una psicópata que me acosa, ¿sabes? y casi me viola… se llama Cho Chang, de la cual vengo huyendo – le recordó mientras un escalofrío lo recorría.

- ¿Chang?, ¿otra vez? – preguntó frunciendo su frente.

- Si, ya ves como es esto… pero no cambies el tema, sigue con lo que decías ¿qué pasó después de que pelearon? – preguntó con calma.

- Bueno, pues me largue, la deje hablando sola. Estaba muy enojad, iba a verte Harry, de verdad… yo iba por ti, pero… en el camino oí un sollozo y me asome a ver que era y vi a Luna llorando – confesó llenó de ternura.

- ¿Llorando? Pero ¿por qué? – inquirió extrañado.

- Mmm terminó con Neville porque a él no le gusta como es ella y trata de cambiarla y pues… me quede platicando con ella un buen rato, hasta que… me dio hambre y fuimos al Comedor – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Mmm por eso la escena de Lav ¿no? – concluyó evocando ese momento.

- Si, pero no iba a dejar que se desquitara con Luna por lo que yo hice – aseveró firme.

- Claro que no, pero... entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? – interrogó, clavando sus pupilas esmeralda en las azules de su amigo.

- No lo se, por lo pronto hoy iré a la fiesta con Luna - respondió sonriendo súbitamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿sabes lo qué vas a provocar? - interrogó sorprendido el buscador.

- Si y creo que es lo mejor, no soportare esto más tiempo – aseveró firme.

- ¿Vas a terminar con Lav? – preguntó dudativo.

- Mmmm no lo se, tal vez si… yo… no lo se… - se dejó caer en la cama, tapando su cabeza con la almohada, para depuse levantarla y mirarlo intrigado - dime ¿qué pasó con Sol?

- ¿Con Sol? ¿De qué hablas? - interrogó extrañado.

- ¿Cómo qué de qué?, ¡¿qué pasó con Sol y Hermione?! - gritó frustrado.

- Aaaaahh, pues… según Sol, llegaron a la Sala de Hermy sin problemas - respondió tranquilizando al pelirrojo.

- Tenemos que hablar con ella – espetó determinado.

- Si, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho sin decirnos - objetó con extrañeza.

- Bueno, pero de eso yo tengo algo de culpa… digo… - comentó avergonzado por su pasada actitud.

- Cierto, yo soy inocente… yo la hubiera apoyado, además yo no la ataco como tu…

- Pero… no mientas, también la atacas, solo que contigo es diferente, yo lo hago por su bien - se defendió Bilius.

- Lo se, yo también… no quiero que le pase nada, pero ya ves como es de terca – puntualizó lógico.

- Mmmm hay que hablar con ella, además como ya te dije, esa amistad que ha entablado con Malfoy y Zabinni no me gusta – recalcó con molestía Ronald.

- ¿No te gusta por Hermy o por qué a Zabinni le gusta Ginny? – cuestionó aunque la respuesta la sabía de antemano.

- Por las dos cosas supongo, podrían correr peligro, esos no son de confianza…

- Pero Hermy es una bruja muy buena, no creo que se deje influenciar por ellos – comentó a su favor Potter.

- Lo se pero… - dudó aún desconfiando de las intenciones de los Slytherins.

- Tranquilo Ron, no les pasara nada, porque nosotros las cuidaremos… ahora…veamos… - caminó al closet y lo abrió de par en par - ¿qué me pondré?…

- ¡¿Que, qué?! – gritó sorprendido Ron, nunca había escuchado a su amigo preguntarse eso.

- ¿Qué?, no puedo permitir que Carlo y Andoni me ganen – prorrumpió lógico, sin separar la vista de su closet.

- ¿Y quiénes son Andoni y Carlo?- indagó desconociendo los nombres.

- Los primos de Sol ¿no los viste en el partido?, estaban con Iván gritándole a Sol…

- ¿Son sus primos?

- Si… - afirmó sin entusiasmo.

- Mmmm ¿y por qué no puedes dejar que te ganen? – interrogó sin entender.

- Al parecer no le simpatizo a Carlo – respondió recordando al francés.

- ¿Y eso?, ¿qué le hiciste? – frunció su ceño.

- Nada, así es él… y obviamente no dejare que me gane – aseveró firme.

- Mmmm pues esfuérzate…

- Sirius prometió enviarme ropa mañana, además de unas lociones, gomina y algo de dinero – comentó sin separar la vista de su ropa.

- Ya veo ¿así qué te estas aplicando, eh? – se mofó el ojiceleste.

- Así es, de verdad me gusta Sol…

- No me digas… no nos habíamos dado cuenta – ironizó - creo que es más que obvio cuando llegas todos brilloso ¿no? - comentó refiriéndose a los brillos con los que llegaba Harry.

- Mmmm…bueeno… - pronunció sonrojándose ligeramente - … pero a ti no te haría mal esforzarte un poco, Luna no es Lavender.

- Lo se, le dije que no me importaba como fuera vestida, pero…

- Lo que no pudo creer es que tú vayas a ir con ella, si tú eras el primero en criticarla – manifestó girándose para verlo.

- Pues si, pero poniéndome en sus zapatos, la comprendo… Neville hacia con ella lo mismo que Lavender conmigo – explicó dejando salir un hondo suspiro de su pecho.

- Y a eso debemos tu cambio de parecer… - señaló entendiendo.

- Mmmm supongo que si, además… si la hubieras visto llorar no tendrías corazón para herirla – confesó conmovido.

- Entiendo… - giró el rostro, aunque Ron no lo supiera, su mirada se había vuelto cálida… y esa mirada Harry la conocía – pues te recomiendo qué pienses en lo que usaras, no querrás dejar a Luna en ridículo.

- Cierto - imitó a Harry y abrió su closet, mirando la ropa en el interior – ¿qué me pongo?

- No lo se, yo tampoco me decido - ambos miraban su closet, cuando entró Neville.

En cuanto entro, miró a Ron con odio y se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo en la cama.

- Eres un traidor - expresó Neville, mientras intentaba golpear a Ron.

- Neville, tranquilo - Harry intentó separarlo del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – exclamó Ronald extrañado.

- ¿Cómo qué me pasa?, llevaste a Luna al Comedor contigo y la sentaste junto a ti… - reclamó dejando salir su molestia.

- Cálmate - lo aventó y Harry intentó detener al león, pero un dolor en su brazo se lo impidió.

- ¡Harry! - evadió al chico y se acercó al ojiverde - ¿estas loco o qué? – mientras ayudaba a Harry a recostarse.

- ¿Loco? No, pero tu eres un traidor – espetó apenado por Harry, pero sin dejar de sentir que Ron lo había traicionado.

- ¿Traidor por qué?, Luna y tú ya terminaron ¿no? Además no estábamos haciendo nada malo – interpeló exaltado.

- Bueno si, pero eso no es excusa para que tú… además… tú… estas con Lavender – evidenció ya sin saber qué más decir.

- Luna es amiga mía !y no la iba a dejar sola! - gritó rabioso, Harry solo miraba de uno a otro, cuando entró Dean.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¡sus gritos se oyen casi hasta la Sala común! - expresó extrañado.

- Pasa que Ron es un traidor, llevó a Luna al Comedor y se sentó con ella en la mesa – dio su versión de los hechos.

- Neville… tranquilízate – pidió Dean, tratando de calmar la situación.

- Además se supone que anda con Lavender, ¿por qué se mete con Luna?- gruñó enfadado.

- ¡Ya te dije que Luna es mi amiga! – repitió el pecoso pelirrojo.

- Neville, tú mismo me dijiste, cuando terminaste con Luna que era lo mejor… que no podías estar con ella y no se que… ahora no puedes venir a ponerte en ese plan - expresó Dean, tratando de hacerlo entender.

- Pero Ron…

- Nada, tranquilízate y racionaliza… ¿qué te pasa?, tú fuiste él que dijo que no podía estar con Luna por… - Dean calló ante la exclamación del ojiazul.

- Basta – silenció Neville determinante.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es rara?, ¿por qué se viste raro?, vamos Neville… ¿por qué no podías estar con Luna? – exclamó Ron interrogándolo.

- ¡Eso no te importa! – replicó de mala talante.

- Dejen de pelear, Ron… eso es la vida privada de Neville y no tiene porque responder y tu Neville, deja de hacer el ridículo… tú y Luna terminaron, no tienes derecho a reclamar si Ron anduviera con ella – manifestó Dean serio.

- Pero Dean… - trató de reclamar.

- Nada, vámonos… - intentó sacarlo de la habitación.

- Y para que lo sepas… ¡hoy Luna ira conmigo a la fiesta! - remató el ojiazul en un arrebato.

- Eres un… - intentó arremeter nuevamente contra él.

- Ya basta, es la decisión de Luna con quien quiera ir, Neville - señaló enojado Thomas - deja de hacer el ridículo, tú ya tienes pareja.

- Pero… - intentó excusarse.

- Nada, vámonos de aquí - miró a Harry – ¿estás bien?

- Si, yo… no te preocupes - lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

- Bien, vámonos - sacó a Neville de la habitación, dejando atrás al pelirrojo y al ojiverde.

- Mmm nunca había visto a Neville así – comentó Harry, aún con una mano en su brazo y un gesto de dolor.

- Yo tampoco, pero no me importa… él ya no tiene nada con Luna y ella es mi amiga – recalcó aún con coraje.

- ¿Y Lavender? – cuestionó tratando de recordarle a su amigo quién era su novia, aunque evidentemente la rubia había ganado más importancia en los últimos momentos.

- Mmmm tampoco me importa lo que haga, ya me canse de hacer lo que todos dicen… esta vez haré lo que yo quiera - expresó decidido, aunque no dejaba de dolerle, había pasado muchos momentos junto a ella.

- Esta bien - Harry se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiendo un ligero dolor en su brazo.

- ¿Seguro qué estas bien?, ¿si quieres…?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien… vamos, regresemos al closet a ver que nos pondremos - se puso de pie lentamente ayudado por su amigo y juntos miraron el contenido de los armarios.

En otra parte de Gryffindor…

Lavender Brown analizaba con detenimiento el vestido que usaría esa noche… era bastante llamativo… cosa que a ella le agrada en demasiado... con eso era seguro que atraería la atención de Ron… se duchó y se preparó para la fiesta, acomodó su cabello sobre sus hombros en un estilo un poco aseñorado, se calzo zapatos del mismo tono que su vestido, todo recién adquirido el día anterior… una medias estilizaban su largas piernas, y por último toque, un collar de piedras del mismo tono adornaban su cuello, se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles, mientras detrás de ella, se oían los murmullos de aprobación de las hermanas Patil, que también se alistaban para la fiesta.

- Mmm Lavender ¡que bien te ves! - expresó una Padma con zalamería.

- Si, ese color te siente muy bien, solo que… ¿no crees qué tendrás frio? – preguntó Patil.

- ¿Frio?, pero si estaremos en el Comedor – aseveró Lav obstinada por usar esa ropa.

- Lo se, pero… a veces hay corrientes de aire por ahí, además… llevar la espalda descubierta podría provocarte pulmonía - se burló Parvarti.

- No importa, mi Won-Won esta enojadito conmigo y pienso tranquilizarlo - expresó tomando un bolso de mano, lo llenó con algunos cosméticos y se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¿No nos vas a esperar? – interrogó Padma con extrañez.

- No puedo chicas, lo siento… quede de pasar por Ginny y por Hermione, pero las veo en el Comedor – respondió con prisa.

- Bien, nos vemos allá - expresó una de las gemelas.

- Chao… - salió de ahí, en unos cuantos pasos llegó a la habitación de Ginny, a la cual entró como siempre, sin pedir permiso - Ginny… ¿ya estas lista? - interrogó con impaciencia.

La pelirroja en cuestión, miraba su atuendo de esa noche frente al espejo…

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – interrogó con diversión al darle una vista completa del modelo.

- Mmmm me hubiera gustado más la falda que yo escogí pero no te ves mal – halagó la morena.

- ¡Gracias eh!... cuánto animo – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Anda, date prisa, tenemos que ir por Hermione - se sentó en la cama de la orilla - ¿y tus compañeras?

- Mmm no lo se, no las he visto – respondió con simpleza.

- Mmm anda Ginny, oye… dime ¿qué pensaste con lo de Harry y Blaise? - interrogó curiosa.

- Pues que tienes razón, hoy estaré con Blaise Zabinni, llueva… truene o relampaguee, aún si a Ron le da un ataque – afirmó con seguridad.

- Pues yo con esto yo dejare a Ron estupefacto - expresó poniéndose de pie y enseñando la espalda descubierta en un giro.

- Lav, si Ron sigue enojado no creo que…

- No lo estará, ya lo veras, yo se como atraer a mi Won-won – espetó confiada, mostrando su sonrisa picara.

- Lav, no creo que…

- Veras como ni se va a acordar que esta enojado cuando me vea - expresó con altivez, ignorando las palabras que la pelirroja intentaba expresar.

- Mmm - suspiró resignada – como quieras - terminó de arreglarse y con una sonrisa a su reflejo, salió en compañía de Lavender de su habitación, encaminándose a la Torre de Premios Anuales…

En Slytherin…

Draco miraba el contenido de su copa, mientras Zabinni y Theodore, platicaban acerca de las próximas vacaciones de este en la casa de Emilie.

- No creas, se me complica ligeramente estar en ese mundo - confesó Theo serio.

- Ya lo creo… - dijo Blaise sin meditar.

- ¡Zabinni! ¿Has estado en el mundo muggle? – preguntó sorprendido Nott.

- Claro que no, yo… - intentó negarlo.

- Ya Blaise, confiesa… sabemos que has estado ahí - agregó Draco, mirándolo de reojo.

- Bueno si, un par de veces - respondió evasivo.

- Solo… ¿me podrías aclarar algo? Es una duda que tengo, pero no se la he dicho a Emilie - dijo Theo en un raro gesto de interrogación.

- Mmmm yo no se mucho – respondió dejando caer sus hombros.

- Creo que tendrás que preguntarle a tu noviecita – sugirió Draco al ver el gesto de duda del moreno.

- Mmm supongo que si - miró el reloj – será mejor que me vaya, tengo que alistarme para pasar por Emilie.

- Por Merlín, te has vuelto un sumiso - suspiró Malfoy burlón.

- Claro que no, pero no me gusta pelear con Emi por tonterías – se defendió molesto por aquel epíteto.

- Mmm si, aunque parezcan delicadas, las mujeres pueden ser salvajes - exclamó Blaise riendo.

- Eso serán la suyas, Nurit es muy delicada – aclaró el líder.

- Mmmm Draco… - Blaise levantó las cejas divertido.

- ¿Qué? – indagó sin comprender.

- Nada, solo pensaba en una chica que si puede ser muy salvaje - dijo irónico.

- Ya cállate – lo fulminó con su mirada, indicándole que se quedara en silencio.

- Mmm bueno, esta platica de enamorados no me corresponde a mi… me voy – se zafó Nott.

- ¡No!... no te vayas hasta que Draco se vaya, no me pienso cambiar frente a él después de lo que dijo Gerry - dramatizó el moreno.

- Eres un… - Draco se levantó furioso, mientras Nott reía fuertemente.

- ¿Qué?, mírame a los ojos y dime ¿qué no le besaste en el cuello?

- Claro que no - dijo sin mirarlo de frente.

- Mmmm no confió en ti… Nott, quédate hasta que Draco se vaya - repitió gozando de las reacciones de su amigo.

- Imbécil… - una águila tocó la ventana, haciendo que Nott se levantara y la dejara pasar, el ave voló directamente hasta Draco, depositando en su regazo una pequeña caja.

- ¿Qué es eso? – interrogó Blaise curioso.

- ¡Que te importa! - respondió de mala manera, leyendo la nota mentalmente.

"_Draco… espero que estés bien… te envío estos pastelitos, para que no extrañes la casa… cuídate mucho, iré a verte a tu próximo partido… te quiere. N.M.B."_

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, se puso de pie, con la caja en la mano - Mmm pastelillos… - le tendió uno a Nott, después miró a Blaise, mientras caminaba a la puerta - por ese comentario tan estúpido, a ti no te toca un pastelillo… idiota.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que se lo vas a compartir a Gerry? – interrogó celoso.

- Claro que no, pero tú no mereces uno de esto - señaló la caja.

- Pues yo no te besare para obtener uno de esos, prefiero esperar a ir a mi casa - dijo divertido.

- Estúpido. – se giró hacia Nott - ¿qué te parece?

- Mmmm delicioso… - expresó siguiendo la broma del rubio, mordiendo un pedazo del postre.

- Lo sabia, mi madre siempre manda cosas exquisitas - miró a Blaise con ironía - adiós "Negro" nos vemos en la fiesta - abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de si, mientras las risas de Nott y el grito de odio de Zabinni se dejaban oír.

Salió de ahí, rumbo a su habitación…

En el camino no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Gerry… "_esa chica... la cual por alguna extraña causa fue llevada en brazos por ti hasta su habitación… ¿te gusta eh, Draco? Si, lo se… sangre sucia, pero eso no impide que te guste… la veré al llegar a mi habitación". _

- ¿Qué hace la maldita en la habitación de Gerry?... ¿será qué ellos…? – se interrogaba en susurros atormentados. Avanzó con prisa… esa noche le demostraría a Granger que no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella… absolutamente… nada; mencionó la contraseña, entró sin reparar en la Sala común, solo hasta que levantó la vista notó la presencia de la castaña en las escaleras… y se le fue la respiración.

La chica que tenia frente a él parecía… una hada… un ángel… una aparición de su vivida imaginación… la luz que iluminaba tras ella le daba un aspecto casi… irreal… su cabellera en ese momento lacia, lucia como un halo que la coronaba, su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo, no sabia si era maquillaje… o si estaba ruborizada, pero su piel brillaba, sus labios estaban pintados de un suave tono… con algo de brillo, el cual retiró al humedecerlos ligeramente con la punta de la lengua… su cuerpo, delicadamente cubierto un ligero vestido color azul, anudado al cuello, caía delicadamente sobre su pecho y después se perdía, dando la impresión de que estaba abierto al frente, llegando al borde del vestido que terminaba en la mitad de sus muslos, sus pies cubiertos por unos zapatos del mismo tono del vestido… estaba… hermosa… realmente…

"_¿¡__Qué?!... ¿en qué estas pensado Malfoy?_", salió de su estado de aturdimiento, subió las escaleras, sin volver a mirarla, entró a su habitación y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Mientras que Hermy se había sorprendido al ver la reacción de Malfoy._ "¿Así qué si te provoco algo he Malfoy? Nos veremos en el Comedor…",_ bajó con paso decidido, abrió la puerta de su Torre susurrándole al aire.

- Nos vemos después Draco - salió de la Torre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, a lo lejos notó la llegada de sus amigas, apresuró el paso hasta toparse con ellas - Chicas… ¡que bien se ven! - expresó alegre.

- ¿Hermione? - interrogó Lav sorprendida - ¡Hermy!, ¿así qué ese era el vestido que escogiste, eh?

- Así es… ¿qué les parece? – cuestionó con algo de nerviosismo.

- Estas… - Lav intentó buscar un adjetivo.

- ¡Genial! – completó Ginevra.

- Si, pero… ¿yo por qué no vi ese vestido antes que tú? - interrogó Lavender con algo de envidia.

- No lo se, pero me gusto mucho… vamos chicas - las tomó del brazo y caminaron al Comedor, la pelinegra y la pelirroja, estaban extrañadas de la actitud de la castaña.

En Gryffindor…

Harry y Ron terminaban de arreglarse, ambos se compartían el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación…

- ¿Tu qué opinas Harry? – interrogó Ronald al mirar con ojo critico sus zapatos negros bajo un pantalón del mismo color y una chaqueta de verano bastante favorecedora… señalando con las manos la camisa que ostentaba - ¿me dejo la camisa blanca?, ¿o la cambio por la verde?

- Mmm creo que mejor te pones la… color vino - expresó lanzándole dicha camisa - así yo me pongo la negra.

- Mmm bien - hizo caso al consejo de su amigo y notó lo bien que le sentaba el color - oye… me veo bien.

- Yo puedo decir que me veo estupendo - afirmó Potter con una sonrisa.

- Si, si, si, ya te pareces a Malfoy… ¿ya estas listo? – interrogó, acomodando su cabello largo suelto, acomodándolo con la mano.

- Lo se… es algo así como sentirse Sirius, pero en fin… ya termine ¿vas a pasar por Luna? – preguntó curioso.

- Si, quede con ella a las 7:30 ¿y tú?

- Igual, a las 7:30 tengo que estar por Sol - aseveró Potter sonriente.

- Pues vámonos porque ya casi es hora - dijo Ron impaciente.

- Ron, espero que sepas lo que haces… Lavender se va a poner furiosa cuando te vea – aseveró Potter, esperando que su amigo ya tuviera un plan para eso.

- No me importa, mientras no se meta con Luna… su problema es conmigo, no con ella - expresó valientemente.

- Como quieras… vámonos - salieron de la habitación y después de la Sala común, afuera de la puerta de la Dama gorda se separaron.

- Voy a Ravenclaw, te veo en el Comedor – declamó Ron, sonriéndole.

- Bien… nos vemos allá – respondió Harry, devolviéndole el gesto.

- Oye… - lo llamó.

- ¿Dime? - respondió mirándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes con quién va a ir Hermione? - cuestionó Ronald curioso.

- No, no me dijo nada… pero esperemos poder habar con ella más tarde – manifestó Potter.

- Y si no va Hermy ¿y el que va es Gerry? - expresó en un susurro.

- Mmm pues, no lo se… yo… hay que ver como marchan las cosas ya veremos qué hacemos…

- Bien, nos vemos… - se despidió y se alejó.

Cada uno tomó su rumbo, el primero en llegar a su destino fue Ronald Weasley… quien le pidió a una chica el favor de avisarle a Luna que ya estaba ahí.

La chica lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada más, entró y después de un par de segundos, la rubia apareció ante él… pero no cualquier rubia… esa era…

Mientras que Harry, apresuraba el paso para no llegar tarde a la Torre de los franceses, lo último que le faltaba seria soportar otra ironía del primo de Sol, por llegar tarde… al llegar se anunció ante el retrato, del cual pocos minutos después salió Sol… dejándolo… mudo…

En Ravenclaw…

La pequeña Luna Lovegood oía las voces de sus compañeras de habitación sin prestar mucha atención a la platica de ellas, miraba su guardarropa, estudiando el contenido, pensado en que se pondría para no avergonzar a Ron, no quería que se decepcionara de haberla invitado, aunque hubiera sido por insistencia de los gemelos, además… aunque no lo admitiera… necesitaba levantarse el ego frente a Neville…

Una de las chicas afuera gritó y todas salieron, llevando su ropa, mientras que Luna tomaba su bata y se metía al baño… esta noche seria especial… se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sonriendo sin querer, al pensar en lo amable que había sido Ron con ella se día.

Después de ducharse, salió del baño, las chicas habían regresado y estaban terminando de arreglarse, una a una fueron saliendo, sin siquiera despedirse de Luna… como le había dicho a Hermione y a Ginny… no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeras de habitación, así que estas la ignoraban y ella a ellas… de su armario sacó un lindo vestido color amarillo pálido… hacia mucho que su padre se lo había regalado, diciéndole que era el atuendo típico de una hada del bosque prohibido, donde casi no se veían por su escases de magia y por miedo a las otras criaturas…

Lo miró analíticamente, esa noche no usaría rábanos… aunque Ron hubiera dicho que no le importaba como fuera vestida, abrió uno de los cajones de su armario y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera… entre los muchos artilugios que ahí había, logró encontrar una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de hada, también regalo de su padre…

Despojándose de la bata, se vistió… mirándose fijamente en el espejo, si su padre la viera seguramente le diría que era muy parecida a las hadas. El vestido de color amarillo pálido, combinaba a la perfección con el tono de su cabello, sus ojos azules brillaban algo nerviosos, sus clásicos zapatos de colores, esta vez serian sustituidos por un casi nuevo par de zapatillas amarillas… su cabello lo cepilló hasta hacerlo brillar, y lo mantuvo lejos de su rostro con una tiara blanca con líneas amarillas… su boca fue pintada con un brillo de cereza, sus ojos lucían brillantes resaltados por una ligera sombra amarilla.

- Espero estar bien… - se sentó en la cama, mirando el reloj, que marcaba las 7:25 - ¿debería de bajar? pero… ¿y sí se burlan de mi? No, mejor espero a que Ron llegue, pero… - sus pensamientos empezaron a vagar, recordando la pelea con Neville del día anterior, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente – vamos Luna, no llores… esperemos a Ron afuera - salió y al llegar a la escalera, una chica la miró de manera extraña - ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó con sus ojos saltones..

- Un chico te busca en la puerta - respondió de manera súbita.

- Gracias - caminó a la puerta y la abrió, topándose con la gallarda figura de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

En Beauxbatons…

Soleil terminaba su arreglo frente al espejo… desde hacia un rato se oían ruidos en la parte baja, pero necesitaba esmerarse en su aspecto, para esa noche, no quería decepcionar a Harry.

Se miró críticamente en el espejo, estudiando su vestido, los brillos clásicos de ella en su brazos le daban luz a ni piel, el maquillaje ligero era apto para una chica de su edad… todo listo… salió de su habitación, al legar a la Sala común, la escena que se desarrollaba ahí no era extraña para ella…después de todo la había visto varias veces, Iván sentado entre los dos chicos reía de las ocurrencias de los franceses al igual que otras veinte chicas, que estaban prácticamente sobre sus primos... o mejor dicho alrededor de estos, había tres detrás del respaldo de cada uno, otras tantas al frente, unas más queriendo tomar la mano de ellos, mientras estos las evadían caballerosamente.

-¡Carlo! ¡Andoni!, ¡no perviertan a Iván! - expresó en un grito, haciendo que todos saltaran sorprendidos.

- Solecito… ¡que susto! – expuso relajándose Carlo.

- Sol, no deberías de gritar así - exclamó sonriente Andoni.

- Dejen de pervertir a Iván y aléjense todas - ordenó a las chicas que estaban ahí, reconoció a las de su casa, pero había una que otra de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Portugal, Italia… y demás…

- Solo estábamos contándoles… - trató de explicar Andoni.

- No, levántese y alístense… los quiero en el Comedor en 10 minutos - comunicó en un susurro, mirado a las chicas ahí reunidas con frialdad.

- Bien, damas… si nos disculpan, las veremos más tarde en la fiesta – se disculpó Andoni, brindándoles una dulce sonrisa.

- Así es, nos veremos después - con un guiño Carlo salió de ahí, encaminándose a la habitación de Iván, donde se cambiarían.

Repentinamente el retrato anunció que el Sr. Harry Potter esperaba afuera…

Sol dio un último vistazo a su atuendo y salió de ahí, bajo la mirada escrutadora el grupo de chicas admiradoras de sus primos y la mirada de Harry basto para hacerle saber que su apariencia no podía ser mejor.

En Slytherin…

El moreno más sexy de el Colegio, estudiaba nuevamente su guardarropa, tomó una chaqueta blanca veraniega, unos pantalones de corte impecable del mismo tono y una camisa color beige.

- No te hagas ilusiones Draco… esta será mi noche - expresó al aire, ya que Nott se había ido poco después de la salida de Draco, con el pastelillo en mano, sin siquiera darle un bocado - malditos rubios, la envidia los corroe por no ser morenos de fuego como yo - expresó en soliloquio.

Se esmeró en su apariencia, dejando un ligero mechón negro cayera en su frente… toques de loción en su cuello y pectorales, un poco de gomina… y listo.

-No cabe duda, esta es mi noche - expresó confiado, aunque una parte dentro de él sentía cierto nerviosismo por lo que iba a suceder… "¿_Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?. Te expones mucho… piensa en las palabras que le dijiste a Draco, es muy arriesgado… la sociedad no tendrá piedad, mi madre me va a matar"._

Otra parte de él le contestó: _"Puede ser… pero Ginny es sangre pura, eso no es lo mismo que me gustara una sangre sucia o una mestiza como a Theodore"._

Clavó sus pupilas en las propias reflejadas…

- Que tengas suerte Blaise… que tengas suerte - con eso salió de la habitación, rumbo al gran Comedor, donde esperaba que la chica pelirroja ya estuviera.

En la Torre de Premios Anuales…

Después de cerrar la puerta con un portazo, Draco se apoyó en ella con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia…

- ¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué demonios te pasó? – se interrogó a si mismo – no lo se… es que ella… por Slytherin se ve, preciosa… - se respondió en un susurro. "¿_Cómo demonios paso esto?... yo no puedo pensar eso… no de ella… de ella menos que de nadie… pero ¿cómo?"._

Caminó un par de pasos y se dejo caer en la cama, "!_Por Merlín!… ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo? No puedo dejar que esto continué… debo de detenerlo… ¡ya!"_ - ¡Maldita sea! – vociferó furioso, se encaminó al baño, se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, sin importarle que estuviera fría o caliente, se concentró en Nurit… rubia… bella… sangre pura… con clase… pero… Granger es… cálida…

- ¡Por Merlín!, ya basta Malfoy… si tu padre se entera ¡eres hombre muerto! – se gritó a si mismo, saliendo del baño sin siquiera una toalla encima, sacó una pequeña de el armario, mirando el contenido de este, mientras secaba sus rubios mechones. Tomó un pantalón azul marino que casi podría ser negro, una camisa azul cobalto y un saco ligero del mismo tono que el pantalón, todo con zapatos negros… se colocó un bóxers de licra, mientras miraba sus ojos en el espejo.

- Es hora de terminar con esto Draco… hazlo ya - se vistió rápidamente, ningún caballero que se preciara de serlo se permitiría llegar tarde por una dama, y él tenia que estar con Nurit en Slytherin en 10 minutos… un poco de gomina, loción… no le daría tiempo de hacerse una coleta, así que solo lo peinó hacia atrás, dejando un par de mechones de cada lado, con eso salió del lugar, apurando el paso para llegar a tiempo a la Casa de las serpientes.

En el Comedor…

Hermione y las chicas estaban paradas en el quicio de la puerta, buscado con la mirada a los chicos, pero no había señales de ellos aún…

- Parece que Harry y Ron no han llegado – señaló Ginny, al no encontrarlos a la vista.

- Mmmm ¿será que mi Won-won no va a venir? – barbotó con tristeza.

- No lo creo, tal vez lleguen después… además Harry tiene que pasar por Sol – expuso Hermione.

- Cierto y Zabinni hubiera pasado por Ginny si ella no se hubiera acobardado – comentó Lav, mirando con reprobación a su cuñada.

- Mmm ¿qué le dijiste Ginny? – interrogó Hermione, mientras las tres tomaban asiento junto a la mesa.

- Pues… que yo ya había quedado de venir con ustedes – confesó como si fuera lo más lógico.

- Todo porque no se decidía entre Harry y Blaise… pero al parecer ya comprendió que Harry no esta en condiciones de corresponderle – explicó Lav, con la esperanza de que así fuera.

- Si… ya lo entendí - expresó con tristeza - y creo que Blaise merece una oportunidad ¿no?

- Pues si… además, según lo que se, esta arriesgando mucho… hasta Malfoy lo sabe… y según lo que oí hoy, como líder de Slytherin, los demás miembros de la Casa, pueden pedirle que mande golpear a Zabinni y a Nott por traidores – informó Hermione con seriedad que incluso trastocó a Ginevra.

- No eso no puede ser, pero no entiendo ¿a Nott por qué? – interrogó Ginn extrañada, prefería ignorar por ahora las consecuencias que eso le podía traer a Blaise.

- Mmm lo siento, eso no lo puedo responder, pero te enteraras más tarde – comentó Hermione, esperando no haber dicho de más.

- Bueno… pero estas de acuerdo que Zabinni arriesga mucho para que Ginny le salga con la tontería de que no estará con él, porque sigue queriendo a Harry… y Harry ya esta con Sol ¿no? – insistió la pelinegra.

- Si, si, si, ya lo entendí, no me regañen – expuso con fastidió.

- No es regaño, pero no se valía que le pusieras condiciones a Zabinni, si no pensabas estar con él ¿no crees? – preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Bueno si, cambiando de tema… Hermy, hazle entender a esta loca que si sigue de posesiva con mi hermano, Ron la va a terminar – mencionó deseando que la dejaran en paz.

- Bueno… ahí Ginny tiene razón Lav… no debes de ser tan… - intentó razonar.

- Vamos chicas, no me regañen… yo se como tratar a mi Won-won - interrumpió la leona.

- Pero… Lavender deberías de ser… - intentó Ginny alegar, pero la pelinegra se levantó en ese momento.

- Lo siento chicas, en seguida regreso… - dijo, caminando hacia donde las hermanas Patil le hacían señas.

- Mmmm se niega a aceptar que esta hartando a Ron - señaló la castaña.

- Sí, pero en fin… hubieras visto la escena que le armó a Ron en el Comedor - suspiró la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – indagó Mione.

- Bueno, porque Ron llegó con Luna… y aquí Lavender se prendió en llamas – comunicó gesticulando.

- ¿Con Luna?, ¿Ron? - deliberó Hermione extrañada.

- Así es… y después lo gemelos se pusieron de parte de Ron y Luna… y Lavender empezó a gritar y pues… creo que Ron se hastió y la calló… yo llegue y la tranquilice, per si estuvo algo denso…

- Ya lo creo… - miró hacia donde la pelinegra soltaba sonoras carcajadas en compañía de las gemelas Patil - en fin…

- Oye Hermy… hay algo que quiero preguntarte – comentó titubeante.

- Claro… ¿dime? – preguntó con simpleza.

- ¿Traes algo con Malfoy? – interrogó repentinamente, logrando descolocar a Hermione momentáneamente.

- Mmm ¿con Malfoy? ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó atropelladamente haciéndose la desentendida.

- Lo sabes, hoy… cuando yo estaba como tu en las gradas, me miró como si… no se, me miró de una manera rara…

- Con odio como siempre - alegó la castaña en su defensa.

- No, no lo creo… su mirada era, no se… expectante, como si esperara a que yo hiciera algo, es decir tu… ohh esto es confuso.

- ¿Expectante?... claro que no, de qué… - denegó manteniéndose firme, aunque sus labios temblaban ligeramente, delatando su nerviosismo.

- Vamos Hermy, te conozco… algo te traes con Malfoy, desde ayer lo vi en Hogsmeade pero no te dije nada - concluyó Ginny, recordando los hechos en el pueblo mágico, cuando la castaña se había puesto triste después de ver al Slytherin.

- Es que Ginny… son demasiadas cosas, desde que lo veo como Gerry han… no se, mira… incluso Zabinni, he llegado hasta a apreciarlo... es más… puedo bromear con él y con Malfoy, hasta con Nott… y he desarrollado cierta… no se… amistad con ellos.

- ¿Amistad?, ¿cómo con Harry y Ron? – cuestionó frunciendo su ceño.

- No lo se, no es lo mismo Harry y Ron son… especiales… pero…

- Hablando de eso… ¿qué tal te fue con ellos? – interrumpió recordando que ya sabían el secreto.

- ¿Acerca de qué? – interrogó confundida.

- ¿Cómo qué de que?, ¿qué te dijeron de Gerry?… me dijo Lavender que Ron también le reclamó eso…

- ¿Le reclamó? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, le dijo que porque no le había contado nada acerca de que tu eras Gerry - expresó en un susurro.

- ¡Por Merlín!… ¿no me digas que también por mi culpa están peleados? – indagó sintiéndose mal por la pareja.

- No, eso solo fue una gota más al vaso de la paciencia de Ron, pero eso no es importante… primero dime ¿qué te dijeron?

- Pues siento que Harry se decepciono un poco de que no le dijera… como que sintió que lo traicione o no se… y Ron... bueno… Ron es Ron… ya sabes como actúa, pero creo que con todo y eso como siempre, me cubrirán…

-Ya veo y… regresando al tema ¿qué pasa con Malfoy, Nott y Blaise? – retomó notando como Mione se ponía nuevamente tensa.

- Mmm pues como te decía, dentro de su amistad rara y siniestra… son buenos amigos…

- Entonces ¿es solo amistad con Malfoy? ¿Segura? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Bueno… yo… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie? - pidió con seriedad.

- Lo prometo ¿qué pasa? – inquirió intrigada.

- Bueno… yo… bese a Malfoy - susurró sonrojándose suavemente.

- ¡¿Queeeeeé?! - interrogó exaltada, haciendo que varias cabezas voltearan a verla.

- Cállate Ginny, solo fue una vez… él juega conmigo, así que… bueno es muy complicado de contar aquí, pero el punto es que no voy a dejar que Malfoy juegue conmigo así que para eso ocupo a Gerry – explicó apresurada, aunque por dentro tenía toda una revolución de sentimientos.

- Ya veo, pero esto no se queda así eh Hermy… quiero detalles de esto después – advirtió aún sorprendida por aquella confesión.

- Si, después te cuento todo… ahora mmmm ahí llegan Harry con Sol, vamos - se levantaron y caminaron a encontrarse con la pareja.

En Beauxbatons…

Harry miraba extasiado a la francesa que había salido por la puerta, su pelirroja melena estaba peinada a los lados, cayendo en una cascada lacia; su vestido negro, de escote en "v" y amarrado al cuello, dejaba ver parte de su espalda, haciendo resaltar su delicada figura, el vestido tenia un detalle bastante provocador, no terminaba en línea horizontal como la mayoría de los vestidos, este termina en corte diagonal, dejando la pierna izquierda al descubierto hasta la mitad de su muslo, mientras que la otra pierna quedaba oculta hasta la rodilla.

Los clásicos brillos de la chica, relucían por sus brazos desnudos, adornados únicamente con unas delicadas pulseras en su muñeca, sus pies calzaban unas delicadas zapatillas negras, con un adorno al tobillo.

- Harry… que guapo - halagó primero.

- Sol, tú… te ves preciosa - tartamudeó, sin quitar la mirada de la chica frente a él.

- Gracias - agradeció, sonriéndole con coquetería.

- ¡Por Merlín! No me gustaría que alguien me tomara la presión en este momento - susurró suavemente, mientras tomaba entre brazos.

- No quiero que te de un ataque - respondió divertida, mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello masculino, respirándole suavemente.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! - expresó, rozando los labios de la pelirroja.

- ¿Nos vamos? – interrogó ruborizada, después de separarse ligeramente del ojiverde.

- ¿No esperamos a tus primos? – preguntó desconcertado el león.

- No, ellos llegaran más tarde, además Iván los entretendrá un poco más, en lo que se arreglan, vámonos…

- Bien… - ambos emprendieron el camino, Harry tomó la mano de la chica y la pasó por su brazo, mientras le sonreía coqueto - esta noche solo estarás para mí, aunque Carlo se enfurezca.

- Solo ignóralo - aconsejó divertida, caminado suavemente – pero ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, no te preocupes, he sobrevivido a peores - mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero yo no quiero que te pase nada - pronunció dulcemente, a lo que él respondió deslizando suavemente sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja.

Llegaron al Comedor, notando inmediatamente a las chicas, que se acercaron a saludarlos.

En Ravenclaw…

Ronald miraba asombrado a la chica frente a él, no podía creer que esa visión fuera la misma Luna Lovegood que todos conocieran y a la que él mismo criticara desde hace mucho… esa chica se veía… diferente. Y muy… muy bella… su cabello dorado brillaba dándole un halo de luz, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente, su boca era… rosa… provocativa y a la vez inocente, su vestido amarillo… delicado… como si con solo tocarla fuera a desaparecer era… simplemente… un hada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó ruborizada y algo nerviosa por la mirada intensa del pelirrojo – ¿me veo mal? Si quieres… - intentó regresar a la Torre.

- No, para nada - le tomó el brazo con delicadeza, impidiéndole que regresar a su Casa – de hecho… t-te ves… hermosa.

- Yo… gracias - respondió, ruborizándose aún más – tu te ves muy bien.

- Gracias - le sonrió tiernamente - ¿nos vamos? – interrogó tomando la mano de Luna y posándola en su brazo en un gesto galante.

- Yo… si claro, vamos - manifestó risueña, aún con un sube color rosado sobre sus mejillas.

Emprendieron el camino, ella se aferraba ligeramente al brazo, por la falta de costumbre de usar esos zapatos, mientras que a Ron el peso de la chica sobre su brazo le hacia sentir una extraña calidez.

- No temas… estarás conmigo y todo estará bien - expresó Ron reconfortante unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta del Comedor.

- ¿Y Lavender? – interrogó Luna con temor

- No te preocupes por ella, ignora sus comentarios, procurare que no te moleste… vamos - le sonrió recibiendo en respuesta un ligero beso en la mejilla y un apretón en su brazo.

- Gracias Ron - susurró la rubia.

- De nada - expresó nervioso y ruborizado - vamos… y otra cosa… no te preocupes por Neville, solo diviértete…

Así, se pararon en la puerta del Comedor, localizando al grupo de Gryffindor…

En el Comedor…

- Harry… Sol… que bien se ven – profirió Mione con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Hermione? – cuestionó Potter sorprendido al ver lo cambiada que lucia su amiga, estaba realmente bella.

- ¡Wow! Luces genial – aduló Sol.

- Gracias, pero ustedes son una pareja muy brillante esta noche - expresó alegre.

- Cierto, se ven bien - aseveró Ginny, aunque sabia que era verdad, algo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar del todo las palabras.

- Gracias, ustedes se ven espectaculares – murmuró Potter.

- Lo sabemos – repuso Ginn. Ante ese comentario todos rieron, caminaron un poco más hasta sentarse en una sillas donde antes se sentaran asolas las chicas.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? – interrogó Mione con curiosidad.

- Bueno… pues… Ron fue a Ravenclaw por Luna - manifestó Harry susurrando.

- ¿Por Luna? – Hermione miró en dirección de su pelinegra amiga – aquí va a haber un muerto…

- Ya lo creo, cuando Ron llegue con Luna, Lavender va a explotar – pronosticó Ginny.

- ¿Y por qué con Luna?, ¿qué no andaba con Neville? – preguntó medio perdida en ese asunto Hermione.

- Lo que pasa es que Ron discutió con Lav por su manera de controlarlo, se salió de la Torre y se encontró con Luna, estuvieron platicando y la trajo al Comedor… al parecer Luna terminó con Neville así que Ron y ella platicaron y no me preguntes en que parte Ron decidió traerla a la fiesta – resumió el buscador, acomodándose sus gafas.

- Vaya, de lo que una se pierde – expuso Hermione sorprendida.

- Si, por andar como Gerry… de eso todavía tenemos que hablar, eh – advirtió serio Potter.

- Sí claro ¿estas enojado conmigo? – interrogó mirándolo con ojos de cordero triste.

- Claro que no, ¿cómo podría?… ya sabes que ustedes son mis amigas… las mejores, solo que… bueno, tú entiendes…

- Mmm Harry, ahí están mis primos - anunció Sol, se levantó y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, ya que miraban el interior del Comedor desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Vengan chicas, les presentaremos a la familia de Sol - expresó Harry con pesar.

- Yo ya los conozco – anunció Ginny; se levantaron y Sol hizo las presentaciones.

- Mis primos Andoni James Mounet y Carlo Douglas Mounet… chicos… a Ginny ya la conocen y ella es Hermione Granger…

- Un placer… - expresó Carlo, haciendo una ligera reverencia sobre su mano.

- Encantado… - imitó Andoni el gesto de su primo.

- El placer es mío - respondió Hermione alegre.

- Sentémonos - todos volvieron a las sillas donde estuvieran antes, jalando más sillas para los recién llegados.

- Sol… ¿quiénes son esos? – interrogó Andoni, señalando a la banda que tocaba en el escenario.

- No lo se, pero… podemos decir que son buenos…

- Nosotros tocamos mejor - expresó Carlo vanidosamente.

- Mis primos tienen su propia banda - Sol explicó a los demás.

- Si y mañana tocaremos en el Children´s, así que esperamos que nos vayan a ver, eh - expresó Andoni risueño.

- Claro… ¿y qué tocan? – interrogó, iniciando una platica acerca de los temas que los franceses dominaban, en las que todos expusieron su punto de vista acerca de varios grupos de música.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de los chicos, Ronald Weasley estaba parado en la puerta, y llevaba del brazo a la rubia, que rápidamente se acercaron a ellos…

- ¡Por Merlín… esto va a arder! - expresó Ginny, notando como la pelinegra miraba con odio a la Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – interrogó Hermione preocupada

- No lo se – replicó preocupada Ginny, cuando los chicos estuvieron con ellos, saludó a la rubia con alegría - Luna… que bien te ves - expresó asombrada.

- ¿Y yo qué? - interrogó Ron con tristeza.

- Tú también te vez bien - aseveró la castaña, recibiendo una mirada seria del pelirrojo.

- Tú, Harry y yo tenemos que hablar, eh – espetó Ron mirándola con seriedad.

- Si, ya lo veremos después… ahora tranquilízate - intervino Harry - yo hare las presentaciones… Andoni y Carlo, primos de Sol… él es Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo y ella es Luna Lovegood, de la Casa de Ravenclaw. Luna… ella es Soleil Mounet… mi novia de Beauxbatons.

- Encantada… - saludó Luna a todos, de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su columna, giró y se topó con la mirada furiosa de Lavender sobre ella. - Ron… creo que Lavender esta enojada.

- Ya te dije, ignórala… yo lo arreglare – pronunció calmado, buscando con la mirada a la morena.

- Nosotras iremos a tranquilizarla Luna, no te preocupes - Ginny tomó el brazo de Hermy y la llevó hasta donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

- Lavender… ¿estas bien? - inquirió Ginevra con algo de temor.

- Claro que no ¿cómo voy a estar bien si mi Won-Won esta con la Lunática? – interrogó furiosa, bebiendo de un solo trago su bebida.

- Tranquilízate Lavender… - expresó la castaña.

- Pero Hermy - repuso triste - míralo…

- Lavender, relájate… solo es su amiga - explicó Ginevra, posando su mano en el hombro de la morena.

- No me importa, tiene que estar conmigo - refunfuño caprichosa.

- Lav no creo que sea buena idea, mira… Ron esta enojado contigo por lo de esta tarde – espetó Ginn, en son de advertencia.

- No me importa, él tiene que estar conmigo - repitió la pelinegra, se levantó y las miró con recelo - ¿y ustedes de parte de quién están?

- De parte de nadie - pronunció tajante Ginny, se incorporó y la hizo sentar nuevamente.

- No podemos enojarnos con Luna, ella no ha hecho nada, los problemas tuyos con Ron son personales… además, ella también es nuestra amiga… igual que tú – prorrumpió Hermione con lógica.

- Entiendo, están con ella - se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de las gemelas Patil, con las que se bebió de un solo trago el licor de la mesa.

- Por Merlín, espero que esto no empeore – enunció la menor de los Weasley afligida.

- Yo también… - ambas chicas regresaron al lado del grupo que las miró expectantes.

- Esta enojada - aseveró Ginn sentándose.

- Muy enojada - recalcó la castaña, sentándose también.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso, así que repentinamente Carlo se levantó, invitando a Hermione a bailar…

- Pero…no soy muy buena bailando - se excusó con timidez.

- No te preocupes, yo te guiare… vamos - se alejaron, adentrándose en la pista donde varias parejas ya bailaban.

- ¿Me concederías el honor? – interrogó Andoni a Ginny, la cual sonrió y se levantó para bailar.

Así las encontraron las serpientes a su llegada…

En Slytherin…

El moreno más sexy de esa Casa, descendía los escalones con elegancia, pensando en mil cosas, al atravesar la Sala Común, se topó con la presencia del rubio de ojos color mercurio, él cual estaba sentado con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Draco?, ¿qué haces aquí? - interrogó Blaise divertido.

- Mmm esperando… - aseveró con algo de ira reprimida - no es apropiado en una dama llegar tarde… y Nurit ya lleva retrasada 10 minutos - expuso el rubio.

- Mmm ya veo y a ti que la impuntualidad te mata – declamó divertido.

- En efecto… ¿cómo puede retrasarse?, ¿qué no sabe las reglas básicas de etiqueta? - interrogó con desesperación.

- Tranquilízate Draco, no debe tardar…

- Mmm pues que se de prisa - expresó harto, se levantó y caminó a la escalera, en el momento que llegaba a la base de esta, la rubia hizo su aparición.

- Disculpa el retraso… - expuso con frialdad, que denotaba lo poco que sentía haber hecho esperar al rubio - ¿ya estas listo Draco?

- No hay problema - respondió con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, lo que hizo sonreír a Zabinni. - la espera ha merecido la pena, estas preciosa… - tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre esta, sin besarla.

- Gracias… - respondió sin siquiera inmutarse.

- ¿Nos vamos? - extendió su brazo en un gesto galante, mientras Nurit lo tomaba, Zabinni se acercaba a ellos.

- Buenas noches Nurit – saludó Blaise galante.

- Zabinni… - expresó la rubia haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Vienes o te quedas Blaise? – interrogó Malfoy con impaciencia.

- Vámonos… - el trío salió de ahí, yendo directamente al Comedor, en un casi total silencio, ya que por la presencia de la chica, Blaise no podía explayarse cómodamente frente a su rubio amigo.

Arribaron al Comedor, donde de inmediato notaron la presencia de la castaña y la pelirroja, bailando con dos extraños. Sin mediar palabra, se encaminaron hasta tomar asiento en unas sillas apartadas.

- ¿Esos quiénes son? - interrogó Draco, clavando sus frías pupilas en los franceses.

- No lo se… - respondió Nurit indiferente.

- Vamos por algo de beber - manifestó el moreno.

- Vamos… - se levantó, notando la mirada sarcástica de la rubia.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - interrogó unos pasos alejados de ella.

- Mmm le dije que si venia conmigo no bebería – comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Estas loco? - cuestionó divertido, tomando su copa del bendito whiskey, mientras el rubio tomaba una con cerveza de mantequilla y otra con jugo de grosella.

- Cállate… vamos… - caminando de regreso lentamente, el rubio cuestionó – ¿no temes que te ganen a tu preciada Weasley?

- Mmm claro que no, ella estará conmigo… ya lo veras - expresó en un susurro - pero no puedo decir que Granger no enamore a alguien hoy…

- Estúpido... - llegaron a donde la rubia los esperaba sentada, Draco le entregó una copa, mientras bebía de la propia.

En la mesa…

Las hermanas Patil, miraban asombradas la manera de beber de Lavender.

- Lav no creo que debas ir ahora por Ron - expresó una de las gemelas.

- Si, yo no creo que sea buena idea - corroboró la otra.

- Pero es mi novio después de todo – chilló tomando otro trago de su bebida.

- Pues si, pero están enojados – le recordó Padma.

- Aún así, él es mi novio - afirmó necia la pelinegra.

- Deberías dejar de beber - ambas chicas notaron la entrada al Comedor de los guapos gemelos - acaban de llegar Fred y George…

- ¡Esos!... son unos… traidores, son malos conmigo – comentó al borde de dejar salir sus lágrimas.

- Tranquila Lav, ellos no te hacen nada – musitó Parvarti.

- Claro que si, están de parte de la Lunática - respondió Lav enojada.

- Pero Lavender… ellos… - intentó Padma disculparlos.

- Ellos son una desgracia - los miró a lo lejos - aunque… tal vez me sirvan, ahora que ellos llegaron, puedo hablar con Ron y alejarlo de Lunática - se puso de pie con la intención de caminar hacia su novio.

- Lav, no creo que sea buena idea – mencionó Padma tratando de persuadirla.

- Yo tampoco, mejor tranquilízate - expresó Parvarti, sentándola de nuevo, miró a la mesa, donde los gemelos se habían percatado de sus acciones y había mandado a Ron y a Luna a bailar…

- Malditos, ahora mi Won-won esta bailando con esa loca – bramó llena de celos.

- Basta Lavender ¡debes tranquilizarte, por Merlín! – la regañó Padma.

- Si, estas exponiéndote – corroboró la otra.

- ¿Ustedes también me regañan? - hizo un gesto de disgusto y tomó un vaso, llenándolo de whiskey – se supone que son mis amigas.

Y esto ocurrió porque…

Los bellos cupidos Weasley, habían hecho su aparición en el lugar… no llevaban pareja por varias razones, porqué les gustaba mirar a todos y buscar a alguien divertido, porque les gustaba estar juntos, pero sobre todo, porque ese día… su trabajo de cupidos era primordial… se acercaron a la mesa, donde Ron platicaba con Luna.

- Hemos llegado… - afirmó Fred obviando los hechos.

- ¿Nos extrañaron? - inquirió George simpático.

- ¡Claro que no! – aseveró atropelladamente Ron, haciendo reír a la rubia.

- Lovegood, espero que estés cumpliendo la promesa, eh – le recordó Fred, molestándola.

- Si, recuerda lo que nos prometiste – agregó el otro.

- No se preocupen – respondió con ligereza.

- Oye pero que bien te ves esta noche ¿no lo crees, Ron? – halagó Fred, dándole un codazo a su hermano.

- ¡Cállense! – exclamó Ronald, apenado.

- Vamos Ron, ¿en serio no crees que se ve genial? A mi me gusta como te ves Luna, yo no soy un patán como este niño - dijo George, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Hey! George… déjame – interpeló molesto Ronald.

- Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?, vayan a bailar - Fred intempestivamente los levantó y casi los lanzó a la pista.

- Si, vayan… - George los empujó - vamos Ron baila con Luna…

- ¡Uno de estos días! - profirió, más al notar la mirada de los gemelos, caminó con la rubia al centro de la pista.

Por su parte Blaise no perdía detalle de la pareja que bailaba alegre en la pista, aunque Ginny platicaba con el chico, unas cuantas veces su mirada se había topado con la del moreno, haciéndolo sonreír.

Draco se limitó a ver a los presentes bailar, su mirada tropezó con la Hermione un par de veces, pero se hizo el desentendido, después se levantó y extendió la mano hacia - Nurit.

- ¿Bailamos? - hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa.

- Si quieres… - se puso de pie precediendo al líder de su casa al centro de la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar de manera algo indiferente…

Un poco retirada de ellos, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, flanqueada por Crabbe y Goyle, que miraban el lugar, en busca de alguien para bailar, cuando la morena se percato de la presencia de ambos rubios en la pista, frunció el ceño…

- ¿Qué le pasa a Draco?, ¿cómo puede estar con esa? yo soy infinitamente mejor… solo porque es rubia - se interrumpió al ver a Ginny bailando con un chico extraño - ¿y ese quién es?, ¡esa maldita Weasley! ¡Acapara a todos! - buscó entre la multitud y vio a lo lejos a Blaise, mirando al pelirroja - tal vez vaya con Blaise, él pobre necesita consuelo…

- No creo que sea buena idea - expuso el gorilón de Crabbe.

- Si, Blaise esta… - intentó discutir Goyle.

- ¡Cállense!, estará encantado conmigo - Pansy empezó a caminar rumbo al moreno, entre más se acercaba, notaba la mirada raramente risueña del chico, pero en cuanto la miró, sus pupilas se tornaron heladas, haciéndola detenerse en el instante, después de un par de segundos regresó con los gorilones algo asustada.

Y eso ocurrió porque Blaise, al verla acercarse le había lanzado una mirada fría y amenazadora, para después mover los labios en silencio, "No te me acerques…" eso la había hecho regresar sobre sus pasos.

- Es hora - bebió lo que restaba de su bebida, se levantó, y caminó hasta donde la pelirroja bailaba, al llegar tocó el hombro del chico con ligereza, cuando este lo miró, inquirió - ¿me permite? – tomó la mano de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny? - inquirió caballerosamente, no la dejaría si ella se lo pedía, pero al notar el súbito sonrojo en las mejilla de la leona, solo sonrió, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, regresó al lugar donde estuviera sentado.

- No pensé que lo hicieras - exclamó Ginny ruborizada.

- Te lo dije, esta noche eres mía - susurró a su oído, mientras la hacia girar… varios murmullos se dejaron oír en el lugar… ¿Weasley y Zabinni? ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor? ¿Un sangre pura y una traidora?, ¿Eso no es posible? ¿Acaso le dio un filtro de amor?..

En otro punto de la habitación…

Theodore estaba sentado a pocos metros de donde se sentaron sus amigos, él tenia una perfecta visión de lo que ocurría en el Comedor… notó como el pelirrojo "cuñado" de Zabinni bailaba algo torpe con Luna Lovegood... extrañamente ella no vestía como normalmente lo haría… ese vestido la hacia verse como una hada, era casi tan bella como "su" Emilie… _"vaya ¿quién lo diría?"_. La comisura de sus labios se elevó ligeramente, en una especia de sonrisa.

Repentinamente una hermosa chica se sentó en la silla de al lado, sin mirarlo comenzó a mover sus labios.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto le ves a Lovegood? - increpó Emilie con un ligero toque de celos.

- Mmm nada en particular - contestó Nott sin apartar a vista del grupo de personas que bailaban, esa era su manera de comunicarse en público, como si no se hablaran entre ellos.

- Si tanto te gusta deberías ir con ella - repuso con recelo la Ravenclaw.

- Mmm no, solo la comparaba con la belleza de mi novia… - aseveró despreocupado.

- ¿Y? - interrogó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y mi novia es mucho más hermosa - le tomó la mano - es hora… vamos - ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la pista, ante la vista asombrada de varios de los presentes… ¿un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw?, ¿un sangre pura y una mestiza?, ¿Nott y Lumière?, ¿qué pasa hoy con los de Slytherin?, ¿acaso los han hechizado?

En varios puntos de la habitación se había hecho el silencio… muchos no creían lo que veían, entre ellos la morena de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? - inquirió Parkinson al ver por un lado a Blaise con Ginny y por el otro a Nott con Emilie – ¿acaso están dementes?, ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?, son unos… unos... ¡Malditos! ¡Traidores!

Ella no era la única que opinaba así, varios de los miembros de las Casa de las serpientes miraban algunos sombrados, otros sorprendidos y otros más con desinterés la escena frente a ellos…

Por su parte Draco había notado la presencia de Zabinni con Weasley y la de Nott con la chica de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qué les pasa a tus amigos, Draco? - inquirió Nurit con seriedad.

- Mmm no lo se – repuso sin expresión.

- ¿Cómo pueden bailar con ellas?, bueno, al menos Weasley es sangre pura, pero eso no cambia que sea una traidora ¿y Nott bailando con esa Ravenclaw?, ¡es mestiza por Slytherin! – exclamó Nurit con desdén, arrugando ligeramente su nariz.

- Lo se - afirmó, pero no dijo más.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? - cuestionó la rubia con frialdad.

- Mmm por el momento me dedicare a gozar la velada - expresó Malfoy con cinismo, queriendo evadir el tema de la preferencia en mujeres de sus amigos… además, si hablaba de ellos, un poco de la envidia que sentía por el valor que ellos mostraban, podía colarse en su voz y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Por su parte Harry no la estaba pasando nada mal, platicaba con la pelirroja acerca de su familia y demás intereses, entre estos, la relación de Ron, el papel que los gemelos estaban jugando en ello…

- Lavender esta que explota - manifestó el ojiverde.

- Si, ya lo note… esta furiosa - respondió, mirando de reojo a la chica.

- Y los gemelos que no le dan tregua a Ron…

- ¿No les simpatiza Lav a los gemelos? – preguntó Sol desconcertada.

- Mmmm no creo que sea tanto como eso, pero Lav es algo controladora… y eso de que Ron sea tan pasivo, desespera un poco a los gemelos – explicó con una mueca.

- Mmm pues creo que ya se le esta quitando lo pasivo, esta molesto con ella – evidenció Soleil.

- Es porque creo que ya se canso de ser manipulado - expuso incomodó Harry.

- Pero tú me dijiste que le encantaba ser plastilina en manos de Lav – recordó la francesa.

- Pues si, pero como te digo… ya se canso - suspiró mirando a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Ya veo…

Cuando Andoni llegó a sentarse a su lado, Sol, lo presentó con los gemelos, que apenas saludaron, ya que tenían la mirada clavada en otro lado, esa rara acción de los chicos, extrañó a Harry, así que miró en la misma dirección, notando que estaba en compañía del Slytherin.

- ¿Creen qué debamos ir por ella? - interrogó Harry al par de hermanos.

- No lo se, todavía lo estoy pensado - dijo analíticamente Fred.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? - interrogó extrañado, Andoni.

- Él es un Slytherin… es… algo así como enemigo de nuestra casa, además… en su casa es muy estricta la regla de la sangre, y Ginny es considerada traidora de sangre por estar a favor de los muggles – explicó lo más simple que pudo Potter.

- Mmmm pues… él se acercó muy educadamente a pedirme bailar con ella, yo le pregunte a Ginny y la idea no pareció desagradarle – comunicó con ligereza el francés.

- Yo no creo que este en peligro – intervino Sol - mírenla… - señaló con discreción, todos notaron el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la leona, así como una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó incrédulo George.

- Yo tampoco, dejémoslos actuar… pero a la primera oportunidad, hablaremos con ese - dijo el otro gemelo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No se porque sospecho que traman algo - evidenció Andoni divertido, ganándose una sonrisa aún más amplia de parte de los gemelos.

- Lo sentimos… somos unos patanes… somos…

- Fred y George Weasley… ya me había dicho Sol, además de que Iván habla muy bien de ustedes – comentó Andoni con una sonrisa en sus labios, claro sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que los estudiaba a detalle.

- ¡Iván!, que chico tan genial - así los tres empezaron a platicar acerca de lo mucho que se habían divertido en su tienda de sortilegios, mientras Harry concentraba su atención en la pelirroja francesa.

- ¿Crees qué estará bien? - interrogó Potter con algo de preocupación.

- Claro que si, a ella le gusta Blaise – Sol lo miró analíticamente - ¿no será que… estas algo celoso?, después de todo fuiste novio de ella ¿no? - expresó interrogante, dejando escapar algo de celos en su voz.

- Claro que no - dijo divertido del tono de la francesa – solo me preocupo por ella, así como también me preocupo por Hermy, por Luna, por Ron… hasta por Lavender.

- Mmm ¿y me puedes decir el motivo de su separación?

- Mmm pues… es algo difícil de explicar, fue por… bueno… porque como ya te dije soy "el elegido" y ella estaba en peligro si estaba conmigo.

- Ya veo - repuso mirando a la pareja al centro de la pista.

- No te pongas celosa, como dijiste a Ginny le gusta Blaise y yo estoy con la chica más linda del planeta, así que todo esta bien - le tomó la mano - vamos a bailar - juntos caminaron hasta la pista, donde bailaron a una distancia prudente de Carlo y Hermione.

Esta había notado la presencia en la pista del rubio, en compañía de Nurit, así que dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos a evitar mirar a otro lado que no fuera su pareja, el cual para su fortuna era muy divertido e ingenioso.

- No es que lo trate mal, es que debe de tolerarnos si quiere entrar a la familia - expuso el francés, respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por la castaña, acerca de su tensa relación con Harry.

- Ya veo, entonces tu ¿y Andoni son algo así como los guardines de Sol? - increpó Mione con una sonrisa.

- Algo así, pero no creas que ella es una blanca paloma… así como la ves de tierna, ella también es bastante celosa… a Andoni y a mi nos ha espantado un par de novias.

- ¿En serio?, no lo hubiera creído – musitó buscando con su vista a la susodicha.

- Pues créelo y más en reuniones… somos… algo así como unos ídolos en el lugar donde vivimos y tenemos bastantes fans, que Solecito se encarga de espantar – exageró divertido.

- Pues yo creo que esta bien que los cuide - respondió con diversión.

- Lo sabía, estas de su parte - miró a la mesa en busca de su prima, pero solo encontró a Andoni y a los gemelos – ¿dónde están? ¿Y qué hace Andoni?

- Tranquilo Carlo, están ahí - señaló con la cabeza, haciendo que el chico girara y los viera.

- Vaya, pensé que se habían ido… pero ¿qué Ando no bailaba con…? - ahí notó la pareja de la leona – creo que han suplantado a mi primo.

- Yo creo que si, Zabinni esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo – explicó Hermione, mirando a Ginny con él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió intrigado por el tomó que uso la castaña.

- Aquí las cuestiones de sangre son muy fuertes y ella es considerada una traidora y él un sangre pura, así que se esta arriesgando mucho, la sociedad de aquí no esta acostumbrada a estas relaciones y las familias de ambos les costara aceptarlo y no solo eso sus amigos y compañeros, es algo complicado - terminó su explicación, recordando su propio caso.

- Ya veo… - de pronto otros murmullos los distrajeron, notando que una pareja bailaba a mediana distancia - ¿y ahora qué?

- Algo parecido, él es sangre pura… y ella es mestiza – señaló a Theodore y Emilie.

- Ya veo, esa cuestión de sangre si es extrema ¿no? – preguntó con una mueca de desagrado.

- Si, así es… - sin querer sus ojos viajaron a la figura masculina que bailaba un poco más allá. Cosa que a Carlo no pasó inadvertida.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta un sangre pura, no? - interrogó con total desparpajo, adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione.

- Claro que no, digo... yo… ¿qué?, ¿por qué? – tartamudeó nerviosa, al ser atrapada infraganti.

- Vamos Hermione, note como de inmediato tu miraste al chico rubio de allá - hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Eso no es verdad… pero… bueno… es imposible… él, me odia por ser hija de muggles y yo lo odio a él… me ha hecho la vida imposible desde el primer año… siempre me molesta… es una pesadilla… - intempestivamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Ca. Vamos nena… no llores… - la abrazó tiernamente, provocando que varias de las personas ahí presentes los miraran de con diferentes sentimientos…

En otro lado una escena similar ocurría, pero esta vez era la rubia que tranquilizaba al pelirrojo y no por qué estuviera llorando, sino porque tenía la intención de ir con su hermana y golpear al Slytherin que bailaba con ella…

- Tranquilo Ron - decía la chica, mientras lo tomaba del pecho.

- Pero Luna… ese… ese… estúpido esta bailando con mi hermana - alegó el chico.

- Si Ron, pero a ella le gusta bailar con él - intentando hacerlo razonar.

- No lo creo, tiene que estar bajo un hechizo o algo así - repuso Ronald, con la intención de caminar.

- No, no creo que ese sea el caso… yo los he visto y ella esta interesada en él, déjalos en paz - arguyó en su defensa la rubia.

- Pero Luna… - protestó Ron con los puños cerrados por el enojo.

- Ron estamos en el Colegio, rodeados de profesores, no puedes hacer nada contra él y Zabinni tampoco le puede hacer daño a Ginny, se razonable… por favor - decía, mientras su manos se aferraban al saco del pelirrojo.

- Yo… creo que tienes razón, pero…

- Mira, además tus hermanos ya notaron eso y no descuidaran a Ginny, no te alteres - pidió, señalando a los gemelos.

- Cierto - expresó Ronald, notando las miradas de sus hermanos mayores puestas en Ginny.

- ¿Lo ves?, tranquilízate… Ginny esta bien - explicó nuevamente, agradeciendo no tener que seguir deteniéndolo. Estaba a punto de bajar sus manos, cuando un raro gesto, Ron se las tomó.

- ¿Te lastime?, lo siento… yo… a veces soy muy salvaje - se disculpó apenado.

- No, yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes - dijo, sonriéndole feliz.

- ¿Segura? - ante el asentimiento de la rubia, sonrió avergonzado - vamos a bailar, ahora les toca a ellos cuidarla.

- ¡Ron! - exclamó divertida, mientras bailaba con el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Blaise y Ginny entablaban una linda lucha de miradas…

- ¿Crees poder ganarme? – interrogó confiado el moreno.

- Claro, tus miradas no me intimidan - dijo Ginn burlonamente.

- ¿Ya notaste lo qué hago por ti? - interrogó Blaise, al oír los murmullos del Comedor.

- A decir verdad no solo es por nosotros - comentó, señalando con la cabeza atrás de el.

- Vaya… - murmuró el moreno al percatarse de la presencia de Nott y su pareja en la pista - así qué si lo hizo - comentó con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Tu ya lo sabias? - interrogó Ginn curiosa.

- Claro nena, yo lo se todo - replicó ufano.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Malfoy.

- Mmm si, a decir verdad si - después rió de la cara de sarcasmo de Ginny - pero… cambiando de tema, ¿quiénes son esos? – cuestionó señalando a los chicos.

- Mmm el chico que bailaba conmigo es Andoni y el que baila con Hermy es Carlo, son primos de Sol… ¿por qué?, ¿acaso estas celoso? – interrogó pícaramente.

- Claro que no, no puedes compararme con ellos… soy Slytherin, soy lo mejor – murmuró sensual, acercando su boca a la femenina, pero sin besarla.

- Mmm es un punto bastante discutible – replicó coqueta.

- ¿Insinúas qué son mejores que yo?, ¿no me digas qué te gusta ese francesito? – interrogó Zabinni curioso.

- Tal vez - replicó juguetona.

- Mmm no juegues conmigo Ginny – espetó con recelo.

- ¡No te enojes, Blaise! - se acercó más, colocándose de puntillas, besando suavemente la mejilla masculina – no seas tonto…

- ¿Qué me dices de Gerry? - interrogó después de una pausa.

- ¿Gerry? ¿Qué con él? - cuestionó nerviosa.

- Vamos Ginny, no soy estúpido… él habla muy bien de ti, además se ve que son amigos ¿o acaso son algo más? La otra noche los vi desde el Castillo estaban en el lago, muy… amistosos - exclamó celoso.

- No seas tonto Blaise, no pasaba nada. Gerry es un… buen chico, es genial en pociones y bueno… es un amigo, un buen amigo - una enigmática sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- Mmm esa sonrisa tuya… - dijo suspirando, mientras se inclinaba y colocaba su frente contra la de la pelirroja.

- Mmm ¿qué tiene mi sonrisa? – interrogó coqueta.

- Es muy bella - expresó galante – igual que tus pequeñas pecas… ven, vamos por una bebida - tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la mesa, donde platicaron por un rato más, hasta que…

Otros que también habían dejado de bailar, eran Carlo y Hermione, el francés guió a la castaña a una de las muchas sillas que abundaban en el lugar.

- Tranquila Hermione, no llores, no podemos dar ese espectáculo ¿no crees? – interrogó Carlo sonriente.

- No, claro que no - respondió tratando de reponerse.

- Bien, ahora ¿qué le gustaría beber a la bella dama? - inquirió con coquetería.

- Mmm a la bella dama le gustaría... una cerveza de mantequilla, si es tan amable el caballero – sonrió ante los gestos del chico.

- Sus deseos son ordenes - repuso alegre - en seguida regreso - con una ademan se alejó rumbo a la mesa.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para un fornido búlgaro que miraba a la castaña con una fijeza extraña, al verla sola, decidió que era hora de hacer su movimiento… ese día la chica se veía excepcionalmente bella y era una buena oportunidad para buscar que regresara a él.

Atravesó la pista con paso decidido, no iba a permitir que ese chico raro, quien quiera que fuera interfiriera en sus planes…

En medio de la pista, Harry notó como el búlgaro se puso de pie, mirando en dirección hacia donde este se dirigía advirtiendo la presencia de la castaña.

- Ahí va otra vez - expresó enojado.

- ¿Quién? – interrogó extrañada Sol.

- Krum, ese tipo no deja en paz a Hermione - dijo con voz siseante

- Tranquilízate Harry, Carlo esta con ella… él la cuidara - espetó tranquilizante cuando Potter intentó seguir a Krum.

- Pero… - quería debatir, pero se abstuvo, mirando la escena frente a él con recelo. – más le vale no meterse con Hermy… ella ya sufrió bastante por su culpa…

- Tranquilo Harry… - ya no bailaban, solo miraban al búlgaro caminar, el ojiverde tomó la mano de la francesa, depositando un suave beso.

- Siento esto, lo que pasa es que él… - intentó explicar.

- No te preocupes, me encanta que te preocupes tanto por tus amigas - profirió sonriente, mirando nuevamente al búlgaro.

Mientras tanto por su lado Draco se estaba cansando de bailar, Nurit no hablaba con él, solo miraba a todos lados.

Repentinamente dejo de bailar, y miró a Nurit con frialdad…

- Vamos por algo de beber - sin darle tiempo a responder, la tomó del codo y la condujo a la mesa. La rubia lo miró con recelo, al llegar ahí con una mueca se separó de él.

- Voy con mis amigas un momento, permíteme - con eso se alejó, rumbo al grupo de chicas de la casa de Slytherin que los miraban algo embobadas.

Draco la miró alejarse, se estaba sirviendo una razonable cantidad de cerveza en un vaso cuando vago su mirada por la habitación y con una punzada en el corazón notó como el chico extraño, abrazaba a la castaña _"Pero ¿quién demonios es ese?". _Frunció su ceño furioso.

Después de unos minutos, la pareja se detuvo y caminaron a las sillas, donde miró como el chico hacia una reverencia tonta, que hizo sonreír a la castaña, para después alejarse, ella se veía tan serena… de repente sus ojos se agrandaron mirando a un lado.

De inmediato el rubio miró en la misma dirección, un búlgaro conocido caminaba con paso decidido entre las personas de la pista _"va por ella…". _Dedujo con disgusto, ante lo cual sus pupilas se tornaron ligeramente más oscuras, antes de que supiera lo que hacia avanzo.

Entre tanto, varias parejas habían dejando de bailar para refrescarse un poco, una de ellas era la formada por el pelirrojo y la rubia, los cuales se sentaron al reír de la manera tan poco ortodoxa de bailar de la rubia.

- No puedo creer que te rías, Neville ya me hubiera regañado - aseveró la pequeña rubia con diversión.

- Mmmm hay que ser divertidos en la vida - expresó con una cálida sonrisa - voy por algo de beber ¿qué te gustaría?

Luna se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensando - Una cerveza de mantequilla, estaría bien – completó risueña.

- ¿Segura?, ¿no estaría mejor un jugo? – interrogó, no sabiendo si la chica soportaría la cerveza.

- Si, no te preocupes, no me mareare – aseguró brindándole una de sus sonrisas ensoñadoras.

- Bien, como digas. Enseguida regreso - se levantó y caminó a una mesa en busca de las bebidas.

Por otra pate, Lavender no perdía detalle de lo sucedido con su novio y la Ravenclaw, Así que cuando lo vio alejarse de ella, pensó que seria el momento oportuno para acercarse a el y hacerlo quedarse con ella.

- Ron, tenemos que hablar - expresó con la lengua algo trabada, mientras se acercaba tambaleante

- N-no es el momento adecuado - expuso el pelirrojo con una marcada frialdad, rara en él.

- Ron… Won-won, no me puedes dejar a mí, por estar con ¡la Lunática!, o sea… ¡soy tu novia! - repentinamente se aferro al cuello de Bilius.

- Contrólate Lavender - expresó molesto, apartando las manos de su cuello - ya te dije que este no es el momento.

- Pero Won-won – protestó apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio.

- Lavender, tranquilízate… hablaremos después - con eso, tomó ambas bebidas y regresó al lado de Luna, que lo miraba con pesar.

- Esto no se quedara así Ronald - siseó furiosa Brown.

Por su lado, Hermione miraba al búlgaro que atravesaba la pista con la mirada sobre ella, giro el rostro… Carlo estaba un poco retirado y seria muy obvio que quería evitar a Viktor si se levantaba y corría hacia el francés.

- ¡Por Merlín!, este no es un buen momento para esto - suspiró internamente, discretamente se levantó y caminó un par de pasos hasta que la sonora voz del búlgaro la llamó a través del espacio del Comedor.

- ¡Herrrmione! ¡Herrrmione! – gritó Krum, llamando la atención de varias personas.

Granger se detuvo al instante, ya sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, así que se armó de valor, pero…

Víktor había notado el intentó de retirarse de la castaña, y no lo iba a permitir, así que la llamó con su mejor voz de mando, haciéndola detenerse en su huida… apuró el paso, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

- Hermione, Miony… - expresó con elocuencia al llegar y tomar las manos de la chica – esta noche te ves… te ves… herrrmosa… como una herrrmosa florr…

- Yo… gracias Víktor, si me discul… - intentó alejarse, liberando sus manos.

- Miony tu y yo… podrrríamos volver a… - intentaba acercarla hacia a él cuando…

Draco caminó paralelamente al búlgaro, notó como tomaba las manos de la leona, cosa que elevó su furia, así que antes de saber lo que hacia, se acercó a la pareja.

- Mmmm no sabia que habías descendido tanto Krum que ya acosabas sangre sucias - expresó con altanería, interrumpiendo la declaración del búlgaro.

- Malfoy, esto no te… - intentó volver a recuperar las manos de la castaña.

- Vamos Krum, ¿un jugador internacional de quidditch, acosando a una basura como esa?, yo pensé que tenías más clase - miró a Hermione de arriba abajo, recreándose con la vista de la chica – reconozco que es... mmm llamativa, pero es una sangre sucia…

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!... ella es…

- ¿Si no mal recuerdo tuviste un momento de inteligencia hace unos meses, no? – posó nuevamente sus pupilas en la castaña, propinándole una mirada gélida y helada – es sabido por todos que la engañaste con… ¿cómo se llama? a si… Lubny Stroulger ¿no?

- Malfoy… - expresó, girándose hacia él, dando oportunidad a la chica que se alejó hasta alcanzar al francés con el que estuviera antes.

- Algún día me lo agradecerás Krum – profirió con una media sonrisa triunfante, para después seguir su caminó, notando de reojo como el chico abrazaba a la leona, _"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Malfoy?"_ se interrogó mentalmente, mientras tomaba otro vaso con cerveza de mantequilla, miró a su moreno amigo en compañía de la pelirroja Weasley, así que se acercó.

Por su lado Blaise estaba parado junto a la mesa de los bocadillos en compañía de Ginny, la cual le relataba el catastrófico estado de su cabeza por la mañana cuando despertó después de haber bebido toda esa cerveza.

- Te juro Blaise, sentí que mi cráneo explotaba. Además no se como… - siguió con su soliloquio, pero algo distrajo la atención del moreno, notó a la castaña con el francés, así como el paso por entre la gente de Krum, inmediatamente buscó al rubio entre los presentes, adivinando lo que debía estar sintiendo, y no se equivocó, ya que al mirarlo más fijamente, reparó en el cambio de tonalidad de sus pupilas, así como que avanzaba al mismo nivel que Krum y la sonora voz del búlgaro - Blaise… Blaise… Blaise Zabinni, ¿me estas ignorado? – preguntó con molestia la pelirroja. Jalando el saco de su acompañante.

- No… Ginny, lo siento - le tomó la mano y le sonrió a modo de disculpa - estaba notando que Krum va por Granger…

-¡¿Queeé?! - de inmediato buscó a su amiga entre las personas - ¿otra vez?, Blaise tengo que… - intentó disculparse, pero la mano del moreno la mantuvo inmovible.

- Espera… no te preocupes… - señaló la presencia de Malfoy con la pareja.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe?, esto es peor aún… ese… ese… hurón… no deja de molestar a Hermy - intentó volver a caminar, pero él la detuvo.

- Tranquila Ginny - notó como Malfoy dijo algo que hizo detener al búlgaro, después otro intercambio de palabras y Granger huyo con el francés, dejando a Malfoy con el búlgaro.

- Bueno, al menos Hermy ya esta con Carlo - expresó aliviada pero extrañada del comportamiento del rubio, recordando el beso del que Hermione le había hablado.

- ¿Ves?, te dije que Granger se sabe cuidar sola – expuso, notando como Draco bebía generosamente de su vaso de cerveza.

Por su parte Hermione no creía lo que había pasado, Malfoy la había humillado otra vez… en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, aprovechó las palabras de Malfoy, para liberarse de la presencia del búlgaro y correr hacia Carlo, que estudiaba la escena con mirada analítica, en cuanto ella se acercó, abrió los brazos para acogerla, mientras ella hundía el rostro en su pecho.

- Tranquila Hermione ¿qué pasó? - interrogó, aún no muy seguro de los hechos.

- Mi vida es un caos Carlo, un terrible caos… - respondió desolada Mione, sin apartarse de su cuerpo.

- Tranquila, tranquila – al instante notó como una ligera humedad corría por las mejillas de la castaña. Así que solo la abrazó protectoramente en espera de que se tranquilizara – a ver… explícame ¿qué pasó? - inquirió nuevamente después de unos minutos.

- Pues… tu fuiste por las bebidas y pues… Viktor se me acercó…

- ¿Víktor Krum? Él y tú… bueno… - intentó sonreír.

- Si… hace mucho, pero él me engañó con una chica sangre pura y entonces…

- Llegó el chico rubio que te gusta a defenderte, ¿no? - interpeló levantando una ceja.

- ¡Noooo! - refutó enérgica - solo… pues, llegó a decirle a Víktor que tenia un gusto pésimo para acosar a sangre sucias inmundas como yo… que creía que tendría más gusto y luego… que Víktor tuvo un momento de lucidez cuando me engañó con Lubny Stroulger y que todos sabían que me había engañado - dijo, sonrojada en un grado superior.

- Ya veo… - aseveró asimilando a información, levantó la mirada y la clavó en el rubio que estaba en compañía de un chico moreno, que antes estuviera con Ginny.

- Él me odia Carlo… me odia - aseveró con dolor.

- Hermy, yo no creo que te odie, más bien que está confundido, pero estoy seguro que lo que menos intentaba era insultarte, era más bien… una forma rara de protegerte de Krum.

- No Carlo, en verdad… Malfoy me odia…

- Como te digo, creo que estas confundida, pero bueno… bebamos esto y tranquilicémonos - le tendió un vaso con jugo, brindaron y bebieron el contenido, mientras Carlo le sonreía a la castaña.

En la puerta del Comedor, Cedric y Gotty acababan de llegar, era tarde comparada con la hora en la que los demás habían arribado al Comedor, pero un ligero rubor rojo en las mejillas de ambos era una clara prueba de que no se habían estado portando muy decentemente.

- Espero que nadie note que acabamos de llegar…

- Mmmm mientras los gemelos Weasley no lo noten, no habrá problema - dijo con seriedad Diggory - ven, vamos por algo de beber.

- Si… - en un rápido vistazo por el lugar, logró localizar a sus compañeras de casa, a los Gryffindor, a la castaña en compañía de un extraño chico, así como otras tantas cosas que la dejaron sorprendida - ¡no lo puedo creer!

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? - interrogó el ojigris.

- ¡Blaise Zabinni esta con Ginny Weasley! - afirmó con asombro la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? - giró y notó como las palabras de la chica eran ciertas.

- Y aún más increíble… ¡Theodore Nott con Emilie Lumière!

- ¿Eso que tiene de increíble? - manifestó con simpleza – si, es algo extraño y reservado, pero también tiene derecho a…

- ¡Cedric!, ¿cómo que, qué?... ella es mestiza y él es puro – explicó la magnitud de la noticia Maigre.

- ¡¿Qué?! - miró a la pareja, él no prestaba mucha importancia a la cuestión de la sangre, así que no le interesaba el estatus de la gente, pero eso si que era una sorpresa - ¿en serio?

- Si, por eso repito ¡no lo puedo creer!

- Yo tampoco - aseveró, mirando a ambas parejas, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Con razón Emilie ha estado tan rara últimamente - replicó con una sonrisa astuta.

- Y Nott… ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? - interrogó impresionado.

- Cierto - una sonrisa iluminó su rostro - me alegro que la cuestión de sangre no importe más…

- Yo también, las cosas en la sociedad mágica parece que comienzan a cambiar, pero no se si esto no tenga consecuencias - respondió serio, recordando las heridas que le fueron causadas por el líder de aquellos que todavía valoraban demasiado la pureza de la sangre.

- Vamos Ceddy, ven… bailemos - pidió notando la sombra de amargura en el rostro de su novio.

- Pero Gotty… yo… - Joule lo miró con ojos tristes, convenciéndolo al instante – bien, vamos - ambos se adentraron entre las muchas parejas del lugar.

Por su parte Ginevra notó con fastidio Malfoy se dirigía hacia ellos; le sostuvo la mirada, como si lo retara a decir algo malo, cuando ya estaba a su lado.

- Voy al tocador, en seguida regreso - se disculpó y salió del Comedor.

- Zabinni - comentó con ironía - creo que la Weasley me teme - expresó divertido, viéndola huir.

- No lo creo, pero en fin… que actuación tan caballerosa - afirmó con un dejo de ironía.

- No se de qué hablas - respondió con frialdad, ladeando su vista.

- Vamos Draco, en cuanto viste que el mastodonte ese acercaba a tu damisela, corriste como caballero andante a su rescate - manifestó burlón Blaise.

- Deja de decir idioteces Blaise, yo solo protejo la pureza de la sangre y aunque no me guste, ese mastodonte tiene sangre pura.

- Vaya… ¿quién hubiera dicho qué un día tú le llamarías así a tu jugador favorito de quidditch?… además viniendo de Durmstrang…

- Idiota - discretamente notó como del otro lado el chico abrazaba protectoramente a Hermione.

- Mmmm - degustó el contenido de su bebida - ya se quienes son esos… - expresó con triunfo, sin saber el por qué tenia la necesidad de tranquilizar los sentimientos que atormentaban al rubio – son los primos de Soleil Mounet, la francesa noviecita de Potter…

- Ya veo… - expresó con seriedad, pero las palabras del moreno al contrario de tranquilizarlo lo alteraban más.

- Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu, me preocuparía más por él - dijo Blaise, señalando al hombre búlgaro sentado al otro lado del Comedor.

- Krum… - afirmó con voz siseante, de repente notó algo que lo hizo sonreír - él que se debe de preocupar es otro, ahí vienen por ti - interrumpió, señalando a un par de pelirrojos idénticos que se acercaron en ese momento.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo… - manifestó seriamente Fred.

- Si, acompáñanos - agregó George, miró a Draco con un dejo de burla - nos permites Malfoy… - y sin más, cada uno se paro al lado del moreno, guiándolo hacia la puerta del Comedor.

- ¿Crees qué este bien? – interrogó Nott, llegando a su lado.

- No lo se, supongo que si - contestó, después lo miró con frialdad - ¿dónde dejaste a tu noviecita?

- Emilie fue al tocador - respondió ignorando el sarcasmo, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta - no fue tan malo como esperaba, pensé que iban a caer rayos y centellas cuando nos vieran…

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, hay que esperar a ver qué pasa - respondió con seriedad su líder.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya planeas cómo nos mandaras golpear? - interrogó irónico.

- Por supuesto… - después miró a la puerta - sí los pobretones no acaban primero con Zabinni - expresó divertido.

- Es una lastima que no haya contratado unos _Schall_, para que lo cuidaran del clan Weasley…

- Cierto… - aseveró divertido, después buscó con la mirada a Nurit, que lo veía con recelo por estar al lado de Nott.

En el baño de chicas…

Ginny entró al tocador con una sonrisa inconfundible en el rostro, solo un par de chicas que la miraron con rareza estaban ahí, saliendo en cuanto pudieron.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - se interrogó en voz alta, al aire.

- Están sorprendidas - afirmó otra voz, cuando la pelirroja giró, la novia de Theodore Nott entraba en el lugar.

- ¿Tú crees? - interrogó divertida.

- Sí, a mi me miran igual - aseveró con un dejo de ironía.

- Es lógico, nadie se esperaba algo así… ¡tú con Nott! – expuso con picardía.

- Tampoco se esperaban que tú estuvieras con Zabinni, cosa que agradezco, porque de lo contrario seria yo la única analizada – manifestó mostrando una sonrisa aliviada.

- Ya veo, y… si no es indiscreción ¿desde cuándo tú y Nott? – preguntó curiosa.

- Desde hace 6 meses - respondió ruborizada.

-¡¿6 meses?! ¿Y nadie lo sabía? – indagó sorprendida, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos.

- No, nadie… ha sido bastante duro de aceptar - reconoció la Ravenclaw, pensando que Ginny sabría mejor que nadie su sentir - por un lado esta la insalvable cuestión de la sangre, además de que como sabes, el mundo se vendrá en contra de Theodore en cuanto esto se corra… temo por él, pero él es muy fuerte… esta dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos por nosotros… es más, hasta ha ido al mundo muggle por mi… y si él esta dispuesto a luchar por esto, yo también, aunque todos se opongan… - confesó con una media sonrisa, arreglando su maquillaje.

- Pero Nott es… bastante frió y un poco extraño, bueno reservado - exclamó lo que ella creía.

- Si, eso le gusta aparentar, pero es muy noble… aunque no se lo digas a nadie - una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – supongo que es por ser Slytherin, tienden a ocultar lo que sienten… pero cuando quieren luchan por lo que desean, como Theo y yo… creo que peleamos mucho tiempo antes de poder aceptar esto…

- ¿Pelar?, ¿por qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Porque no es fácil de aceptar para ninguno, para mi era muy difícil porque él es un puro… y yo mestiza, además de que Theo puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere… mordaz, sarcástico, irónico… él puede llegar a hacer que lo odies con una sola palabra, pero no se… también tiene un lado oculto bastante agradable…

- Ya veo… - respondió sorprendida por las palabras de la Ravenclaw.

- Supongo que opinas lo mismo de Zabinni, ¿no?, he visto como se miran - comentó pícaramente.

- Es solo… - sin que lo pudiera controlar un súbito sonrojo invadió su rostro, sintiéndose peor que un semáforo muggle, de esos que le había comentado su padre.

- No te avergüences, yo me sentía igual, pero… hay que luchar por lo que se quiere, ¿no crees? - abrió la puerta del baño de chicas, caminando al lado de una pensativa y cabizbaja Ginny, al doblar la esquina se toparon con Harry que caminaba al baño – mira, ahí viene Potter.

- ¿Ehh? – levantó la cabeza rápidamente, topándose con la sonrisa del ojiverde - Harry… - murmuró al verlo caminar con alegría, alegría… pero no por ella, sino por…

- Ginny, creo que deberías de rescatar a tu pareja - argumentó la Ravenclaw con diversión.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? - siguió con la mirada la dirección que la pelinegra le señalaba – ¡Por mis ancestros!, esos… nos vemos después Emm - se excusó mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta donde sus hermanos cercaban a Blaise. Alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de los gemelos que ya se habían percatado de su presencia.

En el Comedor…

Harry y Sol, miraban varios de los hechos acontecidos, por un lado la llegada de Draco cuando Krum estaba con Hermy, además de la sonora risa de Ron con Luna y la pareja que hacían Ginny y Zabinni.

- ¡Por Gryffindor!, que noche tan activa - murmuró el león, acomodándose sus lentes.

- Ya lo creo, Hermy y Carlo, Ginn con Zabinni, Ron con Luna… pero creo que Lavender esta algo… mmm mareada supongo – opinó sintiéndose mal por la morena.

- ¿Tú crees? - miró a la pelinegra, que en compañía de las gemelas Patil, bebía cerveza, mientras varios vasos reposaban en la mesa cercana - ¿crees qué ella se ha bebido todo eso? - interrogó incrédulo.

- Tal vez, no estoy segura, pero la realidad es que… se ve bastante enojada.

- Supongo que tienes razón, ¿vamos por algo de beber? – cuestionó, cambiando de tema.

- Si, tengo algo de sed - respondió con dulzura.

- Adelante hermosa dama - extendió su mano para cederle el paso.

- Gracias amor - de la mano la pareja caminó hasta donde pudieran obtener algo de beber. Estaban es eso cuando el primo de la francesa le hizo señas - discúlpame un minuto Harry, Donitas me llama…

- ¿Quién? - interrogó divertido.

- Andoni, pero de cariño le decimos Donitas – explicó con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, yo voy al servicio – miró al francés y dejó su bebida en la mesa.

- De acuerdo, no tardes y… pórtate bien – comentó burlonamente, se estiró y lo besó juguetonamente.

- Yo siempre me porto bien - musitó guiñándole coquetamente el ojo.

- ¡Por Merlín! - dio media vuelta, suspirando mientras caminaba hacia su primo.

El hecho de que Harry estuviera solo no paso desapercibido para muchas chicas, que miraron con odio a Sol, cuando pasaba, solo una de ellas, tuvo la osadía de levantarse para seguir al buscador que salía del Comedor, pensaba aprovechar la ausencia de la francesa para acercarse a él, lo vio cruzarse con la pelirroja Weasley, pero no le habló… siguió su caminó, rápidamente se ocultó tras un pilar.

Lo último que faltaba era tener un enfrentamiento con Ginevra Weasley, la vio pasar y apuró su paso, era el momento perfecto ya que estaba a punto de llegar al baño de hombres.

- ¡Hola Harry! - saludó efusiva, corriendo a abrazarlo, pero este retrocedió un paso para evitar el contacto.

- Cho - respondió con seriedad.

- Harry ¿dónde te has metido?, me tienes muy abandonada - le reprochó en un puchero, caminando hacia él, mientras que el ojiverde retrocedía lentamente.

- Yo… pues he estado ocupado, Sol y yo…

- No la nombres, no se qué le ves a esa francesa - expresó molesta, mientras seguía acercándose, como una víbora que acosa a su presa – yo podría hacer cosas interesantes contigo - completó insinuante, deslizando las manos por el tórax del ojiverde, que se sentía apresado contra la pared, así que empezó a caminar hacia un lado para evitar a la asiática.

- No lo creo, veras… Sol y yo… - respondió nervado.

- Olvídate de esa… - dijo, habían llegado a la puerta del baño, rápidamente lo empujó contra la puerta, casi logrando que este entrara.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡contrólate! - expresó molesto, aunque todavía se sentía nervioso por los intentos de la asiática por acercársele.

- Vamos Harry, quédate conmigo - manifestó la morena, empujándolo contra la pared, intentando apoderarse de los labios de este, mientras que sus manos inmovilizaban su rostro.

- Chang, por favor… ¿acaso estas ebria? - mencionaba el ojiverde, mientras se levantaba sobre las puntas de los pies para evitar la boca de la Ravenclaw.

- Vamos Harry, te gustaba estar conmigo, vamos… - volvió a empujarlo contra la puerta del baño de chicos.

- Pero ya no, entiéndelo, déjame Cho - insistió, repeliendo el intentó de la asiática de internarlo en el baño. Ya un poco harto la tomó de las muñecas, aventándola con un poco de fuerza contra la pared contraria. - ¡déjame en paz!

- Pero Harry… - intentó volver a acercarse – yo te quiero, te quiero más que nadie… yo…

- No, aléjate - volvió a caminar, esta vez con la firme intención de alejarse de ella, cuando una figura conocida dobló la esquina haciéndolo sonreír.

- Amor, te tardaste mucho… te estaba buscando - dijo la francesa, caminando elegantemente hacia a los brazos del león.

En el corredor del Castillo…

- Bien niño, háblanos ¿cuáles son tus intenciones hacia Ginny, eh? – preguntó serio Fred.

- Yo… bueno… me gusta Ginny ¿por qué? – interrogó ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Vamos Zabinni, sabemos perfectamente que eres un fanático de la creencia de la sangre ¿de verdad piensas qué te vamos a creer que no te importa que Ginn sea considerada una traidora de sangre? – cuestionó lógico George.

- Pues no me importa lo que piensen, ni ustedes ni nadie - respondió altaneramente, mirando con firmeza a los pelirrojos.

- Ya veo, solo recuerda algo… somos Weasley, somos muchos y si lastimas a Ginny…

- Te las veras con nosotros - afirmó en un susurro pendenciero el gemelo.

- ¿Entonces Zabinni? – inquirió, cambiando el tema de conversación rápidamente, haciéndole una seña a George.

- ¿Qué te parecen 300 galeones? – dijo George, siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano,

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué? - interrogaba Zabinni sin comprender, primero lo sacaban del Comedor, lo cercaban en un rincón lo cuestionaban acerca de Ginny y ahora ¿hablaban de galeones? ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos?

- ¿Qué creen qué hacen? - interrogó enojada la pelirroja al llegar agitada al lado de Blaise.

- No te entrometas, solo hacemos negocios - espetó Freddy con diversión.

- ¿Entonces Blaise?… 200 galeones es nuestra última oferta – mencionó sonriendo ampliamente George.

- Pero ¿de qué…? - intentó cuestionar, esa familia estaba loca.

- No puedes decir que no los vale… 200 galeones por nuestra bella hermana es una ganga - expresó el gemelo, tomando de los hombros a la chica, haciéndola girar para que el chico la mirara - ¿lo ves?

- Pero ¡¿qué demonios les pasa?! – rugió Ginevra, mirando con vivas llamas en los ojos a sus hermanos - ¿con qué derecho hacen esto?, yo no soy un pedazo de carne para que me vendan, además ustedes… ustedes…

- Mmm 400 galeones - dijo el moreno, deteniendo la perorata de la chica, mientras que una sonrisa picara se formaba en su rostro, siguiendo la broma de los gemelos – les daré 400 por ella…

- ¿400? – preguntó complacido Fred, notando como la furia de su hermana crecía.

- ¿400 galeones? - repitió el otro divertido.

- Así es, ahora que merecería una rebaja por lo regañona que es a veces - comentó divertido, mientras los gemelos sonreían con placidez.

- Ni hablar… ya dijiste 400 y serán 400 – afirmó el mayor de los pelirrojos.

- Si… aquí no regateamos – confirmó George.

- Ustedes son unos idiotas, por eso prefiero a Bill y a Charlie - tomó la mano del moreno y entrelazó los dedos con los del él – vámonos Blaise…

- ¿Y para cuándo recibiremos el dinero? – interrogó el pelirrojo divertido.

- Solo falta afinar un par de detalles, pero creo que para el…- no terminó su frase cuando su pareja ya reclamaba.

- Blaise Zabinni, deja de hacerte el graciosito no les des más alas ¿quieres?, vámonos - divertido se aferró a la cintura de la leona, mientras los hermanos se quedaban unos pasos atrás de ellos.

- Que bien captó la broma el niño, ¿no George?

- Si Fred, pensé que se iba a quedar pasmado de por vida…

- Yo también, oye… ¿viste quién salió atrás de Harry? – indagó, levantando las cejas.

- Si, vamos a ver a Sol… más le vale ir a rescatarlo antes de que lo violen - dijo divertido caminando al interior del Comedor.

Lavender Brown miraba a la pareja que formaban su novio y la Ravenclaw, con fijeza, mientras bebía más whiskey.

- Lavender, deja de beber - la reprendió una de las gemelas.

- Si, has bebido demasiado el día de hoy - afirmó Parvarti.

- Cállense, yo… mi Ron me ignora y ustedes… y todos… están de parte de ella – chilló dramáticamente.

- Eso no es verdad Lav, tranquilízate – pidió Padma.

- Claro que es verdad - replicó con tristeza, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con paso tembloroso hacia la mesa para tomar más licor.

- Suficiente Lavender, deja de beber - se molestó Parvarti.

- Déjame… - tomó otro vaso y se sentó nuevamente con la mirada clavada en el pelirrojo y la rubia.

Por su parte estos estaban muy divertidos, mientras que Luna le contaba acerca de sus andanzas en el bosque, de vez en cuando se quedaba callada y era porque en su conversación, miraba alrededor, topándose invariablemente con los furiosos ojos de la novia de Ron.

- Ron, no creo que sea buena idea que estés conmigo ¿no crees qué seria mejor que regresaras con Lavender?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿te ha hecho algo? - preguntó preocupado, miró alrededor, notando la mirada de la morena en ellos – ya veo, no te preocupes Luna…

- Pero Ron, Lavender esta furiosa… te va a costar mucho trabajo que olvide esto – señaló sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

- Tranquila Luna, a decir verdad no se si quiero regresar con ella – respondió en un suspiro cansado.

- Pero Ron, ella te quiere y tú a ella… se comprenden – alegó tratando de hacerlo razonar.

- Pues si, pero… a veces eso no basta - susurró tristemente.

- Vamos Ron, no te pongas triste… ven… bailemos - sugirió después de un rato de silencio, jalándolo de la mano hacia la improvisada pista – mira… - señaló.

- ¡Genial! - a través de la puerta del Comedor, notó a sus hermanos con Blaise Zabinni.

- ¿Crees qué le hagan algo? - interrogó divertida.

- No, aunque no sería mala idea, pero temo que solo le advertirán un par de cosas - respondió alegre por ver la cara del moreno – además Ginny no los dejaría.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó observando al escena.

- Así es, los conozco… y me agrada que les toque a ellos vigilar a Ginny, a mi me desespera, ella nunca me quiere hacer caso - dijo con un gesto de frustración.

- Vamos Ron, no es para tanto…

- Es que no sabes… desde que recuerdo se la pasa molestándome - así empezó a contarle una serie de anécdotas familiares que causaron la sonora risa de la rubia.

Mientras tanto la francesa estaba platicando con Andoni acerca de las canciones que les gustaría oír al día siguiente, cuando arribaron George y Fred, el primero le hizo saber.

- Sol… creo que será mejor que vayas a buscar a Harry – aconsejó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Mande? ¿Por qué? - giró mirando a los gemelos con curiosidad.

- Mmm estábamos hablando con Zabinni cuando vimos salir a Harry – comenzó a explicar Fred.

- Y poco después salió Cho Chang psicópata de psicópatas - completó el gemelo con un escalofrío exagerado.

- Si, esa acosadora va tras Harry - aseveró el sonriente pelirrojo.

- ¿Cho Chang? ¿Quién es? – interrogó Andoni divertido por los gestos de los hermanos.

- Es la acosadora de Harry - respondió George.

- Si… fue su novia hace tiempo pero después de terminar parece que se le ha metido una obsesión por nuestro querido amigo, así que en cuanto Harry salió, Cho salió tras él – prorrumpió Freddy.

- Aprovechando que la novia de Harry esta contigo - dijo, dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro.

- Ya veo… - miró a su prima con curiosidad - ¿qué vas a hacer Sol?, creo que te quiere robar al novio…

- Mmm muy fácil, le enseñare que Harry es mí y que no se puede medir conmigo, con permiso - con un andar elegante, avanzó a través del Comedor hasta desparecer por la puerta.

Caminó con firmeza, se detuvo en la esquina del corredor, reconociendo la voz de su Harry y la de la asiática, alcanzó a oír la última frase, así que dobló la esquina, haciendo notar su presencia, avanzó hasta los brazos del ojiverde que caminaba hacia ella.

- Amor, te tardaste mucho, te estaba buscando - manifestó la francesa.

- Lo siento nena pero… algo se me atravesó - replicó aliviado, ignorando a la asiática.

- ¡Harry, Harry! - gritó enojada, mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo.

- Si nos disculpas, mi novio y yo estamos ocupados - espetó con molestia Soleil, mirándola con frialdad, dejando deslizar su mirada despreciativamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies de la nefasta asiática.

- ¿Tu novio? - inquirió sorprendida.

- Así es, Sol es mi novia - afirmó con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su vista a la aludida.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - interrogó furiosa, clavando sus pupilas en la pelirroja como si quisiera enterrarle un puñal.

- No creo que eso te interese - afirmó categórica, deslizando el índice en el pecho de Harry, formando una "S".

- Pero Harry… yo te… - intentó alegar Cho.

- Ya la oíste - tomando suavemente el mentón de la francesa rozó sus labios con los de ella, en un corto pero significativo beso - vamos nena, vamos a ver a Andoni debe estar aburrido - habló coqueto.

- No lo creo, ya sabes como son mis primos - respondió sonriente, mientras Harry la tomaba de la cintura e iniciaban el camino al Comedor. A través del brazo del chico captó la mirada furiosa de Cho, sonriéndole con superioridad se aferró más a él, mientras la otra solo enfurecía cada vez más.

- ¿Crees qué con eso se calme? – incurrió susurrante.

- Espero que si – contestó esperanzado.

- Vaya que eres acosado, muchas chicas me miran con odio - murmuró vanidosamente.

- Ignóralas, yo estoy con quien quiero estar - aseveró acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la chica.

- Ok - caminaron hasta llegar con Andoni, que los miró divertido.

- ¿Todo bien? - cuestionó.

- Mmm si, todo genial - respondió feliz.

- ¿Qué Sol? ¿Sacaste a tu fiera interna? – indagó risueño.

- Ando, cierra la boca - manifestó ruborizada, mientras los chicos reían, se sentaron e iniciaron una platica amena.

En tanto Draco miraba a la puerta con interés.

- Blaise no regresa - afirmó el otro rubio con diversión - ¿crees qué deberíamos mandar a alguien a ver? – comentó Theo.

- No, estará bien - dijo su líder con una sonrisa confiada.

- Bueno, te dejo ahí viene Emilie – mencionó, separándose de su amigo.

- ¡Por Slytherin!, a eso llamo yo ser un "Hufflic" - siseó burlón, refiriéndose a una broma privada acerca de lo dócil y sumiso que era Cedric ante su novia.

- Idiota - murmuró caminando hacia la Ravenclaw que acababa de entrar al Comedor dejándolo solo.

Instintivamente Draco miró hacia un costado, ahí estaba… con él no se que de la noviecita de Potter, Granger… Granger con su mirada cabizbaja, triste… intentando sonreírle al chico frente a ella. ¿Granger, triste… pero después de todo era normal, no?

Las cosas que le había dicho frente al mastodonte de Krum no eran para menos, pero… ¡maldita sea!, no encontró otra manera de alejarla de él, pero… de pronto Mione levantó la mirada, topándose con él.

Carlo trataba de animar a la castaña, las palabras del tipo rubio al parecer le habían dolido muy profundamente.

- Vamos Hermione, sonríe - le decía acuclillado frente a ella haciéndole gestos graciosos. Logrando obtener una media sonrisa de la castaña.

- Gracias Carlo, estoy bien, de verdad… - levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mercurio del Slytherin, que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Quieres bailar?, soy un… - notó que no tenia su atención, así que siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, captó la presencia del líder de Slytherin, el cual tenia su mirada entrelazada con la de la castaña - ya veo, es hora de los celos… - sonrió maliciosamente. - vamos Hermy… - de un tirón la levantó de la silla, llevándola casi arrastras hasta el centro de la pista, donde la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la hizo girar rápidamente.

- ¡Carlo! ¡Carlo! - decía la castaña sonriente, al sentir la velocidad a la que giraba – ¿qué haces?

- Muy fácil, si tu mueres de celos porque este con esa rubia… lo justo es que él también los sienta, ¿no crees?, ¡vamos sonríe! - volvió a girar, haciendo que Hermione soltara una sonora risa, mientras se aferraba a los hombros del francés.

- Tienes razón, los dos podemos jugar este juego - decía entre risas.

Mientras tanto Draco se había quedado pasmado por un par de minutos, la mirada de la castaña fue tan… clara… tan… triste… de pronto ese idiota la había jalado, alejándola, la llevó a la pista y la hizo girar. Ella reía, reía… con ese gesto tan… ¡por Morgana! ¡Maldito sea ese francesito! ¿quién se creía?, ¿qué le daba valor?, sin saberlo, apretaba fuertemente el vaso en su mano… el fino cristal estuvo a punto de ceder ante ese gesto de furia, pero repentinamente el llamado de Nurit lo hizo salir de su estado de su abstracción.

- Draco, Draco…

- Perdón, pensaba en otras cosas ¿decías? - interrogó turbado.

- Quiero bailar, vamos… - sin más, lo jaló hasta la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar con poca distancia entre cada uno, mientras que Nurit se lucia, ya que sus amigas la veían envidiosas.

- ¿Gozas hacerles esto? - interrogó con malsana diversión.

- No se a que te refieres - contestó evasiva la rubia.

- Vamos ¿me estas presumiendo, no es así? – curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa.

- Mmmm tal vez… aunque no creo qué te moleste ¿o si? – refutó divertida.

- No… no me molesta, pero opino que me concedas el mismo privilegio – pidió ocurriéndosele una maldad.

- Adelante - respondió, para después ser tomada por la cintura y girar en los brazos del rubio.

- Esto es para que te envidien de verdad - susurró, mirando de reojo como el francesito hacia girar más rápidamente a la castaña.

- Bien, ahora me toca a mi - se hizo un poco hacia delante, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del buscador.

- Bien, veamos… - ladeó un poco la cabeza, casi rozando los labios de la Slytherin, mientras que liberaba una mano y la deslizaba por su rostro.

- Mmmm bien, creo que es suficiente - sin más se alejó de Draco un paso, liberando el espacio entre ellos.

- De acuerdo… - siguieron bailando sin mediar más palabra, solo de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando la castaña lo miraba, rápidamente tomaba la cintura de Nurit, para hacer un rápido paso.

Repentinamente, notó algo que lo hizo detenerse…

- Discúlpame un momento - se excusó ante la rubia, para después emprender el camino hacia la puerta.

Mientras que Hermione bailaba con Carlo, fingiendo divertirse como nunca, pero una súbita ola endurecedora se apoderaba de ella, cada vez que notaba como el líder de las serpientes tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al de la rubia.

- ¿Te importaría si nos detenemos Carlo? – interrogó con una notable furia en la voz.

- Hermione ¿estas bien? – interrogó con dulzura.

- Mmm tan bien como se puede estar en estas circunstancias - la pareja caminó hasta las sillas, donde se sentaron a platicar por un par de minutos, hasta que el comentario de Carlo, hizo recordar a la chica sobre su otro yo.

- Si, el partido fue genial… y ese D´Granchester juega bastante bien, si que le dio batalla a Sol y mira que muy pocos pueden hacer eso – mencionó risueño.

- Si, es cierto, Sol es muy buena cazadora - aseveró con diplomacia. - me tengo que ir Carlo, fue un placer bailar contigo, pero… yo no me siento del todo bien.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? – interrogó con amabilidad.

- No, yo… quédate y diviértete, estaré bien - respondió la leona, brindándole una sonrisa triste.

- Si, el partido fue genial… y ese D´Granchester juega bastante bien, si que le dio batalla a Sol y mira que muy pocos pueden hacer eso – mencionó risueño.

- Si, es cierto, Sol es muy buena cazadora - aseveró con diplomacia. - me tengo que ir Carlo, fue un placer bailar contigo, pero… yo no me siento del todo bien.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? – interrogó con amabilidad.

- No, yo… quédate y diviértete, estaré bien - respondió la leona, brindándole una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Segura?, ¿si quieres le digo a Potter o a…? - repuso, intentando ayudar.

- No, déjalos, no los molestes… de verdad estaré bien - se acercó y besó la pálida mejilla del francés. - gracias otra vez Carlo, por todo - dio media vuelta e iba a salir cuando la voz del chico llamó su atención.

- ¡Hermione! – la chica giró la cabeza para mirarlo avanzar hacia ella - no te deprimas… hay demasiadas cosas que no se han dicho, pero no es odio… - aseveró con firmeza, para después rozar mejilla de la chica con un ligero beso, dar media vuelta y regresar con los chicos, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No es odio? – interrogó al aire - ¿entonces qué es? - suspiró contrariada y buscó a las chicas con la mirada, Sol, estaba con Harry… Lav, platicaba un poco gritado con las hermanas Patil. Así que solo alcanzó a hacerle señas a Ginny de que se retiraba, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, sabiendo quien regresaría.

Después de devolverle la sonrisa, la castaña emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación, sin percatarse de que tras su salida, el rubio había dejado botada en medio de la pista a Nurit y había salido poco después de ella, este hecho no pasó inadvertido para un par de personas…

Al llegar la corredor, el rubio, miró por donde avanzaba la leona, así que emprendió la marcha tras ella, no pensaba acercarse mucho, pero tenia la necesidad de que lo mirara de frente para cerciorarse de que estaba bien… ¿bien? _"¡Por Slytherin, Draco! ¿Te estas volviendo loco?,¿ acaso no fuiste tú el que provocó que ella este así?,¿ y ahora quieres ver si esta bien?, eres un imbécil…",_ pero a pesar de sus regaños mentales, sus pies caminaban cada vez más rápido, en silenciosos pasos, hasta llegar un par de metros detrás de la castaña, doblaron la esquina, ella iba distraída… así que…

Hermione caminaba con paso pesaroso, no tenia ánimos de regresar como Gerry, pero si no lo hacia, a todos les extrañaría su ausencia, solo quería llegar a su habitación y acurrucarse entre las almohadas de su cama, olvidarse del mundo… un hondo suspiro escapó de su pecho.

- ¿Triste por Krum, Granger?, ¿o solo vas a buscar a tu adorado Gerry? – interrogó con malicia fingida.

- Déjame en paz Malfoy - respondió sin girarse, aunque se sorprendió al oír su voz.

- Mmm vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿tan poca cosa eres que el francesito, ni siquiera te acompaña? - intrigó con rabia.

- ¿Molesto?, ¿celoso? – respondió girándose para mirarlo de frente - ¿qué acaso ya te aburrió tu noviecita? - interrogó con ironía.

- Por favor, ella si es una dama no como… - la miró desde la cabeza a los pies – otras…

- ¿Otras?, ¿cómo quiénes?, ¿Parkinson?, vamos Malfoy… nunca te has rodeado de damas… ¿o no recuerdas que te encontré con tu "dama" en la Sala común? – bramó prendida por lo comentarios del Slytherin.

- ¿Celosa?, yo se que te mueres por estar en su lugar… pero tú estatus no te alcanza para estar conmigo – recalcó con recelo.

- Por favor, ¿no has sido tú él qué me ha besado?, ¿él qué me llevó a mi cama en brazos?, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… mentir no te va a llevar a ningún lado – sabía que se la estaba jugando con sus palabras, pero estaba cansada de ese juego.

- ¿Mentir?, un caballero como yo no dice mentiras - profirió nervioso _"¡por Merlín!, no puede recordarlo, no debería recordarlo… pero… ¿y si, si?". _Frunció el entrecejo confundido.

- Mmm - le sonrió con autosuficiencia - Malfoy, por favor… no nos engañemos, no solo me llevaste a mi cuarto y tu sabes de lo que hablo - aseveró con confianza, caminando hacia él amenazadoramente.

Draco se quedó estupefacto, no podía ser cierto… era una pesadilla, ella… no podía recordar, no debía recordar ¿qué se supone qué debería hacer ahora?, ¿correr?, ¿huir de ella?, ahora ella sabia sus sentimientos, eso era… era… imposible, eso no podía pasar, ¡no!, ella no podía recordarlo, debía ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - interrogó retomando algo de la poca seguridad que le quedaba, mirándola acercarse.

- Vamos Draco ¿tú sabes a lo qué me refiero? - expresó con firmeza, ella sabia que lo tenia en sus manos, no podía huir, no podía moverse - no me harás decírtelo ¿o si?

- No es mala idea - exclamó, dando también un par de pasos hacia el frente – dímelo - notó como Hermione sonreía altaneramente, para después meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos escondidos del vestido, dejando a la vista un inconfundible cuadro de tela blanca.

- ¿Qué más prueba quieres? - interrogó, blandiendo el pañuelo frente a él, donde se alcanzaba a apreciar las iníciales del chico en una esquina.

- ¿Qué haces tú con mi pañuelo? - interrogó sorprendido, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber cometido la estupidez de haberle dejado su pañuelo, tragó saliva rápidamente, se sentía acorralado ¡esto tenia que terminar, ya!, la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos y eso no lo podía permitir - ¿acaso te lo robaste de mi habitación?, aparte de Sangre sucia, ladrona…

- ¿Ladrona?, por favor hurón… ladrona es la que toma las cosas sin permiso y este… - señaló volviendo a mover el pañuelo en el aire - tú me lo diste ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- ¿Qué pretendes? - masculló cortantemente - ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

- ¿Cómo qué a dónde? - interrogó nerviosa, sin saber como seguir el enfrentamiento.

- Si, ya ganaste ¿qué más quieres?, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, deja de atormentarme - interpeló con frustración, caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Atormentarte?, ¿de qué hablas, hurón? – interrogó sorprendida, dando un paso hacia atrás - él que me atormenta eres tu… siempre tu…

- Basta Hermione - sentenció deteniéndose justo frente a ella – ya no más, no podemos, no debemos... no sigas atormentándote y atormentándome ¿crees qué para mi es fácil?, te lo dije ayer… ¿qué no lo entiendes? - explotó frustrado, hablando por entre los dientes que apretaba furiosamente, ya no podía más con esto, mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, sus ojos dejaban ver la desesperación que sentía.

La castaña estaba demasiado sorprendida, lo miraba con sus labios ligeramente temblando sin saber qué decir - ¿Malfoy? – murmuró con confusión.

- Hermione, ya no puedo más, ya estoy cansado… cansado de fingir, de mentir, de desear lo que no puedo tener, de sentirme así - confesó en un susurro apenas audible, dejando ver la melancolía y desolación que lo invadían, mientras clavaba sus pupilas plateadas en las castañas, mirándola de una forma que la leona sintió que la gran presencia, altanería y demás figura que conocía de Malfoy se iba rompiendo en pedazos frente a ella y ahí solo se encontraba el chico desprovisto de toda su defensa.

- …de contenerme, de luchar contra esto, pero no podemos, tú lo dijiste… no eres capaz de decírselo a tus amigos, nosotros jamás vamos a dejar de ser quienes somos… sin importar que la demás gente luche, nosotros no podemos, yo soy un Malfoy, un sangre pura y tú eres Granger, una sangre sucia… y eso no se puede cambiar, nuestro destino ya esta escrito - levantó una mano, acariciando su mejilla con un suave roce. Sintiendo como Mione se estremecía con ese ligero toque, notó como la castaña estaba a punto de decir algo, así que colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella, acariciándolos suavemente mientras impedía que las palabras salieran de esa dulce boca.

Malfoy tragó saliva con dificultad, tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con fluidez - Ya no quiero discutir, se que para ti es más difícil, entonces… ya no luches más, para nosotros no existe la esperanza, nosotros no podemos creer en esos ideales… tu bien sabes lo que puede pasar si hiciéramos eso, yo no podría protegerte… tenemos que ser realistas y aceptar la situación tal y como es… pero siempre tendremos esto y recordaremos esto… - suavemente se acercó hasta alcanzar sus suaves labios, acariciándolos con ternura, intentando transmitir en ese contacto todo lo que no podía decir, lo que guardaba en su interior, sintiendo la respuesta de la castaña bajo sus labios, con lentitud fue haciendo un poco más intenso y profundo su contacto… tomando entre sus manos el rostro femenino, para atraerlo más hacia si.

Sintió como la leona se elevaba ligeramente y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, haciendo más íntimo el contacto entre sus cuerpos, repentinamente sintió como sus dedos eran empapados por unas ligeras gotas de cristal que corrían por las mejillas de Hermione, provocando que su corazón se estrujara dentro de su pecho.

Ahí en la oscuridad del corredor, ya no eran un sangre pura y una sangre sucia, Malfoy y Granger, el hurón y la sabelotodo, eran solo… dos personas conectadas por el mismo sentimiento, el dolor y el amor, conjugados en uno mismo, porque eran uno mismo.

Finalmente el sentimiento les ganó la batalla, ella era de él, él era de ella… simplemente eran prisioneros de la realidad, de la sociedad que les impedía estar juntos, de ellos mismos por sus creencias que no cuadraban con lo que sentían.

Sintiendo la calidez del otro, las sensaciones que nunca volverían a sentir, robándole a la vida unos instantes de felicidad pura, queriendo que jamás terminara, jamás dejar de sentir eso… sentir que era posible, que su amor no era prohibido… que por pequeña que fuera había una esperanza de estar así… juntos… unidos, suspendidos en un momento que no querían que terminara.

En el Comedor…

A Blaise no le había pasado desapercibido como el rubio había votado a Nurit en medio de la pista y había salido en busca de la castaña, que minutos antes le había hecho señas a su pareja de que se retiraba. Ginny hablaba de lo molestos que podían llegar a ser sus hermanos, cosa en la que el moreno estaba de acuerdo, mientras escuchaba su dialogo, el chico vagó la mirada por la habitación, de repente notó como otra persona había percatado también de la salida de Draco, la miró con ojos analíticos, después de unos instantes, la francesa le devolvió la mirada, y él adivinó lo obvio… ella también sabia que Draco había salido tras Granger, lo había notado y no se tragaba tan fácil la careta de desprecio de Malfoy.

Una de las comisuras de su boca se elevó discretamente, en una especie de sonrisa de complicidad con la francesa, a lo que esta respondió con una mueca igual, para después regresar a su plática con Potter, mientras que él bajaba la mirada para clavarla en las pupilas chocolate de Ginny.

- Ginn tranquilízate, te vas a ahogar… tus hermanos aunque no sean de mi total agrado tenían razón en cuestionarme acerca de mis intenciones hacia a ti, hay que reconocer que esta es una situación muy rara ¿o no? – recitó lógico.

- Bueno si, pero no tenían el derecho de hacerlo sin siquiera consultarme, es decir, y después tú… siguiéndoles la corriente ¿cómo qué pagarías? – lo miró con reproche.

- Yo pagaría lo que fuera por estar contigo, a los gemelos, a tus padres, a quien fuera… - confesó con voz ronca, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de la pelirroja al notar la seriedad de las palabras del moreno.

- Blaise… - susurró sorprendida, abriendo más sus ojos.

- Además, admito que son divertidos pero no les digas que yo he dicho eso ¿bien? - exclamó, guiñándole un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de la leona.

- De acuerdo, pero aún así ellos son… - siguió con su plática, mientras Blaise le prestaba atención, pero sin dejar de notar la tardanza del rubio en regresar al Comedor, ni la cara lívida de furia de una rubia de Slytherin. "¿_Qué haces Draco?, ¿dónde estas?_".

En el corredor…

Aún acariciando sus labios con los propios en la más profunda unión que pudieran tener… el rubio hizo acopio de valor y fue despegando suavemente los labios de aquellos que le habían dado un placer infinito, estableciendo una conexión de miradas, con un sentimiento que no conocía ni podía interpretar, Draco, deslizó su pulgar por la mejilla de la leona, limpiado las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos castaños.

- No llores más… - pidió en un susurro – esto tiene que ser así y no pudo tener un mejor final - bajó las manos, deslizándolas por su rostro hasta dejarlas caer a sus costados, avanzó un poco, quedando a su lado – a partir de aquí, ya no hay más… este es el fin – recitó con dificultad, con esa última frase caminó hasta la puerta del baño, dejando a la leona sola.

En el Comedor…

Ginny miraba con insistencia la puerta y es que la tardanza de Hermione en su segunda fase masculina la estaba poniendo nerviosa, miró alrededor de la habitación; Lavender estaba en compañía de las hermanas Patil así que no era posible ir a hablar con ella para exponerle su problema, lo que solo dejaba una opción…

- Discúlpame un momento Blaise - musitó, sonriéndole.

- Claro nena - hizo un ademán de que prosiguiera, la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y caminó en dirección a la francesa.

- Harry, ¿me permites a Sol, un minuto? - interrogó, apartándola un poco del grupo, antes de que pudieran responder.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – interrogó desconcertada.

- Ya notaste que Hermione no… - calló al ver pasar frente a ella a un par de Ravenclaw.

- Si, ya note, no regresa ¿verdad? – interrogó preocupada.

- No, ¿qué hacemos?, ¿vamos a buscarla? – sugirió en un susurro.

- Yo… no se, esperemos un poco más, si no regresa vamos a ver qué sucedió ¿bien? – propuso curvando sus labios.

- Bien… - le sonrió y regresó al lado del Slytherin.

En otro punto del Comedor, el mejor Director que el Colegio haya tenido, observaba todo con mirada conocedora los hechos, a su lado la profesora McGonagall también miraba a los estudiantes interactuar en el festejo.

- Todo esta saliendo bien ¿no crees Albus? - interrogó seria.

- Así es Minerva, al parecer los acontecimientos del día marcaran una gran diferencia en el futuro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó sin entender.

- Te enteraras después Minerva - respondió enigmático, mientras una sonrisa taimada se dibujaba en su rostro._ "¿Así qué el Señor Malfoy va tras la Señorita Granger?, ¿y el Señor Zabinni con la Señorita Weasley?,… el joven Nott con la Señorita Lumière, interesante… muy interesante y por último Harry con la Señorita Mounet, muchas cosas van a cambiar después de esto"._

Por su parte Ron seguía con Luna, platicando de mil cosas que a ambos les causaban mucha gracia, como las aficiones de los padres de cada uno, el de Ron con su amor por los cachivaches muggles y el de Luna por las criaturas mágicas.

- A veces creo que mi padre hace más caso a cualquier artículo de esos que a mi madre - decía Ronald con gestos, provocando que la chica sonriera.

- Lo mismo pasa con mi padre, de que se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien lo saque de ahí… por ejemplo…

En eso estaban muy divertidos, cuando del otro lado del salón, tres chicas se levantaron, dos algo inseguras, pero la lógica que Lavender había usado contra ellas era aplastante, así que con paso algo nervioso por parte de las gemelas y decidido de Lavender, el trío caminó hasta quedar casi frente a la pareja, la primera en hablar fue Brown.

- Ya ves que últimamente hay muchas roba novios, ¿no Padma? - intrigó la pelinegra con la lengua algo trabada.

- Pues… si, creo que si - murmuró algo avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo qué crees? ¿Qué no recuerdas a Lisa Turpin, que te quitó Jason? - interrogó con malicia Lav.

- Si, pero después de todo ¿qué esperabas? – agregó Parvarti.

- Cierto, así son algunas tipas rubias, ¿no? - dijo Lavender, destilando veneno contra la chica que estaba con Ron.

- Cierto, son unas estúpidas - expresó furiosa Padma, ya que Lavender le había dado justo donde más la podía hacer enojar.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo creo que es porque son unas "marginadas", ya ves que nadie les hace caso - completó la otra gemela.

Lavender estaba a punto de soltar otro comentario ofensivo, cuando la sonora voz de Ron la hizo callar.

- ¡Basta Lavender! – rugió con ira, poniéndose de pie entre el trío de chicas y la rubia – no quiero oír más indirectas y a ustedes ¿qué les da derecho para seguirle la corriente a ella? – bramó contra las gemelas, que se habían quedado estáticas.

- Pero Ron… - intentó hablar la morena.

- He dicho que basta - manifestó, bajando el tono de voz, ya que estaban llamando la atención.

- Won-won… - intentó acercarse a él.

- Ya te dije que dejes de hacer el ridículo y ustedes lo que deberían de hacer es llevársela a dormir, ya esta muy ebria – mencionó con seriedad Bilius.

-. Pero es tu novia - aseveró la gemela con ira.

- Si, es tu obligación llevarla - completó la otra.

- Después de lo que acaba de hacer, si estoy junto a ella la ahorcaría, llévensela a dormir… esta haciendo el ridículo – espetó molesto.

- Pero… - Padma miró alrededor, varias de las personas los miraban con burla, otras con enojo, otras más con indiferencia, pero todas las miraban.

- Será mejor irnos Lavender - aconsejó después de ver la conmoción que habían causado Parvarti.

- No, yo no me voy sin mi Won –won, esa… - señaló a Luna. – esa rubia, me lo quiere quitar – chilló la morena.

- Basta… - dijo, tomando la mano de la pelinegra, entregándosela a Padma. – llévatela de aquí y cuidado y sigan hablando mal de Luna, porque se las verán conmigo - amenazó con voz suave, aunque sus pupilas azules brillaban de la furia contenida.

-. Pero Ron… - intentó defenderse Padma.

- ¡Te odio Ronald! – gritó furiosa Lav, ya que había oído la defensa hacia la Ravenclaw - ¡vámonos! - con paso inseguro las tres chicas salieron del Comedor, entre varias miradas divertidas, unas interrogantes y otras más analíticas.

- Siento esto Luna, no quise exponerte a los insultos de esas tres - se excusó el pelirrojo, cuyo rostro mostraba un subido tono carmesí.

- Yo no… no te preocupes, estoy bien… las palabras nunca me han importado - expresó la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

- Yo, si hubiera… ella… bueno… - dijo, bajando la cabeza, apenado.

- Tranquilo Ron, no pasa nada, solo que vas a tener que hacer mucho para que ella te disculpe esto – mencionó apenada.

- Ya hablaremos, se tiene que disculpar contigo, lo prometo - aseveró con decisión.

- Ron, no es necesario - intentó hablar.

- Claro que si, se disculpara, de verdad - manifestó firmemente.

La rubia lo miró con admiración, nunca había visto a Ron actuar así… era como si…

En el corredor…

Hermione se había quedado estática, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus tersas mejillas, las palabras de Malfoy taladraban su corazón una y otra vez, el final… el final…

- ¡¿El final de qué?!, ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué pasó anoche?! - expresó en un susurro desesperante. Ahora más que nunca era cuando deseaba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior - él jamás me había mirado así… - dijo recordando las palabras - ni me había besado así ¡por Merlín!, ¿qué pasó anoche?, yo… él… nunca lo había visto así… tan… tan… vulnerable, tan… fuera de sí, no parecía ser el Draco que conozco… ¿qué fue todo eso?, ¿a qué se refiere con qué no podemos?

- Será… será… que yo… le habré dicho ayer ¡por Merlín!, ¡¿le confesé qué me gusta?! pero… él se hubiera burlado de mi... pero ¿entonces esto? - con ligereza tocó sus labios, donde todavía alcanzaba a percibir el calor de los labios del rubio - pero si yo hice eso… ¿por qué actúa así, como si le importara?, no puede estar actuando… fue tan… real… tan palpable ¡¿por qué demonios tengo que sentir esto por él?!, primero me sube al cielo y después me deja caer…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntó llena de confusión, pero solo alguien cruzó su mente –Gerry, él… él puede intentar averiguar qué pasó anoche, pero Draco no le dirá nada… ¿Blaise?, no, él tampoco… ¡por Merlín!, ¿qué voy a hacer?

De pronto unos pasos se oyeron en la lejanía, alguien se acercaba y no podían verla así, emprendió la marcha hacia la habitación de Gerry… al llegar se bebió la poción y cambió a hombre, vistió con rapidez.

Cuando estuvo listo se miró en el espejo, sus ojos aún como D'Granchester reflejaban tristeza.

- ¡Por Merlín! Tengo que hacer algo - con desolación, salió de ahí, regresando al Comedor.

En el baño…

Apoyado en el lavabo, un Draco Malfoy miraba su rostro rígido y desolado, se había mojado la cara, para desaparecer de su mente las imágenes de la castaña que le llegaban, pero el intentó fui inútil, esas incesantes imágenes seguían llegando a él, esas sensaciones que solo ella podía despertar en él, volvían a invadirlo…

- Acabo, esto acabo Draco, ya no más… es por el bien de ella y por el tuyo, es mejor así - volvió a hundir las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría que salía de la llave, mojándose de nuevo la cara – esta sensación pasara, después de todo, eres el líder de los Slytherin… no puedes manchar tu nombre de esa forma, ahora volvamos a colocar la máscara… "The show must go on".

Con una última mirada de sonrisa fría, arregló su aspecto y regresó al Comedor, donde una furiosa Nurit llamó su atención en cuanto arribo.

En el 12 de Grindmund Place…

El caballero castaño más amado por todas se encontraba en la Biblioteca, sentado en su sillón favorito, con un libro en las manos al que hacia un rato que no prestaba atención, ya que sus pensamientos vagaban hacia otro lado, o mejor dicho a las palabras de Harry, las de Sol y sobre todo, las de Nym.

"_Las palabras de Harry son innegables… no puedo creer que un niño de 16 años me diga como es mi vida, pero… ¡por Merlín!, hasta Soleil se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Nym y ella, bueno… tal y como planteó las cosas ya esta cansada de esta situación… ¿qué debo hacer?"._

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones, para ser más exactos en el Estudio, Sirius, revisaba sus notas sobre las misiones que tendría que asignar próximamente, notando un par de nombres de relevancia.

- Vaya, Nym y Yannel nuevamente a Francia - una sonrisa curvó sus labios - espero que la situación con Remus mejore por su bien…

Siguió revisando sus papeles, hasta que recordó la promesa hecha a Harry, se levantó y salió de la habitación, yendo directo a la Biblioteca, donde encontró a Remus.

- Lunático, vámonos…

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? - interrogó extrañado, cerrando su libro.

- ¿Cómo qué a dónde? ¿No recuerdas lo qué le prometí a Harry?, vamos por la ropa… por gomina, loción… todo lo que Harry necesite para lucir como todo un Potter…

- Tranquilo Canuto, insisto, lo vas a malcriar, pero bueno, vamos… - se puso de pie y avanzó con el pelinegro hasta la puerta, donde se colocó su túnica, despareciendo en el aire.

En el Comedor…

Sol miraba disimuladamente el arribo del rubio de Slytherin, mientras Harry platicaba animadamente con varias personas, entre las que se encontraban sus primos y los gemelos, repentinamente una par de chicas de Ravenclaw se acercaron y pidieron bailar con los franceses, estos accedieron y se alejaron a la pista, aprovechando esto, los gemelos se sonrieron entre si.

- Harry, ya te pareces a Ron… - aseveró Fred, meneando su cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Perdón? - interrogó sorprendido.

- Si, en vez de estar con tu novia a solas, estas aquí con todos nosotros – explicó el otro gemelo, siguiendo el juego.

- Pero es que… - interrumpió Sol.

- No se preocupen, nos encargaremos - completó el gemelo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Harry, vayan a nuestra Sala, la clave ya la sabes, vamos… nosotros nos encargaremos de los francesitos - con eso, ambos se abrazaron, caminando uno al lado del otro, en dirección a las parejas que bailaban en la pista, impidiendo que Carlo notara la salida de la pareja.

En el camino hacia la Sala de los gemelos, la pareja se encontró con un Gerry, el cual sonrió al verlos.

- ¿Dónde van? - interrogó pícaramente.

- Mmm pues… a pasear por los Terrenos - mintió el ojiverde.

- Ya veo - los miró analíticamente, para después sonreírles - cuídense.

- ¿Estas bien? - interrogó con preocupación Soleil.

- Si, muy bien, hablaremos después – tranquilizó curvando sus labios.

- ¿Seguro?, ya es tarde, seria mejor que ya no bajaras – sugirió serio Harry.

- Lo siento, pero Gerry tiene que hacer acto de presencia para que nadie sospeche – descartó el castaño.

- Entiendo, pero no te quedes con los Slytherin – advirtió preocupado.

-. Yo, no… no te preocupes, ellos no saben la verdad – trató de aligerar la situación.

- Aún así, no es bueno que estés con ellos, pueden ser peligrosos - advirtió el león.

- No exageres Harry, Hermy sabe cuidarse. Además lo ha hecho por días y nadie sospechó - evidenció la francesa ayudando a su amiga.

- Pero…

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien… diviértanse - expresó caminando.

- Tú también, cuídate – expuso Sol.

- Claro… - ya había caminado un buen tramo, cuando les gritó nuevamente.- ¡chicos! - provocando que ambos la miraran - por si no se habían dado cuenta… ¡los Terrenos no quedan hacia arriba! - con eso corrió hasta doblar la esquina, dejándolos sorprendidos y ruborizados al ser atrapados en la mentira.

En el Comedor…

Draco oía la fría manera de Nurit de expresar su enojo por su falta de modales.

- No debiste dejarme así, se supone que viene conmigo – farfulló la rubia, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Tuve un problema, que necesitaba mi inmediata atención, pero ahora todo esta bien… mi atención es toda tuya – refutó tratando de calmarla.

- Demasiado tarde, estoy cansada…

- Bien, te llevo a la Torre… prometo recompensarte por esta falta - expresó, tomando su mano y depositando un frío beso en ella.

- Esta bien - aceptó impasible – discúlpame un momento, me despediré - se encaminó hacia el grupo de chicas Slytherin que estaban sentadas.

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio buscó entra la concurrencia a Blaise, al localizarlo, se acercó a él, captando la mirada de Blaise, el cual se disculpó con Ginny, caminando al encuentro con su líder.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? - interrogó en un susurro al llegar con el rubio.

- Calma, todo esta bien - aseguró con serenidad.

- ¿Qué hiciste Draco?, y no me digas que me calme, porque la noviecita de Potter también notó que saliste tras Granger y dejaste votada a Nuria – informó frunciendo su entrecejo, mirándolo con incredulidad.

- ¡Maldita sea!, pero bueno, eso no importa, todo esta bien… ya acabo – comunicó con cierto dejo de amargura en su voz.

- ¿Qué acabó? – cuestionó sin comprender a qué de todo se refería.

- Todo, ahora puedes estar tranquilo – apretó ligeramente sus puños.

- ¿Qué hiciste Draco? – volvió a interrogar, preocupado por su actitud.

- Lo que se esperaba de mí – repuso dejando caer sus hombros, con agrietad en su voz.

- ¿Granger esta viva? ¿No la abras matado, verdad? ¿O algo peor? – indagó esperando sacarle más información.

- Idiota, claro que no… ella lo recuerda – concluyó abriendo sus puños para que la sangre circulara.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿No dijiste qué estaba ebria? ¿Qué no lo iba a recordar? – interrogó con preocupación ya que sabía lo que significaba eso.

- Eso es lo que yo esperaba, pero lo recuerda… así que… tuve que acabar con esto – puntualizó bajando su vista, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

- ¿Y lo aceptó? – inquirió sorprendido.

- No hay alternativas, esto ya esta decidido mucho antes de que pasaran las cosas, es nuestro destino…

- Sabes… que hay opciones - sugirió con idealismo, sintiendo en parte absurdo por decirlo, pero nunca antes había visto a su amigo así.

- Pero sabes que yo no las tengo - con una sonrisa irónica lo miró a los ojos - tienes que alejarte de la traidora de sangre, te esta volviendo idealista… tu sabes lo que te espera y no es un ideal…

- Tienes razón… pero… - aceptó, intentando debatir.

- Ya lo se, pero yo no puedo hacer eso y tu lo sabes - sentenció con desazón, dejando ver en su mirada una sombra de desolación.

- Draco…

- Vasta... - miró alrededor, notando la llegada de Gerry - llego D`Granchester…

El moreno se giró notándolo entre la concurrencia - ¿Crees qué Granger habló con él?

- No lo se y no me importa, voy a dejar a Nuria. No dejes que se vaya, regresare – profirió más como un mandato, buscando entre la gente al otro chico - ¿dónde esta Nott?

- Ahí - expresó señalando al rubio - no te preocupes, no se atreverán a hacer nada hasta que tu des la orden, al menos por esta noche – refirió esperando que así fuera.

- Más les vale - con eso se alejó, llegando hasta donde la rubia y sus amigas, con un gesto galante se despidió de ellas y llevó a Nurit del brazo hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

En otro punto del Comedor…

El castaño arribó al lugar con una sonrisa débil, sondeó el lugar, notando varios detalles; Ron seguía con Luna en un rincón, no había rastro de Lavender, ni de las hermanas Patil… Ginny estaba sola, ya que Zabinni platicaba con… Draco, en medio del salón. Por un momento dejó que su mirada analizara las expresiones del líder de Slytherin, pero parecía tan impasible, como siempre. _"¿Cómo puede estar así, después de lo que pasó?", _con sentimientos encontrados se acercó a Ginny con ligereza, sonriéndole al captar su mirada.

- Ginn… - saludó.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – inquirió interesada.

- Lo siento, me entretuve… ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? – preguntó sonando casual.

- Pues Lavender le hizo una escena de celos a Ron, así que las hermanas Patil se la llevaron, ya iba bastante ebria… bebió demasiado. El mundo no ha dejado de mirarme con Zabinni desde que me sacó a bailar y los malditos gemelos me pusieron precio, intentando venderme con Blaise, como si no me fuera a casar nunca y soy su mejor sustento… pero bueno…

- ¿Enserio? - rió sonoramente, al imaginarse la escena, al menos eso había logrado arrebatarle un risa - ¿y cuánto vales?

- Mm pues ellos me vendían en 200, pero Blaise pagaba 400 por estar conmigo – divulgó con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, ¿eso es amor? – exclamó risueña.

- Mm pudo pagar más ¿no crees? – dijo regresando su vista al moreno.

- Que avariciosa eres - prorrumpió riendo, mientras la pelirroja reía con ella.

- Bueno, me conformo porque es guapo y ¡por Merlín! Herm… digo Gerry, ¡que manera de besar! – halagó mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Calma Ginny, es demasiada información… yo no quiero saber eso.

- Pero eres mi mejor amigo, debes saberlo - buscó nuevamente con la mirada al susodicho, notando como se acercaba - cállate ya, ahí viene…

- ¿Qué me calle yo?, pero si tú… - se detuvo al oír a sus espaldas la voz del Sly

- ¡Gerry! ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia entre nosotros a esta hora? – comentó dándole un golpe algo fuerte en la espalda.

- Blaise, pues, yo me doy a desear - respondió al estilo Slytherin, sintiendo cierto dolor en su espalda.

- Ya lo veo - tomó la mano de la pelirroja – ¿bailamos?

- Si - le sonrió y caminó con él a la pista, dejando a Gerry solo, el cual se sentó en una silla cercana desde la cual revisó nuevamente el lugar.

En los corredores…

Draco llevaba del brazo a una Nurit seria y sin expresión en sus bellos rasgos, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, buscando algún rastro por mínimo que fuera de una sonrisa, pero no, ella siguiendo el frío ejemplo de los Slytherin, no mostraba su sentir, a veces deseaba que fuera más como una Gryffindor, más expresiva, más como… _"Noooo"_, se volvió a reprender, una vez más estaba cayendo en su tormento _"No pienses en ella…"._

Llegaron a la puerta de la Torre de las serpientes, el lugar se sentía como un cubo de hielo, debido a la hora, ya que por estar en la parte baja del Castillo, no solía ser calentado por los rayos del sol.

La rubia recitó la contraseña, la puerta se abrió, dando acceso a la Sala común, donde predominaban los colores de su casa, al llegar a la parte media del salón, Nurit se volvió hacia él.

- Me retiro, buena noches Draco - extendió su mano, para despedirse.

- Buena noches Nuria, gracias por ser mi pareja esta noche - expresó sin sentimiento, simplemente por el compromiso de hacerlo.

- De nada, pero como te dije… tus modales dejan mucho que desear - manifestó con seriedad.

- Te lo compensare, la próxima vez que estemos juntos, lo prometo - respondió el rubio, acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura, se apoderó de sus labios, intentando hacer que respondiera a su ardor.

Nurit se mantuvo fría, aunque respondió al beso, no liberó ninguna emoción más allá del continuó movimiento de los labios bajó los de Draco, después de un par de segundos, se separaron.

Malfoy la miró con fijeza, notando su innegable belleza, pero también su innegable frialdad.

- Buenas noches Draco - con eso, subió por la escalera, rumbo a su habitación.

- Buenas noches - hizo una ligera reverencia y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la Torre con paso lento y triste. _"Como desearía que la sangre no importara…" _

Repentinamente recordó que Gerry estaba en el Comedor, así que apuró el paso, tenía que hablar con él, averiguar si la había visto, cómo estaba ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar al Comedor, cuando…

Mientras tanto…

Blaise bailaba con Ginny, siguiendo con sus incesantes coqueteos; la tomó de la cintura, para susurrarle algo al oído, cosa que la hizo reír con ligereza, mientras giraban. En ese giro, Zabinni se dio cuenta de que varias de las miradas de los miembros de su Casa, estaban clavadas como puñal sobre ellos, sobre todo notó las caras de odio de Crabbe, Goyle y de Pansy Parkinson, que los miraba sentada desde un rincón, con una vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano… al parecer ya llevaba bastantes, porque en cuanto los miró, una sonrisa maléfica escapó de sus labios.

Blaise sólo se limitó a devolverle la mirada gélida, provocando que la sonrisa de Pansy despareciera en el acto, para mirarlo con fijeza. Al parecer tenía la intención de levantarse.

Era hora de retirarse, pero Draco le dijo que no perdiera de vista a Gerry… lo miró con recelo. _"Lo siento Draco… pero la seguridad de Ginny es más importante ahora"._

- Ginn, creo que es hora de irnos - sugirió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, todavía es temprano - pretextó al notar la hora en su reloj.

- Nena, ya hemos dado mucho espectáculo por hoy, no deseo que se metan contigo, y algunos de los presentes ya están bastante bebidos – refirió sin despegar la vista de su compañeros de Casa, expectante de alguna acción.

- No me importa, no les temo - aseveró en un ataque de furia.

- Yo tampoco, pero si estoy solo, no me gustaría que te ofendieran o te pasará algo – evidenció con su voz más gruesa de lo normal.

- Pero tú me ofendías antes y nadie decía nada – replicó con recelo.

- Lo se y lo lamento, pero ahora es diferente, ahora estas conmigo… y yo no permitiré que se metan contigo, ahí tendría que golpear al que te agreda, además de que tus hermanos tendrían que pelearse cuando supieran la razón de mi enfrentamiento ¿eso quieres? – separó su vista de los presentes en el salón y la colocó en las pupilas chocolate.

- Ya veo, no claro que no, vamos a despedirnos - pararon de bailar y se acercaron a Gerry, el cual miraba a la concurrencia con mirada analítica - me voy Gerry…

- ¿Tan pronto? Esperaba poder bailar contigo - respondió el castaño con una sonrisa que hizo que Blaise frunciera el ceño.

- Lo lamento, pero la tengo que llevar - le hizo un gesto, con la mirada, señalando a los Slytherin.

- Ya veo, cuídense – aconsejó con seriedad, se levantó y besó ligeramente la mejilla de Ginny.

- Cuídate, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno – replicó Ginevra, esbozando una sonrisa ligera.

- Claro, hasta mañana, cuídala Blaise - expresó, mirando al moreno.

- No necesitas decírmelo, enseguida regreso, no te vayas - ordenó con voz firme, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y al castaño.

- Yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie - respondió con seriedad, D'Granchester.

- Basta, relájense… Gerry espera por Blaise, por favor ¿ok? – pidió Ginny.

- Bien, solo porque tú lo pides - manifestó con una sonrisa, aunque esta solo fuera para su amiga.

- Vamos - la tomó del codo y salieron del Comedor, encaminándose a la Torre de Gryffindor.

En el Comedor…

Un rubio de la Casa de las serpientes, miraba con ojo analítico a todos los presentes en el Comedor, muchos de los cuales le regresaban la mirada, sobre todo los que compartían su mismo escudo, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces de hacer, optó por llevar a Emilie a su Torre, esperaba represalias, pero no quería que ella estuviera presente cuando estas ocurrieran.

- Emi… - pronunció, llamando la atención de su novia.

- ¿Mande? - respondió con simpleza.

- Vámonos, te llevare a tu Sala - avisó serio Theo, mirando de reojo a las serpientes.

- De acuerdo - aceptó sin protestar, ella no era tonta, conocía a Theodore y había notado como miraba hacia todos lados, además de las miradas que intercambiaba con varios de los alumnos de su propia Casa.

De la mano, la pareja abandonó el Comedor, bajo los incesantes comentarios de varios de los alumnos, que aún no podían creer que el hijo de un hombre tan importante en la sociedad mágica y perteneciente a la Casa de Slytherin, tuviera un romance con una mestiza.

Mientras tanto en otro pudo del Comedor…

Carlo miraba hacia todos lados en busca de su prima, oyendo las risas de los gemelos a su espalda.

- ¿Dónde esta Andoni?, se supone que tenia que vigilar a Sol. Seguro se fue con Potter, ya sabia yo que no podía confiar en ese chiquillo hormonal - decía el francés, de pronto diviso a su primo atreves del Comedor, le hizo señas de que se acercara, a lo que el otro obedeció con cara de burla.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan desesperado? – inquirió con simpatía.

- ¿Cómo que porqué? - vocifero el pequeño francés - ¿dónde esta Sol? ¿Y dónde esta Potter? ¿No los viste? No los veo por ningún lado.

- Tranquilo Carlo, te va a dar una ataque - dijo el tranquilo Andoni, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su primo. - deben de andar por aquí o quizás ya la llevó a la Sala.

- No, no están, se fueron… se escaparon de mi; ya sabia yo que no podía confiar en ese chiquillo. Andoni, ese niño es una cafetera de hormonas - espetó, tomándolo de las solapas del saco y sacudiéndolo.

- Carlo… Carlo... ¡Carlo!, tranquilízate - pidió con burla, liberándose de las sacudidas furiosas que le propinaba su primo – deben de estar por aquí, no te preocupes. Vamos… - el chico miró a la feliz pareja de gemelos, que los miraban con caras angelicales – ¿ustedes qué saben de esto?

- ¿Nosotros? - inquirió Fred con fingida inocencia.

- Nada, nosotros no los hemos visto - mintió George con desfachatez - aunque…

- ¿Qué?, ¿dónde están? – indagó demandante Carlo.

- Mmm creí oír que Sol quería pasear por los terrenos del lago, tal vez estén por allá – soltó el pelirrojo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Con qué en el lago, eh? – resopló divertido - vamos Ando, búsquenos a Solecito y tranquilicemos las hormonas de Potter.

- Pero Carlo, se razonable… - intentó inducir.

- Nada, vamos… - miró a los gemelos con cara de diversión - ustedes claro, vendrán con nosotros ¿no?

- No, aquí los esperamos – contestó Fred con simpleza.

- Ahhh no, yo no podre solo con Carlo cuando quiera matar a Harry. Además ustedes dijeron que estaban en los terrenos, así que ahora vienen con nosotros - dijo Andoni, levantando a los gemelos de las sillas

- ¿Ya notaron que Ginny no esta? – interrogó divertido Carlo.

- ¿Qué? – Fred levantó sobre las puntas de los pies, para mirar por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, sin localizar a su hermana.

-Se nos escapo… - pronunció George, imitando a su hermano, su mirada se topó con la del castaño, que solo le sonrió, haciendo mímica de que el Sly había llevado a Ginny a la Torre – dice Gerry, que Blaise la llevó a la Torre…

- Bueno, entonces si pueden venir con nosotros, vamos… - los tomaron del brazo, llevándolos con ellos fuera del Comedor, en busca de la pareja.

En la Sala de los Gemelos…

Harry y Sol, reían al imaginar la escena que la chica planteaba, de su primo furioso por su súbita desaparición.

- ¿Crees qué se enoje? – interrogó, sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea con Sol apoyada sobre su pecho.

- Mmmm no lo se, tal vez si, pero no me importa ya veré la manera de arreglarlo – respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- Bueno - enterró el rostro en el hombro de su novia, cubierto por la melena pelirroja - hueles muy bien.

- Gracias, lo se - señaló vanidosamente.

- Vanidosa - respondió coqueto.

- Si… un poco, pero soy realista - expuso riendo, girándose un poco para encontrar los labios del ojiverde.

Harry respondió gustoso al contacto, envolviéndola en un abrazo, mientras movía los labios hábilmente sobre los de ella, provocando un estremecimiento de parte de su novia, mientras profundizaban el beso. Sol, levantó una mano, para enredar sus dedos entre los mechones azabache; poco después se separaron ligeramente, manteniendo el contacto visual.

- ¡Por Merlín!, un día vas a matarme si sigues besándome así - aseveró el Gryffindor con dulzura y un ligero sonrojo.

- No seria mala idea - musitó divertida, ruborizada por las palabras de su novio.

- Seria una encantadora manera de morir - manifestó con afecto. Volviéndose a apoderar de sus labios, mientras sus manos la giraban delicadamente hasta posarse en su espalda.

Sol se sentía en las nueves, ahí, entre los brazos del león, no le importaba ni quien era, ni la distancia, ni sus primos, nada, solo estaba Harry y los maravillosos sentimientos que le hacia sentir. Suavemente se acomodó en el sofá sin romper el contacto con los labios de su novio, hasta deslizar las manos por el torso del chico y alcanzar su cuello, donde entrelazó las manos en su nuca, mientras se elevaba ligeramente para profundizar el contacto, a lo que él solo se reclinó un poco más en el sofá, quedando semi acostados uno sobre el otro.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, disfrutando de las caricias y los labios del otro, enviando al mismo tiempo que eran recibidas cientos de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Harry, que antes de que tuviera noción de lo que hacia, deslizó las manos por la espalda de Sol, sintiendo su suave piel, y después la tela que se pegaba a esta, hasta alcanzar el final de su espalda, donde se detuvo bruscamente al oír el pequeño gritillo de protesta de parte de Sol, rápidamente separó los labios y bajó las manos.

- Lo siento, yo… bueno… discúlpame… yo… - tartamudeó apenado, con la cara totalmente roja.

- Yo… digo… no es que yo, bueno… - balbuceó al mismo tiempo que él, oyendo sus disculpas - esta bien, no te preocupes es solo que… me sorprendiste.

- Si, lo se, es que… bueno…

- Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada - respondió ella, intentando recobrar la normalidad de su respiración.

- Es que no soy de piedra - murmuró risueño – es mejor que nos vayamos, Carlo debe de estarte buscando y me va a querer matar en cuanto me vea.

- No te preocupes por él, yo me encargo – aseguró la francesa.

- Aún así - prorrumpió levantándose y tendiéndole una mano – es mejor irnos, soy humano y tú eres demasiada tentación para mí.

- ¡Harry! - de un salto se levantó y lo abrazó de nuevo, risueña por sus palabras Suavemente le respiró en el cuello, rozándolo ligeramente con sus labios.

- ¡Sol! ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó temblando ante ese suspiro - ¿de qué crees que estoy hecho? ¡Vámonos por favor!

- Mmm bien - aceptó satisfecha. Su mirada brillaba en señal de triunfo.

- ¿Te gusta hacerme esto, verdad? – preguntó sin separar la vista de las pupilas de ella.

- Digamos que me divierte - respondió con satisfacción al saber que podía provocar esas reacciones en Harry.

- ¡Por Merlín! – suspiró derrotado – vámonos antes de que haga algo por lo que Carlo pueda asesinarme - tomó su mano y salieron de la Sala, yendo a Beauxbatons.

En el Comedor…

Después de un rato más de bailar y platicar, intentando pasar por alto la escena vergonzosa de Lavender, Ron, se dedicó a compensar a la rubia por el trago amargo que le habían echó pasar, así que se afanó en contarle anécdotas acerca de su familia, de Harry y demás miembros, así como de Hermione y las continuas peleas entre ellos por naderías.

- Vamos Ron, pero si se ve que te encanta pelear con Hermy – exclamó risueña.

- Es que es tan… tan… racional, para todo tiene que encontrar un por qué y un cómo… no entiendo cómo no se da cuenta de que no hay que ser siempre tan racional ¡ah me desespera!

- Tranquilo Ron - dijo riendo de los gestos del chico, de pronto notó como varios de los presentes empezaba a retirarse dada la hora - creo que será mejor que ya me vaya.

- Pero… todavía es muy temprano - pretextó el pelirrojo.

- Lo se, pero… bueno, ayer no dormí mucho y hoy, necesito descansar, además… Neville me mira – musitó ligeramente incomoda.

- ¿Qué? - instintivamente giró, notó a Neville acompañado de varios chicos al otro lado del Comedor mirándolos con fijeza - tienes razón, vámonos… que los gemelos cuiden a Ginny - se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, como un buen caballero, le tendió el brazo, al cual una rubia de mejillas sonrosadas se aferró y juntos salieron del Comedor, rumbo a la Torre de las águilas.

Afuera de la Torre Gryffindor…

Blaise escoltaba a la pelirroja hacia su Sala, la tomaba de la mano suavemente, poco antes del retrato de la Dama gorda, la hizo detenerse, mirándola a los ojos cuestionó.

- Ginny, después de lo de hoy ¿aceptaras ser mi novia?

- Mmmm aún no me convences del todo - dijo escéptica, desviando ligeramente sus pupilas.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué no viste?, más publico ya no pudo ser, la mayoría de los de mi Casa están a punto de matarme - señaló incrédulo.

- Si, pero yo no soy la mayoría de la gente y tú tienes que convencerme a mí, no a ellos… y no te has esforzado lo suficiente – replicó con descaró.

- ¿Cómo qué no? – interrogó escéptico, comenzando a desesperarse.

- Convénceme - una sonrisa retadora iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Esto es un reto? - inquirió coqueto – no me retes Ginny, no te conviene…

- Convénceme… yo solo te estoy diciendo que me convenzas, la forma como lo hagas es tu asunto – señaló coqueteándole.

- Mmmm - murmuró, mientras ideas no santas cruzaban por su mente – creo que esto ayudara…

Siguiendo las reglas establecidas por la Casa de las serpientes, solo la tomó de la cintura sin pedir permiso, se apoderó de sus labios, a lo que la pelirroja no opuso resistencia, dejándose llevar por las excitantes sensaciones que el moreno le hacia sentir con su contacto… levantó los brazos, pasándolos por el cuello de Blaise, mientras se ponía de puntillas para profundizar más el beso.

Zabinni percibió su respuesta, apretó más el abrazo, levantándola ligeramente del suelo, mientras que las manos de Ginevra se aferraban a sus hombros, inició una invasión a la boca de la chica, inundando los sentidos de esta con sensaciones demasiado placenteras e incitantes como para poder detenerlas, sintió el ligero mordisco de la pelirroja en su labio inferior, las comisuras de sus labios subieron ligeramente, pero no rompió el contacto, sino que inició un embate más arduo contra los sentidos de la chica _"los dos podemos jugar este juego"_ pensó con diversión, lentamente la volvió a colocar en el suelo, para dar a sus manos la oportunidad de vagar por su espalda y acercarla más a él. Mientras que un ligero temblor lo invadía al sentir que ella bajaba las manos deslizándolas por su torso.

Por su parte Ginny disfrutaba enormemente de los "esfuerzos" del moreno por conquistarla, dejándose llevar por las manos de él, ella jugaba con los rizos de la nuca, mientras le permitía un mayor acceso a su boca, sintió como la levantaba en el aire por unos segundos, acelerando su respiración, para después volverla a bajar y pasear sus manos por su espalda… así que imitó un poco el gesto, abandonando su nuca y deslizando sus manos por el torso del chico, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento ante su contacto, cosa que le dio más valor para atreverse a rodear la cintura del chico y subir sus manos esta vez por la espalda, mientras las puntas de los dedos recorrían la columna masculina.

Lentamente Ginny alejó sus labios, apoyando la frente en el pecho del Sly, oyendo los rápidos latidos del corazón de este.

- Eso… - murmuró sin aliento - ayuda…

- Lo sabia… entonces - intentó hablar Blaise, con la respiración igual de agitada que la de la leona.

- Pero no basta - interrumpió con desfachatez. - hay que esforzarse más querido - susurró con voz baja, liberándose del abrazo - voy por tu capa, no tardo - rápidamente entró a su Torre, regresando poco después con la capa en el brazo.

- Mmm esa fue una huida muy cobarde Ginny - manifestó, apoyado en el muro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca de burla en el rostro - te dije que no me retaras, si no vas a aguantar hasta el final.

- Blaise, tú no me retes a mí - expresó con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios, dándole la capa.

- ¡Por favor!, es mejor que me vaya - meneó la cabeza negativamente, mientras una sonrisa incrédula se pintaba en sus labios.

- Bien, ten cuidado - pidió con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control – respondió despreocupado.

- Eso espero - se acercó, rozando ligeramente los labios del moreno en un beso de despedida - hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Ginny - esperó a que la pelirroja desapareciera tras el retrato, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Afuera de Beauxbatons…

Una cabellera azabache se asomó por la esquina, desapareciendo casi al instante. Poco después se oyó un murmullo y la pareja por fin hizo su aparición.

- No hay nadie, esperaba encontrar a todo el ministerio francés aquí afuera, liderados por Carlo - exageró el ojiverde.

- Exagerado, aunque reconozco que si es sospechoso que esto, este tan tranquilo ¿dónde estarán mis primos? – se preguntó sondeando el lugar.

- Mmm bueno, conociendo a los gemelos, tal vez los mandaron a Alemania, diciendo que yo te rapte y que hui hacia allá – se mofó el buscador imaginando la situación.

- No seas exagerado, aunque… es posible - respondió meditabunda.

- Ya lo creo - se detuvieron frente al retrato que resguardaba la Torre provisional de las francesas.

- Bueno, la pase muy bien – mencionó sonriéndole.

- Yo también - levantó su mano, besándola tiernamente - gracias por pasar esta velada conmigo.

- Siéntete honrado por tenerme - se vanaglorió la pelirroja.

- Me siento honrado y tú siéntete satisfecha por saber lo que puedes hacer conmigo – acotó resignado.

- Mmm me siento satisfecha, es normal… no me sorprende – comentó con autosuficiencia.

- Mejor me voy, antes de que Carlo llegue y me asesine por llevarme a su preciada prima.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?, el mundo me ama, bueno… hay sus excepciones, pero esas no cuentan - bromeó divertida.

- Ya lo veo - se acercó y la besó fugazmente.

- ¿Eso fue un beso? - cuestionó con decepción.

- Si, pero toma en cuenta el lugar y que pueden llegar tus primos - se defendió con precipitación.

-¡Esto… es un beso! - exclamó Sol, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo tomó de la camisa, jalándolo hacia ella, para besar sus labios con maestría, provocando que la sorpresa inicial del ojiverde cambiara rápidamente a un abrazó apretado, la tomó de la cintura, levantándola ligeramente del piso por un par de segundos para luego volverla a bajar. Poco a poco se fueron separando, hasta volver a mirarse de frente.

- ¡Eso... eso… es un beso! - aceptó extasiado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Mmm – sonrió complacida y altaneramente, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior - hasta mañana amor, que descanses - con un último contacto, entró por la puerta, mientras Harry caminaba en una nube hacia su Torre.

En el corredor…

Una innegable figura masculina caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia él, cuando ya estaba a un par de pasos el rubio hizo nota su presencia.

- ¿A dónde vas? - interrogó con soltura, Draco.

- Yo… ¡por Merlín!, me sorprendiste - respondió Gerry llevándose una mano al pecho - voy a mi habitación - agregó, ya que se había aburrido de esperar a los Slytherin, y como le había dicho a Blaise, no estaba dispuesto a obedecer ordenes de nadie, aún a petición de Ginny.

- ¿Tan temprano? – preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… yo… bueno… estoy cansado y… tengo cosas en que pensar – evadió observando el estado en el que iba el rubio.

- Mmm ¿dónde esta Zabinni? - interrogó frunciendo su ceño Malfoy.

- Fue a Gryffindor a dejar a Ginny – respondió con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que eso molestaría a la serpiente.

- Estúpido, le dije que me esperara…

- Si, parece que en tu casa todos dan ordenes ¿no? – interrogó con cierta molestia - a mi me ordeno que me quedara a esperarlo, pero yo no soy de Hogwarts, así que no obedezco ordenes de nadie.

- Vamos, busquémoslo - ordenó el rubio dando media vuelta y caminando.

- No, yo voy a mi habitación - negó terminante Gerard.

- Vamos, no seas remilgoso pareces niña caprichosa - manifestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Idiota, eres un…

- Si, si, si… lo se… vamos - emprendió la marcha, sin darle otra opción a Gerry que seguirlo.

- A ti te deberían de dar un premio por caprichoso - completó el castaño, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Mmmm – caminaron en silencio, el rubio tenia ganas de cuestionar si había visto a Hermione, pero la lengua se le pegaba al paladar.

Mientras que Gerry no hacia más que verlo de reojo, estudiando su rostro así como las emociones que de vez en cuando se escapaban de la máscara de frialdad que mostraba, así los encontró Blaise.

- ¿Dónde van? - interrogó divertido.

- Idiota, pues a buscarte - respondió malhumorado Draco.

- Lleve a Ginny a Gryffindor, las cosas estaban algo tensas en el Comedor - replicó serio Blaise.

- Ya veo, bueno… vámonos - ordenó Malfoy, no quería ahora discutir los amoríos del moreno, ni sus consecuencias.

- ¿A dónde? – inquirió Gerry, frunciendo sus ceño.

- ¿A dónde vamos siempre?, ¡pues a Slytherin! – le aclaró Draco como si fuera tonto.

- Yo no voy, estoy cansado, mejor me voy a mi habitación - se disculpó el castaño.

- Vamos Gerry, no seas aguafiestas - exclamó Zabinni de buen humor.

- No… yo paso, buenas noches - se despidió sin dar pie a más - no beban mucho, eh.

- Idiota… ¡eres un cobarde Gerry! - gritó molesto el líder de Slytherin, esperaba tener la oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre Hermione a través del castaño.

- Si Draco, lo que digas… hasta mañana - así emprendió el camino hasta su Torre, mientras que los Slytherin se encaminaban a las mazmorras, topándose en el camino con Theodore.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - interrogó Zabinni al verlo aparecer.

- Fui a Ravenclaw - acotó con ligereza.

- ¿A dejar a tu noviecita? – interrogó con desprecio, Malfoy.

- Así es… - respondió sin flaquear.

- Vámonos, no es bueno que estés solo por el momento - expresó el moreno.

- Si, con su estupidez de hoy, mañana quien sabe si amanezcan completos – se mofó el buscador.

- Mmmm tenemos de nuestra parte al líder de la casa… así que no nos harán nada a menos que tú lo ordenes – recordó Blaise, sonriendo de lado, sabía que Malfoy se molestaba cada vez que decía eso.

- Si, pero como dijo Draco en la tarde… él tiene que cumplir con su obligación – mencionó lógico Theo.

- No se preocupen, ya estoy planeando un muy… muy buen castigo - dijo riendo fingidamente el ojiplata. Las palabras de Nott le habían hecho reafirmar su decisión _"Él tiene que cumplir con su obligación"_

En corredor un corredor…

Una risa reverberaba por las paredes del pasillo que daba a la torre de Ravenclaw, y no era otra que Luna Lovegood acompañada del pelirrojo de Gryffindor, la cual reía sonoramente de un comentario de Ron.

- ¿Te burlas de mí?, ¿te parece graciosa mi desgracia? - interrogó con falso enojo.

- No Ron, claro que no… pero debes admitir que es divertido – aseveró risueña.

- ¿Divertido?, parecía una niña con esa horrible túnica de la familia, tenia ganas de quemarla…

- Pero si es una reliquia familiar - expresó con diversión.

- Por mi, podría haber pertenecido al mismo Godric Gryffindor y yo la hubiera querido quemar… es horrible – refirió manoteando Ronald.

- ¿Y por qué los gemelos no la usaron en su año? - inquirió curiosa.

- Mmm tal vez porque son dos o yo qué se… pero a mi siempre me pasan las desgracias, mi madre no me quiere… es más prefiere a Harry antes que a mi.

- No seas trágico Ron, sabes que te quiere solo que… bueno…

- Olvídalo lo se - llegaron frente a la puerta de la Torre - yo… bueno… lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato con Lav y sus amigas.

- No te preocupes, te agradezco el apoyo, sin ti ahí no hubiera podido enfrentar a Neville – confesó con una tibia sonrisa.

- Olvida eso y ya no llores ¿ok? – pidió dulcemente.

- Si ¿y tu qué harás con…?

- Todavía no lo se, tengo que pensar - respondió evasivo.

- Bueno… yo… me divertí mucho Ron - instintivamente tomó las manos del pelirrojo y las apretó suavemente.

- Yo también - devolvió el apretón, quedándose ahí, simplemente mirando las pupilas azules de la rubia - hoy luciste radiante y todos te miraron y no por Neville o por lo que pasó… eres tú, la que luce radiante, no lo olvides…

- Yo… gracias - un súbito rubor invadió sus pálidas mejillas.

- Bueno… mejor me voy - dijo nervioso, sin soltar las manos de Lunita.

- Si, tengo que entrar – señaló con la intención pero no se movió de su lugar.

- Hasta mañana Luna – profirió suavemente, inesperadamente se acercó y besó suavemente la tersa mejilla de la Ravenclaw.

- Yo… - súbitamente soltó las manos del guardián, lanzándose a sus brazos - gracias por todo Ron - murmuró en su hombro, mientras sentía las manos del chico rodearle la cintura.

- Gracias a ti Luna - lentamente se separaron, le brindó una última sonrisa nerviosa y emprendió el camino hacia su Torre.

- Que las hadas te acompañen Ron - le deseó dulcemente, provocando que el chico girara el rostro y le brindara una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias - después de eso la rubia entró a su Torre, yendo a su habitación como si fuera entre nubes.

En los terrenos…

Un cuarteto de chicos, se congelaba ante el frio abrumador que hacia en el lugar, después de todo, ninguno iba con ropa abrigadora.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto es absurdo ellos no están aquí - afirmó el francés, abrazándose para infundirse algo de calor.

- Cierto, ya… ya… ya buscamos en… todos los lugares – tartamudeó Fred.

- Pero… - intentó repelar Carlo.

- Vámonos, me estoy congelando. Seguramente Sol, ya esta en su habitación - razonó Andoni.

- Si, yo… me estoy congelando, vámonos - pidió George, abrazado a su hermano.

- Pero cuando vea a ese… ese… Potter, lo voy a matar - manifestó con coraje Carlo.

- Si, si, si… vámonos – expresó su primo, mientras todos emprendían el regreso al Castillo

En Slytherin…

Draco acostado en su antigua cama, miraba el techo sin mirarlo, mientras Blaise le servía una generosa cantidad de whiskey envejecido de Ogden, que guardaban para ocasiones especiales… esta no se podía calificar de especial, pero si de trágica, según la perspectiva de Blaise, le tendió la copa al rubio, este la tomó sin separar la mirada del techo, en tanto que el moreno se acomodaba en su propia cama, Nott se había ido directamente a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – interrogó su amigo con soltura.

- Nada… - respondió Draco sin mirarlo.

- Vamos Draco, te esta comiendo por dentro… dile a tu mejor amigo qué le dijiste a Granger.

- No te incumbe Blaise – exclamó con amargura.

- Claro que me incumbe, mira nada más como estas - señaló tenso.

- Estoy bien - aseveró con firmeza.

- Si claro, engaña a quien queras, pero no a mi Draquito… recuerda que te conozco mejor que tu propio padre.

- Mentira, mi padre podría adivinar lo que tiene mi cabeza - aseveró con rencor.

- No seas tonto Draco, sabes que te conozco… vamos dime qué le dijiste – insistió esperando a que su amigo se sincerara ya fuera por decisión propia o por causa del alcohol.

- Solo se acabo, es todo… mejor preocúpate por lo que te pasara ahora que te han visto con la Weasley y déjame en paz.

- Eso no me preocupa…

- ¿Ah no?, ¿y cómo es entonces que la llevaste a su Torre? ¿Acaso no tenias miedo de lo que hicieran los de la Casa? – repuso con obviedad, proyectando uno de sus miedos, que lo detenía de estar con Hermione.

- Pues si, pero no temo por mí… temo por ella, pero en fin por el momento estamos bien, al menos hasta que tú des la orden de que nos machaquen – aclaró mirándolo de reojo.

- Mmm ¿vez lo difícil que es ser el líder de la Casa?, ¿comprendes porqué yo no tengo opciones?

- Pero Draco… - quería debatir.

- Ya… bebe y déjame en paz - volvió a concentrar su atención en el techo, recordando la sonrisa de Hermione, sus labios, su suave calidez…

Blaise solo lo miró expectante en algo tenia razón Draco, su posición como líder de la Casa lo obligaba a cumplir aún en contra de sus propios deseos.

El reloj del pasillo marcó la hora, pero ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno… un poco después, Draco se levantó y sin despedirse salió de la habitación, yendo a su Torre. La puerta se cerró tras él, mientras Zabinni solo movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- ¿No puedes evitarlo, eh Draco? Tienes que atormentarte…

En Gryffindor…

Harry esperaba la llegada de su pelirrojo amigo, acostado cómodamente en su cama, pensando el los momentos que había pasado con su novia, la habitación estaba vacía de no ser por él. Neville seguía en la fiesta y Dean… pues seguramente estaba con Katie.

Los minutos pasaron, el chico miraba el reloj continuamente, hasta que por fin el pelirrojo entró a la habitación con una expresión… ¿ensoñadora?

- ¿Ron?, ¿estas bien? – interrogó al verlo así.

- Claro que si, ¿me esperabas? – preguntó despistado.

- Claro, quiero detalles ¿explícame qué pasó hoy? – pidió curioso.

- ¿Con qué, de todo lo que pasó hoy? – respondió recordando que ese no había sido un día normal.

- No finjas, sabes a lo que me refiero, dime ¿qué pasó con Lavender y Luna? – soltó interesado.

- ¡Ahh! - suspiró el pelirrojo - de Lavender no quiero hablar y de Luna… bueno, es una gran chica – añadió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Eso ya lo sabía, pero dame detalles – insistió esperando saber más.

- Tú no me los quisiste dar cuanto te pregunte – reprochó el pelirrojo.

- Pero Ron, bueno… solo dime ¿tú y ella… ella y tú… tú sabes? - hizo muecas como de mandar un beso al aire.

- ¡Claro que no!, tienes que dejar de juntarte con los gemelos, te están atrofiando el cerebro – manifestó negando con su cabeza.

- Vamos Ron, no me cambies el tema, dime ¿qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar.

- Mmm ni yo mismo lo se, simplemente… no se – alzó su hombros para después dejarlos caer - tu lo viste…

- Pues si, hace tiempo que no reías como hoy, pero… ¿y Lav? – preguntó pensando en todo lo que había hecho la morena esa noche.

- No quiero hablar de ella hoy, con lo que hizo me arruinó la noche – expuso molesto.

- Entiendo ¿y qué harás con Luna?

- Mmm no lo se, ella… todavía quiere a Neville, pero él… bueno ya ves como se puso esta tarde – evidenció con una mueca.

- Pero es porque la quiere, bueno… no se, pero oí un comentario durante la fiesta… Neville ha estado viendo a una chica de otra Casa, pero es solo un rumor – aclaró sin querer que su amigo le diera mucha importancia.

- ¿Mientras estaba con Luna? – interrogó furioso.

- No lo se - replicó alzando sus hombros.

- Es un idiota, ¿cómo le puede hacer eso a ella?, ella es tan… dulce, tierna… tan divertida…

- Ohhh – murmuró en un gesto de entendimiento, mientras una sonrisa conocedora asomaba a sus labios.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó desconfiado.

- Nada, mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde - le dio la espalda, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. _"Te conozco Ron… a ti te gusta Luna"._

Se prepararon para dormir y poco tiempo después ambos estaban acostados, sin embargo el pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en su novia y en la rubia de Ravenclaw.

"_Hay Lavender… cada vez me decepcionas más, no estas entendiendo lo que siento y todavía tienes la desfachatez de insultar a Luna, cuando ella solo me apoya… ella es tan diferente de todas, es comprensiva… no me juzga, porque entiende mejor que nadie que es eso… y hoy… ¡por Merlín! se veía hermosa de amarillo… como un hada. Ella… se arregló para mi, para mi y no necesito exhibirse para llamar mi atención… simplemente fue ella… tan natural, sin sobreactuar… simplemente ella y yo que la juzgaba… que equivocado estaba… Harry tenía razón en decir que era una gran persona ¡por Gryffindor! ¿Qué me pasa con ella?... yo… me siento tan en paz, tan tranquilo, tan bien… hace tiempo que no sentía esto… creo… que es todo lo que necesito"._

En la Torre de Premios anuales…

Después de dejar a los Slytherin, Gerry entró a su habitación, esperaba que el efecto no durara mucho tiempo más, no tenia animo de nada… espero a que el efecto pasara, y se cambio por sus ropas femeninas, se volvió a colocar el vestido, no se molesto en arreglar el cabello, simplemente se calzó y regresó a su Torre, sentándose en el mismo sillón en el que la noche anterior se había dormido… clavó su mirada en el chisporrotear de las llamas en la chimenea, el lugar se sentía cálido.

"_Vamos Hermy… recuerda que pasó anoche, por favor… no podemos seguir así"._ Repentinamente el sonido de la puerta la hizo girar, encontrándose con la fría mirada del rubio… este solo la miró por un instante, para seguir su camino, subió los escalones, ignorando del todo la presencia de la castaña en la Sala, poco después de oyó el clic de la puerta al ser cerrada.

- Draco… - susurró con frustración.- este no es el fin es apenas el comienzo… averiguare qué sucedió y entonces…

Se levantó del sillón, subió la escalera y se internó en su habitación, donde se preparó para dormir, pero el sueño no la venció hasta bastante tiempo después.

Por su parte el rubio esperaba encontrarla ahí, así que se preparó mentalmente desde antes para poder enfrentarse a ella, cuando Mione lo miró solo atinó a seguir su camino ignorando esa mirada castaña Se encerró en su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama.

- Es mejor así - susurró a la nada.

Lejos de ahí, en un lugar tenebroso Azkaban…

La luz de la luna atravesaba con su plateado brillo una ventana minúscula… dando un brillo sepulcral al lugar… una figura se levantó del rincón donde resobaba, sin otra cosa que hacer, se paró frente a la pequeña abertura, iluminando así su plateada melena.

- Otro día más… - susurró Lucius a la nada – si no fuera por…

«´¨·. . Flash Back · .·´¨»

La mansión Malfoy fue visitada por el ser más temido dentro del mundo mágico, si... Lord Voldemort les brindaba el honor de pisar su morada, según las palabras de la propia Bella.

- Lucius… sabes lo que pasara si fallas - insinuó el temible ser, chasqueando los dedos, ante ese acto Bellatrix sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo destructor contra la foto donde aparecían Narcisa y Draco.

- S-si, lo se, no hace falta decirlo - respondió nervioso.

- Bien, porque aunque sea mi hermana, tú serás el culpable si tengo que hacer algo en contra de Cissa – amenazó Bellatrix con voz juguetona.

- Cállate, se cual es mi deber - acotó Lucius con seriedad, aunque por dentro temía por la seguridad de su familia… él seria el único responsable si algo les ocurría a Cissa o a Draco.

- Además, recuerda que tenemos espías en Hogwarts. Si intentas sacar a Draco, no lo volverás a ver – amenazó su cuñada.

- Basta, tienes tu misión Malfoy… no falles - con eso Voldemort salió de la mansión en compañía de su sequito de mortifagos, dejando tras de si un olor lúgubre… y a un rubio acorralado.

«´¨·. . Fin Flash Back · .·´¨»

- Narcisa… Draco… espero que estén bien – musitó con anhelo.

En un poco característico gesto de parte de un Malfoy, el hombre dejó caer la cabeza… en una expresión de derrota, regresó al rincón donde una incomoda cama lo esperaba.

- Necesito salir de este maldito lugar.

Y es que si algo no podía hacer, era escapar con magia de ese lugar… muy pocos lo habían logrado, pero él tenia que esperar por el bien de él y de su familia, no podía presentarse como un fugitivo ante la sociedad.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuara…**_

· , . · · ¿Qué creen que suceda?

· , . · · ¿Quién ayudara a Hermione a recordar?

· , . · · ¿Draco cedera a su tentación a pesar de las consecuencias?

· , . · · ¿Blaise y Nott pagaran el precio de la sangre?

· , . · · ¿Ginny se quedará con Blaise o luchara por Harry?

· , . · · ¿Luna volverá con Neville? ¿Lav y Ron se reconciliaran y volverán a los besos en los lugares oscuros del Castillo?

· , . · · ¿Podrán los cupidos Weasley cumplir su misión?

· , . · · ¿Qué le diran Ron y Harry a Hermione? ¿Le prohibiran jugar? ¿Gerry desaparecerá? ¿Ron le dirá k se aleje de los Slytherin? ¿Hermione les contara sobre su encuentros con Malfoy?

· , . · · ¿Quién más sabra el secreto de Hermione?

· , . · · ¿Corner descubrirá quién lo mandó golpear?

· , . · · ¿Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson se unirán en un complot maldito?

· , . · · ¿Krum hablará con Hermione en algun momento?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará en la cena de los padres de Cedric?

· , . · · ¿Mataran los franceses a Harry?... ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen los demás? ¿Harry huirá?

· , . · · ¿Sol aclarará las cosas con las ex novias de Harry? ¿Ginny le dirá que sigue interesada en Harry? ¿Sol se alejara de él?

· , . · · ¿Voldemort volverá x la cabeza de los traidores?

· , . · · ¿Lucius escapará de Azkaban?

· , . · · ¿El secreto será descubierto?

Recibimos sugerencias... a todas estas preguntas… que serán resueltas el next chap…

**Aclaraciones:**

* Los nombres de las jugadoras de Beauxbatons son inventados por nosotras.

* Los franceses primos de Soleil Mounet… son reales… y los saldrán después también existen… agradecemos prestar su nombre y persona.

* Nosotros cuando publicamos el fic lo hicimos pensando en que nos podriamos adaptar al libro 7, no pensamos que fuera a salirse tanto de su linea y matara a medio mundo. Una lagrima por Fred, Remus, Nym, Dumblendore, Severus, Colin, y por la oreja de George, por los eventos feos, nos agrada Teddy y expresamos nuestro amor por el hijo de Draco… aunque no sea con Hermione.

* Nuestros siguiente chap... inaugurará nuestra 2da temporada... lo cual simplemente quiere decir que habrá !sorpresas!.

**Agradecimientos:**

- Hola… ¿cómo están? Soy yo… Ron… Ron Weasley… y soy el elegido por las autoras de este loco fik, para dar los agradecimientos a las personas que se detienen a escribir su review y a las que no les escriben también… pero háganlo desde ahora alegrarían a las chicas.

Por Merlin me estoy pareciendo a Lav… bueno… como dicen TDP y LM, son "so specials for us…" esas son palabras de ellas, no mías… gracias especialmente a las siguientes nenas:

**Ootori Tsu**, Hola, te damos la bienvenida, ya que eres nueva por aquí… ojalá que sigas el fic. Un beso, adios.

**Miss Black Potter, **Hola gracias por el apoyo a este loco fic, disculpa la tardanza es que estas autoras han estado un poco estresadas… ya ves como es de molesta la escuela… y eso que no tienen Cuidado de criaturas mágicas… bueno, esperamos que te agrade… un beso.

**lauriska malfoy**, Nena, gracias por el apoyo… mira que a estas chicas estan en buska de tiempo… aquí tienes la actualización… ¿recordar? Bueno, no estoy seguro de si ellas quieren que recuerde… pero bueno, esperamos tu opinión. Saludos y un beso.

**Melina.** Hola, aquí hay más… más, mucho mas… esperamos que te agrade y no dejes tu review. Te mando un beso.

**Luna lovengood**, Hola ese nombre… me recuerda a alguien !Aaaahh mi amiga Lunita! Ella es genial, pero gracias por el apoyo, esperamos que este capítulo que es largo como los libros que lee Hermione también te guste, un beso y un abrazo…-;

**Lean Black. **Hola gracias por tu opinion… si Harry y Sol se ven bien ¿no crees? Ya era justo, pero… mmm eso de el hurón Malfoy con Herms como que no me agrada… y mi hermana con ese Zabinni ¡Claro que no!… sobre mi cadáver… - TDP y LM, tenemos que hablar seriamente acerca de esto… eh - ¿y cómo esta eso de qué tu no le harías el feo a Zabinni? ¿Acaso te gusta ese? ¿Y yo? ¿Donde queda el comentario sobre mi? Mmmm espero que en tu próximo rr aunque sea me mandes saludar. Un abrazo.

**Lady Black**, Hola este es un capítulo muy largo, espero que te guste y que bueno que estabas de vacaciones… si, yo también las amo, sobre todo kuando puedo dormir hasta tarde, pero con mi madre, eso es casi imposible en la madriguera… y eso de e hurón con Herms como ya dije no me gusta, pero ya veremos si es así. Un beso y un abrazo… esperamos tu rr.

**Alex de Malfoy**, grax x tu rr, esperamos ke este chapt también te agrade, y eso de que ambos lo aceptarony ke rekuerden todavía esta por verse… dejales un rr para saber ke opinas… aunque debo advertirte ke LM se extendió demasiado, asi ek este chapt es super largo, kuidate y un beso… bye;

**Kary.** Bueno, Draco y Herms, siguen peleando como siempre, pero es el huron el que empieza, pero bueno, eso de que Ginny quiera regresar con Harry, me agradaría, lo prefiero a el que a ese Slytherin… pero con Sol presente lo dudo mucho. Dejanos un rr para saber lo qué piensas ¿bien? Un abrazo y un beso.

**Amely Potter. **Hola… que bueno que la película te encanto… ¿no crees que me veo muuuy bien? Si lo se, pero bueno, eso de que tu "Draqui" no salga fue muy bueno, aunque nos hizo sufrir bastante. Gracias por tu rr, esperamos que este capítulo también te guste… un saludo y un beso**.**

**Princess Slytherin. **Hola aquí la actualización… esperamos que te guste y disculpa la demora, ya ves como son las autoras, la escuela y el trabajo las esclavizan pero trataran de actualizar más rápido. Cuidate, un beso.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier. **Hola… gracias por tu extenso review, si, se ke Lav puede ser algo… asfixiante, y como dices tu, espero que lo comprenda y bueno, Luna no es rara, solo es… especial… y eso de Harry-Ginny-Blaise es extraño, ese Gerry… bueno, sigue por aquí buscando líos. Déjanos saber ke piensas de este capítulo. Cuidate, te mando un beso**.**

**Motoko Ichiggo.** Espero que te guste el capítulo, es muy largo, gracias por las halabanzas a las autoras, aunque no creo quee se lo merezcan… dejales un review, Cuidate, un beso.

**Dreyco.** Gracias por tu rr, a las autoras les hace feliz recibir cumplidos, jajaja bueno, sigue la historia, se va a poner mejor. Cuidate, saludos.

**Nadia op. **Disculpa la demora, y más aún sin tu novio, pero si se te ofrece yo estoy para servirte, solo no le digamos a Lavender ¿bien? Jajajaja no ya en serio, gracias por tu extenso review, si, estas chicas se fueron a la función de media noche para ser las primeras en verla… además, LM sufrió con la muerte de Sirius… pero como dicen ellas… lo revivirán en sus fics jajajaja ya ves como es de dramática… bueno, yo sigo en los mismos, me veía genial en la película ¿no crees? Bueno, tengo que dejarte tengo entrenamiento. Cuidate y dos besos…

**Forever DM/HG.** Hola gracias por tu review y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Cuidate te mando un beso.

Bueno, eso es todo… de nuevo gracias a todas y cuídense, yo regreso a mi Torre, no dejen de apoyarme a mi... y pidan que mi hermana ya no ande con ese patán de Zabinni.

**Saludox y Abraxos**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The darkness princess, Lady Muerte & Ronald Weasly .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	14. Búsqueda de respuestas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy así komo algunos apellidos… todo esto propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Hi…

Komo stan…???

Por fin, después de mucho, mucho, mucho… trabajo, esfuerzo y demora, publikaremos el siguiente chapt, el kual es un SUPER MEGA CHAP, sabemos ke tardamos, pero hemos stado aktualizando los otros fics… pero hemos vuelto…!!!

Vamos a hacer promoción!!!

Primero pásense por nuestros FORUMS, si pueden lo agradeceríamos muxo… y voten x su chico favorito…

Y bueno kmo saben no podemos actualizar muy rápido xk tenemos muxos fics… los kuales nos gustaría k pudieran visitar… y GRACIAS A LOS FUNDADORES!!!!!!, tienen aceptación, lo cual nos alegra.

Ahhh y grax a Merlín regresamos muy bien de nuestras vakaciones JAJAJAJAJA eso nos hace feliz… gracias a todos ustedes por sus review… a los k nos tienen en favoritos y alertas, nos gustaría que pudieran decirnos un pekeño comentario para saber lo que piensan.

Bueno, tenemos que decir que estamos cambiando nuestra forma de escribir, no haremos mas script para poder darle una mejor connotación, ya que nos hemos visto envueltas en una situación extraña con la manera de escribir y no queremos caer en los malos fics, esperamos que les agrade y nos dejen saber que opinan. En lo sucesivo estaremos cambiando los capítulos desde el inicio a este tipo de escritura y prometemos mejorar la ortografía. - También intentamos respetar el cannon de cada personaje lo mejor que podemos, de acuerdo a como lo hizo Rowling, pero estamos consientes de que no somos ella y no podemos manejarlo al pie de la letra como ella lo haría.

Por otro lado estamos consientes de que no se pueden poner canciones dentro de los fics, pero cuando planeamos esto no lo sabíamos, así que intentamos acomodarlo lo mejor posible, con un intérprete, he aquí las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo para que si gustan escucharlas mientras leen se imaginen la escena… para empezar esta:

**Amiga mía, Alejandro Sanz.**

**I belong to you, Lenny Kravits.**

**She is the one, Robbie Williams.**

**Je n'attendais ****que vous****, Garou.**

**Only you, The Platters.**

Además una disculpa por tardarnos tanto al hacerlo tan largo, pero sentimos que si lo cortáramos perdería gran parte del sentido que le queremos imprimir, ya que relatamos un día entero y si lo fraccionáremos serian demasiados capítulos sin sentido. Paciencia por favor… sean nobles con nosotras!!!

**Por último si se kieren comunicar kn nostras pueden agregarse a nuestro correo… nenas.fashion Hotmail . com claro sin los espacios….**

**Saludox y Abraxos**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte ¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**LAS RESPUESTAS A CADA REVIEW, ESTAN EN LA SECCION DE REVIEWS, NOS AUTOMANDAMOS UNO PARA PODER CONTESTARLOS, DEBIDO A QUE LA PAGINA PROHIBE PONERLOS DENTRO DE LOS CAPITULOS. PASENSE POR AHÍ -**

**Búsqueda de recuerdos…**

Temprano por la mañana, un ligero sonido escapaba de la ducha de una de las habitaciones de la Torre de premios anuales…

El suave correr del agua provenía de la habitación de nuestra leona favorita y es que por primera vez desde que comenzara a fraguar su plan, la chica castaña había despertado temprano y sin ningún sabor extraño en la boca o un ligero dolor de cabeza…

Miró su reflejo en el espejo empañado por el vapor de la ducha… en un acto reflejo sacó la lengua, mirándola con detenimiento, para luego clavar sus pupilas castañas en las reflejadas en el cristal.

- Vamos Hermy, tu puedes afrontar esto… - se ordenó a si misma, para después salir del baño envuelta en su ligera bata.

Se vistió con un poco de prisa, aunque sin poner especial atención a su atuendo, ya que iría directamente a la Torre de al lado para transformarse en su alter ego masculino… necesitaba averiguar más de lo que pasaba con Malfoy y eso solo lo podría conseguir desde adentro.

Salió de su habitación y por un par de segundos miró fijamente la puerta de la habitación del Slytherin…

- Nos vemos en el Comedor Draco - susurró, con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, para después descender la escalera y salir de la Torre. Yendo directamente a la habitación contigua. La Dama de blanco pidió la contraseña, al obtenerla le dio paso a la habitación en la que se respiraba el inconfundible aroma de la poción multijugos - aquí vamos… - musito valientemente, bebiendo la poción, mientras el cambio ocurría y un ligero dolor de estomago se hacia presa de ella, escuchó la puerta de la Torre contigua cerrarse - supongo que iras a Slytherin… mmmm hay que darle tiempo para que vaya y llegue al Comedor - se mantuvo tranquila, cambiando su ropa femenina por las ropas de Gerry, se miró en el espejo, su cabello rizado había desaparecido para dar paso a una lacia melena castaña, usó un poco de gomina y la ató en una coleta, un poco de loción y listo, se miró con ojo critico en el espejo - ¿lista? - con un asentimiento de cabeza, emprendió la marcha hacia el Comedor, sin prisa, había que cazar el momento justo para encontrar a los Slytherin.

De regresó en la Torre de premios anuales…

El rubio ya se había levantado desde hacia varios minutos, simplemente no quería salir por no verla, así que esperó pacientemente hasta oír la puerta de la Torre cerrarse, esperó un par de minutos más, para darle tiempo de alejarse, para salir y encaminarse a la Torre de las serpientes.

Su paso era lento y algo pesaroso, para él que no lo conociera, para los que lo miraban pasar, él destilaba gallardía, mientras sus elegantes pasos lo llevaban hasta las mazmorras del Castillo, en busca de uno de los pocas personas a las que el rubio podía llamar amigo… Blaise Zabinni.

En Slytherin…

Varios de los alumnos de esa casa, se encontraban reunidos en la Sala común, hablaban en susurros, dejando notar que tramaban algo no muy grato, entre los presentes resaltaba la presencia de Pansy Parkinson, la cual aportaba frases mordaces a los de por si ya furiosos comentarios de los demás Slytherin. Entre las acotaciones que corrían estaba la más importante "¿Cómo era posible que unos Slytherin estuvieran con esas? ¡Desprestigian la casa!... ¿una Weasley? ¡Preferiría besar un perro! ¿Mestiza? ¡Ni por una noche! Eso es una burla, hay que castigarlos…" entre otros muchos más, los cuales fueron súbitamente callados al ver en la escalera a los protagonistas de sus criticas.

Blaise y Theo descendían la escalera con simpleza, sabían que las reacciones de los miembros de su casa no se harían esperar, Nott se mantenía atento a las miradas del mundo sobre ellos, mientras que Blaise se encontraba por decirlo de una manera halagadora en la novena nube, la sonrisa en su rostro era inamovible, pero como buen Sly, disimulaba no oír los comentarios de las demás serpientes a su alrededor.

Nott había subido poco tiempo antes, él había sido el encargado de informarle de la extraña junta que mantenían algunos de sus compañeros y quería comprobar que era acerca de ellos.

- ¿Lo ves? Draco no ha llegado… vamos, tengo que terminar de arreglarme para ir a desayunar - y con esa excusa, regresaron sobre sus pasos a la habitación del moreno - tienes razón, algo traman esas miradas fueron muy alusivas.

- Lo se y no es para menos, entre lo más halagador que alcance a oír, antes de que notaran nuestra presencia… era que preferirían besar un perro que una Weasley - dijo Nott risueño.

- Mmmm pues tú Emilie, no salió muy bien parada tampoco… inclusive Ginny no es mestiza, es sangre pura.

- Pero es traidora de sangre - resopló el rubio.

- Eso se arregla, en cambio tú no le puedes hacer una transfusión de sangre pura… a tu noviecita.

- Idiota… pero más les vale no meterse con ella o se las verán conmigo - amenazó serio, mientras sus pupilas se volvían franco hielo.

- Tranquilo Theo, ya lo resolveremos; además todavía estamos en un nivel aceptable, créeme que hay casos peores - respondió misterioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - interrogó curioso.

- Mmmm yo me entiendo solo - respondió, recordando a su rubio amigo, el cual la noche anterior no quiso contarle acerca de lo ocurrido con Granger.

- ¿Y tú Weasley no teme por su seguridad? – interrogó burlón.

- No, Ginny es una buena bruja, se sabrá defender - aseveró, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior con ella y una sonrisa boba aparecía en su rostro.

Theo continuo hablando un par de frases más, hasta que notó que el moreno no le prestaba atención, tenia la firme intención de gritarle cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a…

En Gryffindor…

El elegido, despertaba en su lecho, dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas esmeralda, todavía algo adormiladas, mientras retiraba de un tirón las mantas y en un acto reflejo, estiraba su brazo al mueble de un lado de su cama, tomó sus consabidos anteojos, se los colocó y miró al chico que dormía plácidamente frente a su cama, ya que los doseles de ambas camas por lo regular no eran cerrados, se levantó con pereza y de camino al baño lo sacudió ligeramente.

- Vamos Ron, hay que ir a desayunar - manifestó, mientras como siempre, solo recibía un sonido in entendible de debajo de las mantas.

Con una ligera sonrisa entro al baño, se miró al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo al notar los destellos de pequeños puntos luminosos en su rostro.

- Sol, un día me vas a dejar todo brillante - le dijo a la nada, mientras sonreía tontamente y se desnudaba para meterse a bañar.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo por fin dejaba ver su rostro por debajo de las mantas, al lanzarlas de su cama con un movimiento enérgico.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto es inhumano, el sueño de un mago es sagrado - resoplaba, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente, en la cama de al lado, Dean Thomas se removía bajo las mantas de su cama, y desde la cama siguiente, las cortinas eran recorridas, dejando ver la figura seria de Longbotton, que lo miró con furia contenida, así que optó por darle la espalda, mientras esperaba a que Harry saliera del cuarto de baño.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era soportar otra pelea absurda con él por sus estúpidos celos; unos sonidos raros provenientes de la cama faltante se oyeron en la habitación, ese era Seamus Finnigan, que al parecer hablaba dormido, porque las palabras que salían de su boca no eran coherentes y provocaron una sonrisa en le rostro del pelirrojo. Poco después el ojiverde abandono el cuarto de baño, con una ligera toalla cubriendo sus caderas, lo que el pecoso ojiazul aprovecho para ser el siguiente, no quería estar más tiempo con Neville ahí.

Se metió a duchar y se dio un rápido regaderazo, saliendo envuelto en su consabida toalla desde las axilas en una especia de sari hindú, casi al instante entro al baño Dean, mientras que no había rastro de Longbottom en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde esta Neville? - interrogó extrañado.

- En cuanto entraste al baño, se puso los zapatos y se fue - respondió, con fingida indiferencia, pero él sabía que había salido después de las fuertes palabras intercambiadas entre ellos, ya que había hecho un comentario ofensivo acerca de que Ron era un roba-novias, al instante él salto en defensa de su amigo.

- ¿Habrá ido a ver a Luna? - se preguntó Ron para si mismo, pero el ligero susurró no paso inadvertido para Harry, el cual solo sonrió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Ya estas? - interrogó pocos minutos después, notando el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo - ¿estas bien?

- Si… yo ya casi - respondió ausente, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y anudaba mecánicamente la corbata de su uniforme.

- Date prisa, vámonos… - apuró el ojiverde, ya que tenia interés por llegar rápido al Comedor.

- Si, si, si… ya voy ¿cuál es la prisa? - interrogó, para después responderse solo y sonreír pícaramente - ya se que Sol te espera, pero ten paciencia.

- Tonto… - respondió, mientras sonreía irónicamente – vámonos, nos vemos después chicos - dijo despidiéndose de Seamus, que todavía no se levantaba y de Dean que salía recién duchado del baño.

Con eso ambos leones se encaminaron a Gran Comedor…

- Ron... ¿qué harás con Lav? - interrogó el ojiverde con simpleza.

- No lo se… supongo que tendré que hablar con ella… solo esperare a que se le pase la resaca… creo… - replicó resignado.

- Tranquilo Ron… solo haz lo que creas que es mejor - aconsejó con sabiduría, mientras apoyaba una mano comprensiva en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Así, caminaron hasta el Comedor, donde…

De regresó en Gryffindor…

Una de las habitaciones de las chicas, estaba siendo invadida por una decena de niñas, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, interrogando a una de las cinco habitantes de la habitación. Lanzaban preguntas ininterrumpidamente "¿Cómo es? ¿Es lindo? ¿Es tan guapo de cerca como de lejos? ¿Cómo hiciste para atraparlo? ¿Ya es tu novio? ¿Tus papás lo saben? ¿Te sentaras en Slytherin? ¿Te llevas bien con el guapo de Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo…? etc, etc, etc" esas y más preguntas eran lanzadas por aquellas curiosas chicas, mientras que Ginny solo atinaba a responder algunas cuantas y mover la cabeza confundida por el acoso de esas mujeres. Hasta que…

- ¡¡¡Cállense todas!!! – gritó fuertemente Lavender, mientras presionaba fuertemente sus sienes - todas fuera, necesito hablar con Ginny - ante esas palabras, todas protestaron, pero Ginny se compadeció de Lav y les pidió que salieran, después hablaría con ellas.

Las chicas resignadas salieron de la habitación, no sin antes soltar uno que otro comentario acerca del gran espectáculo de Lavender en estado de embriaguez la noche anterior y sobre todo burlas del hecho de que Ron estuviera con Luna Lovegood.

- Idiotas… pero Ginny, cuéntame… - pidió sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada - ¿qué paso anoche? – interrogó cansada.

- Pues… ¿cómo te explico?... diste un espectáculo que bueeeeeeeeno, para empezar bebiste como si no hubiera mañana; le hiciste una escena a Ron y a Luna, gritaste en medio de la pista y si no es por Padma y Parvati, pudiste haber dado otra clase de espectáculo.

- ¿Y Ron qué hizo? – inquirió avergonzada mientras trataba de recordar todo eso.

- Pues ¿qué querías que hiciera? Trato de razonar contigo, pero tú estabas insoportable, insultaste a Luna.

- Pero se lo merecía - alegó, intentando defenderse.

- Tranquila Lav, no te alteres, solo que pusiste muy mal a Ron; así que la reconciliación va a estar muy difícil…

- Él tiene la culpa, ¡me dejo a mi!... ¡¡¡para ir a la fiesta con esa… esa… Lunática!!! – gritó exaltada.

- Contrólate… no te dejo, para empezar tu fuiste la que lo llevaste hasta ese punto; Hermy y yo te lo advertimos, "¡no presiones tanto a Ron que va a explotar!".

- ¡Yo no lo presiono!… solo quiero que sea como yo creo que es correcto.

- Pero ese es el punto Lav, debes de quererlo como es, no querer hacerlo a como tu lo quieres – aseveró lógica.

- Olvídalo… no lo entenderías - replicó frustrada por la poca comprensión de parte de la pelirroja - mejor cuéntame ¿de qué hablaban esa bola de locas? ¿Qué paso ayer con Blaise?

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?... primero que nada ¡Wow! ¡¡¡Que manera de besar!!! - afirmó abanicándose el rostro con las manos, mientras se ponía rosado.

- Tranquila Ginny – la miró sorprendida - no era eso le que preguntaba… pero ¿en serio es tan bueno? – interrogó curiosa.

- Si, muy bueno… digamos que… sabe lo que hace… - replicó con picardía.

- Tranquila Ginny… respira - dijo risueña - además del wow que beso… ¿qué paso?

- Pues hizo algo que no esperaba, lo hizo público y no le importo; creo que lo esta tomando en serio.

- Eso es lo importante, ¿no? ¿no era eso lo qué querías? – inquirió dudosa.

- Pues… si, pero… no lo se, él es muy… radical es si o no… yo aún no se que es lo que quiero…

- O sea ¿qué no ya habías superado lo de Harry?, tu misma lo afirmaste ayer, que era hora de darle una oportunidad a Blaise - afirmó con voz fuerte, para detenerse súbitamente mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes y las frotaba suavemente - ¡Por Merlín!, mi cabeza va a explotar.

- Eso… se llama resaca, Blaise me dijo que hay una poción para quitarla – recordó.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó con incredulidad - ¿Y dónde la consigo?

- No lo se, preguntémosle a Hermy, ella debe saber, vamos - así las chicas salieron de Gryffindor para encontrarse con los demás en el Comedor.

En Slytherin…

El rubio líder de los Slytherin entro con gracia en la Sala común, de inmediato su mirada captó a un grupo de personas que callaron súbitamente al verlo, los miró con expresión fría, no denotando sus pensamientos alcanzó a identificar a algunos de ellos, entre los cuales resaltaba Pansy Parkinson, que intento sonreírle disimuladamente, pero él solo ignoro el gesto y siguió su camino rumbo a las escaleras, que llevaban a la habitación del moreno, pensando en que esos chicos tramaban algo, pero hasta no tener pruebas concluyentes no podía aseverar nada así que reservó sus pensamientos para si mismo, entro sin siquiera tocar y se dejo caer en su antigua cama, ya que en la de al lado estaba recostado Theo, mirando a Blaise frente al tocador, alistándose para ir al Comedor.

- Mmmmm pensé que tendría que levantarte, es un milagro que estés despierto - se mofó, esperando una respuesta sarcástica de parte del moreno, pero esta no ocurrió - ¿Zabinni? ¿Zabinni? ¿Blaise me escuchas? - clavó la mirada en las pupilas obscuras que se reflejaban en el espejo, notando la poca atención que él brindaba a su alrededor - deja de sonreír como estúpido y ¡¡¡respóndeme!!! - ordenó, lanzándole una almohada al moreno, la cual lo golpeó en la nuca para después caer al suelo, logrando que el rizado girara su cabeza furiosamente.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡me arrugas la camisa! - gritó algo enojado, además de que el golpe de la almohada lo había sacado de su ensueño.

- Entonces responde cuando te hablo - ordenó enojado, aunque le divertía ver la expresión del moreno - ¿qué te pasa? Estas en la luna…

- Gracias por golpearlo a mi tampoco me prestaba atención - agradeció el otro rubio, riendo de la cara de Blaise y del gesto de Draco.

- De nada, ya sabes cuando haya que golpear al "negro" no tengo inconveniente - dijo divertido - ¿qué te pasa Blaise? - repitió la interrogante.

- Nada… solo es un lindo día - respondió con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios, mientras regresaba el rostro al espejo, arreglándose la corbata.

- ¿Lindo día? - inquirió mirando la pequeña ventana por la que apenas unos ligeros rayos de sol asomaban, para después mirar a Nott con las cejas levantadas y gesticular con los labios una pregunta sin sonido "¿qué le pasa?", a lo que el otro Sly solo atino a levantar los hombros - ¿estas bien? No creo que siquiera hayas mirado el exterior como para saber como esta el día - aseveró irónico.

- Mmmm se que será un buen día, es todo - respondió con esa enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eres un idiota… - espetó - ¿ya están listos? – interrogó con sarcasmo.

- Ya casi… espera… - pidió el moreno aún dándose unos últimos toques.

- Blaise, me estas asustando deja de actuar como idiota – ordenó Theodore, mirándolo extrañeza.

- ¿Qué te dio la Weasley? ¿Estas envenenado? ¿Te dio un filtro de amor o algo así?, yo sabia que esa mujer no era buena para ti… - afirmó drástico el líder.

- No seas idiota – respondió.

- Bueeeno… ¿qué podemos pensar, sí te encandilaste de un día para otro? – cuestionó divertido Nott.

- Si, desde tu… rarita cita con ella – espetó deductivo relacionando la idea - mmmmm ahí te lo dio ¿verdad? ¿Comiste algo? – preguntó desconfiado - Dimeeeee - gritó, mientras Nott se reía a carcajadas de la expresión del moreno.

- Deja de decir idioteces… no me dio nada y tu… - miró a Nott - cállate, que al menos Ginny es sangre pura… tu novia es mestiza… - aclaró despectivo.

- Ufffff… eso fue doloroso Nott - replicó el líder, riendo de la cara de pocos amigos de el aludido.

- Lo se… pero como dijiste, hay casos peores - replicó sin notar la mirada efusiva de Blaise sobre Draco.

- Ya cállense, los dos están en el mismo punto… - recordando la junta que presenció a su llegada a la Torre – por lo que vi… tienen los minutos contados…

- ¿Siguen en junta? - interrogó con ironía el rizado.

- Ya los vimos, seguramente están planeando algo - aseveró Theo con obviedad.

- Si, eso es seguro… pero es lo que se ganan por valientes… - afirmó irónico - vámonos que tengo hambre - ordenó con rapidez.

- Solo falta que Zabinni se de los últimos toques - replicó burlón.

- Estúpido… - respondió frustrado - vámonos - tomó su túnica y salieron de la habitación, al pasar por la Sala común, varias miradas se posaron sobre el trío, pero estaban en compañía del líder, así que nadie expresó palabra alguna.

Mientras ellos salían, una chica se había quedado mirando la puerta, enseguida se levantó del sillón donde reposaba y corrió a su habitación, sin perder un minuto, tomó pergamino y pluma, escribiendo en unas cuantas líneas los hechos de la noche pasada, escribió tres diferentes, una para su padre, otra para Edward Nott y la tercera para… Oxum Zabinni.

- Es hora de la venganza Blaise… ahora verán como paga Slytherin a los traidores… - salió de la habitación y corrió a la lechucería, desde donde envió solo dos de los mensajes, ya que tenía un propósito diferente con la última, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujaba en su rostro al pensarlo.

En Beauxbattons…

El sol calentaba con sus rayos las habitaciones de las francesas, en especial la de una pelirroja, la cual al despertar sonrió felizmente, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, con paso alegre se adentro en el baño, donde se ducho, saliendo envuelta en una ligera bata de baño, reviso el contenido de su baúl.

- ¿Qué usare el día de hoy? - interrogó con la clásica pregunta que toda mujer se hace por las mañanas, cuando de pronto un sonido en la puerta la distrajo de sus cavilaciones - adelante - pronunció, autorizando a la persona a continuar, la puerta se movió y una de sus amigas se hizo presente.

- Buenos días… - saludó Domy.

- Buenos días - contestó – ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Sola… como siempre - dijo risueña, ganándose una ceja levantada de Sol, mientras una sonrisa irónica curvaba sus labios.

- ¡¡¡Querida!!!!, ¡te me estas desatrampando, eh! - afirmó divertida.

- Bueeeeno… solo un poco… - expresó sentándose en la cama - si pensabas usar ropa normal, te informo que lo olvides. Altea ordenó entrenamiento después de desayunar.

- ¡¿Queeé?!, ¡¿por qué?! - interrogó frustrada, ya que no podría lucirse frente a Harry.

- Mmmmm no lo se, supongo que hay que practicar con Abiány, ya que suspendió a Rogelle, al parecer lo que le hizo a tu novio la hizo enfadar.

- Era lo mínimo que se merecía independientemente de que sea Harry, es una conducta antideportiva, nos puede costar la expulsión del torneo.

- Lo se y Altea también, por eso la suspendió, aunque debo decirte que esa niña esta loca. Por lo pronto esta furiosa rumiando en su habitación – evidenció.

- ¿Y? que haga berrinche, no me importa… ella se lo busco - con muy pocas ganas, volvió a su baúl y sacó el pans del Colegio, debajo del cual se colocó el uniforme de entrenamiento.

- Ahhhh solo esperó que no se la tome contra ti, porque seguramente piensa que tú tuviste algo que ver en su suspensión - indicó a modo de advertencia.

- No me importa, por mí que piense lo que quiera - respondió, sentándose frente al espejo, para peinarse.

- Como digas, oye… ¿dónde esta Iván? - interrogó.

- Supongo que en su habitación ¿por qué? - interrogó mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta.

- Bueno en lo que terminas de arreglarte lo voy a despertar - expresó, yendo a la puerta.

- Gracias, no tardo nada, en seguida te alcanzo - sonrió mientras la veía salir.

Se afano en su arreglo y en cuanto estuvo lista, estaba dispuesta a salir de su habitación, cuando recordó un pequeño detalle, rápidamente tomó un pergamino y anotó un par de frases, abrió su ventana y llamó a su lechuza, la cual acudió en el acto, ató el pergamino a su pata y la mando a su destino… "Ve con Oliver"… después abandono su habitación, entrando en la de su pequeño hermano, al cual encontró saliendo del baño, envuelto en una toalla más grande que él.

- ¿Listo?

- ¡Sooooooooooooooool! ¡¿Qué no sabes tocar?! - interrogó abrazando la toalla con fuerza.

- Por favor Iván, eres mi hermano, te conozco… prácticamente te cambie los pañales, no tienes nada que no te haya visto.

- Aún así, eso es el pasado, ya no soy un bebe, puedo cambiarme solo – aclaró convencido.

- Ok como quieras, te esperó en la Sala – respondió divertida, saliendo de la habitación, dejando tras de si, a un niño muy ruborizado – Carlo y Andoni ejercen una mala influencia sobre este niño, tengo que prohibirle esas relaciones - dijo risueña, llego a la Sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, a esperar la aparición de niño, el cual arribó cerca de 10 minutos después, todavía un poco enfurruñado.

- Ya, vámonos - manifestó el pequeño con un puchero.

- Relájate niño, exageras… vámonos - ambos salieron de ahí, Iván haciendo muecas, mientras que Sol, solo reía de sus gestos.

En el Comedor…

Gerry esperaba discretamente recargado en un pilar, la llegada de un par de Slytherin, en cuanto oyó las voces conocidas, fingió llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos a la puerta del lugar.

- Chicos, buenos días - saludó risueño, ganándose una ceja levantada de Malfoy, así como una mirada rara de Blaise y Theo.

- Estas muy contento, ¿no?, ¿te paso algo interesante? - interrogó Blaise, sin responder al saludó del castaño.

- Nada, solo es un buen día - aseveró, con lo que Draco y Nott lo miraron, para después elevar los ojos.

- Otro, ¿qué demonios les pasa? – interrogó irónico el líder.

- ¿Por que?, solo afirme que era un lindo día… - expresó sin comprender el castaño.

- Ya te pareces a Zabinni… él dijo lo mismo hace un rato… - aclaró Theodore.

- ¿En serio? ¿A ustedes no les parece un buen día? - interrogó Gerry al par de rubios.

- Deja de decir idioteces - manifestó Draco, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la mesa de Slytherin, mientras el trío caminaba un paso atrás de él.

- ¿Y tú que? – interrogó el moreno, desconfiado al verlo caminar con ellos.

- ¿Yo?… no… - la actitud del Slytherin lo desconcertó, pero sabia como obtener una invitación a su mesa - me voy con los Gryffis… solo esperó a que lleguen Ginny y Hermy - respondió coqueto.

- Tú te sientas con nosotros - ordenó el líder - deja de hacer enojar al "Negro".

- ¿A quién? - interrogó divertido.

- A Blaise, así le decimos afectuosamente… - dijo Theo burlón, mientras le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda del aludido.

- Idiotas, envidian mi tono bronceado y mi sex appeal - espetó vanidosamente.

- Insisto… la Weasley te ha embrujado, una poción o algo que te mata las neuronas - dijo sospechosamente el buscador.

- Mmmmm le preguntare - afirmó alegre Gerry.

- Deja de darle alas a este - señaló a Draco – ¿qué no ves, que le gusta fastidiar?

- Mmmmm ¿no serán celos?, recuerda que Draco… bueeeeno… tú sabes - indicó divertido, provocando carcajadas de parte de dos Sly, mientras que Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Cierto… - dijo Zabinni entre risas, para después palmear el hombro del rubio - lo siento Draco… no te puedo corresponder… yo ya tengo a alguien…

- Idiota… - de un manotazo se libero de la mano de Blaise, mientras que señalaba con el índice a Gerry - ¡y tu! deja de difamarme…

- ¿Difamarte?… ¡pero si fue verdad! - replicó levantando el tono de voz - tú me…

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó Draco, mientras su mirada vagaba por el lugar, pero aunque varias miradas estaban puestas en ellos, nadie parecía haber escuchado - ¡te prohíbo volver a decir eso!.

- Ahhhh tranquilízate Draco - intentó calmarlo Nott, aunque seguía riendo de las palabras de Blaise.

- Si… tu sabes, seguimos siendo amigos - afirmó compasivo el rizado, mientras lo miraba irónico.

- Y tú, deja de seguirle la corriente a este - ordenó el líder, mirando con furia al castaño.

- Ok, ok tranquilízate… no volveré a mencionar tus "tendencias" - aseveró divertido, ya que no le daban miedo las palabras del rubio.

- ¡Imbécil! - siguió su camino y los cuatro se sentaron en la parte alejada de la mesa, con Blaise y Nott pegados a la pared, en tanto Gerry tomaba asiento a un lado del último y Draco al lado del moreno.

Cada uno tomó un vaso de jugo y una tostada, mientras DGranchester seguía bromeando con Nott, acerca de lo juntos que se sentaban Blaise y Draco, provocando la risa de este, cuando…

En la Torre de los gemelos…

Los encantadores cupidos Weasley terminaban su arreglo, dispuestos a salir de su Torre, ambos ostentaban un par de suéteres gruesos, ya que ligeros escalofríos recorrían sus columnas, debido al aire frió de la noche anterior, cuando los franceses los hicieron caminar por los terrenos.

- Hermano, esta gripe le costara caro a Harry - afirmó.

- Si Fred, todo lo que hacemos por él y ¡mira lo que nos ganamos! - replicó el otro, mientras hojeaba un libro de pociones curativas.

- ¿Qué haces? – interrogó extrañado Freddy.

- Busco una poción para curarnos esta gripa - divulgó leyendo los nombres de las pociones - primero le cobraremos a Harry, que vea el mal estado en el que quedamos por su culpa y después nos curaremos…

- Buena idea, este sweater me hace ver gordo - expresó, mirándose en el espejo con ojo crítico.

- ¿Fred?... ¿qué te pasa? – interrogó divertido por la afirmación de su hermano.

- No lo se, creo que estoy delirando por la gripe - respondió risueño.

- ¿Cómo le habrá ido anoche a Ron?

- Mmmmm no lo se. Pero supongo que bien, claro después de que la psicópata de Lavender se fue a dormir… - declaró George.

- Si, que espectáculo… lastima que no llevamos nuestra cámara mágica, hubiéramos obtenido buen dinero por esas fotos – comentó divertido.

- Cierto… y más aún si se las hubiéramos enseñado a mamá, terminaría con esa relación rara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - afirmó categórico.

- Si, pero para eso estamos nosotros, "los cupidos Weasley" procuraremos el bien de Ron y para eso mi querido hermano, tenemos que interrogar a Lovegood… hay que saber que opina de Ron… - opinó Freddy.

- Cierto… y lo mejor será buscarla antes de que llegue al Comedor… - respondió el otro.

- Si… ¿notaste lo tiernos qué se ven juntos?, Ronald se lucio anoche…

- Bueeeno… es lento, pero va mejorando - dijo divertido - hay que pulirlo más… solo hay que deshacernos de Brown – replicó George, dejando el libro de lado y poniéndose de pie para salir.

- Vamos, hay que cuidar el bienestar de nuestro hermanito - con eso abandonaron su Torre, encaminándose hacia la de Ravenclaw, al llegar interrogaron al pomo con forma de águila, acerca de la presencia de Luna Lovegood en la Sala, éste respondió que todavía no salía de la Torre, así que se recargaron en un pilar a esperarla.

En la puerta del Comedor…

Harry y Ron llegaban dispuestos a desayunar y tener un día tranquilo, pero en cuanto entraron la presencia de cierto castaño en la mesa de las serpientes llamó su atención como si fuera atraída por imanes.

- ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Acaso esta loca? - interrogó enojado el pelirrojo.

- No lo se… pero esto es suficiente, tenemos que hablar con ella – manifestó firme.

- ¿Hablar? tenemos que encerrarla, castigarla… ¿cómo puede estar con esos? nos han hecho la vida imposible ¿y ahora son sus amigos? - inquirió furioso sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, más al verla reír.

- Tranquilo Ron… - intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él también se sentía bástate enojado.

- ¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, mírala riéndose con ellos como si… - al voltear a verlos, su mirada se topó con la del castaño. Denotando en sus pupilas una clara advertencia "Aléjate de ellos… ahora", a lo que el castaño solo se quedo serio y giró para seguir desayunando - ¡Ahhhhggggg! – rabió golpeando su puó contra la mesa.

- Si, ya vi… esto no es normal - respondió, sentándose al lado de Ron.

- Mírala… con ellos… como si nosotros no hubiéramos estado con ella desde el principio – bufó el ojiazul.

- Bueeeno Ron, si hacemos memoria, ¿recuerdas al troll? – señaló lógico.

- Éramos niños, eso fue en primero… es una insignificancia – le restó importancia, aún con la vista en su amiga.

- ¿Insignificancia? – preguntó incrédulo - aaaah no importa - discretamente miró alrededor del lugar, pero su novia toda no arribaba.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Sol no esta? - interrogó imitando el movimiento de Harry.

- Ron… discreción… ¡por Merlín! - dijo sonrojado.

- ¿Qué? Es tu novia, ¿no?, tienes todo el derecho de buscarla – aclaró el pelirrojo.

- Lo se… pero… discreción - pidió sonrojado, ganándose una sonora carcajada de su amigo, el cual hizo un discreto movimiento hacia la mesa de las águilas - Ron… ¿por qué no eres discreto en mi caso, pero si lo eres cuando miras a Ravenclaw? - interrogó en un susurró, logrando que el pelirrojo lo mirara instantáneamente.

- ¿Yo… mirando a Ravenclaw?- preguntó incrédulo, para después aceptarlo tras la mirada de su amigo - bueno es que… quería ver como estaba Luna… - agachó la vista, ruborizado.

- Mmmmm entiendo… - no dijo más, pero una sonrisa conocedora apareció en sus bellos labios, siguieron desayunando, aunque no perdían de vista lo que pasaba en la mesa de las serpientes.

Estaban en eso, cuando Ginny y Lavender llegaron a desayunar, en cuanto la pelirroja apareció en la puerta, varios murmullos se dejaron oír en el lugar, mientras las miradas viajaban desde la chica hasta el moreno sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, el cual había notado perfectamente la presencia de la chica, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, cuando la chica se sonrojó al sentir la intensa mirada del rizado en ella, mientras caminaba hasta su mesa y tomaba asiento a un lado de Harry.

- Buenos días… - saludó la pelirroja, sentándose en su mesa.

- Buenos días… - imitó el gesto de Ginny, sentándose al lado de Ron, obteniendo un saludó reciproco de parte de los otros dos.

- ¿Ya ven lo qué hacen tus espectáculos? - interrogó a su hermana - pero ayer tenias que bailar con ese ¿verdad?

- Cállate Ron, déjame en paz - pidió, tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza de la mesa, y bebiendo de él.

- Ron déjala en paz - pidió el ojiverde, queriendo evitar una discusión entre los hermanos.

- Pero Harry… - intentó discutir, pero la mirada del ojiverde lo tranquilizo un poco.

- Ginny… ¿ya viste dónde esta Hermy? - interrogó emocionada Lavender.

- Si, ya lo vimos Lavender… gracias - respondió enojado el pelirrojo.

- Ron tranquilo - solicitó su hermana, queriendo evitar que su hermano cometiera una estupidez.

- Ya hablaremos con ella después - afirmó el león con seriedad, cosa que llamó la atención de las dos chicas… eso no auguraba nada bueno para la castaña…

Siguieron desayunando en silencio, solo roto por los constantes bufidos de Ron, hubo un momento tenso cuando Neville hizo su aparición al lado de Dean y Seamus, el trío se sentó un par de lugares alejados de ellos, para evitar peleas.

En ese momento, en la parte superior del salón, donde los profesores tomaban sus alimentos, el Director de la casa se puso de píe, anunciando con gran efusividad - Alumnos de Hogwarts, invitados nuestros, con motivo de darles un respiro a los participantes de este Torneo sea organizado una celebración en Hogsmeade… con música en vivo, interpretada por un grupo de chicos franceses… esperamos que les sea grato y se diviertan - al finalizar el discurso, varios gritos y aplausos se oyeron en el lugar.

- Genial… algo para distraernos… - increpó el ojiazul.

- Si, aunque no nos podemos quejar, ha habido muchas fiestas desde que inicio el Torneo… - comentó Harry.

- Cierto - sonrió la pelirroja pensando que Blaise la invitaría.

- Y tuff ni crffeas que… - repentinamente una voz a espaldas de Harry los hizo levantar la mirada.

- Chicos… tenemos entrenamiento… - afirmó serio su capitán.

- Pefro Cedfrifff… - intentó protestar con la boca llena Ron.

- No hables con la boca llena Ron - regañó molesta Ginny.

- Pero Cedric, que no vamos a… - intentó alegar el elegido.

- No… entrenaremos, de otra manera no ganaremos… a las 10 en el campo… no lleguen tarde… - ordenó, para después retirarse y avisarle a otros miembros del equipo.

- ¡Uuuuufff lo que me faltaba… ahora tenemos que entrenar! - exclamó cansado el ojiazul.

De repente otra oleada de murmullos se oyó, todos levantaron la mirada y miraron a la causante de estos… Emilie caminaba con paso firme por el pasillo, al pasar junto a ellos, le sonrió a Ginny y siguió su camino, sentándose en su mesa a desayunar.

- Al menos no soy a única… - murmuró risueña.

- Ron… ¿podemos hablar? - pidió con su mejor tono de ternura la pelinegra.

- Mmmmm… esta bien… - después de una gran pausa de duda, el chico acepto y ambos se pusieron de pie, para salir del Comedor, bajo la mirada de varias personas.

En la mesa quedaron Ginny y Harry, los cuales se miraron con duda.

- ¿Qué crees que pase? - interrogó nerviosa.

- No lo se… Ron ya esta un poco harto de la manera de ser de Lav…

- Pero Lav lo quiere… aunque… es demasiado dominante… - comentó con pesar la pelirroja.

- Lo se, si se tranquilizara un poco tal vez Ron no se enojaría de esa manera - afirmó sabiamente – oye Ginny…

- ¿Si? – interrogó nerviosa.

- ¿Estas bien?... quiero decir… Zabinni no te ha hecho nada ¿verdad? – cuestionó preocupado.

- No Harry, claro que no, Blaise no me haría daño…- lo tranquilizó mirándolo enternecida.

- ¿Segura?… porque si te daña, solo dinos una palabra y nosotros… - afirmó, apretando la mano en un puño y golpeando ligeramente la mesa.

- Tranquilo Harry - pidió la pelirroja, tomando la mano del chico y sosteniéndola por arriba de la mesa - estoy bien - afirmó sonriente.

- Pero Ginny… él es un Slytherin - intentó debatir.

- Lo se, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan - replicó sabiamente.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que ese gesto no paso inadvertido para los chicos de otra mesa y tampoco a la chica que acababa de llegar al Comedor.

En tanto en la mesa de los Slytherin…

Los murmullos que se oyeron cuando la pelirroja llego, llamaron la atención de Draco y no era para menos, Blaise no parpadeo mientras seguía el camino de la chica hasta su mesa.

- Deja de hacer eso, eres muy obvio… - ordenó harto Draco, aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño, ya que la castaña que esperaba llegará con las leonas, no hizo su aparición.

- No me importa - respondió, ganándose una sonrisa de aprecio de Gerry, que notó el gesto de Draco.

- Déjalo en paz Draco - dijo el castaño - mmmmm que extraño, Hermione no llego ¿dónde estará?... – mencionó mirando de reojo al líder.

- Ni idea – replicó el rizado, para después tomar ligera venganza del rubio - ¿no la viste al salir de tu Torre, Draco?

- Idiota… yo no vigilo a esa sangre sucia - replicó firmemente, mientras sentía como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

- ¡No la insultes! - ordenó enojado el americano.

- Yo insulto a quien quiera, no le pido autorización a nadie… ¿entiendes? - manifestó celoso.

- ¡Fanfarrón! - replicó furioso.

- Tranquilo Gerard… - replicó Theodore - simplemente a Draco no le agrada tu amiga Granger.

- Mmmmm yo solo se que es un obcecado, mantener esa regla de la sangre es una estupidez, por eso Zabinni y tu me agradan más… - recalcó el castaño.

- Mmmmm ya veré si te agradan tanto cuando estos… - dijo el líder golpeándole el brazo a Blaise - sean castigados por su traición a la casa.

- Si, sabemos que hay que pagar un precio - respondió con simpleza Nott.

- Mmmm pero si vale la pena, el precio no importa - afirmó ferviente Gerry, mientras su mirada se clavaba en las pupilas plateadas.

- El precio es demasiado alto, ingenuos… esto no es nada; es solo el principio de lo que se les avecina - vaticinó fúnebre el líder.

- No importa - respondió valientemente Theodore.

- Idiotas - siguieron desayunando en silencio, cada uno hundido en su pensamientos, hasta que Nott levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y no era para menos, Emilie caminaba por el pasillo - otro… ¡por Slytherin! esto es absurdo, ustedes… - calló cuando Cedric se acerco a ellos.

- Hay entrenamiento a las 10 en el campo, no lleguen tarde - sin darles tiempo a replicar, siguió avisando a los demás miembros.

- Solo esto faltaba, ahora tenemos que entrenar – proclamó con fastidio el vástago de los Malfoy.

- Mmmmmm ¡que fastidio! - expresó con pereza el rizado.

- A mi me gusta entrenar - afirmó risueño el castaño.

- Imbécil… tu podrías ser un perfecto Gryffindor - dijo burlonamente, levantó la mirada, vio salir a Ron con Lavender - mmm parece que después del espectáculo de ayer, Brown va a reconquistar a tu "cuñadito" Blaise.

- Si, ¡por Slytherin! ayer esa chica si que se perdió en el alcohol – expuso divertido.

- Pero fue muy gracioso - afirmó venenosamente Theo.

- Que crueles son - manifestó con resignación el marrón, aunque una sonrisa curvo sus labios al pensar que tenían la razón.

- Es que tu llegaste tarde y no presenciaste el espectáculo que nosotros vimos… - expresó burlón, de pronto notó algo en la mesa de los leones – y hablando de espectáculos… ¿ya viste Blaise?, tu Weasley y Potter están muy… acaramelados -expresó venenosamente el líder, haciendo que los demás, miraran en dirección de la mesa de los leones, notando como las manos de ambos estaban unidas.

Blaise no perdió detalle de eso, sus pupilas se tornaron frías, mientras miraba sin parpadear, en ese gesto Gerry captó a la perfección la manera en que sus ojos oscuros se tornaban como dos obsidianas heladas y el ambiente se tornaba helado. Así que opto por aligerar las cosas.

- ¿Y? ¿eso qué tiene de raro? son amigos ¿no? – increpó el americano.

- Mmmmm pero tú sabes, antes fueron novios y donde hubo fuego… - Malfoy dejo la frase sin terminar, mirando a Blaise con segundas intenciones.

- Son unos intrigosos… eso no significa nada – refirió Gerry.

- Claro que si… ¿y por eso te estas exponiendo Blaise? – preguntó sisañozo Draco.

- ¿Por lo menos ya es tu novia?, al menos en eso yo si estoy seguro - afirmó serio Theodore pensando que no valía la pena arriesgarse por nada.

- ¿Vale la pena exponerte así, por alguien que ni tu novia es? – demandó malvibroso Malfoy.

- Claro que lo vale, tu eres él intrigóso… además Harry tiene a Sol… la chica de Francia… - manifestó tratando de equilibrar los comentarios Gerard.

- Pues… te diré que ella esta en la misa posición que Zabinni… - expresó el rubio señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Nuevamente todas las cabezas giraron, y observaron los celos reflejados en el rostro de la francesa al ver esa escena, para después verla avanzar confiada y llegar al lado del ojiverde, besando sus labios.

- ¿Lo ven? No pasa nada… - afirmó, agradeciendo interiormente a Sol por su oportuna presencia.

- ¿Y? no puedes negar que en sus ojos había celos y por dentro muere de rabia – declaró el buscador.

- Insisto… eres una serpiente… le haces honor a tu casa… - acotó el castaño.

- No, simplemente es aprovechar las debilidades de otros - afirmó con serenidad el vástago de la familia Nott.

- Ya cállense - ordenó el rizado con inflexión en la voz, mientras sus pupilas, seguían mirando fijamente a la mesa de los leones, cerrando sus puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Ya terminaron? ¿Nos vamos? - interrogó a los demás el extranjero.

- Si, vámonos… - los cuatro se pusieron de pie, saliendo del Comedor, aunque Blaise no perdió oportunidad de mirar fijamente a Ginny, mandándole un mensaje con la mirada "Tenemos que hablar". Con eso abandono el lugar, dejando tras de si más murmullos.

En otro punto del Comedor…

Iván y Sol seguían discutiendo acerca de la edad del niño y de las atribuciones que ella se tomaba con él…

- Ya relájate, no tienes nada que no haya visto… puberto… es más ni puberto... eres un niño, aún no tienes derecho a la privacidad… fin de la discusión - atajó risueña, mientras el niño se ruborizaba furiosamente.

- Aaaaahhh Sol… eres mala - afirmó, al llegar a la puerta del Comedor, se detuvieron para buscar a Harry, de pronto la sonrisa que jugaba en los labios de la francesa, murió al observar la escena de Harry y Ginny en la mesa.

Por un par de segundos sintió que la furia y los celos hacían presa de ella, respiró… una… dos… tres veces… se relajó y con una sonrisa, se acercó a la mesa de los leones.

- Amor, ¡buenos días! – saludó, haciendo que los Gryffindor se separaran, y que Harry se pusiera de pie para saludarla.

- Buenos días hermosa - respondió, besando ligeramente los labios sonrosados de la francesa.

- Ginny… buenos días… - expresó la chica, mirando como él se recorría un lugar para darle espacio para que se sentaran.

- Buenos días Sol… Iván ¿cómo estas? - interrogó al niño, evitando mirar a la pareja.

- Pues más o menos y es que hay personas que no respetan la intimidad de otros - recalcó irónico, lanzándole una indirecta a su hermana.

- Ya relájate Allen Iván - ordenó la chica, reiniciando el tema con el niño.

Ginny escuchaba la platica entre los hermanos, cuando notó la salida de los Slys y su mirada se topó con la del moreno, captando el claro mensaje en esos ojos fríos.

- Genial… ahora tengo que arreglar esto - murmuró para si, la situación era algo incomoda, afortunadamente llegaron los gemelos.

Mientras que Sol no perdía detalle de la actitud de la leona, así como de lo incomoda que se sentía con esa situación y no era por lanzarle sal a la herida, pero tenia que dejar algo en claro así que beso los labios del león, cuando…

En Ravenclaw…

Luna Lovegood, terminaba de atarse su collar de corchos en su nuca, mientras los comentarios venenosos acerca de que era una "ladrona de novios", se oían afuera de la puerta, pero como de costumbre, ella no presto atención a los venenosos comentarios, se sonrió dulcemente salió de su habitación y después de la Torre, donde un par de voces conocidas la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Lovegood, buenos días! - gritaron al unísono, sorprendiéndola.

- Yo… buenos días… - respondió - ¿qué hacen por acá? - interrogó con extrañe-

- Pues, hemos venido a preguntarte algo - afirmó Fred.

- Si, eres la única que sabe la respuesta a nuestra interrogante - completó el otro.

- ¿Yo? ¿Respuesta a qué? - interrogó extrañada, mientras cada uno de los gemelos se colocaba a su costado y emprendían la marcha hacia el Comedor.

- Pues, a muchas interrogantes, pero por el momento la principal es… - aceptó el gemelo, siendo interrumpido por George.

- ¿Cumpliste la promesa? - curioseó.

- ¿Cuidaste de Ron ayer? – preguntó con diversión.

- Bueno yo… - intentó responder confundida.

- Luna, nosotros encargamos a uno de los tesoros de la familia a tú cuidado - comentó el mayor con estoicismo.

- Si, es nuestro hermano pequeño – completo su gemelo.

- Y hay que cuidar de él – recalco Fred.

- Pues… si, supongo que lo intente - afirmó divertida.

- ¿Y cómo lo viste? – increpó.

- ¿Fue atento?

- ¿Servicial?

- ¿Un caballero?

- ¿Se porto mal? ¿Hizo algo incorrecto?

- No, yo… pues fue gentil, amable… un caballero servicial – aceptó la chica Lovegood.

- ¿Y no te molestaste con él por lo que hizo Brown? – curioseó George.

- No… yo supongo que era una actitud lógica en ella, además él me cuido de… - calló, no queriendo pronunciar ese nombre.

- Si, de Neville, lo sabemos - afirmó seguro, el ex-Gryffindor.

- ¿Entonces crees qué nuestro hermanito tiene salvación? - interpeló, George.

- ¿Salvación? – interrogó sin comprender a que se referían.

- Si, ¿te parece qué es el tipo de chico que le gustaría a una niña? - cuestionó, clavando sus pupilas avellana en las azules de la Ravenclaw, en busca de una respuesta sincera.

- ¡Claro que si! es muy buena persona - respondió categórica.

- ¿Te simpatiza? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Claro… - respondió sincera.

- ¿Y crees que regrese con Brown? – interrogó curioso.

- Yo… no lo se… él es, bueno…

- Si, lo sabemos es solo que… - de pronto calló al dar la vuelta en el último pasillo, vio al chico en cuestión con la "psicópata" controladora.

- Mmmmm ha vuelto a caer - afirmó con triste-

- Mmmmm esperábamos que no regresara, ¿tú qué opinas? – interrogó a la rubia.

- Yo… no lo se - expresó, mirando por un momento a la pareja, justo en el momento en que Lavender abrazaba a Ron, ante esa escena, bajo la mirada con tristeza, cosa que no paso inadvertida a los cupidos.

- Vamos desayunemos - estaban a punto de entrar al Comedor, cuando el llamado del menor de los Weasley hizo que el trío se detuviera.

En el corredor del Castillo…

Ronald escuchaba sin mucho interés la sarta de excusas y reclamos de parte de la leona, asintiendo en algunos momentos o ignorando del todo las palabras cuando no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación hasta que…

- Basta Lavender, el punto no es mi actitud sino la tuya, no eres mi madre para reprenderme como si tuviera 5 años o para decirme acerca de mi manera de vestir… - estalló exclamando todo lo que sentía harto del trato que ella le daba.

- Pero Ronnie… es que… bueno tu eres mi novio y entonces… - trato de alegar, impactada por al reacción del ojiazul.

- Nada, además tu actitud de ayer ¿quién te crees que eres?, como te comportaste fue un espectáculo desagradable y con Luna…

- Pero tu estabas con Lunática, me dejaste en mal, yo no podía permitir que me hicieras pasar ese ridículo… - discutió indignada por el reclamo.

- Luna es mi amiga, ella estaba pasando por un mal momento y tu la insultaste te vengaste en ella solo por estar ahí y tus ironías tenían que haber sido dirigidas a mi no a ella – profirió furioso.

- Pero Ron, ella y tú… - repeló al instante queriendo exponer su defensa, pero este no la dejo.

- Ella y yo nada, somos amigos. Terminó con Neville y estaba bastante deprimida además yo no estaba muy contento contigo, después de tu constante presión sobre mi… yo solo estaba apoyándola… - aseveró convencido, observando las expresiones de la morena, a la cual era claro que no le agradaban sus palabras.

- Pero podías haberla dejado cuando llegue… - reclamó celosa.

- ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¡por Gryffindor!, sabes que no lo haría… además ya te lo dije no estaba del mejor humor contigo, era mejor no hablar en ese momento – objetó lógico.

- Aún así Ron, tu obligación como mi novio era…

- Mi obligación como amigo de Luna y como el hombre que la invitó a la fiesta era estar con ella, tu solo hiciste el ridículo, perdiste la compostura y ofendiste a Luna, lo que me recuerda que debes disculparte con ella – expuso más como una orden que como una petición.

- ¡¿Yo con ella?! – exclamó frustrada - pero… - tratando de repelar, cuando el chico la calló.

- Así están las cosas Lavender, tu y yo seguiremos, pero debes disculparte con ella por la vergüenza que le hiciste pasar anoche – aseveró firme.

- De ninguna manera, esa chica esta loca – se negó más al ver la importancia que su novio le daba a la rubia, lo cual la hacia sentir celosa.

- ¡¡¡Lavender!!!... es mi condición para reanudar, en primera no más gritos, no más manipulación, no más control excesivo de mis actos y sobretodo una disculpa con Luna – expuso firme.

- Pero Ron… - intentaba discutir, pero la mirada azul del chico era de decisión pura, así que no le quedo más remedio que asentir de mala gana con la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora no me gusta que me ocultes secretos, como ese de Hermione ¿ya viste dónde esta? - señaló enojado, recordando a la castaña en la mesa de las serpientes.

- De eso si no te podía decir nada, se lo prometí a Hermione y esa promesa no la podía romper – expuso firme.

- ¿Ni por mi?, ¿qué no soy tu novio? – interrogó indignado.

- No, lo siento, esa promesa no la podía romper - afirmó categórica.

- Lo entiendo - aceptó admirado por el sentido del deber y la amistad que unía a la leona con sus amigas - pero aún así no me gusta, ¡esta en la mesa de Slytherin!, ¡por Merlín! ¿sabes lo qué le puede pasar? Además de que Ginny trae algo con Zabinni… - expuso sus molestias.

- Pero Ronnie, eso ya no es problema nuestro – razonó.

- Claro que si, ellas corren peligro y… - calló al ver aparecer a sus hermanos franqueando a la rubia de Ravenclaw, por un momento una sonrisa tierna estuvo a punto de dibujarse en su boca, pero captó como la chica bajaba la mirada al verlo con su novia. Así como la mirada de sus hermanos y la disposición con la que estaban dispuestos a entrar al Comedor sin saludarlo, así que llamó la atención del trío.

En cuanto estos se detuvieron, tomó la mano de Lavender y casi arrastrándola llegó a donde sus hermanos y la rubia los miraban expectantes.

- Luna… Lavender te va a ofrecer una disculpa - expresó el pelirrojo decidido, colocando a la chica de frente.

- Ron… - intento alegar, pero la expresión decidida de su novio la obligo a encarar a la rubia, la cual la miraba con una rara expresión, mientras que la de los gemelos era de burla y asombró a la vez - Luna… me disculpo por lo de anoche - manifestó con los dientes apretados, en un susurró furioso.

- ¿Qué más? - instó a continuar.

- Y por haberte ofendido… - completó con un nudo en la garganta y un coraje inmenso, el cual solo pudo expresar cerrando un puño, ya que su otra mano aún estaba apresada por Ron.

- Yo… esta bien Lavender… yo… no hay problema - respondió sorprendida, dirigiéndole una mirada de interrogación al pelirrojo.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo, después de las palabras de la rubia, así que los gemelos salvaron la situación.

- Vamos Luna, desayunemos - instó con una sonrisa Freddy.

- Si, muero de hambre - agregó George, así el trío se internó en el Comedor, llevando a Luna a la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a la pareja en el pasillo – lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte que cuidaras anoche de nuestro hermanito es invitarte a nuestra mesa... – a lo lejos Lavender alcanzó a escuchar el comentario, maldijo mentalmente a lo gemelos por su mala vibra hacia ella, que era su cuñada oficial.

- Pero… - replicó Lovegood, sintiendo un raro escalofrió recorrer su columna, el cual la hizo voltear y ver a la morena dirigirle una mirada de odio puro.

- No hay excusa, ven - caballerosamente esperaron a que la chica se sentara, para después hacerlo ellos y mirar a Harry.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar… - expresó con seriedad el pelirrojo.

- ¿Hablar? ¿de qué? ¿qué les pasa? - interrogó extrañado el ojiverde.

- Tú, por tu culpa estamos enfermos - afirmó Fred, mirándolo con reclamo.

- Si, por hacerte el grandísimo favor de quitarte a los primos de Sol de encima – reafirmó el otro.

- Así es, tuvimos que pasear por lo terrenos, con frió – recalcó el mayor de los pelirrojos.

- Y casi pescamos pulmonía – exageró George.

- Esto te costara caro… - aclaró Freddy, mientras un brillo aparecía en sus pupilas, delatando el signo de dinero.

- Pero… - intentó alegar, pero las caras sonrosadas de los gemelos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que estaban enfermos.

- Hablaremos después, entre caballeros - replicó el pelirrojo al notar demasiado interés en su charla.

- Bien - aceptó el elegido, regresando la mirada a Sol, notando como la chica platicaba animadamente con Luna y Ginny, ingenua a la platica que el había tenido con los mellizos.

- Entonces, ¿tú andabas con él? – interrogó la francesa, refiriéndose a Neville, que las miraba con resentimiento.

- Si… bueno… es que… - tartamudeo incomoda.

- Deberías de buscar a alguien más… hay chicos muy guapos en el Colegio - replicó la leona contenta, mirando de reojo la mesa de Slytherin.

- Cierto, tenemos que hablar contigo respecto a eso ¡eh! – señaló su hermano mayor al captar la mirada de su hermana.

- Si, ¿cómo esta eso de que no dejas que tus hermanos…? – reclamó George sin acabar, ya que la chica repelo al instante.

- Aaaaahhh me voy, van a empezar con sus cosas. Además ustedes prácticamente me vendieron - con esa afirmación que dejo helados a los presentes, salió del Comedor, topándose con su hermano y su amiga - Lav… vamos a la Torre- pidió en tono de orden.

- Pero ¿por qué? – exclamó la morena sin comprender la actitud de su amiga.

- Ya empezaron los gemelos con lo de Blaise… - bufó mirando a Ron, en muda orden de que ni intentara empezar con sus tontos celos.

- Cierto, eso no me… - intentó alegar el ojiazul.

- ¡Basta! – ordenó la pelirroja - ya vámonos Lavender, y tú ve con tus hermanos y alíate en una secta, yo me voy - con eso se llevo a la morena rumbo a la Torre, dejando a Ron totalmente enojado y frustrado por la actitud de su hermana.

- Esto no termina aquí Ginny, tenemos que hablar de esto ¿me oyeees? - gritó a lo lejos, después levantó los hombros resignado, regresando al Comedor, donde una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver sentada al lado de sus hermanos a la rubia de Ravenclaw.

En la mesa de Gryffindor…

El elegido miró hacia la puerta, sonriéndole al chico pelirrojo que arribaba.

- Ahí viene Ron - anunció con alivio, al verse libre de los gemelos.

- Yo… - al oír esa afirmación, la rubia se puso de pie rápidamente - yo… tengo que irme - expresó disculpándose con los demás.

- Pero Luna… todavía no desayunas - alegó George, ya que no permitirían que la chica huyera de esa manera y menos aún después de haber visto la escena en el pasillo.

- Ron, Luna se quiere ir sin siquiera desayunar, dile algo - pidió el gemelo con picardía.

- No, yo tengo que irme… nos vemos - sin darle tiempo a decir nada, la rubia se alejo rumbo a la mesa de las águilas, dejando a todos en la mesa sorprendidos por esa actitud.

- ¿Estará bien? se veía algo… triste - interrogó la francesa con preocupación.

- ¿Qué le hiciste Ron? – inquirió divertido Fred, al ver la expresión de su pequeño hermano.

Ronald miró extrañado las acciones de la rubia, ignorando las palabras de sus hermanos, tomó asiento sin decir palabra, muy diplomáticamente la francesa cambio el tema de conversación.

- ¡Uff tengo entrenamiento!, ¿qué ustedes no piensan entrenar? – cuestionó a los gemelos.

- Si, en un rato más tenemos que ir al Estadio - respondió su novio, recordando que los gemelos no estaban enterados de la noticia, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los Weasley.

- ¿De qué hablas Harry?, nadie dijo nada de entrenamiento - afirmó seguro de si el mayor de los pelirrojos.

- Cedric vino hace un momento a decirnos, tenemos que estar listos para entrenar a las 11 en el Estadio – explicó el ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué nadie nos avisa de esto? - preguntó indignado Freddy.

- No lo se… debemos hablar muy seriamente de esto con Cedric - afirmó su gemelo, ganándose sonrisas de casi todos los presentes.

Así continuaron un rato más, hasta que la llegada de alguien los sorprendió.

En el pasillo del Castillo,…

Un par de franceses atravesaban con rapidez y elegancia los pasillos, enfilados al Comedor, donde sabrían estarían reunidos los estudiantes del Colegio a esa hora, pero ellos no buscaban a todos sino a cierto chico de tez banca, pupilas oliváceas enmarcadas por unos lentes y claro que osaba ser el novio de su prima, caminaban con paso furioso, ya que era hora de cobrarle la cuenta al ingles.

- Solo deja que lo vea, se va a enterar de quien soy yo - afirmó categórico Carlo, por su expresión sus sentimientos vagaban entre la diversión y la furia.

- Tranquilo Carlo… veamos qué tiene que decir - afirmó con tranquilidad el otro.

- ¿Qué, qué?, ¿dejarlo hablar? no Andoni, de ninguna manera, ¡¿no te das cuenta… es un caldero de hormonas?!, en cuanto lo vea yo… - la frase quedo inconclusa, pues en ese momento se detuvieron frente a la puerta del Comedor, donde dieron un rápido vistazo, distinguiendo a las inconfundibles melenas pelirrojas, situados al lado de unas melenas pelirrojas más obscura proveniente de sus primos y al lado el receptor de la furia del francés.

Carlo avanzó con rapidez llegando a la mesa y haciendo a un lado a los gemelos, sin mucha ceremonia se sentó frente al novio de su prima, mirándolo con furia.

- ¡¡¡Tuuuuuuuuuuú!!!¡¡¡ Puberto hormonal!!! ¿a dónde demonios te largaste anoche con mi prima? - inquirió en susurros furiosos, señalándolo con un tenedor, como si fuera una espada.

- Yo… pues… - intentó tranquilizar la situación, nervioso por la mirada que Carlo le propinaba - salimos a caminar…

- Carlo, tranquilízate - pidió vehementemente la pelirroja, mientras miraba a Andoni parado detrás de Carlo con expresión divertida – ¡Andoni haz algo!

- Ni hablar, tu y yo hablaremos después - expresó Carlo, señalando momentáneamente a la chica, para después regresar el tenedor a el ojiverde - habla ¿dónde te la llevaste? ¿dónde estuvieron? - inquirió vehemente.

- Ya te dije… fuimos a pasear… - repitió temeroso de ser descubierto.

- ¿A dónde?, ¿por qué no nos avisaron? – inquirió furioso, para después mirar a su prima - ¿qué no ves que es una olla de hormonas?, ¡¿cómo puedes irte con él… es un puberto?! - afirmó en susurros, ya que no quería atraer la atención de todo el Comedor.

- ¡¡¡Carlo!!! cállate… solo fuimos a caminar - afirmó ruborizada.

- ¿A dónde?, ¿a qué hora regresaste?, te buscamos y no estabas - señaló acusante, analizándola - ellos dijeron que a los terrenos… - señalo a loa gemelos aún utilizando el cubierto.

- Si, por tu culpa puedo enfermar de resfriado - apoyó Andoni, sin hacer el intento de tranquilizar a su primo, divertido ante la escena.

- Así es, es más, míralos - señaló la nariz roja de los gemelos, dando evidencia de su enfermedad - ayer salimos a buscarlos por los terrenos y no estaban – volvió a reclamar el francés.

- Porque, pues hacia mucho frió, así que la lleve a su Sala - respondió ágilmente el ojiverde.

- ¿A qué hora?, nosotros la buscamos - afirmó el francés, mirándolos analíticamente.

- ¡Carlo basta!, deja de interrogarlo… solo paseamos… - afirmó ruborizada, lo que fue un claro indicio para su primo de que mentía.

- Sol… de esto se enterara mi tío - afirmó blandiendo el tenedor en dirección de Harry - le contare que te perdiste y le diré que no deje que te relaciones con tipos hormonales como este – aseveró molesto.

- Carlo, deja de decir tonterías - pidió con frustración Soleil, mientras oía a Iván, al trío de hermanos Weasley y a Andoni reír de las palabras de su primo.

- Carlo tranquilízate, este no es el lugar - pidió Potter, ya que con su actitud, el francés estaba llamando la atención de algunos de su mesa.

- Mmmmmm - miró a su alrededor, notando como varias miradas se posaban en él - esto no ha acabado ya hablaremos de esto, y ustedes - señaló a los gemelos - también hablaremos después de esto, están de su lado - se levantó de la mesa – nos vemos en Hogsmeade… esta noche - una sonrisa traviesa y maléfica se asomo en su rostro – por cierto Sol, hoy llegan los demás - con eso se encaminó a la salida, mientras que Andoni miraba a la pelirroja, levantando los hombros con resignación, para después mirar al pequeño.

- ¿Vienes Iván? - interrogó con diversión, el pequeño asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

- Que tengan buen provecho - deseó con diversión, mientras veía a su hermana hundir el rostro entre sus palmas.

- ¡Oye Harry! - llamó la atención de el ojiverde - disfruta tus ultimas horas, porque no creo que salgas vivo después de esta noche - afirmó Andoni con diversión, para reír quedamente y salir al lado de Iván.

Después de su partida, el grupo sentado en la mesa miró a Sol con curiosidad.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Vienen todos! - suspiró con resignación.

- ¿Quiénes son todos? - interrogó curioso el gemelo.

- Todos mis primos… - suspiró - ya lo verán, esto será raro… muy raro… - afirmó, miró a Harry, tomando su mano entre las zullas la colocó bajo su mentón, mirándolo con ternura a los ojos – perdónalos… si quieres dejarme antes de enfrentar esto lo entenderé – expuso con tristeza, esperando alguna señal de negación de su sorprendido novio.

- ¿De qué hablas?, yo no te dejare por tus primos - afirmó serio, aunque la curiosidad lo atormentaba

- Ya lo veras… si después de esta noche sigues conmigo, ¡será un milagro! - afirmó serena, aunque una chispa brillaba en la profundidad de sus ojos.

- Mmmm esto no me agrada – musitó el ojiverde, temeroso de lo que podría suceder.

- Será interesante, llevaremos varitas y muchas municiones - afirmó el pelirrojo divertido.

- Si, no dejaremos que nos ganen, no te preocupes Harry - animó Ron divertido, aunque una espinita seguía atormentándolo.

El desayuno terminó, así que se encaminaron al Estadio, donde la francesa se separo del grupo, que se dirigió a los vestidores, mientras que ella subía a las gradas.

En Gryffindor…

Ginny se paseaba por la habitación, divulgando epítetos nada agradables hacia los demás descendientes de su estirpe.

- Esos no venden a mi madre solo porque no se deja, pero son capaces de vender cualquier cosa… en serio… ¿no viste?, o sea ayer a mi me intentaron vender con Blaise… - exclamó con molestia y furia en sus ojos.

- Pero Ginny… - Lavender la miraba pasear por la habitación, escuchando toda clase de insultos, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Nada Lav… esos son unos… unos… descarados… o sea… - replicó alterada.

- Yo lo se, son bastante idiotas… pero… - expresó la morena, recordando que ellos no querían que regresara con su Won-won.

- No hay pero que valga - se dejo caer en la cama, tapándose el rostro con una almohada, para después dejar oír su voz apagada por esta - dime ¿qué paso con Ron?

- Pues… Ron y yo ya regresamos y estamos bien – profirió Brown, mintiendo un poco.

- ¿En serio? ¿no te dijo nada de anoche? - interrogó sorprendida.

- Pues… solo me dijo algo acerca de mi actitud, pero todo lo tomó tranquilo - mintió nuevamente, sin revelar la verdad - y cuando vi a Luna, pues como la dama que soy me disculpe con ella por las cosas ocurridas anoche - prosiguió.

- ¿En serio eso fue todo lo qué te dijo? - interrogó curiosa, ya que no creía esas palabras.

- Claro… es muy difícil que Ronnie se enfade conmigo y quede de acuerdo en darle más libertad de decisión, para que no sienta que lo domino - dijo, como si hubiera sido idea suya y no una petición del pelirrojo.

- Mmmm ya veo - sin estar muy convencida, la pelirroja abandono el tema, mirando el techo de la habitación, hasta que en la Sala común se oyó el reloj dando la hora, revelando que eran las 11, hora del entrenamiento de Hogwarts – ¡vamos al Estadio! – expresó levantándose rápidamente.

- ¿Para qué? – interrogó su cuñada sin recordar nada.

- ¿Cómo que, para qué?... los chicos tienen entrenamiento - le recordó, arreglando un poco su aspecto en el espejo.

- Ya recuerdo... ¿y te estas arreglando para Blaise eh pillina? - inquirió divertida.

- Yo… pues… - un ligero rubor delatante iluminó sus mejillas.

- Vámonos… tengo que apoyar a mi Won-won… - salió de la habitación, sin notar la mirada escéptica de la leona sobre ella.

Ambas abandonaron la Torre, encaminándose al Estadio, donde se separaron por el llamado de…

En los vestidores…

Gerry miraba nervioso hacia el muro, ya que el lugar se empezaba a abarrotar de chicos de la selección, que entraban a cambiar su uniforme, miró entrar a Dean, a Justin, además de ver como el rubio se despojaba de su túnica.

- ¿No te vas a cambiar Gerry? - interrogó divertido Draco, al ver la cara de cohibido del castaño.

- Si… pero… tengo que ir por mi uniforme… esta en… mi Sala… - afirmó.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿qué mandemos a alguien por el? - ironizó serio el moreno, pensando que el americanito era muy raro.

- Ya voy… estas bastante irritable esta mañana Blaise - con eso, salió del vestidor, quedándose un par de minutos en el pasillo, hasta que todos hubieron entrado de pronto una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar.

- Tranquila… digo… tranquilo Gerry… ¿qué pasa? - interrogó el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestiono el pelirrojo, mirando en todas direcciones, como si temiera que de repente el castaño se convirtiera en niña.

- Nada… yo… solo espero que todos entren para ir por mi uniforme al otro vestidor… - exclamó observando las miradas de reclamo de sus amigos.

- ¿Ya ves lo qué pasa cuando no nos cuentas lo que haces? – interrogó Ron algo disgustado.

- Ya hablaremos de esto después, vamos entra, nosotros te cubriremos y esperaremos a que salgas - mencionó Harry introduciéndola en el vestidor rápidamente, donde cambió sus ropas por el uniforme de entrenamiento.

Miró al cielo en una suplica de ayuda silenciosa y salió de ahí, cuidadosamente, los chicos lo esperaban impacientes en la parte externa.

- Listo… vamos… - caminó un par de pasos, cuando la mano del pelirrojo en su brazo la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees qué vas? – interrogó.

- Pues al vestidor - respondió de lo más tranquilo, mientras los miraba con interrogación.

- Claro que no… ¿no sabes qué pueden estar desnudos? - interrogó el ojiverde serio, logrando que las mejillas del chico se colorearan al venir a su mente cierto chico rubio.

- Yo… cierto… tienes razón, entonces los esperó en el Estadio - respondió alejándose un par de pasos.

- Hey… Her… Gerry… – gritó el elegido, logrando que el castaño lo mirara - tenemos que hablar, no más Slytherin ¡¿oíste?! - interrogó, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del vestidor, con una mirada fría.

- ¡Demonios! – refunfuñó, enojada por la perdida de la oportunidad de ver el rubio en paños menores, además de que la mirada y las palabras del ojiverde fueron bastante claras - esto es muy complicado, era más fácil cuando solo lo sabían las chicas - con los hombros caídos, dio media vuelta y arrastrando la escoba caminó hasta el Estadio. Ahí ya se encontraban algunos de los miembros de la selección…

Por fin todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de el ojigris de Hufflepuff, en espera de instrucciones de como se iba a entrenar ese día, cuando la fría mirada del chico cayó sobre Harry.

- Tú no entrenaras, acabas de salir lesionado - afirmó con convicción.

- Pero Cedric ya… - intentó objetar el ojiverde.

- Nada, tu correrás hoy - respondió el entrenador, sin darle pie a reclamar más.

- Huuuuuu pobre Potty… no entrenara porque una niña lo lastimo - se burló Draco, riendo del chico.

- Si… auxilio… ahí viene una niña a lastimarme - continuó Zabinni, haciendo una imitación de Harry en su escoba.

- Idiotas… - avanzó un par de pasos, dispuesto a embestirlo ya que estaba harto de sus burlas, además no podía permitirse quedar en mal con su novia en las gradas.

- Tranquilízate Potter - ordenó firmemente Cedric - y ustedes cállense… esto es un entrenamiento, no un campo de batallas entre ustedes, Malfoy entrenaras más fuerte, ya que en el próximo partido tu serás el buscador - manifestó.

- Mmmmmm pobre Malfoy… tienen que entrenar más duro para llegarle a los talones a Harry - rebatió el pelirrojo, sin dejarse humillar por las serpientes.

- Mira nada más… el pobretón sale al rescate de San Potter… que asco… - bufo furioso el rubio.

- Basta Draco - pidió Gerry, dividido entre sus viejos amigos y los Slys, mientras que Blaise se mantuvo callado, no quería problemas con el hermano de Ginny.

- ¡Weasley cállate! – ordenó fastidiado del desorden el Hufflepuff- ahora les diré como entrenaremos… Potter… ponte a correr - ordenó, prestando atención a la lista que tenia en la mano - en vista de que Córner tampoco puede entrenar, ni correr, entrenaremos en dos equipos de 7… veamos… Ron Weasley, guardián, Zabinni, golpeador igual que Bole, Davies, Fred Weasley, Samuels, cazadores… Thomas serás buscador… en el otro equipo, Malfoy buscador, Finch-Flechney serás guardián; George Weasley, Smith, DGranchester, cazadores; Nott y Montague, golpeadores, suban a sus escobas…- exclamó pero al ver el poco ánimo de los jugadores grito - ¡ahora y sin reclamos!

Todos prestos y ralos subieron a sus escobas, aunque a nadie le agrado mucho la alineación para el entrenamiento, cada uno tomó su posición en el aire, Cedric libero la snitch así como las bludgers y la quaffle, iniciando así el entrenamiento, mientras que Harry, furioso corría alrededor de el Estadio, siendo fijamente observado por cierta chica.

En las gradas…

Varias chicas se encontraban ya ahí, mirando como los miembros del equipo se elevaban en el aire, casi al instante se dejaron oír por el lugar los gritos provenientes de varias de ellas, entre las cuales podríamos notar la indiscutible presencia de las gemelas Patil, las cuales miraban embobadas a los chicos, soltando de vez en cuando un grito sonoro, también ahí se encontraban Lavender, gritando vítores a su "novio", mientras que Ginny, dividía su atención, entre Gerry, Zabinni, algunas miradas al rubio que parecía buscar algo en las gradas y Harry, el cual corría alrededor del Estadio. De pronto la llegada de la francesa llamó su atención, le sonrió aunque forzadamente, observándola acercarse…

- Ginny… ¿tienes unos minutos?, necesito hablar contigo - pidió seria.

- Yo… si claro – con nerviosismo se puso de pie y siguió a Sol un par de metros, lejos de los gritos de las demás.

- Bueno… yo… aaaaahhhh – respiró profundamente tranquilizándose y mirando a la leona que la miraba expectante - hablemos sinceramente ¿qué con Harry? - interrogó firmemente.

- Bueno… ¿qué con él? - inquirió nerviosa, ya que no esperaba que ese fuera el tema de su platica.

- Mira, voy a ser directa, se que tú y él tuvieron una relación… ¿quiero saber qué piensas de nuestra relación? - preguntó sin tapujos.

- Pues… si tuvimos un noviazgo, duro… pues poco, porque Harry no quería que me lastimaran… tú sabes… – replicó dudosa, ya que no sabía si la francesa estaba enterada de Voldemort.

- Si, Harry ya me contó su historia, lo de Voldemort y eso… pero, ¿yo quiero saber si sigues sintiendo algo por él? – inquirió lo más directa que pudo, sintiendo como un miedo la invadía al pensar en la respuesta.

- Pues… - dudo sorprendida por la franqueza de la francesa.

- Mira… esto es incomodo para ambas, así que busquemos el punto de entendimiento… solo dime… ¿sigues sintiendo algo por él?- volvió a preguntar, tomando valor expectante de que la chica respondiera.

- Si… yo… lo quiero… - respondió Ginny, bajando la mirada.

- Bien, pero mírame… - ordenó sintiendo que no era justo que no le diera la cara, eso significaba que ocultaba más que eso.

- Si, yo lo quiero mucho - repitió, levantando la mirada y clavándola en las pupilas de Soleil.

- Ya veo… entiendo… y ¿cómo lo quieres? ¿es amor o solo es cariño fraternal? ¿o no se… cómo un gran amigo? – preguntó tratando de obtener una respuesta más objetiva.

- Pues… te voy a ser franca, desde antes de conocerlo, me ha gustado, cuando Ron me contaba acerca de lo que vivió con él, me intereso… después lo conocí… llego a la casa y pues… me gusto más y eso fue creciendo con el tiempo… - divulgó tomando valor.

- Entiendo… así que llegaron al punto de ser pareja, entonces Harry terminó contigo… pero ¿y ahora? ¿sigues sintiendo el mismo amor que antes? – profirió valiente.

- Pues no es tan sencillo… cuando estuve con él, el sentimiento creció, pero todo estaba en nuestra contra… Chang, Voldemort… todo… incluso Harry, que no terminaba de sentirse responsable por el bienestar de los demás… - aseveró conflictuada, no quería que nadie saliera herido, pero ella le pedía franqueza y no podía negársela.

- Si, es un ser bastante noble… - comentó Sol, mirándolo con ternura correr.

- Así que… cuando terminamos yo no me resignaba, pero él nunca volvió a abrir la posibilidad de regresar… de hecho se encerró en el mismo… solo Ron y Hermione podían hablar de ese tema con él… más Hermione que mi hermano - evidenció observando como Sol miraba al chico en tema.

- Pues es comprensible, no es un tema muy agradable para tu hermano… - mencionó lógica.

- Lo se… yo creí que así era mejor, con el tiempo fui entendiendo que tenía que esperar a que todo esto pasara, y luego llego el Torneo, yo lo apoye en su relación contigo… le di consejos y cuando lo vi contigo, me sentí extraña, celosa, es decir… no me agrado la manera en que tú… no se… hiciste que saliera en cuestión de días de su concha… lo que a mi me ha tomado… mucho tiempo… - exclamó todo su sentir, sacando eso que la estaba carcomiendo.

- Es que yo no he hecho nada… - refutó la pelirroja, sin saber a que se refería.

- Es que… tú no lo viste antes, simplemente su manera de vestir ahora, sus gestos, su manera de confiar en si mismo, su repentina coquetería, la manera en que se expresa, como sonríe, como te trata… todos esos detalles que no tuvo para mi, me enfurecieron… me encelaron…

La francesa la observaba silenciosa, dejando que la pelirroja descargara todo lo que tenía dentro, estudiándola, fue así como se percato de lo que temía - así que todavía lo quieres… - afirmó observando el asentimiento de Ginny, recordando que desde que ella había llegado la chica salía con el amigo de Malfoy - ¿y qué con Zabinni? yo te vi besarlo y anoche estuviste con él…

- Pues si, Blaise es… distinto, siempre me gusto, es totalmente diferente a Harry, es muy… no se… distinto, no se explicarlo, pero con Blaise es diferente… - respondió sonriendo ligeramente, buscando al moreno en cuestión.

- Resumiendo… sigues queriendo a Harry, pero te gusta Blaise… - acotó seria.

- Pues si… pero… Hermione y Lav, me han hecho ver que… Harry no es para mi… es decir… yo no pude recuperarlo mientras pude y tu ahora estas aquí… y él parece estar bien contigo… y yo estoy intentando con Blaise… - musitó lógica.

- Aclaremos… yo no voy a estar todo el tiempo aquí… me voy, pero no pienso terminar con Harry al terminar el Torneo, Harry para mi no es un pasatiempo del Torneo… yo deseo seguir con él… y no quiero irme y que me apuñalen por la espalda… ¿entiendes a lo qué me refiero? – expuso su temer, mirándola analíticamente.

- Entiendo, pero te lo digo de una ves, si no funciona con Blaise voy por Harry – aclaró firme, mirando las pupilas de la francesa.

- Pues esperó que funcione con Blaise, porque yo tampoco me pienso dejar… Harry es mi novio y ni tu, ni Voldemort, ni nadie, me va a hacer dejarlo… - afirmó con determinación.

- Pues… yo te lo digo desde ahora, pero como consejo no te preocupes por mí por ahora, mejor preocúpate por ella… - señaló al final de las gradas, donde oculta la asiática, miraba al ojiverde correr, gritándole apoyo.

- Si, ya la vi, no te preocupes de esa me encargo yo - dijo con seguridad.

- Eso esperó, porque… por algo le dicen la "psicópata de Harry", es bastante persistente.

- Ya lo note… esta loca… bueno ya aclaramos el punto, creo que podemos estar en paz, francamente no te considero mi rival y espero que en ningún momento lo tengamos que ser – afirmó Soleil, brindándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Creo que seremos buenas amigas - dijo sonriendo Ginny, ya que ella admiraba la tenacidad y el valor de la francesa al hablar con ella.

- Eso espero - replicó - ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a imponer mi presencia… nos vemos después - con un ultimo ademán, bajo por las gradas, casi al nivel del Estadio, desde donde miró al chico, el cual le sonreía desde todos los puntos, mientras seguía corriendo.

Por su parte Ginny regresó al lado de las leonas, Lavender la miró con interrogación, pero la pelirroja solo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, para seguir gritando apoyo a los seleccionados.

Por otra parte…

Draco miraba sin cesar a varios puntos del Estadio, como si buscara la snitch, pero en realidad no perdía detalle de las gradas, donde no aparecía la castaña, lo cual era raro, ya que ella no se perdía de ningún entrenamiento, sobre todo si estaban sus amigos ahí, pero ella seguía sin aparecer.

Repetidamente Dean paso a su lado, dándole un ligero empujón, rápidamente giró su escoba y emprendió la persecución de la snitch que iba varios metros delante del Gryffindor.

- ¡Idiota no me ganaras! - replicó, sonriendo maléficamente, mientras se inclinaba más sobre la escoba para ganar más velocidad y descendía casi sobre el león, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Malfoy… eres un maldito! - gritó furiosos, regresando a la batalla por la pelotita dorada…

El líder de Slytherin oyó su reclamo, pero no presto mayor atención, ya que su mente se concentraba en atrapar la snitch, Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña, repentinamente la snitch se elevó, perdiéndose de vista, a lo cual el rubio se elevo en su búsqueda, deteniéndose nuevamente en medio del aire buscándola con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella… descendió lentamente, mirando el juego que se debatía entre los equipo, sus pupilas se clavaron en el castaño, que sonreía divertido al recibir la quaffle…

- Idiota… - susurró quedo, aunque sin saberlo, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en las comisuras, una voz a su lado, lo hicieron girar.

- Vamos Draco, regresa… - manifestó en susurros el moreno al pasar junto a él.

- Estoy buscando la snitch - afirmó serio.

- ¿Si?, pues la snitch no esta en gradas, ni es castaña… así que concéntrate - replicó burlón Zabinni.

- Imbécil… yo al menos no hago equipo con mis "cuñaditos" - señaló venenoso Fred y a Ron.

- Idiota… - respondió irritado por el comentario.

-Vamos Blaise, ni siquiera apoyaste mi comentario de pobretón cuando molestaba a San Potter… eso no habla bien de ti… aunque… hay que ganarse a la familia ¿no? – manifestó fastidioso, divertido de ver como a su amigo le subían los colores.

- No podría importarme menos… - mintió.

- Lárgate de aquí Zabinni… ve a golpear bludger y déjame en paz… - exclamó el rubio.

- Como quieras… por cierto… la snitch… esta arriba de aquel Torreón - señaló uno a lo lejos, donde un pequeño punto brillante relumbraba a la luz del sol.

- Imbécil… - sin más salió disparado en busca de la pelotita.

Zabinni solo rió burlón, mientras golpeaba una bludger en dirección de Thomas que intentaba seguir al rubio.

- ¡Demonios! creo que me equivoque… él esta conmigo - afirmó, siguiendo la bludger y lanzándola contra uno de los contrarios – esta lealtad a Malfoy es dañina…

En las gradas la melena pelirroja de la chica llamó su atención, así que era el momento de lucir sus aptitudes.

- ¡Ahora veras! - salió dispuesto a lucirse frente a la leona y de paso ganarse uno que otro grito de otras fans, a la cuales no olvidaba.

Por su parte Ron, intentaba poner su atención en el partido, pero ni podía evitar mirar a Gerry en su escoba, divertido de jugar y a cierta rubia que podía ver en los terrenos del Castillo… así que cada vez que podía, se elevaba un poco más allá de los aros que resguardaba para notar a la chica.

- ¿Estará con Neville? ¿y ahora qué le pasa a ese? - se interrogó en voz baja.

- Ron… abajo… - oyó el grito, miró y vio a Gerry acercarse con rapidez a el aro más bajo, así que descendió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no evito que la quaffle atravesara el aro.

- ¡Maldita sea! - replicó enojado, mirando de reojo a Cedric, el cual miraba el partido desde un punto más alto – ahhh me regañaran por esto.

Aunque interiormente una ligera punzada en su pecho lo hacia querer volver a subir y ver que pasaba con la rubia de Ravenclaw, así que siguiendo el movimiento de la quaffle subía y bajaba, pero solo un par de veces pudo alcanzar una altura lo suficiente como para volver a ver a la pareja en los terrenos y otra para mirar a la rubia alejarse rumbo a la lago… ¿sola?

- ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste Neville? – interrogó furioso, mientras una bludger pasaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Por su parte Fred y George aunque estando en bandos distintos, habían notado las raras actitudes de su hermanito, así que siendo curiosos por naturaleza, se elevaron para ver que era lo que desconcentraba a Ron de sus deberes de guardián, notando la presencia de la chica de Ravenclaw y del Gryffindor en los terrenos.

Fred levantó las cejas en muda interrogación hacia su gemelo, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice… siguieron jugando, pero no perdieron de vista varios acontecimientos como ese por parte de su hermanito o los gritos de la asiática hacia Harry y claro, las piruetas para impresionar a su hermana de parte de Blaise.

Esto se ponía interesante…

Por su parte el castaño, por primera vez no prestaba mucha atención al entrenamiento, veía a Harry dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del Estadio, a Blaise luciéndose ante Ginny en las gradas, la mirada seria de Cedric, se divertía con los demás cazadores, pero no podía evitar mirar al rubio buscador, que desde que se habían subido a la escoba, no le había dirigido ni una mirada, notando también que no ponía atención en la cacería de la snitch… en una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer… pero él se mantenía tranquilo, dejando que Dean hiciera su esfuerzo por atrapar la pelotita dorada, como sino le importara…

- ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? - interrogó a Blaise, el cual pasaba a su lado.

- Nada… supongo que esta aburrido… - dijo con simpleza, aunque sabia que esa no era la verdad.

- Pues Thomas no lo hace mal, tal vez le gane… - auguró el chico.

- Mmmmm no, Draco jamás dejaría que ese le ganará, solo… déjalo calentar… - dijo sin ganas.

El castaño solo levantó los hombros y se alejo de ahí, reuniéndose con Smith dispuesto a ir por otra anotación, pero lo cierto era que ninguno tenía toda su atención en el entrenamiento.

En los Terrenos…

Luna escuchaba sorprendida y algo enojada las palabras de su ex novio.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡digo ir con Ron!, ¡con Ron entre todas a personas!, ¡¿qué no tienes vergüenza?!¡él anda con Lavender y tu vas con él a la fiesta!...

- Ron es… - trató de alegar, pero el chico no se lo permitió.

- No me importa, quedaste en ridículo y me lo hiciste pasar a mí… ¿cómo se te ocurre ir con él?

- Neville… Ron es amigo mío… y no veo nada de malo en… - trato de razonar con el ojiazul, pero todo era inútil.

- Ese es el punto… ¡nunca te das cuenta de lo que haces! – aseveró reclamando.

- ¡Basta Neville!… no vuelvas a decirme ese tipo de cosas, Ron es mi amigo, me apoya, estaba enojado con Lavender y solo fue conmigo a la fiesta… para divertirnos… no para murmurar nada… deja de ser tan idiota… - aclaró dolida por la manera en que el chico le hablaba.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿sabes cómo me dejaste?... ¡como un idiota! – expuso claramente celoso de que la chica fuera al pelirrojo.

- Tu y yo ya no somos nada, puedo hacer lo que quiera… salir con quien se me de la gana y a ti no te importa lo que haga ¿entiendes? – profirió fastidiada de escuchar sandeces.

- Eso no justifica tu actitud… - alegó Longbottom.

- Basta, no pienso seguir con esta conversación estúpida - lo calló.

- ¿Cómo que no? - interrogó, intentando tomarla del brazo, pero ella lo evadió y dio un par de pasos atrás.

- Dije basta… adiós - con eso se dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia el lago, dejando al león enfurecido por un par de minutos para luego entrar al Castillo.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

En el Estudio se encontraba el sexy pelinegro, con la mirada clavada en la segunda parte del informe que reposaba en su escritorio. El ojiámbar hizo su aparición en el lugar, sin invitación se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio, colocando una de las pequeñas tazas de té en él, mientras bebía de la otra, sin interrumpir la lectura de Sirius, cuando por fin este terminó su lectura levantó la mirada, brindándole una ligera sonrisa al licántropo.

- Buenos días… - saludó.

- Buenos días - respondió, indicándole la taza frente a él.

- ¿Té? ¿a estas horas? ¿no prefieres un Whiskey? - interrogó divertido, declinado la taza y levantándose del escritorio para ir al bar.

- ¿Whiskey?... es muy temprano – alegó con incredulidad.

- Vamos Lunático… no seas aburrido - se burló Canuto, llenando dos copas pequeñas.

- ¿Interesare lectura? - interrogó el castaño refiriéndose a los papeles en el escritorio, recibiendo la copa de manos del ojigris.

- Si, es la segunda parte del informe que pedí acerca de Sol - respondió serio.

- ¿Segunda parte? ¿y eso para qué? ¿desconfías?... acaso… - iba a seguir pero el animago lo interrumpió.

- Tranquilo Lunático… esta limpia… solo quería saber más de ella – explicó con tranquilidad, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

- ¿De ella? ¿Harry te lo pidió? – inquirió extrañado.

- No, solo es por seguridad… continuando con su renombrada familia hay varios personajes relevantes… - divulgó.

- ¿Cómo quién? – interrogó el licántropo.

- Veamos… pues… tiene otro hermano… Byron Mounet… él cual parece estar encargado de misiones especiales, por eso casi no es mencionado, aparte de estar encargado del _Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_ en Francia, tiene varios primos aurores… bueno… en la Real Academia Francesa de Aurores, que son los niños esos que estaba con ella en el partido. También tiene familia en otras instituciones… y demás organizaciones…

- Vaya, chica pudiente ¿no? – mencionó risueño.

- Digamos que media Francia, es suyo - replicó divertido – Harry no se codea con cualquiera…

- Ya lo veo - acotó divertido – ¿y averiguaste algo más?

- Si, no tiene novio… nunca ha estado en planes de casarse y ha tenido pocos novios el último desde hace un año y medio… - expuso divertido.

- Ya veo… ¿no averiguaste su talla de zapatos también? – interrogó sorprendido.

- Casi… pero toma en cuenta que lo ordene apenas anoche, no me podían dar todo en un solo informe ¿no crees? – manifestó divertido.

- Sirius… eres un… - dejo inconclusa la frase.

- Lo se… - replicó divertido.

- ¿Crees que Harry sepa con quien se codea? – inquirió el licántropo incrédulo.

- No lo se… pero espero que nos deje en un buen lugar… - exclamó risueño.

- Mmmm… es hora de irnos… tenemos que avisar a mucha gente de la junta… - mencionó levantándose.

- Si, solo terminó con esto… - tomó unos papeles que estaban bajo el informe y comenzó a firmarlos, cuando por la chimenea llego un paquete envuelto, Remus lo levanto y lo dejo sobre el escritorio de Sirius.

- Creo que tardaremos más… esto viene del Ministerio y tienes que firmarlos.

-¡Demonios!, yo creí que ya había terminado - con un bufido se sentó y desenvolvió el paquete, disponiéndose a leer y firmar varias hojas, mientras el licántropo se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón a esperarlo.

De regresó a Hogwarts… más específicamente en el Estadio…

El moreno de fuego de Slytherin, realizaba varias piruetas lucidoras, casi a la altura de las gradas donde las chicas estaban, después de todo, tenia que lucirse con la pelirroja, aunque sabia que con eso se ganaría uno que otro comentario despectivo de parte de Cedric… y más aún de Malfoy… él cual llego hasta él.

- Lucido… Hufflic te mira con enojo… ¡y tu solo te luces con esa…! ¿estas loco? – exclamó incrédulo Draco, definitivamente su amigo se había vuelto un maniático amante de las traidoras,-

- Ahhhh no importa, solo es entrenamiento… yo soy bueno… - intentó alegar cuando el rubio lo calló.

- Haz lo que quieras - replicó serio - será mejor que atrape de una buena vez la snitch… ya he dejado que el idiota ese entrene…

- Mmmmm ¿y por eso no dejas de mirar las gradas? - interrogó susurrante – si, ya te vi… no esta… y tu no dejas de buscarla… tu si estas idiota… no yo… - manifestó evidenciando los actos del ojigris.

- No digas idioteces… - sin más se alejó furioso, yendo directamente hacia donde Dean seguía a la pelotita dorada con resultados nada fructíferos.

- Mmmmmm Draco… no entiendes… - murmuró el moreno, sin mucho entusiasmo se alejo de las gradas, con el bat en la mano, dispuesto a golpear una bludger y derribar a cualquier contrario que se atravesase en su camino, cuando…

Draco por su parte se inclinó sobre la escoba, casi quedando paralelo a ella, vio a Dean hacer un intento banal por tomar la snitch antes de que esta hiciera una seria de piruetas… rápidamente anticipo lo que podía hacer la snitch y elevo ligeramente la escoba, atrapando la pelotita, cuando esta se disponía a elevarse fugazmente… en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, el silbato sonó fuertemente.

Cedric los miró con reprobación, para dar la orden de descender, todos sabían lo que seguía… así que solo lo miraron acercarse con pasos furiosos, hasta quedar a unos metros de ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - interrogó furioso, todos lo miraron sin hablar, incluso Harry sabia que había sido un entrenamiento desastroso, así que se mantuvo alejado un par de pasos - Ronald, dejaste anotar varias veces… Fred y George… si no pueden mantener la mente en el juego, será mejor que no jugaran el próximo partido… si no están juntos simplemente no colaboran… Bole, Montague, Zabinni, esto no es un circo, ya te lo dije… las piruetas ve y hazlas a tu casa, aquí estas en el entrenamiento de la selección, no esta tu mama para que te aplauda - manifestó mirándolos con pena y reproche.

- Davies, Samuels, ustedes no dan una si alguien no los liderea ¿verdad?, hay que ser más aguerridos… Thomas no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser buscador, hay que practicar más, si Harry o Malfoy no están tendremos que escoger a alguien más… Malfoy, ¿podrías dejar de sentirte divo y poner los pies en la tierra?, podías haber atrapado la snitch desde el inicio, pero te falto concentración… Finch-Flechney, eres buen cazador… pero como guardián… deja de temerle a la quaffle… no te va a morder… dejaste pasar 50 puntos para que no te pegara… Smith, DGranchester y Nott ¿podrían dejar de actuar como infantes? Esto es un entrenamiento serio, si no se controlan tendrán que estar en la banca…

- Es solo entrenamiento Diggory… no seas exagerado… - replicó Montague.

- ¿Exagerado? ¿acaso quieren qué un grupo de niñas nos gane? – alegó molesto el capitán.

- Claro que no… - afirmó el resto de los jugadores.

- Entonces había que entrenar seriamente… esas chicas no se andan con tonterías, ya vieron lo que paso con Potter, así que no quiero más bajas en el equipo - dijo, mirando como Córner bajaba la cabeza y Harry sonreía.

-Yo no soy igual de idiota que Potter… a mi ninguna niña me derriba… - dijo sonriente Draco, mirando de reojo al ojiverde.

- Malfoy eres un… - intentó avanzar pero la sonora voz del capitán lo detuvo.

- Basta Potter… Malfoy, si no controlas tu legua, subiré a esa escoba a Potter sin importarme que sea tu turno para jugar… ¿oíste? ¿te quedo claro? – profirió mirándolo con severidad.

- Inténtalo Diggory… y mi padre se enterara antes de que ese idiota toque la escoba - afirmó furioso.

- A mi tu padre no me importa… así que controla tu venenos lengua - ordenó, para después mirar a las gradas - de ahora en adelante los entrenamientos serán a puerta cerrada - manifestó serio, mirando las gradas, donde varias chicas se mantenían expectantes, ante lo cual no faltaron los sonidos de queja por parte de los chicos.

- Pero Cedric… - manifestó Ron.

- No es justo Diggory… - alegó Zabinni, ya que no podría lucirse más con la pelirroja.

- Maldito… - musitó con recelo Montague.

- ¿Estas loco? - gritaron todos al unísono, para después callar al ver a mirada fría del capitán. Solo Draco se atrevió a retarlo.

- ¿Y eso incluye la enfermería Diggory? porque tu también traes club de fans - señaló con la escoba hacia la puerta, donde la novia del capitán, esperaba a que el entrenamiento finalizara. Ante ese comentario, todos lanzaron gritos de burla.

- ¡Cállense! - bramó furioso, clavando sus pupilas en las mercurio del Sly – Malfoy… un comentario más y te juro que te expulsare de la selección aunque tenga que pelarme con tu padre y toda tu parentela - amenazó furioso - lárguense ya…

Ante esa orden nada agradable, todos emprendieron la salida, sabían que el regaño lo tenían merecido, así que no replicaron más, pero cada uno tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que la mayoría se fueron directo al Castillo, mientras que otros entraron al vestidor…

En las gradas…

Ginny bajaba apresurada de las gradas, el entrenamiento había terminado y en ese momento Cedric regañaba a los chicos por su actuación, a su lado Lavender esperaba paciente la llegada de Ron, aunque ambas estaba algo preocupadas por el tiempo que la poción durara, habían notado como Hermione bebía en unas cuantas ocasiones del frasquito de poción, así que faltaba poco para que los efectos terminaran.

- Esperó que Cedric no tarde, la poción no debe de tardar en terminar… - exclamó con preocupación la morena.

- Lo se… - oyeron el grito furioso del Hufflepuff después de algo que había dicho Malfoy, para después ordenarles que se fueran - listo… ya vienen…

Varios de los jugadores pasaron junto a ellas, unos siguieron su camino, mientras que otros entraron al vestidor… Gerry caminaba al lado de Draco, cosa que llamó la atención de Ginny, pero esta se vio ocupada por la presencia del moreno de Slytherin…

- Buenos días Ginny… - expresó en un saludó, besando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Yo… buenos días… - respondió alegre. Brindándole una suave sonrisa.

Lavender al observar la escena exclamó - Yo… voy por Ron… Ginny te veo después - sin más corrió al encuentro con Ron, para desviarlo de su camino.

- Yo… será mejor irnos de aquí… no quiero un enfrentamiento con Ron… - pidió la chica.

- No temo a tu hermano, por mí que venga - manifestó valiente el moreno.

- Si… pero no, mejor vámonos - lo tomó de la mano, caminando hacia las afueras del Estadio.

Lavender se apresuro a interceptar a su novio, antes de que mirara las acciones de su hermana, aunque no pudo evitar del todo que el pelirrojo notara al Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? - interrogó rápidamente.

- Pues… tú sabes… - intentó desviarlo.

- ¿Con ese… ese…? – replicó enojado, buscándola entre la multitud.

- Tranquilo Ron, ya esta grandecita para saber lo que hace - manifestó la pelinegra - vamos, báñate y vamos al Castillo… - pidió nerviosa.

- Mmmm esto no me gusta nada… entre ella y Hermione están metiéndose en muchos problemas - manifestó, mirando al castaño que caminaba al lado de Draco hacia los vestidores.

- Vamos Ron, no exageres - pidió – vamos, cámbiate - lo llevo hasta la puerta donde miraron como Harry y Sol llamaban a Gerry.

- Mmmmm vamos - se acercaron al pequeño grupo rápidamente.

Soleil esperaba a que Cedric terminaba su discurso… no perdía de vista la manera en que la asiática miraba a su novio, así que siendo de las que mantiene el espíritu de lucha muy en alto, hizo notar sus derechos sobre el chico, en cuanto Cedric ordenó que se marcharan le grito…

- ¡Amor! ¿cómo te sientes? - sin más, avanzó a los brazos del ojiverde, que la acogió sin preguntas.

- Bien… aunque eso de Cedric no me dejara subir a la escoba no me agrada - dijo resentido.

- Es por tu bien cariño - expresó, rozando sus labios suavemente con los del león, el cual le respondió gustoso, la francesa le sonrió al separase, dejándole en claro a la asiática que su presencia no era bienvenida.

- ¿A qué hora es tu entrenamiento? - interrogó caminando con ella de la mano, mientras veían a Ron caminar hacia la puerta de salida y toparse con su novia.

- En un rato más – respondió al mirar su reloj, para después alzar su vista, notando al castaño entrar al túnel de salida al lado de Draco.

- Tenemos que hablar con Hermy, esa amistad con Malfoy no me agrada - dijo tenso, lo que le indicó a la francesa que también había notado su salida.

- No creo que sea para tanto amor - defendió la chica - él no se ve tan malo…

- No lo conoces Sol… es… ¡un maldito racista! y ella lo sabe… si él se entera de que Gerry es Hermy podría hacer que la expulsen - arguyó obcecado.

- Ya veo… - respondió, aunque en el interior sabía que era muy poco probable que el rubio quisiera que expulsaran a la castaña - será mejor ir a ayudarla… ¡Gerry! - le gritó, con lo cual el chico giró y les sonrió, dejando que el rubio entrara al vestidor, mientras él se reunía con la pareja.

- Gracias Sol… no sabía como evitar entrar ahí – manifestó brindándoles una sonrisa.

- En eso deberías de haber pensado antes - la regañó el ojiverde.

- Tranquilo Harry, vamos entra - en eso al pequeño grupo se unieron el pelirrojo y su novia

- ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó preocupado el pelirrojo.

- Nada, solo evitamos que Gerry entre ahí - respondió la francesa con simple-

- ¡Uff que bueno!… ¿cómo vas de poción? - interrogó aliviada Lavender.

- No lo se, esperó poder llegar hasta mi habitación - respondió seria.

- Bien, pero recuerda Hermione… tenemos que hablar… ¡no más Slytherin! ¡y es en serio! - sin más entro al vestidor, seguido del pelirrojo, que solo le dirigió una mirada de reclamo al castaño, para después cerrar la puerta tras él.

- Mmmmm creo que de verdad están enojados ¿no? – interrogó triste.

- Es más preocupación que enojo, temen por ti… - los excusó la francesa, queriendo animarla.

- Si… Ronnie piensa que tu y Ginny se están metiendo en problemas con los Slytherin - arguyó la otra chica.

- ¿Y dónde esta Ginny? - interrogó la francesa, al no ver a la chica.

- Pues… se fue con Blaise en cuanto acabo el entrenamiento – contestó risueña Lavender.

- Ya veo… - una sonrisa de alivio iluminó su rostro.

- Yo me tengo que ir, los efectos no tardan en terminar - manifestó preocupada Hermione.

- Bien, en cuanto tenga lo que le pedí a mi hermano, te busco ¿dónde vas a estar? - inquirió enigmáticamente, ya que Lavender no sabia nada.

- En la Biblioteca, buscare una poción… esperó encontrarla… - respondió de la misma manera.

- ¿De qué hablan? - interrogó curiosa la pelinegra.

- Mmmm de una poción para… hacer más duraderos los efectos de la multijugos… - dijo evasiva la castaña.

- Mmmmm ya veo… yo iré con Ronnie a pasear, por donde no este Ginny - replicó divertida.

- Bien - acotó risueña la francesa - te busco allá en cuanto termine, ¿ok? – manifestó dirigiéndose a Hermy.

- Bien, te esperó… ahora me voy, no huelo muy bien… suerte en el entrenamiento… esperó que sea mejor que el nuestro - dijo divertido.

- También lo espero, nos vemos - se despidió y la miraron alejarse rumbo al Castillo.

En los vestidores…

En uno de los cubículos se encontraba el rubio líder de Slytherin, como de costumbre no había cerrado la puerta, disfrutaba del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, deseando liberar sus pensamientos de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

Sin prestar atención a la personas que entraban y salían, ató una toalla a su cintura y caminó hasta donde estaba su ropa, lentamente se empezó a vestir en silencio, bajo la especulativa mirada de su compañero de casa.

¿Estas bien, Draco? - interrogó Theodore, sentándose al lado del líder.

- Por supuesto… - respondió mecánicamente.

- Mmmmm - murmuró serio, no le creía, pero no podía cuestionarlo más, ya que había demasiada gente ahí - ¿dónde esta Gerry?

- No lo se… - contestó, levantándose de la banca - pregúntale a Potty… se quedo con él cuanto entre.

- ¿Y Blaise? – volvió a preguntar, notando el poco interés de su amigo.

-Mmmmm pues con… - calló ya que el pelirrojo prestaba atención a sus palabras - ¿se te ofrece algo pobretón? - interrogó enojado, clavando sus pupilas heladas en él león.

- Nada… - respondió sorprendido Ron.

- Entonces deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿o es qué en el agujero en donde vives no les dan educción? – manifestó venenosamente Malfoy.

- ¡Maldito hurón! - replicó el pelirrojo, dispuesto a embestir al rubio.

- Tranquilo Ron - ayudo el ojiverde, aunque el también tenía ganas de poner en su lugar al rubio.

- ¡San Potter al rescate! – se burló - que asco me dan…

- Eres un desgraciado… - replicó el pelirrojo, dando unos paso hacia el Slytherin.

- Tranquilízate Ron, no podemos pero… - manifestó Harry, tomándolo del brazo.

- Si, tranquilízate pobretón antes de que haga que te corran… - ordenó divertido el rubio.

- Vamos Ron, ignóralo - manifestó con odio el ojiverde - será mejor que te vayas a cambiar a la habitación.

- Pero Harry… este maldito… - replicó el pelirrojo, fúrico por la actitud de las serpientes.

- Tranquilo… vete, Lav te espera afuera, yo me quedare al entrenamiento de Sol y te alcanzo en la Torre… - profirió el elegido, ya que lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con ellos.

- Bien, te veo después – miró con furia al par de Slytherin antes de salir del lugar, topándose afuera con las chicas, que esperaban pacientes. - vámonos, si me quedo aquí creo que le hare un avada al hurón…

- Como quieras… - así la pareja enfilo al Castillo, dejando a Sol a la espera del ojiverde.

Mientras que aún en el interior, este oía discretamente un comentario de Montague…

- ¿Ya viste Bole?, Malfoy no se separa de los traidores…

- Si, tenemos que exigir un castigo… pero hay que abordarlo cuando este solo – aseveró Bole con una mueca que no denotaba nada bueno.

- Si, porque esos deben de pagar cara su osadía - amenazó con una sonrisa malévola, dejando al descubierto su fea dentadura.

- Date prisa, hay que ir a al Torre a buscar a otros para hablar con Malfoy… - apuró Lucian.

- Bien… - después de un par de minutos en los que estos terminaron su arreglo, salieron del vestidor.

Harry se preocupo no tanto por lo que le hicieran a Zabinni, sino lo que pudieran emprender en contra de Ginny, "_menos mal que Ron ya se fue, pero tengo que hablar con Ginny de esto_", se metió en uno de los cubículos, se desnudo y se metió bajo el chorro de agua dejando que esta recorriera su cuerpo, mientras una sonreía tontamente al recordar que Sol lo esperaba afuera, así que rápidamente se dio un remojón y salió de ahí, apresurando su arreglo, ya listo salió de ahí, notando como aunque ya estaban listos los Slytherin seguían ahí, por otro lado Zabinni ya se encontraba ahí, pero se mantenían sin hacer comentarios, en espera de que el lugar se vaciara.

En las afueras del Estadio…

La chica Weasley se encontraba apoyada contra una pared, tras la que se habían ocultado poco antes al ver salir a su hermano del lugar, aprovechando esa soledad, el chico se había apoderado de sus labios en un beso intenso, el cual les había agitado las respiraciones a ambos, al separarse el moreno apoyo su mentón en la frente de la leona, intentando recobrar la normalidad de su respiración.

- Ginny, hay algo que quiero saber y esto es serio - manifestó con convicción, bajando su mirada oscura y clavándola en las pupilas de la chica.

-. ¿Qué… pasa? – interrogó agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Potter? - soltó súbitamente.

- ¿Con Harry? ¿Qué con él? - interrogó confusa.

- ¿Pues qué pasa con él?, lo vi tomar tu mano en el Comedor - manifestó con ligeros celos en la voz.

- ¿Celoso? – interrogó divertida – ¿acaso los celos se hacen presa de Blaise Zabinni?

- Te dije que no jugaras conmigo, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz - replicó el rizado más enojado aún al notar que ella lo tomaba a juego.

- ¿Blaise? pues…- tartamudeo al notar que el moreno estaba hablando muy enserio.

- ¿Dudas?... seria muy fácil que me dijeras que no hay nada entre ustedes, pero dudas, entonces si hay algo - dedujo fríamente.

- Claro que hay algo, o sea es innegable, tú sabes que él es uno de mis amigos – aseveró lógica, tratando de no hacer más grande el asunto y que el moreno no se enojara, no quería perderlo a él también.

- ¿Y por eso tomaba tu mano con tanta familiaridad? – interrogó alzando su ceja.

- Vamos Blaise, es solo que… bueno… él… se preocupa por mi – explicó mirando la expresión incrédula del moreno.

- ¿Y qué le preocupa a San Potter, el defensor de todos los indefensos? – cuestionó con ironía, buscando que la chica le soltará de una vez la verdad.

- Blaise, no hables así de Harry… él se preocupa por mi, es decir, teme por mi y por lo que tu puedas hacerme – musitó sabiendo que esas palabras no le agradarían en nada a Blaise y no estaba equivocada.

- Yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño y no me engañas, tú crees que lo haces, pero cuando tú apenas vas, yo ya fui y regrese, así que no intentes mentirme – advirtió firme.

-. No me amenaces… - manifestó molesta por le tono que el chico había utilizado.

- No es amenaza, es advertencia… yo no estoy jugando, no voy a arriesgar todo lo que soy, para que una niña boba, crea que puede jugar conmigo… no en vano soy más grande que tu… así que piensa en lo que haces…

- Yo no juego… - intentó alegar.

- Pues más te vale no hacerlo y menos conmigo, yo no soy otro de tus tontos admiradores, o es… o no es… así de fácil – espetó decidido.

- ¿Eso quiere decir qué tengo que dejarle de hablar a todo el mundo por ti? – exclamó indignada.

- No, simplemente mantén tu distancia y no me tomes por idiota, porque no lo soy – profirió serio.

- Mmmmmm yo lo se, relájate - intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque ella sabia que jugaba con fuego y que estaba a punto de quemarse, si no media sus actos.

- Bueno, ahora ¿quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche? - cuestionó, tomando la mano de la leona y depositando un ligero beso en la palma.

- Pues… - tartamudeo nerviosa por las acciones del chico.

- ¿Otra vez lo dudas? ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó con frustración.

- No dudo… solo pensaba en que ponerme… - mintió ya que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

- Con lo que luzcas, estarás hermosa - susurró, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

- Gracias… - replicó ruborizándose, ya que una oleada de calor se apoderaba de ella.

- Entonces ¿paso por ti a las 7:30? - acordó decidido.

- Bien… te esperó - asintió con una sonrisa.

- Me tengo que ir, no es de un caballero estar tan poco presentable - acotó - nos vemos en el Comedor.

- Si, yo también me voy- instintivamente se acercaron hasta unir sus labios por escaso segundos, para luego separarse y regresar a la puerta del Estadio, donde se separaron. Blaise la vio alejarse rumbo al Castillo, sobre todo por vigilar que no fueran a hacerle algo.

Al verla cruzar las puertas, regresó al vestidor, donde miró con rabia al ojiverde que aún se encontraba ahí, miró a sus amigos, pero los tres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el elegido salió.

- ¡Por fin se largo!, ¿dónde te habías metido? - interrogó Nott, acostándose en la banca.

- No te interesa - replicó desnudándose y metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

- ¿Cómo qué no?, te estamos esperando, idiota - replicó enojado su líder.

- No era necesario, puedo irme al Castillo sin que me vigiles - remató el rizado.

- Idiota, no es por vigilarte… sabes que estamos en la mira y todavía te vas con la Weasley… - espetó el menor de los rubios.

- ¡Por los fundadores!, en serio que estas atrofiado - dijo resignado Draco - ¿qué te da?

- No tienes ni idea - replicó divertido, para después mirarlo de frente con los mechones obscuros cayéndole por el cuello - o tal vez… si la tienes…

- Pero… ¿no te das cuenta?, es como… asco… una Weasley ¿no? – expuso con una expresión de desagrado el buscador.

- Yo, no opino - dijo divertido Theo, ya que conocía de memoria estos encuentros amistosos entre sus amigos.

- Mira Draco, yo podría decir dos que tres cosillas de ti… ¡que bueno!, si ameritan asco… ¿no crees? – profirió divertido, refiriéndose a su oscuro secreto.

- ¡Imbécil!, solo inténtalo… hare que te corten la lengua… - manifestó alterado, ya que odiaba que siempre le estuviera recordando su tormento.

- Mmmmm lo guardare, para cuando sea el momento oportuno – exclamó divertido al ver que había logrado enfadar a su amigo.

-. ¿De qué habla? – preguntó Nott, ajeno a la platica.

- Nada, ignóralo… esta atrofiado por la Weasley – alegó tratando de conservar ese secreto solo entre ellos.

- Tranquilos, en cuanto me vista nos vamos… - salió de la ducha tan desnudo como el día en que vino al mundo.

- ¡Tapate Zabinni! - ordenó el Theo desviando la mirada.

- Mmmmm ¿por qué?, debo presumir al mundo lo bello que soy- dijo vanidosamente. Alcanzó su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

- ¿Bello? ¡eres negro!, bellos los rubios ¿o no Nott? – exclamó divertido Draco.

- En efecto, la belleza de la pureza de piel - replicó con risa el rubio.

- ¡Envidiosos!… se mueren por tener mi tono - espetó ante las ligeras risas de sus amigos.

Al terminar de vestirse, se miró por última vez en el espejo y salieron de ahí, los tres juntos, sobre todo Draco, cuidando la integridad de las pocas personas en las que confiaba.

Afuera del vestidor…

Sol esperaba pacientemente, poco después su novio salió del vestidor ya aseado, despidiendo un aroma bastante agradable, por lo que la chica aspiró el aroma de su cuello, provocando que un escalo0frio recorriera la columna del aguerrido león.

- ¡Soooool! ¡no hagas eso!- pidió el chico ruborizado, abrazándola y enterrando el rostro en la melena pelirroja de la francesa.

- _Pardonne moi__…_ - pidió, divertida de las reacciones del Gryff.

- BBbbbbbbssss – resopló separándose de ella - mejor dime ¿dónde esta Hermy?

- Ya se fue, corrió al Castillo antes de que la poción terminara - respondió, estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando las voces de las chicas de su selección se oyeron a lo lejos.

- Mmmmmm creo que ya vas a entrenar ¿no?

-. Si, creo que es hora de irme - dijo con pesar.

- No te preocupes, yo te esperare, te veo desde las gradas ¿ok? – expuso divertido de la expresión de la pelirroja.

- Bien, aunque no se si me concentrare mucho contigo ahí - dijo risueña.

- Para que sientas lo que sentí yo contigo ahí mirándome - replicó coqueto, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Mmmmm o seaaaaa…! - suspiró con un puchero.

- ¿O sea qué? no sufras - rozó ligeramente sus labios contra los de su novia y se alejó, subió a las gradas, mientras la francesa se reunía con las demás chicas de su selección.

En Gryffindor…

Ronald intentaba hacer que Lavender comprendiera lo del espacio vital y la necesidad de estar solo o con sus amigos.

- No quiero discutir, solo es cuestión de que entiendas lo que necesito – manifestó firme.

- Pero Ronnie… yo se lo que necesitas, mira procurare estar contigo un poco menos - concedió la pelinegra, a pesar de estar en contra de eso.

- Lavender… las personas necesitan espacio, tener amistades en común, pero también amigos que solo sean de uno… - expuso tratando de hacerla entender.

- Pero Ronnie, estamos en Hogwarts… tus amigos, son mis amigos - exclamó lógica.

- Lo se Lavender, por eso intento explicarte que a veces quiero estar solo con ellos, únicamente yo – acotó con frustración.

-. Entonces ¿quieres qué cuando estés con ellos yo me desparezca? – interrogó con un gesto de triste-

-. No Lav, tampoco es eso, es solo… - intentaba encontrar en su cerebro las palabras para expresarlo sin que la chica rompiera a llorar.

- Ronnie, yo te quiero Won-won, no me gustaría que tú… - estaba empleado el chantaje emocional.

- No llores, mira tranquilízate - estaba intentando tranquilizarla, cuando la puerta de la Sala se abrió, ambos giraron a ver al recién llegado, topándose con la menor de los Weasley. - ¡a ti te quería ver! – manifestó con severidad.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? - interrogó intranquila.

- Quiero que me expliques ¿qué demonios traes con Blaise Zabinni?, esa relación rara que estas manteniendo no me gusta nada… - profirió furioso.

- No te importa – replicó "_esto es lo último que me faltaba_" - ¡es mi vida! - agregó recalcando la frase.

- ¿Cómo qué no me importa?, soy tu hermano… - espetó lógico.

- ¿Y eso qué?, habla con Fred y George, ellos ayer hablaron con él… - manifestó hastiada de dar explicaciones.

- Esos serian capaces de vender a mamá ¿crees qué confío en ellos? – preguntó con ironía.

- Entonces haz lo que quieras, ¡a mi déjame en paz! - le gritó, yendo a la escalera y subiendo por ella.

- Mmmmm voy a verla - expresó Lavender, saliendo de la Sala, ya que la mirada del pelirrojo era de furia total.

-¡¡¡Ginny!!!¡esto no acaba…! ¡mis padres se enteraran! ¡oíste! - gritó, sin recibir respuesta, se dejo caer en el sillón, mirando el techo - ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? - suspiró frustrado.

De pronto la imagen de unos tiernos ojos azules acudió a su mente, haciéndolo sonreír, recordó la imagen que vio desde el Estadio, así que antes de que Lavender bajara, salió de la Torre en busca de cierta rubia.

En el Corredor…

Hermione llegaba todavía en su forma masculina, los escalofríos empezaba a recorrerla, así que pensó en beber más poción, pero ya estaba a muy pocos metros, así que corrió, lo más fuerte que pudo, en su hombro izquierdo notó el crecer de su melena castaña.

- ¡Por Merlín! - apresuró más aún su paso, recitó la contraseña y se introdujo en la habitación, respirando aliviada - casi no lo logro - se dijo así misma. Se ducho rápidamente, buscó su ropa y se cambió, su cabellera nunca perfecta en ese momento se hacia más rebelde que de costumbre, así que resignándose, la dejo libre en su espalda, solo sujetándola a los lados con una ligeras pinzas, así salió dela habitación, entro a su Torre y del escritorio tomó un par de pergaminos, una pluma y tinta - con esto bastara…

Enfilo a la Biblioteca sin tropiezos, se topó con varios personajes, pero ninguno de relevancia que le impidiera el seguir su camino hasta el recinto que resguardaba los libros, el lugar que de por si, casi siempre estaba vacio en esos momentos ostentaba un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el pasar de las páginas del libro que leía la Sra. Pince.

Sin problema, la castaña tomó asiento en la banca alejada de la vigilante del lugar y miró la gran Biblioteca.

- Aquí debe de haber algo - con decisión fue en busca de los libros al estante de pociones, mirando con anhelo la sección prohibida – si tuviera un permiso, esto seria más fácil… - susurró, afanándose en los libros frente a ella.

En el Estadio…

El equipo francés estaba dispuesto a entrenar, así que se despojaron de los pans, quedando solo en diminutos shorts de entrenamiento y camisetas pegadas a su delicado cuerpo, ante esa visión se escucharon varios gritos de ánimo en las gradas, provocando las risas de las chicas.

- ¡Hombres! ¡todos son iguales!, no importa el país - afirmó divertida Dominique.

- Si, es como si nunca nos hubieran visto entrenar - contestó la capitana.

- Pero que me dices del novio de nuestra amiga- replicó Domy, codeando ligeramente a la pelirroja, la cual giró el rostro para mirar a su novio. – así o más rojo…- se burló.

Y es que cuando Sol lo miró, las de por si sonrosadas mejillas del chico se colorearon aún más al verla sonreírle con vanidad.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?… soy bella… - afirmó vanidosa, mientras las chicas se burlaban, pero por dentro la satisfacción hacia presa de la chica, la mirada de Harry era muy alusiva.

- Vamos a entrenar, a ver si al noviecito se le bajan un poco los calores... - afirmó Altea, reuniéndose con el resto del equipo, dando ordenes acerca de la manera de entrenar ese día - vamos a dividir en dos equipos… - las ordenes fueron dadas y cada una se elevo en su escoba, se oyó un silbatazo y el entrenamiento comenzó, ante los aplausos de los chicos en las gradas y unos ligeros celos que carcomían al ojiverde en la parte baja, al ver como varios de los gritos eran para su novia, en eso estaba cuando…

En los Terrenos…

La pequeña Luna Lovegood, caminaba con pasos perdidos por los terrenos, sin un lugar determinado al cual ir, su reciente pelea con Neville la había perturbado, sobre todo por la mención de Ron y de Lavender, su novia…

- Yo no quiero quitarle nada a nadie - replicó para si - solo es mi amigo, es amable, me entiende, no me condena… es mucho mejor que tu Neville - susurró quedamente. Miró las rocas que se extendían frente a ella sin mucha energía las escalo y se oculto tras la cual, había una hoja que pendía sobre el lago, rozando la superficie, haciendo las cosas tan espontáneamente como lo era ella misma, se despojo de los zapatos, que como de costumbre estaban desatados, las calcetas y hundió los pies en la fría humedad del lago, provocando ondas en el agua, se inclinó, dejando que unas ligeras lagrimas se unieran al agua del lago - eres un tonto…

Así se mantuvo por un largo rato, sus ojos miraban sin ver la superficie cristalina del lago, perdida en sus pensamientos, su mirada era nebulosa, dándoles a sus pupilas tonalidades extrañas. Además había una ligera acuosidad en sus mejillas, prueba irrefutable de haber llorado momentos antes, no limpió sus mejillas, después de todo, nadie la veía.

- A veces quisiera desaparecer de este lugar - murmuró para si misma, cuando una voz tras ella la hizo saltar…

Por su parte Ronald caminaba en los terrenos del Castillo, en busca de Luna… no se había quedado tranquilo con lo que había visto desde el Estadio y era imprescindible saber como se encontraba la chica, pero no la localizaba, ya había recorrido varios de los pasillos mientras salía, pero ni rastro de ella, suponiendo que seguía en los terrenos los estaba recorriendo, hasta llegar al lago, donde el montículo de piedras llamó su atención, en un impulso subió y oyó las últimas palabras dichas por la rubia que buscaba "A veces quisiera desaparecer de este lugar…", las palabras lo shockearon.

- ¿Y qué haría el Colegio sin ti? - murmuró el chico, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente al verla saltar. - tranquila… - caminó y se sentó al lado de ella.

- ¿Ron?... ¿qué… qué haces aquí? - interrogó sorprendida, para después mirar sus pies aún hundidos en las aguas del lago.

- Te buscaba, durante el entrenamiento te vi hablar con Neville… ¿estas bien? - interrogó buscando la mirada de la chica.

- Claro… yo… si, estoy bien - aseguró, sin mucha convicción.

- ¿Y por eso lloraste? – interrogó, recorriendo suavemente las marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas de la Ravenclaw.

- Yo… no - instintivamente intento cubrir sus mejillas, rozando la mano de Ron al hacerlo, con lo que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas - digo yo…

- Tranquila Luna, veamos… cuéntame ¿qué te dijo? ¿te insultó? ¿le pego? – cuestionó apresurado.

- No, no le pegues, él solo… pues… me dijo que… - dudo si decirle, no quería provocar más catástrofes.

- ¿Qué? vamos dime - instó acelerado, no le gustaba esa mirada rara en la rubia.

- Pues… me dijo… que lo puse en vergüenza al ir contigo a la fiesta y que…

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿con qué derecho?! ¡¿quién se cree que es…?! – bramó molesto.

- Y que… pues… el mundo me tachaba de robarle el novio a Lavender… - completó con pena, sin poder mirara a los ojos al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!... tu y yo somos amigos, yo sigo con Lav… - expuso furioso.

- ¿Entonces se reconciliaron? –interrogó aún sin alzar su mirada.

- Pues… si… solo espero que entienda lo que necesito y no me presione más – aclaró el ojiazul.

- Que bien… ustedes se ven bien juntos - aludió la rubia con sinceridad.

- Pero olvídate de Lavender ahora… mejor dime… ¿cómo estas tu? - interrogó preocupado.

- Yo, pues… supongo que bien, es que las palabras de Neville si me dolieron, pero dentro de lo que cabe, estoy tranquila… - espetó tratando de no preocupar a su amigo.

- ¿Y eso de querer desaparecer de este lugar? ¿qué haríamos sin ti aquí? – interrogó risueño.

- Pues seguir igual supongo, no soy como Harry o como Hermione… solo soy Luna… Lunática Lovegood - replicó con una sonrisa triste.

- Si, pero eres única, espectacular, eres especial ya lo sabes - la animó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella y pasando el brazo por sus hombros, dando un ligero apretón.

- ¿Especial? yo diría ¡excéntrica! - replicó con una sonrisa más animada.

-. Como quieras decirle - afirmó sonriente, con una mano hizo que la rubia apoyara la cabeza en su hombro - no llores, hay que demostrarle a ese… idiota… quién es Luna Lovegood.

- Lo intentare, aunque no prometo no volver a llorar - afirmó.

- Mmmm cuando lo hagas, búscame, yo estaré aquí - replicó animado, dándole un apretón.

- Gracias Ron… - dijo con una ligera sonrisa, se quedaron ahí sentados, uno al lado del otro, mirando el fulgor de agua.

En Gryffindor…

Una furiosa pelirroja se paseaba en su habitación, mientras que la pelinegra la miraba pasearse.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi familia?... unos están paranoicos y los otros me venderían al mejor postor en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad… ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?! - interrogó furiosa.

- Ginny… mira… - trató de calmarla.

- ¿Qué Lav? ¿qué comprenda?, vamos si no soy idiota, Blaise no me lastimaría, tu lo viste… es un caballero, no como el idiota de Ron que se la pasa comiendo como cerdo… - alegó lógica.

-. Oye… Ron no… - calló al recordar la manera de ingerir alimentos de su novio.

- ¿No qué? ¿no come así? ¿o Fred y George no vendería cualquier cosa en su camino? ¿incluyéndome? – interrogó frustrada.

- Bueno… lo cierto es que… - iba a decir algo, aunque no sabía que cuando la pelirroja la interrumpió.

- Lo cierto es que naci en una familia de idiotas todos, bueno no, Charlie y Bill no… pero desde Percy hasta Ron, son un grupo de retrasados… - afirmó seria.

- Bueno Ginny, tranquilízate ya, ¡Por Merlín! Ahora mejor cuéntame… ¿para qué te quería Sol? - interrogó curiosa.

- Ufff… - se dejo caer en el colchón, mirando al techo - eso… bueno… me preguntó por Harry… y la relación que tuvimos… - profirió recordando las platica.

- ¿Y? ¿qué le dijiste? ¿le contaste qué estabas confundida? ¿o qué todavía quieres a Harry? – soltó queriendo averiguar todo.

- Pues… le dije la verdad, lo que tuvimos, porque terminamos y que ahora lo intento con Zabinni, pero también le deje claro que si no funciona… voy por Harry – expuso con firmeza, mientras tomaba aire, tratando de alejar todo su enojo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso estas loca?!... ¡es Blaise Zabinni! ¡Zabinni!. O sea… ¿sabes lo qué le harán a ese pobre después de verlo contigo? ¿y todavía dudas? ¿no crees qué él ya ha demostrado que esta interesado en ti?

- Es que… - intentó discutir, pero la verdad era que aún estaba confundida.

- Mmmmm olvídalo, ¿qué con Zabinni? ¿qué te dijo?... ahhh y me debes una por distraer a Ron, ¡he! – exclamó esperando tener los detalles.

- Yo… gracias y pues… Blaise me pidió ir con él, a la fiesta de Hogsmeade – musitó con una sonrisa que iba acompañada de un ligero sonrojo al recordar la actitud del moreno.

- Por supuesto aceptaste, ¿no? – preguntó la pelinegra al instante.

- Si, claro, pero… me preguntó por Harry y lo que siento por él… - divulgó borrando su sonrisa, ese momento si que no le había gustado.

-.Nada… ¡es Zabinni, Por Merlín!... ya no dudes… y toma ese bombón…- pidió la morena.

- ¡Lavender! – se quejó al escuchar esa expresión – pero… hoy el buen Blaise me ha puesto un ultimátum… o es… o no es… o sea… o estoy con él… y sino que mejor siga mi camino… - manifestó suspirando.

- ¿Qué esperabas?... es clásico de un Slytherin… - evidenció, que él tenía razón, ella ya no podía seguir jugando con él.

- Mmmmm si - suspiró – pero… ¿y si se termina cuando Sol se vaya…? ¿Si entonces existiera una oportunidad con Harry? – preguntó con tono ensoñador.

-.¡Que necia eres!, ¡que no, no se va a terminar!… tu ya eres historia pasada, supéralo ¡por Merlín!... tu misma has visto a Harry y tu sabes perfectamente que hasta que llego Sol, él no estaba dispuesto a reanudar su relación o andar con alguien más… ya paso… - exclamó tratando de hacerla razonar.

- Entonces, ¿dices qué me rinda y me quede con Blaise cómo premio de consolación? – preguntó tratando de entender lo que su cuñada le decía, pero había una parte de ella que se quería aferrar a una posibilidad por más remota que fuera.

- O sea… no creo que estar con Blaise Zabinni sea quedarte con un premio de consolación y no creo que a él le guste que lo tomes como tal… tú no vas a descansar hasta que él también te bote. Zabinni no va a estar ahí toda la vida… ¿sabes cuántas están tras él?, ya te lo dije… ¡reacciona! ¿acaso quieres qué te lo quite otra? – espetó frustrada por la poca lógica que su amiga le prestaba al tema.

- ¡Claro que no! pero bueno… - se quedo pensativa, después de todo la pelinegra tenia razón… Blaise no era ningún premio de consolación, sino un premio mayor bastante grande. - creo qué tienes razón…

- Claro que si, yo siempre la tengo… pero cambiemos de tema, Hermy iba a estar en la Biblioteca… vamos…

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con eso, con Ron?

- No hay problema, eso ya quedo claro - afirmó seria, sin mirar a la pelirroja.

- Si tu lo dices – musitó con incredulidad, ambas salieron de la Torre de los leones, hasta que en uno de los pasillos se toparon con…

En los Pasillos del Castillo…

Un trío de Slytherin, caminaba con elegancia rumbo a las mazmorras, esperaban poder llegar a la habitación de Blaise sin interrupciones y descansar un poco, ya que se encontraban algo cansados por el entrenamiento y por la falta de sueño que las fiestas pasadas habían dejado en ellos.

- Si sigo así, no llegare a graduarme - replicó burlón Nott, siguiendo con el tema del descanso.

- Mmmm me decepcionas, un Slytherin debe de tener más nivel de resistencia que eso - afirmó categórico Draco.

- Como aquí el gran Draco Malfoy, es capaz de estar en todas las fiestas, beber Whiskey a morir e ir al _Versuch_ para estar con cualquier chica y seguir con su vida normal de escuela y entrenamientos - manifestó el moreno, dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda al aludido.

- Cállate Zabinni, ¿acaso quieres qué el mundo se entere a donde vamos? - susurró furioso.

- ¿Acaso te avergüenzas? ¿tú el gran Draco Malfoy? - siguió con la burla.

- Pero tu no te quedas atrás, estas igual que yo, puedes tener más resistencia, no como este pobre enclenque - señalando al rubio menor.

- Claro, nosotros no sabemos de todas sus actividades, él podría ver más acción que tu y yo juntos - afirmó pícaro Blaise.

- Los caballeros como yo, no tenemos memoria. Aunque los especímenes como tu, no conozcan el termino, idiota - contestó con diplomacia Theo.

- Vaya, vaya ¿quién lo diría?, nuestro pequeño Nott ha dejado la castidad - expresó risueño su líder.

- Malfoy, cierra la boca - a lo lejos distinguió a su novia, caminado sola por el pasillo rumbo al puente que atravesaba los terrenos - me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¿Te vas? ¿por qué? no aguantas nada - replicó divertido Zabinni.

- Cállate… - expresó Draco, señalando a la distancia.

- Vaya, nos cambias por una falda, ¡he!, ya veo - indicó ofendido el moreno.

- Como te dije, soy un caballero… tu eres un niño, nos vemos - con eso se alejó un par de pasos, cuando la voz del líder lo detuvo, provocando que lo mirara.

- Vigila tus pasos Nott, recuerda que estas en la mira - le advirtió.

- Lo haré, adiós - emprendió la carrera para poder alcanzar a su novia.

- ¡Por Slytherin! lo hemos perdido – expresó negando con su cabeza Blaise.

- Cállate, tu estas igual o peor - recalcó el rubio, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡aquí él que esta peor que él o yo, eres tú!, ¿recuerdas?... castaña, Gryffindor, ¡sangre sucia!

- ¡Cierra la boca!, vámonos - siguieron su camino y pocos metros adelante se toparon con la pelirroja y su amiga.

- Optaré por imitar a Nott, te veo después - con eso se alejo del rubio.

- Zabinni - lo llamó - cuídate - susurró muy quedamente.

- ¿Te preocupas por mi Draquito? Relájate, mientras no lo ordenes… estaré bien - replicó ocultando el sentimiento que le daba la preocupación de su amigo, más sabiendo lo que a él le costaba expresar esas palabras. Como todo un Slytherin, así se alejo hasta llegar con la Gryffindor…

Mientras tanto Draco siguió a las mazmorras, donde ya lo esperaba una comitiva muy especial…

En el Estadio…

El lindo ojiverde, miraba embelesado en entrenamiento, pero lo que le motivaba el enojo, era el hecho de no ser el único ahí para verlo, ya que había un promedio de 50 hombres de varias de las selecciones, gritando el nombre de su novia, sus dientes rechinaban cada vez que oía los silbidos y los vítores que le brindaban.

- Esos… ¡es ahora donde requiero al primito celoso y este se pierde! - afirmaba para si, mientras los gritos se sucedían.

Repentinamente una mano en su hombro, lo sacó de esos pensamientos asesinos que se apoderaban de él, giró y se topó con la rasgada mirada de Cho Chang.

- ¿Cho? ¿qué pasa? - interrogó nervioso, ya que desde su último encuentro a solas, procuraba evitarla.

- ¡Harry! ¿cómo estas? - interrogó en un tono tan meloso que podría haber destilado miel

- Yo… este… pues bien… gracias… aquí, mirando a MI NOVIA entrenar - afirmó, recalcando las palabras en una indirecta.

- ¡Haaa! bueno… ¡esa! - se acercó a él con una idea no santa en el pequeño cerebro que ostentaba – Harry… yo…

- Cho… este… me tengo que ir… - replicó, intentando salir del cerco que estaba haciendo la chica. De repente esta cerró el espacio que los separaba, susurrándole al oído.

- Harry… yo… sabes que me encantas… - replicó deslizando una mano por el fornido pecho del león – yo te puedo dar lo que quieras… - afirmó, deslizando todavía más abajo su mano – sabes que puedo hacer lo que quieras por ti.

- ¡¡¡Cho!!! - levantó la mirada, sorprendido por las palabras de la asiática y más aún por el lugar en donde la chica había posado la mano, cuando su mirada se topó con los ojos oscuros de su novia en el aire. Sentía la pared contra su espalda, no había manera diplomática de salir de esa situación - no creo que…

- Yo se que sabes a que me refiero, ella se va, yo estoy aquí, para ti… - lo calló, nada dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

- Aún así… yo no necesito esa clase de… favores - afirmó con seriedad, con ligeras perlas de sudor en la frente y un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Mmmmm yo se que si… - replicó insistente, dando un paso atrás, pero sin apartar la mano del cuerpo del chico – recuérdalo… ella no es competencia para mi - le guiñó un ojo, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse, liberándolo de su contacto.

El héroe de Gryffindor respiró aliviado, pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Sol ya no estaba, se había alejado para continuar con el entrenamiento, pero estaba perfectamente consiente de qué lo había visto con Cho.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué voy a hacer? - suspiró, dejándose caer contra la pared, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

En tanto Sol volaba furiosa en su escoba, yendo por la quaffle con toda la rabia contenida que su cuerpo poseía.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa?, ¡Maldita, Harry es mío! - susurraba furiosa, arrebatándole la pelota a su contraria y enfilando a los aros sin importarle la velocidad.

Las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas por esa repentina furia.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – interrogó la capitana a Domy, la cual se había detenido a su lado.

- Ni idea, pero déjala que libere su furia, es capaz de arrojarte la quaffle si no la dejas desquitarse… - expresó Dominique sabiamente.

- Esta bien, pero nunca la había visto así - afirmó - ¿tendrá algo qué ver con… tú sabes? - señaló al chico abajo.

- Creo que si, por eso te digo, en estos menesteres es mejor dejarla que se explaye - repitió la chica.

- De acuerdo, al menos anotó, esperó que no sea nada de cuidado.

- Yo también - con eso regresó al juego, empatándose con la pelirroja, que no le dirigió una mirada, solo se coordinó con ella para volver a atacar los aros contrarios.

En el Castillo…

Blaise llegaba al lado de Ginny y Lav, brindándole una sonrisa con la que casi la derrite.

- Ginny, ¿te puedo acompañar? - interrogó, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, la tomó de la mano e inició la marcha, dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida.

- Ginny, voy por Ron, te veo después - con eso siguió su camino, mientras abanicaba su rostro con la mano - ¡Por Merlín! ¡que sonrisa!, ¡Ginny sino lo quieres, yo con gusto lo aceptaría!– susurró para si, divertida.

- Blaise ¡o sea… eres un caso! - manifestó divertida Ginevra.

- ¿Yo? ¿por qué? solo te acompañaré al lugar donde vayas - respondió con expresión de inocencia.

- Olvídalo, yo iba a la Biblioteca – aseguró la leona.

- ¿A la Biblioteca? - inquirió extrañado, no esperaba que fuera tan aplicada en sus clases – ¿a qué?

- Íbamos a buscar a Hermione, esta allá - afirmó con ironía, ya que la pregunta del chico fue hecha con incredulidad.

- Ya veo, pues entonces me brindaras la oportunidad de escoltarte hasta tu destino - pidió, llevándose la mano de la chica a los labios.

- Blaise, tu puedes acompañarme a donde quieras - afirmó la chica con coquetería.

- Cuidado con lo que afirmas Ginny, te puedo tomar la palabra - replicó susurrante.

- ¡Por Merlín! - rogó, caminando al lado del Sly, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en los labios de él.

Entre coqueteos y besos robados, llegaron a la puerta de la Biblioteca, en donde se detuvieron, ya que el chico no estaba dispuesto a entrar y menos aún a ver a la castaña.

- Gracias por permitirme acompañarte - indicó el chico, inclinándose para depositar un ligero roce en las comisuras de los labios femeninos, para después alejarse y dejarla insatisfecha.

- Eres un… - antes de terminar la frase, lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica y lo jaló hacia abajo, encontrando los labios de chico, que en un principio no respondió, sorprendido por los actos de ella, para después cerrar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y responder al gesto, con sensualidad.

Cuando por fin se separaron, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, la chica estaba más que satisfecha con la respuesta del Slytherin.

- Gracias a ti, por acompañarme - intentando recobrar la normalidad de su respiración, se internó en la habitación, mientras él sonreía complacido y se enfilaba a su Torre.

En los Terrenos…

Un frió viento empezaba a soplar, provocando un ligero escalofrió en la rubia, el cual no paso inadvertido para el pelirrojo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Tienes frio? ¿quieres qué nos vayamos? - interrogó con preocupación.

- Si, pero primero secaré mis pies - afirmó la rubia, sacando sus pies del agua, estaba dispuesta a ponerse las calcetas así, cuando la mano de Ron la detuvo.

- Pero seca tus pies primero - expresó, tomándolos entre sus manos y secándolos con su túnica, ese gesto le hizo sonrojar, así que bajo la mirada.

- Pero Ron… tu túnica… - interpeló la chica.

- No hay problema - terminó de secarlos y la rubia se colocó las calcetas y el calzado, ambos se levantaron y se sonrieron instintivamente.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme a mi Torre… yo… - estaba dispuesta a despedirse, pero el chico la detuvo.

- Vámonos, te llevo a tu Torre y voy a la mía, de cualquier manera los dos vamos al Castillo - afirmó con lógica.

- Pero Ron… si Lav te ve o se entera… - dudo la Ravenclaw.

- Tranquila Luna, no pasa nada - sonrió confiado, logrando que ella, le devolviera la sonrisa - vamos - bajo primero de las rocas, tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a descender.

Ya abajo, no reparo en soltarla, caminando así un par de metros, en los que la rubia no dijo nada, solo lo miraba y miraba sus manos unidas, para regresar la mirada a la cabellera del pelirrojo.

Entraron al Castillo sin prisa, ahí se liberó de su mano, no quería provocar otra pelea entre su amigo y su novia; al parecer ese gesto el león no lo notó, así que ambos siguieron caminado hasta su Torre, mientras él se divertía relatándole los regaños de Cedric a la Selección, claro omitiendo su propio regaño.

- Gracias por la compañía Ron - expresó con ternura, al arribar a la puerta de su Torre - eres un gran amigo…

- No hay de que, no hice nada y recuerda, no llores y si lo haces… búscame ¿de acuerdo? - interrogó guiñándole un ojo.

- De acuerdo - con una última sonrisa, recitó su contraseña y entro a su Torre, dejando al chico, el cual emprendió la marcha a su Torre, topándose con su novia.

En tanto Lavender se había alejado de la pareja, pero en vez de ir a la Biblioteca, optó por buscar a su novio, no estaba en la Torre, así que lo buscó por el Castillo, estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando vio esa inconfundible cabellera pelirroja dar la vuelta en un corredor.

- ¡Won-won! – le gritó, abalanzándose a los brazos del sorprendido chico.

- Lavender - saludó sin entusiasmo.

- Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te metes? he recorrido casi todo el Castillo - expresó sin respirar.

- Por ahí, dando la vuelta… - contestó evasivo.

- Bueno, ya que te encontré, he estado pensando en lo que usaras para la fiesta de esta noche, ¿qué te parece el pantalón verde con el saco café obscuro y claro la camisa que te regale en navidad? - expresó, afirmando más que cuestionando la pelinegra.

- Lavender yo…- intentó hablar pero…

- Y yo usaré mi hermoso vestido amarillo, ¿lo recuerdas?... el de botones al frente - manifestó, señalando su tórax.

- Si lo recuerdo Lav, pero… - intentó volver a hablar.

- Si, ¡nos veremos geniales! - afirmó – y tu podrías hacerte una coleta…

- ¡Lavender! ¡Basta! - rugió Ronald, hartó de la perorata de la pelinegra. Logrando que esta guardara silencio y lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Ron me gritaste! - obvió la chica.

- ¿Quieres callarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?, solo hablas y hablas, yo soy perfectamente capaz de escoger mi ropa, así como si decido o no peinarme - replicó serio.

- Pero Ron… nos veríamos… - intentó hablar pero esta vez, Ron hizo oír su sonora voz.

- ¡Nada! somos seres individuales, no muñecos de paquete… no tenemos que combinar lo que usemos como si fuéramos de un conjunto - indicó categórico el pelirrojo, levantando el índice.

- Pero Ron, es por tu… - alegó la chica.

- Lavender, estamos regresando a lo mismo, ¿no habíamos quedado en que ibas a dejar de manipularme? - recordó el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente.

- Pero no es manipulación, solo es… - contradijo, pensando que el pelirrojo exageraba.

- Lavender, es manipulación - replicó firme – mira, de esto tenemos que hablar… no podemos seguir así.

- Pero Ron… - se sentía acorralada, no quería que el pelirrojo terminará con ella, así que en cuanto vio a lo lejos a las hermanas Patil les grito - ¡Padma!… ¡Parvati!

Las gemelas la miraron y sonrientes se acercaron, el pelirrojo las miró con seriedad para después regresar la mirada a su novia.

- Hablaremos después Won-won, iré a ver que usare en la noche y no te enojes, puedes usar lo que quieras - con eso le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se alejó con las gemelas que extrañadas la siguieron, mientras que Ron solo sacuda la cabeza negativamente.

- Nunca lo vas a entender - suspiró, enfilando a la Torre de los leones, pero antes de poder llegar, sus hermanitos lo hicieron presa de sus comentarios.

En la Biblioteca…

Una castaña rodeada de varios libros leía concentrada en busca del hechizo que la hiciera recordar y así poder enfrentar al bello rubio de Slytherin…

- Mmmmmm – murmuró inconsciente, cerró el libro con un gesto fúrico - ¡diablos! tampoco hay nada en este… - lo colocó en una pila bastante grande de libros - ¡por Merlín! ya me canse… - replicó frustrada, tomando otro libro y abriéndolo en una página al azar - si no esta en este, me voy a la Torre… - afirmó determinada, bajo la mirada y comenzó a leer, sonriendo ampliamente al notar que el hechizo que necesitaba estaba frente a ella. - ¡gracias Merlín! – tomó pergamino y pluma, anotando todos los ingredientes, así como el método de preparación, cerró el libro y leyó nuevamente la lista - ¡diablos! necesito ir a Hogsmeade por algunos de estos - levantó la mirada en cuanto oyó unos pasos, sonriéndole a la chica que se acercaba con paso saltarín, provocando una mirada de disgusto de parte de la Sra. Pince.

- ¿Qué hay Hermione? ¿ya encontraste lo que necesitabas? – inquirió contenta Ginny.

- Si, ya… ¿y tu qué? ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría y efusividad? - cuestionó divertida.

- Mmmmmm nada… - suspiró, mirando el techo de la habitación enigmáticamente.

- ¿Nada? Vamos Ginny, si tienes una expresión de estar en las nubes - afirmó con la mirada chispeante.

- Pues nada… solo que… ¡por Merlín, me encanta Blaise! - replicó subiendo el tono de voz.

- Cállate Ginny, estas en la Biblioteca - la regaño la castaña con diversión.

- Lo siento - sobre su hombro miró a la dama de la Biblioteca, que la miraba con expresión pétrea.

- Vámonos de aquí, antes de que nos corran por tu efusividad - ambas tomaron varios de los libros y los regresaron a los estantes, aunque Hermione temía que la chica prestara atención a los títulos, pero la pelirroja estaba en la nube nueve, así que no había peligro.

Ya afuera la pelirroja se dispuso a darle a Hermione un resumen de sus momentos con Blaise, casi sin omitir detalle, hasta que la castaña la reprendió…

- ¡Ginny! eres demasiado explicita, ¿no crees? ¡esa no es información que yo requiera! - la amonestó divertida.

- Lo siento, pero es que… ¡por Merlín! – suspiró la leona, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Entiendo… tranquila - manifestó sonriendo de la expresión ensoñadora de su amiga.

- Bueno, ahora te pondré al tanto de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en tu ausencia de mi vida… - y se dispuso a contarle acerca de su platica con Sol, así como de lo ocurrido entre Lavender y Ron, además de mirarla con expresión curiosa, al adentrarse nuevamente en el tema de los Slytherin - ¿y qué con Malfoy?

- No es el lugar ni el momento, te contaré después - aceptó la chica, mirando hacia los lados.

- Mmmmm esto se esta poniendo interesante, ¿ya hablaste con los chicos? – clavando su mirada chocolate, con interrogación en Hermione.

- No y las palabras de Harry no me ayudan, me dijo que no más Slytherin y lo dijo muy enserio – afirmó mirándola con decepción.

- ¡Diablos! ¿y qué harás? – interrogó.

- Ni idea, primero tengo que hablar con ellos y ver su postura, antes de decidir que hacer - expresó sabiamente, mientras suspiraba al pensar en las serpientes.

- Pues que tengas suerte Hermy, porque así como vi a Ron, tu y yo estamos metidas en un gran lio… - exclamó con pesar.

- Mmmmm supongo que si, no le agrada mucho tu relación con Zabinni y mucho menos mi amistad con ellos – divulgó conflictuada.

- Bueno, tampoco es que les pidamos permiso ¿no?, o sea ellos no nos piden opinión para decidir con quien se relacionan, de ser así le hubiéramos prohibido a Harry su relación psicópata con Chang… - aclaró definitiva la pelirroja.

- Cierto, oye ¿y cómo vas de poción? – cuestionó la castaña, pensando en la cantidad de poción que había hecho.

- Mmmm cierto, de eso quería hablarte, creo que vas a tener que hacer más - aseveró, sacando el pequeño frasco y señalando la poca cantidad de liquido.

- Ya veo… vamos a la habitación de Gerry - dijo sarcásticamente. - Ahí te daré más… vamos… - emprendieron el camino a la Torre del castaño, sin inconvenientes.

En Slytherin…

El rubio de ojos grises, caminaba con paso decidido hacia la habitación del rizado, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, las voces de la Sala común callaron, cosa que no le paso inadvertido, pero optó por ignorarlos y seguir su camino, cuando algo que ya presentía ocurrió.

- Malfoy… tenemos que hablar contigo - logro decir Graham.

- Si, no es posible que esto siga a si - afirmó Terrence, desde su cómoda posición en un sillón.

- Mmmmm ¿y qué es eso tan urgente que quieren decirme? – inquirió serio, sabiendo de sobra el tema.

- No finjas, tu sabes perfectamente el tema… la traición… - espetó recalcando su palabras Montague.

- Si, los traidores están muy cerca… ¡aquí en Slytherin! – manifestó con molestia Malcom.

- Y merecen un castigo… un muy buen castigo… - exigió con una mueca maliciosa Bole.

- ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! – gruñó Montague.

- Han ofendido el buen nombre de la casa, además han manchado la pureza de sus sangres… - bramó Millicent.

- Mmmm ya veo, no se preocupen… ya tengo algo en mente - afirmó serio su líder, mientras observaba las caras de cada uno de los que se encontraban pidiendo la cabeza de sus amigos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿o solo proteges a tus amigos? - inquirió con ironía Bole.

- ¿Insinúas algo? ¡si quieres decir algo dilo! - exigió el rubio, alzando su tono de voz, mientras clavaba su fría mirada en él.

- Solo que has estado muy apegado a ellos… tal ves no les hagas nada por ser cercanos a ti… - replicó dándose valor, sin inmutarse ante el líder.

- Cierto, después de todo Blaise y Nott son de los pocos con los que se te puede relacionar… - afirmó Pansy, destilando veneno.

- Mmmmm ¿y eso qué? ¿insinúas qué falto a mi calidad de líder? - cuestionó serio, clavando su mirada helada en las pupilas de la chica, la cual solo bajo la cabeza, turbada.

- Nadie insinúa nada, así qué dime, como el líder de la casa, ¿qué castigo piensas imponer? - increpó frio Graham.

- Si, esto no puede quedar impune, la traición se paga caro – afirmó Bole en un tono demandante.

- Solo esperen… ya lo verán… - espetó con expresión pétrea - y pobre del que se atreva a tocarlos sin que yo de la orden… ¿entendieron? – amenazó Malfoy, pasando su mirada fría en ellos.

- De acuerdo, pero esperamos ver pronto resultados… - comentó Higgs.

- Los verán, pero después del Torneo, no podemos exponernos… - con eso, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a la habitación del moreno.

Al llegar, se dejo caer en la cama, con un suspiro…

- ¡Malditos sean! ¿ya ven lo qué pasa por idealistas? - interrogó a la nada. Giró en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, golpeando la cama con un gesto frustrado.

En cuanto terminó la junta, Pansy Parkinson ni tarda ni perezosa, salió de la Torre en busca del chico, pero no sabia en donde empezar a buscar, así que se ocultó tras de uno de los pilares de la entrada a la Torre, en espera del moreno, que no tardo en aparecer, afortunadamente para la chica.

- Blaise… - susurró la chica, llamando la atención del rizado.

El moreno más sexy de Slytherin, caminaba con paso firme por los corredores de las mazmorras, después de dejar a Ginny, tenia una expresión seria, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, dándole un aire más atrevido a su rostro, al llegar a la entrada de su casa, el aroma de un perfume asaltó sus sentidos, al instante, una voz conocida lo llamó, él acudió con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué quieres? – interrogó frio.

- Sabes que tu traición te costara caro, ¿no es verdad? – interrogó, aunque era más afirmación que pregunta.

- Lo se… ¿y eso a ti qué…? – preguntó sin entender aún el motivo de su llamado.

- Pues… que acaban de hablar con Draco, le han pedido tu cabeza y la de Nott – divulgó destilando su veneno.

- ¿Y?, eso era sabido… no tengo miedo… - afirmó el moreno.

- ¿No?, mmmm pues deberías, porque no es un castigo fácil el que te impondrán - reprendió - aún teniendo de tu lado a Draco…

- Mmmm ya te dije que no me importa y a todo esto, ¿solo viniste a avisarme algo que ya suponía? ¿qué quieres en verdad Pansy? – inquirió estudiando a la pelinegra.

- Mmmm pues… darte una oportunidad para salvarte - afirmó, deslizando un dedo por el pecho del chico - yo lo he considerado y tú me gustas, me gustas mucho… no quisiera que… te dañaran…

- ¿Y qué sugieres? - interrogó sorprendido, ya que esas palabras las esperó por demasiado tiempo y el que se las planteara así, en ese momento, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Blaisito, yo te puedo ayudar, podemos lograr que no te dañen… todo es cuestión de plantear las cosas de manera diferente – mencionó calculadoramente - si tu dijeras que solo fue un juego, es decir, una burla tu salida con esa, yo te secundaria, así todos pensarían que era un juego de tu parte y no te lastimarían. Al contrario, aplaudirían tu gran actuación - replicó.

- Ya veo ¿y tu qué ganarías con eso? - interrogó aún desconfiado.

- Pues para empezar, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño, además como ya te dije me gustas mucho y tú y yo podríamos… - dejo la frase inconclusa, mientras extendía la mano sobre el tórax del moreno.

- Mmmmm - murmuró, mirando de frente las pupilas oscuras de la chica, en las cuales se leía la firmeza de su decisión - entiendo, lo pensaré y te daré mi respuesta más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, pero no tardes o puede ser demasiado tarde - replicó, acortado la distancia entre ellos, rozó suavemente la mejilla del chico y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolo en la obscuridad de la entrada.

El chico solo la miró alejarse, en cuanto la pelinegra se perdió de vista, de detrás de otro pilar hizo notar su presencia el rubio Nott.

- No me mires así - replicó al notar la mirada de acusación del moreno - no te espiaba… es más, no oí nada, solo que venia llegando y los vi muy… "entretenidos", así que no podía interrumpir – espetó mirándolo pícaramente.

- Idiota - respondió el moreno, al notar el tono en que su amigo le hablaba.

- Tranquilo Blaise - lo calmó - ¿te dijo algo relevante? - interrogó.

- No, solo… tonterías, como de costumbre, vamos, Malfoy debe de estar esperándonos… - replicó ocultando la verdad.

- Bien - lo siguió al interior de la Torre, donde nuevamente, los comentarios de la Sala común se detuvieron al verlos llegar. - ¡pero sigan! - alentó - no se detengan por nosotros, sabemos que somos importantes en sus vidas, pero no tiene que detenerse… sigan… - con eso, el par de serpientes, subió o las escaleras, dejando tras de si varias miradas de oído.

- Sigue alimentando el odio Nott - replicó divertido.

- ¡Por favor!, yo no les temo - con eso, ambos entraron a la habitación, donde encontraron al líder de la casa, que los miró con recriminación.

En el Estadio…

Por fin, Altea dio por terminado el entrenamiento, en cuanto las chicas bajaron de sus escobas, casi todas corrieron a los vestidores, solo unas cuantas, quedaron en el campo, entre ellas la capitana del equipo, así como Dominique y Sol, la cual se disculpó y caminó en dirección al ojiverde que esperaba por ella.

- Mmmm eso no presagia nada bueno para Harry - afirmó con diversión Domy.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pobre chico - se compadeció la capitana, yendo a los vestidores, dejando al ojiverde a su suerte.

Mientras que este veía a la pelirroja acercarse a él con la mirada más fría que le hubiera visto.

- ¡Por Gryffindor!... estoy muerto - susurró para si, brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa a la francesa - buen entrenamiento amor, te luciste - alabó.

- Gracias - contestó seria, clavando sus pupilas chocolate en las esmeralda, queriendo averiguar los hechos – ¿qué quería Chang? - interrogó súbitamente.

- ¿Cho?, pues tu sabes… lo de siempre… - respondió evasivo.

- ¿Lo de siempre? ¿y qué es lo de siempre? - refutó con sarcasmo, sonriéndole irónica.

- Pues tú sabes… solo molestar… - alegó el elegido.

- Ya veo ¿y por solo molestar, la dejas que se te acerque de esa manera? - cuestionó con frialdad.

- ¿Acercarse? ¿de qué manera? ¿de qué hablas? - interrogó nervioso.

- ¿Qué me ocultas? - increpó, agitando el índice frente a él, señalándolo.

- ¿Yo?, nada… ¿por qué? ¿te parece qué oculto algo? – respondió nervudo.

- Mmmmmm - murmuró, mientras estudiaba sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué me miras así? ¿estas enojada?– cuestionó.

- Tú sabes porque, dime la verdad o de verdad me vas a ver enojada - respondió con determinación.

- Yo… pues… te digo la verdad, solo vino a molestar, ya sabes… a acosarme y eso, pero se fue rápido, en cuanto le dije que te esperaba - mintió el Gryffindor.

- Ya veo… ¿eso fue todo? – interrogó seria.

- Si, ya ves como esta loca, ignórala - pidió el buscador, tomándola por la cintura y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

- Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo Potter - amenazó la francesa, sin responder al abrazo.

- Claro que no amor, ya te dije, solo molesta… ignórala… - y es que aunque fuera un león de Gryffindor, no dejaba de ser hombre y la propuesta de Cho era para tenerse en cuenta.

- Bien, voy a cambiarme ¿me esperas? - cuestionó aún desconfiada.

- Claro, yo esperare lo que quieras - replicó galante, queriendo suavizar a la pelirroja.

- Gracias, no tardare - emprendió el camino a los vestidores, justo antes de entrar al pasillo, volvió a mirarlo, el chico estaba recargado en el muro, con el rostro hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados – Harry… - lo llamó, este la miró al instante - no tolero las mentiras… yo solo te pido sinceridad… así que ten cuidado - con eso lo dejo ahí.

El ojiverde la vio alejarse, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de hacer, cuando a su mente volvieron las palabras de Remus "Esa chica es muy observadora… si la vas a engañar tienes que tener cuidado y ser muy astuto… si eres como Sirius tal vez lo logres…".

- ¡Por Merlín!, en que lío me estoy metiendo - resopló, dejando caer la cabeza al frente, en espera del regresó de su novia.

En la Torre de los gemelos…

Los hermosos cupidos Weasley trataban de sonsacarle información a su testarudo hermanito, acerca de sus relaciones personales, tanto con Luna Lovegood como con su novia, Lavender Brown.

-. Vamos Ron, solo queremos ayudarte, damos algo para hacerlo - animó Fred.

- Si, mira que nos preocupamos por ti y tu vida sentimental – agregó en forma de chantaje el pelirrojo.

- Pero… yo no quiero su preocupación, gracias - intentó levantarse, pero teniendo a cada lado a uno de sus hermanos, estos lo regresaron al sillón, apoyando cada uno una mano en el pecho del chico y empujándolo.

- Vamos Ron, deja de ser tan testarudo, solo dinos ¿por qué regresaste con Brown? – inquirió George.

- Si, es obvio que ella es un psicópata controladora manipuladora con delirio de persecución… - afirmó exagerando el mayor de los gemelos.

- Fred… deja de hablar así de ella… - pidió el ojiazul, sintiendo que exageraban.

- ¿Acaso lo negaras? ¿la estas defendiendo? –preguntó al instante George.

- Vamos Ron, tu sabes que lo que dice Fred es cierto, tu mismo lo dijiste - replicó el gemelo, defendiendo a su otra parte.

- Yo nunca dije… - calló al recordar que si, en efecto, él había afirmado cosas así.

-. ¿Qué?, ¿no has dicho qué estas cansado de ser controlado? – preguntó recalcando las palabras Freddy.

- Si Ron, solo queremos ayudarte… - agregó el otro, animándolo a aceptar la cruel verdad.

-. Así que dinos ¿con qué te convenció, para que regresaras con ella? – inquirió curioso el pelirrojo.

- Nosotros ya te pensábamos libre del yugo de Lavender… - espetó George.

- No es eso, simplemente hablamos y resolvimos algo… - replicó no muy convencido, mirando que sus palabras no eran bien tomadas por sus hermanos.

- Lo que quieres decir es que te lavó la cabeza y regresaste con ella - afirmó con resignación Fred.

- Pues… - no supo como contestar a tal afirmación, ya que ni el mismo, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo que si tengo que aplaudirte, es el gesto tan caballeroso que tuviste hoy con Luna… - profirió pícaramente su hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿cuál gesto? ¿nos vieron? ¿quién más…? - interrogó nervioso revelando más de lo hubiera querido.

- ¿Cómo que, cuál gesto?… pues… - estaba apunto de decirlo cuando Fred lo interrumpió.

- ¿Acaso tuviste otro gesto caballeroso con Lovegood? ¿por qué tan nervioso, Ron? – interrogó el pelirrojo.

-.Si, nosotros nos referíamos al de hacer que tu noviecita le pidiera disculpas, ¿tu a cuál te refieres?

- Si, ¿qué has estado haciendo en nuestra ausencia pequeño? – preguntó divertido su hermano mayor.

- Yo nada, yo… es decir… si… lo de Lavender… bueno… fue solo porque Luna no merecía lo que dijo Lav de ella y bueno… ustedes saben… - completó difícilmente, sudando ante la presión que ellos le estaban haciendo pasar.

- Vamos Ron, deja de tartamudear y diles a tus hermanos mayores la verdad…

- Si, ya sabes que no te dejaremos ir de aquí, si no sabemos que pasa - afirmó George.

- ¿Acaso es por qué viste a Longbottom hablando con ella? ¿le hizo algo? – inquirió rápidamente el otro.

- No, bueno no le hizo nada, solo… pues… - calló indeciso en revelar más de lo que debieran saber sus hermanos.

- Vamos Ron ¿qué le hizo, la insultó? ¿Lo vas a golpear? ¿quieres ayuda? - intervino divertido.

- No, yo no lo golpeare - afirmó, aunque por dentro estaría gustoso de propinarle un par de golpes a su compañero de habitación.

- Pero te gustaría hacerlo ¿no? - interrogó, adivinando los deseos de su hermanito.

- Entonces viste a Longbottom con Lovegood y ¿fuiste a buscarla para darle ánimo? - interrogó deductivo el chico.

- Bueno yo… - tartamudeó mirando con nerviosismo a Fred.

-. ¿Pero qué hiciste con Brown?, hasta donde me quede, saliste con ella de Estadio ¿no? - inquirió el otro.

- Ella se fue con Ginny - respondió.

- Ya veo, así que en cuanto te viste libre de tu látigo, corriste en busca de Luna, para ver si estaba bien.

- Vaya Ronnie, aprendes rápido - dijo orgulloso el gemelo.

- Idiotas, no entienden nada - refutó, pero las palabras de sus hermanos eran ciertas, en cuanto se vio libre del yugo de Lavender, había corrido en busca de Luna para saber como estaba.

- Tranquilo Ron, mira nosotros podríamos darte un par de consejos de como terminar con Brown y poder andar con Lovegood… - afirmó tentando a su hermanito Fred.

- No seas idiota, Luna es mi amiga… - aseguró seguro el chico.

-. Mmmmm si yo fuera tu, pensaría mejor en lo que dices - lo regañó - vamos Fred, busquemos a Lovegood y veamos como esta…

- No se atrevan, no los quiero cerca de ella ¿entendieron? - con una mirada fulminante, salió de la Torre, dejando a su hermanos anonadados.

- ¿Viste eso Fred?

- Así es George, parece que nuestro hermanito va por buen camino…

- Solo le hace falta una pequeña ayuda, de nuestra parte… ¿no crees?

- En efecto hermano, ¡los cupidos Weasley al ataque!, planearemos algo, vamos…

- Si, Artilugios Weasley no redituara si no trabajamos… vámonos - salieron de la Torre, yendo a Hogsmeade.

En Slytherin…

Nott y Blaise se acomodaban plácidamente en la cama restante, mientras que la fría mirada plateada de su líder los estudiaba.

- Les advertí que esto pasaría, pero son unos obcecados - afirmó serio.

- Nott, ¿entiendes a qué se refiere el pequeño Draquito? - cuestionó divertido Zabinni.

- Pues… no… supongo que se refiere a la afirmación, de que seremos los ganadores del Torneo – replicó siguiéndole la broma al moreno, a pesar de la mirada de odio de su amigo.

- Dejen de jugar idiotas, saben perfectamente a que me refiero… ¡han pedido sus cabezas en bandeja de plata! - divulgó tratando de hacerlos entender, lo difícil de la situación.

- Pero Draco… te tenemos a ti de nuestro lado… - acotó despreocupado el rizado.

- Ya se los dije, como líder es mi deber castigarlos… y lo hare… - amenazo sin temor.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer – replicó Theo, tratando de relajar el asunto. - además hay tiempo…

- Idiotas - murmuró frustrado, sintiendo la impotencia de no hacerlos entender la gravedad del asunto – no están consientes, ¿verdad? No alcanzan a comprender que eso no es un juego de niños… la magnitud que esto puede alcanzar… - espetó incrédulo.

- Lo sabemos… - intentó alegar Nott.

- No, no lo saben, esto no es solo por la casa o en la escuela… en cuanto esto se corra, el Consejo de padres alegara, además de que… ustedes saben lo que pasa con los sangre pura, que son traidores afuera – señaló tratando de hacerlos razonar.

- Lo sabemos Draco… - aseguró calmado Theodore.

- Tal vez tu ya estés consiente, según tu no te importa lo que tus padres digan, o que te deshereden, o que no entres en ninguno de los círculos más prestigiosos del mundo mágico… pero él no - señaló a Zabinni.

- Tranquilo Draco, se perfectamente en lo que me meto, además ya se los dije… al contrario de Nott cuya novia es mestiza, Ginny es sangre pura - clavó su mirada en las pupilas plateadas de su interlocutor - cosa que no es tan grave como si fuera una sangre sucia, lo traidora es lo de menor relevancia…

- Eres un… - calló por no poder encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente grande para describirlo

- ¿Y a qué viene lo de sangre sucia?, ninguno de nosotros se relaciona con esas… no hemos caído tan bajo - replicó con el clásico tono racista que resaltaba en su casa. - no estamos tan locos… eso si amerita un avada... - afirmó Nott inconsciente de que sus palabras eran como un balde de agua fría para el líder.

- Deja de decir idioteces - ordenó, para después mirar a Blaise - y tú… estas a punto de perder tus privilegios - amenazó el premio anual.

- Vamos Draco, yo se que me adoras sin mi no podrías vivir - expresó el chico con ligereza.

- Sigue así y lo averiguaras, ahora vamos a comer… sus idioteces ya me abrieron el apetito - fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

- Vamos Draqui, Draqui, no te enfades, sabemos que nos esperabas porque no quieres perderte nuestra grata compañía en el Comedor…

- Blaise… será mejor que te calles… - espetó Theodore, notando que su líder no estaba de humor.

- Sabio consejo – afirmó Malfoy, así los tres abandonaron la Torre de Slytherin.

En el Estadio…

Sol salía ya aseada de los vestidores de las chicas, ataviada con un sweater ligero en rosa con una abertura que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, mostrando su pearcing de libélula, así como una falda en tono violeta tableada y unas botas rosas, el ojiverde esperaba pacientemente recargado en el muro, con la cabeza gacha, un pie flexionado apoyado en la pared, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La pelirroja caminó hacia él con elegancia, con pasos suaves, para sorprenderlo, cuando le tomó el brazo, él dio un ligero salto.

- Me asústate - afirmó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras tan concentrado ¿todo esta bien? – interrogó notándolo extraño.

- Si, solo me asustaste, vamos - la tomó de la mano y caminaron fuera del Estadio en silencio.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – cuestionó la francesa.

- A Gryffindor, hay algo que quiero mostrarte - se detuvo súbitamente, para besar los labios de la chica, brindarle una sonrisa, para después seguir caminando.

- De acuerdo - aceptó, caminando a su lado, aunque esa sonrisa nerviosa de parte del chico no pasaba inadvertida para ella. - ¿y qué es, lo que me vas a mostrar?

- Es algo importante, ya lo veras - afirmó, caminando decididamente, subieron un par de escaleras, tuvieron que detenerse en otras, hasta que terminaran de moverse, hasta llegar a la puerta de la Torre de los leones - ¡uff, pensé que nunca llegaríamos!, vamos - recitó la contraseña, cedió el paso a la chica para entrar a la Sala común - ven… siéntate… en seguida regresó - con eso subió a su habitación.

- Mmmmm ok- respondió, mirándolo alejarse, observando a las demás personas en el lugar. Varias chicas se aglomeraban en un rincón, otros Gryffindor, jugaban ajedrez, otros platicaban entre si… era una habitación acogedora.

Poco después regresó el chico de pupilas oliváceas, con lo que parecía ser un libro en las manos.

- O sea, ¿no me digas qué vas a estudiar? – interrogó incrédula.

- Claro que no, además no me gusta, que lo digas como si yo no estudiara, no soy Hermione, pero tengo buenas calificaciones – aseguró indignado.

- Esta bien… pero yo soy mejor - dijo con vanidad - bueno y si no es un libro ¿qué es?

- Pues… un álbum… donde tengo algunas fotos que me gustaría que vieras - le extendió el libro, mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sillón.

La pelirroja lo abrió, la primera foto en aparecer era la que Hagrid le regalara hace tantos años, él siendo un bebe con sus padres.

- ¿Tus padres? – inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Harry - eras un bebe muy lindo, tus ojos son hermosos…

- ¿Insinúas qué ahora no lo son? - cuestionó burlón.

- Mmmmm digamos que… han perdido inocencia - respondió risueña. Dio la vuelta a la página y encontró una de los padres de chico, acompañados de varias personas - ¿aquí en Hogwarts? ¿tu madre? - señaló a la chica, al lado del muchacho de lentes, muy parecido a su novio.

- Si, con mi padre… son Sirius, Remus, el padre de Neville… no se si lo conozcas…

- Si, el ex novio de Luna, ¿no?

- Si, ese… pero mira este es mi padre, mi mama y este… es la rata… él es el culpable de la muerte de mis padres… él es el traidor que los delato con… - calló, ya que había mucha gente en la Sala y no era propicio pronunciar ese nombre.

- Ya veo, era amigo de tus padres – afirmó, comprendiendo el enojo del ojiverde, en la siguiente página encontró una más de ellos - ¿la boda de sus padres? - inquirió con una sonrisa, tratando de que el chico se relajara nuevamente.

- Si, mira, si notas Sirius esta ahí, es el que esta atrás… escondido…

- Ya lo veo, sin duda era muy atractivo… aunque aún sigue siéndolo - afirmó divertida, notando la mirada fulminante de parte de su novio, la siguiente imagen era del trío dorado. – ¡ahhh están pequeños!, ¡que tiernos! - señaló la imagen donde los tres ostentaban escasos 11 años.

- Si, hemos sido amigos desde el primer año - afirmó, mirando la foto con nostalgia. – eso es todo, solo falta una… aquí hay varias personas… entre ellas mis padres, Sirius, los Longbottom, Alastor Moody, Dumbledore y más gente que no conozco…

- Ya veo… - respondió extrañada al no ver más fotos. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por el león.

- Son todas las que tengo, hasta entrar aquí, yo vivía debajo de la escalera en casa de mis tíos muggles, después llego Sirius y me mude con él tiempo después…

- Entiendo… pero… aquí hacen falta fotos, sobre todo una… - mencionó divertida, tratando de que el chico no se incomodara al contarle esa parte de su pasado.

- ¿Ahh si? ¿cuál? – interrogó coqueto.

- La mía por supuesto, yo no puedo faltar en este álbum – espetó feliz de no haber encontrado imágenes de la asiática, ni de la chica Weasley.

- Por supuesto, habrá tuyas… muchas… - la beso suavemente, sonriéndole con diversión.

- Lo se - el chico regresó el álbum a su habitación, para después volver a su lado.

- Vamos al Comedor. tengo un poco de hambre- pidió, llevándose la mano al abdomen.

- De acuerdo - tomando la mano que el chico le extendía, salieron de la Torre, topándose con…

En la habitación de Gerry…

- Muy bien Hermy, ahora dame detalles ¿qué con Malfoy?, aquí no te puedes escapar… - manifestó curiosa la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué quieres, qué te diga? – respondió evasiva.

- ¿Cómo que, qué? ¿qué paso? ¿cómo paso? ¿qué tal besa? ¿qué paso después? – soltó varias preguntas abrumando a la castaña.

- Pues… nada, besa bien y… pues no hay más… estaba ebrio y se fue a dormir a Slytherin supongo…

- ¿A Slytherin? ¿y tu no hiciste nada?- cuestionó incrédula.

- ¿Pues qué quieres, qué te diga?

- Pues eso... ¿qué sentiste? ¿cómo reaccionaste? ¿le pegaste? – volvió a preguntar ansiosa por oír el relato.

- ¡Claro que no le pegue! - obvió la chica - y pues… debo confesar que me quede… pasmada, ahora es mi turno de presumirte… ¡¡¡QUE MANERA DE BESAR!!! ¡por Merlín! - suspiró la castaña al recordar los besos que había compartido con el rubio.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿y qué? ¿solo fue un beso y se fue? ¿hubo algo más? – exclamó emocionada.

- ¿Que piensas, qué soy?, solo fue un beso, toma en cuenta que estaba ebrio, pero hay que admitir que a pesar de eso, besa muy bien… - afirmó con un ligero sonrojo.

- Mmmmm no por nada tiene a tantas tras él, pero… ¿y después?, ¿no me digas qué no ha pasado nada?, ¿no has hablado con él? ¿te ha dicho algo? – inquirió queriendo saber todo, después de todo, lo que escuchaban sus oídos era fuera de serie, de todo, de hecho era algo imposible.

- Mmmmm insultos, no ha pasado nada, solo se fue a Slytherin… ¿qué esperabas? Él es… pues… siempre va a ser el hurón Malfoy, el líder sangre pura y yo no dejo de ser Hermione Granger, sangre sucia y Gryffindor – profirió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Y eso qué?, todo puede pasar, mira mi caso… - señaló con idealismo.

- Pero es distinto, tu puedes ser considerada traidora de sangre, pero sigues siendo pura, yo soy… lo que soy… eso no cambia nada… - replicó resignada.

- Pues, tienes algo de razón, digo… después de todo es demasiado imposible… - comentó descendiendo de su nube idealista y volviendo al mundo cruel, donde la sociedad juzgaba todo.

- Lo se y se discreta con eso, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa… sobre todo con Lav… ella es el Profeta de Hogwarts… - musitó temerosa de que más gente se enterara, no quería más problemas, por ahora ya se había conflictuado demasiado su vida.

- Lo se, no te preocupes, y dime ¿qué hacen en Slytherin? – preguntó curiosa.

- Pues… como Gerry te puedo decir que solo beben y que manera de beber - afirmó divertida.

- ¿Y hablan de chicas? ¿Zabinni te ha dicho algo? ¡Vamos Hermy… di algo! – pidió ansiosa por saber lo que su atractivo moreno decía.

- Aparte de estar celoso de mi y de Harry, además de querer matarlo, por cierto, me entere de un chisme, pero por favor… si te lo cuento ¿serás discreta?

- Claro que si… ya sabes que soy discreta – respondió intrigada.

- Bueeeno… de eso dudo, pero confiare en ti… pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que yo te dije y mucho menos le dirás algo a Blaise, me puede costar caro esto… ¿ok? – pidió mirándola fijamente.

- Si, si… lo prometo, pero ya cuéntame - exigió la menor de la familia Weasley.

- Bien, pues me entere que, el autor de la golpiza de Córner no fue otro más que Blaise Zabinni… - confesó.

- ¡¡¡QUEEEEEÉ!!! ¡¡¡¿qué más?!!! ¡¡¡¿por qué?!!! - vociferó exaltada.

- No grites Ginny, eso fue todo lo que supe… ¿por qué? supongo que algo te hizo Michael, ¿no? ¿será de cuándo te embriago en la fiesta? – evidenció recordando el evento.

- Posiblemente, ¡aaaahh lo mando golpear! - se dejo caer en la cama.

- ¿Te alegra qué lo hayan golpeado?, pobre Michael quedo vapuleado… - aseveró la castaña, sin entender a su amiga.

- Pues… yo se que no debería de alegrarme, pero se lo merecía, además el que Blaise haya hecho eso dice mucho a su favor – manifestó alegre.

- ¿Cómo? ¿O sea qué el mandar golpear es demostrar cariño? - interrogó extrañada.

- Pues… algo así, es decir… estas de acuerdo que Blaise no actúa así normalmente ¿no? eso quiere decir que significo algo para él… - dedujo alegre.

- ¿Y eso lo descubriste con la golpiza de Córner? pero si es lo que ha estado demostrando desde hace días – expuso Hermione.

- Bueno si, pero esto es… un bonus, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es interesante… - exclamó divagando en sus emociones y cavilaciones.

- ¡Por Merlín! eres muy excéntrica, pero en fin, ya te dije lo que sabia, así que no le vayas a contar nada a Zabinni o Gerry será picadillo… - pidió.

- Eso si Gerry todavía se junta con ellos, porque después de la platica con Ron y Harry, quien sabe que pueda pasar… - auguró la chica.

- Lo se… esperó que nada malo… - rogó la leona.

- Que tengas suerte Hermy… - le deseó, mirando el reloj – vamos a comer, tal vez los veamos y puedas hacerlos entender.

- Lo dudo, pero vayamos a comer… el entrenamiento me dio hambre - salieron al Comedor.

En el Pasillo…

El trió de Slytherin caminaba casi en silencio rumbo al Comedor, el silencio solo era roto por los ocasionales comentarios irritantes del moreno, que no cesaba de fastidiar al sexy Draco.

- Blaise, estas a punto de acabar con la paciencia de Draco, ¡he! – le advirtió Nott.

- No, Draqui sabe que muy dentro de su ser me adora, yo se demasiado de él como para que me deje de hablar – profesó el aludido.

- Blaise, una palabra más y serás un cadáver esta misma noche - amenazó el buscador, consiente de a lo que se refería.

- Te lo dije – reclamó Theodore, ya en el Comedor caminaron directo a la mesa de las serpientes, sentándose alejados del resto de los demás Slytherin.

- ¿Ya ven? son repudiados, como si fueran viles sangres sucias - ironizó Malfoy, sentándose al rincón de la mesa.

- Mmmm no importa, mientras te tenga a ti y tú me quieras - dijo burlonamente, tomando del brazo al rubio.

- Déjame - se soltó de un jalón de las manos del moreno - ¿qué demonios te pasa? Estar con esa Weasley te atrofia el cerebro - replicó molesto.

- Draco, hemos perdido a Blaise esto es muy raro – exclamó el cazador.

- Y que lo digas - apuntó el rubio - Blaise, siéntate y cállate, solo come y no hables - ordenó

Los tres tomaron alguno de los muchos manjares que había en la mesa, el moreno paseo su mirada por la mesa de los leones, sin toparse con ningún ser de importancia.

- Mmmm Ginny no ha llegado - expresó para si.

- ¡¡Por Slytherin!! Ya cállate - ordenó frio Draco, cansado de oír el mismo tema.

- ¿Qué? solo dije que no había llegado, tampoco están sus hermanos o Potty y su novia o Granger - haciendo énfasis en la última persona.

- ¿Y eso qué? Desde cuando te importa si están o no están - apuntó Nott, extrañado e la actitud de Zabinni.

- Ignóralo, esta perdido - alegó el líder, evitando mirar a Blaise.

- Ya lo note - completó, bebiendo de un vaso frente a el.

- Envidiosos, pero mira… la que si esta es la noviecita del buen Nott - afirmó, logrando que le chico mirara de inmediato a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Por Merlín! dejen de ser tan idiotas… me avergüenzan… - ordenó con voz firme.

- En lo dicho, eres un envidioso… tienes a tantas, que al final no tienes a "ninguna" – objeto el moreno.

- Déjate de estupideces Blaise - manifestó con fastidio Draco, justo en ese momento, la rubia fría de Slytherin hizo su aparición - ahora veras, yo no tengo solo a la que quiera, ¡tengo a la mejor! - se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde la chica se disponía a tomar asiento – Nurit, buenas tardes - saludó.

- Buenas tardes Draco - regresó el saludo.

- ¿Serias tan amable de regalarme unos minutos a solas? - cuestionó con seriedad.

- Esta bien - miró a las chicas que estaban con ella, las cuales observaban al rubio con añoranza - en seguida regresó chicas - se disculpó caminando un par de pasos con él - ¿dime?

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche en la fiesta de Hogsmeade? - pidió, intentando sonreír, pero solo logro una ligera mueca.

- ¿Y te portaras igual de descortés qué anoche? –interrogó Nurit irónica.

- Recuerda que prometí compensarte y esta noche lo hare, ¿qué dices? – repitió el chico.

- De acuerdo, iré contigo te esperó a las 7:30 en la Torre – acepto la rubia, mirándolo con serenidad.

- Ahí estaré… - prometió – un caballero siempre esta puntual - ironizó, expresando de manera indirecta que esperaba que la chica estuviera a tiempo, no como la ultima vez, levantó la mano femenina y deposito un ligero beso en el dorso – hasta esta noche.

- Hasta la noche - se despidió y regresó al lado de sus amigas, mientras Draco hacia lo propio con sus amigos, esbozando una sonrisa altanera - te lo dije, ya tengo pareja para esta noche.

- Pues espero que la conserves, porque anoche… bueeeeeno – dijo con sarcasmo Blaise.

- Cierra la boca, dedícate a comer y déjame en paz – le ordeno, sentándose con elegancia.

- La chica por la que tanto alucina el "negro" - señaló la puerta donde la pelirroja hizo su aparición, al lado de…

En Gryffindor…

La pareja saltó ligeramente sorprendida al oír una voz tras ellos, ambos giraron y sonrieron al ver al pelirrojo que se acercaba por otro pasillo.

- Ron, nos asustaste - afirmó Soleil, sonriéndole al chico.

- Lo siento - se disculpó – es que los vi y no quería que se fueran sin mi - afirmó el pelirrojo, inconsciente de la tensión de Harry.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - interrogó el buscador.

- Bbbbbbbssssss - resopló - estaba con los gemelos, siendo torturado.

- ¿Torturado? ¿por qué? ¿qué te hicieron? - interrogó divertida, mirando la expresión de desaliento del pelirrojo.

- Créeme Sol, cuando los gemelos torturan no es cuestión de edad media, es más bien algo así como la tortura psicológica – calificó el ojiverde.

- Ya veo, bueno, ¿nos acompañas? vamos al Comedor – invitó la pelirroja.

- Si, tengo hambre… el entrenamiento y la tortura promueven mi apetito - replicó, comenzando a caminar con ellos - ¿y cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento Sol?

- Bueeeeeno… - respondió la chica, mirando a Harry de reojo - digamos que… equis, sin pena ni gloria ¿o no Harry? - ironizó.

- Si claro - aceptó, mirando por encima de la cabeza de la francesa a su amigo pelirrojo, con una clara expresión de "inoportuno" en la mirada.

- ¿Y dónde dejaste a Lavender y las chicas, Ron? - sondeó, haciendo que el pelirrojo sudara.

- Pues… este… Lavender se fue con las hermanas Patil a buscar ropa… y pues, no he visto a Hermione o a Ginny – respondió nervioso, mirando en varias direcciones, sin mirar de frente a la pareja.

- Ya veo, tal vez ya esta en el Comedor, vamos - los apuró a caminar, mientras que Harry volvía a mirar a Ron con interrogación.

- ¿Pasa algo Ron? – susurró interrogante.

- No… nada, vamos después te cuento - caminaron al mismo tiempo que la chica y llegaron al Comedor, topándose con…

En el Comedor…

Ginny y Hermione se detuvieron en la puerta, para casi al instante caminar a su mesa, donde varias personas ya comían. En cuanto esta se dispuso a sentarse, un silencio ocupo cierta parte de Comedor.

- Vamos Hermy, comamos y después nos vamos a buscar a… - calló al ver en la mesa de la serpientes al moreno.

- Tranquila Ginny, no llames la atención - la amonestó, aunque también miró fugazmente al chico rubio sentado a su lado.

- Haaaa Hermy… es que, o sea… míralo, no es… ¡uff! - suspiró la pelirroja, elevando los ojos.

- Ginny, siéntate y come - pidió la castaña, sentándose y tirando de la túnica de su amiga ligeramente.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué no viste a Malfoy? esta sentado justo al lado… - asevero la leona, sin discreción, haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara ligeramente.

- Lo se, por eso mismo te pido que seas discreta y te sientes - manifestó con seriedad, dándole la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes.

- Bien - acepto decepcionada, sentándose de espaldas a los Slytherin - ¿dónde estarán los chicos?

- No lo se, supongo que Harry con Sol y Ron con Lavender - contestó, afirmando lo que era mas obvio.

- Si esa niña no se aplica, Ron la va a mandar muy lejos – asevero, ignorando la mención de Harry y su novia, concentrándose en su hermano y la pelinegra.

- Si lo se, pero solo finge demencia - afirmó decepcionada la castaña.

- Se niega a escuchar - de pronto una risas tras ellas las hicieron girar, la mencionada pelinegra hacia su aparición en compañía de las hermanas Patil - hablando de ella.

- Si… ¿entonces dónde estará Ron? - se cuestiono la castaña, extrañada por la falta del pelirrojo.

- Ni idea, pero es mejor no mencionarlo, no sea que tuvieron otra discusión y nosotras salgamos regañadas – objetó con sabiduría la pelirroja.

- Esta bien - el trió de chicas se acercó a ellas, sentándose en frente.

- Ginny, como eres descortés… ¿por qué le das la espalda a ese espécimen tan…? – replicó Padma, dejando la frase sin terminar y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Si… ¡uff! si yo fuera tú, me la pasaría mirándolo y mirándolo… - aceptó la otra gemela Patil.

- Chicas, no la molesten… pero deberían de ver como le sonríe ¡por Merlín! - replicó Lavender, abanicándose con las manos mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¡Lavender! ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó sorprendida Ginevra, colocando las manos en la mesa.

- ¿Qué? es verdad, ¿no me digas qué no estabas a punto de derretirte cuando te deje? - interrogó picara Lav, levantando las cejas.

- Bueno… ese no es tu asunto, chicas, no hablen así de él, él es… - calló súbitamente la pelirroja buscadora, al comprender que no tenia derechos sobre el moreno.

- Si chicas, parecen desesperadas - replicó burlona Hermione, dándole a Ginny un respiro de las palabras de las gemelas.

- Pero que decir de ese lindo espécimen rubio - replicó Parvati, haciendo que los ojos de la castaña brillaron súbitamente – si, ese Nott es guapo como el mismo.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Padma, al notar una extraña reacción en la castaña, que solo asintió sin mirarla.

- Si claro, es solo que no creí que Parvati pensara así - completo Hermy, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Pero como no? ¿qué no lo ves? es muy apuesto, Emilie si que es afortunada - aseveró envidiosa Padma, sonriente ante las caras de las demás leonas.

- Basta chicas, es la hora de la comida ¡por Gryffindor! – pidió la castaña, avergonzada de las caras lascivas de las gemelas, así como de Lavender.

- Bien, pero reafirmó mi postura ¡que bien están! - finalizó divertida Parvati, provocando que las risas del pequeño grupo se oyeran en el recinto.

- ¡Por fin, llego mi Won-won! – gritó Lav, levantándose y haciéndole señas al trío en la puerta.

Ellos se dieron por enterados de la presencia del grupo de chicas, porque desde antes de entrar al Comedor, se oían las risas de estas, así que en cuanto se pararon en la puerta, Lavender les hizo señas para que se acercaran, percatándose de inmediato de la presencia de la castaña.

- Harry, creo que ya es tiempo de hablar con Hermione, ¿no crees? - preguntó Ronald, con seriedad extrema.

- Si, vamos… - dijo, mirando a su novia con pesar - ¿me disculparías un minuto Sol? tenemos que hablar con Hermione – pidió Harry.

- Pero no sean crueles, traten de comprender - les pidió, tomando la mano de el chico de cabellos azabache entre las suyas.

- ¿Comprender? ella nos… - estaba a punto de despotricar furioso el ojiazul, pero la mirada de el elegido lo hizo callar.

- Lo intentaremos – prometió el campeón de Hogwarts.

- Bien - le sonrió tratando de ablandarlo, él solo le correspondió. Al llegar a la mesa el primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar - expresó con seriedad. Haciendo que la castaña lo mirara sorprendida.

- Si, tenemos ciertas cosas que aclarar - completo el otro. La castaña se puso de pie, colocándose al lado de los leones.

- Bien, vamos - replicó resignada, mientras le sonreía tímidamente a Sol, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa animándola.

Así, los tres salieron del Comedor, dejando tras de si varias miradas sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿están enojados con ella? – interrogó curiosa Padma.

- No es solo un problema entre amigos… creo - respondió evasiva Lavender.

- Si, nada de que preocuparse – replicó Ginny, mirando a Sol - ven Sol, siéntate.

- Gracias, esperó que los chicos no sean muy rudos con ella – expresó en un susurro a la pelirroja.

- Yo también, Ron parece bastante enojado ¿no? – deliberó Ginny.

- Pues no lo se, supongo que si ¿volvieron a discutir? – replico Sol, interrogando a la pelinegra.

- Claro que no, somos una pareja muy estable, ¿verdad, chicas? - aseveró la aludida, mirando a las gemelas.

- Si, llevan tiempo y están muy enamorados - asevero, muy segura de ello Parvati

- Así es, son muy estables… - completo la otra gemela, sonriendo como si supiera la verdad de todo el mundo.

- ¿Lo ves? no hay de que preocuparse, Ron solo esta estresado por lo Hermy - replicó sin dar detalles, debido a la presencia de las gemelas – ¡Pero mira Sol! ¡que lindo anillo traes! - recalcó, tomando la mano de la francesa, mientras admiraba la joya.

- Si, yo… me lo regalo Harry la noche que me pidió andar con el… - aseveró, no queriendo herir a la pelirroja, pero si denotando el hecho de que el ojiverde estaba con ella.

- Mmmmm ya veo… ¿por qué a mí Ron no me da regalos así?, - se interrogó, logrando que las demás sonrieran.

- No lo sabemos, deberías de presumirle el anillo de Sol, para ver si capta la indirecta - ironizo la Parvati.

- ¿Y a ti Ginny, Zabinni te ha regalado algo? - interrogó curiosa Padma.

- No, nada… - respondió seria la menor de los Weasley, mirando su plato.

- En lo dicho, deberíamos tener un novio como Harry que regale muchas cosas - bromeó la chica Patil.

- Oye, ¡que como Harry hay pocos! - manifestó la francesa siguiendo con la conversación intrascendente, mientras Ginny miraba la puerta con preocupación.

En otro punto del Comedor…

Los Slytherin degustaban sus alimentos, cuando las voces se elevaron, haciendo que Theodore mirara en la dirección de donde provenían tales estruendos, captando como un grupo de estudiantes de su casa, molestaban a su novia, así que se puso de pie.

- ¡Maldita sea! en seguida regresó - replicó, yendo con su novia, mientras el grupo de chicos, se había quedado estático al verlo acercarse con una mirada tan fría que podía congelar el agua. Llego al lado de la Ravenclaw, imponiendo su presencia, la tomó de un hombro cuestionando - ¿estas bien?

- Si, tranquilo… regresa a tu lugar - pidió Emilie, ruborizada por los actos del Sly.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? - interrogó a los chicos de su casa, estos negaron con la cabeza, para volver a sentarse – avísame cualquier molestia - ordenó, regresando a su lugar. Desde donde Blaise y Draco observaban sus acciones.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿no entienden, verdad? míralo… ahí va a darse sus aires de caballero andante – ironizó el buscador de Slytherin.

- Déjalo en paz Malfoy, quiere rescatar a su damisela, además ¿no fue lo qué tú hiciste ayer con la Granger? - cuestionó burlonamente en un susurro.

- Una palabra más Zabinni y estas muerto – sentenció - recuerda que tu vida esta en mis manos - acertó a decir, mirando como la sonrisa en el rostro de el moreno se hacia menos entusiasta.

- Vamos Draco, tu sabes perfectamente que es la verdad - recalco fastidiosamente su amigo.

- ¡Basta! - miraron como el rubio regresaba y se sentaba en su lugar.

- ¿Todo bien caballero andante? - interrogó divertido Blaise, levantando sus cejas con ironía.

- ¡Cierra la boca! - ordenó serio Nott, tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza y bebiendo en silencio.

- Mmmmm están de un humor que bueeeno… - murmuro divertido el golpeador, haciéndolos enojar cada vez más.

- Mejor dedícate a mirar a tu pobretona y come - manifestó serio Malfoy.

- Como quieran - sin más, miró a la mesa de los leones, donde la pelirroja se encontraba sentada – que raro, ¿qué no habían entrado Potty y Weasley hace un rato? – interrogó, haciendo que Draco mirara en la misma dirección.

- Si, tampoco esta Granger - aseveró el ojigris vástago de la familia Nott.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto si esos comen Blaise? ¿te preocupa la nutrición de tu "cuñadete"? - cuestionó mofándose el líder, mientras sonreía de lado.

- Idiota, no es eso… - replicó divertido Blaise.

- Termina de comer, ya me quiero largar de aquí - expresó serio su líder, afanándose en comer, ignorando la ligera punzada en su pecho al pensar en donde estaría Hermione.

- Si quieren váyanse, yo esperare a que Emilie se vaya – dijo Nott, caballerosamente.

- Tranquilo caballero andante, te esperaremos… ya sabes lo que te pasa si estas solo – advirtió Malfoy.

- Draco, te preocupas por nosotros… ¡que noble de tu parte! - repitió Zabinni, a punto de abrazar a su amigo, quedándose con los brazos extendidos al ver la mirada fría de su ojigris amigo

- ¡Maldita sea Zabinni! ¡deja de estar fastidiando y come! – ordenó Malfoy furioso, cansado de las bromas del moreno.

- Tranquilo Malfoy, te va a dar un ataque - replicó divertido Blaise, comiendo tranquilamente hasta que el trío dorado e Gryffindor apareció…

En el Pasillo…

El trío caminaba en silencio, en busca de un lugar apartado donde poder discutir el tema que estresaba a los varones, mientras que la castaña, los miraba con duda, pero sin expresar palabra alguna; por fin, después de mucho caminar, la castaña se detuvo en un pasillo porque el que era obvio no pasaba nadie.

- Hasta aquí, no pienso caminar más… vamos, digan lo que tengan que decir - pidió cansada, apoyándose en el muro.

- Muy bien, yo te diré lo que pienso… eres una… una… ¡irresponsable! - le gritó Ron, mirándola con rabia.

- ¡Basta Ron! Hermione, entendemos tu necesidad de jugar quidditch, hasta entiendo tu terquedad de hacerlo fingiendo ser un chico, pero no entendemos porque no confiaste en nosotros… ¿cuándo te hemos fallado? - inquirió algo enojado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿después de los comentarios de Ronald? si les hubiera dicho lo que pensaba hacer ustedes se hubieran opuesto ¿o no Harry? - interrogó clavando sus pupilas castañas en las oliváceas.

- Pero Hermione, entiende que es por tu bien, ¡tú viste lo que le hicieron! – manifestó Weasley, señalando el hombro del ojiverde - como esperas jugar así.

- Pues ya lo hice y no salí lastimada, además, tu solo te la pasas criticando cada uno de mis actos, como esperabas que les dijera mi plan, cuando tu eres uno de los principales motivos por los que idee esto… ¡ese día, entre tú, Snape y para rematar Drac… digo Malfoy…! ¡ustedes tres fueron los principales instigadores de mi idea, solo Harry me hubiera ayudado, pero él estaba siempre contigo!

- ¿Y por eso se los dijiste a la chicas y no a nosotros? – cuestiono furioso Ron.

- Tampoco pensaba decírselo a ellas, pensaba llevarlo acabo sola, pero necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí como yo, para que nadie sospechara, así que… bueno, pues se lo dije a Ginny y por lo mismo tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Lavender, que prometió no decir nada… ¡así que no desquites con ella tu coraje Ronald! ¡ella solo me ayudo como amiga, no te traiciono a propósito! - reclamó la castaña.

- Pero entiende, te puede costar la expulsión… y a ellas las suspenderían - refutó molesto Bilius.

- ¡No! porque nadie me descubrirá, a menos que quieras ir a decírselo a Dumbledore - lo retó la chica, clavando sus fieras pupilas castañas en las azules del pelirrojo.

- ¡Tranquilos chicos! –pidió Harry - Hermione, sabes que no haríamos nada de eso, así que no le hables así a Ron y tu, tranquilízate – reclamó al pelirrojo - en parte tiene razón, tu ayudaste a que ella no nos dijera nada.

- Pero Harry… - protestó, bufando resignado al ver la mirada del buscador.

- Bueno Hermione, todo eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿cómo es que ahora eres amiga de los Slytherin? eso no me agrada para nada - la regañó el ojiverde.

- Bueno… pero yo no lo busque, Malfoy se acercó a mi y pues, si no aceptaba seria muy sospechoso, así que ahora ellos me consideran una especie de amigo - aceptó la chica, sonrojándose ligeramente al recordar lo que había visto del rubio.

- Así que tu le estas ayudando a Ginny con ese idiota de Zabinni, ¿no? Además Malfoy… - le volvió a gritar Ron, con el rostro rojo de furia.

- ¡Ron basta! ¿déjame a mi quieres? tu respira y tranquilízate – le ordenó, regresando la mirada esmeralda a la chica – mira Hermione, no nos gusta nada que estés con ellos, ¿no sabes lo qué te pueden hacer?

- Te digo que no pasa nada, ellos no saben que soy yo… y cuando estoy como Gerry siempre tengo mucho cuidado de la hora y de la poción, no hay riesgo, además; como Gerry, ellos suponen que soy puro, así que no se meten conmigo. Además saben que soy amigo de Ginny, de ustedes y mío, así que no hay de que preocuparse – asevero la castaña, intentando convencerlo.

- Ese no es le punto, no me gusta que estés con ellos… ¡y es en serio! - replicó Harry, denotando en el tono de voz que no bromeaba.

- Pero Harry… - protestó, intentando ponerlo de su lado.

- Nada, si quieres seguir con esto, tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con ellos - mencionó con convicción, mientras que el pelirrojo asentía al mismo tiempo.

- Pero Harry, ¿cómo voy a dejar de hablar con ellos de la noche a la mañana? seria muy sospechoso - aseveró recurriendo a su mejor arma, la lógica.

- No importa, inventa algo… pero es definitivo, si quieres seguir con esto, tienes que dejar a los Slytherin – manifestó sin ablandarse.

- ¿Y si no qué? ¿me vas a llevar con Dumbledore para decirle todo? - reclamó dolida por el tono de voz que usó su amigo.

- Hermione entiende - replicó el chico de pupilas oliváceas, queriendo hacerla comprender.

- ¡Sabes que no! pero es definitivo, dejas a los Slytherin y deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza a Ginny… eso con Blaise no es seguro - reclamó Bilius, subiendo nuevamente el tono de voz.

He. Ron eres un retrasado, a Ginny le gusta Blaise y a él también, así que deja de meterte en donde no te llaman… Ginny no se mete en tu relación con Lavender, ¿o si?

- No, pero… eso no importa, ¿qué no entienden que es peligroso? - repitió el aludido, de mal talante

- Además ¿qué vas a hacer cuando esto termine? - interrogó el elegido.

- Si, cuando Gerry se vaya de regresó a no se donde… ¿qué vas a hacer? - cuestionó Ron, queriendo liberarse de la mirada fúrica de la castaña.

- Pues nada… seguir con mi vida - respondió Hermy con un ligero temblor en la voz.

- ¿Así nada más? - cuestiono sorprendido de sus palabras, ya que esperaba mas argumentos.

- Pues si… ¿qué esperabas? sigo siendo Hermione Granger, odiada por los Slytherin. Cuando Gerry se vaya yo regresó a ser quien soy y ya – afirmó con fingida seguridad.

- ¿Y quién demonios es Gerry? ¿de dónde sacaste? - cuestionó confundido el pelirrojo.

- Es un amigo muggle… él… bueno, él sabe que soy bruja y solo me hizo un favor; me mando un mechón de cabello, por eso nadie sabe de el aquí - aclaró con nerviosismo.

- Ya veo - replicó dolido el ojiverde- ¿y cómo se supone que llegaste?

- Eso ya lo sabes, invente una historia y llegue con Dumbledore como niño; con una nota falsa de un Colegio de Estados unidos – aseguro la castaña.

- ¿Falsa? ¿sabes la magnitud de lo qué hiciste? - rugió Weasley.

- ¡Ron tranquilo! ¿entonces no hay riesgo de qué el verdadero Gerry aparezca? – interrogó Potter.

- No, ya te lo dije. Gerry desaparece y yo regresó fin de la historia – concluyó la chica, mirándolos con esperanza.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿el Torneo acaba y termina esto? - cuestionó, clavando sus pupilas oliváceas en la chica.

- Si Harry, cuando termine el Torneo, Gerry se va a su supuesta escuela y todo acaba - repitió la leona.

- Pero Harry, es peligroso - recalcó el pelirrojo, notando como el chico dudaba.

- Lo se Ron, pero no podemos desaparecer a Gerry así porque si, seria muy sospechoso y si la descubren podrían expulsarla. Esta bien Hermione, que sea como quieras pero no te quiero ver más con Malfoy y los demás, no confío ene ellos – puntualizo Potter.

- Lo intentare, pero ¿no me pueden tener algo de confianza? después de todo mantuve el secreto hasta que la preocupación por ti… - replicó señalando al ojiverde - me hizo olvidarme de la hora.

- Confió en ti pero en ellos no - aseguró contundente.

- Si Hermione, tu sabes como son – proclamó el pelirrojo, mirándola con preocupación.

- Lo se, tranquilos chicos, ahora que ustedes lo saben las cosas serán más fáciles, además solo faltan pocos días para que esto acabe… - aseveró tratando de calmarlos.

- De acuerdo, ahora vamos al Comedor, tengo hambre y deje a Sol a merced de las Patil, eso es para preocuparse – espetó con una media sonrisa.

- Si bastante, vamos tengo hambre y Hermione… eso de Ginny con Zabinni – intentó replicar el chico.

- Haaa Ronald, déjala en paz - ordenó la castaña, mirando la cara confusa del ojiazul.

- Vamos, tengo hambre - iniciaron el regresó al Comedor.

- ¿Tenían que traerme hasta acá? – interrogó sonriendo.

- Si, hay que tener privacidad en estos casos - aseguró Ronnie, mirándola con los indicios de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos Ron, ríete… yo se que quieres reír - manifestó la castaña con diversión.

- No, todavía no estoy del todo contento contigo - aseveró, girando el rostro para evitar que la castaña notara su sonrisa.

- Vamos, caminen que Sol me espera – exclamó el ojiverde con apuro.

- Mmmm desde que tienes novia te has vuelto más enojón, ¿sabias? - mencionó burlonamente - ¿y dicen qué yo soy mandilón?

- Ron cállate, vamos - avanzó más rápido, mientras la chica se quedaba un par de pasos tras ellos, mirándolos divertida, _"son muy parecidos a los Slytherin",_ cuando el pelirrojo notó su falta.

- ¿Qué no vas a venir? - interrogó, mirándola con las cejas levantadas.

- Si claro - corrió ligeramente, atrapando a cada uno de un brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – reclamo el chico, sonriendo inconscientemente.

- Nada, solo tenia ganas de abrazarlos vamos - sin soltarlos caminaron al Comedor, donde…

En el Comedor…

Cedric y Gota caminaban lentamente, mientras que el chico trataba de tranquilizar los nervios de la Ravenclaw en cuanto a sus padres.

- Tranquilízate Gotty, ya veras que todo saldrá bien - repitió por novena vez Diggory.

- Ya te oí Cedric, pero es que… no se… mis padres, bueno no son muy ortodoxos, por decirles de alguna manera, y los tuyos son muy apegados a lo establecido - explicó la pequeña chica, mirando sus manos sudorosas.

- Mi padre no… - intentó manifestar el ojigris.

- Pero tu madre si y si… bueno, tu sabes, tu mama hace algo que ofenda a mis padres, esto puede acabar muy mal – vaticinó con temor.

- Pero no lo hará, deja de preocuparte; le mandaré una lechuza a mi padre y le diré que controle a mama, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó tranquilizador.

- Pero Cedric, tu madre… - trató de rebatir.

- Mi padre conoce a mama, sabrá como tranquilizar las cosas y que se comporte, lo prometo. Ahora vamos a comer y deja de preocuparte por lo que todavía no pasa, vamos - la llevo hasta su mesa, donde la dejo, para después ir a la suya, mientras que por dentro una vocecilla repiqueteaba en su cabeza _"Papá, contrólala… por lo que más quieras"._

Por otro lado…

Luna caminaba desanimada por el pasillo, estuvo leyendo "El Quisquilloso" en su Sala Común, hasta que capto las miradas de las chicas de su casa, que eran de total acusación, incluso alguna había comentado que era una "roba-novios" y no es que le importara la opinión de la gente de ese lugar, después de todo, siempre había sido nombrada rara, lo que preocupaba era el hecho de que Ron se viera involucrado, después de todo el solo había sido amable con ella.

Llego al Comedor sin entusiasmo, caminó por el pasillo sabiendo que la miraban pero la única mirada que ella notó fue la de la pelinegra novia de su amigo, la cual denotaba un marcado antagonismo, así como la de las gemelas Patil, aunque Ginny le sonrió al igual que Sol.

En su mesa tomó asiento, abrió "El Quisquilloso", ocultando su rostro del mundo, mientras tomaba un bocado de comida. A lo lejos podía escuchar la plática de varias personas, pero la que más resaltaba eran las ruidosas carcajadas de la mesa Gryffindor, así como las palabras ofensivas que los Slytherin proferían a alguien, bajo el papel notando como un rubio se acercaba a su mesa, ponía la mano en el hombro de Emilie y las burlas cesaban.

- Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? - se preguntó, para después volver a ocultarse tras el periódico, mientras los rábanos que colgaban de sus orejas, se movían ligeramente.

En otro punto del lugar…

El trío dorado de Gryffindor por fin hacia su aparición en el Comedor, donde rápidamente se dirigieron a su mesa, el más raudo era el ojiverde, que a su vez jalaba a los otros dos, ya que la castaña todavía los llevaba enlazados por el brazo.

- Tranquilo Harry, no se va a ir - replicó divertido, apresurando el paso.

- Ron déjalo en paz… - pidió, mientras sonreía al grupo de personas que los miraba expectantes - todo bien - aseveró, con lo que las chicas sonrieron alegres, soltó a sus amigos, dejando que el ojiverde se sentara por fin al lado de su novia, mientras que ella se sentaba a un lado de Ginny y Ron junto a Lavender.

- ¿Entonces todo esta bien? - interrogó susurrante la francesa a su novio.

- Si, Hermione nos dijo lo que paso y pues tiene razón en parte, lo único que no me gusta es que este con ellos - señaló a la mesa de las serpientes - pero dijo que va a pasar menos tiempo con ellos para evitarse problemas.

- ¿En serio? que bien - sonrió, aunque ella sabia que seria muy poco probable que la chica se separa de cierta serpiente.

Mientras que Ron ingería alimentos como si no hubiera mañana y Lavender lo ponía al tanto del anillo que Harry le había regalado a Sol, con una ligera indirecta para que el pelirrojo le comprara uno, pero el chico no se dio por aludido y la chica dejo caer los hombros, resignada.

- Lavender, no lo vas a lograr - dijo divertida Ginny, mientras le sonreía a Hermione, que también había captado la indirecta que la morena quería decirle a su amigo.

- Vamos Lav… ríndete… - manifestó una de las gemelas, mirando con resignación a su amiga, mientras todos seguían comiendo, pasado un rato Lav cansada de ser ignorada por su novio, ya que Ron le prestaba más atención a la comida en la mesa, se puso de pie.

- Vamos chicas, veamos que preparativos haremos para la fiesta, nos vemos después amor - se despidió llevándose a las gemelas, a un par de pasos, se giró, notando la falta de las demás – Ginny, Hermione, Sol, ¿qué no piensan venir?

- Yo paso, todavía no acabo de comer - manifestó divertida Hermione.

- Yo… - intento excusarse pero Harry la interrumpió al aseverar.

- Ella se quedara conmigo un rato más, acabo de llegar Lavender no seas inhumana.

- Yo si voy, nos vemos después - con eso la pelirroja salió del Comedor en compañía de las demás, mirando de reojo la mesa de los Slytherin.

En esa mesa…

El trío de chicos por fin había saciado su apetito, así que en cuanto la Ravenclaw abandonó el Comedor, se pusieron de pie para salir poco después de ella, Zabinni no perdió detalle de la mesa de los leones, donde se oía la sonora voz de Brown, mientras los demás escuchaban, intento captar la mirada avellana de la pelirroja sin delatarse, pero fue infructuoso, en tanto Nott solo miraba al frente, cuidando la integridad de su pareja y Draco se forzaba a mirar al frente, con la barbilla levantada, mientras un ligera punzada lo motivaba a mirar la mesa de los leones _"Al frente Draco, solo mira al frente…"_

Ya en le pasillo, caminaron con paso decidido, mientras que las Ravenclaw subían por las escaleras.

- ¿No vas a seguirla para ver qué llegue bien? - interrogó mofándose Draco.

- No, eso solo es ponerla en más riesgo va acompañada, no creo que pase nada – respondió Nott, mirándola alejarse.

- Bien, entonces vayamos al cuarto - expresó Blaise.

- ¿Quieres beber? pero si acabamos de comer – observó Theo.

- Lo se, pero me quiero recostar. Necesito descansar para estar bien esta noche – se vanaglorio el moreno.

- Si estuviera en la mansión podrían darme un masaje para relajarme - se vanaglorio Draco, recordando su casa.

- ¿En la mansión? ¿O en el_ Versuch._? – interrogó sarcástico Nott.

- No es mala idea, lastima que no podamos salir de este lugar – repudió Malfoy, mirando las paredes con enojo.

- ¿Y qué opinas de la Sala de los Menesteres? se supone que te provee de lo que necesites, ¿o no? – recordó el chico moreno.

- Buena idea, vamos - así el trío emprendió el camino al 7º piso, en busca de la mencionada Sala, encontrándola por fin después de varios minutos, ya que las escaleras que se mueven fueron un problema difícil de evitar.

- Odio esas escaleras, subir a un piso es toda una hazaña… - farfullo malhumorado el Sly.

- Relájate Zabinni, ahí esta el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, así que la puerta debe estar por aquí - casi de inmediato apareció la puerta de la Sala, el rubio sonrió con suficiencia - ¿lo vez?

- Déjate de idioteces Nott, vamos - Malfoy abrió la puerta, topándose con algo grato para la vista.

En el Comedor…

Sol miraba a Hermione con disimulo, la castaña capto la mirada y rápidamente le hizo una seña.

- Harry, tengo algo que hacer te veo más tarde ¿si? – pidió Soleil, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

- Pero… - intentó alegar Potter.

- Tranquilo Harry, va conmigo necesito encontrar algo en la Biblioteca para poder hacer la poción más duradera – afirmó la castaña, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

- Bien, pero entonces paso por ti a las 7:30, ¿de acuerdo? – interrogó el ojiverde

-De acuerdo, te veo en la noche - acordó, inclinándose y depositando un ligero beso en los labios del león.

- Nos vemos después chicos - salieron del Comedor, dejando tras de si a los chicos con miradas de confusión…

- ¿Qué se traerán entre manos Harry? – interrogó Ronald, con desconfianza.

- No lo se ¿nos vamos a la Torre? - sondeó decepcionado.

- Bien, tanta comida me dio sueño – objetó con pereza el ojiazul.

- Por cierto ¡tu tonto! ¿qué no ves que trato de congraciarme con Sol?, y tu apareces ¿no podías decir qué tenias algo que hacer? – barbotó molesto.

- Pero Harry ¿qué hiciste? – interrogó divertido.

- Pues… - comenzó a relatarle los hechos ocurridos con la asiática, así como la propuesta de esta.

- ¡¿Queeeé!?... ¿y qué le dijiste? – cuestionó al instante, clavando sus pupilas marinas en él.

- Ron… baja la voz - pidió observando que nadie los escuchara.

- Lo siento, pero… ¿qué le dijiste? – repitió insistente el león.

- Pues… no se… me quede estático, nunca pensé que me dijera algo así… solo… pues… me quede ahí y lo peor es que Sol vio todo y me preguntó qué quería Cho y pues… no pude decirle, así que le dije que solo estaba fastidiando, pero ella no me creyó del todo, por eso trataba de congraciarme con ella, cuando tu has hecho tu aparición y en vez de dejarnos solo como buen amigo, te unes y además le preguntas… - reclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Bueno Harry, pero yo no sabía que no eres completamente sincero... – interpeló el pelirrojo.

- Si soy sincero, pero… ¿cómo le digo eso? digo… no es algo que se le diga a tu novia, ¿no? y para colmo recordé las palabras de Remus… - replicó sin recordar que su amigo no sabia nada.

- ¿Remus? ¿pues qué te dijo? - interrogó curioso.

- Pues que si pensaba engañar a Sol, me anduviera con mucho cuidado porque no es una chica fácil de engañar, es muy suspicaz y pues… no le agrado para nada mi cara en ese momento de eso estoy seguro… - mencionó con pesar.

- ¡Por Merlín!, ¿eso te dijo? - ante el asentimiento silencioso de su amigo, colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo - ¿lo estas considerando todavía? ¿después de lo qué te dijo Remus?... recuerda qué es Cho.

- Pues… supongo que… - no sabía que decir, aún estaba sorprendido por esa propuesta y luego estaba su novia.

- Harry… quien lo dijera de ti… - espetó pícaramente el pelirrojo.

- Pero si tu no estas mejor que yo, ¡he! ¿crees qué no se, que tienes algo con Luna? – replicó con el mismo tono que el ojiazul.

- Claro que no, Luna es mi amiga… es solo que… - trató de explicar, pero no sabía lo que estaba experimentando con la rubia.

- Engáñate amigo mío, que yo te conozco muy bien… así que piensa bien en lo que sientes antes de hablar… - aconsejo con sabiduría el león.

- No digas tonterías, estas como los gemelos- replicó, mirando el cuadro de la Dama gorda, recitando la contraseña.

- Es porque te conocemos y eso es muy notorio… vamos - entraron a su cuarto, todavía discutiendo el tema de Luna, cuando hicieron su aparición…

En el Despacho de Dumbledore…

Las escaleras giratorias hicieron un sonoro ruido al ser activadas, el anciano sonrió aceptando la visita, después de todo muy pocas personas sabían la contraseña para poder acceder, en cuanto vio el rostro de sus visitantes, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Sirius, Remus… un placer verlos ¿qué los trae por aquí? - saludó, poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de los recién llegados.

- Pues… ya sabes, lo de siempre, queremos ver a Harry, le he traído un par de obsequios - señaló Sirius las grandes maletas que traía consigo.

- ¿Un par?, al parecer mi querido Sirius trajiste la tienda entera - murmuró con una sonrisa el anciano.

- Fue lo que yo le dije Dumbledore, pero Canuto es muy necio - aseveró divertido el licántropo.

- Bueno, pero por favor siéntense ¿les ofrezco algo? ¿Whiskey? - interrogó, levitando un par de copas y el licor para servirlos frente a sus invitados.

- Gracias… solo estamos de paso, también para avisarte que ya tenemos fecha exacta para la junta… es el domingo después de que finalice el Torneo, para que Harry pueda asistir, será a las 7 en la mansión. - divulgó el pelinegro.

- Entiendo, no faltare - prometió, sonriéndoles con complicidad - supongo que tantos regalos para Harry son para quedar bien con la señorita Mounet, ¿cierto?

- Así es… - afirmó Canuto con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

- Perfecto, la alianza que mantendremos con el Ministro francés nos será de mucha ayuda, incluso la señorita Mounet, vino como una especie de embajadora de su padre… me trajo un pergamino muy interesante… al parecer allá están redoblando esfuerzos para encontrar mortifagos – divulgó el Director, con una media sonrisa.

- Estupendo, al menos no se están propagando por el continente – increpó el castaño.

- Si y tengo una misión para ti más adelante Sirius, pero solo me falta completar ciertos detalles, en cuanto todo este listo, te lo haré saber – comunicó enigmáticamente Dumbledore.

- ¿Una misión? ¿viajaré? ¿cuándo debo estar listo? – increpó ansioso.

- Tranquilo Canuto, ya oíste que todavía faltan cosas por arreglar – manifestó el licántropo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Así es, pero esperó que esta visita además de propagar las relaciones internacionales, nos sea de ayuda contra Voldemort – exclamó misterioso el viejo.

- Desearía que esto terminara ya, Harry merece vivir en paz y esperó que mis enseñanzas lo hagan ser como su padre, después de todo lo que ha pasado y le espera, tiene derecho a vivir una vida como la de cualquier chico – prorrumpió firme el pelinegro.

- Si, lo se, esperemos que todo se termine pronto - auguró el anciano - por cierto Sirius, quería comentarte de…

El grupo comenzó entonces una plática acerca de los pendientes de la Orden, así como de los resultados que muchas de las misiones que los Aurores habían resuelto. Así al terminar, el par de Merodeadores, abandono el Despacho yendo a Gryffindor, donde la Dama gorda que aún temía a Sirius, se espantó al verlo que abrió la puerta sin pedir la contraseña, provocando una mirada de ironía de parte del animago, así que solo entraron, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Harry, bajo la mirada fija de varios de los estudiantes de esa casa.

Por otro lado…

Lavender y Ginny caminaban hacia su Torre, con un cargamento de ropa, que traían desde Ravenclaw donde la gemela Patil, les había enseñado su amplio repertorio, convenciéndolas las hizo cargar varios de los atuendos posibles para ese día, emprendieron las cuatro el camino hacia la Torre de los leones, pero a la mitad del camino, las gemelas distinguieron a Daremos Wasinyer, un chico búlgaro bastante atractivo, que en cuanto las vio inició una caminata más rápida, pero las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente, así que habían dejado su carga en manos de las otras dos y se habían ido en franca persecución del guapo hosco.

- ¡Por Merlín!, no puedo creer que hagan eso, es decir, nos convencen de traer todo esto para que se larguen y nos dejen ¡cargando tantas cosas! – profirió la pelinegra cansada de cargar.

- Lo se, pero ya ves como son esas niñas, bueno y dime ¿cómo vas con Ron? - interrogó curiosa Ginevra.

- Pues… bien, ya todo esta solucionado - contestó confiada, mientras miraba al frente, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Segura? no se, lo note como… ausente, creo… - iba a continuar pero la pelinegra la interrumpió.

- Eso es porque estaba comiendo, ya sabes que tu hermano pierde la noción de lo que le rodea cuando come – ironizó escondiendo su temer a perder al chico.

- Pues, si tú lo dices… ¿crees qué hayan sido muy rudos con Hermy? – preguntó la pelirroja, cambiando el tema.

- No lo se, supongo que no, porque no habrían llegado los tres abrazados, pero ¿si notaste qué Nott se levanto a defender a Emi? – inquirió Lavender.

- Si, pero no pude mirar de frente, pero ¿qué paso? ¿qué le dijo…? – cuestionó interesada y preocupada por la chica.

- No lo se, solo vi que se acercó y les dijo algo a los de su casa, con eso las burlas terminaron – divulgó clavando sus pupilas en las de la pelirroja.

- Vaya ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, Nott defendiendo a una mestiza, eh? – espetó Ginny con incredulidad, a pesar de vivir de cerca casi el mismo caso.

- Pero si tu no digas nada Ginny, que Blaise tampoco es muy discreto que digamos, no te quitaba la mirada de encima, ¿no me digas qué no lo notaste? – preguntó pirrónica.

- Pues… si, pero aunque sea muy obvio, no deja de ser Slytherin, ni de ser amigo del hurón, así que poco podemos hacer con mirarnos – explicó con pesar.

- Mmmm pero si esta noche iras a la fiesta de Hogsmeade con él, ¿qué más quieres? – preguntó Lav, aún sin entender a su amiga.

- No se, supongo que poder estar con él, sin que la gente nos mire con el odio más grande del mundo – replicó suspirando.

- Exageras… simplemente ignóralos – sugirió la pelinegra.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón - replicó dubitativa, mientras entraban en la Torre y subían las escaleras, dejando caer el cúmulo de ropa en una de las camas, de la habitación de Lavender.

- Ahora elijamos algo propicio para esta noche – comenzó a buscar algo que le gustará tomando prendas al azar.

- Pero Lav… ¿no crees qué es un poco temprano?, además tenemos que esperar a las chicas… - recordó Ginny.

- Mmmm no… si fueron en busca de su búlgaro, me toca a mí escoger primero, quiero algo bastante extrovertido ¿qué te parece este? - le modeló un vestido color Lavanda.

- No lo se, el color me gusta pero es algo… - sin dejarla terminar la pelinegra tomó otro.

- ¿Y este? - interrogó, comenzado con lo que seria una faena eterna de vestimentas y opiniones, incluso después de que las gemelas Patil hicieron su aparición, con lo que el tiempo se les fue más rápidamente.

En la Sala de Beauxbattons…

Sol y Hermy llegaban a la habitación de la chica pelirroja, la cual le cedió el paso a su cuarto.

- Vamos Hermy, siéntate, déjame ver si ya llego al lechuza - se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, pero no había señales de alguna ave - no debe tardar, Oliver debió enviarla retrasado, con su trabajo no tiene mucho tiempo libre… - se disculpó sonriéndole.

- No te preocupes - la tranquilizo, sentada en la cama miraba al rededor notando la decoración - me gusta tu habitación.

- Gracias, aunque yo solo puse un par de cosas, la mayoría ya estaba aquí - respondió la francesa, mirando como la chica retorcía nerviosa sus manos – ¿qué pasa?

- Yo… pues… no ye he contado lo que paso ayer – exclamó dudosa.

- ¿Ayer? ¿cuándo Malfoy salió tras de ti, no? – interrogó clavando su mirada en ella.

- Si… yo, bueno…practique una de las opciones que me diste… - respondió tratando de controlarse y poder decirle lo que paso.

- ¿Y? – preguntó esperando las palabras de la castaña.

- Pues… fingí saber de que hablábamos, le mostré el pañuelo y me llamó ladrona entre otras cosas… yo solo le sonreí, ya sabes, como si de verdad me estuviera creyendo todo lo que decía y de pronto él… bueno, comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido…

- ¿Cosas sin sentido? – cuestionó sin entender la francesa.

- Quizás si tenían sentido… pero no para mi… ya que no recuerdo lo que paso antes, me dijo que yo había ganado, que si yo no entendía, que no podemos… que dejara de atormentarlo, que yo no soy capaz de decirles a Ron y a Harry lo que pasa, que no vamos a dejar de ser quienes somos y que para nosotros no hay esperanza, que no podemos luchar, el es un Malfoy sangre pura y yo Granger sangre sucia – expresó con pesar y tristeza - yo no supe que hacer…

- Pero ¿aclaraste esto? digo… ¿le dijiste algo, no? – preguntó ansiosa de saber.

- No, solo… se acercó y me besó, de una forma tan no se… jamás me había besado así, era como… poner todo en eso, ¿me entiendes? – preguntó abrumada la castaña.

- Creo que si - replicó confundida.

- Es como, una despedida… solo me dijo que siempre tendríamos esto y que no pudo tener un mejor final… a partir de aquí… ya no hay más… este es el fin, eso fue todo y se fue, sin decirme nada… solo se fue… - explicó con frustración.

- Tranquila Hermione – aconsejó sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Pero no me rendiré, este no es el final Sol… por eso necesito saber lo que paso – espetó decida la leona.

- Pero Hermione, tu sabes lo que es… él te dio la respuesta, es como tener las piezas del rompecabezas en la mesa, pero aún antes de armarlo… tu ya sabes que es… - profirió convencida, todo era claro solo faltaba que ella lo aceptara.

- Si, pero… ¡no puedo creerlo… es imposible! – exclamó frustrada, confundida, incrédula, esto iba más allá de su comprensión.

- ¡Pues créelo!, yo no te puedo hacer entender lo que tu ya sabes que es, es decir, es una realidad… - aseguró la francesa.

- Pero es que… ¡es ilógico! ¡son años de insultos! ¡de vejaciones!, ¡de odiarnos!, desde el primer día me ha despreciado… con todo eso ¿cómo quieres qué crea que es posible? – preguntó aferrándose a sus pretextos.

- Las circunstancias cambian Hermione y aquí no estamos hablando de insultos, si no de sentimientos y contra eso ¿cómo luchas?... lo demás ya no tiene validez, lo que en un momento peso tanto… ahora ya no… ¿o acaso puedes sentir en sus besos, en sus caricias algún insulto? – musitó tratando de que viera el otro lado de la situación.

- ¡Pero en mi lógica no me cabe!, es decir, ¿cómo puede cambiar así de repente? – le preguntó con cierta desesperación.

- Pues seria lo mismo que yo te preguntaría a ti ¿cómo puedes tú cambiar del odio al amor?... si como tu dices, él siempre te ha insultado te ha despreciado, ¿por qué lo quieres? – inquirió usando sus pretextos.

- Yo… no lo se… pero… - pronunció tratando de responder a esas preguntas.

- ¿Lo quieres, no? por eso estas dispuesta a averiguar todo, tu quieres razones para no aceptarlo, pero por eso quieres ver el pensadero, ¿no?, para estar segura de lo que paso y encontrar algo que sustente tus miedo, pero cuando sepas que lo que paso y de verdad veas que no es lo que tu crees… no poder discutir ante la verdad – explicó la pelirroja, deduciendo lo que la castaña pensaba.

- Bueno… - inconscientemente miró hacia abajo, era verdad, ella solo quería unir las piezas de un rompecabezas que ya conocía… y sola para poder encontrar como negar lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

- De acuerdo, usaras el pensadero, tendrás todas las piezas y veremos que haces con ellas… ¿lucharas o lo dejaras ir?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación… hasta que…

En el Comedor…

La mesa de las águilas estaba casi vacía, como la mayoría del lugar, ya que la mayoría se había retirado a sus Torres o a algún lugar de Castillo, incluso los profesores se habían retirado, solo unas cuantas personas quedaban en el lugar, entre las cuales se ocultaba una detrás del papel amarillo de un periódico sensacionalista.

El collar de corchos y los rábanos en las orejas eran inconfundibles, en una mesa lejana se oían las voces de los leones en discusión, la rubia, reconociendo la voz de uno de ellos, se puso de pie, cerró el panfleto y caminó hacia afuera, con las agujetas de sus tenis de colores desbrochadas, mientras uno de los chicos en cuestión la miraba abandonar el lugar.

La rubia era consiente de eso, pero poco le importaba mirar en esa dirección, como había dicho Ron, no se preocuparía por lo que un estúpido dijera, salió del Comedor, dispuesta a ir a su Torre, pero no estaba de humor, prefería la soledad en la que casi siempre se encontraba, lentamente caminó hacia las escaleras, solo había un lugar donde los que habitaban ahí no juzgaban su condición.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, mientras sus ojos azules se opacaban ligeramente…

En Gryffindor…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a los Merodeadores, ambos con una gran sonrisa, el pelinegro dejo caer la maleta que traía en la mano y extendió los brazos al chico ojiverde.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! - se acercó y abrazó a su padrino, para luego saludar a el castaño, que regresó el abrazo con gusto.

- Ron… ¿cómo estas? – preguntó el ojigris, mientras le estrechaba la mano al pelirrojo.

- Pues… supongo que bien… ¿qué tal Remus? – saludó el ojiazul, estrechando la mano del otro.

- Bien, gracias… - respondió sonriéndole amablemente.

- Bien Harry, aquí esta lo que pediste - le entregó las maletas y algunas bolsas que contenían los frascos con loción y la gomina - y aquí esta el dinero que pediste - le entregó un morralito con galeones.

- ¿Dinero? ¿pediste dinero? ¿y para qué…? – cuestionó curioso Ron.

- Cosas que tengo que pagar - ironizó el chico recibiendo las cosas.

- ¿Pagar? Mmmmm seguramente a mis hermanos, ¿no?, ¿qué hicieron por ti? – inquirió mirándolo interrogante.

- Nada… y ya deja de preguntar – replicó sin querer contarles los pormenores de su deuda.

- Mmmm veamos, ayer te fuiste con Sol de la fiesta y llegaste después que yo, lo que nos dice una cosa… mis hermanos te cobraron por usar su Sala, ¿no? – dedujo risueño.

- ¡Ron, cállate! - ordenó, delatando con su sonrojo la veracidad de las palabras de el pelirrojo.

- ¡Lo sabia!, ¡lo sabia!, esos no pierden oportunidad… ¿pero y tú? - acusó mirándolo pillería.

- ¡Ron, estas apunto de perder los dientes… cállate! – exigió apenado.

- Sirius… puedes sentirte muy orgulloso de Harry, creo que ha superado su trauma post Cho Chang - replicó divertido, mientras corría lejos del ojiverde y los Merodeadores reían divertidos.

- Mmmmm ¿así qué pagando por una Sala privada, eh Harry?... eres igual a tu padre - replicó divertido el animago.

- Si… pero después de su encuentro con Cho, Sol lo mandará al diablo en cualquier momento… - auguró el pelirrojo divertido, huyendo del buscador.

- ¡Roooonn! - corrió tras él, mientras el pelirrojo brincaba de una cama a otra, escapando, para terminar ocultándose en el baño, cerrando la puerta y gritando desde ahí.

- ¡Vamos Harry, cuéntale a tu padrino… ¡¿cómo piensas engañar a tu pobre novia?!! - replicó.

- ¡Cierra la boca Ron!… ¡yo no pienso engañarla! – farfulló fúrico.

- ¡Harry! – replicó divertido Sirius - deja de querer golpear a Ron y mejor cuéntame ¿qué pasa? - pidió, tomándolo de los hombros y sentándolo a su lado, mientras Remus solo negaba con la cabeza, mirando hacia le techo.

- De todo lo que pudiste aprenderle a Sirius ¿tenias qué aprenderle eso? - interrogó resignado el licántropo.

- No Remus, digo… no la engaño… es solo que… - no sabía como contarles lo que pasaba, sin sentirse apenado.

- ¡Diles…! – gritó el ojiazul desde su escondite.

- ¡Ya cállate Ron! - replicó enojado.

- Vamos Harry, no nos tengas en esta duda… ¿por qué dice Ron que engañas a Sol? – inquirió su padrino ansioso de saber.

- Solo llevan un par de días ¿y tú ya estas pensando en eso? – preguntó incrédulo Lupín.

- No… bueno…es que… Cho… - pronunció tratando de explicar, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¡Cho!... ¡Harry por Merlín!, si la vas a engañar por lo menos que valga la pena… ¡¿cómo Cho?! – espetó incrédulo el pelinegro.

- Pero Sirius, es que… bueno…ella… - tartamudeó nervioso, mientras unas ligeras gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

- Tranquilo Canuto, deja que Harry nos explique y tu… relájate y dinos con calma… qué pasa… - pidió Remus, poniendo orden.

- Pues… ¿cómo empiezo? - se preguntó, mirando la punta de sus zapatos.

- Pues empieza, por como te miró en el entrenamiento de hoy… apoyándote desde las gradas - replicó Ron, asomando su cabeza por la puerta y cerrándola inmediatamente después de dejar caer su comentario.

- Ron… no te metas en esto - pidió mirando la puerta entre abierta del baño, pero el comentario del chico era certero - bien… hoy en el entrenamiento Cho solo me miraba con su vista fija en mi, apoyándome … Sol que estaba ahí lo notó, pero no me dijo nada, después les tocó entrenar a ella y pues… yo estaba mirándola entrenar… pero en eso, llego Cho y pues… se me acercó bastante… mmmm - dudo en expresar las palabras, pero nuevamente fue ayudado.

- ¿Sugerente? ¿invitante? ¿insinuante? ¿provocativa? ¿seductoramente? - apoyó desde su lugar, en el baño, asomando nuevamente su melena pelirroja.

- ¡Que te calles!… pero si… bueno, algo así… - afirmó apenado, aún sin alzar su vista.

- ¿Quieres decir, qué te propuso algo? - interrogó incrédulo el licántropo.

- Si… bueno… pues… ella me dijo que… ¡aaah! ¿cómo digo esto? – exclamó frustrado, se sentía como un tonto tratando de explicar una simple propuesta.

- Mmmm creo que entendemos, esta dispuesta a estar contigo ¿no? – preguntó con su ceja alzada el ojigris.

- Si… y no le importa Sol… - agregó avergonzado.

- Y nuestro Casanova esta considerando la idea de engañar a esa dulce y linda francesa - replicó saliendo por fin del baño.

- ¡¿De verdad?! digo… se que Cho se lanzó con todo, pero… - espetó Sirius, sin terminar ya que el licántropo lo interrumpió.

- Yo te lo dije Harry… no intentes engañarla… ella se dará cuenta… - advirtió nuevamente.

- Eso es… lo se, pero… eso no es todo… Sol se dio cuenta de lo que Cho hacia y pues me preguntó y yo solo le dije que estaba fastidiando… no puedo decirle que me insinuó pues… ustedes saben ¿no?… - profirió con pesar, aún traumado por tener que explicar eso.

- ¿Y te creyó? – inquirió Canuto incrédulo.

- Por supuesto que no, ella sabe que Harry oculta algo… nuestro Harry no es bueno para mentir… - aseveró Ron, divertido de ver al chico en apuros.

- Y ella es demasiado perspicaz para dejarse engañar… - agregó Remus.

- Si y justo cuando estaba congraciándome con ella, llega este… - señaló a Ron - y se nos une… y todavía le pone sal a la herida, preguntándole a Sol que qué le había pasado en su entrenamiento y ya sabrán… - explicó fulminando nuevamente al guardián con su mirada.

- No, no, no… a mi no me culpes… tu conciencia es la que te esta atormentando por pensar en engañar a Sol… - interpeló defendiéndose.

- Cierto, es solo tu conciencia la que se manifiesta y ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad? – interrogó el castaño.

- Pues… no se… ¿cómo se le dice eso a tu novia?... es decir… yo… pues… - manifestó el ojiverde contrariado.

- ¿De verdad lo estas considerando? ¡no lo puedo creer!, hasta yo me negaría… es más… hasta tu padre lo hubiera hecho… - denotó Canuto, no creyendo que su ahijado estuviera tan perdido.

- Pues… de James lo creo, pero ¿tu Canuto? – preguntó mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Remus… aunque me creas, lo que me creas… tengo algo de gusto…- alegó defendiéndose - además esa chica esta bastante… - su frase fue interrumpida nuevamente por las sugerencias del pelirrojo.

- ¿Loca? ¿psicópata? ¿acosadora? ¿maniática? ¿obsesiva? – pronunció sinónimos sobre asiática.

- Si, eso… gracias Ron… - mencionó el pelinegro, sonriéndole de lado.

- Lo se, pero es que… ella… bueno… - replicó el ojiverde sin saber que decir.

- Entiendo, Harry… creo que tu hormona esta dominando tu razón… - dedujo el castaño.

- Cierto, no podemos decidir por ti… lo que gustes hacer es tu decisión, pero si piensas bien en ello, no seria justo que mantuvieras una relación con Sol, si piensas engañarla, seria mejor terminarla y ver que pasa con Cho… - aconsejó sabiamente el animago.

- No… digo, no quiero dejar a Sol y mucho menos regresar con Cho… - aclaró el buscador, eso si lo tenía claro.

- Entonces ¿es solo deseo físico lo qué te promueve Cho? – cuestionó el licántropo.

- Pues… no se… es decir… nunca me habían dicho algo así… - respondió el ojiverde sin dejar de ostentar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas,

- Estas sorprendido, pero piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Harry, como dice Remus, Sol es muy perspicaz y no se le engaña fácilmente, puedes tirar por la borda una mejor relación… - asesoró Sirius.

- Lo se – pronunció meditabundo el ojiverde.

- Entonces déjate de tontear con Chang y dedícate a congraciarte con Sol, que estaba bastante sentida porque sabe que tienes... –aseveró Ronald.

- Si, lo se… pero ahora vamos contigo… Sirius, Remus… aquí donde ven a mi querido amigo, esta bastante liado con ¡dos chicas! – evidenció Harry, divertido de ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Harry no es verdad! - replicó abalanzándose contra el ojiverde, que lo esquivo y subió a la cama.

- ¿Tu también? ¿qué les pasa a estos niños? – preguntó Remus incrédulo.

- No lo se… - replicó divertido, mirando a su ahijado brincar de cama en cama.

- Vamos Ron, diles de Lavender y de Luna… no seas… tímido… - replicó agitado, brincando de lecho en lecho, esquivando las manos de su amigo, hasta pasar por enfrente de Remus y ocultarse también en el baño.

- A ver Ron, ven… siéntate y dinos ¿qué pasa?… ¡ya me marearon! – exclamó el licántropo cansado de verlos dar vueltas.

- Mentira Remus… yo solo ando con Lavender… - aseveró inestable el ojiazul.

- Lo sabemos… ahora dinos ¿qué pasa con Luna? – preguntó Lupín.

- Nada… es solo mi amiga… - contestó nervioso.

- ¿Amiga? ¿nada más? – inquirió poco convencido Canuto, la actitud del menor de los Weasley lo delataba.

- Si… pero deberías de mirarlos, cuando estaban en la fiesta de anoche… parecían dos tórtolos… - afirmó Harry, poniendo en apuros a su amigo, vengándose de lo que le había hecho pasar antes.

- ¿Anoche fuiste con ella a la fiesta? ¿y Lavender? – interrogó sorprendido el ojiámbar.

- Bueeeno… es que ella y yo, pues… discutimos, yo me fui, encontré a Luna que terminó con Neville y estaba muy triste, yo solo platique con ella…y aclaro… "solo platique"… solo intentaba alegrarla… - explicó el ojiazul.

- Así que le pediste ¿qué fuera contigo a la fiesta? – cuestionó Remus, deduciendo lo demás.

- Pues si… pero que ella lloraba y pues los gemelos… y… - trató de explicar.

- Entiendo… ¿y Lavender los vio en la fiesta? – manifestó más en un afirmación que en una pregunta Sirius.

- ¿Qué si los vio?, la hubieras visto Sirius, bebió como desesperada, insultó a Luna… y las gemelas Patil, tuvieron que llevársela… - divulgó Harry, recordando los hechos.

- ¡Por Merlín! esto no se veía en mis tiempos… - resopló divertido.

- Sirius… no digas tonterías – pidió el licántropo, ya que sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira - ¿y bien Ron? ¿qué paso después?

- Pues nada… hoy hable con Lav… se disculpó con Luna y ya regresamos… pero Harry y los gemelos insisten en que yo tengo algo con ella y no es así es solo mi amiga… - afirmó nuevamente el ojiazul, tratando de convencerlos.

- Mmmmm Ron… te falto decir, que te golpeaste con Neville por defenderla… - recordó el buscador.

- ¿Con Neville? – preguntó sorprendido Remus.

- Pues si… es que bueno… él se enteró de lo de Luna y me reclamó, así que nos dimos un par de golpes… pero nada serio… - esclareció mirando con odio a Harry, por hacerlo hablar.

- Deberían de verlo… - replicó saliendo del baño – sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de Luna… además de que Lavender ya lo tiene algo cansado – manifestó risueño el elegido.

- No es verdad… es solo que… bueno… - trato de alegar, pero era verdad Lavender, ya lo tenía algo cansado con su contaste dominación.

- Mmmmm en mi opinión es demasiado… controladora, ¿no crees? – preguntó Sirius al pelirrojo.

- Bueno si… además de que le gusta decirme lo que debo hacer, como comer, como vestirme… si es un desastre, pero… - iba a agregar que la quería, pero fue interrumpido por el licántropo.

- Ron… si no es lo que tú necesitas, no creo que debas estar con ella… y no porque debas irte con Lovegood, es por ti, por como te sientes, si esta relación no te llena, no es justo que la mantengas… ni para ti, ni para ella – aconsejó.

- Pero es que… ella llora y no soporto que llore… - replicó el guardián.

- ¡Aaaah Ron!, no seas débil… debes de mantenerte firme en tus decisiones, no puedes temer por lo que los demás digan y si Lavender sufre, lo superara, al igual que tu… - explicó sabiamente Canuto.

- Además ella ya esta algo consiente de eso… - mencionó Harry, apoyándolos comentarios de los Merodeadores.

- Pues si, esperó que con la platica de hoy, ella lo comprenda y podamos seguir bien… al menos se disculpo con Luna… - espetó dejando caer sus hombros con resignación.

- ¿Se disculpó? – preguntó el ojiverde, creyendo que había sido más otra cosa.

- Claro… no iba a dejar las cosas así, tenía que pedirle una disculpa a ella. Luna no hizo nada más que acompañarme – profirió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ahhhh chicos!, creo que debemos de hablar con ustedes acerca del difícil y complicado mundo femenino… - exclamó suspirando el pelinegro.

- No creo que seamos los más aptos para eso… - aseveró el castaño.

- Tonterías Lunático, siéntate y ayúdame a ilustrar a estos chicos en el difícil mundo de las mujeres…

El castaño suspiró resignado, se sentó a oír la rara platica padre-hijo que estaba teniendo con ambos leones, pensando "_Cornamenta… esperó que Canuto lo haga como tu lo harías… o Lily nos matara… por no decir lo que nos haría Molly Weasley_"

En la Sala de los Menesteres…

El lugar estaba inundado de vapor, los deseos de los chicos se habían resuelto con un sauna en la Sala, no era un sauna cualquiera, después de todo la Sala proveía de lo que se necesitar, así que en el lugar solo había tres bancas de madera bastante cómodas, ya que estaba inclinadas y se podían poner los pies sobre estas, la ropa de los Slytherin se encontraba perfectamente protegida del vapor en una pequeña habitación contigua, donde el trío se había despojado de esta y solo con sendas toallas minúsculas se había dispuesto a relajar el exceso de estrés.

Mientras el lugar se encontraba en silencio, una duda se apodero de la cabeza de uno de los rubios.

- Zabinni… - lo llamó Theodore.

- ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó mirando al chico.

- ¿Crees qué la Weasley aceptara andar contigo? - interrogó.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – respondió evasivo.

- Vamos… haz hecho mucho por ella, pero no podemos olvidar que llevan años de insultos tras de ustedes… - espetó el rubio, recordando algunos encuentros que él había presenciado.

- ¿Y eso qué? – cuestionó sin darle importancia el moreno, a pesar de que el se había hecho muchas veces esa pregunta.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿qué no entiendes? la has insultado… a ella, a su familia, a todo los malditos pobretones, a su casa, a sus amigos… - espetó su líder.

- Tranquilo Draco… - mencionó el Nott, sereno ante la exaltación de su amigo.

- ¿Es qué no lo ves?, Este idiota no es mínimamente consiente de la magnitud de esto… - expuso el buscador, desde su perspectiva.

- ¿Lo dices por mi? ¿o por ti? - inquirió el rizado, logrando que el rubio lo mirara con furia.

- ¿De qué hablas Zabinni?, Draco jamás ha insultado Nurit… - mencionó Theo, no entendiendo sus palabras.

- No lo digo por Nurit… ¿o no Draco? - interrogó, quería forzarlo a aceptarlo.

- ¡Ya cállate Blaise! – ordenó el rubio.

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¿de qué demonios hablan? – interrogó cansado de ese juego de palabras.

- Vamos Draco… dilo… di que estas peor que nosotros… - aseguró el moreno.

- ¡Maldita sea Blaise! ¿quieres dejar de fastidiar? ¡entiende, que ya deje eso! – exclamó alterado, harto de los comentarios de su amigo.

- ¿Dejaste eso? ¿a qué te refieres? – inquirió Nott a su líder.

- ¿No era lo qué querías? ¿que entendiera qué no era posible?... pues ya lo hice… he matado ese asunto, así que deja de estarme fastidiando y dedícate a lo tuyo con la pobretona… - exigió el ojigris.

- ¿De qué demonios hablan? - interrogó enojado – exijo saber ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡ya me canse de esos secretitos raros! – espetó molesto, esperando que alguno de los dos le explicara lo que pasaba.

Draco miró a Blaise con furia reprimida en sus pupilas plateadas, mientras que el moreno le regresaba la mirada con interrogación como preguntando "¿le dirás?".

Por su lado Nott solo los miraba en espera de una respuesta…

En Hogsmeade…

En una de las tiendas más exclusivas del Callejos Diagon, Carlo Mounet, miraba el aparador con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, rápidamente entro y le hizo una descripción a la vendedora, un vestido fue envuelto y enviado, mientras el pagaba una suma de dinero y salía del lugar…

- Esto servirá para poner a funcionar las cosas, el rubiecito se va a querer morir cuando la vea… - replicó, caminando de regresó al lugar donde esa noche se llevaría a cabo un evento y el estaría en espera de su pareja.

En Beauxbattons…

Sol corrió a la ventana, sonriendo al toparse con la lechuza color ocre de su hermano - ¡aaah Oliver!, ¡te adoro! - replicó al aire, desatando el paquete que la cansada lechuza cargaba en sus patas, le dio algunas semillas y dejo abierta la ventana para que pudiera comer, regresó con la castaña y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella – aquí esta… - desenvolvió el paquete, dejando a la vista una especie de pila pequeña, con runas antiguas grabadas en el borde, la destapó y un extraño liquido se movía en el interior – ¿sabes cómo colocar tus pensamientos aquí? - interrogó.

- Pues, tengo varias teorías y he leído algo, pero nunca lo he intentado, me preciaba de tener muy buena memoria - replicó en burla a si misma.

- Pues mira, yo lo hago con la varita… pero hay un líquido que lo bebes, bueno… solo lo mantienes en la boca y lo regresas aquí, así sumerges tu cabeza y puedes ver lo que quieras recordar.

- Si, lo leí en el libro, pero los ingredientes son difíciles, tendría que ir a Hogsmeade a comprarlos - acertó a decir preocupada.

- No tenemos tiempo, tendrás que hacerlo con la varita - sacó la suya de la manga de su ropa - solo concéntrate en liberar tu mente, colocas la varita en tu sien y lentamente la jalas y la llevas hasta el pensadero, así se depositan los pensamientos, después hundes tu cabeza aquí para poder verlos – explicó la francesa, sonriéndole animosamente.

- Pero, ¿cómo pongo mi mente en blanco? es sabido que no se puede dejar la mente en blanco, el proceso del cerebro es muy complejo como para que se logre hacer eso, los estudios de el profesor Dumbledore no han dicho nada al respecto, pero de cualquier manera puedo ir a la Biblioteca y buscar algo acerca de ese proceso, pero claro que también esta la oclumancia en donde se logra adivinar los pensamientos de otro e imbuir ideas… - mientras soltaba todo este discurso, dejando a la luz todo lo que sabia como siempre, la francesa solo la miraba ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado a otro, golpeando con una mano la otra, mientras estudiaba las posibilidades, hasta que la chica se estreso un poco por el discurso.

- Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione! - le gritó, logrando que la castaña le prestara atención – tranquilízate, o sea, acabas de expresar una clase completa de las imposibilidades de leer la mente humana, ¡por Merlín!

- Lo siento… es que… bueno, así soy, me dejo llevar un poco, por eso Ron se desespera tanto conmigo – replicó algo avergonzada, ya que no quería aburrir a la chica con una clase de las bondades de la mente humana.

. Ya veo, si que eres buena en el estudio, ¡he! - ante el asentimiento de la castaña, la chica sonrió - mira, tranquilízate, es un proceso fácil, solo concéntrate en una imagen si quieres; piensa en ello y deja que los recuerdos salgan y los dejas en el pensadero. – termino, dándole una pequeña demostración de cómo se hacia.

- No lo se, no creo que funcione, además… - intentó volver a alegar temerosa, pero la mirada de la francesa la hizo callar.

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿tú? después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿dudas? – interrogó incrédula.

- Pero es que… bueno… - no sabía que decir, después de todo solo ella conocía el miedo que la invadía.

- Vamos Hermione, ¿quieres o no quieres saber que pasó con Malfoy? - preguntó algo enojada.

- Pues si, pero… - miró el pensadero con nerviosismo, una cosa era estudiar el proceso y otra muy diferente llevarlo a cabo, que tal si no funcionaba – y que tal…

- Nada, ¡anda hazlo! - ordenó con una sonrisa de apoyo.

- Bien, lo intentare - para hacer la prueba, la chica se concentró en uno de los momentos de su vida que más recordaba… su primer entrenamiento de quidditch, pensó en la imagen del ojiverde dándole instrucciones y de Ron guiándola en la escoba, tomó su varita y la colocó tal y como le había dicho, jaló ligeramente y una luz plateada apareció en la punta de su varita, llevándola hasta el pensadero, donde la depositó - ¿crees qué haya funcionado?

- No lo se, creo que si, mira y dime si es tu recuerdo - manifestó, la castaña hundió el rostro en la pila, mientras ante ella aparecían las imágenes de ese día, tal y como había sido, después de un momento sintió un jalón y regresó a la habitación de la chica - ¿y bien?

- Si, es ese día… todo con claridad – replicó asombrada la castaña, mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Ves… te lo dije…eres buena bruja, ahora concéntrate en Draco y esa noche e intenta recordar… - aseveró la francesa.

- Solo una cosa Sol, ¿cuándo deposito aquí los pensamientos, puedo recuperarlos?

- Claro de la misma manera, los tomas del pensadero y los regreses a tu cabeza - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, intentemos - paso saliva con miedo y concentró su pensamiento en el chico de rubios cabellos y sonrisa sardónica.

- Tranquila, solo concéntrate - manifestó, dejando que la varita de Hermione arrastrara sus recuerdos hasta el pensadero…

Cuando lo hubo hecho, miró a Sol con expectación.

- Listo – pronunció con una sonrisa - ahora hunde el rostro y mira - miró a la castaña realizarlo, se quedo ahí por un par de minutos, para después verla sacar el rostro, nítidas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, la francesa adivinó que había pasado - ¿todo bien?

- Mira por ti misma – pidió la castaña, limpiándose las gotas cristalinas.

- ¿Cómo voy a mirar?, bueno Hermione… son tus recuerdos – manifestó apenada.

- Sol, mira por favor… él… él… se fue, él sigue siendo Malfoy… - soltó la chica, mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Veamos - curiosa por as palabras dela chica, la francesa hundió el rostro, la escena apareció frente a ella, Hermione en la cama, mirando al chico rubio que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

- Porque yo soy Draco Malfoy… y tú… eres Hermione Granger, y mañana ni siquiera recordaras esto… porque a ti te dio valor tu estado… porque sobria, no tendrías el valor de decírmelo…

Lo miró levantarse e ir a la puerta.

- Granger… finalmente ganaste… solo tu me has hecho sentir algo así… y eso… te da la victoria… - le vio sonreír con una mirada cálida y después salió, dejando ala castaña en la cama.

Regresó a su cuarto, miró a la castaña, que mantenía la mirada perdida.

- Hermione, debe de haber algo más… concéntrate, esto fue solo un parte, faltan cosas… algo tuvo que pasar para que él te dijera esto, falta lo del pañuelo, cuando te cargo… - profirió recordando lo que la castaña le había dicho antes.

- Él… no creo que sea buena idea… - replicó consternada y miedosa.

- ¡No seas cobarde!, vamos Hermione, ¿querías respuestas, no? Ahora las tendrás… concéntrate en el pañuelo, eso nos puede decir más… - aseveró casi como una orden.

- Sol, no creo… - trató de alegar. Pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió.

- Vamos, no huyas… toma tu varita y hazlo - le mandó, a lo que la castaña obedeció, concentrándose en la imagen del pañuelo, para después lanzar una ligera luz blanca en el pensadero. - ahora mira…

La castaña hundió el rostro, frente a ella vio a Draco, parado en la parte baja de la cama, mirándola, mientras le decía:

- No solo pienses en ti… ¿tú crees qué para mi es fácil?, ¿no crees qué todo lo que hago tiene un motivo? - le gritó lo vio sacar el pañuelo – seca tus lágrimas.

- Draco… - tomó el pañuelo y el chico se sentó a su lado - ¿motivo? no todo tiene que tener un motivo… si lo tuviera no estaríamos aquí…

Sintió como una corriente la jalaba y regresó a la habitación dela francesa, le hizo una señal a la chica para que también mirara, mientras pensaba en las palabras del rubio "¿motivos para hacerlo?".

La francesa miró dentro del pensadero, para después mirarla a ella, notando como parecía estar en una especie de trance.

- ¿Lo ves? él te dio el pañuelo… si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que tu confesaste todo – opinó la francesa.

- No lo creo… no lo haría, no seria capaz… - negó Hermione, tratando de recordar si lo habría hecho, pensando "_no yo no pude… no puede ser… ¡por Merlín!_"

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué más necesitas?… ¿sabes qué? yo creo que tú no quieres recordar… - espetó firme, después de analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No… yo si… - interpeló pero una vez más la francesa la interrumpió.

- Tienes miedo y eso lo reflejas en tu manera de actuar, no quieres recordar porque te da miedo enfrentar la realidad… esa realidad donde ¡te gusta Draco Malfoy!… y no solo te gusta, ¡si no que lo quieres!… y lo más increíble es que él esta en la misma posición que tu… - afirmó la pelirroja, tratando de que su amiga abriera los ojos de una buena vez.

- Pero… no es miedo y no creo que sea buena idea… - alegó temerosa de aceptarlo.

- Mira, yo no puedo hacer nada más, ya es tu decisión y lo que quieras hacer, pero piensa… utiliza ese cerebro del que te sientes tan orgullosa y analiza esto, porque en el mundo no hay dos veces estas oportunidades… - aconsejó sabiamente la francesa.

- Yo… si, creo que tienes razón, pero… - comentó aún confundida.

- ¿Tu deberás crees qué hay dos Draco Malfoy en la vida? – cuestionó clavando sus pupilas en las temerosas de Hermione - ¡ahhh no lo puedo creer!... bueno… a ver si con esto entiendes… digamos que hipotéticamente estamos en el final el mundo mágico, con Voldemort intentando acabar con todo y tu dejas ir la oportunidad de ser feliz y no sólo eso de hacer un cambio, ¿no estas viendo lo que hacen Ginny y Blaise o el chico Nott con la mestiza? Estamos en un fase de cambio entre todo este odio y rencor y tu no puedes dejar tu estúpido orgullo de lado y luchar por lo que quieres… - exclamó incrédula.

- Pero Sol no es tan fácil… él… él… él…bueno… no es justo… - musitó consternada.

So. La vida no es justa y nunca lo va a ser… así que tranquilízate… acuéstate y piensa en lo que harás… - aconsejó.

- Si… - respondió siguiendo el consejo se acostó en la cama.

- Hermione… mira… te daré otro ejemplo porque de verdad quiero que veas las cosas desde otra perspectiva… que veas los cambios que están surgiendo… yo soy sangre pura… de las familias más antiguas de Francia… hija del Ministro francés… y mírame estoy con Harry… que no es sangre pura… que es el elegido… que un loco maniático lo persigue… que vivimos en países diferentes… que nos separan mil y una cosas, pero sin embargo nos une una y la más importante que compartimos un sentimiento en común y es todo lo que necesitamos… - explicó la francesa.

- Sol… pero… bueno… - pronunció.

- No digas nada… solo piénsalo… - pidió - mientras yo busco algo para usar esta noche…

- Si… - mientras la francesa miraba el interior de su baúl en busca de lago apropiado para esa noche.

En Gryffindor…

Remus reía sonoramente, al escuchar la cátedra que su amigo animago les daba al par de chicos sentados frente a él.

- Entonces ¿entendiste Harry?, si vas a engañar a alguien, mínimo ten la mente fría y busca algo bueno, no te conformes con chicas como Cho Chang, además recuerda que esta medio loquita… - expuso el pelinegro.

- Basta Canuto, deja al pobre chico en paz… que malos consejos das… - exclamó el licántropo.

- ¿Malos?, este le servirá de ahora en adelante, así si piensa engañar a Sol, cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo porque me simpatiza mucho, al menos no lo descubrirán – profirió mirando a su castaño amigo.

- Pues yo soy de la opinión que no lo haga… Sol me simpatiza… es linda – afirmó el pelirrojo.

- Si es una gran chica… ahora yendo a tu asunto Ron, creo que deberías de poner en perspectiva lo correcto par ti, las relaciones enfermizas no son buenas, si no estas contento con la manera de ser de tu pareja, lo más sano seria terminar – aconsejó Remus.

- Cierto, yo digo lo mismo… no puedes dejar que una chica te controle como si fueras un títere… - manifestó con firmeza Canuto.

- Sirius, déjame esto a mi - pidió al ver la cara de enojo del pelirrojo – mira Ron, una relación no es así, deben de tener una igualdad… siempre una relación de pareja, no de mamá e hijo o de esclavo y amo ¿entiendes? – preguntó Lupin sonriéndole.

- Si lo entiendo… - afirmó no muy contentó con eso.

- Bueno… después de impartirles esta lección de la psique femenina, tenemos que irnos – anunció Sirius levantándose de la cama.

- ¡Por Merlín!, ya es tarde, tenemos que pasar por las chicas a las 7:30… - exclamó Bilius observando la hora.

- ¿Por ellas? ¿van a salir? – preguntó sorprendido Remus, ya que no era día de Hogsmeade.

- Hay fiesta en el Hogsmeade, tocan los primos de Sol y vamos a ir – explicó el ojiverde.

- Ya veo, Harry pórtate bien… recuerda que los parientes esta aquí… mantente alejado de Chang, por tu bien y el de tu dentadura – indicó el pelinegro a manera de advertencia.

- Si, tienes que dejar bien el nombre de los Potter – afirmó el ojiámbar.

- ¡Por Merlín!, no debí de contarles… ahora no me dejaran en paz – exclamó arrepentido el ojiverde, mirando hacia el techo con penar.

- Pero yo expresare mi queja, ¡¿por qué hay tantas fiestas?!, insisto así no era en mis tiempos… - bufó el pelinegro.

- Canuto… mejor vámonos, antes de que digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – pidió el castaño mirándolo con ironía, llevando al hombre a la puerta - ¿nos acompañas Harry?

- Claro, enseguida regresó Ron - manifestó, yendo a la puerta, mientras los Merodeadores estrechaban la mano del ojiazul.

- Nos veremos después Ron y recuerda mis palabras - mencionó el licántropo.

- Lo haré, gracias… cuídense - con eso entro al baño, mientras el trío abandonaba la habitación y descendía por las escaleras.

- Harry, la junta será el domingo siguiente después de que finalice el Torneo a las 7 en la mansión - dijo Sirius en un susurro.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré… - acordó el ojiverde - ¿ya le avisaron a Dumbledore?

- Si, todos los involucrados estarán ahí - aseguró el ojigris.

- ¿Y Snape? ¿le avisaste? - cuestionó divertido, sabiendo de la antipatía mutua que sentían.

- Dejaremos que Dumbledore se encargue de eso, no creo que nuestra visita le caiga del todo bien a Snivellus - señaló sonriente el castaño, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- Pobre profesor Quejicus… - se rio el chico, llamándolo como lo hicieran ellos en el pasado.

- No te burles de tu profesor, Harry – lo regaño el ojiámbar divertido, mientras los tres reían – bueno, cuídate y mantente alerta - lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Si, cualquier cosa que necesites avísanos o cualquier evento que ocurra – exigió pícaro, tomando el lugar de Remus y abrazando al chico.

- Lo haré, ustedes también cuídense y gracias por las cosas - exclamó el chico.

- Divierte y eso no es nada, ya sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo, nos vemos - los merodeadores salieron de la Torre, mientras caminaban una nube de humo los hizo desaparecer.

En la Sala de los menesteres…

El vapor no impedía que Nott mirara con furia a sus amigos - entonces me van a decir que se traen ¿o se los tengo que sacar por la fuerza?

- No es algo que quieras saber Nott, es mejor que no preguntes – auguró Blaise, mirando el techo con fijeza.

- No me importa, ya estoy cansado de este jueguito tonto que se traen ustedes dos - reclamó enojado el rubio, mientras intentaba fijar sus pupilas en las grises de Draco.

- Pero Nott, no estas preparado para eso, además Malfoy no tiene el valor de aceptarlo, mucho menos de decirlo… - antes de que el moreno supiera lo que pasaba, el fuerte puño de Draco lo hizo caer al golpear su rostro.

- ¡¡¡Te dije que te callaras!!! - rugió Malfoy, mirándolo en el suelo, para después observar a Nott – ¿quieres saberlo? te lo diré… ¡me gusta Granger! ¡la sangre sucia! ¿contento? - con paso furioso regresó al lugar donde estaba sentado, mientras Blaise se levantaba con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, de uno de estos fluía un hilillo de sangre.

- Idiota, me sangraste el labio ¿ahora como besaré a Ginny? - cuestionó sin enfadarse, después de todo el había buscado esa reacción en el rubio durante todo el día.

- ¡¡¡No es momento para eso idiota!!! - arguyó sorprendido Theodore, ya que las palabras de el buscador lo habían shockeado.

- Te dije que no estabas preparado para oírlo – dijo Zabinni divertido, mirando su desconcierto.

- ¿Tu? ¿el líder de los Slytherin? ¡¿te gusta una sangre sucia?! ¿y lo dices tan tranquilo? - interrogó, caminando hacia él, mientras sus puños se cerraban y abrían incesantes - ¿y tienes el descaro de recriminarnos a nosotros?

- ¡¡No me hables a mi en ese tono!! en primera solo es un gusto, como me puede gustar cualquier otra, en segunda, yo si se mantener la pureza de sangre, no creo en idioteces como ustedes, en tercera, como ya dijiste soy el líder… mi deber esta más que dicho, no tengo porque no recriminarles sus estupideces y mira que les he tenido consideraciones por ser mis supuestos amigos… ¡así que no me vengas con reclamos! ¡¿oíste?! – gritó furioso, poniéndose de pie y encarando a Nott, enumerando con sus dedos los puntos a rebatir.

- ¿Un simple gusto? vamos Draco, si ya te descaraste al menos ten el valor de decirle todo y tu Nott, contrólate – manifestó Zabinni, mirándolos serenamente desde su posición, sobando ligeramente su labio con los dedos.

- ¿Controlarme? ¿y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿sabes lo que va a decir tu padre? ¡serás la deshonra de tu familia! ¡aún peor que yo o que Blaise! eres el primogénito y único heredero de los Malfoy y de los Black, no puedes descender a eso… ¡es una sangre sucia! ¿qué va a decir el mundo? ¿tú madre? – replicó en un asalto de preguntas al rubio, mientras se paseaba por la sala con pasos furiosos.

- ¡Nott tranquilízate! Draco nos ha protegido a pesar de que tu andas con una mestiza, no ha emprendido acciones en tu contra, ahora tu ponte en su lugar si nosotros pedimos comprensión lo menos que podemos hacer es brindarla de la misma manera - las palabras del chico hicieron que el rostro de su rubio amigo se serenara lentamente, se sentó en la silla y miró a Draco con una nueva perspectiva, analizando las palabras del moreno, varios minutos pasaron en los que ninguno expresó palabra alguna, Zabinni solo limpiaba la sangre de su labio, mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro, Draco evitaba mirarlos clavando sus pupilas en el infinito y Nott solo pensaba, con la mirada fija en la nada, hasta que rompió el silencio

- ¿Quieres decir que es más que un simple gusto? – interrogó calmado, haciendo que Draco lo mirara sin expresión.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿qué te diga todo? Si, es más que un simple gusto Nott, a decir verdad es algo que me carcome, pero como dijiste, como líder tengo un deber que cumplir y lo haré, además… ya termine con eso - respondió Malfoy, mirándolo de frente, queriendo infligir seguridad a sus palabras.

- ¡Por Slytherin! ¿no me digas qué ella y tu...? – interrogó sorprendido, dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

- Así es mi querido amigo, ella esta enamorada de nuestro guapo Draco, aunque este se ha encargado de hacer su vida imposible desde el primer grado - señalo Zabinni, mencionando los hechos del pasado.

- Y aún así… ¿Granger y tu…? – dijo sin terminar la frase, ya que no sabia como expresar lo que estaba en tema en ese momento.

- ¡Nada! ¡Granger y yo nada! ya termine con eso, así que dejen que esto muera - ordeno serio, mirando a Blaise con una fría amenaza en la voz

- ¿Y quién más sabe de esto? Si esto se llega a correr, estarías en peligro - observo preocupado Nott.

- Pues supongo que solo tu y este idiota – asevero Draco, mirándolo y después señalando a Blaise.

- Mmmm por tu lado creo que si, pero por Granger, esta la noviecita de Potter, las veces que has salido en busca de tu damisela, ella se ha dado cuenta, así que supongo que también esta enterada - dedujo el moreno, recordando a la francesa en las ocasiones anteriores.

- ¿Y tu Weasley? - preguntó Nott, mirando a el chico de rizos azabache.

- No lo creo, no me ha dicho nada, además… ¡odia a Draco! – recalcó, mirando al rubio.

- El sentimiento es mutuo… - respondió en un murmullo audible, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

- ¿Y Potter y los demás? - volvió a preguntar el rubio, después de todo era sabido que el grupo era muy unido.

- No, ella no se los diría. Solo nosotros, así que con esto quiero que este tema quede terminado. No más comentarios sarcásticos Blaise o te juro que te dejare sin dientes, no solo con el labio partido. - amenazó muy en serio, esperando que sus ordenes fueran ejecutadas al pie de la letra, pero Zabinni solo sonrió.

- ¡Tranquilo Malfoy!, con lo que yo te quiero y tu me agredes – espetó divertido.

- Guardare el secreto, pero no creo que este tema acabe aquí. Así que no prometo terminarlo - con eso, se acomodó en la silla, sin mirar a los otros dos.

- Mmmmm pues si se quieren quedar, háganlo, yo me tengo que ir… pasare por Ginny a las 7:30 - observo el moreno, sonriendo al pensar en los próximos eventos a ocurrir.

- Si vámonos, yo tengo que pasar por Nurit - los tres se vistieron y abandonaron la Sala de los menesteres, la puerta misteriosa desapareció en cuanto salieron - yo voy a mi Sala, nos vemos en la noche - se alejó del los chicos, rumbo a su Sala.

- ¿Qué Nott? no trates de encontrarle lógica, no la tiene, yo lo he intentado y créeme que si hubieras visto a Draco todas esas veces que ha llegado a la habitación después de tener un encentro con ella, incluso lo respetarías más que ahora… hay que tener mucho valor civil para reprimir todo lo que tienes dentro, ¡porque créeme!, no es un simple gusto - con eso iniciaron el camino a las mazmorras, mientras Blaise maldecía a las escaleras que se movían.

En la Sala de Premios anuales…

Hermione recitaba la contraseña al llegar, había dejado a Sol en su habitación hacia escasos minutos, la chica se preparaba para la llegada de Harry, el cual había quedado de pasar por ella y la castaña tenia que prepararse para asistir a la fiesta, aunque no tenia muchos ánimos para ello. Se podría lo primero que encontrara en su closeth, después de todo, tenía que analizar a conciencia los hechos ocurridos.

La Sala se encontraba desolada, no había señales de su compañero de Torre, lentamente subió las escaleras, mirando la puerta con indecisión, escuchó atenta para ver si algún ruido provenía del lugar, pero el silencio era sepulcral, así que con un suspiro, entró a su habitación, estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama, cuando el sonido en la ventana la hizo reaccionar. Una lechuza desconocida se paraba afuera de su ventana, al parecer estaba agotada por el paquete que llevaba en las patas, una gran bolsa con un grabado dorado que era la marca de una reconocida tienda.

He. ¿Pero qué…? - lentamente desató la bolsa, la lechuza se fue antes de que tuviera tiempo de darle algunas semillas - ¿qué será esto? - desenvolvió el contenido, descubriendo un hermoso vestido, acompañado de una nota garabateada

"_Querida Hermy:_

_Me gustaría que esta noche fueras mi pareja, usa este vestido…_

_Con amor…_

_Carlo D. M."_

- Carlo - una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, levantó el vestido el cual era de un hermoso color amarillo pálido, largo hasta arriba de sus rodillas, sostenido solo por el tirante del hombro izquierdo, dejando el otro hombro libre, era bastante ceñido de la cintura, lo que le resultaba algo raro pero esperaba que le quedará bien, al parecer la delicada tela era gasa fina, ya que por debajo la tela era del ismo tono pero sin transparencias - gracias - felizmente se encamino a la ducha, tenia que prepararse para salir.

En la Sala común…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el rubio entro sin reparar en el estado del lugar, solo caminó a su habitación, por los sonidos de la habitación de su compañera, ella se estaba alistando para salir, así que cerró con un ligero clic la puerta.

- Mmmm tengo que ir por Nurit… solo espero que no se retrase, no me gusta esperarla - con ese comentario ala nada, sacó su varia y levito la ropa de su closeth, la colocó sobre su cama, entro al baño, desnudándose para darse un rápido duchazo.

En Gryffindor…

La mayoría de las mujeres de esa casa se preparaban para salir a la renombrada fiesta de Hogsmeade… después de todo esa semana de Torneo era especial, Lavender por su parte, después de haber hecho un gran alboroto con las ropa que habían llevado de Ravenclaw, las gemelas habían llegado, estaban ahí vistiéndose para la salida, mientras que Ginny se había ido a su cuarto a prepararse para la llegada de su Slytherin.

- ¿Crees qué duren Ginny y Zabinni? - inquirió curiosa Padma.

- Si, ¿por qué? – cuestionó extrañada Lavender.

- Mmmm si a Ginny no le sirve, yo podría hacerle el favor de quitárselo de encima - replicó pícaramente la otra gemela.

- ¡Parvati!… ¡Padma!… ¡ni se les ocurra! – aseveró la pelinegra en tono de advertencia.

- Vamos Lav, no me digas que no es guapo… - replicó Padma pícaramente.

- Lo es… y deberían verlo sonreír… ¡por Gryffindor, te derrites!, pero ese no es el punto… es de Ginny… así que tranquilícense – profirió la pelinegra.

- Pero si Ginny no lo quiere – exclamó Parvati.

-. NO… nada… aléjense de él, ¿me oyeron?, mejor fíjense sus metas en los búlgaros, que también están muy bien… ¿quién no recuerda a Víktor Krum? – espetó Brown, alejando los comentarios, del guapo Slytherin.

- Cierto, lo que no se es ¿por qué caminan con tanta prisa? – divulgó sin entender Parvati.

- Bueeeno, yo tengo una idea muy clara - replicó la novia de Ron divertida, sabiendo que eran así por la manera de ser tan acosadora de sus amigas – bueno, yo ya casi estoy… ¿y ustedes?

-Ya casi… - afirmó Padma, mirándose en el espejo, mientras daba los últimos toques a su apariencia…

Mientras tanto…

Ginny se miraba con ojo crítico en el espejo, observando analíticamente su atuendo.

Una de las chicas que estaba ahí, también la miraba, sabia que se arreglaba para alguien así que le manifestó – te ves bien… - con eso la pelirroja le sonrió agradecida y salió de ahí, yendo a la habitación de Lavender

- ¿Ya estas lista Lav? - interrogó entrando sin siquiera tocar.

- Si ya… - replicó la pelinegra - ¿dónde esta Ron?

- No lo se… supongo que abajo… por eso necesito tu ayuda… - mencionó la pelirroja.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó sin entender.

- Si, cuando llegue Blaise, necesito que entretengas a Ron para que no me vea… - aseveró la menor de los Weasley.

- Pues, lo intentare… vámonos… - salieron de ahí dirigiéndose a la Sala…

En Slytherin…

Zabinni por fin terminaba los toques finales en su cabello, vestido impecablemente, se disponía a salir, temía un poco por la seguridad de Nott o la de el mismo al ir solo por el Castillo , pero como había dicho Draco, todavía no eran tiempo de venganzas, así que con su mejor sonrisa fingida, salió de su habitación y después de la Sala común, donde varias miradas de desprecio fueron para él, pero este solo paso de largo, sin prestar atención a los murmullos que desataba, ya afuera de ahí, caminó por los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, alerta a cualquier sonido, varias voces se oían, una provenientes de los cuadros, otras de los fantasmas y otras tantas de algunos alumnos de su casa que se encontraban en el corredor, subió las escaleras, cuidando de ensuciar su ropa, varias parejas pasaron junto a él en su recorrido rumbo a la Sala de Gryffindor… "_¿quién lo hubiera pensado?… yo yendo a Gryffindor_" – la sonrisa irónica que se dibujo en su rostro, logro que varias de las miradas femeninas lo miraran a su paso, pero este no se dio por aludido, al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, anunció su presencia, en cuanto lo hizo, se oyeron los gritos de alguien en el interior.

Casi de inmediato, Ginevra Weasley salió de su Torre, luciendo una minifalda de mezclilla en color negro, una chaqueta de pana en tono café, con las costuras de fuera, calzaba unas botas largas del mismo tipo, mientras que su riostro mostraba realmente poco maquillaje solo los labios y una ligera sombra hacían resaltar sus ojos color avellana, la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Blaise era de admiración pura.

- Estas realmente hermosa…

Por su parte los chicos ultimaban detalles, de su apariencia, Ron aún cavilando en las palabras de Remus, se miraba en el espejo, atrás de él, Dean, Neville y Seamus se gritaban uno a otro, apurándose para salir, las rencillas seguían, ya que Longbottom no hacia más que mirarlo con odio y el pelirrojo solo lo ignoraba, Harry por su lado se había aseado y vestido en un tiempo record, el pantalón negro de corte perfecto así como un abrigo del mismo tono que usaba y la camisa color vino, era parte de la ropa que Sirius le había traído; solo veía a los demás terminar, mirando con desconfianza a Neville y las miradas hacia su mejor amigo.

- ¿Ya estas Ron? – preguntó apurándolo.

- Si ya… vámonos… - tomó su saco y salió de ahí, antes que Harry el cual solo miró a los que todavía estaban adentro.

- Nos vemos - se despidió, cerró la puerta y bajo a la Sala común. Estaba en eso cuando oyó la voz de Lav.

- ¡Ron! ¡que guapo te ves! - lo halagó, el ojiverde miró como la pelinegra abrazaba a su pelirrojo amigo, mientras que la hermana de este, se movía nerviosa en el sillón.

De repente el cuadro mencionó el nombre de la chica, en señal de que la buscaban en el exterior, rápidamente la chica se puso de pie y salió de la Sala.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡ven acá!… tenemos que… - la llamó el pelirrojo, al verla salir con tanto apuro.

- Ron… Ron… déjala Ron… - repetía una y otra vez su novia.

- Ron… ya déjala en paz, estará bien - replicó Harry, no muy convencido, esa relación de la pelirroja con el Slytherin, no lo tenia muy contento.

- Pero Harry… se va con Zabinni… él… - trató de alegar.

- No le hará daño… ¡por Merlín Ronald!… déjala en paz… - pidió una vez más la pelinegra.

- Tu estas de su lado – acusó el pelirrojo.

- Tiene razón Lavender, debes dejarla en paz, solo hay que vigilar que ese idiota no quiera pasarse de listo - razonó el ojiverde, caminando a la puerta - nos vemos en los carruajes.

- Bien - respondió serio, mientras Lavender le tomaba la mano, para tranquilizarlo.

En la parte de afuera, Harry miraba como se alejaba la pareja en disputa, para después ir por Sol.

En Beauxbattons…

Soleil ya estaba lista para salir, solo miraba a Domy en su habitación, después de todo ese día no había tenido que ocuparse de Iván, algo de lo poco bueno de que sus primos estuvieran ahí, así que había tiempo de sobra después de la partida de Hermione para alistarse.

- Entonces ¿vienen todos tus primos Sol? – preguntó Dominique.

- Si, solo espero que no hagan una de las suyas – mencionó la pelirroja, recordando que sus primos no eran unos santos.

- Tranquila… creo que Harry puede con ellos – animó su amiga.

- Eso espero, pero ese Carlo… ¡aaahhhgggg me desespera! – exclamó Soleil, con un poco de frustración.

- Sol, no te enojes, por cierto hablando de enojos ¿qué paso hoy en el entrenamiento? – inquirió la castaña.

- Mmmm no me lo recuerdes, te juro que solo porque soy una dama, pero esa chica Chang, me esta sacando de mis casillas – respondió con enojo.

- ¿Qué te hizo? porque por tu manera de entrenar era obvio que estabas furiosa – alegó Domy, mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Casi nada, la niña va y acosa a "mi" Harry ¿qué le pasa? – contestó molesta.

- ¿Acosarlo? ¿ya así directo? o sea, las niñas de aquí son bastante… - expuso la francesa.

- No, las niñas no… solo esa loca… ¡aaahhhggg te juro que me dan ganas de…! - hizo un gesto con las manos como si la estrangulara.

- ¡Sol! ¡me sorprendes! – exclamó Dominique con una gran sonrisa, mirando asombrada a la pelirroja.

- Es que si la hubieras visto… - replicó Sol.

- La vi… pero tranquila, él esta contigo, no con ella… esa ya paso a la historia… fue y no volverá a ser, así que mantente fría y serena ¿ok? – aconsejó la castaña.

- Lo intentare, bueno será mejor bajar, te veo allá, por cierto ¿con quién iras? – interrogó curiosa, ya que su amiga se estaba esmerando en su arreglo.

- Mmmm con Asbrand un chico holandés – contestó pícaramente.

- ¡Huuuu! ¿con qué haciendo relaciones diplomáticas con Holanda, he? – exclamó con burla, mientras una mirada picara aparecía en sus ojos.

- Pero si tú… haces la diplomacia con Inglaterra – respondió en el mismo tono.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?, me viene de familia - replicó, refiriéndose a su padre - nos vemos después…

- Ok - con eso la pelirroja salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, en la Sala había varias chicas, una cuantas no eran propias de esa casa, pero al parecer las chicas habían hecho amistad con varias de las selecciones. Saludó a varias, sentándose a oír una platica acerca de los más guapos entre el Torneo, cuando el retrato anunció que el joven Harry Potter esperaba afuera.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, mientras varias chicas lanzaban gritos y ella salía.

Harry esperaba afuera, cuando la francesa apareció, después de varios gritos del interior, el león admiró a su novia, resplandeciente en su chaquetilla hasta el busto de cuello rígido en la nuca, en color rojo, una playera pequeña de likra del mismo tono, que dejaba al descubierto su cintura, una falta de corte diagonal hasta su rodilla, con una ligera abertura en la pierna que dejaba ver la piel de su pierna. Los consabidos brillos resaltaban en su cuello y más abajo, en su rostro las sombras colocadas con cuidado en sus parpados, resaltaban sus ojos mientras que un brillo cereza coloreaba su boca.

- Sol… estas… divina - la halagó, mientras se acercaba y reclamaba los labios de la francesa, la cual respondió gustosa.

- Mmmm te ves muy bien – replicó después de su separación, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Gracias ¿ya estas lista? - la chica sonrió en señal de aceptación y de la mano bajaron a la salida.

Por su parte…

Ginny salió apresurada, ignorando las palabras de su hermano, topándose en la parte de afuera con una visión bastante agradable a cualquier mirada femenina, el guapo Blaise Zabinni, vestido con un pantalón color arena, de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de un tono un poco más oscuro que su pantalón, su rostro mostraba satisfacción al saberse contemplado por ella, solo un ligero hinchazón en su boca era notorio.

- Estas realmente hermosa – halagó sonriéndole coqueto.

- Yo… gracias, tu también estas muy bien - se acercó y lo saludó, rozando la comisura de los labios - ¿qué te paso? - interrogó, tocando con el índice el labio inferior del chico.

- Nada… un ligero intercambio de opiniones… - aseveró no queriendo dar más detalles.

- Mmmm Blaise… - estaba apunto de preguntarle más acerca de ese golpe, cuando el la interrumpió.

-¿Estas lista? – cuestionó queriendo evitar profundizar en el por qué de su golpe, ante el asentimiento de la pelirroja que había entendido el mensaje, emprendieron el camino hacia la salida.

En Premios anuales…

Hermione estaba lista, se miraba en el espejo con una sonrisa. Miró el frasco donde la poción multijugos reposaba.

- Lo siento, pero esta noche no habrá Gerry - antes de salir pegó el oído a la puerta, para ver si Draco estaba ahí, pero no escucho nada que delatara la presencia de este, así que abrió la puerta, justo en el momento en que de la puerta de enfrente salía el rubio.

Hermione intento mirar dentro de las pupilas plateadas, pero el Slytherin, simplemente la ignoró y salió de la Sala. Dejando a la castaña con una extraña sensación de Deja vu, ya que eso había ocurrido antes…

Para después salir de la Torre y encaminarse a la salida, no había rastro del chico rubio, así que era de suponer hacia donde había ido.

Por su parte Draco se había quedado estático por un par de segundos, pero en cuanto la chica había intentado mirarlo a los ojos, la ignoró y bajo con firmeza por las escaleras, salió de la Torre como si estuviese solo, ya afuera, apresuró un poco el paso, de camino a las mazmorras, pensando "_solo ignórala… no hay más… solo ignórala_"

Así llego a su destino, se sentó en la Sala a esperar a la rubia, mirando el reloj con impaciencia, faltaban escasos minutos para la hora acordada y era mejor que se diera prisa, afortunadamente, Nurit bajo justo cuando la manecilla marcaba las 7:30, luciendo un vestido en tono escarlata por arriba de la rodilla que estilizaba su figura, de ligeros tirantes en los hombros cubiertos por una chalina negra.

- Buenas noches Draco - saludó la chica, caminando con elegancia hasta donde el chico se había puesto de pie para esperarla.

- Buenas noches Nurit - respondió, haciendo una ligera inclinación sobre la mano extendida. – luces hermosa… - mencionó observando el ligero parecido que tenía con su madre.

- Gracias… - respondió con una ligera sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

- ¿Nos vamos? – interrogó, extendiéndole el brazo, al cual ella se aferro, para salir a donde los carruajes esperaban.

En Ravenclaw…

Luna se cepillaba por ultima vez el cabello, el lugar estaba bastante ajetreado, después de todo las chicas se arreglaban para salir, ella no estaba de animo para ir a la fiesta, pero era peor quedarse sola en el Castillo, atormentándose con todo lo que amiga sucedido, una de las chicas miraba con curiosidad la extraña apariencia de la rubia, que usaba una falta larga hasta los tobillos, morada, una blusa de un tono más claro y un sweater de verano con un par de botones al frente, así como su consabido collar de corchos, sus aretes de rábanos y sus zapatos de colores.

Su cabello caía lacio, solo adornado por una peineta con un moño rosa. A través del espejo vio a la chica que la miraba, dejo el cepillo en su cómoda y abandono la habitación sin despedirse de nadie. "_solo espero que Neville no me moleste hoy"_ con eso salió de su Torre, en busca de un carruaje, cuando una voz tras ella llamó su atención.

En la salida de los carruajes…

Varias parejas buscaban carruajes en los cuales partir para Hogsmeade, entre ellas destacaban un par de Slytherin los cuales no solo resaltaban por ser ellos, si no por las parejas que ambos traían del brazo, en cuanto Blaise miró al rubio se acercó a él.

- Nott… consigue un carruaje… - exclamó casi en una orden.

- ¿Perdón? ¿yo? - replicó extrañado. Él no buscaría un carruaje para una traidora de sangre.

- Pues claro… ¿o acaso te quieres ir con ellos? - señaló a varios miembros de su casa que los miraban desde lejos.

- Solo por eso Blaise, pero no se te ocurra volver a darme ordenes - replicó, levantando la mano y consiguiendo que uno de los carruajes mágicos se detuviera frente a ellos - adelante - extendió una mano a su pareja para que abordara, mientras Zabinni hacia lo propio con la pelirroja para después abordar ellos.

- Listo, vámonos… - ordenó el moreno, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con ironía y que las chicas sonrieran de sus gestos.

Por otro lado, Lavender buscaba con la mirada a Harry y Sol, mientras que Ron pateaba el suelo algo frustrado por la espera.

- Tranquilízate Won-won… ¡mira ahí vienen! - señaló a la pareja.

- Harry… ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - interrogó molesto el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilízate Ron… ¿cuál es la prisa? – cuestionó sereno Harry.

- Ninguna, vámonos… - tomó uno de los carruajes vacíos, ayudando con poca delicadeza a su novia a subir, mientras que Harry asistía a su novia y emprendían la marcha.

Al lugar arribaron un par de chicas, la castaña hacia poco se había topado con Luna y juntas habían llegado al a salida.

- Bueno, pues tomemos un carruaje y vámonos… - expuso Hermione observando los pocos vehículos que quedaban.

- No lo se ¿y si mejor me quedo? - replicó dudosa la rubia.

- Vamos Luna, no te deprimas, súbete… - la alentó a subir al carruaje, estaban dispuestas partir, cuando notaron a varias parejas en espera de un medio de transporte, la mirada de la castaña viajo a donde el rubio llevaba del brazo a Nurit, la cual miraba a todos con superioridad, mientras que el ojigris, buscaba un calesín.

- Mira Hermy… son Gotty y Cedric - gritó la chica, sacando a la castaña de sus cavilaciones - ¿qué se vayan con nosotros?

- Claro, llámales - la rubia le hizo señas a la pareja, para que subieran, el ojigris les sonrió y acepto, ayudando la pequeña Ravenclaw a subir, cuando estuvieron instalados les agradeció.

- Muchas gracias chicas, ya quedan pocos carruajes y no quería tener que compartirlos con los Slytherin - mencionó Cedric.

- No hay de que - respondió sonriente la castaña.

- Gotty… te ves muy bien… - aceptó la rubia.

- Gracias Luna – contestó - ¿estas bien? - interrogó, notando la mirada triste de la rubia.

- Claro… Cedric ¿crees qué ganen el torneo? – preguntó queriendo evitar el tema de su tristeza.

- Por supuesto… la competencia es dura, pero si podemos – afirmó el ojigris.

Así emprendieron el camino a Hogsmeade…

Por su parte los rubios de Slytherin, no pensaban compartir el medio de transporte con nadie, así que en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, emprendieron la marcha.

- Recuerda que prometiste recompensarme por tu actitud nefasta de anoche - le recrimino la rubia.

- Lo se, no te preocupes - replicó sonriente, levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia.

- ¿Estas bien Draco? – interrogó extrañada por el gesto.

- Si… claro… - le sonrió.

- Por cierto, no me gustaría compartir nada con las novias de tus amigos ¿de acuerdo? – manifestó firme ya que no quería que dijeran que ella tenía tratos con ellas.

- Mmmm bien - con eso ponía las cosas en claro.

Después de eso no hubo muchas frases más, si acaso unos ligeros roces de labios, pero no paso más.

En Hogsmeade…

Varias personas se arremolinaban, entre ellos los chicos que esa noche se encargarían de la música del lugar, era un grupo bastante animado, al centro, el primero en hablar era Carlo, el cual ponía al tanto de los hechos a los demás, mientras que Iván e Andoni solo sonreían al ver las caras de los demás miembros de su familia en complot.

- Mmmm Iván, creo que esto será bueno – exclamó Andoni, observando como tramaban un plan los demás.

- Pobre Harry, Sol los va a matar – se compadeció el niño, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación.

- No, ya veras que todo sale bien – espetó el castaño, tratando de creerlo - vamos - se dispusieron a acomodar los instrumentos.

Poco después los gemelos llegaron, Iván los reconoció y los llamó, provocando que los demás varones los miraran, Fred y George saludaron a los que ya conocían y fueron presentados con los demás, mientras que Carlo los hacia participes de la broma en la que ellos también colaborarían.

Por otro lado, los carruajes dejaba mucha gente en el lugar, para después retirarse, entre el zona se podían distinguir a varias personas conocidas, los Slytherin se dispusieron a buscar una mesa, mientras que Ginny se disculpaba con Blaise, para ir a saludar a los franceses.

- Chicos ¿cómo están?- interrogó, sonriéndoles a los franceses, que devolvieron la sonrisa, para después presentarla con los demás, cosa que a lo lejos Andoni notó que no le pareció del todo a el moreno.

- Ginny, creo que tu pareja esta algo… celosa… - expresó el francés.

- Mmmm lo se, pero que sufra… bueno los veo después - con eso regresó con el Sly.

Por otro lado el grupo de Gryffindor acompañado de la francesa, caminaba en busca de una mesa, cuando la chica notó la presencia de los miembros de su familia.

- ¡Aaaahh tuuuuuuú! - gritó, soltando la mano de Harry y corriendo a los brazos de uno de los franceses, que la acogió entre ellos, levantándola y dándole un par de vueltas. Mientras que los demás se acercaban y la rodeaban, ocultándola de la mirada del ojiverde.

- ¿Y todo esos quiénes son? – interrogó el pelirrojo, mirándolos con desconfianza.

- Más parientes, recuerda que en la mañana Andoni dijo que vendrían - suspiró, en espera de que la chica terminara de saludar a toda la familia. En cuanto hubo terminado se dirigió a él, lo tomándolo del brazo, acercándolo para presentarlo.

- Primos, él es Harry Potter… mi novio - les dijo, para después mirar al ojiverde - Harry, ellos son mis primos… Erick, Eder, Marlon, Yasmani, Rodrigo e Iván… añadidos culturales.

- ¿Cómo están? – saludó, estrechando las manos de todos, mientras eran presentados, notando las miradas analíticas de todos ellos.

- Niños, no quiero escenitas ¡he! – ordenó, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio – ahora con su permiso, nos vemos…

La pareja se alejo, dejando al grupo con extrañas sonrisas en sus rostro, casi al instante Carlo bajo del templete donde acomodaba su batería y miraba a los demás - ¿Qué opinan?

- Mmmm no lo se… veamos que hace – comentó Erick.

- Se ve amable - replicó relajado Eder.

- ¿Toma alcohol? ¿le gusta la fiesta? – preguntó risueño Yasmani.

- Tu solo piensas en el alcohol – replicó Marlon con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Pues si ¿hay algo más? – agregó divertido Eder.

- ¿Qué música le gusta? – interrogó Rodrigo, tomando su guitarra, para afinar una cuerda.

- ¿Eso qué demonios importa? – replicó enojado Carlo – el punto es la broma… - exclamó recordándoselos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… lo haremos – respondió Erick mirando al ojiverde con pena.

- Relájate Carlo – pidió Yasmani, colocando una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Relajarme? ese niño hormonal me debe la tontería de salir a buscarlos – divulgó enojado el francés.

- ¿Hormonal? – cuestionó sorprendido Erick mirándolo analíticamente – pues no parece…

- Mmmm ¿con qué es eso he? – inquirió Eder, con una mueca maliciosa recordando la broma.

- De acuerdo… haremos la broma… ¿ya esta todo listo? – incurrió Many.

- Mmmm denme un par de minutos, solo falta afinar detalles, pero ese niño nos va a conocer – anunció.

Hizo una mueca muy graciosa, logrando que todos rieran, cosa que lo agrado mucho a la pelirroja que los miraba desde lejos, sentada a un lado de Harry.

-¡Por Merlín!, Harry perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen, es la parte de la familia que queremos mantener oculta – pidió la chica, mirándolo con ternura.

- Tranquila Sol, todo estará bien - intento serenarla, pero la realidad era que ese niño no iba a dejar de molestarlo y ahora con la demás familia ahí, esto era peor.

Hermione llego al lugar, Luna caminó con ella, mientras que Cedric y Gotty buscaban una mesa, la castaña se acercó al grupo de chicos.

- Carlo - lo llamó sonriéndole, el francés ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó rápidamente donde ella estaba.

- Hermy ¡te ves realmente hermosa! – le manifestó, tomando su mano y besándola ligeramente - Luna, ¿cómo estas? - saludó

- Bien, gracias - respondió, mirando varios de los instrumentos.

- Gracias por el vestido - le dijo sonriéndole agradecida.

- No es nada - captó la mirada de los demás, que lo veían sonrientes - ahh… ven te presento, chicos ella es Hermione y ella es Luna, son Gryffindor, amigas de Potter.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar con Harry? – cuestionó la castaña, mirándolo divertida.

- Mmmm luego te cuento, mira ellos son Buggy…

En otro punto del lugar, la pareja de rubios se encontraba ya sentada, mirando al lugar con desinterés, en la mesa contigua las compañeras de casa de Nurit, platicaban entre ellas y de vez en cuanto llamaban la atención de la chica, para hacer algún comentario, mientras que Draco solo miraba a los demás con aburrimiento, reconoció a sus amigos, a los que les brindo una sonrisa torcida "_En la mesa con una traidora y una mestiza…_ _que par de idiotas_"

Poco después miró como la castaña llegaba al lugar, acompañada de Lovegood, y de inmediato se dirigían a donde los músicos estaban, reconoció a dos como primos de la noviecita de Potter, pero a los demás no… su mano se crispo cuando vio como uno de ellos tomaba la mano de Hermione y la besaba "_¿y ese quién demonios es? ¿y por qué le besa la mano? ¿de dónde salieron todos esos?… tengo que hablar con Blaise, la Weasley debe saber"_ de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando "¡_nooooo por Slytherin, Draco! ¿qué demonios te pasa? no debes… no puedes… ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? es mejor así"_ desvió la mirada, fijándola en la rubia a su lado.

- ¿Qué te gustaría beber? – interrogó brindándole una sonrisa.

- Un jarabe de cereza , pero recuerda que prometiste no beber – le acordó la rubia.

- Lo se, no te preocupes - se levantó y fue en busca de algo para tomar, mientras intentaba no mirar en dirección de los músicos.

De regresó con los músicos…

- Bueno, ¿dónde te vas a sentar? – interrogó el francés.

- No lo se, supongo que iré con los chicos – respondió la castaña.

- ¿Qué te parece si te sientas aquí? - le dijo, extendiéndole una silla en la mesa cercana a el escenario.

- Pero… ¿y los chicos? - intento alegar.

- Mmmm ¿no creo qué quieras abandonar a tu amiga o la vas a sentar con Lavender? – espetó con incredulidad.

- No, claro que no, de acuerdo… gracias – mencionó tomando asiento.

- Por nada, además recuerda que en el intermedio bailaras conmigo – mencionó galantemente.

- Mmmm bien - se giró para ver a Luna, preguntándole que es lo que le gustaría beber, mientras Carlo subía al escenario para empezar a tocar.

En una mesa…

Ron miraba a la castaña y a la rubia que platicaban con los franceses. Sentándose en un mesa cercana.

- Ya llegaron Hermione y Luna - replicó enseñándole a Harry.

- Si, mira Carlo le dio una mesa cercana al escenario – señaló el ojiverde.

- O sea, yo soy de la familia y a mi no me dieron una - dijo divertida.

- Mmmm si, creo que eso es favoritismo - expuso divertida la pelinegra, mientras escuchaba como la música se dejaban oír en el lugar.

-Mmmm Eder maneja bien las luces – aseveró la pelirroja, notando el movimiento de las luces en el escenario.

- Si, parece que si - dijo Lav, mirando con una sonrisa al chico que coordinaba las luces.

Por otro lado, Fred y George, sentados en la parte trasera del escenario, jugaban con Iván mientras analizaban la situación en la parte de enfrente.

- ¿Ya viste hermano? – preguntó Freddy.

- Si, Ronnie no entiende ¿verdad? – respondió el otro.

- No, parece que no, pero afortunadamente nos tiene a nosotros – afirmó el pelirrojo.

- Si, trabajaremos en ti Ron, para que te liberes del yugo Brownesco – replicó firme George.

- Tu solo confía en nosotros - aseveró el pelirrojo, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Iván ajeno a los hechos.

- Eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo – mencionó con una sonrisa Fred.

- Odio cuando dicen eso - refunfuñó el niño.

- Lo se, ese es el precio de ser un infante - dijo divertido George, mientras revisaba su plan para reunir a Luna con su pequeño hermano.

En otro punto del lugar…

El búlgaro buscador miraba a la castaña sentada junto al escenario, esperaba la oportunidad precisa para poder acercarse y hablar con ella, las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido, en especial la estúpida intromisión del rubio de Slytherin, pero hoy era el momento preciso, el único problema que encontraba era que la chica llego a saludar al baterista y este le había besado la mano, esa acción no le había agradado para nada, pero no era el momento oportuno para hacer notar su presencia, por el momento solo se limitaría a mirarla sonreír desde lejos…

Varias parejas se dispusieron a bailar, la mayoría de ellos en parejas o grupos, solo Luna se levantó de la nada y empezó a bailar sola, provocando las sonrisas de varios, otra miradas de extrañeza, pero a ella poco le importaba, a lo lejos un chico de nombre Rolf Scamander, miraba a la rubia bailar, así que se acercó y la invitó a bailar. La rubia se quedo estática por un segundo, no esperaba que alguien hiciera eso…

Por otro lado Neville miraba a Luna, que se había quedado quieta, mientras el chico hablaba "¿_y ese quién es? ¿de dónde salió?_", estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero recordó que el tenía pareja en ese momento.

Siguiendo el mismo rumbo estaba Ron, el cual había notado la mirada de furia de su compañero de cuarto, pero no le había agradado como el chico ese se había acercado a Luna, pero no podía hacer nada ya que el bailaba con Lavender, su novia.

Mientras tanto Harry se sentía algo tonto bailando, ya que no era precisamente el mejor bailarín, pero la chica frente a él si lo era. Además no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de aquellos franceses puesta en ellos.

- Relájate Harry, solo ignóralos – aconsejó la pelirroja, mientras le sonreía observando lo nervioso que estaba.

- Lo intentare – respondió sonriente.

Por su parte Cedric bailaba con su novia, mientras la hacia reír, contándole anécdotas de lo que pasaba en su casa durante las vacaciones y de los inventos raros de su padre.

-Ya veras Gotty, todo saldrá bien, tu déjalo todo en mis manos - pidió.

- Pues esperó que si Ceddy, oye… ¿quién es ese que esta con Luna? - interrogó la chica.

- No lo se, no creo haberlo visto - replicó extrañado.

Por su lado Blaise y Ginny bailaban bastante divertidos, no muy lejos de donde Nott y Emi hacían lo propio, pero a diferencia de Blaise que no restaba atención a lo que lo rodeaba, Nott miraba con ojos de lince en todas direcciones, conocía a los de su casa y era notoria la molestia de estos, así que él se encargaría de proteger a Emi, en un acto inconsciente tocó su brazo donde tenia su varita, con discreción se acerco a Zabinni y le susurró.

- ¿Quieres dejar de jugar y poner más atención en lo que te rodea? los de la casa están furiosos - advirtió.

- Mmmm no me importa - aseguro - estoy bajo la protección del gran líder supremo Draco Malfoy – exclamó divertido.

- Bueeeno… no estas muy en gracia con él, al paso que ibas caíste de su gracia y un poco más y hubieras acabado con algo más que un labio hinchado – espetó con ironía el rubio.

- No… esa es su manera de expresarme su amor – replicó el moreno.

- Blaise eres un idiota… ya veo porque Malfoy te golpea – expresó Theodore, pensando que ese no tenían remedió.

- Yo se que tu también me quieres - aseveró divertido, ganándose un golpe en el hombro - ¿lo ves? me adoras - aseguro, para después separarse y abrazar a la pelirroja, evitando que el rubio lo siguiera golpeando.

Desde su ubicación, Draco miraba los hechos analíticamente, mientras bailaba con Nurit, por un lado no perdía de vista a la castaña que sonreía al músico, además de tener vigilados a Nott y a Blaise, el cual al parecer le había dicho algo al rubio, porque este lo había goleado, también veía donde estaban los Slytherin que le habían pedido la cabeza de los traidores.

- Draco… tu manera de bailar deja mucho que desear, seria mejor regresar a la mesa si no pones atención en lo que haces – reclamó la rubia.

- Pero si eres tu la que solo mira alrededor sin prestarme atención - aseguro, acercándose, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y realizaba un par de giros.

- Mmmm Draco te preocupas por tus amigos ¿no? – exclamó al captar la mirada del rubio en ellos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Malfoy, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos Draco, ¿o tranquilizas a tus amigos o tranquilizas a los de la casa?, no puedes estar así, a nadie le beneficiará una escena así, mucho menos a la casa.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? – cuestionó clavando sus pupilas en la fría mirada de su pareja.

- Dile a tus amigos que dejen de exhibirse, o dales tu promesa a los de la casa de que serán castigados para que dejen de actuar como asesinos a sueldo – expuso la Slytherin.

- De acuerdo - murmuró, sin comprometerse a nada, mientras seguían bailando, hasta que…

Blaise y Nott dejaron por un momento a sus parejas, sentadas en la mesa, mientras ellos buscaban el sanitario, en tanto ellas platicaban acerca de las canciones favoritas de cada una.

El par de Slytherin se internaron en el pasillo, en donde se entraban los servicios, seguidos de cerca por un grupo de serpientes, en la mirada de ellos se adivinaban las intenciones que tenían, esto no paso inadvertido para el rubio líder. El cual rápidamente se puso en marcha.

- Nurit ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste? - interrogó, mientras la llevaba a la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó notando la extraña actitud del ojigris.

- Irá a poner orden, como dijiste tengo que calmar las cosas antes de que la casa se vea perjudicada con los actos de esos idiotas - aseguro - en seguida regresó.

La dejo ahí, siguiendo los pasos a los traidores y a los verdugos.

Pocos pasos adelante se oyeron las voces de algunos Slytherin.

- Es hora de cobrar su traición - aseguró Higgs, sacando su varita, mientras que Nott y Blaise hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿piensan atacar? ¿además de traicionar la pureza de sangre tendrán la osadía de dañarnos? – interrogó irónico Montague.

- ¿Acaso esperaban qué nos dejáramos hacer lo que fuera? – replicó bravo Zabinni.

- ¡No seas idiota! – exclamó Bole.

- Llevan las de perder, somos más… no quedara nada de ustedes - amenazó Pucey.

- ¿Y se supone qué tengo que temblar ahora o me esperó a que lanzas tu patético hechizo? – expresó valiente Theodore.

- Eres un… ¡_Mimblewimble_ – lanzó Adrián desde su varita cuando.

- _¡Protego Totalum__! - _se oyó y el hechizo se desvaneció sobre el campo que protegía a los dos chicos, sorprendiendo a todos que miraron hacia atrás – ¿qué parte de "no los toquen por ahora" no entendieron? ¿osan desobedecer mis órdenes? – interrogó su líder, caminando con firmeza, hasta colocarse entre los dos grupos - les dije que nadie debería tocarlos hasta que yo diera la orden.

- ¡Tu solo los proteges… no harás nada! ¡merecen un castigo por su traición! – gritó Graham.

- No pienso repetirlo, se hará en breve… ahora váyanse – ordenó firme Draco.

- ¡No!… ¡es ahora y aquí! manifestó, señalándolos con la varita.

- _¡Embrujo_- gritó el rubio, el hechizo fue lanzado antes de que el otro tuviera oportunidad de esquivarlo.

Casi al instante su rostro se deformo, dándole una apariencia monstruosa, ámpulas le brotaron, así como una seria de cambios que lo hicieron llevarse las manos al rostro y ocultarlo de los demás, mientras caía de rodillas gritando.

-¡Maldito!… ¡mi rostro! ¡me lanzaste un hechizo a mí! ¡los traidores deben de pagar! – reclamó Montague enfurecido.

- ¡Cállate! ¿alguno más se quiere revelar a mis órdenes? - interrogó señalándolos con la varita – saquéenlo de aquí, yo prometí algo y será así… ni un incidente más, de ahora en adelante, si no quieren terminar peor que eso… - sentenció con la mirada más fría que alguno le había visto antes, sus pupilas habían tomado una tonalidad casi obscura.

Los demás Slytherin, lo miraron por un momento, para después tomar con algo de asco al chico caído y sacarlo de ahí.

En cuanto la masa se disipo, el rubio giró para ver a los otros dos, los cuales tenían una expresión de total satisfacción, mitras miraban a los demás alejarse, pero en cuanto el rubio los miró su expresión cambio a ser la más angelical del mundo.

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Imbéciles! ¡se los dije! ¡Y ustedes solo se pasean regodeándose con esas… esas…! – exclamó furioso Malfoy.

- Draco… tranquilízate, nos protegiste, estamos bien… no nos paso nada ¡supéralo! – manifestó el moreno.

- Si Draco, como dice Blaise ¡eres nuestro héroe!- dijo burlonamente, mirándolo con expresión tierna e angelical.

- Son… unos… no se porque no dejo que los maten… ¡se lo merecen! - se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de caminar, cuando el brazo de Blaise paso por su cuello.

- Aaah Draco, sabemos que nos amas ¿verdad Nott? – espetó divertido el rizado.

- Si… ¡ya supéralo! – musitó el otro.

- Lárguense de aquí, antes de que yo termine con lo que esos idiotas vinieron a hacer – replicó el vástago de la familia Malfoy.

- Draco, no hagas corajes… te va a hacer daño – alegó Blaise molestándolo.

- ¡¡¡Que te largues Zabinni!!! – ordenó furioso.

- Blaise vámonos, déjalo en paz - replicó Theo, tomándolo de los hombros y alejándolo del rubio que lanzaba fuego por su plateada pupilas – ¡Hey Draco! – lo llamó, el rubio lo miró – no lo olvidaremos - con eso se alejaron, regresando con las chicas.

- ¡Aaahh imbéciles! - suspiró, apoyándose en la pared, mientras guardaba su varita "_por un momento pensé que todos atacarían… pero ese es el precio por la traición… y algo peor me pasaría a mi… por eso es mejor así"_

Con un suspiro resignado, salió de ahí, regresando al lado de Nuria.

Mientras tanto Blaise y Nott habían regresado a la mesa, el último capto la mirada de Nurit, justo antes de legar a la mesa.

- Blaise, creo que a Nurit ya no le simpatizamos… - ironizó.

- De hecho, nunca le hemos simpatizado y después de esto menos - dijo risueño, aunque por dentro sintió un poco de miedo al ver a los Slytherin a punto de atacarlos. Se sentaron al lado de las chicas – ¿ya se cansaron?

- No, pero tenemos sed – contestó Ginny, mirándolos analítica, estaban algo extraños.

- De acuerdo, vamos por algo de beber - jaló al otro sin pedir permiso.

- ¡Jamás me vuelvas a jalar idiota! – lo regañó, acomodando su saco.

- ¡Por Slytherin! los rubios son muy sentidos, no aguantan nada… - profirió divertido.

- Idiota - dirigiéndose a la barra por algo para las niñas.

En el Templete…

Carlo tocaba con entusiasmo, mientras no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba en la habitación, miró a Ginny sentada con una linda pelinegra, así como a Potter bailando son su prima y a los demás de la casa de los leones, a lo lejos el chico búlgaro lo miraba con oído mientras le dedicaba sonrisas a la chica castaña sentada en la mesa más cercana, además de mirar al chico rubio causante de las penurias de ella, notando como se sentaba al lado de la misma rubia del día anterior. "_Mmmm creo que es hora de avivar las cosas_" en cuanto la canción terminó, tomó el micrófono.

- La siguiente canción esta dedicada para Hermy - pronunció, sonriéndole, mientras varias de las miradas se clavaban en ella.

- Esperó que todos tengan puesta su pulsera de babel… para que entiendan esta canción – mencionó Rodrigo, preparándose para cantar.

Las notas de "Amiga mía" se dejaron escuchar…

- "Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me confesado entre copas que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche…"

Ante esas palabras, la chica se quedo muda… la canción era más que alusiva a lo que pasaba en su vida, la mirada de Carlo era risueña, mientras hacia el movimiento de los labios, llevando el tono de la canción, por un momento desvió su mirada elevándola, la castaña miró en esa dirección topándose la mirada platinada de Draco.

Este por su parte se había quedado mudo al oír las palabras del baterista y más aún al escuchar la letra de la canción con las constantes miradas del francés sobre él, su mirada se encontró entonces con la de la leona, por un par de segundos… que se hicieron eternos…

- "¡Él no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle! ¡Ay, amiga mía! ¡lo sé y él también!..." – siguió cantando Rodrigo notando que las cosas en el salón se estaban poniendo algo tensas.

Carlo se divertía de lo lindo, cuando Hermione por fin desvió la mirada para verlo a él con una lágrima en el borde de sus pestañas, le sonrió, brindándole apoyo lejano, guiñándole un ojo, en la última frase, señalando con las baquetas al rubio de Slytherin.

- "Amiga mía, no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad, que es lo que a él le hace falta…" - Rodrigo miró a su baterista negando con la cabeza.

Carlo en ese momento se puso de pie, señalándose con una baqueta, para después lanzar las dos al aire y al atraparlas, señaló al público, pero solo unos cuantos sabían a quien señalaba en particular.

- "Amiga mía, ojalá algún día, escuchando mi canción, de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia, porque pudiera resultar conmovedora. Pero, perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría; esta es mi manera de decir las cosas. No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma…"

Por su lado Sol, miraba a Hermione y a Draco con disimulo pensando "_primo, no sabes nada de discreción_", para después mirar a Ginny a lo lejos, sentada con Zabinni, este por su parte, miraba a Nott y luego ambos miraban a su amigo, sentado un poco más allá, por su mirada Blaise adivinó que sus intenciones eran asesinas.

Andoni solo bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado por los actos de su primo, mientras este hacia sus piruetas con las baquetas, Rodrigo se juraba en silencio no volver a cantar esa canción, al parecer desataba sentimientos raros entre la gente… Eder enfocaba las luces en la gente, pero en especial en la castaña, Many y Erick, solo reían de los sucesos y los gemelos levantaban sus cejas interrogantes.

- Aquí pasa algo que nosotros no sabemos - manifestó Fred.

- Pero lo averiguaremos - prometió firme George, mirando al resto de la gente.

- "Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días, por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga"

Con las últimas notas de la canción, un aplauso bástate efusivo se oyó, varias de las parejas que se habían parado a bailar aplaudían al grupo, mientras Carlo se levantaba en su banquillo y hacia reverencias…

Lavender miraba extrañada varias de las reacciones de los que estaba ahí, sabia que algo pasaba pero no estaba segura de que, así que disculpándose con Ron, caminó a la mesa de Ginny, donde le pidió que la acompañara al tocador, cosa que Ginny sabía tenía un motivo.

Afuera del sanitario…

- Me puedes decir ¿qué fue eso? - interrogó la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué fue, qué? - respondió evasiva.

- Vamos Ginny, no me mientas… algo pasaba allá adentro, había una vibra muy rara y ¿Hermione anda con Carlo o cómo? – cuestionó exigiendo respuestas.

- No lo se, pero supongo que no, él solo es así – contestó la pelirroja, sin dar pormenores.

- Vamos Ginny, no me mientas… algo pasaba ahí y si no me dices te juro que me voy a enojar muchísimo – espetó Lavender, mirándola fijamente.

- Mira Lav, no se de que hablas, según lo que yo se, Carlo no es novio de Hermy, ¿por qué le dedicó la canción? no lo se, pero debes admitir que fue lindo – aseveró con una sonrisa.

- Lo se… la canción me gusto, pero hay una extraña vibra, además de que podría jurar que Hermione lloraba – afirmó la leona.

- No seas ridícula Lavender, ¿cómo va a llorar si le dedicaron una canción?… tal vez sea porque le gusta… yo que se… - comentó sin más, ya que ella tampoco sabía que ocurría exactamente.

-No lo se Ginny, ¿tu crees qué… el convertirse en Gerry esta afectando a Hermione? - interrogó, pero una sonora voz las sorprendió.

A Blaise no le agrado la idea de dejarla ir sola, después de lo que paso con los Slytherin era muy probable que fuera blanco de algún ataque, así que en cuanto se retraso un par de minutos se puso de pie, dispuesto a averiguar donde estaba… cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de Lavender y su pregunta se quedo pasmado por un segundo para después reclamar.

- ¿Qué dijiste Brown? - interrogó furioso, tomándola del brazo – ¿Granger es Gerry?

- Yo… yo… este… no… claro que no… ¿de qué hablas? tú… oíste mal. - de un tirón se libero de la mano del Slytherin, que solo las miró para después darse media vuelta.

- ¡¿Ves lo qué hiciste?! ahora ya lo sabe - susurró espantada la pelirroja.

- ¡Soluciónalo! ¡dile que no hable! ¡que esta equivocado, que escucho mal, lo que sea… pero hazlo! - exigió la pelinegra, espantada.

- ¿Yo? pero si la que estropeo todo ¡fuiste tu! – reclamó la menor de los Weasley.

- Vamos Ginny, no puedes dejar que hable, Hermione podría ser expulsada… tienes que callarlo… como sea, convéncelo – emitió exaltada.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿quieres qué le diga que si es verdad? – preguntó sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Noooo!, niégalo, niégalo hasta que se convenza y si no funciona, pues no se… pero que no hable... – profirió nerviosa y temerosa su cuñada.

- ¡Maldita sea Lav!… eres una tonta - salió del pasillo, yendo al lado de Blaise, mientras la pelinegra la miraba.

- Vamos Ginny… haz lo que sea necesario - regresó al pasillo, miró a Hermione en la mesa - lo siento Hermione - susurró para si, regresando a su mesa, no tenia el valor para decirle lo que había pasado, hasta que lo que hacia su novio la hizo enojar.

Por su parte, Ginevra se paro a un lado de Blaise, no sabia como empezar, si negarlo todo o rogar para que no dijera nada, pero el primero en hablar fue él.

- Supongo que usó poción multijugos, de algún muggle - replicó con asco, deduciendo.

- Blaise… tu… - intentaba negarlo, pero el chico estaba convencido de lo que había oído.

- Y tú, eres Granger cuando estamos jugando o entrenando ¿no?, por eso me sonreíste en las gradas – explicó el moreno.

- Blaise, lo que pasa es que… - trató de alegar.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿desde el principio? ¿me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? – cuestionó clavando sus oscuras pupilas en ella.

- Pues… yo… - dudo la pelirroja.

- Vamos Ginebra, quiero la verdad… ¡ya basta de tonterías! y no trates de negarlo porque se perfectamente que lo que dijo Brown es verdad, así que dime ¿desde cuando lo sabes? – volvió a interrogar.

- Yo… desde el segundo día que llego – respondió temerosa.

- En Hogsmeade… cuando él… o ella y tu… - calló entendiendo todo.

- Ahí, yo ya sabia que era Hermione… solo quería darte una lección por tratarme mal - replicó enojada.

- ¿Así qué todo este tiempo te has enterado de lo que pasa en Slytherin? - inquirió furioso.

- ¡Claro que no!, ella jamás dijo nada de lo que ustedes hacían… solo me dijo que… - pronunció dudosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué te dijo? – interrogó con furia, pensando que la castaña había revelado cosas.

- ¡No me grites!, ella solo me dijo que tu… bueno, que creía que te merecías una oportunidad aún después de lo que hiciste en Hogsmeade - acertó a decir.

- ¿Aún después? ¿quién se cree esa que es para…? – expresó siendo interrumpido por la leona.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?, gracias a ella, yo acepte salir contigo, ella me dijo que tu no tenias intenciones macabras – replicó molesta.

- Claro que no tenia intenciones - aseveró, callando cuando recordó el verdadero motivo por el que la había invitado a salir en primer lugar.

- Ahora… dime ¿vas a decir algo de esto? – cuestionó seria.

- ¿A Dumbledore? ¿a Snape? ¿al consejo de Padres?, debería hacerlo… esa… esa… esaaaaaa - no podía decirle sangre sucia frente a la pelirroja.

- Esa… se llama Hermione y es mi amiga, así que dime ¿lo dirás? – interrogó, después de lo que se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- No, no le diré a nadie y tú tampoco – mencionó después de analizarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

- No le dirás a Granger que ya se la verdad, yo hablare con Gerry ¿quería ser hombre? ¡hablaremos como hombres! – exclamó con una sonrisa malévola, que no paso desapercibida por la chica.

- Pero Blaise… - intentó alegar.

- Nada… ¿quieres mi silencio, no?, ese es el precio, yo no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco… pero tu tampoco le dirás a Granger la verdad, ahora ve y dile a Brown que me has convencido, que no diré nada y que tampoco ella lo dirá… o te juro por la memoria de Salazar Slytherin, que hará que la expulsen del Colegio – amenazó el moreno.

- Yo… bien… - lo miró por un momento con odio, para después alejarse en busca de Lavender, dejando al chico envuelto es sus pensamientos "_esto explica muchas cosas… el beso de Draco en el cuello de… de… eso… él por qué siempre estaba al pendiente del reloj… sus modos muy afeminados… esa maña de murmurar igual que Granger… ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, ¡ahhhh Draco se va a querer morir! Pero como Gerry… no se salvara de su castigo, ¡querías jugar con niños, sabrás lo que es ser niño!"_

Ginny por su parte había corrido a avisarle a Lavender, pero este no estaba en su mesa, la encontró en un rincón, en lo que parecía una discusión con Ron.

- ¡Por Merlín, Lavender! además de que estropeas todo, ahora te pones a discutir con Ron - rápidamente se acercó.

Blaise regresó a la mesa, Nott lo miró con interrogación a lo que el chico solo le hizo un gesto, como indicándole que todo estaba bien, se sentó en espera de que su pareja regresara, la notó a lo lejos, hablando con Brown, que estaba pálida y lo miraba con espanto, así que él, solo atino a sonreírle malévolamente.

- ¿Todo bien Blaise? – interrogó Theo.

- No tienes idea - se levantó y fue en busca de su pareja para bailar.

Por otra parte…

Rodrigo había anunciado que tomarían 10 minutos de descanso, lo que Carlo aprovecho para bajar del escenario e ir en busca de la castaña.

- Hermy, ¿te gusto la canción? – interrogó divertido.

- Por supuesto - replicó sonriéndole tristemente - pero ¿no crees que fuiste… poco discreto? – cuestionó un poco en tono de reproche.

- Nimiedades, solo importa que te gustara a ti… los demás no son relevantes - aseguró galante.

- ¿Nimiedades? Carlo, casi señalaste a Malfoy – alegó la castaña.

- ¿Casi? No, a decir verdad lo señale ¿qué puedo decir?, se lo merecía… ahora sufrirá al verte conmigo – profirió divertido.

- Estas complicando las cosas – espetó preocupada.

- No, las estoy aclarando - la tomó de la mano, levantándola de la silla – ahora bailemos… ven - la llevo al centro de la pista.

Por otro lado, Sol aprovecho la oportunidad y miró a Harry, estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando una mano en su cintura la hizo saltar ligeramente.

- ¡Tuuuuuú! ¡Buggy! – exclamó emocionada.

- ¡Yooooo! – replicó abrazándola – ¿te la puedo robar? - interrogó al ojiverde y sin esperar consentimiento se la llevo para bailar con ella.

El león solo los miró alejarse, quedándose parado a un lado de la mesa, pensando "¿_qué pasa con esta familia? tienen un afecto muy raro"_ cuando un par de manos los tomaron por detrás.

- Harry, Harry, Harry… se llevaron a tu novia – profirió divertido Fred.

- Te hace falta mucho por aprender - agregó el otro.

- Una de las reglas que debes saber, es que debes actuar rápido… Buggy se la llevo y ni siquiera chistaste – expuso el pelirrojo.

- ¿Buggy? – preguntó sin entender.

- ¡Aaaaah por Merlín! ¡como eres lento!, te explicaremos, deberías de ganarte el afecto de los Mounet como nosotros… Erick es Buggy… apodo familiar… - comentó el otro gemelo.

- Si, Eder el chico de las luces es Pity, Yasmany es obviamente Many, Marlon es Marlon, ese no tiene apodo. Rodrigo es Roy… - explicó Freddy.

- Y Andoni es Donitas… pero no le digan así ¿ya ven?, conozco algo de la familia – replicó risueño.

- Y tu admirador numero uno Carlo… es batako… entre otros muchos apodos raros que se dicen entre ellos – musitó el gemelo.

- Entiendo… - pronunció Harry.

- No, no entiendes, actívate, cáeles bien, mira a Buggy… se la llevo y tu no dijiste nada – evidencio el pelirrojo.

- Si, impón tu presencia, pero sin caer mal – aconsejó George.

- Entiendo – afirmó el elegido, pensando en las palabras de los mellizos.

-. Ahora vamos por una cerveza, el alcohol ayudara a que tus neuronas se activen - rió el gemelo.

- Si, además todavía esta eso de lo que nos debes por ayudarte ayer – recordó su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Si, si, ya lo se y no se preocupen, les pagare – aclaró Potter.

- Por eso te quiero - dijo divertido, besando la coronilla del ojiverde.

- ¡Fred! déjame… ¡no seas zalamero! – espetó el león.

- Vamos por algo de beber – mencionó George, con eso se alejaron, mientras Harry miraba a su novia riendo en brazos de su primo.

Por otro lado Draco bailaba con Nurit, tomándola de la cintura, mientras su rostro era una fría máscara de furia, para empezar los gestos del músico no le habían caído nada en gracia, después, Nurit había querido bailar y había tenido que complacerla, a lo lejos notó como ese maldito francés, había bajado el escenario y se había ido a sentar con Granger y para rematar, ahora bailaban a escasos metros de ellos. Pero no conforme con eso, ese maldito tenia el descaro de sonreírle cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban… _"¡ese maldito ¿quién demonios se cree?!, primero hace sus idioteces y ahora me sonríe ¿qué le habrá dicho Herm… Granger?"_

- Draco… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó al notarlo ausente.

- Nada, solo busco a los Slytherin, pero no te preocupes - respondió, sonriéndole a la hermosa rubia que tenia en brazos.

- Ya veo… pero no parece que quieran hacer algo, por cierto no he visto a Parkinson – comentó extrañada.

- Mmmm yo tampoco… - respondió sin darle importancia.

- Al menos no me apuñala con su mirada por estar contigo, como la mayoría de las Slytherin – comentó divertida.

- Pues démosles de que hablar - replicó, tomando el rostro de la chica y levantándolo, atrapando los delgados labios en un apasionado beso, que logro que muchos de los presentes los miraran sorprendidos.

Entre ellos, uno de los sorprendidos por un acto tan público era otro rubio de la misma casa, que los miró, para después negar internamente, mientras aferraban un poco más a su novia _"Draco… Draco… estas mal…"_. En un acto reflejo, miró a la castaña en brazos del francés, la mirada de ella reflejo coraje, para después llenarse de lagrimas tristes, haciendo que por un momento, le recordara a su propia novia, esa misma mirada en ella el día que la insulto, el sentimiento de dolor que lo invadió al verla tan triste había sido más grande de lo que pensó "_vas por el mismo camino que yo mi amigo… la duda es ¿si terminaras cediendo o te aferraras a Nuria?_" sacudiendo la cabeza siguió bailando.

Mientras Hermione observó con dolorosa fijeza el beso entre los rubios, mientras sentía los brazos de Draco rodearla con fuerza, el sentimiento que tenia era puro y simple coraje "_¿cómo puede ser tan… tan… maldito ese hurón?… desgraciado… maldito… Draco_", sintió como las gotas salinas se acumulaban en sus ojos, así que bajo la mirada, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del francés.

- ¿Estas bien? - interrogó preocupado.

- Claro que si… - respondió, sin mirarlo.

- Creo que mi plan en ves de abrirle los ojos, solo te hizo sufrir – comentó con pena el francés.

- No Carlo, tu canción fue hermosa, es solo que hay mucho en medio de todo esto, no es tan fácil… - interpeló la leona, no queriendo hacer sentir mal al chico.

- Mmmm ya veo, bueno, ignora lo que hace, solo baila conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – mencionó abrazándola protectoramente.

-De acuerdo, gracias - aceptó, sonriéndole tristemente, mientras él, limpiaba unas ligeras gotas de cristal del borde de sus pestañas.

- No llores, recuerda que esto es una fiesta, la hizo girar rápidamente, logrando que ella riera un poco sonoramente.

Zabinni sonreía con ironía, mientras miraba como Draco besaba a Nurit, conociendo a su amigo, después de la canción del francés, tenia que demostrarse a si mismo que no estaba muriendo de celos por ver a la sangre sucia con el músico _"¡aaah Draco! y no sabes lo peor… ¿qué harás cuando lo sepas? eso no augura nada bueno, pero por lo pronto diviértete con Nurit, porque se avecinan tiempo difíciles para todos y esa maldita Granger… ¿cómo se atreve a engañarnos… a nosotros… es una estúpida?, pero por su rostro, supongo que sufre, aunque no se si eso me alegra del todo"_

Por su parte Sol quería matar al rubio "_Ese… idiota… que me den dos minutos a solas con él, le daré un par de azotes para que aprenda a no hacer sufrir a una chica… tengo que decirle tres palabra a ese… ese… hurón… Hermione todavía preocupada por lo que paso con él y este viene y se besa con esa desabrida… ¿qué le pasa? Y luego Carlo… al menos él esta con Hermione, no la dejara sola, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda el que Malfoy la vea con él… pero se lo merece por ser tan… tan… endemoniadamente ¡idiota!"_

De pronto la voz de Rodrigo al micrófono y el bajar de la música los hizo detenerse.

- Bien, bien, ahora continuaremos… ¿todos listos? – interrogó, recibiendo un aplauso, mientras Carlo acompañaba a Hermione a su mesa.

- Gracias por bailar conmigo Hermy y no llores, todo estará bien - le tomó la mano y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de esta - ahora voy a tocar, te dedicare otra canción.

- Carlo… - intento protestar.

- No te preocupes, ya no haré show… lo dejare en paz por el momento - le sonrió, alejándose a tomar su posición tras la batería.

Lavender por su lado, miraba con recelo a su novio, el cual vagaba la mirada por todo el salón, con distintas emociones, por un lado no le había agradado nada que Carlo bailara con Hermione, cosa que le hizo notar a su novia, después su mirada se volvió desconfiada al ver a Luna bailar con un chico que nadie conocía, además de la ominosa mirada de ver a su hermana con una serpiente y ver la poca atención de los gemelos a este hecho.

- Esos… deberían de prestar más atención a Ginny, ese se puede aprovechar de ella – manifestó el guardián molesto.

- No seas ridículo estamos todos, Blaise no la lastimara - replicó dudosa, ya que el humor del moreno después de saber la verdad sobre Hermione no era nada bueno.

- Más le vale y luego ese… ese… francés – espetó con despreció.

- Carlo, Ron solo esta bailando con ella – defendió la pelinegra.

- ¿Solo? le dedico una canción bastante rara, le sonríe y además la abraza ¿qué les pasa a las mujeres? – preguntó sin comprender.

- No lo se… tal vez sea que sus novios no les prestan atención – alegó indirectamente, logrando que el pelirrojo se diera por aludido y la tomara de la mano para bailar.

- Vamos, ya me aburrí de ver a todos bailar - con eso entraron a la pista, donde el chico no se desenvolvía muy bien que digamos.

En otro punto del salón…

Mirando lo ocurrido en el lugar y en especial en cierta francesa que bailaba con un tipo extraño, sonriéndole mientras este la levantaba y la hacia girar.

- ¿Y a esa qué le pasa? es una… una… - una sonrisa maléfica iluminó su rostro, mirando el salón en busca del ojiverde, que encontró en compañía de los gemelos Weasley - ¡maldita sea!… deberían buscarse que hacer, así no me podré acercar Harry – manifestó molesta cuando algo se le ocurrió - solo es cuestión de ahuyentar a eso - se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a ver a su presa, cuando su mirada se topó con la avellana de la francesa, que denotaba frialdad en clara señal de que la había visto y no permitiría que se acercara - veremos quien puede más - sin detenerse, caminó en busca del león.

Sol se dio perfecta cuenta del reto en la mirada de la asiática, así que rápidamente hablo con Erick.

- Buggy, vamos con Harry… creo que ya se lo he dejado demasiado a los gemelos y no se que le puedan meter en su cabeza – justificó la pelirroja, colocando un pretexto para que su primo no se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón pro la que dejaban de bailar.

- Tranquila Sol, me caen bien – mencionó el chico.

- Deberías de darle una oportunidad a Harry, es muy lindo… solo que ya sabes como es Carlo – musitó la francesa, apurando el paso.

- Bueno Sol, solo te puedo decir que estés alerta – aconsejó su primo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué va a hacer? ¿no me digas qué planeo algo? – preguntó al instante conociendo a su parentela.

- Yo solo se… que no se nada… vamos con tu noviecito - caminaron hasta llegar con el trío, mientras los gemelos hacían todo lo posible porque Cho mantuviera su distancia.

- He regresado - anunció sonriente.

- Que bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, ven Buggy - exclamaron los gemelos, llevándose al francés, antes de que algo malo pasara.

- Ven Harry, vamos a bailar - le pidió, tomándolo de la mano y regresando a la pista, mientras miraba con victoria a la asiática, que solo le devolvió la furiosa mirada.

Mientras que Ginny bailaba con un muy distraído Blaise, el cual tenia su mirada atenta en varios puntos del lugar, pero le prestaba muy poca atención a ella "_todavía de que gracias a Hermione le di otra oportunidad, se enoja y me ignora…¡esto si que no!"_

- Zabinni, si estas tan interesado en lo que pasa con los demás, será mejor que me vaya - reclamó enojada, logrando que el moreno la mirara.

- ¿Disculpa? además de que me ocultas cosas, ¿ahora te indignas? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Claro que me indigno, soy amiga de Hermione y era mí deber guardarle el secreto, además tú solo estas interesado en mirar lo que pasa con los demás en vez de bailar conmigo apropiadamente – alegó la leona.

- Niña, no sabes lo que pides… no estas preparada para "bailar apropiadamente" conmigo – espetó el negro, mirándola con un brillo especial en su mirada.

- ¿Eso crees? – lo reto.

- No lo creo, lo afirmó ¿quieres qué te lo demuestre? – preguntó seductor.

- Por favor, los hombres no tiene coordinación, son pocos los que bailan bien… así que no creo que me puedas ganar – contestó provocándolo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no me retes si no vas a aguantar las consecuencias – advirtió Zabinni.

- Te reto, veamos que sabes hacer – musitó divertida la pelirroja.

- Ahhhh tu lo pediste, bajo tu responsabilidad, luego no quiero que salgas huyendo como anoche – señaló, se despojó de la chamarra, enseñando la camiseta blanca que usaba, pegada al cuerpo, así como sus bronceados brazos, logrando que varias miradas femeninas se posaran en él, así lentamente dejo que la música lo fuera guiando, mientras se colocaba frente a Ginny a una distancia muy poco decorosa.

La voz de Rodrigo entonaba en ese momento las estrofas de "_I belong to you"._

- "You are the flame in my heart, you light my way in the dark, you are the ultimate star. You pick me up from above, your unconditional love, takes me to paradise…"

El moreno de fuego tenia clavada sus pupilas negras en las avellana de la chica, mientras acercaba su cuerpo, delineando movimientos sugerentes y provocativos frente a ella, extendiendo las manos a la altura de la cabeza de la pelirroja, mientras encorvaba las piernas y descendía ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura de la leona, para después volver a subir, contoneando su cuerpo. Colocó una mano en la cintura de ella, susurrándole las palabras que en ese momento el cantante pronunciaba.

- "I belong to you, and you, you belong to me too. You make my life complete, you make me feel so sweet".

Ginny sentía calor, ¡mucho calor!… la respiración de Blaise mientras le susurraba era cálida y provocativa, su cuerpo se movió al ritmo de la música en una clara invitación a abusar de su virtud, la mano en su cintura la acercaba a él cada vez más, mientras que las manos de ella estaba húmedas de sudor, no esperaba que el chico hiciera una escena así, delante de todos. Cuando le susurró a los labios "you make me feel so sweet" fue una clara demostración de lo que el chico podía hacer.

- "You make me feel so divine, your soul and mine are entwined, before you I was blind. But since I've opened my eyes, and with you there's no disguise, so I could open up my mind".

Zabinni se olvidaba del mundo, el reto había sido lanzado y ahora le enseñaría a esa chiquilla lo que era bailar de verdad, la acercó más hacia si, bajando lentamente, respirando en su cuello, siguió su descenso, encorvando la espalda de la chica, la llevo hacia atrás, para después regresarla, mientras respiraba en su oído, la sintió inhalar con rapidez, el movimiento de su cuerpo era notorio, así que sonriendo maliciosamente, libero su cintura, para lentamente rodearla hasta colocarse detrás de ella.

- "So I put away the fight, now I'm gonna live my lif, giving you the most in every way"

Ginny lo miró moverse, su brazo al rededor de su cintura, su mano en su abdomen, el pecho de él contra su espalda, mientras se movía cadenciosamente, logrando que su temperatura elevara un par de grados más, un ligero sudor parlaba su frente, lentamente colocó la mano sobre la de él, en un movimiento imitador, mientras lo seguía hacia abajo, flexionando las rodillas, sintiendo los susurros en su nuca.

- "I belong to you, and you, you belong to me too..."

Pensando en un paso más, el rizado regresó al frente de ella, tomando la mano de la pelirroja, colocándola en su pecho, para después deslizarla lentamente por su playera hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, sonriendo complacido al ver el sonrojo feroz en las mejillas de su pareja, volvió a tomar la mano y la llevo a su espalda, colocando una pierna entre las de ella para hacerla bajar lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- "You make my life complete, you make me feel so sweet. Oh I belong to you, i belong to you, and you, you, you belong to me too..."

Mientras Blaise ejecutaba su magistral actuación, tenia a los demás de espectadores, por no decir a todas la chicas mirándolo. Por un lado Lavender se abanicaba con una mano, mientras miraba al moreno bailarle a su amiga, notó que el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a ir a interrumpir tal espectáculo así que lo tomó de la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra interrumpirla, déjala en paz - ordenó enérgicamente, con lo que el pelirrojo la miró extrañado, ya que a chica presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, así que enfurruñado se sentó.

- "You make my life complete, you make me feel so sweet, Oh I belong to you, I belong to you, and you, you, you belong to me too..."

Por su parte, Hermione no podía creer lo que miraba… Zabinni hacia un acto demasiado público además de demostrar que era un hombre perfectamente normal, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, la manera en que la castaña lo miraba era de pura admiración, no creía que un chico pudiera moverse así, sus mejillas estaba algo sonrosada y más una al ser sorprendida por las pupilas plateadas del líder de la casa, que la miraban con interrogación, como si no creyera que ella mirara a su amigo.

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¿qué esperabas?… solo míralo – murmuró para si, se llevo las manos a las mejillas sintiéndolas arder.

- "You make my life complete, you make my life complete, you make me feel so sweet"

Sol estaba gratamente entretenida, en un acto inconsciente se despojó de la chaqueta que llevaba, sorprendiendo al león que la miraba asombrado, primero Ginny bailando con Zabinni tan… efusivamente… tenían a todas mirándolos y ahora su novia tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, primero se había abanicado con la chaqueta, pero después se había despojado de esta y ahora solo se movía ligeramente al ritmo de la música, sin perder detalle de como le bailaba el moreno a su amiga.

- Baila bien… - pronuncio delicadamente, mientras pensaba "_¡por Merlín Ginny! ¿mira lo qué te llevaste? ¿y aún así piensas abandonarlo? ¡estas loca!" _miró a Harry con una linda sonrisa. _"definitivamente vamos a practicar el baile contigo... __porque no se te da_"

- "Oh I belong to you, I belong to you, and you, and you, you belong to me too… You make my life complete, you make my life complete, you make me feel so sweet…"

Zabinni miró la cara sonrojada de la chica, le divertía saber que había ganado ese reto, "_de algo sirvieron esas malditas clases de baile de mi madre, después de todo valió la pena la vergüenza…"_ subió su mano hasta la nuca de Ginevra, haciendo que la echará hacia atrás, mientras calentaba su recorrido desde su mentón hasta donde iniciaba el esternón, poco antes de donde llegaba la playera femenina. Para después iniciar el ascenso pero esta vez por el costado izquierdo, rozando con los labios el contorno de la mandíbula hasta llegar al oído, donde le susurró.

- ¿Con esto estas convencida? ¿o seguimos? - interrogó sonriente, haciendo que las pupilas de la chica lo miraran sorprendidas.

- De acuerdo… tu… ganas esta - aceptó sonrojada, mirando con fijeza las pupilas obscuras del moreno, no se había percatado que eran el centro de atención, hasta que varias de las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron, haciendo que Zabinni sonriera orgulloso, mientras que la sonrisa de la pelirroja era más bien nerviosa, mirando con disimulo a sus hermanos, Ron estaba enfurruñado en su silla… mientras que Fred y George los miraban de una manera peculiar – esto no me gusta…

Y es que ellos habían visto el espectáculo, por un lado les había dado coraje, pero mirándolo desde el punto de vista practico, el primeo en hablar fue Fred.

- ¿Sabes George? esto nos puede ser de utilidad – mencionó con una sonrisa traviesa que bailaba en sus labios.

- Si hermano… un bailarín si en la familia podría traerle grandes beneficios a Weasley y Weasley artilugios – completó el otro, ostentando una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermano.

- Tenemos que hablar con ese chico, no puede hacer eso con nuestra hermanita ¿no crees? – preguntó divertido.

- Así es… tenemos que poner un par de puntos en claro… y la remuneración que esto dejara a la familia - replicó divertido, mientras desviaba la mirada, ya que Ginny los estudiaba desde lejos.

Después de recibir tal cantidad de aplausos, el moreno tomó la mano de Ginny, llevándola a la mesa o al menos eso pensaron todos, porque unos cuantos prestaron atención a que la pareja salía discretamente del lugar.

Draco por su lado estaba furioso, _"¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso aquí?"_ miró a Nott, el cual le devolvió al mirada como diciendo _"¿qué quieres que haga?",_ el chico notó como las chicas del lugar miraban embobadas la representación de su amigo, Nurit a pesar de ser pálida, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, mientras intentaba ocultarlo, colocando una mano en su mejilla, pero sin dejar de mirar al moreno, en un acto reflejo, volteo a ver a la castaña que al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres, miraba sin parpadear al moreno, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo en sus pupilas eran notorio, sin quererlo buscó su mirada, topándose con la pura admiración femenina, admiración que no había visto hacia él jamás "_¿qué demonios les pasa? ¡solo esta haciendo el ridículo!_" pensó, mirando como la castaña se llevaba las manos a las mejillas y volvía a observar a Blaise, siguió con su recorrido por la habitación y los vio… ahí en un rincón, el consabido grupo de Slytherin miraban a Zabinni con el más puro odio reflejado en sus pupilas "_ahora si la has hecho bien idiota… los has hecho enfadar de verdad… ¿cómo se te ocurre bailarle así a esa Weasley?_"

Theodore Nott miraba a Draco hacer corajes por los actos de Blaise, mientras que este ignoraba las miradas de el líder, así como las de tos los presentes, dando un ligero rodeo, notó a Nurit algo ruborizada, cosa rara en ella, así como que la mayoría de las féminas el lugar tenia puesta la mirada en el moreno "_todas lo miran como bobas… menos mi Emi…_" giró para mirarla cuando sorprendido descubrió que la chica contrario a lo que el pensaba, miraba a su amigo sin parpadear, fascinada por lo que veía, mientras sacudía ligeramente su chaqueta, como buscando aire y sus mejillas también estaban sonrosadas _"¿qué le pasa a todas? ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"_ interrogó mentalmente, mientras posicionaba su manos en la cintura de la Ravenclaw, como recordándole que estaba ahí, la pelinegra solo sonrió ligeramente, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del rubio, pero no separó la mirada del espectáculo frente a ella "_ese… ese… __no tiene perdón… pero ya me las cobrare después… ¡maldita sea Zabinni!, deja de hacer eso" _- ordenó mentalmente, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

Pansy estaba furiosa… ya le había contado como Draco había defendido a Zabinni y a Nott, no es que quisiera que los dañaran después de todo ella tenia un as bajo la manga, por lo que si era intolerable para cualquier Slytherin era que uno de los suyos se rebajara a bailar de esa manera con una traidora de sangre… simplemente era… era… asqueroso.

- Disfrútalo mientras puedas pobretona… yo se que él volverá a mi… tarde o temprano – musitó la pelinegra.

Otro que sufría las consecuencias de los actos del guapo moreno de Slytherin era Cedric, ya que Gotty sonreía complacida con el espectáculo, hasta había dejado de bailar con él, solo para mirar como Zabinni le bailaba a la menor de los Weasley, con renombrada sensualidad, aún así Cedric no era de los que se dejaban vencer y había tomado la mano de su novia, pero esta solo le sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla, para después volver a mirar el baile, mientras se mordía el labio "_esto es demasiado… yo también puedo hacer eso, mañana entrenaras el triple Zabinni… haber si te quedan ganas de volverte a exhibir de esa manera frente a las mujeres_", al igual que la mayoría de ellos caballeros del lugar, el también quería asesinar a Blaise.

Desde la parte alta, las luces a cargo de Eder, iluminaban en especial a la pareja sensación, que bailaba bastante sugerentemente, Eder miró a sus primos como diciéndoles "¿_Eso le enseñan aquí?_" buscó entra la gente a su prima, la entro al lado del noviecito, algo sonrojada "_si eso les enseñan aquí tenemos que proteger a Sol… hay que vigilar a ese Potter más de cerca"._

Después del espectáculo de Blaise, Rodrigo y los demás siguieron tocando, esta vez algo más rápido, no querían que los corrieran por promover las conductas inapropiadas, cosa que los demás aprovecharon para sentarse en la mesa, Harry, Sol, Ron y Lavender tomaron, asiento, mientras que Luna y el chico Rolf, se encontraban sentados en la mesa de atrás.

- Ron… mmmm ¿cómo te puedo decir esto? – preguntó dudoso el ojiverde.

- Lo se Harry, pero me va a oír – exclamó el pelirrojo furioso.

- Déjala en paz Ron – pidió nuevamente su novia.

- Si… solo bailo, tampoco es como la catástrofe mundial – defendió la francesa.

- ¿Cómo que no? - replicó - ¿qué no lo viste? es… es… es ¡inmoral! – mencionó encontrando una palabra que no sonara tan mal.

- Ron… creo que exageras – comentó Harry.

- Si… es más, yo me preguntó ¿por qué no bailan así todos los hombres? - expresó con ensoñación la pelinegra, ganándose que su novio, el ojiverde y varios de los chicos de alrededor la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Cierto… yo te apoyo, los chicos de ahora son una bola de retardados – exclamó una de las chicas cercanas a su mesa.

- Cierto, ¿por qué no bailan?… es como esos - señalando a sus parientes - solo bailan cuando ya tienen Whiskeys encima.

Los chicos las miraban sorprendidos ante esos comentarios, incluso el chico que estuviera bailando con Luna se sentía ofendido ante esas palabras tan poco halagadoras.

- El que no bailemos como strippers, no quiere decir que o sepamos bailar – alegó Harry.

- Cierto, es solo que somos más recatados, no nos exhibimos… - agregó el pelirrojo.

- Vamos Ron, solo es bailar, hay que ser más liberal – manifestó Soleil.

- Claro que no, es más mira vamos con alguien que estará de nuestro lado - tomó la mano de Lavender y los cuatro caminaron a donde Hermione estaba sentada – Hermione… Hermione… diles que la actitud de Blaise es inapropiada – pidió el guardián

- Y que nosotros si bailamos, como gente normal, no como strippers – agregó el ojiverde.

- No, explícales que deberían de bailar así de bien, no como palos tiesos – mencionó Brown.

- Hay que ser más liberales ¿no crees Hermy? – comentó la francesa.

- Bueno chicos, es que yo… estoy de acuerdo con ellas… digo… - cerró los ojos al oír el grito de sus amigos.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeé?! – exclamaron unísono.

- ¿Las apoyas? pero… - trató de alegar Ron, incrédulo ante las palabras de la chica.

- Vamos chicos, tiene que admitir que bailó bien, si que deberían de aprenderle algo – afirmó divertida la castaña.

- Pero es que fue… fue… - pronunció el buscador tratando de encontrar algo que lo describiera a la perfección.

-Tranquilo Harry, solo digo que deberían de aprenderle unos paso, no que sean como él – explicó Hermione.

- Eso seria bastante difícil, ya que él es de descendencia negra, así que él trae el ritmo en la sangre – explicó lógica Soleil.

- ¿Insinúas qué nosotros no? – preguntó molesto Bilius.

- Bueno Ron… - musitó tratando de explicarle.

- Pues no… tu sabes que no bailas, no se porque te indignas – manifestó Lavender.

Así siguió la discusión, hasta que por fin Sol se llevo a Harry a bailar normalmente, bajo la alerta mirada de sus primos, mientras que Ron bailaba con Lavender, todavía dolido por las palabras de poco apreció hacia él y su manera de desenvolverse en el baile.

En otro punto del mundo mágico…

Sirius y Remus arribaban al a mansión de Oxum Zabinni, bajaron del carruaje con elegancia, anunciándose con el lacayo, el cual les dio el paso cuando la dueña del lugar autorizo la entrada de los caballeros, así ella los esperaba en el hall cuando entro la dama.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Lupin… Sirius… - saludó, extendiéndoles la mano, la cual besaron ligeramente.

- Buenas tardes Oxum… te traemos noticias – anunció el pelinegro.

- Si… ya todo esta listo – afirmó el castaño.

- Entiendo, pero por favor siéntense - lo hizo pasar a la Sala, donde les ofreció algo de beber, cosa que ambos rechazaron.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos algo de prisa – mencionó Canuto.

- Ya veo… ¿fueron al Colegio? – cuestionó interesada.

- Así es, estuvimos allá por la tarde, por cierto tienen fiesta en Hogsmeade – divulgó el ojigris con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Vieron a Blaise? – preguntó al instante.

- No, desafortunadamente solo estuvimos poco tiempo en Gryffindor y con Dumbledore… no pudimos pasearnos por el Castillo – respondió el licántropo.

- Ya veo, esperó que mi hijo se este portando bien – musitó la mujer.

- Mañana iras a verlo jugar, con Narcisa ¿no es verdad? – cuestionó el animago.

- Si, ya ella aviso de nuestra visita a Draco, yo esperaba que Blaise viniera en su pasada salida a Hogsmeade, pero ni el ni Draco lo hicieron – profirió con un tono triste - ¿saben dónde estuvieron? - interrogó, pues sabía que los mantenían estrictamente vigilados.

- Pues… son jóvenes… y pues… - comentó Remus, tratando de explicarle donde estuvieron, pero como decirle que visitaban lugares de chicas.

- Si, estuvieron paseando por Hogsmeade, los vimos en las 3 escobas y en Honeydukes… - aseveró el pelinegro, mintiendo a medias "_si supieras a donde va tu hijo ¡te sorprenderías!_"

- Si, con Malfoy y Nott – agregó Lupin.

- Ya veo, bueno Sirius ¿qué noticias me tienes? – cuestionó interesada.

Así Black procedió a darle detalles de la fecha y hora en la que se llevaría acabo la junta, eran pocas personas las que conocían el secreto, ella formaba parte del selecto grupo.

En Hogsmeade…

Varias parejas se encontraban en el exterior del lugar, en donde se dejaba escuchar la música, en una terraza apartada de la mirada curiosa de alguno, la pareja que acababa de protagonizar uno de los actos más memorables en la historia el Colegio, ahora se encontraba dándole continuidad a su actuación.

En el rincón, solo se percibían las agitadas respiraciones de ambos, el moreno tenia sus manos apoyadas en la cintura de la pelirroja acercándola a él, mientras esta rodeaba su cuello, dejando que apenas estuvieran separados, ya que estaba de puntas solo para poder tener un mejor acceso al cuerpo del moreno, este la besaba con profundidad, buscando y encontrando una respuesta de Ginny no estaba para negarle.

Mientras que la leona tenía las manos húmedas de sudor, los labios de Blaise eran cálidos y suaves, mientras lo sentía moverse sobre los de ella, las manos en su cintura eran una clara señal de lo juntos que estaban, los besos eran profundos, fuertes y demandantes, negándose el uno al otro la gracia de la victoria. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, hasta que por fin, en busca de oxigeno, la chica rompió el beso, apoyando la frente en el pecho del moreno, que sonreía triunfante, intentando recobrar la respiración.

- ¿Ves? ¿cómo no me puedes ganar? - afirmó divertido, sonriendo, sin separar las manos de la cintura femenina.

- Mmmm solo es… cuestión de oportunidades Blaise… ya llegara la mía… - manifestó segura.

- ¿Cuándo vas a… aprender que no… debes retarme, he? - interrogó divertido, robándole un ligero beso a la pelirroja.

- Cuando tú aprendas a no ser… tan egocéntrico… - afirmó.

- Pues creo que tenemos un problema… yo soy lo mejor del mundo no es egocentrismo… es realidad – respondió divertido.

- Pues yo… te enseñare a bajarte de tu nube – aseguró con firmeza la leona.

- Inténtalo – ínsito el moreno.

- Hecho… acepto el reto… Blaise Zabinni – aseveró la chica, mirándolo con coquetería y superioridad.

- No creo que puedas… Ginevra Weasley… - recalcó, para después volver a enredarse en otro apasionado encuentro.

En el interior…

Después del beso tan público de Draco y Nurit, estos siguieron bailando, un par de veces el rubio ojigris captó la mirada de Nott, preguntándole con la mirada en dónde estaba Zabinni, a lo que el otro solo atinó a levantar los hombros en señal de ignorancia, así que siguió su recorrido por el lugar en busca del moreno, pero no había señales de el… "¡_maldita se Blaise!… ¿no entiendes? casi te atacan y todavía te largas con esa pobretona… ¡te voy a matar cuando te vea!"_ sus pensamientos asesinos, fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos de todo al finalizar la canción, Nurit a su lado sonreía orgullosa, por saberse pareja del líder de Slytherin, al que muchas miraban con envidia, ya que el moreno había desaparecido de vista.

- Mmmm Draco, será mejor que nos sentemos – pidió la rubia.

- ¿Bailamos una más? – interrogó, no quería sentarse para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría alrededor… "¡_entre Granger y Zabinni van a terminar conmigo!"_

Harry tenia a Sol de la cintura, mientras esta lo hacía por el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras la suave melodía los hacia moverse delicadamente hasta que… una luz cegadora se colocó sobre ellos, para después retirarse, rápidamente Soleil miró a su primo, el responsable de tal acto, notando como le hacia señas para que fuera al escenario, la chica negó con la cabeza, pero la mirada de Eder se endureció.

- ¡Los odio! - con un berrinche y una patada en el suelo, miró a Harry con sentimiento – siento que nos arruinen todo… disculpa tengo que ir al escenario algo pasa.

- No te preocupes… voy contigo – aseveró el león.

- No… digo, no creo que debas oír lo que les diré a esos… no es una imagen que quieras tener de mi créeme, no tardo - le sonrió, dándole un fugaz beso, caminó al escenario, mientras miraba a sus primos con odio.

El chico solo sonrió triste y fue a su mesa, desde donde la vio pasar a la parte de atrás del escenario, donde no se presagiaba nada bueno para los músicos.

Dando un rodeo miró a Cho, afortunadamente estaba bastante lejos "_por favor que no venga… no quiero tener que huir de ella en este momento, no con los primos aquí…_"

Por su lado los músicos estaba algo cansados… querían un descanso, pero antes…

- Esta es otra bella canción, ¡dedicada para Hermione!... "_She is the one_" - replicó Carlo, dando paso a que la francesa tomara su lugar en la batería y el bajaba del escenario en busca de la castaña, cuando llego con ella los primeros acordes de la canción sonaron.

Draco miró inevitablemente a la castaña, cuando nuevamente el francesito le dedicaba una canción, lo miró con odio bajar del escenario, llegando con ella y tomarla de la mano para guiarla hacia ellos… quedando a pocos centímetros de él y Nurit.

Sintió los brazos de Nurit subir por su cuello y enlazar las manos en su nuca, mientras veía a la castaña hacer lo mismo con el francés. Mientras la letra de la canción entraba en su cabeza.

- "I was her she was me, we were one we were free, and if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one… If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one"

Moviéndose como autómata, escuchaba las palabras del chico… que parecían estar hechas para él… o para ella… " We were young we were wrong, we were fine all along, If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one…"

Miró hacia abajo, la melena rubia de Nurit relucía, mientras la chica tenia apoyada su cabeza sobre su hombro… a su lado estaba ella… Hermione… "_y a pesar de que lo niegues es ella… ¿o no Draco?... ¡aaaaaahrggggggg ya no puedo más… tengo que alejarme de ella, me esta dañando…!_"

- "When you get to where you wanna go, and you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling, when you said what you wanna say, and you know the way you wanna play, yeah… You'll be so high you'll be flying"

Sin saber que lo hacia, tenia la mirada fija en esa pareja, en ella… deseando que fuera la que estuviera en sus brazos… "Though the sea will be strong, I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one. If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one…"

- "When you get to where you wanna go, and you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling, when you said what you wanna say, and you know the way you wanna say it. You'll be so high you'll be flying"

Hermione escuchaba la letra de la canción, mientras Carlo sonreía, el tenerla así era divertido, ella era una buena chica y él no podía dejarla sola, una o dos veces se había topado con la Mirada del rubio sobre ellos, pero no le había dicho nada a la castaña… hasta ahora…

- Mmmm Hermy… se que no es mi asunto y después de lo que paso probablemente ni quieres saberlo… pero el chico que se supone te odia, no deja de mirarnos con el corazón en un puño – manifestó el francés.

- No seas ilógico, él jamás se permitiría verse en tal estado, es el gran Draco Malfoy, él me odia… - levantó el rostro, mirando de frente al rubio, quedándose sin palabras.

Ahí en medio de la habitación… Draco Malfoy la miraba a ella… ¡a ella! con un extraña gama de emociones en el rostro por un momento la miró a los ojos y después… se fue… con un giró de su pareja, perdió el contacto con él.

- "I was her she was me, we were one we were free, If there's somebody calling me on  
she's the one, If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one..."

Ron por su parte bailaba con su novia, en un momento de privacidad, ambos bailaban tranquilamente en brazos del otro, Lavender respiraba suavemente sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras este apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mejilla, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, correspondiendo al gesto de la rubia que los miraba desde otro punto de la habitación, a su lado el chico con el que había estado bailando estaba sentado, al parecer ese tipo de canciones no eran propicias para él.

- "If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one. Yeah she's the one, if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one…"

Harry escuchaba la canción, sorprendido por el hecho de que su novia estuviera tocando la batería y que Carlo bailara con su mejor amiga, como si fueran amigos de años "_ni siquiera yo o Ron bailamos así con ella… ¿y dice qué yo soy el hormonal?_" pensó, para después ponerse de pie, no podía bailar con su novia pero la mesa de Hermione estaba libre, así que sentó ahí, mirando a la pelirroja francesa tocar, mientras le sonreía.

- "She's the one, if there's somebody calling me on. She's the one. She's the one..."

Repentinamente Draco dejo de bailar, Nurit lo miró extrañada, estaba apunto de preguntar que ocurría, cuando la voz el chico la sorprendió.

- Sentémoslos… necesito algo de aire… este lugar esta abarrotado - sin esperar a que aceptara, la llevo a la mesa - enseguida regresó - salió por uno de los ventanales antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, pensando "_genial Draco… eres todo un caso… él más idiota del mundo…y aún así no entiendes… ella no es para ti… aunque sea la única que te hizo sentir esas emociones… no puede ser… es prohibida…_"

- "If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one… She's the one…"

Nott había notado la presurosa salida de su amigo, afortunadamente era la última estrofa de la canción así que llevo a Emi a la mesa, disculpándose.

- Tengo que salir un momento, pequeña ¿tienes tu varita? - interrogó, mirando a su novia.

- Si… aquí… ¿todo bien? - se preocupó, observando una rara mirada en él.

- Claro, solo quiero ver a Draco, no tardo - con un beso, se separo de ella, siguiendo al líder de la casa.

- Que fiesta tan rara ha sido esta - murmuró, mirando el lugar – ¿tendrá algo el agua o la comida? - miró ambas cosas con desconfianza.

Carlo por su parte, caminaba con Hermione de regresó a su mesa, mirando con desconfianza al ojiverde, que estaba sentado ahí, después miró a su prima, que se acercaba sonriente.

- Listo… cumplí lo mío… bailaste con ella, ahora tu cumple tu parte – aseveró la francesa.

- Pero Sol… - trató de debatir.

- Nada, cumple… diles que quiero mi canción – señaló con firmeza.

- Bien… pero no prometo nada – respondió con una mueca de inconformidad.

- ¿Cómo que no?… ese era el trato - replicó enojada, mientras Carlo se alejaba y los leones reían - esos…

- ¿Qué canción pediste, Sol? – preguntó curiosa la leona.

- Una que no les gusta porque es muy romántica… pero el trato era que yo lo suplía y ellos tocaban la mía – explicó molesta.

- Ya veo - el trío se quedo ahí hasta que el francés tomó su poción en la batería y siguieron con otra canción sin que fuera la que Soleil había pedido.

- ¡Tontos! pero ya me las cobrare - tomó la mano de Harry - ¿bailamos?

- Claro - sonriéndole a Hermione se pusieron de pie yendo a la pista.

Mientras tanto Nott sabia que el rubio estaba afuera, pero no lo vio a la primera, si no que tuvo que buscar un poco entre las calles de Hogsmeade, ya no había mucha gente y los pocos que había eran estudiantes que salían de la fiesta, agudizando la mirada descubrió el brillo del cabello platino de su amigo, al dar con un haz de luz.

- Draco… ¿estas bien? - interrogó al llegar a donde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? claro que estoy bien – exclamó extrañado de la presencia del Slytherin.

- Pues… no se… saliste tan rápido que… - trató de explicar su presencia.

- ¿Qué? ¿ahora tu te preocupas por mi? vamos Nott… soy el líder de Slytherin, siempre estoy bien – aseveró el vástago de la familia Malfoy.

- Mmmm ¿y no será qué te están matando los celos de ver a… esa… con el francesito? – preguntó con firmeza, sin rodeos.

- No empieces como Blaise, ya te dije… ese asunto esta terminado – afirmó Draco, sin dar pie a seguir, pero el chico aún no pensaba terminar su amena charla.

- No lo creo - se acercó y se recargo en la pared, mientras analizaba al rubio. Sin palabras sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo, ofreciéndole uno.

- ¿Desde cuándo traes cigarrillos? - interrogó, ya que no sabia que el chico tuviera ese vicio o no al menos para traer una cajetilla.

- De vez en cuando… pero hoy supuse que los necesitaría, así que dime Malfoy ¿te carcome por dentro eh? - interrogó dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- Deja ese tema de una vez Nott - manifestó serio.

- ¿Recuerdas lo qué les dije en la mansión, cuando les conté lo de Emi? – preguntó observando la vacía calle.

- Si, ¿qué con eso? ¿quieres qué te haga un mural? – inquirió irónico el rubio.

- Idiota… es que… bueno… yo se lo que estas pasando, ya lo viví, quizás te entienda más que Blaise y que cualquiera, después de todo fue un tormento – confesó el vástago de la familia Nott.

- ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿qué sea valiente como tú? ¿qué me enfrente a todos por ella, como lo haces tú? – preguntó al instante, clavando sus pupilas grises en él.

- Como tu amigo, como Slytherin, por ser sangre pura, te diría que te alejaras de ella, concéntrate en Nurit o en alguien más, que hagas todo lo que sea necesario para que no te sobrepase – aconsejó - pero ahora el otro lado de esto… como hombre, te diría que luches… si es lo que quieres, pelea por obtenerlo, sabes que no estas solo, nosotros no te dejaremos - el silencio se hizo al terminar su pequeño discurso, no había más que decir, ambos cigarrillos se consumieron. Nott lo piso y regresó al interior del salón, mientras que Draco se quedo afuera un par de minutos más.

De pronto azotó el muro con un golpe de su puño _"¡maldita seas Hermione!, ¿por qué tenias que ser tu, entre todas las de este mundo?… ¡por Merlín!, ¡no se que hacer...!"_ se llevo las manos a las sienes, apretándolas en busca de respuestas "_estoy atrapado… no puedo luchar, esto ya lo había terminado, ¿por qué demonios no puedo dejar que muera?… es todo, se acabo, solo debo ignorarla y ese sentimiento morirá, la insultare, la humillare, volveré a ser yo… y haré todo para que Nurit vuelva a ser lo que yo quiero_" – respirando profundamente miró hacia arriba, las estrellas perlaban el cielo "_todo por ese Blaise, estúpido y además mañana viene mi madre…¿cómo demonios le ocultare esto?… al menos no es mi padre, tengo que evitarlos… como sea… y no ver más a esa… no más…"_ – con un último suspiro, arreglo su cabello, su ropa y entro a la habitación, sonriéndole a la rubia en su mesa.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - interrogó sugerente.

- ¿Dónde estabas?, me extraño tu reacción… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- Si, solo necesitaba un poco de aire… - afirmó.

En la parte de afuera…

Las caricias estaba subiendo de tono, Blaise besaba el cuello de la pelirroja, mordiendo ligeramente la pálida piel, mientas que ella se retorcía y paseaba sus dedos por entre los rizos del Sly, hasta que Blaise rompió el contacto.

- Ya… creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – manifestó agitado.

- Pero Blaise… - pronunció la chica acalorada.

- Nena, si seguimos así, no respondo de mi y no creo que tu… - aseveró mirándola fijamente.

- No, claro que no, vámonos - se separó en la medida de lo posible del chico, subió el cierre de su chaqueta, ocultando las ligeras marcas rojas que el chico le había dejado en la piel, pasando sus manos por su cabello en un intento de acomodar su cabello. En tanto Blaise sonreía complacido, acomodando ropa, para después imitar a Ginny e intentar acomodar su cabello.

- Ginevra… me despeinaste - dijo divertido, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

- ¿Yo? pero ¿en qué momento? – preguntó incrédula.

- ¿Cómo qué, en que momento?… pues cuando pasabas tus manos por mi hermoso cabello – afirmó divertido.

- O sea, relájate, tampoco es la catástrofe, después de todo, nunca pareces peinado… - afirmó burlona.

- Mira niña eso no me agrado eh, me estas haciendo enojar… - manifestó fingiendo.

- Tranquilo Blaise, tu empezaste… vámonos… - pensando que nadie notaria su ausencia, la pareja regresó al interior del salón, donde de inmediato la chica captó la mirada asesina de su hermano mayor – creo que tenemos problemas…

Ron por su parte, había dejado a Lavender en la mesa, para ir furioso a ver a sus hermanos.

- Hey… ustedes… ¿dónde demonios esta Ginny? – interrogó enojado.

- Tranquilo Ron, supongo que con Zabinni por aquí – respondió Fred.

- No están, desde la actuación tan escandalosa de su hermana, se desapareció – replicó el menor de los pelirrojos.

- Pues mira, no se pero… ahh ahí están - señaló el chico a la pareja que pareció por la puerta de la terraza.

- En este momento van y le dicen… - miró la cara de poca atención de sus hermanos así que frustrado caminó con paso furiosos – olvídenlo… ahora me va a oír - llego a donde su hermana y el Sly estaban – Ginevra… ¿dónde demonios estabas? ¿y con este…? – preguntó exaltado.

- Ron yo… - trato de hablar la pelirroja.

- Y tu, tu…pervertidor… deja a mi hermana - estaba apunto de decir más cuando la mano en su boca lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo Ron, me encargare de esto, George lleva a Ron con su novia y regresas conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – manifestó el pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo hermano - en contra de su voluntad se llevo a el chico, mientras Fred tomaba los hombros de los otros dos.

- Ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar, vamos afuera - los guió, siendo seguido poco después por su gemelo, el cual había dejando a Ron en su mesa con la orden de no moverse ahí.

Del otro lado del Salón…

Harry bailaba con la chica, cuando la voz de esta llamó su atención.

- Oye Harry, creo que será mejor que regresemos a la mesa – mencionó la pelirroja al notar el enojo del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Ron esta a punto de sufrir un colapso creo y Lavender no puede con él – explicó.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó sin comprender el estado del león.

- No lo se, pero vamos - de la mano, regresaron a la mesa, donde el chico le extendió la silla, esperando a que se sentara, para después hacerlo él.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – cuestionó con serenidad.

- ¿Qué, que pasa?... que mi hermana y ese maldito se pierde por un rato y cuando voy y les preguntó dónde demonios estaban los… esos imbéciles que tengo por hermanos me callan y se los llevan… yo quería decirle un par de palabras a ese imbécil – exclamó fúrico el ojiazul.

- Tranquilo Ron… ¿Ginny estaba bien? – preguntó creyendo que eso era lo más importante por el momento.

- Si, estaba bien, pero… - un sonrojo súbito color de las mejillas del chico, mientras Lav le dirigía una mirada significativa a la pelirroja.

- Tranquilo Ron, los gemelos resolverán esto - intentó calmarlo, pero el chico solo bajo la cabeza derrotado.

- No los conoces - manifestó para que después se hiciera el silencio.

Poco después Soleil giró el rostro hacia el escenario al escuchar los acordes de la canción que había pedido.

- ¡Aaahh la cantaran!, ven Harry, bailemos… es mi canción – expresó emocionada la francesa.

- Bien, tranquilo Ron… diviértete - con eso se alejo a la pista, de la mano de la chica.

- ¿Crees qué se le pase? - interrogó, abrazando a su novio.

- Eso esperó… pero Ginny no se salvara de un par de gritos en Gryffindor – afirmó el buscador.

- Mmmm creo que exageran… pobre… - manifestó con penar.

- Ron no es un ogro… solo es, algo celoso… además no confiamos en él, pero creo que esta vez esta mostrando otra faceta de él – explicó el ojiverde.

- Entiendo… - apoyó el rostro en el pecho del chico, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

- "On garde un soleil, au fond de nous, un feu qu'on réveille. Malgré tout, malgré les douleurs d'hier, tout à coup on espère. Au hasard d'un jour, pareil aux autres, on se sent moins lourd, la vie nous porte. Pour un regard de lumière, un seul aveu à faire" - esas eran las palabras que ahora eran entonadas por el cantante.

Harry escuchaba las palabras del chico, gracias a la pulsera de babel entendía a la perfección el tema de la canción - "Guardamos un sol en el fondo de nosotros, un fuego que despertamos a pesar de todo, a pesar de los dolores de ayer, de repente esperamos…" - sonrió divertido, después de todo la canción tenia mucho que ver con su vida - "Al azar de un día, igual a otros nos sentimos menos pesados, la vida nos lleva. Para una mirada de luz, una sola confesión que hay que hacer…"

Sol susurraba la canción al oído de Harry, al mismo tiempo que Rodrigo la cantaba desde el escenario "Je n'attendais que vous, je n'espérais que vous, j'ai marché si longtemps. Je viens de loin, le monde était grand et long le chemin. Je n'attendais que vous, nulle autre que vous, j'attendais votre voix, vos soupirs. Donnez-moi votre air, qu'enfin je respire"

El ojiverde sonreía mientras escuchaba las palabras de la pelirroja, después de todo no era común que una chica le susurrara al oído una canción en francés, mientras bailaba con ella "Esperaba sólo a usted, esperaba sólo a usted, Desde hace mucho tiempo marchaba vengo de lejos, el mundo era grande y largo el camino, yo esperaba sólo usted… nadie más que a usted, esperaba su voz, sus suspiros… déme su aire, que por fin respiro"

- "On garde un peu d'or, au fond de l'âme, mais le temps dévore. Éteint la flame, jusqu'à ce jour de hazard, et soudain on repart… On remplit nos yeux, d'autres couleurs, est-ce qu'on y voit mieux? Est-ce qu'on est meilleur? Quand tout redevient si clair, un seul aveu à faire".

Al otro lado del salón, una escena romántica se desarrollaba ante los furiosos ojos de varias serpientes, Nott bailaba con Emi, sin importarle que lo miraran, hundía su rostro en el oscuro cabello de la chica, respirando su dulce aroma, mientras sentía las manos de ella, moverse suavemente en los mechones de su nuca, sonreía al escuchar la canción, gracias a la pulsera comprendía lo que decía, pero aún sin ella, el podía entender el francés de esa canción, así que susurró suavemente en francés al oído de la pelinegra, mientras esta se estremecía ligeramente.

- "Je n'attendais que vous, je n'espérais que vous, j'ai marché si longtemps, je viens de loin. Le monde est trop grand, trop long le chemin, je n'attendais que vous. Nulle autre que vous, j'attendais votre voix, vos soupirs, donnez-moi votre air, qu'enfin je respire, vous, vous"

Luna sonreía contenta, Rolf era bastante amable, las palabras de la chica le causaban gracia, pero sin avergonzarse, mientras bailaban su platica giraba entorno a las criaturas marinas de lago negro y sus propiedades, para poder curar algunas heridas, así como la edad del gran calamar, que vivía ahí, en un giró, alcanzo a ver a un enfurruñado pelirrojo que miraba a la puerta con resentimiento, mientras que su novia solo miraba a las demás parejas… _"otra vez estas enojado Ron…"_ suspiró triste.

- "Au fond de nous, malgré tout, malgré les douleurs, je n'attendais que vous. Je viens de loin, je n'espérais, n'espérais que vous. Je n'attendais que vous, je n'attendais que vous"

Tiernamente Harry levantó el rostro de Sol, ella seguía susurrando la canción, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando el latir del corazón del león, cuando sintió que los delicados dedos del ojiverde levantaban su rostro, abrió sus parpados, revelando sus pupilas avellana, sonriéndole con ternura "Je n'attendais que vous, je n'attendais que vous." Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los rojos labios de su novio, al apoderarse de los femeninos, en un beso que transmitía toda una gama de emociones difíciles de expresar, dejando a la chica sumida en un paraíso privado, donde solo existían ellos solos, correspondió al beso con suavidad, haciéndole saber a Harry que comprendía sus sentimientos aunque no fueran expresados con palabras…

En la parte exterior…

Los gemelos Weasley miraban con expresión de enojo fingido a la pareja frente a ellos, Zabinni por primera vez en su vida se sentía algo avergonzado, claro que como un Slytherin miraba a los hermanos de la pelirroja con una expresión de indiferencia, el único gesto delator que mostraba era el sudor frío en sus manos, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos se había percatado, la mano de Ginny seguía apresada por la suya, mientras que esta tenia la cabeza gacha y solo miraba a su hermano mirando a través de las pestañas. Apretaba su chamarra con desesperación, ya que la expresión de sus hermanos era muy rara y no quería empeorar las cosas con las marcas en su cuello.

- Muy bien niños, los acabamos de salvar de unos gritos de parte Ron… así que nos deben su vida - exclamó Fred, mirándolos analíticamente, disfrutaba de verlos así.

- Así es, Ginny tú harás nuestros deberes en casa los próximos… 2 meses, ¿Fred? – manifestó cuestionando a su gemelo.

- No, serán todas las vacaciones y no le dirás a mamá que te dijimos esto o se enterara de que te desapareciste con el puberto – expresó su hermano divertido.

- ¿A quién llamas puberto?… tu… tu… - replicó enojado el Sly.

- Tranquilo niño, no estas en posición de gritar ahora, tu por ser casi una adquisición a la familia y por haberte salvado de tener que pelearte con Ron nos debes… - espetó Freddy siendo interrumpido por la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo que les debe?… ¿qué les pasa? – exclamó molesta.

- Ginny, Ginny… ¿tu crees qué esto es tan fácil?, Ron esta muy enojado, ahora que tu…- alegó George pero nuevamente siendo interrumpido por su hermana.

- Le diré a mi madre que me están vendiendo, ¿veremos a quién le cree?- debatió la pelirroja.

- Mmmm pues a nosotros, para empezar tenemos a Ron que avalara que te desapareciste, en segunda todo el mundo vio su actuación tan… "reveladora", además de que el ver como abrazas tu chaqueta es un claro… - calló mirándola pícaramente.

- ¡Basta! - ordenó - si les dicen a sus padres es más fácil para nosotros, ustedes serán los que reciban el primer golpe, nosotros estando aquí no pueden hacernos nada y cuando vayamos a casa, ya se habrán tranquilizado las cosas… - explicó el Slytherin, tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

- Mmmmm eres duro de roer, bien… hagamos un trato – mencionó divertido Fred.

- Nada de tratos… ustedes son… - manifestó siendo interrumpida por la su hermano.

- Relájate Ginny… te tenemos que cuidar, después de todo somos tus hermanos mayores - replicó risueño George, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Cuál es el trato? – preguntó desconfiado Blaise.

- Estas en deuda con nosotros, nos debes un favor… y lo pagaras cuando lo creamos oportuno… ¿de acuerdo? – expuso el mayor de los gemelos.

- Pero… ¿es un favor a cada uno? ¿o un favor por los dos? – inquirió alzando su ceja.

- Vaya, no eres tonto… la mayoría de la gente no pregunta eso, un favor por los dos por ser casi de la familia – respondió el otro mellizo.

- George… Fred… ustedes no pueden… - trató de hacerlos comprender su hermana.

- Hecho, pero nadie se debe enterar - manifestó, después de todo su orgullo de Slytherin, no le permitía que se supiera que él, le debía algo a los Weasley.

- Hecho - extendió la mano al igual que su hermano, el moreno la estrecho - ahora entren y hagan cara de que han recibido un fuerte regaño cuando vean a Ron, de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros - manifestó Freddy, dejándolos ahí, entrando al salón con su hermano, con expresión de fingida seriedad.

- ¿Ves? ahora por tu culpa les debo un favor - expresó serio Zabinni, aunque sentía algo de diversión.

- ¿Yo…? tu eres él que… - señaló las marcas en su cuello.

- Pero es porque tú me retas… ¿cuándo vas a aprender? – cuestionó risueño.

- Tonto… vamos, no quiero otra escena de estas - entraron al Salón, manteniéndose alejados del pelirrojo, así que sentaron en su mesa, donde Nott lo miró burlonamente, mientras alzaba las cejas en interrogación. Cosa que Zabinni ignoró, penando "_Estos malditos no me van a dar descanso…"._

Draco por su parte, sentando en su mesa, miró como los pelirrojos se llevaban a su amigo y después el regresó de estos, poco después apareció el moreno, yendo directo a su mesa "_¿Qué Blaise? ¿te regañaron tus hermanitos mayores?"_ se burló internamente _"ahora si aprenderás lo que es ser fastidioso… con esto eres mío"_ poco después escucho al vocalista de la agrupación anunciar.

- Bueno chicos… esta es nuestra ultima canción, esperó que se hayan divertido… tenemos en las luces a ¡Eder!, en apoyo técnico están ¡Yasmany y Erick!… el bajo a cargo de ¡Iván! En la guitarra esta ¡Andoni!, en la batería esta ¡Carlito!, segunda guitarra y vocalista, su humilde servidor… Rodrigo… somos ¡Otrazona!, hasta la próxima - después de su discurso de despedida, Carlo dio la pauta para iniciar su ultima canción "Only you".

- "Only you, can do make all this, world seem right, only you. Can do make the darkness bright, only you, and you alone, can feel me like you do, and do fill my heart with love for only you"

- ¡Aaaah ya terminaron!, pensé que tocarían más – espetó la francesa.

- Es temprano ¿no? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- No lo se… - miraron en busca de un reloj, pero no había uno en todo el salón.

- El mío lo deje en el Colegio – explicó el buscador.

- Genial… pero serán como las 12:00… - comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Supongo que si…ven, bailemos nuestra última canción de la noche – mencionó el elegido con una sonrisa.

- Si, esta me gusta… es linda - mirando como algunos de sus amigos bailaban.

En su mesa, Draco murmuraba una maldición por lo bajo al oír el nombre de el baterista, mientras que Nurit se ponía de pie, obligándolo a levantarse al mismo tiempo caballerosamente.

- Esto ya termino… voy al tocador - afirmó, dejándolo solo.

Draco se sentó, en espera de ella, mirando alrededor como la gente comenzaba a desalojar el lugar, quedando solo unas pocas parejas bailando, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, para después enderezarla, al escuchar la letra de la canción.

Súbitamente se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir hasta que Nurit regresara, la canción era bastante romántica y no quería quedar como un idiota.

Hermione lo miró desde la distancia "¿_huyendo Draco? ahora veras…"_, discretamente le sonrió a Carlo, mientras caminaba con discreción hacia la salida que Draco había tomado, en un rápido vistazo, notó que la rubia no había regresado aún.

- ¿Huyes Malfoy? - interrogó sorprendiéndolo - eres patético…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Granger? ¿ahora me acosas? - interrogó de mala manera.

- ¿Acosarte? esos son tus terrenos ¿no eres tu él que siempre me acosa?- mencionó con ironía.

- No te sientas importante Granger… no eres más que una sangre sucia – espetó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Ni siquiera puedes fingir bien… ¿el gran líder de los Slytherin, a perdido su toque de falsedad y mentira? ¿dónde esta tu mascara Malfoy? ¿cuánto te costo decir esa frase? – cuestionó notando la dificultad del chico para expresarse lo cual era raro en él.

- A mi no me cuesta decir la verdad… sangre sucia – replicó enojado.

- Pues a mi tampoco, resulta patético mirarte, hasta insultar te cuesta… - exclamó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No me provoques Granger, no sabes de que soy capaz - amenazó, mirándola de frente, notando como la castaña avanzaba un par de pasos hacia él.

- Por favor… has caído tan bajo Malfoy, eres capaz de besar a tu "pareja" de la manera más patética y falsa… que pena me das – espetó mirándolo con desprecio.

- La única cosa de pena... eres tu,… te arrastras a los pies de ese… ese… musiquillo de quinta… por un par de palabras bonitas… clásico en ti, deberías de aprender a ser más selectiva - de pronto un fuerte ardor invadió su mejilla, mientras su rostro era girado súbitamente. Regresó la mirada, fijándola en la chica, la cual parecía querer asesinarlo, sus pupilas siempre serenas, en ese momento destellaban furiosas, mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y movía su mano, la cual estaba roja debido al fuerte golpe que le había proporcionado – ¿te dolió la verdad, sangre sucia? – interrogó, la castaña se abalanzo a darle otra bofetada, pero esta vez si estaba preparado, así que tomó su mano con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia si - jamás se te ocurra volver a tocarme…

- ¿O qué? vamos Malfoy ¿ahora vas a maltratar a una sangre sucia? ¿qué me harás? ¿y dices qué no has caído bajo? - replicó, mirando las pupilas plateadas, el instinto asesino se había liberado en ella… era el momento de la venganza.

- ¿Qué diantres pasa contigo? ¿Acaso el estar con tanta basura te a atrofiado la mente? - cuestionó sin entender la actitud de la leona.

-¿Basura? – lo tomó de las solapas, jalándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que la mirara de frente – la único asqueroso que he hecho es haber permitido que tu me besaras… ¿y sabes qué es lo más patético de los dos?... ¡que nos gusto! ¿o no Malfoy? – incurrió con una mirada que podía haberlo atravesado, sus palabras eran como un puñal directo al corazón del rubio, no eran más que la verdad.

- ¡Maldita seas! - masculló, sin despegar la mirada de esas profundidades castañas - ¡te detesto… te odio… te aborrezco! ¿por qué no te cansas de fastidiarme? ¿qué demonios quieres de mi?... – manifestó enfurecido.

- ¿De un ser patético cómo tu? ¿ahora?... nada - respondió fría – yo quiero al verdadero Malfoy, al ser completo… al que no se estaría aquí reprimiendo por verse remplazado por otro, al que lucharía… no a esta imitación que deja ver lo mal que esta en este momento – replicó valiente.

- No sabes lo que pides, no me conoces… ¿cómo te atreves a venir a decirme esto?… tu… que te reprimes más que yo, tu que vas con ese… cuando sabes como son las cosas, si alguien es falso aquí… eres tu, incluso más que yo. No te atreviste a aceptarlo abiertamente… tu que solo puedes decirlo de la forma más patética con alcohol encima, que pena me das sangre sucia, ¡la Gran Hermione Granger que se vanagloria de ser la súper Gryffindor, la heroína de San Potter, la más valiente! – se mofo sarcásticamente -ha tu…que eres más cobarde de lo que yo jamás seré, si eres capaz, ¡díselo al mundo aquí y ahora! – la reto, notando perfectamente como las pupilas de las chicas se inundaban de miedo – ¿ves? – la aventó, liberándola de su contacto, las miradas encontradas trasmitían un sin fin de sentimientos… miedo, coraje, deseo, pasión… mientras el silencio se hacia sepulcral, roto únicamente por las estrofas de la canción…

- "Only you, can do make all this change in me, for it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my, hand, I understand. The magic that you do, you're my dream come true, my one and only you".

Las palabras no pudieron ser más precisas, mientras la chica notaba sus propios sentimientos plena a flor piel, reflejada en esos profundos cielos tormentosos.

- Si, soy cobarde… lo reconozco, pero yo seria capaz de hacerlo si supiera que tu vas a respaldarme, si te vas a permitir a ti mismo dar la cara, como hombre… no como el mocoso que huye sin dar la cara cada vez que lo acorralo… ¿ahora qué dices? - lo reto, mientras los ojos del rubios eran invadidos por el miedo.

Draco no podía creer lo que ella esta haciendo _"¿qué demonios se te metió Granger?, definitivamente a perdido la cordura… pero y si… y si ella tuviera razón, no… esto no puede ser… no deber ser…_"

- ¿Quién es el que teme ahora?, no vales ni una de las lagrimas que he derramado y mucho menos lo que me haces sentir… me das pena Malfoy - se giró con la intención firme de alejarse de él. Cuando…

Draco escucho esas palabras, la miró darse la vuelta dispuesta a irse, después de haber provocado todo ese desastre, pero no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente irse, le tomó de una mano, jalándola hasta apoyarla contra la pared.

- ¡Maldita seas Granger!… tu tampoco lo eres… porque sabes que no estas a mi altura, eres un sangre sucia, no eres lo que yo quería para mi y sin embargo eres tu… y acepto que tal vez no valga tus lagrimas en tu corta mente, pero te voy a decir porque si las valgo… porque soy yo… el único que te hace sentir viva… que te hace consciente de ser mujer, yo puedo hacerte pasar del odio al amor con un solo gesto y puedo decir que te has ganado mi respeto por ser tu la única que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme y es por eso que te permito, lo que acabas de decir, pero es la única vez que ocurre… porque voy a ser el hombre que tanto te aprecias de querer, no te voy a volver a permitir que me digas algo así… si osas volver a dirigirte a mi así, conocerás el precio de tu osadía… - sentencio firme con fuego en sus pupilas el Slytherin.

- ¿Es una amenaza? –interrogó observando porque lo quería a él, con una ligera sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. Después de todo, ese era el Draco que ella había aprendido a querer, él que buscaba ser perfecto, el gran líder.

- Eso va más allá de eso y no lo vas a querer averiguar, ahora yo quiero que tu seas la mujer que logro hacerme sentir esto, esa que no permite que nadie la insulte, capaz de lanzarme un _crucio_ si fuera necesario, aquella que no flaquea ante el dolor, la que es firme ante sus decisiones, la que pone sus prejuicios antes que esto… ese es el trato – aseveró el rubio determinante.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… para eso ya es demasiado tarde, ya estamos más allá de eso… ¿no te has dado cuenta qué ya no hay vuelta atrás? por más que lo deseemos, esto nos cambio la vida… ¿crees que yo no quise que esto no fuera así?, ¿qué no me costo darme cuenta que ya no hay como volver? ¿qué me cuestionó aún, por qué acepto esto?... pero es que yo ya no puedo… lo acepto esta es la realidad que vivimos y te guste o no… es así… - espetó la castaña, llena de sentimientos encontrados.

- Ahora resulta ¿qué te has vuelto idealista? ¿tu? ¿la racional Granger?, para la que todo tiene una explicación… un ¿cómo y un por qué? - interrogó burlón, notando lo absurdo de la situación, mientras levantaba sus rubias cejas interrogante.

- Hasta las sangre sucias, podemos ser idealistas - afirmó irónica.

- Granger… estas mal… eres muy, muy perversa… ¿lo sabias? – mencionó con una media sonrisa.

- He aprendido del mejor… ¿o no Malfoy?... esto no acaba aquí, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil… voy a ser tu tormento de ahora en adelante… prepárate Malfoy, que yo ya lo estoy haciendo, si este es nuestro destino lo enfrentare con la mejor cara y voy a salir… como siempre, triunfante… ahora, regresa con tu "pareja", nos vemos después… Hurón… - afirmó, haciendo una seña final con la mano, entrando al Salón, dejando al rubio ahí, solo… parado con una sonrisa irónica.

- Estas loca, ¡por Merlín… he creado un monstruo!… ya esta dañada… mi amor las atrofia - pronunció con esa sonrisa entre irónica y divertida, "¿_qué demonios tramara esta loca? ¿estará ebria? pero no olía a alcohol… en lo dicho… esta dañada_" entro al salón, a lo lejos miró a la castaña con los músicos y a Nurit con cara de fastidio, esperando en la puerta mirando hacia afuera. Llego con ella colocando su mejor sonrisa – ¿lista?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó molesta.

- Terminando un asunto pendiente… ¿nos vamos? – cuestionó tomando su mano.

- Draco, estas muy extraño, pero vámonos… hay demasiada gente arremolinada aquí - así, abandonaron el Salón en busca de un carruaje que los llevara de regresó al Castillo.

Mientras que los demás se reunían alrededor de los músicos, que ya solo terminaban de guardar los instrumentos, en tanto Andoni y Rodrigo guardaban las guitarras, Carlo aprovecho para acercarse a Hermione.

- ¿Todo bien? - interrogó divertido.

- Ahora si, todo esta en mis manos… y lo lograre – espetó risueña y determinante.

- Me parece perfecto - le sonrió, dándole un apretón de manos, para después regresar a terminar de guardar sus instrumentos.

La castaña fue en busca de Luna, después de todo había llegado con ella. La encontró despidiéndose del chico, que al parecer no era del Colegio, en cuanto terminó se acercó a la ella.

- ¿Lista? ¿nos vamos? – cuestionó con una sonrisa Luna.

- Si, solo me despido… ven… - regresaron al lado de los músicos.

Mientras tanto Harry y Sol, escuchaban los halagos que algunas chicas les decían a los franceses.

- ¡Por Merlín… siempre es igual!… ¿dónde esta Iván? – interrogó la pelirroja.

- Esta durmiendo allá atrás - señaló con la mano Erick.

- Mmmm tendremos que llevarlo cargando – mencionó la francesa.

- Le diré a Ron y Lavender que se vayan, nosotros iremos después – exclamó Harry, se alejo para avisar a sus amigos que se retiraran al final por Iván.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allá… con cuidado, ¿ok? – manifestó Ron, sonriéndole pícaramente.

- Si, no se tarden… - señaló Lav, mirando como la castaña estaba en compañía de la rubia, le lanzó un beso a la distancia a la pelirroja, para después salir de la mano de su novio.

Afuera…

Ginny era ayudada por Zabinni a abordar el carruaje, al que después subió Emi, los chicos tardaron un poco en subir, ya que Nott no quería que las chicas lo oyeran.

- Zabinni… ¡eres un maldito exhibicionista! – exclamó Theodore.

- Theo, pero si yo solo bailaba – contestó colocando su cara de inocencia.

- ¿Bailabas? eres como la versión masculina de las chicas del lugar que frecuentas… - replicó mirándolo con molestia.

- ¿Crees qué si me expulsan me den trabajo? – interrogó divertido, levantando las cejas.

- ¡Idiota… súbete y cállate!… y no mires a mi novia – ordenó el rubio.

- Tranquilo Nott, yo seria incapaz - aseveró, abordando el vehículo, sentándose al lado de Ginny, mientras que Nott se sentaba al lado de su novia, la cual miraba a Blaise con una nueva perspectiva, cosa que no paso inadvertida a su novio, haciendo que este le apretara ligeramente la mano.

Con una última señal de Zabinni emprendieron el regresó al Castillo.

Por otro lado, Lavender había visto como se alejaba el carruaje de los Slytherin, así que Ron estaba en pleno movimiento para conseguir uno, cuando una seña los hizo mirar en otra dirección.

- Vámonos hermanito - le gritó Fred.

- Si, ya es tarde y mamá se enojara si no estas pronto en la cama- se burló el otro gemelo.

- Idiotas, vamos Lav… vámonos de aquí - así se subieron al carruaje acompañados de sus hermanos.

De regresó al Salón…

Hermione y Luna, miraba como acaban de guardar los aparatos, Carlo se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

- Creo que es hora de que regresar al Colegio, ya es tarde - le sonrió a la chica rubia - tu también deberías de estar acostada a esta hora ¿no?

- No… a veces los duendes no me dejan dormir hasta tarde, por eso tengo sueño en clases - respondió risueña la Ravenclaw.

- Ya veo, deberías de usar algún hechizo para ahuyentarlos - replicó divertido.

- Mmmm no, seria muy malo de mi parte, le diré a mi padre que les haga un artículo en el Quisquilloso… espero que así se tranquilicen.

- Luna… tu… olvídalo… vámonos… espero que alcancemos carruaje - miró a Harry - ¿no vienen?

- No… ellos pues tiene que llevarse a Iván, así que se tiene que ir en un carruaje para ellos solos – espetó el chico, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya veo… ¿sabes? tramas algo - aseveró la ojiazul, sorprendiendo al francés.

- ¿Yo?, no se a que te refieres - dijo inocentemente, sonriéndole cómplice a la chica.

- Eres divertido, solo no trates mal a Harry - le dijo risueña, caminó al frente – mira Hermy… Cedric y Gotty nos esperan - señaló el carruaje.

- Pues, ustedes nos trajeron, así que no era justo que nos fuéramos sin ustedes – mencionó Gotty.

- Así es… adelante - le ayudó a la rubia abordar, mientras que Carlo ayudaba a Hermy.

- Nos veremos mañana, descansa… creo que al final has tenido una buena noche ¿no? – preguntó risueño.

- Así es… gracias por todo… y por las canciones – exclamó la castaña.

- No es nada, hasta mañana - le besó la mano caballerosamente, para después hacerle señas, mientras se alejaba rumbó al Castillo - es hora de hacer que Potter pague… esa niña Luna es bastante rara… pero divertida - regresó al interior del salón con una sonrisa malévola en sus sonrosados labios.

Sol miraba a Eder bajando las luces, ayudado por Rodrigo, a su lado Harry platicaba con Andoni acerca de las actuaciones que hacían en Francia, cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo girarse, un tipo mal encarado, alto de hombros anchos lo miraba con frialdad.

- ¿Tu eres Potter? – interrogó serio, mientras Carlo se paraba junto a él.

- Así es… haber Potter, dile al papá de Sol, donde se metieron tú y ella anoche, cuando se desaparecieron… - pidió el francés.

- Yo… yo… yo… bueno… señor. Yo… si, soy Harry Potter y pues… - tartamudeo, mientras a su espalda, Andoni trataba de no reír, Erick miraba con expresión seria y Eder atraía la atención de Sol.

- Tu… habla bien… - ordenó el hombre.

- Si, ¿no eres el noviecito de Sol? - interrogó Carlo con burla.

- Si, lo soy… ella y yo, bueno… usted sabe, si somos novios, yo la respeto… y la quiero mucho y pues… - estaba nervioso, pero recurrió a lo Potter que traía por dentro, sonriendo confiado como lo hubiera hecho su padre – no me importa si usted o todos ellos no les gusta o la distancia entre aquí y Francia, nosotros estaremos bien - afirmó firmemente.

- ¿Harry? disculpe Señor ¿quién es usted? – interrogó seria, oyendo las palabras de su novio. En ese momento Carlo y los demás de morían de risa, mientras se alejaban lentamente.

- ¿Cómo que, quién?... tu papá… Carlo dijo… bueno… - aseveró confundido el buscador.

- ¡Carlo! - le gritó, haciendo que el chico corriera más rápido, alejándose una distancia prudente.

- Admítelo Solecito, fue muy gracioso…. como tartamudeo, todo nervioso, hizo un gesto imitando al ojiverde. – yo, yo, yo…

- Eres un… y ustedes… - señaló a los otros.

- A mi no me veas… yo estaba contigo… - exclamó Eder, defendiéndose.

- Si, tu eras el distractor y ustedes… - señalando a los otros - bola de… de… enfermos… ¡huérfanos! ¡cómprense un vida y déjenme en paz…! – espetó molesta.

- ¿Yo qué? yo soy inocente… - expresó el vocalista.

- Yo también… yo guardaba mi bajo... – exclamó Iván.

- ¿Y por qué corriste? – cuestionó la francesa, con una ceja alzada.

- Porque te conozco… te enojas y agarras contra todos, es mejor estar lejos…- respondió el moreno.

- Recuerda Soleil… hay un dios, que todo lo ve… ¡y te castigara por injusta! – profirió Rodrigo, señalando el techo.

- ¿Injusta? - se volvió a ver al señor, que solo estaba ahí parado – Monsieur… ¿quién lo trajo?

- Pues este… me dijeron que era… - antes de que dijera algo que los delatara, Marlon se acercó.

- Señor… este… por aquí, yo me lo llevo Sol, acábalos - dijo, dejándolos morir solos.

- ¡Cobarde! y ustedes… déjenme en paz… - se dio media vuelta y tomó la mano de Harry - lo siento… son una bola de inmaduros…

- Están locos… - exclamó el elegido.

- Ignóralos, vamos por Iván y vámonos de aquí - pidió, llevándolo a la parte de atrás, donde el chico, levito al pequeño con facilidad, encaminándose hacia la puerta – ¡tontos! ya hablaremos en casa… ¡han perdido mi amor! – les gritó.

- Sol… vámonos, ya déjalos- pidió Potter, acomodando al niño en el interior de carruaje, para después ayudar a Sol a subir.

- ¡Cuidado y hagas paradas raras he Potter! ¡recuerda que llevan un niño!… ¡te vigilo! - le gritó desde la puerta, mientras se risa al igual que los demás.

- ¡Aaaah! No lo puedo creer, vámonos - habló la pelirroja indignada, Harry hizo la señal y el carruaje avanzó, dejando a tras un gran alboroto.

Blaise y Ginny se despedían a la puerta de la Torre de los leones, con un casto beso

- Buenas noches Ginny…

- Buenas noches Blaise… gracias por todo… - replicó coqueta.

- ¿Por todo? Mmmm eso es interesante – murmuró con una mueca maliciosa.

- Así es... - se acercó y rozó sus labios con los del Sly.

- No me provoques… si no quieres que te lleve a Slytherin, será mejor que entres – exclamó el moreno.

- Mmmmm mira… ¡no conozco Slytherin! - replicó divertida.

- ¿No te dijo tu amiga… amigo… o lo que sea que es, qué yo no comparto el cuarto? – preguntó coqueto.

- Eres malo… pero no lo digas tan alto, pueden oírte y no, no me dijo nada, ya te dije que no dijo nada de lo que hacia con ustedes… - respondió la pelirroja.

- Bueno mi niña, te diré… la habitación es solo para mi, así que tu decides… ¿quieres hacerme compañía? – cuestionó seductor, acariciando su barbilla.

- ¿Es una propuesta? - interrogó clavando sus pupilas en él.

- Hasta ahorita es propuesta, sígueme provocando y serán hechos…- advirtió el Slytherin.

- Mmmmm interesante… - murmuró coqueta.

- Deja de jugar… será mejor que subas y te escondas antes deque tu celoso hermanito llegue y te quiera cortar la cabeza – comentó risueño el rizado.

- ¿No quieres hacerme compañía en lo que llega mi hermano? – preguntó divertida.

- No… o es Slytherin… o nada… - declaró el negro.

- ¡Cobarde!, de acuerdo entrare… pero antes, mi beso de las buenas noches – pidió coqueta, acercándose a él.

- Sigue por ese camino y me vas a conocer - aseveró, accediendo, besándola con pasión, levantándola ligeramente del suelo. Hasta que unos pasos a la distancia los hicieron separarse.

- ¿Te esperas? ahí llega ya - anunció divertida la pelirroja.

- ¿O te vas conmigo o te metes?, vas a provocar una tragedia, te puedes quedar sin hermano – prorrumpió categórico Blaise.

- ¿O sin "pareja"? – respondió la ojiavella.

- Créeme, te quedaras sin hermano y así no quedaría un buen precedente en tu familia… ya le debo un favor a esos, como para agregar algo más – musitó el vástago de la familia Zabinni.

- De acuerdo… vete – expresó la chica con menosprecio.

- ¿Cómo qué vete?, un caballero no se va hasta que la dama este adentro – explicó esperando que la pelirroja entrara, mientras observaba que no los sorprendieran.

- De acuerdo - se iba a dar la vuelta, pero antes depositó un fugaz beso en los labios del chico, mencionó la contraseña y entró, dejándolo afuera con una sonrisa.

- Ser Weasley los atrofia, definitivo… - los pasos y la voces se oyeron más cerca, así que caminó por el corredor, alejándose de ellos, pero no lo haría por mucho, ya llegaría la hora de enfrentar su elección.

Ronald caminaba rápidamente por el Castillo, Lavender trataba de seguirle el paso, pero ella más que caminar corría, el pelirrojo miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a su hermana.

- Más le vale haber llegado a… - declaró enfurecido.

- Debe estar en la Torre, deja de buscarla como loco – pidió la pelinegra.

- ¿Loco? es mi hermana… y esos estúpidos de los gemelos, no les han dicho nada – profirió molesto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ya que eso no lo podía saber, los gemelos le habían afirmado otra cosa.

- Años de conocerlos, créeme… esos no les dijeron nada, pero a mi me va a oír – manifestó firme.

Sin más palabras llegaron a Gryffindor, Ron miró la Sala común en busca de su hermana, pero no había señales de ella, miró con frustración la escalera que daba a las habitaciones femeninas.

- Me voy a dormir, estoy agotada - se acercó y depositó un beso en los labios del chico, que respondió como autómata.

Estaba a media escalera cuando la voz de Ron la hizo detenerse.

- Lavender, ¿podrías decirme si Ginny ya esta arriba? – le pidió con pesar.

- Ronald… eres un estúpido, te gritó en cuanto la vea - sin más subió, dejándolo en la Sala.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginevra, notando que se encontraba poniéndose su pijama, asomó la cabeza afuera y gritó.

- ¡Ya esta acostada, Ron! - con eso cerró la puerta, mirando a la pelirroja con picardía - Ginny, tenemos que hablar… esas marcas en tu cuello… ¿cómo paso?

- Lav, pues… este… - rió nerviosa, mientras su sonrojo era fulminante.

- ¡Ginny, te hubiera matado si no lo hubieras hecho! - gritó, dejándose caer en su cama - o sea… ¡que manera de bailar, de moverse, de.. de… por Merlín Ginny!… es… ¡wow!

- ¡Lo se!, pensé que me regañarías , pero… Lav… fue… ¡genial, intenso, fuerte, deleitante!... no se… ¡fue supremo!

- Yo te quería matar al verte ahí… bueno, a decir verdad creo que todas, incluso Sol, Nuria, Pansy… Millicent… y te diré que debes de cuidarlo porque Padma y Parvati están dispuestas a ir por él en cuanto lo dejes – divulgó la morena.

- Pues diles que ni se atrevan, después de lo de hoy, Blaise Zabinni lleva mi sello en la frente – espetó convencida.

- ¿Y tu dónde lo llevas? – preguntó divertida.

- ¿Tu dónde crees? – interrogó, señalando las marcas rojas en su piel.

- Pues por muy sello de Zabinni que sea, a ver como las ocultas, porque Ron te mata si la ve - advirtió risueña, en ese momento varias de las chicas arribaron a la habitación, mirando a Ginny con envidia gritaban por detalles, hasta que la pelinegra las hizo callar. – ¡Niñas cállense!, ahora esto es apto para sus oídos, así que dejen de molestarla, vayan a sus habitaciones – con eso las sacó de ahí, mirando a Ginny curiosa – ahora… detalles Ginny… quiero detalles…

En Slytherin…

Draco miraba a Nurit alejarse por la escalera, su despedida había sido intensa, pero no estaba de humor para llevarlo más allá, así que con una sonrisa se despidió, instándola a subir, la rubia solo lo miró y se alejó elegantemente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Blaise Zabinni, el cual lucia radiante, como si acabará de recibir el premio más grande, al instante Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar - caminó delante de él rumbo a la habitación.

- Claro que vamos a hablar - susurró en respuesta, alcanzándolo, "_que bueno que no la traje… esto me habría arruinado el momento…"_, entraron a la habitación donde Nott ya los esperaba con una copa de Whiskey en la mano, acostado sobre su cama.

- ¿A ver a qué hora…? ¿dónde estaban? – cuestionó el rubio.

- ¿Estas cómodo, idiota? ¡es mi cama y es mi Whiskey! – reclamó, confirmando lo dicho "_otro, tengo que empezar a poner limites a estas entradas sin permiso… un día me pueden encontrar en momentos inoportunos"_.

- Tranquilo negro, primero siéntate y sírvete… tenemos que hablar – anunció Theodore.

- Claro que hay que hablar - manifestó sirviéndose una copa, que Draco tomó sin pedir permiso – ¿qué te pasa?… era mi…

- Sírvete otro… yo no he bebido nada en toda la noche – replicó el ojigris.

- ¡Maldita sea!… ¿ahora además de tu paño de lagrimas son tu sirviente? – prorrumpió indignado.

- Zabinni, cállate… ¿cómo demonios pudiste hacer eso? ¿estas idiota, loco o qué? – reclamó el menor de los rubios.

- Mmmm te dije, que el andar con esa Weasley lo atrofio – recalcó el líder burlón.

- Envidiosos… es porque ustedes no se saben mover como yo, pero retomando el tema.. a mi no me cantaron "Amiga mía" señalándome con las baquetas, ¡he! – declaró el moreno, mirando a su amigo.

- Cierto Draco, eso fue vergonzoso – apoyó Theo.

- Pues a mi no me ¡regañaron los "hermanitos mayores" por llevarme a su hermana! – alegó en defensa Malfoy.

- ¡Y a mi no me persiguió la sangre sucia! – interpeló el rizado.

- Tranquilos, vamos por partes… ¡primero Zabinni! – señaló el rubio, al mismo tiempo que Draco.

- ¡Racistas!, eso es injusto - señaló, despreciándolos con su mirada.

- Idiota… es lo menos que te mereces después de avergonzar a la casa de esa manera…¡se oyeron comentarios de que bailabas como stripper! – exclamó molesto Nott.

- ¿Y?, ¡yo se que les encante!, no lo pueden negar… ¡a todas!… incluso a… tu novia… ¿a Nurit, no Draco? – contestó altaneramente, mientras se burlaba de sus amigos.

- ¡Maldita sea Zabinni! ¿quieres morir o qué?, primero tengo que salvarles el pellejo, después tu y tu actuación vergonzosa, no contento con eso, te desapareces con la Weasley, por lo cual no me toques hasta que te bañes… y después los hermanitos te sacan del Salón para regañarte. Además de que claro, vas y te sientas alejado del pobretón para que note golpee – acusó Draco.

- Realmente Blaise, nos avergüenzas - aseveró Nott, divertido de los gestos del buscador.

- Bien… al menos la mía es pura, lo traidora lo arreglare, pero ¡pura! ¡no mestiza! ¡ni sangre sucia!- recalcó divertido, ya que sabía que tenía las de ganar - ¡ahhh ahora hablemos de Draquito, gran líder…!, pero ¿cuál es su defecto?... ¡ahh sí!, ¡que se arrastra por los rincones por la sangre sucia! – manifestó con el mismo tono que su amigo el moreno.

- Cierto, Draco… eres una vergüenza – agregó Nott, mirándolo con pena.

- ¡Imbéciles… no saben nada! – replicó enfadado.

- ¿Cómo qué no?, te vimos… ¿o no Nott? – preguntó a su amigo, el cual asintió con la cabeza - enumeremos… primero llegas y la miras con anhelo desde lejos - hizo un gesto de mira a la lejanía, levantando la mano – después te la gana un francesito y te enojas, continuando con la numeración, el francesito te canta y le canta… dedicándole canciones - hizo un gesto imitando al baterista señalando a Draco y la sangre sucia - lo único que se puede aplaudir de ti, esta noche, es el beso de Nuria, muy clásico de ti, pero bueno – afirmó el rizado aplaudiéndole con ironía.

- Pero no conforme con eso, sales a las calles a llorar como magdalena – divulgó el otro rubio.

- Eso no lo sabia ¿saliste a llorar? – preguntó incrédulo, clavando su mirada en él, observándolo beber el contenido de su copa - me lo perdí – exclamó con pena.

- Por largarte con la Weasley… bueno, pero continuo… salió a llorar, parecía perro apaleado – evidenció Theodore.

- Después de eso que me perdí, regresó y te veo sentado desolado, pudiendo consolarte con Nuria, lo cual no hiciste… sales y te persigue la sangre sucia… ¿que te dijo eh? – preguntó curioso.

- Si, dinos… confiesa, ¿por qué no vienes precisamente desolado? – preguntó Nott extrañado.

- ¡Noooo! ¡caíste en sus redes! ¡otra vez caíste! - gritó el golpeador, paseándose por la habitación, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Idiotas… cállense!, no… no caí en nada Zabinni – aclaró categórico - y no tengo porque estar desolado – replicó mirando a los dos.

- Vamos Draco, estas con nosotros… aquí no hay máscaras, así que habla – instó Theodore.

- Si, dile a tu mejor amigo Blaise, lo qué paso – exhortó.

- ¿Mejor amigo? pero si acabas de detallar lo fatal que es… - alegó Nott, pensando que eso era hipócrita.

- ¿Y qué? así es nuestra amistad, mira es la clara muestra de ello - señaló su labio ligeramente hinchado por el golpe de la tarde.

- ¡Aaahhh eso ya fue la pobretona!… a mi no digas de eso – evidenció Malfoy.

- No me cambies el tema… dinos ¿qué paso? – pidieron lo Slytherins.

- Nada, ¡¿qué no entienden?! – espetó harto de esa hostigacion.

- Mmmm ¿te acoso? ¿intentó violarte? – incurrió divertido Blaise.

- ¡Aaahhh, por Merlín! ¡Draco, no me toques hasta que te desinfectes! – replicó con asco el moreno.

- ¡Ahhhgggg Blaise!… te estas ganando una muestra de amistad más grande que la que traes… - advirtió el rubio.

- Ya Draco, ¿nos dirás o no lo qué paso? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

- ¡Como fastidian!, ¡yo sigo en lo mismo… se acabo! – exclamó harto - pero esa esta loca… - agregó.

- ¡Nooo! ¡por Merlín!, ¿la has vuelto psicópata? – expresó divertido el rizado.

- ¡Obviamente Zabinni!, yo vuelvo locas a todas – aclaró altanero su líder.

- Aaahhh ya… guárdate tu egocentrismo y altanerismo para otros… ¿qué paso? – profirió el golpeador.

- Se más claro Draco, deja de darle tantas vueltas. ¡Hechos! – prorrumpió exigiendo Nott.

- ¿Hechos? – preguntó manteniéndolo en ascuas – ¡qué les importa, idiotas!

- Arrrggggg con un demonio, ¿qué diablos paso ahí?... ¡ya habla de una buena vez! – pidió cansado de rodeos el moreno.

- ¡Ahhh ya cállate!... y deja de decir sandeces… - espetó molesto - pues bien, yo acabe con esto, pero ella no… eso es todo… - el silencio se hizo después de su declaración, Zabinni levantaba las cejas mirando a Nott, el cual levantó los hombros.

- ¿Y qué harás? - interrogó sentándose a los pies de la cama que Nott ocupaba.

- Siendo realista Malfoy, nunca te habíamos visto así… tu expresión de hoy fue… - alegó el rubio siendo interrumpido.

- Elocuente… muy elocuente – afirmó el golpeador.

- Piensa bien, lo que harás… - aconsejó Theodore.

- Nada, yo no haré nada… como dije… esto se acabo – respondió evasivo - ahora regresemos al tema de atacar gente… Nott…

- ¿Yo qué? yo no hice nada – se defendió el ojigris.

- ¡Ahhh olvídalo!… ese ya esta perdido, se ha ido - manifestó burlón, mientras bebía de su copa - no peor que tu Malfoy, pero definitivamente…mal…

- Ya cállate Zabinni… ahora cuídense, después de la actuación de stripper de Blaise y tu romántico baile con la mestiza, todo puede pasar – advirtió su líder.

- Lo sabemos, tranquilo… - afirmó, mirando el contenido de su copa. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Draco se puso de pie.

- Me largo… nos vemos mañana – anunció.

- ¿Te vas? ¿no te quedaras?... ¡esa te puede violar… abusaría de ti! - replicó divertido el moreno.

- Cierra la boca, no pasara nada… por cierto, no vi a Gerry en la fiesta – comentó extrañado.

- Mmmm Draco, cuídate de la sangre sucia… es más inteligente de lo que aparenta… - replicó pensando en el secreto de la castaña "_y no sabes que tan astuta es…"_ recibiendo una mirada de interrogación de parte de los dos rubios.

- ¿A qué viene eso? - interrogó serio, captando una mirada que no le conocía a su amigo.

- Nada, solo confía en mis palabras… por una vez en tu vida – manifestó serio Blaise, mientras el par de rubios lo miraban intrigado y extrañados.

- Como digas… me voy - cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Nott, mirando al golpeador con duda.

- ¿Qué sabes, Zabinni? – preguntó al instante.

- Nada - negó, después de terminar su copa, levantarse y lanzarle una pijama al rubio – cámbiate…

- No, voy a mi cuarto - manifestó, dejando de lado la copa.

- ¿Acaso quieres morir asfixiado en la noche..? ¿ o asesinado? ¿o con alguna tortura? duérmete y ya…

En premios anuales…

Hermione había dejado a Luna en su Torre, para después arribar a la suya, estaba canda, pero un sentimiento de regocijo la hacia sonreír, miró la Sala, esperando encontrar al rubio, pero no había señales de él y al parecer no había llegado porque no salían sonidos de la habitación de él… entró en la suya, dejando caer los zapatos y recostándose en la cama. "_Ese… no me la va a dejar fácil, seguramente esta con Nurit… después de todo lo que paso en la terraza, yo iba dispuesta a… ¡aggghh a matarlo!, por haberla besado, pero en fin… aunque no recuerdo del todo lo que paso esa noche, estoy segura de que fue dicho, que ambos lo reconocimos y eso me lo dejo ver con sus actitudes… el beso de ayer, las miradas, sus gestos… hasta la manera en que le cuesta insultarme… tenia razón Sol, solo tenia que aceptarlo, abrirme a nuevas posibilidades, absurdas, __ilógicas, pero posibilidades… es tan bizarro… aún me cuesta aceptar muchas cosas y me seguirán constando, es por eso, me he acostumbrado a reaccionar violencia con violencia"_ se abrazó a un cojín, suspirando.

"_Ahora será distinto, será inteligencia contra violencia… no se si esta bien o esta mal… ¡por Merlín! esto va en contra de todo lo que yo pensaba, lo que yo quería, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no soy la única que pena por eso… él también lo siente… y lo hace a su forma y suena tan estúpido lo que dijo de ser idealista… pero si tuviéramos una milésima oportunidad, quiero aferrarme a ella… solo esperó que mi valor sea suficiente para luchar contra mi y contra el…" _ se puso de pie, preparándose para dormir, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada, antes del que el sueño la venciera escucho el cerrar de la puerta de Draco.

En Beauxbattons…

Harry acomodaba al niño en su cama, mientras Sol lo despojaba de los zapatos, para después arroparlo, sonrientes, salieron de la habitación, cerrado la puerta con cuidado.

- Gracias por traerlo Harry - le manifestó, sonriéndole tiernamente.

- De nada nena, después de la bromita de tus primos, créeme que lo hubiera cargado yo mismo – aseguró el ojiverde.

- Ahhh siento eso, de verdad discúlpalos… y por favor ignóralos, pero… les gusto lo que dijiste… creo que al menos en parte se mantendrán calmados – espetó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dije? – cuestionó sin saber de que hablaba la pelirroja.

- Si, eso de que no importa la distancia y…. que me quieres… fue lo que necesitaba oír, y yo pues… me encanto escucharlo - murmuró ligeramente sonrojada.

- Es la verdad, la distancia no nos separara, ya lo veras… - aseveró el elegido.

- Eso esperó - levantó el rostro, recibiendo los calidos labios del león, profundizando el beso al pasar sus brazos por su cuello, mientras el chico se estremecía.

Las voces en la Sala común llamaron la atención de ambos, Harry miró con tristeza a la chica, esta solo sonrió y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a su cuarto.

- Ven, pasa - pronunció haciéndole una señal, notando como dudaba al entrar – siéntate por favor – señaló su cama, que lucia un cobertor blanco, además de varios cojines.

- Si, gracias… - la miró apoyada en el tocador, donde había varias botellas, mientras ella le brindaba una sonrisa dulce.

- ¿Estas nervioso? – interrogó divertida, al notar un ligero cambio de actitud del chico.

- ¡Nooo!¡claro que no! es solo que… - la miró reír suavemente y acercarse a la cama, apoyando las manos sobre esta, en busca de que sus miradas quedaran al mismo nivel.

- Tranquilo Harry… si quisiera abusar de tu virtud, ya lo hubiera hecho - replicó divertida, observando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No yo… - intentó negar, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a ella, así que se sereno pensando en que tenía que sacar lo Potter que llevaba por dentro, la miró nuevamente sonriéndole pícaramente, tomándola de la cintura la jaló, haciéndola recostar sobre la cama - no es mi virtud la que me preocupa… - advirtió, antes de apoderarse de los labios de la francesa con pasión, mientras sentía las manos de Sol en su espalda, aferrándose a él.

Se dejo guiar por los instintos, abandonado la boca sonrosada de la chica, besó su mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello, topándose con la barrera de la chaqueta que ella usaba, sin pesarlo desabotonó la prenda, dejando expuesta la bronceada piel que ostentaba los clásicos brillos, además de despedir el agradable aroma de su perfume, sin poder resistirse a tal invitación reinició su ataque, mordiendo ligeramente, mientras bajaba su mano hasta el borde de su falda, donde la abertura lateral de esta permitía el contacto directo con la piel, la cual acarició suavemente, sintiendo lo calida y delicada que era, lo cual lo incitaba a seguir, sintió como Sol se estremecía debajo de él ante las caricias que le estaba propinando, mientras ella acariciaba sus mechones negros con sus suaves manos, acercándolo más evitando que existiera espacio entre sus cuerpos.

La respuesta de Soleil y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, le provocaba una oleada de descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, elevando su temperatura, más al sentir los labios de la francesa en su cuello, repartiendo suaves roces en él, mientras sus manos vagaban por su pecho, murmurándole palabras en francés a su oído, que simplemente lo hacían reaccionar más intensamente.

Regresó a sus labios moviéndolos acompasados, agitando aún más sus respiraciones, hasta que en busca de oxigeno el ojiverde, terminó el beso, dándole ligeros roces, antes de hundir el rostro en la pelirroja melena, queriendo recuperar el aliento y la normalidad en su respiración - ¿sabes?

- Dime… - respondió agitada, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, la cual se sentía acalorada, mientras pasaba su otra mano por su cabello acomodándolo, aún podía sentir esas mariposas volar en su estomago, más al sentir el calido aliento del chico en su cuello.

- Fue muy en serio lo que le dije a tus primos… te quiero mucho… a pesar de haber pasado solo un par de días a tu lado, que sin duda he disfrutado como nunca y no quiero que la distancia haga que pienses que esto se acabara… porque no es así… iré a Francia en vacaciones o en las salidas a Hogsmeade… usare un translador… todo lo que este en mis manos para estar cerca de ti…

- Harry… - murmuró mirándolo llena de emociones - yo vendré cuando pueda… se que la distancia es un fuerte enemigo pero no me importa, como tampoco me importa que seas el elegido, que ese loco mago ande tras de ti, a pesar de solo llevar pocos días he visto más de ti que todo eso y yo también… te quiero… - musitó suavemente, acariciando su rostro.

- Sol… no debes tomar tan a la ligera que yo sea el elegido… eso es algo que no me gusta, pero es una realidad y no me gustaría que a ti te pasara algo… es lo único por lo que me alegra que estés hasta Francia… para que Voldemort no se te acerque… - espetó serio, externando su preocupación.

- No te preocupes, ni él nos va a separar y de mi seguridad yo me encargo… pero ahora eso no importa… creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos… - se levantó dejándolo en la cama, acomodando su falda, caminó hasta su baúl, bajo la atenta mirada del ojiverde, sacó un par de objetos - ten…

- ¿Qué es esto? - interrogó, para después sonreír al reconocerlo - un espejo comunicador.

- Si… se que los adornos son muy femeninos, pero…

- No, esta bien… es como tu - expresó risueño.

- Así podremos hablar a distancia - expuso con una linda sonrisa, observándolo guardar el espejo.

- Me agrada… gracias - la abrazó atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, para después besarla con ternura. Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos más, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, viviendo momentos bastante intensos, ya que la cabellera antes pulcramente semiarreglada del buscador, lucia ahora totalmente desarreglada, gracias a las caricias de Sol, al igual que sus ropas que lucían algo arrugadas por las vueltas que daban sobre la cama, dado el momento, el ojiverde se separó de esos suaves y calidos labios, observando la belleza de la pelirroja que se encontraba abrazada a él, acariciándola mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, cuando el reloj de su habitación sonó marcando la hora – es muy tarde… tu tienes un partido mañana… será mejor que me vaya… si tus primos se enteran que estuve aquí me matan - exclamó difícilmente ya que por él, se quedaría a su lado, probando más de ella. Se incorporó arreglándose ropa, mirando la imagen de la francesa sobre la cama, la cual sin duda era sensual y tierna a la vez.

Por un minuto pensó en quedarse, pero abogó a la poca razón que aún le quedaba _"no… deja de pensar en eso… tienes que irte, ya tranquilízate… respira… no puedes quedar en mal… y mejor vete antes de que se note los efectos de tu encuentro, no quieres quedar en mal con ella, no quieres que piense que eres un puberto hormonal, que note lo que causa en ti… no ya vete… ¡ya!… ¿qué va a pensar de ti, si nota cierta parte de ti que también esta acalorada?,_"

- Si tu no se los dices… yo tampoco - dijo divertida incorporándose imitándolo acomodándose su vestimenta.

- Hecho… hasta mañana nena… - se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Hasta mañana amor… buenas noches… - con un último beso suave y calido, se despidieron. Harry salió sigiloso de la Torre, mientras que Sol se dejaba caer en la cama – ¡Wow… que niño! ¡me encanta!

En Slytherin…

Zabinni miraba el techo de su cama con fijeza, en la cama contigua Nott respiraba tranquilamente, suponía que dormía, de vez en cuando su mirada iba a la puerta de la habitación al oír algunas pisadas afuera, pero al parecer esa noche no se llevaría a cabo nada, después miró al rubio acostado en la otra cama, el cual parecía dormir plácidamente _"lo que m faltaba, primero Ginny me provoca, estoy apunto de traerla ¿y para qué? Para que estos dos estuvieran aquí, ¿dónde quedan mis privilegios de tener la habitación solo para mi?... bastante me costo correr a Draco y ahora esta Nott… si la hubiera traído, primero Malfoy en la puerta y Theo aquí…¡maldita sea! ¡estos solo arruinan mis momentos de esparcimiento!"_ – mañana le pondré cerradura nueva o un hechizo a esa puerta - replicó enojado, a un lado se oyó una risa burlona.

- ¿Estas frustrado, Blaise? - interrogó el rubio, burlándose de la desgracia de su compañero de habitación – duérmete ya… ahí ten pesadillas con la Weasley... pero si sueñas pervertido no me despiertes…

- Idiota, estas en mi habitación… se un invitado educado y cierra la boca - acotó, dándole la espalda, cubriéndose con las mantas. Mientras Nott solo reía.

En Gryffindor…

Ronald miraba la hora con desesperación, primero no pudo hablar con Ginny, así que había tenido que subir a su habitación… ahí ya estaban los demás, Neville algo ebrio, lo había mirado con rencor y había soltado una que otra indirecta sobre el chico que supuestamente lo había remplazado con Luna… pero cuando el león la nombró, Ronald se enojo aún más, a punto de abalanzarse contra él… afortunadamente Dean y Seamus los habían detenido, el moreno había acostado a Neville ordenándole que se callara, mientras Seamus dejaba a Ron para que fuera a su cama y se acostara… poco después los tres ya dormían, solo él seguía la espera de que el último llegara… en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta, su mirada viajo fugaz al ojiverde, el cual parecía en las nubes, mientras le sonreía tontamente.

- ¿Qué hora es, esta de llegar? ¿tenias qué haber llegado hace casi una hora? ¿qué estuviste haciendo? - interrogó, mientras el chico de cabellos azabache lo miraba sonriente.

- Tranquilo Ron, tuve que esperar a Sol, traer a Iván, soportar a los primos y sus bromas… y… estar con ella… - respondió suspirando.

- ¿Estas bien?... estas bastante… - no sabía ni que palabra usar, pero realmente parecía estar en otro mundo.

- Si… si estoy bien, ya vamos a dormir - dijo, dejando de sonreír, colocó el espejo en el mueble junto a su cama.

- ¿Eso qué es? – intentó tomarlo, pero Harry lo tomó antes que él.

- Un espejo comunicador… el otro lo tiene Sol – explicó el elegido.

- Entiendo, bueno ya duérmete, me tienes esperándote ¿y mira cómo vienes?, como si nada… que poca consideración con tus amigos… eres un malagradecido y además no me dejas ver el espejo – exclamó indignado el ojiazul.

- ¡Ohhh esta bien!… velo, pero no lo abras – expresó el buscador.

- Mmmm bonito, muy femenino… ahora siéntete mal porque la querías engañar con Cho – musitó mirándolo con reproche el guardián.

- Cállate… te pueden oír… y no, no la voy a engañar – respondió firme el moreno.

- No puedes negar que lo pensaste… tuviste la intención – lo acusó burlón.

- Mira no digas nada… ¡que tu tienes cierto intereses por Ravenclaw, he! eso es más perverso, aunque hoy estuvo con… - iba a continuar cuando el pelirrojo lo calló.

- Cierra la boca… el sueño te hace delirar… ya duérmete, mañana hablamos - con eso se acomodo entre las mantas, poco después las luces se apagaron y Harry murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Lo miró sonriente - estas loco… ya te perdiste… - se acostó y ya estaba dormido cuando poco tiempo después escuchó sonidos extraños, pero estaba demasiado cansado para averiguar de que se trataba.

Harry despertaba exaltado, respirando agitadamente, mientras un sudor perlaba su frente y sus mejillas ostentaban un notorio rubor, sintiendo una extraña humedad debajo de sus mantas, tomó sus lentes mirándose con vergüenza, observó que nadie estuviera despierto - ¡por Gryffindor!... – se levantó caminando rápidamente hacia su closet para después caminar hasta el baño, donde se despojó de su ropa, mirándola con apocamiento, mientras un sonrojo furioso aparecía en su rostro, así se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría - ¡por Merlín!... si Carlo estuviera aquí ya me hubiera matado por tener esa clase de sueños relacionados con su prima – murmuró para sí, esperando que el líquido frió le bajará la temperatura, pero al recordar lo que había soñado y los momentos con su novia, el calor se volvía apoderar de él, manifestándose en cierta parte de su cuerpo – genial solo esto me faltaba… piensa en otra cosa… en otra cosa – se ordenó a si mismo.

Poco después salió del baño aseado, para volver a meterse entre las mantas y tratar de conciliar el sueño que llego mucho, mucho después.

En Premios Anuales…

En el cuarto del Slytherin, las mantas de la cama fueron descartadas con frustración, mientras en el rostro de Draco Malfoy se dejaba ver una idea perversa, abandonó la cama, llegando hasta la puerta de su habitación, la cual abrió sin dudar, cruzo el pasillo y entró en la habitación de la castaña, notando con la poca luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana, la forma de la chica en el lecho que dominaba la habitación, lentamente se acercó, contemplando la delicada figura femenina, su inocencia, lo indefensa que lucia con su bello rostro enmarcado por los rizos castaños, la leona despertó, mirándolo sorprendida acercarse, en tanto el rubio tomaba el borde de la manta, levantándola, Hermione solo lo miraba expectante, mientras se hacia lugar dentro del tibio lecho, la mano de la chica rozó su rostro con ternura, sonriéndole mientras susurraba suavemente su nombre, su cuerpo entro en contacto con el femenino, un silencio armonioso se hizo, no había necesidad de palabras, él solo fijo sus pupilas plateadas en los rojos labios que lucían entreabiertos, expectantes, lentamente bajo el rostro, sintió la mano de Hermione abandonar su rostro y pasearse por sus rubios mechones, mientras lo acercaba a ella, tomando el control de la situación se colocó sobre la castaña, se apoyó en sus brazos para mirarla, mientras esta le sonreía pícaramente, pasando las manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente sobre al tela de su pijama mientras descendía, haciendo que placenteros escalofríos recorrieran la columna del hurón, para después apoyarse sobre sus brazos y levantarse hasta besar la pálida piel de su clavícula.

En un trance descendente hasta su pecho, abriendo lentamente los botones de la camisa de seda del chico, mientras lo miraba interrogante, al ver su piel lamió ligeramente sus pectorales, provocándole sensaciones placenteras, se dejo caer, levantando las cejas en mudo reto a las acciones del rubio, el cual tomó el reto como una invitación, sonriéndole pícaramente, descendiendo imitando el beso de la chica, apoderándose de su cuello, besando hasta el borde de la prenda que cubría el pudor de la leona, desabotono un botón… dos… notando como la respiración de la castaña se agitaba, notando su mirada anhelante, besó la piel descubierta, mientras sus manos vagaban por los confines de su cintura, subiendo lentamente, repentinamente, la castaña giró, dejándolo abajo de su delicado cuerpo, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, la miró morder sus labios, mientras bajaba el rostro, calentando con su aliento su rostro, estaba a punto de alcanzar sus labios cuando… ¡despertó!.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh maldita seas, sangre sucia!... – exclamó agitado y frustrado, miró la puerta de su habitación – no seas estúpido Draco… ni siquiera lo pienses… - se dijo así mismo, aunque la tentación era bastante, se levantó tranquilizando su respiración, mientras mojaba su rostro con agua fría, tomó una toalla secándose. Salió del baño, mirando con insistencia la puerta, sin poderse contener caminó hacia ella, abriéndola suavemente, caminó unos pasos hasta la puerta de la castaña, que se encontraba cerrada, miró el picaporte tomándolo "_¿qué demonios haces?... de verdad que estas mal… aléjate de esa puerta… recuerda quien eres… y quien es ella… no puedes… no debes… pero ¿y si ella... y si también…?"_ aún con la mano en la perilla, respiró queriendo tomar valor, la giró lentamente, escuchando el clic al abrirse, cuando – ¡arrrrrrrggggggggggg malditas seas Granger! – masculló en un susurro para después volver a su cuarto, más frustrado que antes.

Se dejo caer en su cama, colocando las manos en el rostro, frustrado – ¡maldita seas Granger! ¡ahora también me estas volviendo loco!… ¡argggggg te odio…!.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

, . · · K kreen k suceda???

· , . · · Ke hará Hermione???

· , . · · Draco cederá a su tentación???

· , . · · Blaise caerá en las garras de Pansy???

· , . · · Nott comprenderá lo que le pasa a Draco???

· , . · · Ginny le dirá a sus padres acerca de Blaise en el siguiente partido??? O se los dirá Ron??? O los gemelos???

· , . · · Descubrirán las marcas en el cuello de Ginny???

· , . · · Neville se disculpará con Luna??? Volverá con el???

· , . · · Lav entenderá lo que Ron necesita???

· , . · · Se rendirán los cupídos Weasley en su misión "bye bye Brown, Hola Luna"???

· , . · · Ke le hará Zabinni a Gerry ahora ke sabe la verdad???

· , . · · Kien más sabrá el secreto de Hermione???

· , . · · Ke dirá el consejo de padres cuando se reciban las cartas de Pansy???

· , . · · Cho Chang logrará su objetico con Potter???

· , . · · Pansy se quedara con Zabinni???

· , . · · Krum hablará con Hermione por fin????

· , . · · Ofenderá la mama de Cedric a los padres de Gotty???

· , . · · Hasta cuando se irán los franceses???... Dejaran a Harry en paz??? Harry tomara venganza por la broma???

· , . · · Ginny se olvidará por fin de Harry y se quedará con el wapo Zabinni???

· , . · · Para que se unirán tantas personas en esa junta tan misteriosa???

· , . · · Draco presentará a Nurit como su novia ante Narcissa???

· , . · · El secreto será descubierto???

· , . · · Kien saldrá herido en el próximo partido???

· , . · · Sirius y Remus seguirán dando consejos??? Los harán igual a ellos???

· , . · · Hermione por fin terminará de recordar???

Esto y mas será resuelto en el next chap… se aceptan sugerencias… y muxos reviews!!!!

Aclaraciones:

No estamos seguras que los recuerdos regresen de pensadero a la mente, pero es la teoría que estamos manejando por que no se pueden dejar ahí tus recuerdos para siempre.

En Ravenclaw no hay cuadro, es un pomo o cerradura en forma de águila, la que da acceso a esta Torre.


	15. De la pasión al odio

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto después de más de un año… no es que no quisieramos publicar, pero el tiempo se nos pasó caóticamente… y no es que dejaramos de escribir, simplemente es que este capitulo es enorme… si, sabemos que algunas personas preferirian que publicaramos en partes y mas frecuentemente, pero nlo que sucede es que se cortan las ideas y se pierde la escencia… por eso preferimos tardarnos y dejar un capitulo extenso para que ustedes puedan leer y entiendan la escencia de todo ese dia, porque narramos dias enteros, pero esta bien, hemos de solucionar eso, ya que cuando acabe el Torneo los capitulos se volveran más cortos ya que no tendremos que manejar a tantas personas.

Tambien sabemos que preferirian que nos enfocaramos en Draco y Hermione, pero no podemos desarrollar una relacion tan estrecha en unos cuantos días, esto toma tiempo. En cuanto a las demas parejas tambien hacen parte del contexto ya que Theo y Blaise atraviesan por algo similar. Así que pedimos comprensión.

**Pedimos una gran disculpa por el retraso en la actualización y esperamos seguir contando con el apoyo de todos nuestros lectores, así como con sus reviews.**

Los agradecimientos están al final, así como otros anuncios.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**De la pasión al odio…**_

En Premios Anuales…

Hermione abandonaba la cama, aún cansada, caminó al baño con somnolencia, tallándose ligeramente los ojos.

- ¡Por Merlín! Entre el Torneo, las fiestas y Malfoy van a acabar conmigo – expresó mientras miraba sus ligeras ojeras en el espejo del baño. Despojándose de sus ropas se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia recorriera su figura.

Respiró profundamente recordando el día anterior - ¡Por Gryffindor! No se de dónde saqué tanto valor… enfrentar a Draco no es sencillo, pero como le dije ya no hay vuelta atrás… este es un paso que va a cambiar toda mi vida, él cambio mi vida… y eso no se que tan bueno sea; a veces con querer las cosas no es suficiente…

Alzó su rostro dejando que las gotas de agua lo acariciaran – Si tan solo esto no fuera tan complicado – una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios – pero eso es lo que me gusta, que Malfoy es complicado… - se detuvo a pensar en su última frase – pero esto va más allá, hay un mundo allá afuera que esta en contra de esto, que no sabe lo que se esta tejiendo detrás de las apariencias…

Cavilando o más siendo torturada por estos pensamientos, salió del baño, dejando escapar el vapor del pequeño cubículo, envuelta en su bata de baño, estaba dispuesta a cambiarse cuando una ligera brisa llamó su atención, siguiendo el camino, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, notando que estaba ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Acaso... - abrió del todo la puerta, mirando hacia todos los lugares posibles, hasta que se cruzó con la puerta de Malfoy, escudriño el piso en busca de pisadas o alguna pista que le dijera si él había estado ahí recientemente, pero no había nada – anoche yo cerré la puerta… estoy segura - razonó en busca de una respuesta, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro, mientras cerraba la puerta y se disponía a vestirse.

- ¿Y si Malfoy…? no, no puede ser… - se detuvo pasmada ante tal inferencia - ¡OH por las barbas de Merlín! – se llevó la mano a su boca, tratando de evitar soltar el grito que se alojaba en su garganta, ese grito de emoción - ¡no lo puedo creer! – dio unos pasos hacia su tocador aún en ese shock de emoción.

Se miró en el espejo, su corazón no podía latir más fuerte por la emoción – Malfoy… Malfoy… ¡Estuvo aquí! – pronunció tratando de creerlo, de que su cerebro procesará tal hecho – ok Hermione, tranquilízate, solo es una posibilidad… solo una posibilidad – volvió a sonreír pero esta vez más confiada – no lo puedo creer… - trató de tranquilizarse, hasta que notó que el reloj seguía corriendo - ¡por Gryffindor! ¡Ya es muy tarde… y yo aún estoy en bata!...

Poco después escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua cerrarse, una sonrisa traviesa se posó en su labios, rápidamente terminó de arreglarse, salió minutos después, necesitaba solo quedar un par de pasos atrás del rubio…

En la otra habitación...

El rubio más sexy del mundo mágico abría sus parpados, revelando sus bellas pupilas plateadas, miró el techo con frustración, para luego desquitar un poco de su coraje, aventando las mantas a un lado.

- ¡Maldita seas Granger! - murmuró, mordiendo las palabras con furia, poniéndose de pie se encaminó al baño, donde prácticamente se arrancó el pijama y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, aún antes de haberla templado, así que lanzó un sonoro grito de sorpresa, rápidamente moderó la temperatura y terminó de ducharse, sin querer pensar en nada, solo quería poder descansar… que todos sus tormentos con esa hermosa tentación manifestada en Hermione Granger terminaran.

Salió del baño con una ligera toalla atada a sus caderas, mientras que con pasos furiosos llegaba hasta su closet, donde tomó uno de los muchos uniformes de su armario, lo aventó sin cuidado hacia su cama, escuchó algunos ruidos que provenían del exterior, lo que indicaba que su compañera de Sala ya se encontraba despierta, sin poder evitarlo recordó el incidente de la noche anterior.

- ¡Maldición Draco! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?... caer tan bajo – se recriminó duramente, sintiendo un gran coraje combinado con la impotencia, cerró su puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron de un color no comparable con su pálido tono de piel.

Furioso se acercó hasta el tocador, donde dejó caer al suelo un par de botellas que aventó con sus manos, dejando salir parte de su sentir - ¿Cómo diablos fui a caer tan bajo?... ¡Soy un Malfoy!, ¡lo tengo todo!… soy respetado, pertenezco a un grupo privilegiado de familias, soy rico… guapo, he tenido a las mujeres que he querido… pero tuve que dejarme ganar ante ella, justamente ella… a la que no puedo tener, la que no esta a la altura de mi vida, de la sociedad, de la pureza de sangre…

Golpeó con sus puños contra el tocador, haciendo temblar los pocos frascos que aún seguían intactos – Arrggghh no se cómo arrancarme esto, me quema… me hace alucinar, desear… eso es lo peor… si esto sigue no se cómo voy a lograr controlarme, anoche estuve a nada de entrar a esa maldita habitación, desee tanto hacerlo… poder tocarla, sentirla, hacerla mía…

- ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo?.... debo poder, esto ya no esta a discusión, esto tiene que ser así… es lo correcto – cortó su monologo al percatarse de su último argumento - pero… ¿correcto para quién?

Sin querer seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto, se tranquilizó y comenzó a vestirse en un silencio que solo lo hacia sentirse atrapado en esas cuatro paredes, frente al espejo intentaba anudarse la corbata, reparó su desastre y colocó nuevas botellas en su tocador.

Mecánicamente tomó un poco de gomina, la pasó por entre sus rubios mechones, peinándolos hacia atrás, se colocó la túnica se echo un poco de loción y volvió a fijar su vista en las pupilas grises reflejadas en el espejo – tienes que tomar el control total… no puedes permitirte nada de esos sentimientos que solo te hacen ser un idiota…. primero a Slytherin por esos y después al Comedor. No más estupideces, mantente firme y no flaquees ¿oíste?

Abandonó la habitación, descendiendo las escaleras rápidamente, abría la puerta de salida cuando escuchó como la leona bajaba las escaleras, no estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación, ya no más discusiones ni reconciliaciones estúpidas, no más flaquezas… abandonó el lugar sin mirarla, fingiendo un paso confiado, pero sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él, esa mirada que podía jurar lo estaba quemando, esa mirada que había logrado atravesar su helada barrera.

En Slytherin…

Blaise se miraba en el espejo analíticamente, revisando con minuciosidad su apariencia, mientras tanto, Nott esperaba recostado en la cama a que el moreno terminara su auto contemplación para así, poder salir del lugar.

- Vamos Blaise, no es para tanto, aunque te emperifolles nunca serás igual que un rubio, resígnate a ser moreno - se mofó divertido, ya que sabía que ahora se afanaba más por su arreglo debido a la Weasley, lo cual no le agradaba del todo ya que se había percatado de ciertos detalles que quizás Blaise había pasado por alto, pero ya encargaría de abrirle los ojos.

- Nott sabes perfectamente que me encanta ser moreno, tengo más sex appeal en un dedo que tú en todo tu pálido y rubio cuerpo. Si no me crees podemos preguntarle a mi club de fans… o a tu noviecita, ¿qué te parece? – interrogó malicioso, mirándolo a través del espejo.

- Imbécil… déjate de idioteces y termina de una buena vez, que tengo hambre – ordenó ligeramente molesto por el comentario.

- Si, si… ya voy – afirmó divertido, le gustaba molestar a Nott, ya que siempre se mantenía tan frió y controlado, sonriendo se dio una última mirada en el espejo, tomó su túnica y la colocó sobre sus hombros – ¿no esperaremos a Draco?

- No creo que venga, ya se que no puedes vivir sin el amor de Draco, pero yo tengo hambre, ¿te vas o te quedas?

- Esta bien, vámonos, ¿sabes qué deberías de tomar clases de yoga? Es bueno para el estrés - acotó el moreno, mientras Nott lo miraba con desesperación.

- Cierra la boca – expresó divertido, saliendo primero de la habitación, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Blaise.

Salieron de las mazmorras bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de varios de sus compañeros de casa.

En Gryffindor…

En la habitación de Brown, ella y Ginny se afanaban en desaparecer las marcas del cuello de la pelirroja, porque si llegaban a ser vistas por otra persona en especial por Ronald, se desataría un tumulto.

- Vamos Lav, haz algo, no puedo bajar así - suplicó ligeramente desesperada.

- Ya lo se, pero no se quita del todo y no tengo aquí… pero claro - se levantó y buscó entre los frascos del mueble, alzando uno con gesto de triunfo – ¡aquí esta!

- ¿Eso qué es? - interrogó con desconfianza.

- Tranquila Ginny, esto resolverá tu problema, es una poción para quitar los moretones, los golpes y esas cosas, cuando Ron se lastimó en un entrenamiento la Enfermera Pompfrey me la dio – explicó tranquilizándola.

- ¿Te la dio? ¿Así, nada más? – interrogó aún con desconfianza, después de todo la Enfermera no era conocida por ser proveedora de pociones.

- Bueno, es que le dije que no me gustaría que Ron fuera todo marcado por la escuela, ya sabes que mi novio no debe de estar marcado – afirmó con vanidad.

- Lav, Lav, no entiendes – murmuró triste, negando con la cabeza - bueno, pónmela para poder irnos, si no bajamos rápido los chicos se irán.

- Claro – inició el proceso untando la poción, mirando dudosa a la chica - y… Ginny, pudiste hacer que Blaise no diga nada ¿verdad? – inquirió la pelinegra, dejando caer los hombros ante el gesto negativo de su cuñada.

- ¡Lavender, Hermy se va a poner furiosa! – exclamó tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Lo se, pero dime lograste convencerlo ¿verdad? – repitió esperanzada.

- Blaise prometió no decirle nada a los Slytherin, pero yo tuve que prometer que tampoco le diría a Hermione que él esta enterado de su secreto – divulgó finalmente con aflicción.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Digo… ¿él planea algo malo contra ella o…? – titubeó, no queriendo augurar nada malo.

- No lo se, aunque no lo creo, pero ya ves como es Blaise y la verdad es que si se molestó mucho cuando supo que una impura había entrado a Slytherin – sentenció la pelirroja.

- ¿Sigue con eso? Yo pensé que por estar contigo, había retomado el buen camino – mencionó impresionada.

- Lavender... ¿Cuándo ha estado en el buen camino? – preguntó irónica - él sigue siendo un Slytherin ante todo y una cosa es que él y yo tengamos algo y otra muy diferente que él permita que alguien se burle de su casa – refirió seca.

- Bueno lo prometiste tú, pero yo puedo decirle a Hermy - exclamó lógicamente Brown.

- Ni lo pienses, además, con qué cara le vamos a decir que por culpa nuestra se ha descubierto su secreto, se va a enojar muchísimo con nosotras. Ella confiaba en que le sabríamos guardar el secreto – completó apenada, bajando el rostro.

- Lo se, ¿crees qué nos deje de hablar? – preguntó temerosa Lav.

- No lo se, pero espero que no y que lo que Blaise planea no sea nada malo – mencionó esperanzada, mientras miraba como las marcas en su cuello desaparecían después de que la pelinegra le untara la poción.

- Listo, ahora termina de arreglarte y vámonos, los chicos ya deben estar abajo - la apuró Brown, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, no quería pensar en lo que Zabinni le haría a Hermione.

En otra parte de Gryffindor…

Harry Potter despertaba después de una tormentosa noche, aún con las ojeras que evidenciaban el poco tiempo que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Se puso de pie aún somnoliento y como siempre de camino al baño sacudió a Ron, miró alrededor, Dean y Seamus se estaban terminando de alistar, mientras que Neville le daba la espalda ya que miraba por la ventana.

Saludó con pereza, recibiendo unos cuantos murmullos de respuesta, se adentró en el cuarto de baño, donde se dispuso a ducharse, pero esta vez con agua caliente ya había tenido suficiente de agua fría. Repentinamente unos cuantos gritos penetraron a través de la puerta cerrada, la voz de Neville era inconfundible y su tono era bastante elevado, otra más era del moreno era más suave y la del pelirrojo, pero no alcanzó a distinguir bien las palabras de este, así que se apresuró a ducharse para salir justo cuando Dean cerraba la puerta tras de si, sondeó la habitación encontrando solo a Ron sentado en su cama con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó intrigado.

- Lo de siempre, ese Neville que no puede mantener la boca cerrada - profirió en respuesta, mientras se tapaba el rostro con una almohada.

- Tómalo con calma… ¿te dijo algo de Luna? – incurrió caminando hacia su closet, dejando tras de si algunas marcas de agua.

- Mmmmm – respondió el pelirrojo, aventando la almohada aún lado, para después ponerse de pie y encaminarse al baño, donde se detuvo sonriente al ver como Harry miraba la ropa con duda, recordó que la noche anterior había escuchado ruidos entre sueños.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? - inquirió el ojiverde al notar la mirada extraña en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Dormiste bien Harry? - preguntó curioso, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver el rubor en las mejillas del buscador.

- Si, claro… ¿por qué? – cuestionó nervioso, acomodándose sus gafas con el dedo índice.

- Mmmm anoche creí oír ruidos raros, además de que antes de que me durmiera te oí pronunciar palabras in entendibles, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que era el nombre de Sol, ¿no será que tu tuviste un... digamos... sueño "divertido"? – interrogó pícaro, levantando las cejas.

- Yo... no, claro que no… digo, que cosas dices Ron... mejor vete a bañar - ordenó Potter evasivo.

- Mmm interesante ¿qué crees que dirían los primos… o la misma Sol si se enterará? - dijo mofándose del color que había adquirido su amigo.

- Eres un idiota, yo no… bueno… deja de calumniarme y... – intentó defenderse, pero la expresión de su amigo cambió, haciéndolo callar.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y si no fue con Sol? ¿Soñaste con Cho? ¿Te imaginas lo que diría Sol si se enterará de qué sueñas con Cho?

- Ron, cállate ya y ve a bañarte – mandó ruborizado, mientras daba un paso amenazante hacia él.

- Mmm información interesante ¿qué podré hacer con ella? - se oyó, mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta tras de si.

- Ronald, una palabra y eres hombre muerto - sentenció el ojiverde, mientras que desde atrás de la puerta cerrada se escuchaba una sonora carcajada.

Poco después ambos salían de su habitación mientras el ojiazul seguía embromando al pobre buscador, salieron de la Torre Norte con rumbo al Gran Comedor.

En Beauxbatons …

Las chicas de la selección francesa se encontraban sentadas en los cómodos sillones de la Sala común, escuchando las palabras de su capitana, algunas todavía estaban en pijama, ya que las habían levantado muy temprano, pero otras ya se encontraban vestidas y dispuestas para ir a desayunar.

- Bien, entonces si ya todo quedo claro, solo nos queda decirles como quiero que se alineen en esta ocasión, después de lo que ocurrió la vez pasada tenemos que poner más empeño en la anotación de puntos, no quiero más agresión de parte de nadie a menos que ellos lo hagan ¿quedo claro? - varias cabezas asintieron – ahora la alineación, intentaremos algo nuevo Domy, guardiana, Sari y Véri bateadoras, Sol, Juli y yo seremos cazadoras y gracias a que Abiány se siente indispuesta por la fiesta de ayer – dirigió su vista hacia la aludida, la cual se sostenía la cabeza y entre cerraba los ojos en señal de dolor - …Gaby DeLacour se estrenará como buscadora, con su ligereza esperamos que pueda ganarle a Potter o Malfoy.

- ¿Crees qué sea buena idea Altea? No es que no quiera que juegue Gaby, pero es muy novata para este juego tan importante, ¿no crees? – arguyó Sarianna.

- Lo se, pero necesitamos de su agilidad y velocidad, hemos visto jugar a Hogwarts y sus buscadores no son ningunos tontos.

- Sobre todo Potter ¿o no Sol? - interrogó picadamente Véridienne.

- Este… si… es muy buen buscador - respondió, ladeando su cabeza ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Si, es tan buen buscador que rápidamente "encontró" el Sol… ¿no chicas? - cuestionó Domy en un juego de palabras.

- Ya niñas, dejen en paz a Sol y su Potter… - manifestó divertida Altea.

- Además con lo que hizo Rogelle – colocó su vista en la francesa mirándola con resentimiento – Harry no jugará en este partido… así que el buscador será Malfoy – evidenció categórica Sol.

- Sea como sea dediquémonos a jugar – concluyó la capitana – Gaby, hay que tener cuidado con Malfoy, es ágil en la escoba y puede ser un problema – aconsejó sería Gallausiaux - ahora vayamos a desayunar – con eso se dio por terminada la junta.

Algunas de las chicas subieron a asearse, mientras que Sol esperaba por su hermano y Domy la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Vas a ver a Harry? – cuestionó divertida al ver como el sonrojo disminuía en las mejillas de su amiga.

- Si, ya debe estar esperándome en el Comedor, pero Iván como siempre, no se da prisa - contestó la francesa, mirando como por la escalera descendía la figura de su pequeño hermano – vamos Iván, te dije que te quedaras aquí, pero tu necedad de ir con tus primos ¿verdad?

- No me regañes Sol. Many y Pitty me dejaron subir a colocar las luces con ellos y Carlo me dijo que me iba a divertir, pero me quede dormido, ¿qué pasó? ¿De qué me perdí? – interrogó curioso el pequeño, que ya conocía como bromeaban sus primos.

- No preguntes Iván, mejor no preguntes, pero esos me las pagarán – completó Sol, con expresión vengativa.

- Tranquila Sol, yo voy a cambiarme, te veo después – acordó Domy subiendo por las escaleras.

- Bien, nos vemos - con eso la pareja de hermanos salió de Beauxbatons rumbo al Comedor.

En los pasillos…

Draco seguía su camino, sintiendo en su nuca la mirada de la castaña, al pasar por las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras pensó en seguir su plan e ir a Slytherin para alejarse de ella, pero la discreta risa que escuchó a su espalda lo hizo desistir y seguir de frente hasta el Comedor, no podía permitir que pensara que estaba huyendo de ella.

Su paso siguió siendo confiado, aunque en un gesto inconciente, limpio de sus manos el sudor ligero que las humedecía, llego hasta el Comedor, donde como siempre se detuvo en la puerta, mirando la mesa de su Casa en busca de Nott o Zabinni, pero no había señales de ellos.

- Esos… malditos holgazanes – masculló por lo bajo.

Resignado optó por caminar hacia el lugar más alejado, ya que cuando esos aparecieran no estaba dispuesto a oír los reclamos de parte de los demás miembros de su casa.

Se sentó y tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza, pero no bebió, solo lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, notando discretamente como la castaña tomaba asiento en la mesa de los leones.

- Lo último que me faltaba… que Granger se volviera una acosadora - murmuró para si, pero no pudo evitar recordar sus palabras la noche anterior "_en lo dicho… esta dañada_" - no seas idiota, no más estupideces Draco… ya no más – se dijo convencido, aunque por dentro la batalla que se libraba entre lo racional y lo irracional lo confundía cada vez más, así que optó por pensar en otras cosas - ¿dónde demonios se meten esos cuando uno los necesita?... ahora es cuando me vendrían bien las estúpidas bromitas de Blaise… al menos me distraerían.

En Gryffindor…

Hermione miraba divertida como Malfoy realizaba sus intentos por alejarse de ella, aunque debía admitir que era un buen actor, hasta el final quería mantenerse frío e inalcanzable.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… tan mal estas, ahora ya no me engañas – susurró para sí, esbozando una sonrisa divertida y dejando escapar una ligera risa al recordar como el dudo en entre los pasillos que llevaban a las Mazmorras y los que llevaban al Comedor. Tomó un vaso de zumo de calabaza y bebió un sorbo sin perder detalle de las acciones del rubio, claro no podía ser tan evidente así que tomó un libro de su bolsa y lo colocó frente a ella aparentando que leía.

"_¿Buscando a tus amigos?... ¿quién diría que ahora necesitas de ellos?, siempre escondiéndote tras otros, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a enfrentar las cosas tu solo?"._

En ese instante su atención fue atraída por un grupo en la misma mesa _"¿qué estará pasando?... por su miradas se nota que algo traman, ¿por qué miraran así a Draco?",_ observó un poco más, analizando las acciones, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"_Ahora entiendo… debe ser por Blaise y Theo, de seguro están tramando hacerles algo, claro después de todo ellos faltaron a las reglas de Slytherin y Draco como líder debe de imponerles el castigo, pero… ¿lo hará? ¿Será capaz de hacerles daño?"_ dejó que su mirada regresará al buscador, encontrándose con las pupilas plateadas _"¡Demonios!... ahora es cuando más me gustaría que me dejará estar a su lado, de seguro debe ser difícil para él… aunque sea el gran Draco Malfoy, líder de Slytherin, frío y calculador… pero ¿qué puedo hacer?"_.

En ese momento una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que su conexión con él se rompiera, se giró encontrándose con las figuras de las gemelas Patil.

- Tranquila Hermione – mencionó Padma.

- No te asustes, solo somos nosotras, además ¿qué puede tener de interesante ese libro? – aseveró la otra.

- Tu nunca paras, hay vida más allá de los libros – refirió la pelinegra sentándose a su lado.

Los Slytherin estaban a punto de llegar al Comedor cuando la mirada del moreno fue atraída por la figura de cierta de leona.

- Blaise ¿qué demonios te pasa?, ¿por qué pones esa expresión de idiota? – cuestionó al no escuchar la respuesta del rizado a su última pregunta, cuando se percató del por qué de la actitud de su amigo – tenía que ser…

Zabinni no prestó importancia a los comentarios de su acompañante y avanzó unos pasos más hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta del Comedor con Ginevra Weasley.

- Buenos días, Ginny – saludó galantemente, sabiendo que eran el centro de atención de muchas miradas, tomó la mano de la pelirroja, estrechándola suavemente, mientras se inclinaba a depositar un beso en los labios cereza de la leona.

- Buenos días Blaise - respondió ligeramente sonrojada por tantos pares de ojos sobre ellos - ¿cómo dormiste?

- Bien, gracias, aunque hubiera podido dormir mejor – añadió coqueto, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Dormido? – mencionó divertida, recordando su platica de la noche anterior.

- Bueno… si tu me hubieras querido acompañar sería diferente – respondió mirándola con un brillo malicioso.

- Blaise… te pueden escuchar – reprendió, esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, notando como Nott entraba al Comedor al igual que su amiga. Tomó su mano, guiándolo unos pasos lejos de la multitud curiosa.

- Tranquila no lo dije tan fuerte, además que les importa… ¿qué pasa, te notó extraña? – inquirió al ver como ella sondeaba el lugar.

- Blaise ¿no le harás nada malo a Hermione, verdad? – interrogó abruptamente, con lo que la sonrisa en el rostro moreno se desdibujo ligeramente.

- Ginny, no le habrás dicho que yo se la verdad, ¿o si? – incurrió, mirando fijamente las pupilas avellana de la leona.

- No, claro que no, pero no quiero que lastimes a Hermione, porque de ser así entonces yo tendría que… - manifestó débilmente.

- Tranquila Ginny, no le haré nada malo, solo le dejaré un par de cosas en claro a Gerry – replicó tranquilizador, aunque en su mirada dejaba ver cierto brillo helado.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó preocupada.

- Cosas de hombres - respondió evasivo - bueno, tengo que ir a desayunar, ¿nos veremos después?

- Por supuesto, pero Blaise recuerda que no te perdonaría si lastimaras a Hermione – sentenció firme, para después acortar la distancia entre los dos y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, aunque fue más en las comisuras de los labios que en la mejilla, con lo que se ganó que Zabinni levantará las cejas.

- En lo dicho Ginny, sigue jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar - auguró divertido, estrechándola ligeramente contra él.

- Eso esta por verse, nos vemos - sonriente caminó a su mesa, aunque estaba inquieta y más aún al ver la mirada de Hermione sonriéndole – más te vale no dañarla Blaise.

En Slytherin…

Draco nunca pensó en que se alegraría al ver a esas locas gemelas, pero por lo menos habían logrado que Hermione dejara de analizarlo, pero ahora eso le daba a él la oportunidad de observar como se desenvolvía ella con sus amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando divisó en la entrada la figura del rubio sin Zabinni, lo cual le extraño.

- ¿Por qué a esta hora y dónde esta el "negro"? – reclamó seco.

Nott solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba elegantemente asiento al lado de su líder.

- Llegamos tarde por culpa de Zabinni que no terminaba de arreglarse… y lo demás no te preocupes esta allá afuera con… - dejó inconclusa su frase esperando que quedará por entendido lo demás.

- Ese… - rodó sus ojos al captar – aún sigo sin entender que le vio a esa…

- Mmmmm yo prefiero desayunar que hablar de eso – acotó comenzando a comer - ¿y a ti qué te pasa? – inquirió al notarlo extraño.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso no ves como están complotando contra ustedes? – señaló al grupo de Slytherins.

Theodore no se dejó intimidar por eso, simplemente chasqueo su lengua y siguió desayunando como si nada, Draco estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el moreno por fin arribó a la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso la sangre sucia no te dejó dormir? – ironizó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba.

- Deja de hacer idioteces - ordenó Malfoy frustrado al ver las acciones del moreno.

- Uy que genio, no estamos de buenas ¿eh? – comentó tomando una vaso de zumo.

- Permítanme un momento - se disculpó Nott, caminado hacia su novia, que estaba por salir del Comedor.

- ¡Por Slytherin! – exclamó incrédulo Malfoy, mientras que Blaise sonreía al ver las acciones de su pálido amigo.

- Ya Draquito… deberías acostumbrarte, no es nuestra culpa que no estés de humor – aseveró malévolo el moreno.

En la entrada del Comedor…

- Buenos días Emi – saludó Nott, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su novia.

- Buenos días amor – respondió al saludo, mientras sus amigas se alejaban y varias miradas los taladraban a la distancia.

- ¿Todo esta bien? No ha pasado nada ¿cierto? - interrogó desconfiado al captar las miradas de varios de sus compañeros de Casa que abandonaban el recinto.

- No nada, todo está bien, deja de ser tan aprehensivo – pidió tranquilizadora, tocando la mejilla del rubio con ligereza.

- Mmmm es que no conoces a los de mi Casa – respondió negando con la cabeza.

- Tómalo con calma – expresó con ligereza la Ravenclaw, dibujando una sonrisa confiada en sus tiernos labios aunque por dentro tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

- Mira quién lo dice, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Pues no se, supongo que estar en mi Sala… quizás salga a caminar cerca del lago con mis amigas - repuso la chica.

- Ya veo, es mejor que te quedes con tus amigas, no me gustaría que te hicieran algo, si me necesitas manda una lechuza - expresó con seriedad.

- De acuerdo, ¿tú dónde vas a estar? - interrogó curiosa.

- Con Malfoy y Zabinni, hay ciertos asuntos que resolver – respondió evasivo.

- No te harán nada, ¿verdad? - cuestionó preocupada.

- No, mientras este con Draco es muy poco probable que nos hagan algo, pero hay que estar atentos – respondió, aunque sabia que los Slytherins eran capaces de todo.

- Ya veo, cuídate mucho por favor – le rogó, extendiendo su palma en la mejilla masculina.

- No te preocupes, nos vemos después ¿de acuerdo? – acordó volviendo a besar los labios de la pequeña Ravenclaw, para luego regresar a su mesa.

En Gryffindor…

Hermione agradecía que Lavender apareciera, las hermanas Patil estaban a punto de volverla loca con tantas preguntas sobre los franceses en principal sobre Carlo.

- Bueno días a todas – saludó la morena, sentándose junto a Padma.

- Buenos días Lav ¿y Ginny? – cuestionó Parvarti al no verla entrar.

- Ahhh pues ella esta ocupada con su galán – comunicó divertida, evitando mirar de frente a la castaña.

- ¿Esta con Blaise Zabinni? – inquirió con efusividad Padma.

- Si, si… pero no grites – pidió Brown.

- Pero cómo quieres que no, eso es todo un acontecimiento – objetó la Ravenclaw.

- Si, ¿dime cuántas veces un Slytherin se deja ver al lado de una Gryffindor?... ¡jamás! – alegó la otra gemela.

Hermione simplemente las miró con temor, a veces esas chicas podían ser demasiado efusivas, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la mesa de las serpientes, ahora que todas estaban entretenidas ella podía volver a lo suyo, notó el ligero alivio que dejó ver Draco al aparecer Nott por la puerta, percibiendo también un dejo de extrañeza mirando nuevamente la puerta, al parecer en busca de algo o de alguien.

- Hermione – le gritó Padma zarandeándola ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? – respondió ligeramente sorprendida y molesta por ser maltratada de esa manera, además que interrumpía su análisis acerca de Draco.

- Pero ¿por qué me gritas?, yo solo te quería preguntar tu opinión sobre la relación de Ginny con Zabinni – profirió la morena.

- Pues… yo… - no sabía qué decir después de toda ella se encontraba en un enredo más grande, pero gracias a la iluminación de Merlín, Ginny apareció en ese momento y ahora toda la atención estaba sobre ella, así que respiró aliviada.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Por fin! Cuéntanos todo – ordenaron las gemelas, mientras la pelirroja miraba a sus otras dos amigas con interrogación, pero no hubo tiempo para más ya que Padma la sentó a su lado sin permitir acción alguna.

- Tranquilas… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó confundida.

- No finjas danos detalles – exigió Parvati.

- Si, sabemos que estabas con el fascínate e inalcanzable Blaise Zabinni – agregó la otra, mientras Lavender y Hermione negaban con la cabeza al notar que media mesa las miraba gracias al efusivo tono de voz de las chicas.

- Ehh… podrían bajar la voz, no queremos seguir siendo el centro de atención – pidió Hermione, haciendo que las gemelas se concientizaran un poco y se tranquilizaran claro no lo suficiente para olvidar el tema.

- Ginny, o sea, que buen cambio hiciste - expresó Parvati picara.

- Si, de Corner a Dean de él a Potter y ahora Zabinni, no estas nada perdida, ¿eh? – completó Padma, divertida.

Un silencio apareció después de tal comentario, que no era necesario, Lavender tosió tratando de evitar que la furia de Ginny emergiera, ya era suficiente con el brillo asesino que iluminaba ahora sus pupilas.

- Ehhh chicas, eso no viene al caso ahora – expresó con diplomacia.

- Siempre me he dado a conocer por ser selectiva – recalcó la última palabra mientras su pupilas viajaban entre las dos gemelas, haciéndoles una indirecta.

- Chicas tranquilicémonos, además tenemos suficiente con las miradas y comentarios provenientes de Slytherin – prorrumpió lógica Hermy.

- Bueno como sea, retomemos, Ginny ¿qué pasa?, detalles – volvió a pedir Padma.

- No hay mucho que contar – pronunció tratando de hacerse la interesante, mirándolas de reojo, notando sus expresiones de incredulidad – bueno… no lo entenderían es otro nivel.

Granger levantó su ceja al escuchar tal comentario, mirándola con diversión "tenías que decirlo", negó con su cabeza y miró a Lavender quien solo sonrió en complicidad, retirando rápidamente su mirada lo cual le extraño.

- Perdón, ¿cómo qué no lo entenderíamos? – preguntó la leona.

- Es solo que no lo pueden comprender ya que nunca han estado con un Slytherin – concluyó vanidosa, sonriendo con superioridad, dejando a las gemelas sin poder imputar tal afirmación.

En tanto Hermione sonreía disimuladamente ya que al menos en ese comentario estaba de acuerdo con Ginny.

- Pues explícanos, porque después del baile de ayer créeme que todas queremos un Slytherin – afirmó Padma abanicándose el rostro con su mano.

- Tranquilas chicas, recuerden que es de Ginny y puede reservarse el derecho de contar su intimidad – opinó Lavender, ya que ella ya estaba enterada de los por menores.

- Pero Lav, a todas nos pareció genial lo de ayer, hasta Emi miraba a Zabinni sorprendida y a Sol le pareció bastante bueno – acotó una de las gemelas.

- ¿Qué? Pero si ya tiene a Harry, que no mire a Blaise – expresó con un tono celoso la pelirroja, haciendo que las gemelas sonrieran conocedoras, mientras Lavender negaba con la cabeza.

- Tranquila Ginny, Sol tiene a Harry, además solo decimos que bailó muy bien, nadie a hablado de quitártelo – replicó apaciguadora Hermione.

- Mmmm este Ginny, si miras discretamente a tu alrededor, podrás ver que tienes clavados figurativamente en tu espalda alrededor de 50 puñales - replicó la pelinegra, haciendo referencia a las miradas asesinas de las chicas del Colegio.

- ¿Qué? - sin discreción la pequeña pelirroja miró alrededor, notado lo dicho por su amiga, pero sobre todo, no pudo evitar la furiosa mirada de Pansy Parkinson, que le expresaba un odio enorme desde su mesa – ¡Por Merlín! esa esta loca.

- ¿Quién? – interrogó Lav, mientras captaba la mirada de la Slytherin – creo que esta furiosa.

- No me importa… que haga lo que quiera, Blaise esta conmigo – contestó firme la leona, regresándole la mirada furiosa a la Sly, la cual sostuvo por un par de minutos.

En tanto en la entrada…

Harry y Ron arribaban por fin al Comedor, de inmediato la mirada del ojiverde vagó hasta la mesa donde suponía estaría la selección francesa, pero no había rastro de la presencia de su novia, así que caminó algo desanimado a su mesa.

- Tranquilo Harry, seguramente se le hizo tarde, no pongas esa cara de decepción después de todo soñaste con ella o quizás con Cho - dijo divertido Ronald – ahhh mira ahí esta mirando como siempre acosadoramente, pero sonríele no seas patán – agregó con una palmadita en el hombro.

- Cállate Ron - pidió con una sonrisa irónica, mientras avanzaban hacia su mesa – si sigues por ese camino estas en peligro de que yo divulgue tu vida, recuerda que te conozco – espetó recurriendo al chantaje.

- No serías capaz – profirió incrédulo.

- Mmmm pruébame, me estas llevando a ser un Slytherin – manifestó amenazadoramente.

- A mi no me culpes, todo esto empezó por tus sueños… - acusó deslindándose de cualquier culpa.

- Shhh, cállate ya – ordenó a pasos de llegar al lado de las mujeres de su mesa, claro que Ron se sentó al lado de Lav, mientras que Harry lo hizo frente al pelirrojo, aún mirándolo con intimidación - buenos días.

- Buenos días - saludó Ron, mirando de reojo a su hermana, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras comía una rebanada de pan - tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Ginevra.

- Ron, es muy temprano, déjanos desayunar en paz por favor – pidió su novia, tomando la mano del pelirrojo, mientras sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

- Pero… es que… - captó la mirada de reproche de Harry, así que dejó caer los hombros derrotado - esta bien, pero esto no se acaba aquí, ¿oíste?

- Bueno chicos, les contaré que según los rumores que corren por aquí, los gemelos están organizando una fiesta, ¿sabes algo de eso Ron? – interrogó Parvati.

- No, no tengo idea, aunque conociendo a mis hermanos, todo es posible – respondió más interesado en su desayuno que en los rumores.

- Mmmm yo creía que tu sabias algo – replicó algo decepcionada la gemela.

En ese momento la asiática se levantó de su mesa dispuesta a salir del Comedor, claro no sin antes pasar cerca de la mesa de los leones para saludar a Potter.

- Bueno días Harry – pronunció con melosidad Chang al pasar rozando sus dedos en su hombro.

- B-buenos días Cho – saludó replegándose hacia Ginevra que estaba sentada a su lado.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – interrogó Chang, acercando su mano al rostro del ojiverde. En tanto el ojiceleste sonreía sarcásticamente mirando a Potter con las cejas levantadas.

De pronto Hermione divisó una figura conocida en el umbral, se dirigió a Lav, moviendo los labios sin sonido, al instante la pelinegra giró entendiendo lo que la castaña le había querido decir, rápidamente codeó a su novio, el cual la miró con interrogación, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró sin querer perder detalle del acoso de Cho sobre su amigo.

- Mmmm ya llego Sol – murmuró señalándola, mientras el guardián sonreía estaba vislumbrando una nueva oportunidad de molestar a su amigo y quizás salvarlo de la asiática.

- Harry, ya no sufras, todos sabemos que tu vida sin Sol no tiene luz – argumentó Bilius.

- ¿Y a quién le importa esa? – alegó Chang, mirándolos con resentimiento por interrumpir su platica.

- A todos nos importa y más a Harry, ¿qué no sabes que es su novia? – señaló recalcando sus palabras Hermione.

- ¿Su novia? Por favor… ella no pasará de este Torneo, a ese tipo de chicas no se les puede denominar novias – expuso despectivamente. En ese momento Harry se liberó de la mano de su mano, para después ponerse de pie, mirándola con enojo.

- Tu comentario es inapropiado, independientemente del Torneo ella es mi novia y aún después lo seguirá siendo, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme… – determinó serio, haciendo el ademán para que se retirara, de lo que no se había percatado es que no solo ese comentario había caído en cuenta en Cho sino también en otras personas.

- Pero… esta bien me voy, pero tu y yo aún tenemos algo pendiente – comunicó segura de si, pasándolo topándose con la francesa.

- Vamos Harry anímate, no permitiremos que Cho se te vuelva a acercar – ayudó Hermione, tratando de tranquilizar la situación más al saber que Sol había escuchado parte de la discusión.

- Ignórala recuerda las palabras de Sirius, no es rival para Sol, además todos sabemos que te flechó desde el primer momento en que la viste – comentó su amigo, levantando el tono de voz un poco, lo suficiente para que la pelirroja que se acercaba alcanzara a oírlo, sonriendo divertida.

- Ron, baja la voz - pidió Potter con un fugaz sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿quieres qué todo el mundo te escuche?

- ¿Perdón? ¿O sea qué no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que te guste desde el inicio? – interrogó divertida la francesa, haciendo que el ojiverde girara, sonriendo ampliamente al verla tras él.

- No claro que no… es que… bueno… - ante los tartamudeos del buscador, la cazadora se acercó sonriéndole, besando los labios del chico en un tierno roce.

- Tranquilo Harry, buenos días – saludó complacida.

- Buenos días Sol - respondió el buscador, dirigiendo sus pupilas al niño que los miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - buenos días Iván.

- Buenos días - respondió al saludo, para después repetirlo a todos los de la mesa, que respondieron divertidos.

- Ven Iván, siéntate – pidió Ron, haciéndole un lugar junto a él, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con su novia.

El rubio no podía terminar de creer en lo descarados que se habían vuelto esos, esperó a que Theo volviera para sermonearlos.

- Nott solo te esperábamos a ti, Draco no ha querido decirme nada incluso dejo su desayuno, creo que ya no me quiere ¿tu qué crees? – se mofó del silencio de su líder, aunque sabía que pasaba por la mente de este.

Theodore simplemente tomó asiento al lado del buscador – Yo no me meto en relaciones de dos.

- Mmmm no se supone que saliste a ver a tu noviecita… deberías venir de mejor humor, ya nadie me comprende, al menos tengo la atención de todas las chicas – exclamó vanagloriándose al ver la mirada por parte de las féminas.

- Blaise, temo decirte que ellas tampoco te miran a ti, sino a nosotros, recuerda que no eres rubio – bromeó Nott.

- ¡Ohh las barbas de Merlín! Has hecho una broma, mal hecha pero la hiciste, eso quiere decir que tu noviecita si te dio algo – expresó condescendiente.

Draco los miró con hastió, descruzo sus brazos y golpeó la mesa con su puño - ¿Quieren dejar de actuar como estúpidos? – ordenó captando así no solo la atención de sus amigos si no también de los complotadores de su Casa.

- Tranquilo Malfoy – dijo Nott un tanto sorprendido por sus acciones.

- Si, tómalo con calma, desayuna… la falta de alimento en tu sistema te pone mal – alentó el moreno.

- Déjate de estupideces Zabinni – habló posando sus frías pupilas en él - ¿qué demonios les pasa?, ¿cómo se atreven a exponerse de esa forma?... no conforme con salir con esas y con lo que pasó ayer, siguen pretendiendo mofarse de la Casa, si su intensión es hacer que esto no solo sea un castigo para ustedes sino para sus… sigan como van y verán de verdad las consecuencias – sentenció con frialdad, sintiéndose impotente, sabía que ellos se estaban arriesgando demasiado y que pronto él no podría hacer nada, pero detrás de esto también estaba el hecho de saber que ellos hacían lo que él no podía, que ellos tenían el valor de enfrentarse a todo por lo que sentían, pero él no podía darse ese gusto, no era correcto.

Nott dejó su tenedor y cuchillo sobre el plato – Malfoy…

- Basta, no quiero escuchar sus tontas razones, la verdad es que esto esta por explotar y no lo entienden, están aquí desayunando como si nada, mientras otros planean su desaparición – interrumpió explicación cualquiera que le pudieran dar, ya no estaba para escuchar sus argumento y palabras de amor y fe.

- Malfoy, nadie te ha pedido que vengas a concientizarnos, no me creas tan estúpido para no saber que están tramando, yo se me cuidar y si acaso temes cumplir con tus deberes como líder no nos eches a nosotros la culpa, mejor porque no culpas a quién es culpable de tus dudas, quién verdaderamente te ha hecho faltar a las reglas de Slytherin, no te preocupes por nosotros, preocúpate por ti – replicó con firmeza Zabinni.

- Suficiente de esto, no es necesario este tipo de situaciones – refirió secamente Theo.

- ¿No es necesario?, al contrario como líder nunca debía permitir este tipo de faltas y ridículos espectáculos - añadió molesto.

- Es muy tarde para querer tomar partido, esto ya no lo vas a poder detener, sea lo que sea que resulte – aseveró el moreno.

Las pupilas de Draco refulgaron de frustración, sin decir más se levantó, arrojando la servilleta con desdén, avanzó por pasillo con pasos enfurecidos, topándose con los rostros satisfechos de sus compañeros de Casa, se detuvo justo a su lado.

- Nadie sin excepciones, va a volver a cuestionar ni sobre pasar mi autoridad y las reglas que yo impongo y mucho menos las de Slytherin – puntualizó determinante, sin posar sus pupilas ellos. Abandonó el recinto dejando tras de si un ambiente de satisfacción, incertidumbre y un mal sabor de boca para algunos.

En el interior del Comedor aún reinaban los murmullos que iban y venían al presenciar tal escena.

- Esto no esta bien – murmuró después de varios minutos Nott, sin separar su vista de los ojos oscuros de Zabinni, que dejaban ver la irá reprimida y el sentimiento de abandono.

- Lo se, pero se tardo yo esperaba esto mucho antes – divulgó sintiendo aún pesadas miradas sobre ellos.

- ¿Y por qué estas tan tranquilo?, acabas de pelearte con Draco, tu que eres de quien se supone más cercano – murmuró extrañado.

- No estoy tranquilo y lo sabes porque tu tampoco lo estas, ambos estamos ocultando lo que en verdad queremos hacer, después de todo seguimos siendo Slytherins – prorrumpió amargamente acompañado de una sonrisa irónica.

- Cierto – concordó, sondeando discretamente el lugar, notando aún el alboroto del lugar, pero en principal la mirada interrogante de cierta castaña de Gryffindor.

- Es mejor que terminemos de desayunar – aconsejó el rizado, retomando su desayuno, aunque sabía que la amargura de su boca le impediría degustarlo.

- Mmmm quién lo diría de ti, no deberías ser aprensivo con él – aconsejó, tomando un sorbo de su zumo.

- No lo soy, pero espero más de él, no me hace gracia que se quiebre por una sangre sucia – susurró débilmente, lo suficiente para que solo lo escuchará el rubio.

- A nadie le hace gracia, pero quizás deberías darle otro enfoque – sugirió categórico.

- Mmmm aquí y en donde sea el punto sigue siendo el mismo – respondió obstinado.

- Creo que tu amor obsesivo por él no te deja ver más allá – agregó un tanto divertido.

- Mmmmm no me hace gracia Nott – dijo seco.

- Vamos ¿ahora ya no bromeas?, ahora es cuando necesitamos de tu pésimo sentido del humor – informó el ojiplata.

- Mi humor se lo llevó ese malagradecido – alegó ligeramente indignado.

- Estás preocupado por él - afirmó, al darse cuenta de cómo la expresión de su amigo había cambiado.

- No – negó rotundamente, mientras que Theo sonreía ante tal respuesta que sabía era una mentira.

- Y como yo no quiero ser él que diga qué haremos, te dejo a ti la elección – comunicó, no porque no pudiera decir por si solo qué hacer, sino porque sabía que Zabinni ya tenía la respuesta.

- Ahora terminar de desayunar, después iremos a dar un paseo no sin antes pasar a Slytherin por algo – comentó con seriedad.

En Gryffindor…

Harry contaba la broma de la que fue preso la noche anterior. Hermione sonreía al escuchar tal relato, pero su atención aún estaba sobre el líder de las serpientes.

- Y entonces todos salieron huyendo… - alcanzó a decir el ojiverde cuando el sonido del golpe sobre la mesa, llamó su atención, varias cabezas giraron presenciando como Malfoy se notaba molesto y era protagonista de una discusión.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar así como las especulaciones del motivo de tal pelea, varias miradas se posaron en la pelirroja Weasley, la cual no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, sin embargo la más atenta era la castaña que afligida observaba como su compañero de Sala arrojaba la servilleta, abandonando así su lugar en la mesa, lo vio avanzar por el pasillo con los puños cerrados, luciendo sus nudillos más pálidos acompañados de sus venas exaltadas, lo que era una clara señal del punto de furia del que era presa.

De repente su vista fue nublada por varias personas que se pusieron de pie, intentando lograr captar algún detalle más cuando el líder de las serpientes paró en seco frente a los claros complotadores que se mantenían atentos a las palabras del rubio.

En un auto reflejo Hermione se levantó apoyando sus manos en la mesa, pero solo logró percibir la salida del ojiplata, regresó su vista a Blaise y Nott los cuales no podían ocultar el azoro que les había causado la actitud de Malfoy. En un impulso avanzo por el pasillo con la intensión de salir y buscarlo.

- Hermione ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Padma tomándola del brazo. La ojimiel volteó frustrada por haber sido detenida.

- Y-yo… - se paró en seco, cayendo en cuenta de su proceder.

"_¡Diablos!, ¿y ahora qué le digo?, ohhh demonios no puedo irme así sin dar explicación alguna, pero…",_ miró la puerta con añoranza y frustración, regresó su vista a la mesa donde todos volvían a sus asientos, era demasiado tarde, no podía irse. Con impotencia volvió a su asiento, posando su mirada en aquellos a los que el Slytherin había dejado tras de si, a los que Gerry podía considerar como sus amigos.

- No lo puedo creer, nunca había visto así a Malfoy – mencionó Parvarti.

- Me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado? – profirió Lavender.

- No lo se, pero yo tome grandes fotos – intervino Colin, con cámara en mano, dejando a todos con expresiones de incredulidad.

- Ese hurón siempre queriendo ser protagonista, debió ser solo un berrinche de los muchos que hace, aunque hacía mucho que no pasaba – espetó con desdén y extrañeza Ron.

Ginny por su parte no podía alejar su vista del moreno, después de todo también a ella le afectaba lo que había pasado, unas enormes ganas de ir con él se adueñaron de ella, pero no podía exponerlo a otra escena. Ahora tenía a todo el Comedor sobre él, cerró su puño impotente, simplemente observando con impotencia la espalda del rizado.

- ¿Ves Ginny?, ¿eso quieres?, que clase de gente hay en esa Casa, reflexiona, Zabinni no es mejor que Malfoy – agregó inoportunamente el ojiazul.

- Ron, creo que tu comentario no viene al caso – puntualizó Lavender, al notar lo conflictuada que estaba su amiga.

- ¿Cómo que no?, es mejor que se de cuenta que ese no es bueno – añadió obcecado.

- Ron, no es el momento – cortó Harry, no quería que ahora ellos fueran los que protagonizaran una discusión, además era evidente que la pelirroja no estaba para ese tipo de comentarios.

- Si Won-won, por favor – pidió su novia.

- Pero ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó sin entender el pequeño francés.

- Mmmm es algo difícil de explicar Iván – respondió su hermana, dirigiendo su vista hacia la castaña, que sin duda sabía también le afectaba lo sucedido.

- Malfoy parecía enfurecido, ¿tendrá qué ver con las relaciones de Zabinni y Nott? – comentó intrigada Padma, mirando a Ginevra.

- Puede ser, pero ¿y Malfoy a dónde abra ido? – manifestó curiosa la otra gemela.

- Quizás este en tu Sala Hermione, creo que no es bueno que te aparezcas por ahí o se desquitara contigo – dijo Padma, mirándola con extrañeza ya que parecía no tomarle importancia sus palabras.

- Hermione ¿estas bien? – inquirió el ojiverde, percibiendo un aire de preocupación en su rostro _"Mmmm ¿qué le pasara?, ¿acaso… esta preocupada por Malfoy?, no, no puede ser… pero ayer cuando hablamos con ella sobre Gerry, los defendía demasiado, pero la realidad es que algo esta pasando con Malfoy y sus amigos, esto no pronostica nada bueno, debo averiguarlo… quizás deba decírselo a Dumbledore…"._

- Eh… si claro – respondió tardíamente la ojimiel, sacando de sus pensamientos al elegido que aún la miraba analíticamente - ¿pasa algo Harry?

- No, nada – sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las serpientes, el grupo de facinerosos intercambiaba comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido.

- Hasta que Malfoy esta cumpliendo con su deber – opinó Bole.

- Si, comenzaba a pensar que se había ablandado - argumentó Higgs observando a los traidores con brillo satisfactorio.

- Todos lo llegamos a pensar, pero no es líder por nada… aunque sus palabras no me agradaron – señaló con resentimiento Bletchley.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?, después de su actuación de anoche atacando a los traidores sin su autorización – comentó lógica Millicent.

- El punto es que desde ahora las cosas cambiaran, a llegado el momento de que cumpla con su promesa y sino el Consejo intervendrá – comunicó Parkinson con una sonrisa triunfante, dejando que su vista viajara al moreno para después posarla sobre su enemiga, la menor de los Weasley. _"Ah llegado el momento de saber tu respuesta Blaise_".

En otra parte del Castillo…

En su Despacho el Director de Hogwarts se encontraba reunido con los Directivos de los diferentes Colegios, además de un encargado de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch y el Jefe de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, acordando los últimos detalles del Torneo, así como la Clausura.

La junta se llevó en relativa calma, la gente abandonaba la habitación cuando Sir Nicolas hizo su aparición.

- Dumbledore te traigo noticias – anunció.

- ¿Qué sucede Sir Nicolás? – cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio.

- Eventos reprobables han ocurrido en el Comedor, durante el desayuno – comunicó el fantasma.

- ¿Reprobables? ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió sin entender.

- Los alumnos de Slytherin, principalmente el joven Malfoy tuvo la descortesía de protagonizar una penosa discusión con los miembros de su Casa ante todo el Comedor – divulgó indignado - ¿cómo es posible que se den estas situaciones cuando somos anfitriones del Torneo?, ¡que mala impresión se llevaran los invitados!, debes hacer algo al respecto – exigió Nick Casi Decapitado.

Albus medito unos minutos sobre la información que le acaba de ser dicha, nada bueno presagiaba que Malfoy protagonizara ese tipo de hechos, dada su posición y el peligro que podría correr.

- Entiendo… tomaré las medidas pertinentes – aseguró el anciano.

- Eso espero, pero ¿qué se podría esperar de unos Slytherin?, después de todo el Barón Sanguinario nunca ha sabido ser un buen fantasma – atacó para después desaparecer a través del muro.

Sin perder tiempo Albus se levantó y mandó una lechuza urgente al Jefe de la Casa verde y plata.

En los corredores del Castillo…

Draco avanzada furioso aún con la impotencia dentro de él, se detuvo en seco harto de todo y golpeó su puño con toda la fuerza posible contra la pared – Son unos idiotas… todos… - gritó dejando salir el coraje.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera desaparecer todo, se recargó en el frío muro, respirando profundamente varias veces.

"_¿Cómo es posible que este dejando que esto me sobrepase?, ¿qué diablos esta pasando?... todo esta derrumbándose…",_ de repente percibió como unos pasos se acercaban a él, abrió sus ojos observando por el ventanal los Terrenos, se incorporó y se alejó rápidamente, hasta llegar a un lugar escondido entre los grandes árboles oculto de miradas indiscretas, tomó asiento en un gran roca que sobresalía, mirando con resentimiento a la lejanía donde la sólida estructura del Castillo dominaba el paisaje.

- ¿Cómo las cosas llegaron a este punto? – se preguntó confundido, elevando su rostro hacia el cielo, cubierto por el follaje del bosque – estoy harto de todo… de esta situación estúpida, yo estaba bien… soy premio anual, soy líder de Slytherin…las mujeres me adoran y ahora tengo a Nurit, pero tenía que venir esa… esa ¡sangre sucia! A arruinarlo todo junto con su pobretona amiga… esa idiota Weasley que solo ha venido a apendejar al imbécil de Zabinni y ya me lo volvió un solapado, un románico ridículo… un perdido… ¡Merlín! ¿Qué demonios le dio? Y luego Nott, el único que siempre mostró tener más cerebro, él que no rompía ninguna regla… el perfecto santurrón me sale con que anda con una mestiza… ¡una mestiza! – se levantó tomando una piedra del suelo lanzándola con furia contra la corteza de un árbol.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos es posible?! Y yo permitiendo este tipo de desafueros, se supone que debo saber todo lo que ocurre en Slytherin y ahora unos imbéciles vienen a exigirme, a mi… ¿cómo se atreven?, no son nada… y todavía pretenden decirme lo que puedo, debo o no hacer… a mi, el líder de Slytherin, porque quieran o no ninguno de ellos es lo suficiente para tener ese cargo – manifestó sacando su enojo, pateando algunas ramas secas, continuó así por varios minutos, hasta que se cansó y se volvió a recargar en la piedra.

- Mi vida se la esta llevando un carajo… - cortó al evocar el recuerdo de Hermione, echó su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando largamente, dejando escapar su aliento con pesadez - ¡maldición!... la odio, jamás debí dejar que esto pasará… ni siquiera debí comenzar a verla como mujer… ella nunca debió pasar de ser una sangre sucia amiga del Cara rajada – estrelló su puño contra la roca en un gesto impotente, las imágenes de ella seguían recorriendo su mente – pude negarme a estar en esa maldita Sala con ella, pero no… creí poder manejarlo y lo estaba logrando… pero todo pasó tan rápido, debí hacerle caso a mi padre – exclamó con frustración.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Él y Blaise se encontraban en la residencia del último, disfrutando de unos días libres, después de todo el estar con su familia no era precisamente vacacionar; ya era más de media tarde, el sol iluminaba con sus calidos rayos el jardín donde ellos disfrutaban cómodamente en sillones.

- Cartas para el señor Malfoy – anunció el elfo domestico de la familia Zabinni.

- Vaya Draco, ni en vacaciones dejas de ser vigilado – murmuró Blaise burlón.

- No es mi culpa que tu no seas querido por tu madre – comentó en respuesta el rubio, arrebatando las misivas de manos del elfo, para luego ignorarlo.

- ¿Quién te escribe? – interrogó curioso el moreno.

- Una es de Hogwarts – afirmó, rompiendo el sello y leyendo con desinterés, mientras leía una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro por un momento, para después desaparecer y mostrar una mueca de desprecio – ¡no puede ser posible! – gritó, levantándose de si sillón y caminando de un lado a otro con pasos furiosos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió extrañado, arrebatándole el pergamino cuando pasó a su lado - veamos qué te puso así – refirió, leyendo con interés, para después mirar a su amigo con expresión de pesar – tu con la sangre sucia… eso será todo un espectáculo.

- Cierra la boca, eso no será así – aseveró, mientras pensaba en la manera de evitar que eso ocurriera.

- Bueno, bueno, en vista de que no la leerás, dame la otra carta para leerla – expresó intentando arrebatársela.

- ¿No sabes que no se lee la correspondencia ajena? – abrió el sobre, rompiendo el sello, para después leer la distinguida caligrafía de su progenitor, dibujando una sonrisa irónica – ¿lo ves?, te lo dije – replicó lanzándole la carta, la cual Blaise leyó en voz alta

"_Draco te supongo enterado de tu honor como premio anual, así como de lo despreciable que es el tener que compartir tal honor con una sangre sucia. Me encargaré de llevar esto al Consejo de padres, ningún Malfoy compartirá Sala con una despreciable sangre sucia, como es ella._

_Por otro lado, como es posible que permitieras que una sangre sucia estuviera a tu nivel, se espera mucho más de ti como miembro de esta honorable familia, así que espero que hagas todo lo que este en tus manos para ser el único premio anual._

_No quiero que te mezcles con esa clase de gente, no olvides quien eres y no quiero enterarme de que te permitas relacionarte con tal clase de seres._

_Te haré saber las decisiones del Consejo._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

- Esto se pone interesante – sonrió divertido.

- ¿Interesante?, es insultante que hayan pensado en ponerme con esa… esa, entre todas las que hay en Hogwarts… ese viejo esta loco – aseveró de mal humor.

- Quizás pensó que no seria bueno una Sala solo par ti, con la santurrona ahí no podrás hacer nada, a menos que te relacionaras con ella – expresó realizando una pausa analizando su ultimo comentario para después rectificar – pensándolo bien… tienes razón el anciano esta loco.

- Claro que tengo razón, además yo jamás me involucraría con esa… ni siquiera la veo como mujer, además yo no recojo lo usado por el Cara rajada o el Come babosas – afirmó determinante.

- Y no olvides que también tuvo que ver con Krum, hay que reconocer que no es cualquier sangre sucia… ha llegado alto – reconoció el moreno.

- Krum ese… después de verlo caer tan bajo, ya no es considerado como algo bueno, es un traidor de sangre – completó el ojiplata.

- Mmmm pues algo ha de tener esa… no se qué, no me preguntes, nunca la he visto tan detenidamente… a excepción de cuando fue el Baile de Navidad, hay que admitir que se esmeró para lucir como dama – recordó Zabinni.

- Zabinni, no seas idiota, ella jamás será una dama, es una inmunda sangre sucia y siempre lo será – concluyó firme.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

- Así debía haberse quedado… como una inmunda sangre sucia, pero no… tenía que caer con ella, con ella… ¡maldita sea, no debí confiarme!… y ahora ya es demasiado tarde, no puedo cambiarlo – expuso derrotado sintiendo como una oleada de dolor y pesar se apoderaba de él – nadie más debe enterarse de esto, no es lo que se espera de mi… finalmente entiendo que mi padre tenía razón, yo no debía haberme relacionado de ninguna forma con ella… nosotros los sangre pura no podemos, ni siquiera esta permitido… y hasta ahora comprendí que se paga caro, no puedes nada más comenzar algo y esperar que la gente no intervenga, ¡maldita sea! – explotó nuevamente, dejando que una lagrima saliera, la cual limpió inmediatamente.

- Me avergüenzo de mi, ¿cómo pude caer tan bajo? – pasó sus manos por su rubia cabellera – pero yo… no se… nunca me había sentido así, nunca había deseado tanto estar con alguien, pero ¿por qué ella?... he tenido a tantas… ¿por qué ella?, la única que no puedo tener… la que esta prohibida – dejó salir un grito de impotencia.

- No se qué voy a hacer, pero no puedo permitir que esto llegue más lejos, ya no… tengo que volver a tomar el control de la situación – asintió para si, cuando el sonido de unos pasos sobre la otoñal vegetación llamaron su atención.

- Si tienes razón ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser tú…

En el Comedor…

Los alumnos retomaban las conversaciones aún mencionando el tema de la conducta de Malfoy, en Gryffindor el tema se había sepultado claro por bien de algunos, ya que otro evento vendría a cobrar más importancia.

- Yo insisto, no me gusta el horario del partido – afirmó el pelirrojo enfurruñado.

- Pero Ron, es más práctico, después de todo permite que ustedes duerman bien – replicó Lavender con inteligencia.

- Yo opino lo mismo Ron, después de todo, las fiestas han abundado últimamente y necesitamos descansar – expreso Harry a favor.

- Eso lo dirás tu por tus horas de llegada, además de que te da "insomnio" – murmuró sonriéndole con doble intención al afirmar lo último.

- ¿Tienes insomnio, amor? – cuestionó Soleil, delineando el rostro del león con su mano – ahora entiendo tus ojeras.

- Si… yo… no es nada, solo… Ron exagera.

- No estarás volviendo a tener pesadillas ¿o si? – inquirió inquieta Hermione.

- No, no he tenido pesadillas… desde hace días – respondió evasivo, sonriéndole ligeramente.

- ¿Pesadillas? ¿Insomnio? Amor, tienes problemas de sueño – aseguró Moon preocupada.

- Todo sería diferente si durmiera acompañado – replicó coqueto Harry, tratando de evitar el tema de las pesadillas, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos ante tal afirmación, mientras que las mejillas de su novia se teñían de un intenso rosado.

En ese momento Víktor Krum, que se encontraba sentado en su mesa, decidió que era el momento de aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse a la castaña que lo evitaba desde su llegada, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella.

Con un último trago de su jugo se puso de pie y con paso decidido se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, al llegar un silencio opresor se hizo presente, mientras que Potter y Weasley lo miraban con resentimiento.

- Mione, necesito hablar contigo - pidió, ignorando las miradas de los presentes.

- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo - repuso Ronald poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilo Ron - pidió la castaña levantando su mano.

- Hermione, no estarás pensando en hablar con él ¿o si? – cuestionó Harry, levantándose de su lugar.

- Chicos, por favor, no queremos otra escena - clamó la leona, fijando su mirada en el búlgaro – Viktor, no creo que tu y yo tengamos nada de qué hablar.

- Solo serán unos minutos, aún hay cosas que aclarar – insistió el búlgaro.

- Si es así, hablaremos una última vez – musitó la ojimiel levantándose, ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos – discúlpenme chicos, volveré en un momento.

- Pero Hermy – intentó disuadirla Ginny.

- Estaré bien – sonrió tranquilizadoramente, para después abandonar el lugar seguida del hosco.

- No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo se fue con ese después de lo que le hizo? – alegó molesto el pelirrojo.

- Ron, Hermione sabe lo que hace – comentó la pelinegra.

- Mmmm aunque debemos admitir que Viktor sigue muy guapo – mencionó analítica Padma.

- Si, la edad le ha caído muy bien – agregó la otra.

- Pero eso no cambia lo que le hizo – alegó indignada Ginevra, cuando notó como Zabinni se levantaba de su mesa y avanzaba hacia la salida al lado de Nott, se sintió impotente de no poder ir y alcanzarlo para saber cómo estaba. _"Blaise… ¿estarás bien?..."_

Soleil volteó siguiendo la mirada de la pelirroja a la puerta percatándose de la salida de los Slytherins _"Mmmm ya veo, ¿estas preocupada por él?... igual que Hermy, algo esta pasando y ambas se sienten impotentes por no saber qué es, algo me dice que este suceso es solo el principio, no conozco a Malfoy, pero al parecer no esta bien… ahora más que nunca Hermy debe tener en claro lo que quiere… espero que su platica con Krum termine de cerrar sus asuntos pendientes…"_

- Sol… - llamó el ojiverde, estrechando ligeramente su mano.

- Ehh… si, perdón – pronunció sonriéndole tiernamente, regresando a la realidad.

En Slytherin…

Blaise terminaba su desayuno, mientras meditaba lo que iba a hacer.

- Mira, mira… - señaló Nott con la vista, discretamente le moreno giró notando la presencia de Viktor Krum en la mesa de los leones.

- Vaya, vaya… creo que alguien no le va a gustar esto – murmuró con una diminuta sonrisa – vámonos…

Nott se levantó elegantemente, dejó su servilleta y avanzó al lado del moreno, al pasar junto a sus compañeros, Blaise se giró sonriéndoles divertido.

- Eres un idiota – susurró el rubio divertido.

- ¿Qué? Solo les sonreí, después de todo no les voy a dar el lujo de verme derrotado… antes prefiero morir – comentó firme.

- No seas exagerado - dijo incrédulo.

- Mmmm – murmuró únicamente apurando su paso hacia las mazmorras. Entraron a la Sala y sin hacer paradas se dirigieron al cuarto del moreno.

- ¿A qué vinimos? – inquirió Theodore dejándose caer en la cama.

- Por esto – evidenció mostrando una botella, que rápidamente guardó en su mochila - y ni siquiera intentes acomodarte… que ya nos vamos – acotó arreglando su atuendo.

- ¿Piensas tomar? – cuestionó irónico, incorporándose - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya veras… y créeme vamos a necesitar de la botella – aseveró abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Theodore no cuestionó más y lo siguió, esperando no arrepentirse de hacerlo, avanzar por los pasillos hasta llegar al corredor que dada hacia los terrenos, lo cual le extraño, pero prefirió no preguntar, caminaron por senderos hasta llegar a donde el bosque se volvía más espeso.

- Zabinni… - logró articular cuando el moreno lo silencio, tapándole la boca -¿qué diablos…?

El moreno no le dio importancia y avanzó lentamente escuchando las frases a la nada de su amigo - Si tienes razón ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser tú…

En los pasillos del Castillo…

Una pareja caminaba en silencio ajenos a lo que cada uno pensaba, Hermione miraba los ventanales desde donde se podía apreciar la extensión de los terrenos. _"¿Dónde estarás?... ¿En la Sala? ¿Estarás bien?… yo se que siempre dices que estas bien, aunque te estés muriendo, todo por el orgullo de no verte derrotado, pero… ¿de verdad estarás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste así? ¿Por qué ellos no te siguieron? Algo muy grave debe pasar, eso no fue solo una pelea más ¡demonios! Y yo sin poder hacer nada…"_

- Mione – llamó tomando su mano, señalando una banca con vista hacia el lago.

La castaña salió de su ensoñación, entendiendo el gesto de Viktor - No… mejor hablemos de una vez, ¿qué sucede? – miró con interrogación las pupilas oscuras del hosco.

- Insisto, por favor, toma asiento – pidió nuevamente, logrando que la castaña cediera, acomodándose en la banca.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a cuestionar, observando como él, tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Se que para ti no es fácil hablar conmigo, pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar, no todo es como tu crees – aseguró el campeón.

- Pues yo creo que todo esta muy claro y tienes razón, no es fácil escuchar tus palabras, entiende que para mi no fue sencillo nuestro rompimiento – concretó la castaña, desviando la mirada.

- Lo se, para mi tampoco lo fue… mucho menos llegar a mi casa y toparme con la sorpresa de que tu ya no estabas ahí y en ves de hablar contigo, recibí una carta donde me explicabas tu partida – explicó con amargura.

- Y entiende que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar al descubrir que tenías una prometida, ¿cómo querías que tomará eso?, ¿qué me quedara ahí a escuchar sus reclamos absurdos, sus humillaciones, sus desplantes? No, para mi, todo esta claro – afirmo categórica.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, pero las cosas no son como tu crees – explicó apresurado.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces cómo son? – cuestionó ligeramente molesta.

- Eso es lo que he tratado de explicarte todo este tiempo, si tu me hubieras recibido y aceptado mis cartas entenderías todo – reprochó dolido.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – interrogó sin querer responder a lo ultimo.

- Justamente a que entiendas lo que pasó realmente, yo nunca te engañe… a quien encontraste en mi casa ni siquiera es mi prometida, ese día yo iba a pedirte que tu lo fueras por eso quise que hicieras el viaje a Bulgaria… para que conocieras a mis padres – manifestó, liberando lo que había retenido durante tanto tiempo…

En el Despacho de Dumbledore…

Snape arribaba al lugar, respondiendo así a la petición del Director, tomo asiento sin mediar palabra, pero sin duda en su expresión se pintaba la incertidumbre y la duda - ¿Qué ocurre Dumbledore?

- Mi querido Severus, una situación se presentó esta mañana en el Comedor y necesito que investigues que ocurre antes del partido de esta tarde – comentó el anciano.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó escueto.

- Al parecer el señor Malfoy protagonizó una discusión con algunos miembros de Slytherin – explicó con seriedad.

- ¿Te preocupa que reincida? – inquirió sigiloso.

- Últimamente han ocurrido demasiados eventos donde él se ha visto envuelto, no podemos permitir que sucesos como los anteriores vuelvan a ocurrir, recuerda que aquí los guardianes no pueden vigilarlo, por lo cual es tu deber saber todos sus movimientos así como los de el señor Zabinni – concretó sereno.

- Tomaré cartas en el asunto en este momento, te informaré lo que averigüe – se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir.

- Cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, infórmalo de inmediato, recuerda que hoy vendrán sus padres y no queremos ningún problema – puntualizo Dumbledore, mirándolo abandonar el lugar.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta llegar al lado de Fawkes, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del fénix murmuró – Hoy necesitare que seas mis ojos, presiento que eventos desafortunados se aproximan…

De pronto la escalera volvió a moverse, para dar paso a la Profesora de Transformaciones – Dumbledore, los alumnos tienen demasiado tiempo libre, deberíamos retomar parte de las clases, el hecho de que tengamos invitados no es excusa para conductas no propias de este Colegio.

- ¿A que te refieres? – interrogó Albus.

- Acabo de enterarme de que se han estado organizando fiestas nocturnas en las Casas además de que claro como no hay ronda de prefectos los alumnos llegan a altas horas de la madrugada a sus habitaciones – explicó McGonagall, tomando asiento frente al escritorio, donde ya la esperaba una taza de té.

- Minerva, en cuanto a la seguridad, quizás sea mejor que se retomen las rondas, aunque pronto acabará el Torneo, por lo cual será mejor que solo asignemos a algunos de los profesores para hacer rondines de vez en cuando – sugirió sonriente, al ver la expresión de la subdirectora.

- No deberías de ser tan flexible Dumbledore, a los alumnos les costará volver al ritmo de trabajo, más aún sabiendo que se acercan las vacaciones decembrinas – señaló con una sonrisa irónica.

- Lo entiendo, pero tómalo como una recompensa por el esfuerzo y la buena labor que esta haciendo la selección, están siendo buenos anfitriones… - opinó el mago.

- Es verdad, que sea su recompensa por el Torneo, pero hay que implantar ciertos limites – acotó la profesora.

- Y lo haremos, no tengas duda – concluyó Albus divertido.

En el Comedor…

La mesa de Gryffindor…

Después de la salida de Hermione, los chicos siguieron con su desayuno, discretamente Ron miró la mesa de las águilas, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a mirar, no había señales de su rubia amiga.

- Bueno chicas, y ¿qué haremos hoy? - interrogó una de las gemelas.

- Lav, por cierto, nos llegó la nueva de "Corazón de Bruja" deberías de verla – expresó Padma.

- Si, tu también Sol, hay unas cosas muy interesantes – afirmó Parvati - es más, podríamos ir ahora a mi habitación – invitó la gemela

- Suena genial, ¿vamos chicas? – inquirió la pelinegra.

- Lo siento, yo no puedo, Iván y yo iremos a buscar a la Biblioteca libros sobre Criaturas mágicas, si no lleva su tarea mi padre no lo volverá a dejar salir, además de que nadie debe saber que ayer se desveló – replicó disculpándose, mirando la cara de fastidio de su hermanito.

- Pero Sol… - objetó el pequeño, pero la francesa negó con la cabeza.

- Nada Iván, si no aprendes algo de Criaturas mágicas como dijo papá, no volverás a salir conmigo.

- De acuerdo – replicó resignado el chiquillo, apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

- Mmmm tengo una idea, veremos a Hagrid, si quieres aprender de Criaturas mágicas no hay mejor maestro – resolvió Harry sonriente, después de todo el gigante era profesor de Hogwarts.

- Cierto, Hagrid conoce de todas las Criaturas - confirmó Ron.

- ¡Genial! Anda Sol, vamos, con Hagrid será más divertido que si leemos aburridos libros en la Biblioteca… anda ¿si? Vamos – rogó Allen.

- Y de paso vemos si Hermy esta por los Terrenos - aprobó Harry, poniéndose de pie caballerosamente ayudando a su novia.

- De acuerdo - opinó la francesa - nos veremos después chicos, provecho – se despidió la francesa.

En compañía de Harry e Iván abandonó el Comedor.

- Bueno chicas solo seremos ustedes Ginny y yo – acordó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie – nos vemos después en la Torre, Ron.

- Bien – respondió el chico, clavando la mirada celeste en su hermana – pero… Ginny, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Pero Won… - intentó protestar Lavender, pero él la interrumpió.

- Nada, vete con ellas Lav, Ginny las alcanzara en un rato – manifestó serio, tomó un par de galletas y las metió en su bolsillo, para después sujetar el brazo de su hermana, haciéndola salir del Comedor, caminaron hasta un pasillo alejado, Ron paró en seco y se volvió a mirar a la pelirroja con reproche – me quieres decir ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Zabinni?

- No es algo que te incumba - respondió tajante, evitando la mirada de Ron.

- Ginevra, parece que no entiendes – alegó molesto.

- No, él que no entiende eres tú, es mi relación con él y temo decirte que no me importa tu opinión y tampoco tu permiso – objetó firme Molly

- ¿Cómo que no? Lo que entiendo es que es un Slytherin ¡por Merlín!, puede hacerte daño, además de que no sabes si trama algo – reclamó, intentando hacerla entender.

- Él no trama nada, ¿le gusto sabes? – lo defendió con determinación, no le gustaba la manera en que Ron atacaba a Blaise, aunque seguía temiendo lo que el chico le haría a Hermione.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! Ginevra, tu misma viste lo que pasó en el Comedor, no es bueno que estés cerca de gente así – amonestó recalcando lo ocurrido.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó, así que eso no es valido – replicó lógica.

- Eres una terca Ginevra, aún así… recuerda cómo son, cómo nos tratan… lo que dicen de nosotros… ¿Acaso has olvidado todas la veces que nos han insultado? – aseveró incrédulo.

- Y-yo no… pero… - tartamudeó indecisa ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Nada, eso no cambia, ¿te das cuenta de qué tú sola estas engañándote? – cuestionó lógico.

- No… Ron, se que él hizo eso, pero conmigo es diferente – señaló convencida, aunque sin duda las palabras de su hermano la hacían dudar.

- ¿Diferente? Vamos… no puedo creer que te dejes envolver en sus mentiras – bufó enojado por la necedad de su hermana.

- No son mentiras, él es sincero… además él lo ha hecho publico ¿qué más quieres que más prueba que eso? – profirió retadora, con una brillo que Ron no sabía como interpretar.

- B-bueno… - vaciló en que decir, después de todo eso era verdad.

- ¿Lo ves?... es todo Ron – finalizó avanzando unos pasos cuando la mano de su hermano la detuvo.

- No, aún no acabamos… no confió en él, yo no creo que él haya cambiado, yo siento que hay algo más, además ¿qué les dirás a papá y a mamá? – interrogó, sacando sus ases de debajo de la manga.

- ¿De que? No se a que te refieres - evadió temerosa.

- ¿A no? Entonces te diré, o les dices tú o les digo yo lo que tienes algo con ese – amenazó serio, después de todo sabia que sus padres no les agradaría mucho dada la reputación de Zabinni.

- Pero Ron… - protestó la chiquilla intentando hacerlo razonar.

- Nada Ginevra, no me gusta lo que tienes con ese, así que les diré a mis padres, veremos qué dicen hoy en el partido.

- Eres injusto Ron, tu no tienes derecho… ese es mi problema y yo veré cuando decírselos - prorrumpió enojada – además yo no me meto en tu relación con Lavender, no tienes porque meterte en lo que yo haga – alegó en su defensa.

- Soy tu hermano mayor, así que me corresponde cuidarte y les diré a mis padres lo que haces - objetó firme levantando el tono de voz, así como la presión en su brazo.

- Ron baja la voz, ¿quieres qué todos te oigan? Además de que el hecho de que seas mi hermano mayor no indica nada, de ser así los gemelos tienen más derecho a regañarme – informó con premura.

- ¿Fred y George? pero si ellos… - estaba apunto de descartarlos cuando una voz a su espalda lo hizo callar.

- Ella tiene razón Ron - replicó Fred, deteniéndose a un lado de Ron.

- Si, nosotros sabremos qué hacer con ella y su novio, tú relájate y tómalo con calma – expuso el otro gemelo, llegando al lado de Ron e interponiéndose entre él y la chica.

- Ustedes no harán nada, yo le diré a mis padres – divulgó decidido.

- No mi querido hermano, es a nosotros a los que les corresponde el deber de informarlo - acordó el pelirrojo.

- Así es, nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto, tú no tienes porque molestarte – replicó George, apoyando la idea de su gemelo.

- Pero es que ustedes…

- Nada, nada Ron, mejor ve a buscar a tu novia y dale un par de besos, nosotros nos encargaremos de que Zabinni ande por el buen camino.

- Ni hablar, ustedes no conocen a ese… ese…

- Tu tampoco lo conoces Ron, así que cállate - manifestó enojada la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Es amigo de Malfoy ¿recuerdas a los mortifagos? No dejare que te relaciones con tipos así – apuntó decidido.

- Pero Ron, ella esta segura bajo nuestra protección – repuso George.

- Si, déjalo en nuestras manos y como hermanos mayores te prohibimos que les digas nada de esto a nuestros padres - replicó George.

- Ni hablar, ellos se tiene que enterar de esto - contestó categórico el menor.

- Ginny, ¿nos permites un momento? - los gemelos arrastraron a Ronald un par de pasos lejos de su hermana.

- Mira Ron, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, además si tu le dices a papá y mamá sobre Ginny y Blaise, nosotros tenemos que decirle de la vez que… – se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que Ron lo mirará furioso.

- No serian capaces - manifestó serio.

- Tal vez no, por eso, deja esto en nuestras manos, el niño Zabinni no puede contra dos mentes brillantes como las nuestras, ahora vete y busca a Brown o mejor aun, ve al Comedor y platica con Lovegood – aconsejo Fred, regresando al lado de Molly

- Idiotas – se dio la vuelta, no sin antes mirar con enojo a su hermana, para después alejarse por el pasillo, sin rumbo fijo.

Los gemelos llegaron al lado de ella, Fred colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeña hermana.

- Tranquila Ginny, nosotros nos encargaremos de que Ron no diga nada – prometió divertido.

. ¿Cómo hicieron para calmarlo?- cuestiono desconfiada.

- Digamos que sabemos usar la persuasión, ahora ve y termina de desayunar – expresó George.

- Ya terminé, iba a ir a Ravenclaw a buscar a las chicas.

- Bueno entonces ve, y ándate con cuidado ¿eh? No queremos tener que ir por ti a Slytherin – replicó, reiniciando el camino con su hermano cargando un pesado baúl.

- Son unos… - pero como acababan de salvarle el pellejo, era mejor optar por dejarlos en paz, así que se alejo, por el lado contrario al que se fue su hermano mayor.

En los Corredores…

Sol caminaba de la mano con Harry, mientras que Iván iba un par de pasos adelante, estaba emocionado, después de todo era mejor ir con Hagrid que estar sentado en una Biblioteca, leyendo libros aburridos.

- ¿Hagrid conoce muchos criaturas, Harry? - interrogó emocionado el niño.

- Si, el conoce de muchas cosas, incluso ha encubado el huevo de un dragón y le puso Norberto, aunque a decir verdad era hembra así que seria Norberta, pero se la llevaron a Irlanda.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿No te parece fabuloso Sol?

- Si claro, genial – respondió con una sonrisa a su hermano.

- Solo recuerda no comer nada o al menos finge que lo comes si te ofrece, Hagrid tiende a ser un cocinero bastante malo – aconsejó divertido Harry.

- Solo compórtate bien y no toques nada – pidió la francesa, mirándolo con seriedad.

- Sol, eres cruel, lo dices como si destruyera todo lo que toco – murmuró apenado.

- ¿Quieres qué te recuerde con cuantas cosas has terminado? – preguntó irónica, levantando su ceja derecha.

- No Sol, no digas nada, te voy a acusar con Oliver, le diré que tienes novio – amenazó avergonzado, mirando de reojo al ojiverde – no es contra ti Harry.

- No te preocupes Iván – lo tranquilizó divertido.

- No te atreverías, además yo le diría que rompiste su jarrón antiguo cuando jugabas con Richard y los demás – manifestó vengativa.

- ¿Y qué?… eso no es lo mismo a que le diga lo que haces, él me perdonaría solo por cuidarte – se defendió.

- Iván, mmmm no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído – expresó secamente.

- De hecho, no me trajiste, mi papá me mandó, solo porque Oliver dijo que no deberías de ir sola – le recordó, con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Allen, dejaremos esto para cuando estemos a solas – concluyó.

- Harry ten cuidado con ella… entra a las habitaciones sin tocar, no le importa la privacidad ni tiene respeto por la intimidad de cada quien – advirtió, aún indignado por lo que había pasado la mañana anterior.

- Mmmm lo tendré en cuenta Iván, gracias – miró a Sol, cuyas mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente ante esa advertencia, se acercó un poco más a ella, murmurándole al oído – no me molestaría que hicieras eso conmigo, pero no aquí, ya que estoy con cuatro personas más.

- Harry… no me tientes que no respondo de mi – acotó divertida.

- No me importaría – respondió coqueto.

- Mmmm estoy aquí ¿recuerdan?, como te decía Harry, si hablaras con Oliver él te diría todo lo que Sol hace, o con mis primos, claro que ellos no te quieren mucho ¿verdad? Pero no importa, Buggy puede contarte muchas historias de ella cuando era pequeña – manifestó alegre.

- Allen, deja de dar ideas y camina, esos primos no están muy bien conmigo en este momento así que por su bien es mejor que se mantengan alejados – advirtió, recordando la broma de sus parientes.

Pronto llegaron a la cabaña del gigante, donde amablemente agradecieron la ayuda de Hagrid.

- Harry – llamó el pequeño, haciendo que la pareja volteara – de todos los novios de Sol, tus eres él que mejor me cae…

- Ahhhh… gracias – respondió extrañado por el comentario, además que la alusión a otros novios no le era muy agradable.

En lo profundo del Bosque….

El líder de Slytherin levantaba su rostro encontrándose con las miradas de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? – cuestionó, no solo molesto por haber sido encontrado en esa situación, sino también por lo que ellos representaban.

- Malfoy, Malfoy… encontrarte para mi no es difícil – replicó Blaise sentándose debajo de un árbol, mientras que Nott sólo avanzó hacia la roca, recargándose en ella.

- Mmmm ni siquiera puedo deshacerme de ti, ¿acaso no puedes estar sin mi? – inquirió irónico, elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

- ¿Yo? Tu eres él que nunca vas a poder estar sin mi Malfoy… - replicó el moreno, invocando tres copas, donde sirvió lentamente el licor de la botella que había tomado de su habitación.

- Eres un idiota – profirió negando con su cabeza.

- Vamos Malfoy, estoy enojado por la escenita tan poco discreta que nos hiciste y tu también, pero de eso no nos culpes, nosotros no te dijimos que te idiotizaras por la estúpida sangre sucia. Si algo aquí es lo que te causa problema es eso – resumió bebiendo de su copa con la satisfacción de haber dicho la ultima palabra – ahora si, podemos beber en paz.

Después de su breve discurso, Nott lo miraba incrédulo, levantando su ceja viajo su mirada de el moreno a Draco y de nuevamente al moreno.

- Eres el mas grande de los imbéciles, el problema son ustedes, que se idiotizaron por unas… - calló, dejando lo demás al entendimiento de cada quien.

- Pero por lo menos nosotros si podemos estar con ellas, no que tú te perdiste en el camino, mira que la sangre sucia… ni siquiera mestiza como Notty, ¡sangre sucia! – recalcó con asco, y mas aún por saber el engaño de Gerry.

- ¿Notty? No me vuelvas a decir Notty, idiota, y ¿por qué das mi ejemplo? al menos mi Emi tiene refinamiento, educación, no es una salvajita pobretona Weasley – puntualizó, nombrando los defectos de la chica.

- Notty, cierra la boca, aquí el punto es Draco, no nosotros; mira que te estaba empezado a considerar el que ocuparía el lugar de ese ahora que puede ser exiliado de la sociedad – bromeó Blaise, tratando de aligerar la situación.

- Estúpido – replicó, lanzándole una pequeña roca.

- Bueno, basta de sus muestras de afecto, Draco ¿Qué diablos te pasó en el Comedor? ¿Cómo estas permitiendo que la situación te rebase? esa no es la manera de comportarse de un líder – reprendió con frialdad Nott.

- Yo no tengo porque dar explicación de mis actos a nadie, más si estoy en todo el derecho de hacerles rendir cuentas sobre sus actos, aquí el que tiene el poder soy yo, pero creo que a ustedes se les ha olvidado quien soy yo – sentenció, mirándolos con sus frías pupilas.

Zabinni al escuchar ese alegato, se puso de pie, avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy – No, al que se le olvido quien era es a ti, porque si lo hubieras tenido en cuenta no te hubieras enredado con esa – interpeló mirándolo con severidad.

- ¿Pero mira quién lo dice?, el que se arrastra por una pobretona, que es lo de menos… una tipa que ha pasado por no se cuantos tipos de su Casa y de otras también… incluso el cara rajada Potter ¿quién ha caído más bajo? – interrogó venenoso, con las pupilas denotando una inmensa rabia.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el puño de Zabinni se estrelló contra su mejilla, impulsándolo contra el suelo, desde donde lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia, se llevó la mano a la comisura de los labios, limpiándola y mirando como se manchaba de rojo, ya que un hilillo de sangre emanaba de su boca – Eres un idiota, nunca pensé verte así… y mucho menos celoso de una situación como esta, el problema es que quisieras estar en nuestro lugar ¿verdad? Poder estar con esa… aún sabiendo que eso traería consecuencias – subrayó decepcionado Blaise.

Nott contemplaba la pelea con serenidad, a pesar de los hechos, posó su vista en Draco en espera de su respuesta…

Cerca de los Terrenos…

Hermione entreabrió sus labios, demasiado sorprendida por tal revelación que venia a derrumbar todo lo que ella pensaba hasta ahora.

- Yo se que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera creído lo mismo, era lógico pero si tu me hubieras esperado, para aclararlo todo hubiera sido diferente – señaló notando como la castaña no daba crédito a sus palabras – a quien conociste es solo la chica que mi madre pretende que sea mi prometida, solo eso… - concluyó expectante de alguna frase.

La prefecta no podía si quiera terminar de procesar las palabras de su ex novio, un profundo vació se presentó en su estómago acompañado de un notorio nudo en la garganta – Y-yo…

- Lo siento, no entiendo cómo mi madre pudo permitir que eso sucediera, no entiendo cómo no se permitió conocerte mejor, yo estaba seguro de que si lo hacía terminaría de acuerdo con mi decisión de hacerte mi prometida – comunicó afligido, pasando su mano por la pálida mejilla de la leona.

- P-pero… no es verdad, no puede ser, incluso salió en los periódicos – negó dejando escapar unas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos.

- Era lógico que los periódicos lo sacaran, no olvides que aunque yo no quiera… soy demasiado público, lo que se dijo ahí solo fue lo que se pudo deducir… más después de tu huida, la gente comenzó a asumir cosas que no eran verdad – profirió apenado – Herrmione para los dos fue difícil, se que tu creías eso, pero yo trataba por todos lo medios de decirte que no era así… pero al parecer tu no quisiste saber más, era como si finalmente te rindieras y no quisieras luchar por nuestra relación – divulgó confundido.

- Y-yo – lo miró, notando la sinceridad de sus palabras, lo cual tampoco era buena señal ya que esto cambiaba totalmente el panorama que se había presentado hasta ahora – no se que pensar de todo esto, ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas han cambiado…

- ¿Cambiado? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A tus sentimientos? – interrogó intrigado, analizando la mirada de la leona, notando el brillo de la duda en ellos.

La ojimiel se levantó dando unos cuantos pasos, tratando de procesar las palabras del búlgaro y encontrar cómo responder a esos cuestionamientos.

- Mione…

- Viktor… yo estoy muy confundida, necesito pensar… - comentó aturdida, sintiendo la mirada analítica del hosco.

- Entiendo, pero… - se levantó acercándose a ella - ¿aún me quieres o no?

Hermione se congeló ante tal pregunta, después de todo esto cambiaba muchas cosas, aunque tampoco podía negar que sus sentimientos habían cambiado – Viktor… yo, tengo que pensar, es mejor que nos veamos después, prometo que tendrás respuestas.

Krum no comprendía por qué no había querido responder, más aún siendo algo tan importante, fue entonces que la semilla de la duda se plantó en su corazón. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que él volviera a hablar.

- Mione, solo quiero que sepas que esperare el tiempo necesario y que yo te sigo queriendo – tomó su mano, depositando un suave beso en el dorso, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse, dejándola sumida en una nube de incertidumbre y confusión.

En otro punto del lugar…

Ron vagaba furioso después de las palabras de sus hermanos estaba bastante enojado – Esos son unos idiotas y Ginny ¿Por qué demonios no entiende?, pero mis padres sabrán todo hoy, ellos sabrán qué hacer, no me importa lo que digan esos gemelos, cuando mis padres sepan esto no habrá nada mas que decir, no se compara con lo que pudieran decir de mi, pero de cualquier manera tengo que hablar con ese pervertido, de mi hermana no se va a burlar – murmuró malhumorado, saliendo por la puerta que llevaba a los Terrenos.

- Y no conforme con eso, todavía tienen el descaro de mandarme a buscar a Lavender, como si yo fuera que… o a platicar con Luna ¿qué no comprenden que es mi amiga? Además Luna no estaba en el Comedor, quién sabe dónde andará, aunque conociéndola seguramente se olvido de ir a desayunar y anda vagando por algún pasillo recóndito del Castillo – sondeó el lugar, en busca de su destino, aunque tuvo una ligera punzada en su pecho al no encontrar por ahí a su amiga.

Caminó alrededor del lago, tomó una piedra y arrojándola con fuerza al agua, tratando de desquitar su coraje, buscó otra en el suelo y estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando una suave voz lo asustó.

Luna se encontraba sentada en una piedra alta a la orilla del lago, había visto los pasos rápidos de su pelirrojo amigo desde que había salido del Castillo, no alcanzó a escuchar sus murmullos, pero cuando lo vio arrojar la piedra, supo que el chico estaba bastante furioso, ágilmente se bajó de la roca, llegando justo cuando estaba a punto de arrojar la siguiente.

- No es buena idea hacer eso Ronald – pronunció la rubia, llegando hasta donde él estaba.

- ¡Luna! ¡Por Merlín!, me asustaste - replicó este, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, pero si arrojas piedras así, despertarás a las ondinas del lago, además de que el calamar gigante no es muy amable - le explicó, tomando la piedra de manos del pelirrojo.

- Entiendo - expresó, aunque Luna era un ser inexplicable, de pronto recordó lo que venia expresando – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Escuchaste lo qué dije? - cuestionó preocupado.

- No ¿de qué? Bueno, te vi salir del Castillo, pero no oí lo que decías ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – incurrió curiosa, jugando con su collar de corchos.

- No, nada – mintió, suspirando aliviado, era una fortuna que Luna no lo hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Seguro? por la manera en la que arrojaste la piedra parecía que estabas bastante enojado – concretó la ojiazul.

- Bueno es que… ¡aaaahh mis hermanos me desesperan!, son tan… tan… - intentó explicar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que los castos oídos de Luna escucharan, después de todo era una dama y sus palabras para explicar lo que sentía podían herir su sensibilidad.

- Tranquilo, no te enojes, ven - lo guió hasta las rocas y se sentó, haciendo que el chico imitara su gesto - ahora dime qué pasó.

- Es que, bueno mis hermanos solo buscan sus intereses, no ven que ese Zabinni le puede hacer daño a Ginny – explicó nuevamente molesto.

- ¿Ya trataste de explicarle a Ginny? - cuestiono dubitativa.

- Claro, pero solo dice que él no le hará nada, pero es un Slytherin ¡por Gryffindor! son capaces de todo, además tu sabes sus creencias acerca de la sangre, ¿crees qué no le harán nada? Para ellos es una traidora de sangre – manifestó exaltado.

- Tranquilo Ronald, mira, no podemos negar que las cosas son engañosas, no olvides que Zabinni lo ha hecho publico, eso debe significar algo ¿no? – expresó, quedándose en silencio por un par de minutos, mientras vagaba en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Luna? – cuestionó preocupado llamando su atención tocándola con el índice en su hombro, ya que el silencio que se hizo fue extraño.

- Ron – lo miró como ensoñadoramente, aún en su nube.

- ¿Si? – preguntó extrañado.

- Acabo de recordar algo – murmuró enigmáticamente.

- ¿Si? – repreguntó más extrañado.

- Ayer, cuando salí al tocador, vi que los Slytherin querían atacar a Zabinni y a Nott, pero llegó Malfoy y los salvó, yo creo que esto sucedió porque ellos están con ellas ¿crees qué ellos se arriesgarían así por una broma? – preguntó, con aire analítico.

Bilius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tratando de darle lógica a lo que le había comentado - ¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura de qué eran ellos? ¿En qué momento fue? – cuestionó incrédulo.

- Mmmm pues mucho antes de que bailará – suspiró ensoñadoramente, elevando la mirada como recordando la noche anterior.

- Luna… - pronunció ligeramente molesto por la expresión del rostro de su amiga, así como por el suspiro tan alusivo.

- Ronald, yo creo que juzgas mal a Zabinni, porque no confías más en Ginny, dales una oportunidad, no te unas a los opositores, yo creo que ya tienen suficiente con sus diferencias y con los Slytherin – aconsejó sabiamente Lunita.

- Pero es que… - replicó, pero calló al analizar un poco más las palabras de Lovegood, un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, siendo esta vez él, el que estudiaba la situación.

En los pasillos…

Después de la pelea con Ronald, Ginny vagaba por el Castillo sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Blaise ¿dónde estarás? Ahora sería un muy buen momento para que estuvieras conmigo, aunque creo que tu no estas muy bien tampoco ¿Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó confundida.

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí - susurró Pansy con ironía, caminando de frente a ella – el juguete de mi Blaisie ha aparecido.

- Parkinson – pronunció con desdén, al levantar la vista, encontrándose con la pelinegra, mirándola como si fuera un insecto que se arrastrará por el suelo - pero si quién habla de juguetes, tu que no eres más que el tapete por el que siempre pasa Malfoy.

- Eres una estúpida, al menos yo tengo clase, me codeo con lo mejor no como tu, ¿cuándo vas a comprender que no eres más que una pobretona sin clase y que Blaise solo busca una cosa de ti? ¿Crees qué él será capaz de presentarte en su casa? ¿Y qué usarías? ¿Esos trapos andrajosos? - se rió con malicia, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Ginevra cerró sus puños fuertemente, conteniendo el coraje que la Sly había despertado - Mira Parkinson, si Blaise solo buscó eso de ti, no quiere decir que conmigo sea igual, créeme que no somos iguales – señaló sonriendo con superioridad.

- Y se ve que tu no conoces a Blaise – recalcó, sonriendo aún con burla – él solo esta jugando contigo, ya veremos como quedas cuando Blaise vuelva a mi – refirió confiada.

- ¿A ti? ¿Volver? Pero Parkinson, si tú nunca lo has tenido - aseveró la leona, mirándola con burla - ni a él, ni a Malfoy, ni a nadie ¿verdad? Pobre de ti.

- Mira pobretona, créeme, lo he tenido más de lo que tú nunca lo vas a tener – afirmó Pansy segura de si.

- No, no te equivoques, no es lo mismo tu alucinación barata a la realidad y temo decirte que la realidad soy yo ¿se te rompió el corazón? Ah pero pobre ya recordé que tu no tienes corazón - se burló Ginevra altiva.

- Traidora de sangre, de verdad que eres ingenua por no decirte estúpida, ni siquiera tienes idea, pero no seré yo quién te saque de tu ignorancia, ya veremos hoy quién tiene la razón – concluyó enigmática – disfruta lo que resta, porque serán tus últimos momentos con él, volaste demasiado alto y ahora caerás al suelo, donde perteneces - con eso siguió su camino, riendo malévolamente, dejando a Ginny con la ira reprimida.

En los Terrenos…

A las orillas del bosque prohibido, una pareja caminaba de la mano, disfrutando del paisaje y de un momento de tranquilidad sin interrupciones.

- ¿Sigues preocupado por Hermione? – cuestionó meditabunda Sol, mirando el horizonte.

- Un poco, es solo que… no me gusta que haya ido con él, tú no sabes lo que sufrió después de su rompimiento – contestó pensativo, desviando la mirada del horizonte para fijarla en la chica.

- Entiendo, pero… Krum no parece una mala persona, claro, no he tenido el gusto de tratarlo, sin embargo no creo estar en la posición de juzgar sus actitudes – comentó sincera.

- Eres demasiado confiada, yo tampoco lo creía así, es más cuando llegó al Torneo era mi ídolo, lo admiraba y me sorprendió verlo con Hermy en el baile, incluso me preguntó que relación había entre ella y yo, pero todo cambio cuando se anunció en el periódico su compromiso con otra – evocó el Gryffindor.

- Ya veo, Harry a mi perspectiva el hecho de que saliera en un periódico no es un buen precedente, es una situación delicada, aunque si solo lo supieron por el periódico no se me hace justo, ¿alguien habló con él?, ¿salió de su boca? – inquirió curiosa.

- La propia prometida se lo dijo a Hermione cuando la encontró en casa de Krum – respondió molesto, aprendo sus puños.

- ¡Por Merlín! Que mal gusto, pero ¿alguien habló con Viktor? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Ya todo estaba más que dicho, nunca Hermione permitió que se le volviera a acercar y nosotros si lo hubiésemos visto creo que lo hubiéramos molido a palos – replicó más molestó aún, tomando una roca del suelo la lanzó con fuerza, desquitando un poco de su coraje.

- Harry, tranquilo – pidió suavemente, afianzando de nuevo la mano del ojiverde – te voy a dar un ejemplo, para que veas otras perspectivas, yo vivo en Francia, tu vives aquí, un día, tu llegas a mi casa y mis primos como de costumbre hacen una de las suyas, como la que hicieron la vez pasada de decirte que Carlo era mi prometido, ¿Qué harías? ¿Te irías y no querrías volver a hablar conmigo? ¿O esperarías para hablar conmigo y poder aclarar todo? – planteó lógica.

- Pues… es diferente, esto salió en todos los periódicos – alegó categórico.

- Supongamos que también sale en todos los diarios, después de todo soy hija de un diplomático, por lo cual también sale en Sociales – agregó seria, mirando como Harry cavilaba acerca de sus palabras.

- Supongo que desde ese punto de vista las cosas son diferentes – aseveró lógico.

- Si, lo son… mira no digo que las cosas hayan sido así en el caso de Viktor y Hermione, pero puede ser una posibilidad – comentó seria.

- Pues supongo que entonces Hermy no hizo mal en ir a hablar con él, para terminar de aclarar las cosas – mencionó resignado.

- Pues no lo sabremos hasta después, así que ya quédate tranquilo, de cualquier manera están en Hogwarts, no le puede pasar nada – señaló razonablemente.

- Esta bien, pero ya que estamos hablando de eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –expresó apenado, mirando la punta de sus zapatos.

- Dime, porque yo también te quiero preguntar algo – manifestó, aguardando su pregunta.

- Yo… bueno, eso que dijo Iván de tus novios, pues tu ya sabes de mis relaciones aquí, de Cho y Ginny, pero ¿hay alguien especial allá? – cuestionó intrigado, levantando su mirada hasta clavarla en las pupilas chocolate.

- Pues a mi también me gustaría hablar con respecto a Chang y Ginny, pero primero contestaré a tu pregunta; tengo muchos amigos, ya que soy invitada a muchas fiestas, pretendientes tengo, pero ninguno es relevante, novios, si, si he tenido, ¿especiales?, pues uno, Paris, lo conocí en un viaje, hace un tiempo, es el caballero perfecto, guapo, rubio, de buena familia, decidido, altivo, egocéntrico y tiene una banda, toca el bajo y la batería… - describió elevando su mirada al cielo como evocando el recuerdo de dicho personaje.

- Mmjj mmjj – carraspeó, interrumpiendo su monologo – Entendí, así que supongo que siendo músico se llevaba bien con tus primos ¿o no? – interrogó ligeramente molesto.

- No, es demasiado egocéntrico para que les agrade a mis primos, o mejor dicho demasiado guapo para su gusto, a ellos no les agrada nadie – informó divertida.

- ¿Entonces no soy solo yo? – indagó sorprendido, notando la sonrisa de su novia cada vez más sarcástica.

- Claro que no, ellos siempre son así y Paris es otro nivel, poco le importa lo que piensen ellos – acotó conciente de que el simple nombre del chico no les agradaba para nada a sus familiares.

- ¿Por culpa de ellos terminaste con él? – curioseó, esperando la respuesta con incertidumbre.

- No, claro que no, no llegan a esos niveles, ellos solo son fastidiosos, decidimos darnos un tiempo, ya que por sus constantes giras no tenía tiempo para mí y yo estaba en la escuela así que no me era posible ir a verlo – respondió serena, sin apartar la mirada de las profundidades verdes de su novio.

- ¿Y lo sigues queriendo? – indagó temeroso de su respuesta.

- Si, uno no deja de querer a las personas así nada más, pero las cosas han cambiado, los dos seguimos nuestras vidas, él debe seguir de gira y yo pues deje que el tiempo me curara y te encontré a ti – se acercó, llevándose la mano de él a su cuello – y lo que siento por ti es distinto, eres tu y solo vas a ser tu ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo – contestó serio, notando la sinceridad de esas palabras.

- Bien, ahora yo, ¿qué pasa con ellas? Yo se que Chang no dejará de ser un problema, esta obsesionada contigo y no cesara en sus intentos en cuanto a Ginny, ¿pues dime?, ella es diferente ¿o no? – cuestionó con seriedad, mientras bajaba la mano, pero sin soltarla.

- Bueno, con Cho… - vaciló en contestar, debido a los extraños acontecimientos y propuestas de la chica – ella es… solo mi ex novia, tienes razón al decir que siempre será un problema, parece que se le ha metido en la cabeza que soy de su propiedad, pero quiero que sepas que yo no volvería con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso ya pasó y no siento nada por ella – concretó categórico, notando como la expresión de su novia se relajaba ligeramente.

- ¿Y Ginny?, ella es la hermana de Ron y él es tu mejor amigo, ¿nunca has pensado en regresar con ella? Lo de ustedes es reciente – profirió temerosa, sabiendo los sentimientos de la leona.

Harry aspiró profundamente, analizando la respuesta que por supuesto era más compleja que la anterior e involucraba sentimientos - ¿Pensar en regresar con ella?, si te soy sincero si lo hice, lo analice mucho, quizás demasiado y en eso el tiempo fue pasando, después yo vi tan lejana la posibilidad, además no quería que saliera herida, yo me concentre más en la batalla que en tratar de estar con ella, después empezó su gusto por Zabinni y yo me aleje cada vez más, no te niego que me preocupa su relación con él, pero también respeto sus decisiones y se que ella se sabe cuidar sola, es mucho mejor bruja que sus hermanos - sonrió burlón, recordando como ella dominaba más rápido los hechizos.

- ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué pasa con ella? – averiguó ligeramente ansiosa.

- Ahora estas tú, tú llegaste a ser una luz en la oscuridad, lo que me sacó de ese abismo en el que estaba, desde que te conocí fue como si abriera los ojos después de un mal sueño, ni siquiera se cómo lo hiciste, solo pasó. Cuando vimos a Sirius en Hogsmeade y me preguntó si ya eras mi novia y respondí que no, casi me asesina, no sabes… me sacó la descendencia Potter sin más, me hizo decidirme a no perder la oportunidad de estar contigo – afirmó, acariciando la tersa mejilla de ella.

- ¿Es decir que el Monsieur Black es el responsable de esto? – murmuró señalando el anillo en su dedo.

- En parte si, me dijo que a mis padres no les gustaría verme solo y que te merecías alguien como yo – afirmó bromeando, levantando las cejas mientras se tocaba el pecho.

- ¿Merecer? ¿Disculpa?, más bien, tú tienes el privilegio de estar conmigo – afirmó divertida, sonriéndole coquetamente.

- Si, lo se, por eso quiero que estés segura de que para mi, solo existes tu – aseguró firme, acariciando su mano.

- Entonces resumiendo, ¿no consideraras más regresar con Ginny?, entiende que yo debo estar segura de eso, no es lo mismo estar en un Colegio de niñas donde no hay nada que temer, que estar aquí donde se encuentra una persona importante con la que compartiste una relación, con la que aún sigues conviviendo y que es tan cercana – murmuró, exponiendo sus miedos.

- No, no lo considero ni lo consideraré en el futuro. Hemos escogido diferentes caminos y no hay manera de regresar a lo que fue, aunque siempre seguiré preocupándome por ella al igual que lo hago por Hermy, son mis amigas – concluyó convencido el ojiverde.

- De acuerdo, solo una cosa más y damos el tema por terminado ¿y si ella si quisiera volver contigo? ¿Qué harías? – indagó queriendo dejar todo en claro, más sabiendo que Ginny lo haría si Zabinni la defraudaba.

- Pues lo dudo, porque ayer nos quedó muy claro que va en serio con Zabinni, pero si se diera el caso, hablaría sinceramente con ella. Mira, yo estoy contigo, asumiendo muchos temores, me arriesgo a muchas cosas y también te arriesgo a ti, pero te lo dije ayer, prefiero que estés lejos por tu protección y estando aquí si yo volviera con ella es un blanco fácil, si no regrese con ella antes, no lo haría ahora, ni después, quédate tranquila – remató Harry, esperando que sus palabras tranquilizaran las dudas que pudiera tener, se inclinó hasta probar el sabor de los labios de su chica, que respondió gustosa al gesto.

En el Bosque Prohibido…

Draco se incorporaba aún con la mano en las comisuras de su boca, con sus pupilas brillando de furia, escuchando las palabras ominosas del que se decía su amigo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar frente al moreno – y aunque así fuera sigo siendo el líder de Slytherin y yo se cual es mi deber, ¿pero tu? No fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para no volverte un traidor…

- El problema no es inteligencia, la situación radica en el valor de cada quien y tu Malfoy, eres un cobarde, cobarde para admitirlo, cobarde para detenerlo y cobarde porque le temes a la sangre sucia, no eres capaz de ponerle limites, ¿Dónde esta el gran líder que presumes ser? – se mofó, sonriendo sardónico, repentinamente el impacto en su mejilla lo lanzó contra un árbol, del cual se detuvo para no caer por completo.

- Frente a ti imbécil… frente a ti se encuentra el gran líder que soy, porque antepongo mi legado, mi condición de sangre y mi estatus, no soy cobarde, soy coherente con la sociedad en la que nos criamos, no soy ningún idiota idealista como tu, que porque cree tener el valor para enfrentar la situación va y hace las cosas ¿qué va a pasar cuando de verdad todo se te venga encima? ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu madre? ¿Vas a tener el valor de presentar a la pobretona? ¿Qué le vas a decir al Consejo de padres? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas repudiado por todos? Recuerda que has vivido en una sociedad de sangres puras, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nadie te respete? ¿Cuándo te retiren tus privilegios? ¿Vivir en esa pocilga al lado de la familia pobretona? ¿En un cuartucho? ¿Cómo diablos te vas apagar la Universidad? ¿Vas a trabajar? ¿Tu?, no seas iluso, a nosotros nos criaron para tener todo, no carecemos de nada y sobre todo tenemos un futuro resuelto – barbotó sin detenerse, observando la mirada aún retadora de Blaise, mientras recitaba su discurso.

- Las cosas a su tiempo Malfoy, de cualquier manera no seré el único y si los demás que no son de nuestro estatus tienen una buena vida, ¿qué te asegura que yo no?, vamos Draco, estas dando excusas y lo sabes. Sea como sea lo enfrentaré… finalmente ella es sangre pura, ¿qué te hace creer que yo no pueda convencer a mi madre y a todos los demás? Yo tengo más a mi favor que tu o que Nott – argumentó, mientras escupía la sangre que emanaba de su labio, nuevamente herido por el rubio.

Nott miraba la discusión, aún sin tomar partido, él solo se dedicaba a beber en silencio, analizando las acciones y las palabras, notando un par de aspectos en los que él si tomaría partido, haría unas visitas que no le agradarían del todo, pero que eran necesarias si no quería que el mundo se les viniera encima, él si iba a prevenir.

- A mi no me metas en eso, tu y Nott son los únicos que corren peligro aquí, yo para el mundo y para ustedes no he hecho nada. Tengo a mi novia sangre pura, que es Nurit, yo si puedo llegar y presentarla sin temor al rechazo, además es elegante, una dama, no una salvaje pobretona, que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda… y ella será siempre una vulgar Weasley – se ufanó el rubio, burlándose de la condición monetaria de la familia pelirroja, de pronto su carcajada fue silenciada, al recibir otro golpe de parte de su amigo, pero esta vez en la mejilla contraria, regresándolo al suelo.

- Que estúpido eres Malfoy, te resguardas bajo las faldas de Nurit, la cual es una ingenua por no saber que cuando estas con ella piensas en la sangre sucia, además el mundo no podrá saber nada de lo tuyo con esa, pero lo sabes tú y aunque lo niegues lo sabemos nosotros y posiblemente lo sabe más gente y lo peor Malfoy es que tú no puedes engañarte, tú sabes que tan lejos has llegado, por eso ahora pretendes volver a tú trono para limpiar tú conciencia. Si vas a volver a tú condición de líder, mínimo hazlo porque de verdad lo quieres hacer, no porque sea tú deber – profirió irguiéndose, mientras miraba a su amigo hacia abajo.

Theodore después ya haberlos dejado desahogarse, decidió intervenir, abandonó la roca donde estaba recargado, caminó hasta quedar en medio de los dos – Ambos son unos idiotas, ahora pueden tranquilizarse, vamos a beber en paz y por Merlín arréglense, ese no es el aspecto de un Slytherin – murmuró, deslizando su mirada por las figuras de sus amigos, las cuales se notaban bastante maltrechas.

- Necesito mi copa, odio el sabor de la sangre – susurró, buscando en el suelo, descubriéndola tirada con el contenido regado – Genial, ¿no pudiste ser más delicado con el alcohol? ¿O separarme antes de derramarlo? ¿Sabes lo qué cuesta una botella de estas, Nott? Es cosecha especial de 1960.

- Por eso yo disfrutaba del licor, mientras ustedes daban ese espectáculo como niñas – profirió regañándolos, bebiendo el último vestigio de alcohol de su copa.

- Zabinni, ¿Por qué a mi me golpeas y no golpeas a ese? Después de todo, dejó que se derramará el alcohol – bromeo, regresando a la roca donde volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Y a mi por qué me tiene que golpear? Esas muestras de amor son solo de ustedes y sus relaciones raras, yo soy gente civilizada – puntualizó, caminando hasta la roca en donde estaba recargado.

- Nott, mejor cállate, que tú tampoco estas en una buena posición para decir nada – aclaró Malfoy, fulminándolo con su helada mirada.

- Ya… bebamos y disfrutemos de la quietud del bosque – arguyó Zabinni, acercándose con la botella y sirviéndoles a ambos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó Theo, levantando las cejas ante el comentario tan filosófico de Blaise.

- Te digo que esta muy atrofiado, esa le dio algo, ahora hasta "la quietud del bosque" ya confiesa Zabinni, ¿qué te dio la Weasley?, si tu eres un maldito cínico y ahora hasta romántico resultas – opinó ya mas relajado el líder de la Casa.

- Lo mismo que te dio a ti la sangre sucia – recalcó, apoyándose en el árbol con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

- Esas Gryffindor son peligrosas, nunca nada bueno ha salido de esa Casa – concluyó sabiamente Theodore, bebiendo de su copa.

- Salud por eso – brindó Draco, levantando su copa.

Cerca del Lago…

Bilius aún cavilaba acerca de las palabras de Luna, mirando el horizonte, mientras Luna, sentada en el suelo, miraba la tierra con curiosidad, al parecer buscando algo, de pronto soltó una ligera carcajada, que logró sacar al pelirrojo de su ensueño, bajando la mirada notó como la chica sonreía divertida.

- ¿Qué haces? – interrogó extrañado, sonriendo al ver la poca delicadeza con la que la chica giraba el rostro para mirarlo.

- ¿Yo? Habló con las hadas, es que me hicieron cosquillas – replicó ensoñadoramente, mientras los rábanos en sus oídos danzaban.

- ¿Hadas? Yo no veo nada – replicó, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar al nivel de ella – ¿Desayunaste Luna? ¿No será qué la falta de alimento te esta afectando?

- Ron, eres un incrédulo, has asustado a las hadas, ¿sabes que cada ves que alguien afirma que ellas no son reales, una cae muerta? – lo regañó, haciéndolo sentirse ligeramente mal.

- ¿Perdón?, yo no dije que no existieran, solo dije que no veía nada – se defendió apenado.

- Bueno ya, no discutamos, y no, no desayune, no tenia ganas de estar por allá – murmuró respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo.

- ¿Fue por Neville?, Luna, no deberías dejar que él te impida hacer las cosas – comentó, animándola con una sonrisa.

- No fue por él, solo no quería ir para allá – replicó, bajando la mirada nuevamente a la tierra. El silencio se hizo por un par de minutos, mientras Ron pensaba en una manera de plantear una pregunta que lo molestaba.

- Este… Luna, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – murmuró interrogante, acomodándose en el suelo al lado de la chica.

- Si claro, ¿quieres conocer a algún elfo? – preguntó distraída, desconcertando a Ron.

- Luna, yo… bueno, no me contestes si no quieres digo… ¿quién es el chico que bailaba ayer contigo? – curioseó, evocando como la noche anterior el chico mencionado no se había separado de su amiga.

- Mmm es Rolf Scamander - contestó desconcertada por la pregunta.

- ¿Y desde cuándo lo conoces? – cuestionó intrigado, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

- Desde ayer, es un chico amable – afirmó, sonriendo ampliamente, logrando que sus pupilas celestes brillaran.

- No deberías de confiar en extraños así Luna, te pudo hacer daño – profirió preocupado, sintiéndose sutilmente molesto o celoso al notar la sonrisa que le provocaba ese chico a su amiga.

- Bueno, es que él no me pareció peligroso, sabe mucho de criaturas marinas, me contó cosas muy interesantes – repuso ingenua, mientras volvía a jugar con la tierra.

- Pero deberías… - intentó regañarla, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Luna lo hizo dudar – es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después.

- Mmmm bien – extrañada por su reacción lo vio alejarse, hasta dar la vuelta en un pasillo – que raro, por ahí no se va a Gryffindor – levantó los hombros, de pronto sintió dos presencias detrás de ella, giró, encontrando las figuras de los gemelos.

Y es que, los gemelos iban de camino al lugar donde esa noche se celebraría la fiesta, cuando notaron como unas figuras conocidas se acomodaban en el suelo.

- Mira hermano, parece que Ron hizo caso de nuestro consejo – murmuró Fred, dejando en el piso el baúl que cargaban.

- Mmmm cierto, Ron no es tan tonto, ven, vamos a investigar – sigilosamente llegaron hasta donde la pareja charlaba, escuchando los últimos comentarios de ellos, mirando como Ron se ponía de pie y se alejaba, dejando a Luna confundida. - ¡Ah Merlín! es un necio, vamos hermano.

Salieron de su escondite, deteniéndose tras Luna, la cual al sentir su presencia, los miró extrañada.

- Lovegood, Lovegood, te encargamos al tesoro de la familia y tu lo dejas ir con la psicópata Brown – musitó Freddy, negando con la cabeza.

- Pero no te preocupes, lo traeremos de regreso y de paso te reclutaremos como asistente de fiestas – comentó George, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, sin que ella pudiera objetar nada

- Cuida del baúl, no tardamos – le gritó Fred, mientras ambos caminaban por el mismo camino que Ron se había ido.

- Pero… - murmuró a la nada la rubia, para después recostarse en el baúl – esa familia es rara – replicó a si misma.

En los pasillos…

Hermione caminaba tan confundida entre el pasado y el presente que no prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, se sentía tan enredada.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

En los últimos días del verano de 1996, Viktor visitaba su casa por primera vez, había tenido un tiempo libre, ya que como jugador de quidditch, su tiempo estaba mayormente ocupado en entrenamientos y en juegos del Torneo Internacional. Charlaban alegremente de la situación que se había presentado con los padres de ella al conocerlo.

- Bueno, al menos podemos decir que le caíste bien a mis padres, aunque todavía no entiendan del todo que es el quidditch – afirmó divertida.

- Pero si es tan fácil, intente explicarlo lo más claro posible – replicó sin entender que tan difícil era para los señores Granger comprender que ese era su modo de vida.

- Quizás sea mejor que evitemos el tema por el momento, hasta que los pueda llevar a un partido y vean de que se trata – replicó lógica, aunque no le agradaba del todo el quidditch.

- De acuerdo, Mione, ¿yo quería saber si te gustaría ir a mi casa en diciembre? – cuestionó el búlgaro posando su vista en su rostro, observando cómo se sorprendía ante tal invitación – claro que solo si tu quieres, yo se que no te dedico el tiempo suficiente y me gustaría que pasáramos esos días juntos, si quieres yo les puedo pedir permiso a tus padres.

Hermione lo miró dubitativa, después de todo, tendría que ir hasta Bulgaria, sola y eso significaría conocer a sus padres y no estaba segura de que tan bien tomarían el hecho de que ella fuera hija de muggles – Yo… este...

- ¿Tienes miedo?, no hay nada que temer, todo estará bien, mis padres ya saben de ti y les avise que posiblemente irías a pasar las fiestas navideñas con nosotros – explicó el buscador, intentando tranquilizar las dudas que ella pudiera tener.

- Es natural que tenga miedo, no se como tomarán tus padres las cosas – razonó mortificada.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien, ellos te querrán – aseguró, sonriéndole confiado, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y apresaba los labios de Hermione en un beso calido.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

- ¡Merlín!, jamás sospeche lo que pasaría – acotó, recargándose en uno de los pilares que dominaban el lugar, dejando que una lagrima de tristeza se deslizara por si mejilla – pero entonces llegó diciembre…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

El paisaje que se dominaba desde la mansión de la familia Krum era majestuoso, rodeado de un bosque cubierto por la nieve que quitaba la respiración, Hermione lo apreciaba desde un gran ventanal en el salón, que estaba calido gracias al fuego de la chimenea, ella esperaba el arribo de Viktor, el cual había salido apresuradamente sin decirle el motivo, solo manifestando que regresaría lo mas rápido posible.

Repentinamente la puerta de abrió, dando paso a una mujer desconocida.

- Veo que te encuentras muy cómoda – manifestó, tuteándola sin siquiera presentarse, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los confortables sillones.

- Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó desconcertada por el tono agresivo de la mujer.

- ¿Cómo que quien soy? ¿No lo sabes? – sonrió sarcástica, deslizando su mirada con desprecio por la figura de la castaña.

- Obviamente si pregunto quien eres, es porque no lo se – respondió, defendiéndose del sutil ataque.

- Ya veo, el pequeño Vik no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? – replicó burlona, sonriendo felinamente – pues simplemente soy la futura señora Krum, la prometida de Viktor.

Ante tal aseveración, Hermy sintió como si se le rompiera algo interiormente, fijó su mirada en ella, quería comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras, mientras la mujer simplemente le sonreía satisfecha.

- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? – preguntó divertida – pero no se cual era el caso en ocultártelo, de cualquier manera se dará a conocer pronto.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

- Ese ha sido uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, me sentí humillada y esa no dejaba de reírse y decir estupideces, por eso salí corriendo de ahí a empacar mis cosas, no tarde nada, pero no podía irme sin decirle nada a Viktor, así que le escribí la carta, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la mansión me encontré con su padre, ¡por Gryffindor! ¿Cómo le iba a decir por qué me tenia que ir?, solo le deje la carta y le dije que se la entregará a Viktor, después de todo el siempre había sido amable conmigo.

Clavó su mirada en una ave que arribaba a la Lechucearía, mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus pupilas – Debí esperarlo, él tiene razón, no debí de irme así, pero yo solo hice lo que en ese momento se me ocurrió, quería huir, ni siquiera lo pensé bien. Pero cuando salió en los periódicos me dije que había sido lo mejor – reflexionó, sintiendo remordimientos por no haber permitido que él expusiera su versión.

- Y ahora todo es tan confuso, ¿qué debo hacer?, yo estaba tan segura de querer luchar por estar con Draco, pero ahora…

En otro pasillo…

Al parecer, ese día todo estaba en contra de ella, primero la marca de su cuello, luego la pelea con Ron, después su encuentro con Parkinson y ni hablar del hecho de que no sabía cómo estaba Blaise.

- ¿Acaso el mundo esta en mi contra? – interrogó a la nada, ya que el pasillo por el que deambulaba estaba vacío – lo que más me preocupa es cómo estará Blaise, Malfoy se veía bastante furioso y no puedo ir a Slytherin y preguntar por él, serian capaces de congelarme solo con la mirada… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – caviló unos minutos, pensando en alguna idea, pero descartaba la mayoría de ellas de inmediato, hasta que la idea acertada iluminó su mirada.

- Lo tengo… - rápidamente cambió el rumbo de su caminar, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia donde las aves mensajeras dormían.

Al entrar, buscó en el lugar pergamino y tinta, afortunadamente esos artículos siempre estaban ahí, tomando el papel, escribió un par de líneas, para después enrollarlo y acudir al lado de una ave, que la miró con sus ojos oscuros y profundos al ser despertada – Toma esto y llévaselo a Slytherin, a la habitación de Blaise Zabinni – ordenó, el animal desplegó sus alas, abandonando su nido salió por una ventana.

- Espero que no tarde, si no me molestare con él por hacer esperar a una dama… claro que una ventaja será que tendrá que convencerme de disculparlo – musitó maliciosa, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció lentamente – me preocupa lo que le esta pasando, además tengo que saber si lo que dijo esa estúpida de Parkinson es verdad – profirió cautelosa, mirando a través de la ventana del recinto la extensión de los terrenos, en espera del caballero de Slytherin.

En el Bosque…

La pareja seguía caminando por el interior del bosque, la mano de la francesa era sostenida por el buscador, mientras la ayudaba a esquivar algunas ramas caídas – Cuidado Sol – la previno.

- Si, gracias, pero entonces sígueme contando, dices que participaste en el Torneo de los tres Magos, escuche mucho sobre eso, pero no pude asistir – replicó remembrando sus compromisos en esa época – eventos extraños sucedieron ahí ¿no?

- Hubiera sido genial tenerte aquí, así te hubiera visto desde antes – murmuró coqueto queriendo evadir el tema del Torneo.

- Si, pero los compromisos de mi padre me impidieron venir, si recuerdo bien estaba en tercer año, pero… - musitó, quedándose callada por un momento al replantear lo dicho por su novio – pero, ¿cómo es que participaste? Se supone que solo pueden estar ahí los mayores de diecisiete años ¿o no? – cuestionó reflexiva.

- Pues si, pero… digamos que participe más obligado que por decisión propia, ahí conocí a Viktor, de hecho Hermione fue a ese baile con él.

- ¿Y tu con quién fuiste? Porque si fuiste uno de los campeones eras de los que abrían el baile ¿o no? – interrogó curiosa, esperando que su respuesta no la hiciera enojar.

- Pues… con una de las gemelas, con Parvati Patil, pero… no es como piensas – trató de explicar al a ver el gesto de sorpresa de Sol – no sabíamos como invitar a una chica, el Baile se acercaba y Ron y yo no teníamos pareja, así que un día, se me ocurrió al verlas pasar – aclaró presuroso - si hubieras venido, te habría invitado a ti.

- ¿No acabas de decir que no sabias cómo invitar a las chicas? – preguntó divertida.

- Por ti habría hecho el esfuerzo – afirmó galante.

- Pero tenias a alguien en mente supongo, alguien a quien querías invitar en vez de Patil ¿o no? – cuestionó suspicaz, ya que no creía que no tuviera a alguien en mente.

- Pues… no creo que te vaya a gustar esto, yo quería ir con Cho, pero ella fue con Cedric – replicó divertido, notando el gesto de disgusto de ella.

- Mmmm definitivamente debí venir, tenia que haber visto eso – acotó negando con su cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas al jugador lesionado de nuestra selección? – interrogó cambiando de tema – Claro, el que llegó a gritar a Fred y George en el desayuno ¿no?, Corner creo que se llama, el que fue novio de Ginny- contestó acordándose del tipo en cuestión.

- Si, ese fue con Fleur, Ron lo odió más aún, porque en ese tiempo estaba idiotizado con ella, sabes que es muy bella - le contó, sonriendo al recordar como Ronald se dividía entre su enojo por ver a Hermione con Viktor y el de ver a Corner con Fleur.

- Lo se, la belleza de una veela, Gabrielle también es muy bonita – replicó sonriente.

- Si, en el Torneo durante una de las pruebas Fleur no pudo sacarla del lago y yo no podía dejarla ahí, la vemos de vez en cuando, aunque la última vez que la vi ya estaba más crecida - afirmó, notando la mirada curiosa de ella.

- ¿Crecida? ¿Y la ves muy seguido? – indagó con un tono irónico, denotando ligeros celos que no pasaron inadvertidos para el ojiverde, el cual la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola consigo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

- No mucho, aunque ninguna veela se compara con tu belleza, celosa – halagó, besando los labios de la francesa, deslizando sus manos a su cintura, mientras ella los apoyaba en sus hombros.

- No soy celosa, simplemente me gustan las cosas claras – acertó a decir, poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar los rojos labios del león, que por un momento levantó el rostro impidiéndole alcanzarlo, para después besarla divertido al ver su puchero de reproche.

Poco después Harry giró, apoyándola en el tronco del árbol, afanándose en besar las mejillas femeninas, bajando hasta su cuello, cuando el sonido de unas voces conocidas llamó la atención de Potter, colocó un dedo en los labios de Sol para pedirle silencio, mientras atisbaba entre los troncos, repentinamente un movimiento lo hizo fijar su mirada en un punto, logrando ver el cabello rubio del líder de Slytherin

- Son Malfoy y sus amigos, hay que estar en silencio para que no nos vean, no entiendo qué hacen aquí si acaban de pelearse en el Comedor - susurró extrañado, aguzando el oído para escuchar lo que aquellos decían.

- Harry, no es bueno husmear, mejor vámonos – lo amonestó Soleil, también pendiente de lo que pudieran decir y rogando a Merlín porque no dijeran nada de su castaña amiga.

- Espera… - ambos se quedaron el silencio al escuchar la reveladora platica.

El trío Slytherin, degustaba satisfactoriamente el licor de sus copas, ya más "serenos".

- Malfoy te odio, ¡eres un maldito!, arruinaste mi perfecto rostro nuevamente, ¿cómo se te ocurre golpearme en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi madre?

- ¿Y qué le voy a decir yo a mis padres? Además yo soy más importante, mi bello rostro no puede estar herido – replicó señalando su labio lastimado.

- No sean idiotas, digan que se pelearon con unos Gryffis y eso basta - aconsejó sabio el rubio, sonriendo radiante – a ver si aprenden a ser pulcros, como yo, inmaduros.

- Malfoy, ¿no crees qué se esta ganando una muestra del gran afecto que sentimos por él? - altercó el moreno, mirando a Draco con las cejas levantadas.

- En efecto, se lo esta ganando y no dudes que se lo expresaremos en el momento indicado – amenazo Malfoy, mirando amenazadoramente a Theo.

- Solo inténtenlo y verán de lo que soy capaz – se ufanó el rubio, levantando orgulloso el mentón.

- Escuchaste Malfoy, Notty se esta revelando, hay que imponer tu autoridad de líder – profirió en un intento de atar navajas.

- ¿Ahora lo consideras de nuevo el líder?, eres un maldito convenenciero – espetó sardónico – primero le pegas y luego lo curas.

- Así es nuestra relación, ¡no te metas! – sentenció divertido.

- Además, todo esto inició por tu culpa, tu iniciaste la epidemia cuando te saliste de mi yugo para irte con esa – culpó, clavando sus pupilas de manera amenazante sobre Nott.

- A mi no culpen de sus deslices, yo soy un inocente espectador, yo no le dije a Blaise que saliera con Weasley, además la primera vez lo hizo para salvarte – opinó defendiéndose, mientras bebía de su copa.

- Recuerda que para que Granger no dijera que estuviste bebiendo con nosotros, tuve que decirle que saldría con Ginny, por eso se quedó callada – agregó evocando los hechos pasados.

- ¿No me digas que desde ahí ya habías caído con la Granger? ¿Se aprovechó de que estabas etílico? ¿Te ultrajó? – interrogó divertido Nott, queriendo desesperar al rubio, al cual ya le brotaba una vena en su frente.

- Cierra la boca, claro que no, lo de Granger fue después – gritó, aclarando la situación.

- No, eso fue cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos, la noche que fuimos a tu casa, fue tan romántico – aseveró inconciente Zabinni, burlándose de los recuerdos de esa noche.

- Cállate Blaise, que si recuerdo ese día tú pobretona estaba borracha y la tuviste que llevar a Gryffindor y estuviste a punto de llevarla a Slytherin – exclamó divertido.

- No se que te sorprende, ayer estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, hubieras visto su cara cuando entró y me vio en su habitación, fue de total decepción – replicó divertido Theo.

- Por eso le pondré una nueva chapa a mi cuarto, ya nadie entrará sin mi consentimiento, así que búsquense otros refugios para cuando a ti te intente violar la sangre sucia y cuando a ti te mande al diablo tu mestiza – arguyó engreído, señalándolos con la copa.

- Sr. Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – cuestionó mirando fríamente las copas así como la apariencia impropia de los chicos.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – expresó Nott sorprendido, mientras los tres hacían el intento por ocultar la huella del delito tras su espalda, pero por la mirada de Snape, era obvio que fue demasiado tarde, lentamente escudriño el lugar, endureciendo su gesto por un instante.

Blaise hizo un intento discreto por sacar su varita para desaparecer la botella y las copas, pero la mirada del profesor sobre él lo hizo desistir – Ni siquiera lo intente señor Zabinni, creo que agregar una falta más a sus felonías seria demasiado – pronunció el pelinegro, analizando a los jóvenes.

- Malfoy, acompáñeme, Sr. Zabinni, Nott, los quiero en Slytherin, ya hablaré después con ustedes – se inclinó y tomó la botella, con un pase de varita hizo desaparecer los recipientes de cristal, al ver que ninguno hacia el intento por obedecer sus ordenes usó un tono de voz más enérgico - ¿qué esperan? ¿No escucharon?

Saliendo de su estupor, el trío se puso de pie, en tanto Draco caminaba al lado del Profesor de Pociones los otros dos hacían gestos de burla, y Zabinni tomaba la mano de Nott, moviendo los labios con la palabra "Padrino".

Draco simplemente los ignoró, ya tomaría venganza en otro momento, por ahora tenia que poner toda su atención en caminar sin trastabillar. Al llegar a la puerta del Castillo, Severus observó a los otros dos con recriminación – Ustedes a la Casa y arreglen su apariencia, eso no es propio de un Slytherin – los regañó, dejándolos ahí, para alejarse con Malfoy.

En un pasillo…

Ronald Bilius caminaba sin destino especifico, la plática con Luna lo había hecho analizar la situación de su hermana, pero de momento lo que más lo tenia alterado era ese tal Scamander, el chico con el que había bailado Lovegood la noche anterior.

- Es una chica muy confiada, alguien podría herirla, ¿qué no se da cuenta? Podría ser un mortífago y ella bailando tan normal ¿qué pasa con las chicas de este lugar? – interrogó a la nada, ya que no esperaba recibir respuesta, él solo se contestó – ni idea, son bastante raras, como las Patil, que chicas tan locas, deberían…

- Ronald, querido hermano, eres justo la persona que buscábamos – gritó Fred, deteniendo su soliloquio.

- No cuenten conmigo, todavía no se me olvida su traición, ¿cómo pueden apoyar a Ginny en eso? – replicó sin voltear a verlos, mientras avanzaba más rápido.

- Vamos Ron, no seas un mal hermano, nosotros vigilaremos a Zabinni para que no se pase de listo, pero ahora necesitamos de ti – apuntó George, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

- Si, nos hacen falta manos para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta, y tenemos que darnos prisa porque hay que prepararnos para el juego de esta tarde – acotó el gemelo, asiendo el brazo del chico.

- Ya les dije que yo no voy, tengo cosas que hacer - manifestó renuente, clavando los talones en el suelo para no moverse.

- Vamos Ron, Luna nos ayudará y no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama – aseveró George, jalando de él.

- ¿Luna? ¿Cómo demonios la metieron en esto? – inquirió, caminando al lado de ellos sin resistencia.

- Necesitamos ayuda y estaba sola y triste, no sabemos que tenía pero estaba muy deprimida, así que decidimos ocupar su mente en algo, no es bueno que una dama llore, ¿lo sabes no? – agregó el pelirrojo, logrando sacarlo hasta los Terrenos.

- No claro que no – replicó Ron, sin prestar mucha atención, ya que su pensamiento estaba invadido por la rubia.

- Bueno, entonces vamos – el trío caminó por el césped hasta llegar donde tiempo antes habían dejado a Luna a la espera.

- Tardaron mucho, pensé que me habían olvidado – profirió la rubia, mientras jugaba con una ramita de árbol seca.

- Lo sentimos Lovegood, pero ya estamos aquí, ahora vamos, necesitamos mucha ayuda para la fiesta de esta noche, será una gran fiesta ¿Ron qué esperas? – cuestionó aventándolo ligeramente hacia la chica.

- Ya voy, ya voy – se acercó a ella, tomando una asa del baúl, mirando a sus hermanos – ¿acaso esperan qué ella lo cargue? ¿No qué son unos caballeros?, ayúdenme – atacó Bilius sonriente, regresándoles por una vez uno de sus comentarios.

- Vamos Ron, claro que no esperamos que ella lo cargue, si tu eres un caballero que puede cargarlo solo, nosotros escoltaremos a Luna, síguenos – con eso cada uno de los gemelos se colocó al lado de la rubia, caminando con ella, mientras Ron los miraba furioso.

- Eso malditos gemelos… siempre me envuelven en sus locuras – farfulló mientras cargaba con bastante esfuerzo el baúl y los seguía lentamente.

De regreso en uno de los pasillos…

- Y ahora todo es tan confuso, ¿qué debo hacer?, yo estaba tan segura de querer luchar por estar con Draco, pero ahora… - a su mente volvieron imágenes de su relación con el búlgaro, así como la imagen del rubio.

- ¿Qué siento ahora por Viktor? – se preguntó a si misma, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos – yo era feliz con él, él siempre fue tan complaciente, siempre me trató especial, hacía todo lo posible por pasar tiempo conmigo aunque tuviera que viajar tanto, además no le importa la cuestión de la sangre, aunque a su madre si, pero me iba a pedir que me casará con él, es una gran muestra de que no tiene prejuicios y además de su amor, ¿Qué me impide volver con él? – caviló, apoyando la espalda en el muro, mientras se dejaba resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- Pero esta Malfoy, el hurón Malfoy, el líder de Slytherin, el rubio de bote… él es lo que me impide volver con Viktor, él es tan diferente a Viktor, casi nunca ha sido bueno conmigo… él tiene tantos prejuicios y sin embargo…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

¿Quién es el que teme ahora?, no vales ni una de las lagrimas que he derramado y mucho menos lo que me haces sentir… me das pena Malfoy - se giró con la intención firme de alejarse de él. Cuando…

Draco escuchó esas palabras, la miró darse la vuelta dispuesta a irse, después de haber provocado todo ese desastre, pero no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente irse, le tomó de una mano, jalándola hasta apoyarla contra la pared.

- ¡Maldita seas Granger!… tu tampoco lo eres… porque sabes que no estas a mi altura, eres un sangre sucia, no eres lo que yo quería para mi y sin embargo eres tu… y acepto que tal vez no valga tus lagrimas en tu corta mente, pero te voy a decir porque si las valgo… porque soy yo… el único que te hace sentir viva… que te hace consciente de ser mujer, yo puedo hacerte pasar del odio al amor con un solo gesto y puedo decir que te has ganado mi respeto por ser tu la única que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme y es por eso que te permito lo que acabas de decir, pero es la única vez que ocurre… porque voy a ser el hombre que tanto te aprecias de querer, no te voy a volver a permitir que me digas algo así… si osas volver a dirigirte a mi así, conocerás el precio de tu osadía - sentenció firme con fuego en sus pupilas el Slytherin.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

- Él tiene razón es el único que me puede hacer pasar del odio al amor con un solo gesto, a pesar de no ser el que hubiera querido para mi… es él, al que veo de diferente forma, él que logra hacerme sentir toda una gama de emociones que jamás había sentido, él que logra que yo olvide la mundo por completo, por el que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a todos por estar juntos… sin embargo, también es una maldito racista, que no deja de ser sangre pura, que no valora lo que siento y es capaz de dejarlo pasar solo por conservar su imagen ante el mundo – lagrimas de impotencia corrían por su rostro, golpeó el suelo con el puño, intentando desquitar un poco de su coraje.

- Sí tan solo Draco hiciera las cosas más fáciles, no estaría aquí sufriendo esa confusión de sentimientos, se que no sería fácil, que tendríamos que adaptarnos a la situación, pero quizás algún día la gente que nos importa lo aceptaría, habrá quienes no, pero eso no importa, solo importa estar juntos – expresó esperanzada.

En el Bosque…

Harry intentaba ocultar a Sol y a él mismo de la sagaz mirada de Snape, después de todo estaba prohibido para los alumnos del Colegio estar ahí, además después de escuchar la plática de los Slytherin estaba demasiado desconcertado como para enfrentarse al maestro de Pociones.

Los pasos que se alejaban lograron hacer que sus hombros se relajaran, liberando a Sol de la presión que ejerció al estrecharla contra el árbol – ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó, mirándola con preocupación.

- Si, claro, pero ¿por qué nos ocultamos? – interrogó aturdida, preocupada por lo que él estuviera pensando de lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Era Snape, si nos hubiera visto, también nos hubiera costado un castigo, posiblemente el dejarme sin jugar en el Torneo, además de que esta prohibido para los alumnos estar en el bosque – agregó ayudándola a salir del lugar.

- Entiendo, bueno y ahora ¿me puedes explicar por qué estábamos husmeando? – cuestionó la pelirroja, fijando sus pupilas chocolate en él.

- Es una larga historia, mejor vamos a Gryffindor, ven - la invitó, evitado el tema de los Slytherin.

- Harry, es obvio que tenías un motivo para espiar a Malfoy y los demás, así que explícame - reclamó sin entender su reticencia.

- Bueno, desde que ingresamos a Hogwarts, Malfoy y sus amigos se la han pasado molestándonos, además de la clara rivalidad de casas, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Siempre molestan a los Weasley, en especial a Ron, yo soy el Cara rajada, San Potter, Potty y no cuantos apodos más y creen en la pureza de la sangre y esas cosas, siempre se la pasan atacando a Hermy por ser hija de muggles – explicó sintiendo que su molestia crecía al recordar todos sus enfrentamientos.

- Ya veo, pero eso no explica el ¿por qué los espiábamos? – repitió curiosa y preocupada por lo que él pudiera estar deduciendo, notó como él analizaba sus palabras antes de hablar.

- Bueno… es que… se me hizo demasiado sospechosa su actitud y tenia razón, ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron? – interrogó, evocando las palabras de los Sly.

- ¿Lo de Ginny? – cuestionó queriendo evadir lo dicho de Hermione.

- Si, también eso, pero hablaban de Hermione, eso no me gusta, mejor regresemos al Castillo – murmuró brusco, avanzando para salir del bosque, en tanto Sol caminaba de la mano un paso atrás, pensando en cómo le iba a decir a Hermione que Harry tenia sospechas de lo que pasaba con Malfoy.

Caminaban en silencio, hasta que al llegar a la entrada al Castillo, Harry se volvió a mirarla, Soleil mantenía la mirada perdida; sintiéndose mal por el tono que había usado anteriormente con ella - Lo siento, no fue mi intención hablarte tan bruscamente – se disculpo, colocando su mano en la mejilla femenina, haciéndola levantar el rostro.

- ¡Me gritaste!, ¡A mi!, entiendo lo de Malfoy y sus rencillas, pero yo que culpa tengo – mencionó haciendo pucheros clavando sus pupilas en el rostro afligido del ojiverde.

- No Sol… yo… discúlpame… no fue mi intención – tartamudeó preocupado al ver la tristeza en el rostro femenino.

- No… eres cruel, yo tan linda contigo y tu me maltratas – rezongó exagerando un poco mirando hacia abajo.

- Lo siento Sol, de verdad, es que… bueno… no lo pensé – se justificó, tomando las manos de la chica y llevándolas a su pecho.

- No. Ahora tendrás que hacer méritos – acotó, exigente.

- ¿Qué quieres, qué haga? Dime y lo haré – prometió apresurado, besando sus manos.

- ¡Pues sorpréndeme! – manifestó levantando el rostro que aún se mostraba triste.

- ¿Qué te sorprenda?... pero ¿cómo? – indagó confundido, pero al ver su rostro triste no pudo negarse - lo haré, pensaré en algo, pero no me mires así – pidió, rozando su nariz con la de ella - nena, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa – comentó, esperando que ella comprendiera lo que estaban por hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? por tu tono creo que no me va a gustar y apenas estas recuperando mi amor ¿recuerdas? – refirió, notando como Harry se tornaba ligeramente serio, miró alrededor, llevándola hasta una solitaria banca donde ambos se acomodaron.

- Lo se, pero necesitamos platicar, porque quiera o no el Torneo se acabará pronto, tu regresaras a Francia y yo no quiero que fracasemos por la distancia – comentó, mirando sus manos unidas.

- Yo tampoco, mira tenemos los espejos, con ellos podremos comunicarnos, también puedo usar un translador para venir a verte cuando me sea posible, como en las vacaciones de navidad, aunque… ¿pasas las vacaciones aquí?, ¿o vas a tu casa? Pero… ¿con quién vives? ¿Dónde esta tu casa? – cuestionó insegura.

- Bueno, antes vivía con mis tíos en el mundo muggle, pero ellos detestan la magia así que cuando Sirius regresó, me mudé con él, al mundo mágico, vivimos en Grinmauld Place, en el centro de Londres, ahí si puedes subir a mi habitación no como aquí – murmuró pícaro - también viven ahí Remus y Tonks y por supuesto que eres bienvenida cuando quieras – respondió sin dar detalles de donde había regresado su padrino.

- Gracias amable caballero, lo tendré en cuenta – murmuró divertida.

- Y si tú no puedes venir, yo puedo ir a verte, aunque… - dudó, ya que lo mantenían restringido en las salidas, por los ataques de mortifagos.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes ir? Mira, mis primos no viven conmigo, esos solo están en casa de mi abuelita… tienes que conocerla es genial, ella los mantendrá en orden – prometió, mirando el gesto sonriente en el rostro del león.

- ¿Y tu hermano?, recuerda que Iván amenazó con acusarnos con él – musitó ligeramente preocupado.

- Que él no te preocupe, Oliver no es como el resto de mi familia, aunque… bueno, creo que tendré que hablar con él antes de que ellos lo envenenen – susurró, ya que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

- Esto será complicado – negó con la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso.

- Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien, si puedes ir, aunque no se si sea buena idea que vayas al Colegio, demasiadas niñas mirándote, no me agradaría, pero te puedo invitar a mi Sala. Recuérdame que te enseñe como hacer un portal con los espejos, es algo de lo que me ha dejado estar en un Colegio de niñas – afirmó con travesura, recordando lo que eran capaces de hacer sus compañeras con tal de ver a sus novios y salir a distraerse.

- ¿Entonces no compartes habitación con más chicas? – curioseó con ideas no santas cruzando por su mente.

- Claro que no, es una de las ventajas de ser hija de diplomáticos – aseveró, riendo ante la mirada del chico - ¿Qué estas pensando Harry?

- Nada, creo que si iré a visitarte – aceptó pícaro, dibujando una sonrisa bonachona.

- Mmmm pensándolo mejor, no se si sea bueno que te enseñe ese hechizo – susurró, mirándolo con desconfianza fingida.

- Entonces no nos veremos y tendremos que esperar mucho, mucho, mucho ¿eso quieres? – espetó, acercándose hasta clavar sus pupilas esmeralda en las chocolate.

- ¿Eso cuánto seria? – alcanzó a decir, antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por la calida boca del buscador.

La francesa liberó sus manos de las de él, subiéndolas hasta su nuca donde las entrelazó, separó mínimamente sus rostros, murmurando suavemente – Eso no me convence – afirmó, antes de que un divertido Harry reiniciara su ataque.

En el Despacho de Snape…

Draco movía las manos nerviosamente dentro de sus bolsillos, la fría y pétrea cara de su padrino no demostraba piedad alguna para sus acciones y no era que la esperara, pero por ser su único ahijado debería de ser más complaciente.

- Entiendo Sr. Malfoy que el día de hoy protagonizo un desafuero en el Comedor – regañó el Profesor, sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio y clavando la mirada en su interlocutor, utilizando un pequeño truco.

- Yo este… tuve un desacuerdo con Zabinni y Nott y me altere un poco – respondió, pensando en una manera de evitar el regaño.

- ¿Un poco dice? Todo el Comedor murmuró acerca de su altercado, eso no es propio de el líder de la Casa de Slytherin, ¿y cómo es que si tuvo usted un desacuerdo con los señores Zabinni y Nott y acabo de encontrarlo en compañía de estos? – interrogó, mientras indagaba en la mente del chico con el uso de la legeremancia.

- Bueno, es que, ya lo arreglamos – replicó sonriendo sardónico, mientras que Snape notaba imágenes de Zabinni siendo golpeado por Draco y viceversa.

- Como le dije, eso no es propio de su nivel, aunado a que no se puede ir por el Colegio con ese aspecto, recuerde que somos anfitriones de este Torneo – completó, esperaba ver un cambio en la mente del rubio, pero este no sucedió.

- Lo se – aceptó, sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué cree que diría sus padres si se enterarán de esto?, tengo entendido que asistirán al juego de esta tarde y seria un buen momento para informarles – sentenció buscando alguna reacción, la cual no tardó en presentarse, el sobresaltó del rubio fue notorio y a su mente acudieron las imágenes de sus padres, así como la de Schlange, la rubia de Slytherin.

- Se enfadarían conmigo, así que por favor no les diga nada, no se volverá a repetir – aseguró Draco, bajando la cabeza.

- Mmmm eso no sentaría un buen precedente, sobre todo porque como ya sabe, siendo Premio Anual, se obliga a mantener un historial excelente – aseveró, indagando entre las imágenes del cerebro del chico, ante la mención de su honor como premio anual, la imagen de la chica de Gryffindor acudió a su mente - ¿se siente usted bien Sr. Malfoy?

- Por supuesto – aseguró sereno, divagando entre varios recuerdos que no pasaron inadvertidos para el Jefe de la casa verde y plata.

En las afueras de las mazmorras…

Nott y Blaise arribaban a la Sala de Slytherin, el moreno apoyaba su peso en el hombro del rubio, quejándose.

- Vamos Nott, no seas un mal amigo, ayúdame a caminar, todavía que dejas que Draco me golpeé te quieres librar de mi, mala persona – seguía recriminando, mientras subían las escaleras con paso lento, ante la mirada de varios de los alumnos de esa Casa, que no les dirigieron comentario alguno.

- Blaise, deja de decir idioteces y camina bien, que no te paso nada, eres un exagerado dramático, deberías preocuparte por lo que nos dirá Snape – acotó molesto, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de un tirón.

- Ese maldito de Snape, se llevó la botella, se aprovecha de su condición de Profesor – replicó molesto, caminando hasta dejarse caer en su cama.

- ¿Eso es lo qué te preocupa? – interrogó sorprendido.

- Pues claro, te dije que era una cosecha especial – le recordó vanidoso, mirando el buró donde escondía más licor.

- No te altera lo que le digas a tu madre ¿verdad? – se afanó en interrogar, sin creer en la desfachatez de su amigo.

- Claro que no, además Draco arreglará esto, por algo es el ahijado de Snape, él no será capaz de castigarlo – adjudicó sabiamente.

- En eso tienes razón, pero yo que tu no me confiaría tanto, puede que Draco solo mire por sus intereses y no te cuide la espalda – murmuró muy al estilo Slytherin.

- No lo creo – agregó, mirando el techo de su habitación.

En eso, el suave sonido de un golpeteo rompió el silencio, Nott en un acto reflejo miró la ventana en la que se alcanzaba a distinguí una lechuza agitando sus alas – Te llaman Blaise – señalo la ventana.

- ¿Quién demonios será? No estoy de ánimos para noticias de familia – apuntó en voz baja, poniéndose de pie con pereza llegó hasta la ventana, abriéndola de un tirón. El ave le tendió su pata, el chico descolgó el pergamino y de un manotazo asustó a la criatura, que lo miró con reproche para después alejarse.

- ¿Quién te escribe? – cuestionó, mirando como el moreno leía, sonriendo estúpidamente al finalizar – ¿Blaise?

- Tengo que salir, pero primero tengo que asearme, no puedo ir así, ese estúpido de Draco tendría la culpa si llego tarde – raudo, se internó en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Pero Blaise… - ante el portazo, se puso de pie, tomando el pergamino de la cama de Blaise, leyó rápidamente – no puedo creerlo, a este le truenan los dedos y ahí va

Regresó a la cama, escuchando el correr del agua en el baño, poco después Blaise salía con una ligera toalla en sus caderas hasta su armario, de donde obtuvo una muda de ropa, regresó al baño, para salir ya cambiado. Mirándose en el espejo, estudio su labio con preocupación - ¿Se nota mucho el golpe?

- Blaise ¿qué demonios haces? No puedo creer que solo te truenen los dedos y vayas corriendo tras ella – reclamó incrédulo, mirando como el moreno pasaba gomina por sus rizos.

- Cállate que tu estas peor y deberías de aprovechar para ir a ver a tu noviecita, no es bueno que siempre estés pegado a mi, yo se que soy tu ídolo pero no seas co-dependiente – manifestó divertido, lanzándole una toalla.

- Eres un idiota, deberías de pensar en… - intentó replicar, pero las palabras del chico lo interrumpieron.

- Si, si, lo que digas, me voy – colocándose loción en las mejillas y el pecho, avanzó hacia la puerta – ve a ver a tu novia y relájate Notty – con eso abandonó la habitación.

- Idiota, pero… creo que… - con una mueca divertida se puso de pie, de un vistazo reviso su apariencia en el espejo, sonriendo ante su pulcritud, abandonó la habitación,

En tanto Blaise avanzaba presuroso a la Torre de las aves mensajeras, la nota de Ginny era clara y si una dama solicitaba de su presencia, el como el caballero que era no podía retrasarse, subió los escalones sin prestara atención más que a la puerta que esperaba al final.

Al llegar arriba, miró la inigualable figura de Ginny, la cual, lo esperaba apoyada en una ventana, al oír sus pasos, levantó la mirada, sonriendo coqueta al verlo avanzar hacia ella.

- Hola, pensé que tardarías más – manifestó, abandonando su muro de apoyo y avanzando hasta él.

- Yo jamás hago esperar a mis admiradoras – respondió, abrazando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Admiradoras? Eres un… - intentó regañarlo, pero los labios del Slytherin la hicieron callar mientras se movían libremente sobre los suyos. Olvidándose del reclamo, la leona subió sus brazos a los hombros del chico, respondiendo gustosa a la caricia.

Después de varios minutos en los que lo único que se oía era la agitada respiración de ambos, Ginny separó ligeramente el rostro, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, en tanto Blaise aceptaba su alejamiento, pero no despegó sus manos de la cintura femenina.

- ¿Me llamaste para abusar de mi? – interrogó divertido, mientras se inclinaba y respiraba en su cuello.

- Claro, o para que otra cosa te he de llamar – respondió divertida, deslizando las manos por la espada del moreno hacia abajo.

- Vaya, así que solo te interesa mi cuerpo ¿no? - interrogó, depositando ligeros besos en el cuello femenino.

- Así es, aunque también me gusta como bailas – afirmó, contoneándose ligeramente por las cosquillas que el moreno le provocaba con sus acciones.

- Yo lo se… deberías sentirte privilegiada, no a todas les doy el lujo de bailar conmigo de esa manera.

- Mmmm el privilegiado eres tu, aunque debo admitir que lo haces bastante bien – replicó la pequeña Weasley.

- Lo se… - el dialogo se volvió a interrumpir, ya que el Slytherin reinició su ataque la boca femenina, poco después Ginny volvió a separarse, miando al Sly interrogantemente.

- Blaise, ¿Qué pasó esta mañana en el Comedor? ¿Por qué Malfoy se molestó de esa manera? – cuestionó intrigada, notando la ligera hinchazón en el labio masculino.

- Solo una pequeña discusión con Malfoy, nada de importancia – contestó despreocupado.

- ¿Una pequeña discusión? Y por eso estas así – murmuró, tocando delicadamente el labio masculino.

- Esto no es nada, solo un pequeño altercado – respondió evasivo.

- ¿Pequeña discusión? ¿Pequeño altercado? Vamos Blaise, no soy tonta, dime ¿qué es lo qué pasa? – exigió, clavando su mirada en la de él.

Blaise guardó silencio durante un par de minutos, pensando en que responder, ya que no podía decir la verdad, eso preocupó aún más a Molly,

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó desesperada ante el silencio del Slytherin.

- Yo se que no eres tonta, pero hay cosas que yo no puedo decirte, son cosas entre ellos y yo – replicó, mirando la mueca de enfado de Ginny.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero creo que por el solo hecho de estar contigo debes tenerme algo de confianza para contarme las cosas – objetó, cruzando los brazos frente a si en espera de una explicación mejor.

- Y la tengo, pero no me pidas que te diga cosas que implican la confianza que tengo con ellos – señaló firme.

- Entonces, ¿ahora comprendes el por qué no podía decirte lo de Hermione? – debatió categórica, rebatiendo su discusión anterior.

- Es distinto, porque tu amiga se involucró con nosotros, ella osó entrar a Slytherin con mentiras – atacó serio, denotando su enojo en la voz.

- Pero eso no fue culpa de ella, ella solo quería jugar en el Torneo, fue Malfoy el que la llevó a Slytherin – discutió ella, recurriendo a las cosas que su amiga le había contado.

- ¿Sabes que? Ese no es un tema que yo tenga que discutir contigo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa – apuntó, acercándose nuevamente para besarla, pero la chica dio un paso atrás.

- Esta bien, dejaremos este tema, pero aún hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo – manifestó seca.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – inquirió, mirando el techo del lugar con un suspiro de frustración, _"¿qué nada me va a salir bien este día? Lo único que me faltaba es que Ginny sea una Pansy ¿Qué no ve que necesito amor? Solo falta que también ella me golpee"_

- Pansy Parkinson, eso pasa…

Theodore avanzaba por el pasillo, de camino a Ravenclaw, esperaba poder aprovechar el tiempo con Emilie, sin que hubiera algún imprevisto, ya que esperaba que los Slytherin no planearan algo de momento, ya sabia que era imposible que aquellos abandonarán la idea de dejarlos en paz, pero al menos quería tener un momento de tranquilidad sn tener que empuñar su varita a cada esquina.

Dando la vuelta en un corredor, miró hacia todos lados, cuidado sus pasos, cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura conocida, hacia él con la cabeza gacha y una expresión pensativa caminaba Hermione Granger, el tormento actual de su amigo y al parecer por su expresión había estado llorando, suponiendo que eso se debía a que las cosas no habían salido bien con Krum.

Hermione seguía sentada en el suelo, en busca de respuestas que no llegaban a su cabeza, levantó el rostro, mirando las cúpulas del techo, las lagrimas seguían saliendo tristes de sus ojos, suspiró hondamente dejando escapar el aire – Merlín, ¿Qué hago? – lentamente se puso de pie, reiniciado la marcha, seria bueno ir a su Sala para estar en compañía de sus amigos, pero no sabía si podía guardar silencio frente a ellos, así que caminó rumbo a su Sala, Draco seguramente estaría en Slytherin con Nott, así que no esperaba verlo por el momento.

Con la cabeza gacha, avanzaba por los pasillo, estudiando el intrincado suelo a cada paso, rogando por tener una respuesta, no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que una voz la hizo levantar el rostro sorprendida.

- ¿Llorando por los rincones Granger? – indagó Nott, llamando su atención.

- No te importa – contestó con intención de seguir su camino _"lo último que necesito ahora es que Nott me insulte, esto es demasiado"_

- Espera, no me interesa tu vida, pero si tenemos que hablar – ordenó acercándose a ella con su mirada fría y analítica, como la de una serpiente que acecha a su presa.

- ¿Hablar?, tu y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada – expresó, sin detener sus pasos.

- Es sobre Draco – susurró suavemente, únicamente para que ella alcanzara a oírlo.

Hermione se paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras, se giró mirándolo con interrogación, ¿era verdad? Algo grave debió haber pasado con Draco para provocar que Nott quisiera hablar con ella - ¿Qué con él? – pregunto dudosa, sondeando el terreno.

- Aquí no, vamos a otro lado – avanzo por el pasillo, subiendo as escaleras al lado más solitario del Castillo.

Mione avanzó desconfiada de las intenciones del rubio, pero podía más su curiosidad por saber que ocurría, así que lo siguió hasta llegar a un aula vacía del sexto piso.

Nott paró frente a la puerta, abriéndola, dudo por un momento en pasar o en cederle el paso, después de todo era una sangre sucia, pero quería asegurarse de que ella entrará al aula, así que le cedió el paso – entra.

La leona le lanzó una mirada desconfiada, después de todo él seguía siendo un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor, la habitación lucia oscura con algunos pupitres arrumbados, por un momento su cerebro le mandó una señal de alarma, así que instintivamente se aferró a su varita, ahí en la oscuridad, notó como la luz se fue extinguiendo a medida que el rubio cerraba la puerta, para finalmente recargarse en ella, resaltando sus brillantes pupilas clavadas en ella, denotando una frialdad que por un momento la paralizó.

- ¿Y bien? Habla, ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? - interrogó displicente, apretando cada vez más su varita.

- No finjas, lo se todo – aclaró el ojiplata.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró sin control,_ "¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¿Lo de Draco? ¿Lo de Gerry? ¿Lo de Viktor?"_ pasó saliva nerviosa.

En los Terrenos…

En el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta de esa noche, los gemelos Weasley impartían órdenes a su hermano menor.

- Vamos Ron, levanta más esas antorchas – le gritó Fred, mientras con su varita levitaba unas mesas.

- Si no te gustan, ven y hazlo tú – respondió el aludido fastidiado.

- Ron, Luna va a pensar que estas loco si gritas así – manifestó divertido George, sacando del baúl mágico varios artículos con la "W" grabada.

- Eres un… - farfulló Ron indignado.

- Vamos Ron, ¿por qué te quejas tanto? Después te divertirás, ahora trabaja, además no ibas a hacer nada productivo, tienes que contribuir con la familia – expresó George.

- Si, y de paso hacer crecer esos musculillos, hay que hacer ejercicio hermanito, así Luna no te va a querer – susurró en su oído, sonriendo pícaro, logrando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Bilius.

- ¡Cállate! Te va a oír – murmuró enérgico.

- Vamos Ron, sabemos que quieres gustarle, aunque sigas con Brown – aseveró Freddy.

- No digan idioteces, ella es solo mi amiga ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir? – cuestionó harto.

- Como digas, pero admite que es linda ¿o no? - interrogó el cupido, sonriendo cómplice – además encajaría en la familia, ella no es como las demás, como Brown por ejemplo.

- Si, si es linda… - respondió, observándola en la distancia mientras colocaba unos adornos sobre los árboles, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Claro que es linda, si tú no te animas, yo si – profirió coqueto Fred, sonriendo coquetamente. Por un momento los celos se apoderaron de Ron al imaginar a su hermano mayor en compañía de Luna, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Y qué le dirás a Angelina? No creo que a ella le agrade que te guste otra – contestó este sonriendo confiado.

- Eso no es problema, le diría que no me vio a mí, si no a George – solucionó divertido, borrando la sonrisa de Bilius mientras George reía complacido.

- Y yo lo cubriría con Angelina – aseguró George, haciendo que la sonrisa de su gemelo despareciera ante sus palabras.

- De eso vamos a hablar después – murmuró el otro gemelo ligeramente descontento.

- Luna no merece que la engañen, así que tendrías que escoger – puntualizó Won-won.

- Mmmmm – Fred analizó la situación, mirándola con ojo crítico – pues… si tu no te animas y dejas a Brown, yo si dejaría a Angelina por andar con Luna – afirmó divertido, logrando que Ronald lo mirara con odio.

- Será mejor que te des prisa Ron, puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad, lo conozco y se que es capaz – expuso George.

- Déjense de idioteces y apúrense – prorrumpió, alejándose de ellos, mientras los gemelos reían cómplices.

En una entrada del Castillo…

La pareja seguía sentada en la banca, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, mientras rozaban sus labios. La mano de Harry subió hasta la mejilla de Sol, profundizando el beso, suavemente su contacto terminó mientras la francesa depositaba pequeños roces en las comisuras de su boca, hasta poder alejarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eres… lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo – musitó el elegido tratando de recuperar su aliento, la pelirroja sonrió levantando su mano y acariciando su rostro, suavemente se acercó y lo besó con ternura - ¡Merlín! Como qué hace calor, ¿no crees? – añadió Harry en un suspiro, separándose un poco para poder liberarse de su túnica.

- ¿Tienes calor? Yo siento el clima fresco – aseguró, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del ojiverde.

- Mmmm es raro, ustedes deberían sentir más frío que nosotros, después de todo en el Torneo tus compañeras se quejaron mucho del clima – recordó, mirándola sonriente.

- Pues si, pero yo estoy bien, ¿seguro qué no tienes fiebre? Desde esta mañana te veo muy sonrojado – manifestó, acercando su rostro, posando su mano en la colocarla mejilla.

- No… yo… estoy bien – interpeló sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

- No estoy segura, ¿qué clase de pesadillas tienes? Quizás deberías tomar una poción para dormir – aconsejó lógica, asiendo las manos de él.

- Si, creo que tendré que ir a ver a la enfermera – replicó sonrojado, ya que a su mente volvieron algunas imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior.

- Eso sería una buena idea y de paso que revise tu herida – murmuró, tomando su hombro.

- Eso no hay problema, esta bastante recuperado – aseveró, sin pensarlo levantó el brazo lesionado, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el pinchazo en su brazo.

- ¿Ya ves cómo no esta bien? – lo regañó, bajando su brazo a la posición anterior - por lo menos hoy jugará Malfoy y no tu, no quiero que te lastimes más.

- Mmmm eso no me agrada mucho, yo quería jugar y ahora tendré que estar en la banca – se molestó frustrado.

- Pero debes de cuidar tu brazo, además será sus ultimo partido, cuando les ganemos y pasemos a la final podrás relajarte y descansar – explicó vanidosa.

- ¿Ganarnos ustedes? no lo creo, aunque el buscador sea Malfoy, él no dejará que nos ganen y Cedric sería capaz de desollarnos vivos si permitimos que las chicas de Beauxbatons nos derroten – replicó terminante.

- Pobres de ustedes, los desollaran - repuso divertida.

- No lo creo, pero ahora tengo una contradicción, apoyar a Hogwarts por ser mi escuela y apoyarte a ti por ser mi novia, eso es complicado.

- Lo mismo pienso, será un partido interesante ¿y qué piensas hacer después de egresar? ¿Serás jugador profesional de quidditch? – indagó, notando como la mirada del ojiverde se oscurecía por un instante, para después iluminarse nostálgica.

- No, seré auror, como mis padres y Sirius – respondió determinante - ¿y tú? ¿Serás diplomática como tu padre?

- No lo creo, quiero asistir a la Academia de Artes – replico ensoñadora.

- Vaya, así que me relaciono con una gran artista, es un honor – profirió, poniéndose de pie y reverenciando ligeramente.

- Así es caballero, siéntete honrado de estar conmigo – espetó vanidosa, levantando el mentón, para después retirar esa pose de diva y abrazar a Harry por el cuello.

En el Despacho de Snape…

El profesor de Pociones estaba intrigado por la sucesión de imágenes que evidenciaban los pensamientos, pero hasta el momento no había nada que delatará que el secreto pudiera ser descubierto.

- ¿Esta conciente de que cualquiera pudo haberlos visto? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Potter o cualquiera de sus amigos hablará de esto con el Director? Dumbledore querría saber por qué no esta usted amonestado por sus faltas – investigó, notando como ante la mención de cada uno de ellos los pensamientos del rubio se tornaban más confusos.

- Mi padre me defendería, el Consejo no permitiría que yo fuera castigado y mucho menos en pleno Torneo – minimizó, restándole importancia.

- Su padre no tiene influencia en las decisiones de Dumbledore Sr. Malfoy, si Dumbledore lo manda llamar no intervendré en el castigo que le otorguen y tampoco su padre – amenazó el profesor, echando su grasoso cabello hacia atrás en un gesto muy clásico de él, aún más sabiendo la verdadera condición en la que se encontraba su padre.

- Lo entiendo, ¿me puedo retirar? - hizo el intento de levantase, pero la mano de su padrino en su hombro lo hicieron regresar a su posición.

- Usted no se va de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, ahora quiero que me responda ¿qué es lo que sucede en Slytherin? – cuestiono determinante, posando su fría mirada en el chico.

- N-no se a que se refiere – acotó evasivo, ladeando el rostro para evitar delatarse, pensando en el ataque de la noche anterior.

- ¿No sabe? ¿O no me lo quiere decir?, no me obligue a usar otros medios para averiguarlo, esto tiene que ver con el Sr. Nott y el Sr. Zabinni, con los cuales hablaré después ¿no es así? – incurrió, notando como la imágenes mas claras de los mencionados en compañía de unas damas.

- Profesor, creo que será mejor que los detalles se los pregunte a ellos – respondió, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Y que piensa usted de eso? ¿No piensa tomar medidas al respecto? – examinando fríamente la actitud del Sly.

- Estoy en eso – concretó directo.

- ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió en el Comedor y después en el bosque? ¿Esta es su manera de solucionarlo? – señaló la botella medio vacía.

- Esto… - por un momento se sintió acorralado – no volverá a suceder. Y si es todo ¿puedo retirarme ahora? – se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse.

- Retírese, pero… tenga cuidado con sus decisiones, lo estaré vigilando – sentenció dándole una ultima mirada – esto no acaba aquí Sr. Malfoy.

Draco abandonó presuroso la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado y la amenaza de Snape no lo tranquilizaba.

En un aula lejana…

Nott, miraba la palidez que había cubierto el rostro de Hermione y sus pupilas destellaban con miedo, sintiendo satisfacción al verla temerosa, después de todo un Slytherin siempre disfrutaba de ver temblar a un Gryffindor – No tengo todo el día, así que empieza a hablar – ordenó frío.

- Y-yo no se de qué hablas – tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Granger, no estoy para idioteces, se lo de Draco… y tu – apuntó con desdén.

- No se de qué hablas, yo con él no tengo nada – negó desviando la mirada.

- Mira, dejémonos de niñerías, yo se que ustedes dos tienen algo, ¿lo vas a seguir negando? ¿No qué los Gryffindor son valientes? – acusó con mofa.

Hermione clavó sus pupilas en él _"¿Lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijo? ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar? ¿Qué pretende con esto?"_ – eso no tengo porque hablarlo contigo, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con él?

- Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, vamos Granger, ¿crees qué la gente aceptaría eso? si no eres capaz de aceptarlo frente a mi que soy uno de sus amigos mucho menos frente al mundo entero ¿entonces qué pretendes? ¿Por qué lo sigues?– la retó.

- Yo si lo acepto y puedo enfrentar al mundo si es necesario, pero tú conoces a Draco y sabes que él no lo haría – manifestó decidida.

- Es lógico, ¿que esperabas? ¿Qué lo gritará en el Comedor frente a todos? – inquirió burlón – tu deberías de saber en que lugar lo pusiste, él no es cualquier persona.

- Claro que se quien es él, que vivimos en mundos diferentes, que la gente no lo entendería, esto es casi imposible – espetó exaltada.

- Entonces, si sabes que esto no es posible, ¿por qué sigues intentándolo? – cuestionó frío.

- ¿Crees qué yo no quise detenerlo? ¿Crees que a mi me interesaría estar con alguien que solo se ha dedicado a insultarme, ha recordarme lo de la sangre, con el cual no tengo nada en común? Pero vamos, la verdad es que esto se dio y ambos lo sentimos, eso no podemos negarlo…

- Pero Draco no piensa de la misma manera que tu – afirmó el rubio, cortando el discurso de ella.

- Lo se, eso es lógico, si hiciera las cosas tan fáciles dejaría de ser él, yo se que para él no es sencillo, que incluso tiene más cosas que perder que yo, pero lo que quiero es que entienda que si lo hacemos juntos podemos superarlo – profirió positiva.

- No seas idealista – negó moviendo su cabeza – esto es más…

- ¿Complejo? ¿Difícil? ¿Crees qué no lo sé?, vamos, yo se que no solo nos enfrentamos a nuestros temores, si no a un mundo llenó de prejuicios, de costumbres y traiciones que solo hablan de lo que debería ser y se supone que es lo mejor para la sociedad – expuso ofuscada.

Nott sonrió amargamente al verse reflejado en esas palabras – Buen discurso Granger, lastima que esta no es una clase para que te luzcas, vas a necesitar más que tus palabras para poder convencer a Draco – se ufanó malicioso.

- Lo se – suspiró, dejando caer los hombros y recargándose en el polvoso escritorio viejo que rechinó peligrosamente.

- Y si lo sabes, ¿para qué sigues?, lo único que estas causando es que él se aleje más de ti – opinó sereno.

- Porque si no lo hago, él no lo va a hacer y es la única manera que he encontrado para hacerlo entender, él cree como tu que yo no voy a ser capaz de aceptarlo ante mis amigos, pero yo puedo probarle que si – contestó decidida.

- ¿Y qué crees que digan ellos?, tu ya lo has dicho; nadie se espera que de alguien que solo les ha insultado, tu resultes… interesada – interpeló sarcástico.

Hermione escuchó meditabunda, imaginando las reacciones de sus amigos y no eran nada gratas…

En la Lechucearía…

- ¿Qué con ella? - al escuchar esas palabras el moreno levantó la cabeza rápidamente, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Blaise, tuve una discusión con tu amiguita – señaló molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? - cuestionó alarmado por lo que pudiera haber dicho, con lo que la pelirroja lo miró especulativamente.

- Pues lo de siempre, que soy una traidora y eso – respondió, estudiando el rostro de Zabinni, que se relajó ligeramente al oír sus palabras – pero hay algo que me llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió, pidiendo a Salazar Slytherin que no se le hubiera ocurrido abrir la boca.

- Pues, que tu regresarías a ella – contestó, sin apartar la vista del rostro masculino, que no denoto nada en su pétrea expresión – ¿alguna vez has estado con ella? ¿Te enredaste con esa?

- Claro que no, ¿regresar a ella?, pero cómo voy a regresar si nunca he estado con ella – manifestó lógico, aunque una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza tintineo _"pero lo hubieras deseado con toda tu alma hasta hace poco ¿o no?"_

- Pues no se, eso fue lo que me dijo y otra cosa – prorrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de deducir lo que pasaba por la mente de él.

- ¿Qué más? – cuestionó levantando la mirada, para esquivar esos ojos que lo miraban tan fijamente, hasta que la mano de la leona lo hizo bajar la cabeza y mirarla al rostro.

- ¿Has pensado en qué va a pasar cuando tu mamá lo sepa? ¿Me presentarías con ella? – indagó expectante.

Blaise clavó sus pupilas en las avellana, denotando ternura al oír esas palabras - ¿Te molestó con eso? – acarició la mejilla femenina, era cierto que él no había pensado tanto en el encuentro de ella con su madre, pero si ya se había mostrado ante el mundo, esperaba que su madre no lo desheredara.

- Si, pero la opinión de ella no me importa, sino la tuya – murmuró exigente.

- Ginny, mi madre es algo conservadora, pero espero que lo entienda, lo que me lleva a afirmar que mi madre no me preocupa tanto como tu familia, ignorando a tus hermanos, ¿has pensado en lo que les dirás a tus padres?

Molly se quedó muda al ser interrogada, ella no había pensado en eso, estaba tan concentrada en lo que Blaise sería o no capaz de hacer, que no caviló en el hecho de lo que ella haría si Ron o alguno de los gemelos le contaba a sus padres – Pues yo… este…

- No lo has pensado, ¿entonces? ¿Qué piensas qué es esto? – interrogó indignado por la falta de decisión de la pelirroja.

- Pues es que yo… bueno, nosotros, tu no lo has pedido, entonces… ¿qué quieres que les diga?, no entenderían que somos – explicó nerviosa, saliéndose por la tangente, después de todo ella dudaba aún de su futuro, por muchas razones.

- Pensé que ya todo estaba aclarado – respondió extrañado, definitivamente no entendía la compleja mente de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo qué aclarado? – inquirió desconcertada, además no quería volver al tema anterior.

- Pues si, creo que queda claro que yo ya he hecho lo suficiente, toda la escuela lo sabe, estoy arriesgando demasiado como para que tú me digas que no sabes lo que somos, ¿crees qué haría todo esto solo por el gusto? – preguntó exasperado.

- Yo se que no, pero tampoco has dicho las palabras – comentó lógica, después de todo la mente de una chica trabaja de manera diferente a la masculina.

- ¿Palabras? ¿Es todo lo qué te hace falta?, puedo decirlas ahora – prorrumpió frustrado.

- ¡No!, ¡Así no!, tiene que ser algo romántico, algo memorable, no como si fuera cualquier cosa – expuso enfadada, clavando sus pupilas avellana en las oscuras.

- Ginevra, eres exasperante, por eso no ando con Gryffindors – gruñó crispado, respiró profundo, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro – esta bien, lo haré, ¿ves todo lo que hago por ti y tú no me valoras?, ¡cuántas quisieran estar en tu lugar!

- Pero no lo digas así, parece que te estuvieran pidiendo un gran sacrificio y si valoro lo que haces por mí… a propósito de eso, lo que pasó con Malfoy hoy ¿es por estar conmigo? ¿Esto es solo el principio? – inquirió rozando con su dedo el labio herido del moreno.

- Pues muchas cosas – de pronto una idea maquiavélica se le ocurrió, sus ojos brillaron divertidos – solo mira el tipo de sacrificio que hago por ti – profirió haciéndose el mártir, después de todo como buen Slytherin tenia que sacarle provecho a la situación - por ejemplo, podrían desterrarme de mi Casa, golpearme, es más, mira el golpe, míralo bien - señaló, mostrando su labio lastimado por Malfoy – solo para que valores lo que este caballero hace por ti – exageró, mirándola con ojos cristalinos fingiendo un tono de dolor.

- Si lo valoró de verdad, y por eso curare tus heridas – manifestó sintiéndose culpable al ver su gesto.

- No necesito curaciones, necesito un poco de amor – murmuró en respuesta tomándola en sus brazos.

- No, no habrá muestras de amor hasta ver que planeas para Hermione – comunicó separándose ligeramente de él.

- ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver en nuestra relación? - murmuró con fastidio _"definitivamente odio cada vez más a esa chica, chico o quimera" _– eso es un asunto aparte, no volvamos a lo mismo, comienza a dolerme la cabeza – fingió un gesto de molestia, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cien.

- Pero Blaise… es mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo quieres qué no me preocupe por ella? – cuestionó lógica, debatiendo el punto.

- Ginny ya basta, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después del partido – se despidió, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

- Blaise, eres un berrinchudo, ven acá – acotó enojada al verlo dar un par de pasos.

- Y tu eres una obcecada – respondió sin detenerse, saliendo de ahí.

En una entrada del Castillo…

Harry y Sol se encontraban en silencio abrazados en la banca, mirando el paisaje otoñal de los terrenos, disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que a la distancia distinguieron una par de figuras caminando hacia ellos, al llegar hasta donde la pareja se encontraba, los saludaron amenamente.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? - saludó alegre Fred - ¿qué hacen aquí tan solitos?

- Fred, déjalos, disfrutan de su romance – apuntó su gemelo, riendo pícaro.

- Hola chicos, ¿dónde estaban? – interrogó Potter ligeramente ruborizado.

- Preparando todo para el magno evento de "La Fiesta del Lago de los Hermanos Weasley", claro que para acceder solo hacen falta un par de galeones, celebraremos nuestra victoria ante Beauxbatons – aseveró George divertido.

- ¿Y a qué hora inicia la fiesta? – interrogó curioseando Harry.

- Pues después del partido claro, no sabemos a qué hora terminará, pero después de ganar a su equipo podrán venir aquí a llorar su derrota - afirmó, dirigiéndose a la francesa – claro ahí encontraran consuelo.

- Por favor, no sean engreídos, que podemos darles una sorpresa y verán como son humillados antes el poderío de las niñas - replicó triunfante.

- Ni lo sueñes, un grupo de niñas no puede contra el poderoso equipo de Hogwarts - contestó con orgullo George.

- Ya lo veremos, no apostaría por ustedes – aseguró ella.

- Bueno, dejémonos de discusiones, ahí viene nuestro hermanito muy bien acompañado – musitó Fred alegre, señalando a la pareja que se acerba lentamente.

- ¿Qué hay Harry? – cuestionó Bilius, dejando en el suelo el baúl, aunque ya estaba vació era pesado.

- Ron, pensé que estaban en la Sala – aseveró Potter divertido, notando la mirada cómplice de los gemelos.

- No, aquí mis hermanitos me han hecho trabajar en la fiesta – respondió enfadado.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿nos acompañan?, vamos al Comedor, tanto trabajo me ha dado hambre – manifestó George.

- ¿Trabajo? Pero si solo se dedicaron a dar órdenes – negó molesto el menor de la dinastía.

- Vamos Ron, fue divertido – aseguró Luna, desviando la atención del ojiceleste, logrando que sonriera.

- Si tu lo dices, vamos, tengo hambre – manifestó avanzando, siendo seguido por los demás.

- Por cierto Harry, ¿te gustó la broma de anoche? - interrogó Fred sonriendo divertido.

- De eso hablaremos después, necesito de su ayuda - les pidió el ojiverde.

- ¿Nuestra ayuda?, ¿qué tienes en mente? – prorrumpió curioso George.

- Después hablaremos de eso – manifestó malicioso.

- Bien, te vemos después en nuestra Sala ¿de acuerdo? - afirmó el pelirrojo mayor.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó desconfiada Sol – no más bromas por favor.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – la tranquilizó el ojiverde.

- Dense prisa, tengo hambre – ordenó Ron, mirándolos con frustración.

- Ya vamos Ron, Luna, deberías de enseñarle algunos modales a nuestro hermanito – acertó malicioso.

- Déjate de tonterías Fred – ordenó su hermano, apenado por el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga – por cierto Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione?

- No, no la hemos visto desde que salió del Comedor, debe de estar con Ginny – supuso Harry.

- Pues más le vale estar con Ginny y no con Gerry, ese chico tiene amistades bastante desagradables. – comentó en doble sentido, para que solo Harry y Sol lo entendieran.

- Mmmm Gerry es guapo – expresó fuera de lugar la rubia, haciendo que Ron la mirará con los ojos desorbitados.

- Luna, no tienes idea – profirió desconcertado.

- Vamos Ron, no seas celoso – expresó divertido Fred.

- Eres un… - tomando el baúl con mas fuerza que antes, avanzó al Comedor, ignorando las risas de los demás.

En un pasillo…

"_Lo último que me faltaba, que ahora mi padrino también me fastidie con lo de Zabinni y Nott, pero ahora se lo que voy a hacer, ya no habrá más concesiones para nadie…"_ – llegó hasta su sala, entrando furioso, avanzando hasta su habitación, mirando de reojo la puerta de su compañera de Sala, recordando su momento de debilidad - ¡Maldita sea! – entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta, dirigiéndose al baño.

- ¡Maldito Zabinni! – farfulló, mirándose en el espejo, analizando su labio – lo último que necesito es ir por el Colegio con el labio inflamado, mis padres me matarán si me ven así, tendré que seguir el consejo de ese idiota y decir que me pelee con los Gryffindor – murmuró imaginando el rostro de Potter lastimado.

Con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, se despojó de las maltrechas ropas, para después meterse bajo el calido chorro de agua, queriendo liberar sus pensamientos – Y esa Granger que no se cansa, ¡todo es por su maldita culpa! No se que pretende ¿por qué no se resigna? No hay futuro para nosotros – levantó el rostro, dejando que el calido liquido lo golpeara y se deslizará hacia abajo.

Cerró los ojos, harto de la situación, evocando el recuerdo de la noche que la había llevado en brazos hasta su habitación y la plática que tuvieron, confesando lo que ambos sentían, mientras una sonrisa de idiota enamorado aparecía en su rostro, experimentando una calidez al saberse querido por alguien como ella – Esto es estúpido – susurró para si, mientras sus siempre pálidas mejillas se coloreaban de un suave tono rozado.

.·´¨»… Flash Back…«´¨·.

- Tú sabes, solo que niegas la verdad… tú sabes que eres tú, ¿no?, y cuando me miras como ahora, tus ojos grises pierden su belleza, cambian a un tono casi negro y no me gusta, son muy hermosos grises…

- Además tus labios son suaves, me gusta cuando me besas, sabes a whiskey y siempre hueles tan bien… pero debo de odiarte, ¿no?...

- Si, así como tu me odias, porque solo juegas conmigo, igual que todos, ¿no…? – se giro dándole la espalda.

- Granger… - murmuró suavemente.

- Ahora soy Granger, antes era la sangre sucia ¿qué seré después?

- Yo no te odio Hermione - musitó sentándose a su lado en la cama – simplemente, así son las cosas.

- Pero, ¡¿por qué?! – dijo, sentándose frente a él, apretando la manta que cubría su cama, arrugándola furiosamente - ¿no entiendes lo difícil qué es?, ¿lo duro, qué es fingir?, que por ser quien soy, ¿crees qué no he deseado ser otra para poder estar a tu lado? ¡Lo que me duele no poder serlo! – gritó dolorosamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, dejando escapar cristalinas lagrimas.

- Hermione - dijo, levantándose de la cama y quedando parado en la parte baja de la cama, mirándola de frente - es que yo no quiero que seas nadie más… yo… tu… argggghhhhh… - se tomó los cabellos desesperado – ¿crees qué no siento lo mismo?, yo siento lo mismo, yo no te odio, yo jamás podría odiarte, ni siquiera puedo explicarme lo que me haces sentir. No solo pienses en ti, ¿tú crees qué para mi es fácil? ¿No crees que todo lo que hago tiene un motivo? - gritó furioso, mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa de la chica antes sus palabras tendiéndole un pañuelo – seca tus lagrimas.

.·´¨»… Fin Flash Back …«´¨·.

- Si Granger, todo tiene un motivo y así debe ser, si todo hubiera sido un juego las cosas no estarían como están, pero yo nunca hice algo tan vergonzoso, ve a lo que me reduces, me doy vergüenza, por eso y por todo lo demás no debe importarme lo que sentimos – resopló resignado, cerrando los gritos, cortando el flujo del agua.

Salió del cubículo con una ligera toalla atada a sus caderas, hasta llegar a su armario, del cual sacó una muda limpia, dejó caer la toalla, vistiéndose con economía de movimientos, de pronto su estómago protestó con un gruñido – Maldita sea, si no fuera por esos hubiera desayunado bien y después me dan whiskey, ese idiota de Zabinni quiere mi muerte, yo lo se.

Se detuvo frente al espejo, tomando gomina acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, dejando que unos ligeros mechones cayeran en su rostro, se colocó loción dispuesto a salir – Debo tener cuidado, no me conviene otra escena o Severus no me dará un minuto de paz.

Abandonó la Sala Común encaminándose hacia las mazmorras…

En un aula lejana…

Después de varios minutos de silenció, en los que Nott sonreía confiado en haber ganado la batalla verbal, diciendo su última palabra.

- Pues si ustedes ya lo saben y no se ha caído el mundo, creo que mis amigos lo entenderán, claro que les costará, pero lo harán – manifestó Hermione, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

- Pensé que te habías quedado muda – ironizo el rubio.

- Mira, me estoy cansando y no tengo ni siquiera por qué darte explicaciones a ti, además tu estas en la misma situación, así que no tienes derecho de juzgar los sentimientos de nadie – espetó orgullosa.

- Hasta en eso hay diferencias, no iguales nuestras situaciones – puntualizó, evocando en el gesto orgulloso de la leona, el mismo que había visto tiempo atrás en el rostro de su novia – ahora bien, terminemos con esto, mira Granger, a mi no me interesa venir a juzgar tu situación, ya escuche lo que me interesaba, pero simplemente las cosas no te van a ser tan sencillas, Draco no va a hacer lo que tu quieres, él esta decidido a no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, él sabe quien es y la obligación que tiene que cumplir, en eso tu no puedes intervenir, por mucho que digas que Zabinni o yo estamos en la misma posición, jamás lo estaremos, Draco jamás va a rebajarse a estar así.

- Yo lo se, pero… - intentó alegar, pero Nott aún no terminaba.

- Y si quieres lograrlo, no lo hagas con palabras, hechos es lo que necesitas, solo cuida tus pasos, una estupidez de tu parte y los dos terminaran mal – refirió sereno.

- ¿Tu me aconsejas? Apoyas… - pretendió cuestionar.

- No me malinterpretes, esto no quiere decir que yo te voy a apoyar, yo apoyo la decisión de Draco, si acaso yo te diera un consejo sería que te alejaras de él, pero como se que eres bastante obstinada lo que pase será bajo tu riesgo – sentenció, decidiendo que esa platica había concluido.

- Aunque digas que no lo apoyas, no se si agradecerte, ya que tus palabras no han sido agradables, pero lo tomaré en cuenta, no eres tan malo como aparentas – musitó confiada, mientras una ligera sonrisa asomaba a su labios – eres un buen amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide tus agresiones y que en algún momento no tome venganza.

Nott giró curvando su ceja, abriendo la puerta – Y yo no olvidaré que eres una sangre sucia… pero ahora entiendo porque te escogió a ti – con esa frase concluyó, cerrando la puerta tras de si, comenzando a avanzar con una sonrisa irónica – creo que la sociedad se ha descompuesto…

Hermione seguía consternada contemplando la puerta por la cuál había desaparecido Nott; un golpe en la ventana producido por el viento logró sacarla de su estupor, lentamente tomó asiento en una vieja banca, donde el polvo se levantó, asiéndola toser ligeramente.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Primero me molesta, luego me interroga y termina con esa extraña frase – pronunció abrumada - ¿qué le pasa?, ¿qué fue todo eso?... ¿Nos va ha apoyar?, no… pero dijo que apoyaría la decisiones de Draco, eso no se si sea bueno, no lo entendiendo ¿solo vino a eso? Definitivamente los Slytherins son incomprensibles – concluyó llevándose sus manos a sus sienes – creo me va a doler la cabeza, este no ha sido un día fácil.

De repente el sonido del reloj de la torre principal penetró a través de los muros anunciando la hora.

- Será mejor que vaya al Comedor, los chicos deben estar preocupados por mi, no me han visto desde mi salida con Viktor – se incorporó afectada con el eco rechinante de la silla, avanzó hasta la puerta.

- Primero mi difícil situación con Draco, luego la dolorosa verdad de mi pasado con Viktor y ahora esto ¿qué más va a pasar? ¡Merlín!... ¿Hechos? ¿Y qué demonios espera que haga? Por una parte tengo que cuidar que no nos descubran, o por lo menos no aún… cosas terribles pueden pasar, pero aún así no puedo dejarme atemorizar, tengo que demostrarle que lo podemos lograr – abrió la vieja puerta, para después atravesar el pasillo rumbó al Gran Comedor aún meditando las palabras de Theodore.

En la Lechucearía…

Ginevra seguía ensolerada, rumiando las acciones del moreno – ¡Ese hombre me desespera! - con esa frase salió del lugar topándose con algunos alumnos que iban a mandar sus cartas, los ignoró y siguió su camino en busca de sus amigos que dedujo por la hora debían estar por llegar al Comedor.

Poco antes de entrar al Castillo el sonido de varias voces llamó su atención, así que siguiendo el escándalo se topó con la pelea de tres Slytherins que lanzaban insultos a una Ravenclaw que reconoció como Emilie Lumierè.

- Tu quítate de nuestro camino, aunque estés con Nott no eres más que una mestiza – la hirió una de las serpientes.

- Si quizás seas linda, pero nadie aprueba su relación – molestó la otra.

- Sus padres ni siquiera te han de conocer o de seguro él ya te hubiera de…

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – interrumpió la pelirroja, acercándose a la Ravenclaw, fulminando con su mirada al trío de chicas.

- ¿Ginny? – pronunció sorprendida Emi – no… no pasa nada, lo mismo de siempre, las Slytherins que no dejan de molestar – informó, sintiendo una ligera sensación de alivio al verla.

- Como siempre abusivas, por qué no mejor se van a destilar su veneno a otro lado – exclamó firme la leona.

- Tu no te metas en esto, traidora de sangre – bufó Davis.

- Yo me meto donde quiera y si no quieren problemas será mejor que se larguen – interpuso con determinación, aferrándose a su varita oculta bajo su suéter.

- Como siempre los Weasley sin educación, no entiendo como Blaise puede mostrar interés en alguien así – puntualizó venenosa Millicent.

- Ha… por favor, Blaise anda conmigo porque yo no soy una urraca descolorida como ustedes – atacó agresiva, prendida por sus anteriores discusiones con los Slytherins – vámonos de aquí Emilie, ignóralas, son unas envidiosas – agregó, tomando del brazo a la chica, alejándola del trío que las vio alejarse aún gritándoles ofensas.

- Gracias Ginny, estaba a punto de perder los estribos, ya me tenían cansada – agradeció Lumierè, aspirando calmada.

- De nada, yo se como son esas, lo mejor es no hacerles caso – aconsejó aún enojada.

- Tranquila, yo se que las Slytherins son una molestia pero estas demasiado exaltada – musitó tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡Es que arrrgggghh, odio a Zabinni! – gritó ofuscada.

- Pero ¿por qué?, digo… ¿qué te hizo? – indagó cautelosa ante la actitud siniestra de Molly.

- ¡Arrggghh!, es que puede ser desesperante – manifestó fúrica, apretando los puños debajo de su rostro.

- Ok, aún así tranquilízate… además no se ve que sea tan malo, baila bien - lo defendió Emilie.

- Ahhh ¿tu también? – cuestionó incrédula - si, yo se que tiene cualidades, pero es difícil relacionarse con él, es demasiado obstinado – resopló dejando caer sus hombros.

- Bueno, es que… esa es la actitud de los Slytherins, así también es Theo, pero es como en todas las relaciones, solo es cuestión de tolerancia y paciencia – comentó sabiamente la Ravenclaw.

Ginny dio grandes aspiraciones y miró a la chica – Lo se, es solo que… - pausó pensando en como expresarse – es complicado, tu llevas más tiempo con Nott, son más estables y Blaise y yo no se a dónde vamos – mencionó abrumada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No lo quieres? – indagó intrigada.

- Es solo que no se si estoy preparada para una relación tan formal, tan complicada, casi nadie lo entiende y mucho menos lo apoya – balbuceó acongojada.

- Entiendo ciertas cosas, pero yo creo que lo importe aquí es saber si tu lo quieres – comentó posando sus pupilas en la pequeña Weasley, notando el brillo de la duda en ellas - ¿acaso no lo quieres? ¿Es por otra persona? – curioseó dejando que su mirada se volviera analítica.

- Claro que lo quiero, pero… no me hagas caso, son mis confusiones, es que no se cómo manejar esto de los padres, yo entiendo que andar con Blaise no es como estar con otros, implica más sacrificios…

- Cierto, como el que él hace para estar contigo, yo se que para nosotras es difícil, pero para ellos es más, se enfrentan a un gran cambio en su vida, al repudió total de su Casa, de la sociedad, a ellos mismos ¿me explico? – expuso tratando de abrirle el panorama.

La cazadora caviló en silencio el resto del camino hacia el Comedor, hasta que la dulce voz de la Ravenclaw la sacó de ellos.

- Ginny, siento si complique más las cosas con mis palabras, solo piénsalo… y gracias – dijo, encaminándose a su mesa.

En un pasillo…

Theodore se encontraba recargado en el muro junto a un gran ventanal, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir con la leona; buscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica su cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno, guardando nuevamente la caja.

Colocó el cigarrillo en su labio, prendiéndolo con un toque de la punta de su varita, mientras lo degustaba aclaraba sus pensamientos.

"_Por fin comprendí lo que le vio Draco a la "sangre sucia", vio lo que yo vi en Emilie, la diferencia con otras mujeres, ese valor que se refleja en sus pupilas, ese fuego que no se apaga a pesar de los obstáculos"._

Esa última deducción le arrancó una sonrisa sardónica, aunque sus orbes plateadas dejaban ver un brillo especial – Las cosas apenas empiezan, veamos cómo se dan – le dio un último golpe a su cigarro, para después dejarlo caer al suelo, donde lo pisó, dispuesto a ir a la Casa de las águilas a visitar a su novia.

Caminó hacia las escaleras subiendo por una de ellas, cuando esta repentinamente se movió provocando un gesto de fastidio en el rostro masculino, ladeó su vista hacia otra escalera, notando a una persona entre muchas, la cual movía impaciente su pie en espera de que la escalera se detuviera. Reconsideró su camino y cambió de escalinata, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su compañero de Casa.

- Draco, no esperaba verte hasta dentro de varias horas – expresó con sarcasmo en su timbre de voz.

- Estúpidos, por su culpa Snape me amonestó – reclamó molesto.

- A mi ni me digas, yo solo fui para ver qué pasaba – se desafano divertido – ve y dile a Zabinni.

- Estuviste ahí, con eso a mi me basta para culparte – señaló enojado.

- Ya déjate de eso, ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver… mejor dime a dónde ibas – interrogó interesado.

- A Slytherin, a saldar cuentas con ustedes – replicó aún mirándolo con rencor.

- Pues no te canses, Blaise no esta ahí – respondió, negando con su cabeza.

- ¿Y dónde esta? – reclamó mirando las pupilas grises de su amigo.

- Pues el idiota se largó con la Weasley – contestó, gozando de la cara de fastidio de su líder.

- Ese no entiende, sabe que esta bajo amenaza y todavía se larga con esa – acotó, colocando una mano en su frente.

- Ya sabes como es, yo no se ni para que te molestas – repuso con simpleza – bueno, yo me tengo que ir… voy a Ravenclaw.

- Iras después, por su culpa se amargó mi desayuno, así que iremos al Comedor – ordenó bajando los escalones.

- Pues iras solo, yo voy a Ravenclaw – rebatió sin moverse de su lugar.

- No te estoy preguntando, te estoy ordenando, pero has lo que quieras, total… si te golpean ya no es mi problema – recalcó con un toque malicioso en su voz.

- Esta bien, esta bien, iré contigo… pero ya basta de ruegos, se que soy mejor que Zabinni, pero no te acostumbres, yo no estoy dispuesto a sustituirlo; hay cosas en las que ustedes son demasiado cercanos – se burló, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy.

- Imbécil, solo por eso, tu pagaras más cara tu traición - sentenció sonriendo malévolamente.

- Tranquilízate, el hambre te hace delirar, creo que el whiskey de 1960 no te sienta bien – divulgó riendo.

- Si me vas a acompañar, avanza, si no lárgate – gruñó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

- Ahhh ya, vamos… pero no me ruegues más – con eso caminaron hasta el recinto, donde Nott se percató de que su novia ya se encontraba ahí, además de otra persona. En tanto Draco pasaba su mirada por el lugar, notando a la castaña en compañía de sus amigos.

En el Comedor…

Los leones arribaban en compañía de Sol y caminaron a su mesa.

- Harry, permíteme dos minutos – se disculpó la francesa, avanzando hacia su mesa donde Altea la llamaba.

Hecho que Harry aprovechó para acercarse a Ron y murmurarle – Algo pasa con Malfoy, debemos cuidar que Herms no vaya a Slytherin.

Ron captó a la perfección el comentario de su amigo, aunque también lo uso para su beneficio – Esos malditos, yo sabía algo traman, pero Ginny no entiende.

En eso la voz de su hermano llamó su atención – Pero Luna no te puedes ir, en agradecimiento a tu ayuda, te invitamos a nuestra mesa – profirió Fred, sentando a la rubia entre él y su gemelo, logrando que llamas furiosas ardieran en las pupilas celestes del guardián.

- Ese maldito… - farfulló Bilius enfurecido, mientras Harry lo miraba con asombro.

- Ron, tranquilízate, ahí viene Lavender – avisó el ojiverde colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Es que tu no sabes esos... – cortó su frase, exhalando profundamente, se giró para ver a Lav, que se aproximó, dándole un beso en los labios.

- Won-won ¿qué le hiciste a Ginny?, nunca llegó con nosotras – reclamó tomando de las solapas al chico.

- ¿Cómo qué no llegó?... Ginevra – bramó enojado, imaginándose donde había estado su hermana o más bien con quien.

- Pero…ahí esta – anunció Padma, haciendo que varios rostros giraran hacia la puerta, donde la menor de los Weasley arribaba.

- Ginevra, ¿En dónde demo…? – intentó cuestionar, pero las manos de Lav lo detuvieron.

- Ron, cálmate, no hagas una escena – pidió la pelinegra.

- Esta bien, pero tengo que hablar con ella – expresó dejándose caer en la banca, donde para su sorpresa estaba Luna, frente a él, quien le sonrió tímidamente debido a la presencia de Brown, con la cual prefería no tener problemas.

- Ron, ya te dije que nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, relájate y come – manifestó Fred, tranquilizando a su hermano.

- Si hermano, Ginny toma asiento – pidió George.

La menor de los Weasley se sentó no muy alegre entre las gemelas Patil, ignorando la mirada de su hermano, ahora ella no estaba para eso; su cabeza estaba hecha nudos. Aunque esto no detuvo a las hermanas para interrogarla a base de susurros.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – interrogó Padma.

- ¿Si?, ¿estuviste con Zabinni? – cuestionó la otra.

- Chicas, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, ¿no han visto a Hermione, Harry? – preguntó clavando su mirada en él.

- No la hemos visto desde que se fue con Krum – respondió con ligera preocupación, sonriéndole nervioso. Desvió su mirada de Ginny, observando a su novia acercarse, repentinamente Sol miró a la puerta esbozando una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, caminando hacia allá, de inmediato el buscador dirigió sus pupilas a ver el motivo de tal gesto, notando la presencia de su mejor amiga.

- No te preocupes Ginny, ya llego Hermione – informó Potter.

- Tenemos que averiguar qué le dijo Krum – expuso el ojiceleste, golpeando su palma derecha con su puño.

- Ron, esas son cosas de Hermy y Krum, no la molestes – lo amonestó su novia.

En tanto…

Sol llegaba al lado de Hermione, sonriéndole amigablemente – Hermy ¿todo bien? – interrogó al notar su semblante – te ves… perturbada.

- Si, claro… estoy bien, es que… no se, han pasado demasiadas cosas – respondió tratando de sonreír.

- Se que no es un buen momento, pero hay algo que tienes que saber, tenemos que hablar después de la comida – comunicó dejando ver su preocupación.

- No más malas noticias, por favor – pidió la castaña, mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

- Por ahora tienes que mantenerte bien, disimula ante los chicos, hablaremos después – aconsejó Sol.

- De acuerdo, ha sido un día muy pesado - opinó sonriendo afectada, acercándose a la mesa donde varias personas las esperaba.

- Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿qué te hizo ese miserable?, ¿estás bien? ¿Te tocó? ¿Te...? - se abalanzó a preguntas el menor de los Weasley.

- Ron tranquilízate, déjala sentarse primero - profirió Potter acallando a su amigo, poniéndose de pie caballerosamente hasta que su novia y su amiga tomaron asiento.

- Muchas gracias Harry - le sonrió agradecida - y respondiendo a tus cuestionamientos Ronald, estaba en la Biblioteca y Víctor no me hizo nada, a decir verdad creo que hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo sobre él, no me tocó ni me hizo daño - pronunció, mintiendo en algunos detalles para no alterar más la situación.

- ¿Cómo qué equivocados? Es un miserable ¡por Merlín Hermione! - explotó Bilius, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

- Si, él nunca me engañó, nosotros fuimos los que malinterpretamos las cosas, yo en especial - resopló la castaña con culpabilidad.

Un silencio extraño se hizo en esa parte de la mesa, incluso las hermanas Patil no sabían que decir.

- ¿Lo ves Harry?, no todo es lo que parece, las cosas tienen una explicación - pronunció Sol, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

- Pero todo lo condena ¿cómo es posible que él...? no comprendo - espetó confundido el buscador.

- Simplemente me apresure a tomar una decisión y nunca le pregunté al principal, al que debí de cuestionar – explicó abrumada - me deje llevar por las apariencias, el dolor que sentí me cegó.

- O sea que... ¿estábamos equivocados?, ¿en todo? ¡Por Gryffindor! - se sorprendió Ginny.

- A ver, y entonces ¿qué pasó con la prometida? ¿No se va a casar o qué? - indagó inoportuno Freddy.

- No hay prometida, no se va a casar, me equivoque y antes de que pregunten, no, no se si voy a volver con él - concluyó, dejando a todos en un silencio anormal.

- Bueno, en tanto decides, puedes venir a nuestra fiesta y solo por ser tu, no te cobraremos los galeones de entrada - bromeó George, intentando aligerar la situación.

- Yo coloque las luces pero puedes irte al claro donde están las luciérnagas, si quieres un momento de intimidad - espetó Luna ensoñadoramente.

Ante tal comentario algunos la miraron con extrañeza, mientras Ron sonreía ligeramente divertido y Lavender lo abrazaba posesivamente.

- ¿Y ya anunciaron la fiesta? - cuestionó Padma, mirando coqueta a Fred, esperando que también le perdonara la entrada.

- No, aún no, pero ya corren los rumores - replicó este, sonriendo divertido ante sus devaneos.

- Si, no hay nada como un anuncio espectacular en voz de nuestro supremo director - se vanaglorió el otro hermano.

- ¿Dumbledore lo anunciará? ¿Cómo lograron que aceptara algo así? - prorrumpió Ron anonadado.

- Ron, Ron, Ron, parece que no nos conoces, no hay imposibles para los gemelos Weasley - se ufanó orgulloso el mayor de los gemelos, chocando su mano con George por arriba de la cabeza de Luna.

- No tardará en anunciarlo, solo esperen y verán - completó esté, sonriendo orgullosamente.

Súbitamente arribó al recinto el líder de la Casa de las serpientes en compañía de Theodore Nott, lo que hizo que varios rumores de dejaran escuchar por la mesas.

- Llegó Malfoy con Nott pero ¿Dónde esta Zabinni? - cuestionó a Parvati, clavando su interrogante mirada en Ginny; la cual solo bajo la mirada, cubriéndose a medias el rostro con la mano, sonrojándose ligeramente al notar la mirada de Ron sobre ella.

- Ginevra, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente - amenazo el pelirrojo, fijando sus pupilas celestes en ella - ¿cuándo piensas entender?

- Pero esto es raro - ratificó Padma - esta mañana discutieron y ahora llegan juntos.

- Son traidores, son viles, ¿qué esperabas? Tal vez solo fue uno de los berrinches del hurón - farfulló molesto el guardián.

Potter escuchaba los alegatos de sus amigos, discretamente miró a Hermione, la cual en ese momento miraba disimuladamente a Slytherin, de pronto la comisura de su labios se elevó ligeramente, de inmediato el chico miró a la mesa de las serpientes, pero contrario a captar la mirada del líder de esa casa, se topó con la mercurio de Nott, el cual fijó su mirada en la leona por unos cuantos segundos, lentamente viró el rostro, topándose con la esmeralda de él por unos instantes los cuales enviaron un claro mensaje "aléjate de ella".

- Hermione, ¿estas bien? – interrogó el ojiverde, llamando la atención de ella.

- Yo... este, si... claro - respondió, sonriendo fingidamente.

Sol tomó la mano de su novio en actitud apaciguadora, el clavó sus pupilas esmeraldas en ella, sonriendo, mientras lentamente rozaba sus labios - Todo esta bien, no te preocupes, no haré nada - susurró suavemente, solo para los oídos de la francesa.

En el bosque prohibido...

Zabinni se encontraba cómodamente apoyado en un árbol, después de su altercado con Ginny no estaba de ánimos para escuchar amenazas ni sermones de nadie.

- ¡Diablos!, no esperaba que me afectara tanto saber que ella tiene dudas, pero así es, maldita sea y lo peor es que no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento… ¿acaso será miedo? ¿O es duda?, después de todo no puedo borrar todos estos años de insultos... – murmuró molestó consigo mismo, hizo una ligera pausa, recordando sus múltiples encuentros - ...es que son Weasley, son Gryffindor y para rematar es amiga de San Potter, además no hace mucho ese fue su novio ¿será por él? - se interrogó, experimentando un sentimiento extraño, sintiendo como la sangre corría hirviente por sus venas mientras una furia suprema hacia presa de él.

- Ese maldito Potter ¿será por él que duda?, ¿aún lo quiere? - una nueva oleada de celos se apoderó de él - ¿Qué diablos le puede ver a ese pobre diablo? - arrancó el césped, arrojándolo con un gesto rabioso.

- Es que esto no puede ser, ¿cómo permití que Ginevra me importara tanto? Y ni siquiera es mi novia – bufó negando con su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo - el mundo se me esta viniendo encima, lo más fácil seria aceptar la propuesta de Pansy - se dijo a si mismo, sin saber del todo lo que decía, la imagen de la pelinegra volvió a su mente, así como un tumulto de sentimientos rezagados.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy - resopló, dejando escapar el aire aún evocando a la cautivadora Slytherin - ¡Por Merlín! Ella es un tormento, no es mejor que estar con Ginny, ella es traicionera, para ella siempre existió primero Draco, yo siempre quede relegado y ahora me propone esto que es tan tentador, tan atrayente, pero lo que siento por ella no se compara en nada con lo que Ginny me provoca - curvó sus labios recordando el tierno rostro de la chica de Gryffindor.

- Creo que es tiempo de ver a Draco y de paso terminar con nuestro asunto pendiente - indicó a la nada, poniéndose de pie salio del bosque, rumbo al Castillo.

En el Comedor...

Draco y Nott tomaron asiento en la acostumbrada orilla, bajo las miradas curiosas de muchos, así como varios murmullos.

Nott percibió la mirada asesina del buscador, así como el silencioso mensaje - ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Potter?- cuestionó, extrañado por esa rara actitud - no recuerdo haberlo molestado mucho más de lo normal en los últimos días.

- Yo que se - respondió el líder sin darle importancia.

- ¿No será que ya se enteró de tu asunto con la sangre sucia? - expuso tentativo, con cierto tono venenoso en la voz.

El rostro de Draco se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya era, de inmediato buscó las pupilas oliváceas del campeón de Hogwarts, notando el claro aviso de advertencia en ellas, cosa que lo hizo estremecer ligeramente, mientras cientos de pensamientos tortuosos inundaban su cabeza.

- Tranquilo Draco, solo bromeaba, ya ves como son los Gryffindor, por cualquier cosa se escandalizan - afirmó divertido, para después regresar a su tono fúnebre - o puede que si te quiera romper la cara por meterte con su sangre sucia.

- Cierra la boca estúpido, te dije que dejaras de decir idioteces, si no puedes, mejor lárgate - replicó desdeñoso, pero aún tenia la duda plantada en su corazón, sobre si ella se había atrevido a rebelarlo.

- ¿Sabes Draco?, yo en tu lugar, no la subestimaría, esta demasiado atrofiada contigo como para dejarte ir tan fácil - expresó en un último comentario, el cual Malfoy no se dignó a contestar, no por falta de respuestas, si no porque era algo certero.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, los cuales Nott aprovechó para ver a su novia, curvando su comisura izquierda, al verla brindarle una dulce sonrisa.

- Deja de ver a tu noviecita ¿no dijiste que Blaise estaba con la Weasley?... si esa esta aquí ¿dónde demonios esta él? – pronunció deduciendo lo peor.

- Ese estúpido ¿a dónde se largo?, yo solo supe que iba a verla…

- Yo sabía que esa pobretona lo iba a llevar a la perdición – farfulló molestó, denotando cierto dejo de preocupación en su timbre. Arrojó la servilleta dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

Esta a punto de hacerlo cuando el moreno hizo su aparición en el Comedor - Ya no te preocupes por tu noviecita, ahí esta por quien llorabas – se mofó Theo, mirando como Zabinni caminaba hacia ellos.

- Son un par de idotas – bramó enfurruñado, en cuanto el negro tomó asiento lo interrogó - ¿Dónde carajos estabas?

- Mmmm no estamos de buenas ¿verdad? – increpó frunciendo su ceño – pues yo tampoco, pero dime ¿tu padrinito no te trató bien?, ah, por cierto, dile que devuelva mi botella, es una cosecha especial – exigió cáustico.

- Déjate de sandeces, sabes que te están cazando ¿en dónde diablos te metiste? – repitió fastidiado.

Theo que solo escuchaba, decidió dar un breve resumen para su amigo - Aquí Malfoy, estaba preocupado porque la Weasley esta aquí y tu no arribabas – puntualizó para después estudiarlo – ¿Con quién diablos te estas metiendo? ¿Es una Slytherin? Bueno cualquier chica es mejor que una Weasley – objetó ufano Nott, mientras la sonrisa se desdibujaba del rostro moreno.

- ¿En serio tienes otra? ¡Ahhhh Zabinni! vaya, pensé que nunca recobrarías la cordura ¿Quién es? ¿Millicent, Daphne…? Bueno, no importa… espero que sea pura y no pobretona, porque hay cada oportunista – señaló el prefecto, gozando el fastidiar al rizado.

- Malfoy si no quieres que te recuerde tu oscuro pasado mejor cierra la boca – amenazó con una mirada sombría.

- Hay realidades que duelen, ¿verdad Zabinni? - ironizó Nott, mirando cómplicemente a el líder, complotando contra el moreno.

- No estoy de humor para sus estúpidas bromas, mejor dedíquense a su vida, que tampoco esta en las mejores condiciones - arguyó este defendiéndose.

- Mmm si la Weasley ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos... y tú vienes de mal humor, esto solo puede decir una cosa, ¡te mando al diablo! ¿No? - dedujo Nott con sorna, carcajeándose con Draco de la situación de su amigo.

- Mira Nott, no olvides que la tuya es una vil mestiza y la tuya una vulgar sangre sucia que además te engaña con Krum - replicó ofensivamente, con la furia brillando en sus oscuras orbes.

- Con Emilie no te metas, que es más refinada que tu Weasley y por lo otro, tienes razón - giró a ver a Draco - tu sangre sucia se fue con Krum.

Malfoy estaba totalmente desconcertado, por un lado la ambivalencia de Nott al atacar a Zabinni para después ponerse de su lado y por otro, las palabras de ambos sobre Hermione con Krum.

- Ahhh ¿estas triste?, ¿te afecto lo de Krum?, ¿vas a llorar?, por favor Draco, ten un poco de dignidad - atacó Blaise.

- Blaise, no es de caballeros atacar al caído, aunque concuerdo contigo, ser suplantado por ese es humillante, Draco, creo que solo fuiste su juguete - manifestó venenoso el rubio, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda de Draco, sabiendo de sobra que eso no era verdad, pero ante todo era un Slytherin, y no perdería la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco al líder.

- No me toques – ordenó fúnebre, liberándose de la mano de Nott, dirigió sus pupilas brillantes de cólera a la mesa de los leones, intentando atrapar la mirada de la castaña.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... quién diría que estás celoso del mastodonte Krum - se burló ufanó el moreno, sonriendo socarronamente.

- Ya Zabinni, déjalo, mejor cuéntale al tío Nott por qué te mandó al diablo la Weasley - aportó el rubio, desviando la atención del rizado.

- Yo no soy Draco, a mi no me mandan al diablo ni me sustituyen por nadie... ¿entiendes? ¡¡por nadie!! - aseveró exasperado, levantando un poco el tono de voz para dar énfasis a sus palabras, evocando la imagen del campeón de Hogwarts.

- Tranquilo Blaise, ¡relájate! - lo apaciguó Theodore.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa "negro"?, estas de un humor muy extraño, ¿Qué diablos te hizo esa Weasley? Déjala... yo siempre te he dicho que la dejes, te esta atrofiando - aconsejó malicioso Malfoy, recuperándose un poco de aquel ataque que lo había dejado llenó de rabia.

- Yo la voy a dejar cuando a mi se me de la gana, no como a ti, que te cambiaron por un Búlgaro; y no estoy de un humor raro, simplemente soy incomprendido - replicó entre broma y verdad.

- Ahhh estas insoportable, mejor cállate y come, no cabe duda que eres un mal bebedor - declaró Malfoy, exasperado por los agrios comentarios.

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

Varios comentarios se oían en la mesa ante la aparición de otro de los protagonistas del desaguisado de esa mañana, Blaise Zabinni había entrado al Comedor sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Ginny y con señales de haber estado en alguna pelea, cosa que llamó la atención de más de uno, que la miraban extrañados, en tanto ella fingía comer, pero sin perder detalle de lo que acontecía en la mesa de las serpientes.

Notó como Blaise discutía un poco con Nott y Malfoy, así como la mirada del último a la mesa, pero ni siquiera una señal de que el moreno la mirara, simplemente hablaba con los otros sin dirigir una sola vez sus ojos a su mesa _"no puedo creer que se siga enojado, pero tengo razón en estar preocupada, es Hermione, mi amiga, no la puedo dejar y pretender que no pasa nada, pero... esta golpeado y en parte es por mi culpa, él solo quería que lo abrazara y yo lo acose con preguntas"._ Su estómago se encogió en una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Por su parte, Lavender estaba inquieta al notar las acciones de Blaise y la actitud de Ginny, lo cual no pronosticaba nada bueno _"¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Se habrán enojado?, ¡por Merlín!, tengo que preguntarle qué pasó, o tendré que decirle a Hermione y a los chicos"_ pensaba, mientras la cuchara estaba detenida a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, en tanto Ron la miraba extrañado.

- Lav, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué no comes? - interrogó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ginny, ¿fue mi imaginación o Blaise esta golpeado? - interrogó inoportuna Parvati, haciendo que la mirada celeste del menor de los Weasley se fijara en el aludido.

- ¿Lo ves Ginny? Te dije que algo trae entre manos, aléjate de él - ordenó firme - es un tipo problemático.

- Ron, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto como los hermanos mayores que somos, deja en paz a Ginny - farfullo Fred, con un tono raramente serio que logró que este desistiera.

- Como quieras, pero después no digas que no se los advertí - contestó molesto Bilius.

Hermione posó sus pupilas en el moreno, él cual tenia algunos rasguños en el rostro, al igual que Malfoy, miró a su amiga, que tenia un expresión de preocupación dibujada en su rostro, el mismo sentimiento que ella experimentaba en ese momento, al ver el estado en que ambos estaban, _"¿qué habrá pasado? Nott no me dijo nada de que hubieran peleado con alguien, ¿se habrán peleado entre ellos? Pero no estarían juntos ahora, ¡por Merlín! Debo averiguarlo, Gerry será de mucha ayuda ahora"._

Por su parte Potter advertía los cambios en la expresión de sus amigas, Hermione aunque ligero, reflejaba una clara preocupación en su semblante, en tanto que Ginny era obvio que estaba inquieta por Zabinni _"esto no me gusta nada, ¿Por qué Hermione se preocupa por ellos?, ya se que por ser Gerry se ha hecho amiga de esos, pero ese Malfoy trama algo contra ella, no comprendo que esta pasando"._

Sol advertía la tensión reinante en el ambiente, Hermione estaba preocupada por su Malfoy, Harry no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba con las chicas, en tanto que Ginny comía en silencio sin haber mirado una sola vez a Zabinni _"aquí pasó algo muy raro, ¿por qué están golpeados? Además de que Harry oyó los comentarios de Malfoy, seguramente le contara a Ron, ¡Merlín!, tengo que contarle a Hermione, pero ella esta preocupada por Malfoy", _clavó su vista en la mesa de las serpientes, observando a aquellos que tanto acongojaban a sus amigas.

Repentinamente Blaise levantó la cabeza, topándose con la brillante mirada de la francesa, la cual después de unos segundos sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo que por un segundo la mirada del moreno se desvió hacia Ginny, regresando de inmediato a la suya, sonriendo también disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué le miras? - interrogó Potter, advirtiendo la ligera sonrisa en labios de su novia.

- Nada - regresó la mirada a su mesa, donde vio como Ginny la miraba acusadoramente al escuchar las palabras del buscador. En ese momento entró Gabrielle DeLacour, al pasar, sonrió a la mesa de los leones, clavando su mirada en el ojiverde, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ron saluda a la hermana de tu cuñada – expresó con malhumor Lavender. El pelirrojo solo sonrió a la chiquilla, mientras que Sol se aproximaba al oído a Harry.

- Y tu ¿qué le miras? - interrogó en un susurro, haciendo que el chico regresara rápidamente la mirada a la mesa.

- Nada, es solo que… bueno… hace mucho que no la veía – respondió un poco nervioso.

- Vamos Harry, pero si sabes que esta loca por ti desde que la salvaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos – colaboró inoportunamente Bilius.

- Si, y dice Fleur que siempre habla de ti – recalcó la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Conocen a Fleur? - inquirió la francesa algo sorprendida.

- Si, es nuestra cuñada, esta casada con Bill, otro de nuestros hermanos – acotó el pelirrojo.

-¿Ah si? - indagó la cazadora.

- Si, es mi hermano favorito, porque estos dejan mucho que desear - comentó Ginevra soez – desde Percy la familia ha decaído mucho.

- Sobre todo porque se relacionan con gente indeseable - comento cáustico Ron, señalando a las serpientes.

- Won-Won no pelees con Ginny – pidió Lav con su tono más meloso, para después distraer la atención de todos – pero díganme chicas ¿qué se pondrán esta noche?

Las presentes estaban a punto de responder, pero el agudo sonido del metal contra el fino cristal de la copa de Dumbledore llamó su atención.

- Es la hora Fred – anunció el gemelo orgulloso.

Y es que, en efecto, el anciano director estaba de pie ante su atril, sosteniendo en alto la delicada copa – Queridos invitados, profesores y alumnos, con motivo de celebrar al ganadores de las semifinales, quienes quiera que sean, hemos preparado una hermosa fiesta a la luz de la luna, en las inmediaciones del Lago y nos encanaría contar son su presencia. Quedan totalmente invitados, por supuesto, todo es gratis – ante ese último comentario se dejaron oír en el recinto un par de exclamaciones de queja, apagadas por el tumultuoso sonido de los aplausos de los presentes.

- Ese no era el trato Fred – se quejó George algo molesto.

- Lo se George… ese Dumbledore nos jugó chueco – manifestó socarronamente.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer? – preguntó divertido el menor pelirrojo.

- Ya veremos – respondió Fred pensativo.

- ¿De verdad pensaron qué podrían ganarle a Dumbledore? – prorrumpió Potter, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Esto lo arreglaremos después, pero aún así, no será gratuito – acotó decidido George - ¿cierto hermano?

- Cierto George – refrendó el gemelo.

En tanto en la mesa de Slytherin varios murmullos se escuchaban, algunos complacidos por tener un motivo para festejar, pero cierto grupo de chicos sonreía maliciosamente – esos pueden tener su fiesterita, pero nosotros tendremos nuestra fiesta particular, para celebrar el principio del castigo – murmuró Bole.

En tanto el trío de serpientes seguían comiendo hasta que Nott levantó una mano y la colocó en el hombro de Zabinni – ¿Y ahora con quién iras si la Weasley ya te mandó al diablo?

- Nott, no te preocupes por mi, yo siempre tengo alguien con quien salir, mejor preocúpate por Malfoy – arguyó el moreno.

- Yo iré con Nurit, yo si tengo mi novia, no estoy mendigando cariño a nadie y menos a una pobretona – atacó Draco, malévolamente.

- Cambiemos de tema, esto ya me esta aburriendo, necesitamos nuevas diversiones, hay que ir a molestar a alguien más – farfulló pensativo – porque ahora gracias a sus tonterías ya no es divertido molestar a San Potter y su sequito.

- ¡Cierra la boca idiota! – arguyeron al unísono los otros dos.

- ¿Podremos ir a molestar a los Ravenclaw, no crees Blaise? – murmuró interrogante el rubio.

- Claro, en especial a cierta chica de esa Casa, además no estaría de más contarle ciertas cosas – amenazó burlón el bateador.

- Que ni se les ocurra, malditos aprovechados, no es mi culpa que no los atiendan bien - mas comentarios se escucharon hasta que estando satisfechos abandonaron el Comedor.

Por su parte, los Gryffindor seguían entre bromas, hasta que las hermanas Patil anunciaron su salida, seguidas por Lavender y ante la insistencia de esta y la mirada acusadora de Ron, Ginny aceptó acompañarlas, aunque tenía ganas de buscar a Zabinni.

En la mesa quedaron los gemelos flanqueando a Luna, Ron, Harry, Sol y una muy acongojada Hermione – Bueno chicos, nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar, los veremos después – manifestó Fred, poniéndose de pie – vamos Luna, te escoltaremos a tu Sala – la chica sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminando al lado de Fred.

- Te la dejábamos Ron, pero creo que estarás muy ocupado con Harry y las chicas – replicó George, sonriendo malicioso – te lo dije, yo lo conozco.

- Son unos malditos – gruño furioso Ron, al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Fred a lo lejos.

- ¿De qué hablan Ron? – interrogó curioso el ojiverde.

- De nada, mejor dime, ¿qué querías contarme? – cuestionó mirando de reojo a Hermione, la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Este, bueno Harry, nosotras los dejamos para que platiquen – expuso Sol, poniéndose de pie y dándole un fugaz beso a su novio – vamos Hermy, quiero que veas lo que usaré esta noche.

Antes de que la chica o alguno de los niños pudiera decir algo, la sacó del Comedor, dejando a Harry con una rara sospecha, en tanto Ron solo levantaba los hombros como indiferente – Ahora si, dime qué pasa.

- Aquí no, vamos a Gryffindor – con eso salieron del recinto rumbo a su Casa.

En la Sala de Beauxbatons…

Sol y Hermy respiraba agitada, después de la presurosa caminata que habían tenido que realizar, ya que el tema era demasiado delicado para tratarse en los pasillos.

- Ahora si Sol, ¿qué pasa? - interrogó cansada, dejándose caer en la cama.

- Mmmm Hermione, este... pues, yo estaba con Harry en el bosque, paseando, tu sabes y aahh ya lo hechos, topamos a Malfoy y a sus amigos tomando, y estaba hablando de ti y Harry escuchó algo - divulgó rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó sorprendida, sin creer lo que oía, solo eso faltaba, que Harry supiera todo - ¿exactamente qué escuchó?, ¿algo malo?, ¿lo mío con Malfoy? ¿Qué dijeron?

- Pues si mal no recuerdo... Nott le dijo a Zabinni algo sobre su primera cita con Ginny, que fue por salvar a Malfoy de que tu lo acusaras de no se qué...

- Ese idiota, si, aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que iba a salir con Ginny, pero lo hizo solo para que yo no los acusara, es un idiota - farfulló molesta, poniéndose de pie y pasando por la habitación - ¿y Harry qué hizo?

- Yo trate de distraerlo, de alejarlo de ahí, pero no, él quiso seguir escuchando, pero aquí viene lo peor, escuchó cuando Nott le preguntó a Draco que si desde ese día tú y él ya estaba juntos - comunicó acongojada, entrecerrando los ojos, esperando la reacción cataclísmica.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó dejando que su voz hiciera eco en toda la Sala.

- Tranquila Hermy, que todavía falta - pidió apaciguándola, aunque no era posible.

- ¿Qué más? ¿Todavía hay algo peor? - cuestionó exaltada, caminando hacia su amiga.

- Pues Malfoy aclaró que no, que no había sido desde ese día, si no supongo yo que fue el día que tú estabas en estado inconveniente, lo que no logras recordar, dijo Blaise que fue cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos - completó cautelosa.

- ¡Ese idiota! Es un estúpido, ¡como se le ocurre decir eso! - bramó enojada, mientras seguía caminando.

- Más otra sarta de estupideces que no viene al caso, después llegó un profesor y se llevó a Malfoy - expuso los acontecimientos - ahora por favor tranquilízate.

- ¿Y qué hizo Harry? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? - indagó soltando varias preguntas sin cesar.

- Pues, tranquila, serénate, él se molestó, sólo dijo que no le gustaba nada que ellos estuvieran hablando de ti, en realidad no me dijo mucho, solo que tenía que hablar con Ron - puntualizó la cazadora, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarla más respecto a ese asunto.

- ¡Merlín! Se lo va a contar a Ron... él si nos va a matar, bueno, primero a Zabinni por sus mentiras, luego a Draco y después a mí - expresó derrotada, dejándose caer en la cama y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

- Mira, tranquila, toma en cuanta que solo son frases sueltas, nosotros lo entendemos porque sabemos de lo que hablan, pero ellos sólo divagan con la idea, no tienen nada conciso, así que por ahora hay que tomarlo con calma, llegado el momento tendrás que enfrentarlos, si no quieres que los maten - arguyó apaciguadora, sentándose junto a la castaña.

- ¿Y qué les voy a decir? ¿Cómo se los voy a decir? No estoy preparada para eso, esto no es como dar los buenos días, ¡por los fundadores! Voy a confesarles que me gusta su peor enemigo, él que nos ha despreciado por años ¡me tomaran por loca!, pensaran que él me hizo algo, no lo van a tomar tranquilamente - espetó pesimista.

- Esto no es algo nuevo, creo que al contemplar que te gustaba él, ya te habías planteado esto, aunque de manera hipotética, ahora se acerca el momento de la verdad, si va a ser como una bomba, pero tendrías que buscar la manera de decírselos, porque si ellos se enteran por otro lado será peor - aconsejó serena - además, seamos lógico, no es el fin del mundo, aunque lo parezca, tarde o temprano lo tendrían que aceptar, finalmente esto es una relación de dos.

- No, no lo van a tomar de buena manera, van a querer matarlo y a mi - respondió en shock, bloqueada en el mismo tema.

- Ok Hermione, no estas razonando, levántate - la puso de pie, preocupada por la mirada perdida de la castaña, sacudiéndola ligeramente - veme a los ojos, vamos Hermy, mírame... vuelve.

- No ¡por Merlín! Esto es…

- ¡Ya basta! Hermione, reacciona - ordenó determinante - aún no ha sucedido nada, además vamos, eres valiente podrías con esto y si ya decidiste luchar por él creo que lo de menos será decírselo a Harry y a Ron.

- Espera... solo déjame procesarlo, tengo que pensar como resolver esto - pidió, iniciando un deambular por el cuarto, en tanto que su mente buscaba soluciones.

En Gryffindor...

Ya en el interior de la habitación, Ronald se dejó caer en la cama, girando para ver a su amigo, el cual se había sentado en su propia cama, clavando su mirada olivácea en el chico.

- Ahora si, ¿qué pasa? Déjate de misterios - expresó el guardián, incorporándose ligeramente apoyándose en los codos - ¿otra vez Chang? ¿No me digas qué has caído en sus garras?

- Déjate de idioteces, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa - gruñó molesto.

- Ok, ok, tranquilízate, solo era una broma, ¿qué pasa? - indagó desinteresado, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

- Es sobre Malfoy - soltó el buscador.

- ¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que pase con él? - apuntó Ron, levantando una ceja interrogante.

- Lo escuche hablando con Nott y Zabinni en el bosque, hablaban de Ginny y Hermione - manifestó, logrando la total atención de Bilius.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó, incorporándose rápidamente.

- Shhhhh, tranquilízate, no tiene que enterarse todo el mundo - caminó hasta la puerta, donde se asomó hacia fuera, verificando que no los estuviera escuchando.

- Pero ¡¿qué escuchaste?! - demandó, fijando sus pupilas celestes en Harry.

- Pues, primero tranquilízate, ellos... - se dispuso a contarle los hechos ocurridos en el bosque, con las obvias interrupciones de parte del menos de los Weasley.

- Maldito Zabinni, es un desgraciado, yo sabia que no debió de acercarse a él, pero Ginebra es una terca, ese infeliz solo esta jugando con ella - barbotó furioso, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con pasos furiosos.

- Mira Ron, deja de parlotear y escucha, no estoy del todo convencido que Zabinni este jugando con Ginny, después de todo supongo que arriesga mucho al salir con ella - acotó lógico.

- Eso dijo Luna, pero aún así, eso no tiene futuro, ya veras cuando se enteren mis padres, ellos sabrán como terminar con esto - manifestó categórico.

- No se Ron, esa es decisión de Ginny, además lo que más me preocupa es lo que dijo Malfoy de Hermione - expresó, alejando los pensamientos de Ron del tema de su hermana, después de todo por algo Zabinni arriesgaba su estatus al estar con Ginny.

- Si, tienes razón, desde que esta con eso de Gerry esta muy cerca de esos, no me gusta para nada, además si se enteran de que Gerry es ella, le harían mucho daño - manifestó preocupado.

- Pero no es lo más grave, ese comentario de que Malfoy pudiera tener algo con Hermy me preocupa - espetó afligido.

- Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, Malfoy odia a Hermione, tú lo has visto, en su sala ni siquiera se saludan, además ella es hija de muggles y para Malfoy es como si tuviera la peste – apuntó lógico, mirando por la ventana.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así no me gusta - profirió desconfiado.

- Creo que le das demasiada importancia a eso, pero lo que si es lo de Ginny y Zabinni, eso si que no me gusta nada y los estúpidos de mis hermanos todavía lo defienden, esto lo arreglare yo - murmuró decidido.

. Ron ¿qué vas a hacer? No hagas nada que provoque algo que no se pueda reparar, estas hablando de los sentimientos de Ginny y con ellos no puedes decidir, piensa bien lo qué vas a hacer - aconsejó, esperado que Ron hiciera caso de sus palabras.

- No te preocupes, encontrare la manera de hacer esto - respondió este, imaginando la cara de Zabinni siendo golpeado por él.

- Bueno, yo tengo algo que hablar con Dumbledore, te veo en el Estadio - manifestó el buscador, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué tienes qué hablar con el? - interrogó distraído.

- Nada importante, solo resolver una duda sobre los horcruxes, nos vemos - sin dar tiempo al ojiazul para objetar, lo dejó solo en la habitación.

- Mmmm, yo también tengo algo que hacer - aseveró a la nada con una mirada pilla - y es mejor hacerlo ahora que no están los gemelos...

En Slytherin...

El trío de serpientes arribaba a su Casa, al entrar la presencia de Nurit llamó la atención de Draco, después de todo tenia que demostrar que no estaba prendado de la castaña, mirando con superioridad a los otros dos exclamó - Yo los dejo, tengo algo más importante que hacer - sin más se alejó hasta llegar con Nurit.

- Que educación, desde que se relaciona con sangre sucias a decaído sus modales - ataco ponzoñoso Theodore.

- Tienes razón, bueno, vamos arriba - manifestó el rizado.

- Yo tengo que salir, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo una pareja a la cual atender, si me disculpas - con una sonrisa de superioridad dio media vuelta para salir del recinto.

- ¡Idiota! - replicó Zabinni, al verlo abandonar la Sala - bueno, al parecer es la ocasión perfecta para ajustar cuentas - esperó un par de minutos para dar a Nott tiempo de alejarse, con una última mirada a la rubia pareja que platicaba en uno de los sillones de su Sala salió en busca de una venganza, preparando parte de su plan.

En el Despacho de Dumbledore...

El característico sonido de las escaleras que permitían el acceso al Despacho rompió el silencio reinante, Dumbledore levantó la mirada interrogante del pergamino que leía, para notar la figura conocida caminar hacia él.

- Harry, ¿pasa algo? - cuestionó, poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia él, notando su semblante serio.

- Profesor Dumbledore, tengo algo que decirle, aunque no se si sea de importancia, es solo que me inquietó, y no podemos permitir que la historia se repita - aseveró seco Potter.

- ¿Qué pasa? Siéntate por favor y dime qué ocurre - prorrumpió el anciano, instándolo a tomar asiento, mientras él hacia lo propio.

- Bueno, es que... escuche una conversación entre Malfoy, Zabinni y Nott, y no estoy seguro de si es relevante, pero creo que algo esta pasando en Slytherin, en la mañana Malfoy se pelea con ellos, luego se encuentran en el bosque y estaban bebiendo y hablando de las chicas, además desde que Zabinni y Nott rompieron las reglas de Slytherin, ahora se ven fragmentados, como si Malfoy hubiera perdido su autoridad, además él habla sobre Hermione como si estuvieran envueltos en algo, ¿tramará algo contra ella? ¿Cree qué tengan un plan oculto?, ¿hay una posibilidad de qué recuerden? ¿Voldemort los habrá vuelto a llamar? no me gusta que este cerca de Hermione, ¿no podemos sacarla de la Sala de Premios Anuales?

- Tranquilo Harry, no hay probabilidades de que Voldemort se acerque a ellos, ya lo hubiéramos descubierto - descartó el Director - en cuanto a que recuerden es totalmente improbable, la poción y los hechizos son efectivos y en lo que respecta a la señorita Granger, sacarla de Premios Anuales no es posible, ella también esta ahí para mantener vigilado al joven Malfoy, aunque no este enterada de nada, si nota algo sospechoso en cuanto a mortifagos recurrirá a usted o a mi - señaló Albus, fijando su sabia mirada en las orbes esmeralda a través de los lentes de media luna.

- Bueno, yo no estoy seguro de eso, simplemente no me gusta que este tan cerca de Malfoy, de alguna forma me gustaría asegurarme de que esta a salvo - intentó debatir.

- Severus ya se esta encargando de averiguar qué pasa con ellos, te mantendré informado y no te preocupes, no dejaremos de vigilarlos – prometió tranquilizador Percival.

- Es que yo no puedo arriesgarme a que le suceda algo, o a que Voldemort aparezca - manifestó preocupado.

- Entiendo tu preocupación Harry, pero tampoco podemos delatarnos ante ellos, la señorita Granger no corre peligro, además es una gran bruja, te pido que mantengas la calma y continúes con tu vida - pidió el mentor, intentando tranquilizar las preocupaciones de su alumno, además de que era conciente de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas entre Draco y Hermy.

En Beauxbatons…

Hermione detuvo su deambular incesante por un momento, para después girar inesperadamente hacia su amiga – Ya lo tengo… el único que puede averiguar qué es lo qué pasó ahí es Gerry… tengo que transformarme en él y hablar con Draco para saber como están las cosas – señaló apresurada, mirando la expresión de la francesa.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿No crees qué sospechen algo si de pronto llega Gerry a hablar con ellos? – interrogó desconfiada.

- No lo creo, Draco se lleva bien conmigo como Gerry, Nott un poco y Blaise solo se la pasa fastidiando a Malfoy así que no creo que haya problemas – manifestó positiva, encamándose a la puerta – tengo que ir a averiguar, te veo después y te cuento lo que averigüe ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado – accedió Moon aún con recelo.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, nos vemos – con eso abandonó la Sala francesa.

- Ah Hermy, espero que esto de resultado – murmuró a la nada, mientras se recostaba en su cama con la imagen de Harry en su mente lo cual le provocaba una sonrisa.

En tanto Hermione caminaba presurosa por los pasillos con una firme idea en su mente, averiguar qué era lo qué pasaba con Draco y sus amigos y sobre todo qué pasaba entre Draco y ella. Mirando por encima de su hombro varias veces, reviso que no hubiera nadie, murmuró la contraseña a la Dama del cuadro, al cual le permitió el paso, rápidamente bebió un sorbo del amargo liquido, haciendo una mueca mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, lanzándolas a la cama, vistiendo el consabido uniforme robado del closet de Draco, mientras que el dolor tensaba su abdomen.

- Bueno… es hora de averiguar qué pasa con Draco, por qué se peleó con Blaise y Nott en el desayuno y sobre todo que pasó en el bosque, además, ¿Nott le habrá dicho algo? – comentó a su reflejo, mientras ataba su coleta en su nuca y se sonreía nerviosamente, como intentando darse ánimos, con un hondo suspiro, abandonó su refugio en busca de los Slytherin.

En otra parte del Castillo…

Blaise atisbaba discretamente por los pasillos en busca de su presa, después de todo tenia que cobrar venganza de la ofensa de esa maldita sangre sucia, esperaba poder encontrarla sola, y que mejor que transformado en Gerry, así no tenia que discutir con una mujer, después de todo Gerry se había atrevido a considerarse su igual y pagaría por eso.

- ¿Dónde estas maldito…? o maldita, lo que seas – preguntó en un susurró a la nada, avanzando por los oscuros corredores, parte de su plan de venganza ya estaba en marcha, pero no podía evitarse el gusto de hacerla sentir un temor que calara sus huesos.

De pronto una conocida voz gritó su nombre, haciéndolo girar para ver justamente a la persona que buscaba en ese momento, un brillo maliciosos iluminó sus bellas pupilas, mientras una sonrisa se distendía en su moreno rostro, avanzando hacia el castaño que le sonreía placidamente, sin saber que se acercaba a su ruina – Gerard… a ti te quería ver.

Sorprendido por las palabras del moreno, entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo, buscando alguna señal de lo que ocurría, pero la sonrisa de Blaise solo logró que un escalofrió recorriera su columna - ¿A mi? ¿Ocurre algo? Es por lo que pasó en el desayuno – cuestionó apresurado.

- Tiene algo que ver con eso, pero aquí no… vamos a un lugar más privado – propuso el Slytherin.

- ¿Más privado?, vamos Blaise, si este lugar esta solitario – replicó, sin confiar del todo en la rara actitud del moreno.

- Las paredes escuchan, no podemos arriesgarnos – arguyó este – vayamos afuera.

- Esta bien, pero, actúas muy extraño – manifestó accediendo - ¿y… dónde esta Draco? – cuestionó titubeante.

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento, Blaise solo apretó su puño con fiereza, no quería delatar sus intenciones, así que optó por la malicia – con Nurit, muy ocupado… tu sabes – replicó, sonriendo al ver el pequeño gesto de enfado en el rostro del ojiavellana.

Ya en las extensiones de los terrenos, Blaise se detuvo al lado de un árbol, en tanto que Gerry apoyaba la espalda en este, esperando ansioso la información que pudiera obtener - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Blaise se giró, dispuesto a desenmascararlo, cuando repentinamente una idea mejor llegó a su mente, elegantemente pasó su mano por sus rizos, lanzándolos hacia atrás, mientras daba un par de pasos hasta llegar al lado del D´Granchester – Gerry, bueno… ¿recuerdas esa plática de los gustos de Draco y los míos? – lentamente apoyó la mano en el tronco, a la altura de la cabeza del ingles, acercándose ligeramente.

- Este… eh… no estoy entendiendo ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? – interrogó carraspeando, mientras retrocedía hasta donde el árbol se lo permitía, sintiéndose acorralado, mientras el aroma de Blaise inundaba sus sentidos.

- Si, como eso de que él besó tu cuello, ¿recuerdas? – aproximó más su rostro, mirándolo insinuante – mmmm ¿sabias qué hueles a mujer? – susurró cerca del cuello masculino.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me digas que Draco y tu…? – calló, incapaz de terminar la pregunta, sintiendo un extraño escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir el aliento del moreno tan cerca de su piel.

- ¿Draco y yo?, claro que si… y no me puedes negar que a ti también – manifestó en un murmullo suave pero sensual.

- ¡¿Yo?! No entiendo de qué me hablas… y yo… yo… él… bueno… - tartamudeó estupefacto, por primera vez no sabia qué decir, estaba helado ante la actitud de Blaise… _"no puede ser… ellos… ellos… Draco y Blaise… ¿y Nott también? ¡Por Gryffindor!, ¿qué le pasa?"._

- ¿Te sorprende? ¿Qué pasa Gerry? ¿O me vas a decir qué Draco no te gusta? – suspiró quedamente al oído del extranjero, casi tocándolo con sus labios – se tu secreto – afirmó en un tono tan siseante como el pársel.

Gerry estaba petrificado, _"No puede ser… habrá notado algo ¿qué sabe? Quizás me delate… pero no… pero… Nott se dio cuenta, quizás como Gerry también me delate… ¡¡no puede ser!!"._

- ¿Qué pasa Gerry? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – indagó malévolo, alejándose ligeramente para poder apreciar en su mirada el temor que lo invadía, disfrutando cada instante de su venganza, deleitándose con ese placer – vamos Gerard, nunca has sido tan silencioso…

- No se a qué te refieres – objetó nervioso, intentando alejarse, pero la fuerte mano de Zabinni lo regresó a su posición anterior, aplicando presión en su brazo, levantó la mirada, dispuesto a rebatir, pero el rostro del moreno había dejado de ser divertido, ahora una mirada gélida opacaba sus orbes, y su rostro era una pétrea mascara de furia.

- Claro que lo sabes… el juego se acabo – sentenció furioso, ejerciendo más presión en el brazo del ingles.

- Blaise… no se de qué hablas… creo que estas algo confundido – trató nuevamente de zafarse – ¡suéltame!

- Te creíste demasiado para lo que eres, ¿creíste qué podías engañarnos con un truco tan barato? No eres más que un maldito ratón de biblioteca – atacó, esperando que ella se delatara.

- Eres un imbécil… no se que te pasa – rápidamente zafó su brazo, aventando a Blaise, quien trastabillo un par de pasos atrás – el alcohol te ha atrofiado – estaba dispuesto a irse cuando repentinamente Blaise lo tomó por las solapas, levantándolo ligeramente y estrellándolo contra la corteza del árbol.

- ¿Quieres jugar rudo Gerard? O debo decirte de otra manera… Granger…

- ¡¡¡Zabinni!!!

En otro punto del Castillo…

Ron vagaba por los confines del Castillo, esperaba encontrar Zabinni y poder decirle unas cuantas verdades – Ese maldito no se burlará de Ginny, si ella esta ciega y no lo quiere remediar, lo haré yo – farfulló furioso.

Atisbando por uno de los grandes ventanales, distinguió la figura de aquel Slytherin, pero no estaba solo, caminaba al lado de un chico conocido – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres? Primero Ginny y ahora Hermione – rápidamente se puso en marcha, descendiendo las escaleras con rapidez, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con esa serpiente y de paso alejarlo de su mejor amiga.

Llegó a los terrenos sin aliento, bajar las escaleras lo había agotado, tenia que recobrarse antes de enfrentarse a Zabinni, no podía permitir que ese lo viera en ese estado, se apoyó en un pilar, respirando profundamente, intentando tranquilizar su agitada respiración, estaba lográndolo cuando notó los raros gestos del moreno - ¿Qué le pasa? – avanzó con paso rápido, mirando como Gerry aventaba al Slytherin y como este lo maltrataba – ¡¡¡Zabinni!!! – rugió, llamando la atención del chico de rizos.

En tanto, en el Despacho de Dumbledore…

Después de muchas aseveraciones lógicas por parte de Percival, el chico de pupilas esmeralda por fin accedió a no intentar nada contra los Slytherin y permitir que Snape investigará qué ocurría en esa casa – Pero si intentan hacerle daño a Hermione, tendré que hacer algo – replicó, como única objeción, no quería que le hicieran daño a su amiga.

- De acuerdo, pero procura ser prudente, no te alteres ante sus provocaciones, intenta mantenerte tranquilo – aconsejó el Director – además recuerda que estamos en el Torneo, no creo prudente realizar una acción desfavorable ahora que somos anfitriones, tenemos huéspedes distinguidos.

- Esta bien, lo intentare – consintió el buscador, poniéndose de pie – bueno, tengo que hacer un par de cosas más antes del partido – se excusó.

- Entiendo, solo recuerda… prudencia Harry, por favor – manifestó el anciano, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, saliendo del lugar, en tanto Dumbledore se acomodaba tras su escritorio, garabateando en un pergamino y hechizando para que buscara a su destinatario...

Por su parte Harry avanzaba por el pasillo, con un rumbo establecido, seguía preocupado por las acciones de los Slytherin, pero había prometido mantener la calma, y por el momento un pensamiento vengativo se alojaba en su cabeza, mientras la comisura de su boca se levantaba ligeramente en una sonrisa picara.

Poco después tocaba la puerta del lugar donde sabia obtendría las armas para su venganza, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura conocida – Te esperábamos – aseguro el pelirrojo.

- Si, dinos para que necesitas los servicios de los audaces hermanos W – manifestó interrogante el otro chico.

- Necesito su ayuda para realizar una venganza – replicó divertido el Gryffindor.

-¿Venganza? ¿Tu? ¿Contra quién? ¿Malfoy? ¿Nott? ¿Snape? Tú dinos y pensaremos en algo – apoyó divertido Freddy, mientras en su mente pasaban algunas maldades.

- Contra Carlos Mounet y los demás primos de Sol – respondió Harry ampliando su sonrisa ante el rostro cómplice de los gemelos.

- Mmmmm ¿crees que sea prudente Harry? – interrogó Fred, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chico.

- ¿Así qué tomaras venganza por la broma de anoche?, me parece justo ¿Qué tienes en mente? – interpuso George, acomodándose en el cómodo sofá, en tanto el ojiverde tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

- He pensado en algo que les duela de verdad, Sol me ha platicado que de lo más preciado que tienen son sus instrumentos – afirmó, levantando las cejas interrogante.

- ¿Quieres romperlos? No crees que es un poco… - opinó Fred.

- Claro que no quiero romperlos, no exageres, solo… - expresó Potter, procediendo a explicar en que consistiría su venganza contra los franceses.

- Aja, te ayudaremos, suena interesante – aceptó Freddy dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus ojos destellaban divertidos.

- Harry, no sabia que tuvieras ese instinto maligno dentro de ti, podríamos explotarlo ¿sabes? – señaló George.

- No gracias, no quiero convertirme en ustedes, solo quiero venganza, además, también necesito otro favor – anunció el buscador ruborizándose ligeramente.

- ¿De qué índole? ¿Quieres nuestra Sala? Eso te costará muchos galeones – informó Fred, sonriendo pícaro.

- No seas absurdo… lo que necesito es…

En Ravenclaw…

Ginevra no podía más, la platica entre las hermanas Patil y Lavender había sido relegada a un rincón de su mente, y no es que no le importara lo que decían, en otra ocasión estaría participando en la charla animadamente, pero es este momento, sus pensamientos estaban siendo ocupados por el moreno más sexy de Slytherin.

- ¿Tú qué dices Ginny? ¿Naranja con rosa o azul con verde? – interrogó Parvati, sin recibir respuesta.

- Ginny… ¿Ginny?, ¿estas escuchando? ¡Ginny! – la llamó Lavender, zarandeándola ligeramente, sacándola de su estupor.

- ¿Qué…? Lo siento chicas, estaba pensando en otra cosa - se disculpó la pelirroja – yo… tengo que irme, las veo después – sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a las gemelas y a su amiga con cara de interrogación.

- ¿Qué le pasa Lav? Esta muy rara – manifestó Padma sin diplomacia.

- No lo se, pero… en fin, dejémosla en paz, ya hablaré con ella, yo digo que el azul Parvati…

En tanto Ginny abandonaba la Sala Común de las águilas apresuradamente, sin prestar atención a nada, ni siquiera a aquellos que la vieron salir, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y sobre todo, aclarar las cosas con Blaise, necesitaba averiguar qué había pasado entre él y sus amigos, ¿por qué tenia el rostro golpeado? – Tengo que hablar con Blaise, pero ¿cómo? No puedo ir a buscar a Slytherin, tampoco puedo preguntar por él a los de su Casa… aaahhh ¿qué haré? – seguía pensando en la manera de resolver su dilema, cuando a la distancia notó varias figuras en los terrenos, en un principio no les prestó atención, pero la cabellera pelirroja tan parecida a la suya era inconfundible, las figuras bajo el árbol no se distinguían del todo, pero era seguro que si Ron caminaba con esa furia no presagiaba nada bueno, de inmediato se puso en marcha…

En Ravenclaw…

Emi y Theodore, platicaban tranquilamente en la Sala Común, era un lugar pacifico, ya que contrario a la Sala de Slytherin, no se respiraba el veneno en el ambiente y no es que le disgustara a Nott, pero prefería que Emi no se viera envuelta en ese tipo de lugares, de pronto los apresurado pasos que bajaban por la escalera llamaron su atención, notaron como la pelirroja Gryffindor abandonaba la Sala sin notar siquiera su presencia.

- Que mala educación, pero que se podía esperar de una Weasley – amonestó el rubio, después de todo, no dejaba de ser un Slytherin.

- Déjala en paz, es una buena persona – la defendió, recordando los hechos acontecidos anteriormente.

- ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a la Weasley? – indagó provocativo, ya que le gustaba como su novia se enfadaba.

- Mmm desde que me defendió de las venenosas chicas de tu Casa – afirmó Lumierè mirándolo con reproche.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te ofendieron? – interrogó rápidamente.

- Tranquilo, no me hicieron nada, como te dije Ginny llegó en ese momento, les dijo sus verdades y nos alejamos – respondió serena, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el pecho de su novio.

- Ya veo…

- Aunque iba bastante exaltada, no se qué pasó con Zabinni, creo que aún no comprende muchas cosas, no estoy segura de que tan seria sea su relación con él – comentó inocentemente – pero, no me hagas caso, son solo conjeturas.

- No creo que sean solo conjeturas. Emi, con respecto a eso, necesito que hagas algo por mí – indicó, susurrándole las palabras al oído.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo qué me pides? No creo que debamos intervenir – aconsejó dudosa.

- Nadie tiene porque saberlo, esto será algo muy sutil – afirmó sereno.

- Eso es respecto a ella, pero y en cuanto a… - calló al captar la mirada maliciosa de él.

- También entra en el plan – confirmó este.

En los terrenos…

El sonoro grito había llamado la atención de ambos chicos, Zabinni giró para mirar al dueño de aquella voz, mirando la figura de Ronald acercarse, en tanto Gerry respiraba aliviado por la intervención de su amigo, no estaba seguro de a dónde llegaría esto si Zabinni seguía así – suéltame Blaise – murmuró sintiéndose más seguro.

- Te acaban de salvar, maldito ratón de biblioteca, pero no creas que esto acaba aquí, no te quiero volver a ver en Slytherin y mucho menos cerca de Draco ¿entendiste? – ordenó categórico, fulminándolo con su mirada, estrellándolo contra el árbol, al tiempo que soltaba su brazo.

- Pero Blaise…

- Nunca se te ocurra volver a pronunciar mi nombre, una como tu, no merece siquiera pronunciarlo – atacó este, mientras en sus pupilas se reflejaba la más pura frialdad.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – interrogó con un grito Bilius.

- Nada que te interese, es un asunto entre D´Granchester y yo – expresó fríamente.

- ¿Estas bien Gerry? – sondeó, acercándose mientras erguía la espalda, denotando así su altura.

- Este… si, si… yo, estoy bien – respondió este, confundido _"¡Lo sabe! Sabe quien soy… pero ¿cómo?..."._

- ¿Seguro? – repreguntó desconfiado Ronald, notando la palidez en el castaño.

- Si, yo… me tengo que ir - con eso emprendió la carrera lejos de ellos.

Ron la miró alejarse, tenia la necesidad de seguirla y averiguar qué ocurría, pero tenia que saldar una cuenta con Zabinni y era el momento justo para hacerlo, regresó su mirada al moreno, el cual se encontraba ahora recargado en el árbol, desde donde el estaba colocado podía distinguir las marcas de los golpes en el rostro el aquel _"¿pero si esta todo golpeado, cómo le puede gustar a Ginny? ¿No se supone qué es de mejor clase? Es un imbécil, un malandrín, le diré a Ginny que molestó a Hermione, veamos como te va con eso, por fin me desharé de ti, eso y lo demás será tu ruina si esto no funciona"._

- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar – expresó bravío, levantando un poco el tono de voz – te quiero lejos de mi hermana.

- Aja ¿y luego? – ironizó el Sly – mira, no estoy de humor para tus arranques, ¿por qué no te esfumas?

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – se abalanzó contra el, tomándolo por las solapas y levantándolo ligeramente – escúchame bien maldito, no te quiero cerca de Ginny ¿entiendes? Se que planeas algo y no te lo voy a dejar fácil.

- Lo que planeo o no con ella es nuestro problema, yo no me meto en tus amoríos con la borracha de Brown – replicó sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¡Cierra la boca imbécil! – sin pensar demasiado levantó su puño derecho y lo estrelló contra la mejilla del Sly, arrojándolo al suelo - no eres merecedor de hablar de mi hermana ni de mi novia, así que estas advertido, aléjate de ella o se enterará que solo la utilizaste para salvar el pellejo de Malfoy - amenazó el guardián, sorprendiendo a Blaise.

- No digas idioteces, Ginny jamás creerá una mentira como esa – replicó tratando de disimular, mientras se llevaba una mano a la comisura de los labios y lo miraba con furia.

- Claro que lo creerá y yo no tendré piedad para decírselo, no vales nada – expresó desdeñoso.

- Eres un idiota, no tienes ni idea, no sabes lo que arriesgo para poder esta con ella – replicó defendiéndose, mientras se ponía de pie.

- No te creo nada, podrás haber engañado a mis hermanos pero no a mí – refutó, pero no podía evitar notar el cambio en el semblante del moreno, así como la duda que se sembró en él al escuchar esas palabras.

- A mi no me importa lo que tu o el mundo crean, solo me importa lo que Ginny piense – afirmó firmemente.

- Y a mi me basta con eso – intervino Ginny detrás de su hermano, avanzando hasta llegar con Blaise y ayudarlo a sostenerse – Ron ¿qué le hiciste? Eres un salvaje.

- No me hizo nada – replicó Zabinni, aún mirando las pupilas celestes de Bilius.

- ¿Cómo no? Si tienes sangre – señalo preocupada.

- Eso es de antes – manifestó restándole importancia, mientras que el otro los miraba analíticamente.

- Ron, ya basta de esto, déjalo en paz, yo se lo que hago – aseveró esta.

- Déjalo Ginny, solo se preocupa por ti – arguyó hipócritamente, mientras su expresión era de un total mártir.

- Estás advertido – repitió Ronald, alegándose de regresó al Castillo.

- ¿Seguro qué estas bien? – repitió preocupada Molly.

- Si, no te preocupes – acotó con ligereza, mientras que con la diestra acariciaba su suave mejilla.

- Vamos, curemos esas heridas… - encaminándose a un lugar donde curarlo.

····-..· Z&G ·..-····

En el baño de Prefectos…

- ¿Estas segura de esto? – interrogó Zabinni.

- Shhh no queremos que venga Myrtle, si sabe que hay un hombre aquí hará un gran escándalo, además no quisiste ir a la Enfermería y tampoco a Gryffindor y claro que no íbamos a ir a Slytherin, así que no se me ocurrió otro lugar – replicó ella, humedeciendo una toalla y limpiando delicadamente la sangre del rostro masculino – Blaise, no te alcanzo, siéntete.

- ¿Sentarme? ¿Y en dónde? – expresó, mirando a su alrededor sin notar un lugar adecuado para eso.

- No seas remilgoso – intervino, jalando su mano y haciendo que se resbalara por el muro hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con ella frente a él en las regaderas.

- Ginevra, primero me maltratan los Slytherin, luego tú me abandonas, después tu hermano me grita y ahora me haces sentar en el suelo, ¿Qué acaso no me quieres? – replicó chantajista, con su mejor rostro de desolación.

- No seas exagerado, eres un consentido, no te vas a morir por unos cuantos golpes y si te abandone fue porque tu…- dijo, dispuesta a retomar el tema.

- No inicies de nuevo con eso – profirió con un gesto cansino, recordando sus últimas palabras a "Gerry".

- Esta bien, dejemos eso por el momento, por ahora lo importante es limpiar tus golpes – arguyó la buscadora, iniciando su labor, mientras él se quejaba cada vez que ella lo rozaba con la tela.

- Ginny, ya… estoy bien, tengo buena cicatrización – aseguró él, quitándole la toalla y dejándola a un lado, tomó su manos y con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia él – lo único que necesito es a ti – murmuró clavando sus oscuras pupilas en los rojos labios de ella.

- Tonto… - se acercó rozando con suavidad la boca masculina, percibiendo el acre sabor de la sangre aún en ella, sintiendo la presión de las manos de él en su espalda, acercándola cada vez más, sin lograrlo del todo, así que optó por levantarla ligeramente, y acomodarla sobre su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, logrando que su falda se levantara ligeramente, mostrando la blancura de sus piernas. El sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas se intensificó mirando el fuego del deseo en las orbes oscuras, mientras sus cabellos los cubría como una suave cortina de fuego en tanto la sonrisa de Blaise se expandía con aire pícaro, al recorrerla con su mirada, asiéndola por la nuca la acercó a su rostro, besándola con intensidad denotando su maestría.

Mientras que al sentir la pasión de su pareja, Ginny correspondió al ser recorrida por una descarga de adrenalina, igualando la intensidad de él, sintiendo la sonrisa de él bajo sus labios, el contacto seso poco a poco, mientras que Ginny se afanaba en besar las marcas que él ostentaba debido a los golpes.

Lo sintió estremecerse con cada caricia que le proporcionaba y esa era una gran satisfacción para ella, ese día saldría victoriosa, ahora sabría lo que ella sintió el día anterior, ahora era su turno de verlo desfallecer ante ella, de derrotarlo en su propio juego, lentamente liberó sus manos de los oscuros mechones, deslizándolas lentamente sobre la base de su cuello, hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa, con el cual jugó mientras besaba tortuosamente su clavícula, siguiendo su camino descenderte y jugando ahora con el segundo botón de aquella prenda; una sonrisa de superioridad asomó en sus rozados labios.

- Ginny… Ginny… - aspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse pero la sola sensación de la humedad de los labios de la pelirroja en su piel le hacia que fuera aún más difícil lograrlo.

Mientras que ella ignoraba su llamado, apoderándose ahora del tercer botón, en donde descubrió que su piel se tensaba, mostrando un torso bien modelado, optando por delinearlo lentamente con su dedo, deslizándolo a lo largo de la piel que dejaba expuesta deleitándose con aquella sensación, prefirió arrastrar suavemente las yemas de los dedos, escuchando como la respiración de Blaise se aceleraba y sintiendo como las manos en su cintura la estrechaban fuertemente.

Zabinni subió una de sus manos nuevamente a su nuca, separándola de su torso y llevándola hacia atrás para poder encontrar su rostro y besar sus labios con premura, casi con desesperación, queriendo que ella experimentara las mismas sensaciones que le propiciaba, sin racionalizarlo mucho, colocó una mano en su pierna, deslizándola tentativamente hacia arriba, por debajo de la tela de la falda, maravillándose con la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo el sobresalto de ella.

Ginny se separó ligeramente, el sentir la mano de él en su pierna la asustó, pero la sensación que le producía no era incomoda, una corriente eléctrica la recorría con cada pequeño movimiento, aunque experimentaba confusión en permitirle seguir o detenerlo, mirando sus pupilas en busca de seguridad, la cual descubrió sin necesidad de palabras; únicamente sus labios le transmitieron la confianza necesaria.

Dejándose llevar entre los besos terminó de desabotonar su camisa logrando un contacto más directo con la tostada piel, rodeándolo por las costillas, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Blaise al sentir esa sutil caricia, escalofríos placenteros recorrieron su cuerpo, su mano en la pierna de Ginn tocó el inicio de sus pantaletas, mientras que con su otra mano, liberó la nuca de ella, para llevarla al frente y retirar el cabello que cubría su cuello, iniciando nuevamente un intenso beso en aquellos labios, para ir deslizándolos a lo largo de su barbilla, hasta donde el escote que se creaba con las solapas abiertas de su blusa le permitía, percibiendo el rápido sube y baja del pecho femenino, soltando los botones de sus ojales con la mano que tenia libre, descubriendo su piel satinada, salpicada de pecas, así como el encaje blanco, sin poder resistirse besó aquella visión, sintiéndola suspirar y estremecerse al recibir el contacto, sintiendo como ella se aferraba más a él, enterrando las uñas en su espalda.

Al sentir sus estremecimientos, bajó su mano a lo largo del muslo, llevándola hasta su cintura, subiéndolas por sus costados recorriendo el contorno de las costillas hasta topar con su ropa, apenas acariciando el encaje de la prenda – Te quiero Ginny… - suspiró contra su piel, calentándola con su aliento.

Ginny escuchó el murmullo desconcertándose por sus palabras, incrédula ante ese tipo de acciones tan poco características de un Slytherin, evocando las sabias palabras de sus amigas sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo él y que se resumía a lo que acababa de susurrarle, pensó en Harry y en que su relación con él era cada vez más lejana, un sentimiento se removió dentro de ella, al aún sentir las caricias del Sly, correspondiendo de igual manera, liberando sus manos de debajo de los brazos de él, colocándolas en su cuello, empujando hacia atrás la camisa de él, separándolo, logrando así deshacerse de la prenda deleitándose con esa imagen, recostándolo nuevamente contra la pared, enterrando el rostro en el cuello, depositando fugaces besos en el, sintiendo los brazos de Blaise rodeándola, estrechándola fuertemente.

Por su parte Zabinni movía sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, queriendo sentir su suave textura, impedido por la tela de la túnica y la blusa, necesitaba sentir aquel calido contacto, decidido la separó con la firme intención de deshacerse de aquellos estorbos, cuando a través de la bruma que los apresaba penetró el sonido de las campanadas del reloj del castillo, ignorándolas, comenzando a deslizar ambas prendas por níveos hombros salpicados de pequitas cuando fue conciente del numero de campanadas, revelándole la hora.

- ¡Maldición! – masculló furioso, en tanto que Ginny lo miraba desconcertada por su exclamación, mirándola a los ojos, la besó fuertemente, demostrando lo frustrado que estaba, al separarse apoyó su frente en la de ella – lo siento…

Ginny no entendía del todo a qué se refería, lo miró ligeramente decepcionada por sus palabras - ¿Por qué? – interrogó cerrándose la blusa con premura.

- ¡No, no!, no es lo que tu crees – aseveró apresurado – es solo que tengo que ir al Estadio, a jugar - se disculpó acercándose a besarla.

- ¿Es tan tarde? – cuestionó pasmada – ¡no lo puedo creer! – _"perdí la noción del tiempo"._

- Yo tampoco, ¡maldito reloj! – la miró, admirando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la buscadora – Ginny… eres preciosa – susurró, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

Ginevra se levantó, sin romper el contacto visual, lo miró incorporarse ágilmente, y recoger su camisa, seducida por aquella imagen, lo sintió acercarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, aspirando el aroma de su loción – ¿No piensas arreglarte? No es que no me guste como te ves ahora, pero no pienso compartirlo con el resto del Colegio – musitó cerca de sus labios – ese privilegio es solo mío – abrazándola divertido.

- A mi tampoco me gusta compartirte – afirmó de vuelta a la realidad, poniéndose de puntas para alcánzalo y darle un beso, el cual no alcanzó a completar, ya que Blaise se irguió superándola en altura.

- Me parece justo – contestó, divertido por los intentos de ella de besarlo.

Ginny no podía permitir que esta victoria fuera de él, no, esta era su victoria, apoyó las manos en el pecho de Blaise, llevándolo contra la pared, besó su tórax, en tanto bajaba las manos hasta apoyarlas en el hueso de la cadera, inició una serie de besos ascendentes pasando por su cuello y llegando a su meta, el tierno lóbulo de su oreja, calentándolo con su aliento – Solo recuerda que yo no comparto lo mío y mucho menos con Parkinson – aseveró llevando su mano a la hebilla del cinturón.

- ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Pansy te provoca celos? – interrogó divertido, tragando dificultosamente al sentir la mano en un lugar tan provocador, colocó las manos en su cintura, mientras sentía el peso de ella sobre él.

- ¡Ya suéltame!, no me rebajare a contestar algo así y menos sobre tu amiga – se alejó de él, dándole la espalda y comenzando a abotonar su blusa, giró la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo – no me tienes segura - se ufanó orgullosa, moviendo su cabeza en un gesto de desprecio.

- Pues tú a mi si - susurró, abrazándola por la espalda, hundiendo el rostro en la melena rojiza, expresando las palabras que sabia a ella le gustaría oír – Tanto que he sido golpeado, voy a llegar tarde, Hufflic me matará y soy despreciado por mi Casa, ¿no te parece suficiente?

Molly escuchó sus palabras, sabía que contenían la verdad, giró en redondo, mirándolo con ojos de ternura – Gracias…

Él la miró extrañado, sabía que eso ya no era parte del juego – Ginny… yo…

- Es mejor que nos vayamos – apuró ella, retirando su vista de él.

Tomando su mentón, levantó su rostro para depositar un beso ligero como una pluma en sus labios – Nunca me lo agradezcas, esto es más que eso – notando como las mejillas de ella se teñían de rosa y su sonrisa denotaba ternura, agradecimiento.

Ginny estaba inundada de sensaciones incomparables, sentía seguridad, comprensión, protección, nunca antes la habían tratado de esa manera, la mirada que le proporcionaba Blaise en ese momento era más que halagadora y demostraba más de lo que sus anteriores novios pudieran expresar con palabras.

Zabinni acarició su mejilla – Debo irme, pero tu y yo terminaremos esto en la fiesta de esta noche, pasare por ti después de ganar el partido – tomó su camisa, y se encaminó a la puerta abandonando el lugar, mientras se la colocaba rápidamente.

- ¡Blaise vístete! – gritó para que la escuchara – dices que no quieres compartirme y tu vas enseñando tu cuerpo por el Colegio – replicó divertida, arreglando su aspecto, se acercó a un espejo, notando la marca ligeramente roja en su cuello – al menos no me dejo una marca como la vez anterior. Respiró profundamente, haciendo un recuento de los hechos, un nuevo sonrojo inundó sus mejillas al igual que un calor recorrió su ser – aahh ese… - con una sonrisa ensoñadora – eso fue interesante…

····-..· D&H ·..-····

En el Estadio…

El juego se desarrollaba con una tensión palpable y no precisamente por el juego en si, si no por los acontecimientos ocurridos antes del inicio de este, por un lado en el palco principal Narcisa y Oxum comentaban sobre Nurit, aunque escuchaban los agrios comentarios sobre el desafortunado encuentro entre Edward Nott y su hijo.

En tanto Bole miró hacia las gradas, donde sus compañeros de casa esperaban expectantes la hora indicada, la venganza contra los traidores se avecinaba, el cielo apenas se tornaba púrpura y el marcador ni siquiera había variado.

Harry estaba envuelto en un mar de pensamientos por la conversación que había tenido con el Director, por otra parte podía distinguir varias mirada sobre él, en especial a su padrino en el papel de Lucius al lado de una rubia estilizada, que lo miraba de reojo, recordando esas pupilas plateadas, que hacia poco tiempo lo miraran suplicantes por su vástago, lentamente subió su mirada hasta encontrarlo, Malfoy sobre su escoba escudriñaba las gradas en busca de algo que definitivamente no era la snitch.

De pronto vio pasar una saeta, distinguiendo la figura de su mejor amiga transformada en Gerry, el cual parecía tener dificultades para esquivar las agresiones de Blaise, no comprendía el motivo, pero las palabras de Ron tal vez eran la clave. Miró el palco donde el Director se encontraba sentado, mirándolo como pidiendo autorización para intervenir, pero no lograba establecer contacto visual con él.

El fuerte sonido local anunciando diez puntos más para Beauxbatons lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, fijó su mirada en aquellas amazonas, especialmente en su pelirroja, ya que esta había sido la autora de los puntos favor de ellas.

En cuanto a Bilius, miraba el juego, centrando su atención en Gerry y en la rara actitud de Blaise…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Miró la llegada de Gerry con ansiedad, se acercó a Harry – Ya llegó Her… Gerry – anunció, encaminándose hacia él, cuando estuvo a su alcance susurró como si alguien pudiera escucharlo - ¿estas bien Hermione?

- Si Ron, tranquilo – respondió ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

- ¿Seguro? Estabas peleando con él cuando llegue, ¿qué te dijo? – indagó preocupado.

- Tranquilo Ron, no fue nada – repitió tratando de sonar más relajado.

- Pero te estaba amenazando, ¿eso es nada? – interpeló empecinado.

- No temas, solo se aseguraba que no me acercara a Ginny – mintió – esta celoso de mi amistad con ella – aclaró, esperando que el cambio de tema funcionara.

- ¿Celoso? Que derecho tiene ese de ponerse celoso de mi hermana si solo salió con ella por proteger a Malfoy - se indignó el pelirrojo.

- Vamos Ron, Zabinni no es tan malo – lo defendió

- ¡No! Tu también, ya estas como Ginny, ahora resulta que Zabinni es un pan de Dios – amonestó sarcástico.

- Tampoco, solo digo que con tu hermana es diferente, a propósito ¿Qué le dijiste cuando me fui? – preguntó, mirándolo analíticamente.

- Solo arreglamos unos pequeños asuntos – evadió la respuesta.

- Te hemos dicho que te mantengas alejado de ellos – murmuró Harry, preocupado.

- Lo se y eso hago, vamos, Cedric nos va a dar indicaciones – arguyó Gerard, avanzando hacia el capitán.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

De pronto en las gradas, reconoció un par de cabelleras rojizas, sonriendo malévolo reconoció a sus padres y un par de pasos atrás estaba su hermano Bill al lado de su esposa - Mira Harry, mis padres llegaron – acertó a decir, mirando como el rostro de Fred se agudizaba.

- Ron, no se te ocurra hacer nada, Ginny te matara si intervienes – aconsejó el buscador con precaución.

- Pero es mejor que acabemos con esto, entre más lejos estemos de esos, mejor – señaló firme – además Blaise Zabinni no me cae bien y a mis padres tampoco, y así como esta de golpeado mis padres pensaran que es un buscapleitos cualquiera, mi madre lo descalificará de inmediato y mantendrá a Ginny lejos de ese – presagió malicioso, orgulloso de haber contribuido a los golpes en el rostro del Slytherin.

- Si, pero si le dices eso, el que quedará en mal serás tú por haberlo golpeado – prorrumpió lógico, recordando las palabras de su amigo.

- Ron, Ron, Ron, mi querido hermanito, te falta astucia, es mejor que nos dejes a nosotros ese asunto – opinó Fred, que había escuchado el discurso de su hermano menor - a nuestra mamá no le gusta que seas buscapleitos, así que deja que Ginny se arregle con su novio.

- Para empezar, ese no es su novio y jamás va a entrar a la familia – objetó Bilius, en tanto Harry negaba cansado.

- Tu tranquilo, preocúpate mejor por tus asuntos y deja lo demás en manos de los gemelos Weasley y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que atender unos negocios y quizás le haré compañía a Luna, seguramente esta sola en alguna parte del Estadio – comentó malicioso, dándoles la espalda encaminándose a la salida.

- Fred, eres un… - intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Ron, déjalo ¿Por qué te enojas? – interrogó, notando como Justin intentaba detener a Fred.

Por su parte Nott surcaba los cielos tristemente, aunque su atención estaba en el juego y en obtener la victoria, no podía pasar por alto los hechos con su padre…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Nott se encontraba parado en la puerta del Estadio, acompañado de su novia, hoy era el día elegido para presentarla a sus padres y dejar caer la bomba a los demás, esperaba que con la sorpresa sus padres no tuvieran tiempo de reprenderlo en público.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? – preguntó temerosa hecha un mar de nervios.

- Muy seguro, no temas, tengo todo planeado – aseguró él, tratando de darle confianza.

En ese preciso momento, sus padres llegaban a su lado sin darle tiempo de nada – Tu has traído la desgracia a mi familia – atacó Edward furioso, señalándola despectivo.

- Querido tranquilízate – pidió la nueva esposa de este.

- Padre, ¿qué pasa? – interrogó Theo estupefacto.

- ¡Tu! ¡Has deshonrado mi apellido! – vociferó, levantando su mano derecha y estrellándola inmisericorde contra la mejilla de su vástago, derribándolo.

- ¡Theo! – se preocupó Emi, hincándose a su lado.

- ¡Suéltalo! No te atrevas a tocarlo, tu has traído la desgracia mi familia – avasalló sin piedad, con sus pupilas plateadas destellando de furia.

- Pero… - intentó hablar, mientras una lágrima de tristeza se deslizaba por su tersa y pálida mejilla.

- Padre…

- ¡Cállate! Me has avergonzado, ¿tú con una mestiza? – interrogó dando una paso amenazante hacia la pareja.

- ¡Nott! ¡No es tiempo de descansar, párate y vámonos, tenemos un juego que ganar! – ordenó Cedric, interviniendo sin miramientos – y tu Emilie, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Tienes un lugar en las gradas ¿o no? – continuó, alejando a la pareja de Edward.

- Oye tu jovencito – gritó el caballero furioso.

- Si nos disculpan, estamos a punto de iniciar el partido - y sin más se perdieron entre el bullicio del pasillo.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

"_¿Y ahora qué demonios haré? Sabia que esto iba a pasar, no creí que mi padre… no la verdad es que si, esto era una posibilidad, él es demasiado prejuicioso y demasiado conservador, la muerte de mi madre lo dejó marcado y su vida entre mortifagos y sociedad pura no ha ayudado"_ miró con pesar las gradas, en donde su novia lo miraba con aprensión y tristeza _"lo peor fue como la maltrató, ella no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, eso es muy de los Slytherin"._ Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ignorar lo afligido que estaba e intentando concentrarse en el juego, después de todo no podían perder, él tenia una obligación y una responsabilidad.

En tanto Draco miraba impaciente las gradas de todo el Estadio, no había señales de la castaña de Gryffindor y eso lo ponía nervioso, pero sobre todo las miradas que le lanzaban sus padres, después de lo ocurrido con Nott y de lo que él había hecho…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Draco avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, cuando percibió que cerca de donde se encontraba su madre, acompañada de Oxum Zabinni, estaba Hermione, para ese momento la situación de Nott ya se había expuesto y él no quería correr el mismo riego, ni siquiera levantar la sospechas, rápidamente y antes de que titubeara en su decisión, localizó a Nurit, llevándola la lado de su madre antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo siquiera de rehusarse.

- Madre, quiero presentarte a Nurit Schlange, mi novia – expresó el rubio, sorprendiendo a las damas, que no esperaban ese tipo de noticias, así como la chica, la cual no había sido prevenida a cerca de esa situación.

- ¿Tu novia? – alcanzó a pronunciar la dama, antes de recobrar su aplomo natural – un placer señorita Schlange, hija de Elizabeth y Gram. Schlange, grandes amigos de la familia – señaló fríamente.

- El placer es mío – replicó nerviosa por la actitud de Draco, eso era más de lo esperaba que hiciera para recompensarla por sus faltas.

En tanto Draco miraba como el rostro de Hermione se contraía en un gesto, para después correr lejos, sin permitirle observar su reacción, de pronto la voz de su madre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Y esos golpes en tu rostro ¿a qué se deben Draco? – cuestionó preocupada, acercándose a su vástago, sin importarle colocarlo en una posición vergonzosa, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

- Este… no es nada, yo… - en ese momento arribó Blaise, que de inmediato captó la atención de Oxum, aunque tuvo la intención de evitarla.

- ¡Blaise Zabinni! – latigueó con su voz, logrando la inmediata atención del moreno, el cual se aproximó precavido, mientras se arreglaba en la medida de lo posible el estado de sus ropas.

- Buenas tardes… eh madre, Sra. Malfoy – saludó alisando las solapas de su camisa.

- Él… me pelee con él… bueno, no peleamos, fue un juego solamente – arguyó Malfoy, liberándose de los cuestionamientos, en tanto Blaise lo miraba sin comprender.

- ¿De qué hab…? – intentó cuestionar el moreno, siendo callado por su amigo.

- Si, mira, él también esta golpeado – señaló el rubio, tomando el rostro de Blaise y señalando las claras marcas de sus "juegos".

- Discúlpenos un momento – manifestó Oxum, tomando el hombro de su hijo y alejándolo del trío, Draco miró a su madre en espera de algún reproche.

- Esto no le va a gustar a tu padre – señaló la dama, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Mi padre va a venir? – interrogó ocultando el temor que le infundiera este tras su mascara de frialdad, levantando la comisura izquierda de su boca despreciativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó aquella voz enérgica, con su conocida frialdad, imponiendo su presencia al lado de Narcissa, mientras el sonido sordo de su bastón se escuchaba, mirando a Nurit con curiosidad para después deslizar su mirada sobre su hijo, haciendo que este sudara frío y un escalofrío lo recorriera.

- ¿Dónde estabas Lucius? – indagó su esposa, nerviosa al verlo detenerse a su lado.

- Un asunto del Consejo, parece que Hogwarts sigue decayendo en manos de ese anciano, así como de la desgracia que ha caído en el apellido Nott, su hijo no resulto ser lo que esperaba – mirando a Draco de arriba abajo.

De inmediato Draco se puso en movimiento, esas palabras eran como un balde de agua fría que le recordaba sus obligaciones – Padre, quisiera presentarte a Nurit Schlange, mi novia – acertó a decir, empujando ligeramente de la cintura a la chica, haciéndola avanzar un paso para quedar frente al rubio caballero.

- Es un placer señor Malfoy – señaló izando su mano en un elegante movimiento.

- El placer es mío señorita Schlange - afirmó tomando la mano con delicadeza e inclinándose sobre esta depositando un ligero beso en el dorso – has mejorado tus gustos hijo – señaló halagando a la chica, sin dejar de mirar reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

- Este… el partido esta por comenzar, debo retirarme – tomando de codo a su novia.

- Espera un momento Draco, quiero hablar contigo – arguyó Lucius – si nos disculpan señorita Schlange, Cissa, no tardaremos - se disculpó alejándose.

- Ese no es el aspecto que debe tener un Malfoy, te he dicho que siempre debes mantenerte pulcro, ¿qué va a pensar la gente cuando te vea? Que eres un vagabundo, un malandrín cualquiera, ¿Qué no te enseñamos las buenas maneras de los sangre pura? ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? ¿Es eso lo que te enseñan en esta escuela?, ¿Acaso quieres terminar como Theodore? – reprendió imperturbable el hombre.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

"_Hice lo correcto al presentar a Nurit, no puedo caer en lo que hace Nott, mi madre se desilusionaría y no puedo fallarle, porque ella nunca me ha fallado, pero mi padre… no se qué quiere de mi, nada de lo que hago lo complace y no puedo salirle con algo así, cómo decirle que me enamore de una sangre sucia y que además es Granger, es peor que lo que hizo Nott… quizás a él no le importa decepcionarlos porque su madre ya no esta y su padre es un viejo y su madrastra no es muy relevante". _

Por su cuenta, Blaise Zabinni se divertía al tiempo que se preocupaba por lo que ocurría en el partido, gozaba molestar a Gerry lanzándole la bludger mientras sonreía maliciosamente cada vez que el castaño lo miraba con enojo – Eso te pasa por jugar con los Slytherin – murmuró para si.

Dirigió sus pupilas hacia Draco, esperando verlo siguiendo la snitch, pero para su fastidio, el rubio miraba las gradas disimuladamente _"idiota, seguramente esta buscando a Granger y esa esta jugando ¡que estupidez!, ¿qué no entiendes que esa no Draco?"_.

Notó como el líder de su Casa se tensaba momentáneamente, siguiendo la dirección distinguió la figura de Hermione Granger en las gradas _"si Brown esta aquí, ella solo puede ser Ginny"_ sonrió interiormente, de pronto una idea llegó a su mente, miró a su madre, la cual le sonreía aprobatoriamente, buena señal, ya que era indicio de que la noticia de su relación con Ginevra no había llegado a sus oídos y eso lo hacia sentir seguro, por el momento no esta preparado para comunicárselo a su madre.

Golpeó una bludger con destreza, en dirección a una cazadora francesa, golpeándola ligeramente pero no logró derribarla – Mmmm tenemos que ganar este juego rápido, para que mi madre se vaya y yo pueda ir a la fiesta con Ginny - apeándose en su escoba, buscó una nueva bludger para lanzarla contra las contrarias, pero sin dejar de molestar al cazador castaño - no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

En el cielo, D´Granchester volaba hábilmente cazando la quaffle, pero los constantes roces con Zabinni la estaban llevando a la histeria, después de haber presenciado la hipócrita escena de Malfoy presentando a Nurit como su novia ante sus padres _"maldito hurón, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? Si, es un vil cobarde, siempre huyendo… siempre escapando por la puerta fácil, pero si cree que por esto me voy a quebrar se equivoca no me vera llorar, yo le diré unas cuantas palabras y me va a oír rubio tenido, ser del mal"_, de pronto su mirada captó a Hermione Granger arribando al Estadio, tomando asiento al lado de Lavender, la cual la miraba suplicante, viró su escoba rápidamente, recordando la disputa que había tenido con ella por su tremenda indiscreción.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Hermione miraba furiosa a Lavender, había pedido hablar con ella sin importarle que las gemelas Patil se ofendieran por su fría actitud, y por el rostro de Lavender era obvio que temía lo que pudiera decir.

- ¿Gerry? – tanteó la chica, avanzando tras él, ya que caminaba con pasos furiosos, lejos de cualquier oído indiscreto.

- Lavender, ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme así? ¿Dónde esta Ginny? – interrogó sulfurado.

- Yo… no se donde esta Ginny… ¿de qué hablas? – osó preguntar, aún sabiendo a lo que se refería él.

- No finjas, ¿quien fue? Ginny le dijo ¿fue ella? ¿Cómo me pudo traicionar? – interpeló caminando de un lado a otro, intentando no desquitar su furia sobre la chica.

- Es que… yo… bueno… ella…

- ¿Qué? Dilo de una vez, ¿por qué se lo dijo? – exigió, tomándola por los brazos y zarandeándola.

- ¡Me lastimas! Contrólate…- se quejó, intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Solo dime qué fue lo qué pasó – pidió, liberándola de sus manos.

- Fue un accidente, ayer en la fiesta Zabinni escuchó cuando yo hablaba con Ginny y pues, se enteró – soltó entrecerrando sus ojos, esperando los gritos del chico.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?! Pudieron avisarme, prevenirme – reclamó reiniciando sus pasos furiosos.

- Es que… bueno, él nos amenazo, prometió no decir nada a nadie a cambio de que no te dijéramos nada – respondió avergonzada la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y creyeron en él? Debieron decírmelo, ¡son mis amigas…! – farfulló con rabia.

- Lo sabemos, pero… ¿y si le decía a alguien? ¡Podían expulsarte!, no sabíamos que hacer – se defendió con la cabeza gacha sin enfrentar la mirada castaña.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Inesperadamente sintió como una bludger rozaba su brazo, trayéndola de nuevo al juego, miró hacia arriba, notando la sonrisa malévola en el rostro moreno, mientras que Cedric lo reprendía – ¡¡Zabinni!! Tienes que atacar a las francesas, no a tus compañeros ¡pon atención en lo que haces!

En las gradas Ginny tomaba asiento al lado de su aún cuñada, notando lo afligida que estaba, en tanto que ella no podía ocultar su alegría – Hermione te estuve buscando ¿Dónde diablos estabas? – cuestionó preocupada la leona.

- Tranquila Lav, ¿qué pasa? – replicó extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Gerry no te lo ha dicho? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Si, ya me dio la poción, tranquilízate – manifestó serena.

- ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Zabinni habló con Her… con Gerry… y le dijo todo…ahora Gerry esta furioso con nosotras – evidenció, mientras el rostro de la pelirroja palidecía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? O sea, yo est… yo vi a Blaise y no me dijo nada – explicó ella.

- No se, solo se que esta furioso – argumentó atormentada la pelinegra.

- Pues a mi me dio la poción y no me dijo nada – replicó, mirando al cielo, donde Gerard jugaba hábilmente.

El partido trascurrió agitadamente, las anotaciones se sucedían gracias a la labor de ambos equipos, en tanto que los buscadores no lograban atrapar la preciada bolita dorada, el cielo empezaba a tornarse púrpura, eliminando los últimos rayos del astro rey, pero extrañamente en el firmamento no había señales de estrellas, el Estadio solo estaba iluminado por luces especiales para los partidos nocturnos.

En un momento dado, desde las bancas una señal fue dada, el conspirador miró hacia las gradas, en donde su cómplices sonreían ampliamente mientras se distribuían disimuladamente a lo largo del Estadio en lugares estratégicos.

Un Slytherin escondido entre las torres que sostenían las gradas sacó de su túnica su varita, y sin dudar, apuntó hacia el cielo, recitando un hechizo que comenzó a llenar el cielo de una espesa neblina.

En tanto el partido se desarrollaba normal, nadie sospechaba nada, cuatro conspiradores se encontraban debajo de las luces principales, su propósito era apagarlas momentáneamente, de pronto notaron que la primera fase de su venganza ya estaba en marcha, un relámpago iluminó el firmamento provocado por la varita de uno de su Casa, fue el momento preciso para apagar las luces, dejando al Estadio en una oscuridad total.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, el pánico se había desatado, los gritos se sucedían en el recinto, el tiempo era poco y ellos debían ser rápidos; otros se encontraban atacando las escobas de tres de sus compañeros cubriendo el ataque con relámpagos que parecían ser de la tormenta, logrando que las escobas ardieran.

Mientras que Bole amparado por la oscuridad en la banca, recitaba un hechizo que había lanzado previamente a las bludger, las cuales atacaban inmisericordes a todo el mundo, especialmente a las escobas que ardían en el cielo.

- ¡Silencio! ¡Calma! _¡Lumus Solarum! _– gritó la máxima autoridad del Colegio, logrando que una potente luz iluminara, tan claro como el mismo sol, en tanto que McGonagall lanzaba un hechizo al cielo, tratando de calmar aquellos extraños relámpagos, esa fue la señal que los conspiradores aprovecharon, para desvanecerse entre la gente, mientras que Bole colocaba su mejor cara de aflicción deteniendo su hechizo.

Al momento de iluminar, las escobas en llamas cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo, nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado, simplemente en el suelo varios jugadores yacían lesionados y algunos inconscientes.

Los Sanadores se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato, los murmullos de preocupación no se hicieron esperar, la confusión imperaba en el Estadio, los profesores y Dumbledore intentaban calmar a la concurrencia, Cedric descendió al nivel del suelo, pero sin bajar de su escoba, en tanto miraba a sus jugadores en el suelo, así como a las chicas de Beauxbatons.

- Todos abajo – ordenó el árbitro, autorizando a los jugadores que no habían sido dañados a descender.

- ¿Qué pasó Cedric? – interrogo preocupado - ¿estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien, pero no se qué pasó, todo esto fue muy raro, nunca había visto algo así – replicó extrañado.

- ¿Quiénes son los heridos? – indagó Flich….

Harry y Ron corrieron a auxiliar a sus compañeros, pero al distinguir a lo lejos a Gerry corrieron asustados – ¡Gerry! – gritó Ron, notando como el cuerpo de este estaba parcialmente cubierto por Malfoy - ¡quítate de encima hurón! – bramó, removiendo el cuerpo de Draco, el cual estaba atontando por lo ocurrido y no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado.

- ¡Gerry!, responde ¿me escuchas? – interrogó Potter tomando el rostro del castaño, descubriendo un hilillo de sangre que corría por su rostro, emanando desde su frente, así como en la comisura de su boca, en ese momento arribaron los servicios sanadores, ordenándolas que se retiraran y los dejaran llevarse al chico.

- Yo voy con él – alegó Potter.

- ¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? – cuestionó Bilius, tomándolo de las solapas de su túnica y zarandeándolo – yo se que tu tienes algo que ver con esto.

- Yo no le hice nada y suéltame comadreja… - replicó molestó el rubio, pero aún estaba confundido, no sabia con claridad lo qué había pasado, de lo único que estaba seguro era que Gerry lo había ayudado.

- Más te vale que no le pase nada ¿escuchaste? O te las veras conmigo – sin más se alejó tras Potter y los Sanadores que llevaban el cuerpo del castaño.

Draco era observado por un Sanador, que lo interrogaba para saber su estado físico, rápidamente se deshizo de él – Suélteme, estoy bien – lo dejó ahí, dispuesto a ir a ver a Gerry, pero al mirar a su alrededor notó que Blaise y Theo también estaban inconcientes y eran llevados en camillas, se acercó a ellos aún pasmado, al pasar al lado de Bole escuchó el susurro viperino de este - ¿qué se siente líder que otros hagan el trabajo que tu no haces?

- Tu… maldito – replicó cayendo en cuenta de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

- Malfoy ¿dónde crees que vas? Este juego no ha terminado, y tu estas en perfectas condiciones, sube a una escoba y atrapa esa snitch, este juego necesita acabar lo antes posible – ordenó Cedric, mirándolo con sus frías pupilas que no admitían discusión – Justin, Zac, ustedes ocuparan los lugares de Nott y D´Granchester, Fred, ¿Dónde demonios esta Fred? – bramó indignado.

- Aquí Cedric, tranquilízate – manifestó el pelirrojo, arribando en ese momento.

- Tu ocuparas el lugar de Zabinni, hay que acabar con esto rápido, así que Malfoy a lo tuyo, vámonos – ordenó regresando a la arena, en donde se elevaron.

Sol… despierta nena… Sol…

- Señor Potter, deje de importunar a la enferma por favor - regañó la enfermera Pompfrey.

- Pero… - intentó alegar el buscador, angustiado, llegando al lado de Iván, le sonrió tranquilizador, aunque estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que para él, era obvio que fue un atentado – va a estar bien Iván, ya lo veras.

- Esa loca enfermera me corrió – se quejó Ronald, uniéndose a Potter y a Allen, mirando angustiado como Sol también estaba en una cama – ¿ella también?

- Si, pero va a estar bien – aseguró Harry, dándole confianza a Iván, aunque no sabia qué hacer.

- ¿Qué hacemos Harry? – interrogó en un susurró Ron - ¿qué crees qué fue esto?

- No lo se pero… - en ese momento vieron pasar otras dos camillas con las reconocibles figuras de las serpientes.

- ¿Zabinni? ¿Nott? – se desconcertó Potter, ya que habría podido jurar que había sido un atentado, pero si así fuera los Slytherin no hubieran salido heridos.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró Weasley, al ver los cuerpos pasar.

- Lo se, yo tampoco, esto es muy raro – expresó, acercándose en lo posible a la cama de su novia junto con Iván, mientras que Ron hacia lo propio con el castaño, de pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza y rápidamente se acercó a Potter

- Harry, ¿qué pasa si se termina la poción mientras esta aquí? – cuestionó exaltado.

- ¡Diablos!… no pensé en eso… tenemos qué hacer algo y rápido – murmuró este, buscando en su cabeza una manera de sacarlo de ahí antes de que regresara a su estado original.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Potter! – gritó Douglas, acercándose con pasos rápidos a la cama, seguidos de varios franceses – toda esta escuela es un caos y tu eres el peor de todos, aléjate de mi prima ¿escuchas? – bramó consternado el chico – Iván, tu te quedas con nosotros, algo te puede pasar si te quedas con este - mientras los demás rodeaban la cama de la pelirroja impidiéndole al ojiverde que se acercará.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – intentó discutir Harry, pero la mano de Rodrigo en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Están muy preocupados por Sol y no escuchan razones – arguyó el chico de Francia – dales algo de tiempo, no son tan malos, solo están preocupados ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero ella es… - intentó volver a replicar.

- Si, lo se, pero ellos son seis y no te van a dejar acercarte por ahora, cuando Sol despierte y los regañe yo te aviso - sin más se unió al grupo de familiares que resguardaban la cama de la chica.

Aún miraba con furia a los chicos, cuando un tirón en su túnica llamó su atención, topándose con la mirada castaña - ¿Hermione? Miró la cama donde Gerry aún no despertaba.

- Soy yo… Ginny – replicó en un murmullo - ¿cómo esta Gerry?

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero Ginn… Zabinni también esta aquí – evidenció el buscador.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! – murmuró, buscando entre las camas, hasta que lo encontró – Blaise… - sin pensarlo avanzó, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo.

- No te puedes acercar, recuerda que eres Hermione – evidenció.

- Pero… - en ese momento una pequeña figura pelinegra se hizo lugar entre las muchas personas, avanzando hasta la cama del aún inconsciente rubio – Emilie…

La pelinegra ignoró las miradas de las Slytherin mientras descendía, estaba más preocupada por no ver a Nott en el aire que por lo que pudieran decir esas, entró a la Enfermería notando el mar de gente que ahí se encontraba y como pudo se hizo lugar entre todos hasta llegar a la cama en donde su novio reposaba – Theo… - suavemente acarició su mejilla, notando como empezaba a colorearse de un tono morado en su frente, seguramente se había golpeado, un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su frente, tiñendo sus rubios mechones de carmesí – Theo, despierta amor… por favor.

Oxum intentaba avanzar entre aquellos personajes que abarrotaban la Enfermería, a su lado avanzaba Sirius, quien había tenido que beber un poción para terminar los efectos de la multijugos, en vista de que no podían avanzar se dirigió al jefe de Sanadores - ¿Podría sacar a toda esta gente de aquí?

- Eso intento caballero, pero como vera no son muy cooperativos – arguyó el galeno.

- Pues hágalo con firmeza – ordenó, esperando que el hombre obedeciera.

- Por favor, todos los que no estén lesionados, salgan de aquí para poder atender a los heridos – expuso el hombre, solo unos cuantos abandonaron la Sala, así que optó por ir de cama en cama.

Aprovechando el pequeño espacio, Oxum guiada por Sirius logró llegar hasta donde su vástago yacía – Blaise… cariño, despierta…- murmuró pasando su mano por los rizos oscuros del Sly.

- Mira Ginn, ahí esta tu suegra – murmuró Lavender, señalando a la dama.

- Ya la vi – replicó, mirando a la fina figura que acariciaba los mechones de su ¿novio?, admirando el porte y la elegancia de su madre.

- Que graciosa Lavender – acertó molesto Ronald.

- Ron déjalas en paz – pidió Potter, sintiendo el peso de una mano en su hombro se giró.

- Harry Ron, ¿están bien? – prorrumpió Black, mirándolos analíticamente.

- Sirius, si, si estamos bien - afirmó Potter, sintiéndose mejor al ver la figura de su padrino.

- Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí? – cuestionó, mirando en dirección a la cama donde distinguió al castaño – ya veo es ¿Gerry cierto? – miró a la castaña, sonriéndole cómplicemente - Hermione, un placer verte, hace tiempo que no platicamos, Remus quiere hablar contigo el libro de aritmancia que te prestó – mintió divirtiéndose con la cara nerviosa de Ginny.

- Yo… este, si… claro, el libro… yo hablare después con él… esto… - tartamudeó nerviosa, ya que no sabía que se refería el ojiplata.

- Sirius, ¿no puedes sacar a todos de aquí? – pidió su ahijado, señalando al grupo de franceses.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – indagó sin entender.

- Es Sol, también esta herida pero ellos no me dejan acercar – explicó éste.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué les da valor para hacer eso? – cuestionó, llamando al Sanador y ordenándole que sacara al grupo.

- ¿Y usted quién es para sacarnos de aquí? – rebatió Carlo, mirando al Sanador como si fuera un ser inferior.

- Yo soy el Sanador que atenderá a la chica y a menos que ustedes salgan no puedo hacerlo - se defendió el facultativo.

- Pues atiéndala con nosotros aquí… no nos moveremos hasta que sepamos qué tiene – interpeló determinante Douglas.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres para dar ordenes al Sanador? – intervino Sirius, sin razonar que el hacia lo mismo.

- Soy Carlo Douglas Mounet, su primo, y ellos también son primos de ella y no pensamos movernos de aquí – señaló, deslizando su mirada despreciativa sobre Black.

- Mira escuincle, es mejor que salgas para que atiendan a Soleil y deja de fastidiar al Sanador – replicó Black, mirándolo como si fuera una especie rara.

- Ya le dije que no – replicó firme, cuando la mano de Andoni llamó su atención.

- Es mejor que salgamos Carlo, para que el Sanador vea como esta Sol, no podemos estar todos aquí – razonó, intentando que el chico cediera.

- Pero Ando… - protestó él.

- Andoni tiene razón Carlo, vamos afuera y esperemos a ver que dice el Sanador - acordó Rodrigo, tomándolo del hombro y avanzando un par de pasos con él.

- Esta bien… yo saldré, pero ese… - señaló a Harry – también, no lo quiero cerca de mi prima.

- Pero yo… - se extrañó Harry, que ya empezaba a sonreír al verlo avanzar.

- Usted también salga jovencito - ordenó el Sanador.

- Pero… - miró a Gerry, al cual una enfermera ya limpiaba.

- Yo me haré cargo de Gerry Harry, sal con Ron – espetó Sirius, sonriéndole confiadamente.

- Pero Sirius… - dejó caer los hombros derrotado, mirando con odio a los franceses, que también abandonaron el recinto.

- Yo me quedo – afirmó firme Hermione.

- Todos afuera – ordenó por última vez el galeno, esta vez ya de manera más enérgica, con lo que todos abandonaron el lugar.

En el recinto solo quedaron Oxum, al lado de Blaise, Emi que estaba con Nott, Sirius que miraba a Sol y después a Gerry, sonriendo divertido, así como una chica francesa que estaba parada al lado de una de sus compañeras también herida y en otra cama una más de las francesas.

- Listo, ahora atenderé a cada uno – rápidamente corrió las cortinas que separaban a cada uno de los lesionados, iniciando un reconocimiento.

De regreso al Estadio…

El partido se desarrollaba rápidamente, la incertidumbre de lo que había pasado aun estaba latente en el ambiente, Draco volaba tras la snitch en un intento de terminar rápidamente con el partido, al igual que Gabrielle que por ser más ligera le daba más problemas a la hora de volar - Maldita sea, yo quiero terminar con esto y esa estúpida solo retrasa mi victoria.

Cedric anotaba puntos en tanto los gemelos Weasley se afanaban en lanzar bludgers contra las chicas y contra Gabrielle para darle al rubio cierta ventaja sobre ella – No puedo creer que no la atrape todavía, esto es urgente y él con sus lentitudes – murmuró divertido Fred.

- ¿Qué crees qué fue eso hermano? – cuestionó intrigado George.

- No lo se hermano, pero lo averiguaremos de alguna manera - manifestó confiado, lanzando otra bludger que golpeó a una francesa en el hombro.

Por su parte Dumbledore al lado de Maxims, la directora francesa, exigían respuestas por las lesiones a los jugadores, así como la seguridad en el Estadio - ¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado Dumbledore? – gruñó molesta.

- No lo se Directora Maxime, pero encontraremos la respuesta – miró a Snape, el cual asintió y salió del palco, en busca de culpables.

- Esto no fue normal Dumbledore, pero si fueran mortifagos no hubieran resultado heridos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni – manifestó Minerva.

- Concuerdo contigo Minerva, esto fue planeado desde adentro del Colegio y creo saber quiénes son los culpables – aceptó el mentor, mirando a los alumnos bajo su tutela en el cielo.

- Ya me canse de esto – farfulló molestó Malfoy, inclinándose un poco más sobre su escoba y estirando el brazo lo más que le era posible, en un intento por atrapar la snitch.

- No lo lograras – prometió DeLacour, intentando rezagarlo.

- Estúpida – estiró la mano un poco más, golpeando la escoba de la chiquilla con la parte trasera de la suya, desbalanceándola y haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente estabilidad, lo que aprovechó para por fin apoderarse de la snitch.

El silbato sonó fuertemente y por el altavoz se escucharon las palabras esperada por muchos "Draco Malfoy atrapó la snitch, 150 puntos para Hogwarts, Hogwarts gana el partido". Varios vítores se escucharon en el Estadio, pero a pocos les importaba celebrar, los jugadores descendieron de sus escobas y avanzaron rápidamente a la salida, Draco quería saber de Gerry, Blaise y Theodore, pero primero tenia que aclarar ciertas cosas con Bole.

La mayoría de los jugadores se encaminaron a la Enfermería, les era más preciso saber el estado de los heridos, menos los Slytherin, notó como Bole entró en los vestidores muy pagado de si, seguido de cerca por Montague y los demás, sacó su varita del bolsillo escondido de su túnica y avanzó con decisión, _"van a enterarse porque soy el líder y que conmigo no se meten"_ entró al lugar con temeridad, ahí solo estaba los miembros de su Casa, que lo miraron entrar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, lentamente se aproximó hasta donde Bole se encontraba y con un rápido movimiento colocó la punta de su varita en la yugular de este.

- Tú… maldito imbécil, ten el valor de repetir lo que dijiste afuera – ordenó, enterrando un poco más su varita – ¡repítelo maldito!

Bole solo sonrió con superioridad – Yo solo hice lo que tu no tuviste el valor de hacer – replicó arrogante.

- Imbécil, ¿te atreves a creerte mejor qué yo?, no eres más que un vil rastrero gusano, jamás vas a ser el líder – un susurro in entendible escapó de sus labios semi cerrados, haciendo que la punta de su varita se afilara e hiciera un pequeño corte en la piel de Bole, del cual empezó a brotar un hilillo sangre, lo tomó de la túnica, aventándolo – ¡defiéndete! Te voy a demostrar porque soy en líder – dirigió sus pupilas llenas de rabia hacia sus otros compañeros de Casa - y ustedes _Locomotor Mortis –_ atacó a los otros, imposibilitándolos de las piernas para avanzar – no se irán, osaron traicionarme y pagaran, ahora verán lo que pasa cuando se rebelan a mi autoridad.

- ¡_Mimblewimble! – _arremetió Lucian, apuntando su varita, el hechizo salió contra el rubio.

- ¡_Impedimenta! _- rebatió, rechazando el hechizo, sonriendo altanero – ahora veras ¡_Everte Statum! _– acometió despiadadamente, lanzando a Bole contra el muro que estaba tras él.

- ¡_Depulso_! – replicó, mientras se incorporaba ayudado por el muro, rozando el hombro de Draco, pero sin derribarlo.

- Infeliz maldito ¡_Confundus__**! **_- contraatacó, aprovechando que Bole apenas se incorporaba, logrando que cayera nuevamente al suelo - ¡_D__isparo de flechas!_** –** de la punta de su varita salieron expulsadas varias saetas.

- ¡_Duro! _– replicó Lucian, con lo que las flechas se convirtieron en piedra y cayeron al suelo como un peso muerto - _¡Filipendo! – _peleó, utilizando las propias flechas contra Malfoy.

- ¡_Protego!_** – **se defendió, mirando como las pequeñas flechas petrificadas caían al suelo a su alrededor - _¡Confringo! -_ Lucian recibió el impacto provocado por la explosión frente a él, provocándole algunas quemaduras que lo hicieron lanzar un grito de dolor, mientras se agachaba para evitar más daños – ahora veras quién es Draco Malfoy – avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a él, le apuntó con su varita.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – se oyó una tercera voz, proveniente desde la puerta, mientras la varita de Malfoy salía volando. Draco giró para ver a Snape avanzar hasta él furioso - ¿qué cree qué hace señor Malfoy? – interrogó mirando alrededor, notando el desastre del lugar así como los alumnos a su cargo bajo un hechizo – _finite incantantem _– murmuró en dirección de estos, liberándolos, clavó sus pupilas tétricas en el rubio.

- No pasa nada Profesor, solo un pequeño entrenamiento de duelo – respondió Malfoy, desviando su mirada fría y amenazante hacia el chico en el suelo – ¿no es así Bole?  
- Yo… si Profesor, Malfoy y yo solo queríamos entrenar un poco – reveló Lucian, con un destello de temor en su mirada, mientras se incorporaba, sacudiendo su uniforme.

- Ustedes dos, a mi Despacho en cuanto estén presentables – ordenó, arrebatándole su varita a Bole – _accio_ varita – se apoderó de la de Malfoy y dio media vuelta.

- Pero es mi vari… - intentó alegar el líder.

- Ya dije, en mi Despacho en 30 minutos, ustedes conmigo, ahora – manifestó señalando a los demás Slytherin, que lo miraron temerosos mientras se ponían de pie y avanzaban, mirando de reojo a Bole, el cual no dijo nada, pero en sus pupilas se notaba el temor a que alguno abriera la boca, en cuanto estuvieron afuera, la puerta se cerró tras el Jefe de la Casa.

- Esto no se termina aquí idiota – amenazó, avanzando con andares rectos como para ser humildes, ondeando su túnica, salió elegantemente.

En tanto afuera de la Enfermería…

Un tumulto de personas se arremolinaba en torno a la puerta, queriendo escuchar lo que pasaba adentro, varias voces se escuchaban, gritos y llantos entre tanta gente, a un lado de la puerta, Harry intentaba razonar con los Mounet, que se mantenían en su negativa de dejarlo pasar – Ya te dije Potter, todo esto es culpa tuya, ¡así que aléjate! – gritó Carlo.

- ¿Cómo es que es mi culpa? ¿Viste acaso qué yo inicie la tormenta? ¿Yo golpeé a Sol? No verdad, así que quítate y déjame pasar – se ofuscó Potter, intentando pasarlo.

- ¡Que no! No pasaras, no eres de la familia, primero pasa la familia y luego los extraños – arguyó el francés decidido.

Potter miró a los demás, esperando que alguno lograra convencer a Carlo de quitarse de la puerta, pero estos se notaban preocupados, reunidos, mirando la puerta con aprensión – Iván, ¿puedes decirle algo a este?

- Iván no tiene nada que decir – rezongó Douglas, atrayendo a Iván bajo su brazo.

Estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva replica, cuando un tirón en su túnica llamó su atención – Harry, tenemos un problema – manifestó Bilis, atrayéndolo al grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió preocupado, mirando de reojo la puerta y a Carlo.

- Los efectos de mi poción casi terminan – susurró Hermione – no tardó, volveré cuando ya sea yo – afirmó encaminándose al baño.

- ¿Qué? Entonces Gerry se… - no concluyó la frase, ante lo cual Ron asintió pesaroso.

- Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, ahora – ordenó Lav.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos si…? – indagó Bilius, cuando una sonora voz se hizo escuchar por encima del tumulto.

- ¡¡Su atención por favor!! – vociferó Lupin, logrando que varias cabezas se giraran a verlo, mientras los murmullos se iban apagando – hay lesionados en la Enfermería, por favor guarden silencio.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a él, abrazándolo por un par de segundos - ¿Cómo estas Harry? – saludó Remus, devolviendo el gesto.

- Yo bien, pero Sol esta adentro y esos no me dejan pasar – señaló a los franceses que miraba con recelo a Remus - además el Sanador nos sacó y no sabemos nada. Gerry uno de nuestros amigos también esta herido, tenemos que llevarlo a su Sala y Zabinni y Nott también fueron traídos – dijo lo último en un susurro mientras sus pupilas se encontraban con las doradas en un dialogo silencioso.

- Ya veo, ¿dónde esta Sirius? – cuestionó el castaño.

- Adentro, entró con la madre de Zabinni cuando nos sacaron a todos.

- Entiendo, iré a ver que puedo hacer – golpeó suavemente el hombro de Harry, brindándole cierto consuelo, mientras le sonreía confiado, avanzó hasta la puerta, en donde Douglas lo miró receloso.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el francés sin confianza.

- Profesor Remus Lupin – contestó, sonriéndole divertido ante tal altanería, que le recordaba a cierto amigo suyo.

- No puede pasar nadie, ordenes del Sanador – replicó Carlo, aunque con un tono ligeramente más suave.

- Entiendo, pero sucede que yo se preparar las pociones para ayudarlos, así que si me permites – con un gesto divertido, colocó una mano en la cabeza del chico, abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras de si.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve a agarrar mi cabeza como si yo fuera un niño? – se ofusco el músico.

- Tranquilízate Carlo – pidió Rodrigo, tomándolo de un hombro y llevándolo hasta el grupo de familiares.

En tanto en el interior…

Remus se acercó a Sirius, el cual había girado a la puerta en cuanto oyó que se abría – Sirius, ¿Cómo están las cosas? – indagó mirando a su alrededor.

- Pues bien en lo que cabe, ellas solo tienen unas cuantas contusiones – señaló a dos francesas, Sol tiene una conmoción y pronto despertará, nada grave, al parecer "Gerry" esta un poco más maltrecho, ya que algo le cayó encima – opinó Sirius, sonriendo al encontrar las pupilas doradas.

- ¿Algo o alguien?, según alcance a ver, Malfoy estaba encima de él – manifestó lógico el licántropo.

- Mmm ya veo – una sonrisa pícara se asomó a los labios de Sirius.

- ¿Y Zabinni y Nott? – prorrumpió.

- Los están revisando ahora, Oxum esta muy preocupada pero espero que no sea nada grave – replicó Black.

- Ya veo, ¿qué crees qué haya pasado Sirius? – murmuró Lupin, mirando al castaño en la cama.

- No lo se, pueden haber sido mortifagos o solo un accidente, pero es muy raro – explicó este.

- Ya lo creo, por cierto, Harry esta muy preocupado, los parientes de Sol no dejan que entre, además quieren sacar a "Gerry" para llevarlo a su Sala – comentó sin apartar las doradas pupilas de D´Granchester.

- ¿A su Sala?, mmmm tendré que hacer algo y rápido – comentó, mirando al Sanador.

- Si, y hazlo pronto, si mis sospechas son ciertas la poción no tardara en perder sus efectos y veremos a Hermione – susurró Lupin, con lo que Sirius se puso en acción.

- Sanador, en vista de que ya reviso a este chico, me lo llevare a su Sala, donde estará vigilado – expresó decidido Black, tomando en brazos a Gerard.

- Pero no puede… - intento discutir el galeno.

- No se preocupe, yo me responsabilizo de cualquier cosa – manifestó Sirius, avanzando hacia la puerta antes de que el Sanador siquiera llegara a él, en cuanto estuvo afuera fue rodeado por los leones.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Lav, mientras miraba el cuerpo aún masculino de su amiga - ¿Cómo esta He... Gerry?

- Esta bien, pero Remus me dijo que querían llevarlo a su Sala, por eso lo traje antes de que el Sanador se opusiera, vamos – murmuró, acomodando al chico.

- Si claro…- opinó Harry, mirando con pesar la puerta cerrada, gesto que Ron captó sonriendo.

- Harry, tu quédate y espera a Sol, nosotros iremos con He… con Gerry, estaremos en su Sala, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió el pelirrojo, dando ligeros golpes en la espalda del ojiverde.

- De acuerdo Ron, los veré allá, gracias – manifestó este, mirando como se alejaban hacia el Castillo.

Draco avanzaba por el pasillo, cuando se topó con el pequeño convoy que llevaba en brazos a Gerard, miró la palidez del castaño, para después sus orbes plateadas se toparon con las de Sirius, el cual sonrió con sorna, al ver el rictus de Malfoy _"¿Estas preocupado Malfoy?, si supieras que le debes esto a Hermione seguramente morirías de la impresión…" _lentamente siguió su camino, notando la furiosa mirada celeste de Bilius sobre Malfoy, el cual solo lo ignoró y siguió adelante - Que raro que no insultaste a Malfoy, Ron.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por ahora Sirius que perder mi tiempo con ese hurón – comentó el menor, esperando que Gerard no se transformara hasta haber llegado a su Sala – ¿podrías ir más rápido?

- Claro, no pesa mucho – respondió divertido al ver los intentos de proteger la identidad de su mejor amiga.

Por su lado, Draco miró como el vástago de los Black se llevaba en brazos a Gerard, un sentimiento de inquietud se alojó en su pecho al desconocer el estado de salud del castaño _"¿Cómo estará Gerry? Supongo que bien o no se lo hubieran llevado"_, poco después la "noviecita" de Blaise pasó corriendo _"se ve que te importa Blaise, ¿no?"_ al llegar buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero solo notó a Potter que lo miraba desconfiado, al llegar a la Enfermería, el estúpido francés que le cantó en Hogsmeade lo miró como esperando que se detuviera, ignoró tal mirada y abrió la puerta sin importarle los gritos de que se detuviera, cerró tras de si, llamando la atención de Remus que solo lo observó avanzar entre las camas hasta llegar con Oxum - ¿Cómo esta?.

- Parece que bien, solo fue el golpe al caer – replicó la dama, mirando la otra cama con desconfianza, ya que una chica velaba el estado del rubio y era sabido quién era.

Draco también la miró, necesitaba saber como estaba Theodore, pero la idea de hablar con esa mestiza no le agradaba para nada, pensó en preguntarle a una enfermera, pero parecían estar ocupadas, avanzó hacia el Sanador, que cual hablaba con Lupin, pero antes de llegar a él, el galeno salió del lugar, miró las pupilas castañas de su ex profesor, el cual tuvo la osadía de sonreírle como si fuera un ser superior – Idiota… - se giró, no le quedaba otra que hablar con la Ravenclaw, _"maldito Nott, me pagaras esta…". _

Llegó al lecho donde Nott yacía, la chica tomaba su mando y acariciaba su cabello suavemente, al sentir la presencia de Malfoy, lo miró, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al asimilar quien era, solo lo miró interrogantemente, esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Cómo esta? – fue su escueta pregunta, sin dirigirle la mirada, simplemente mirando el rostro de su amigo.

- Creo que bien, el Sanador ya lo curó – replicó de igual manera.

- ¿Lo llevaran a Slytherin? – murmuró fríamente.

- No lo se – respondió, esperando que se quedara ahí, si lo llevaba a su Casa no podría estar con él.

Sin más Draco dio media vuelta y regresó a la lado de Oxum, la cual lo miró interrogante - ¿Cómo esta?

- El Sanador ya lo curó, supongo que estará bien – manifestó sin expresión.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento con él? Necesito hablar con Dumbledore, averiguare quién demonios le hizo esto a mi hijo – pidió, con sus pupilas destellando furia, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Malfoy.

- Yo… si claro, me quedare – aceptó, mientras Oxum salía, poco después Lupin salió, dejando pasar a Potter – idiota – sin más corrió la cortina que separaba la cama de Blaise de las miradas de los demás.

Tomó asiento en la cama de Blaise, sin importarle que este estuviera inconciente – Negro… negro… - murmuró, picándole las costillas – despierta idiota… no exageres, no fue para tanto… negro… ¡despierta! Ganamos el partido, gracias a mi, claro – el cuerpo del moreno se mantenía estático, sin mostrar señales de reacción – Blaise, ya despierta, preocupas a tu mamá – picó nuevamente sus costillas, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza – Zabinni, no querrás dejar a la Weasley ¿verdad?, recuerda que esta Potter - ironizó, esperando alguna reacción.

- Vamos negro, despierta, ya se quién hizo esto ¿no te quieres vengar? – aseguró, tocando el brazo del chico – Blaise… ¡despierta! Reconsiderare nuestra amistad aunque estés con la Weasley - notó como las comisuras se elevaban ligeramente para después regresar a su gesto anterior – ¡imbécil! – farfulló, golpeando el brazo de Blaise.

- ¡Idiota! Estoy convaleciente ¿qué no ves? Pero sigue diciéndome esas dulces palabras, yo esperaba tener a una bella chica mi lado y me topo contigo… lloriqueándome aquí - dijo divertido - no te desharás de mi tan fácil Malfoy, además yo soy él que tiene que reconsiderar nuestra amistad, a mi me gusta una sangre pura… y a ti una sang…

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres qué alguien te escuche? – susurró apresurado, tapándole la boca

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya no diré nada – manifestó, liberándose de su mano.

- Además se fue con D´Granchester – lo molestó, queriendo vengarse.

- ¿Qué? – acometió indignado

- Si, para que veas como te quiere – ironizó, golpeando su estómago.

- Ahhh me siento medio muerto, ya hablare con ella ¿dónde esta Nott? ¿Qué diablos fue lo qué pasó?

- Nott esta a unas cuantas camas con su mestiza y lo demás yo esperaba que tu me dijeras, ¿qué pasó cuando todo se oscureció? – reclamó el buscador.

- Un momento… ¿por qué él si tiene a su novia cuidándolo y yo te tengo a ti? – cortó fingiendo molestia.

- No seas idiota, ¿cómo pretendes que la Weasley este aquí con tu madre?, ¿no viste lo que le pasó al idiota de Nott? – aclaró molesto Draco.

- Pues no ¿qué le pasó? – inquirió sin comprender.

- Cierto, ¿dónde diablos te metiste?, pero bueno, pasó que llegó Edward Nott, al parecer ya sabe lo de Theo con su mestiza y lo golpeó, claro que no faltaron los gritos y que todo el mundo se enterara ¿quieres qué eso te pase a ti? – profirió exaltado.

- ¿Y cómo demonios se enteró? – curioseó Blaise, intentando incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor lo regresó a su posición original.

- No lo se, pero el Consejo de Padres ya se enteró y esto es todo un chisme, ahora aquí están las noticias yo se quién tramó esto y por qué – comentó, clavando sus pupilas en las oscuras.

- Ya lo sospecho, fueron Slytherins ¿o no? – preguntó consciente, mientras miraba el techo - ¿y qué hiciste?

- Ya me encargue de eso, estaba a punto de terminar con Bole cuando llegó Snape, ahora tengo que ir a su oficina, se llevó mi varita – replicó molesto – pero dime ¿qué pasó contigo en el aire?

- Pues no se… mucho escándalo, de pronto note que algo golpeaba mi escoba y después algo me pegó y busque a Nott, sabes que no es tan bueno volando como nosotros, creí que era un ataque, me acerque lo más que pude a la escoba de Nott para estabilizarnos, pero algo me aporreó y caí… después no supe nada más – explicó con dolencia el rizado - ¿Y cómo es que tu no estas aquí? Creí ver que tu escoba fue golpeada.

- Pues D´Granchester me alcanzó y caímos al mismo tiempo, perdí la noción por un momento, hasta que llegó el idiota de tu "cuñadito" y me levantó, porque caí encima de Gerry – expuso Draco, sin mirar a Blaise, ya que recordaba la escena.

Blaise sonreía, pero sus dientes se estrellaban unos contra otros en un gesto de furia_ "esa no entiende… sabia que debí deshacerme de ella, maldita sangre-sucia… pero, puedo decirle a Draco quién es… pero si lo hago ahora quedaría como heroína y ya esta demasiado traumado como para que ahora le deba la vida… no mejor esperare a que las cosas se calmen"._

A unas camas de ahí…

Harry acariciaba la mano de la francesa, mientras una enfermera le intentaba dar una poción – Disculpe ¿me puede decir cómo esta el chico de esa cama? – señaló la cortina.

- Bien, solo fueron ligeras contusiones, supongo que no tardara en despertar – manifestó en respuesta.

Poco después se escucharon cuchicheos que evidenciaban que ya había despertado, mientras Harry estaba atento a su novia, después de un rato los parpados de la francesa temblaron ligeramente y se izaron, revelando las pupilas color avellana - ¿Harry?

- Hola nena ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó suavemente, acariciando su rostro.

- Yo… supongo que bien… ¿qué pasó? – indagó aturdida, mirando a su alrededor, reconociendo a dos de sus compañeras - ¿cómo están?

- Tranquila, están bien, solo están desmayadas, ¿no recuerdas lo qué pasó? – preguntó, acomodando un mechón rojizo tras su oreja.

- Solo recuerdo que se apagaron las luces, algunos rayos y después algo me golpeó cuando descendía – divulgó parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, esperando que no estuviera tan mal y que no tuviera tantas marcas visibles – ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy bien?

- Por supuesto que te ves bien, estas preciosa… no te preocupes, no pasó nada, solo tuviste una pequeña contusión, supongo que te pegó una bludger, todo era un caos – aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Qué pasó con el partido? ¿Ganamos? – curioseó Soleil.

- Perdieron, ganó Hogwarts, al parecer Malfoy atrapó la snitch – manifestó con un poco de pesar James, revelándole lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que triste! – se lamentó.

- Pero jugaron bien, si no hubiera ocurrido esto posiblemente seguiríamos jugando – la consoló el Gryffindor, besando su mejilla.

- En fin, ¿qué más pasó desde mi caída?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? – preguntó, acomodando las mantas sobre ella.

- Pues una catástrofe, fuiste resguardada como Blanca Nieves por los siete enanos, que no me dejaban acercarme - comentó en tono de burla.

- ¿De qué hablas? – murmuró sin entender.

- Pues de tus parientes, Carlo estaba furioso, dice que todo es mi culpa y si no es por Remus que me dejó pasar antes que ellos, te aseguro que no me dejarían acercarme a ti – acusó Harry, mirando como Sol subía los ojos con suplica.

- Ahhh perdónalos, así son mis parientes… es la parte de la familia que tratamos de mantener oculta – repitió cansada.

- No te preocupes – tomó su mano acariciándola, para después depositar un beso en su frente – lo único que importa es que estés bien.

- Gracias – murmuró ruborizada.

- Pero dime, ¿quieres qué te lleve a Beauxbatons?, ¿o esperamos aquí? – interrogó, se acercó más susurrándole – Gerry también se lesionó, pero Sirius ya lo llevó a su Sala.

- Ni hablar, vamos a Beauxbatons, este lugar me deprime – manifestó Sol, alejando la ligera manta que la cubría.

- De acuerdo, pero tendremos que escaparnos, no creo que la enfermera nos deje salir – replicó Potter tomándola en brazos.

- Esta bien… - observó como Potter se asomaba por la cortina, al parecer la enfermera esta distraída porque avanzó silencioso a la puerta, lo ayudó a abrirla y salieron antes de que la mujer les pudiera decir algo.

Ya afuera se desató nuevamente el tumulto, al verla en brazos de Potter, sus familiares se acercaron corriendo – ¡Tu! ¡Suéltala! – ordenó Carlo.

- Tranquilo – pidió Soleil, mientras sentía los brazos de su primo intentando cargarla.

De pronto la sonora voz de la enferma se escuchó desde el interior, era obvio que ya había descubierto la falta de la chica – ¡Vámonos de aquí! – manifestó Potter, iniciando la carrera, mientras tras de él se oían varios personas.

- ¡Tu! ¡Estas secuestrando a mi prima! – gritó el chico, comprendiendo que pasaba - ¡vuelve aquí! – tras de él los demás primos también corrían, pero más divertidos que preocupados, ya que habían visto el semblante de su pelirroja.

- Yo creo que ya esta bien – manifestó Buggy, mientras reía ligeramente.

- Si, pero no esta de más seguirlos para ver que lleguen a su Sala ¿no? – murmuró pícaro Yasmani.

- Y para evitar que Carlo mate a Harry – replicó divertido Eder.

Poco después ya en el Castillo, Carlo accedió a dejar que Harry llevara a Sol, pero solo como "cargador", ya que no pensaban dejarlo pasar más allá de la puerta.

En el Castillo…

Sirius mantenía a Hermione en brazos, para consternación de Ron y Lav, el cambio había ocurrido en el transcurso del camino, ninguno sabia la contraseña para acceder a la Sala de Gerry y mucho menos a la de Premios anuales, así que cuando Ginny los alcanzó estaba pensando en llevarla a Gryffindor, pero temían que alguien pudiera verla.

- Así que es Hermione ¿eh? – murmuró Sirius, nada sorprendido.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – indagó curioso Bilius, enarcando sus cejas.

- No, pero me lo imaginaba, Hermione no es de las que cede tan fácil ante las imposiciones – aseguró el animago.

- Por favor Sr. Black, no le diga a Dumbledore, pueden expulsar a Hermione y no… - señaló angustiada Lavender, tomándolo del brazo.

- Tranquila Lavender, no diré nada, no te preocupes – respondió al llegar a la Sala, Ginny murmuró la contraseña y se internaron en la habitación. El aroma a poción era indiscutible, así como los utensilios para su preparación, en la cama había ropa tanto de mujer como de hombre, regada por el lugar, rápidamente Lav se deshizo de ella para poder acostar a Hermione, la cual fue colocada ahí delicadamente.

- Listo, no se preocupen, despertara pronto, el Sanador dijo que solo fue el golpe de la caída, estará bien – aseguró tranquilo Black.

- Eso espero – musitó con gesto afligido Ginny, liberando a su amiga de las botas del uniforme.

- Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore para averiguar qué fue esto – alegó el Merodeador, excusándose.

- De acuerdo, gracias Sirius, por traerla y por tu silencio – manifestó agradecido Ron, estrechando su mano.

- No hay de que, los veré después chicos – se despidió el animago, abandonando la Sala y dejando al trío con la castaña.

Poco después un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de Harry, el cual había sido despedido de forma no muy cortes en la puerta de Beauxbatons y de inmediato había corrido a la Sala de Gerry para ver cómo estaba su amiga.

- Sirius sabe que es Hermione, pero prometió no decir nada – fue con lo que Ron lo recibió al entrar.

- Bueno, menos mal que fue Sirius, si alguien más la hubiera traído seguramente nos echarían de cabeza – comunicó aliviado acercándose a la cama donde removió los rizos de Herms.

- Necesitamos despertarla, a Sol le dieron una poción – murmuró sin despegar sus pupilas de ella.

- Pero cuál, la que sabe de pociones es ella, tendremos que esperar a que reaccione – manifestó lógica Lav.

- Yo podría ayudar, pero es mejor esperar – anunció Ginevra, esperando que la castaña despertara pronto.

- Entonces Sol ¿esta bien? – dedujo Ronald - al menos volviste vivo, ¿cómo burlaste a la familia? – cuestionó pensando en la letanía que debió sufrir su amigo.

- Remus me dejó pasar cuando salió, por cierto Ginny, Zabinni esta bien - aseguró, mientras Ron hacia un gesto de disgusto.

- ¿En serio? Gracias Harry, no sabia a quién preguntar – manifestó ruborizada porque fuera él precisamente quien le diera información sobre el Sly.

Tiempo después los parpados de su amiga se abrieron, revelando esas pupilas castañas que de inmediato se dirigieron a Ginny - ¿Qué pasó? – de inmediato escuchó su voz, notando que era ella – no me digan que cambie, ¿me descubrieron?, ¿estoy expulsada? - se preocupó.

- Tranquila Hermy, logramos sacarte antes de que cambiaras, solo lo sabe Sirius y no dirá nada – le informó James, sonriéndole.

- Menos mal - suspiró, de pronto otra idea le vino a la mente - ¿ganamos?, ¿vamos a la final?

- Si, ganamos – respondió Harry, empujándola nuevamente hacia atrás.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué pasó? – interrogó sin comprender.

- Todos están bien, todavía no sabemos qué pasó, Dumbledore y los demás investigan, Sol también se lesionó pero esta bien, dos chicas más de Beauxbatons también – explicó omitiendo a los Slytherin.

- ¿Crees qué fueron mortifagos? – curioseó la castaña, clavando sus orbes en las esmeralda.

- No lo creo, la mayoría de los que fueron atacados son sangre pura – razonó Potter, aunque ese asunto realmente le preocupaba.

- Si, Blaise y Nott también cayeron, pero dice Harry que están bien – informó la pequeña Weasley

- Cómo si nos importaran – espetó Ronald malhumorado.

- Ron, no seas cruel – pidió Lav, colocándose a su lado, mientras Potter estudiaba la expresión de su amiga.

- ¿Cruel? Pero si cuando fuimos por Gerry, Malfoy estaba encima, como si no quisiera que el polvo lo tocara, ¡idiota! – opinó enojado, sin comprender lo que encerraban sus palabras, mientras Hermione recordaba lo ocurrido en el Estadio_ "Si, yo lo salve… ¿estará bien? Pero… no le puedo preguntar a Harry… seria demasiado sospechoso ¡Por Merlín!"_ inconciente, se mordió el labio preocupada.

- Yo lo vi con Zabinni cuando entre con Sol, supongo que no le pasó nada porque como siempre actuó como si fuera un ser superior – argumentó Harry.

- Eso es clásico de él y de los Slytherin… ¿eso es lo qué quieres Ginevra? ¿Qué te trate siempre como un ser inferior? – atacó Bilius.

- Él no me trata así, no sabes quién es él, ni como me trata – lo defendió la leona.

- Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione necesita descansar y tu solo peleas con Ginny – manifestó conciliador el elegido.

- Si Ron, deja de pelear con Ginny – alegó Lavender, de pronto un sonido afuera llamó la atención del grupo, desde la ventana se distinguieron los fuegos artificiales.

- Mis hermanos anuncian la fiesta de la victoria – prorrumpió el guardián.

- Será mejor que vayan a arreglarse – pidió Hermione, incorporándose ligeramente.

- De ninguna manera, nosotros nos quedamos – arguyó el pelirrojo obcecado.

- Aahh eres imposible – se quejó Molly, poniéndose de pie – ¿cuál es tu contraseña Hermy? Iré por algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Sonriente la chica respondió, pidiéndole que trajera una muda de su closet - pero ten cuidado con Malfoy, no queremos que te lo encuentres… ¡y más te vale volver rápido y no ir a la Enfermería! – le gritó Ronald, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Ron ya déjala – pidió la castaña cansada.

Cuando la pelirroja regresó poco después, traía consigo la ropa y una nota en la mano – Mira Hermy, había una lechuza en tu ventana – comentó entregándole la nota, así como la ropa.

Hermione extrañada desenvolvió el pergamino:

"_Querida Hermione… _

_Espero que puedas asistir conmigo a la fiesta que habrá, provoquemos un poco más a tu enamorado._

_Prometo que te divertirás, pasare por ti a las nueve, después de que me asegure de que Potter se comporte._

_Con amor…_

_Carlo D. M"_

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa conspiradora, era su oportunidad de vengarse de Malfoy por el atrevimiento de presentar a Schlange con sus padres. _"Me las vas a pagar, ahora es tiempo de que tu sientas… lo que es jugar con fuego y quemarse, ahora veremos si es que de verdad no te intereso y te puedes mantener frío ante Carlo"._

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién es? – arremetió con preguntas el pecoso pelirrojo.

- Chicos – pronunció con un semblante llenó de deseos de venganza y diversión – tengo que cambiarme, vendrán por mi a las 9 y ya es tarde.

- ¿Quién vendrá por ti?... tu estas…

- Hermy uuuuuuu, dinos ¿quién es? – alegó picara Lavender.

- Harry tendrás oportunidad de ir por Sol - comentó cómplice.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Mmm yo me encargare de Carlo – evidenció divertida.

- ¿Con qué Carlo eh? – acusó Ginevra con una gran sonrisa.

- Si y debo estar lista, así que… gracias por todo, pero debo ir a mi Sala a alistarme – comunicó poniéndose de pie.

- Pero Hermione, tu… estas lesionada, herida… debes…

- Ronald estoy bien – puntualizó firme – mejor ve a arreglarte, los veré en la fiesta – añadió caminando hacia la puerta, tras la cual desapareció dejando a todos con cara de interrogación.

- Bueno, creo que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer – señaló ayudándola Lav – Harry creo que es mejor que tu y Ron vayan a arreglarse, hay un fiesta y no pueden asistir así… yo y Ginny los veremos después… - tomó la mano de su cuñada, jalándola hacia la salida – a las nueve en la Sala Común Ronald, no seas impuntual – con eso abandonaron el recinto, dejando a los chicos con expresión desconcertada.

- Creo Ron, que es mejor que te apures… son casi 8:30, tienes poco tiempo para arreglarte y de seguro los demás estarán ocupando el baño.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! Debí dejarla… - anunció con cansancio, encaminándose hacia la salida.

- Ron, recuerda las palabras sabias de Sirius, si te hubieras tomado tiempo y le hubieras dicho como te sientes, ahora no te quejes – lo regañó colocando una mano en su hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará?

· , . · · ¿Entrara Draco a hablar con Hermione?

· , . · · ¿Qué planearan Blaise y Theo para sus compañeros de Casa?

· , . · · ¿Qué tramaran los Slytherin en contra de los traidores?

· , . · · ¿Qué hará Pansy ahora que fue rechazada por Blaise?

· , . · · ¿Qué fue lo que le pidio Nott a Emilie?

· , . · · ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Hermione para Viktor?

· , . · · ¿Se atreverá Hermione a confesar sus sentimientos ante Harry?

· , . · · ¿Ginny por fin aceptará estar con Blaise?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará entre Ron y Lavender?

· , . · · ¿Dónde queda Luna en todo esto?

· , . · · ¿Los gemelos desistiran de su misión?

· , . · · ¿Se quedará Fred con Luna?

· , . · · ¿Luna volverá con Neville?

· , . · · ¿Qué hará Ron con lo que sabe de Zabinni?

· , . · · ¿Dumbledore descubrirá a los responsables de lo que ocurrió en el Estadio?

· , . · · ¿Contra quien jugarna en la gran final?

· , . · · ¿Qué hará Harry con sus sospechas?

· , . · · ¿Draco dejará a Nurit?

· , . · · ¿Narcissa descubrirá lo que Draco esconde?

· , . · · ¿Descubrirá Nott quien lo delato con su padre?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…

**¿Reviews? ¿Señales? ¿Avadas?... ¿algo?**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Como un favor especial en sus reviews nos gustaria que nos sugirieran canciones que le quedaran a la pareja de Draco y Hermione para que las coloquemos al final del Torneo, sabemos que no deberian de ir canciones pero solo serán unas cuantas… pondremos los derechos a quien le corresponda.

**Ahora los agradecimientos a todas las personas que nos hicieron felices con su review…**

- **Kary** Hola ¿qué tal? Gracias por tu fidelidad y por leer aún después de tanto tiempo, lo agradecemos de verdad. Esperamos que puedas echarle una leída a este gran capí, ojala que te guste y nos de tu opinión.

Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Luna lovengood**, Hola ¿cómo estas? Es un placer tenerte nuevamente entre nuestros reviews, gracias por todo tu apoyo, jamás olvidamos los otros fics es solo que no tenemos mucho tiempo tu lo sabes, pero no dudes que actualizaremos. Esperamos puedas leer este capítulo y dejarnos tu linda opinión que siempre nos alegra. Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Miss Black Potter** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu apoyo sentimos no actualizar Más allá del Odio, pero bueno es una larga historia esperamos hacerlo pronto. En cuando a este fic sabemos que fue para todos una eternidad leerlo y bueno para nosotras una eternidad hacerlo, pero aquí esta por fin, esperamos que te guste tanto como los demás, hacemos lo que podemos actualizar pronto.

No olvides dejarnos un comentario. Saludos ¡Que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Amely Potter** Hola ¿Cómo estas? Gracias por estar estos años a nuestro lado y por apoyarnos en nuestras locuras.

Las canciones del fic pues las escogimos en un momento de locura de inspiración que bueno que te hayan gustado, tratamos de hacerlo bien.

Tienes razón Draco tan renegado y Hermione tan valiente, pero bueno qué le vamos a hacer… jajajaa, solo más capítulos hasta que esto se componga. Gracias por tus comentarios. Ojala te guste el capítulo.

Saludos y abrazos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- Hola **Motoko Cydalima Ichigo, **¿cómo estas?, esperamos que ya estés un poco más relajada con tantas cosas que hacer, si, comprendemos que la escuela es agobiante, te agradecemos de verdad el apoyo que le has dado a la historia a través del tiempo, sabemos que esta vez tardamos mucho, pero mucho en volver, pero ya sabes que nuestra vida es demasiado complicada, jajajaja…

Aquí te traemos el nuevo capitulo, también es súper largo, así que tendrás para entretenerte por un tiempo, jajaja, Blaise ya actuó y créenos que no se va a quedar tranquilo, y bueno, hay un poco de sangre, pero es mínima, si, sabemos que Blaise es demasiado sexy como para estar golpeado, pero es el precio que hay que pagar por enamorarse de la persona equivocada y de ser Slytherin.

Y en cuento a Hermy, bueno, es una Gryffindor, no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, pero no cabe duda que Draco no cederá tranquilo y en cuanto a lo que decías de algo ente Ron y Luna, te dejaremos con la duda hasta los próximos capítulos jajajaja, en tu honor una pequeña escena yaoi, no es mucho, pero esperamos que te guste.

Esperamos saber de ti pronto, después de leer este súper largo capitulo.

Nos leemos ^-^

Saludos y abrazos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Princess Slytherin** Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, esperamos que este tiempo que ha pasado desde la ultima ves que nos leímos hayas estado bien, bueno, aquí traemos la actualización de esta historia que gracias a ti y a muchas personas sigue dándonos satisfacciones, sabemos que tardamos mucho pero era necesario por cuestiones de vida, jajaja.

En este capitulo hay mucho más enredos, Draco y Hermy bueno, una pareja complicada, pero tienes razón, ya estaba ahí, hubiera entrado, pero ante todo Draco es un caballero jajaja, en cuanto a Nurit, a Pansy y a Cho, bueno… te pedimos que al leer no hagas coraje, ¿ok? Tenles piedad.

Esos franceses, harán de las suyas, no se portaran muy bien con Potter, pero no son tan malos, en cuanto a Luna/Ron, pues, quien sabe… tal ves si, tal ves no, pero los cupidos harán algo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Es supero largo, así que déjanos saber de ti ¿ok? Esperamos que te guste y no nos lances avadas o algo así, jajaja.

Abrazos & saludos. ^

**- Forever DM/HE** Hola ¿Cómo te va?, hemos vuelto, después de un largo tiempo, con un nuevo capitulo, esperamos que te agrade y aunque casi no tengas tiempo de hacer deberes, nos dejes tu opinión, para saber que opinas del capitulo.

En las partes de las canciones, si que nos costó trabajo, porque no esta permitido poner canciones dentro del fic, así que tuvimos que hacer que Rodrigo las cantará, claro que no fue difícil para él, ya que el verdadero Rodrigo si canta, así que era más fácil plasmarlo, y en cuanto a Blaise y a Theo, solo podemos decirte que esperamos que Draco los salve, aunque el esta en una situación mucho más peligrosa ¿no crees?

Esperamos saber de ti… y ¡lamentamos la tardanza!

Saludos y Abrazos… ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **will lestrange** Hola ¿Qué tal estas? ¡Hemos vuelto! Y con un capitulo súper largísimo… así que tal vez lo leas por partes como el anterior, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes saber que opinas ¿ok?. También queríamos agradecer el apoyo que nos has brindado durante todo este tiempo, aunque sabemos que tardamos en actualizar, siempre es bueno leer de ti.

En cuanto a Draco & Hermy, más enredos, Blaise tan sexy como siempre, Ginny… pues disfrutando de estar con el moreno, Ron queriendo matarla, los cupidos Weasley interviniendo, Nott y los demás… ahhh todo un gran lío…

Ojala te guste, y nos dejes un comentario.

Saludos y abrazos… ¡que las hadas te cuiden! ^-^

- Hola **chukii** ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y por dejarnos un review, nos alegra que te haya gusta la relación entre Draco y Hermione es un poco complicado debido a que son diferentes y claro no son una pareja posible en el cannon. Discúlpanos por la tardanza pero aquí ya esta el capítulo, ojala te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- Hola **Lily Luna Potter** ¿qué tal te va? Gracias por dejarnos tu comentario bueno sabemos que si fue muy largo ya que no supimos si terminaste de leer, en fin ojala lo hayas hecho ya que aquí traemos el nuevo capítulo y mucho más largo, perdón sabemos que quizás sea muy pesado para leer, pero bueno lo pensamos así debido a que no actualizamos con frecuencia. Ojala nos des tu opinión. Saludos. ¡Que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Melina** Hola, ¿qué tal te va? Gracias por esperar tanto nuestros capítulos tienes razón tardamos años, discúlpanos por eso. Y te quejaras más ya que esta actualización es mega más grande, lo sentimos pero así nos salió.

Draco bueno tu ya describiste parte de lo que él siente es un caos en este momento lidiando con todo lo que siente y debe hacer, pero aún no encuentra la mejor forma de hacerlo. En cuanto a Parkinson bueno tenemos mucho planeado para ella ya lo verás ella será de gran interés.

Bueno la relación de Ginny y Blaise que mas quisiéramos que ya estuviera consolidada pero bueno aún hay muchas dudas de por medio ya te darás cuenta en el capitulo y te apoyamos ¡Blaise es un Dios! Harry y Sol, ellos están en paz por ahora, Cho no ha aparecido pero no dudes que hará otra de las suyas, por otra parte Luna y Ron bueno eso por ahora no se verá… paciencia con esa pareja aún hay cosas por resolver supongo sabrás con quién.

Nott y Emilie sabemos que hacen una buena pareja es difícil no creer que es un ejemplo para Draco que desearía ser libre para hacer lo que sus amigos hacen.

Por ahora es todo, esperamos que te guste el capítulo, y nos dejes otro emocionante review con tus opiniones, ideas y consejos.

Saludos ¡Que las hadas te cuiden!

- Hola **dayis**, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por escribirnos y dejarnos ese maravilloso review tan largo, si sabemos que nos tardamos demasiado, pero esta vez se nos atravesaron demasiadas cosas… pero también esta vez el capítulo es enorme… no sabemos cuándo terminaran de leerlo, es bastante y si pasan demasiadas cosas… pero como ya hemos dicho, son de los últimos capítulos que serán así de largos.

A nosotras también nos gusto el baile de Balise y Ginny, fue divertido escribirlo… y parece que funcionó, aunque las dedicatorias de Carlo fueron todo… eran necesarias para poner a Draco celoso y vaya que cumplieron su objetivo, jajaja. Somos crueles con él…

En cuanto a Krum si sabíamos que estaba un poco colgado pero por fin hizo su grandiosa aparición en este capítulo a ver qué te parece.

Blaise y Nott si pareciera que deberían apoyar más a Draco, pero aún siguen siendo Slytherins aún les cuesta mucho algunas cosas y ver a su líder con una hija muggles les es difícil, pero ya veras... a veces las apariencias engañan.

Si sabemos que quieren que Draco se decida ya y de todo, pero vamos apenas van algunas semanas que esta tratando de asumir esto… y aún le falta al fic, pero este Draco se resiste a caer por completo en los brazos de Hermione.

Gracias por todos tus comentarios y esperamos que tengas un poco de tiempo para leer este capítulo y nos dejes otro gran review.

¡Que las hadas te cuiden!

Saludos.

- **Naty** Hola ¿qué tal? Esperamos que te encuentres bien, gracias por tu review…. Nosotras también queremos escenas de ese tipo con Blaise y Draco jajajaja. Discúlpanos por tardar tanto en actualizar, esperamos te sea posible leer este capítulo enorme y sabemos que es mucho pedir pero que nos dejaras tus opiniones en un nuevo review que nos hará felices.

Gracias por leer y ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Bellatrix Black Rosier** Hola ¿cómo estas? Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y tu de nosotras, si sabemos que no tenemos perdón peor estamos trabajando en mejorar y actualizar pero la Universidad no nos lo permitía.

Jajaja si sabemos que no tenemos piedad con Draco, pero bueno al menos en sueños tuvo su momento con Hermione, no pronto habrá más de ellos dos y no en sueños debemos decir, en cuanto a Harry si pobre todo abochornado por lo que le sucedió…

Blaise y Ginny pues qué decir… ellos tienen química, andan en lo suyo, con todo y las dudas de Ginny, pero ya sabrás qué pasará. Luna t Ron bueno aún falta para eso, peor no desesperes.

No dejes te escribirnos, ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Marie Malfoy Morales** Hola ¿Cómo te va? Gracias por escribirnos y por tomarte el tiempo de leer este loco fic. Discúlpanos por la tardanza, esperamos que puedas leer este capítulo y nos dejes nuevamente tu opinión.

Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Maiebella black**, hola ¿cómo estas? Mil gracias por apoyarnos en la otra página si creemos que no es difícil reconocernos nuestro nombre no cambia tanto jejeje. Ojala nos sigas apoyando y leas este largo capítulo.

Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **fantyhp **Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirnos y por dejarnos un review, ojala hayas podido terminar de leerlo sabemos que es pesado.

Esperamos que puedas leer este capítulo y nos dejes tu opinión.

Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **irethsue** Hola ¿qué tal te va? Claro que te recordamos donde nos escribes, si esa página siempre se va y vuelve cuando quiere…

Si sabemos que nos hemos tardado y gracias por ejercer presión en nosotras solo así trabajamos y tu lo sabes. Esperamos que nos dejes tu opinión en ambas páginas.

¡Que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Ootori Tsu** Hola ¿cómo te va? Te agradecemos que hayas donado tu tiempo para leer el fic, y vaya dos semanas no son cualquier cosa lo imaginamos porque los capítulos no son nada pequeños…

Sabemos que no tenemos perdón por tardarnos tanto… lo sentimos y bueno aquí saciaras tus dudas con este nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste y tengas más comentarios para nosotras.

Los gemelos aún tendrán que ver como cumplirán con esa noble misión de ayudar a su hermano y a la dulce Luna, pero bueno ya verás lo qué sucede.

Te mandamos Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **silvers draco** Hola ¿cómo te va? Gracias por tu comentario, si sabemos que nos hemos tardado y te pedimos una disculpa, pero hemos vuelto y por fin sabrás lo qué les pasa a esos dos tortolos, ojala nos puedas volver a dejar tu opinión

Gracias y saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Millicent** Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por apoyarnos y por leer el fic, te pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí ya esta la actualización, ojala te des tiempo y la puedas leer y no te olvides de dejarnos un review que nos hará muy felices.

Saludos ¡Que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Emma **Hola ¿qué tal te va? Gracias por tomarte esos meses leyendo el fic si sabemos que es bastante extenso, gracias por tus consejos y aún trabajamos en corregir esos capítulos. En cuanto a Neville si estamos tratando de apegarnos al cannon, tomaremos en cuenta lo que nos dices. En cuanto a la extensión hay pues tememos que se nos ha ido de nuevo la mano ya que vuelve a ser bastante largo. Esperamos nos disculpes por la tardanza.

Gracias y ojala nos dejes un nuevo review. Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **tati uchiha** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios, trataremos de concentrarnos más en la pareja principal. Disculpa que nos hayamos tardado pero aquí ya esta la actualización, ojala te guste y nos puedas dejar tu opinión en un review.

Gracias por leer. Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

-** Zelawyn** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer los 14 capítulos sabemos que son muy largos y de seguro te llevaste mucho tiempo. Los gemelos Weasley los amamos son tan perfectos, forman los cupidos de este fic… y seguirán haciéndolo hasta que cumplan su objetivo de ayudar a su hermano.

Por lo demás solo tratamos de que los personajes hablen por si solos y se denote los sentimientos y la pasión en cada acto aún no sabemos si lo hemos logrado pero seguimos trabajando en ello.

No sabemos dónde están los chicos así pero seguimos buscando, en cuanto a lo de Narcissa pues hay mucho que decir pero aún tendrás qué esperar, lo sentimos pero es vital para el fic.

Gracias por dejarnos este gran review, en cuanto a las posibilidades de sangre pues se nos ocurrió y pues los Slytherins cayeron en la tentación de saber lo que es amar a personas que no son sangre pura claro que Ginny si lo es pero es traidora de sangre.

Esperamos que puedas leer la actualización, y nos disculpes por la demora.

Gracias nuevamente.

Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

- **Ama sua** ¡Hola! Nuevamente te contestamos tu comentario ¿Cómo estas? Gracias por leer los capítulos que bueno es toda una carga y vamos mucho tiempo, pero te los agradecemos.

Es bueno saber que te has divertido leyendo como colocamos a Malfoy, nosotras también lo hacemos, ese chico es un dios griego como dicen en otros fics.

Que bueno que te hayas divertido leyendo el fabuloso baile de Blaise, nosotras nos divertimos escribiendo esa escena la teníamos planeada desde hace tiempo pero hacerla fue otro nivel y claro también para Ginevra.

En cuanto a lo de Ron pues creemos que tomaremos tu consejo y pues estamos trabajando un poco más en ellos, esperamos que nos sigas ayudando y dando esos pequeños consejos que nos ayudan a mejorar.

Y aún habrá más enredos de eso puedes estar segura. Ojala nos sigas leyendo gracias por apoyarnos en nuestros fics.

Saludos ¡que las hadas te cuiden!

Tambien queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y esperamos que se animen a expresarse en un review, necesitamos sus comentarios.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Por cierto, aún nos falta arreglar algunos capítulos que siguen escritos en script, así que tenganos paciencia , sabemos que nos falta mucho para perfeccionar nuestra escritura y ortografía, pero estamos tratando de mejorar.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums**, y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad**.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página, pero de todas formas les damos el correo en Hotmail.

Esperamos leerlas por lo menos a mitad del capitulo… ¡suerte!, ¡que las hadas las cuiden!


	16. De la pasión al odio II

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

**Por lo largo del anterior cap****ítulo hemos decidido dividirlo en dos, agradecemos a las personas que se molestaron en dejar su review así como a los que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo. **

**Brook3**: Hola, ¿cómo estas? Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, nos da ánimo para seguir. Esperamos publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo. Saludos que las hadas te cuiden.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por comentar y esperamos pronto termines de leerlo y nos des una de tus lindos reviews, gracias por el tiempo que has seguido el fic. Saludos. Bye.

**Luna lovengood:** Hola ¿qué tal? Nos alegro mucho tu comment y sentimos que te hayas tardado tanto en leer, esperamos entiendas que debemos partir el capítulo en dos para que se aligere un poco la lectura. Pronto le daremos a Draco su oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños no lo dudes… Nott no lo ve como ayuda simplemente es más tener bajo control la situación, no le conviene que esto explote en Hogwarts, pero es un amor. Blaise sufre por ahora pero esperemos que Ginn entienda pronto lo que vale ese moreno. Los gemelos no dejaran su misión eso no lo dudes, son los cupidos…

Ten paciencia volveremos pronto!!!

Saludos, que las hadas te cuiden.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por seguir a lo largo de todo este tiempo el fic, para nosotras es importante tu apoyo y tus comentarios.

Pronto resolveremos tus dudas, y sabrás si Draco estará con Hermy y por supuesto lo que dirá Harry…

Saludos. Que las hadas te cuiden.

**Lilis**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por escribirnos, esperamos que hayas terminado de leer el capítulo y nos des tu opinión más detallada.

También te queremos, esperemos poder traerte pronto otro capítulo.

Saludos. Que las hadas te cuiden.

**Diable Dreams**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu bello comentario, te pedimos una disculpa ya que como vamos a partir el capítulo de la pasión al odio te llegara el aviso de que actualizamos, y lamentablemente encontraras que es lo que ya leíste. De verdad esperamos que nos entiendas. Pero pronto prometemos actualizar.

Saludos. Que las hadas te cuiden.

**Zelawyn**: Hola ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tu comentario, sabemos que tardamos un siglo en actualizar y te pedimos una disculpa pero con tantas cosas es difícil. Esperamos que esperes un poco más pronto actualizáremos y tomaremos en cuenta las canciones que sugeriste. Por lo pronto estamos pensando en qué haremos con Lav, no sabemos si la dejaremos sola.

Esperamos saber de ti pronto.

Saludos. Que las hadas te cuiden.

**E****speramos seguir contando con el apoyo de todos nuestros lectores, así como con sus reviews.**

Los agradecimientos están al final, así como otros anuncios.

* * *

**-- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ ) -- ( ´ )--**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

Alcohol, Deportes y Amor

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**De la pasión al odio**__** II…**_

En la Enfermería…

El caos reinaba en el lugar, nadie entendía lo ocurrido y mucho menos que les había pasado a aquellos que estaban inconcientes, varias voces con acento francés se escuchaban en el lugar, así como gritos de histeria por parte de los asistentes al partido.

Harry y Ron avanzaban presurosos entre la gente, tratando de seguir a los enfermeros que llevaban a su amiga ahora transformada en niño, en cuanto la colocaron en una cama, los camilleros abandonaron el lugar, dejándolos al lado de ella, en tanto la voz de Iván se dejó oír en el lugar, llamando la atención de Potter al reconocer esa voz.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Sol? ¿Esta bien? – inquirió a una de las compañeras de su hermana.

- Todavía no sabemos, la enfermera no ha venido – replicó la chica, tratando de aparentar calma, aunque en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa.

- ¡Iván! – gritó Harry, llamando la atención del chiquillo, que rápidamente se acercó a él - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sol esta…?.

- Si, Sol también esta inconciente – explicó el francés, mirándolo consternado.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! - se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja, acariciando su mano mientras la llamaba suavemente – Sol… Sol… despierta nena… Sol…

- Señor Potter, deje de importunar a la enferma por favor - regañó la enfermera Pompfrey.

- Pero… - intentó alegar el buscador, angustiado, llegando al lado de Iván, le sonrió tranquilizador, aunque estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que para él, era obvio que fue un atentado – va a estar bien Iván, ya lo veras.

- Esa loca enfermera me corrió – se quejó Ronald, uniéndose a Potter y a Allen, mirando angustiado como Sol también estaba en una cama – ¿ella también?

- Si, pero va a estar bien – aseguró Harry, dándole confianza a Iván, aunque no sabia qué hacer.

- ¿Qué hacemos Harry? – interrogó en un susurró Ron - ¿qué crees qué fue esto?

- No lo se pero… - en ese momento vieron pasar otras dos camillas con las reconocibles figuras de las serpientes.

- ¿Zabinni? ¿Nott? – se desconcertó Potter, ya que habría podido jurar que había sido un atentado, pero si así fuera los Slytherin no hubieran salido heridos.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró Weasley, al ver los cuerpos pasar.

- Lo se, yo tampoco, esto es muy raro – expresó, acercándose en lo posible a la cama de su novia junto con Iván, mientras que Ron hacia lo propio con el castaño, de pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza y rápidamente se acercó a Potter

- Harry, ¿qué pasa si se termina la poción mientras esta aquí? – cuestionó exaltado.

- ¡Diablos!… no pensé en eso… tenemos qué hacer algo y rápido – murmuró este, buscando en su cabeza una manera de sacarlo de ahí antes de que regresara a su estado original.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Potter! – gritó Douglas, acercándose con pasos rápidos a la cama, seguidos de varios franceses – toda esta escuela es un caos y tu eres el peor de todos, aléjate de mi prima ¿escuchas? – bramó consternado el chico – Iván, tu te quedas con nosotros, algo te puede pasar si te quedas con este - mientras los demás rodeaban la cama de la pelirroja impidiéndole al ojiverde que se acercará.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – intentó discutir Harry, pero la mano de Rodrigo en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Están muy preocupados por Sol y no escuchan razones – arguyó el chico de Francia – dales algo de tiempo, no son tan malos, solo están preocupados ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero ella es… - intentó volver a replicar.

- Si, lo se, pero ellos son seis y no te van a dejar acercarte por ahora, cuando Sol despierte y los regañe yo te aviso - sin más se unió al grupo de familiares que resguardaban la cama de la chica.

Aún miraba con furia a los chicos, cuando un tirón en su túnica llamó su atención, topándose con la mirada castaña - ¿Hermione? Miró la cama donde Gerry aún no despertaba.

- Soy yo… Ginny – replicó en un murmullo - ¿cómo esta Gerry?

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero Ginn… Zabinni también esta aquí – evidenció el buscador.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! – murmuró, buscando entre las camas, hasta que lo encontró – Blaise… - sin pensarlo avanzó, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo.

- No te puedes acercar, recuerda que eres Hermione – evidenció.

- Pero… - en ese momento una pequeña figura pelinegra se hizo lugar entre las muchas personas, avanzando hasta la cama del aún inconsciente rubio – Emilie…

La pelinegra ignoró las miradas de las Slytherin mientras descendía, estaba más preocupada por no ver a Nott en el aire que por lo que pudieran decir esas, entró a la Enfermería notando el mar de gente que ahí se encontraba y como pudo se hizo lugar entre todos hasta llegar a la cama en donde su novio reposaba – Theo… - suavemente acarició su mejilla, notando como empezaba a colorearse de un tono morado en su frente, seguramente se había golpeado, un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su frente, tiñendo sus rubios mechones de carmesí – Theo, despierta amor… por favor.

Oxum intentaba avanzar entre aquellos personajes que abarrotaban la Enfermería, a su lado avanzaba Sirius, quien había tenido que beber un poción para terminar los efectos de la multijugos, en vista de que no podían avanzar se dirigió al jefe de Sanadores - ¿Podría sacar a toda esta gente de aquí?

- Eso intento caballero, pero como vera no son muy cooperativos – arguyó el galeno.

- Pues hágalo con firmeza – ordenó, esperando que el hombre obedeciera.

- Por favor, todos los que no estén lesionados, salgan de aquí para poder atender a los heridos – expuso el hombre, solo unos cuantos abandonaron la Sala, así que optó por ir de cama en cama.

Aprovechando el pequeño espacio, Oxum guiada por Sirius logró llegar hasta donde su vástago yacía – Blaise… cariño, despierta…- murmuró pasando su mano por los rizos oscuros del Sly.

- Mira Ginn, ahí esta tu suegra – murmuró Lavender, señalando a la dama.

- Ya la vi – replicó, mirando a la fina figura que acariciaba los mechones de su ¿novio?, admirando el porte y la elegancia de su madre.

- Que graciosa Lavender – acertó molesto Ronald.

- Ron déjalas en paz – pidió Potter, sintiendo el peso de una mano en su hombro se giró.

- Harry Ron, ¿están bien? – prorrumpió Black, mirándolos analíticamente.

- Sirius, si, si estamos bien - afirmó Potter, sintiéndose mejor al ver la figura de su padrino.

- Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí? – cuestionó, mirando en dirección a la cama donde distinguió al castaño – ya veo es ¿Gerry cierto? – miró a la castaña, sonriéndole cómplicemente - Hermione, un placer verte, hace tiempo que no platicamos, Remus quiere hablar contigo el libro de aritmancia que te prestó – mintió divirtiéndose con la cara nerviosa de Ginny.

- Yo… este, si… claro, el libro… yo hablare después con él… esto… - tartamudeó nerviosa, ya que no sabía que se refería el ojiplata.

- Sirius, ¿no puedes sacar a todos de aquí? – pidió su ahijado, señalando al grupo de franceses.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – indagó sin entender.

- Es Sol, también esta herida pero ellos no me dejan acercar – explicó éste.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué les da valor para hacer eso? – cuestionó, llamando al Sanador y ordenándole que sacara al grupo.

- ¿Y usted quién es para sacarnos de aquí? – rebatió Carlo, mirando al Sanador como si fuera un ser inferior.

- Yo soy el Sanador que atenderá a la chica y a menos que ustedes salgan no puedo hacerlo - se defendió el facultativo.

- Pues atiéndala con nosotros aquí… no nos moveremos hasta que sepamos qué tiene – interpeló determinante Douglas.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres para dar ordenes al Sanador? – intervino Sirius, sin razonar que el hacia lo mismo.

- Soy Carlo Douglas Mounet, su primo, y ellos también son primos de ella y no pensamos movernos de aquí – señaló, deslizando su mirada despreciativa sobre Black.

- Mira escuincle, es mejor que salgas para que atiendan a Soleil y deja de fastidiar al Sanador – replicó Black, mirándolo como si fuera una especie rara.

- Ya le dije que no – replicó firme, cuando la mano de Andoni llamó su atención.

- Es mejor que salgamos Carlo, para que el Sanador vea como esta Sol, no podemos estar todos aquí – razonó, intentando que el chico cediera.

- Pero Ando… - protestó él.

- Andoni tiene razón Carlo, vamos afuera y esperemos a ver que dice el Sanador - acordó Rodrigo, tomándolo del hombro y avanzando un par de pasos con él.

- Esta bien… yo saldré, pero ese… - señaló a Harry – también, no lo quiero cerca de mi prima.

- Pero yo… - se extrañó Harry, que ya empezaba a sonreír al verlo avanzar.

- Usted también salga jovencito - ordenó el Sanador.

- Pero… - miró a Gerry, al cual una enfermera ya limpiaba.

- Yo me haré cargo de Gerry Harry, sal con Ron – espetó Sirius, sonriéndole confiadamente.

- Pero Sirius… - dejó caer los hombros derrotado, mirando con odio a los franceses, que también abandonaron el recinto.

- Yo me quedo – afirmó firme Hermione.

- Todos afuera – ordenó por última vez el galeno, esta vez ya de manera más enérgica, con lo que todos abandonaron el lugar.

En el recinto solo quedaron Oxum, al lado de Blaise, Emi que estaba con Nott, Sirius que miraba a Sol y después a Gerry, sonriendo divertido, así como una chica francesa que estaba parada al lado de una de sus compañeras también herida y en otra cama una más de las francesas.

- Listo, ahora atenderé a cada uno – rápidamente corrió las cortinas que separaban a cada uno de los lesionados, iniciando un reconocimiento.

De regreso al Estadio…

El partido se desarrollaba rápidamente, la incertidumbre de lo que había pasado aun estaba latente en el ambiente, Draco volaba tras la snitch en un intento de terminar rápidamente con el partido, al igual que Gabrielle que por ser más ligera le daba más problemas a la hora de volar - Maldita sea, yo quiero terminar con esto y esa estúpida solo retrasa mi victoria.

Cedric anotaba puntos en tanto los gemelos Weasley se afanaban en lanzar bludgers contra las chicas y contra Gabrielle para darle al rubio cierta ventaja sobre ella – No puedo creer que no la atrape todavía, esto es urgente y él con sus lentitudes – murmuró divertido Fred.

- ¿Qué crees qué fue eso hermano? – cuestionó intrigado George.

- No lo se hermano, pero lo averiguaremos de alguna manera - manifestó confiado, lanzando otra bludger que golpeó a una francesa en el hombro.

Por su parte Dumbledore al lado de Maxims, la directora francesa, exigían respuestas por las lesiones a los jugadores, así como la seguridad en el Estadio - ¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado Dumbledore? – gruñó molesta.

- No lo se Directora Maxime, pero encontraremos la respuesta – miró a Snape, el cual asintió y salió del palco, en busca de culpables.

- Esto no fue normal Dumbledore, pero si fueran mortifagos no hubieran resultado heridos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni – manifestó Minerva.

- Concuerdo contigo Minerva, esto fue planeado desde adentro del Colegio y creo saber quiénes son los culpables – aceptó el mentor, mirando a los alumnos bajo su tutela en el cielo.

- Ya me canse de esto – farfulló molestó Malfoy, inclinándose un poco más sobre su escoba y estirando el brazo lo más que le era posible, en un intento por atrapar la snitch.

- No lo lograras – prometió DeLacour, intentando rezagarlo.

- Estúpida – estiró la mano un poco más, golpeando la escoba de la chiquilla con la parte trasera de la suya, desbalanceándola y haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente estabilidad, lo que aprovechó para por fin apoderarse de la snitch.

El silbato sonó fuertemente y por el altavoz se escucharon las palabras esperada por muchos "Draco Malfoy atrapó la snitch, 150 puntos para Hogwarts, Hogwarts gana el partido". Varios vítores se escucharon en el Estadio, pero a pocos les importaba celebrar, los jugadores descendieron de sus escobas y avanzaron rápidamente a la salida, Draco quería saber de Gerry, Blaise y Theodore, pero primero tenia que aclarar ciertas cosas con Bole.

La mayoría de los jugadores se encaminaron a la Enfermería, les era más preciso saber el estado de los heridos, menos los Slytherin, notó como Bole entró en los vestidores muy pagado de si, seguido de cerca por Montague y los demás, sacó su varita del bolsillo escondido de su túnica y avanzó con decisión, _"van a enterarse porque soy el líder y que conmigo no se meten"_ entró al lugar con temeridad, ahí solo estaba los miembros de su Casa, que lo miraron entrar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, lentamente se aproximó hasta donde Bole se encontraba y con un rápido movimiento colocó la punta de su varita en la yugular de este.

- Tú… maldito imbécil, ten el valor de repetir lo que dijiste afuera – ordenó, enterrando un poco más su varita – ¡repítelo maldito!

Bole solo sonrió con superioridad – Yo solo hice lo que tu no tuviste el valor de hacer – replicó arrogante.

- Imbécil, ¿te atreves a creerte mejor qué yo?, no eres más que un vil rastrero gusano, jamás vas a ser el líder – un susurro in entendible escapó de sus labios semi cerrados, haciendo que la punta de su varita se afilara e hiciera un pequeño corte en la piel de Bole, del cual empezó a brotar un hilillo sangre, lo tomó de la túnica, aventándolo – ¡defiéndete! Te voy a demostrar porque soy en líder – dirigió sus pupilas llenas de rabia hacia sus otros compañeros de Casa - y ustedes _Locomotor Mortis –_ atacó a los otros, imposibilitándolos de las piernas para avanzar – no se irán, osaron traicionarme y pagaran, ahora verán lo que pasa cuando se rebelan a mi autoridad.

- ¡_Mimblewimble! – _arremetió Lucian, apuntando su varita, el hechizo salió contra el rubio.

- ¡_Impedimenta! _- rebatió, rechazando el hechizo, sonriendo altanero – ahora veras ¡_Everte Statum! _– acometió despiadadamente, lanzando a Bole contra el muro que estaba tras él.

- ¡_Depulso_! – replicó, mientras se incorporaba ayudado por el muro, rozando el hombro de Draco, pero sin derribarlo.

- Infeliz maldito ¡_Confundus__**! **_- contraatacó, aprovechando que Bole apenas se incorporaba, logrando que cayera nuevamente al suelo - ¡_D__isparo de flechas!_** –** de la punta de su varita salieron expulsadas varias saetas.

- ¡_Duro! _– replicó Lucian, con lo que las flechas se convirtieron en piedra y cayeron al suelo como un peso muerto - _¡Filipendo! – _peleó, utilizando las propias flechas contra Malfoy.

- ¡_Protego!_** – **se defendió, mirando como las pequeñas flechas petrificadas caían al suelo a su alrededor - _¡Confringo! -_ Lucian recibió el impacto provocado por la explosión frente a él, provocándole algunas quemaduras que lo hicieron lanzar un grito de dolor, mientras se agachaba para evitar más daños – ahora veras quién es Draco Malfoy – avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a él, le apuntó con su varita.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – se oyó una tercera voz, proveniente desde la puerta, mientras la varita de Malfoy salía volando. Draco giró para ver a Snape avanzar hasta él furioso - ¿qué cree qué hace señor Malfoy? – interrogó mirando alrededor, notando el desastre del lugar así como los alumnos a su cargo bajo un hechizo – _finite incantantem _– murmuró en dirección de estos, liberándolos, clavó sus pupilas tétricas en el rubio.

- No pasa nada Profesor, solo un pequeño entrenamiento de duelo – respondió Malfoy, desviando su mirada fría y amenazante hacia el chico en el suelo – ¿no es así Bole?  
- Yo… si Profesor, Malfoy y yo solo queríamos entrenar un poco – reveló Lucian, con un destello de temor en su mirada, mientras se incorporaba, sacudiendo su uniforme.

- Ustedes dos, a mi Despacho en cuanto estén presentables – ordenó, arrebatándole su varita a Bole – _accio_ varita – se apoderó de la de Malfoy y dio media vuelta.

- Pero es mi vari… - intentó alegar el líder.

- Ya dije, en mi Despacho en 30 minutos, ustedes conmigo, ahora – manifestó señalando a los demás Slytherin, que lo miraron temerosos mientras se ponían de pie y avanzaban, mirando de reojo a Bole, el cual no dijo nada, pero en sus pupilas se notaba el temor a que alguno abriera la boca, en cuanto estuvieron afuera, la puerta se cerró tras el Jefe de la Casa.

- Esto no se termina aquí idiota – amenazó, avanzando con andares rectos como para ser humildes, ondeando su túnica, salió elegantemente.

En tanto afuera de la Enfermería…

Un tumulto de personas se arremolinaba en torno a la puerta, queriendo escuchar lo que pasaba adentro, varias voces se escuchaban, gritos y llantos entre tanta gente, a un lado de la puerta, Harry intentaba razonar con los Mounet, que se mantenían en su negativa de dejarlo pasar – Ya te dije Potter, todo esto es culpa tuya, ¡así que aléjate! – gritó Carlo.

- ¿Cómo es que es mi culpa? ¿Viste acaso qué yo inicie la tormenta? ¿Yo golpeé a Sol? No verdad, así que quítate y déjame pasar – se ofuscó Potter, intentando pasarlo.

- ¡Que no! No pasaras, no eres de la familia, primero pasa la familia y luego los extraños – arguyó el francés decidido.

Potter miró a los demás, esperando que alguno lograra convencer a Carlo de quitarse de la puerta, pero estos se notaban preocupados, reunidos, mirando la puerta con aprensión – Iván, ¿puedes decirle algo a este?

- Iván no tiene nada que decir – rezongó Douglas, atrayendo a Iván bajo su brazo.

Estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva replica, cuando un tirón en su túnica llamó su atención – Harry, tenemos un problema – manifestó Bilis, atrayéndolo al grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió preocupado, mirando de reojo la puerta y a Carlo.

- Los efectos de mi poción casi terminan – susurró Hermione – no tardó, volveré cuando ya sea yo – afirmó encaminándose al baño.

- ¿Qué? Entonces Gerry se… - no concluyó la frase, ante lo cual Ron asintió pesaroso.

- Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, ahora – ordenó Lav.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos si…? – indagó Bilius, cuando una sonora voz se hizo escuchar por encima del tumulto.

- ¡¡Su atención por favor!! – vociferó Lupin, logrando que varias cabezas se giraran a verlo, mientras los murmullos se iban apagando – hay lesionados en la Enfermería, por favor guarden silencio.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a él, abrazándolo por un par de segundos - ¿Cómo estas Harry? – saludó Remus, devolviendo el gesto.

- Yo bien, pero Sol esta adentro y esos no me dejan pasar – señaló a los franceses que miraba con recelo a Remus - además el Sanador nos sacó y no sabemos nada. Gerry uno de nuestros amigos también esta herido, tenemos que llevarlo a su Sala y Zabinni y Nott también fueron traídos – dijo lo último en un susurro mientras sus pupilas se encontraban con las doradas en un dialogo silencioso.

- Ya veo, ¿dónde esta Sirius? – cuestionó el castaño.

- Adentro, entró con la madre de Zabinni cuando nos sacaron a todos.

- Entiendo, iré a ver que puedo hacer – golpeó suavemente el hombro de Harry, brindándole cierto consuelo, mientras le sonreía confiado, avanzó hasta la puerta, en donde Douglas lo miró receloso.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el francés sin confianza.

- Profesor Remus Lupin – contestó, sonriéndole divertido ante tal altanería, que le recordaba a cierto amigo suyo.

- No puede pasar nadie, ordenes del Sanador – replicó Carlo, aunque con un tono ligeramente más suave.

- Entiendo, pero sucede que yo se preparar las pociones para ayudarlos, así que si me permites – con un gesto divertido, colocó una mano en la cabeza del chico, abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras de si.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve a agarrar mi cabeza como si yo fuera un niño? – se ofusco el músico.

- Tranquilízate Carlo – pidió Rodrigo, tomándolo de un hombro y llevándolo hasta el grupo de familiares.

En tanto en el interior…

Remus se acercó a Sirius, el cual había girado a la puerta en cuanto oyó que se abría – Sirius, ¿Cómo están las cosas? – indagó mirando a su alrededor.

- Pues bien en lo que cabe, ellas solo tienen unas cuantas contusiones – señaló a dos francesas, Sol tiene una conmoción y pronto despertará, nada grave, al parecer "Gerry" esta un poco más maltrecho, ya que algo le cayó encima – opinó Sirius, sonriendo al encontrar las pupilas doradas.

- ¿Algo o alguien?, según alcance a ver, Malfoy estaba encima de él – manifestó lógico el licántropo.

- Mmm ya veo – una sonrisa pícara se asomó a los labios de Sirius.

- ¿Y Zabinni y Nott? – prorrumpió.

- Los están revisando ahora, Oxum esta muy preocupada pero espero que no sea nada grave – replicó Black.

- Ya veo, ¿qué crees qué haya pasado Sirius? – murmuró Lupin, mirando al castaño en la cama.

- No lo se, pueden haber sido mortifagos o solo un accidente, pero es muy raro – explicó este.

- Ya lo creo, por cierto, Harry esta muy preocupado, los parientes de Sol no dejan que entre, además quieren sacar a "Gerry" para llevarlo a su Sala – comentó sin apartar las doradas pupilas de D´Granchester.

- ¿A su Sala?, mmmm tendré que hacer algo y rápido – comentó, mirando al Sanador.

- Si, y hazlo pronto, si mis sospechas son ciertas la poción no tardara en perder sus efectos y veremos a Hermione – susurró Lupin, con lo que Sirius se puso en acción.

- Sanador, en vista de que ya reviso a este chico, me lo llevare a su Sala, donde estará vigilado – expresó decidido Black, tomando en brazos a Gerard.

- Pero no puede… - intento discutir el galeno.

- No se preocupe, yo me responsabilizo de cualquier cosa – manifestó Sirius, avanzando hacia la puerta antes de que el Sanador siquiera llegara a él, en cuanto estuvo afuera fue rodeado por los leones.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Lav, mientras miraba el cuerpo aún masculino de su amiga - ¿Cómo esta He... Gerry?

- Esta bien, pero Remus me dijo que querían llevarlo a su Sala, por eso lo traje antes de que el Sanador se opusiera, vamos – murmuró, acomodando al chico.

- Si claro…- opinó Harry, mirando con pesar la puerta cerrada, gesto que Ron captó sonriendo.

- Harry, tu quédate y espera a Sol, nosotros iremos con He… con Gerry, estaremos en su Sala, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió el pelirrojo, dando ligeros golpes en la espalda del ojiverde.

- De acuerdo Ron, los veré allá, gracias – manifestó este, mirando como se alejaban hacia el Castillo.

Draco avanzaba por el pasillo, cuando se topó con el pequeño convoy que llevaba en brazos a Gerard, miró la palidez del castaño, para después sus orbes plateadas se toparon con las de Sirius, el cual sonrió con sorna, al ver el rictus de Malfoy _"¿Estas preocupado Malfoy?, si supieras que le debes esto a Hermione seguramente morirías de la impresión…" _lentamente siguió su camino, notando la furiosa mirada celeste de Bilius sobre Malfoy, el cual solo lo ignoró y siguió adelante - Que raro que no insultaste a Malfoy, Ron.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por ahora Sirius que perder mi tiempo con ese hurón – comentó el menor, esperando que Gerard no se transformara hasta haber llegado a su Sala – ¿podrías ir más rápido?

- Claro, no pesa mucho – respondió divertido al ver los intentos de proteger la identidad de su mejor amiga.

Por su lado, Draco miró como el vástago de los Black se llevaba en brazos a Gerard, un sentimiento de inquietud se alojó en su pecho al desconocer el estado de salud del castaño _"¿Cómo estará Gerry? Supongo que bien o no se lo hubieran llevado"_, poco después la "noviecita" de Blaise pasó corriendo _"se ve que te importa Blaise, ¿no?"_ al llegar buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero solo notó a Potter que lo miraba desconfiado, al llegar a la Enfermería, el estúpido francés que le cantó en Hogsmeade lo miró como esperando que se detuviera, ignoró tal mirada y abrió la puerta sin importarle los gritos de que se detuviera, cerró tras de si, llamando la atención de Remus que solo lo observó avanzar entre las camas hasta llegar con Oxum - ¿Cómo esta?.

- Parece que bien, solo fue el golpe al caer – replicó la dama, mirando la otra cama con desconfianza, ya que una chica velaba el estado del rubio y era sabido quién era.

Draco también la miró, necesitaba saber como estaba Theodore, pero la idea de hablar con esa mestiza no le agradaba para nada, pensó en preguntarle a una enfermera, pero parecían estar ocupadas, avanzó hacia el Sanador, que cual hablaba con Lupin, pero antes de llegar a él, el galeno salió del lugar, miró las pupilas castañas de su ex profesor, el cual tuvo la osadía de sonreírle como si fuera un ser superior – Idiota… - se giró, no le quedaba otra que hablar con la Ravenclaw, _"maldito Nott, me pagaras esta…". _

Llegó al lecho donde Nott yacía, la chica tomaba su mando y acariciaba su cabello suavemente, al sentir la presencia de Malfoy, lo miró, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al asimilar quien era, solo lo miró interrogantemente, esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Cómo esta? – fue su escueta pregunta, sin dirigirle la mirada, simplemente mirando el rostro de su amigo.

- Creo que bien, el Sanador ya lo curó – replicó de igual manera.

- ¿Lo llevaran a Slytherin? – murmuró fríamente.

- No lo se – respondió, esperando que se quedara ahí, si lo llevaba a su Casa no podría estar con él.

Sin más Draco dio media vuelta y regresó a la lado de Oxum, la cual lo miró interrogante - ¿Cómo esta?

- El Sanador ya lo curó, supongo que estará bien – manifestó sin expresión.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento con él? Necesito hablar con Dumbledore, averiguare quién demonios le hizo esto a mi hijo – pidió, con sus pupilas destellando furia, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Malfoy.

- Yo… si claro, me quedare – aceptó, mientras Oxum salía, poco después Lupin salió, dejando pasar a Potter – idiota – sin más corrió la cortina que separaba la cama de Blaise de las miradas de los demás.

Tomó asiento en la cama de Blaise, sin importarle que este estuviera inconciente – Negro… negro… - murmuró, picándole las costillas – despierta idiota… no exageres, no fue para tanto… negro… ¡despierta! Ganamos el partido, gracias a mi, claro – el cuerpo del moreno se mantenía estático, sin mostrar señales de reacción – Blaise, ya despierta, preocupas a tu mamá – picó nuevamente sus costillas, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza – Zabinni, no querrás dejar a la Weasley ¿verdad?, recuerda que esta Potter - ironizó, esperando alguna reacción.

- Vamos negro, despierta, ya se quién hizo esto ¿no te quieres vengar? – aseguró, tocando el brazo del chico – Blaise… ¡despierta! Reconsiderare nuestra amistad aunque estés con la Weasley - notó como las comisuras se elevaban ligeramente para después regresar a su gesto anterior – ¡imbécil! – farfulló, golpeando el brazo de Blaise.

- ¡Idiota! Estoy convaleciente ¿qué no ves? Pero sigue diciéndome esas dulces palabras, yo esperaba tener a una bella chica mi lado y me topo contigo… lloriqueándome aquí - dijo divertido - no te desharás de mi tan fácil Malfoy, además yo soy él que tiene que reconsiderar nuestra amistad, a mi me gusta una sangre pura… y a ti una sang…

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres qué alguien te escuche? – susurró apresurado, tapándole la boca

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya no diré nada – manifestó, liberándose de su mano.

- Además se fue con D´Granchester – lo molestó, queriendo vengarse.

- ¿Qué? – acometió indignado

- Si, para que veas como te quiere – ironizó, golpeando su estómago.

- Ahhh me siento medio muerto, ya hablare con ella ¿dónde esta Nott? ¿Qué diablos fue lo qué pasó?

- Nott esta a unas cuantas camas con su mestiza y lo demás yo esperaba que tu me dijeras, ¿qué pasó cuando todo se oscureció? – reclamó el buscador.

- Un momento… ¿por qué él si tiene a su novia cuidándolo y yo te tengo a ti? – cortó fingiendo molestia.

- No seas idiota, ¿cómo pretendes que la Weasley este aquí con tu madre?, ¿no viste lo que le pasó al idiota de Nott? – aclaró molesto Draco.

- Pues no ¿qué le pasó? – inquirió sin comprender.

- Cierto, ¿dónde diablos te metiste?, pero bueno, pasó que llegó Edward Nott, al parecer ya sabe lo de Theo con su mestiza y lo golpeó, claro que no faltaron los gritos y que todo el mundo se enterara ¿quieres qué eso te pase a ti? – profirió exaltado.

- ¿Y cómo demonios se enteró? – curioseó Blaise, intentando incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor lo regresó a su posición original.

- No lo se, pero el Consejo de Padres ya se enteró y esto es todo un chisme, ahora aquí están las noticias yo se quién tramó esto y por qué – comentó, clavando sus pupilas en las oscuras.

- Ya lo sospecho, fueron Slytherins ¿o no? – preguntó consciente, mientras miraba el techo - ¿y qué hiciste?

- Ya me encargue de eso, estaba a punto de terminar con Bole cuando llegó Snape, ahora tengo que ir a su oficina, se llevó mi varita – replicó molesto – pero dime ¿qué pasó contigo en el aire?

- Pues no se… mucho escándalo, de pronto note que algo golpeaba mi escoba y después algo me pegó y busque a Nott, sabes que no es tan bueno volando como nosotros, creí que era un ataque, me acerque lo más que pude a la escoba de Nott para estabilizarnos, pero algo me aporreó y caí… después no supe nada más – explicó con dolencia el rizado - ¿Y cómo es que tu no estas aquí? Creí ver que tu escoba fue golpeada.

- Pues D´Granchester me alcanzó y caímos al mismo tiempo, perdí la noción por un momento, hasta que llegó el idiota de tu "cuñadito" y me levantó, porque caí encima de Gerry – expuso Draco, sin mirar a Blaise, ya que recordaba la escena.

Blaise sonreía, pero sus dientes se estrellaban unos contra otros en un gesto de furia_ "esa no entiende… sabia que debí deshacerme de ella, maldita sangre-sucia… pero, puedo decirle a Draco quién es… pero si lo hago ahora quedaría como heroína y ya esta demasiado traumado como para que ahora le deba la vida… no mejor esperare a que las cosas se calmen"._

A unas camas de ahí…

Harry acariciaba la mano de la francesa, mientras una enfermera le intentaba dar una poción – Disculpe ¿me puede decir cómo esta el chico de esa cama? – señaló la cortina.

- Bien, solo fueron ligeras contusiones, supongo que no tardara en despertar – manifestó en respuesta.

Poco después se escucharon cuchicheos que evidenciaban que ya había despertado, mientras Harry estaba atento a su novia, después de un rato los parpados de la francesa temblaron ligeramente y se izaron, revelando las pupilas color avellana - ¿Harry?

- Hola nena ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó suavemente, acariciando su rostro.

- Yo… supongo que bien… ¿qué pasó? – indagó aturdida, mirando a su alrededor, reconociendo a dos de sus compañeras - ¿cómo están?

- Tranquila, están bien, solo están desmayadas, ¿no recuerdas lo qué pasó? – preguntó, acomodando un mechón rojizo tras su oreja.

- Solo recuerdo que se apagaron las luces, algunos rayos y después algo me golpeó cuando descendía – divulgó parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, esperando que no estuviera tan mal y que no tuviera tantas marcas visibles – ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy bien?

- Por supuesto que te ves bien, estas preciosa… no te preocupes, no pasó nada, solo tuviste una pequeña contusión, supongo que te pegó una bludger, todo era un caos – aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Qué pasó con el partido? ¿Ganamos? – curioseó Soleil.

- Perdieron, ganó Hogwarts, al parecer Malfoy atrapó la snitch – manifestó con un poco de pesar James, revelándole lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que triste! – se lamentó.

- Pero jugaron bien, si no hubiera ocurrido esto posiblemente seguiríamos jugando – la consoló el Gryffindor, besando su mejilla.

- En fin, ¿qué más pasó desde mi caída?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? – preguntó, acomodando las mantas sobre ella.

- Pues una catástrofe, fuiste resguardada como Blanca Nieves por los siete enanos, que no me dejaban acercarme - comentó en tono de burla.

- ¿De qué hablas? – murmuró sin entender.

- Pues de tus parientes, Carlo estaba furioso, dice que todo es mi culpa y si no es por Remus que me dejó pasar antes que ellos, te aseguro que no me dejarían acercarme a ti – acusó Harry, mirando como Sol subía los ojos con suplica.

- Ahhh perdónalos, así son mis parientes… es la parte de la familia que tratamos de mantener oculta – repitió cansada.

- No te preocupes – tomó su mano acariciándola, para después depositar un beso en su frente – lo único que importa es que estés bien.

- Gracias – murmuró ruborizada.

- Pero dime, ¿quieres qué te lleve a Beauxbatons?, ¿o esperamos aquí? – interrogó, se acercó más susurrándole – Gerry también se lesionó, pero Sirius ya lo llevó a su Sala.

- Ni hablar, vamos a Beauxbatons, este lugar me deprime – manifestó Sol, alejando la ligera manta que la cubría.

- De acuerdo, pero tendremos que escaparnos, no creo que la enfermera nos deje salir – replicó Potter tomándola en brazos.

- Esta bien… - observó como Potter se asomaba por la cortina, al parecer la enfermera esta distraída porque avanzó silencioso a la puerta, lo ayudó a abrirla y salieron antes de que la mujer les pudiera decir algo.

Ya afuera se desató nuevamente el tumulto, al verla en brazos de Potter, sus familiares se acercaron corriendo – ¡Tu! ¡Suéltala! – ordenó Carlo.

- Tranquilo – pidió Soleil, mientras sentía los brazos de su primo intentando cargarla.

De pronto la sonora voz de la enferma se escuchó desde el interior, era obvio que ya había descubierto la falta de la chica – ¡Vámonos de aquí! – manifestó Potter, iniciando la carrera, mientras tras de él se oían varios personas.

- ¡Tu! ¡Estas secuestrando a mi prima! – gritó el chico, comprendiendo que pasaba - ¡vuelve aquí! – tras de él los demás primos también corrían, pero más divertidos que preocupados, ya que habían visto el semblante de su pelirroja.

- Yo creo que ya esta bien – manifestó Buggy, mientras reía ligeramente.

- Si, pero no esta de más seguirlos para ver que lleguen a su Sala ¿no? – murmuró pícaro Yasmani.

- Y para evitar que Carlo mate a Harry – replicó divertido Eder.

Poco después ya en el Castillo, Carlo accedió a dejar que Harry llevara a Sol, pero solo como "cargador", ya que no pensaban dejarlo pasar más allá de la puerta.

En el Castillo…

Sirius mantenía a Hermione en brazos, para consternación de Ron y Lav, el cambio había ocurrido en el transcurso del camino, ninguno sabia la contraseña para acceder a la Sala de Gerry y mucho menos a la de Premios anuales, así que cuando Ginny los alcanzó estaba pensando en llevarla a Gryffindor, pero temían que alguien pudiera verla.

- Así que es Hermione ¿eh? – murmuró Sirius, nada sorprendido.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – indagó curioso Bilius, enarcando sus cejas.

- No, pero me lo imaginaba, Hermione no es de las que cede tan fácil ante las imposiciones – aseguró el animago.

- Por favor Sr. Black, no le diga a Dumbledore, pueden expulsar a Hermione y no… - señaló angustiada Lavender, tomándolo del brazo.

- Tranquila Lavender, no diré nada, no te preocupes – respondió al llegar a la Sala, Ginny murmuró la contraseña y se internaron en la habitación. El aroma a poción era indiscutible, así como los utensilios para su preparación, en la cama había ropa tanto de mujer como de hombre, regada por el lugar, rápidamente Lav se deshizo de ella para poder acostar a Hermione, la cual fue colocada ahí delicadamente.

- Listo, no se preocupen, despertara pronto, el Sanador dijo que solo fue el golpe de la caída, estará bien – aseguró tranquilo Black.

- Eso espero – musitó con gesto afligido Ginny, liberando a su amiga de las botas del uniforme.

- Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore para averiguar qué fue esto – alegó el Merodeador, excusándose.

- De acuerdo, gracias Sirius, por traerla y por tu silencio – manifestó agradecido Ron, estrechando su mano.

- No hay de que, los veré después chicos – se despidió el animago, abandonando la Sala y dejando al trío con la castaña.

Poco después un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de Harry, el cual había sido despedido de forma no muy cortes en la puerta de Beauxbatons y de inmediato había corrido a la Sala de Gerry para ver cómo estaba su amiga.

- Sirius sabe que es Hermione, pero prometió no decir nada – fue con lo que Ron lo recibió al entrar.

- Bueno, menos mal que fue Sirius, si alguien más la hubiera traído seguramente nos echarían de cabeza – comunicó aliviado acercándose a la cama donde removió los rizos de Herms.

- Necesitamos despertarla, a Sol le dieron una poción – murmuró sin despegar sus pupilas de ella.

- Pero cuál, la que sabe de pociones es ella, tendremos que esperar a que reaccione – manifestó lógica Lav.

- Yo podría ayudar, pero es mejor esperar – anunció Ginevra, esperando que la castaña despertara pronto.

- Entonces Sol ¿esta bien? – dedujo Ronald - al menos volviste vivo, ¿cómo burlaste a la familia? – cuestionó pensando en la letanía que debió sufrir su amigo.

- Remus me dejó pasar cuando salió, por cierto Ginny, Zabinni esta bien - aseguró, mientras Ron hacia un gesto de disgusto.

- ¿En serio? Gracias Harry, no sabia a quién preguntar – manifestó ruborizada porque fuera él precisamente quien le diera información sobre el Sly.

Tiempo después los parpados de su amiga se abrieron, revelando esas pupilas castañas que de inmediato se dirigieron a Ginny - ¿Qué pasó? – de inmediato escuchó su voz, notando que era ella – no me digan que cambie, ¿me descubrieron?, ¿estoy expulsada? - se preocupó.

- Tranquila Hermy, logramos sacarte antes de que cambiaras, solo lo sabe Sirius y no dirá nada – le informó James, sonriéndole.

- Menos mal - suspiró, de pronto otra idea le vino a la mente - ¿ganamos?, ¿vamos a la final?

- Si, ganamos – respondió Harry, empujándola nuevamente hacia atrás.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué pasó? – interrogó sin comprender.

- Todos están bien, todavía no sabemos qué pasó, Dumbledore y los demás investigan, Sol también se lesionó pero esta bien, dos chicas más de Beauxbatons también – explicó omitiendo a los Slytherin.

- ¿Crees qué fueron mortifagos? – curioseó la castaña, clavando sus orbes en las esmeralda.

- No lo creo, la mayoría de los que fueron atacados son sangre pura – razonó Potter, aunque ese asunto realmente le preocupaba.

- Si, Blaise y Nott también cayeron, pero dice Harry que están bien – informó la pequeña Weasley

- Cómo si nos importaran – espetó Ronald malhumorado.

- Ron, no seas cruel – pidió Lav, colocándose a su lado, mientras Potter estudiaba la expresión de su amiga.

- ¿Cruel? Pero si cuando fuimos por Gerry, Malfoy estaba encima, como si no quisiera que el polvo lo tocara, ¡idiota! – opinó enojado, sin comprender lo que encerraban sus palabras, mientras Hermione recordaba lo ocurrido en el Estadio_ "Si, yo lo salve… ¿estará bien? Pero… no le puedo preguntar a Harry… seria demasiado sospechoso ¡Por Merlín!"_ inconciente, se mordió el labio preocupada.

- Yo lo vi con Zabinni cuando entre con Sol, supongo que no le pasó nada porque como siempre actuó como si fuera un ser superior – argumentó Harry.

- Eso es clásico de él y de los Slytherin… ¿eso es lo qué quieres Ginevra? ¿Qué te trate siempre como un ser inferior? – atacó Bilius.

- Él no me trata así, no sabes quién es él, ni como me trata – lo defendió la leona.

- Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione necesita descansar y tu solo peleas con Ginny – manifestó conciliador el elegido.

- Si Ron, deja de pelear con Ginny – alegó Lavender, de pronto un sonido afuera llamó la atención del grupo, desde la ventana se distinguieron los fuegos artificiales.

- Mis hermanos anuncian la fiesta de la victoria – prorrumpió el guardián.

- Será mejor que vayan a arreglarse – pidió Hermione, incorporándose ligeramente.

- De ninguna manera, nosotros nos quedamos – arguyó el pelirrojo obcecado.

- Aahh eres imposible – se quejó Molly, poniéndose de pie – ¿cuál es tu contraseña Hermy? Iré por algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Sonriente la chica respondió, pidiéndole que trajera una muda de su closet - pero ten cuidado con Malfoy, no queremos que te lo encuentres… ¡y más te vale volver rápido y no ir a la Enfermería! – le gritó Ronald, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Ron ya déjala – pidió la castaña cansada.

Cuando la pelirroja regresó poco después, traía consigo la ropa y una nota en la mano – Mira Hermy, había una lechuza en tu ventana – comentó entregándole la nota, así como la ropa.

Hermione extrañada desenvolvió el pergamino:

"_Querida Hermione… _

_Espero que puedas asistir conmigo a la fiesta que habrá, provoquemos un poco más a tu enamorado._

_Prometo que te divertirás, pasare por ti a las nueve, después de que me asegure de que Potter se comporte._

_Con amor…_

_Carlo D. M"_

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa conspiradora, era su oportunidad de vengarse de Malfoy por el atrevimiento de presentar a Schlange con sus padres. _"Me las vas a pagar, ahora es tiempo de que tu sientas… lo que es jugar con fuego y quemarse, ahora veremos si es que de verdad no te intereso y te puedes mantener frío ante Carlo"._

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién es? – arremetió con preguntas el pecoso pelirrojo.

- Chicos – pronunció con un semblante llenó de deseos de venganza y diversión – tengo que cambiarme, vendrán por mi a las 9 y ya es tarde.

- ¿Quién vendrá por ti?... tu estas…

- Hermy uuuuuuu, dinos ¿quién es? – alegó picara Lavender.

- Harry tendrás oportunidad de ir por Sol - comentó cómplice.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Mmm yo me encargare de Carlo – evidenció divertida.

- ¿Con qué Carlo eh? – acusó Ginevra con una gran sonrisa.

- Si y debo estar lista, así que… gracias por todo, pero debo ir a mi Sala a alistarme – comunicó poniéndose de pie.

- Pero Hermione, tu… estas lesionada, herida… debes…

- Ronald estoy bien – puntualizó firme – mejor ve a arreglarte, los veré en la fiesta – añadió caminando hacia la puerta, tras la cual desapareció dejando a todos con cara de interrogación.

- Bueno, creo que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer – señaló ayudándola Lav – Harry creo que es mejor que tu y Ron vayan a arreglarse, hay un fiesta y no pueden asistir así… yo y Ginny los veremos después… - tomó la mano de su cuñada, jalándola hacia la salida – a las nueve en la Sala Común Ronald, no seas impuntual – con eso abandonaron el recinto, dejando a los chicos con expresión desconcertada.

- Creo Ron, que es mejor que te apures… son casi 8:30, tienes poco tiempo para arreglarte y de seguro los demás estarán ocupando el baño.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! Debí dejarla… - anunció con cansancio, encaminándose hacia la salida.

- Ron, recuerda las palabras sabias de Sirius, si te hubieras tomado tiempo y le hubieras dicho como te sientes, ahora no te quejes – lo regañó colocando una mano en su hombro.

En la Enfermería…

Después del caos ocurrido con la fuga de la francesa y Potter, las cosas habían vuelto a la pasividad, claro si no se tomaba en cuenta el continuo barullo proveniente de la cama de Blaise.

Emilie por su parte esperaba pacientemente que el Slytherin reaccionara, aunque también volteaba constantemente a la puerta, en espera de que los padres del chico llegaran a preguntar por la salud de él, pero eso no había ocurrido. De pronto un quejido la hizo regresar su mirada al cuerpo convaleciente de su novio.

Nott volvía en si, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe - ¿Qué pasó?

La pelinegra se acercó a él, alegre por su reacción – Theo… ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Emi? – pronunció confundido.

En ese instante antes de que la chica pudiera responder, la cortina fue corrida revelando las figuras de los Slytherins – ¡Nottyto! – exclamó Zabinni desde su cama, donde yacía cómodamente - ¡estas vivo!

- Idiota… - masculló Draco, al escucharlo, sin dejar que en sus labios apareciera una leve sonrisa – ignóralo, esta dañado.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me digas Nottyto, Blaise? – reprendió harto de ese epíteto.

- Si es nuestro Nott – aseveró jocoso el moreno - ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy bien, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su líder, el cual aún portaba el uniforme y se veía bastante ajado.

- Ganamos el partido y lo demás después lo hablaremos – indicó mirando de reojo desconfiado a la Ravenclaw.

- Entiendo – replicó desviando su vista del rubio, para posarla en su novia que se había mantenido al margen de su conversación – siento la interrupción, es un mal educado – se disculpó ignorando a sus amigos.

- Creo Draco, que no eres tan interesante – se mofó Blaise, al ver como Theo los ignoraba.

- Idiotas… - susurró observando como la pareja escenificaban un acto demasiado cursi para él – eso es una idiotez, me voy tengo mejores asuntos que atender…

- Tu padrino no es mejor asunto eh, además cómo te atreves a dejarme a mi, tu único amigo - reclamó el moreno indignado, incorporándose, aventando la manta.

- ¿A dónde crees qué vas? – interpeló Malfoy mirándolo con su ceja izada.

- Pues yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer y eso no es ir a hablar con Snape, si no una cita a la cual acudir… no como tú, deberías acomodar tus prioridades, ¿sabes qué me defraudas?… cada vez tienes menos popularidad y peores gustos…

- ¿Peores gustos? Pero si tu…

- Aunque tu no lo aceptes es bella y no le pide nada a Nurit, porque de tus otros gustos, mejor ni hablamos – sentenció avanzando unos pasos adelante del ojigris.

- Eres un imbécil… - lo rebasó dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras que Blaise era interceptado por una enfermera.

····-..· D&H ·..-····

Afuera del Despacho de Severus. Draco miraba con recelo a Bole el cual había salido después de él – Esto no se queda así, es mejor que te cuides, no sea que te ocurra un accidente – amenazó rabioso Malfoy.

- Lo mismo digo Malfoy, no siempre estará Snape – espetó desafiante, alejándose cojeando del lugar.

- Si seguro… idiota – de pronto una voz femenina conocida lo llamó, haciéndolo girarse, encontrándose con la estilada figura de su madre.

- Draco, ¿qué pasó? – deslizó sus orbes plateadas sobre su hijo notando su maltrecho estado - ¿por qué estas en ese deplorable estado?

- Madre, discúlpame, tuve un pequeño altercado y luego he estado con Zabinni en la Enfermería y por ultimo acabo de salir del Despacho del profesor Severus, no he tenido oportunidad de asearme - explicó educadamente.

- Ya veo, pero aún así, no es excusa… agradezcamos que tu padre se tuvo que ir antes de que todo esto ocurriera – mintió acercándose a su hijo, sacando un pañuelo de seda y limpiándole el rostro.

- No es necesario – rechazó amablemente, evocando un recuerdo del pasado, mientras sonreía nostálgico.

- Draco, te noto diferente, ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó analizándolo.

- No pasa nada – negó sucintamente.

- A mi no me engañas y conmigo no hacen falta que levantes muros, te conozco y se que no estas bien, todo esto de tu novia y tu actitud demuestra que algo te ocurre – divulgó buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

- Es mejor que me vaya, debo ver que Blaise y Theodore se encuentren bien – evadió responder, no quería mentirle a su madre, porque sabría que solo la preocuparía más.

- Entiendo – pasó su mano por el desordenado cabello de su hijo, acomodándolo – esperare a que quieras decirlo, sabes que en la mansión siempre me podrás encontrar, porque me imagino que lo que sucede no lo dirás en una carta – murmuro conocedora.

- Hasta pronto madre – se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su mejilla.

- Cuídate – lo abrazó antes de que él se retirara, transmitiéndole calidez y apoyo. Lo vio alejarse sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, sabía que algo le ocurría y que lo estaba atormentando pero no podía presionar para que se lo dijera.

- Narcissa ¿estas lista? – preguntó Oxum, llegando a su lado.

- Si, ¿cómo sigue Blaise? – indagó dirigiendo sus pupilas a la mujer.

- Ese hijo mío, se escapó de la Enfermería y lo encontré cuando se dirigía a Slytherin y el muy descarado se despidió de mi, porque tenía que arreglarse para asistir a la fiesta de celebración – manifestó con indignación – no se por qué pienso que tiene que ver con una chica…

- No es raro, Draco también esta extraño – replicó la rubia.

- Es mejor que nos retiremos, ¿hablaste con Dumbledore? – cuestionó mientras avanzaban a la salida.

- Aún no, pero tenemos que hablar con Sirius y Remus para averiguar qué pasó – afirmó decidida.

- Claro, esto no se puede quedar así – reclamó la morena, poco después abandonaban el Castillo.

En la Sala de Premios Anuales…

Hermione se había duchado rápidamente, aunque el dolor en su cabeza no cesaba del todo no iba a dejar de asistir a ese evento, después de todo era hora de que Draco pagará por sus acciones, buscó en su guardarropa algo que fuera calido para el lugar, pero sin perder su estilo, una de las pocas faldas que había traído de su casa seria lo optimo en esta ocasión, así como una playera y una chaqueta abrigadora, después de todo era invierno y en el lago haría frió, unos zapatos bajos completaron su atuendo, acomodó su cabello sosteniéndolo a los lados con unos broches tapando así la herida que se había hecho durante la caída, estaba colocándose perfume cuando la puerta principal sonó, sonrió complacida, Carlo la ayudaría a que Draco entrará en razón, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios bajó corriendo las escalera.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con la sonriente figura del francés, enfundado en un extraño conjunto, su pantalón gris de vestir, una camisa blanca con los faldones por fuera y un chaleco del mismo tono que el pantalón, y los mas divertido es que usaba una corbata por dentro de la camisa, su cabello peinado hacia arriba y esa clásica sonrisa picara en su rostro – Hermy, te ves hermosa – la halago el chico, tendiéndole los brazos, la chica lo abrazó, sintiendo el apoyo.

- Gracias, tu luces, bastante bien para ser una extraña combinación – replicó divertida.

- Lo se, son reglas de la etiqueta, a los franceses todo nos luce bien – sonrió complacido - ¿lista?

- Si, vámonos… - aceptó, caminando del brazo de él rumbo a los terrenos, estaba bromeando a pocos pasillos de ahí, cuando se toparon con la gélida mirada de Malfoy, gustoso de provocarlo, Douglas lo miró despectivo de arriba abajo, inclinándose y susurrándole algo al oído de la castaña, provocando que su sonrisa se ampliara, para aumentar la furia del rubio, siguieron avanzando y aún a varios pasillos se escuchaban las sonoras risas del francés.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito francés! – bufaba el rubio, mientras entraba en su Sala y subía a su habitación, aun en el pasillo se alcanzaba a percibir el suave aroma del perfume de la leona - ¿cómo puede salir con ese? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – mascullaba, mientras se despojaba de su maltrecho uniforme, y se hundía bajo el calido chorro de agua, que le provocó un sonoro grito, con lo que templó el agua, maldiciendo por lo bajo la fiesta, el colegio, a los Slytherin a sus amigos y sobre todo a la leona.

Salió del baño con solo una diminuta toalla en su cintura, rápidamente se puso la ropa interior y buscó en su closet algo que ponerse, esa noche tenia que lucir espectacular y no solo por ser un Malfoy, si no porque la mirada despreciativa del francés no se le olvidaba.

- Ya te enseñare lo que es vestir con elegancia idiota – murmuró a la nada, tomando su traje gris, así como una placer con cuello de tortuga en tono ligeramente más pálido, se colocó gomina en el cabello, atándolo en una coleta, loción y para terminar su atuendo, una bufanda blanca – listo, solo espero que Nurit no me haga esperar – profirió de mal humor, saliendo de su habitación, enfilándose a la Sala de Slytherin.

En Gryffindor…

Lav terminaba de alistarse, después de todo le había puesto a Ron una hora determinada y no odia darse el lujo de llegar tarde, por su parte Ginevra seguía pensando en qué usar para esa noche, miró a Lav, la cual traía una falda a los tobillos y una chaqueta larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas - ¿Crees qué haga mucho frió?– interrogó la buscadora.

- No lo creo, pero llevo un abrigo, no me dará frió, yo ya termine, ¿tu cómo vas? – indagó, mirándola a través el espejo, notando que aún no se vestía – Ginny ¿qué no piensas vestirte?

- Es que… no se si voy a ir… no se qué pasó con Blaise, ¿Qué tal si sigue en la Enfermería? Creo que mejor iré a verlo allá, así no me topare con Ron… - interpeló, tomando un pantalón azul y una chaqueta.

- ¿Crees qué sea buena idea? No sea que los Slytherin estén ahí y te quieran hacer algo – opinó Lavender con desconfianza.

- Tal ves, pero no puedo quedarme con la duda de saber qué pasó, ya se que Harry dijo que estaba bien, pero tengo que verlo para comprobarlo – reafirmó, vistiéndose, dándole la espalda a su cuñada.

- Pues si así lo quieres… - se colocó un poco de perfume y se levantó – yo me voy, me llevare a Ron, espera unos 10 minutos y sales ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, gracias Lav – la miró salir, mirándose en el espejo, se acomodó el cabello con un listón, dejándolo caer a su espalda en una cascada rojiza, un poco de brillo labial para darle luz a su rostro y perfume, salió de su habitación escuchando los sonidos de la Sala, sin percibir la voz de su hermano, confiada bajó, dispuesta a ir a la Enfermería.

Blaise se había arreglado en cuestión de minutos, después de dejar a su madre había corrido a su habitación, alistándose lo más rápido posible, abandonó su habitación aún sin ponerse la chaqueta, ya que además de tener prisa por recoger a Ginny, no quería estar ahí más tiempo del necesario.

En el pasillo se colocó la chaqueta, en el cristal de una ventana se miró, su cabello estaba perfecto gracias a la gomina, llegó a la Torre Norte, no quería anunciarse en ese lugar, así que se apoyó en un muró, a la sombra de este podía ver el retrato de la dama gorda, vio salir a varias personas, así como a Brown con Weasley, esperaba que Ginny estuviera ahí, golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia cuando el retrato se volvió a mover, sonriendo al reconocer a la chica, avanzó un paso, apoyándose en el muro - ¿Pensabas dejarme esperando toda la vida? – cuestionó divertido, notando como el rostro de la menor de los Weasley se iluminaba al verlo.

- ¡Blaise! – gritó, corriendo a abrazarlo, enterrando el rostro en su pecho y rodeando su cintura, mientras sentía los brazos del chico abrazarla, correspondiendo suavemente al gesto – ¿estas bien?

- Claro que si, no creerás que algo tan insignificante como un apagón me haría daño ¿o si? – indicó sonriente, aunque sus costillas protestaron ligeramente.

- Pero, estabas en el suelo y yo no podía entrar y luego tu mamá… bueno, solo Harry me dijo que ya habías despertado, pero… no sabia si ya habías salido de la Enfermería, esta a punto de ir allá – manifestó atropelladamente.

- ¿Potter te dijo qué? ¿Y ese cómo sabia de mí? – cuestionó sin entender.

- Pues, entró a ver a Sol, una chica francesa que también resultó lesionada y me dijo que escuchó que ya estabas bien – expuso mirando como Blaise fruncía el ceño.

- Ya veo – pronunció confundido por el gesto de Potter – si, recuerdo que cuando salió se llevó a la chica y la enfermera armó un escándalo - recordó haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- Bueno, pero estas bien ¿no? ¿No tienes que estar en cama o algo así? – preguntó consternada.

- ¿Esa es una proposición Ginny? – murmuró pícaro, mientras un suave sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la leona.

- ¡Blaise! Me refería a tu salud – indicó divertida.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, por ahora vamos a la fiesta, ven – tomó la mano femenina, encaminándose a los Terrenos.

En Beauxbatons…

Después de prácticamente correr a sus parientes, Sol había subido a asearse, no podía negar el ligero dolor en su cuerpo debido al golpe, pero quería asistir a la fiesta con Harry, después de todo no podía descansar ahora, le quedaban pocos días al lado del joven; habían acordado verse a las 9:30, en cuanto ella se pudiera liberar de su familia y él averiguará cómo estaba Hermione y se pudiera asear.

Debido a sus manchas moradas y algunos raspones optó por un pantalón de mezclilla claro, así como una playera de tirantes blanca, una chamarra pequeña rosa claro y unas botas de gamuza a juego, como era un evento informal, se colocó poco maquillaje, perfume y listo.

Ahora solo esperaba que Harry no tardara. Bajó a la Sala, donde se topó con algunas de sus compañeras quienes la cuestionaban acerca de su estado después del lamentable suceso en el Estadio, sonrió tranquilizadoramente, informándoles que se encontraba bien y que se disponía a salir.

- ¿Y no han visto a Iván? – preguntó extrañada de no verlo en un buen rato.

- Pues se fue con tus primos – anunció Domy con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y no me avisó? Pero ya lo veré y hablaremos de esto, en cuanto ellos se vayan tengo que aclarar un par de asuntos con él – murmuró con tono de cansancio, en ese momento la puerta anunció que el señor Potter estaba afuera, todas le sonrieron pícaramente mientras se despedían, quedando en verse en el lago, salió, sonriendo al ver a Harry en la puerta, ataviado con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, que le iba bastante bien, una playera azul pálido con un extraño símbolo en el pecho y sobre esta una chamarra negra de cuello alto que le resaltaba su rostro.

- Luces preciosa – aduló el buscador, acercándose para tomarla suavemente por la cintura.

- Tu te ves estupendo – musitó, enterrando el rostro en el hombro masculino, aspirando suavemente el aroma que despedía.

- Gracias… este…- pasó saliva nervioso por la cercanía – ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó alejándola un poco para ver sus ojos.

- Estoy bien – curvó sus labios en una tierna sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla masculina.

- ¿Segura? – repreguntó queriendo estar tranquilo. La pelirroja asintió sonriéndole.

- Me alegro, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que alguien salga y nos vea – opinó devolviéndole el gesto.

- Si lo dices por mis primos ya se fueron, tenían que preparar sus cosas – explicó Soleil, avanzando de la mano de su pareja.

- Entiendo – murmuró respirando aliviado, mientras su sonrisa se extendía, su venganza se llevaría a cabo – vámonos, espero que no te importe no ir a la fiesta, tengo otros planes.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Y por qué no se me informó de esto antes? – interrogó, pero no estaba molesta, si no divertida.

- Porque es una sorpresa, solo pasaremos por el lago para hacer acto de presencia y que no piensen que te secuestre o algo así – manifestó Harry, bajando por las escaleras.

- De acuerdo, ¿y cómo esta Hermione? – preguntó curiosa.

- Bien, por cierto va a estar en la fiesta con tu primo, me prometió encargarse de él – musitó divertido – pero la descubrió Sirius, al parecer se transformó mientras la llevaban a su Sala, pero prometió no decir nada.

- Vaya, fue una suerte que él estuviera ahí, ¿te imaginas si se hubiera transformado en la Enfermería? – murmuró preocupada.

- Ni lo digas, eso hubiera sido terrible – auguró tranquilo.

- Pero afortunadamente no pasó nada, ¿y cómo sabes que va a ir con Carlo? – cuestionó con una pizca de curiosidad.

- Estaba con ella cuando llegó el mensaje de tu primo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba de pie y lista para ir a la fiesta, lo que me extraña, ya que no es muy afecta a ese tipo de situaciones – aseveró analizándolo.

- Ya veo, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es el encanto de mi primo - acotó divertida, pensando en que era algo más, seguramente Carlo estaba con ella para hacer enojar a Malfoy.

- ¿Encanto? Yo diría otra cosa, pero en fin, cuando fuiste herida ellos… - procedió a cotarle toda la letanía que pasó con sus familiares, para poder estar con ella en la Enfermería de camino al lago.

En el lago…

Las luces colocadas estratégicamente en los árboles, iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, dándole un aire romántico y divertido. Se había dado un aviso por parte de Dumbledore anunciando que todo se encontraba bien, que se harían las investigaciones necesarias sobre lo ocurrido, pero que Hogwarts seguía siendo un lugar seguro.

En el lugar ya se encontraban algunos asistentes, sobre todo de las escuelas que ya habían sido eliminadas del Torneo, los italianos elegantes, los portugueses bailaban, en tanto los gemelos Weasley miraban deleitados como cada vez más gente arribaba al lago, su fiesta seria un éxito asegurado.

- Te dije hermano, el anuncio de Dumbledore no iba a echar abajo nuestros planes – arguyó jocoso Fred.

- Ya lo veo, esto nos redituara bastante, deberíamos dedicarnos a organizar fiestas, ¿no crees? – inquirió risueño su gemelo.

- Si, o eventos especiales, ya todo esta listo para lo de Harry ¿no? – indagó el pelirrojo.

- Todo listo, solo falta que Harry venga – replicó sereno, mirando a Luna, que se divertía - ¿Qué tal te la pasas Luna?

- Bien, es divertido estar aquí - manifestó mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – invitó Fred, sonriéndole coqueto.

- Yo… este… - miró la concurrencia sin saber si aceptar.

- Vamos, que Neville no te preocupe – la tomó de la mano llevándola al centro del lugar donde varias personas bailaban.

George notó como Fred la llevaba y bailaba igual que la rubia, si eso no hacia que Ron reaccionara, tendrían que recurrir a medidas más drásticas, se apoyó en una bocina, de pronto una mano en su hombro lo distrajo, reconociendo a los músicos franceses, platicaba con ellos amenamente sobre la fiesta y la música, cuando notó la llegada de su pequeño hermano. _"Vamos a ver Ron ¿qué haces después de esto?"_, sonrió bonachonamente.

Miró como miraba a los asistentes, al parecer buscando a alguien, en tanto Brown a su lado miraba al parecer en busca de una mesa, percibió como el rostro de Ron se tornaba serio al ver a Fred bailando con Luna – Vamos hermano, mira a Ron – murmuró por lo bajo y como si su gemelo hubiera escuchado sus palabras giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Bilius y su novia, curvó sus labios formando una sonrisa traviesa, tomó en sus brazos a Luna, realizando una paso complicado, logrando que la Ravenclaw se afianzara de él riendo.

La sonrisa de George se ensanchó al ver como Ronald daba media vuelta furiosamente, llevándose Lavender a una mesa y sentándose malhumorado – Eso es hermano, si no te aplicas Fred se queda con Luna ¿eh? – dijo para si, divertido del gesto del menor.

- ¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó Eder parado a su lado.

- Nada, veamos, entonces ¿qué van a tocar? – indagó, escuchando las palabras de los músicos.

Del otro lado Hermione llegaba del brazo de Carlo, el cual la llevó a una mesa cercana al escenario, al parecer reservada para ellos, ya que había vasos que denotaban que alguien ya esta ahí – Es nuestra mesa, ¿quieres algo de beber?

- Un refresco por favor – respondió, mirando como Carlo se alejaba en busca de las bebidas, en tanto ella miraba el entorno, distinguió a Ron y Lavender a unas mesas de ella, sonriéndoles tranquilizadoramente cuando el pelirrojo levantó las cejas interrogante.

Minutos después llegó Ginny en compañía de Blaise, varios murmullos se escucharon, algunos por verlo de pie y con ella, esos de parte de los Slytherin presentes y otros más sobre todo femeninos por lo bien que se veía Blaise en ese momento además del inolvidable baile que había realizado la noche anterior.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira así? – preguntó Molly, aferrándose al brazo del chico, mirando con dagas en los ojos a todas aquellas femeninas.

- No lo se, ignóralos, vamos a buscar una mesa – manifestó serio Zabinni, conciente de que atraían miradas a su paso.

Tomaron asiento, mirando a los presentes, Ginny distinguió a su mejor amiga, así como a sus familiares, rezando en silencio para que no se les ocurriera iniciar una pelea, miró el lago notando las pequeñas barcas, una idea vino a su mente – Blaise, tengo una idea, vamos al lago – pidió la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Al lago? Pero Ginny…

- Anda Blaise, subamos a un bote ¿si?, vamos – evadiendo las protestas que pudiera expresar el moreno, lo llevó al lago, donde abordó una de las barquillas, que estaban románticamente iluminadas por una lámpara.

Blaise miró resentido los remos, no quería remar, pero tendría que hacerlo, así que con un silencioso suspiro la ayudó a abordar, en cuanto estuvieron sentados; tomó los remos y con fuertes brazadas los alejó de la orilla.

Cerca de ahí Draco arribaba al evento con Nurit por compañía, estaba de mal humor desde que abandonó su Sala y aunado a esto el tener que esperar por ella no había contribuido a mejorar su estado de ánimo, al llegar se sentó en la primera mesa libre que encontró, abriendo la silla para que la rubia tomara asiento, en tanto él buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos y queda de más decir a la castaña, la distinguió riendo cerca del escenario en compañía del francesito, rechinando los dientes, se sentó, sonriendo mecánicamente – Voy por algo de beber, ¿gustas algo?

- Un vino de saúco por favor – respondió, mirando a los demás en busca de sus compañeras de Casa.

Sin más caminó a la mesa donde se localizaban las bebidas, un elfo domestico desconocido resguardaba el lugar, en cuanto tomó los vasos se paró de puntillas y susurró – Dos galeones por favor.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso pagar! – rechazó Malfoy.

- Es el costo de las bebidas, cada una cuesta un galeón, manifestó decidido.

- Esos pobretones… ya no saben como conseguir dinero, estúpidos… - farfullando maldiciones, sacó dos monedas de su túnica y se las lanzó despóticamente al elfo.

Regresó a su mesa, depositando la bebida frente a su novia, sin hablar, mirando nuevamente a la concurrencia, sin encontrar a Blaise y ni qué decir de Nott.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Nurit, sin comprender la actitud del rubio.

- No nada – respondió, sonriendo falsamente,_ "¿Dónde demonios esta Zabinni?"_, repasó nuevamente con su mirada el lugar notando a lo lejos a Bole acompañado de varios Slytherin. _"Lo que me faltaba, que este idiota haga de las suyas"_ de repente un aliento en su oído lo distrajo.

- ¿Buscas algo Malfoy? – cuestionó una tersa voz, al girar miró a Nott, el cual se enderezó con la mestiza a su lado.

- Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso - lo reprendió fastidiado - ¿dónde esta Blaise?

- No lo se, no lo ando cuidando, además tu saliste con él de la Enfermería – alegó el rubio.

- Pero yo tenia que ver a Snape, no se dónde demonios se metió, Bole y compañía están aquí – alegó, señalando con la cabeza a los susodichos.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes, venimos preparados – de su túnica mostró la punta de su varita – esta vez será un duelo si se atreven.

- No seas idiota, pero como quieras - sin más regresó malhumorado a su asiento.

Nott negó con su cabeza mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano de su novia.

- ¿Esta molesto o es mi imaginación? – indagó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Mejor vamos, alejémonos de esto – indicó avanzando por la orilla, vigilando discretamente a sus compañeros de Casa, sabía que ellos tenían parte de culpa en lo que había acontecido en el partido.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta tener bastantes metros de por medio entre ellos y las serpientes, buscó un lugar donde poder sentarse, afortunadamente había unas bancas y no había tanta gente, ya que los músicos habían anunciado que comenzaría su numero.

- Es hermoso como adornaron todo – exclamó tomando asiento.

- Mmmm – murmuró únicamente sentándose al lado de la pelinegra.

Emi le sonrió dulcemente sabía que su novio se encontraba bastante afectado por todo lo que sucedía, pero prefería no decírselo, así era él, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

- ¿Sabes? Alcance a ver en el lago a Zabinni y Ginny, de seguro pensaron lo mismo y se alejaron – informó, colocando una mano en el abdomen de Theo, dibujando círculos imaginarios en él.

- Mmm es solo que las cosas se complican – indicó meditabundo.

Emilie sintió como se tensaba, alzó la vista mirando su semblante tan serio y sereno – Supongo que también para ellos… aunque Ginny jamás lo visitó en la Enfermería, quizás porque sabía que ahí se encontraba la madre de él.

- ¿Tu crees? – inquirió irónico enarcando su ceja.

- Bueno, pero esta con él ahora – mencionó recordando el favor que le había pedido Theo horas antes, que involucraban a dos leonas – quizás funcionen, sino no habrá servido de nada el haberse expuesto ante todos…

En el rostro de Nott se formó una sonrisa - Hemos dañado a la sociedad, esto no debería pasar…

- ¿Qué los Slytherins no se relacionan con los hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores? – comentó divertida, subiendo su rostro al hueco de su cuello, donde aspiró su loción, notando como la piel de su novio se erizaba.

- Emi… no hagas eso – pidió sintiéndose vulnerable.

- Ah el señor seriedad sonríe, entonces voy por buen camino - musitó divertida, haciéndole cosquillas.

Cerca de ahí, Harry y Sol llegaban a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Hermione, al verlos Carlo no puedo más que dejar ver una mueca de disgusto.

- Hermy ¿estas bien? – preguntó Sol rápidamente acercándose a la castaña.

- Si, ¿y tu?, me entere de que también saliste lesionada – comentó serena al notar que parecía estar bien.

- Si, estoy bien – repuso tranquila, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es cierto, deberías estar descansando y ese… - miró con una mirada despreciativa a su novio – debería entenderlo.

- Vamos Carlo, Harry no es tan malo – defendió Mione, dándose cuenta de lo sobre protector que era.

- Déjalo Hermione, a todo esto… - se acercó a su oído - ¿cómo va todo con…? – susurró para que su primo no lo escuchara.

- Pues…. han pasado muchas cosas, pero mejor hablamos mañana – acordó con su rostro crispado en una mezcla de dolor al dirigir su vista al líder de Slytherin.

- Sol, ¿qué le estas diciendo a Hermione? – intervino al ver esa tristeza en el rostro de la castaña – ven, vamos a bailar mejor… y tu Sol, te estaré vigilando – tomó la mano de la leona y la jaló a la pista.

La francesa levantó su ceja interrogante, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, era imposible entender a sus primos.

- Sol ¿estas bien? - cuestionó Buggy, acercándose al ver su último gesto. Sol levantó la vista y le brindó una vaga sonrisa.

- Si, es solo que no entiendo por qué tanto rechazo a Harry – argumentó con pesar.

- ¿Eso te aflige? – preguntó aguantándose las ganas de dejar salir un risotada, más al ver la expresión seria de su prima – no te preocupes - la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

- Auchhh – gimió al aún sentirse maltrecha por su accidente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó separándose.

- Ahh demasiado fuerte - expuso con una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento – afirmó apenado – pero te adoro primita…

- Si lo se y yo a ti, ¿has visto a Iván? – preguntó al observar a la mayoría de sus primos disfrutando de la fiesta pero no al pequeño.

- Si, debe estar con Andoni por algún lugar, de seguro en la mesa de bocadillos, Iván tenía hambre – espetó serenándola.

En tanto Harry después de saludar con un vago gesto al francés y de soltar la mano de la chica se dirigió a George para saber sobre sus asuntos.

- Harry, estábamos esperándote… - comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

El moreno saludó a los demás franceses sin evitar que en sus labios bailara una sonrisa de despique - ¿Dónde esta Fred?

El pelirrojo no necesitó decírselo, simplemente lo señaló con la vista, el buscador ladeó su rostro encontrándose con la risueña pareja a la mitad de la pista, sorprendiéndose ligeramente, buscó a Ron sabiendo de antemano que el ojiceleste tenía ciertas inquietudes hacia la rubia. Al hallarlo no necesitó analizarlo para saber que estaba furioso.

- Ya veo – acotó regresando su mirada al golpeador.

- ¿No crees qué Ronald esta pasándola bastante mal? – bromeó bebiendo un sorbo del vaso que tenía a su lado.

- Mmm no deberían hacer eso – negó con la cabeza.

- Solo queremos lo mejor para él – añadió divertido, para después colocar una mano en el hombro del ojiverde – igual que para ti – le guiñó un ojo dándole a entender que estaba todo listo.

- Tendrán el resto por la mañana – musitó refiriéndose a los galeones que le habían cobrado los gemelos por su ayuda.

- Perfecto, nos encanta hacer negocios contigo – añadió complacido George.

- Si claro, lo que les gusta son los galeones – refutó sarcástico Harry.

- Mmm Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar así de nosotros?, además de hicimos un descuento especial por ser casi de la familia – arguyó risueño el gemelo.

- Si, claro…

- Además es para una buena causa, la expansión de Sortilegios Weasley – explicó con un brillo en sus ojos – quizás abramos una sucursal en Francia ¿no te parece genial? – lo codeó divertido.

- Creo que es mejor que busque a Sol…

- Suerte galán – golpeó suavemente el hombro de Harry, haciéndolo sonrojarse, esperando que no hubieran escuchado los primos de su novia. Con la cual no tardó en llegar – Buggy, ¿te robo a Sol? – preguntó posando su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja.

- Adelante, pero cuídala eh – advirtió risueño, alejándose de la pareja.

- Seguro – confirmó con serenidad – busquemos una mesa, nos iremos después de primer set de tus primos…

- Como digas – se alzó de puntas y besó suavemente las comisuras de sus labios.

Entretanto en el lago varios botes adornaban el espejo de agua, y ahí entre tantas parejas, se encontraba una en especial. Blaise remaba tratando de complacer a la Gryffindor, aunque no podía negar que sus brazos lo estaban matando y ni hablar sus resentidas costillas, pero no quería demostrarlo y menos frente a ella.

- Blaise ¿estas bien? si quieres yo…

- No, estoy perfecto – rechazó haciéndose el fuerte.

Ginevra lo miraba preocupada, notaba la tensión en sus expresiones, pero no podía negar que le complacía que él siempre quisiera mostrarse fuerte y guardar su lugar de caballero. _"Es un terco, de seguro se muere de dolor… "._

Avanzaron un largo tramo más, hasta que llegó a una orilla que bendijo mentalmente, soltó los remos y amarró el bote, para después sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpiarse el sudor dejando salir un sonoro suspiro de alivió, aunque esas punzadas de reclamó en sus brazos eran desquiciantes.

Se acomodó en el bote a lo largo, para después hacerle una señal a la pelirroja para que se uniera a él.

- Seguro qué…

- Shhh no lo arruines – la cortó alzando su mano para que ella se apoyara hasta llegar a su lado – solo quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Ginny sonrió acondicionándose en el lugar que le había echó el moreno, lo cual no le costo mucho, pasó un brazo por el torso del Sly, abrazándolo, mientras su cabeza reposaba en su pecho, podía escuchar el acompasado latido de su corazón.

- Es un gran espectáculo – comentó Ginny, mirando el cielo contemplando los puntos brillantes en él.

- Pues no esta mal, al menos tus hermanos saben como animar las fiestas – comentó clavando su vista en aquella iluminada orilla de donde provenían movidas melodías.

- Yo me refería al cielo – corrigió alzando su rostro, buscando la mirada del golpeador.

- Debí suponerlo – ladeó su cara, acomodándose para buscar la cara de Molly.

- No hagas eso – pidió aferrándose ligeramente a él, al sentir como se balanceaba el bote.

- Tranquila, no pasara de que nos demos un chapuzón – profirió divertido.

- ¡Blaise! – se quejó dándole un golpecillo en sus costillas.

- Auchh – sonrió divertido - solo es agua, además según tengo entendido lanzaron un hechizo para mantener alejadas a las criaturas, así que no hay de que preocuparse…

- Ese no es el punto, además yo no me quiero mojar – comunicó berrinchuda.

- ¿Y crees qué yo si? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este atuendo? – embromó recibiendo otro golpe de parte de la leona – además me veo muy bien, como para arruinar mi look y decepcionar a mis fans – le tomó la mano antes de que Ginn le propinara otro golpe – ya, ya…

- Eres un vanidoso, egocéntrico… fantoche – masculló ladeando su rostro haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- ¿Sabes? No hay mejor espectáculo que mirarte a ti enojada – halagó tomando su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara, la observó fijamente, notando sus pecas a lo largo y a lo ancho de su cara.

Molly se relajó aunque aún seguía molesta por esos comentarios, pero no podía negar que se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, tanto que ni siquiera la fría brisa le molestaba, al encontrar las oscuras pupilas clavadas en las suyas, comprendió que su mirada era como un hechizo inmovilizador e hipnotizante.

- Pelirroja… - susurró con suavidad - me encantan tus pecas – bajó su vista lentamente sin dejar de verla con intensidad - y tus labios - sin previó avisó se apoderó de su boca, saboreando sus labios.

En tanto en la fiesta, Draco miraba con recelo como se divertía la castaña a mitad de la pista con el estúpido francesito, que osaba hacerla reír y ella se veía realmente feliz y alegre, en ese momento un torbellino de recuerdos lo invadió, todos esos instantes en los que había insultado y maltratado a Hermione y lo lejos que había estado de verla sonreír de esa forma y que eso se debiera a él.

"_Yo jamás podré hacer eso… hacerla sonreír de esa forma, jamás podría hacerla feliz, y eso es lo que se supone no debo hacer, yo soy un Malfoy, no voy por la vida tratando de hacerle la vida sencilla y feliz a los sangre sucias… nosotros no nos mezclamos con ellos"._

- Draco, me gustaría bailar – mencionó Nurit mirándolo expectante.

- Claro – dejó el vaso que sostenía su mano con opresión, el que había servido de desestresante. Se levantó y le extendió la mano a la rubia.

Caminaron hacia la pista donde la rubia comenzó a moverse según la música, mientras que el líder de Slytherin, simplemente se movía mecánicamente, sin evitar dirigirle una mirada fulminante a la pareja.

"_Pero ¿no dijo ella que lucharía por esto?, ¿acaso ya se dio por vencida?, ¿es qué ese le gusta?, demonios… la odio"._

Cerca de ahí Carlo disfrutaba de ver como Malfoy se moría de celos con cada acción que él realizaba.

- Hermione, creo que somos muy malos, tu amigo se esta muriendo – murmuró muy cerca de su oído antes de darle una vuelta a la castaña.

Mione dirigió discretamente sus pupilas al rubio que baila con Schlange, encontrándose con la mirada gélida de él.

"_¿Qué se siente hurón?, ¿no te gusta lo que ves?", _meneó su cabeza negando_. "¿Qué crees, qué siento al verte con ella?, eres un maldito Malfoy, pero ahora era mi turno"._

- ¿Te diviertes? - preguntó Douglas, abrazándola suavemente.

- Mucho – respondió, brindándole una calida sonrisa.

- Me alegro – alcanzó a decir antes de que la melodía terminara – vamos, descansemos un poco – la llevó a su mesa, donde se refrescaron con sus bebidas.

- Carlo, es hora de empezar – informó Andoni, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Discúlpame, debo ir a tocar – comentó tomando su mano y depositando un leve beso.

Hermione asintió, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo vio colocarse frente a su batería.

A varios metros de ahí, una pareja disfrutaba de la serenidad del lugar que habían escogido. Emilie se mantenía callada escuchando la melodía, mientras dejaba que su novio se relajara un poco para lo que estaba por decirle.

- Theo, sobre tus padres…

- Emi te dije que no quiero hablar de eso – la estrechó pasando su brazo por encima de ella, para poder colocarlo en su cintura.

- Pero… yo, yo no quería que esto pasara – murmuró dejando salir su sentir al respecto.

- Emi… - cortó sin tener ánimos de hablar de ese tema.

- Tenemos que hablar de esto, no puedo evadirlo y fingir que todo esta bien – se incorporó colocándose frente a él, enfrentando sus frías pupilas.

- No me vas a dejar tranquilo si no lo hablamos ¿cierto? – frunció su ceño y dejó salir un hondo suspiro.

- Theo, yo…

- Emilie siento que hayas tenido que presenciar ese espectáculo tan deplorable – se disculpó evocando las funestas palabras de su padre.

- No tienes por qué disculparte y yo no deseo una disculpa, tu padre estaba muy alterado y…

- Si mereces una disculpa tanto mía como de él, no debió de hablarte de esa forma – aseguró cerrando sus puños con fuerza, mostrando su frustración.

- Theo – murmuró sintiéndose fatal, por la ruptura de Nott con su padre, se acercó más a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, tomó su rostro y lo delineó con suavidad – siento todo esto, sabíamos que sería difícil pero esto… yo no te culparía por querer deja…

- No lo digas, no te voy a mentir diciendo que no lo he pensado, pero así como lo he pensado lo he rechazado, no pienso dejarte – aclaró firme.

En el rostro de la ojiceleste se extendió una calida sonrisa, mientras su interior descansaba – Y tu no te desharás tan fácil de mi, no me importa los riesgos que corra, porque si tu te atreviste a enfrentarte a todos, yo no puedo más que responder con lo mismo – refirió depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Nott.

- No esperaba menos de ti, pero yo en ningún momento he puesto eso a discusión, es solo que mi padre…

- Tu padre solo quiere protegerte, tu lo has dicho es un hombre muy tradicionalista – arguyó recargándose en su pecho.

- Si lo es, pero también solía ser un hombre racional, aunque tenía esperanzas de que lo aceptara en algún momento, ahora se que eso no es posible – dedujo resignado - incluso he olvidado la última vez que lo vi sonreír y eso fue cuando mi madre aún vivía – su semblante se ensombreció.

- No digas eso, quizás con el tiempo él lo pueda entender y lo acepte – idealizó Lumierè.

- Eres demasiado optimista – subió su mano enredándolo en el sedoso cabello.

- Es solo que no quiero separarte de tu padre, de tus amigos… yo solo quiero estar contigo – lo abrazó con premura.

- No se cómo se enteró, pero lo averiguare – sentenció determinado – mmmm por ahora solo quiero olvidar…

- Y yo te haré olvidar – susurró a su oído antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

En otra parte del lago, o más bien en un barco…

El moreno de fuego se separaba de los tiernos labios de Ginny, su respiración estaba agitada, abrió los ojos notando el tono rosado en las mejillas de la chica.

- Blaise…el barco se balancea demasiado y… - la cortó dándole otro beso – eso no... - de nuevo los labios del Slytherin le impidieron hablar.

- No va… a pasar nada – concluyó al terminar el beso.

- Mmmm no se por qué no lo creo – manifestó recuperando el aliento, en ese momento en el cielo estallaban luces de colores fulgurantes, iluminando con su brillantes el firmamento, formando figuras ente las que resaltó una "W" doble en tono naranja.

- A eso le llamo hacerse publicidad – ironizó el moreno.

- Mis hermanos así son, unos convenencieros como pocos – agregó, sin apartar la vista del cielo – Blaise…

- ¿Si? – demandó, enterrando el rostro en la cascada rojiza.

- ¿Tu madre sabe acerca de esto ya? ¿Se lo dijiste? – espetó, con lo que él levantó el rostro lentamente.

- No, aún no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo – replicó conflictuado, pero recordó un pequeño detalle que lo salvaría de una posible discusión – además como voy a decirle que tenemos algo, si tu no has aceptado ser mi novia, ¿qué se supone qué debo decirle?

- Pues… bueeeeno, prepararla para la noticia – sentenció, evadiendo la acusación.

- Pero es lo mismo, dime tu, que le voy a decir que somos si tu no has respondido a mi petición – reclamó terco.

- ¿Y qué le hubieras dicho si yo hubiera llegado a la Enfermería? – zanjó firmemente, mientras de sus pupilas destellaban ligeras motas brillantes.

- Pero no lo hiciste… preferiste irte con tu amiguita a quedarte y averiguar cómo estaba – barbotó, reclamando su ausencia.

- Blaise, hubiera sido bastante extraño que llegara Hermione a verte ¿no lo crees? – mencionó lógicamente.

- Bueeeeno si, pero eso no te excusa – debatió, sobreexcitado.- Lumierè estaba al lado de Nott ¿y qué tenia yo? a Malfoy… a Malfoy, en vez de tenerte a ti cuidándome, es más hasta Potter entró a ver a la francesa ¿y tu, dónde estabas? Con Gerry… o Granger como le digas, es lo mismo – alegó hiperventilado por el discurso.

- Blaise tranquilízate – pidió al sentir el movimientos del bote a causa de los gestos del Sly – además no me tienes muy contenta, ya me entere de tu encuentro con Gerry, ¿cómo pudiste hablarle así?

- ¿Cómo pude? La mald… tu amiga se metió a Slytherin, y no conforme quiere atrapar a Draco – barbotó sin pensar lo que decía.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Eso es mentira, Hermione nunca… - negó firme, mientras su voz se apagaba al recordar la mirada del ojiplata sobre ella durante el partido, y el beso que ella le había platicado.

- ¿Nunca qué? ¿Sabes? Yo no pienso pelear contigo por un asunto que no es de nuestra incumbencia – rebatió tenaz, acomodándose nuevamente a la espera de que la leona hiciera lo propio.

Mientras que Ginevra estaba bloqueada analizando sus palabras _"Blaise no habla porque si… ¿es posible que Hermione y Malfoy?… pero¿ Malfoy? No, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una idiotez, tal vez alguna broma estúpida que Gerry le hizo, pero no, Hermione y Malfoy es impensable, se odian a morir, desde que entraron… aunque, ellos comparten una sala para ellos solos, y no sabemos lo que pasó ahí, ¿pero Malfoy? ¿De entre todos Malfoy? No, no lo creo, tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar esto, pero si Blaise esta conmigo, porque ella y Malfoy no… pero no… Merlín, tengo que aclarar esto…"._

- ¿No piensas volver aquí? – preguntó, ligeramente desesperado por como ella se preocupaba más por la sangre sucia que por disfrutar el estar con él.

- Yo… si, pero solo necesito pedirte una cosa – comentó seria, mirando nuevamente al moreno.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió desconfiado,

- No quiero que vuelvas a atacar o agredir a Hermione – demandó categórica.

- No te preocupes, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa, solo que no se le ocurra volver a acercarse a Slytherin – respondió, con ese brillo de frialdad en sus pupilas.

Sus palabras eran de cierta forma tranquilizadoras, sabia que él no podía ponerlo en palabras más suaves, pero cumpliría su palabra, se acomodó nuevamente a su lado, mirando el firmamento.

En la fiesta…

Bilius por su parte bebía con furia, mientras miraba a los asistentes, en especial a cierta pareja llamativa, a su lado Lav no perdía detalle de las acciones de su novio, sobre todo de la mirada hacia la rubia – Ronald, ¿quieres dejar de mirarla? Recuerda que estas conmigo – ironizo Brown.

- ¿Qué?... es que… míralo, ¿cómo puede ser tan descarado? Es un desgra… - farfulló molesto, mirando la cara adusta de su novia y reprimiendo las palabras.

- Pero ese no es tu problema Ron - manifestó lógica la pelinegra, tomando el rostro de su novio ente sus manos – mejor bailemos ¿si?

- No, no tengo ganas, yo, voy a ver a Harry y a George, no tardo – sin más se levantó, dejando a la chica furiosa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y avanzaba hasta donde las hermanas Patil miraban a los presentes, en busca de alguna presa valiosa.

- Ron, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – cuestionó George divertido, mientras supervisaba que todo estuviera en orden con los músicos, proveyéndolos de bebidas alcohólicas.

- Nada en particular, ¿todo esta bien? – murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

- Pues si… supongo que si, por cierto, si ves a Angelina, me llamas, yo iré por ella – manifestó bromista, queriendo que Ron reaccionara.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Angelina vendrá? ¿Y Fred esta con Luna? ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza? Es un imbécil, cómo puede… - barbotó furioso.

- Tranquilo Ron, todo estará bien, era una broma, pero yo que tu, iba y bailaba con Luna antes de que Fred lleve a cabo su amenaza – aconsejó el gemelo, mientras Pitty tomaba otro vaso con bebida.

- ¿Y qué hago con Lavender? No quiero otra escena como la vez pasada – murmuró cansado y preocupado.

- ¿Quieres ayuda con esa chica? – preguntó Pitty divertido.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – indagó George sonriente, esos franceses cada vez le simpatizaban más.

- Algo muy sencillo ¡Buggy! – vociferó, llamando al chico, que rápidamente se acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, notando como la mirada del gemelo y de su primo eran bastante extrañas - ¿por qué me miran así?

- Erick, necesito un gran favor – susurró Pitty, abrazándolo por los hombros - ¿Qué necesitas que haga? – le preguntó a Ronald.

- Fácil, Buggy, ¿ves a esa chica de ahí, la que baila con mi hermano? – respondió Ron – ¿puedes ir a bailar con ella y no dejar que ese idiota de mi hermano se le acerque?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – barbotó confundido, mirando a Bilius con duda.

- Vamos primo, no será un gran sacrificio, la chica es linda – opinó Pitty dándole valor, notando como el gesto de Ronald se hacia adusto – solo no hagas que se enamore de ti… ¿de acuerdo?

- Si claro, de acuerdo, pero si Fred me golpea me vengare contigo – replicó sonriente.

- Solo se amable con ella, y no dejes que ese otro se le acerque – pronunció Weasley señalando a Longbottom.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, la cuidare – sin más se aproximó a la pareja.

Ronald miró como intercambiaba un par de palabras con su hermano mayor y poco después este regresaba – Listo, ahora me voy, nos vemos – se despidió, alejándose sonriente.

- Vaya, Ronnie no es tonto, alejo a Fred de Luna pero no se arriesgo a una escena, es inteligente – musitó George sonriéndole a su gemelo.

- George, ¿tu crees qué Ron y esa chica…? – indagó Pitty, elevando las cejas.

- Eso esperamos Pitty, eso esperamos – respondió Fred, estrechando la palma de su hermano con complicidad.

En cuanto a Sol, ella disfrutaba la actuación de los primos en el escenario, pero más aún la compañía del ojiverde a su lado, así como la sorpresa que los esperaba al terminar el primer set de música, lo miró de reojo, notando que el solo la miraba sin prestar atención a los franceses.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó rozando su mejilla con los labios.

- Nada, solo miraba tu belleza, ¿sabes qué pareces un ángel? – musitó susurrante, mientras deslizaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina.

- No lo sabia, pero gracias, - replicó halagada, recibiendo el beso de parte del buscador

- ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber qué es la sorpresa?

- Claro, ¿me lo vas a decir? – pidió expectante.

- Aún no, ¿falta mucho para que terminen de tocar? – preguntó algo desesperado.

- No lo se, pero si nos vamos a ir tendremos que esperar a que ellos suban otra ves ¿no? – musitó, ansiando ya la sorpresa.

- Si, pero mis asesores se aseguraran de que sea rápido – aportó práctico Harry.

- ¿Asesores? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Ya te lo explicaré después – aseguró, sonriendo, cuando la voz de Rodrigo anunció el descanso – ya falta poco.

No pasó mucho para que la fría voz de Carlo se escuchara tras él – Mantén tu distancia con mi prima Potter – expresó fúnebre.

- Carlo, deja de fastidiar – murmuró Soleil cansada.

- Bueno, solo porque tengo que ir con Hermione los dejo, pero te estaré vigilando ¿escuchaste Potter? – amenazó hosco el pequeño músico.

- Y yo te vigilare a ti, cuidado con Hermione ¿escuchaste? – replicó en el mismo tono el león

Carlo lo miró sorprendido, elevando apenas las comisuras de sus labios, giró y avanzó hasta donde Hermione lo esperaba sonriente, sin notar la mirada de Potter hacia los chicos W.

Los gemelos interpretaron demasiado bien esa mirada, mientras sonreían malévolos – ¿Listo hermano? – indicó Fred.

- Listo, ¿Dónde están los demás? – inquirió al no ver a los demás franceses.

- Ya me encargue de ellos, o mejor dicho, se encargó Many… - señaló a donde los extranjeros platicaban animadamente con las chicas de su Casa – estupendo

- Entonces manos a la obra – anunció, sacando el bolso mágico de debajo del escenario, e insertando en el la guitarra, el bajo, los micrófonos y demás accesorios, lo más trabajoso fue la batería, pero no tardaron el tenerlos todos ocultos, los insertaron bajo el escenario y cubrieron el bolso con la capa de invisibilidad, cortesía de Potter.

- Hecho, ahora veamos que hacen los franceses – anunció, reuniéndose con una par de chicas que los miraron extrañados por su abrupta llegada.

Potter lo vio alejarse, así que apretó su mano en señal de aviso – Ya casi nos vamos, camina conmigo lentamente ¿de acuerdo? – sin esperar contestación, avanzaron a la pista, donde se perdieron entre la gente.

Por su parte Carlo los miraba alejarse con el ceño fruncido – Ese Potter – farfullo, Hermione lo miró sonriente.

- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Harry es un gran chico, es mi mejor amigo y no la dañaría por nada del mundo – aseguró, apoyando al elegido.

- Mmmm puede ser, pero ella es de las pocas primas que tengo y es nuestra obligación cuidarla, además… los veo demasiado unidos y no lo quiero en mi familia… - sentenció agrió, sonriendo al ver el gesto adusto de la castaña – mira, me agrada Potter, pero uno de los privilegios que brinda ser pariente es fastidiar a los pretendientes de Sol, si logra resistir, habrá ganado puntos, si no, ya vendrán más.

- Entiendo, pero… ella puede hacer lo mismo con ustedes ¿verdad? – advirtió con su lado feminista a punto de brotar.

- Bueeeeno, no exactamente, por ejemplo nosotros no pedimos autorización para andar con alguien – manifestó sonriendo orgulloso.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan machistas? – cuestionó negando con la cabeza.

- Cuestión de familia, pero no te preocupes, Potter le simpatiza a algunos de nosotros, cosa que lo ayuda, pero que no intente nada sucio con mi prima porque no ha venido el mayor de nosotros, un mensaje a Oliver y esta aquí para arremeter contra Potter – aseguró mencionando al hermano mayor de Sol.

- No lo pudo creer – espetó, sonriendo divertida.

- Pero ya, vamos a bailar y dejemos el tema de Potter por la paz por ahora, además, no olvides que aparte de vigilar a Harry, me agrada molestar a cierto rubio oxigenado – aclaró sonriente, llevado a la chica a la pista, en donde podían ver como el mencionado Slytherin los agredía con la mirada, que gritaba a más de diez metros que se moría de celos y que quería muerto al francés.

Cuando la banda dejó de tocar, Draco estaba dispuesto a sentarse, y no es que no le agradara sentir como la rubia bailaba con él, después de todo era una real belleza, pero no estaba del mejor humor para apreciarlo – Draco, ¿por qué no me advertiste que me presentarías con tus padres?, no estaba preparada, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para tal anuncio – lo regañó, clavando sus orbes en las plateadas.

- No te preocupes, haremos una cena para hacerlo formal, es solo que creí que era mejor hacerlo ahora – aseguró recordando que tenia una obligación con la rubia.

- Me parece bien, pero si tus padres se llevaron una mala impresión de mi, no estaba como para ser presentada, tal vez piensan que soy una persona sin clase – musitó consternada, pero sin dejar que ese sentimiento llegara a su rostro.

- Por supuesto que no pensaron tal cosa, mi padre estaba realmente feliz de saber que una dama como tu esta a mi lado – comentó, recordando los gestos de su padre.

- Pero Draco… - intentó debatir, pero los labios del Slytherin sobre ella, acabaron con cualquier protesta que pudiera expresar.

Pensando en que seria objeto de varias miradas, ahondó el beso, deslizando los brazos por la espalda de la Slytherin, acercándola más a él, mientras sentía como las manos de ella acariciaban su nuca.

De pronto algo golpeó su espalda, sacándolo de equilibrio y rompiendo el contacto, rápidamente se giró, mirando con furia a aquel que había osado tocarlo, se incrementó su furia al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el francesito, acompañado de la leona.

- Disculpe usted – susurró sin remordimiento el sonriente chico.

- Imbécil, no me vuelvas a tocar – gruñó molesto por esa amabilidad totalmente fingida.

- Ya me disculpe, pero si no lo quiere hacer, no es problema mió ¿no crees Hermy? – siguió hablando con ella como si Draco se hubiese esfumado – no cabe duda que hay gente sin educación en este lugar, Hermione, deberías considerar visitarme en Francia, ahí si somos caballeros, no como en este Colegio.

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese idiota no solo lo insultaba, sino que además insultaba su Colegio, no es que le importara mucho, pero nadie salvo él se permitía el derecho de hacer eso, y por si fuera poco, osaba invitar a Granger, en su cara a ir a Francia – Si no te gusta, ¿por qué no te largas idiota? – barbotó molesto.

- Mmmm porque tiene sus cosas buenas – afirmó, tomando el mentón de la castaña y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

- Además de estúpido, con malos gustos – ofendió, alejándose de ellos, mientras apretaba el brazo de Nurit al llevarla con él.

- ¡Draco! Me lastimas – se quejó, liberando su brazo de la mano del Slytherin.

- Lo siento, es que ese tipo me pone de mal humor – manifestó, acercándose a ella y volviendo a asir el brazo, pero con delicadeza.

- Entiendo, pero ignóralo, no es más que un ignorante – manifestó con desdén Schlange.

- Sentémonos, hay demasiada gente aquí y me asquean – sentenció él, con lo que la llevó a la mesa.

- Ya me harte de este lugar – agregó molesta – llévame a Slytherin.

- No quieres quedarte un poco más – pensó, ya que no había señales de Nott o Zabinni y le preocupaba un poco dadas las condiciones que se prestaban.

- No, ya estoy cansada – manifestó, poniéndose de pie y avanzando, de inmediato la tomó del codo, guiándola hacia el Castillo.

- Parece que a tu enamorado no le gustan las bromas – acertó Carlo divertido, mirándolos mientras se perdían en la oscuridad.

- Parece que no – concordó Herms, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho producto del beso que había compartido Draco y Nurit.

- Mmmm estos ingleses no saben lo que es tener sentido del humor – sentencio irónico, haciendo que Hermione girara rápidamente – sonríe, esto es una fiesta, no un velorio.

- Lo se, es solo que… - no sabia qué decir, no podía explicarle toda la gama de emociones que la invadían.

- Tranquila, ¿no crees qué mi jugada de golpearlo fue magnifica? Me debí de llevar un premio por mi actuación – comentó vanagloriándose.

- Estuviste fantástico – aceptó, sonriendo melancólicamente.

- Bueno, por ahora tengo que regresar a la mesa, después nos divertiremos más… aunque ahora no sea por cortesía del rubiecito, pero Potter debe de estar por aquí, ya veré con que me entretengo – expreso malévolo, sonriendo ante el gesto de cansancio de ella.

- Carlo por favor – pidió intentando convencerlo.

- No te preocupes, yo se lo que hago, por ahora, disfruta del set – la acomodó en la mesa y con una linda sonrisa se alejó al escenario.

Carlo llegó al escenario todavía con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, se pronto se quedó paralizado, miró alrededor, nada… no había nada… ¿donde…? – ¡Andoni! ¡Buggy! ¡Rodrigo! ¡Iván! ¡¡Nos han robado!! – gritó a todo pulmón, de inmediato los franceses se acercaron a él.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Buggy, mirando sorprendido el escenario, donde no había rastro alguno de los preciados instrumentos.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?! Tenían que cuidar los instrumentos – bramó molesto Carlo, avanzando por el vacío escenario

- El me dijo que fuera con una chica – se exculpo Buggy, señalando a Pitty.

- ¡Mi micrófono… mi guitarra! – lloraba Rodrigo – ¡mis partituras…!

- ¡Mi bajo… mi bajo! ¿Dónde esta? ¿Quién lo ha secuestrado…? ¡¡Mi bebe!! – se quejaba Iván, acariciando el vacío estuche de su instrumento.

- ¡Mi niña! – lloraba Andoni, dejándose caer de rodillas frente al pedestal donde antes estuviera su preciada guitarra - ¿dónde estas? ¿Quién te tocara? ¿Qué han hecho contigo? – musitaba triste, mientras por sus rostros se dibujaba la desesperación.

Un par de metros lejos de ellos, los perpetradores del atentando, sonreían satisfechos al ver las cataclísmicas reacciones de los franceses – Fred, tómales una foto, Harry necesita ver esto – arguyó el gemelo divertido.

- En el acto – rápidamente conjuró un hechizo a la cámara, que tan rápido como una snitch llegó hasta los franceses tomando varias impresiones sin que ellos notaran siquiera su presencia.

- Con esto bastara para que cobremos la otra parte de nuestro dinero – musito divertido, mientras que ocultaban la cámara en su consabido baúl y avanzaban hasta donde los músicos se lamentaban

- ¿Qué esperan para tocar? – cuestionó George ocultando la sonrisa que deseaba aparecer en sus labios.

- ¡¡Una desgracia ha ocurrido!! – gritó desesperado Carlo – mi batería… mi preciosa batería… alguien ha osado robarla… ¿Qué van a hacer con ella? es tan delicada, solo yo se como tratarla, como montarla y desmontarla… va a sufrir sin mi – se quejaba, tomando las solapas del gemelo y zarandeándolo ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo que robada? Eso no puede ser – afirmó divertido -¿que no estaban cuidando los instrumentos? – preguntó con aire de inocencia.

- Pues si, pero yo me fui con las chicas y bueno… - se excuso, mirando de reojo a Eder.

- Yo, pues… él nos llamó y fuimos a ver qué ocurría, no pensamos que alguien se robaría los instrumentos – manifestó sin comprender.

- Lo sabia, en este Colegio solo hay gente del mal… ¡se robaron mi batería! – se dejó caer aparentando derrota.

- Ya, ya… tranquilo Carlo, aparecerá – prometió el pelirrojo, divertido.

- ¿Cómo? Rodrigo ha olvidado colocarles el hechizo rastreador… - se quejó el pequeño, mirando con resentimiento al vocalista.

- Bueno, no me culpes, tu podías haberlo hecho – se defendió.

- Tranquilos chicos, no discutan, los encontraremos, no deben estar lejos – musitó positivo George, intentando levantar a Iván y a Andoni, que parecían en trance.

- Si, podemos empezar a buscarlos ahora – expresó Marlon, mirando de reojo a las chicas con la que estaba antes.

- Ni hablar, lo primero es sacar a Sol de aquí… no permitiremos que este un momento más en este lugar – agregó desolado Carlo – nos vamos, definitivamente volvemos a Francia, jamás volveremos a este Colegio.

- Pero Carlo – intentó debatir George, auque sabía que no era posible que encontraran ya a la pareja.

- Nada, George, Fred, gracias por su hospitalidad, pero de ninguna manera permaneceremos en un lugar donde roban las más preciadas posesiones de una persona – afirmó, tomando el brazo de Iván y el de Andoni, levantándolos. – ¡nos vamos!

Avanzó hasta las mesas, en busca de su prima, pero como por arte de magia… esta había desaparecido.

En la casa de los gritos…

La tan ansiada francesa avanzaba por un oscuro túnel – Harry, este lugar esta sucio, ¿qué hay aquí tan importante? – se quejó, caminando cuidadosamente.

- Ya lo veras – llegaron a la escaleras, las cuales gracias a la persistencia de Hermione, habían sido restauradas, así como el cuarto principal de la casa – ahora, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres qué me mate? – preguntó desconfiada de las endebles escaleras.

- Confía en mí, te gustara – prometió, avanzando lentamente con ella, la cual había accedido con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

Al llegar al lugar, sonrió complacido al ver como sus asesores habían logrado un gran trabajo – Bien… ábrelos.

La francesa miró maravillada a su alrededor, todo estaba decorado muy románticamente, sendas velas en color rojo iluminaban el lugar, así como varios floreros con rosas en tonos melón y amarillo pálido, al centro rodeado de varios cojines y sobre un piso alfombrado estaba una pequeña mesa, en la cual había varios platillos.

- Cena para dos – afirmó Harry, sonriente ante la mirada azorada de la pelirroja.

- Harry… esto es… ¡hermoso! – gimió maravillada.

- Que bueno que te gusta – aseveró aliviado y complacido por la reacción de su novia - ven, sentémonos – dieron unos cuantos pasos acomodándose entre los cojines.

- ¿Gustarme? ¡Es genial!, me encantan las rosas y las velas, todo es tan… - musitó, siendo interrumpida por el ojiverde.

- Perfecto… eso esperaba, y aquí, no habrá familiares molestos que interrumpan, tampoco amigos, ni nadie… - dijo divertido, logrando que ella le devolviera el gesto.

- Es romántico – musitó suavemente ladeando su rostro y besando la mejilla de Harry.

- Solo quiero estar contigo y compartir el tiempo que nos queda – espetó acariciando su rostro.

Sol emocionada se levantó un poco alcanzando los labios del buscador, acariciándolos con un suave contacto, que Harry se encargó de convertir en un largo beso, que terminó con un ligero sonrojo en ambos.

- Es mejor que comencemos o se enfriara – comentó Harry, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Se acomodaron en los cojines, iniciando la romántica cena, sin siquiera pensar en el tumulto que ocurría no lejos de ahí.

En los Terrenos…

Nott disfrutaba de las caricias que su novia propagaba a su persona, sentía como la calida respiración de su novia, acariciaba su cuello, así como sus manos deslizándose sobre su pecho, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir el roce de aquellos sonrosados labios sobre la sensible piel de su clavícula.

- Emilie – musitó suavemente, enredando su mano en los suaves mechones azabache, disfrutando de su sedosidad – sabes que… - intentó declarar, pero la boca de la chica acalló sus palabras.

- Lo se – aseguró en un suave murmullo, sobre los ahora sonrosados labios de Theo, delineándolos con el índice – y sabes que yo a ti, demasiado, sino no estuviéramos aquí.

- Si, contigo intentando abusar de mi inocencia – acusó, provocando que lo ojos de la Ravenclaw se abrieran sorprendidos.

- ¿Abusar de ti? Yo pensé que esto era mutuo – acertó a decir, mirando el rostro serio de su novio.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, porque me das ideas – manifestó divertido, deslizando las manos por la cintura femenina.

- ¿Ideas?, pero recuerda que yo soy la que abusa de ti, y tu solo eres una pobre victima – barbotó maliciosa, iniciando un nuevo ataque de besos en el cuello del Sly.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que las victimas somos pasivas? – cuestionó, incitándola a recostarse en la banca.

- Señor Nott, esta conducta no es propia de usted – lo embromó la pelinegra, besándolo en los labios.

- Lo se señorita Lumierè, pero comprenda que es la influencia de los Ravenclaw – acertó, respondiendo gustoso al beso, poco a poco se volvió más intenso, separándose únicamente para tomar aire, mientras las manos de ella vagaban libremente por su espalda – eso no es justo.

- Tu escogiste, no yo – acotó – así que siendo mi victima señor Nott, esta usted bajo mi poder – subió lentamente las manos por su pecho, hasta sus hombros.

- Eso solo es momentáneo – expresó imprimiendo fuerza en sus músculos para regresarlos a ambos a su posición anterior, dejando a la chica en su regazo.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – alegó sorprendida, clavando sus orbes en las plateadas, con un mohín de disgusto.

- Yo escojo, ¿recuerdas? – le recordó, burlándose de ella, para después ser él, el que se recostara en la banca, llevándola consigo – así esta mejor – masculló, acariciando la pequeña espalda, mientras besaba la calida piel de su cuello, donde el pulso de ella se percibía latente.

Emi se estremeció ante el contacto, buscando sus labios llevando su calido aliento desde la frente, deslizándolo por su rostro hasta alcanzar su meta, deslizándolos fugazmente para después separarse y regresar con esos ligeros roces, buscando provocarlo.

Nott sonrió conocedoramente ante ese reto, subió su mano hasta alcanzar su nuca, atrayéndola hacia si, encontrando sus labios los cuales denotaban una sonrisa pícara, besándolos con posesión y avidez, mientras que su otra mano descansaba en su cintura.

Lumierè se relegó con las sensaciones que le provocaba, dejando así caer totalmente su peso sobre él, sin recordar que su novio estaba convaleciente, lo que arrancó un pequeño gemido de dolor de los labios del rubio, el cual intentó callar, pero no antes de que la chica lo escuchara, este se separó ligeramente, con lo que Emi volvió a su posición original, ante lo cual Nott no tuvo más opción que volver a sentarse con ella aún en sus piernas – ¿Estas bien? – musito curiosa la Ravenclaw, acariciando su rostro.

- Si, claro, no te preocupes – expresó, besándola nuevamente.

- Cariño, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, necesitas descansar después de una caída así, ya abusare de ti cuando estés en mejores condiciones – bromeó, poniéndose de pie.

- Pero… - intentó discutir, ya era suficiente con que su vida se arruinara gracias a los Slytherin como para que ahora también por sus estupideces no pudiera estar con su novia.

- Nada Theo, vámonos, estas demasiado débil – lo molestó, sabiendo que era un reto para él.

- ¿Débil yo? Vamos, ya hablaremos de esto – sentenció, poniéndose elegantemente de pie y tomando a la chica de la cintura para avanzar, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica logró dibujarse en su rostro.

En el lago…

La pequeña barca se mecía suavemente, Ginny aún recostada en el hombro de Blaise, seguía cavilando sobre la posibilidad de una "relación" entre su mejor amiga y el peor enemigo de ellos, es decir Draco _"El Hurón" Malfoy "tengo que hablar de esto con Hermione, no me puede mentir, además, si quiere que siga ayudándola, tiene que decirme todo, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla si no me dice todo?_" pensó molesta, notando como los dedos del moreno retumbaban impaciente en el borde del bote _"Ginny, estas con Blaise Zabinni en un bote y en ves de disfrutar del paseo ¿qué haces? Pensar en Hermione, concéntrate niña… es Blaise"_.

- Blaise… - musito titubeante.

- Ahh por fin, pensé que estaba solo… como no hablabas ni te movías, pensé que te habías quedado petrificada – ironizó, sin mirarla, después de todo se había sentido abandonado, como un niño sin amor.

- Exageras, solo pensaba – respondió levantando el rostro, para poder mirarlo.

- ¿Ahora exagero? ¿Primero peleas conmigo, después me ignoras y ahora exagero? – farfulló molestó, incorporándose al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo, mirándola con indignación.

- Tranquilízate, todo esta bien – acertó a decir, intentando apaciguarlo.

- ¿Bien? Bien estaban las cosas cuando te deje en el baño, ahora ya no están bien, tu estas ausente, como si yo no existiera, te importan más otros asuntos – enfatizó sin querer volver a sacar al tema a su amiga, golpeando con los puños el borde del bote, haciéndolo tambalearse más fuertemente.

- Blaise, las cosas no son así – susurró, notando su exaltación, sonriendo al notar sus gestos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que nos veamos mañana – masculló, sentándose dispuesto a tomar los remos - ¿puedes pasarte a tu lugar?

- Blaise eres un caprichoso – resopló divertida, tomándolo del brazo para impedirle llegar al remo – aún es temprano.

- Si, pero yo me siento mal, además es mejor que te lleve ahora, no quiero encontrarme con tu hermano y mucho menos con los de mi Casa – replicó firme, aún intentando alcanzar el remo.

- Tranquilo, yo te defenderé, se que los Slytherin son cobardes, pero yo soy Gryffindor, somos valientes y ellos no te harán nada estando conmigo – aguijoneó, dándole ligeros golpes en el hombro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – bramó, poniéndose de pie, tambaleando fuertemente la barca.

- Blaise, ¡siéntate! – ordenó, sosteniendo ambos extremos del bote en un intento por nivelarlo.

- Escúchame bien Ginevra, ninguna, mujer me va a defender de nadie , soy capaz de cuidarme solo – esgrimió orgulloso, dando un ligero paso, con lo que la barca se tambaleo más, los intentos de Ginny por sentar al moreno y equilibrar el bote fueron infructuosos y después de varios gritos el bote giró totalmente, enviándolos a ambos al agua.

Lentamente Ginny llegó a la orilla, avanzando molesta y calada hasta los huesos, un par de pasos atrás estaba Blaise – Te dije que mi ropa era cara, ¿cómo demonios osaste mojarme?

- ¿Yo? Tu y tus berrinches, te dije que te sentaras – se defendió la pelirroja.

- Yo ya quería irme y tu me sales con que eres más valiente… pffff – agregó, despojándose del abrigo y exprimiendo en lo posible el exceso de agua.

- Yo solo quería que tu te tranquilizaras, además, solo quería pasar un rato más contigo – replicó la leona, exprimiendo su melena.

- Pues eso hubieras dicho, en vez de salirme con esa tontería, se supone que soy yo él que te tiene que proteger – mencionó, despojándose de la camisa y repitiendo el proceso.

Ginny se quedó callada, al alcanzar a distinguir los manchones oscuros que teñían la piel del chico, ayudada por la luz de la luna, sin palabras se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de que él siquiera lo esperara – Lo siento.

Zabinni escuchó el suave susurro, sorprendido por el espontáneo gesto de ella, los brazos a su alrededor eran calidos a pesar de estar húmedos, el aliento abanicaba su pecho, poco a poco, la rodeó con sus brazos, besando su coronilla.

- Tiemblas – susurró divertida, al sentir los pequeños espasmos del cuerpo masculino.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Casi me ahogas en el lago – manifestó divertido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Quién fue él que se levantó? – interpeló curvando sus labios, posó sus labios en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se percibía el latir de su corazón, sintiendo como se estremecía más aún con ese gesto – tiemblas más.

- No se tu que seas, pero yo soy humano – se defendió el rizado, tratando de controlar esos pequeños movimientos.

- Blaise, por Gryffindor, me volveré tu enfermera particular porque tú definitivamente no sabes cuidarte – aseveró, tocando con ligereza aquellas marcas.

- Yo no necesitaría cuidarme si no me hubiera fijado en cierta pelirroja de mal carácter – carraspeó, ante sus palabras Molly levantó el rostro para mirarlo con reproche.

- ¿De mal carácter? El que tiene mal carácter er…- su perorata fue silenciada por la suave boca del Sly sobre sus labios.

- Es la única forma de callarte ¿verdad? – susurró, sobre sus labios, para después reiniciar su ósculo con más ímpetu. Moviendo sus manos sobre su espalda a través de la húmeda blusa, la cual se adhería a aquella figura.

Ginny elevó sus manos por su cuerpo, sintiendo los continuos temblores así como la frialdad de su piel, hasta posarlas en sus hombros, colocándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo más fácilmente, separándose ligeramente para besar su cuello, en donde se percibía su pulso errante – Creo que es mejor que te vistas – espetó preocupada.

- ¿Vestirme? Te pone nerviosa tenerme así ¿verdad? Yo se… no cualquiera tiene este privilegio – enfatizó vanidoso.

- Eso espero Blaise Zabinni – amenazó le Gryffi, mirándolo fijamente – ustedes lo Slytherins no tienen exactamente una reputación de ser fieles…

Con un rápido movimiento la apoyó contra uno de los gruesos árboles que rodeaban el lago, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja, simulando una jaula, mirándola de una forma que ella jamás le había visto, sus pupilas refulgían aún en la oscuridad, dándole un toque temible – Ginevra, no soy yo el que tiene que mostrar interés, no soy un trofeo para presumir, tampoco una forma de rebelarte contra tu familia y mucho menos un premio de consolación porque Potter esta con otra, yo se lo que quiero y con quien estoy, ¿pero y tu? – sin más se enderezó, retrocediendo algunos pasos, dándole la espalda mientras se vestía.

Poco después volvió a mirarla, notando como no había hecho movimiento alguno por secarse, simplemente estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejando antes, sacó su varita, y se lanzó un hechizo para terminar de secarse, rápidamente le lanzó uno a ella, la cual solo lo miró sin decir nada, avanzó al lago, y con un _wingardium_ atrajo la barca y los remos, colocándolos de nuevo en el agua en su forma correcta, le tendió una mano a Ginn para ayudarla a subir y sin más palabras remó hasta regresar al punto de partida.

Ginevra estaba como en trance, sus pupilas lo recorrían con tristeza, notando como se esforzaba al remar, pero él parecía tan estoico, nada salía de su boca, al llegar al muelle, ayudada por él descendió del bote avanzando hacia el castillo, en un silencio sepulcral, él iba un par de pasos delante de ella, con lo que le brindó la oportunidad de mirarlo, estudiando su figura, su manera de caminar, la forma tan orgullosa en que balanceaba los brazos.

"_¡Por Merlín que lío!, pero él… tiene razón, aunque siempre me ha gustado, es tan… orgulloso, tan autosuficiente, tan sexy, pero… digo, yo no estaría aquí con él ahora si no fuera porque Harry esta con Sol, ¿o no? aunque es cierto que yo acepte salir con él mucho antes de que Sol apareciera con Harry, pero es que… jamás pensé que esto fuera así, que fuera tan atrayente estar con él, pero ¿qué puedo ofrecerle? es cierto, no puedo negar que una parte de mi piensa en el final del Torneo y en que Harry estará solo, Sol se ira a Francia y quizás eso signifique una nueva oportunidad para nosotros, se que quizás no debí seguir con Blaise, pero… no puedo dejar que se aleje, nunca nadie me había tratado ni mirado de la forma en que él lo hace… y su seguridad en lo que siente por mi, en como me hace sentir, pero, en este momento yo no puedo ofrecerle un amor que no siento, pero, que si podría sentir por él, pero no ahora ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué haré?..."._

En la fiesta…

Hermione miró alejarse Carlo, divagando entre las acciones del rubio, cuando de pronto miró como el chico gritaba fuertemente, llamando a gritos a Andoni, así como a los demás miemos de su familia, rápidamente se acercaron todos, varios gritos sin sentido se dejaron escuchar cuando los gemelos arribaron, poco después Carlo salía de detrás del escenario, seguido por los demás franceses, sin pensarlo se acercó al grupo, algo pasaba y no pesaba perdérselo, al llegar, se percató de como los chicos buscaban entre la gente algo - ¿Carlo? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Una catástrofe! Eso pasó Hermy, han robado nuestros instrumentos – informó desencajado.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿cómo? – interrogó sin comprender.

- Si, y ahora ese… ese… ese Potter se ha robado a mi prima – completó, apretando los puños con furia.

- No hay rastro de Sol, Carlo – manifestó Rodrigo, ya que era el más alto y no alcanzaba a verla.

- Te lo dije Hermione, ese Potter no es confiable – masculló entre dientes.

- Tranquilízate Carlo – pidió tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Tranquilizarme? Imposible - miró a su alrededor, hasta toparse con un chico – ¡Tu! ¿Dónde esta Potter? – interrogo a Bilius.

- No lo se – replicó el pelirrojo, desconcertado por el repentino ataque verbal.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Seguro? – fijó sus pupilas en él con premura.

- De verdad no lo se… ¿Qué pasa? – expresó sin comprender.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – indagó Eder, mirando a Carlo.

- Buscar nuestros instrumentos – sugirió apresurado Iván.

- Si, y buscaremos a Sol, no la dejaremos un minuto más en manos de ese pervertido – acertó a decir el baterista, mirando a la castaña con disculpa – tengo que buscar mis cosas, no tardare.

- Carlo, tómalo con calma, Harry la cuidará, por favor no exageres – pidió la leona, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Más le vale, tenemos que dividirnos, los que se llevaron los instrumentos no deben estar lejos, después de todo mi nena no es pequeña – exclamó Carlo, refiriéndose a su batería.

- Marlon y yo buscaremos en los alrededores – dijo Eder, jalando a su hermano.

- Buggy y tu vayan a Hogsmeade, posiblemente alguien les diga algo si los vieron – expresó Rodrigo, en dirección a Many, consternado por sus aparatos.

- Rodrigo e Iván, ustedes vayan a Beauxbatons, pregunten si Sol ya esta allá, más le vale a ese Potter no haberse la llevado por ahí, Andoni, tu y yo buscaremos en el Castillo – expresó Douglas, dividiendo el grupo, que rápidamente se esparció – no tardare nena – prometió, alejándose al lado de su primo.

George y Fred miraron como los jóvenes se alejaban, en cuanto estuvieron alejados, ambos se giraron y estrecharon sus manos – excelente trabajo Fred.

- Lo mismo digo George – aceptó el otro efusivamente.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes en esto? – interrogó Hermione, mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿Nosotros? Nada, solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que segur animando esta fiesta, ya que nuestros músicos no están – afirmó George, llevándose a su hermano.

- Mmmm no se por qué pero esto tiene que ver con ellos, y con Harry… - miró la concurrencia, Ron estaba desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan enojado Carlo? - interrogó este, al lado de Lavender.

- Se robaron sus instrumentos, pero creo que es la revancha de Harry – replicó la castaña negando con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, Luna hablaba con los gemelos y no había rastros de Ginny, que seguramente estaba con Blaise, y Draco… bueno, al parecer se había consolado muy bien con Nurit – los veo después – con eso se alejó de la pareja que estaba turbada ante los hechos.

Desalentada avanzó hacia el bosque, no es que no pensara que Carlo regresaría pero por ahora las caras sonrientes de las personas no eran algo que quisiera observar, además se sentía cansada y dolida, sin darse cuenta con cada paso que daba se introducía cada vez más en el bosque, sus pensamientos eran más tortuosos, inundados de la presencia del líder de Slytherin y de lo que estaría haciendo ahora con la rubia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a un claro a un lado del lago, bastante escondido para que las parejas que había en las barcas la pudieran distinguir, se sentó en una roca saliente, mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, el viento soplaba frío, glacial anunciando pronto la llegada de diciembre y con eso más nevadas y un hermoso paisaje, ante lo cual ella se estremeció, abrazándose en un intento por brindarse calor, pero esto no ayudaba al vacío que había crecido en su interior al ver como Draco asimilaba su situación de una manera tan tonta, aunque para cualquier persona podría parecer lo esperado, la realidad del joven Malfoy, pero ella y algunos más sabían que no era así, y el hecho de que él se apresurara a presentar a Nurit no pronosticaba nada bueno

"_¿Dónde estas maldito hurón?... seguramente estas con Nurit ¿no? Muy clásico de ti, rubia al igual que tu madre, Slytherin y por lo tanto fría como una serpiente… debes estar fingiendo que estas bien con ella… tan desesperado estas que cometes grandes errores, tus decisiones no te liberan ni me liberan a mi de lo que siento, no cambian nada… aunque a veces creo que tome la dedición equivocada, si estaba muy segura ayer, incluso esta mañana cuando hable con Nott, pero conforme pasan las cosas esto se complica más, hasta le punto que a veces siento que me asfixia, y que no podré contra lo establecido, después de todo... él no quiere, y no puedo obligarlo, quizás debería aceptar sus decisiones y dejar que haga lo que desea, aunque esto sea lo que más me duela... pero, ¿podré alejarme de él? ¿De verdad podré olvidarme de lo qué ha pasado?"._

Se mordió el labio inferior, atormentada por el solo pensamiento de dimitir, recordando al Draco que solo ella conocía y salía a la luz solo cuando él dejaba caer sus barreras ante ella, como aquella vez que le dijo que la quería, una punzada dolorosa la recorrió al pensar en una vida fingiendo que todo lo que había pasado había sido solo una ilusión fugaz, una mala pasada que su mente le había jugado.

"_Pero no es así... esto verdadero, pasa, es tan real, incluso el dolor, no tanto como el sentimiento en si"_ sacudió su cabeza... _"¡no! jamás lo olvidaré, tengo que recuperarme de este golpe bajo... y preparar un buen discurso que lo obligue a encararme, tengo que convencerlo de que es lo mejor… bueno, quizás no sea lo mejor para muchos, incluso para nosotros en muchos aspectos, pero al estar juntos buscaremos una manera para enfrentar lo que venga". _

Pasó su mano por su cabello turbado por lo que sucedía, quería patearle el trasero y hacerlo entender._"Y tu, te atreviste a besarla, ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?, gracias a Merlín que estaba Carlo y que sabe hacer las cosas, porque yo estaba a punto de lanzarte un avada, y presentarla con tus padres… supongo que es la mejor manera que tienes para enfrentar esto y luego tu padre el gran Lucius Malfoy, aunque…"_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna súbitamente al evocar esa fría mirada. "¿Qué pensaría si supiera que me gusta su hijo... y que lo he besado… y que aunque su hijo lo niegue, esta interesado en mi y que me ha confesado que no me odia?".

"_Quisiera poder acercarme, pero con lo de Blaise es imposible, ni siquiera como Gerry… Merlín ¿qué pasa?, Draco pareces amargado, como si trajeras un gran peso sobre tus hombros, y luego lo del Estadio, eso estuvo muy raro"._ Lentamente sobó sus costillas.

"_Es muy raro que Nott y Blaise hayan resultado heridos, yo solo me preocupe porque no te pasara nada, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me transformo en la Enfermería? Seguramente te hubieras muerto de la impresión…"_ una sonrisa triste asomó en su boca, tomó una pequeña roca y la lanzó al agua, notando como las ondas que producía de desintegraban al chocar con la orilla.

En el instante siguiente estaba volteando a ver los arbustos después de escuchar el crujir de las ramas al ser pisadas por alguien. Forzó su vista en la oscuridad, intentando descifrar qué o quién se acercaba.

- ¡Maldito fango! ¿Dónde diablos se metieron esos estúpidos? – masculló, saliendo de entre los arbustos y topándose con las pupilas cuestionantes, sin necesitar ver más allá, sabia que solo le podían pertenecer a ella. Un descomunal despliegue de emociones lo invadió, recorriendo su ser, haciéndolo sentirse tan vulnerable como nunca antes se había sentido.

Trató de recomponer su reacción, recorriendo rápidamente el lugar esperando encontrar al francés a su lado, pero para su sorpresa o su desgracia, ese no se encontraba ahí. Tuvo la intención de irse, pero lo sedujo más la idea de tomar venganza por sus desafueros, y es que la oportunidad era perfecta.

Avanzó con toda la confianza que en ese momento le era posible tener, después de todo, aún era presa de esas emociones – Pero mira nada más… ¿acaso te abandonaron sangre sucia? – la rodeó con pasos ágiles, pero sin dejar la distancia que el sabia lo mantenía prudente a cometer cualquier locura.

Hermione sintió que su enojo era relegado por los sentimientos que crecían en su interior, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, pero su burbuja de ensueño se reventó cuando escuchó aquellas crueles palabras.

- Malfoy, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo ahora – sentenció amargamente - ¿por qué no vas y molestas a alguien más? ¿O regresas con tu falsa novia?, eso te complace ¿no? – atacó dejando fluir el resentimiento – o como tu dirías, no tienes necesidad de perder el tiempo con una sangre sucia como yo, así que te ahorró el gastar saliva, lárgate, estoy demasiado fastidiada por ahora, en otro momento protagonizaremos otra pelea, de esas que tanto te divierten.

Draco estaba conmocionado por ese recibimiento, parecía estar tan dolida que incluso su mirada era lastimosa, un nudo se alojó en su garganta, impidiéndole interrumpir su discurso, siendo golpeado por la verdad en aquellas frases y por un momento se sintió más miserable aún _"¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso no hay una sensación que ella no me produzca?"_ apretó los puños, haciendo que su piel se tornara más nívea aún.

- No deberías dejar que mis acciones influyan tanto en ti – afirmó con reproche, impidiéndose a si mismo avanzar hacia ella, ya estaba traicionando demasiado sus anteriores decisiones como para terminar flaqueando totalmente.

- Para eso ya es muy tarde – aseguró ácidamente, apenas percibiendo en la oscuridad como Draco torcía sus labios en señal de reprobación – vete ya, si no quieres que terminemos enfrascados en otra pelea inútil. Sabes cual es mi postura y yo se la tuya, lo demás no tiene caso.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – incurrió con brusquedad, sintiendo la necesidad de ir y zarandearla, detestaba verla así, tan dolida y saberse responsable de ese mal, nunca antes a pesar de haber rechazado a varias chicas y haberlas visto llorar se había sentido tan patéticamente mal.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Eso tu lo sabes perfectamente, y estoy segura que no quieres escucharlo – musitó llena de sarcasmo, apenas logrando que sus labios mostraran un vaga sonrisa que solo se quedó en una mueca que estaba segura no iba a durar.

Ahí parado, a media luz, se sintió totalmente desarmado, ¿de verdad no quería escucharlo? si todo su cuerpo clamaba por poder escuchar de su dulce voz esas palabras, esas malditas palabras que los condenaban, pero que pugnaban por escapar de sus labios. Y en ese momento, ya nada tenia sentido, todo se resumía a eso, a algo que ellos no habían pedido, pero que era tan perceptible que incluso resultaba lastimoso.

La miró izar su vista, mostrando esa mirada que pocas veces había percibido, esa que dejaba ver más allá de lo evidente, de lo dicho, de las palabras, esa que mostraba su verdadero ser y que clamaba en silencio esas malditas palabras.

Ante ese silencio tan profundo, optó por la salida más fácil – Veo que nuestro intercambio de palabras terminó, y si tu no deseas irte lo haré yo… adiós Draco – susurró cansinamente, poniéndose de pie, arrastrando sus pies hacia el sendero que la sacaría hacia el Castillo.

- Espera… - apenas fue un sonido audible, pero era para que ella alcanzara a escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón palpitó aceleradamente como si de la nada, volviera la vida, pero ¿era capaz de girarse y encararlo? _"¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Acaso no se cansa de pelear?"._ Aguardó tan quieta que podría haber pasado como una piedra del lugar, esperando que sus sentidos no la hubieran engañado y que de verdad él había pronunciado esa palabra.

- Espera – repitió con más credulidad, traicionando sus decisiones, dejando escapar lo que de verdad deseaba, sintiéndose como entre la espada y la pared, entre lo correcto para ella o lo correcto para él, entre el deseo de protegerla y el deseo de tenerla a su lado.

Pero la realidad lo llevaba a colocarse delante de lo que sentía, no era por el egoísmo de protegerse a el mismo, o de sentirse tan asqueado de si mismo por haberse enamorado de ella, no, no era por eso… era algo más profundo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien como a ella, y no es que dudara de su fuerza, pero sabia que si esto se llegaba a saber, el menos perjudicado seria él, a pesar de todo lo que se vendría, no era él, el que saldría pagando todo, de una manera y otra el precio no era el mismo, él seguiría siendo un Malfoy aún después deshonrado a su familia, de haber sido desheredado, de ser expulsado de aquella sociedad tan tradicionalista, de ser repudiado por todos los que se consideraban sus allegados, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que ella viviría, todo el mundo la culparía, habría represalias, quizás sus amigos le darían la espalda sin entender porqué se había enamorado de él y él no podría protegerla de todo eso.

Ella giró, expectante, a la espera de alguna acción, pero lo que escuchó, fue más que eso.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, muchas de las cosas que haré no te gustaran, pero tienes que entender, lo hago por los dos – aseveró con dificultad – quizás si intentas olvidarlo, seguir con tu vida, conocer más gente te sea más fácil, haz lo que tengas que hacer, lo que sea necesario, pero no sigas con esto.

Ella clavó sus mirada en el, pero ahora la furia invadía sus pupilas - ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? – reclamó dolida – sabes que no lo haré, esto es peor que pelear contigo, e innecesario – aseveró con furia, dejando escapar unas lágrimas – eres un idiota… - entonces se alejó corriendo.

De regreso al lago…

Ron y Lavender seguían desconcertados ante lo ocurrido, el pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, Luna hablaba con sus hermanos, esperaba poder hablar con ella, pero era mejor evitar confrontaciones - ¿Quieres qué nos vayamos? – interrogó a su novia.

- Este… no, aún no, ¿bailamos? – musitó, al tiempo que Ron se ponía de pie sin mucho entusiasmo.

- De acuerdo… - inició una serie de lentos movimientos mirando a su alrededor, en busca de alguien – Lav, ¿sabes dónde esta Ginny? ¿No se quedó en Gryffindor o si? ¿Salió otra vez con ese? – murmuró interrogante.

- Ron, deberías dejarla en paz, ella sabe lo que es mejor – pronunció coherente la leona.

- Mmm solo espero que después de lo de hoy ese aprenda y se mantenga alejado de ella – expresó, mientras evocaba su intercambio con el Sly.

- Ron ¿no hiciste nada malo o si? – preguntó, intentando mirar las celestes pupilas de su novio.

- ¿Yo?, claro que no, solo le deje en claro un par de puntos – aseguró él, mirando su puño con rapidez.

- ¿Le pegaste? ¿Qué estas loco? – gritó la pelinegra, llamando la atención de George y Fred que hablaban con Luna cerca de ahí – ¡Ginny te va a matar!

- Ron no le pegaste a Zabinni ¿o si? – interrumpió Fred, separando a su pequeño hermano de la chica.

- Claro que si, ustedes no hacen nada por protegerla, yo solo le deje el claro un par de cosas – apuntó de mala gana, liberándose de las manos de Freddy.

- Pero no así, ¿sabes lo qué Ginny te hará cuando se entere? – opinó George.

- Ya se enteró, si no fuera porque ella llegó le habría dejado caer uno o dos más – replicó vanagloriándose.

- Ron, no deberías de meterte en su relación, Ginny no te perdonara si por esto Zabinni termina con ella – manifestó Brown negando con la cabeza.

- Eso sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar, ¿no se dan cuenta de qué ese es peligroso para ella? – prorrumpió enfadado.

- Ron, Ron, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, si nos disculpas Brown, tenemos que aclarar algo con nuestro pequeño hermano, vamos Luna – haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, ambos se llevaron a Ron, Luna miró a Lav con pena pero siguió al trío de pelirrojos.

A Lav no le gusto nada que ella fuera con su novio y sus hermanos, hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero al mirar hacia los demás notó la falta de Ginny, elevó la mirada a la noche estrellada _"Ginny, por favor que ya estés en la Torre, Ron no esta de buenas y se desatara una batalla si te ve llegar…"._

Lejos de ahí…

Soleil y Harry disfrutaban la mutua compañía, la cena había sido exquisita, ahora se encontraban reposando, Sol apoyaba su espalda en el fuerte pecho del buscador de Gryffindor, mientras este disfrutaba del aroma suave que despedía el cabello pelirrojo, intentando sacar al tema ciertas cosas que lo acongojaban.

- Es genial que tú y Hermione se lleven tan bien, se han hecho muy buenas amigas –comentó, llamando la atención de ella.

- Si, Hermy es una gran amiga, me ha tratado muy bien y creo que platicamos de muchas cosas interesantes – respondió meditabunda.

- Si, hablan de muchas cosas, tengo la impresión de que lo que escuchamos en el bosque tu ya lo sabias – manifestó sereno, esperando una reacción, la cual se dio cuando ella se tenso.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?, yo solo lo decía porque no es bueno escuchar platicas ajenas – aseveró, intentando desviar el tema.

- Mmmm siento que te preocupaba más que yo lo escuchara, además no te sorprendió lo que dijeron – apuntó el ojiverde, esperando un respuesta que tardó en llegar, sumiéndolos en el silencio momentáneo – lo sabes por Hermione ¿no? Incluso sabes más cosas.

- Harry, no quiero mentirte, pero eso es algo privado, no creo correcto ser la que te hable de eso – se disculpó, incomoda por la situación, esperando un cambio de tema.

- No te pido que me digas lo que te cuenta, pero trata de entender mi postura, estoy preocupado por ella, siento como si nos ocultará cosas, como si se hubiera alejado de nosotros por convertirse en Gerry y se ha acercado a los Slytherin – expresó ligeramente exaltado.

- Tú no has estado mucho tiempo aquí, y por eso entiendo que pienses que exageramos cuando hablamos de los Slytherin, pero si tú hubieras estado aquí seguramente estarías de acuerdo con nosotros si supieras como la trataban… y principalmente Malfoy, para ellos es muy importante la cuestión de la sangre – señaló categórico, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- ¿Y no crees qué las personas pueden cambiar? – intentó racionalizar – después de todo, como Gerry, ella los conoció de una forma que tu desconoces, no creo que ella se arriesgara, de verdad se sentía cómoda con ellos.

- Ese no es el punto – denegó exaltado – el punto es que ella no es Gerry, ella es Hermione y no es querida en ese lugar, incluso hoy Ron me contó que encontró a Blaise amenazándola, bueno a ella no, a Gerry, pero el punto es que se debe mantener lejos de ellos, no puede arriesgarse a ser descubierta – explicó, queriendo que comprendiera su sentir.

- ¿Y de verdad es eso? O lo que te asusta es lo que estaba oculto detrás de esas palabras, yo se que tu sospechas algo más y eso no se lo dijiste a Ron, porque no lo crees posible – musitó suavemente, esperando una reacción ante sus palabras, aunque esta era más clara al sentir como su respiración se agitaba.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? – cuestionó rápidamente, levantándose, buscando encontrar sus ojos.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso, solo te pregunto ¿si seria tan grave si fuera cierto? – respondió tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Grave? No sabes lo que sería, ella correría un gran peligro – lo dijo pensando en el secreto que ocultaba sobre el pasado de Malfoy.

- ¿Peligro? Harry, no puedes mandar sobre los sentimientos de las personas, lo que ella elija será su decisión – amonestó firme – además solo estamos especulando.

- Es que solo… no lo creo posible, son totalmente diferentas, además si eso pasara seguramente nada bueno debe de querer ese hurón, no… no, simplemente es inconcebible, además él esta con esa rubia – puntualizó sin dar cabida a otra posibilidad.

- Sabes Harry – murmuró acercándose a él – relájate y piénsalo, quizás lo veas de otra perspectiva, después de todo, todos tenemos sentimientos ¿no? – señaló, rodeándolo con sus brazos, entendiendo ahora el por qué Hermione se negaba a decírselos.

- Aún así, soy su amigo y quiero lo mejor para ella y estoy seguro que nada bueno resultaría si se involucrara con esa familia – prorrumpió determinante, para después ceder ante el abrazo de la pelirroja. En el instante siguiente volvieron a su posición original, mientras ella disfrutaba de sentir los brazos rodeándola.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún te duele? – indagó, sobando sus manos, donde se alcanzaban a ver ligeros raspones a pesar de los guantes antiderrapantes, elevó la mano hasta depositar suaves besos en el dorso.

- Claro que me duele… – apuntó, exagerando su reacción – consiénteme, recuerda que sufrí una fea caída.

- Exagerada – expresó divertido – ¿con qué quieres que te consienta?, ¿qué deseas?

- Primero un beso y después ya veremos… - contestó recibiendo al instante su petición, mientras Harry giraba ligeramente para poder acercarse mejor.

- Concedido mi dama… ¿algo más? – prorrumpió, mirando aquellos suaves y rojos labios.

- Mmmm se me ocurren varias ideas – replicó, acomodándose entre aquellos brazos, enterrando el rostro en el cuello masculino, mientras sus piernas descansaban entre la piernas del buscador – oye Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró, disfrutando el poder abrazarla así.

- ¿Ya saben qué fue lo que pasó en el Estadio? ¿Qué ocasionó el apagón? – cuestionó divagando preocupada.

- No lo se, nadie ha dicho nada – contestó serio – pero tengo mis sospechas.

- ¿Ah si?, ¿de quién sospechas? – indagó, esperando su respuesta, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

- Bueeeeeno – musitó, disfrutando de aquella caricia – pudo haber sido un apagón y ya, pero es extraño como los relámpagos aparecieron de la nada, el fuego en las escobas, tu bien sabes que eso es una táctica que usan los jugadores sucios para atacar, y de repente las bludgers se volvieron locas, eso es algo anormal, fue provocado – puntualizó acariciando la tersa mejilla.

- ¿Provocado? ¿Pero por quién? ¿Alguna selección rival? ¿Los rusos? – acotó intentando averiguar más.

- Posiblemente, pero no me iría tan lejos, yo pienso que fue obra de los Slytherin – musitó en respuesta.

- ¿Otra vez los Slytherin? Harry, creo que tienes un serio trauma con ellos, ¿qué necesidad tenían ellos de atacar?, además Nott y Zabinni son Slytherin y ellos salieron lesionados – manifestó, esperando que las sospechas de Harry no fueran ciertas.

- Lo se, y por eso lo digo, esto fue un castigo por faltar a sus reglas, ¿creías qué se iban a quedar tan tranquilos después de que ellos estuvieran con Ginny y con Emilie?, no, ellos no son así, para ellos pueden ser traidores y deben de pagar por ello – expresó, resumiéndole la situación por la que creía que pasaban ahora ellos – posiblemente Malfoy lo planeó.

- Pero Malfoy también resultó herido ¿no? – evidenció recordando que en el tumulto habia notado aquella cabellera en el suelo.

- No, bueno… pudo salir lesionado, pero casualmente Gerry estaba debajo de él cuando todo se calmó, como si lo hubiera ayudado – señaló, remarcado el tono de voz.

- Ya veo… aunque no lo creo, él estaba preocupado, ¿recuerdas qué estaba en la Enfermería con ellos?, no creo que él haya tenido algo que ver con eso – comentó, defendiendo la postura del rubio.

- Posiblemente, pero aún así fueron los Slytherin, solo espero que Zabinni proteja a Ginny o de lo contrario las cosas se pueden poner bastante tensas – musitó, esperando que la chica comprendiera – los Slytherin no juegan, hay que estar atentos, además se dice que muchos de ellos tiene participación con los seguidores de Voldemort - agregó, mencionado aquel temido nombre, esperando que le transmitiera ese mensaje a Hermione.

- ¿No creerás qué Malfoy y Zabinni son…? - espetó titubeante, sin atreverse a pronunciarlo.

- No lo se, espero que no, pero puede ser, después de todo, Draco es el líder de Slytherin y se dice que su padre si lo es, no son gente de fiar – aclaró con énfasis, mintiéndole en parte ya que él si sabía la verdad sobre Lucius Malfoy.

- Harry, creo que me vas a causar un trauma con los Slytherin – se mofó ella, queriendo aquietar esa rara sensación de tensión en el ambiente.

- Lo siento – indicó, besándola repetidamente, con pequeños roces – cambiemos de tema.

- De acuerdo, ¿jugaras el próximo partido?, ¿crees qué ganen? He oído que el cazador… - manifestó, hablando de una de sus grandes pasiones, siendo interrumpida por él.

- ¿Quidditch? ¿Quieres hablar de quidditch? – miró la mesa con la cena, las rosas, las velas, el lugar – ¿y dice Hermione que yo soy él que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea quidditch?

- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó inocentemente, mirando el salón, comprendiendo a lo que se refiera el buscador, intentando remediarlo – aaahhh, este… me encantaron las rosas, me las llevare – señaló, esperando que fuera lo que él esperaba.

- Si, claro – musitó Potter, decepcionado, mirándola con añoranza, después de todo él no hacia ese tipo de cosas, tomó una rosa del florero y con un toque de su varita musitó – _colorum nitide redum_ – la rosa adquirió un tono escarlata – especial… para ti – se la tendió, sonriendo orgulloso.

- Gracias – asió el capullo admirándolo, suavemente lo dejó en un cojín, regresando la mirada al elegido – aaah eres un amor, yo haré algo especial para ti, antes de irme – acordó, besando su mejilla, recorriendo su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, donde inició con un ligero contacto, subió sus manos hasta sus hombros para impulsarse y alcanzar su nariz depositando un suave beso - no quiero separarme de ti… - murmuró dócilmente disfrutando del aliento calido de su novio en su cuello.

- No pienses en eso – pidió repartiendo dulces roces, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Sol curvó sus labios acercándose al hombro de Harry, ella también sabía como hacerlo sentir sensaciones eléctricas - Soolll… - exclamó apenas en hilo de voz al sentir los húmedos labios de su novia en su cuello, enredó sus manos en la melena roja, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en las caricias que lo hacían ser como plastilina.

La pelirroja sonrió aún besando el camino invisible que estaba trazando que no cesó hasta llegar a esos labios dulces los presionó con delicadeza, obteniendo la inmediata respuesta de Harry que la besaba con pasión, entregándose en ese beso el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, Potter movió una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Sol, acercándola más a él.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a dispararse, sus bocas se separaban milimétricamente para tomar aire, Sol deslizó sus manos por el pecho del león, mientras sus labios viajaban de su boca hasta el lóbulo de su oído, haciendo que una oleada de placer recorriera a Harry que inmediatamente buscó volver a saborear sus labios pero esta vez con más intensidad que antes, desenredo su mano de sus cabellos color carmín, paseándola por su espalda, atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia él cuando la francesa se separó abruptamente rompiendo su contacto, quejándose ligeramente, desorientándolo momentáneamente, ni siquiera la había tocado más haya de lo permitido.

- Lo… siento – musitó apenada, con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rosado, al ver la mueca de confusión en su rostro apresurada agregó – es solo que la mitad del cuerpo me duele y tengo algunos moretones.

- No te disculpes, soy yo él que debe hacerlo, debí tener más cuidado – acotó avergonzado, suavizando su abrazo, acariciando con ternura y delicadeza su rostro, mientras sus respiraciones volvían a su ritmo natural - debo recordar que tengo una novia muy delicada, no se como juegas quidditch…

- Es el riesgo que se corre – repuso depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Quizás no debí sacarte de la Enfermería – comentó preocupado.

- No, eso estuvo bien, no podría haber estado más tiempo ahí, no es nada, solo necesitó descansar – lo apaciguó dándole pequeños besitos en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Entonces te llevare a tu Sala – anunció despejando su cara de un mechón rojo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

- Espera solo un momento más – se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho, escuchando los latidos apresurados de Harry.

- Esta bien – depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabello, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- ¿Me vas a decir por fin que tramaron los gemelos y tu? – interrogó desde su pecho.

- Mmmm cierto, creo que es hora de regresar, seguramente tus primos deben estar histéricos – anunció, dispuesto a abandonar la casa.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué hiciste Harry? – repreguntó, divagando entre la ansiedad y la diversión.

- No mucho, solo tome una pequeña venganza por la broma de anoche – respondió, esperando que no se arruinara su noche por eso.

- ¿Venganza? Ahhh… nada bueno pronostica esto – expresó, esperando que sus primos comprendieran su broma.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora vamos, ya es tarde – pronunció, esperando no toparse con nadie de camino al Castillo.

- ¿Crees qué mis primos no me estarán esperando? No los conoces Harry, será mejor que lleguemos directo a Beauxbatons – pronunció sabia, ya que conocía a sus familiares y seguramente la buscaban por todo el lugar.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá? Puedo llamar a mi escoba e irnos en ella – sugirió, pensando en cuanto tardaría su escoba en llegar a ellos.

- Creo que tengo una mejor idea, ¿tienes el espejo que te di? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Por supuesto – replicó, sacándolo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta – aquí tienes, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

- Mmm una de las cosas que aprendes estando en escuela de niñas Harry, es como poder salir y entrar sin ser vista – anunció, tomando su varita lanzó un hechizo al espejo, provocando que de este emanara un gran circulo de luz parecido a un remolino – esto Harry, es un portal que nos llevara directo a mi habitación, vamos – tomó sus rosas, así como la delicada flor que aún reposaba en el cojín, ya preparada le tendió la mano al chico.

Así, aún desconfiado, Potter tomó la mano de la chica, introduciéndose el aquel remolino, desapareciendo de la casa más temible del mundo mágico…

En un pasillo del ala norte…

Blaise Zabinni avanzaba meditabundo, un par de pasos atrás, Ginevra lo seguía, aún pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras, no tenia nada que decirle, pero mirarlo avanzar con ese orgullo sin mirarla, la ponía ligeramente nerviosa.

En el momento siguiente, unas voces llamaron la atención de ambos – Pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí… el traidor al lado de la traidora de sangre – musitó un chico de la Casa de las serpientes.

- Si, al parecer se han estado divirtiendo ¿no? – señaló malicioso, mirando con desprecio el estado de sus ropas.

Blaise los miró con despreció, regresando sobre sus pasos, quedando frente a ellos, protegiendo a Ginny de aquellas miradas - ¿Qué demonios quieren? – interrogó amenazante, apuntando su varita hacia ellos.

- Mmmm que miedo me das… solo… mirábamos el paisaje – señaló uno de ellos, intentando mirar más allá de Blaise.

- Lárguense – ordenó empuñando su varita hacía ellos, con una mirada que era más que de advertencia.

- Vamos Blaise… déjanos divertirnos con tu traidora de sangre – aseveró un chico con una sonrisa perversa.

- Si, no es nada fea… si te convenció a ti de andar con ella quizás nos convenza a nosotros también…

- Idiotas… - rabió molesto por esos comentarios, no quería arriesgar a Ginny ante ese par y sin esperar a más gritó - _¡Confringo! _– atacó, provocando una explosión a menos de un metro de los pies del Sly – eso fue solo una advertencia, la próxima vez no fallare.

- ¡Maldito traidor!, lo pagaras – musitó sacando su varita.

De pronto el retrato de La Dama Gorda se movió, dando paso a varios Gryffindor, ante lo cual el chico solo atinó a guardar su varita – Nos veremos después Zabinni, parece que los de tu nueva Casa te salvaron – con eso desaparecieron por el mismo pasillo.

Los leones pasaron junto a ellos, mirando a Zabinni con desconfianza y a Ginny con preocupación y temor, después de todo él era un Slytherin y no era bien recibido por esos lugares y menos aún porque aún mantenía su varita en la mano, Ginny les sonrió tranquilizadora a sus compañeros, pero sabia que eso llegaría a oídos de Ron y peor aún el estado en el que iba su ropa.

Zabinni ignoró a todos, poco le importaban las miradas de aquellos seres, después de todo un Slytherin no miraba a los Gryffindor, bueno… solo a algunos, giró, observando el miedo en las pupilas de Ginny – Todo esta bien, vamos – replicó avanzando rumbo al retrato.

Ginny lo miró sin decir nada, estaba conmocionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, cayendo por fin en cuenta de las palabras de Lavender, Blaise realmente se arriesgaba mucho por estar con ella.

Blaise se detuvo a un lado de la puerta, con impaciencia notó que ella no había avanzado, regresó sobre sus pasos – Ginevra, todo esta bien, esos no volverán por ahora y no dejare que te toquen.

- Lo se, pero no es eso… es sobre lo que sucedió en el lago…

La expresión de Blaise se oscureció - No te dije todo esto, para que te pusieras como niña regañada ¿podemos llegar a tu Sala?

Molly avanzó, deteniéndose frente al retrato, girándose para mirarlo.

- Es mejor que entres y cambies tu ropa, no quiero que te resfríes – arguyó, instándola a entrar.

- Yo… bueno, Blaise, no quiero que pienses eso de mi, no soy ese tipo de chica… - miró como él se acercaba y le besaba la frente desconcertándola.

- Yo no quiero verte así y no te dije eso para lastimarte, yo jamás me permitiría herirte, es solo que lo que nosotros tenemos no se acerca ni siquiera a una relación, tampoco es que me arrepienta de lo que ha pasado, es solo que quizás deberías reconsiderarlo y decirme que es lo que tu quieres, para que yo no me haga falsas esperanzas y tampoco tu te expongas por algo que no tiene futuro – prorrumpió sereno, explicándole la situación.

- Blaise, yo solo… - intentó debatir, cuando sintió el índice sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar, mientras los delineaba con sutileza.

- No digas nada, tomate tu tiempo, descansa, nos veremos mañana – prometió, sonriendo pícaro – claro, si sobrevivo esta noche – dramatizó irónico.

- No me gustan esos comentarios, no logras que me tranquilice y eso solo hará que te escolte a tu Casa para que no te ataquen – comentó con una vaga sonrisa.

- De ninguna manera, a mi ninguna mujer me escoltara – masculló firme, pero de repente una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro ideando algo - aunque… ya que estas pensando en acompañarme, tendrás que quedarte la noche entera para velar que nadie me ataque – bromeó malévolamente tomando su mano.

- O tu podrías quedarte aquí – debatió – podrías compartir el cuarto con mi hermano, ahora que han arreglado sus diferencias.

- De ninguna manera, lo que menos me importaría seria tu hermano, pero compartir el cuarto con dos de tus ex novios no nos llevaría nada bueno… claro, si aún los quieres ver con vida, además en Slytherin yo tengo la habitación para mi, sin nadie que nos pueda interrumpir – aclaró, pensando en las maneras de poder deshacerse de esos.

- Pero si estoy allá, no puedo estar pendiente de ti y de la puerta, así que sería como si yo no estuviera ahí – declamó lógicamente, haciendo que las ideas de Blaise se desmoronaran.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, tu solo ocúpate de mi – espetó pensando en varios hechizos para sellar esa puerta.

- Aún pienso que es mejor mi idea, podrías estrechar tu amistad con mi hermano y con Harry – ironizó divertida.

- Basta, será mejor que entres – ordenó, pensando en algunos hechizos que podría usar contra Potter - hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – se colocó de puntillas y besó fugazmente los labios del Sly, para después desaparecer tras el retrato.

Zabinni emprendió el camino a su Casa, empuñando la varita solo como precaución…

En Ravenclaw…

- Ten cuidado – pidió Emilie, besando delicadamente los labios de Theo.

Sin dejar de besarla, la apoyó en el muro - ¿Recuerdas qué estoy muy débil? – farfulló, sonriendo sin separar los labios de ella, era su turno de dejar en claro que él no era ningún débil, y que una simple caída no tenia porque afectar su noviazgo.

Presionándola más contra la pared –Esta frío – alegó divertida. Nott ignoró sus palabras, mirándola con reproche, ¿Qué le pasaba? Debería de enfocarse en lo que hacían, en vez de discutir por el muro, se afanó aun más en aletargar sus sentidos, besando la delicada piel de su cuello, inhalando su dulce perfume, en tanto sus manos vagaban por su cintura, encaminadas hacia el sur, delineando su silueta hasta llegar a sus muslos, disfrutando del tacto satinado de su piel.

- Theo, no es un buen lugar para esto – señaló entre suspiros, sintiendo como su temperatura se elevaba y el frío de la pared ya no era tan intenso, mirando a su alrededor, esperando que nadie se acercara, aunque no podía evitar que alguien saliera, esperaba que ya estuvieran dormidos.

- Recuerda Emi… yo elijo, y para mi aquí esta bien – comentó, llevando su rostro nuevamente al frente para besarla y después acariciar el otro lado de su cuello, sintiendo el pulso acelerado bajo sus labios, mientras Emi jugaba con los mechones lacios de su nuca, disfrutando en lo posible de las caricias.

- Es tarde… quizás venga alguien y tu debes irte… estas lesionado – espetó entrecortadamente, tomándolo de los hombros, pero antes sus palabras, Theo enfatizó sus caricias, deslizando esta vez sus labios hacia el centro, bajando hasta donde el escote de la chica lo permitió, poniendo especial interés en el lunar que alcanzaba a distinguirse.

Siguió delineando su figura, esta vez hacia arriba, subiendo un poco su falda, internándose por debajo de la blusa, sintiendo la piel de su abdomen y el hueco de su ombligo.

- Theo… debes irte… para ya… es tarde – recalcó agitada, tomándolo de los hombros y separándose ligeramente, Nott levantó el rostro, apoderándose de aquellos labios sonrosados en un beso apasionado.

Poco después, Edward dio un paso atrás, liberándola de su presión, finalizando su contacto, pero aún con sus manos en la cintura – Si, tienes razón, es tarde… y tu debes descansar – expresó orgulloso, besándola a modo de despedida – que descanses – musitó suave, alejándose a la puerta antes de que Lumierè pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

En tanto él se alejaba con esa sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, encaminadse a Slytherin – ¿Incapaz de…? ¡Eso jamás! – se ufanó vanagloriándose.

En el bosque…

Sus pasos resonaban mientras rompía varitas y hojas en su camino, nada le importaba, salvo alcanzarla _"¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? Debería dejar que se vaya… no soy yo él qué le dijo que no podíamos estar juntos? Entonces ¿por qué diablos tengo que verla? Pero… ¿de verdad quiero qué me olvide?, ¿qué siga con su vida?, ¿qué conozca a otro?, ¿Qué otro la bese?... ¡No! Maldita sea no lo quiero… pero, ¡por Slytherin! ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?... no podemos estar juntos… pero tampoco quiero verla sufrir así…"_, de pronto, detuvo su carrera, contemplando ante si como ella, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, se ponía de pie con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Sin decir nada, siguió avanzando, mostrando en su rostro el dolor que este acto le producía, pero aún así no detuvo su andar - ¡Maldición!

- ¿Ves lo qué causas?, ¿por qué no puedes tomar las cosas con calma? – preguntó aproximándose sigilosamente.

- ¡Cállate hurón! Si solo vienes a decirme tus tonterías, puedes largarte ya con tu noviecita – expresó de mal humor, el dolor en su tobillo era punzante.

- ¿Y tu qué harás? ¿Andar quejándote por todo el bosque?, ¿Dónde esta ahora tu francesete? ¿O tus amigos? ¿O el mismo Krum? Mhh ¿quién te va a ayudar? – se mofó viperino – acepta que me necesitas, necesitas mi ayuda.

- Si piensas que te pediré ayuda, estas muy equivocado, una Gryffindor jamás le pediría ayuda a un Slytherin – espetó desdeñosa, mientras ayudada por los árboles daba pasos titubeantes, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que saliera algún sonido de dolor.

- Vamos Granger, acepta que me necesitas – expresó, disimulando una sonrisa al evocar anteriores peleas con esas mismas palabras.

- No, no así, sabes que no te lo voy a pedir – aseguró, avanzando más – Carlo debe de estar esperándome, él me ayudará y es mejor que no estés molestando cuando él aparezca.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre en labios de ella, Draco se sulfuró nuevamente _"Otra vez ese maldito francés" _pensó, mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de aquel hombrecillo llevándola en brazos _"Eso si que no… no pasará"_ apremió el paso y antes de que ella pudiera girarse, paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y por su espalda, izándola sin dificultad – no creas que te estoy ayudando, simplemente me das compasión sangre sucia – expresó fingiendo una dureza que estaba lejos de sentir, fijando su vista al frente.

Hermione elevó sus ojos, admirando aquel perfil blanquecino, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, la cual hacia resaltar sus facciones – no sabia que un Malfoy podría sentir compasión, ese es un sentimiento muy noble para alguien que pertenece a Slytherin – se mofó, sabiendo que las palabras de él eran una mentira.

- Sigue molestando y te dejare aquí, a ver si en algún momento alguien aparece y te ayuda, deberías estar agradecida de que yo haga esto por ti – amenazó, esquivando las ramas bajas y obstáculos en su camino.

- Yo no te lo pedí y no has hecho grandes cosas para que yo este agradecida, el alejarte de mi y el pedirme que lo olvide no es algo grato – señaló, deslizando el índice de manera titubeante por la solapa de su saco.

- No vuelvas con lo mismo Granger, confórmate con que te ayude, no pidas más de lo que no puedo darte, ¿sabes qué si nos ven mi reputación estaría acabada? – indagó, avanzando sigilosamente, internándose por senderos cada vez más oscuros, atisbando en cada lugar para que nadie los viera. Las sombras cubrieron su camino hasta la entrada del Castillo, avanzó por pasillos desiertos, sintiendo una gran paz, al sentirla así, en sus brazos… como si todo fuera posible con solo tenerla ahí, con aquel índice subiendo y bajando por su ropa, con su acompasada respiración jugando en su cuello, el sutil aroma que despedía jugueteando en su nariz.

- ¿Sabes? Si es posible un "nosotros", no es una idea tan descabellada, si tú… - dudó de proseguir, sintiendo la tensión en sus brazos – si tú, dejaras tu orgullo de lado, si de verdad concibieras que podemos estar juntos, soy lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo.

- ¿De verdad lo eres? – manifestó sardónico, más como una afirmación que como un cuestionamiento.

- Eres un cobarde Draco, la pregunta es ¿estas tu a mi altura? ¿Eres capaz de dejar a un lado tus miedos? – profirió con firmeza, acercando sus labios a la pálida piel del cuello del Sly rozándolo apenas, en lo que podría ser el fantasma de un beso.

- Hermione… no lo hagas – pidió, intentando mantenerse firme y controlar su respiración ante aquel gesto.

A ella no le importaron sus palabras, siguió disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, que era tan desconocida, ignorando incluso sus propios prejuicios, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan intoxicante… volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más seguridad, iniciando en su cuello y llevándolos hasta la parte trasera de su oreja, calentando con su aliento aquel lugar.

Draco se estremeció, sentía unos escalofríos recorriendo su columna, era una sensación extraña, algo nunca antes sentido, cuantas mujeres habían hecho lo mismo, pero jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan bien, mientras la sangre en sus venas corría más rápido, acelerando su corazón, sus piernas se sentían débiles, sus rodillas podrían doblarse en cualquier momento – Basta – susurró, más como una suplica que como una orden.

Hermione se limitó a ignorarlo, continuando con su recorrido de besos, esta vez por su mandíbula, subiendo a su mejilla, disfrutando de su suavidad – No me importa… - rozó las comisuras de sus rosados labios.

Sin poder resistir más, Draco la bajó, apoyándola en el muro con poca delicadeza, con un brazo en su cintura para poder sostenerla y el otro apoyando en la pared, al igual que su frente, muy cerca del hombro de ella, tratando de controlarse - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – reclamó aspirando fuertemente, con lo que no hizo más que absorber el aroma a manzanas, debilitándolo aún más, inconcientemente giró el rostro, en busca de aquellos labios, sintiendo el rudo pulsar de su corazón en su pecho, suspiró agonizante, necesitaba tocarlos… solo una vez más, la necesitaba, tenia que saciar ese deseo que lo carcomía, que lo hacia perder la razón, buscó sus labios, escuchando la respiración acelerada de ella, expectante, ansiosa por sus labios.

Posó rudamente sus labios fríos en ella, sin importarle la fiereza con la que lo hacia, descargando aquella necesidad voraz que tenia, percibiendo la respuesta inmediata… pero…

Abruptamente se alejó, resintiendo el tener que alejarse, pero era necesario – ¡No! Esto no esta bien… no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes? – aseveró furioso, descargando su frustración en aquel grito.

- Pero Dra… - intentó discutir, incorporando ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¡Nada! – sacó su varita - _Silencius_ - murmuró, hechizándola antes de que volviera a hablar, logrando silenciarla – ni una palabra más, ahora vámonos – ordenó, atrapando sus manos que peleaban furiosas por aquel hechizo – tranquilízate Granger o te haré un petrificus – ordenó, cargándola nuevamente, pero esta ves no se arriesgaría a volver a caer en esos bajos y traicioneros instintos, apoyándola en su hombro y sosteniendo sus piernas, dejando que la parte superior de ella se doblara en su espalda en una posición muy poco digna.

Ella se revolvía, pegándole en la espalda – ¡Basta! Deja de actuar como una niña, es lo mejor y lo sabes – profirió, siguiendo su camino a la Sala.

Al llegar miró de reojo el cuarto de Gerry, _"mejor que ese no nos vea",_ pronuncio la ridícula contraseña, cerrando tras de si avenando la puerta, subió las escaleras con paso rápido, estaba agitado por una parte llevarla desde el bosque hasta la sala, lo que pasó en el pasillo, y ahora el tener sus piernas bajo sus manos no era bueno para su autocontrol, entró en la habitación de la leona, depositándola en la cama delicadamente

- No te muevas, revisare tu pie – ordenó, despojándola de la zapatilla, miro la piel lastimada, teñida de rojo, rodeada de tonalidades azules y verdosas, evidencia del golpe y de la marca que se le estaba haciendo – lo tienes hinchado, creo que solo es una torcedura, si fuera una fractura no soportarías el dolor, pero servirá para mantenerte quieta por un tiempo – resolvió, deslizando su mirada por su pierna, admirando la tersura de su piel, conciente de lo que hacia, bajó el pie y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Regresó un instante después, con un frasco en la mano, volvió a tomar el pie, untándole con suavidad aquella sustancia sin explicar que era, tocándola apenas, no quería tocar demasiado aquella piel, sabia el peligro que eso le representaba y su fuerza de voluntad ya estaba bastante debilitada después de lo que había pasado en el pasillo, levantó la mirada, notando el rostro enfurruñado de Hermione, que lo miraba desde su almohada… recordando el sueño de la noche anterior, lo cual no ayudó a calmar su libido _"¡maldición Malfoy! Enfócate, ¡se fuerte!"_.

- Ahora te quitare el hechizo, pero no quiero escuchar una palabra más ¿entiendes? – ordenó esperando que ella asintiera, pero nada ocurrió, él negó con su cabeza resignado – _finite incantatem_ – pronunció liberándola, se puso de pie, con la intención de abandonar la habitación, pero el suave toque de la mano de la leona lo detuvo.

- No te vayas – pidió en un susurro, dejando ver en sus pupilas la calidez de la ternura.

Draco la miró por un instante, sin entender el por qué de esa mirada, no sabia qué decirle, cómo hablarle, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a ser observado con toda esa gama de emociones tan transparentes - ¿Y para qué me quedaría? – indagó dejando escapar un tono helado, pero con la tentación de acceder a esa petición.

- Porque quieres hacerlo – afirmó suavemente, sin apartar la mirada y aún sosteniendo su mano.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? – inquirió cansado, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

- No, no lo entiendo, se que es un caos, ¿pero cuánto crees poder negarlo?, ¿arruinaras tu vida por esto? ¿Solo por la sangre, por tu padre, por tus amigos?- prorrumpió, haciéndole notar otro punto de vista.

- Es fácil decirlo, pero ¿arruinarías tu vida? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? ¿Racismo, desprecio, burlas, ataques? ¿Qué haríamos siempre?, ¿Huir, escondernos?, ¿Crees qué lo qué nosotros hagamos no tendrá consecuencias? ¿Imaginas qué pasara desapercibido para el Señor Oscuro? – rebatió amargamente, liberando su mano de un tirón, demostrando frustración, todo eso ya lo había pensado, ¿acaso creía qué no había buscado escapes?, ¿Alguna manera, una posibilidad, una esperanza de que esto no fuera tan complicado?

- Te olvidas de los más importante, yo solo quiero una cosa, tu amor, lo demás será soportable si tu estas a mi lado, ¿acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti, para poder soportar eso y más?

- ¿Crees qué yo puedo amar? A mi no me enseñaron eso, no es que no seas lo suficiente… es simplemente que yo no se amar, no sabría como estar contigo, siempre he estado en un mundo de ilusiones, de hipocresía… todo es vació, nadie demuestra lo que siente ¿es qué no lo entiendes? – manoteó frustrado, sin saber del todo qué hacer con sus manos, intentando hacer que ella comprendiera que ocurría.

- Yo se que tu eres capaz de amar, no tienes porque seguir fingiendo, negando que no tienes sentimientos, te he visto, en como eres con Zabinni, con Nott o con tu madre – arguyó apoyándose en sus manos incorporándose ligeramente.

- Eso no importa, además, yo no se cómo tratarte, siempre hablábamos solo para insultarnos, para pelear, buscar una palabra ofensiva, algo sagaz para responder a tus comentarios, ¿qué tal si nos equivocamos? ¿Qué tal si esto no vale lo que tu crees?, yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser, si en algún momento volviéramos a discutir yo no se si seria capaz de no herirte – puntualizo paseándose por la habitación – y no me voy a volver el mejor amigo del Cara rajada Potter y la Comadreja, tu eres aparte… pero ¿ellos? – señaló haciendo un gesto de asco.

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo de cambies, porque yo tampoco lo haría por ti, de eso no se trata, simplemente seriamos tolerantes, no te pido que seas amigo de mis amigos, porque yo no pienso ser amiga de los Slytherin, mucho menos pasar a una relación cordial con tu padre, porque la verdad no me han tratado como una persona – explicó exasperada, aclarando varias situaciones.

- Es mi padre… ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una relación cordial con mi padre?, ¿tolerancia? Hablas de tolerancia cuando tratas de entablar una relación romántica con su hijo; ¿Sabes qué diría mi padre? O más bien ¿qué haría? – razonó amargamente, dejando oír su tono sarcástico – es Lucius Malfoy del que hablas, ni siquiera te miraría, ¿acaso olvidas quiénes somos? Por favor, no habría relaciones cordiales y mucho menos tolerancia – puntualizo realista.

- Quizás, pero no quedaría en mi el no hacer el intento de que las personas entendieran lo que sucede, no es que vaya por el mundo preguntándoles de quién enamorarme o con quién estar… hay decisiones que no necesitan opiniones, solo tu tienes que decirme ¿Qué es lo qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo qué dicta la sociedad o lo que quieres tu? – demandó levantando el tono de voz, mirándolo fieramente.

Draco estaba totalmente pasmado, era sorprendente la tenacidad con la que defendía sus ideales, su valentía era realmente admirable, el sentimiento desgarrador que le imponía a las cosas, eso le provocaba admiración, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero después de todo, ella había tenido el valor de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y a los mortifagos con tal de apoyar al infeliz de Potter, sin importarle su propia seguridad, la miró dividido entre hacer caso a su instinto que le pedía huir, alejarse de ella antes de que perdiera el control.

Pero contrario a lo que en cualquier otra situación hubiera hecho, se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos avellana, sintiendo su corazón galopar alocadamente, apoyó su frente contra la de Hermione, notando la sorpresa en sus facciones, levantó su mano, hundiéndola en los rizos castaños.

- Podríamos seguir con esto y yo nunca aceptare lo que tu me pides, ni tu aceptaras lo que yo quiero, sin embargo, debo estar loco al querer quedarme a tu lado, solo por hoy… por este instante…

- Y yo también debo haber perdido la cordura, pero no te pediré que te vayas aunque para el mundo tu seas mi enemigo, solo déjame quererte… solo déjame estar a tu lado, no me rechaces, solo por hoy, tu y yo solo seremos dos personas sin nada más que esto… - musitó, sin poder evitar que ese deseo que clamaba por salir se apoderara de ella, acortó la distancia y unió sus labios con desesperación.

Malfoy no se rehusó a responder, encerrándola entre sus brazos, volcando en ese gesto el tumulto de emociones contrariadas que ella le provocaba, el fuego que despertaba dentro de él, la sensación extasiante de estar con una persona, el sentirse vivo, no solo pensando en autosatisfacción, sino sabiendo que provocaba un sentimiento y que él experimentaba pertenencia, saber que a alguien le importaba y él le importaba más que solamente una sensación física.

Imprimió un poco de fuerza, llevándola hacia atrás, recostándola sobre la suave colcha, acomodándose a su lado, separando momentáneamente sus labios para transmitirse en una mirada lo que no podían decirse con palabras.

Hermione acarició suavemente su pálida mejilla, confundida por estar en aquella situación, en la que nunca antes había estado, y precisamente con él, que hasta hace unos meses era su peor enemigo.

Tímidamente deslizó su mano llevando con ella el mechón rubio que había escapado de su coleta, colocándolo tras su oreja, aprovechando para asirlo de la nuca, percibiendo el estremecimiento que se apoderó del Sly.

Draco giró lentamente la cabeza, depositando un beso ligero en su muñeca, disfrutando de ese roce, así como de la reacción de ella, mirando como su piel se erizaba, sus plateadas orbes regresaron a ella, notando el tintinear de su pulso en su cuello, lentamente las comisuras de sus rosados labios se elevaron, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Colocó el índice un poco más abajo de su cuello, hasta donde el escote le permitía, deslizándolo de manera ascendente disfrutando de la sensación de suavidad de su piel, hasta enredar sus dedos en los rizos, acercó su rostro aspirando su aliento, dudando entre seguir o parar.

En tanto Granger sentía como su corazón la traicionaba, acelerándose cada vez más con esas caricias, al sentirlo tan cerca de sus labios era un dulce tormento, embriagada por su aroma a whiskey que era tan clásico en él, expectante de qué sería lo siguiente que haría.

Mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, Draco imprimió un poco de fuerza, quedando sobre Herms, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo, antes de lanzarse a besarla apasionadamente, dejando que su mente se perdiera entre esas sensaciones que viajaban desde su estómago hacia todo su cuerpo, olvidando aquella racionalidad de alejarse de lo prohibido, estrechándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo como ella paseaba sus manos por su espalda de esa manera que lo hacia desear que jamás dejara de tocarlo.

Sin separar sus labios, Hermione giró, quedando arriba de él, ahora con sus manos por el pecho masculino, hasta su cuello, en tanto Draco colocaba las suyas en su cintura, elevándola un poco, para poder acceder más fácilmente a ella, con eso elevó la playera femenina, topándose con la calida piel de su cintura.

Sorprendida al sentir esas manos frías, la castaña se sobresaltó un poco, separándose mínimamente nerviosa por la situación – Draco… - susurró con voz apenas audible.

Él reparó en su sonrojo, así como en esa mezcla de timidez y miedo reflejada en sus pupilas – Schhhh… solo quiero acariciarte – musitó, atrapando nuevamente los labios de la cazadora, retomando el control de la situación al volver a girar, quedando sobre ella palpando la seductora piel de su abdomen, rotando sus pulgares.

En Gryffindor…

Ron y Lavender regresaban a su Casa después de la fiesta, el pelirrojo se mantenía callado, después de hablar con sus hermanos y con Luna con respecto a Zabinni y Ginny casi no había pronunciado palabra.

Lavender lo miraba indecisa, tenia curiosidad de saber lo qué le habían dicho aquellos, pero el semblante de Bilius no era como para iniciar una amena platica, además esperaba que Ginevra ya estuviera en su habitación y no tener que presenciar otra pelea entre los hermanos – Ron, ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada, es solo que… bueno, mis hermanos tienen una manera de hacer las cosas que no se cómo afrontar – respondió sin dar detalles.

- Tómalo con calma Ron, ellos también se preocupan por Ginny y no creo que la arriesgaran por nada – repuso con lógica.

- Lo se… es solo que, bueno, no se como Ginny se puede fijar en él, además de ser Slytherin él puede ser un mortifago y eso es más peligroso aún – musitó dejándose caer en un sillón con pesadez echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Mortifago? No lo creo Ron, además tu ya hablaste con él, ¿qué te dijo? No creo que siendo como es se haya quedado tranquilo escuchándote – manifestó serena, acomodándose en el brazo del sillón acariciando los mechones rojizos.

- Pues, que poco le importa lo que yo o la familia piense, a él solo le importa Ginny – respondió sonriendo ante ese gesto por parte de ella.

- ¿Lo ves?, no digo que no te preocupes, pero deberías dejar que Ginny haga lo que mejor le parezca, no es tonta… - murmuró, inclinándose y rozando sus labios.

Ron respondió al gesto, acomodándola en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos como lo hiciera en ocasiones anteriores.

En Beauxbatons…

En la habitación de Sol, el reflejo del espejo empezó a girar inexplicablemente, hasta tornarse en un remolino, del cual aparecieron las figuras de la francesa y el buscador – Listo – señaló, sonriéndole confiadamente al ojiverde, mientras depositaba sus rosas sobre el tocador.

- ¿Ese tipo de hechizos les enseñan a las niñas de tu escuela? ¿Qué clase de escuela es esa? – murmuró, mirando el espejo que había vuelto a ser normal y mirando a través de él la figura de su novia.

- Ya te lo dije, es lo que uno aprende cuando estas encerrada únicamente con chicas – confesó esbozando una sonrisa traviesa – una necesita distraerse.

- ¿Distraerse? ¿Y a dónde ibas? – cuestionó girando su rostro para verla de frente.

- Mmmm – levantó los hombros, sin retirar el gesto divertido de su rostro – por ahí – avanzó hacia la puerta, dejando a un Harry confundido.

- Esa no es una respuesta Soleil… ¿Sol?, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, alcanzándola antes de que abriera la puerta apoyando una mano sobre la madera.

Sol lo miró sin expresión, después miró la puerta, giró a ver el reloj y nuevamente a Potter – Estoy segura que mis parientes están abajo hechos una furia, y no deben estar contentos contigo.

- Ellos pueden esperar, el que bajes ahora no hará que me quieran de cualquier manera, además estoy en mi derecho de hacerlos sufrir un poco más después de lo de ayer ¿no crees? – indagó, tomándola por la cintura, sonriendo divertido al saber lo bien que trabajaban los gemelos, seguramente estarían furiosos.

- A todo esto, no me has dicho qué les hiciste – acotó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, aspirando su loción.

- Digamos que fui más sutil que ellos, pero efectivo, créeme que les dolió – respondió orgulloso de haber obtenido esa revancha.

- Olvídalo, estoy segura que ellos serán los primeros en decirme en cuanto me vean – espetó segura la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo, espero que lo superen – se mofó divertido.

- Ahhhh hombres, no tomare partido en esto, no quiero saber lo que seguirá, ¿qué clase de relación están construyendo? – negó con la cabeza, besando ligeramente el cuello de su novio.

- No hagas eso…. – pidió riendo – además no entenderías, es cosa de hombres, aunque no lo parezca les agrado a todos, excepto a Carlo, pero eso no importa – minimizó como si el primo no valiera – a mi solo me importas tu y lo que tenemos.

- A mi también, pero aún así quiero que puedas entrar a mi casa completo, no sabes como son esos – advirtió divertida.

- Estaré preparado – prometió, apoderándose de sus labios besándolos con ansia, sintiendo su cuello rodeado por los brazos de la francesa, apoyándola en la puerta para acceder mejor a su boca y sentir nuevamente esas benditas sensaciones que solo ella le provocaba.

De pronto el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente mirándose sorprendidos – Debe ser alguno de esos, te lo dije – susurró, mirando a su alrededor – ¡escóndete! – miró el closet, el baúl, su cama, el baño.

- Tranquila, yo también se unos trucos, ventaja de vivir con hombres – tomó su varita, tocándose la frente mientras recitaba su hechizo y desaparecía.

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry, qué hiciste? – susurró preocupada, al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de la puerta, así como su nombre.

- Tranquila, abre la puerta, todo estará bien, yo, no estoy aquí – la reconfortó, besándola en la frente.

Soleil sonrió al sentir ese roce, así como su presencia, acomodó su cabello y giró el picaporte topándose con la pequeña figura de su hermano - ¿Qué pasa Iván? – indagó disimulando.

- ¡Soool! – gritó abrazándola por la cintura – todos se volvieron locos, y los instrumentos… y mis primos… y luego Carlo… ¡nos vamos! Pero no quiero… y Andoni llora por ella… y Rodrigo busca y busca… ¡y todo esta mal! - barbotó apresuradamente, sin sentido.

Mientras el niño gritaba, Harry escuchaba divertido, entendiendo el por qué de la decisión de Carlo, y estuvo a punto de reír, pero logró detenerse, mirando a Sol que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que el niño barbotaba.

- Tranquilo Iván – pidió su hermana - ¿dónde están?

- Abajo… bueno casi todos, Many y Buggy están en Hogsmeade y Carlo te busca no se donde… y baja… están como locos – pidió desesperado Allen.

- Respira y relájate, yo arreglare esto, baja y espérame, tardare solo 2 minutos – prometió, sonriéndole – diles que estoy aquí.

- Pero no tardes, deberías de verlos… están raros y Carlo esta furioso.

- Entiendo, no te alarmes, lo arreglare – con eso el niño abandonó la habitación, dejándola nuevamente sola.

- Harry ¿qué hiciste? – indagó a la nada, recibiendo un beso en los labios y escuchando la sonora carcajada del chico que volvió ha aparecer frente a ella.

- Nada grave, no te preocupes, lo que les quitaron esta bien, solo fue una pequeña revancha, ahora baja y tranquilízalos – musitó sonriente.

- Debería dejar que bajaras tu para que te acribillen, pero seré piadosa, no tardo – replicó abandonando la habitación.

- Espera – se acercó y rozó sus labios – suerte… - sonrió con travesura mientras Sol meneaba su cabeza.

Al saberse solo, el león miró a su alrededor, algo incomodo por estar en ese lugar sin ella, avanzó un par de pasos de aquí para allá, notando algún adorno, sus perfumes que tanto le gustaban, la ropa, curioseó un poco más, hasta que notó un pequeño recipiente que llamó su atención, miró el contenido de este, notando que era una sustancia que se le hacia bastante familiar, se inclinó un poco más, siendo transportado de repente al interior de algún recuerdo.

- No debería estar aquí, son los recuerdos de Sol, pero… ¡diablos! ¿Qué hace Sol en el cuarto de un Slytherin? – barbotó, mirando a su alrededor, los inconfundibles colores de la Casa de las serpientes - ¿de quién este cuarto?

Caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo en seco, sentada en la cama se encontraba su mejor amiga con la mirada fija en otro lado - ¿Hermione? pero ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – interrogó avanzando hasta ella, de pronto la chica se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta de el baño – Hermione, sal de aquí ahora… si Malfoy te ve… - gritó, pero ya que solo era un recuerdo, no podía hacer nada.

Suspiró al verla alejarse de la puerta, pero se asombró al ver a Malfoy aparecer, envuelto solamente en una diminuta toalla – Hermione ¡sal de aquí! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy? – gruñó, acercándose a él, mirándolo con odio, pero siendo ignorado totalmente. Escuchó las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio con azoro.

- Maldita sangre… Granger - musitó con desden Draco.

- Yo… yo… - la escuchó tartamudear.

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar aquí, mientras me visto? – se mofó.

- Yo… no, ya me voy - dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta – tengo que ir a ver a Gerry.

- Oye Granger… - la retuvo, acercándose por atrás, hasta quedar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué? – respondió sin voltear.

- ¿Te pone nerviosa verme sin ropa? – inquirió mofándose de ella.

- Eres un… - se giró enfrentándolo presa de la furia, quedando a centímetros de rozar sus labios.

- ¿Un que…? – preguntó, acercándose hasta posando su boca sobre los tiernos labios de Hermione.

- ¡Aléjate de ella imbécil! – gritó Potter furioso, dispuesto a separarlos corrió hacia ellos, intentando distanciarlos, pero sus manos atravesaron las figuras sin efecto, arrojándolo al infinito, envuelto en un remolino, salio del pensadero - ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo tu…? – se desconcertó dando un par de pasos atrás, mirando el pensadero con duda - ¿Qué hacen los recuerdos de Hermione ahí?... ¿y por qué estaba con Malfoy?

Miró la puerta con duda, era mejor salir antes de que Sol averiguara lo que hizo, de su buró tomó un pergamino y una pluma, la hundió en el tintero, al comenzar a escribir sonrió al ver que la tinta era de un tono rosa.

"_Nena, para evitar más problemas es mejor que me vaya, gracias por esta maravillosa velada… descansa y ten dulces sueños…_

_Un beso._

_H.P."_

Por un momento dudó en dejarla, era demasiado cursi, pero ya estaba hecha, así que la acomodó en su almohada, regresó a la puerta y antes de abrir se tocó con la varita, desapareciendo, la puerta se abrió y se cerró sin que nadie presenciara nada.

Bajó por las escaleras procurando hacer el menor ruido se detuvo cerca del acceso a la Sala común, escuchando varios de las protestas de los franceses – ¡Sol mi micrófono!, ahora Carlo se quiere ir sin haberlo recuperado – protestó desesperado Rodrigo.

- Tranquilos… entendámonos… vamos al lugar de los hechos y aclaremos esto… pero primero, Iván, vamos a tu habitación – pidió con tono cansino, ocultando la sonrisa al saberlos victimas de la broma de Harry, subió a su hermanito a su habitación, pidiéndole que se acostara, tranquilizándolo – no te preocupes, yo arreglare esto, ahora ve a dormir.

El niño asintió a regañadientes ya que quería acompañarlos, pero Sol se mantuvo firme hasta que lo vio entrar en su habitación, de camino abajo, escuchó la voz de Potter – Sol, soy yo, será mejor que me vaya, aprovechare cuando salgan para irme – anunció en un susurro, que solo logró mover los mechones de cabello en su oído, para después sentir los tibios labios de su novio en su frente.

- De acuerdo – afirmó avanzando hasta el grupo de familiares, ajena a lo que su novio había descubierto.

- Vamos, es hora de arreglar esto – ordenó, sacándolos a todos de la Sala, dejando por un minuto la puerta abierta, cosa que Harry aprovechó para salir.

Los franceses se alejaron por un pasillo, en tanto el ojiverde se perdía en otro, de camino a buscar respuestas…

En Slytherin…

Blaise arribaba a lugar, con su ropa maltrecha, avanzaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, cuando una voz conocida lo llamó, apareciendo la figura de Parkinson de detrás de un pilar – Que bajo haz caído… jamás pensé verte en ese estado… tan deplorable, andar con pobretonas te contagia lo vulgar – espetó viperina, apoyándose en el adornado pilar.

- Parkinson…- saludó con tono cansino, estaba agotado y lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión con ella - ¿qué demonios quieres?

- Tu respuesta, es claro que ya has visto los resultados de decisiones erróneas, así que ¿qué dices? Aún puedes salvarte, déjala… deja a esa… vulgar Weasley y acepta mi propuesta, yo me encargare de reivindicarte en la casa – prometió malévola.

- ¿Reivindicarme? No necesito de ti, además… no me interesa lo que dicen de mí… y ese no es tu problema, así que… - señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿No te importa?, yo se que si, no finjas, después de todo te ofrezco la oportunidad de liberarte del castigo, después de todo, yo soy mejor que la Weasley – presumió, acercándose a el, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

- ¿Ah si? – interrogó, sin más los labios de la chica se posaron bajo los suyos, moviéndose sensualmente, en el beso que el tanto había anhelado, intentó responder, pero no era lo que él esperaba, lo que necesitaba, no eran los labios que él quería besar, simplemente cedió y dejó de besarla dejando que ella fuera la que se separara al sentir la falta de respuesta.

- Yo se que soy mejor que ella, solo acepta y todo se arreglara, yo me encargare de dejarla por los suelos y tu quedaras bien con la Casa – susurró sobre sus labios, intentando provocarlo.

El moreno colocó las manos en la cintura femenina, rozando sus labios – Eres demasiado fácil, no me interesas, entiéndelo de una buena vez, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no me importa y mantente alejada de Ginny – gruñó, separándose de ella y siguiendo su camino, dejándola totalmente furiosa.

- ¡Maldito Blaise! Pero esto no se queda así – habló amenazadoramente girándose furiosa para encaminarse a su habitación, sin prestar atención a nada, por lo cual no notó la rubia figura oculta tras una columna.

En tanto el chico de cabellos rizados azotaba la puerta sin importarle el sonido que retumbo en el lugar, se dejó caer en la cama fastidiado y adolorido físicamente, poco después la puerta se abrió, rápidamente apuntó su varita en esa dirección, bajándola cansado al ver en el umbral a Theodore – Eres tu… pensé que seria alguien inoportuno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que era Pansy? – interrogó burlón cerrando la puerta y avanzando al interior.

- Imbécil… no, a decir verdad pensé que seria un comité de bienvenida, presidido por tu hermano Montague – replicó ofensivo, resaltando el sarcasmo.

- Vamos Blaise, vi todo lo que pasó con Parkinson… ¿ya cambista a la pobretona, por la rogona? – interpeló ponzoñoso.

- No seas idiota, a mi no me gustan las sobras de lo que otros dejan – aseguró acomodándose.

- Pues no lo parecía te vi muy… a gusto con ella – señaló malévolo.

- Ahh… eso… solo necesitaba comprobar algo – respondió distraídamente.

- ¿Comprobar que ya no estabas piñado de Parkinson?

- ¿Piñado qué es? – interpeló sin comprender ese léxico aunque era claro que evadía responder.

- ¡Por Slytherin! No creí que tu léxico fuera tan pobre, se ve que no lees… esa Weasley te esta pasando sus mañas – espetó ponzoñoso – espero que no te vuelvas estúpido, bueno… pero responde…

- ¿Piñado es sinónimo de enganchado, de enamorado…? Pues no es lo que yo esperaba – puntualizo acentuando su decepción.

- ¿O más bien es que tu estas más que piñado de la Weasley? - acusó seguro de la respuesta.

- Eso no te importa… además deberías preocuparte más por tus asuntos ¿qué harás con tus padres?

- De momento nada, pero ese no es el tema por qué no hablamos de por qué vienes en esos estados tan desaliñados – farfulló señalándolo con su varita.

- Tuve un pequeño percance, nada de importancia – contestó escueto.

- ¿Y también tuviste otro percance antes del partido? – insinuó pícaro.

- Tenía asuntos que atender…

- Ya déjate de misterios y cuéntame qué demonios te pasa, no estas radiante de felicidad como normalmente lo estarías después de estar con la Weasley ¿acaso te despidió para regresar a los brazos de Potty? – enfatizó analítico, notando la tensión en Blaise al oír ese nombre.

- No menciones ese nombre – masculló con rabia.

- Jamás te había visto así, odiamos a Potter pero lo tuyo va más allá… así que lo que tienes es eso – pausó dramáticamente tomándose su tiempo ya que sabía lo visceral que podía ser el moreno – así que eres el juguete sexual de la Weasley – continuó tanteando la situación.

Zabinni se limitó a dirigir sus pupilas oscuras y sombrías cargadas de furia, odio, rencor y el dolor de saberse derrotado por Potter y más cuando él se había mostrado tan vulnerable con ella como con nadie, hasta le había dicho que la quería.

- Mmmm – murmuró comprendiendo todo, se dirigió a la mesa de noche, pateándola haciendo que la tapa cayera dejando al descubierto su más preciado tesoro, el alcohol – bebamos… - sirvió dos copas, dándole una al moreno.

Blaise agitó el licor mirándolo penetrantemente como si eso no fuera suficiente para calmar su sentir, dejó la copa a un lado y tomó la botella, bebiendo directamente un largo trago.

Theodore se recostó en su provisional cama, en algún otro momento le hubiera criticado esos modales tan deplorables, sin embargo en este momento era lo de menos. Se mantuvo quieto y silencioso simplemente aguardando a que su amigo hablara.

- Yo no pensé que las cosas llegarían hasta este punto, es decir si Ginevra me gustaba si, pero para algo efímero, no pensaba en relacionarme más allá de eso, sobre todo por sus creencias y sus amigos, pero me vi atrapado por su personalidad tan… no se… tan atrayente, tan valiente, tan retadora y a la vez tan imposible, porque es un Gryffindor, una traidora de sangre, la eterna enamorada del Cara rajada – volvió a tomar un largo trago, en tanto Theo se mantenía impasible y expectante.

- Asumí que por ser quién soy, dejando de lado los prejuicios y rivalidades, ella caería y sentí celos pero no esa clase de celos que sentía al ver a Pansy arrastrándose por Draco, otra clase de celos… me hacían querer golpear, son irracionales y después por fin conocí el significado de estar con una persona, no por envidia, compromiso, venganza o solo por jugar con alguien, esto fue distinto… me gusto y más allá de eso lo disfrute, se podría decir que por primera vez era feliz y por eso arriesgue todo, mi reputación, mi familia, mis amigos… hasta mi vida… deje que me conociera, que viera más allá de lo que comúnmente le muestro al mundo – bebió nuevamente, tratando de que ese alcohol se llevara la amargura y el desconsuelo que lo carcomía a cada minuto.

- ¡¿Y para qué?! Para que no este segura de si quiere estar conmigo – barbotó herido.

Nott lo escuchaba identificándose con parte de su monologo - ¿Y te vas a dejar derrotar así de fácil? ¿No esperabas qué esto fuera tan sencillo o si? Recuerda que son años de insultos, peleas, humillaciones y maltratos, no porque unos días la hayas tratado bien quiere decir que olvidara todo eso, ella tiene pasado al igual que tu, no esperabas que confiara en ti así de fácil después de todo somos Slytherins – intervino lógico, recordando lo que él se decía así mismo y esperando que Blaise entendiera y que Emilie llevara acabo su parte del plan.

El rizado colocó su atención en cada palabra que su compañero le decía, cayendo en cuenta de varias verdades, pero por ahora eso no le ayudaba a cambiar el panorama de su vida, Ginny seguía sintiendo indecisión, los Slytherins aún pedían su cabeza, el Come babosas seguía odiándolo y además se había atrevido a golpearlo y para rematar el maldito Potter seguía existiendo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Parkinson en todo esto? – interrogó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Pansy era la oportunidad de liberarme de Ginny, de todo esto, del Consejo de Padres. Me ofreció una salida si me quedaba con ella – informó desalentado.

- ¿Y ella qué obtendría? No me digas qué lo hizo desinteresadamente, ella no es de esas personas – aseguró desconfiando de las intenciones de la Slytherin.

- No lo se, quizás solo quería vengarse de Ginevra, quería que yo la humillara públicamente, supongo que era su propósito pero no se que más esperaba de mi – contestó despreocupado.

Theodore comenzó a hilar sus ideas con lo que decía su amigo, tomando conciencia de varios hechos y sus consecuencias, pero no era el mejor momento para ponerse a descifrar ese misterio.

- ¿Estas conciente que a pesar de tus palabras y lo que pasó con la Weasley acabas de rechazar a Pansy? Si tan enojado estas, era tu oportunidad de zafarte de esto, tal y como lo hace Draco con Nurit – señaló el rubio haciéndolo conciente de ese hecho.

- Lo se, pero… cuando me besó, esperaba algo más, pero solo fue un beso simple, tedioso, no era nada extraordinario – culminó desencantado – y hablando de eso ¿dónde esta Draco?

Nott se limitó a levantar una ceja sarcásticamente - ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Zabinni dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez hacia atrás, suspirando frustrado – No lo puedo creer, ¿qué no ve que….? ¿Acaso esta…?

- Mejor cállate, no estas en posición de decir nada, y es mejor que ya no tomes partido en eso – aconsejó sabiamente.

- Pero es que si tú supieras… - intentó alegar con voz tensa.

- Y si tú trataras de entender a Draco verías el por qué de su elección - afirmó crudamente, indicándole que ese tema era mejor dejarlo de lado.

Zabinni lo miró con curiosidad, ¿qué era lo que Nott sabia que él no?...

En Premios anuales…

Hermione sentía los labios de Draco quemándole la piel de su abdomen, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su medula, enviando toda clase de sensaciones a sus terminales nerviosas, intentaba pronunciar palabras, pero el aire en sus pulmones era insuficiente, solo movía los labios, mientras sus manos se deslizaban entre los mechones rubios, húmedos por el sudor del Sly.

Draco internó la punta de la lengua en el hueco del ombligo, disfrutando los espasmos que contraían a la castaña, hipnotizado por su aroma, por seguir descubriendo la textura de su piel, comenzó a deslizar sus labios hacia arriba, sintiendo el sube y baja que se aceleraba más cada ves que se acercaba a la plenitud de su pecho.

Hermione lo tomó de las mejillas, levantándolo para poder besarlo, notando en la mirada de Draco el disgusto por haber sido interrumpido – Me interrumpes – riñó frustrado, callando cuando sus labios se encontraron, disfrutando de aquel dulce néctar que solo ella le podía brindar, colocó su brazo en su espalda, impulsándolos a ambos, hasta quedar sentados, con el a horcajadas sobre ella, sin despegar sus alientos.

La castaña acomodó sus manos en su cuello, deslizándolas hacia abajo, liberando el primer botón y haciendo a un lado la estorbosa tela, bajó un poco más, tomó el segundo botón en sus manos dispuesta a liberarlo también cuando la tenebrosa voz de la puerta se escuchó en el recinto. _"Alguien esta en la puerta"_

Draco se separó, maldiciendo interiormente – Ignóralo, quién quiera que sea no me importa – afirmo, reanudando el contacto de sus labios.

Pero la voz de la puerta volvió a escucharse insistentemente – Pero Draco… puede ser… - intentó decir entre besos.

- No me importa, que se larguen – arguyó, besándola nuevamente.

Pero esta vez Hermione lo separó ligeramente – Debe ser importante o ya se hubiera ido – declamó sin aire – tal vez tus amigos…

Draco se detuvo en seco al recordar el peligro en el que se encontraban – ¡Demonios! – la besó fugazmente para después abandonar el lecho, mirándola con esa sonrisa que a Hermione le fascinaba, una sonrisa que hacia tiempo no veía en él.

Malfoy bajó las escaleras, en un intentó de acomodar sus ropas se medio fajó la camisa, sin abrochar su botón abrió la puerta, quedándose de piedra al ver a su visitante – ¡Tu! – masculló entre dientes – ¡lárgate!

- No vengo a verte a ti – aseveró con desdén, estudiando su apariencia desaliñada, sus mechones que caían desordenados, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el intenso tono en sus labios carmesí poco natural en él, el sudor que perlaba su frente… eso solo podía significar una cosa – ¿esta Hermy?

- ¡¡No!! – gritó furioso al ver la mirada despectiva del francés y sobre todo escuchar el mote cariñoso para referirse a ella, haciendo que sus celos brotaran al instante - ¡lárgate! – lanzó la puerta furiosamente, azotándola en la cara de Carlo.

- ¡Aaagggghhhh! – bramó rabioso colorándose de coraje contra todo, el haber visto a Carlo lo había hecho salir de su estado aletargado, donde la ensoñación moría y la realidad golpeaba cruelmente su ser.

Se tomó varios minutos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y esperando a que su sed de Hermione se calmara pero era demasiado intensa, su cuerpo clamaba por ella y era más que evidente – ¡Maldición! – rugió cansado, aspirando fuertemente, miró sus ropas, preguntándose cómo demonios llegó a ese estado, acomodó los faldones de su camisa dentro del pantalón, avanzó un par de pasos hacia la escalinata, cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucho – ¡Maldita sea! Lo voy a matar.

Deshizo sus pasos hasta la puerta, abriéndola con brusquedad – ¿No te dije qué te larga...?

- Malfoy quítate, tengo que ver a Hermione – manifestó Potter, mirándolo destellando furia en sus verdes pupilas, intentando hacerlo a un lado.

- No esta aquí imbécil, ve y busca a la sangre su… a esa en otro lado – expresó sin convicción, pero era claro el miedo en su tono de voz y no era solo miedo por él, sino porque sabia que no debían verlos así, no quería que Potter la viera así, ella no sabría cómo reaccionar, discretamente tanteó su pantalón en busca de su varita, pero no estaba ahí.

Harry apuntó con su varita al cuello justamente donde el pulso errante del Malfoy saltaba – Más te vale que no me mientas – amenazó con expresión sombría, dejando escapar un tono parecido al pársel.

- ¡Imbécil! – lo aventó, cerrando la puerta antes de que Harry se recuperara.

- Te lo dije – se escuchó la voz burlona del francés – no estaba de buenas.

Potter pateó el cuadro impulsivamente, asiendo su varita dispuesto a romper el seguro cuando el cuadro se quejó, amenazándolo con decirle a Dumbledore – ¡Maldito Malfoy!... ¿La premio anual esta adentro? – inquirió al cuadro, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Tanto Harry como Carlo se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sacando sus propias deducciones, hábilmente el francés optó por cambiar el tema al ver la determinación del ojiverde por atacar el cuadro – No es prudente que hagas eso, quizás Hermione ya este dormida, además no es una hora apropiada para sacar a una dama de su habitación.

- Entonces ¿qué hacías aquí si no era para verla? – atacó Potter aún con el animo encendido.

- Cálmate Potter, no te había visto así – evidenció tratando de serenarlo - Malfoy no se arriesgaría a hacerle daño, en cuanto a qué hago aquí, vine a preguntarle por ti secuestrador… ¿Qué hiciste con mi prima? – interrogó, apuntándole al pecho ágilmente con su varita, la cual sacó con un movimiento rápido de su ropa, obtenido de su habilidad con las batacas de la batería.

- No le hice nada – respondió, sonriendo al ver la varita en su pecho, mientras discretamente le apuntaba con la suya.

- Ya vi tu varita Potter, ni se te ocurra porque me llevo a Sol y hago que no la vuelvas a ver jamás ¿oíste? – lo amenazó divertido.

- Antes de que tú siquiera lo intentaras, ya te habría dejado fuera de combate - replicó, deshaciéndose de la varita del francés de un manotazo.

- Mmmmm – lo estudió analítico – dejaremos esta pelea para otro momento, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta mi prima?

- Soleil esta en su habitación desde hace mucho, la lleve antes de que ustedes terminaran de tocar – mintió Harry sonriente – después de todo esta frágil por la caída y no le hace bien agitarse, que inconciente eres, ¿no qué la quieres mucho?

Con eso Potter caminó dejando a un Carlo sorprendido por segunda vez desde que lo conocía – Claro que me importa… ¡es mi prima idiota!

- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar en Beauxbatons asegurándote que descanse? – atacó sin detenerse camino a Gryffindor, riendo interiormente.

- De cualquier manera, ojala te hayas despedido bien de ella porque jamás la volverás a ver, nunca regresaremos a este lugar, donde hay rateros, bandidos, mequetrefes, barbajanes y demás criaturas, que roban los bienes más preciados de alguien - exhaló con una lagrimita de tristeza asomando en sus pupilas.

Harry lo miró conteniendo la ganas de carcajearse - ¿De qué estas hablando? – indagó fingiendo demencia.

- No lo entenderías, pero lo sabrás cuando no vuelvas a ver a Sol jamás - atacó dolido por la perdida de su más preciado tesoro.

- Estas sobreactuando y no entiendo a qué te refieres, pero me explicas de camino al lago, vamos – musitó, aventándolo para que siguiera caminando, quería disfrutar su venganza y era la oportunidad perfecta.

En el lago…

Después de un gran alboroto, reinaba la felicidad, los franceses abrazaban sus instrumentos con delirio, Iván acariciaba su bajo con delicadeza, mientras Andoni le susurraba palabras suaves a su guitarra, algunos los miraban con temor, eso era raro, Rodrigo se aisló con su micrófono y su guitarra, como pidiendo perdón por abandonarlos, mientras los demás franceses y los gemelos los miraban con cansancio y con alivio.

- ¿Y por esto me sacaron de mi habitación y asustaron a Iván? – reclamó Soleil, cruzándose de brazos - ¿y dónde esta Carlo? Ese pariente que hace mucho alboroto.

- No lo se, dijo que te buscaría – replicó Marlon encogiendo sus hombros.

- ¡Ahhhh mi niña! – se dejó oír un sonoro grito atrás de ellos y una ráfaga paso a su lado, llegando hasta la batería - ¿dónde estabas? ¿Quién te secuestro? ¿Estas bien? – le preguntaba como si el instrumento le respondiera.

- ¡Ridículo! – musitó Sol poniendo sus ojos en blanco, sintiendo unos brazos que la rodeaban por atrás, mientras Harry escondía su rostro en el cuello femenino muriendo de risa – Harry… eres malo.

- Tu sabes que lo merecían – replicó burlón.

Los gemelos se colocaron al lado de Potter, entregándole sendas fotos en donde se retrataban los rostros de aquellos mientras sufrían – Tómalo como un bono de nuestra parte, no podíamos dejar que te perdieras esto – señaló Freddy.

- Si, fue de lo más divertido que hemos visto – replicó George, mirando nuevamente a los franceses.

En Premios anuales…

Hermione miraba su pie con furia, no podía ponerse de pie para averiguar que era lo que pasaba en la parte baja de la sala, Draco había salido hacia un rato y no había retornado, había escuchado su vos subir de tono así como el azote de la puerta en dos ocasiones y lo que más la alarmó fue la voz de Harry, no esperaba que él se apareciera por ahí.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera, interrumpiéndose por el nuevo sonido de la puerta anunciando a otro visitante.

En tanto Draco respiraba profundamente, tranquilizando su agitado corazón, haber corrido así a Potter solo le auguraba problemas en el futuro, pero no podía dejar que pasara, miró la escalera con pesar, lentamente avanzó hacia ella, cuando la voz de la puerta anunciaba nuevamente que había alguien afuera – Maldita sea Potty, ¿qué no entiendes? - regresó furioso sobre sus pasos, tenia que hacer que ese imbécil se largara de una buena vez, abrió la puerta con rudeza, pero esta vez no era Potter el que estaba ahí, sino el campeón de Durmstrang lo que lo hizo enervar aún más.

- Malfoy, busco a Hermione – manifestó el búlgaro, mirando hacia el interior.

- No esta, ¡lárgate! – bramó con furia.

- La esperare – expresó intentando adentrarse en la Sala.

- Pues espérala afuera, en mi Sala no – replicó de mal talante, cerrando la puerta en la cara del hosco.

Algunas palabras se escucharon afuera, pero poco le importó – Maldito mastodonte… lo que me faltaba, que el club de fans de Her… de ella viniera justamente ahora – se ofuscó al no saber cómo nombrarla.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo que tranquilizara sus nervios y le diera valor para hacer lo que pensaba, dio una patada a su escritorio, dejando ver una botella de vino tinto – No es lo mejor pero servirá – musitó, llenando una copa y vaciando su contenido de un solo trago, rellenándola rápidamente.

Reinició su camino rumbo a la escalera, subiéndola con pasos furiosos, que hicieron resonar las viejas tablas, anunciándole a Hermione su regreso.

Hermione oyó aquellos pasos, la duda de lo que estaba sucediendo abajo no le permitía estar tranquila, lo vio aparecer, apoyándose en el umbral de su puerta, mirándola con una extraña expresión en su rostro mientras sostenía una copa con un liquido rojizo en su interior - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era? ¿Pasó algo con Nott o Zabinni?– indagó presurosa.

Malfoy se debatía entre seguir avanzando y poder acercarse a ella y el odio por necesitarla además de los celos que le carcomían al ver a esos tres preguntando por la castaña - No, no eran Zabinni ni Nott, era tu maldito club de fans – contestó con desdén – inició con el estúpido enano ese del francés, luego llegó tu inseparable amiguete Cara rajada y para terminar el mastodonte de Krum – aseveró dejando escapar un tono de celos en su voz.

Mione lo miró extrañada por sus palabras, pero sobre todo por su manera de referirse a ellos – ¿Y qué querían? – interrogó de manera automática.

- ¡Yo qué se! No se cómo se atreven a venir a mi Sala ¿acaso querías qué les preguntara? – bufó malhumorado, dejando escapar un destello venenoso por sus plateadas orbes.

- Recuerda que también es mi sala y eran mis amigos, pudo haber pasado algo, recuerda lo que pasó en el partido – aseveró preocupada.

- Lo que pasó ahí no te incumbe, eso ya lo arregle – replicó evasivo.

- ¿Cómo qué lo arreglaste? ¿A qué te refieres? – indagó sin comprender, uniendo los cabos sueltos, resumiendo sus ideas – ya veo… así que lo que pasó en el partido fue obra de los Slytherin ¿no?

- Ya te dije que ese no es tu problema, además no estábamos hablando de eso, hablábamos de tu maldito club de fans que llegan a buscarte – evadió con malicia, apretando con fuerza la frágil copa que estuvo a punto de reventarse en su mano.

- ¿Te estas dando cuenta qué peleamos por una tontería?, yo sigo aquí, y minutos antes también estaba contigo, no hay punto a discutir más que tu furia contra ellos – señaló lógica, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo que la hizo sonreír - ¿estas celoso?

- ¡Claro que no! No puedo estar celoso de seres tan inferiores como esos – se defendió abruptamente, no podía admitir ante él ni ante nadie más el sentimiento que lo atormentaba.

- Tranquilízate Draco – pidió extendiéndole los brazos, invitándolo a acercarse.

Malfoy miró esas manos con premura, su necesidad de avanzar era fuerte pero su tenacidad de terminar lo dominaba más como todos esos años de agresiones y de creer en las teorías de la sangre, era como luchar contra sus 16 años de educación y de control paterno, era una tendencia de la que aún no era posible liberarse - ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo qué pasa?

- Si, solo vinieron mis amigos a buscarme y tú te pones todo raro…

- No es solo el que esos imbéciles te buscaran, es todo, es esto… que no puede ser, todo esta en nuestra contra, siempre hay algo que nos impide estar juntos, ¿en qué estábamos pensando? – barbotó rápidamente.

- ¿Volvemos a los mismo? – indagó cansada.

- Te lo explicare de esta forma, has pensado ¿qué le dirás a tus padres?, supongamos que me convences de ir a tu miserable mundo muggle, yo puedo encajar en tu familia, pero ahora volteemos la situación, ¿te imaginas sentada a la mesa con Lucius Malfoy? ¿y a mi diciéndole "mi… algo"? – expresó con una sonrisa sarcástica – ni siquiera te permitirían entrar a mi casa, además ¿estarías dispuesta a olvidar lo años de insultos de mi padre? ¿Te verías con él hablando de cosas banales? – manifestó irónico.

Entonces a Hermione la golpeó la realidad en el rostro, una cosa era luchar por Draco y estar con él, pero… su padre era otra historia, la angustia invadió su rostro, ella no se sentía inferior a Lucius Malfoy, pero se atrevería ella a pedirle a Draco revelarse contra su padre?, después de todo era su familia y eso implicaba un alejamiento.

- ¿Lo ves? Simplemente el hablar de mi padre te conmociona, y aún no sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre, ¿me ves diciéndole lo que tenemos?, seria como una sentencia de muerte tanto para ti como para mi – puntualizó lúgubre, en sus pupilas destellaba un ligero temor, ocasionado por el recuerdo de su progenitor.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! Nos tomaríamos el tiempo para hacerlo, veríamos la mejor alternativa, habrá mucha gente que nos apoye – rebatió con unas lagrimas de furia brotando de sus pupilas, mientras apretaba los puños.

- ¿Apoyarnos? ¿Quién? ¿Tus amiguitos que me detestan? Por favor no seas ilusa, tu sabes que no es posible, yo jamás dejare de ser quien soy y tu tampoco, yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo por algo que quizá no funcionara, nuestras diferencias pesan demasiado, no te conozco, no se que te gusta, a qué eres alérgica o lo que te disgusta, y tu tampoco sabes nada de mi, mucho menos mi pasado – acusó con premura, gesticulando con las manos en cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras el liquido de la copa se agitaba fuertemente.

- Pero lo que sentimos es verdadero y con el tiempo aprenderíamos a conocernos – manifestó en retrospectiva.

- El problema es que yo no quiero conocerte más – acotó lastimosamente, mirando como el semblante de la castaña se descomponía ante sus palabras.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde!, ahora entiendo porque presentaste a esa… creí que eras diferente, que lo que se decía de ti eran mentiras, pero eres más cobarde todavía de lo que dicen, quédate con tu vida llena de hipocresías y de fingimientos, nunca vas a llegar a ser feliz si vives de lo que tus padres dirán, no eres más que un títere, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, que yo si se luchar por lo que quiero, soy valiente, estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todo, mientras que tu solo huyes y te escondes… ¡lárgate de mi habitación! - ordenó lanzándole su varita así como una almohada y lo que tuviera a la mano.

Draco escuchó su exabrupto con dolor, cuando la varita pegó en sus pies se inclinó a levantarla, siendo golpeado por la almohada, abandonó la habitación, adentrándose en la suya cerrando de un portazo.

En el lago…

Los franceses seguían ensimismados con sus recuperados instrumentos, cuando la risa de Potter llamó la atención del baterista, que con batacas en mano descendió del escenario, encarando al ojiverde - ¡Tuuuú!, tu tuviste que ver con esto ¿no es verdad? – acusó, señalándolo con la bataca de su batería – es una lastima que no sea mi varita porque si no…

- Basta Carlo, déjalo en paz – pidió Sol con cansancio.

- No pasa nada nena, y tu, ya probamos que tu no eres tan hábil como yo con la varita, así que deja de fastidiar – musitó Potter repitiendo el golpe en la bataca como lo había hecho antes con la varita del francés,

- ¿Hábil? ¿Acaso te enfrentaste con Carlo? – interrogó consternada.

- Claro que no, es un salvaje Sol, deberías de haberlo visto, golpeó el cuadro… ¡un cuadro!, ¿qué no tiene respeto por el arte? – cuestionó enfadado por la altanería de Harry.

- ¿Golpeaste un cuadro? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué? – interrogó confundida, mirando a Harry.

- Si, en la habitación de Hermione, claro que Malfoy no se portó muy amistoso cuando preguntó por ella, pero no son maneras de hablar con la gente Potter, casi lo sacas de su Sala como si fuera tuya, ¿Qué clase de educación tienes? – atacó Douglas negando con la cabeza mientras se divertía ante el sonrojo del buscador.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Fuiste a ver a Hermione? – preguntó tratando de callar a su primo.

- Si Sol, yo estaba ahí, pateó el cuadro y casi le lanza un hechizo, quería entrar a la fuerza, Malfoy dijo que Hermione no estaba ahí – musitó viperino Carlo.

- Pero el cuadro dijo que si, seguramente Malfoy trama algo contra Hermione y él muy imbécil no me dejó pasar a verla – replicó el león con furia.

- Harry tranquilízate, ¿y para qué querías hablar con Hermy a estas horas? – indagó desconfiada, después de todo había estado en su habitación solo, podría haber descubierto algo.

- Solo para saber cómo estaba - evadió Potter – para preguntarle sobre el estado de Gerry, quería saber si estaba mejor.

- Ya veo, mañana hablaremos con ella, por ahora es mejor ir a descansar – miró a su primo con pesar – Carlo en lo que ustedes recogen yo me voy, ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana – se encontraba bastante cansada por el ajetreo del día y el hechizo que había hecho con los espejos, con un gesto de su mano se despidió de ellos, bueno, de los que la miraban, ya que los demás estaba absortos en los suyo.

- De ninguna manera, tú te esperas a que te llevemos – ordenó el francés.

- No seas inconciente, ella esta cansada y resultó lastimada en el partido, la llevare a su habitación y ustedes recojan sus preciados instrumentos – sin darle tiempo a más, avanzó con la pelirroja rumbo al castillo.

- ¡A su habitación no, a la Sala, no te intentes pasar de listo! ¡Esto no se queda así Potter! ¡Me las pagaras! – le gritó a la lejanía, mientras la pareja se reía por lo bajo.

Se habían adelantado un par de metros cuando el sonido tras ellos les llamó la atención, mirando a Cedric de la mano de su pequeña novia Gotty – Cedric, Gotty – saludó Potter a la pareja, esperando a que se acercaran.

- Buenas noches Harry, Señorita Mounet – replicó Diggory, haciendo una leve inclinación en dirección a la pelirroja.

- Por favor, díganme Sol - puntualizó sonriéndoles, aunque quería quedarse a solas con su novio para interrogarlo sobre su visita a la Sala de Hermione.

- ¿Ya se van? – indagó Cedric, avanzando con ellos.

- Si, Sol esta cansada y después de su caída de hoy necesita reposar – replicó el buscador.

- Si, hay que cuidarse, aunque Dumbledore y los demás intentan averiguar que fue lo qué pasó hoy – mencionó serio Cedric.

- Espero que lo resuelvan pronto… porque… - siguieron la platica hasta internarse en el Castillo.

En Gryffindor…

Ronald besaba a Lav, mientras paseaba su mano a lo largo de su espalda, por una parte, en tanto su otra mano acariciaba la tersura de su pierna que gracias a la falda que ostentaba dejaba al descubierto la satinada piel, deslizó su mano de manera ascendente por la extensión de su espalda hasta alcanzar la nuca, afirmándola para permitirse un mejor acceso a las profundidades de la boca de la leona.

Lavender por su parte jugaba con los mechones pelirrojos de la nuca, y deslizaba suavemente sus manos por el cuello de Ron, feliz por volver a ser quienes eran, después de todo parecía que el coraje del ojiceleste ya había sido apaciguado, bajó la mano hasta alcanzar el pecho masculino, acariciándolo con soltura, afortunadamente la mayoría de sus compañeros seguían en la fiesta.

Poco después el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta se escuchó, Lav rápidamente acomodó sus ropas y se incorporó, mirando con premura al recién llegado, sonrojándose al toparse con las pupilas oliváceas, y la sonrisa cómplice del chico.

- Hola chicos… Ron, este… yo, hablamos arriba… - tartamudeó Harry, algo turbado por la mirada algo perdida de su amigo.

- No Harry, no te preocupes, ya me estaba despidiendo – se acercó nuevamente al pelirrojo el cual respondió a su gesto, besándola suavemente – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Lav, descansa – respondió el pelirrojo, mirándola avanzar – Lav, si Ginny ya esta arriba, ¿me podrías avisar?

- Ron no tienes remedio – bufó molesta – con permiso Harry, que descanses.

- Igualmente Lav, hasta mañana – replicó a modo de despedida, observándola perderse por la escalera, desde donde se dejó oír el sonoro grito avisando que Ginny ya se encontraba en su habitación.

- Bueno, al menos no tendré que pasarme la velada esperando que llegue – manifestó con cansancio Bilius, señalando el sillón a su lado – ¿qué pasa Harry?

- Ron, deberías dejar a Ginny en paz, no te conviene enemistarte con ella – le aconsejó el buscador, tomando asiento a su lado.

- Si, lo se, pero… olvídalo, después del sermón de mis hermanos y las palabras de Luna, ya no se que pensar – aseguró cansinamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? – indagó curioso, después de todo no era común ver al menor de la dinastía de ese humor.

- Mmm cosas, ya te contare, ahora mejor dime, ¿dónde te metiste? Tu "primito" fue a preguntarme por ti como si yo supiera, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué hiciste? Hermione dijo que algo que tenia que ver con los instrumentos – barbotó curioso Ron, mirando aparecer la sonrisa culpable en su amigo.

- Bueno, eso fue solo una pequeña venganza por lo de ayer, pero ya quedó resuelto, no te preocupes, ya hable con Carlo y Sol esta segura en su habitación – acotó sereno, recargándose en el sillón.

- ¿Venganza eh?, entiendo, bueno, pero entonces ¿Dónde has estado? – interrogó levantando las cejas con picardía.

- Mmmm por ahí, le tenia preparada una pequeña sorpresa a Sol – respondió evasivo.

- Ya veo, te quieres congraciar con ella después de lo de Cho ¿eh? – lo embromó, riendo al ver su gesto.

- Cállate Ron, te pueden oír, y no, no me estoy congraciando, es solo que… bueno… - se defendió titubeante.

- Mmmm vaya, así que esa información todavía es valiosa, ¿Qué te parecería si la comparto con los gemelos?, seguramente ellos le encontrarían algún beneficio – amenazó en broma, mientras las pupilas esmeralda se abrían desmesuradamente.

- No te atrevas Ron, esos serian… - pidió, callando al verlo reír eufóricamente,

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, este secreto seguirá entre nosotros, pero dime ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – interrogó nuevamente.

- Mmm por ahí, solo… con Sol ¿contento? – informó sin dar detalles.

- Mmm me ocultas cosas, por cierto ¿cómo esta Sol,? Por lo que vi estaba bien, pero ya vez que las lesiones duelen – profirió preocupado.

- Sol esta bien, fue solo una ligera caída, pero ya la lleve a su habitación para que descansara – informó calmado - por lo que veo tu y Lav ya están bien otra vez ¿o no? – espetó interrogante, dejando atrás el tema de su relación.

- Bien completamente pues no, pero estamos intentando, solo espero que entienda lo que hablamos – comentó, mirando de nuevo la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios.

- ¿Y Luna? – murmuró siseantemente, no quería que la pelinegra bajara furiosa si llegaba a escucharlo.

- Luna… es una amiga, y bueno ella es… Luna – acotó de manera inexplicable.

- Mmm te noto raro, ¿Qué te dijo para ponerte así? – cuestionó, notando el gesto nervioso de Bilius, así como la evasión de su mirada.

- Pues… que actúo con Zabinni como los demás actúan con ella… con prejuicios… sin conocer a fondo las cosas, no se… digo, nunca creí que ella lo defendiera, y yo no soy como esos idiotas que la critican sin conocerla, es solo que, yo protejo a Ginny – se defendió, aunque era notorio que las palabras de la rubia le dolieron.

- Pues no es que yo lo defienda Ron, no soy la persona adecuada para hablar a su favor, pero Hermione no se ha opuesto a la relación de ellos y después de todo como Gerry escuchó varias cosas – acotó con una vaga sonrisa, no es que le gustara mucho ese asunto pero tampoco podían contralar la vida de Ginny..

- Esa es otra cosa ¿Qué les pasa a las niñas con los Slytherin? No lo entiendo… por cierto, ¿viste a Hermy? Estaba con nosotros pero después de tu broma ya no la vi – manifestó extrañado.

- Si, bueno, fui a buscarla a su habitación, pero el idiota de Malfoy dijo que no estaba y no me dejó entrar – expresó con sus pupilas denotando furia.

- Imbécil, ¿quién se cree que es? Ya arregláremos eso, no puede impedi… - espetaba, pero en ese momento varias personas arribaron a la Torre haciendo imposible que continuaran su platica.

Notaron a Dean y a Neville, los cuales traían cargando un bulto que Ronald reconoció como Seamus - ¿Pero qué le pasó? – indagó Potter.

- Demasiado whiskey de fuego – respondió en un susurró Thomas.

- Pero si no habia whiskey – alegó Ronald, ayudando al moreno, mientras que Harry ayudaba a Neville a sostenerlo.

- Lo hay si sabes dónde y con quién buscarlo – aseguró Neville, avanzando con los otros dos a su habitación, en donde dejaron a Seamus como un fardo en su cama y se prepararon para dormir, claro que los gritos y la ayuda al chico etílico impidieron que esto ocurriera a una hora optima.

En tanto en la habitación de Ginevra, Lavender escuchaba a las chicas del dormitorio de su cuñada interrogar a Ginn sobre su relación con el moreno de Slytherin, ante lo cual, opto por ayudarla –No soporto a estas chicas, vamos – sin más la sacó de ahí, llevándola a su habitación, donde la sentó – ahora dime… detalles, ¿qué pasó con Zabinni?

- Pues, todo estaba bien mientras estábamos en un bote en el lago, pero esta molesto por la intromisión de Hermione en Slytherin, por lo cual reñimos, y bueno, caímos al lago… además, me dijo que pensara qué quiero hacer, que él no es premio de consolación porque Harry esta con Sol y que si no estoy segura de lo que quiero, que es mejor que lo deje así… - respondió sin detenerse, cansada por tantas cosas que no sabia como sobrellevarlas.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?, por supuesto que negaste que él sea un premio de consolación, por Merlín es Blaise Zabinni, uno de los mejores partidos de Slytherin, no es que haga menos a Harry, pero Zabinni tiene algo – prorrumpió la pelinegra, paseándose por la habitación.

- Bueno… no, es que… - intentó mencionar, pero la mirada de su amiga la detuvo en seco.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No se lo dijiste?, Ginny, no me digas qué ves a Blaise como premio de consolación – intentó razonar Lavender.

- ¡No!, bueno, no se… yo se que es Blaise y todo, pero no dejó de pensar en que tal vez cuando Sol se vaya Harry y yo… podamos… - masculló incierta ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

- No Ginny… tú y Harry nada, aunque Sol se vaya él seguirá estando con ella, además si Harry quisiera estar contigo ¿no crees qué ha habido mucho tiempo incluso antes de que Sol apareciera? No quiero sonar a regaño amiga, pero deberías de pensar en que Harry y tu jamás volverán a estar juntos, al menos no así, y Blaise no estará siempre para ti, por ejemplo esta Parkinson, tu sabes que esa chica no deja de molestar y no tardara en insistir con Blaise ¿acaso permitirás qué este con él? – atacó, mencionando a la Némesis de su amiga.

- No, claro que no… pero bueno… - musitó indecisa.

- ¿Acaso Harry a demostrado tener algún interés en ti más allá de la amistad?

- Bueno, no del todo, pero se preocupa por mi… - se defendió.

- Y Zabinni a demostrado no solo preocuparse por ti, sino un interés más allá de eso, ha sabido estar para ti, arriesgando mucho, ¿no crees qué merece algo más que un "solo hasta que Harry vuelva"?, cuida lo que haces, porque quizás lastimes a la persona que más te puede querer. Zabinni tiene razón en algo, si no te decides, será demasiado tarde y cuando quieras que las cosas sean, ya no habrá oportunidad, además valora lo que ha hecho, ¡por Gryffindor!, no solo te bailo a ti, si no que tu sabes que los de su Casa están furiosos con él y con Nott, esta arriesgando demasiado como para que tu le salgas con un… mejor no – la regañó, tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido en el Estadio y las miradas que había notado en la fiesta.

- Lo se, pero… temo no ser lo que él quiere, no estar preparada para una relación, él me ha dicho que me quiere… y yo... una parte de mi quiere responderle… siente algo por él, pero temo que el recuerdo de Harry me persiga – acotó desanimada.

- ¡¿Te dijo que te quiere?! ¡No lo puedo creer!… y aún así… no terminas de decidirte por él – expuso incrédula – Ginny despierta y ve lo que tienes enfrente…

- Lav… es que…

- Nada, piensa bien en lo que haces Ginny, no sea que te quedes sola y mirando como los demás son felices – musitó con sabiduría la pelinegra, después de todo era conciente de cuantas chicas estaban tras los huesos de Zabinni y que decir de Potter que estaba embelesado con su novia francesa – Harry y Sol están bien… tu deberías pensar en tu felicidad.

Con eso Ginny se quedó estática por un par de minutos, poco después se puso de pie y con un susurrante "buenas noches" salió de la habitación.

En Slytherin…

Ya acostados en las camas, Zabinni miraba a Nott en espera de algún comentario que delatara que era lo que el rubio sabia – ¿A qué vino ese comentario Nott? ¿No me dirás qué ahora estas de parte de la sangre sucia? – murmuró intentando provocarlo.

- Blaise, no te esfuerces en entender un tema más allá de tus posibilidades, es mejor dejarlo como esta – espetó con sequedad.

- Mmmm como sea, ya lo averiguare tarde o temprano, por ahora me preocupa más el estar preparados para el futuro ataque de nuestros "compañeritos", hace un rato estaba con Ginny y casi inició un duelo con un par de imbéciles, pero no dudo que volverán a intentar atacarnos de un modo u otro.

- Lo se, es mejor estar preparados, ¿Qué has pensado? – indagó, mientras lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta para asegurar que estuviera cerrada y uno más que aislara los sonidos del interior.

- Vaya Theo, eres precavido ¿eh? – indagó con ironía – pues hay que tener un plan de reserva, estaba pensando en…

En Gryffindor…

El elegido ya se encontraba recostado, aunque la habitación no estaba totalmente en silencio algunos ronquidos y murmullos entre sueños sobre todo procedentes de Seamus contrastaban con la quietud reinante por instantes, el ojiverde miraba el dosel de su cama sin verlo realmente, hundido en una serie de pensamientos confusos que esperaba no fueran lo que parecían.

"_Ese estúpido de Malfoy no me dejó entrar, pero ¿qué tramara? Hermione estaba adentro, de eso estoy seguro, pero… ¿qué esta pasando entre ellos? Malfoy bajó todo… raro, los botones… era como si estuviera… ¡No! eso no puede ser… ¡¿Él y Hermione?!" _- Imposible… pero… - murmuró perturbado.

"_Pero también esta el recuerdo en el pensadero de Sol… Malfoy con Hermione ¿besándose? Bueno… quizás, pero seria demasiado extraño, imposible… no puede ser…"_ cerró su puño con furia, arrugando su cobija.

"_Quizás podría estar jugando con ella… ¡maldición!... pero Hermione es demasiado lista para caer, pero entonces ¿qué hacia en su habitación? … ¡Por Merlín!, tengo que hablar con ella para aclarar esto… no puede confiar en un Slytherin, y mucho menos en él… él tiene un oscuro secreto que no debe ser revelado"_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

El un lugar oscuro, no había más que una pequeña luz que se colaba por una ventana, el único mobiliario en el lugar era una mesa vieja así como una silla ruinosa la cual se encontraba ocupada en ese momento.

Potter avanzó con pasó furioso por entre las sombras, fijando sus oliváceas pupilas en un solo punto en aquella figura que apenas resalía de entre la oscuridad, el resentimiento bullía en su interior, no podía evitarlo, después de todo estaba frente a un criminal - ¿Sabes lo qué hiciste? – indago furibundo, su voz hizo eco en las paredes, dándole un toque tétrico.

Aquella figura siguió sin levantar la mirada, no era capaz aún de hacerlo.

- ¡Responde! Si no quieres que… - dejó la amenaza inconclusa.

- Lo sé…- se escuchó un susurró proveniente de aquel personaje, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada temerosa en un rostro desencajado, con gruesas lagrimas surcando su rostro, la luz reflejaba su cabello platino.

**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

El sonido en la ventana lo sacó bruscamente de sus recuerdos, después de todo era mejor alejar sus pensamientos de esos oscuros recuerdos, sepultados bajo las mentes de solo los que sabían lo que había sucedido y habían jurado llevárselo hasta la tumba, sacudió su cabeza fue entonces que escuchó el picoteó insistente en el vidrio, tomó sus lentes y notó una lechuza desconocida, abrió la ventana recibiendo la nota, aventó un tazón de semillas, mientras el analizaba el pergamino, la desdobló con premura…

"_Casa de los gritos, ahora._

_C. & L._

_PD: ¿qué tal estuvo tu fiesta?"_

- ¡Por Gryffindor!, están en la casa y los gemelos no han recogido… - tomó sus pantalones, vistiéndose con prisa, alcanzó un suéter y salió de la habitación y de la Torre en silencio – esto será una de esas platicas que quisiera no tener – avanzó hacia el lugar donde lo esperaban los Merodeadores.

En Premios anuales…

El rubio líder de Slytherin no podía estar tranquilo, los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas danzaban en su cabeza, el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de ella estaba marcado en su boca, la sensación de sus malos por su espalda aún lo hacía estremecerse impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, sobre todo por tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, miró la puerta con indecisión - ¡No! Draco, no seas débil... – tomó la almohada bajo su cabeza, tapando su rostro con furia - ¡maldita, maldita, maldita! ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? – se escuchó la voz apagada bajo el almohadón, mientras golpeaba con furia el colchón.

Arrojó la almohada lejos de él, mirando nuevamente la puerta, que era como un imán que lo atraía sin posibilidad de poder resistirse, se podían escuchar movimientos en la otra habitación, señal de que la castaña se movía por el lugar - ¡Tonta! ¿Qué no ve que tiene lastimado un pie?, ¿cómo se le ocurre caminar así?... – barbotó molesto.

- Déjala en paz Malfoy… no te le acerques, recuerda que le acabas de decir las cosas claras y no serás un cobarde como para regresar con ella, ¿escuchaste? Se fuerte… piensa en otra cosa… lo que sea… - cerró los ojos, evocando la imagen de Nurit, en su escoba, en una snitch… nuevamente en Nurit, en sus labios… esos labios que sonreían, en esos rizos castaños, las mejillas sonrosadas, sus manos en tu espalda… en el calor que…

- ¡Por Slytherin! Me voy a volver loco si sigo así – lanzó las mantas a un lado, poniéndose de pie, bastante ligero de ropas ya que al entrar a su habitación había aventado todo sin pensar, preso de la frustración había tomado una ducha bastante fría, pero aún así la oleada de calor no lo había abandonado ni un solo minuto. Salió de su habitación con el menor ruido, al llegar a la puerta de madera que lo separaba de la castaña, la empujó suavemente, esta se abrió dejando ver el lugar en penumbras, seguramente ya estaría dormida, avanzó con precaución, no quería despertarla… solo quería…

De pronto el sonido del agua lo asustó, dando un paso atrás, notó la puerta de lo que suponía era su baño entreabierta, desde donde un haz de luz y el sonido de una voz lo atrajo, como si el canto de la sirenas que atraían a los marineros, él se aproximó sin hacer notar su presencia…

Mientras Hermione había logrado llegar trabajosamente al cuarto de baño, llenando la tina con el calido liquido, esperaba que el pie no se le inflamara, además de que no sabría cómo explicarlo, y necesitaba algo que la relajara y la sacara de ese torbellino emocional en el que se encontraba desde que se había enamorado de alguien imposible.

Se despojó difícilmente de sus ropas para después hundirse en aquella calidez, dejando escapar un suspiro de desconsuelo, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, saber la verdad de su relación con Víktor, que los chicos supieran que ella es Gerry y que no la dejaran estar con los Slytherin, justamente en ese momento que necesitaba estar con él… que Zabinni se pusiera como loco al saber su verdadera identidad, la extraña platica que había tenido con Theodore Nott, ya no sabia qué pensar ¿era aliado o enemigo? Y lo peor era saber que quizás Harry sospechaba de sus sentimientos.

- ¡Por Merlín! Todo es demasiado complicado… si tan solo Draco entendiera, si pudiera comprender que lo que me hace sentir vale la pena, que me hace ser capaz de enfrentar a todos, de mandar todo al demonio por solo estar con él… ¿qué me importan los estúpidos modales frente a su padre? ¿O las estúpidas reglas de Voldemort? Al infierno con todas esas ridiculeces, !pero no!, es tan cobarde que prefiere conformarse con vivir su vida de falsedad y estar con la esa… esa… infeliz rubia, que si cumple con sus estándares, ¡idiota! – una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, cayendo en el calido liquido que llenaba la bañera.

- No se por qué estoy sufriendo por esta estupidez, por qué me aferro a algo que quizás nunca tuvo un inicio ni un final, él esta matando todo lo que yo pueda sentir por él, y en cambio llega Viktor como un soplo de aire a aliviar viejas heridas, puede ser una oportunidad de salir de esto, después de todo no estuvimos tan mal, claro, hasta que llegó la supuesta prometida, pero… ¿podría volver a estar con él después de haber conocido un sentimiento más fuerte que lo que pasó con él? – se hundió en la bañera, como si quisiera que la tierra la tragara.

Draco escuchaba todas aquellas palabras, petrificado ante ellas, por un lado tenia la imagen de ella sugerente, que lo invitaba a seguir y tomarla en sus brazos, sin impórtale nada más que el momento existente, pero el haber escuchado una confesión tan sincera, tan desgarradora para él era darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba arruinando el único sentimiento sincero que había sentido por alguien o incluso que alguien había podido sentir por él, mirando más allá de las apariencias.

Una intensa punzada atravesó su pecho, no era como si tomara una decisión en ese momento una decisión arrebatada e imprudente, podría hacerlo, pero ¿y después? Sabia que volvería a recorrerlo ese rechazo, ese sentimiento de obligación y traición, quizás la lastimaría más que si ella tomara la decisión de dejarlo, después de todo no había pasado nada más allá de lo que ella había dicho, no habían tenido un inicio ni un final, pero si algo más profundo que todo eso que los había marcado de por vida, algo que dejaba cicatrices en el corazón…

Salió del agua y respiró hondo pero cansadamente, más como una exhalación de dolor, limpiando su rostro de la combinación del agua y de las lagrimas, que se confundían entre si; lanzando sus rizos hacia atrás, fijando su mirada en el techo, en una suplica silenciosa.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, mañana tendré que enfrentar a Viktor y tengo que darle una respuesta sincera, no es justo que lo haga esperar ni que lo haga ilusionarse, pero… el problema es ¿qué le responderé? ¿Acaso esto ya no tiene remedio?, ¡Por Gryffindor! – se mantuvo sollozado en silencio mientra su mente daba vueltas en busca de respuestas.

Draco la podía oír y ver llorar, impotente y llenó de remordimientos de cientos de ordenes contrarias en su mente se permitió dejar salir un poco de esa maldita sensación desgarrante que le quemaba le pecho y dejó correr esa liquido que se estaba acumulando en sus ojos, cuando nuevamente escuchó la voz angustiosa de su Hermione.

- Debo averiguar que tanto sabe Harry… él vino aquí por algo, ¿de verdad habrá descubierto lo de Draco?, es bueno que haya estado con Sol cuando los escuchó en el bosque, porque si hubiera estado con Ron, no se que es lo que hubiera pasado… pero ¿cómo demonios se les ocurre hablar de eso en un lugar en donde cualquiera puede oírlos? – se detuvo meditando un momento, analizando que no todo era totalmente negativo, ya que contenía otro significado – pero… ¿y si no fuera tan malo que lo supiera?, quizás… - una oleada de esperanza inundó su maltrecho cuerpo.

- Quizás y solo quizás Harry pueda entenderlo, entre lo inconcebible que pueda sonar, quizás él entienda mis sentimientos, quizás si hablo con él, asimile las cosas de diferente manera, creo que es mejor eso a que vaya pensando otras cosas a su manera y que sean equivocadas, solo espero que no le haya dicho nada a Ron, porque no se de qué serian capaces – negó con la cabeza, preocupada por lo que le pudieran hacer al rubio.

El rubio se petrificó, una palidez mortecina lo invadió, alcanzando incluso sus labios, un sudor frío lo azotó, olvidándose incluso de respirar… el pánico se reflejaba en sus pupilas _"lo sabe… Potter lo sabe, por eso estuvo aquí… ¡y yo salí así!"_ recordó el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento, sus ropas, su cabello, todo lo delataba, incluso para un cuatro ojos como él era evidente lo que estaba haciendo _"¿y por qué ella no me lo dijo?, pudo haberme advertido, ¡estoy muerto! La Comadreja y el Cara rajada acabaran conmigo, la escuela se enterara, mis padres… todo esta perdido"._

Sus neuronas trabajaban a miles de revoluciones, pensando en las mil maneras en las que esto podía ser cada vez peor, había entrado en estado de shock.

"_Malfoy tranquilízate, respira… debe de haber una solución"_ fue entonces que ese pensamiento atravesó su mente ¿y si ella tuviera razón en lo que decía? Si ese pudiera comprenderlo, después de todo Nott ya le había dicho que lo apoyaría y Blaise no lo dejaría, después de todo el solapaba lo que ellos hacían, aunque se merecían un castigo, pero aún así, podría haber una esperanza.

"_Draco tranquilízate… ¿Qué estas pensando? No puedes volver a caer, estas alucinando, lo de ellos no es como esto, aunque lo supieran eso no cambia al resto del mundo, esta mi padre y Voldemort"._

Lo meditó unos minutos, tratando de enfriar su cabeza y poner sus pensamientos en claro, colocó una mano en la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla completamente, cuando las palabras de Hermione lo detuvieron.

- Y luego están lo de los ataque… quizás fueron los Slytherins, tal vez eso es otro de sus motivos, si fueron para Nott y para Zabinni y se preocupa por ellos, debo pensar las cosas por él también, tiene gran presión sobre si, si esto le están haciendo a ellos, ¿qué le podrían hacer a él? Es que, si, entiendo su cobardía… ¡pero me enfurece que sea así! ¿Qué más puedo hacer para darle confianza?, para que se atreva a dar ese paso – elevó la mirada, como si esperara iluminación divina, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

Draco escuchó, mirando su mano aun en la puerta, había mencionado palabras muy ciertas, lo de Nott y Zabinni era un riesgo, pero él corría el peor de todos, él era un Malfoy… no cabía duda que era un cobarde como ella decía, él saber que estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir que él tuviera confianza y estuviera con ella, lo atormentaba, lo quemaba, nunca había visto a alguien desgastarse de esa manera por él, si solo pudieran… imprimió un poco de fuerza en su mano, las bisagras se deslizaron sin hacer ruido.

En Hogsmeade…

El lugar se encontraba prácticamente deshabitado, solo una o dos luces cintilaban en algunos lugares, sin embargo dos figuras masculinas caminaban por entre las calles, atisbando en las esquinas.

- Many ¿crees qué ya hayan encontrado a Sol? – indagó Buggy

- No lo se… pero sigamos buscando, Carlo nos avisara si la encuentran en Hogwarts… - replicó confiado, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la pelirroja.

Así, el par de franceses, siguieron avanzando entre las tenebrosas calles…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Por cierto, aún nos falta arreglar algunos capítulos que siguen escritos en script, así que tenganos paciencia , sabemos que nos falta mucho para perfeccionar nuestra escritura y ortografía, pero estamos tratando de mejorar.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Bueno nos promocionaremos nos gustaría que si pueden entren a nuestros **Forums**, y participen dejándonos un comentario en los topics y también en nuestra **Comunidad**.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯» **Por último si quieren comunicarse con nostras pueden sacar el correo de la página.


	17. Complicidad

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

**Alcohol, Deportes y Amor.**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_***º*º*º**_

_**Complicidad**_

Draco escuchó su letanía, mirando su mano aún en la puerta, Hermione había mencionado palabras muy ciertas, lo de Nott y Zabinni era un riesgo, pero él corría el peor de todos, era un Malfoy… sobre todo, no cabía duda que era un cobarde como ella decía, el saber que estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir que él tuviera confianza y estuviera a su lado lo atormentaba, lo quemaba, nunca había visto a alguien desgastarse de esa manera por él, si sólo pudieran…

Imprimió un poco de fuerza en su mano, las bisagras se deslizaron sin hacer ruido.

Mione enfocó su vista al techo, mientras sollozaba en silencio, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, había sido un día demasiado difícil, no tenia idea de cómo iba a resolver la mitad de sus problemas y la otra mitad seguía atormentándola, finas lagrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta fundirse con las burbujas en la tina.

—No sé qué debo hacer, todo parece estar en mi contra.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando en las posibilidades que le quedaban. —Quizás deba dejar las cosas así, como todos esperan que sea, como todos creen que debe ser, donde no existe esa posibilidad, donde él y yo debemos estar separados siendo enemigos— levantó un brazo tapando sus ojos, dejando salir un profundo y doloroso suspiro—. A mucha gente eso le gustaría y él estaría a salvo de todo, no tendría que pasar por todo lo que padecen Theo y Blaise.

Él escuchó sus palabras sintiendo como se le desgarraba el interior y si quedaba alguna duda por la que quisiera detenerse se disiparon al mirarla, armándose de valor, ingresó en la habitación permitiendo que sus pisadas se escucharan por el lugar sin despegar sus pupilas de Hermione tan intensamente que se podía leer en ellas los sentimientos que lo embargaban.

La castaña levantó quedamente el brazo, descubriendo así la figura del pálido rubio. — ¡Genial! Lo último que me faltaba, ahora estoy alucinando… ¡por Merlín! Estoy muy mal — gimió, volviendo a colocar el brazo sobre sus ojos, no creyendo que eso pudiera ser posible, era demasiado el dolor, esa noche ya no quería sentir más dolor, deseaba escapar de todo.

El Slytherin curvó sus labios negando con la cabeza, sin pensarlo se arrodilló en el tapete a un lado de la tina, apoyando sus brazos en el borde de ésta, tomó el brazo de ella, retirándolo con suavidad de su rostro, permitiéndose ver sus pupilas.

—Yo se que fantaseas conmigo Granger, pero esta vez soy real —añadió con su voz sedosa, estrechando su mano, para confirmarlo.

Hermione parpadeó confundida, sin poder creer que fuera realidad, mirando esas hermosas orbes plateadas, no sabía si era una fantasía, un sueño o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser cierto, él no podía estar ahí, su corazón se aceleró de golpe como si una explosión hubiese ocurrido dentro de ella, de inmediato sintió el hormigueo en su mano, señal de que el cálido contacto de Draco era más que realidad.

Malfoy se tomó un par de minutos, permitiéndose recrearse con esa imagen, pero ahora que nuevamente estaba a su lado todo lo demás perdía sentido. —No quiero que te alejes de mi, Hermione… yo no sé cómo hacer esto, todo es nuevo para mí. No sé cómo tratarte ahora, entre tú y yo sólo ha habido tenido rencillas, pero de lo que estoy seguro es… que no quiero que dejes de quererme —afirmó determinante, sin despegar sus fieras pupilas de ella, denotando en ese gesto la seguridad en sus palabras.

—No juegues conmigo Draco, ¿no crees qué ya es justo que tomes una decisión? El si ahora y mañana un no, me destrozaría —pronunció con clara emoción que distorsionaba su voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro débil lleno de inseguridad.

—Hermione, nosotros estamos juntos… pero entiende esto, no podemos exhibirnos, por ahora únicamente puedo darte estos momentos cuando estamos a solas —aseguró permitiéndose acariciar su mano.

El alborozo invadió a Hermy, lanzándose hacía enfrente con la intención de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al recordar su estado de desnudes, aún no estaba preparada para descubrirse así frente a él, un rubor fugaz cubrió sus mejillas, mientras volvía a recargar su espalda, atrayendo las burbujas hacía ella.

Draco sonrió divertido al verla en ese estado. —Yo se que todas quieren lanzarse a mis brazos Granger, pero tómalo con calma —murmuró liberando su mano, se incorporó dando un par de pasos hacía la gaveta de la cual tomó una afelpada toalla en tonos referentes a Gryffindor, arrugó la nariz al ver los colores, pero ahora no haría un lío por eso, regresó sobre sus pasos extendiendo la tela ante la tina.

—No pienso salir si no cierras los ojos —arguyó tímidamente, aferrándose a las burbujas.

— ¿Y dices qué eres Gryffindor? No se con clase de barbajanes has tratado, pero yo soy un caballero Granger, de cualquier manera no hubiera mirado —se defendió, sin dejar de mirarla con ese brillo retador. Dejó salir un suspiro cansino al ver su terquedad, rodó sus ojos para después entrecerrarlos, aunque no pudo evitar atisbar ligeramente.

Rápidamente Hermione se puso de pie, aferrándose al cuello de Draco, en tanto él rodeaba su cuerpo con la tela, inclinando la cabeza hasta hundir el rostro en el hueco del hombro, acariciando su húmeda piel, respirando el aroma perfumado de su jabón observando como se deslizaban tortuosamente las gotas de agua por su espalda hasta perderse cerca de propias manos, bajo la suave toalla.

Ella se permitió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de ese etéreo momento, en el que su corazón danzaba en una melodiosa armonía, estremeciéndose al sentir el aliento cálido en su hombro dejando que sus sentidos se embriagaran de aroma a Drakkar que ella tanto conocía, ya que era la misma loción que días atrás había hurtado de su habitación.

—Hermione… —musitó en un murmullo posesivo, deleitándose con esa sensación nueva de sentir por primera vez que tenía algo suyo, que nadie podía arrebatarle en ese instante, estrechó un poco más, sintiendo vibrar su frágil cuerpo.

A su vez ella instintivamente ladeó su rostro, rozando con la punta de la nariz la pálida mejilla, en un intentó por alcanzar aquellos labios, siendo interceptada por la boca de Malfoy en un beso irracional. Dejando ver el sentimiento que lo abrumaba de forma total, sin tapujos ni inhibiciones, olvidándose de todo aquello que pudiera contenerlo, queriendo que comprendiera lo que ella había sido capaz de despertar en él.

Sintió la elevación que ella hacía, al sostenerse de su cuello para impulsarse y lograr un beso más profundo, impulsivamente la abrazó, levantándola ligeramente, sacándola de la tina y posándola sobre sus propios pies.

Lentamente Draco separó sus labios, admirando el rostro de Hermione teñido de una suave sombra rosada, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

Mione estaba en un estado total de embelesamiento esforzándose por mantener sus ojos cerrados, deseando retener las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo así como las palabras que en ese minuto habían cambiado su vida, alejando el sufrimiento que esto podría acarrearles.

Draco rozó sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez más suavemente, deseando hacerlo más eterno, probando el sabor a miel de sus cálidos labios internándose en su boca tortuosamente, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por los mechones en su nuca logrando que él apretara los puños enredados en la toalla más fuertemente, ya que deseaba poder deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo y no debía aún, arrepintiéndose de haber llevado esa tela que lo alejaba del placer.

Hermy sentía como el calor emanaba de su cuerpo intentando mantener el agonizante ritmo de aquel ósculo que podía elevarla a niveles desconocidos de deleite, queriendo que no terminara pero la necesidad de aquel vital elemento los hizo separarse.

—Ese beso no disculpa que me estés arruinando mi ropa, tendrás que esforzarte más Granger —dijo casi sin aliento, curvando sus labios en una exquisita sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

Ella lo miró con la ceja levantada irónicamente, ya que él no había entrado precisamente en sus mejores galas, rió suavemente de las palabras negando con la cabeza, definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo hurón engreído de siempre.

—No estás en posición de exigir hurón, además el que se debe esforzar eres tú.

—Granger estás muy equivocada, recuerda quién está sosteniendo tu toalla, no querrás que caiga al suelo, sería una… —amenazó con un toque aterciopelado, como si fuese una invitación recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo, aflojando la presión en sus manos —verdadera tragedia, ¿no crees?

Al sentir como la presión iba disminuyendo el pequeño deslizamiento de la toalla en su espalda Hermione se apretó contra el cuerpo de Malfoy. — ¡No te atreverías!

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Olvidas con quién estas? —embromó divertido de sus reacciones.

—No ¿pero no eres tu el qué acaba de pregonar ser un caballero no un barbaján? —replicó, regresándole sus palabras, en una divertida venganza, escuchando el sonido de reclamo que brotaba de la garganta del Slytherin.

—Eso fue bajo Hermione —repuso resignado bajándola de sus pies al felpudo tapete, sabía que era una batalla que no iba a ganar, después de todo ella siempre tenía una respuesta para lo que le lanzara—. Es mejor que te vistas, eres muy tentadora así —aseguró colocando su frente contra la de Hermione, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación—, yo voy a cambiarme porque por tu culpa ahora estoy mojado.

La leona tomó de manos de Draco la toalla, aferrándola sintiendo como él deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos por sus brazos antes de darse media vuelta y salir del baño, dejándola en un estado a aletargamiento, lo miró salir sin poder creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Avanzó entre nubes hasta su habitación, encaminándose al closet, tomando su pijama automáticamente dispuesta a vestirse, cuando reparo en ella —era un pantalón y una camisa—, frunció el ceño con disgusto ya que no era lo que desearía lucir para estar con Draco.

Regresó al closet a buscar algo más atractivo, analizando con mirada crítica la ropa, descartando la mayoría de ella, tenía razón Ginny a veces su ropa no era la más apropiada para atraer la atención de los chicos, pero la verdad era que antes no tenía porqué reparar en eso.

***º*º*º**

Harry se despojaba de la capa de invisibilidad, guardó el mapa en su túnica y avanzó por las escaleras con resignación, planeando las palabras que tendría que decirles para evitar malentendidos. Al llegar a la parte superior, notó el inconfundible aroma de las flores en la habitación, Sirius se encontraba acostado en el sillón comiendo lo que quedaba de la cena mientras lanzaba al aire los pétalos que se encontraban regados por el suelo.

Al verlo sonrió maliciosamente, Remus estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana sonriendo al ver las acciones de su amigo, mientras bebía champagne.

— ¡Harry! —gritó efusivamente Canuto— ¿quieres decirme qué clase de fiesta tuviste? ¡Cuanto romanticismo! —bromeó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Harry como te dije, a veces eres muy parecido a James —observó Lunático levantando su copa en un silencioso brindis.

—Por lo menos nos hubieras avisado, pudimos llegar en un momento… inapropiado —se mofó Sirius disfrutando de la turbación de su ahijado.

—Sirius… Remus… yo… este mmmjjj yo bueno… —tartamudeó apresurado, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Calma, calma Harry… respira —comentó Remus acercándose a él.

—Lunático deberías de probar esto… esta delicioso —manifestó comiendo fresas y otros postres—. Harry ven aquí —pidió, palmeando el lugar a su lado en el sillón.

El chico dudo en acercarse, con pesar tomó asiento al lado de su padrino, sabía que lo que fuera a decirle sería vergonzoso.

—No… bueno… no es lo que ustedes… bueno… —se abochornó, el brillo en la mirada de Sirius lo ponía nervioso.

—Tranquilo Harry, entendemos que quisieras estar a solas con tu novia —apuntó Remus sentándose al otro lado de él, palmeándole el hombro comprensivamente.

— ¿Por qué fue Sol, verdad? ¿O no me digas que tu y Cho…? —fastidió su padrino logrando perturbarlo más.

— ¡Claro que fue con Sol! pero no es… —intentó aclarar.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo? Pero, momento… ¿fue tu primera vez?... ¿o tu ya…? —levantó las cejas interrogante moviendo las manos como queriendo expresar algo.

— ¡Sirius! Eso no es…

—Eso no es lo importante Canuto — intentó aligerar el licántropo, interrumpiendo a Harry.

—Tienes razón, Harry ¿se cuidaron verdad? —al instante miró a Remus—. No hemos tenido esa plática con él, pero ya lo sabes ¿no? —regresó su mirada a su ahijado enarcando su ceja.

Potter se llevó las manos a la cabeza, bajando el rostro hasta clavar el mentón en el pecho. —Sirius no es lo que piensas…

—Quiero creer que fuiste responsable —comentó Remus, siguiendo el dialogo de su amigo.

—Claro que debió ser responsable, mira todo lo que organizó, por supuesto que se cuidó ¿verdad Harry?, pero ¿por qué tienes esa cara? No será que tu… —murmuró por lo bajo, sin terminar su frase.

—Harry, opino que es una desconsideración de tu parte, estaba recién salida de la Enfermería ¿no podías esperar? —indicó Lupin prudentemente.

— ¿Esperar? ¿Qué quieres que espere? Se va en unos días, esto no puede esperar, aunque… tienes razón en parte, estaba lesionada Harry, aunque bueno… Lunático recuerdas a esa chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿Con la qué tu… o fue James? En la Enfermería ¿recuerdas? —manifestó evocando recuerdos del pasado.

—Sirius no sé de qué demonios hablas, debió hacer sido James, yo jamás he hecho nada en la Enfermería —aclaró deslindándose de cualquier acusación, tosiendo ligeramente para limpiar su garganta—, pero eso no es lo que tratamos, aquí hablamos de Harry.

—Espero que hayas dejando en alto el nombre de los Potter, Harry —espetó Canuto tocándose el pecho con orgullo.

Harry miraba de uno a otro sin hablar, cansado de intentar explicar las cosas, se hundió en el mullido sillón, bajando el rostro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Sirius, Remus… yo no… estuvimos aquí, cenamos y nos fuimos, eso fue todo.

Canuto clavó la mirada en Remus, levantando las cejas interrogante, mientras un silencio opresivo se hacía en el lugar, el sonido de los grillos y de algunos otros animales en los terrenos se podían escuchar en la lejanía.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste mal? — interrogó intrigado, dejándose caer en el sillón con pesadez, intercambiando miradas con su amigo—. Lunático en eso no se parece a Cornamenta, se parece más a ti.

—A mí no… a decir verdad ahí se manifiesta el lado de Lily — opinó divertido de las expresiones de Black.

— ¿O no será qué…? —musitó como para si, levantando la mirada plateada hasta los ojos verdes— ¿estás físicamente… bueno… capacitado? No tienes problemas de… tu sabes ¿verdad? —mirándolo pasmado, llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto teatral.

— ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Pero… ya lo dijiste, estaba lesionada, no soy un desconsiderado—arguyó ofendido por la duda de su virilidad—. Además yo bueno… no la traje para eso.

—Pero tuviste la intención, no lo niegues, nadie prepara todo eso sin una segunda intención, si no tuvieras segunda intención me preocuparía, eso querría decir que tu… bueno, que no eres… — miró a Lunático en busca de las palabras que no pudieran ofender a su ahijado.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres decir —se deslindó Remus.

— ¡Basta! Terminemos con el tema, sólo díganme qué hago aquí —prorrumpió firme, agradeciendo que Ron no estuviera ahí, porque agregar lo de su sueños y el acoso de Cho sería un tema inagotable para ellos.

—De acuerdo, pero hablaremos después de esto, para empezar lo del ataque en el Estadio, suponemos que es interno, no creemos que tenga que ver con los mortífagos o con Voldemort, aunque Dumbledore ya puso a trabajar a Snivellus para averiguar qué pasa en su Casa —expresó con seriedad, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

—También recuerda que la junta sigue en pie para este fin de semana —le recordó hosco Remus —procura estar puntual y piensa en una escusa para deshacerte de Ron y de Hermione.

—Por cierto ¿cómo sigue? —cuestionó Sirius con un atisbo de preocupación.

—Pues a decir verdad, está bastante bien, incluso fue a la fiesta con Carlo, el primo de Sol — señaló Potter, notando que Remus no hacía gestos de sorpresa, lo que indicaba que Sirius ya le había comentado la condición de su amiga.

—Estos jóvenes se recuperan muy rápido —apuntó asombrado Lunático, bebiendo de su copa con tranquilidad.

—En mi opinión es lo que puede hacer una fiesta —acotó divertido, recordando su encuentro con el pequeño rubio cuando llevaba en brazos a Gerry— ¿y qué te pareció mi actuación como Lucius regañando a Draco? ¿No crees qué el papel me queda fabuloso?

—Disfrutas siendo Lucius ¿verdad Canuto? No lo niegues, el poder te corrompe —se burló el licántropo, sonriendo de lado al ver la sonrisa en su amigo.

—Por cierto ¿crees qué para navidad Lucius este libre? ¿O piensas suplantarlo esas vacaciones? —indagó Harry, pensando en la posibilidad de estar libre para ir a Francia.

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero sería lo mejor. Aunque todo depende de cómo reaccione cuando lo visite Dumbledore — opinó serio—. Además no sabemos cómo estarán las cosas para entonces, aún hay demasiados ataques y el ejercito de mortifagos esta creciendo.

—Entonces ¿crees qué pronto será la batalla? —preguntó Harry sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, así como un cruel escalofrío que hacía vibrar su cuerpo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

—No lo se, pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue estaremos preparados —lo tranquilizó su padrino, leyendo la preocupación en los gestos de su ahijado.

La charla continuó durante un rato más, antes de que los tres decidieran dar por terminada la improvisada reunión, aún escuchando las bromas de Canuto, Harry emprendió el regreso al castillo.

***º*º*º**

En premios anuales…

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando ansiosa la puerta, en espera de que el rubio regresará, habían pasado más de dos cuartos de hora y él no había dado señales de volver y eso no auguraba nada bueno, quizás se había arrepentido y no volvería.

Haciendo acopio de valor se puso de pie para averiguar lo que sucedía, atravesó aún cojeando ligeramente el pasillo sin detenerse a cavilar en lo correcto o incorrecto, entró en la habitación en el momento en que Draco se colocaba la camisa, afortunadamente ya tenía puesto el pantalón, al verla entrar con la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro, sonrió de forma exquisita.

—Granger yo se que estás ansiosa por verme, pero podrías haber tocado la puerta, no puedes entrar así como así en mi habitación —la amonestó divertido, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—Yo no hubiera tenido que venir si tu no hubieras tardado tanto, pensé que…

— ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar plantada? Granger insisto, ¿con qué clase de patanes te has relacionado? —interpeló burlonamente.

—Yo no me relacionó con patanes, Harry, Ron y Viktor son unos caballeros y por supuesto, está Carlo que es todo un…

— Pfff por favor, ¿esos son tus estándares de caballero? Come-babosas y Cara-rajada no cuentan, Krum mmmjjj ese es un idiota y el francesito ese… vulgar musiquillo de cuarta ¿qué educación puede tener? —atacó con cierto tono celoso en su voz, acercándose a tomar su mano—. Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es estar con un caballero y te daré el privilegio de ser la primera en estar en mi cama.

— ¿La primera? —ironizó caminando con él hasta el lecho.

Malfoy giró para mirarla con las cejas levantadas y ojos inocentes, como preguntando si dudaba de su pureza. —Aunque no lo creas Granger, nadie ha entrado a mí habitación.

Ella dudaba de cada una de sus palabras, después de todo sabía de su fama de donjuán. — ¿En serio te estás escuchando? No creerás que soy tan tonta como para creer eso ¿verdad? —atacó sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con incredulidad, mientras Draco se reía sinceramente.

—Tú puedes creer lo que quieras, pero yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila —señaló encogiéndose de hombros, se recostó en la cama, dejándole un lugar a su lado—. Aunque tu no puedes decir lo mismo, porque ¿qué horas son esas para visitarte? Primero el mastodonte de Durmstrang… por cierto ¿no pensaras dejarme por ese, verdad?

Hermione meditó por un momento el acostarse junto a él, observando el lugar al lado del chico pero al escuchar su pregunta creyó más oportuno recostarse, aunque guardó una distancia prudente. —Malfoy celoso… no pensé vivir para ver esto —lo molestó disfrutando de los gestos del rubio.

—No son celos, ¿cómo podría estarlo de un ser tan inferior? No seas esquiva, responde la pregunta —exigió demandante colocando una mano en su cintura, clavando sus plateadas pupilas en ella en busca de respuestas.

—Pues… lo pensé, después de todo… —sintió como la mano de él en su cintura presionaba ligeramente— tuvimos una relación bastante estable, y de hecho acabo de enterarme que estuvo a punto de llegar a un compromiso.

— ¿Compromiso? Por favor, si él te dejó ¿cómo puedes…?

—De hecho todo fue un mal entendido, hoy mismo me entere de eso, él jamás tuvo la intención de romper conmigo, y quiere que lo intentemos nuevamente —le comentó temerosa de su reacción, podría decirle que era libre de irse.

— ¿Y qué vas a responder? De ninguna manera lo estarás considerando ¿o sí? —masculló serio apoyándose en su codo para poder mirarla de frente.

—No tendrías porque quejarte Draco, después de todo tu presentaste a Nurit ¿o no? —le reclamó denotando en su timbre de voz los celos que eso le provocaba.

—No estamos hablando de ella, el punto es que no puedes volver con ese —ordenó determinante.

—De cualquier manera mañana le tengo que dar una respuesta, pero no lo haré por ti, sino porque él no merece que lo mantenga con la esperanza —respondió, sintiendo como la presión en la mano de Draco disminuía.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tus demás admiradores? D'Grandchester ¿qué hacías en su habitación? —increpó curvando su rubia ceja, notando como ella se tensaba.

—Gerry… bueno él… —dudaba en decirle la verdad, después de todo no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que lo engañó durante varios días.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué hay entre tú y él? El idiota tuvo la osadía de amenazarme —comentó entre dientes, molestándose cada vez más por el silencio que ella mantenía.

—Sólo es un buen amigo —susurró después de unos segundos, optando por seguir guardando su identidad, después de todo Gerry desaparecería pronto, sólo esperaba que Blaise pudiera mantenerse callado hasta entonces y para eso tendría que recurrir a Ginny.

— ¿Y el francesillo qué? Viene a buscarte a deshoras, ¿qué derecho tiene como para hacer eso? ¿Qué le da valor? Que de gracias, que no ha amanecido golpeado por sus estupideces —se ufanó, recordando que él también podría recurrir a los _Schall._

—No serías capaz, él sólo lo hace por molestarte, sabe que sus actos te irritan y lo disfruta — manifestó son una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Qué le has contado? Suficiente tengo con que Potter sospeche como para que tu amiguito venga a querer fastidiarme —masculló enfadado, no le agradaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, su vida cada vez se volvía más pública—. Además ¿quién se cree que es para meterse conmigo?

—Tranquilo, sólo sabe algunas cosas y no te preocupes, no dirá nada, confió plenamente en él, y de Harry, pues… a mí también me sorprende, pero tú eres el culpable ¿cómo se te ocurre hablar de esto en el bosque? —lo amonestó tocándole el rostro.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que tu amigo tiene la costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?, eso demuestra su falta de educación —arguyó, sin querer ahondar en el tema—. Ahora le da por ir al bosque sólo porque tiene noviecita.

—Eso no te interesa, si de noviecitas hablamos, tu no me tienes tan contenta, ¿cómo se te ocurrió presentarla? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra idea mejor? —replicó resentida.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso no estás viendo cómo están las cosas? Soy el líder de Slytherin, tengo que poner el ejemplo, y más aún después de que ese par de imbéciles se les ocurre descararse en el peor momento, si no demuestro que tengo la autoridad suficiente para enfrentar a quién sea, acabaran con ellos… y conmigo si se enteran de esto —manifestó categórico, demostrando el porqué de sus acciones.

Hermione entendía sus palabras, en parte estaba de acuerdo pero había una parte de ella que como toda mujer, demostraba su sentido de la posesión. —Lo entiendo, pero ¿no pudiste hacer otra cosa?

—Me acorralaste ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además con mis padres aquí, el padre de Nott que lo golpeó, Blaise con sus exhibiciones, los de la Casa sobre mi queriendo revelarse, la amenaza contra el negro y Theo… y tu acosándome, era demasiado, necesitaba una vía de escape, algo que fuera una pantalla —explicó, enumerando con los dedos cada uno de los puntos que mencionaba.

—Y entonces ¿qué harás con ella ahora? —preguntó seria, demostrando su inconformidad.

—No la voy a dejar…

— ¿Qué? —hizo el intento de enderezarse pero el brazo de Draco se lo impidió— ¡Suéltame hurón! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Infiel! Tu… tu…

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —pidió sonriendo al ver como sus ojos ardían furiosos.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Yo no me voy a prestar a esa clase de juegos… entiendo que nos tengamos que ocultar, pero de eso a soportar que te revuelques con esa… ¡eso si que no! —manoteó deshaciéndose de su mano, incorporándose, con la intención de salir de esa habitación, aunque ligeras punzadas de dolor aún se hacían presentes en su pierna.

—Hermione regresa aquí —sonrió divertido, poniéndose de pie, notando la ligera cojera con la que la chica avanzaba— ¡Merlín! ye te he dañado demasiado, pobre de ti, yo sé que soy demasiada perfección para ti, pero tienes que acostumbrarte —comentó atrapando su brazo, haciéndola girar.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! No me toques… —intentó zafarse de su agarre.

—Ah eres una salvaje, ¿quieres tomarlo con calma? Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de explicarte —exigió aún con una sonrisa delineando sus delicados labios.

— ¿Explicarme qué?

—Hermione, ven aquí —pidió, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta la cama, donde la hizo sentarse —. Ahora escucha, no puedo dejarla sería muy extraño que acabo de anunciar nuestra relación como para dejarla al día siguiente, la gente comenzaría a sospechar, principalmente mi padre.

Ante la mención de Lucius, Mione sintió un intenso calambre surgir de su cuello y recorrer su columna, haciéndola estremecerse, al verla el rubio elevó su ceja con ironía. —Exactamente por eso, si mi padre sospecha muchas cosas podrían pasar, no lo hago sólo por mí, sino también por ti, no pienso arriesgarte a la furia de mi padre ni de los de mi Casa.

Granger entendió sus palabras, enterneciéndose por la alusión sobre querer protegerla, ese era un lado que no se veía todos los días, subió su mano acariciando el rostro de Draco, era verdad que Nurit seguía molestándole, pero era necesaria su presencia de momento, por la propia seguridad del Slytherin.

—Pero… esa escusa no te servirá por siempre y eso no quiere decir que tengas que andarte besuqueando con ella… y menos frente a mí, solo has lo esencial y procura no acercártele demasiado —demandó firmemente.

— ¿Algo más? —ironizo extendiendo la manos.

—Si, ¿hasta cuándo durara? —inquirió cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Malfoy enarcó sus cejas, tocándose ligeramente la sien, en un gesto de impaciencia. —Lo necesario y no sé cuanto será, además pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad y evitaré verla ¿conforme? —aclaró volviendo a recostarse ligeramente cansado de esa charla tan exasperante, metiéndose debajo de las mantas, mientras Hermione lo miraba interrogante.

—Ya, métete en la cama —expresó extendiéndole la manta.

Hermione dudó en continuar, no sabía qué clase de intención tenía y no es que ahora estuviera en contra de eso, sino que no sabía qué era lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió al ver la expresión de susto en ella— ¿Qué pasa?

Ante su pregunta un intenso rubor coloreó sus mejillas, no era capaz de expresarse, además no es que no quisiera, sino que pues nunca había hecho algo así.

—Ah Granger, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Insisto no sé con qué clase de personas has tratado, pero yo soy un caballero, sólo vamos a dormir. Ahora ¿quieres acostarte? —repitió, mirándola interrogante.

La castaña dio un gran respiro y se despojó de su bata, dejándola a los pies de la cama, lentamente se metió bajo las mantas, sintiendo el brazo de Draco atrayéndola hacia él, aspirando el aroma tan conocido, mientras una suave calidez la envolvía.

—Como eres latosa Granger, no te iba a hacer nada que no te gustara —señaló bromeando —. Te recuerdo que la que entró aquí con intenciones perversas fuiste tú.

—Draco, cierra la boca —ordenó, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de él, mientras lo estrechaba ligeramente.

***º*º*º**

Al día siguiente…

En el pasillo de camino al Comedor podía oírse las voces de dos chicas de Gryffindor, Ginevra escuchaba las palabras sabias de su amiga, aún con sentimientos encontrados. — ¡Por Gryffindor! Termina de decidirte, Zabinni se cansará ¿y qué harás entonces?

—Pero Harry…

—Tú y Harry nada, comprende. ¡Entiéndelo! Mira Ginny, ya me canse de decírtelo, sólo tu sabes lo que harás, pero después no estés llorando porque Zabinni se te fue, quedará en tu conciencia —con esa última frase trágica avanzaban hasta que una tercera voz se escuchó en el corredor.

Emilie que caminaba distraídamente pensando en cómo llevaría a cabo lo que le había prometido a Theo, las alcanzó a distinguir, pensando en que era la oportunidad idónea, avanzó un poco más rápido, llamando la atención de las leonas, que la esperaron al verla.

—Buenos días Lavender, Ginny ¿podríamos platicar? Te invito a desayunar a mi mesa — expresó con ligereza.

—Yo… pero Lavender… —tartamudeó indecisa.

—No te preocupes ve, yo voy con las hermanas Patil a ver que me cuentan sobre lo que pasó anoche —con una sonrisa se alejó rumbo a su mesa, en tanto que las chicas siguieron hasta encontrar un lugar en la mesa de la águilas.

—Anoche ya no los vimos en la fiesta, ¿Zabinni está bien?

—Si claro… bueno, nosotros estábamos en las barcas —señaló con timidez.

—Ya veo, pero ¿cómo? —preguntó frunciendo su ceño— Zabinni estaba lesionado, no sé cómo pudo remar si se quitó las vendas de las costillas, tardó bastante tiempo en reaccionar —reveló notando como Ginny parecía hundirse en su asiento—. Por cierto ¿puedo preguntar por qué no fuiste a verlo? —indagó suspicaz.

—Yo… bueno pues, estaba su madre, no creí que fuera oportuno —replicó sin saber qué más decir.

— ¿Quieres decir que su madre no lo sabe aún?

—Bueno… este nosotros…

—Pero están juntos ¿verdad? Digo, si su madre lo desheredará o lo corriera, tienen una relación estable ¿no? ¿Lo apoyarías? —musitó con interrogación.

—Pues si, pero… no se si esto siga adelante, hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan — argumentó evasiva.

— ¿No me digas qué creíste que iba a ser fácil? ¿Qué no sientes algo por él? Después de todo arriesgó demasiado por ti, a Theo le tomó meses aceptar esto y que pronunciara un te quiero fue todo un logro, por no decir el decírselo a su padre, aunque eso no haya salido del todo bien —pronunció con amargura.

—Pero Nott no es cómo Blaise —opinó rápidamente la pelirroja.

—Theo puede ser demasiado terco para nuestro bien, creo que Zabinni es más… abierto, más espontáneo, impulsivo, mi novio puede ser demasiado analítico, tanto que puede ser dañino para él mismo —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Blaise está loco —recordó los moretones en su torso, los gestos ligeros de dolor al remar, el remordimiento la invadió, mordiéndose el labio buscando en la mesa de las serpientes al moreno, pero él aún no había llegado.

***º*º*º**

En la entrada del Comedor…

Ron iba molestando a Harry, él cual lucia la evidente muestra de no haber dormido mucho y bostezaba copiosamente. — ¿Otra vez Harry? Esto ya se te está haciendo costumbre, tienes que ponerle remedio, pues ¿con quién sueñas?

—Ron cierra la boca, alguien te puede escuchar —ordenó de mala talante.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte… ¿o quieres qué les digamos a los gemelos, o a Sirius? —propuso divertido.

—Ron una palabra y estás muerto, ¿escuchas? —lo amenazó, avanzando hacía la mesa.

— ¿No me dirás que sueñas con Cho o sí? ¿No seguirás pensando en aceptar su propuesta o sí? —cuestionó elevando el tono de voz.

— ¡Ronald cállate! Alguien te puede oír, te mato si ese chisme se corre ¿oíste? —lo golpeó en el brazo en muestra de lo que le podía pasar, mirando alrededor respirando aliviado al no ver a ningún francés a la vista.

—Tranquilo Harry, tienes paranoia —comentó Ronald sentándose a un lado de Lav— ¿y dónde está Hermione? ¿Y qué hace Ginny en Ravenclaw?

—Ginny desayuna con Emi y Hermione no ha llegado aún —replicó aferrándose al brazo de su novio, al ver entrar a la pequeña rubia de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Estará bien? —cuestionó Ronald, mirando a Potter.

—Eso espero, pero si no llega pronto iremos a su Sala a ver qué pasa —manifestó secamente, recordando que la noche anterior no había podido hablar con ella y la sospecha sobre Malfoy aún seguía persistente.

—Pues la última vez que la vi, estaba con Carlo y estaba bien —compartió Lavender.

—Así era, pero después Carlo entró en crisis, se puso histérico ¿verdad Harry? —alegó risueño Fred.

—Por cierto, que bueno que no están por aquí —replicó sonriente.

—No son tan malos, a decir verdad yo opino que son encantadores — recalcó Lavender con buen humor.

—Es que tú no sabes lo que pueden… —se detuvo ante la expresión de asombro de Lavender y la cara de susto de Ron.

—Potter… eres hombre muerto —gruñó Carlo con voz furiosa, lentamente Harry giró, encontrando frente a su rostro ocho varitas.

***º*º*º**

Zabinni y Nott entraban al Comedor debatiendo sobre las medidas que debían tomarían respecto a la venganza contra los Slytherin.

— … y lo haremos esta tarde —terminó, entrando al Comedor, ignorando a los de su mesa y ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a la mesa de los leones, de pronto notó algo que le extraño de sobremanera logrando que su frente se frunciera ligeramente— Theito, ¿qué demonios hace Ginny con tu novia?

Theo como buen Slytherin atisbó con su mirada de reojo, sonriendo internamente, pero sin delatarse. — Lo ignoro Blaise, si me disculpas ¿o vas conmigo? —le preguntó burlón, sabiendo el estado de ánimo de su amigo, el cual sólo manoteó como única respuesta.

El rubio felicitaba mentalmente a Emi por su excelente labor, no esperaba menos de ella. _«E__sto merece un gran regalo para ti.»_

—Buenos días —saludó, inclinándose a besar sus labios, para después mirar a la pelirroja—, Weasley —eso fue todo, le agradecía que hubiera ayudado a Emilie pero tampoco se iban a convertir en amigos.

—Buenos días amor, ¿todo bien?

—Si, todo bien —respondió tranquilo.

— ¿Y Blaise está bien? —intervino Ginevra insegura de la respuesta de Nott.

Theodore la miró analíticamente. «_¿Qué esperabas si anda contigo? Esta atrofiado.»_

—Creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a él—se limitó a decir—, ¿nos vemos más tarde bonita? —le cuestiono a su novia.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió cómplice, mirándolo alejarse.

De regreso en Slyhterin, Nott tomó asiento en la mesa con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. —Ah tu Weasley se preocupa por ti, ¡ya sonríele al menos!

—No digas idioteces —musitó entre dientes, pero no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a la chica y sonreír ligeramente, para después volver a ponerse serio, creyendo que Nott no lo había visto—. ¿Y dónde demonios está Draco? Vamos a su Sala, ¿qué tal si esa lo secuestro y lo hizo su esclavo sexual?

—Zabinni contrólate, yo sé que los celos por Draco te dominan y que la Weasley te atrofió, pero… no, terminemos de desayunar y si no llega iremos a buscarlo —ojeó cínicamente la mesa de los leones en busca de Hermione— ¡Diablos! Ella tampoco esta.

—Te lo dije, está abusando de él —se quejó.

—Preocúpate mejor por quien quiere abusar de ti, ¿ya viste quién llego? —señaló con la mirada a Pansy que avanzaba por el pasillo, lanzándole una miraba a Blaise con odio infinito.

—No me importa —minimizó, sin siquiera mirarla—, regresemos al tema que nos ocupa… ¿cómo obtendrás la poción?

—No te preocupes por eso, tu sólo ocúpate de ponerlos en el lugar indicado…

***º*º*º**

Ginny estaba consternada por la falta de atención de Blaise, ni siquiera había optado por saludarla y evadía mirarla, sintió como su estómago se revolvía ante la sola idea de saber que ya no le podía interesar, una traicionera lágrima estuvo a punto de escapar de sus ojos, de la nada notó que la miraba, curvando sus labios en la más tenue de las sonrisas.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Emi al verla rara.

—Si… —respondió automáticamente, sin apartar la mirada del moreno aún su cerebro no procesaba la idea de que él se apartara de ella.

—Yo creo que deberías hablar con él y aclarar esto, no puedes rendirte tan fácil, entiendo que tengas dudas pero vale la pena, ¿y si él lo hace por qué tu no? —la persuadió—. Además, por lo menos sabes que no te está engañando.

Con cada palabra de Emilie, la pelirroja se sentía cada vez más culpable. Blaise arriesgaba mucho para estar con ella, incluso su integridad física. —Ayer encontramos unos Slytherin en un pasillo, pensé que nos atacarían, pero Blaise los enfrentó y nada sucedió.

—Es que esto no es un juego Ginny, la sociedad no está preparada para que se comience a cuestionar sus normas, simplemente ayer el padre de Theo lo golpeó cuando se enteró de lo nuestro y no sabemos qué más pueda pasar. Por lo pronto su padre no quiere saber de él, y sólo nos tenemos a nosotros —argumentó con seriedad.

—No lo sabía, lo siento —murmuró cada vez más preocupada por Blaise y por lo que su madre le pudiera decir.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien —le sonrió optimista— sólo tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen, se acercan las vacaciones y no tendremos la presión del colegio sobre nosotros.

— ¿No te da miedo qué él te deje por la presión de su padre? Después de todo es su familia —interpeló temerosa, reflejando en esa pregunta sus propios temores.

—No te lo voy a negar, eso puede suceder, entiendo que es su padre, pero confío en que Theo sabrá manejarlo y encontrará la forma de solucionar esto —exclamó dirigiendo su vista al rubio.

—Pero lo mío es distinto, tu relación con Nott ya es un hecho, existe, esta, pero lo mío con Blaise no es tan formal, tan firme, resumiendo… no sé ni lo qué somos —confesó abrumada.

Emilie la miró sorprendida, ahora comprendía las dudas de Ginny, después de todo parecía que no habían hablado nada. Zabinni tendría que haber planteado eso antes de lanzarse de esa manera, esperando que Ginny lo aceptara así como así.

— ¿No son novios? Pero… o sea ¿no te lo ha pedido?

—Es que ese es el problema… él lo ha hecho, pero yo no estaba preparada para esto y él no me ha dicho cómo manejaremos esto, y… bueno Parkinson no ha dejado de entrometerse, me hace desconfiar de él, es que… han sido años y años de peleas, de diferencias. Nadie cree en él, ni en que él pueda estar conmigo, me siento sola… y… —estaba a punto de mencionar a Harry, pero se detuvo.

—Tranquila Ginny, es comprensible, sólo necesitan hablar y que tu sepas que es lo que quieres, porque él ya dio el primer paso en todos los aspectos, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero lo hizo; quizás deberías tratar de entenderlo, no creo que él haya tenido antes una relación de este tipo y posiblemente no sabe cómo hacer las cosas —espetó, brindándole apoyo.

Ginevra se quedó en silencio, analizando sus palabras, mientras Emi sonreía complacida, las cosas estaban desarrollándose como Theo lo planeó, aunque todavía le faltaba lo más importante, miró enigmáticamente la mesa de los leones.

***º*º*º**

Por su parte Potter sonreía al ver a los ocho franceses con su varitas, no se iba a amedrentar por su altanería. — ¿Esas son sus maneras de saludar? ¿Acaso no tuvieron una buena noche? — bromeó mientras los gemelos fingían demencia.

—Potter, tenemos que arreglar esto, ponte de pie —ordenó Carlo lanzando una mirada furibunda.

—Se lo merecían, como caballeros dejen de quejarse, ustedes hicieron lo mismo —alegó en su defensa, los franceses se miraron unos a otros bajando las varitas, todos excepto Carlo, que no estaba convencido de esas palabras.

—Vamos afuera, podrás deshacerte de ellos, pero jamás de mi —amenazó señalando la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza.

— ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Harry, recordando los hechos pasados y sabiendo que ya había demostrado que era mucho mejor duelista que el francés.

—Eres un cobarde —aportó provocativo.

—No soy un cobarde, simplemente no quiero humillarte, pero si insistes —sacó su varita del bolsillo y avanzó seguro con él.

Los franceses miran a ambos caminar, para después mirar la mesa, nuevamente a ellos y optando por sentarse a comer con los gemelos y los demás.

—Pásame la mermelada Ron —pronunció Rodrigo, tomando una tostada con toda la calma del mundo mientras Lavender los miraba sorprendida.

— ¿Qué no lo van a impedir? ¡Ron! Van a pelear… ¡detenlos! —exclamó consternada.

—Son cuestiones de familia, yo no voy a intervenir, sólo espero que Snape no llegue a verlos o Harry tendrá problemas y claro que no le haga mucho daño a Carlo —sentenció, pasando el frasco de mermelada.

— ¿Se preocupan por ese tal Snape? No saben lo que pasará cuando Sol llegue —afirmó Buggy conocedor de las reacciones de su prima.

***º*º*º**

Premios Anuales…

La luz del día iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, en la cama, Draco se removió somnoliento, sintiendo un peso en el hombro, con lentitud abrió sus parpados, dejando ver sus pupilas plateadas, enfocándose en el rostro que descansaba sobre su pecho, un calor especial lo invadió al estar con ella, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en día anterior.

_«Esto es mi condena. ¡Debo estar loco! Sólo espero poder controlarlo.»_

Demasiadas imágenes de lo peor que le podía pasar cruzaron por su mente, sintió como la tensión se apoderaba de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo alejar esas oscuras visiones, no deseaba pensar en ello, ahora sólo quería concentrarse en Hermione y en los momentos que podía estar con ella.

Movió su mano acomodándose para poder admirarla, estudiando sus rasgos, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre retiraba suavemente los pequeños rizos que cubrían su rostro, nunca pensó que podrían estar así, que ella estaría tan cerca de él, ahora comprendía lo que era estar con una persona, en paz, compartiendo un sentimiento.

Por fin entendía a lo que se referían los libros cuando describían el amor de esa manera tan idílica, él siempre creyó que era una estupidez y que ese tipo de sentimientos no eran reales, particularmente que él era incapaz de sentirlos.

Y hubiera seguido con esa teoría si no fuera por ella, no era como estar con otras mujeres, Hermione lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, protegido, que alguien lo necesitaba, no por su dinero, o por su posición social, o por ser un Malfoy, lo quería por ser él, con todo y sus defectos que ella insistía en querer exaltar.

La atrajo más hacia si, queriendo protegerla de todo lo que los amenazaba tras esas paredes, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, removiéndose suavemente entre sus brazos. Hermione parpadeó, desconociendo por unos segundos el lugar, cayendo en cuenta en donde estaba, levantó el rostro topándose con la intensa mirada plateada, se sonrojó al saberse escrutada.

_«¿Por qué me mira así? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Me veré bien?»._ Esperando que su melena no luciera hecha un desastre como en otras ocasiones.

Un suspiro hondo escapó de entre sus labios, no podía negar que era una magnifica visión para despertar, podía quedarse todo el día mirando su perfecto rostro. —Hola —saludó sonriendo tímidamente.

Malfoy sonrió sin decir nada, se acercó y besó sus labios con suavidad, separándose apenas lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano —respondió desinteresado.

La castaña miró a la ventana, notando la cantidad de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. — No creo que sea tan temprano, tenemos que levantarnos e ir a desayunar —pronunció pero sin tener la intención de hacerlo, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

—Espera, no hables, sólo quedémonos así… —giró su cuerpo, dejándola debajo de él, hundió su rostro en aquella castaña melena, inhalando el aroma que desprendía. Buscó la piel de su cuello donde rozó sus labios, observando cómo se erizaba con su contacto, siguió en un recorrido hasta su hombro bajando el tirante de su pijama.

Hermione lo atrajo hacía si, tomando su rostro entre las manos unió sus labios con ternura, Draco respondió dejando que sus labios se movieran acompasadamente aumentando el ritmo al sentir como ella deslizaba sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones platinados.

Las manos de Draco bajaron un poco, topándose con los brazos de la chica, los esquivo, pasando por debajo de ellos deslizando sus dedos por su pijama hasta alcanzar el borde de su playera, introdujo sus manos bajo la tela, provocándole escalofríos, calentándolas con la piel de la cintura de la castaña, deslizándolas hacia arriba, delineando el contorno de sus costillas.

Despegó sus labios queriendo mirar en su rostro la reacción que le provocaba, notando el intenso color encendido de sus mejillas, así como sus labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento, el rápido sube y baja de su pecho, esbozó en sus labios una sonrisa complacida, era todo lo que necesitaba saber para continuar.

Ella lo miraba desde abajo, su cabello platinado le caía desordenado, delineando su rostro, sentía las cosquillas que le producían las caricias de sus frías manos en su abdomen, no podía evitar el sonrojo al saber que una de las piernas de Draco estaba entre las suyas, lentamente deslizó la mirada notando esa sonrisa de superioridad que la mayoría de las veces adornaba su rostro, descendió un poco más, atisbando el torso pálido bajo la camisa desabrochada del pijama.

Malfoy no podía evitar sonreír más ampliamente al ver como ella lo admiraba, apoyó su peso en un brazo, mientras que su mano libre subía un poco más, sintiendo como el estómago de ella se contraía al contener la respiración, esas reacciones lo divertían, su timidez mezclada con su mirada desafiante, con ese brillo de valentía que siempre fulguraba en sus orbes y que indicaba que estaba a punto de hacer algo.

La leona se incorporó ligeramente lanzándole una última mirada antes de esconder su rostro bajo el cuello de él, al tiempo que sus manos abandonaban su nuca y se internaban dentro de su camisa recorriendo el largo de su columna con lo que de inmediato sintió el estremecimiento de Malfoy.

Él disfrutó al sentir oleadas electrizantes recorrer sus terminaciones nerviosas partiendo de su nuca y diseminándose por su cuerpo, las cuales se intensificaron al sentir los suaves labios de Hermione repartir ligeros roces sobre su pecho, era demasiado placentero como para detenerlo, retiró su mano de las costillas de ella para poder incorporarse y facilitarle la acción, mordió su labio inferior en un intento de retener algún sonido que pudiera escapar.

Hermione subió las manos hasta el cuello de la camisa, del cual tiró hacia abajo, deslizándolo por los hombros hasta los codos donde la posición de Draco le impedía continuar, lo miró con frustración, levantó el rostro clavándolo en su boca por un instante, para después mirar sus orbes, ante lo que él sonrió, acomodando su peso en sus piernas y poder liberarse de la camisa, lanzándola a un lado con un movimiento impaciente.

Malfoy la miró retador, su tímida gatita se había vuelto repentinamente una leona atrevida, jamás pensó que ella llegará a hacer algo así, sonrió retador, bajó el rostro hasta besar la piel de su mejilla, deslizándose por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y de ahí a su hombro, todo en movimientos sutiles y torturantes. En tanto sus manos regresaban al cálido lugar en la cintura de Hermione, subió la prenda con lentitud sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de ella al notar lo que intentaba hacer, lentamente la playera quedó relegada a un lado junto con su camisa.

Ella estaba pasmada, no podía creer que lo que estaba haciendo, se recostó sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al quedar en ropa interior ante él, buscó las pupilas plateadas, queriendo ver su reacción, un vació se instaló en su estómago, sus manos se perlaban de sudor, la incertidumbre hacía presa de ella.

La mirada de Draco era incandescente al posarse sobre ella, era innegable que le encantaba la imagen que presentaba, subió su mirada por su cuerpo hasta su rostro, en el cual se podía leer el pudor que le provocaba estar así, estiró su mano acariciando su mejilla. —Mione… eres hermosa, no tienes de que avergonzarte —se inclinó hasta acariciar sus labios.

Un sentimiento de alivio y satisfacción la invadió al escucharlo, el diminutivo de su nombre la sorprendió pero le gustaba oírlo, recibió sus labios complacida, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más intenso, las manos de Draco se hundieron en sus rizos profundizando su ósculo, ella no pudo evitar estrecharlo en sus brazos, corrientes eléctricas la recorrieron al sentir el contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

Draco liberó las manos de su cabello, para deslizarlas por sus cuerpo, con lo que el beso aumentó gradualmente de excitación, logrando que él mordiera sus labios presa de la pasión, al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente, sintió como las uñas de Hermione se clavaban en su espalda, logrando que sus cuerpos se unieran más y que el calor aumentara llevándolo a besar su cuello, calentándolo con su aliento mordiendo ligeramente su hombro, para descender por el contorno de su tirante hacia su escote.

La Gryffindor intentaba aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire, pero suspiros inconscientes escapaban de sus labios, con cada contacto del cuerpo del rubio, su propio cuerpo se arqueaba presa de deliciosas y candentes sensaciones, subió una de sus manos hasta enterrarlas en su cabello mientras la otra se aferraba a su espalda.

En tanto él seguía su camino de besos descendente sintiendo las contracciones de ella, en su abdomen depositó besos húmedos, en su ombligo, mientras que con su mano acariciaba una de sus piernas, se elevó ligeramente para volver a tomar posesión de aquellos tentadores labios, se abrazó a ella al primer contacto, impulsando su cuerpo para girar y quedar debajo de ella.

Sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja donde se detuvo momentáneamente para después subir con las yemas de los dedos apenas acariciando su piel, topándose con la ropa interior, sus manos sin dudarlo fueron a su espalda.

Ella sentía sus caricias al besar su cuello, su hombro, bajando por su piel sudorosa hacía su pecho, justo cuando sentía bajo sus labios el rápido latir de su corazón percibió la marca de pequeñas cicatrices que a primera vista no había notado, se detuvo extrañada, se levantó un poco para delinear las pequeñas marcas con el índice.

— ¿Qué te pasó Draco? —indagó llamando la atención de él.

El rubio tardó un par de segundo en asimilar las palabras de ella, bajó la mirada hasta toparse con las inquisitivas pupilas castañas aún nubladas de pasión. — ¿Q-qué cosa? — cuestionó con voz ronca, deteniendo sus manos en su espalda, sin entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te pasó? — repitió siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz con su dedo.

Draco miró su mano delinear algo en su pecho sin saber a qué se refería, se llevó una mano al lugar que ella señalaba, sintiendo bajo sus dedos ligeras protuberancias de una cicatriz, en tanto que su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente. —No lo se, no recuerdo… pero… — una punzada atravesó su cerebro al querer recordarlo, una mano se aferró a su frente con el propósito de detener el dolor, pero su ceño fruncido demostraba que no estaba dando resultado.

Hermione abandonó su posición, sentándose a su lado para poder verlo mejor. — ¿Estás bien Draco? —preguntó consternada, al ver su rictus de dolor.

—Si, si estoy bien, pero… —la miró pícaramente queriendo evadir la sensación de incertidumbre en su corazón— estaría mejor si regresaras a donde nos quedamos —indicó tomando su mano atrayéndola hacia él.

—Draco, es tarde —respondió con pudor, abrumada por sus acciones mientras buscaba alrededor su ropa—, tenemos cosas que hacer, yo tengo que ir a Gryffindor, a la Biblioteca, los chicos se deben de preguntar dónde estoy y no querrás que vuelvan a venir ¿o si?

Malfoy se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, suspirando frustrado. —Estábamos tan bien antes que mencionaras a todo el mundo.

Hermione ya se había bajado de la cama y se vestía a un lado, lo miró enternecida, se acercó y lo besó dulcemente. —En otro momento, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, la gente puede sospechar y tengo que averiguar qué es lo que Harry sabe y también…

—Tienes que decirle al mastodonte Krum que se vaya al infierno y que no regresaras con él —dijo tajantemente.

—Tengo que pensar en cómo se lo diré, porque no puedo decirle eso.

— ¿Por qué no? A mí me has dicho cosas peores —aseguro categórico.

—Tú te las merecías, tampoco habías sido el más educado —exclamó remembrando el pasado.

—No hablemos ahora de eso, tengo que ducharme ¿quieres acompañarme? —la invitó pícaro.

—Draco… —se quejó ruborizada.

—Eres una cobarde —refutó provocándola.

—No lo soy, es mejor que nos apresuremos, nos vemos en la sala en 20 minutos ¿de acuerdo? —propuso sonriéndole desde la puerta antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a Draco con una extraña sensación de vacío.

***º*º*º**

Afuera del Comedor…

Carlo y Harry salían del lugar, el francés avanzaba confiado delante del león, giró sorprendiéndose al descubrir que su familia lo había abandonado, asomó su cabeza al interior, mirándolos sentados en la mesa, comiendo ávidamente, Andoni lo miró, expresándole su apoyo con el pulgar, para después reiniciar su ataque a la comida.

— Pero ¿qué demonios…? —masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Te estás acobardando? ¿Si quieres podemos volver a la mesa y olvidar esto? —propuso magnánimo.

—Ni lo sueñes Potter, yo sé que me tienes miedo, pero debes pagar por tu osadía—reclamó, sosteniendo la varita con más fuerza.

— ¿Aquí te parece bien o quieres ir a los terrenos? —inquirió sin inmutarse por sus palabras.

—Por mi aquí está bien, acabemos con esto rápido que tengo que ir a desayunar —ordenó el músico.

Potter levantó su varita, apuntándola hacía Carlo. —Retrocede, sabes la distancia ¿o no?

Avanzó hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima, no confiaba en Potter, ya en la distancia adecuada apuntó su varita en su dirección. — ¿Listo?

—Por supuesto, inicia —agregó divertido, sabía que tenía demasiada practica como para perder ante un novato.

—_Expelliarmus_ —exclamó lanzando un hechizo que llamó la atención de algunas personas, que se empezaron a arremolinar alrededor de ellos.

— _¡Protego, Confringo! _—contra atacó, provocando una explosión que no tenia otro propósito que espantar al chico.

—_Everte Statum_ —replicó el francés retrocediendo un par de pasos para evitar la explosión.

—_Impedimenta, Flipendo, Mimblewimble_ —pronunció Harry, lanzando los hechizos, sin darle oportunidad para contra atacar.

El francés primero sintió el golpe del viendo del _F__lipendo_ que lo hizo trastabillar, cuando el segundo hechizo lo golpeó tuvo una total desorientación, sacudía la cabeza intentando estabilizarse pero un vértigo se asentó en la boca de su estómago, bajó su rodilla intentando ubicarse.

De los labios de Harry brotó una sonrisa satisfecha, avanzó con la varita apuntándole, los aplausos se dejaban oír a su alrededor, sólo tenía que levitarlo y el asunto estaría terminado. Estaba a punto de realizarlo cuando la visión de su novia mirándolo con la ceja levantada y una expresión de incredulidad lo detuvo.

—Sol… yo, él… —su confianza se desvaneció al instante, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— _¡Depulso!_ —pronunció, aprovechando la distracción de Potter, lanzándolo un par de metros atrás, recibiendo el impacto.

Carlo se puso de pie lentamente, mirando orgulloso al caído buscador, de pronto reparó en la presencia de su prima. —Solecito, él empezó…

La francesa miró como Potter se ponía de pie, regresó su vista a su primo, en la cual se denotaba una clara molestia. —Son unos infantiles, mátense si quieren, no me importa… ¡hombres, inmaduros y tontos!

Potter llegó al lado de Carlo mirándolo interrogante. — ¿Está enojada?

—Por supuesto, ves lo que has hecho, pero querías un duelo ¿verdad? —musitó deslindándose.

— ¿Yo? Pero si tú llegaste con todos… —intentó debatir.

—Bueno, bueno, eso es lo de menos —denegó minimizando las palabras de Harry sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja que entraba al Comedor—. Nos ignoró.

—Creo que es hora de terminar con esto ¿de acuerdo? —propuso Harry.

—De acuerdo, sólo porque sé que mañana nos vamos y no la volverás a ver —expresó el músico avanzando hacia el Comedor.

—Eso crees… —murmuró por lo bajo, caminando más rápido que el francés para poder sentarse con su novia.

**l* *l* *(G&C)* *l* *l**

Gotty leía con desazón la carta sus padres, en ella le confirmaban su presencia en la casa de la familia Diggory el fin de semana para la cena, era una buena noticia, pero no podía evitar sentir ese temor recorrerle la columna y que la señora Diggory les hiciera un desplante.

De pronto el familiar aroma de la loción de su novio invadió su olfato, antes de sentir sus brazos rodearla por la espalda. —Buenos días amor —susurró en su oído, para después besarla en la mejilla—, ¿qué es eso?

—Buenos días, es la carta de mis padres, consienten en asistir con tus padres el fin de semana —respondió dejando escapar en su voz un ligero matiz tembloroso.

— ¿Y eso es malo? Te noto extraña —manifestó, girándose para encontrar su rostro.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que… bueno, tengo miedo de lo que pase en esa cena —agregó con temor.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras, sólo confía en mi ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargare de todo —prometió confiado—, ¿o quieres qué lo posterguemos?

Gotty notó la expresión de decepción de su novio. —Pues… no, confió en que las cosas estarán bien, no me hagas caso, son sólo mis nervios —minimizó, con una trémula sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, tengo que ordenar entrenamiento, pero podemos vernos después ¿te parece? —cuestionó propositivo.

— ¿Entrenamiento? Pero ¿no se cansaran para el juego de esta noche? —cuestionó extrañada.

— Será algo ligero, como un calentamiento para ver cuál será la alineación, tengo que ver que tan bien están los lesionados —musitó analítico—. Este partido no será fácil con Krum ahí las cosas se complicaran, además no se distinguen por ser afables en el campo.

—Entiendo, pues será mejor que se los digas de una vez, porque parece que ya están planeando su día —comentó señalando a algunos de los jugadores.

—Si, no puedo dejar que se vayan, nos veremos después —la besó en los labios para después alejarse, tenía que poner el orden.

***º*º*º**

De regreso con los leones…

Los franceses miraba a Sol entrar en el Comedor con pasos que denotaban su molestia, Rodrigo pasó dificultosamente su bocado, en tanto que Andoni mantenía el pan en la boca, mirándola avanzar, por su parte los demás le dirigieron sonrisas apaciguadoras, no querían ser los receptores de su furia, pocos metros atrás aparecieron Carlo y Harry con pasos presurosos.

—Creo que los atrapó en pleno duelo ¿quién creen qué haya ganado? Se abren las apuestas, yo voy por Harry con 10 —comentó jocoso Fred

—Yo también con 10 a Harry —agregó George con una sonrisa confiada.

—Yo con 10 a Carlo —apoyó Iván, buscando su dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Yo creo que por Harry —acotó Rodrigo traicionero.

— ¡Roy! Eso es traición, es bajo y ruin —señaló Buggy—, pero tienes razón, yo también voy por Harry.

—No, no, no, hay que ser fiel a la familia, yo con 30 por Carlo, para compensar a estos — murmuró Ando solidario.

—Pues nosotros 5 cada uno por Carlo —apuntaron Many y Eder.

—Tontos, yo voy con 50 a que Sol interrumpió —alegó Marlon confiado.

—Ni soñarlo, Harry es el mejor, yo voy con 20 por él —añadió Ronald seguro de los talentos duelistas de Potter.

— ¿Alguien más apuesta?... 5, 4, 3, 2, se acabo, no más apuestas —susurró Fred, al ver a Sol tomar asiento seguida rápidamente por Harry a su lado y Carlo en el otro.

— ¿Cuánto a que termina con Harry? —pronunció Iván entre dientes.

—20 galeones a que no —espetó Fred— y 10 más a que Carlo sale regañado.

—Eso es seguro, no aceptes Iván —previno Andoni, conocedor.

—Claro que aceptó, confió en las habilidades de Carlo —musitó estrechando la mano de el pelirrojo. Todos prestaron atención a lo que pasaba con el trío.

Sol ignoraba magistralmente a ambos chicos, los cuales la llamaban con susurros tentativos, pero no estaba de humor como para concederles atención, era suficiente tener que soportar a todos juntos como para además aumentarle esa estupidez de pelea, pretendientes anteriores habían cedido a la presión de todos sus primos juntos, pero al parecer la resistencia de Potter era como un acicate para la familia Mounet.

—Sol, él empezó, yo soy inocente —manifestaba su pariente colocando su cara de la más pura inocencia—. Mira como me dejó, es un agresivo, te lo dije desde ayer, deberías alejarte de él.

—De ninguna manera, Sol tú sabes que no lo haría. Él llegó con todos ellos a retarme, puedes preguntar a quién quieras, yo se lo advertí… —se defendió Potter.

—Claro que no Sol, cuando entramos me gritó para un duelo, yo venía a buscar a Hermione, no hice nada… pregúntales a los primos…

— ¿Qué no hiciste nada? Pero si tú y ellos llegaron a agredirme, puedes preguntar Sol, yo estaba desayunando, sólo me defendí de sus ataques…

—Ataque fue el tuyo al atentar contra nuestros instrumentos… — rebatió ceñudo.

— «Eso es cierto Sol» «Yo opino lo mismo» «Fue un atentado» «No fue justo que lo hiciera» «Nosotros no hicimos nada» —alegaban los otros franceses al mismo tiempo, colmando la paciencia de la pelirroja.

— ¡Cállense todos! — ordenó con una voz serena y fría poniéndose de pie, lo que hizo que todos de inmediato acataran la orden—. Punto uno: se merecían lo de los instrumentos, punto dos: ustedes empezaron, y tres: Carlo, Harry, acaben con esto.

—Pero Sol… ¿cómo es posible que lo prefieras a nosotros…? —se indignó el baterista haciendo el recorrido imaginario de una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

—Carlo, suficiente, esta discusión se acabó. Dices que le vas a contar a Oliver ¿o no?, pues yo le contaré a Ariadna que has salido con Hermione, y créeme que le diré más de lo necesario y se secretos de todos —señaló con una línea imaginaria a todos—. Así que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen.

Todos se quedaron mudos, Carlo la miraba con perplejidad, sintiéndose traicionado, mientras una sonrisa jugaba en los labios de Harry, cuestión que molestó en demasía al baterista que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. «_Sólo porque mañana nos vamos, después veremos si la ves.»_

Ella tomó asiento, prosiguiendo con su desayuno. — Lav, ¿dónde esta Ginny? ¿No ha llegado? —inquirió.

—Esta con Emilie Lumière, en Ravenclaw…

***º*º*º**

En la mesa de las águilas…

Ginny seguía meditando sobre las palabras de Emi cuando el alboroto en su mesa llamó su atención, noto el afán de Harry por estar con Sol, la discusión y la sonrisa en su rostro, un gesto que desde hace tiempo no veía en él, una sonrisa que ella jamás pudo lograr desde que se habían separado. La tristeza la invadió, conflictuada entre los sentimientos, por el otro lado Blaise la ignoraba y se sentía mal por eso, pero era distinto, no como lo que le pasaba en este momento con Potter, todos esos conflictos se reflejaban en su mirada.

Emilie estudiaba su expresión, entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba. —Últimamente Potter está muy alegre ¿no crees? Parece que el Torneo le hizo bien —comentó buscando una reacción, cuando un comentario a unos lugares de ahí llamó la atención de ambas.

—Ah que lo disfrute mientras puede porque gusto no le va a durar —le comentaba Cho a su amiga.

—Pero si es su novia Cho, seria mejor que lo dejaras —señaló oportuna la chica.

—De ninguna manera, ni Ginevra ni esa lo impedirán, Harry volverá a mi ¿ya lo veras? —se vanaglorió Chang sin ser consciente de que la escuchaban, ya que les daba la espalda.

— Cho schhh, Ginny esta…

Al escuchar su nombre la pelirroja se enfadó, ¿cómo podía creer que Harry volvería con ella? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

—Chang fíjate en lo que dices, Harry jamás volvería contigo, él esta feliz con Sol y no la va a dejar por una psicópata como tu —señaló tajante, haciendo que Cho girara para mirarla, sorprendiéndose enormemente al verla sentada pocos lugares atrás de ella.

—Ginny… yo… Harry y tú… yo… —tartamudeó anonadada.

—Tu nada, sería mejor que te dejes de humillar —agregó por último, continuando con su desayuno.

Cho le lanzó una mirada venenosa. _«Eso ya lo veremos, Harry volverá conmigo.»_ Se levantó de la mesa, saliendo del lugar, escuchando noticias interesantes que ayudarían a sus propósitos justo cuando abandonaba el lugar.

—Lamento el mal momento que te hizo pasar —se disculpó Emilie—, pero parece que tienes razón, Potter parece bastante aferrado a estar con ella, es bueno saber tu opinión, pensé que aún guardabas esperanzas con él y no sería justo para Zabinni.

Esas palabras fueron certeras, como los clavos que ella misma había puesto sobre su ataúd. Emi tenía razón, Harry no pensaba dejar a Sol y Blaise no merecía un trato secundario, había hecho demasiado para poder estar con ella, era hora de dejar ir sus esperanzas, sus ojos se humedecieron, respiró varias veces intentado controlarse.

—Tengo que hablar con Blaise, pero…

—Es difícil hablar con ellos cuando no puedes ir a Slytherin ¿verdad? Lo sé, para mí es difícil pero puedes mandarle una lechuza —le aconsejó, hablando por experiencia.

—O puedo ir a verlo…

— ¡Equipo de Hogwarts, entrenamiento en 20 minutos en el Estadio! —se escuchó la sonora voz de Cedric en el recinto, con lo que algunos miembros del equipo que se disponían a salir, dejaron caer los hombros decepcionados, por las mesas del castillo se escuchaban varios quejidos y protestas, pero él ignoró todo, regresando a la mesa donde sus compañeros de Casa sonreían al escuchar los murmullos.

—Esa es tu oportunidad, puedes hablar con él después del entrenamiento.

—Si, eso haré —de pronto recordó que Hermione aún no llegaba al Comedor, tenía que avisarle lo del entrenamiento y aprovechar para ir con ella al Estadio sin levantar sospechas —. Tengo que irme, gracias por invitarme, platicamos después ¿te parece?

—Claro, por supuesto ve y gracias por aceptar mi invitación, supongo que nos veremos en el Estadio —se despidió Emi.

—Si, nos vemos después —con eso se alejó de la chica, haciéndole señas a Lavender de lo que pensaba hacer.

***º*º*º**

En Slytherin…

Zabinni y Nott recibieron la noticia con fastidio, querían que el maldito Torneo ya acabara, tenían otras cosas en qué pensar.

—Draco no llega, tenemos que avisarle y de paso rescatarlo de esa —señaló con recelo el moreno.

—Por cierto, tu Weasley tiene prisa, salió casi corriendo, ¿crees qué vaya por Granger? — indagó analítico Theodore.

— Supongo… —observó con una ceja alzada. _«Vas a avisarle a la Granger, pues date prisa porque vamos por Draco.»_

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —cuestionó tomando su vaso de zumo— ¿Quieres perseguir a la Weasley? No pensé que fueras tan perverso.

—Deja de decir idioteces, no es por ella, tenemos que ir por Draco. Además con esta estupidez me queda menos tiempo para preparar lo que habíamos acordado —respondió de mala gana.

—Tienes razón, la poción es primordial, está bien, vayamos a ver si tu Draco sigue de una pieza —acordó poniéndose de pie y arrojando la servilleta aún lado, avanzando con Blaise fuera de la habitación.

***º*º*º**

En premios anuales…

Hermione se desvestía notando que su sostén estaba desabrochado, un sonrojo masivo se apoderó de rostro al recordar el porqué de su estado.

— ¡Por Merlín! Estuvo a punto de… ahhhh —se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas.

Se metió bajo el agua sintiendo como refrescaba su ardiente piel, aún sin podré dar crédito a lo que pasó, se pellizcó el brazo para comprobar que fuera realidad, la punzada de dolor le confirmó que no estaba soñando.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! Está sucediendo, no pensé que fuera a pasar, es tan… loco, no sé qué haremos ahora, pero estamos juntos y es todo lo que importa.

Sonreía aún en su nube, era como un sueño, envuelta en una toalla abandonó el baño con pasos saltarines, llegando frente al espejo, estudiando si rostro, buscando algo que delatara en su mirada lo feliz que se encontraba, cuando algo llamó su atención.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —gritó escandalizada, acercándose más al espejo, sin poder creer que eso estaba en la base de su cuello, así es la marca dejada por los dientes de Draco brillaba enrojecida en una muda prueba de lo que estuvieron haciendo— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si los chicos la ven estoy muerta.

Corrió a la ventana mirando el cielo nebuloso alegrándose infinitamente de tener el pretexto de usar bufanda, al menos hasta que encontrara a Ginny y le pudiera ayudar a desaparecer eso, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir una tenue brisa helada.

Buscó en su armario su uniforme y su ropa interior, se vistió con economía de movimientos, frente al espejo miró sus castaños rizos a punto de secarse, colocando un poco de poción alasiadora para mantenerlos en orden aunque fuera un poco, bebió un poco de poción para evitar el dolor en su pierna y no cojear, acomodó la bufanda en tonos rojo y dorado alrededor de su cuello, procurando tapar la marca.

—Listo, pero ese me va a escuchar, no puede ir por la vida haciéndome esto ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? ¿Cómo les voy a explicar? —se cubrió el rostro nuevamente sonrojado — ¡Aquí vamos!

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a esperarlo, pero para su sorpresa él ya la esperaba recargado en su puerta, con un paquete cuadrado en la mano y una pose de modelo de revista.

—Ya era hora que salieras, dijiste 20 minutos —señaló levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

—Hubiera salido antes si no hubiera descubierto lo que me hiciste — acuso, avanzando hacia él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Hace un rato no te quejabas, todo lo que te hacía te gustaba —sé vanaglorió orgulloso, tomando su mano y bajando con ella a la Sala común.

Un sonrojo feroz la invadió cuando mencionó lo que hacían. — ¡Draco! Yo no te dije que me hicieras esto ¿o si? —bajó su bufanda, mostrándole la marca en su cuello.

— Ah eso… es sólo por si alguno de esos se le ocurre abrazarte —repuso posesivo, tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Tengo que hablar con Harry, ¿qué crees que va a decir se me ve con esto? — preguntó intentando aparentar molestia, sentándose a su lado.

—Potter no tiene porque acercarse tanto a ti, tiene novia ¿no?, además no espero que le enseñes tu cuello, después de todo no tendrías porque mostrárselo —enunció lógico, destapando la caja que había colocado en la mesita.

—Eres intratable… no me estas poniendo atención, no puedo andar por el castillo así, cuidándome de que no me vean, ¿qué van a decir si alguien lo ve?

—Nadie tiene porque verlo, no hagas tanto escándalo. Ten, mejor comamos, no creo que encontremos algo en el Comedor para cuando lleguemos—le ofreció un pastelillo envuelto delicadamente.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —prorrumpió sorprendida, olvidándose de la marca.

—Me los mandó mi madre y como soy noble contigo, te compartiré de las delicias que me envía —espetó divertido, mordisqueando el delicado pan.

—Estás demasiado mimado —opinó imitándolo y mordiendo el delicioso pastelillo que prácticamente de deshacía en su boca.

—Mi madre si me quiere, no es mi culpa que tus padres no te atiendan así —la molestó, notando el gesto de agrado en el rostro de la chica.

— ¡Cierra la boca Draco! —lo calló, acabando el postre.

Draco le ofreció otro de la cajita, disfrutando de estar desayunando con ella, en un ambiente agradable, sin insultos. —Tienes algo aquí —señaló acercándose hasta tocar con sus labios la comisura de la boca de Mione.

Al sentir su boca no pudo evitar responder, besándolo ligeramente, para después intensificar su contacto disfrutando del sabor dulce de sus labios combinado con el del postre, sintió la presión en sus labios, que la llevaron hacia atrás, quedando semi recostada en el sillón, con él cubriéndola parcialmente.

Malfoy empezaba a disponer de la bufanda, cuando una voz hizo eco anunciando que buscaban a la premio anual Hermione Granger.

— ¿Quién demonios…? —se enderezó, sentándose nuevamente bufando frustrado— ¿Será alguno de tus admiradores? —indago dejando destilar un poco de celos en su voz.

—No lo se… pero será mejor que salga —se acercó apenas rozado sus labios, avanzó hasta la puerta, mirándolo titubeante.

—Anda ve, te busco más tarde, por cierto espero verte en el Estadio, me toca estar en la banca, así que podré verte y espero no encontrarte dándole alas a ese mastodonte de Krum —señaló irónico.

—Hablare con él en cuanto lo vea, y… ten cuidado ¿si? Los de tu Casa son unos salvajes — opinó preocupada.

—No te preocupes, me las arreglare —la tranquilizó.

—Nos vemos más tarde —abrió la puerta encontrándose con la figura de la pelirroja — ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? —mencionó su nombre en voz un poco más alto antes de cerrar la puerta, para que Draco supiera quien era.

— ¡Maldita Weasley! Entre esa y los otros imbéciles siempre interrumpiendo… ¡malditos leones inoportunos! — acusó a la nada, apoyándose en el respaldo y mirando el techo con preocupación.

Afuera Ginny ponía a Hermione al tanto de lo que aconteció en el Comedor. —Tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡vamos! —se internaron en la Sala de Gerry, yendo al caldero donde estaba la poción, bebió un trago largo del liquido en tanto se despojaba de sus ropas presurosamente.

Encontró la ropa que antes fuera de Draco, sonriendo enternecida, empezó a sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba, se colocó el pantalón mientras Ginny no paraba de hablar de los franceses, Harry, su desayuno con Emi y sobre todo de Blaise Zabinni.

Escucharon cuando la puerta de al lado se cerraba, señal de que Draco tenía visitas, cuando de pronto.

— ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! Hermione ¿Quién te hizo eso? —exclamó anonadada, yendo hasta el ahora chico, de cabellera castaña—. Dime Hermione, no estoy loca, vi algo en tu cuello, una clara marca de… bueno, yo… ¿qué esta pasando?

—Ginny, yo… no hay tiempo para esto, te explicare después —evadió atándose el cabello en una coleta.

—Pero… ¿Quién? Digo… ¿Carlo?, no pensé que ibas en serio con él… digo…

—Ginny basta, no es Carlo, te digo que después te explicaré todo, ahora vámonos —la urgió, salieron sigilosamente, para después avanzar hacia los pasillos que llevaban al Estadio.

Por su parte Draco seguía hundido en sus cavilaciones. —Ah tienes que se tan endemoniadamente meticulosa… ¡a veces me frustras demasiado Hermione! —comentó al salón vació.

Se incorporó caminando de un lado a otro pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. — Tengo que cuidar mis movimientos, no puedo delatarme y arriesgarnos a que nos ataquen, ella es buena bruja pero no es suficiente, los Slytherin no jugaran limpio.

—Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a decir Theo y Blaise cuando se enteren… ¿cómo se los voy a decir? Claro que no tengo porque… pero ellos son los primeros que se descararon, tienen que saber cómo manejar esto, además necesitare de su ayuda —la puerta anunció un nuevo visitante y de mala gana avanzó hacia allá—. Sólo falta que sea el pobretón Come-babosas.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, a punto de gritar a cualquiera de los admiradores de Granger, pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar a Theodore y a Blaise. — ¡Draco, sigues vivo! ¡Estás completo!—se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo dramáticamente.

— ¡Negro contrólate! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le gritó, deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

—Compréndelo Draco, no te vio en toda la noche, además está necesitado de amor, su Weasley no lo quiere —señaló divertido Nott internándose en la Sala.

—Ha, ha, Nott que gracioso —replicó en un gesto adusto muy raro en él, para después mirar a Draco con ese brillo de maldad—. Draquito ¿qué te hizo esa? Le lanzamos una maldición si abuso de ti.

—Blaise tranquilízate, mejor díganme a que vinieron —evadió, sentándose en el sillón.

—Hufflic ordenó entrenamiento, y yo creo que llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos —anunció Nott.

— ¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer? Jugaremos esta tarde, como se le ocurre ponernos a entrenar. ¿Acaso es estúpido? —demandó molesto.

— ¡Ah tu madre mandó pastelillos! —agregó Blaise tomando uno y comiéndolo con ansía, ignorando el mal humor de Draco y el gesto de reclamo de Nott, se acomodó en el sillón subiendo los pies.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no desayuno? —cuestionó extrañado por los cambios de humor tan drásticos de su amigo, además que notaba cierta tristeza en él.

—Pues venimos del Comedor, pero parece que sólo estuvo jugando con su comida —aseveró intentando tomar un panecillo, pero la caja le fue arrebatada.

—Son míos, no te daré nada —masculló Zabinni, abrazando la caja.

—Blaise me estas dando miedo, quieres dejar de comportarte como estúpido —musitó airado.

—Vámonos, de camino te cuento como fue dejado por la Weasley —declamó avanzando con Draco a su lado.

—No me dejo —intervino Blaise aún abrazado a la caja caminando tras ellos.

—Si Blaise… tú come, Nott ¿dime qué pasó? —indagó saliendo de la Sala rumbo al Estadio.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Después del anuncio de Cedric, los gemelos, Ronald y Potter desayunaron presurosos, esperaban que el entrenamiento no fuera muy rudo. — ¿Me acompañas al Estadio? — pronunció Harry mirando a Sol titubeante.

—Claro, vamos —aceptó poniéndose de pie ayudada por la mano de su novio.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado de desayunar, no puedes abandonarnos — señaló Buggy.

—No los abandono, lo que van a hacer es ir por Iván y traerlo a desayunar, ustedes lo develaron ¿o no? Así que son responsables de que se alimente, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió, tomando la mano de Harry rumbo a la puerta.

— ¡Sol! Dice Altea que nos reunamos para ir juntas al Estadio —comunicó Domy a unos pasos de ellos.

La francesa miró desalentada a Harry. — Lo siento, tengo que ir con ellas, no estarás en mi partido —murmuró trazando el rastro sobre su mejilla de una lágrima como momentos lo hiciera su primo.

—Lo lamento, haré lo posible por terminar rápido e iré para allá —prometió besando su mano —, pero ¿estas segura de qué estas bien como para jugar?

—Eso espero, de todas formas debo asistir, ojala puedas ir… pero vete ya o llegaras tarde — lo apuró mirando a los hermanos Weasley que lo esperaban a prudente distancia.

— ¡Buena suerte! —besó sus labios dulcemente.

Se separaron lentamente, ella rumbo al interior donde se escucharon las voces de sus primos decirle algo mientras él avanzaba por el pasillo con los hermanos pelirrojos de camino al Estadio.

—De acuerdo Harry, danos detalles. Después de todo el trabajo que nos costó preparar todo ¿qué pasó anoche? —inquirió George curioso.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cuál trabajo? —indagó Ron sin comprender.

—De la cena, las flores y las velas, todo el escenario romántico que preparamos para él y Sol anoche. Vamos Harry, dinos ¿qué tal te fue? — interrogó nuevamente el gemelo.

— ¡Aha! Ahora entiendo todo… el porqué de tus… después de todo si eran con Sol, por un momento me preocupaste, pensé que Cho…

—Ron cállate… —pidió apresurado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no…? Harry dime que no piensas en Cho después de lo de ayer… —pronunció Fred.

—Porque todo salió bien ¿verdad?, digo tu pudiste… —se interrumpió el otro gemelo.

— ¡Oh Por Merlín!, otra vez no, cenamos, platicamos y la lleve a su Sala, punto no hay más que decir —zanjó determinante avanzando rápidamente.

—Mmmm mientes Harry, soy tu mejor amigo tienes que decirme la verdad —le ordenó divertido, alcanzándolo.

—No pasó nada Ron, déjame en paz —pidió Potter acongojado.

—Harry, los productos para romances Weasley está a tu disposición, podemos proveerte de cualquier cosa que necesites, desde una rosa hasta una poción, tu sólo pide —se promocionó Fred, escuchando el bufido indignado de Potter.

—Miren, Gerry y Ginny también van hacía el Estadio —mencionó George, señalándolos a poca distancia.

Los alcanzaron en pocos minutos, mientras Harry miraba a Gerry con insistencia, buscando la oportunidad de poder preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado el día anterior en su Sala, pero Cedric ya los esperaba con escoba en mano. —Dos minutos para que se cambien, estrenaremos ligero, muévanse.

En ese momento arribaron los Slytherin que sólo lo miraban retadoramente, la mirada de Gerry fue atraída por las pupilas plateadas de Malfoy, al cual le sonrió abiertamente, gesto que Draco devolvió inconscientemente. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Blaise, que miró a Gerard con desprecio.

— ¿Acaso me estas engañando Draquito? — interrogó interponiéndose entre ambos, abrazándolo posesivo, ante lo cual Nott sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos Blaise, sabes que sigues siendo mi favorito, pero puedo divertirme —respondió divertido acariciando la cabeza de Zabinni, el cual lo miró extrañado, ya que esperaba su furia, un golpe o al menos un insulto, pero nada, sólo sonreía. Retiró sus brazos del cuerpo del rubio, abrazándose a sí mismo, de dos zancadas llegó al lado de Nott.

—Theo, esa definitivamente le hizo algo, está actuando raro —opinó mirando hacia Draco como si fuera un completo desconocido.

—De raros a raros, tu tampoco actúas muy cuerdo el día de hoy —razonó Theodore—. Si yo fuera tu… miraría a las gradas, creo que te buscan.

Blaise elevó la mirada a las gradas, cerca de donde se encontraban los Gryffindor, estaba Ginevra mirándolo sin reparos. — ¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró para si.

—Supongo que vino con D'Grandchester, ¿sientes celos? —preguntó divertido Draco.

— Malfoy, yo jamás… jamás sentiría celos de ese ¿escuchas? —acotó, tentado a revelarle la verdad del secreto—, porque él es…

—Tranquilízate Negro, de verdad que estás actuando raro —musitó —. Vamos a cambiarnos, tal vez arriba puedas desquitarte golpeando algo.

—Si, de preferencia a Potter o al Come-babosas de tu ex cuñado —agregó Nott, enfatizando en la palabra ex.

Zabinni sonrió con malicia olvidando por un momento el decirle a su amigo el secreto que conocía, era su oportunidad de vengarse por el golpe que le había propinado el pobretón, después de todo, era un entrenamiento.

***º*º*º**

Cedric pasaba lista mencionando nombres, la orden era elevarse y esquivar las bludgers que los golpeadores lanzaban, Bole y Zabinni estaban encantados, por otro lado los cazadores tenían que lanzar quaffles continuas a los aros, los guardianes tenían que moverse con rapidez para bloquear todo, de eso dependía la alineación para la final.

Draco y Harry se miraron con resentimiento, no tenían la intención de perder frente al otro, las bludgers pasaban continuas a sus lados, esquivando o siendo golpeados y regresando lo más rápido posible, Bole se ensañaba con Malfoy mientras que Blaise dirigía sus embestidas contra el Potter.

El capitán vio como Harry en una maniobra de escape gesticulaba de dolor, dificultándole el control de la escoba en un vuelo vertical, llevó su mirada a Malfoy que se concentraba un poco más en evitar las buldgers que en atrapar la snitch.

Gerry a pesar de haber caído en el partido anterior se veía un poco más completo, sin embargo el que daba un aspecto bastante maltrecho era Zabinni, ya que además de los golpes que Cedric sabía había recibido en la caída, tenia sendas marcas de haber sido golpeado en otra ocasión, no dudaba que hubiera peleado con alguno de los és de su actuación en la fiesta era notorio el disgusto de ellos, y por supuesto de los Slytherin, si querían ganar tenía que tomar decisiones importantes.

Los observó durante un par de minutos más intercambiando comentarios con los entrenadores de las demás Casas, finalmente les ordenó descender deteniéndose al lado de Potter.

—Harry levanta el brazo —pidió seriamente.

Potter titubeó sabía que habían notado la dificultad que tenía en su hombro, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de jugar en una final, a regañadientes hizo lo que pidió intentando retener su gesto de dolor pero la plateada mirada de Cedric delató que era demasiado tarde.

—Es evidente que tu hombro no ha sanado del todo y comprenderás que no nos podemos arriesgar a perder —observó como estaba a punto de protestar—. Se que era tu turno de jugar pero por el bien del equipo tengo que colocar a Malfoy en tu posición.

Potter estaba furioso mirando a Malfoy de reojo conteniendo la sarta de insultos que punzaban en su lengua, ¿cómo era posible que no jugara? Todos sabían que era mejor que él, incluso herido y que eran muy pocas las posibilidades que le ganara a un jugar profesional como lo era Krum.

—Lo lamento Harry, ve a la Enfermería a que te atiendan el hombro —lo confortó Fred.

—Si, Potter lárgate yo me encargare de esto —musitó Malfoy sin poder evitar soltar su veneno, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, disfrutando de quedar por encima del Elegido.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy, todos aquí sabemos que es mejor buscador que tú, te preocupas más por no despeinarte que por atrapar la snitch así que sube a tu escoba y vete a practicar —le ordenó de mal modo el capitán.

Draco lo miró con resentimiento podría contestarle pero eso arriesgaría su oportunidad de vencer a Krum, ya les enseñaría quién era Malfoy, subió a su escoba elevándose en busca de la bolita dorada.

—George no es justo, Harry debería jugar.

—Ron míralo, esta vez no podemos hacer nada, es por el bien del equipo —replicó consiente de los hechos.

Ronald volteó a ver a su hermano a punto de debatir nuevamente pero la intervención de Harry lo detuvo.

—No… está bien —espetó Harry tragando su coraje y avanzando hacia los vestidores.

Fred lo alcanzó caminando a su lado. — Nunca te dije a que Enfermería ir… deberías ir a la del Estadio donde juega tu novia, agradécenos por dejarte libre para poder ir a verla —lo embromó esperando que eso lo animara.

—Eres un imbécil —lo insultó aún molestó pero eso hizo que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios, tal vez no fuera todo tan malo, avanzó más rápido rumbo a la salida.

Gerry observó la escena desde el aire, sintiendo decepción al saber que no iba jugar, sabía que era una de las cosas que más podrían dolerle a Harry, pero por otra parte el hecho de que Draco jugará la ponía extrañamente feliz ya que también era importante para su hurón.

Una bludger pasó rozándolo giró fugazmente notando el gesto rencoroso de Blaise en una clara advertencia. «_Hay Blaise no tienes ni idea… espero que pronto lo asimiles, porque no pienso alejarme de él_.» Le sonrió divertido reiniciando sus maniobras de cazador.

***º*º*º**

Ginny miraba decepcionada la salida de Harry, era muy lamentable que no fuera a jugar después de todo lo que había pasado, una parte de ella quería correr y ver cómo estaba, pero la parte que acaba de comprender la realidad de la situación le impelía quedarse ahí, hasta poder hablar con Blaise no quería empeorar la situación con él.

Desvió su vista hacia el moreno notando su ataque persistente sobre Gerry, así como su expresión de recelo, era notorio que seguía enfadado, tenía que poder arreglar esa situación.

Cedric ordenó que la alineación practicara las estrategias para emplear durante el juego, sabía que debían estar preparados contra todo Durmstrang, nunca había sido un rival fácil y con Viktor y su _Amago de Wronski_ las cosas se pondrían demasiado difíciles.

***º*º*º**

En los vestidores…

Harry terminaba de ducharse su furia todavía no había cesado del todo, pero el punto de vista de Cedric y los demás era lógico. Debía pensar en el bien del equipo que se había esforzado tanto para llegar a esa esperada final, pero como había dicho Fred tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su novia que estaba a punto de irse.

Abandonó el cubículo con una toalla atada a sus caderas hasta llegar a su locker cuando una brisa fría lo hizo girar, alguien había entrado dejando pasar la corriente.

Cho vislumbró la oportunidad de callarle la boca a todos aquellos que dudaban de ella, cuando Harry fue descartado del entrenamiento lo siguió a los vestidores, desde el pasillo escuchó el cesar del agua, rápidamente se despojó de su túnica y de su suéter, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa dejando a la vista un escote pronunciado.

Entró en silencio esperando no delatarse, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar hasta él, Harry giró abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos al verla ahí. —Hola…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —intentó averiguar llevándose una mano al nudo de la toalla, mientras pegaba su espalda a los casilleros. Cho se acercaba peligrosamente a él con una mirada que no le agradaba para nada.

—Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó nervioso, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—De nosotros ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó? ¿En qué fallamos? Éramos muy felices — prorrumpió remembrando momentos pasados que Harry no recordaba haber tenido.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos después ahora no es el mejor momento? —propuso mientras seguía su retirada.

—Yo creo es el mejor momento no hay gente que nos interrumpa —al oír sus palabras Harry tragó en seco sonaba como una amenaza de la que no había salida—, ¿por qué terminamos Harry?

—Eso tú ya lo sabes, lo hemos discutido antes…

— ¿Tu ya no sientes nada por mi? —ronroneó aproximándose al buscador con movimientos felinos, notando que Potter ya no tenía a donde escapar, se pegó a él dejando que su piel mojada empapara su camisa, aspirando el aroma a shampoo que despedía, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

Harry se quedó de una pieza con la espalda pegada a los casilleros, no tenía manera de escapar, esto no podía estar pasándole a él justo ahora, bajó su mirada topándose con el rostro de Cho en cuyas pupilas se podía leer el ansia, siguió su recorrido descendente atisbando el profundo escote.

_«Es como dijo Ron me va a violar si no hago algo_.»

—Cho… yo… —intentó razonar, pero la manos en sus hombros se deslizaron cadenciosamente por su cuerpo hacia el sur, logrando que tragara saliva sonoramente.

—No me has contestado Harry —insistió besándole el cuello, sintiendo como se estremecía ante sus labios, colocó sus las manos sobre su cintura.

Potter se sintió flaquear ante el sensual ataque de la asiática, sus manos reposaban en la cintura femenina pero en su mente dudaba en seguirle su juego, sabía que con cada movimiento suyo ella podría interpretarlo a su manera, subir las manos era una tentación y la cálida respiración en su cuello no hacía más que confundirlo más.

Chang se paró sobre sus puntillas alcanzando los labios entreabiertos del buscador que temblaron sobre los suyos en una mínima respuesta.

—Lo sabía esa niña no puede hacerte sentir lo que yo —se vanaglorió acariciando fervientemente el cuerpo de Potter.

Harry al escuchar sus palabras unió sus neuronas, amonestándose a sí mismo por dejar que sus hormonas lo dominaran, sentía los labios de Cho tocar su torso. Apretó más sus dientes afianzó sus manos en su cintura alejándola de él.

—Creo que estas equivocada y será mejor que te vayas —expresó con el semblante serio.

—Pero Harry… yo… —objetó intentando acercarse nuevamente.

—Vete —la tomó de un brazo llevándola hacia la puerta, sacándola.

—Este no es el final Harry, yo te quiero y esa niña pronto se irá —avanzó arrastrando sus ropas, mandándole un beso.

Harry cerró fuertemente la puerta apoyándose en ella con la respiración agitada. — ¡Ah Merlín soy débil!, tiene razón Ron, Cho está loca —corrió al espejo analizando su reflejo en busca de marcas en su cuello, suspirando aliviado al no ver nada que pudiera delatarlo.

Regresó a su locker para tomar su ropa y vestirse, en pocos minutos estaba de camino al Estadio.

***º*º*º**

En tanto en las gradas…

Ginny veía a Zabinni volar y golpear con habilidad, aunque de vez en cuando hacía gestos de dolor, lo que le provocaba los remordimientos, pero sobre todo sentía desazón porque en todo ese tiempo no la había mirado una sola vez.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás enojado Blaise?

—Desde aquí no alcanza a oírte, deberías mandarle una hada para que le susurre al oído tus palabras —apuntó lógica Lunita, sentándose a su lado.

—Era una pregunta retórica Luna —replicó desconcertada—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Yo… bueno, sólo vine a dar un vistazo —evadió mirando a los jugadores—. Zabinni se ve muy mal.

—Lo sé, parece que las lesiones de su caída le duelen —replicó Ginny, mirando al moreno.

—Vi a Harry correr hacia el Estadio —comentó descuidadamente.

—Si, no jugara y Cedric lo mandó a la Enfermería —repuso desinteresada aunque ella ya lo sospechaba.

De pronto los gritos de los gemelos interrumpieron su plática, ya que gritaban el nombre de la chica, sonrientes desde las alturas, agitando sus manos y Fred le mandaba besos con la mano, haciendo piruetas.

Ronald miraba las gracias de sus hermanos, apretando su escoba con furia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descarados? Si Angelina lo viera lo mataba, pero claro, intentaba aprovecharse de Luna, que era tan indefensa e inocente, sus hermanos eran perversos, fijó su celeste mirada en la rubia, la cual le sonrío saludándolo con la mano, no pudo evitar responder a su gesto.

—Weasleys déjense de idioteces, son entrenadores. Ronald pon atención a tu posición —le ordenó el capitán, trayéndolo a la realidad.

El menor atendió sus palabras, ligeramente sonrojado por las miradas burlonas de los demás, pero era inevitable mirar de reojo a las gradas, donde la rubia sonreía al platicar con su hermana.

Draco por su lado volaba rápidamente, su único propósito era atrapar esa pelotita, ignorando las bludgers que no lo afectaran y las que lo podían golpear las evitaba o las rebotaba, las palabras de Hufflic le habían herido el orgullo además, tenía que demostrarle a Hermione que era muy superior al mastodonte de Krum. — Ya lo veras Hermione, soy mejor que ese…

Zabinni golpeaba bludgers desquitándose del coraje que tenia dentro, sus costillas protestaban con cada movimiento drástico que hacía, pero no le importaba mucho, tenía que ocuparse y no mirar en dirección a las gradas, donde sabía que Ginevra Weasley lo observaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! —masculló entre dientes, lanzando una bludger con fuerza en contra de Finch-Fletchley no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese juego en el que ella no decidía y él se desgastaba, o decidía que era lo que iban a tener o simplemente se alejaría de ella, no iba a ser el segundo y mucho menos después de Potter.

—La gente está loca —murmuró Nott, analizando las actitudes de sus amigos y de los demás personajes que se conflictuaban.

_« ¡Genial! Zabinni evita a la Weasley, ella no dejaba de verlo, definitivamente Emi merece un regalo por eso. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Draco? vuela como desesperado, D´Grandchester no deja de sonreír y mirarlo, que sospechoso, no volveré a beber cuando este él. Esos estúpidos de Montague y los demás no dejan de mirarnos, se que algo traman pero esta vez va la nuestra y Hufflic que nos evalúa como si no estuviéramos defectuosos ¿Quién se cree que es?»._

Bajó hasta golpear de rebote una bludger.

Gerard estaba divertido, no podía evitar mirar a Draco aunque lo hacía lo más discreto posible, había notado la actitud de Zabinni y lo extrañaba, además tenía que esforzarse por jugar lo mejor posible porque Cedric estaba bastante estricto y no quería correr la misma suerte que Harry, cuando pasó al lado de Ginny la saludó efusivo, buscando la quaffle y los aros para poder anotar.

***º*º*º**

En el Estadio…

Ambas selecciones se esforzaban en dar lo mejor de sí para obtener la victoria, la alineación de Francia volaba coordinadamente intentando obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos, mientras Gabrielle evadía a la poderosa buscadora Varsavsky en busca de la snitch.

Potter llevaba ahí alrededor de 10 minutos, el lugar estaba repleto por lo que tardó un poco en encontrar un lugar alto adecuado desde el cual observar como se desarrollaba el partido y sobre todo poder admirar a su novia, cuando ella lo notó, sonrió instintivamente, pero no podía distraerse.

Altea gritó un comando con lo que la formación rápidamente se alineó, en busca de la quaffle, era imprescindible ganar ese partido, no podrían luchar por el primer lugar, pero no quedarían fuera de los tres mejores.

—Sol, es tuya… —le manifestó Domy, dejando en sus manos la pelota y evadiendo los contrarios.

Rápidamente la pelirroja se elevó en vertical varios metros, para después enfilar hacía los aros, claro que para esto las demás cazadoras ya estaban colocadas entre los rusos logrando estorbar sus movimientos. El guardia le sonrió confiado, pero Sol era demasiado ágil sobre la escoba como para poder maniobrar, colocó sus pies sobre el mango de la escoba, impulsándose hacia arriba, saltando al guardián, lanzando la quaffle, anotando al tiempo que lograba agarrarse del mazo de su escoba, balanceándose ligeramente al sentir un punzante dolor en las costillas.

Harry advertía la tenacidad de la chica, después de todo era buena cazadora. _«Este partido ya es de Francia, además Gabrielle seguramente atrapará la snitch.»_

Alzó su mirada al cielo en busca de la pequeña rubia, la cual estaba demasiado arriba como para distinguirla con claridad, de pronto una voz llamándolo atrajo su atención, buscando entre la muchedumbre hasta localizar a su pequeño cuñado algunas filas abajo, el cual le hizo señas para que bajara, señalándole un lugar a su lado.

Harry miró al chico, descendiendo veloz, para no perderse alguna anotación, al llegar a su lado le sonrió. — Iván, este partido esta ganado —señaló optimista.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Que no se supone que tienes un entrenamiento —señaló fastidioso Carlo.

—Carlo ya déjalo en paz ¿no te cansas de fastidiar? Vas a lograr que Sol se enoje contigo de verdad y nadie intervendrá por ti ¿escuchas? —lo amonestó Marlon, resaltando su autoridad al ser el mayor de todos, los demás franceses sonrieron al ver el gesto enfurruñado de Carlo.

—Si, ya déjalo, como broma ya fue suficiente, déjanos disfrutar el partido —le expresó demandante Many, apoyando a su hermano.

Andoni se limitó a tomar el hombro de Carlo como para tranquilizarlo, mientras Iván les sonreía divertido. —Siéntate Harry, yo creo que sí ganaran, están jugando bastante bien.

—La maniobra de Sol me sorprendió, pero no me gustó su gesto, le dolió hacer eso, no debieron dejarla jugar —opinó preocupado.

—Para sacar a Sol, Altea hubiera tenido que atarla a algo, cuando ella quiere jugar nadie se lo evita —agregó Buggy conocedor.

—Ya veo… pues a mí si me sacaron por eso, no jugare porque aún me duele el brazo — murmuró sin ánimo.

—Yo sabía que Sol es más fuerte que tú —farfulló en voz baja el baterista, pero los demás ignoraron el comentario.

Se lamentaron de su infortunio al no poder jugar, prestando atención a las acciones que se desarrollaban en el cielo, los vítores eran demasiado fuertes cuando se anotaban puntos, pero los gritos de apoyo de los franceses eran notorios hacía la pelirroja, claro que Harry no se quedaba atrás.

***º*º*º**

De regreso…

En el entrenamiento, los jugadores acababan de descender de sus escobas, miraban a Cedric con incertidumbre, esperando escuchar su nombre en la alineación de la final, cuando esté mencionó nombres y posiciones, varios respiraron aliviados, mientras que otros maldecían en silencio por la decepción.

Ginny descendió rápidamente, esperando poder alcanzar a Blaise antes de que se internara en los vestidores, pero se topó con una discusión.

—De ninguna manera entraras aquí —le ordenó Ronald, evitando su paso.

—Ron no seas infantil —mencionó Gerry, aparentando normalidad.

— ¿Infantil? ¿Ahora resulta que quieres ver como se bañan esos Slytherin? De ninguna manera, no sé que te traes con esos pero no me gusta… y será mejor que termine de una buena vez —la retó Ronald.

—Ya basta, no exageres… iré al baño de prefectos ¿contento? —le informó molesto Gerry por su tono de voz.

—Aléjate de esos Slytherin ¿escuchaste? Tu también Ginny, no me hagan tomar medidas — les gritó, al ver a su hermana reunirse con Gerry, para después entrar al vestidor.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —indagó la chica Weasley sorprendida.

—Esta malhumorado, no me dejó entrar al baño y tengo que ir al de prefectos. Tengo algo que contarte, pero necesito que Sol también este ahí, ¿puedes ir por ella? —le pidió el castaño.

— ¿Sol? ¿Y por qué ella? ¿No sería mejor Lavender? —interrogó desconcertada.

—Se lo contare también, pero no ahora, por el momento solo lo sabrás tu, anda, nos vemos en mi Sala. No sé si ya acabó el partido pero supongo que aún tardara un poco así que me das tiempo de bañarme tranquilamente —le pidió el cazador, sonriendo divertido, sin poder ocultar la emoción en sus pupilas.

—De acuerdo, iré por ella, pero más te vale que sea importante —miró por un costado, esperando ver a Zabinni, pero no estaba en el pasillo—. ¿Y Blaise?

—Supongo que se está bañando, ¿qué pasó? Actuaba muy raro, como si evitara verte — cuestionó intrigado.

—Esta molesto conmigo, por Harry —le respondió avergonzada.

— ¿Por Harry? ¿No me digas que sigues con la esperanza de volver algún día con él? Ginny… eso no va a…

—Lo se, es de eso que quiero hablar con Blaise, tengo que aclarar las cosas con él —informó decidida.

—De acuerdo, entonces espéralo, no debe tardar en salir, si te entretienes no te preocupes, te contare después, lo importante es que hables con él ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, te veré más tarde y deséame suerte… —con eso avanzó hasta pararse cerca de la puerta pero cuidando de poder ocultarse si él que salía era su hermano. Mientras Gerard caminaba al castillo, sin ser consciente que alguien seguía sus pasos.

***º*º*º**

En el vestidor…

Blaise ya acabado de vestir después de su ducha, entablaba una conversación con Nott mientras colocaba gomina en su cabello. — ¿Dónde esta Draco?

—No lo se, salió sin ducharse, supongo que fue a su Sala —señaló evasivo, mirando de reojo los movimientos de los miembros de su Casa.

— ¿Y D´Grandchester? —preguntó Blaise al no verlo en el lugar.

—Posiblemente también se fue, ¿por qué tanto interés en él? —indagó cauteloso el rubio.

—No, por nada —respondió, mordiendo las palabras.

«_E__sa estúpida no entiende.» _

—Está en pie lo del plan ¿cierto? — susurró, intentando intimidar con la mirada a aquellos.

—Así es, recuerda tu parte, yo tengo que ir a buscar unos ingredientes, ¿vas a la Sala? —prorrumpió enarcando su ceja, pendiente también de las acciones de sus contrincantes.

—No lo sé, pero vámonos de aquí, esos no me dan confianza.

—Vamos, si se atreven a tocarte, aquí está tu cuñadito el Come-babosas para defenderte — señaló venenoso, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

—Cállate —con eso ambos salieron del lugar.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando la pelirroja apareció frente a ellos, mirando fijamente al moreno, cuando estuvo a su alcance susurró. —Blaise, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Mmmm —murmuró demostrando serenidad y posiblemente hasta indiferencia, pero por dentro le complacía que ella lo hubiera buscado.

—Te veré después —se despidió Theodore, dejándolos solos, mientras curvaba sus labios. «_Blaise, Blaise, estás muy mal_.»

Ginevra agradeció el que Nott se retirara tan discretamente, se acercó a Blaise dispuesta a decirle todo, pero él consciente de que los otros Slytherin saldrían en cualquier momento optó por alejarla de ahí. —Aquí no, vamos.

Caminaron hasta los terrenos en silencio, Zabinni actuaba indiferente ante el nerviosismo notorio de la pelirroja, pero estaba decidido a no seguir con ese juego, por su parte Ginevra esperaba que él pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

—Aquí está bien ¿qué pasa? —inquirió el Sly, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, que les proporcionaba sombra y algo de privacidad.

—Yo quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó ayer —pronunció dudosa ante la mirada indiferente de él.

—Ginevra, espero que hayas pensado bien lo que me vas a decir, porque no quiero volver a tener esta plática y si no te estoy presionando es porque quiero que el estar alejada de mi te permita ver las cosas de manera objetiva, así que si no estás segura será mejor dejar esto para otra ocasión —informó estoico fijando sus oscuras pupilas en las chocolate.

Ella abrió la boca, aspirando una bocanada de aire, queriendo articular palabra mientras sus labios temblaban, a veces Blaise podía tener facetas que ella desconocía y la desconcertaban, era tan difícil hacerlo entender, limpió sus manos de sudor en su falda con nerviosismo.

_«¿Por qué me lo hace tan difícil? Pero ¿qué tal si me tomo más tiempo? Quizás después del Torneo, cuando todo haya… _—miró a Blaise, observando su rostro notando su impaciencia—. _Creo que no habrá tiempo para eso, aquí voy, ¡Merlín ayúdame!»._

—No necesito más tiempo, lo hablaremos ahora, sólo que déjame decir todo lo que pensé, no me interrumpas y menos con esas frases que me desconcentran —enunció, esperando algún gesto de asentimiento de parte de él.

—Adelante —asintió imperturbable.

Ginn tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. —Desde que me invitaste a salir no he sido sincera contigo, si era verdad que yo quería salir contigo, pero era algo como platónico y era una forma de distraerme de lo que estaba sucediendo, mi relación con Harry…

Ante la mención del nombre del elegido Blaise rodó los ojos, apretando su mandíbula, ya estaba cansado de que ese apareciera en sus conversaciones.

— …había terminado y yo no encontraba la manera de volver a acercarme a él, así que pensé en dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran, de repente llegaste tu… y aunque somos tan diferentes me sorprendió la forma tan rápida en la que nos relacionamos, pero no fuiste en un principio capaz de defenderme ante los de tu Casa…

Él resintió esas palabras dispuesto a defenderse, después de todo estaba siendo atacado por haberlo hecho, pero no podía hacerlo, había acordado no interrumpir.

— …y eso fue decepcionante, era por eso que yo no creía que podía haber algo entre nosotros más allá de esa cita y tu relación con Parkinson no ayudó —ante el gesto de Blaise se apresuró a explicar—. Si, se que ahora eso ha cambiado, pero en su momento era demasiado molesto como para pasarlo por alto y luego vino lo demás, empezamos a salir pero no creí que iba a ser tan serio, pero los de tu Casa y el mundo entero comenzó a meterse —se detuvo aspirando profundamente.

—Después de todo algunos tenían razón, no estábamos preparados para enfrentar lo que venía y menos cuando somos de familias con distinta forma de pensar, de años de tus maltratos era difícil creerte y no fue hasta que vi la consecuencia de nuestra relación y que tu de verdad te estabas esforzando por sacar lo nuestro adelante que caí en cuenta que no era justo lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Desvió su mirada, intentando ocultar el color que seguramente adornaría sus mejillas después de lo que diría. —Ya tome una decisión, y no ha sido sencillo porque lo he estado pensando demasiado; Harry siempre va a ser importante para mí, pero ahora quiero estar contigo.

A Blaise empezó por no agradarle el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas inicialmente y menos ante la mención del San Potter pero con sus últimas palabras logró que un torrente de emociones lo invadiera, no esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta y no es que no lo deseara, simplemente que no creía que estuviera ocurriendo, quizás podía ser pesimista pero era comprensible después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que efectivamente los separaba.

Pero finalmente ella había decidido estar con él y para él, dejando de lado su pasado con Potter.

Rompió su estoicismo, con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro se posó frente a ella colocando una mano en su mejilla, levantándolo hacía el hasta poder hundirse en esas bellas pupilas chocolate. — Repítelo —demandó dominado por aquella revolución de emociones que hacían palpitar su corazón a esa velocidad.

—Yo… te elijo a ti, quiero estar contigo —confirmó, observando la alegría que iluminaba el rostro de Zabinni.

Con la mano aún en su mejilla la atrajo hacía él, atrapando su boca con evidente emoción curvando los labios dentro del beso separándose. —Pero aún tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas, ahora que voy a ser tu novia.

Él curvó su ceja irónico, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa que no podía borrar de sus labios. — ¿Yo cuándo te he pedido que seas mi novia? —interrogó divertido.

—Eso, es lo que vas a hacer en este momento —señaló sacudiendo una basurilla imaginaria de su hombro—, ¿o es qué pensabas que iba a estar contigo así porque si? —enfrentó su mirada, notando esa expresión en donde relucían la diversión y el sarcasmo.

—Pues…

— ¡Blaise! —le reclamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro mientras él reía socarrón.

—Claro que si, pero ¿acaso no querías que hiciera mucha parafernalia, que no lo hiciera tan común? Pues eso haré, tengo que preparar algo, ¿podrías esperar hasta entonces? —indagó enigmático, mientras enroscaba sus dedos entre las rojizas hebras.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, rodeándolo por la cintura, apoyando el rostro en su pecho—, pero no tardes mucho.

—No lo haré —respondió rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras lo envolvía la fragancia de su cabello al hundir el rostro en su hombro—. Momento, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que arreglar?

La suave risa de Ginny vibró en su pecho.

***º*º*º**

En el baño de prefectos…

Gerard se deshacía de su uniforme sin poder evitar comportarse como ella era, dobló su ropa cuidadosamente, colocándola sobre un taburete dándole la espalda a la puerta, mientras el canto del vitral de la sirena inundaba el lugar. Abrió las llaves, llenando el espacio de tibio liquido, se sumergió plácidamente, disfrutando de esa pequeño placer, frotó sus brazos con ligereza, despojándose de la capa de sudor y suciedad que había acumulado durante el entrenamiento, una punzada de dolor en su espalda le recordó los golpes que Zabinni había acertado.

—Zabinni no sé qué vas a hacer cuando te enteres, espero que Ginny haya logrado hablar con él, voy a necesitar de su ayuda para tranquilizarlo —restregó suavemente su costado, intentado aminorar el dolor.

Con un par de brazadas llegó bajo las chirreantes caídas de agua, sin prestar atención a nada más, no alcanzó a oír el suave sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, se hundió lentamente, saliendo con los gruesos hilos de agua deslizándose por su plano tórax, con las palmas se liberó los ojos del agua, exprimiendo su cabello, tomó una toalla, enredándola a su alrededor, secándose con vigor, sintiendo ese conocido escalofrío señal de que su forma cambiaria en cualquier momento.

Estaba buscando su ropa, cuando escuchó una sedosa voz a su espalda, que le erizó la piel, congelándolo. — ¿Quién demonios te dio la contraseña para entrar aquí D´Grandchester?

Gerry se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón._ «No es posible, no ahora.»_ Giró lentamente, esperando que sólo fuera una alucinación, pero desafortunadamente el rubio no desapareció, estaba ahí, mirándolo con frialdad.

—Draco… yo… —tenía que salir de ahí y pronto.

—Supongo que Granger te la dio, así que dime… ¿qué demonios tienes con ella? —indagó ligeramente celoso, notando lo nervioso que se había puesto.

—Yo… bueno, nada, ella es… —los escalofríos se hicieron más intensos a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Me ocultas algo… —se acercó sigilosamente, estudiando su gesto, era notorio el sudor en su frente, ese ocultaba algo y si tenia que ver con Hermione era hora de averiguarlo.

—Habla… ¿qué demonios te pasa? —con cada paso que daba el castaño retrocedía hasta topar con la bañera, impidiéndole avanzar más.

_«No ahora, no ahora.» S_uplicaba en silencio, de pronto el conocido dolor de la transformación la dobló, llevándose las manos al rostro en un intento vano de ocultar la realidad.

Draco detuvo sus pasos pasmado, de pronto ante sus ojos Gerard se encogió mientras sus músculos desaparecían, su caballera lacia se alargaba y rizaba lentamente, las manos que ocultaban su rostro se tornaban pequeñas y femeninas.

—Her… ¿Hermione?

***º*º*º**

En los terrenos…

Ronald avanzaba cansinamente, no tenía muchos ánimos, las cosas le preocupaban y estaba ligeramente agotado de lo que pasaba en el colegio, preocuparse por las chicas y por Harry, además de su conflictiva relación con Lavender lo estaban llevando a un punto de quiebra y cuando estuviera ahí no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Miró el cielo dejando escapar un suspiro, atisbo entre la espesura del terreno, observando sin ver en realidad, cuando sus pupilas distinguieron no lejos de ahí el brillo de la rubia cabellera de Luna Lovegood, y no estaba sola.

— ¿Qué demonios hace ahora Neville? Más le vale no molestarla porque se las verá conmigo —murmuró para si, avanzando más lentamente, sabía que tenía que llegar a Gryffindor y buscar a Lavender, pero la situación con Luna era más preocupante, se recargó en uno de los muros del castillo ocultándose de la pareja.

Por su parte Luna escuchaba las palabras del león, aunque una parte de ella divagaba en las figuritas que volaban en la distancia parecen ser…

—Yo no quise ofenderte o a tu padre Luna… es sólo que no estoy de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que se publican, no puedes afirmar las cosas sin pruebas —explicó Longbottom.

—Entiendo —murmuró ella, elevando la mirada.

—Pero eso no es motivo para que nosotros terminemos, se que te molestaste y dijimos muchas cosas que no sentíamos, pero podemos olvidarlo y regresar a donde nos quedamos —aseguró él.

— ¿Y qué hay de… esa chica con la que salías?

—Ella fue sólo una amiga —se excusó, contraatacando—, ¿y qué pasa con Ron? No creo que a Lav le agrade que estés con su novio.

—Ron… es mi amigo —aseguró sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y un ligero tono sonrosado teñía sus mejillas.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Y por eso te cuida de esa manera? —indagó destilando un tono de celos en su voz.

—Él sólo se preocupa por mí, no me juzga, intenta entender de que hablo —espetó inclinándose a admirar las pequeñas flores lilas que crecían a sus pies.

—Yo también intento hacerlo Luna, pero no vine para hablar de él, ¿qué dices? ¿Estamos bien, como antes? —cuestionó, descendiendo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No lo sé, tengo que consultarlo con las ondinas, las hadas y mis amigos —respondió, evocando la imagen del pelirrojo.

— ¿Consultarlo? Pero si esto sólo es entre nosotros, no creo que tengas que consultarlo con nadie —manifestó confundido.

—No puedo responder ahora… nos veremos después —le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, dándose la vuelta se alejó de él, sin saber qué hacer.

No lejos de ahí Ron notó el rumbo que había tomado, siguiéndola discretamente mientras Neville la miraba alejarse.

***º*º*º**

En los pasillos…

Nott avanzaba con pasos elegantes y las manos en los bolsillos, claro que con la varita cerca, sabía que no podía confiar en los de su Casa, eran traicioneros y viles. El encontrarlo solo era una ventaja para ellos, pero no podía quedarse a esperar a Blaise después de todo necesitaba hablar con la Weasley, y él tenía que hablar con Emi.

Divisó la puerta de acceso a la Sala de las águilas, esperaba que Emi estuviera ahí, no verla en el Estadio fue raro, pero era mejor a que se arriesgara a ser atacada, llegó y se anunció con el pomo de la puerta, tras lo cual la menuda figura de su novia arribó.

—Amor —saludó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó sin darle tiempo de responder la besó, levantándola ligeramente del suelo, escondiendo el dolor que lo atacó cuando sus costillas protestaron.

—No, en realidad no, pero es bueno verte —respondió ella después de terminar el beso, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Que simpática, pudo haberme pasado cualquier cosa de camino aquí y tú no eres considerada —señaló chantajista.

—Pero llegaste bien, no te preocupes si alguien intenta algo los recibiremos con unos cuantos hechizos —expresó divertida, mostrándole su varita.

Nott sonrió dándole un beso en la frente, negando con la cabeza ante la audacia de la pelinegra. — En realidad vine a felicitarte por tu gran labor, estoy seguro que esos están reconciliándose en este momento.

— ¿En serio? Bueno… no creí que pasara tan rápido, pero es bueno ¿no crees? —alegó contenta por ellos.

—Por eso te mereces un premio, pero no te lo puedo dar en este momento, en cuanto tenga oportunidad iré a Hogsmeade.

—De acuerdo, pero no compres nada excesivamente caro, la situación es precaria ¿recuerdas? No sabemos lo que sucederá con tu padre y es mejor que guardes ese dinero — aconsejó preocupada, pero al ver la expresión adusta de su novio, decidió cambiar el tema—. Admite que te agrada que estén juntos, después de todo no me hubieras pedido eso si no te importaran ¿o no? —indicó burlona, aunque sabía de sobra el cariño raro que existía entre él y los otros dos.

—No admito nada y deja de importunarme con eso, la Weasley sigue sin agradarme, ahora vámonos, hace tiempo que no tengo la libertad de estar contigo a solas —manifestó tomándola de la mano y avanzando hacia las escaleras.

—Aunque no lo admitas, yo lo se, además todavía tengo que platicar con Hermione —le recordó divertida.

La mención de ella le evocó a Nott el rostro tan alegre de Malfoy, así como su ausencia en el Comedor al igual que el de la leona. _«A__quí pasa algo, tengo que hablar con Draco, esa Granger es persistente, tal vez logro su objetivo.»_

Al ver que no respondía notó su mirada ausente. —Theodore Nott, no me estás escuchando ¿verdad? —indagó molesta.

Para Theo el uso de su nombre completo era una señal de atención, rápidamente miró a la Ravenclaw, la cual cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo beligerante.

—Estaba distraído, lo siento —volvió a tomar su mano, besando el dorso.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa? —prorrumpió conocedora.

—Aquí no te puedo contar, te lo diré cuando estemos en un lugar privado —mencionó en un susurro, acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Qué tan privado? —preguntó elevando su ceja derecha con ironía.

—Lo suficiente como para aprovecharme de ti —replicó en su oído, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la chica; empezando a caminar con su mano aún apresando la mano femenina, en tanto ella sonreía abochornada.

***º*º*º**

En el Estadio…

El partido se desarrollaba dificultoso, ambas escuadras eran buenas, pero las francesas no estaban dispuestas a perder ese partido, Gabrielle luchaba valerosamente por la snitch, en tanto las cazadoras hacían su mejor esfuerzo por anotar los puntos posibles.

Altea gritó órdenes a diestra y siniestra, las chicas se alinearon rápidamente iniciando una maniobra, una de las golpeadoras se elevó en vertical, lanzando una bludger directo al buscador de los rusos dándole una ventaja ligera a la rubia para poder asir la snitch.

DeLacour notó el movimiento zigzagueante de la bolita dorada, adivinando el movimiento, se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha, logrando atraparla cuando se giró súbitamente, casi caía de la escoba, pero finalmente levantó la mano con ella en la palma, ganando una ovación de los presentes y el abucheo de los fanáticos contrarios.

En sonido anunció la victoria de las francesas, ellas celebraban gozosas, en tanto los gritos subían de volumen. Sol se acercó aún en su escoba al lugar donde sus familiares y su novio le gritaban animosamente, sonriéndoles agradecida y orgullosa de haber obtenido un lugar decoroso.

Todas las jugadoras descendieron, abrazándose entre ellas, notó como Gabrielle era abrazada por todas por ser la que atrapó la snitch, ella reía orgullosa, mientras no lejos de ahí se alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de alguien demasiado conocido.

Fleur DeLacour y su esposo estaban gritando a la pequeña rubia, aplaudiendo fuertemente. — ¿Ya viste a Fleur? —inquirió Domy.

—Si, no pensé que viniera pero no puede faltar a un partido de Gaby ¿verdad? —espetó Sol sin emoción.

— ¿Y por qué usas ese tono tan frío? —cuestionó Altea acercándose a ellas.

—Los celos pueden ser dañinos ¿sabes? —manifestó burlona Domy.

— ¿Celos? ¿Por qué?… ¿No me digas que a Gaby le gusta Harry? Pero… es imposible… — objetó incrédula la capitana.

—Pues será lo imposible que quieras, pero me han dicho que desde que la salvó en el Torneo de los Tres magos ha estado bastante interesada en él —comunicó la pelirroja, mirándola con ojo crítico.

—Vamos Sol, él es u novio… mira, es más ahí viene —señaló al león que avanzaba hacía ellas con los parientes de Sol.

De pronto Gabrielle gritó su nombre, corriendo a abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa, él la sujetó por la cintura.

— ¿Qué decías Domy? —masculló irónica— Discúlpame, ahora vuelvo.

Avanzó con elegancia hacía ellos, notando la mirada de adulación de la rubia, mientras le extendía la snitch en su mano a Harry, alcanzó a escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

— Quiero que sea para ti, se que no nos habíamos visto desde la boda de Fleur, pero tu sabes que estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste, te considero el mejor —tomó la mano masculina, colocando la dorada snitch en ella, cerrándola y manteniendo sus manos sobre él.

Estaba tras ellos cuando sus inoportunos parientes la llamaron. — ¡Sol! —gritaron varias voces, Iván corrió a abrazarla, al cual elevó ligeramente, para después ser estrechada por varios brazos. Algunos como Buggy la elevaron con la fuerza de su abrazo o como Marlon que la mantuvo en el aire más tiempo del necesario—. Marlon, ya bájame —pidió agradecida, pero con la necesidad de acercarse a Potter.

— ¿Sol, crees qué puedas ser cambiada por una niña? —indago malicioso Yazmani.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, demostrando es su expresión la poca gracia que le habían causado sus palabras, avanzó hacia Harry, el cual estaba pendiente de ella pero no podía ser grosero con la pequeña rubia.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Soleil, abrazándolo por el cuello imponiendo su presencia ante Gabrielle.

— ¡Felicidades! Fue un buen juego, yo sabía que lo lograrías — expresó Potter elevándola un poco, besando sus labios rápidamente.

—Gracias amor, pero fue Gaby la que atrapó la snitch, este triunfo también es por ella y por el equipo entero —afirmó afianzando la cintura del buscador, mientras se giraba a ver a su compañera de equipo que se sintió minimizada al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre, enfurruñada al ver sus demostraciones frente a sus ojos.

—Cierto, estaba felicitándola, como sabes es la hermana de Fleur, está casada con uno de los hermanos de Ron —acarició los mechones rubios con ternura.

—Si, Harry y yo nos conocemos de años —se aferró al brazo del chico—, por eso le regale la snitch con la que ganamos, se la merece más que nadie—se colgó de él, haciéndolo bajar para besar la mejilla con superioridad.

— ¡Que linda! Es como si tuvieras una hermanita Harry —atajó Sol, sabiendo que con eso cortaba las esperanzas de la buscadora.

—Yo no soy… —masculló la chiquilla cuando los llamó una voz varonil.

— ¡Gaby! ¡Harry! ¿Cómo están? —indagó William Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos con Fleur a su lado.

— ¡Bill! —lo saludó sorprendido Potter. «_¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo no pensé que vendría a ver el partido? Hay que decirles a los gemelos antes de que Ron lo vea y acuse a Ginny»._ — ¡Fleur! ¿Cómo están?

—Haggy, un placer vegte —pronunció con marcado acento la ex campeona de Beauxbatons —. Soleil, no sabia que estabas jugando, pensé que estagias con tu padge.

—Hola Fleur, no en esta ocasión pude venir a el Torneo, no era necesario que me quedara con mis padres —saludó ella, besando sus mejillas.

—Chicos, ella es Sol, mi novia —anunció intentando liberar su brazo del agarre de la pequeña buscadora.

— ¿Tu novia? —cuestionó Bill con voz gruesa, mirándolo interrogador ya que aún desconocía los detalles de la relación con Ginevra.

—Así es, mi novia, Sol, él es Billy, hermano de Ron, los gemelos y Ginny —la presentó Potter, evadiendo la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo.

—Un placer, Soleil Moon Mounet —saludó sonriente, sin entender el motivo de esa mirada.

—El placer es mío —respondió escueto.

—Gabrielle, deja de colgagte de Haggy —ordenó Fleur, llamando la atención de la chica.

La rubia la miró con enfado pero obedeció de mala gana, mirando con odio a Soleil. —Le regale la snitch a Harry… y como me quiere mucho la va a guardar muy bien —anunció envidiosa, intentando molestar.

—Ehmm si, por supuesto que la guardare, si nos disculpan, vamos con sus primos, creo que están esperándonos —anunció Harry intentando alejarse.

—Pero te veré en el baile ¿verdad? Y bailaras conmigo muchas veces, porque no siempre estoy aquí para estar contigo —pidió asiéndolo nuevamente por la manga.

—Este… si claro, bailaremos después, nos vemos mas tarde —con una sonrisa nerviosa se deshizo de su agarre, avanzando hacia el grupo de franceses, no estaba seguro que fuera buena idea ir con ellos, pero era su única salida para poder alejarse de Gabrielle antes de que le ocasionara problemas, ya tenia suficiente con el acoso de Cho.

_«!Por Merlín! Es como dijo Ron, estas mujeres van a acabar conmigo.»_

Se integraron al grupo de franceses, que no tardaron en iniciar sus comentarios que eran más en broma, ocasionando las risas continuas, al menos Carlo se había mantenido ligeramente al margen de molestar a Potter, poco después ellos se retiraron, junto con unas chicas francesas mientras Sol los miraba con enfado.

— ¿Qué les pasa a estos? Se van con la primera que se les planta enfrente… y se llevan a Iván que es lo peor.

—Iván estará bien, no te preocupes por él, es mejor que se vayan ¿o los quieres tener cerca? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—Claro que no, sólo que me avergüenzan por ser tan fáciles, en fin, iré a ducharme, no tardo ¿me esperas? —preguntó entrelazando sus manos.

—Si, aquí estaré —afirmó sintiendo suave roce de los labios de su novia sobre los suyos, sonrió dentro del beso, abrazándola suavemente, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento a solas.

—Me alegra que hayas podido estar en mi juego —musitó rozando su nariz con la de él, con eso se internó en el vestidor, mientras Harry acudía a la Enfermería, después de todo a eso lo habían mandado y necesitaba algo para el ligero dolor en su hombro.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

Démosles un aplauso a los encargados de dar los agradecimientos en esta época navideña, con ustedes de Slytherin:**Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott.**

— Es un placer tenerlos esta noche, pero porque ustedes lo pidieron y yo también porque Gryffindor no puede quedarse atrás traemos a **Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley**.

— ¿Quién no querría a estos chicos en Navidad?

— Chicos, sabemos que la convivencia será difícil pero intenten no matarse — pidió con preocupación TDP.

— Mantengan sus varitas en sus bolsillos, ahora cada grupo tiene una lista y comencemos — anunció LM, mandándoles un par de besos.

— Buenas noches, no se por qué insistieron en colocarnos con estos… — masculló con receló Draco, pasando su gélida mirada por los leones.

— Concuerdo contigo no deberían juntarnos, nosotros somos…

— ¿Somos qué? Atrévete a decir rastrera serpiente — retó el pelirrojo, siendo detenido por Harry.

— Es mejor que nos tranquilicemos, no estamos aquí para protagonizar una pelea — manifestó Nott colocándose entre ambos bandos.

— Él tiene razón, es mejor que comencemos — espetó Harry, soltando a su amigo y acomodándose sus gafas, sin perder detalle de las acciones de los Slytherins.

Draco chasqueó su lengua, mientras rodaba sus ojos — San Potter como siempre…tratando de ser el protagonista de todo, pero sabes qué, aquí yo soy el principal — musitó con una sonrisa torcida — y solo porque se comportarme no te hare nada.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, aunque sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, a veces los comentarios de Malfoy lo desesperaban — Si, claro.

— Si, si… comencemos… hola bellas señoritas, yo iniciare…porque a mi ustedes si me interesan — Blaise le arrebató la lista de nombres a Nott, a pesar de la protesta de este — Hola **Clara**, que bello nombre… sentimos que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por la actualización, pero por fin esta navidad como un regalo ha llegado. Ojala te guste y no olvides dejarnos tu opinión, que recibiremos como un regalo. Te deseamos ¡Feliz Navidad, nena!, Cuídate y te mando un beso.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraban al moreno con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque Ron no dejaba de tenerlo en la mira, deseaba propinarle otro golpe — Es mejor que no te acerques a mi hermana, ya te lo advertí.

Blaise se limitó a sonreírle con descaro. _"Pobre ingenuo, es un salvaje… pero yo no voy a dejar a su hermana, aunque si se me acerca le devolverle el golpe que me dio, no me importa que se enoje Ginn, ya me encargaré de en contentarla"._

— Tranquilízate Ron, es nuestro turno… el primer nombre de nuestra lista es **Selegna**, hola es un placer conocerte y darte la bienvenida a los agradecimientos, es para nosotros muy importante que hayas decidido dejarnos tu opinión. Sentimos la espera, si las chicas son verdaderamente malas, pero la escuela las tenía ajetréatelas y por fin en estas vacaciones pudieron colocar el capítulo. Ojala te guste y no olvides dejarnos un review. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad, que la pases muy bien. Un abrazo y un beso.

— Ahhh Potty, yo te voy a enseñar como se hace esto — intervino Malfoy, colocándose delante de todos con aquella elegancia que lo caracteriza, no sin antes despojar a Zabinni de la lista — Veamos, **Ziddy**, es para mi un honor tener la oportunidad de agradecer tu comentario nena. Y cumpliendo a tu pedido aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero nuevamente nos des el privilegio de leer un review tuyo, claro contando con tu apoyo hacia mi persona. Te deseo lo mejor esta Navidad y que tus deseos se cumplan, te mando muchos besos, hasta pronto mi lady.

— No eres más que un fantoche, no se como Hermione se pudo fijar en una sabandija como tu — avanzó hacia el amenazante.

— Negro… haz el favor de retirar a tu… cuñado de mi presencia — enunció Malfoy, sin inmutarse ante los actos del pelirrojo, ya había tenido el tiempo para acostumbrarse.

— ¡¿Qué? No…. Ese jamás será algo de mi familia… antes yo…

Blaise se pasó la mano por el rostro, mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro — Potter… mejor continua, eso va para largo…

Harry observó a lo lejos la riña de su pelirrojo amigo con Malfoy, a Ron había sido al que más le había costado aceptar todo ese embrollo — La siguiente chica es **Zoe**, hola pequeña espero te encuentres bien, gracias por dejar tu review y bienvenida a los agradecimientos… esperamos que te agrade el nuevo capítulo, te deseamos una Feliz Navidad, que tus deseos se cumplan. Un abrazo y no olvides dejarnos como regalo un review.

— Si ya terminaste, es mi turno — elegantemente apareció Theodore, mirando a lo lejos como Potter se reunía con Weasley y los demás — espero disculpen, al parecer no se saben comportar, dejémoslos arreglar sus riñas familiares… — retomó la lista, observando el siguiente nombre que aparecía en esta — **Melinda**, que nombre tan lindo… gracias por dejar tu review, tus hermanos te dejen leer este capitulo, ojala vayas bien en la secundaria. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad, no dejes de apoyar el fic, contamos con tu review. Besos cuídate — con una sonrisa se despidió, mientras buscaba a sus espaldas a los demás, a los cuales encontró acomodándose su atuendo, después de unos cuantos insultos, un par de golpecillos inocentes y uno que otro hechizo, pero al parecer ya estaban en paz — Hey Weasley es tu turno — señaló apenas dirigiéndole una mirada.

Harry le entregó el pergamino a Ron, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas que después de aquel jaleo habían acabado chuecas y con un vidrio estrellado que arregló con aquel hechizo que Mione le había enseñado.

Ronald retomó su compostura y se acercó al micrófono mágico, carraspeó un par de veces y leyó la lista — **Will lestrange**, hola… gracias por tu comentario, las chicas tomaran en cuenta tus consejos, aunque tenles un poco de paciencia, según entiendo aún les faltan algunos capítulos por corregir — manifestó apenado, esas chicas deberían tener sesiones con Hermione que es tan estricta con la ortografía — y sobre leer más de ese fantoche del hurón y Hermione, en este capítulo las chicas de complacerá, no se cómo es qué pueden estar juntos… es… Argggg — miró al rubio con el puño cerrado — y de mi hermana con ese patán, lo dudo… puede Hermione estar con ese, pero mi hermana con Zabinni jamás, yo lo voy a impedir.

— Hay Comadreja, ya apúrate… y termina te aceptar que eso no pasara — resopló con cansancio Blaise.

Miles de insultos pasaron por la mente de Ronald, pero se tragó su coraje y continuó — Como te decía espero que leas el capítulo y nos digas que tal te pareció. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad, en compañía de tu familia, que tus deseos se hagan realidad. Cuídate, te mando un abrazo.

— Ya, ya… Weasley… ahora es mi turno — Draco le arrebató el micrófono mágico y observó el nombre en su pergamino —**chukii**, las chicas agradecen que sigas todo este tiempo la historia, siento la demora, pero por fin el capitulo nuevo a llegado y claro que sabrás de mi en este, por algo soy el protagonista — sonrió de lado, mirando divertido a los demás — no dejes de apoyarme a mi, espero que puedas comentar en este capítulo. Ya les dimos a las chicas las canciones que recomendaste y pronto de darás cuenta que ya mande todo al demonio, bueno no todo, ya te darás cuenta en este capítulo. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad, te mando un beso — se giró complacido, mientras le otorgaba la lista a Nott.

Harry avanzó hacia el micrófono extendiendo la lista — Hola **Bellatrix Black Rosier **— tragó saliva al recordar ese nombre, incluso un escalofrío lo recorrió, el recordar que casi había perdido a su padrino en manos de la mortifaga que compartía le nombre con esta chica, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió — espero que te encuentres bien, gracias por el apoyo, y por los reviews, ojala puedas leer este capítulo y decirnos que te pareció. Te deseamos una Feliz Navidad, con tus seres queridos. Te mando un gran abrazo y un beso.

— Dame ya el micrófono Potter — exigió Blaise estirando el pergamino, al recibir de mala manera el micrófono solo torció su boca — Hola **Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni**, es para mi un gran honor responderte tu review, más sabiendo que llevas mi nombre.

Ronald solo dejo salir un bufido, mirándolo con severidad, mientras cuchicheaba con Harry.

Zabinni sonrió burlón ante eso — Como te decía nena, agradecemos los consejos para las chicas que tomaran en cuenta para los futuros capítulos y claro que corregirán aquellos capítulos donde tienen faltas ortográficas. Ahora pasando a este capítulo, ojala lo puedas leer y darnos tu opinión, claro donde me incluyas y bueno también a Draco para que no se ponga celoso — dejó salir una risotada al ver el mohín de enojo de su amigo, ¿por qué parecía que todos se enojaban con él? — Te deseo una maravillosa Navidad, que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Te mando muchos besos — con ese último gesto se giró para ver a su cuñado que estaba totalmente rojo de enojo.

— No se qué le ve Ginny, es un mujeriego cualquiera… — refunfuñó Ronald, avanzando hasta el micrófono con grandes zancadas.

— ¿Acaso tienes envidia? — soltó con mofa el moreno desde el fondo de la habitación, donde reposaba en suave sillón, al lado de los otros Slytehrins.

— Idiota… claro que no — refutó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Ron concéntrate y deja de pelear ya — pidió Harry, tratando de calmarlo, pero lo que era seguro es que en esa habitación había mucha tensión.

Ron gruñó pero accedió a la petición de su amigo, observó la lista con detenimiento buscando el siguiente nombre —**Al3zxa**, hola…¿cómo estas?... Ehhh… siento que te hayas comido las uñas por saber que seguía, pero al fin después de mucho tiempo, las chicas encontraron tiempo para actualiza, ahora aquí esta el capítulo, ojala lo puedas leer y comentar en un review, ¿qué te pareció? Espero que tengas una bonita Navidad y que no te olvides de este fic. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

— Hay que dulce es la Co… Weasley, con razón su novia se emborracha — susurró Draco, divertido. Mientras Nott se incorporaba dejando a un lado la copa de whiskey que ya disfrutaban.

— Draco es mejor que dejes ya esos comentarios si no deseas que tu… Granger, te hable hoy en la noche o te dejara afuera de la Sala — embromó Theo, tratando de calmarlo un poco aunque en el proceso no estaba de más dejarle caer una pulla. Las sonoras risas de Blaise lo acompañaron en su recorrido hacia el micrófono.

Sacó el pergamino y rápidamente identifico el nombre que proseguía — Hola **Iris Cullen**, es un placer para mi saludarte, se que has seguido el fic todo este tiempo, por esto te pido una disculpa por la demora, agradeciendo siempre tu apoyo y este capítulo no es tan larguísimo… pero si tiene suficiente información que de seguro te gustara. Espero que puedas dejarles un comentario a las chicas. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad. Besos — con eso se retiró, cediéndole el paso a Potter — Draco esta chica dice que eres un príncipe — le dio el recado que Iris había colocado en su review.

— Yo lo se — admitió con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa altanera.

Harry avanzó lentamente a pesar de los comentarios de los Slytherins que lo molestaban con que no tenían toda el día para estar ahí — Hola **Millicent**, espero que te encuentres bien, siento que hayas tenido que esperar todo este tiempo par una actualización, pero por fin aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste y nos concedas tu opinión, te deseo una Feliz Navidad. Un abrazo y un beso.

Blaise bebió el ultimo sorbo de su copa y sin dudarlo avanzó, no sin antes mirar con odio a Harry, aunque él se sabía la elección de Ginny, no dejaba de odiarlo por estar en su camino — Hola bella **Salesia**, es para mi todo un placer poder agradecerte en esta ocasión tu participación y grandes reviews que les dejas a las chicas, ellas los aman. Y bueno como ya te diste cuenta no me agrada mucho lo que sucede con Gerry — susurró para que los demás no lo escucharan, claro que ahora cada quien se encontraba en su charla — en este capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas respecto a eso — curvó sus labios en una sonrisa enigmática — espero que puedas dejar un review en este foro, te deseo una Feliz Navidad. Y te mando muchos besos.

Caminó de regreso a su sillón, donde que lo esperaba otra copa. En tanto Ron se encaminaba al micrófono, observó la lista aún quedaban varios nombres, pero él siguiente incluso le hizo olvidar su molestia — **Luna lovengood**, ehhh me recuerdas a una amiga — sonrió nervioso pasando su mano por su alborotado cabello — espero que estés bien, disculpa a las chicas por la tardanza pero por fin han traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojala que te guste y nos dejes tu opinión. Feliz Navidad, ehhh y te mando un beso — medio abochornado regresó a su lugar.

Draco con pasos elegantes que resaltaban su figura tomó el micrófono, no sin antes sacar un pañuelo para limpiarlo con cierto asco — Deberían al menos darnos un micrófono para cada uno — reclamó a las autoras, las cuales salieron de un rincón.

— Lo sentimos Draco, el presupuesto no alcanzó — manifestó TDP, regresando a su lugar, detrás de una compu, debido a que tienen que actualizar otros fics.

Draco curvó su entrecejo escéptico — Mmmm — murmuró observando la lista — la siguiente chica es **amy—black—potter** — frunció su boca al pronunciar el ultimo apellido, se recompuso y continuó — debo decir que deberías reconsiderar tus apellidos, siempre puedes solo quedarte con Black, aunque también podrías adoptar Malfoy, somos de las más antiguas y puras familias — aseveró con orgullo, aunque detrás de él se escuchaban comentarios como "si, hasta que te enamoraste de de la sangre sucia", "atreve a volver a decir eso y te romperé la cara".

Frunció su ceño, ignorando aquellas frases claro momentáneamente solo hasta que volviera a su lugar, para propinarle unos cuantos golpes a Blaise — como te decía, espero que lo reconsideres, volviendo a tu review, espero que perdones la tardanza en actualizar. Las chicas esperan que puedas leer este capítulo, claro como yo que soy el principal y en este capítulo y no dejes de mandar tus comentarios, para saber qué opinas. Te mando un beso. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad.

Terminó su discurso y se encaminó para poner en su lugar al moreno, en tanto Harry dejaba su cerveza de mantequilla y tomaba el micrófono, se pasó la mano por su melena desarreglada y estiró el pergamino — Espero Amy que no dejes llevar por las palabras de Malfoy y continúes con esos apellidos, así como **Miss Black Potter**, hola pequeña, espero que te encuentres bien y que aún quieras apoyar a las chicas en este largo fic, a pesar de sus constantes ausencias, pero como saben la escuela suele absorbe mucho de su tiempo, pero aquí esta su nuevo capítulo ojala que te guste y podamos volver a contar con tu opinión en review. Te deseo una Feliz Navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos y que recibas mcuhso regalos. Un gran abrazo y no dejes de ser Black Potter.

— Si, si ya… — Nott tomó el micrófono, posando sus pupilas en el pergamino, al cual le había caído un poco de vino, debido a la pelea de Draco y Blaise, lo solucionó con un rápido movimiento de su varita — Bueno continuamos con **Emma**, hola nena, gracias por tu review, siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por este capítulo, pero la espera termino y aquí esta en nuevo capítulo, espero que puedas leerlo. Te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, te mando un beso — se retiró pensando que en esta ocasión el no podría estar en su casa debido a que su padre no deseaba verlo, al menos seguía teniendo a su novia.

Ronald se incorporó comiendo un par de galletas, al llegar al micrófono se sacudió las migajas — Hommla **Melina** — terminó de comer — ¿cómo estas? , gracias por dejar tu comentario y por seguir el fic, yo se lo que es compartir las cosas con tus hermanos, pero estoy seguro que ya has encontrado la manera de poder leer los fics, y después de una gran temporada las chicas decidieron escribir y traer el nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste y espero que tengas una linda Navidad en compañía de tus hermanos y tus padres. Te mando besos.

Blaise se acercó con su varita por aquello de que era mejor prevenir que lamentar no deseaba que ese lo sorprendiera, cauteloso tomó el micrófono — **Taan_tin**, hola mi lady, ¿cómo te va?, espero que estés bien, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y claro que les diré que continúen eso de Lupin vs Lupin — se extrañó al leer eso — bueno espero que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y no dejes de comentar nena, te deseo una Feliz Navidad, que obtengas muchos regalos. Te mando muchos besos, no olvides hablar de mi en tus comentarios — enrolló el pergamino y esperando que Draco y Nott se encontraran con él, pronto esto se terminaría y había llegado la hora de la despedida.

Harry y Ronald también se acercaron claro manteniendo su distancia, pero antes de continuar las chicas les otorgan dos nuevos pergaminos para cada bandos juntos con sus gorritos de Santa Claus.

— ¿Esto qué? — reclamó Draco, mirando su forma despectivamente.

— Es un gorrito de santa Claus para que lo uses en tu cabeza, representa la Navidad y un abuelo que da regalos a los niños — explicó con paciencia Nott.

— ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? — preguntó no muy convencido.

— Eso es obvio recuerda que su noviecita es mestiza y que pasar aparte de la Navidad con ella — intervino Blaise, colocándose el gorrito.

Harry y Ronald ya tenían puesto los suyos, así que Harry apresuro a tomar el micrófono y continuar — Ahora queremos agradecer las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo 15, que respondieron las chicas brevemente al principio del 16, pero que también son importantes y por los cuales he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

— Yo iniciare Potter — Draco después de mucho dudarlo se colocó el gorro y estiró el pergamino — **Brook3, Amely Potter , Lilis…**

— También a **Diable Dreams y a Zelawyn **— arrebató la palabra Ronald, a pesar de los reclamos del rubio.

— Esperamos que sigan apoyando el fic — agregó con clama Nott.

— Y que vuelvan a enviar sus comentarios donde aparezca yo, un total adonis — añadió vanagloriándose Blaise.

— Negro, tu eres un adonis — manifestó Draco, terminando su riña con Ronald.

— Si, no eres eso… si no se que te ve mi hermana — indicó receloso Ronald.

— Dejen sus problemas familiares para después — exhortó Nott, separándolos.

— Las personas que tienen la historia en alertas y en favoritos, esperamos que se animen a dejar un review como regalo de Navidad a las chicas y a nosotros — invitó Harry, jalando se su túnica a Ronald para que se quedara quieto ya.

— Y no olviden que yo soy el principal, sigan comentando acerca de mi y les agradezco su gusto por mi — indicó Malfoy.

— Pero también les queremos desear una Feliz Navidad — anunció Theodore.

— Claro, y que se la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos — aportó Blaise pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nott.

— Espero que reciban muchos regalos y sean de su gusto — profirió Draco — yo les mando muchos besos.

— Y no dejen de mandar su opinión — recordó Harry.

— Ahora todos juntos chicos — LM y TDP regresaron a la escena.

— **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!** — grito el quinteto.

— Bueno chicas eso es todo por hoy — anunció TDP.

— Esperamos sus reviews y les deseamos lo mejor — pronunció LM.

**. · 'º* 'º* Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ronald y Theodore *º' *º' · .**


	18. Traiciones

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

**Alcohol, Deportes y Amor.**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

***º*º*º**

_**Traiciones**_

En el Baño de prefectos…

Draco estaba pasmado ¡Era imposible que eso estuviera pasando! Ella… ella no podía haber hecho eso… ¡Gerard era Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡La que desde ayer había sido su Hermione!

Ella… ella… ¡Lo había engañado! ¡Había fingido ser un hombre, había entrado a Slytherin, había bebido con ellos. ¡Sabía sus secretos! Ella dejó que pensara que tenía algo que ver con Gerard… pero ¡**él no existía**! Todo había sido una farsa… ¡Una maldita farsa! Y él…

— ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó enfurecido, golpeando el muro.

—Draco, yo… —intentó decir mientras sus manos se apresuraban a sostener la pieza de tela, que se deslizaba peligrosamente de su cuerpo.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste mentir de esa manera?

—Y-yo… pues… Draco, las cosas no fueron así —titubeó avanzando un paso en busca de poder acercarse a él.

— ¿Y entonces cómo fueron, maldita sea? Eh… ¿te divirtió meterte a Slytherin? Engañarme… fingir que Gerry era un "amigo" ¡Te lo pregunte demonios! Te pregunte que tenias con él… pudiste decirme la verdad… pudiste…

—Quise hacerlo… pero yo…

— ¿Tu qué…? ¡Habla, con mil demonios!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Hermione, un doloroso nudo en su garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna, tragó en seco, queriendo liberarse y poder decir algo a su favor… algo que remediara su error. —Y-yo… tuve miedo.

— ¿Miedo? No lo puedo creer… ¿Miedo a qué? ¡Se suponía que no había secretos entre nosotros! ¡Que estábamos por fin juntos! No entiendo porque lo hiciste… disfrazarte de hombre. ¡Mentirme! —escupió cegado por la rabia y la decepción.

—Me vi obligada hacerlo… yo quería jugar, sólo quería jugar… lo nuestro es…

— ¡Lo nuestro no es nada! No puede haber nada cuando no me cuentas las cosas que haces… te introdujiste en Slytherin con mentiras, si se enteran de esto te acribillaran — replicó exasperado—. No puedo creerlo… incluso ¡bebiste con nosotros!

—Z-zabinni lo sabe, se enteró por un error —manifestó queriendo demostrar que las cosas podían ser menos graves de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Blaise lo sabe? ¿Y por qué demonios no me dijo nada? ¿Qué carajos esta pasando? ¿Por qué él te protegería?

— ¡Él no me protege!… escúchame por favor —pidió desesperada—. Él… él… me ordenó alejarme de ti, pero yo no…

— ¡Y supongo que todos tus malditos amigos están enterados! ¿O no? Por supuesto Cara-rajada y la Comadreja no podían faltar, la Weasley y la borracha… ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Krum? ¿El francesete ese? ¿Quién más? Seguramente te divertiste mucho burlándote de lo que yo te decía ¿verdad?

—No, no las cosas no son como tú crees… ¡si me dejaras explicarte! —alzó su voz intentando nuevamente acercarse a él.

— ¿Explicar? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste anoche? Y ahora resulta que todos lo saben ¡menos yo! ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste a mi?... Puedo comprender que desconfiaras de Zabinni… de Nott pero ¿de mi? —inquirió herido.

—No podía, en ese momento tu yo no teníamos ninguna relación, y ayer tuve miedo pensé que te alejarías de mi… además Gerry dejara de existir en cuanto acabe el Torneo, no es tan grave lo que hice —susurró tristemente.

— ¿Se irá? Así de fácil… un momento ¿quién demonios es Gerry? ¿De dónde salió ese…? — no sabía cómo referirse a él y los celos comenzaban a carcomer su sentido común.

—Él… es mi mejor amigo… muggle —tartamudeó apesumbrada. Nunca había visto así a Draco sus ojos refulgían un sinfín de emociones, pero no podía dejar pasar era esa expresión de decepción oculta tras sus palabras.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo muggle? ¡Ahora resulta que hay otro… mejor amigo! —explotó cegado por el monstruo de los celos.

—Si, él sabe quien soy… y que hago aquí —respondió, queriendo confesar todo.

—No puedo creerlo… eres una mentirosa —mencionó con amargura y destellos de decepción.

—Lo siento… tuve que hacerlo, yo deseaba jugar, no pensé que eso fuera tan grave, yo no te pedí que me invitaras a Slytherin… ¿qué querías? ¿Qué te dijera en ese momento que yo era Hermione? Me hubieras delatado —espetó segura de sus palabras.

—Aún así… anoche pudiste decírmelo, es que no lo entiendes ¿verdad? No me molesta lo que hiciste, incluso puedo dejar pasar que estuviste en Slytherin pero lo que me enoja es que te lo pregunte anoche… te pregunte que había entre tú y Gerry… y no dijiste nada —bramó furioso—, ¿qué dijiste? —se detuvo haciendo una mueca irónica—. Ah si… que SÓLO ERA UN AMIGO —satirizó exagerando—. No me tuviste la suficiente confianza —musitó bajando su tono de voz, denotando la desilusión en su tono de voz—, ¿ves porque no debíamos estar juntos?, pesan más todos esos años de desconfianza y malos tratos… jamás podremos olvidarnos de eso.

—Draco… es que esto no tiene porque cambiar nada, esto era algo mío, era un sueño que yo tenía, que quería realizar, no tendría porque afectarte en ese momento tú y yo no estábamos juntos, además… no creo que tú me hayas contado todos tus secretos ¿o sí?

—No se trata de mi… yo no te falle, no traicione tu confianza, yo estaba cumpliendo lo que habíamos acordado, tu no pudiste hacer eso, debiste decirlo era el momento —en sus pupilas se leía el desencanto del que era preso.

—No se trata de traición, simplemente no supe cómo decírtelo… entiendo tu molestia pero no es tan grave, ahora lo sabes —justificó sus acciones, aferrando la toalla que cubría su cuerpo con desesperación.

—Pero no gracias a ti… tu hubieras seguido ocultándolo, burlándote de nosotros —refutó terco—, burlándote de mi…

—Eso no lo sabes, de cualquier manera Gerry ya no se iba a acercar a ti, porque ya te dije que Zabinni me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada de ti —le gritó exasperada con los ojos rojos por la lagrimas que aún surcaban con desesperación sus mejillas.

—Ya arreglare cuentas con Zabinni, el punto aquí es tu mentira —reafirmó tajante.

— ¡Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte! Si tan sólo te calmaras y vieras esto desde mi punto de vista entenderías que…

—Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto… —se giró y se enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Draco… vuelve aquí ¡Escucha…! —gritó Hermione indignada porque pensaba irse y dejarla hablando sola, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó; esto desesperó a Hermione que un impulso desesperado, porque temía que esto pudiera terminar con su apenas naciente relación, corrió hasta él aferrándose a su espalda—. Draco… siento habértelo ocultado… —quería decir más, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, ella no creía haber cometido un error tan grande, después todo se estaba jugando su estadía en Hogwarts y quizás hasta la de sus amigas. Además de que podían descalificar a Hogwarts del Torneo.

Draco se tensó al sentir los brazos de la leona rodearlo, así como él ligero peso de aquel cuerpo sobre su espalda, apenas escuchando el murmullo sintiendo un toque ligero en su enfurecido corazón, pero aún ahora no bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

Si bien no sabía cómo resolver esta clase de problemas, en cualquier otro momento y en otra circunstancia tal vez no le hubiera importando tanto, pero era ella con la que había decidido jugarse muchas cosas… casi su vida entera, por no decir su integridad física… y ella no había podido sincerarse con él.

—Después hablamos… —se arrancó de sus brazos, cruzando la puerta que se cerró frente al desencajado rostro de Hermione.

***º*º*º**

Ginny no quería despedirse, sabia que podían existir dudas en su mente sobre la decisión tan importante que acababa de tomar, pero todas se esfumaban al sentir los labios embriagantes y carnosos de Blaise, sus pensamientos se nublaban, todo perdía sentido, nada más importaba al estar rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos.

Poco a poco se vieron obligados a separarse, después de todo necesitaban de aquel vital elemento, negándose a apartarse totalmente sólo lo mínimamente necesario para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, calentado los labios del otro con su aliento, mientras una sonrisa orgullosa asomaba en los labios de Blaise y Ginn sonreía tímidamente.

El moreno se sentía complacido de verla así, el saber que él le había ganado a Potter y que ella estaría con él en adelante, no importaba que los Slytherin intentaran sus trucos sucios, o que la gente se opusiera, especialmente los Gryffindor, sus hermanos o hasta su propia madre, ella finalmente estaba con él y así seria, le gustase a quien le gustase, por estar en ese momento con ella, todo valía la pena, quizás más adelante tendría que pensar con más seriedad todo lo que se avecinaba, pero no en ese momento, no cuando ella estaba entre sus brazos.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dispuesto a volver a deleitarse con el dulce sabor de aquellos labios, cuando ella colocó una mano en su pecho, deteniendo sus acciones. — Blaise… yo… tengo que irme… me esperan.

— ¿Quién te espera? ¿A dónde vas? —indagó frustrado por tener que detenerse.

—Yo… tengo que ver a Hermione —respondió intentando recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Granger? ¿Me dejas para irte con Granger? —preguntó molesto.

—No te enojes, quede de ir con ella.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para hablar de Gerard? —dijo con burla, ironizando su gesto.

—Blaise, no me gusta el tono que usas, ella no hizo esto para molestarte, ella solo quería jugar, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tu amigote… Malfoy, después de todo él fue el que la llevó a Slytherin —exclamó a la defensiva.

—Ya sabes mi opinión, no me importa lo que hizo Malfoy, sino que esa…

— ¡Suficiente! No me gusta que te expreses así de mis amigos, si vamos a estar juntos debes de aprender a tolerar a los demás —puntualizó golpeándole el pecho con el índice.

—Y tú debes de aprender a tolerarme como soy, después de todo aquí los engañados fuimos nosotros. ¿Tú como Gryffindor no deberías defender la verdad? —ironizó elevando su ceja.

—Como Gryffindor defiendo las injusticias y eso es lo que haces con Hermione —expresó determinante.

—De acuerdo, no pelearemos por esto, ve a ver a Granger, yo tengo algunas cosas que resolver —manifestó pensando en lo que había quedado con Nott y en que tenía que hablar con Malfoy, bajó sus brazos dejándola en libertad de retirarse.

Ella dio media vuelta, dando un par de pasos, girando para verlo con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. — ¿Estarás bien?

—Claro que si, se me cuidar solo… aunque podrías quedarte conmigo y verificar que nadie pudiera atacarme —propuso con gesto inocente, ofreciéndole las manos en señal de que se acercara.

—Mmm déjame pensarlo… —colocó su dedo en la barbilla con expresión de concentración— no, confiare en que puedes cuidarte solo, ¿te veré antes del partido?

—Posiblemente, ¿cómo quién te busco? ¿Cómo Ginny o Granger? —cuestionó sin molestarse en bajar el tono de voz.

Las pupilas chocolate se clavaron con expresión molesta en las pupilas del Sly. —Pues ¿cómo quién te gustaría que fuera? —preguntó retadora.

—Me gustaría que fueras como mi novia, la que me va a apoyar a mí y no como la… — omitió la última palabra, ya que la expresión de Ginevra era de advertencia.

—Pues es posible que tu deseo se cumpla, pero a cambio quiero ver si eres capaz de dedicarme una anotación —lo desafío, sonriendo ante el gesto descolocado de Blaise.

—Tú quieres verme muerto ¿verdad? Recuerda que esa no es mi labor, tu bien sabes que sólo me dedico a golpear —declaró divertido.

—No quiero tu muerte, sólo era para saber si eras capaz de hacerlo, pero si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema —agregó desafiante, curvando sus labios con maldad.

—Lo haré… una vez, así que no me pidas más, no pensé que fueras tan caprichosa — prorrumpió mientras la diversión y la exasperación se mezclaban en su expresión.

Ella únicamente le mandó un beso con la mano, sonriéndole coqueta, para después reanudar su camino en busca de Sol para ver a su castaña amiga.

***º*º*º**

En una aula lejana...

Emi terminaba de escuchar la explicación de Theodore, mientras veía como jugaba distraídamente con la botellita oscura que había sacado de su bolsillo, vanagloriándose de haberla obtenido de manera ilícita, la cual era parte esencial en su plan de venganza.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto resultará bien? —cuestionó ligeramente preocupada, después de todo los Slytherin eran demasiado vengativos.

—Por supuesto que sí, tú no desconfíes de mí, ya lo tenemos preparado. Blaise hará su parte y esos aprenderán que no se deben meter con nosotros —agregó sereno, mientras la acercaba a él por la cintura, acallando sus protestas con el roce de sus labios.

El beso se fue intensificando, acelerando un poco sus respiraciones, mientras Nott apretaba sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacía sí. Poco después las dudas que la chica quería expresar fueron externadas.

—Theo… ¿y Malfoy esta de tu lado? ¿Qué pasará si el plan no resulta? Necesito saber si Malfoy cuidará sus espaldas o…

—Tranquila, Draco no nos dejará, estoy seguro que nos apoyará, aunque aún no esté enterado. Además hoy ha estado muy extraño, algo está pasando y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Granger —puntualizó, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Hermione? ¿No estarás un poco obsesionado con esa idea? —indagó algo divertida.

—No creas que estoy loco —la amonestó tocando su frente con el índice.

—Mmm pero… has estado pensando mucho en Hermione, ¿no será qué…? —calló, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con desconfianza fingida.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? Me enfrente a la ira de mi padre, a estar desheredado y a quién sabe qué otras cosas para estar contigo y tú…

—Era una broma amor… tranquilo —le cortó, besándolo con la intensión de no escuchar todos los reproches sobre lo que había arriesgado por estar juntos.

***º*º*º**

Cerca del lago…

Luna hablaba sola, mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba hasta quedar un par de pasos atrás de ella. —Las ondinas me dicen que estas ahí —pronunció pillándolo.

El escepticismo se dibujó por un momento en sus facciones, pero sonrió al saber cómo era Lunita. —Pues son un poco chismosas, yo quería sorprenderte —manifestó avanzando hasta quedar sentado a su lado en la verde hierba.

—No deberías decirles así, pero te perdonan porque saben que estas un poco preocupado, me dicen que me viste platicando con Neville —pronunció, con lo que lo sorprendió aún más.

—Que bueno que me perdonan, insisto pero siguen siendo unas chismosas —murmuró avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que platique con Neville? —cuestionó enfocando su mirada en él.

—Por supuesto que no, yo sólo… bueno, te vi con él y no quería que te hiciera llorar, pero no escuche nada —pronunció rápidamente, ruborizado por lo que había revelado.

—Él… quiere que regresemos, me dijo que a Lavender no le gusta nuestra amistad — agregó con zozobra.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas de eso? ¿Crees qué nuestra amistad daña tu relación con él? — preguntó con brusquedad, ligeramente molesto por la insinuación de que deberían de alejarse.

—Yo… no quiero causarte problemas con Lav… al parecer de verdad le molesta que hablemos y tú llevas con ella mucho tiempo, no quiero que se moleste contigo.

—Eso ya está arreglado, Lav tiene que entender nuestra amistad, yo no me voy a alejar de ti por complacerla, pero ¿qué harás tú con Neville? —insistió con un poco de exasperación en su tono.

— En este momento no lo sé; en un principio quería volver con él, pero estos días he pensado mucho en eso y no sé si sea lo correcto. Si lo quiero, no puedo negarlo sólo que no armonizo bien con él últimamente, las hadas dicen que no estamos en la misma alineación mágica…

Ron la miraba con ambas cejas en alto, sin comprender totalmente lo que decía, de lo poco que alcanzaba a comprender era que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Neville, y que las hadas no simpatizaban con él. — ¿Y eso quiere decir qué…?

— Que tengo que pensarlo —dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

Ron sonrió al escucharla, no decía que lo rechazaría, pero al menos pensaría en volver con él y esa duda podría tardar en resolverse. —Tomate tu tiempo, no tomes decisiones apresuradas — aconsejó dándole pequeños golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda.

— ¿Y tú cómo vas con Lavender?

— Pues… estamos, intentando — acotó escueto, no era que no le tuviera confianza, pero tratar el tema de Lavender con ella lo incomodaba.

La rubia se incorporó sorpresivamente, ligeramente dolida por el tono escueto de su voz — Creo que iré a ver a los gemelos para ver que me aconsejan, nos vemos —con eso se alejó corriendo, dejándolo confundido y culpable por haberle hablado con ese tono.

***º*º*º**

En el Estadio...

Harry salía de la Enfermería con un amargo sabor en la boca, después de la poción que le había dado la enfermera —una sustancia viscosa por no decir que su sabor era realmente asqueroso—. El dolor de su hombro había cedido un poco, en su mano llevaba un frasco pequeño con la misma sustancia para Sol, ya que seguramente la aquejaría un dolor después de aquella maniobra que había realizado en el juego.

Lanzaba el frasco hacia arriba y lo atrapaba mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta del vestidor, esperaba que no lo hiciera esperar mucho, aún seguía sin entender por qué las mujeres tardaban tanto en arreglarse.

Pocos minutos después la francesa salió del lugar, recién bañada y con un vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas y de manga largas, con una chamarra a juego con las botas altas, le sonrió al verlo recargado en el muro, inconsciente de lo sexy de su pose con su uniforme a medio arreglar, aún con el cabello húmedo cortesía del clima invernal.

—Desearía tener una cámara para tomarte una foto en esa postura, te ves… realmente bien —musitó logrando que Harry perdiera la concentración y casi tirara el frasco con el que jugaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo automáticamente.

—Este… gracias, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó un poco perturbado—. Te traje esto —indicó entregándole con cierta torpeza la poción para el dolor.

—Gracias, estoy resintiendo un poco la caída de ayer —comunicó bebiendo el viscoso liquido y haciendo una mueca que intentó ocultar al cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—Si, se que sabe horrible, pero aliviara tu dolor —expresó, tomando su mano y aferrándola con fuerza, mientras caminaban al Castillo.

—Pensé que no llegarías a mi partido, me alegró verte y sobretodo saber que no hubo rencillas con Carlo, al parecer las cosas se tranquilizaron —comentó un poco aliviada.

—Agradécele a Marlon, él logró que Carlo se tranquilizara, claro que tus demás primos me apoyaron y debo decir que son más civilizados —respondió divertido—, pero… no entrene. Cedric me sacó de la alineación, no jugaré la final por mi hombro —agregó descontento, mordiendo las palabras ya que aún resentía que Malfoy jugara en el que debería ser su lugar.

— ¿Cómo? —se detuvo de golpe, logrando que Harry también lo hiciera—. No… esto no es justo; mereces jugar es tu turno. Además jugaran contra los Búlgaros y Krum no es fácil de vencer —replicó compartiendo la molestia de su novio.

—Lo sé, pero no debo sólo pensar en mí, como dijeron ellos, es un juego de equipo y debo pensar en todos, mi hombro aún no está bien y no me perdonaría que por mi lesión le diéramos ventaja a ellos —musitó con pesar—. Es verdad que no quiero que juegue Malfoy, pero él está en mejor condición que yo en este momento y su orgullo de Slytherin le impedirá dejarse vencer y menos después de lo que dijo Cedric de mi superioridad, intentara callarle la boca —pronunció conocedor de las carencias deportivas y el carácter del Slytherin.

—Pero aún así, hablemos con Cedric, debe haber una poción o algo más eficaz para sanarte rápido, hablemos con la enfermera de Beauxbatons ella debe de tener algo… —sugirió esperanzada lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo rumbo a la Enfermería.

—Esta bien, hagamos la prueba de cualquier manera no perdemos nada con intentar — repuso, avanzando por su propia voluntad.

Poco después salían del lugar con la decepción dibujada en sus rostros, según las palabras de la enfermera: no podría jugar, aún con las pociones y hechizos, su cuerpo resentía el tratamiento por no decir que era demasiado arriesgado darles sustancias antes del partido final.

—Lo siento Harry, yo creí que…

—No te preocupes, no perdimos nada con intentar, de cualquier manera ya me estaba haciendo a la idea —contestó, tranquilizando a su novia—. Si quieres vamos a tu Sala, supongo que habrá fiesta —recompuso su gesto apenas logrando una tibia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que hay fiesta, pero lo mejor será esta noche cuando ustedes ganen. Bueno, el lado positivo de esto es que al menos podrás divertirte y no tenemos que preocuparnos porque estés bien para el partido.

— ¿Acaso insinúas qué me embriagaras para abusar de mi? —murmuró en su oído, haciéndola ruborizarse, la última vez que habían tomado en la Sala de la francesa habían terminado en una situación demasiado cariñosa.

El sonrojo se expandió velozmente por las mejillas de Sol, pero se recuperó rápidamente sonriéndole divertida. —Por supuesto… es la última noche que pasare aquí, tengo que aprovechar —respondió siguiendo la broma, mientras acariciaba el rostro del león.

Harry se ruborizó pero no pudo evitar sonreír, al final le gustaba la manera de bromear que tenia, jugando con sus sentidos. Le tomó la mano dispuesto a seguir avanzando, de pronto se congeló, por el pasillo rumbo a ellos avanzaba Cho Chang con una mueca maquiavélica en los labios.

_«¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Cállate la boca!»_ Gritaba mentalmente y es que la sonrisa de Chang era totalmente perversa, mientras seguía caminando jugando con la corbata entre sus manos, recordándole lo que había pasado en los vestidores.

Soleil de inmediato reparó en la rigidez del Gryffindor, miró con odio a Cho, notando su sonrisa, era como ver al gato que se comió la leche, parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma y eso era algo de lo debería desconfiar, aún con las palabras de las chicas sobre su desastrosa relación la tenacidad de la asiática era un peligro constante. Regresó la mirada a Harry, notando que no despegaba la vista de Chang, mientras unas gotas de sudor escurrían en su frente.

—Harry… Harry.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor del chico, llamando su atención sin ser demasiado obvia, no quería darle armas a Cho para que la atacara. —Sigo aquí —musito al oído, logrando que Potter la mirara a los ojos, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es que… no sé qué le pasa a Cho, me mira muy raro —evadió, sin rebelarle lo que había pasado antes.

—No te mira raro, simplemente te desnuda con la mirada, pero… ¿no hay algo que me quieras decir? —cuestionó perspicaz, esperando que le dijera si ocurría algo. Se había tensado demasiado al verla, lo vio pasar su mano por su cabello desordenándoselo más.

—No, nada, es sólo que a veces pienso que lo que dice Sirius de que Cho está obsesionada conmigo es verdad, no sé que le ocurre quizás debería volver a hablar con ella —murmuró, sintiéndose mal por ocultarle las cosas, pero estaba dispuesto a alejarse totalmente de la asiática y a controlar sus hormonas.

—Pues opino igual que él —acotó, mirando con odio la espalda de la asiática mientras avanzaba—, pero yo no quisiera que hablaras más con ella.

Harry la miró de reojo, enarcando su ceja, notaba un aire de preocupación que quizás podía rayar en los celos.

—Es que ella no desaprovecha las veces que se te acerca —murmuró con pesar— bueno… ella no es tan fea —agregó dificultosamente— y después de todo fue tu novia, algo debió haber y...

Harry sonrió enternecido al ver lo difícil que era para su novia pronunciar aquellas frases, la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola. —Mejor olvidémoslo —la besó en la frente para después retomar su camino a penas habían avanzado un poco más cuando Ginevra los interceptó, algo alterada.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra casi corría en su afán por llegar lo más rápido posible al Estadio, se había tardado un poco con Blaise y seguramente Hermione ya estaría esperándolas con impaciencia. Inesperadamente la mención de su nombre con una voz conocida la detuvo en seco, ella conocía esa voz, las alarmas resonaron en su cabeza, pero… esperaba que no fuera realidad y que no necesitara una vía de escapatoria. Giró lentamente hasta topar con las alegres pupilas de su hermano mayor.

—Ginny, ven aquí.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta estar delante de ellos, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de parte del pelirrojo que la levantó del suelo, girando un poco mientras ella sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, de parte de Fleur un beso suave en su mejilla fue el saludo.

— ¿Cómo estas Ginny?

— Bill, Fleur, ¡que sorpresa! No imagine que vendrían —murmuró reprochándose mentalmente por no haber previsto que obviamente ellos irían a ver el partido de Gabrielle.

—Clago que vendgiamos, y nos quedagemos hasta el pagtido de esta noche —repuso Fleur animada, mientras la pelirroja sentía que el corazón le caía a los pies y sonreía forzada.

— ¿A qué hueles? ¿Desde cuándo usas loción de hombre? —cuestionó al percibir el aroma que emanaba su hermanita— ¿Acaso mi mamá te mandó la loción equivocada?

—Esteee… eh… no, por supuesto que no… eh debe ser que estaba con… con… —de repente sentía la boca reseca, y estaba segura que tenía esa expresión de susto que la delataría frente a su hermano, que la conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, librarse de él no iba a ser fácil.

—Espera, antes dime ¿cómo es eso de que Harry anda con una pelirroja francesa? ¿Desde cuándo terminó contigo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿O te está engañando? —barbotó preguntas, dejando ver su molestia. Mientras el cerebro de Ginny trabajaba rápidamente en busca de algo que lo tranquilizara.

—Bill… no seas bgusco, se gentil —lo amonestó la rubia—, es la vida pgivada de Ginevga.

—Este… si, eh Harry… pues hace tiempo que no estamos juntos —balbuceó echa un manojo de nervios—, y yo…

— ¡Bill! ¡Fleur! ¡Que bueno que vinieron! —se escuchó la voz de Ronald, con lo que a Ginny se le cayó el mundo.

—Ron, que bueno verte —saludó Bill abrazando a su hermano menor, estrujándolo de más, incomodando un poco al chico.

— ¡Ya Bill! No me aprietes tanto… —pidió, sabiendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para delatar a Ginny, con un gesto descuidado saludó a su rubia cuñada, notando el nerviosismo de su hermana—. Oye Bill, ya te dijo Ginn con que clase de gente se…

— ¡Hermano! —gritaron al unisonó los gemelos, mientras intervenían sabiendo que Ronald iba a abrir la boca, corriendo llevando consigo a Luna se interpusieron entre su menor hermano y Bill, abrazándolo ambos, alejándolo al mismo tiempo un par de pasos de Ron.

— ¡Tranquilos chicos! También me agrada verlos —mencionó extrañado, devolviéndoles el gesto, notando como los gemelos lo abrazaban sin soltar a la rubia que ambos traían de la mano.

—Hermano, nos emociona verte, por cierto ¿recuerdas a Luna verdad? —la señaló con su cabeza— Fleur ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no van por la casa, sigues tan hermosa como siempre —halagó Fred tomando el control de la conversación.

—Suponemos que viniste al partido de Beauxbatons, pero es una lástima que tengan el tercer lugar, hubieran llegado a la final si no hubieran jugado contra nosotros, pero somos superiores —alegó con orgullo George.

—Así es, por supuesto que se quedaran a la fiesta, deben de comer las delicias que… — barbotaban los gemelos in parar, alejando paso a paso a su hermano mayor, mientras Ginny buscaba la manera de escapar de ahí.

— ¡Basta ya! —gruñó Ronald, molestó por el intento de salvarle el pellejo a su hermana— Se lo que traman, pero si no le dicen ustedes le diré yo… Bill, lo que pasa es que Gin…

— ¿Yo qué? Yo estoy perfectamente. Ignora a Ron, mejor dinos ¿qué tal esta tu trabajo? — acotó rápidamente, callando las palabras de su furioso hermano.

—Si, Ginn está bien, pero te hemos extrañado hermano, ¿no has pasado por nuestra tienda hay nuevos inventos que debes ver? Por supuesto que tenemos algo para ti Fleur, no te olvidamos —agregó George, soltando la mano de Luna y llegando Bill, tratando de alejarlo de Ginny.

Ron no sabía que lo enfadaba más, si sus intentos por evitar que hablara con Bill o que Fred no dejara de sostener la mano de Luna y que ella sonriera complacida — Fred — gruñó encolerizado.

—A ver chicos tómenlo con calma —pidió el mayor de los hermanos—, parece que aquí han pasado muchas cosas —miró detenidamente a cada uno, George sonreía al igual que Fred, pero ¿por qué sostenía la mano de Luna? Según sus recuerdos su hermano andaba con una chica de nombre Angelina, pero Ron no dejaba de mirarlos y se notaba a leguas que ver a Fred con la rubia lo ponía de mal humor, pero ¿qué Ronald no andaba con Lavender Brown? Y ¿por qué Ginny estaba tan nerviosa? Algo estaba pasando y lo descubriría, se notaba que buscaban ocultar algo.

—Chicos, sospecho que pasa algo raro, pero primero quiero hablar contigo —señaló a George —, después tú —siguió con Fred—. Ron te busco después y a ti también Ginny.

—Pero Bill, tienes que… —arguyó desesperadamente Ron.

—Ya escuchaste a Bill, vete, ahora Luna, en lo que George habla con Bill, tu y yo seguiremos hablando de esto —sonrió acariciando la barbilla de Luna con ternura, cosa que Ron odió de sobremanera, incluso su rostro se volvió rojo escarlata. No podía seguir observando ese absurdo comportamiento de Fred, se giró furioso, alejándose a pasos rápidos.

Ginevra no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente corrió pasando de largo a Ron, era urgente y necesario alejarse de sus hermanos, agradecía la intervención de los gemelos, pero el que Billy estuviera ahí hasta después del partido le asustaba.

Pero ahora lo más urgente era encontrar a Sol para ir con Hermione.

***º*º*º**

Cerca de las mazmorras…

Draco avanzaba sin mirar nada en particular, su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabía exactamente a qué iba a Slytherin, sólo necesitaba encontrar a alguien con quien desquitar ese sentimiento de impotencia mezclado con decepción rencor y algo de vergüenza, porque ella había sido testigo de sus arrebatos entre hombres y de cosas demasiado privadas.

Se apoyó en la pared, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? Esa mañana toda era un sueño y ahora se estaba comportando como un idiota, pero después de todo eso explicaba la extraña sensación que tenia con "Gerry", lo que al menos le brindaba algo de alivio, porque eso comprobaba que seguía siendo heterosexual y que no le atraían en lo más mínimo los hombres.

—Gerard D´Grandchester… —musitó sombrío, recordando su sonrisa y la manera en que tenia de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa mi amigo Draco? —preguntó Blaise alegre llegando a su lado y abrazándolo, para él la vida era bastante buena, inconsciente de lo que pasaba con Malfoy.

Draco se deshizo de su brazo de un manotazo, alejándose unos pasos de él. — ¡No me toques traidor! —había llegado la persona ideal para desquitarse.

— ¿Traidor? ¿Acaso ya no hay amor entre nosotros Draco? —inquirió bromeando, pero sin pasar desapercibido el tono del rubio.

—Yo sabía que relacionarte con los pobretones te atrofiaba, pero no que los preferirías por encima de mí, que me arriesgo para salvar tu asqueroso pellejo —espetó de mala manera.

— Vamos Draco, deja de hablarme así que me hieres —bromeó nuevamente, llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático, pero al notar como el rubio se mantenía serio, optó por hacer lo mismo—. Muy bien, veo que estas de la humor, pero aquí no vamos a discutir, vamos.

***º*º*º**

Ginny avanzaba por los alrededores del Estadio en busca de Sol, aunque no le fue tan difícil distinguirlos entre la multitud, el cabello desordenado de Harry era inconfundible, era momento de apresurarse antes de que Billy la encontrara y tuviera que posponer más tiempo lo que su castaña amiga quería decirle.

—Que bueno que te encuentro, Hermione me pidió que viniera por ti.

— ¿Por ella? ¿Hermione está bien? —inquirió preocupado Potter.

—Claro que sí, es plática de mujeres, no te preocupes —arguyó Ginevra apresurada.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes Harry, ella está bien, sólo me debe necesitar para ayudarle con la ropa o algo parecido, no tardare. Nos vemos un poco más tarde ¿de acuerdo? —pidió la francesa, besando los labios de su novio antes de que este pudiera contestarle.

—No te preocupes Harry, Hermione está bien y yo cuido de tu novia —sin más ambas chicas se alejaron, dejando al león confundido y preocupado porque él aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Hermione desde la noche anterior que el estúpido de Malfoy le había impedido el paso.

—Mmmm aquí pasa algo raro —avanzó un poco más—. Malfoy no me deja hablar con ella, después ninguno de los dos desayuna, ahora repentinamente a Hermione le urge hablar con Ginny y con Sol, esto no me gusta nada, sólo espero que no sea lo que temo —clamó para sí.

Por el pasillo la figura pelirroja de su amigo se acercaba a él con pasos furiosos. — Ron… ¿pasa algo? Ron… ¡Ron! —gritó por tercera vez para que el menor de los Weasley dejara de rumiar y le prestara atención.

—Ya te escuche Harry, es sólo que… aaggh ese Fred es una basura, un sucio y vil Slytherin, ¿cómo puede hacerle eso? Acaso no ve que…

—Ron tranquilo, ¡no entiendo de que hablas! —alegó sosteniendo la cabeza de su amigo, intentando que lo mirara a los ojos y enfocara su atención.

— ¡Pues de Luna! ¿De quién más? —replicó, zafándose de las manos de Potter mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro y Harry sólo negaba, dejando que sacara todo lo que tenia, ya le explicaría después que ese sentimiento que tenia por Luna no era nada fraternal y mucho menos amistoso.

***º*º*º**

Cerca de Premios anuales…

Una angustiada castaña avanzaba atisbando en cada esquina en busca del rubio, no era posible que las cosas le salieran tan mal, no después de que por fin habían logrado llegar a estar juntos, ¿acaso el universo quería que estuvieran separados? ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

Recitó la contraseña esperando que el Slytherin se encontrara fortuitamente en la Sala, pero el lugar estaba desolado. Rápidamente subió por las escaleras, tocando la puerta, claro que no esperó a que le contestaran, sabía que si estaba ahí no le abriría, entró encontrando el lugar pulcramente arreglado, miró la cama con añoranza, sentándose en ella, acarició la pijama verde que asomaba por debajo de la almohada, el lugar estaba impregnado de su aroma.

—Huron… —susurró mientras una triste lágrima escapaba de sus parpados, deslizándose cruelmente hasta perderse— ¿por qué…?

Se puso de pie, caminando por la habitación, todo era tan doloroso, haberlo tenido para perderlo ahora y de esa manera tan estúpida, no era posible, ni siquiera había disfrutado y unas íntimas horas no eran suficientes para ella, tenía que haber una solución, algo que hiciera que esto no terminara así.

Salió de la habitación, casi arrastrando los pies abandonó la Sala, notando como Ginevra y Sol se acercaban presurosas. —Lamento la tardanza… me entretuve demasiado con Blaise.

Al escuchar la felicidad en el tono de su amiga, no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar, siendo recibida por los brazos de sus dos amigas.

— ¿Hermione, qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió Soleil consternada.

Ginny no sabía qué decir, hacia unos minutos su amiga era toda sonrisas y ahora parecía que no podía dejar de llorar, acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, intentando verle el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, reparó en las notorias marcas en el cuello de su amiga, y no pudo evitar la exclamación. —Hermione, ¿Qué te pasó en tu cuello? ¿Acaso Malfoy se atrevió a lastimarte?

La castaña retrocedió rápidamente, rodeándose el cuello con las manos inconscientemente. —No… no…

—Eso no es posible —denegó Sol incrédula—, ¿o acaso él…?

—Claro que es posible, es un barbaján, un patán, una sucia sabandija —atacó Ginevra, mirando como Sol retiraba las manos de Hermione, dejándola ver las marcas, reconociendo cuál era la causa de que esas aparecieran—. ¿Hermione? ¿Tú y él…? Estuvieron… — la acusó, su tono era de total asombro.

—Será mejor que entremos —sugirió Mounet, avanzando con ambas chicas a la Sala de Gerry, rápidamente Ginny les permitió el acceso, ya en el interior, la francesa acomodó a Herms en la cama—. Ahora sí, ¿quieres decirnos que es lo qué pasa?

Ginevra no se dejaba de pasear por la habitación. —Pero ¿quién? ¿Fue Krum o McLaggen?… ¿O alguien que no conozco? ¡No me digas que fue Carlo!

—Por supuesto que no, mi primo seria incap… bueno, si sería capaz, pero estoy segura que él no fue —acotó a la defensiva.

—Entonces ¿quién? Estaba con él anoche ¿o no? Esas marcas no son de hace un momento — replicó conocedora.

Hermione escuchó por un momento más el parloteo que mantenían, dejando escapar la respuesta en un susurró triste y desolador. —Draco.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Ginevra sentía que le faltaba la respiración, mirando estupefacta el rostro de su amiga, su mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto tratando de hilar las cosas, pero simplemente le parecían imposibles.

_«Ella… ¿él?... ¿juntos? No, no, no… eso es una locura… es imposible, no se soportan, él la insulta, él le dice sangre sucia… ¿cómo podría ser él…?»._

—Está jugando contigo ¿verdad? Después del beso debiste golpearlo, ponerlo en su lugar, sabía que tenía que decírselo a los chicos, ellos le hubieran dado un par de…

— ¡No! No es eso… Ginny, escucha… él y yo…

—No, iré a hablar con Harry y Ron, ellos sabrán qué hacer con el hurón… o no, yo seré la que le lance algo a ese maldito —agregó maliciosa, sin prestar atención al clamor de su amiga.

— ¡No! Escúchame. ¡Él y yo estamos juntos! —gritó, haciendo que su frase callara a su amiga mientras resonaba en las paredes de la habitación— O al menos lo estuvimos…

— ¿Queeé?

Sol prefirió no intervenir, después de todo no la tomaba desprevenida la sorpresiva confesión, sólo invocó un pañuelo tendiéndoselo a la castaña. —Ten.

— ¡Él y yo estamos juntos! —repitió con más firmeza, mirando el rostro estupefacto de su amiga— O lo estábamos, hasta que se enteró hace un momento de que soy Gerry —su voz se quebró en la última frase, mientras el dolor volvía a estrujarla.

Weasley no salía de su estupor, sus ojos estaban increíblemente abiertos, mirando a su amiga llorar desconsoladamente. Ahí estaba frente a ella como una estatua sin siquiera pestañar. ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! ¿Acaso había llegado el fin del mundo o mejor dicho el día en que la batalla final se daría?

— ¿C-cómo… demonios pasó? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Tú y él…? Pero si se odian, es como pensar que Voldemort y Dumbledore se hicieran amigos, eso es imposible…

—Ya lo sé, pero pasó, no es algo que quise que pasara, sólo ocurrió… no sé cómo, pero es demasiado fuerte para negarlo, me carcome por dentro, me quema. No puedo evitarlo y no quiero hacerlo, estar con él ha sido lo mejor —aclaró desesperada.

— ¿Estar con él? ¿Cómo puede ser?... esto no puede estar pasando, ¿No estás enferma? ¿No te hizo un hechizo? ¿Una maldición? Esta no eres tú, la Hermione que yo conozco detesta a Malfoy, él le hace la vida imposible —remembró haciendo que más lágrimas se deslizaran por el rostro de su amiga.

—Ya lo sé, no lo niego, pero todo cambio, no sé cómo pero ahora las cosas son distintas…

—No sé bien como eran las cosas antes, pero está claro que existe algo entre ese Malfoy y Hermione, no estamos aquí para tratar de juzgar su relación, supongo que tu también deberías entenderlo, según sé, pasas por algo similar con Zabinni —intervino Sol, llamando a la cordura, razonando con lógica.

Ginny se quedó callada, dándose un momento para razonar lo que había dicho y para caer en cuenta, a su mente vino Zabinni; recordó lo que ellos estaban pasando y la confusión en su cabeza, el temor por el pasado y por el futuro, así como el hecho de que en su interior sabia que muchas cosas le impedían estar a su lado, pero al final de todo lo que importaba era lo que sentían y en que se aferraban a la esperanza de que funcionara.

—Cuéntame todo —pidió más serena Ginevra acercando el sillón a la cama, clavando sus pupilas en las de su amiga.

Hermione inició su relato, mientras avanzaba su voz se quebraba momentáneamente, el sentimiento se hacia presa de ella y la desesperación que sentía al ver cómo estaban las cosas en ese momento. Sol escuchaba atenta, enterándose de cosas que desconocía y comprendiendo también el porqué les sorprendería a todos esta relación.

— …y hoy desperté con él… y fue… tan… no se… "agradable" no explica todo lo que sentí esta mañana, él fue… —no encontraba las palabras para explicarse y eso era grave puesto que su léxico no era corto— y luego nosotros estábamos… bueno —se sonrojo furiosamente dándoles a entender a lo que se refería—, pero…

—Por eso las marcas ¿tú y él…? Mmmh — esto era demasiado incomodo, ya era difícil entender que su amiga se había relacionado con el hurón como para pensar en ellos de esa forma— ¿tú sabes? Emmh digo… ¿todo? —Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho incrédula, esto era demasiado.

El color en el rostro de la castaña no podía ser más encarnado, las preguntas de su amiga la avergonzaban, no era fácil hablar de ello y mucho menos confesar algo tan intimo. — ¡Ginny! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Emmh creo que ya entendimos, ahora lo mejor es que nos digas ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué dices que no está bien ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver en eso Gerry? —intervino Sol centrándose en sus primeras palabras.

—No Ginny, no pasó nada más… y ahora él se enteró de la verdad, de que siempre he sido Gerry y lo sintió como una traición.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿no me digas que fue Blaise? Si él fue el que habló te juro que… —puso su puño cerrado frente a su cara.

—No Ginny, no fue él… Draco me descubrió en el baño de prefectos y justo cuando los efectos de la poción terminaban —explicó tristemente, volviendo a la sensación de pérdida y desazón, derramando más lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces se pelearon? —indagó Sol, tratando de darle coherencia y sentido a todo lo que ocurría.

—No es sólo una pelea, él lo tomó personal, como si hubiera tenido siempre la intención de lastimarlo, porque invadí su espacio, porque supe cosas que únicamente le revelarían a un hombre. Supongo que piensa que lo hice para burlarme de él, es que no me disculpa que cuando me preguntó por Gerry, yo no le revele la verdad, pero es que no entiende mi postura… que yo quería jugar, era lo que yo necesitaba hacer y que cuando arregle todo esto, él no estaba presente entre mis planes, es más él fue el que me invitó a su Sala… yo sólo quería jugar —murmuró tristemente.

Después de escucharla, Ginny compartía el sentimiento de desconsuelo, aunque algunas partes le seguían sonando irreales era un hecho de ocurrían y eran dolorosas, miró nuevamente a Hermione, ahí dolida como pocas veces la había visto con esa expresión de abatimiento y derrota.

Realmente Malfoy no era santo de su devoción pero pues tampoco podía negar que su amiga lo quería y si debía reconocer ciertas cosas, ese hurón no era feo, era por no decir el mejor partido en Hogwarts, aunque le restaban puntos su manera de comportarse y era un hecho que era más complejo de lo que podría ser Zabinni.

La manera en que manejaba su relación era totalmente distinto, ya que en su caso el problema principal radicaba en sus propias dudas mientras que en el de Hermione era prácticamente un modo de ver la vida de toda una sociedad, la línea de la sangre, las responsabilidades que recaían sobre Malfoy, claro que nunca antes había tomado en cuenta eso.

—Creo que deberías calmarte, respirar y analizar la situación. ¿Él debe necesitar tiempo, no? No es fácil asumir esta realidad y su relación, si como dices él esta educado de manera más rígida y estricta, esto puede parecerle demasiado complicado, además después hablaran y podrás explicar tus motivos y como se dieron las cosas — aconsejó Sol con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

—Pues sí, aunque me cueste creerlo creo que el paso más importante fue que ustedes lograran aceptar lo que hay entre ustedes, y si puedes con eso, creo que podrán resolver el problema de Gerry que no debe ser tan grande, ya que hay problemas mayores que eso — reparó Ginny, brindándole apoyo en la medida de lo posible—. Dale tiempo, después de todo es el hurón Malfoy, su cerebro es lento de entendimiento y algo tonto de…

—Ok. Ok. Ya entendimos Ginn, por ahora creo que lo más urgente es hablar de lo que le dirás a Harry en cuanto te pregunte, porque realmente sospecha que algo pasa y no se quedará tranquilo —enunció la francesa, evidenciando otro problema que se unía a la lista que ya tenía Hermione.

—Tiene razón, los chicos no lo van a tomar nada bien, sobre todo Ron, te conocen y no va a ser fácil mantener la mentira por mucho tiempo —reparó preocupada—. Además el rostro de Harry hace un momento era demasiado elocuente. Esta preocupado por ti y sospecha ¡Por Merlín esto es una locura! ¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts?

—Pues no lo sé, pero por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, los chicos estarán preocupados, Hermione. Intenta tranquilizarte, todo se solucionará, ahora concéntrate en los chicos y el partido de la final, ese fue el motivo para esto y no puedes dimitir ahora, vamos arréglate y vámonos —manifestó Sol, incitándola.

Ginevra se sentó en la cama, mirando como Hermione intentaba acomodar su cabellera, razonando en todo lo que había pasado, cuando un detalle le vino a la mente. —Hermione… ¿sabes qué pasará cuando Lucius Malfoy se entere de esto?

—Si, lo sé… pero en este momento es lo que menos quiero pensar.

—Pues si a Nott le fue mal, no quiero pensar en lo que le dirán a Malfoy —sentenció fúnebre.

—Basta Ginn… no me ayudan tus comentarios, si yo apoyo tu relación con Zabinni te pido que comprendas lo mío con Draco, recuerda que él y yo no estamos en los mejores términos, pero ahora temo que tengo que hablar con Viktor, eso ya no puede esperar más…

— ¡Por Circe! También esta Krum, lo había olvidado —pronunció Ginevra, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Sí, tengo que darle mi respuesta, se lo dije a Draco y es algo que tengo que hacer, además no es justo tenerlo esperando cuando mi respuesta será negativa… —expresó con desanimo.

—Pues date prisa, vayamos a buscar a los demás, mantente tranquila Hermione, después de todo son tus amigos y te apoyaran —pronunció la francesa, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de los dos leones.

***º*º*º**

Cerca de un aula lejana…

Nott y Emi habían abandonado el solitario recinto hacia poco, caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo al Comedor. Él tenía que ver a Blaise para llevar a cabo su plan, sonrió internamente al imaginar lo que harían. Por su parte Emi sabía que el lado vengativo de su novio estaba alterado y que gozaba al saber que tomaría venganza.

Avanzaban en silencio cuando él diviso a dos figuras demasiado familiares que caminaban hacia ellos, era obvio que se dirigían al aula solitaria que él y su novia acababan de abandonar, miró el rostro de Blaise pero este no sonreía socarrón lo que le llamó la atención, por su parte Draco tenía una expresión indescifrable, lo que inevitablemente lo confundió.

—Emi, será mejor que vayas al Comedor, tengo que ver qué pasa con estos dos —murmuró, notando como pasaban a su lado sin siquiera llamarlo—. ¿Tienes tu varita?

—Claro —se la mostró con premura, desconcertada por la repentina preocupación disimulada de Theodore.

—Bien, nos veremos más tarde, al parecer algo pasó con Draco —predijo serio—. Necesito que hables con Granger lo más pronto posible y averigües qué pasa con ella —clamó, mirando las espaldas de sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, haré lo posible… pero ¿estarás bien? —inquirió con un gesto de preocupación, sin querer soltar del todo su mano.

—Por supuesto, ahora ve, cuídate —replicó, mirando como ella se alejaba, para después regresar sobre sus pasos, a juzgar por los rostros de sus amigos algo había pasado y no era una tontería.

Mientras tanto en el aula el moreno se apoyaba el muro, mirando al rubio con seriedad. — Suéltalo Malfoy, ¿por qué me dices traidor?

—Porque eso eres… con mil demonios —avanzó hasta tomarlo de las solapas de la camisa, azotándolo contra la pared—, ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo? ¡Maldita sea, lo sabías!

— ¿Qué te pa…?

En eso Nott entró, llamando la atención de ambos. — ¿Interrumpo un momento íntimo? ¿Quieren que regrese después? —indagó mirándolos con burla, en tanto Blaise hacia por deshacerse de las manos de Draco.

—Déjate de idioteces… Malfoy no sé de qué diablos hablas —comunicó el moreno, alejándose un par de pasos de su líder.

— ¿No sabes? No mientas maldito traidor… tú sabías perfectamente lo de Hermione — demandó furioso.

— ¿Hermione? —susurró inaudible Nott, sin entender qué ocurría.

—De la sangre… —se detuvo al captar a lo que se refería, de sus labios nació una sonrisa bonachona —aahh ya entiendo, así que ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Acaso te lo dijo tu querida sangre sucia? —pregunto burlón, acomodándose la ropa.

— Pero tu lo sabias maldito y me lo ocultaste. ¡Eres un maldito traidor! Yo arriesgando mi cuello por tu maldito pellejo y tu me ocultas algo tan importante… ¿sabes lo qué pudo pasar? —bramó demasiado molesto.

—Pero ahora ya puedes estar tranquilo Draco… ya sabes que no eres gay —agregó irónico, levantando las manos en un gesto victorioso que resintió en sus heridas costillas.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Draco? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Blaise? ¿Y por qué le dices Hermione a Granger? —exigió respuestas Nott, colándose entre los dos.

—Pues mi querido Nottyto, lo que pasa es que su querida sangre sucia no es otro que Gerard D´Grandchester, es decir: Gerry. El tipo al cual Draco le besó el cuello y quien sabe que más mientras no lo veíamos —explicó Blaise, soltando por fin lo que había querido decir desde hacia días.

— ¿Qué? —emitió Theodore, totalmente descolocado por la noticia.

—Siii… y este idiota lo sabia Nott… y no lo dijo, prefirió callar para quedar bien con su pobretona a decirme que habíamos metido a ¡Hermione a Slytherin! —gritó Draco, señalándolo despectivo con el dedo, mientras Nott miraba a Blaise.

— ¿Lo sabías? Y te lo callaste… eres un maldito traidor, tienes razón Draco, puedes matarlo —musitó Nott, haciéndose a un lado.

— ¿Traidor yo? Pero si él le dice "Hermione"… yo desconfié desde el principio de él, pero Draco insistió en llevarlo porque los celos lo mataban… quería saber que había entre "Hermione" y Gerry…

—Eso no es verdad… si yo le hable fue porque tu querías saber que traía con la Weasley, después de tu salida a Hogsmeade sentías que te la quitaba… por eso fui por él —recriminó destilando odio por sus pupilas.

— ¡Por Slytherin! Están muy mal, que bajo han caído… —musitó decepcionado, aunque no podía negar que Granger había demostrado ser peligrosa y muy tenaz, posiblemente más de lo que él podía pensar.

—Pero ese no es el punto… ¡él lo sabía! Y se lo calló… y se supone que es nuestro amigo, ¿Qué te dio la Weasley para que nos traicionaras? Primero conociste amigos que pobretona… ¡Eres despreciable! —escupió Draco desdeñoso.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no? Es lo que importa, ahora puedes ir a ver a tu padrinito Snape y decírselo… para deshacernos de ella, es tu oportunidad… ¿qué más quieres? —anunció, probando ver la reacción de Malfoy.

Con sus palabras se hizo el silencio, Nott miró a Draco analíticamente, era cierto que era la oportunidad perfecta, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora el lograr deshacerse de Granger no era lo que Malfoy quería… ¿o si?

***º*º*º**

Rumbo al comedor…

Para intentar distraer a Hermione de sus tristezas, Ginny les contaba sobre la visita de Billy y sobre todo de el lio que se podría desatar si Ron le contaba de Blaise.

—Tengo que avisarle cuanto antes a Blaise que están aquí y sobre todo que mis padres llegaran más tarde… ¡Por Gryffindor! ¿Cómo no previne esto? Nunca pensé que Bill fuera a venir al partido —concretó Ginevra nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo evitaras que Bill se entere? —indagó Hermione mientras su mente trabajaba en alguna manera de evitar que eso pasara, conocía a Molly Weasley y su reacción seria colosal.

—Pues lo primero es advertir a Blaise, creo que lo esconderé en la Sala de los menesteres hasta que todo esto pase —propuso la pelirroja cavilando posibilidades—, o en el Bosque prohibido o tal ves…

— ¿Sala de los menesteres? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Soleil sin comprender.

—Es bueno… es una Sala donde su interior cambia según la necesidad de quien pasa por su lado —explicó la castaña.

— ¿Es decir que si Ginny pasa a su lado y quiere una habitación donde esconder a Zabinni, aparece la habitación así nada más? —indago un poco sorprendida.

—Básicamente si, y es inaccesible para otras personas porque cada una tiene una necesidad distinta —agregó.

—Ya veo, pues vaya que si sería de utilidad, pero mejor piensa positivo y que nada de eso pasara, en cuanto veas a tu novio ponlo al tanto y sólo que esté al pendiente de lo que pase —propuso la francesa.

—Pues tengo fe, pero lo peor es que mis padres también vendrán, sólo espero que los gemelos puedan mantener a Ron a raya y que impidan que hable de más con Bill, yo se los diré pero a su tiempo, no ahora en medio de tantas cosas —manifestó intranquila Ginevra.

Entraron al Comedor, atisbando en el interior en busca de los miembros de su Casa y sobre todo sus amigos, no tardaron en ver el brazo levantado de Ronald llamándolas, por su semblante se notaba que no estaba del mejor humor.

—Diablos, Ron sigue enojado —señalo con obviedad su hermana.

Al llegar a ellos, Harry besó suavemente los labios de su francesa novia, mirando interrogante a Hermione, quien sin disimular observaba la mesa verde y plata, buscando a alguien incesantemente esto intrigó más aún a Potter, quería respuestas, pero primero dejaría que comiera algo, al parecer no había probado bocado y si tenía que jugar, esperaba que estuviera lo mejor posible.

— ¿Dónde se metieron? —cuestionó Ronald presuroso— ¿Han visto a Luna?

—Por ahí, paseando… y no, no hemos visto a Luna, pero…

—Ni creas que no se los voy a decir, mis padres se enteraran de esto en cuanto vengan, veras como mamá te dice que ese no es bueno para ti —arguyó amenazadoramente.

— Ron ya basta… si no te callas le diré a Lavender que te preocupas más por dónde esta Luna que por dónde esta ella —replicó serenamente su hermana, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir miedo.

—Eso… bueno, eso no es así… yo, es que… esta con Fred, no quiero que se malinterprete y que… bueno —tartamudeó evidenciando su nerviosismo y sus sentimientos ante la rubia.

—Tranquilo Ron, Fred cuidara de Luna —comentó Harry intentando apaciguar el ambiente— y Hermione es mejor que comas, es necesario que estés a tu máxima capacidad para el partido.

Sus amigos obedecieron pero sin mucho entusiasmo, Ron seguía molesto con su hermana y no podía evitar sentir punzadas al saber que Luna estaba con Fred. De pronto sorprendió a Ginny mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, por supuesto que el idiota de Zabinni no había llegado, él no había perdido detalle de eso, sonrió internamente, era mejor que se mantuviera lejos de su hermana.

En tanto en la mesa de las serpientes Pansy notó el movimiento de la pelirroja. _«¿Así que buscas a Blaise? Es una pena que el gusto te dure tan poco… ya veremos que hará Blaise cuando su madre le reclame la carta del Consejo que recibirá, y hasta ahí les llego el romance.»_

Una maquiavélica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a su lado los que habían «castigado» a los traidores, maquinaban otro plan.

***º*º*º**

De regreso al aula…

El silencio de Malfoy se les había hecho demasiado elocuente, desvió el rostro, ocultando su mirada de sus amigos.

_«Si, esa seria una solución, podrías olvidarte de todo, nadie se enteraría de este desliz que tuviste, todo volvería a la normalidad y el apellido Malfoy no se vería ensuciado.»_

Un pavor helado se apoderó de él, el vació en su estómago se acrecentó hasta casi dominarlo, demasiadas imágenes de Hermione a lo largo de su extraña relación fulguraban en su mente, imponiéndose a la furia que corría por sus venas, aún podía escuchar la voz de ella cuando la había encontrado en la tina haciendo eco en su mente con esas malditas palabras que lo engatusaron:

**«Si tan solo Draco entendiera, si pudiera comprender que lo que me hace sentir vale la pena, que me hace ser capaz de enfrentar a todos, de mandar todo al demonio por solo estar con él…».**

«_No, no la delatare, que sencillo sería para ella, me dejaría sufriendo solo. De ninguna manera, si yo sufro ella sufrirá conmigo, no permitiré que se largue con ese Krum para que se quede tranquila.»_

—No, no lo hare, y tampoco lo harán ustedes —contestó fríamente—. Yo me encargare de eso ¿entendieron?

— ¡Por Slytherin Malfoy! ¿Acaso eres masoquista? Es la oportunidad perfecta, ella se puso en bandeja de plata, si querías deshacerte de ella, mantenerla lejos de ti, es la oportunidad perfecta, ¿no decías que no querías ser como nosotros? —preguntó Nott un poco exasperado, no podía comparar sus situaciones, bien era sabido entre su circulo que sus padres estaban demasiado allegados a aquel que no debía ser nombrado, en este caso Malfoy tendría demasiado que arriesgar, posiblemente hasta su propia vida.

—Ríndete Nottyto, Draco esta peor que nosotros —comunicó Blaise acomodándose la ropa — ¿Por qué crees que no llegó a desayunar?

Como una ráfaga la cabeza de Nott giró para ver a su líder con ojos abiertos. —Draco ¿no me digas que tu y Granger?… ¿ustedes…? —barbotó incrédulo, haciendo movimientos con las manos inconscientes.

—Cierra la boca Nott —masculló evitando la mirada curiosa de ambos, mientras un ligero color rosado coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas.

—No lo incomodes Nott, ¿acaso nosotros te preguntamos que estabas haciendo aquí con tu noviecita? —evadió Blaise, llamando la atención del rubio, después de todo tenia que volver bajo el manto protector del líder.

Malfoy lo miró sorprendido, negando ante la sonrisa que le dedicaba su moreno amigo, sus alabanzas eran notorias. —Aún no perdono tu traición negro, recuerda que tampoco estas libre de culpa, dinos ¿dónde estuviste ayer antes del partido? Llegaste muy agitado y con la ropa arrugada.

— ¿Arrugada? Yo diría que apenas y le dio tiempo de abrochar un par de botones —agregó malévolo—, yo sabia que algo había hecho con esa Weasley, pero no lo vas a creer ayer también llegó al dormitorio mojado…

— ¿Mojado? —levantó una ceja irónica.

—No Draco, mojado literalmente de pies a cabeza, no sé que le hizo la Weasley, posiblemente lo quiso ahogar en el lago, porque esta mañana no la quería ni ver y ahora es todo sonrisas…

—Mmm relacionarse con los Weasley es dañino, mañana va a querer ropa de segunda mano —murmuró venenoso.

—Eso no es lo peor, ¿que dirías si la Weasley se enterara de que anoche Blaise se besó con Parkinson? Bueno… no se besó casi se lo come —comunicó malévolo disfrutando de la sorpresa y la furia de su moreno amigo.

—Nott ¡eres un maldito bocón! —bramó enojado fulminándolo con su mirada.

Draco negaba con la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la sien. —Ah Blaise, ¿acaso no tienes dignidad? Una cosa es la Weasley que de por si ya es bajo, pero consolarte con Pansy ¿no es demasiado?

—Y no te he dicho lo que me contó hace…

—Nott, una palabra más y serás hombre muerto, además no hablábamos de mi ¿recuerdan? Aquí el tema es Granger y lo que Draco hará ahora que sabe que era niño-niña o quimera lo que sea… —arguyó evasivo.

Draco ignoró los comentarios maliciosos de Blaise, encaminándose hacia la puerta, no pensaba prestar oídos a un tipo así, en tanto Nott sonreía al ver su desfachatez.

—Blaise… ya cállate, Draco no te está escuchando —comentó Theodore caminando también rumbo a la puerta.

— ¡Esto es racismo! ¿Por qué siempre todo es contra mí? ¿Y ustedes que? Yo que soy un buen amigo y procuro lo mejor para ustedes y no soy tan traidor… ¡Le prohibí a Granger entrar a Slytherin! —mencionó vanagloriándose, señalando sólo lo que le convenía.

Al instante la cabeza de Draco giró, sus pupilas heladas se clavaron en el moreno. —Si no piensas decirme todo lo que sabes, mejor quédate callado —sentenció letal—. Si yo no intervengo en lo que sea que tienes con la pobretona, tu no te metas en mis asuntos… o quieres que le cuente del _Versucht_ o que andabas tras de Pansy y claro que esta el hecho de que… la engañaste con ella, no creo que le caiga en gracia.

—Pero Draco… ¡no puede ser!, he recibido más golpes por Granger que por la propia Ginny —sentenció de mal humor, caminando tras ellos.

— ¿Acaso ya te pegó un Weasley? ¡Qué asco me das…! Claro que eso explica esos golpes que Draco no te dio —opinó oportunamente Nott.

—Eres malo conmigo Nottyto… yo que me preocupo por ustedes, ¿acaso he atacado a tu mestiza? —la gélida mirada que recibió de parte de su rubio amigo fue suficiente para que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Cállate y vámonos, Draco ya se adelanto y tengo hambre… —cuando el moreno se logró empatar con él murmuró— ¿por qué no dijiste lo que sabias de Granger?

—Granger sabe cosas de mí que me pueden perjudicar con Ginny. Además quede en eso con Ginny y sobre todo… si se lo hubiese contado ayer, la hubiera visto como su heroína después de que prácticamente lo salvó en el partido —expresó en un susurró, ya que no quería que Malfoy escuchara.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estas en manos de Granger? Será mejor que consideres confesarte con tu Weasley, porque si la dañas ¿estás consiente que tiene demasiados hermanos? Puedes acabar muerto en cualquier esquina —sentenció fúnebre.

—Nott, si yo te apoyo podrías hacer lo mismo, recuerda que estamos en el mismo barco y… ¿quién te va a dar alojo cuando te corran de tu casa? ¿A dónde vas a refugiarte? ¿Crees que los Malfoy te van a aceptar después de que su hijo les resulte con esto?... deberías portarte bien conmigo —agregó Blaise, sabía que estaba metido en muchos problemas, pero ciertamente sabia como salir de ellos o como poner las cosas a su favor.

Theodore nada dijo durante varios minutos, caminaron hasta alcanzar a Malfoy, poco después Blaise sintió unas palmadillas en su hombro, mirando de reojo a Nott notó la sonrisa apenas perceptible en su boca.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Harry platicaba con los demás, pero no perdía detalle de las miradas furtivas que lanzaban tanto Ginny como Hermione hacia Slytherin, de la pelirroja pues no le extrañaban, pero si de su mejor amiga. Miró el plato de ésta como había comido poco más de la mitad, pero sólo paseaba la comida de un lado a otro de la vajilla, era hora de aclarar las cosas, pero no quería que Ron interviniera aún, así que espero el momento justo, cuando Luna y Fred aparecieron.

—Hermione, es hora de que hablemos, vamos —susurró por lo bajo, llamando la atención de su amiga, quien resignada se puso de pie, intentando no llamar la atención, era una suerte que Ronald sólo mirara con odio a su hermano mayor y empezara a discutir sobre lo que le diría a Bill.

Hermione miró como Harry susurraba algo al oído de Soleil, para después avanzar hacia la salida, sabía que eso era inevitable. Él no cedería hasta saber lo que pasaba, ya afuera este la enfrentó sin preámbulos.

—Quiero respuestas… ¿qué demonios pasa entre tu y Draco? ¿Qué pasó anoche en tu Sala? Él salió bastante… mmjhh digamos… agitado y mal vestido, se supone que estabas con Carlo y al final resulta que él también preguntó por ti y que Malfoy lo corrió.

—Harry… es que es muy complicado, no se cómo empezar…

—Sólo dime que no es lo que estoy pensado… es imposible que tu y él… bueno… no puede ser Hermione —exclamó indeciso, sobre si decirle lo que pensaba porque si no eran así las cosas, seguro su amiga le dejaría de hablar un buen tiempo, no sin antes sermonearlo.

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro, esto no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba, la platica fácil que quería tener con Harry, pero cómo explicar algo así. —No se que es lo que tu estas pensando —evadió esperando a que él lo dijera, ella no quería empezar y decir: «Si, Harry… yo y Malfoy…».

—Pues… ¿Malfoy te hizo algo? ¿Cuándo estuviste en Slytherin bebiste algo? ¿Una poción, un hechizo?… esta no eres tu —señaló de mal humor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Harry, las cosas no son así —murmuró apenada, sintiendo culpabilidad con su mejor amigo, sintiendo que había traicionado su confianza ya que no era algo que esperaran de ella, y no es que fuera correcto o incorrecto sentir eso por alguien, pero el problema era que ese alguien era el enemigo de su mejor amigo, por eso era tan difícil decirlo.

— ¿Entonces cómo son? Dame una respuesta Hermione —demandó frustrado por la reticencia de ella, nunca había actuado así, ella era siempre muy directa en lo que tenía que decir—. ¿Por qué es que ahora los defiendes tanto? ¿Por qué miras tanto hacía Slytherin? ¿Qué es lo que saben Sol y Ginny que nos ocultas a nosotros? ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? ¿Por qué no te vimos en el desayuno? —soltó las preguntas sin siquiera detenerse a respirar —Y curiosamente Malfoy tampoco llegó —agregó como no queriendo la cosa, mirándola con ansiedad, deseaba respuesta y su amiga parecía renuente a dárselas.

Con cada palabra de Harry, Hermione sentía que se hundía más en un abismo de omisiones, cosas que le era imposible compartir como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento.

—Harry… Draco y yo… —realizó una pausa aspirando aire como si con ello tomara el valor que necesitaba para poder confesar su secreto— nosotros… nos gustamos —no sabía cómo explicarlo ya que el tipo de relación que mantenían aún no estaba claro. Lo miró esperando una explosión pero su cara estaba totalmente pálida—. Harry se que no es lo que quieres oír y que no lo vas a entender, pero Draco no es lo que ustedes creen, es complicado de explicar, yo se que no es lo que esperabas de mi, y que es casi imposible de concebir… pero… lo quiero —esta palabra fue apenas un susurro—. Sólo te pido que intentes entenderlo por nuestra amistad, tu sabes como soy, no haría esto si no creyera de verdad en él.

Potter la miraba anonadado, al es cuchar sus primeras frases las imágenes se formaban en su mente, el maldito de Malfoy aprovechándose de la inocencia de su mejor amiga, quien sabe que clase de magia oscura había utilizado en ella o tal vez una poción, era imposible confiar en él, sobre todo después de lo que él conocía de Malfoy, de lo que era capaz.

No imposible ella no podía estar al lado de alguien así y mucho menos decir algo como que lo quería… con cada acto perverso que se imaginaba de parte de Malfoy la ira crecía dentro de él, hasta quedar ciego de furia.

—Harry… ¿me estas escuchando? Harry… —lo llamó, esperando una respuesta, preocupada por la falta de reacción en él, el momento ya era difícil por el simple hecho de confesarlo y el que no hiciera nada la consternaba cada vez más.

—Hermione… ¿podemos hablar? —interrumpió Viktor, interviniendo sin saberlo en la reacción de Harry.

Potter lo fulminó con la mirada ¿cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlos? Aún no olvidaba que él había hecho sufrir a Hermione aunque ya hubiera explicado lo que en realidad había pasado, aún no estaba nuevamente en su gracia, dio un paso con la intención de decirle que se alejara cuando la mano de su amiga lo detuvo.

—Harry… no, yo tengo que hablar con él. Platicaremos antes del partido y por favor aún no se lo digas a Ron —pidió alejando de él.

—Hermione… es que… —intentó detenerla, asiendo su brazo, no podía irse después de haberle soltado una noticia así.

—Por favor —clamó, liberándose de su brazo, clavando sus orbes castañas en las esmeralda, expresando el cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía, sintió como aflojaba la presión de su mano, dejándola libre para dirigirse con Krum.

Sin embargo Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así de fácil, había muchas cosas que estaban fuera de foco y tenía que aclararlas con ella. Se apoyó en el muro, dispuesto a esperar a que ella regresará y por qué no, también a vigilar que Krum no se pasara de listo, a pesar de que Hermione les había explicado la situación, él no estaba convencido.

—Sólo atrévete Krum…

Hermione se acercó a Viktor, sabía que era su vía de escape, pero también que eso podía comprometerla y no quería herirlo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer si no quería tener más problemas con Draco, ya le había fallado una vez como para salir ahora con esto, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió al sentir la constante mirada de su amigo sobre ella, era consciente que Harry la esperaría, no la dejaría hasta saber todo.

—Hermione —miró de reojo al buscador de Gryffindor, el cual se había acomodado y lo miraba fijamente con una notoria frialdad—, este… ¿podemos hablar… a solas?

La castaña miró a Potter con cierta exasperación, no le estaba facilitando las cosas. —Viktor, lo siento… es que, me es imposible alejarme ahora, tengo cosas que tratar con Harry…

—Podemos hablar después, pero dime… ¿qué has pensado sobre la proposición? —indagó ansioso, con el miedo de ser rechazado.

—Viktor yo… —lo miró a los ojos notando su esperanza brillar en esas bellas pupilas oscuras, sintiendo pena de saber que la destruiría con una sola palabra. Aspiró profundo, esto era muy difícil, nunca había tenido las relaciones amorosas suficientes como para poder decir esto sin remordimiento y con la frialdad que otras mostraban al saber que estabas a punto de romper el corazón de alguien— lo siento… yo ya no puedo corresponderte.

Al instante la expresión de Viktor se desdibujó, mostrando la desolación que traían esas palabras, bajó la mirada tristemente, era innegable el dolor que sentía, si él había aceptado participar en esa charada de Torneo era sólo para poder estar junto a ella, para tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con la esperanza de que no hubiera dejado de quererlo, pero la realidad era otra, alguien le había robado su amor.

—Hermione… pero ¿por qué? —susurró quedo, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación razonable y poder hacer algo para cambiarla, no quería aceptar la derrota. Miró nuevamente sus castañas pupilas, en busca de una respuesta, observó como ella abría y cerraba la boca, como si buscara las palabras para responder, pero le era imposible decirlo y entonces él lo supo—. Entiendo, encontraste a alguien más —miró de reojo a Harry, suponiendo que esa era la causa de que siguiera ahí.

Hermy siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, adivinando lo que pensaba. —No, no es él —aclaró determinante, no quería más suposiciones erróneas.

El búlgaro regresó la mirada hacia ella, sin poder evitarlo acarició su mejilla. —Si no es él… sé que has elegido es el adecuado para ti, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que jamás te querrá tanto como yo lo hago —murmuró herido.

—Viktor… —un nudo en su garganta le impedía decir más, le dolía ver el sufrimiento y escuchar esas palabras, que si no fuera porque ya había aclarado las cosas con Draco, definitivamente podría quedarse con él y sería feliz.

—Sólo una cosa… ¿si antes, nadie interferir, tu hubieras accedido a casar conmigo? — interrogó sin poderlo evitar, su corazón necesitaba ese consuelo.

Un hondo suspiro escapó de lo profundo del corazón de la castaña. —Si… me hubiera encantado.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Krum, el saberse vencedor en otro entonces y perdedor ahora era doloroso como seguramente lo seria sentir un hierro candente sobre la piel. —Hermione… tú sabes que si no funciona con él, yo estaré esperándote.

Esas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa sincera a Hermione, ella lo sabía, pero esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran de manera positiva, levantó la mirada, notando la inconfundible figura del líder de las serpientes acercándose en compañía de sus amigos.

—Lo sé…

Viktor chocó los talones de sus botas, haciendo una caballerosa reverencia, giró dispuesto a alejarse, mientras Hermione lo miraba con la ternura en su rostro, gestos como ese eran los que lo distinguían de los demás, lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Repentinamente el búlgaro se detuvo, regresando sobre sus pasos rápidamente aferró su nuca, estrechando sus labios con los de ella en un beso robado que expresaba el sentimiento que se apoderaba de él.

***º*º*º**

Harry trataba de entender todo lo que pasaba, por un lado era obvio que lo que fuera que su amiga le estaba diciendo al jugador búlgaro no era agradable y no porque lo insultara sino porque la expresión en Krum no podía calificarse más que dolorosa. Escuchó voces acercándose, separando la mirada de la pareja, reconociendo al trió de Slytherin que llegaba y en como la de por si fría mirada de Draco se tornaba tormentosa por un momento, para después volverse una fría mascara.

De inmediato regresó su mirada al notar movimiento con la pareja, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el jugador besaba a su amiga, miró a Draco evaluando su reacción, si Hermione no estaba dispuesta a darle respuestas él iba a obtenerlas de Malfoy y de paso le iba a dejar claro que no podía jugar con Hermione.

***º*º*º**

Draco venia escuchando aún la pelea entre Blaise y Nott cuando repentinamente se detuvo, eso era el colmo, ante sus ojos Hermione y Krum hablaban demasiado cerca, y para decirle sólo unas cuantas palabras de despedida ya era demasiado tiempo, la furia creció en su interior al observar como el mastodonte se aventuraba a acariciar la mejilla de ella.

«_¿Cómo se atreve? Es un maldito… y ella ¿por qué demonios le sonríe?»._ Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, deseando que con la mirada pudiera hacerle unos cuantos _crucios_.

Blaise y Nott se vieron obligados a detenerse a la par de Malfoy, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada se toparon con la pareja y por ende, la razón por la cual el rubio lanzaba chispas de furia por sus plateadas pupilas.

— ¿Acaso fuiste cambiado por Krum, Draco?

—Cállate Blaise —sentenció tajante Theodore, al parecer la paciencia de Draco estaba por terminarse y no quería un escena tan publica en ese momento.

Y como si no fuera suficiente el que los viera juntos, se besaban. ¿Acaso no tenían instinto de conservación?

_«¡Maldita sea Hermione! ¡Creí en ti… eres una mentirosa!»._ Gritó hacia sus adentros, queriendo poder soltar todo lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, vio como sus manos se apoyaban en el torso de aquel, al parecer quería separarse.

—Maldito mastodonte —avanzó furico, tal como si desenvainara su espada, sacó su varita, dispuesto a alejar a ese de Hermione.

— ¿Qué demonios crees qué haces? No puedes hacer eso aquí —reprendió Nott, bajándole el brazo, esperando que entrara en razón, mientras Blaise se colocaba frente a él.

—Draco, ¿acaso estás loco? —lo regañó el moreno.

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó Potter, lanzando a Blaise hacia un lado y tomando al rubio de las solapas de la túnica— ¿Qué demonios pretendes? Si crees que puedes jugar con ella estas equivocado —lo sacudió ferozmente.

La primera reacción de Malfoy fue de total desconcierto, él estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Krum y de la nada Potter venia como el caballero vengador a reclamarle, pasaron un par de segundos para después reaccionar, instintivamente levantó su varita. — _¡Depulso!_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Potter salió volando, para caer metros adelante con un sonido pesado y el grito de Hermione al verlo volar de esa manera, aunado a los gritos de las personas que estaba en el Comedor y habían alcanzado a ver a Harry, rápidamente esto se estaba llenando de gente.

Hermy corrió hacía Harry sin dudarlo. «_¿Qué demonios esta pasando?». _

_S_e hincó junto a su amigo esperando que no estuviera herido, mirando a Draco con sorpresa, mientras mil preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza.

—Maldito… —pronunció trabajosamente Potter, levantándose a la par de que sacaba su varita dispuesto a contraatacar.

— ¡No! Harry… —clamó Hermione, clavando sus pupilas en Nott, pidiéndole silenciosamente que detuviera a Draco.

Sin que nadie lo advirtiera una sonora voz se escuchó, la gente se empezó a dispersarse al ver a McGonagall salir del Comedor, rápidamente Nott entendió el mensaje, tomó a Draco alejándolo antes de que la profesora pudiera indagar.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó la profesora con severidad, clavando sus conocedoras pupilas en sus alumnos—. Señor Potter, no se porque no me extraña que sea usted —miró entre los pocos presentes que aún quedaban ahí, en busca del eterno rival del Gryffindor, pero al parecer había huido aprovechando el alboroto.

—Señorita Granger, señor Potter, síganme —avanzó delante de ellos, sabiendo que ellos se miraban entre sí, hablándose con la mirada, al dar la vuelta al pasillo se detuvo, la gente había quedado atrás—. Explíquese.

—No fue nada Profesora, sólo un malentendido —arguyo la castaña.

—Si, algo sin importancia —agregó Potter, siguiendo la historia de su amiga, ya hablaría al respecto después.

—Usted como prefecta debe de dar el ejemplo entre los alumnos, no puede estar ocultando y propagando eventos como el anterior, no quiero verme en la necesidad de relevarla de sus deberes —amenazó Minerva.

—No, de ninguna manera, yo… entiendo y no se repetirá —murmuró apenada.

—Más vale que así sea, ahora regresen al Comedor. No deseo más disturbios, manténganse alejados de los Slytherin —ordenó categórica.

—Como diga —aceptaron ambos, dando media vuelta.

—Potter —lo llamó, logrando que volviera a mirarla—, lamento que no pueda jugar en la final, esperaba poder verlo ahí.

Harry se sintió más mal con eso, aún no se resignaba a no poder jugar, pero sólo se limito a sonreír y avanzar con Hermione a su lado, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la subdirectora susurró: —Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, no puedo creer que te hayas involucrado con esa serpiente, ¿has olvidado todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Lo qué nos sigue haciendo? ¿Cómo te trato desde que llegaste aquí?

—No he olvidado nada, es únicamente que… si lo pudieras entender, es que no se cómo explicártelo, sólo pasó —replicó intentando razonar con él.

—No Hermione, es que las cosas no pasan así nada más y mucho menos con ese… con ese, entre todo el colegio, ¿cómo pudiste? —agregó de mala talante.

De pronto la voz de Ron lo llamó, de inmediato ambos miraron como un tumulto de personas se acercaban a ellos, ante eso Hermione sintió pavor, no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso. Tomó el brazo de Harry deteniéndolo, haciendo que la mirara.

—Por favor no se lo digas a Ron, no todavía… yo… yo se lo diré, en su momento.

Él no dijo nada, sólo clavó sus oliváceas pupilas en las castañas, con una expresión seria que no dejaba entrever más.

—Harry ¿qué pasó? Nos dijeron que McGonagall se los llevó —indagó preocupado Ronald.

El buscador no separó la mirada de su amiga, el silencio duro un par de segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin el habló. —Nada… lo de siempre: Slytherins.

— ¿Qué te hicieron esas malditas serpientes? Ese maldito Malfoy… seguramente estaba con Zabinni —miró rápidamente a su hermana—. ¿Lo ves? No son de fiar, esto lo sabrá Bill.

Las palabras de defensa y alegato de parte de Ginny y Fred se escuchaban simultáneamente, ambos en contra de Ron, cuando doblando la esquina apareció el mentado rizado, con una expresión de total inocencia avanzó hacia el Comedor, sonriéndole pícaro a Ginevra, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —bramó Ronald, siendo apaciguado por Freddy.

— ¡Basta Ron! Ya deberías entender que las cosas son así.

—Ron… eres muy agresivo, ¿acaso algún Blibbering te ha poseído? —indagó con inocencia la rubia, tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, examinándolo como si fuera una de sus criaturas, ignorante de que ese gesto era la causa del súbito rubor en las mejillas del chico.

— ¿Harry, estas bien? —preguntó Soleil consternada, llegando a su lado.

— Si… lo estoy —contesto secó. Ante ese tono de inmediato Sol miró interrogante a Hermione—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Lo que tú ya sabías… ¿cómo no me pudiste decir lo que pasaba con Hermione? Ella es mi amiga y tenía que saberlo, debemos protegerla de… — susurraba furioso, desquitando un poco de su coraje en la chica— yo confié en ti, te conté lo que hacen, tú misma los viste, y permitiste que esto siguiera—exclamó duramente—. Sólo porque has estado aquí unos días no significa que sabes cómo se manejan aquí las cosas, ¡no te metas en lo que desconoces! ¡Y deberías de dejar de apoyar una estupidez como esta!

Hermione se había quedado de una pieza ante ese desplante, no era normal en Harry actuar así y mucho menos en alguien que se notaba quería, intentó intervenir pero fue inútil. —Harry, no debes…

—Tienes razón, no sé cómo son las cosas aquí, pero no estaba en mis manos el decirte esto, y la estupidez aquí es la que tú estás haciendo —se defendió Sol, dejando ver en sus pupilas el dolor que le había infligido.

—Chicos… no deberían de… —interrumpía Mione, intentando evitar un daño mayor.

—No es ninguna estupidez, tú no tienes idea de quienes son ellos ¡simplemente no te metas! —agregó furioso, dando media vuelta y alejándose con pasos rápidos.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, mirándolo alejarse. Hermione estaba totalmente consternada, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, miró a Sol, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, era notorio que luchaba por no llorar, pero las palabras del buscador fueron un golpe total.

—Sol yo… lo siento, no quería que tu y él… sólo esta molestó, pero se le pasará… ya veras, se disculpara.

—No Hermione, él es el que no entiende y hasta que no lo haga es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, esto era demasiado bueno para durar —respondió tristemente—, quizás si apresuramos las cosas.

Un tenso silencio se hizo, sólo se escuchaban las palabras de Luna mientras hablaba de una posible enfermedad que Ron padeciera, Fred reía y Ginny miraba ansiosa en Comedor, sin descuidar lo que pasaba con Hermione.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Ron estás enfermo? Te veo muy sonrojado —murmuró malintencionado el mayor de los Weasley, llegando con el resto de su clan—. Fred es hora de que hablemos.

—No Bill, primero tengo que hablar yo, estos sólo te confunden, hay algo que debes saber — reclamó categórico el menor, haciendo que a Ginny se le detuviera el corazón por un segundo.

—Tranquilo Ron… ¿Fred? —interrogó el mayor, interrogando al gemelo.

—Si Bill, no te preocupes —replicó este, mirando como las señas de su gemelo le indicaban que todo estaba en orden—. Hablaremos después, ahora yo tengo que cuidar de Lunita.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! —se molestó aún más, al oír el apelativo cariñoso que usaba con la rubia. Estaba dispuesto a avanzar hacia él, cuando la mano de su hermano mayor en su nuca lo hizo desistir, al ser guiado en otra dirección.

—Si, si, Ron, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ya habrá tiempo para despedazar a Fred después —completó apaciguador, años de experiencia tratando con su familia se hicieron presentes mientras alejaba al chico de los demás.

—Ginny no te preocupes, tenemos todo controlado, ahora vete al Comedor, se nota que mueres por ir —la tranquilizó George, divertido, chocando la mano con su gemelo.

—Gracias… los quiero —respondió, acercándose a las otras chicas que sólo miraban lo que pasaba en silencio.

—Sol ¿quieres volver al Comedor? —preguntó Hermione, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—No, yo… tengo que ir a Beauxbatons… me estarán esperando, no te preocupes, estaré bien, quizás sea lo mejor, después de todo vivimos en lugares distantes, no hubiese durado —exclamó con desencanto.

—Pero Sol, él…

—Nos vemos más tarde… suerte en el partido, sabes que tienen mi apoyo, aunque no creo asistir —la abrazó rápidamente para después caminar hacia el pasillo.

Ginevra aún no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Sol no se ve bien… ¿y dónde está Harry?

—Ah Harry ya lo sabe todo, está furioso. Krum me besó, Draco lo vio, atacó a Harry. McGonagall nos reprendió y Harry se desquito con Sol, ahora creo que ya no son novios, tengo que hablar con él, tu por favor ve al Comedor y averigua con Blaise qué pasa con Draco. Nos vemos antes del partido en mi Sala — explicó, dando la ultima orden con prisa, dispuesta a localizar a su amigo y arreglar su relación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

***º*º*º**

Cerca de ahí…

Nott jalaba a Malfoy con fuerza, era imperativo que se tranquilizara, pero Blaise no dejaba de incitar la violencia. —Te lo dije Draco… ella ni siquiera es tu novia y ya está otra vez con él mastodonte. ¿Acaso no te dice eso algo?

— ¡Blaise ya cállate! —ordenó malhumorado Theodore, cansado de sostener a Malfoy— ¿Qué no viste que lo rechazo? ¿Por qué no dejas de estar fregando? Mejor lárgate al Comedor y averigua qué diablos pasó.

—Pero Nott… si se lo digo por su bien —alegó con un gesto ofendido el moreno.

—Sólo lárgate —recalcó el señalando el pasillo.

—Como quieras… —al parecer quería decir algo más, pero se arrepintió, caminando al Comedor.

Draco se liberó de las manos de Nott, paseándose de un lado a otro, sus pasos recalcaban el nivel de furia que sentía por dentro. — ¡Es un maldito mastodonte! ¡Bastardo desgraciado! ¡Hijo de…!

— ¡Draco, basta ya! —lo interrumpió Nott— Estuviste a punto de delatarte frente a todos… eso no ayudaría, aunque le hubieses partido la cara no hubiera servido de nada.

—Eso no importa, pero al menos me sentiría mejor… no con esta furia —barbotó manoteando —, pero esto no se quedara así… los _Schall_ pueden…

—Por Merlín… ¿tú también? Estas peor que Blaise —lo regañó bufando—. ¡Piensa! Mantén la mente fría, creo que Potter…

— ¡Ese es otro imbécil! Acabaré con él…

— ¡Draco! Presta atención, Potter lo sabe, tienes que planear qué hacer —manifestó frustrado por la actitud del otro.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Ginny miraba insistentemente a Blaise, intentando atraer su atención y poder hablar con él, se sentó al lado de sus hermanos, escuchando su rara platica con la Ravenclaw.

—Chicos, ¿Qué pasa con Bill? ¿Ya sabe todo? ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Cómo lo tomó? ¿No me digan que le dijeron que es Blaise…?

—Ginny, Ginny, tranquila, tenemos todo controlado, tu relájate y sigue la corriente de lo que Bill te diga —comentó George sonriente.

—Pero Ron le dirá…

—Hermanita, estás hablando con los poderosos gemelos Weasley, tenemos todo controlado, como dijo George, sólo sigue la corriente —repuso el otro.

No muy convencida la pelirroja regresó su mirada al moreno, captando por fin su atención, pidiéndole con la mirada que salieran, pero él no parecía muy convencido, por fin lo vio lanzar la servilleta a la mesa y ponerse de pie, dispuesto a salir, acto que ella de inmediato imitó, avanzando hacia las grandes puertas.

***º*º*º**

Blaise había arrojado la tela al atender la suplica en la mirada de Ginevra. «U_na vez más, tengo que dejar de hacer mis cosas por la estúpida de Granger, esto te costara más que una cena en Hogsmeade Draco.»_

Siguió los pasos de Ginny, admirando su rojiza melena que rozaba su espalda, casi involuntariamente su mirada siguió en descenso hasta posarse en aquella zona que era inevitable observar, sonriendo perversamente y aún mantenía esa sonrisa cuando Ginevra se giró para encararlo.

—Blaise tengo que contar… —empezó a relatarle la situación, cuando reparó en la sonrisa y en la mirada de él— un momento, ¿por qué sonríes así?

—Por nada… pero lo mínimo que merezco es un besito ¿no crees? —la amonestó evasivo, atrayendo su cabeza para besarla.

A Ginny no le costó ningún trabajo corresponder a aquella caricia, era algo que no podía evitar y demasiado bueno como para negarse, subió sus manos, dispuesta a enlazarlo por el cuello y profundizar el contacto, cuando un flechazo en su cabeza le recordó que Bill estaba en el Castillo y podría verlos en cualquier momento, rápidamente se separó, mirando hacia ambos lados.

— ¿Qué… que...? Ahora ¿qué pasa? —interrogó molesto por la interrupción.

—Lo que trato de decirte es que mi hermano esta aquí y más tarde estarán mis padres, y ahora Ron está hablando con él, tu sabes lo que le dirá —relató, mirando como Blaise se llevaba la mano a la frente.

—Por Merlín —susurró recordando que alguna vez escuchó que un Weasley trabajaba con dragones, de inmediato la imagen del clan pelirrojo montado en dragones le vino a la mente, persiguiéndolo mientras él se defendía y por supuesto papá y mamá Weasley con varita en mano avanzando hacia él con preguntas sobre qué planes tenia con su hija, eso claro después que lo hubieran torturado por estar con su única hija, pasó saliva dificultosamente, aparentando serenidad—. ¿Qué haremos?

— ¡No lo sé! Por eso vengo contigo… recalcó esperando ayuda.

— ¿Tu quieres qué yo… tu hermano, mmjjj este…? —las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, sentía incluso que su corbata estaba muy apretada, por lo cual se llevó la mano a la prenda desaflojándola— ¿Es tu hermano el de los dragones? —preguntó titubeante.

—No… es Bill, Charlie esta en Rumania, afortunadamente. Bill es el mayor y bueno… los gemelos ya hablaron con él y dicen que todo está bajo control —lo miró suspirar un poco aliviado, al parecer le temía a la furia de Charlie y los dragones.

— ¿Entonces quieres qué hable con él? —cuestionó más tranquilo, aunque aún sentía pavor de lo que pasaba, no había pensado en entrevistarse con toda la familia ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando dejó que esto llegara a este punto? De verdad que la atracción que sentía por ella lo estaba atrofiando, por un momento pasó por su mente la imagen de él en el altar con Ginny, y con todos los Weasley apuntándole.

—O sea sí, pero no es como si le dijeras que esto ya es formal y matrimonio ni nada… sólo dile que tienes buenas intenciones… porque las tienes ¿verdad? —reafirmó calvando sus pupilas brillantes en las oscuras, analizando sus gestos—. Sólo tienes que decir que estamos saliendo y no se te ocurra decir que aún no somos novios, él sabe que ya es un hecho porque si dices lo contrario se puede desatar toda una tormenta.

—Claro que sí, pero… ¿estás segura de esto? —indagó temeroso, no llevaban ni un día de estar juntos y ya tenía que conocer a la familia. Eso sí que no lo esperaba, él pensaba evitar eso si era posible toda su relación hasta que fuera inminente y si es que de verdad llegaban tan lejos como para hacerlo formal.

—Entonces sugiere algo, porque yo voy a tener que hablar con él en cuanto Ron termine — señaló ansiosa, era demasiada presión.

—Pues podría no salir de Slytherin hasta mañana —opinó esperanzado.

— ¡Blaise! —golpeo ligeramente su hombro.

—Ah está bien, está bien, hablare con él… ¡pero no hablare con tus padres! —puntualizó categórico, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si, por mi eso está bien —replicó en un suspiro aliviada—. Y ni se te ocurra mirarme así cuando estés con mi hermano.

Él sonrió malicioso, acercándose a ella alcanzó sus labios, moviéndolos sensualmente, contacto que Ginny correspondió gustosa, cuando recordó esa otra misión que Hermione había depositado en ella, se alejó un poco separando sus labios, usando un tono persuasivo. —Blaise…

El moreno ya compuesto del susto que era la familia de Ginny, la miró con curiosidad y algo de exasperación. —Ahora ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué siempre que vas a decirme algo que no me agradara usas ese tono?

—Es que… bueno, yo quería saber… eh Malfoy…

—Ah ya sé por dónde vas —suspiró cansino—. No te voy a contar nada, seguramente lo primero que harías seria correr a informarle a esa…

— ¡Por Gryffindor Blaise! ¡Supéralo! Es un hecho que pues… ellos dos… bueno, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, lo menos que debes hacer es brindarle un poco de apoyo, después de todo estamos todos enredados en esta situación —alegó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, clavando sus pupilas chocolate en las orbes oscuras con disgusto.

—No, no, no… aquí la persona que hizo mal todo fue tu amiga, primero se hace pasar por Gerard, luego se infiltró en Slytherin y para rematar, se besa con Krum ¿crees qué Draco está bien? Tu amiga es una mentirosa, no debería estar en Gryffindor, es deshonesta, infiel y todo eso —sentencio como si fuera un verdugo.

—Pues tu amigo no es una blanca paloma, podría llevarse el premio a la peor persona, y todo eso que tú dices tiene una explicación lógica y la sabes, sólo que te gusta fastidiarla, le tienes mala fe —contraatacó firme, observándolo con aquella mirada desafiante.

— ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué después de saber que nos engañó con lo de Gerry fuéramos amigos? ¿Qué le hiciera un monumento por romper las reglas y querer estar en el Torneo? — manoteó molesto—. Además creo que tiene un serio problema de definición de género, debería ubicar que es mujer, tu estas en el equipo de Gryffindor y eres mejor jugadora que ella y no por eso te disfrazas de hombre para jugar ¿o sí?

—Claro que no, pero no son las mismas situaciones, además de eso ustedes tiene la culpa, si no fueran tan racistas ella hubiera jugado como Hermione y yo también, pero sienten que sólo ustedes pueden jugar y ganar —barbotó empezando a molestarse.

— ¿Para esto nos hicimos novios? ¿Para discutir siempre por una relación que no es la nuestra? Para empezar yo no vote en ningún momento para que sacaran a las mujeres, a decir verdad no nos preguntaron, así que si tienes algo que decir ve con Snape y reclámale —se defendió harto del tema.

—Bueno… está bien, no sigamos con esto, no llegaremos a ningún lado, supongo que ellos tienen que hablar y arreglar sus problemas —opinó más para ella misma.

— ¡Por fin! Ahora sí, podemos enfocarnos en nosotros que tenemos muchos problemas…

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué el mundo nos aplaudiera? —demandó Ginevra obviando la situación.

—Claro que no, pero no lo resolveremos peleando, pero empecemos por tu hermano, ¿cómo es que está aquí? —interrogó buscando antecedentes para poder al menos tener una conversación cordial.

—Pues vino a ver la final, además Gabrielle la hermana de mí cuñada esta en Beauxbatons.

— ¿Gabrielle Delacour? ¿Tu hermano está casado con Fleur? No lo puedo creer —aseveró incrédulo.

—Si, ¿cuál es el asombro? —murmuró enfuruñada.

—Bueno, ella es prácticamente una veela… y tu hermano, bueno… es… —no sabía cómo decir algo sin que ella se ofendiera.

—Es un hombre muy guapo e inteligente, y es mejor que no te metas con él. Ahora a pesar de las palabras de George, no dudes que Ron le dirá todas las cosas que has hecho en estos años, y todas ciertas, lo que empeora las cosas, pero si le contestas bien todo irá mejor —le aconsejó, previniendo lo que su hermano mayor pudiera haber dicho.

—Mmm tendrás que esforzarte para recompensarme por lo que hare, no creas que los favores de tus hermanos saldrán baratos, seguramente planean algo con que cobrarme — comentó pensando en los gemelos.

— ¿Te importa más el dinero? —clavó sus pupilas entrecerrándolas demostrando desprecio.

—Ah claro que no —se acercó rodeándola por la cintura—, sólo digo lo que tus hermanos harán y no me importa el dinero, lo importante aquí es que tú te des cuenta de todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por estar contigo —manifestó chantajista, juntando su frente con la de ella, rozando su piel con la nariz.

—Mmm no tienes que recordármelo —murmuró, levantando el rostro para atrapar sus labios.

De inmediato Blaise apretó sus brazos, atrayéndola más y haciéndola colocarse de puntas, mientras sentía como lo abrazaba por el cuello, respondiendo a su demanda… cuando de pronto sintieron las manos de alguien en sus cabezas y fueron separados abruptamente.

—Justo a ustedes los estaba buscando, creo que llego la hora de que hablemos muy extensamente —pronunció Billy mirando la sorpresa y la culpabilidad en sus rostros, sin mostrar en su cara diversión que sentía al verlos en ese estado.

***º*º*º**

Hermione vagaba por los corredores en busca de Potter, todo en su mente era un caos, era como si de repente el mundo cayera sobre ella. Esa misma mañana pensó que todo era perfecto, estar con Draco fue la mejor manera de despertar, pero parecía que tenía que pagar un precio demasiado alto por haber gozado de ese momento efímero de felicidad.

Se apoyó en un pilar dispuesta a usar el cerebro que tantos premios le habían dado, era hora de ponerse a pensar antes de que esto empeorara, tenía que ordenar sus ideas, y pensar en la manera de arreglar esto.

_«Todo esto se está yendo al carajo, ¿cómo pueden complicarse así las cosas?_ —se lamentaba interiormente— _¿Dónde demonios te metiste Harry?»._

Repasó mentalmente todos lugares en el Castillo donde pudiera estar, ya había estado en Gryffindor y no estaba ahí, tampoco en la torre de Astronomía.

_«Ahora seria de utilidad el mapa del Merodeador.»_ Levantó la mirada en busca de aire, el cielo tormentoso se apreciaba frente a ella, ahí cayó en cuenta en donde estaba su amigo, si algo tranquilizaba a Harry cuando sentía demasiada presión: era volar. Caminó hacia el Estadio donde había dejado su escoba, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la voz que la llamaba hasta que la agitada chica llegó a su lado.

— ¡Hermi...one!... te vi…correr, por los pasillos ¿estás bien? Te ves… algo, alterada — curioseó, notando la prisa que la castaña tenía y el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Emilie… no, este… busco a Harry ¿lo has visto? —prorrumpió en respuesta.

—No, para nada. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —interpeló confundida.

—Sólo tengo que… necesito hablar con Harry —soltó en un suspiro angustioso, sintiendo que demasiadas cosas se avecinaban sobre ella.

—Te acompaño a buscarlo, pero… tranquilízate.

— Es que… no es sencillo esto, tengo demasiados problemas y no se hacia dónde va todo esto, ni siquiera sé qué pasará con Dra… —se detuvo abruptamente, mirando a la Ravenclaw en espera que no lo hubiera notado.

— ¿Con Draco? Si, lo sé por Theo… —mencionó obviando quien le había contado, mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad—. No te preocupes, no diré nada, aunque déjame decirte que después del espectáculo que dio Malfoy hace un momento, no es difícil inferir que ocurre, aunque sólo para los que estamos enterados, para los demás fue una rencilla más entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

Hermione se detuvo, apoyándose nuevamente en la pared. —Todo está mal… —la miró con toda una gama de emociones a flor de piel, en donde emergían la confusión, el dolor y la impotencia— ¿cómo es que manejas todo esto?

—Ah bueno, creo que es porque llevamos más tiempo juntos y nos comunicamos, aunque no lo parezca Theo y yo hemos pasado varias cosas que tanto Blaise y Ginny y tu y Draco no han pasado. No digo que seamos mejores o algo así, son situaciones distintas, supongo que el tiempo nos ha ayudado, tuvimos muchos problemas, desacuerdos y demás, como ustedes, simplemente que no podíamos ventilarlo, y hubiese sido estúpido porque no nos íbamos a arriesgar por algo pasajero.

— ¿Y cómo es que ahora están…?

— ¿Bien? Es una pelea diaria, no creas que porque nos queremos siempre estamos bien, también tenemos conflictos como todo el mundo, pero en algo que estamos de acuerdo es que estamos juntos y queremos seguir estándolo, es por eso que ya no queríamos escondernos, es un riesgo pero esperamos ganar más de lo que podemos perder —acotó con una sonrisa amarga, recordando varios episodios que habían enfrentado.

—Creo que si hemos construido una relación con Draco fue a base de peleas, por cualquier cosa, siempre fue tirante pero pues… de un paso cambio de odio a atracción, pero por lo mismo que han sido años de no tener una relación cordial han hecho que todo ahora sea más complicado —afirmó pensando en las tantas peleas que hubo a lo largo de esos años—. No sabemos tratarnos, ni comunicarnos.

—No ganas nada desesperándote, si algo vas a necesitar en esta relación es paciencia, mucha tolerancia, escogiste al Slytherin más prejuicioso, nada menos que al líder de la Casa y no ayuda que te beses con Krum enfrente de las puertas del Comedor —la amonestó sonriendo al ver su cara de sorpresa.

—Pero ¿tu…? Digo…

—Si, habíamos demasiadas personas y lo vimos, y para tu mala suerte pasó justo cuando Malfoy llegaba —agregó pesarosa.

—Es que yo no lo bese, él me besó. Draco tiene que entenderlo, por muy lo que sea que es en Slytherin —rebatió firme.

—Pues espero que tengas suerte con eso, porque no va a ser fácil que él lo comprenda —al ver la desazón plasmada en la expresión de la leona reanudó—, pero tienes de tu parte que él siente debilidad por ti, sólo planea bien tus movimientos no caigas en desesperación.

—Ah suena fácil, pero… yo no soy como esa… Nurit Schlange, ni como Parkinson, ni como ninguna de esas, ya de por si es difícil aceptar que me gusta —explicó en conflicto con lo que siempre había sido.

—Tendrás que pensar en algo, sólo déjate guiar por tus instintos, lo que sientes —notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica—. No creo que te cueste trabajo —agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Toda la gama de emociones que se podían sentir se conflictuaban en el interior de Hermione. —Es que no es así de sencillo, Draco no quiere hablar conmigo y no es por lo de Viktor, es… otra cosa… es… hubo algo que le oculte y se enteró, ahora está molesto y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

— ¿Ves por qué te digo que les hace falta comunicación? No pueden tener una relación basándose en los engaños y en las omisiones, pues ahora tendrás que encontrar la manera de lograr que te escuche y debes ser sincera con él.

Hermione se sentía abrumada, era tanto darle vueltas a lo mismo que se sentía atrapada, era un círculo vicioso del que parecía no poder salir.

—Debes calmarte, si hablas con él en ese estado y así como está seguramente no llegaran a nada y tampoco te ayudara con Potter, razona lo que harás, mantén la mente fría — aconsejó con la mirada serena, en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó a Nott.

_«Ahora entiendo porque está con Theodore.»_

La castaña sabía que tenía razón, pero sus palabras no le brindaban consuelo, aún sentía esa agonía de saber que sobre sus hombros descansaba la felicidad arruinada de varias personas: Krum con el corazón roto, Draco estaba decepcionado, Harry además de estar furioso, también estaba cometiendo errores, había sido injusto con lo que hacía tanto con ella como con Sol, la cual sólo le había brindado su ayuda y ahora era víctima inocente de la molestia de su amigo.

***º*º*º**

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

El director miraba hacia afuera por el gran ventanal de su oficina en donde Remus y Sirius le comentaba las últimas novedades de la Orden.

—Por ahora eso es todo, sólo falta detallar un par de cosas sobre tu visita a Azkaban y todo estará listo —pronunció Black.

—Me parece que todo está resultando bien, pero no debemos confiarnos —aseveró Remus, mirando al anciano.

—Así es mis queridos amigos, Voldemort parece estar preparándose, no confiemos en la aparente calma —culminó el Director.

—Es por eso que para este partido los aurores vigilan el Castillo y el Estadio, tendremos todo vigilado, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta de dónde vino el ataque y si fue obra de Voldemort no le daremos ventaja —clamó enfático Canuto.

—Creo que daremos una vuelta por el castillo y hablaremos con Harry —propuso calmado Remus.

—Si lo encontramos, porque ya que ganó Beauxbatons debe de estar festejando con Sol — manifestó con orgullo paterno Sirius.

—Mi querido Sirius, si acaso buscas a Harry, más te convendría buscarlo en los cielos — señaló Percival, apuntando con su mano las extensas regiones frente a la construcción.

Sirius se levantó en el acto, llegando al ventanal, aguzando la mirada alcanzó a ver al a su ahijado entre las nubes. — ¿Qué demonios hace ahí? Debería estar con Sol o con sus amigos —agregó molesto.

—Ha estado volando de una manera furiosa durante la última media hora —le informó el director.

—Esto no me huele bien, algo debió pasar para que este afuera —opinó Remus.

—Es el último día de su novia aquí y él afuera volando. Lunático tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con este chico, no sabe aprovechar el tiempo, no escucha mis consejos —rumió mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

—Posiblemente la causa de su molestia sea que no podrá jugar en la final —comentó al descuido el anciano.

Canuto frenó en seco, girándose para verlo. — ¿Cómo que no jugara? Es su turno… es justo, además no podrán ganarle a Krum… tengo que hablar con ese Diggory, le debe su vida a Harry y lo quita de la alineación, ¿qué clase de capitán es ese?

Remus sonrió al escucharlo, también le molestaba que Harry no jugara, pero era de suponer que había razones lógicas. Sin embargo la manera de actuar de su amigo le recordaba tanto a Lucius Malfoy que no pudo evitar reír. —Sirius, una razón poderosa debe haber para esto, cálmate.

—Vámonos, tengo que hablar con Harry de esto, no es posible que no juegue y sobre todo… ¿Qué hace allá arriba, si tiene una linda chica por novia? Podría estar con Sol para que lo consolara… —comentó avanzando nuevamente hacia la puerta.

— Dumbledore, nos veremos más tarde — se despidió educadamente el licántropo, siguiendo a su amigo.

Afuera del despacho, se toparon con Severus, el cual los miró con todo el desprecio que podía tener en su oscura mirada. —Black… Lupin.

De inmediato las orbes grises se clavaron en él brillantes de furia. —Snivellus, no estoy de humor, así que mejor desaparece —lo amenazó señalándolo con la varita.

—Vámonos, es más urgente saber qué pasa con Harry — espetó Lupin mirando apenado al profesor, tomó por el brazo a su amigo instándolo a avanzar, dejando tras de si a Snape, el cual no apartó su mirada de ellos hasta que se perdieron tras una esquina.

***º*º*º**

Ya en los terrenos el par de Merodeadores peinaban el cielo con la mirada en busca de Potter, en cuanto lo encontraron. Sirius apuntó la varita a su propia garganta, en un hechizo vociferador gritó el nombre el chico, atrayendo su atención y la de otras decenas de personas que lo miraron molestas, mirada que él devolvió despectivo.

Harry descendió rápidamente, estar en el aire lo había calmado un poco pero aún en su mente todo seguía revuelto, necesitaba poder hablarlo con alguien y se alegró al ver a su padrino y a Remus, pero la tenue sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver la expresión molesta de Black.

—Sirius, Remus ¿qué hacen aquí? —indagó en un susurro el buscador.

—Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada malo, vinimos a ver a Dumbledore y nos contó que no jugaras —explicó tranquilizador.

—Así es, yo… bueno, aún tengo dolor en mi hombro, Cedric lo notó y Malfoy ocupará mi lugar —dijo lo último mordiendo las palabras al recordar lo que pasaba entre Hermione y él.

— ¿Ya fuiste a la Enfermería? ¿Te dieron una poción o algo? —cuestionó Remus preocupado.

—Si, ya fui, pero dicen que tardara un poco en componerse y no quiero que por mi culpa Hogwarts pierda la final —comunicó Potter decepcionado.

—Pero no es eso lo único que te tiene así ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius conocedor.

—No, y de hecho pensaba hablarlo con ustedes, tenemos que alejar a Malfoy de Hermione — les comunicó en tono demandante.

Sirius al instante miró a su amigo con la mirada que expresaba satisfacción al saber que su teoría era verdadera. — ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguna riña?

—Es que ella… aaahg… y él… aahgg —gruñó incomprensible apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron totalmente blancos.

Los Merodeadores lo miraban sin entender qué era lo que trataba de decirles, aunque para ellos ya era sabido ese tipo de asuntos.

— ¿Ella y él qué…? ¿Se pelearon? ¿La lastimó? —prorrumpió Canuto fingiendo demencia.

—Pues aún no, pero lo hará… es una maldita serpiente, y después de lo que pasó el año pasado, sabemos que puede hacerle daño, ¿qué acaso ella no lo ve? ¡Él es peligroso!

—A ver Harry, cálmate, comprendemos tu temor, pero ¿qué es lo que dice ella? —acotó Lupin.

—Es que ella… no entiende, algo le hizo, un hechizo, una poción, no se… pero lo averiguare —determinó firme.

—Con eso quieres decir que ella… tiene algo con él, está interesada… ¿están juntos? — pronunció Sirius tanteando el terreno.

— ¡No están juntos! Eso es lo que averiguare, algo le hizo, ella no puede estar interesada en él, es ilógico… después de todos estos años.

—Harry recuerda que tu madre y James se despreciaron durante la mayor parte de su estancia en Hogwarts, a decir verdad tu mamá no soportaba a Cornamenta hasta su último año —le recordó Remus con una sonrisa melancólica.

Por un momento Potter se sintió sin argumentos, ya que era una verdad absoluta. —Pero mi padre… no era un asesino.

De inmediato la mano de Sirius cubrió su boca. —Harry… ¿acaso quieres que todos se enteren? Cálmate y hablemos de esto en otro lado.

—Sirius ha decir verdad creo que más de la mitad de la gente que hay aquí ya escuchó todo —apuntó Yannel, arribando al lado de Nym.

—Cierto Harry, tranquilízate —mandó Remus, endureciendo sus gestos.

—Pero es que… ¡aaahggg! —farfulló demasiado molesto, no le importaba que el secreto lo escuchara todo el Colegio.

—Harry, por favor —pidió mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Se prudente, piensa lo que haces.

Separó bruscamente la mano de su hombro, mirándolo incrédulo. —Pero Sirius, lo estoy pensando por eso me molesta cada vez más, si todos supieran… si Hermione supiera la clase de alimaña que es Malfoy.

Las damas se miraban entre si, intentando comprender que ocurría, era obvio que Harry no estaba escuchando razones. —Tranquilízate, termina de decirnos que fue lo que pasó.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a calmarse del todo, pero accedió a terminar de relatar lo que había pasado. — …entonces McGonagall llegó y nos regañó por el alboroto, pero como siempre el imbécil de Malfoy huyó y lo peor es que ella lo protege, quería seguir hablando con ella, pero llegaron los demás, se desató un alboroto porque Bill esta en el Castillo y los gemelos tienen ahí un lio con él y entonces Sol llegó y le aclare que no tenia derecho a ocultarme lo que pasaba con Hermione y mucho menos a prestarse al estúpido juego de Malfoy, el hecho de que estuviera aquí un par de días no hace que conozca como son las cosas aquí, no debería meterse en lo que no conoce.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo tras sus palabras, los adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, los conflictos entre adolecentes eran complejos para su edad.

— ¿Y qué dijo ella? —interrogó Black, aparatando mechones de su cabello que impedían enfocar con claridad sus pupilas en su ahijado.

—Pues que resulta que no podía decírmelo, por la supuesta amistad que tenía con Hermione y que a ella no le tocaba decirlo —replicó aún con enojo, destilando sarcasmo en su tono.

—Pues ¿cómo querías que te lo dijera? Obviamente no, es la intimidad de Hermione, no la puede andar contando por ahí, ¿qué clase de persona sería? —rebatió Nymphadora cruzándose de brazos, clavando sus pupilas en el buscador.

—Pues se supone que era mi novia… ahora casi nada, traicionó la confianza que debía haber entre nosotros, yo confié en ella y le conté como eran esas serpientes, debió decírmelo lo de Hermione o al menos advertirme algo, cualquier cosa para protegerla —se defendió malhumorado.

—Ah Harry, echaste todo a perder —aseveró Sirius llevándose la mano a la frente.

— ¿Acaso estas tonto? Las chicas no son así, ella no podía decirte nada y eso de advertirte es una tontería, ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo, no la atacó ¿o si? Digo… que estén "juntos" no implica maldad, sino algo positivo… "atracción" "cariño" "interés" algunos besos ¿eso es peligroso? —interpeló Yan— ¿Qué esta pasando contigo? Se supone que es lo que haces con las personas que te gustan.

—Malfoy no es una buena persona, no es bueno para Hermione, yo lo se, en el fondo ella sabe que no lo es, y yo hare que recuerde lo rastrero que es ese idiota, todas sus humillaciones, los maltratos, con tal de que se de cuenta de que no puede estar con el — debatió Potter determinante.

Remus se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del joven. —Harry, creo que estas exagerando, subestimas a Hermione, ella no es la clase de chica fácil de convencer, ambos sabemos que es demasiado sensata e inteligente, no creo que se prestara a ese tipo de cosas con Malfoy si no fuera porque realmente existe algo entre ellos, piénsalo.

—Pero Remus, no es posible, algo entre ellos es impensable. Además si sus intenciones fueran honorables no le importaría que el mundo lo supiera, como lo hace Zabinni con Ginny o como lo hizo Nott con Lumierè, pero él se pasea con Schlange diciendo que es su novia y cree que puede manipular a Hermione, es obvio que sólo juega con ella —comentó con énfasis, elevando un poco el tono al mencionar a los Slytherin.

—Harry estas creando una historia fantástica en tu cabeza de lo que Malfoy le puede hacer a Hermione, ¿acaso tu sabes lo que hay en el corazón de Hermione? No puedes afirmar lo que no sabes, mucho menos de Malfoy, ni siquiera lo conoces, tu no sabes como están las cosas con ellos, creo que deberías de hablar con Hermione, pero no ahora… estas siendo irracional y así sólo empeorarías la situación —lo regañó Nymphadora.

Por un momento Harry se quedó en silencio, tenia razón en cuanto a que él desconocía los sentimientos de Hermione, ella intentó explicarse, pero es que la sola idea de que ella estuviera con Malfoy era totalmente impensable, pero por otro lado porqué no se enojaba de la misma manera si Ginny estaba con Zabinni, él también la había maltratado durante años, había colaborado en aquel terrible plan al lado de Malfoy, era tan culpable como él otro.

Aspiró aire profundamente, necesitaba oxigenarse y poder pensar en esto de manera más tranquila, como había dicho Nym.

—Ya que estás más tranquilo piensa en qué harás con Sol, ¿cómo te preocupas más por relaciones ajenas y no en la tuya? ¿Estas consciente de que lo que le dijiste fue una idiotez? No puedes desquitar en ella lo que pasa con Hermione, sus acciones eran lógicas, no puedes juzgarla por eso —espetó determinante Yannel.

—Pero es que ella no debió meterse en esto, ocultármelo fue un error. De cualquier forma ella se ira y dejara todo este problema aquí —se defendió—, quizás lo mejor sea que terminemos.

—Volvemos a lo mismo Harry, es una relación de Hermione y Draco no te debes de meter, esta bien que la protejas y te preocupes por ella, pero hubiera sido mejor que hablaras con Malfoy en vez de atacarlo a la primera. Además eso no quita que exista algo entre ellos, que a ti no te guste es tu problema, pero deberías de apoyarla, ella lo ha hecho desde el inicio, no te conviertas en su verdugo —rebatió Nymphadora.

—Creo que tienen razón Harry —opinó Sirius intentando aportar a que su ahijado reaccionara.

—Tu novia no es una mala persona, sólo hizo lo que cualquier niña haría, guardar un secreto que alguien más le confió, no lo hizo por hacer daño, o querer que tu amistad con Hermione se terminara — manifestó Remus a la defensiva.

— Y para rematar hoy es el ultimo día de Soleil en Hogwarts y tu lo arruinas, en lugar de estar bien con ella, estas aquí haciendo un berrinche por una relación que no es la tuya y para rematar, le dijiste cosas demasiado agresivas, no se de dónde lo sacaste, yo jamás te he enseñado a maltratar a una dama, deberías haberte cortado la lengua antes de ofenderla —lo amonestó seriamente Sirius.

—Harry, yo se que Sirius pues… te apresuró un poco a tomar la decisión de pues salir con Sol y no porque no crea que lo podías hacer tu solo, tampoco quiero que piensas que intervenimos en tu relación, pero si es tu decisión terminar con ella, creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es pedirle una disculpa, porque no estuvo bien lo que le dijiste —prorrumpió Remus colocando una mano en su hombro—. Al menos intenta que las cosas terminen bien entre ustedes.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no deberías meterte en relaciones ajenas porque al final, el que acabara solo serás tu, piensa en lo que te dijimos, no son sólo palabras huecas — aconsejó Nym dándole un tibia sonrisa.

—Te dejaremos solo para que lo pienses, seguiremos por aquí vigilando, sólo por precaución después del último altercado —manifestó Yan con seriedad.

—Harry, confió en que tomaras las decisiones correctas, amigas como Hermione no hay muchas, capaces de arriesgar la vida por ti —comentó Canuto con tono paternal, para después susurrarle al oído en tono divertido—. Si decides quedarte sin novia, hay más mujeres, no te preocupes.

Con ese último comentario se alejó, reuniéndose con Remus y las damas, para alejarse rumbo a los alrededores del Estadio donde se jugaría la final.

***º*º*º**

En el pasillo…

La protesta murió en los labios de Blaise al ver el rostro adusto del mayor de los Weasley, que mantenía una mano sobre su cabeza, al instante la posibilidad de huir cruzó por su cabeza, miró a Ginny y en sus ojos vio reflejado las mismas ansias de alejarse y evitar ese momento tan comprometedor.

—Este… mmm Bill, él es…

—Blaise Zabinni, de Slytherin, 17 años, hijo único de Oxum Zabinni, compinche de Malfoy, buen promedio, al parecer asiduo al whiskey de fuego y a asistir al antro de nombre Ver…

—Un placer, sí ese soy yo —se apresuró a cortar, antes de que delatara el nombre del lugar, extendió su mano—, pero te falto mencionar lo más importante: soy el novio de Ginevra — recalcó para evitar morir joven, era su única carta fuerte para seguir en este mundo.

Bill estrechó su mano con fuerza, no por que quisiera intimidarlo, aunque era parte de la razón, sino por ver que tan tenaz, clavó sus bellas pupilas en las oscuras, sonrió al ver que el chico era capaz de sostenerla con valor, había notado que por un momento ambos jóvenes hubieran querido huir lo más lejos que fuera posible, pero había llegado el momento de que valorara las palabras de su hermano menor y claro, de evaluar lo que había dicho George, era claro que los gemelos había intentado envolverlo pero tenía demasiada experiencia con ese par como para caer a la primera.

—Muy bien chicos, creo que llegó el momento de que hablemos de esto, así que son novios, ¿desde cuándo? —indagó mirando fijamente al moreno.

—Desde hace casi dos semanas —respondió Ginny apresurada.

—Dos semanas… mmm ya veo, poco tiempo en realidad ¿y te has presentado como tal ante mis hermanos? Recuerda que somos seis los que velamos por el bienestar de Ginny — recalcó mencionando a los otros miembros de la familia.

—Mmm Fred y George ya lo saben, en cuanto a la Coma… a Ronald, pues no lo acepta, incluso me golpeó, además dudo que alguien en este Colegio no se haya dado cuenta, estoy a punto de quedar desheredado y sin mencionar la amenaza de los Slytherins ¿crees que si estuviese jugando arriesgaría tanto? —dramatizó haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—Yo en ningún momento afirmé que estuvieras jugando con ella, lamento lo que pasa pero mi hermanita vale eso y más ¿no crees? —indagó sonriendo de lado.

— Por supuesto, es por eso que hago todo por estar con ella, incluso arriesgarme a enfrentar a seis hermanos —dijo con zalamería.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas Ginny? La última vez que hablamos querías regresar con Harry — comentó, estudiando la expresión de su hermana.

—Harry y yo terminamos, sé que nunca te mencione a Blaise y que me gustaba, pero es que siendo un Slytherin era impensable que él y yo pudiéramos relacionarnos, pero… pasó, y él es lo que me trae felicidad, si… yo se que pasaron años de peleas con Gryffindor pero detrás de ese odio esta lo que estamos sintiendo y creo que hemos madurado y lo podemos aceptar —declaró casi sin respirar, mirando la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del Slytherin.

—Mmm entiendo, entonces tu y Harry nada más son amigos, ¿y tú qué piensas de esta amistad? Porque está claro que les presenta conflicto —añadió el pelirrojo, regresando su mirada a Blaise, observando aquella bonachona sonrisa que nacía en sus labios.

—Yo odio a Potter, no puedo fingir que me agrada porque no es así, el que yo este con Ginny no quiere decir que comenzare a apreciar a San Potter y mucho menos cuando es ex novio de mi novia, pero tampoco le impediré que hable con él, después de todo es su amigo, tendré que asimilarlo tranquilamente —evidenció, mientras sus pupilas se tintinaban frías al pensar en el elegido.

—Vaya, cuanta sinceridad ¿y supongo que no te molesta que en vacaciones Harry pase unos días en nuestra casa? —soltó notando de inmediato como el rostro de Blaise se crispaba, demostrando que no le agradaba para nada eso, la mirada que le estaba dando a su hermana era de celos en su estado más puro.

— ¿En tu casa?... eso no me lo habías contado —expresó mordiendo las palabras, tratando de recomponer su gesto.

—Ah… pues es que eso fue antes, ahora Harry pasa Navidad con Sirius y Remus —respondió apresurada, era claro que no le había gustado para nada eso a Blaise, volteó a ver a su hermano lanzándole una mirada de reproche—. Además Harry siempre esta Ron y Hermione.

—Eso es verdad, no te molesta ¿o si? —inquirió Billy, dejando pasar el gesto de su hermana, sabía que ella estaba enojada por lo que el había comentado, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, a él le interesaba más saber la respuesta de su cuñadito.

—No, claro que no… siempre que ese… Potter, no se acerque a más de un metro de Ginny, ni a su cuarto —respondió celoso, sin despegar sus pupilas de la pelirroja.

Bill rió divertido. —Eso será algo…

—Blaise eso es algo tonto, no voy a hacerlo… —manifestó ceñuda— aunque siempre puedes venir a visitarme, si mis padres dejan quedarse a las novias de mis hermanos, no veo por qué tu no puedas pasar unas noches en mi casa ¿no te parece Bill? —lo miró con aquel brillo travieso, vengándose por meterla en aquel lío.

El pelirrojo se descolocó por un momento, pero jamás borró la sonrisa de sus labios. —Ya veremos, ya veremos… para eso falta tiempo y que confiemos en tu novio, no hay que meter extraños a la casa puede ser peligroso —musitó dirigiéndose totalmente al moreno, quien no acaba de agradarle la idea de Potter cerca de Ginny, ni mucho menos visitar la famosa Madriguera.

—Yo estaría encantado de visitar a mi novia —aseguró mordiendo las palabras y sólo lo decía para no dejarse vencer por ese Weasley.

—Bueno… antes de que sigan pensando en eso, quiero saber ¿si serás capaz de protegerla de Slytherin? —indagó nuevamente.

—Oye… soy capaz de defenderme sola, incluso de defenderlo a él, ya basta Bill, ¿acaso yo interrogue a Fleur?, ¿quieres que me quede sin novio? —preguntó algo molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

—Ginny es una bruja capaz de defenderse sola, pero si preguntas si la defendería, claro que lo haría, lo hago ahora y lo hare siempre —tomó la mano de Ginn, besando el dorso.

—Tranquila Ginn, no quiero que te quedes sin novio, sólo estudio la situación, esto no es nada comparado con lo que harán mis padres cuando se enteren y si quieres mi ayuda, necesito saber con qué defenderlos —alegó tranquilo—. Enana, déjame hablar a solas con él.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron con temor, mientras sentía el apretón en su mano, señal de Blaise. — ¿Qué le vas a hacer? Con Harry ninguno se puso así, no es justo que lo traten como si lo estuvieran juzgando —rebatió a la defensiva.

—Harry prácticamente vivía en casa, lo conocemos desde pequeño y sería tonto pensar que te podría hacer algo cuando dormía en el cuarto de al lado —con cada palabra que mencionaba, veía como reavivaba el enojo en el moreno—. Ahora vete, no te preocupes.

Blaise apretó su mano nuevamente, no quería quedarse a solas con su hermano y esperaba que ella lo comprendiera.

Ella se acercó colocando una mano en su mejilla, rozó sus labios en un suave beso, rodeando su cuello lo abrazó, aprovechando la cercanía para murmurar: —Prometo compensarte por todo esto.

Zabinni la vio alejarse demasiado rápido para su gusto, de repente sentía que el aire le faltaba, volteó con temor a ver a Bill con la firme determinación en su rostro. — ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Tranquilo niño, no te agrediré y no es que yo esté intentando separarlos o que te repudie en mi familia, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? ¿Piensas que lo que tienes con Ginny va a durar? Porque te estás arriesgando demasiado, tú sabes que la gente no verá bien esto y que venimos de familias educadas de distinta manera, si para ti va a ser difícil adaptarte al modo de vida que tenemos para ella será más, en tu círculo social ella es considerada una…

—Traidora de sangre, lo sé, pero no me importa —defendió determinante.

— ¿Y me vas a negar que sólo saliste con ella para evitar que Hermione los delatara por beber en el Colegio? Aún así ¿seguirás con esto? —soltó Bill, sorprendiendo a Blaise quien se quedó estático por un momento.

Apenas y logró reponerse pero no debía dejar que ese Weasley se aprovechara de ese momento. —No puedo negar lo que ya sabes, pero debo decir que fue por eso que descubrí que cada vez me gustaba más, siempre me ha gustado, ella es realmente bella, pero nunca había tenido el valor, el momento adecuado o como lo quieras entender —se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento—. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella sin gritos o amenazas y ese día comprobé que estar juntos es algo que me agrada, además tú no sabes lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para defenderla, incluso de contratar _Schall_ para poner en su lugar a Corner y que no intentara propasarse nuevamente con ella —agregó alterado.

— ¿_Schall_? Si, ya George me puso al tanto de lo que pasó con Corner, pero me dicen que pensaban que fue Ron —comentó con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

—Pues fui yo, pero no me iba a ensuciar las manos con esa basura —puntualizo frio.

—Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien y no es un buen precedente que trates con esa clase de sujetos —habló con tal dureza que Blaise pensó que mejor hubiese omitido esa información —, pero debo decirte que me agrada que defiendas y protejas a Ginny, pero deberás buscar otras formas.

Zabinni estaba sorprendido por las últimas palabras, por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido, nuevamente su corazón pudo volver a su ritmo normal.

Bill también relajo su postura y se permitió desviar su mirada del Slytherin para ver su reloj. —De acuerdo, creo que es hora de irme, Ginny debe de estar por aquí demasiado preocupada para alejarse, por mi parte no le diré nada a mi madre, pero no puedo prometerte que Ronald no lo haga, pero si es así, tienen mi apoyo y más te vale no defraudarme, porque entonces no seré tan agradable, ni calmado y no te va a gustar ¿entiendes? —finalizó, extendiendo su mano.

—Entiendo perfectamente, no lo hare —aseguró estrechándola.

Billy se dio media vuelta y avanzó con pasos seguros. —Nos veremos niño, ya puedes dejar de sudar —le gritó divertido sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

El Slytherin se llevó la mano a la frente, retirando la capa de humedad en ella, no había notado que sudaba de esa manera ni que lo delataba ante él. — ¡Maldito Weasley!

***º*º*º**

Hermione caminaba sin rumbo fijo sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras que Emi le había planteado tenían demasiado de cierto como para dejarlas de lado, era ahora de volver a ser racional y plantear las cosas desde el punto de vista de la lógica pero para eso necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado con Draco después de su enfrentamiento con Harry y sólo había dos personas que sabrían todo: Blaise y Theodore.

Así que optó obtener la información del primero y para eso necesitaba encontrar a Ginny, que esperaba que ya hubiera conseguido sonsacarle algo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a la pelirroja asomándose en un pasillo a pocos metros de ella.

—Ginny —la llamó logrando que la chica diera un pequeño brinco por el susto.

— ¡Hermione no hagas eso! ¡Casi me sacas el corazón! —la amonestó agitada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó curiosa.

—Blaise está con Bill, espero a que terminen de hablar —informó nerviosa.

— ¿Bill esta con Blaise? ¡Oh por Merlín!

—Ya lo sé, por eso estoy esperando quiero saber que le dijo y si aún tengo novio —agregó medio sonriente al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

— ¿Novios? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Hasta hace unos días estabas pensando aún en Harry — manifestó extrañada, se había perdido muchas cosas.

—Bueno… pues Billy sabe que desde hace dos semanas, pero en realidad desde hace unas horas —confesó divertida.

—Me alegro, pero yo necesito saber qué pudiste averiguar sobre Draco —la presionó externando su ansiedad.

—Eh… Blaise es un obcecado, sabe que te contare lo que me diga y no esta dispuesto a darte información, sólo dijo que ¿cómo esperabas que estuviera después de lo de Krum y de saber lo de Gerry? —evidenció derrotada, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer más por ella.

—Pero es qué… arggg debería… bueno qué puedo esperar de él… —mencionó impotente.

—Tienes que hablar con Draco, no tienes más opciones —concretó resignada—. ¿Lograste hablar con Harry?

—No pude encontrarlo, supongo que esta volando… ya sabes como es… —musitó tristemente.

— ¿Y de verdad terminó con Sol? —preguntó curiosa, no podía evitar hacerlo, pero era una ironía que cuando él había terminado su relación, ella empezaba la suya y no podía negar que eso hacía renacer su esperanza de volver a estar con Harry, pero era un hecho que estaba con Blaise y que éste estaba demostrando con acciones su interés por ella y eso valía demasiado.

—Se lo que estas pensando y te digo de una vez que no es buena idea, decidiste estar con Zabinni y él no se merece que le hagas eso, digo se la esta jugando, esta hablando con Bill ¿qué más quieres? —la frenó conociendo de sobra como trabaja la cabeza de Ginevra.

—Yo lo se, y valoro lo que hace pero una parte de mi no puede dejar de desear estar nuevamente con Harry, comprende que fueron muchos años de estar enamorada de él y no es fácil de olvidar…

—Mira Ginny aunque no volviera con Sol no creo que Harry y tu estén juntos nuevamente, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que terminaron? Y él decidió estar con Sol… y no volver contigo. ¿Serías capaz de dejar a Blaise para volver a esperar a qué él decida darse otra oportunidad contigo?

Ginevra miró a su amiga con recelo porque estaba destrozando sus ilusiones y aunque sabía que mucho de eso era verdad, dolía aceptarlo. En un rincón de su mente las palabras de Lavender hicieron eco, conjugándose con lo que Hermione le decía.

Los pasos que se acercaban llamaron su atención, casi al instante Bill apareció ante ellas.

—Sabía que no estabas muy lejos, ve con tu novio creo que se quedó en shock —comentó divertido.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡No es justo! —se quejó frustrada— Hermione, te veo después…

Bill y Hermione la vieron correr, el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

—Son malos, disfrutas atormentar a Zabinni…

— ¿Tú que piensas de su relación?

***º*º*º**

Después de un largo rato en que Theo intentaba hacer razonar a Draco por fin se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para escuchar las palabras de su amigo y asumir las cosas que habían ocurrido durante su periodo de furia.

— ¿Quién más crees que se dio cuenta? —barbotó consternado.

Theodore sacudió su cigarro dejando caer el polvo grisáceo sobre un pequeño montículo formado de cenizas y colillas de cigarros que se habían acumulado mientras que esperaba a que Draco se calmara, gracias a eso él se había controlado lo suficiente como para no actuar como Blaise y darle una «muestra de cariño» al estilo Slytherin.

—Malfoy… prácticamente todo el Comedor salió a ver tu espectáculo —puntualizó negando con su cabecita.

—Pero se lo merecía y si me hubiesen dejado quedarme le hubiese enseñado un par de cosas más y también a Krum… ¡maldito mastodonte! —masculló las palabras con profundo odio, arrebatándole el cigarro a Nott y dándole una larga calada.

— ¡Maldita sea Draco! Odio cuando me arrebatan las cosas… pudiste tomar otro cigarro — señaló volviendo a agarrar la cajetilla para tomar otro—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir llegó McGonagall y hoy es la final tampoco queríamos que te castigaran recuerda que Potter no juega.

—McGonagall… la odio, maldita anciana, maldito Potter… maldito Krum y sobretodo maldita Granger…

—Ya, ¡Por Slytherin! Eres tan chillón como una mandrágora, sólo gritas y gritas y no haces nada —espetó fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así? Sólo Blaise me ha hablado de esa manera —indicó extrañado del comportamiento de Theodore.

— ¡Arggg Malfoy! Son unos imbéciles… ahora que ya estas tranquilo analicemos lo que pasó, esta claro que Potter lo sabe y lo que hiciste no fue lo más adecuado, por otra lado yo insisto en que ese la besó, ella no lo quiso aunque tu te afanes en decir lo contrario y lo de Gerry pues no es tan grave, después de todo tu fuiste él que la llevó a Slytherin y le besaste el cuello —se detuvo burlón—. Eso te debe consolar sabes que no besaste a un hombre y bueno sabrás que hacer para que no hable sobre lo que vio en Slytherin.

— ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que sabe?

—Ok... sabe demasiado, pero no dirá nada sólo por ti —le aclaró obviando la situación—, esta enamorada de ti ¿qué te hace falta para asimilarlo? Y tú estas igual o peor, los celos por lo de Krum te ciegan.

— ¿Y qué esperabas imbécil? Ya quiero ver cómo te vas a poner cuando tu mestiza te deje por otro y la veas besuquearse enfrente de ti —clamó destilando veneno queriendo desquitarse con alguien.

—Para empezar mi novia no me dejaría por otro porque no hay mejor que yo, cállate ya… — espetó irritado.

—Quieres ver… —le insinuó sonriendo malévolamente.

Nott se levantó acercándose a él y apuntándole con el cigarro. —Malfoy te perdono sólo porque se que estas herido y no sabes cómo manejar la situación, pero sigue fastidiando y veras de lo que soy capaz hasta ahora he sido tu compañero y tu amigo, pero no quieres conocerme como tu enemigo… yo no contrataría un _Schall_ para golpearte, ni fanfarroneare, pero ten por seguro que lo que te pase, sabrás que fui yo —alejó su cigarro del rostro del rubio y fumó dejando salir el humo enfrente de su cara.

Draco lo aventó molesto, jamás lo había visto así y mucho menos lo había amenazado, éste no era el Nott que él conocía. —Deja te actuar como si fueras la persona más madura del planeta.

—Ya… todo esto se resume a que vayas con tu sangre sucia, hables con ella y arreglen sus asuntos como tu sabes, no me meteré en intimidades sólo arréglense y dejen de comportarse como unos niños imbéciles —resumió aventando la colilla de su cigarro al suelo, lo pisoteó. Acomodó sus ropas y avanzó por el pasillo dejando a Draco anonadado.

Malfoy reaccionó siguiéndolo prefería hablar con Blaise, porque con él si podía desquitarse y no lo regañaba como si fuera su padre. Aunque realmente Lucius jamás le diría algo así.

***º*º*º**

Ron avanzaba sin rumbo, esperaba que su charla con Bill diera resultado y lograra alejar a Ginny de las malas compañías, a medida que caminaba se aproximaba a una puerta desde la que provenían voces y luces, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, atravesó el umbral, encontrándose a sus hermanos en plena transacción.

—Vamos, vamos… hagan sus apuestas, hoy es la gran final, ¿quién ganara el preciado trofeo del Torneo? También tenemos a la venta el Quisquilloso para que se mantengan informado de las ultimas noticias —gritaba George sacudiendo unos papeles llamando la atención tanto de visitantes como de alumnos del Colegio.

—Lleven sus recuerdos del Torneo, banderines y gorras, ¡capas de Beauxbatons originales, la fotografía de Viktor Krum autografiada, el uniforme de la selección italiana, la mitad de una Nimbus 2000 propiedad del mejor buscador de Hogwarts, Harry Potter! —ofertaba a todo pulmón Fred, atrayendo a más personas.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Ronald, mirando la mitad de la escoba.

—Es de Harry… ¿recuerdas? La que se rompió con los dementores —le explicó George.

— ¿Conservaron eso? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Hermanito todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry se puede vender, sabíamos que conservar esto nos daría cuantiosos dividendos —expresó el otro gemelo.

—Aunque tenemos más cosas que le podrían interesar más a Sol…

—O mejor aún, algunos secretos que le interesarían a sus primos… —pregonó Fred, alzando sus cejas con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

—Como cuando arreglamos la casa de los gritos para su cita romántica —expresó una dulce voz.

— ¿Luna, tú también? —alegó sorprendido.

—Ayudo a tus hermanos, modelo la capa y el sombrero —giró frente a él ondeando su cabellera platinada.

—Y luces totalmente hermosa, ¿no te parece Ron? —lo comprometió George.

—Cla… claro, te ves muy bien Luna… —barbotó sincero, mirando a sus hermanos despectivamente.

—Gracias Ronald —susurró con las mejillas rosas.

—Chicos, los estaba buscando —manifestó la sonora voz del mayor de la familia—. Fred es hora de hablar contigo.

—Estamos en medio de la venta pre final, ¿no puede ser más tarde? —expresó inconforme el gemelo.

—Bill, dime que le dijiste algo a Ginny, ¿le prohibiste hablar con ese patán? —preguntó Ron ansioso.

—Si hable con ella y ya déjala, se sabe cuidar sola y también hable con Zabinni, ahora déjame hablar con Fred —respondió serenamente.

—Pero Bill… ¿no me digas que apoyas esa relación? —gruñó Ronald, mirándolo con recelo.

—Ron ya hable con ellos, déjalos en paz… además démosle una oportunidad a esa serpiente, veamos cómo se comporta, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo que no —con eso zanjó el tema, a pesar de que Ron seguía reclamándole—. Fred, vamos…

—Esta bien —suspiró Fred resignado—, pero tú pagaras las perdidas que tengamos por mi ausencia.

—No quieras estafarme, los conozco demasiado —le recordó, sonriendo ante los intentos de sus hermanos.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿puede venir Luna? —externó, aferrando la mano de la rubia y llevándola al centro de su pecho.

—Ron puede hacerse cargo de Luna en tu ausencia, no busques evasivas, vámonos — determinó divertido de sus tonterías.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Luna tengo que retirarme, pero nos veremos más tarde en el Estadio —acomodó su mano, dispuesto a besarla, pero el empujón de su hermanito lo alejó.

— ¡Vete ya! —le recriminó Ronald, aventándolo, logrando que por fin Bill se lo llevara.

—Ron, tendrás que ayudarme a vender todo esto —ordenó George.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no, yo me voy, y me llevo a Luna, no dejare que la sigan esclavizando — acotó con valentía, tomándola de la mano y alejándola del lugar.

— ¡Ron!, ¡Ron!... no huyas… tendrás que pagarme esa capa Ronald —le gritó antes de verlo desaparecer en la puerta—. Bien hermanito, vas por buen camino.

En tanto Ron caminaba sin ser consciente de que aún tenia la mano de Luna entre la suya. — ¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos? No deberías de creer en lo que dice Fred, él tiene novia, no es justo que te diga esas cosas —vociferó demasiado molesto.

—Es que son divertidos… y Fred sólo es lindo, con él puedo hablar de muchas cosas y de criaturas —respondió con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente.

— ¡Pero no me gusta! Se aprovechan de ti —de pronto la duda lo asaltó, el color escapó de su rostro—. Luna… ¿te gusta Fred?

—Es muy lindo —suspiró divertida.

—Luna… — la miró consternado, no era posible que ella dijera eso — ¿cómo te puede gustar? ¿No te importa que tenga novia?

—Pero… tú tienes novia y también eres mi amigo —sentenció acabando con cualquier alegato de Ronald…

***º*º*º**

Zabinni seguía indignado por las palabras de Weasley, no le agradaba que lo tratara como si fuera un niño cualquiera, casi de inmediato Ginny llegó a su lado, él únicamente la miró fijamente con el recelo en sus pupilas sin hacer gesto alguno de bienvenida.

—Blaise… dime algo, ¿qué te dijo Bill? —prorrumpió nerviosa por el mutismo del Sly.

—Ginevra, me debes demasiado, no sólo por hablar con tu hermano, sino por tener que soportar ser tratado como un… idiota, me abandonaste, dejándome solo con él —le reclamó frio.

—Lo sé, pero fue su culpa… —aceptó acercándose a él— pero te compensare, anda… dime qué te dijo —susurró, depositando ligeros besos en la base de su cuello.

—Eso no es suficiente —aseveró tomándola por la cintura—, pues en resumen… nos apoyará, eso es todo lo que diré, no pienso decirte cómo fue que llegamos a eso, pero si debes saber que puedo quedar dañado de por vida.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender totalmente a que se refería, entendía la parte en la que su hermano los apoyaba, pero lo del trauma le quedaba sin explicación. —Blaise, no me puedes dejar así.

— ¿Qué no puedo? Claro que puedo y lo haré, no quiero hablar de eso —murmuró enterrando el rostro en su cabellera rojiza.

—Pero Blaise…

—No insistas, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos en el partido y recuerda que prometiste llegar como tú, no como la Granger —remembró despectivo, separándose de ella.

—Está bien —aceptó derrotada.

—Me voy, no sea que se aparezca algún otro de tus seis hermanos —comentó resaltando su voz al mencionar el número, alejó las manos de la cintura de la chica, dando un paso atrás.

Ginny lo miró interrogante ¿acaso no la iba a besar? Era una injusticia. «_Billy pagarás por esto.»_ Avanzó tras él deteniéndolo por un brazo, atrapando sus labios en un beso que Blaise sabía que ella tenía que buscar.

Movió los labios sobre los de ella, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para atraerla hacía sí, después de todo lo que había pasado era hora de que ella hiciera el arduo trabajo de conquistarlo, al sentir su respuesta tan tibia, Ginny supo las intenciones del chico, era obvio que no pensaba ponérsela fácil, así que elevándose sobre sus pies ahondó un poco el contacto, enlazando sus manos en la nuca de él y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

En tanto Blaise se divertía con sus acciones, le complacía que ella se esforzara por estar bien con él, pero no pensaba ceder así de fácil, intentó enderezarse, resistiendo los intentos de ella, detuvo el movimiento de sus labios, esperando que ella hiciera algo más.

Ginny no podía creer lo obcecado que podía ser ese hombre, sintió como se enderezo, dificultándole más el poder besarlo, así que optó por algo más drástico, tomó la corbata verde entre sus manos y lo jaló hacía abajo, sorprendiéndolo al asir con los dientes el labio inferior obligándolo a abrir la boca.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó divertido, la pelirroja liberó su labio, mirando como pasaba su rosada lengua sobre este, sin poder evitar sonreír al notar sus tácticas salvajes. — ¿Es lo mejor qué puedes hacer?

Sorprendida por su osadía, Ginny abrió la boca, para después cerrarla y entrecerrar lo ojos mirándolo con furia. — ¡Te odio Blaise Zabinni!

— ¡Mentirosa! Si quieres recuperarme, esto se hace así —informó rodeando su cintura con un brazo fuertemente, mientras que con la otra la tomaba por la nuca, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar, mordió sus con destreza, equilibrando el punto exacto entre el dolor y el placer, logrando que las profundidades de su boca se abrieran lo suficiente como para poder ingresar, saboreó su dulce sabor, entrelazando sus lenguas en una batalla por tener el control.

Abandonó su boca para recorrer el contorno de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sentir el pulso errante bajo sus labios y subir hasta calentar con su aliento el lóbulo de su oído. —Y te podría enseñar más cosas, pero no estamos en el lugar apropiado —murmuró seductoramente, liberándola de su hechizo cautivante.

Por un momento Ginny sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, después de un beso como ese, el mundo temblaba a su alrededor, se aferró a los brazos de Blaise, temiendo caer, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

La ronca risa que escuchó la trajo a la realidad, alejando rápidamente las manos de él, clavó sus pupilas en el rostro que tenía una sonrisa insolente en los labios y una ceja levantada como indagándola. — ¡Te odio más Blaise!

Nuevamente él se acercó, pero esta vez fue un beso en la frente lo que la dejó muda. —Te lo dije, aún no puedes ganarme, nos vemos después —se despidió dándose media vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo, le hubiera gustado quedarse y seguir instruyéndola, pero debía averiguar qué había pasado con Draco.

Sabía que no iba a estar en su Sala, era obvio que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era estar cerca de Granger, así que emprendió su camino hacia las mazmorras, seguramente estaría en Slytherin, pero sólo como precaución, atisbaba en los pasillos que atravesaba para ver si en alguno los localizaba, ya Slytherin mencionó la contraseña y avanzó hacía su habitación sin pasar por alto las miradas malévolas de sus compañeros.

Entró en la pieza con una sonrisa amplia y gustosa en el rostro, mirando a Nott acostado en la cama con expresión fúnebre y a Draco en la otra fumando, con copas de whiskey en el mueble y obviamente disgustados.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó arrebatándole la copa a Nott y el cigarro de la mano a Draco.

— ¡Maldito seas negro, odio que hagas eso! —gruñó Malfoy azotando la mano en el mueble para tomar la cajetilla.

— ¡Por Slytherin! Son iguales… tanto tiempo juntos los ha atrofiado —señaló Theo invocando otra copa—. Inútiles, no pueden siquiera servirse su trago.

—Vamos Nottyto, pero si lo serviste para mi, sabías que iba a llegar —espetó divertido, mirándolos analítico—, ¿qué es lo que pasa a Draqui? —regresó su mirada a Nott observando lo molesto que estaba— ¿Qué a ti también te duele lo de Granger con Krum?

La copa de Nott atravesó el espacio en dirección a Blaise, que rápidamente la esquivó, escuchando como se estrellaba contra la pared. —Mejor cierra la boca —bramó Theodore.

—Negro… este, es un idiota que no sabe escuchar lo que digo y darme una respuesta que me agrade, ¿dónde demonios estabas?

—Haciendo lo que ustedes jamás lograran, hablando con la familia política —se mofó minimizándolos—. ¿No les parece que la vida es buena? No tengo un padre que me golpee, tengo mi herencia, una novia hermosa, la familia política ya esta de mi lado y como si fuera poco… soy tremendamente sexy.

— ¿De que diablos hablas? ¿Hablaste con los padres de la pobretona? —inquirió Nott incorporándose de golpe, mirándolo con incredulidad, esperaba encontrar mínimo un par de golpes que denotaran la molestia de los Weasley pero no Blaise seguía vivo y sin un rasguño.

—No te aceleres, pudo ser cualquier Weasley, ya ves que son demasiados, como ratas… además este no tiene el valor de hacer algo así —opinó Malfoy mirando al moreno concienzudamente.

—Ha, te perdono tu veneno sólo porque se que estar ardido porque Granger te cambió por Krum —replicó destilando ponzoña.

—Esa fue buena negro —aportó Nott empezando a recuperar el buen humor.

—A mí nadie me cambia por esa basura, y no estoy ardido —comunicó seriamente.

—Ya te lo dije, lo tuyo se resume a que tienes que hablar con ella, ¿por qué insistes en ser un idiota? Te estas volviendo más dramático que de costumbre —alegó Theodore demasiado cansado del mismo tema durante más de una hora.

— ¿Lo ves? Así me ha estado tratando, como si él fuera el experto…

— Para expertos estoy yo, que lo tengo todo Nott y no le hables así a Draco, sólo yo puedo tratarlo así —lo amonestó sacudiendo el cigarro en el aire como si lo regañara.

Al instante Draco lo miró con expresión de azoro mientras Theo rodaba los ojos y se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama. —Están más dañados de lo que creía.

— ¿Y te vas a rebajar a hablar con ella Draco? ¿Después de lo que viste con Krum? — inquirió con vileza.

—No me voy a rebajar a nada, me voy, tengo que buscar a Nurit para acordar la hora de ir a la fiesta —sin más salió de la habitación, dejándolos sorprendidos.

—Por eso tu relación no funciona… —sentenció Nott.

Blaise miraba la puerta sin creerlo, para después clavar sus pupilas en Theo. — ¿De verdad le importa, cierto?

—Así es, pero estando así, no se comprende ni así mismo, no sabe manejar lo que esta pasándole… y tu… no ayudas, te dije que dejaras de meterte —aclaró inundando el aire con una nube de humo.

—Es que no creo que ella sea lo adecuado para él, solo míralo, está acabando con su mundo —se defendió avanzando hacía la cama.

—Aunque no lo quieras, lo está haciendo y será mejor que lo aceptes en lugar de atormentarlo —finalizó, dejando que sus palabras fueran analizadas por su amigo, mientras bebían un poco más.

*º*º*º

**Continuará….**

**Nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos, en esta ocasión los daremos nosotras, esperamos sus sugerencias, sobre quién del mundo mágico les gustaría que los diera en la siguiente actualización.**

**Aiskel: **Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y más de un tirón, sabemos que debiste haber tardado varias horas. Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que responderá a lo que pasó con Hermione y Draco, ojala te guste y nos dejemos tu opinió y abrazos.

**Victoria: **Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer nuestras historias. Y sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste, estaremos actualizando las otras pronto. Saludos y abrazos.

**Amely Potter:** Hola, gracias por seguir el fic todo este tiempo y si no te preocupes haba continuación es solo que ya sabes la Universidad nos absorbe. Besos y abrazos.

**fior aquarium**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa la tardanza, no vamos a abandonar el fic no te preocupes. Ya hemos vuelto y esperamos poder avanzar estas vacaciones para subir más capítulos. Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Princess Slytherin**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir el fic y bueno las respuestas a tus peguntas están en este capítulo, aunque lo de Draco tardara un poco más en resolverse, pero valdrá la pena… eso es seguro. Ginny finalmente acepto a Blaise aunque puede ser pasajero con todo lo que esta pasando, entre los Weasley y el rompimiento de Harry con Sol, todo puede cambiar, que esperemos que no sea así. Es bueno saber que Carlo te cae bien, aún tendrá ciertas participaciones en el futuro, ya que el próximo capítulo él se retira a Francia. Ojala continúes leyendo el fic. Saludos y abrazos.

**Luna lovengood**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Si hasta nosotras amamos a Draco en esas escenas ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se lo gano con cada palaba que salió de su linda boca. Pues este capítulo resolverá tus dudas. Gracias por seguir el fic a lo largo de este tiempo, eso es algo que tomamos mucho en cuenta. Saludos y besos.

**Manchanita**: Hola, gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ojala lo puedas leer y te guste. Saludos.

**Ziddy**: Hola ¿Cómo te ha ido? Gracias por leer y pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y lamentamos que no te de los agradecimientos Draco en esta ocasión. Ojala te guste y estaremos esperando que nos des tu opinión. Saludos y abrazos.

**Marie Malfoy Morales**: Hola, ¿cómo estas? Que pena nos da… sentimos que los capítulos sean tan largos, pero como no actualizamos seguido pues tenemos que compensar con algo. Esperamos poder actualizar en poco tiempo ahora que son vacaciones. Te agradecemos que leas esta loca historia y ojala lo sigas haciendo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Miss Black Potter**: Hola, pues gracias por comentar y ojala hayas podido leer los otros capítulos… porque ha llegado el nuevo. Ojala te guste y esperamos contar con tus lindos comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Tienes razón ahora si merecemos un avada, pero de verdad nuestra vida se volvió un caos. En fin gracias por leer nuestras locuras y comentarlas. Si Hermione y Draco juntos… somos muy crueles porque no los dejamos ser… y estar juntos, ni modo así hicimos la trama pero es por un bien mayo jajaja. Bueno a Blaise y Ginny aún les queda enfrentar muchas cosas, veamos si pueden soportar las pruebas que la nosotras les tenemos deparadas. Nott bueno lo amamos y auqnue al principio de la historia no tenia un papel principal ahora si, puesto que trata de ayudar a que sus amigos encuentren un poquito de amor jajajajaj. Emi pues ya esta tomando un papel importante veamos que puede hacer por Hermione. Harry pues qué te decimos esa Cho no se dará por vencida y los primos de Sol pues aún les darán lata jajaja. Y lo de Sex Symbols New Generation pues ya pronto lo publicaremos. Ojala te guste este capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Adrit126**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer el fic, sentimos que los capítulos sean tan largos. En fin perdona también la tardanza y pues este capítulo responde a tu pregunta, esperemos que no nos quieras matar por no dejarlos juntos. Ojala te guste este capítulo y nos dejes un comentario con tu opinión. Saludos y abrazos.

**Ama sua**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Discúlpanos si nos olvidamos de mencionarte en los antiguos agradecimientos, prometemos que no sucederá y pues en esta ocasión no esta ni Draco ni Remus para darlos, pero quizás en el siguiente haya sorpresas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar nuestra historia. Pues aquí traemos este capítulo lleno de dilemas emocionales, ojala puedas darte un tiempo para leerlo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Selegna**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y sentimos enormemente haber tardado tanto pero aquí hay más fic y más Dracoo—Hermione, ojala puedas leerlo y darnos tu opinión. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lean Black**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por todo el apoyo, sentimos tardarnos tanto, pero hemos vuelto con este gran capítulo que responderá a tu curiosidad sobre Draco y Hermione. Ojala te guste y contemos nuevamente con tus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.

**Emma**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y pues aquí esta la continuación, esperamos que aún estés interesada en leer lo que sucedió con Draco y Hermione. Disculpa nuestra demora. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lilis**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia ojala hayas logrado terminar de leer el extenso capitulo porque hemos vuelto con uno igual de largo, esperamos que te guste y sentimos tardar tanto. Saludos y abrazos.

**Nymphadora Tonks** Black: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por todos esos hermosos comentarios y pues ya cumplimos con actualizar ¡Seducción! Y pues estaremos actualizando solo un poco de paciencia por favor. Ojala te guste el capitulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, así mismo queremos agradecer a las personas que nos tienen en favoritos y alertas. Ojala se animen a dejarnos su opinión.**


	19. Lo que fue, permanecerá…

**Disclaimer**: Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y uno que otro inspirado en Candy Candy propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi**.**

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**TODO POR EL QUIDDITCH**

**Alcohol, Deportes y Amor.**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

***º*º*º**

**Lo que fue, permanecerá…**

(N/as: Contiene spoilers de HP4 xD)

El sol había caído y los destellos de las estrellas adornaban el firmamento. Las luces mágicas iluminaban el Estadio dándole casi un aspecto matinal, las gradas rugían de admiradores, era innegable que se esperaba una final espectacular.

Sin embargo en los vestidores las cosas se desarrollaban de manera diferente. Hermione ya en su forma masculina estaba afuera, ya que Harry había dejado a su pelirrojo amigo custodiándola, para impedirle el paso al interior, donde se encontraban los otros jugadores cambiándose, incluido su tormento, por el que estaba sufriendo lo impensable al no saber qué ocurría con su incipiente relación o para ese punto podría ser que hasta inexistente.

—Vamos Ron, ¡esto es totalmente absurdo! —soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos— Tenemos que entrar ¿cómo vamos a escuchar la alineación si no estamos ahí? —rebatió, mirando la puerta con ansia.

—Ni hablar Hermione, ellos pueden estar…

—Ronald, estuve ahí cuando no sabias quién era yo, así que no seas ilógico, tenemos que entrar, debemos saber si estamos alineados —espetó tozuda, midiendo la mejor manera de pasarlo, porque estaba segura que no lo convencería de dejarla pasar por las buenas.

—Harry puede decirnos, él no tardará en volver —apuntó firme, mirando la puerta.

—Me desesperas, entraré lo quieras o no —avisó, sin más abrió la puerta y se introdujo, escuchando la maldición de Ronald a su espalda.

En el interior varias voces se escuchaban, jugadores iban y venían sin camisa, en bóxer, pantaloncillos o ya vestidos luciendo el honorable uniforme, esperando saber qué ocurriría.

Harry la miró con exasperación, no tardó más que unos segundos en llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó abriendo su túnica como para evitar que ella mirara a los demás.

—Por favor Harry, déjate de tonterías, yo ya estuve aquí —le recordó lógica, haciendo que bajara sus manos, mirando por arriba de su hombro el resto del lugar, no tardó más que unos segundos en toparse con las pupilas furiosas de Malfoy.

Bastó ese simple gesto para que supiera que no sería sencillo recobrar su confianza y no bastaría con una plática «medianamente civilizada» de las que solían tener, esta vez tendría que usar todo su IQ si quería volver a estar en buenos términos. Angustiada, regresó sus ojos a Harry que seguía reprochándole su presencia en el lugar, aún debía hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Her… Gerry no deberías estar aquí —masculló entre dientes.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato…

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿En cómo te enredaste con ese? ¿En cómo lo defiendes? Cuando tu bien sabes que no es una buena persona, y no lo será en el futuro. ¡Jamás te aceptara su familia! Lucius Malfoy no lo permitirá, si está en Azkaban es por… —intempestivamente calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, apretó su boca haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran por la fuerza que le imprimió.

— ¿De qué hablas? Su padre no está en Azkaban —contraatacó segura, mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas—. ¿Y quieres bajar la voz? —miró a ambos lados, pero nadie tenía los ojos puestos en ellos, seguían metidos en sus propios asuntos—. Creo que estas tergiversando las cosas, sé que su padre no lo aceptará, pero no voy a discutir contigo aquí ¿acaso quieres qué se enteren de quién soy? —agregó severa.

—No, claro que no pero…

—Harry, sabes perfectamente que no me refería a mis asuntos, si no al tuyo, lo que pasó con Sol…

Cedric hizo su aparición llamando la atención de todos, salvando a Potter de su respuesta. Comenzó un discurso sobre lo que les esperaba en el campo esa noche, mencionó las habilidades de cada uno.

— …es importante destacar que todos somos un equipo y que funcionamos de esa manera, no importa quién este en el aire, lo verdaderamente importante es que cada uno representa a todo el equipo y al Colegio entero, piensen en ello cuando estén arriba —hizo contacto visual con cada uno des los jugadores—. También quiero decirles, especialmente a Malfoy, que el hecho de que Krum sea jugador internacional, no debe ser intimidante para nadie, es un jugador más, con debilidades como todos, lo importante es encontrarlas y aprovecharlas…

Sacó un largo pergamino, disponiéndose a mencionar a los afortunados alineados en ese partido.

Draco Malfoy – Buscador

Cormac McLaggen – Guardián

Fred Weasley – Golpeador

Blaise Zabinni – Golpeador

Gerard D´Granchester – Cazador

Zacharias Smith – Cazador

Cedric Diggory – Cazador

—Esto es todo, los demás los necesito en la banca —ordenó—. Ahora vámonos, tenemos un partido que ganar —con eso enfiló hacia la puerta con su escoba en mano, dejando tras de sí a varios con el enojo en su interior, así como la decepción de no saberse jugadores de un partido tan importante.

... **… … **D&H **… … **…

El Estadio zumbaba estruendosamente en apoyo a las dos escuadras, era notoria la preferencia hacía el equipo local, así que los vítores aumentaron cuando estos hicieron su aparición elevándose por el cielo dando una vuelta alrededor, realizando un par de maniobras visualmente atractivas, liderados por Cedric.

El sonido local enunció cada uno de los nombres, dando tiempo para que fueran alabados por los espectadores, en cuanto estuvieron todos en sus posiciones, Diggory los miró con confianza, sabia que era un partido difícil, pero les era posible ganar.

En tanto Zabinni mostraba un claro desprecio por Gerard y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, Draco por su parte se notaba claramente furioso, su expresión fácil no ocultaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Apretó su agarre al mango de la escoba como si quisiera retorcer en cuello de alguien y sabía el de quién: Viktor Krum, ese infeliz mastodonte que había osado tocar a la castaña.

***º*º*º**

En la parte baja avanzaba la banca inglesa, Ron mascullando maldiciones al lado de Potter, escuchando las palabras de los demás, en tanto Nott les permitía avanzar esperando que Cedric despareciera por la puerta, en cuanto esto hubo pasado, giró en sentido contrario. Él tenía una venganza que realizar y tendría que ser rápido, para que su coartada funcionara.

Repentinamente una figura escarlata entró rápidamente montada en una escoba, elevándose por los aires, obviamente exponiendo la aparición del equipo de Bulgaria

— ¡Mullet! ¡Ivanova! ¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! y... ¡Krum! —siete saetas de color rojo rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de juego.

Poco después el silbato se escuchó en el Estadio. — ¡Comienza el partido! —gritó el arbitro.

— ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Ivanova! ¡Zograf!, ¡Mullet de nuevo!

Todos estaban dispuestos a conseguir un punto deseado. Mientras Krum se perdía en la distancia en busca de la snitch, sabia que su oponente estaba cerca, pero no era consciente de que un par de ojos grises refulgían por una venganza anhelada y él seria la presa.

***º*º*º**

En las gradas, Ginny se encontraba rodeada de su familia, al menos en su mayor parte, ya que Lavender se les había unido, aún con la cara de molestia de su madre que no terminaba de aceptar su relación con Ron, le era difícil aceptar que el más pequeño de sus hijos había crecido y que ahora también se encontraba incursionando en las relaciones afectivas, pero al ver la chica que se había encontrado sabía que carecía de las cualidades que ella buscaba en una nuera, pero ya se imagina que era lo que había visto su hijo.

Billy sentado a su lado reía de la actitud disimulada que mostraba su pequeña hermana para mirar en dirección al moreno en el aire.

— ¿Todo bien Ginny? —interrogó con la intención de molestar.

Al oír sus palabras, lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos en señal de reproche. — ¡Ya no eres mi hermano favorito William! Es una lastima que Charlie no este aquí —apuntó maliciosa, alzando su barbilla para darle mayor efecto a sus palabras.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron desmesuradamente al escucharla, sorprendido, ella nunca le había dicho algo como eso y ahora por culpa de Blaise era tratado como un hermano cualquiera.

— ¿Ah si? Recuerda Ginevra —acentuó su nombre en venganza—, puedo abrir la boca y todo un tumulto se desataría.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahora me amenazas como Ron… ya no te quiero —barbotó torciendo sus labios en una mueca—. ¡Charlie jamás haría eso! Él se preocuparía por lo que yo quiero — remató girando su rostro y colocando el banderín entre los dos.

Billy se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, aunque sin duda resentía la actitud hosca de su hermanita, sólo por eso esperaba que su vil serpiente fuera golpeado por una bludger. Sonrió satisfecho de su pensamiento, regresó su atención al juego aunque no perdió detalle de los berrinches de su hermanita —que en su mayoría lo divertían—, notando como no perdía detalle de Blaise en el aire, al parecer si le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, se acomodó hacia atrás, afianzando la mano de su esposa, comenzando disfrutar del buen partido.

Los equipos eran aguerridos y difíciles de derrotar, antes de los 10 minutos se escuchó la primera anotación de parte de los búlgaros.

— ¡Cormac! ¿No deseabas el puesto de Ronald? Demuestra que lo mereces o serás cambiado —lo amenazó el capitán.

Ronald en la parte de abajo sonrió orgulloso. —Yo la hubiera atrapado —señaló vanidoso. Mirando como se desenvolvía el partido en el cielo, puntualmente en Zabinni que al parecer hacia piruetas innecesarias y sabía a que se debía, lo cual lo hacía rabiar—. ¡Imbécil, sólo se esta luciendo!

Buscó a su hermana en las gradas, encontrándola con la mirada fija en el moreno, y para rematar con su hermano mayor a su lado sonriente. —Maldita sea, no puedo creer que él aceptara que Ginny esté con esa rastrera serpiente —refunfuño casi mordiendo las palabras.

— ¿De que hablas? —indagó Harry escuchando sus balbuceos.

—De Billy… aceptó que Ginny ande con el imbécil de Zabinni, ¿puedes creerlo? — susurró ya que los demás miembros de la banca podrían escucharlos.

—Ron, deberías dejarlos en paz ¿no te basta con tu rara vida? No te metas en eso, mejor mira a tu novia al lado de tu hermana —señalo distrayéndolo.

Weasley dejó caer la cabeza entre sus piernas con actitud derrotista. ¡Vaya amigo que tenía! Mira que romperle la burbuja y traerlo de vuelta a su realidad, donde todo estaba fuera de lugar. —Oh, no lo menciones, no se ni que diablos esta pasando con ella… a veces sólo quisiera que esto no ocurriera, volver al pasado cuando disfrutaba de toda la atención que ella me daba.

—Ron no es por desquitarme contigo, pero enserio eso tiene algo que ver con la chica con la cabeza de León que esta por allá — señaló dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una mínima sonrisa, de inmediato su amigo giró para verla, era ella… Luna estaba haciendo un raro movimiento con la enorme cabeza de felino, en apoyo a Hogwarts.

—Luna… ¿qué haces? —preguntó en un susurró apenas audible, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

— ¿Lo ves? Deberías de decidirte ya, antes de que Fred deje a Angelina para salir con Luna —pausó imaginándose la loca pareja que serían—. ¿Qué harías si se convirtiera en novia de Fred?

— ¡Cállate Harry…! ¡No digas tonterías! —gritó molestó, se arremolinó en su asiento dando por zanjado el tema. Miró a las personas del Estadio, encontrándose sólo a un par de franceses—. Ahí está Iván, con Marlon y Many, pero no veo a los demás… —su mirada azul regresó a su amigo al darse cuenta de que no estaba la persona que él debía estar esperando— ¿Sol no va a venir?

Al escuchar el nombre la francesa cada parte de su ser se tensó, un retorcijón en su estómago le hizo recordar lo culpable que se sentía, más después de todo lo que le habían dicho su padrino y los demás.

—Esta molesta… creo que terminamos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Por qué? —atacó a preguntas.

Harry se encogió en hombros, pensó en contarle lo que pasaba entre Malfoy y Hermione, también que Sol y Ginny estaban enteradas de todo, pero eso sería contraproducente en este momento. Además, se lo había prometido a su amiga aun cuando no le agradara nada lo que ocurría.

—Digamos que… hubo un malentendido y le grite.

— ¿Le gritaste? ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no ves a lo que te arriesgas? Sus primos están aquí… y Carlo no es el ser mas tranquilo, ni te tiene en mucha estima —pronunció fúnebre—. ¿Cuándo será el siguiente duelo?

Potter le lanzó una mirada helada.

—Ok… ahora entiendo porque estas como si fueras escreguto de cola explosiva — mencionó con un gesto.

Harry apartó la mirada de su amigo, en ese momento no tenía ganas de bromear. Exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un largo suspiro que pudo haber llegado hasta su ex novia. —No sé cómo haré para arreglarlo —manifestó sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

—Pues yo que tu pensaba en algo ahora, porque esto se acabó y si no haces algo hoy, no tendrás oportunidad hasta las vacaciones. Además, no creo que como están las cosas en el Ministerio y Sirius te permitan viajar a Francia —notó como Harry dejaba caer la cabeza pensativo, en un intento por aligerar las cosas se le ocurrió preguntar —. ¿No me digas que todo esto fue porque te descubrió con Cho? Te dije que esos sueños no eran buenos Harry… —antes de que tuviera oportunidad de huir, el golpe de su amigo aterrizó en su hombro.

— ¡Ron cierra la boca! Cho está… —deteniéndose al recordar como la asiática lo había acosado en los vestidores, estaba a punto de contarle lo que había ocurrido pero ante su gesto pícaro desistió de la idea—. Tú no sabes nada… mejor cállate.

El pelirrojo lo miró con la intriga en su rostro, era obvio que le estaba ocultado algo, pero no era el momento de buscar información, ya seria ideal en su habitación en donde pudiera utilizar otros métodos.

***º*º*º**

En el cielo, las cosas se desarrollaban difíciles, Bulgaria como equipo conformado por jugadores profesionales, mostraba su poderío, en tanto que Hogwarts no pensaba darse por vencido, habiendo logrado anotar dos veces, sin embargo les hacia falta un poco de ofensiva.

Cedric notando eso, preparó una jugada secreta, formación de ataque «cabeza de halcón», murmuró el capitán, a sus compañeros al instante los cazadores del equipo se reunieron. Él al centro y ligeramente por delante de Smith y D´Granchester, para caer en picado sobre los búlgaros. Gerry se las arregló para evadir la defensa búlgara, entregándole la quaffle a Smith.

Uno de los golpeadores búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una bludger que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Diggory, quien se apartó evitándola perdiendo la quaffle en su acción.

Levski logró atraparla, lanzándola hacia los aros de los ingleses, McLaggen apenas pudo desviarla, pero no atraparla, por lo que la quaffle salió despedida por lo aires, Fred la golpeó intentando encausarla hacia los cazadores.

Sin perder tiempo Gerry llegó justo para atraparla, evadiendo la bludger búlgara, en un drible la regresó a Zac y este nuevamente a Gerard, confundiendo al guardián y anotando una vez más.

— ¡D´GRANDCHESTER MARCA! —bramó el arbitro, y el Estadio entero vibró entre vítores y aplausos— ¡Treinta a treinta!

Gerry sabía lo suficiente de Quidditch para darse cuenta de que los cazadores de Bulgaria eran soberbios. Formaban un equipo perfectamente coordinado, y por las posiciones que ocupaban, parecía como si cada uno pudiera leer la mente de los otros.

El juego se tornó aún más rápido pero también más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo ingles y les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse, luego —por fin— Cedric cansado de sus ataques logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, y marcar otro tanto para el equipo de Hogwarts.

Draco por su parte no perdía oportunidad de dejarse caer en su escoba para dañar a Krum su estado de animo era malicioso, cada vez que recordaba como había osado besar los labios de Hermione, su sangre hervía, queriendo verlo caer, dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo si pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Eres un maldito mastodonte!

Enfiló hacia él golpeándolo de costado, sabía que no tenia el suficiente cuerpo para poder contrarrestar la musculatura de Krum, pero había una ventaja competitiva que podía destacar, prácticamente elevó los pies y lanzo su cuerpo hacia adelante, colocándose casi en posición paralela a la escoba, buscando ganar velocidad, tenia la mirada fija en los movimientos de la snitch, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese infeliz le ganara.

*º*º*º

En los vestidores…

Theodore miraba con orgullo los tres cuerpos inertes en el suelo de las regaderas, obviamente Zabinni había cumplido cabalmente con su parte de la venganza, ahora sólo faltaba que terminara el partido para poder colocarlos durante un apagón al centro del lugar y poder avergonzarlos ante el mundo entero.

—Lo que necesito ahora es mover a estos imbéciles de aquí —sacó su varita, apuntándoles un par de hechizos y los tres cuerpos estaban en el aire —. Más le vale a Hufflic darse prisa y ganar… estos idiotas pueden despertar y con los aurores aquí todo es más riesgoso.

Salió cuidadosamente del vestidor, poniendo el doble de atención en cada uno de sus movimientos, después de todo era una venganza necesaria y no podía arruinarlo todo estando tan cerca del final. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro, totalmente digna de un caballero de su casa.

***º*º*º**

En el aire…

Gerry intentaba poner su atención en el partido, pero era imposible no mirar lo que pasaba con Draco, y es que era obvio que estaba más que furibundo —el término correcto sería convertido en un dragón, tal vez un Colacuerno húngaro— y sus embates contra Viktor no terminarían en nada bueno.

Krum era capaz de aplastarlo si lo deseaba, sin mencionar que la experiencia que tenia el búlgaro lo hacia un peligroso contrincante, después de todo sabia todas las artimañas para poder deshacerse de Malfoy sin siquiera ser notado por el arbitro.

_«Draco, deja de provocarlo… ¿qué no ves que es mas grande que tu? Te estas comportando como un idiota, si pensaras bien las cosas entenderías. ¡Maldito Slytherin cabeza dura!»._

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en su hombro que logró desestabilizar su escoba y casi derribarlo. Los gritos de queja del público no se hicieron esperar.

_«¡Por Merlín! Debo enfocarme en el juego o terminare en el suelo.»_ Se amonestó mentalmente, no podía permitirse otro error como ese.

— ¡Gerard concéntrate! No podemos perder este partido ¿entiendes? —lo regañó el capitán, fijando sus aceradas pupilas en él.

—Si… entiendo —respondió agitado, sintiendo el intenso dolor punzante en su hombro, arrancándole un gesto doliente que lo obligó a entrecerrar sus ojos y apretar su mandíbula.

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó Cedric acercándose, notando su estado.

—Si, por supuesto —miró hacia arriba, respirando profundamente, fue entonces que lo vio… un espacio que podía romper su defensa, era fácil de distinguir desde abajo, pero imposible de traspasar desde arriba—. Eso es… Cedric, ¡lo tengo!

Rápidamente se elevaron, mientras Gerard le explicaba su descubrimiento. El capitán sonrió fascinado, habían hallado una falla y era momento de aprovecharla, sólo tenían que poner al tanto a la persona adecuada para poder anotar. Dejó a Gerry y fugazmente se acercó al golpeador.

Mientras tanto Gerry avisaba a todos la estrategia a seguir, era hora de empezar a romper su formación y adecuarla, tenían que ganar y esperaba que Draco por fin pudiera atrapar la snitch con la distracción que crearían al destruir la perfecta defensa búlgara.

Un silbido proveniente de su capitán rasgó el aire… era hora de anotar, miró como Zac con la quaffle en mano miraba como si estuviera confundido a ambos lados para después lanzarla presuroso hacia Cedric, quién "fingió" no darse cuenta hasta el último minuto, en que intentó asirla pero se le escapó, persiguiéndola hacia el suelo, mientras Gerry avanzaba lentamente hasta colocarse un poco más delante de los aros contrarios a nivel del suelo.

Poco antes de que la quaffle tocara el suelo, Cedric logró tomarla y lanzarla sorpresivamente a Gerry, quién logró elevarla en cuanto llegó a su mano, traspasando desde abajo la defensa búlgara.

Sorprendidos los jugadores intentaron retroceder, pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad, un bate azotó la quaffle, lanzándola en dirección del aro principal, atravesándolo milímetros antes de que el guardián llegará.

Palabras furiosas se escuchaban de parte de los búlgaros, estaban demasiado pasmados para reaccionar, era obvio que los habían engañado y no sabían qué hacer. Todo era confusión, en la banca se escuchaban gritos de amonestación y regaño, lo que llamó la atención de Krum como era de esperar por parte de Hermione.

Zabinni por su lado hacia piruetas en el aire, después de todo no era su función lograr anotaciones pero lo había hecho por la pelirroja, aunque le disgustaba que la oportunidad la hubiera propiciado esa maldita sangre sucia, por lo que estuvo a punto de desobedecer la orden de Diggory sobre lo que tenia que hacer, pero después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a que perdieran por culpa de esa intrusa.

Se acercó a las gradas, donde la pelirroja sonreía abiertamente hacia él, parecía haberse olvidado de que sus padres estaban ahí, sin pensarlo mucho colocó la escoba vertical y sosteniéndose sólo de un pie, realizó un par de reverencias, sonriendo al dirigirla hacia donde Ginny lo miraba sonriente.

Bill únicamente miraba la hazaña del moreno con una mueca burlona, era increíble como es que querían ser discretos y se evidenciaban a la primera de cambio, por una parte eso era algo que le daba confianza, ya que a Blaise no parecía intimidarle la opinión del mundo, mientras que su hermanita parecía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor cuando él estaba cerca.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? —indagó Molly Weasley ceñuda, mirando a Zabinni con extrañeza, mientras que Billy codeaba a su hermana intentando traerla de regresó a la realidad.

—No lo sé, probablemente esta muy feliz por anotar.

***º*º*º**

Krum no podía creer que su casi perfecta defensa hubiera sido quebrantada por ese ser ínfimo y sin gracia, mascullando una maldición emprendió la búsqueda de la snitch, sin embargo Draco estaba adelantado, ya que él no se había detenido al notar la anotación, sino que tenia su mente fija en la esfera dorada, sin perder tiempo avanzó tras él.

Malfoy sabia que su equipo había anotado y que si su intuición no fallaba era gracias a lo que ella hiciera, así que era su turno de no desistir, su plateada mirada estaba fija en su objetivo y no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado, escuchó como tras de sí el aire se rompía al acercarse el búlgaro, así que dejó caer el peso de su escoba, golpeándolo en el hombro, desequilibrándolo mínimamente.

_«No te dejaré ganar… maldito mastodonte.»_

Estiró su mano, rozando con sus yemas las suaves alas de la snitch. —Eres mía… —barbotó decidido, colocando su atención en como el viento se volvía a escuchar era señal de que el búlgaro se aproximaba, era hora de que le sirviera de algo, lo dejó acercarse lo suficiente como para colocarse bajo él, estaba a punto de pasarlo, ahora…

Bajó su pie lo suficiente para apoyarlo en la cabeza del buscador, impulsándose a sí mismo tiempo que lograba desequilibrarlo, ese impulso era lo único que le faltaba para poder atrapar la esfera. Sin embargo no evitó que cayera de su escoba con un golpe seco, levantando una nube de polvo. Afortunadamente la distancia había sido mínima, sino en ese momento estaría retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Odio ensuciarme! —bramó orgulloso, poniéndose de pie, sabiendo que el Estadio entero tenia sus mirada expectante en él, sacudió su capa, para después mirar a Krum a pocos metros de él con una expresión de pocos amigos—. Te la regalo… un recuerdo de tu derrota —dijo petulante, lanzándole la esfera dorada mientras la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser más soberbia, dio medía vuelta avanzando como si nada más le importara.

La victoria para el equipo de Hogwarts se anunció y mientras la multitud estallaba en gritos de victoria y felicitación.

El sonido estruendoso avasallaba sus oídos, pero él sabia que su propósito había sido cumplido, de reojo notó como Gerard descendida de su escoba acercándose a él, acompañado de los demás miembros del equipo, clavó sus frías pupilas en él por un segundo, advirtiéndole que no era bienvenido, siguió caminando, pasando de él hacia su amigo.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar feliz por la victoria, la mente de Zabinni tenía otras cosas planeadas, cuando levantó su mano, las luces del lugar desaparecieron, entre las penumbras se escucharon murmullos de susto y expectativas, todos los presentes buscaron sus varitas por reflejo aunque muchos creían que se trataba de un espectáculo preparado para los ganadores por parte de los anfitriones.

Los aurores se pusieron en guardia, sin perder tiempo lanzaron un _Lumus_ _Maxima_ al aire, la bola de luz como el sol mismo en el centro del campo, llamó la atención de todos, percatándose de que en el centro del Estadio estaban tres chicos semi desnudos, sentados en el suelo, amarrados.

Nadie entendía muy bien que pasaba, un auror se acercó velozmente para conocer el estado de los chicos, no esperaban que fuera un ataque dadas las circunstancias.

La expectativa crecía en todos, Dumbledore de inmediato llegó al lado de los chicos, tocando sus rostros, notando rastros de una poción desconocida en las comisuras de sus bocas.

—Sólo están desmayados —anunció buscando calmar la multitud—. _Ennervate _—pronunció logrando reavivar a los jóvenes, que de inmediato reconoció como alumnos de la Casa de las serpientes.

Los tres chicos miraban hacia los lados, sin entender que ocurría, fue Dumbledore el que inició el interrogatorio para conocer la causa de su estado. — ¿Qué ha pasado señores?

Los Slytherins no sabían qué responder, sólo miraban a un punto indiferente, dispuestos a callar, en un punto oculto Nott sonreía malicioso, era hora de exponerlos, lanzó un hechizo a su garganta, y usando su varita como altavoz preguntó—: ¿Quién ha sido el responsable del ataque pasado en el Torneo?

El tono retumbó a través del estadio, los tres Slytherin apretaron su mandíbula, dispuestos a no decir nada, pero la poción era demasiado efectiva como para que ellos lograran vencerla, antes de que lo supiera Bole habló—: Nosotros tramamos todo.

Con su respuesta condenó a sus compañeros que derrotados se miraron entre si, Snape tomó el rostro de uno de ellos, clavando sus fríos ojos en sus labios con fijeza.

—Veritaserum, están diciendo la verdad.

—Profesor Snape, lleve a los alumnos a mi Despacho, hablaremos sobre sus acciones y sus consecuencias —dijo con un tono firme y rígido, mirando como se alejaban. Rápidamente procedió a tranquilizar a la multitud del Estadio—. Todo ha sido una broma de algunos alumnos, por favor, sigan celebrando el triunfo de nuestro Colegio.

Con eso los árbitros se pusieron en marcha, reuniendo a la gente para la premiación, mientras que Zabinni y Nott reían abiertamente, al lado de un Draco desconcertado pero no idiota, sabía que eso tenia que ver con ellos, lo último que le faltaba era que se dispusieran a molestar aún más a los de la Casa. Miró hacia Gerard, el cual era abrazado en ese momento por varios miembros del equipo, custodiado en todo momento por el Cara- rajada y por la Comadreja.

Molestó apartó la mirada, odiaba pensar que era su Hermione la que se encontraba siendo toqueteada por esos, el monstruo de los celos estaba creciendo en su interior como nunca pensó, en ese momento deseó apartar a todos a punta de varita con un par de maldiciones, sin duda era una posibilidad bastante seductora.

—Vamos Draquito, ve a felicitar a «Gerry» —sugirió Blaise empujándolo.

— ¡Idiota! —masculló girándose, evitando así seguir viendo ese penoso espectáculo y seguir alimentando sus recién descubiertas ganas de torturar y matar.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después en la Sala de premios anuales…

Sonidos de copas se dejaban escuchar desde en interior, en donde Zabinni y Nott brindaban alegremente por su bien lograda venganza, mientras su líder se paseaba rabioso de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Vamos Draco, debes admitir que fue divertido —acertó Blaise, soltando otra carcajada de sólo recordar las caras que habían puesto esos inútiles.

—No seas idiota, no es por falta de diversión. ¿Qué no sabes como estas las cosas? ¿Cómo se les ocurre meterse con los de la Casa?

— No podíamos permitir que las cosas se quedaran así, simplemente es eso, como caballeros era una afrenta que no podíamos ignorar —concluyó Nott sin dejar de sonreír soberbio.

— ¿Caballeros?… ¡Idiotas es lo que son! ¡Suficiente tengo con todo esto! —murmuró por lo bajo, de pronto un sonido extraño lo hizo girar en automático hacia la entrada, pendiente de quien pudiera entrar, pero la puerta continuó cerrada.

—Estás paranoico Draco, ¿acaso piensas qué vendrán por nosotros a tu Sala? —indagó divertido Zabinni.

— ¿O no estás preocupado por ellos, sino por tu… vecina? — atacó asertivo Nott.

—Cierra la boca, por supuesto que ella no me preocupa —señaló alejándose de ellos y ocultado su rostro al mirar hacia los libros del estante.

—Y a todo esto… ¿qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos de estar preparándonos para la celebración de la victoria en el Comedor —acotó el moreno alegre.

—Están aquí porque por ahora es mejor que estén donde pueda vigilarlos —acudió a un pretexto, la realidad era que no sólo lo hacía por eso sino porque no deseaba estar a solas en ese lugar, no quería darle la oportunidad a Hermione de enfrentarlo nuevamente—. Esperen aquí en lo que me cambio para poder irnos —señaló avanzando hacia su habitación.

Blaise no podía evitar soltar su comentario ponzoñoso, así que dirigiéndose a Nott le expresó—: ¿No sientes que somos como chaperones? Tal pareciera que tiene miedo de enfrentarse a la marimacho.

—Deja de meterte en lo que no debes —apuntó analítico, mirando a Draco desaparecer tras las escaleras.

—Pero Nottyto… no podemos permitir que esa siga jugando así con él —señaló con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Acaso quieres que tu pobretona acabe con tu posible descendencia? Sabes tan bien como yo que en cuanto emprendas algo contra Granger, la pobretona y toda su tribu vendrán por ti… y no aseguro que te dejen en estado adecuado para tener hijos.

— ¡Eres malo! Yo que me preocupo por él…

— ¿Y cómo actuarías tu, si Draco se preocupará por ti de la misma manera? Porque él conoce tus secretos oscuros… ¿qué te parecería si va a contarle a la pobretona sobre el _Vershut_ o…?

— No lo haría, él tiene más que perder que yo — señaló seguro.

—Yo que tu no me arriesgaría, ya te lo dije Zabinni, no te metas en su vida, que después de todo suficiente tiene con sus fantasmas internos como para que tu le sumes más.

—¿No me vas a decir que estas de acuerdo que esa… esa... quimera esté con Draco? —señaló despectivo, alzando su ceja.

—Blaise, creo que esto va más allá de un juego y será mejor que lo asimiles antes de que puedas abrir la boca de más y alguien te la cierre —señaló oportuno, bebiendo el resto de su trago mientras el otro analizaba los hechos.

El moreno se dejó caer a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad, esperando que dijera algo más. —Nott…

—Negro, todo se resume en que somos sus amigos y sino lo apoyamos nosotros, ¿quién lo hará? Tu sabes que en cuanto esto se corra toda la Casa se vendrá contra él, incluida su propia familia —explicó con seriedad, los signos de tensión se adueñaron de su rostro.

—Lo sé… por eso mismo no me gusta, ella sólo le traerá problemas ¿qué no lo ve?

—Tantos como los que Weasley te traerá a ti…

—Pero yo tengo ventajas, Ginny es pura no una… bueno… eso, además… son muchos pobretones y ya tengo algunos de mi lado, así que me defenderán.

Nott levantó su ceja con sorna al escucharlo. — 'Que cobarde te escuchas… que un Weasley te defienda es muy bajo, tiene razón Draco, después vas a querer comprarte ropa de segunda mano…

—No digas idioteces, sólo te digo los hechos —arguyó divertido.

—Sólo mantente al margen, no lo ayudes si no quieres, pero tampoco sigas atacándolo…

—Hay si, hay si, Nottyto defiende a Draquito… esto es la presión de los blancos sobre los negros… ¿qué no conoces la libertad de expresión? —embromó aligerando el ambiente.

—Blaise… eres un imbécil, no se porqué me canso en explicarte —pronunció dispuesto a servirse un nuevo trago cuando escucharon a Draco bajar las escaleras ya preparado para el baile.

—No estuvieron haciendo cosas inmorales en mi Sala mientras me cambiaba ¿verdad? — prorrumpió mirándolos atentamente.

—Tu sabes que sólo soy tuyo —agregó Blaise caminando hacia él, abrazándolo del cuello.

— ¡Negro déjame…! ¡Me arrugas la ropa! —masculló zafándose de su abrazo.

—Sabes que él sólo te ama a ti —añadió Nott, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando vislumbrar la figura de femenina…

***º*º*º**

En Gryffindor…

Ronald se alegraba de lucir una traje adecuado para el evento, después de la vergüenza que pasó en el Baile de cuarto con el traje de gala tan feo de su familia, era necesario esmerarse ese año por lucir mejor.

Esperaba tener una noche normal con su novia y no una serie de discusiones gratuitas, ya era ahora de que su relación volviera a ser lo que era, con la esperanza en alto, bajó las escaleras. Sin embargo su mirada recayó en Harry, que se encontraba desparramado y con el ánimo por los suelos en el sillón cercano a la chimenea, parecía estar cargando el mundo en sus hombros nuevamente.

—Deberías de animarte, hoy es la gran fiesta y tú estás aquí sólo, desanimado y con cara de funeral. En serio sería mejor que buscaras una manera de reconciliarte con Soleil.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? No quiere ni hablarme —murmuró decaído, era raro como podía pelear contra magos oscuros si era necesario pero cuando se trataba de mujeres era un total inepto.

—Creo que deberías hablar con sus primos, ellos te podrían ayudar —sugirió esperando poder sacar el trasero de su amigo de ese sillón.

Estaban en eso cuando la puerta de la Sala común se abrió dando paso a los sonrientes gemelos en compañía de Buggy, quienes al notar la expresión abrumada del chico se acercaron para averiguar qué ocurría.

— ¿Harry estás bien?, esa expresión me da miedo —manifestó intentando bromear el mayor de los gemelos—. ¿Estamos a punto de ser atacados por cosas del más allá? —añadió con un par de muecas— Debo saberlo, antes de morir tengo que besar a Luna — dijo teatralmente sólo para molestar a su hermanito que gruñó por lo bajo.

—No es nada de eso —los tranquilizó Ronald, taladrando a Fred con su mirada—. Lo que pasa es que Sol está enojada con él y no sabe cómo remediarlo.

—Pero Harry, tienes a los grandiosos Hermanos Weasley para ayudarte las 24 horas del día —aseguró George—. Dinos qué paso, y veremos cómo resolver este problema.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Potter, no porque no confiara en los gemelos, sino porque sus ideas eran arriesgadas y la situación ya era complicada. Además no podía explicarles las causas sobre las que se habían enfrentado.

—Bueno… por una situación tonta, yo le grite —balbuceó sintiéndose un poco tonto, se rascó su nuca sin saber qué más decir y por las miradas que le estaban lanzando sabía que no estaba siendo de ayuda.

— ¿Le gritaste a mi prima? — indagó Buggy sorprendido y un poco molesto.

—No fue a propósito —tartamudeó apresurado—, es sólo que me hizo enfadar y la situación se salió de control y bueno… acabe diciendo cosas fuera de lugar y ahora no quiere verme, ni hablarme y ya no digamos escuchar mis disculpas —aseveró mirando a Erick con firmeza, en donde se dejaba ver su arrepentimiento.

—Harry… no quiero sonar pesimista, pero ninguno de nosotros le grita a Sol, es mera cuestión de educación, no estamos acostumbrados a maltratar a las chicas y las veces que hemos alzado la voz es porque ella ha hecho algo de verdad malo, así que lograr que te disculpe si será todo un acontecimiento —manifestó conocedor el francés.

Sus palabras hicieron que Harry hundiera un poco más los hombros, era un hecho que obtener el perdón de Sol no iba a ser fácil, a veces maldecía no ser mas como su padre o Sirius en esos casos, ellos sabrían qué hacer. De pronto la idea de consultar a su padrino le pareció una opción bastante apetecible, pero de inmediato la desechó frunciendo el ceño al notar su nivel de desesperación.

Ya se imagina las cosas descabelladas que le sugeriría y no estaba para eso, la situación ameritaba una buena estrategia no locuras.

—Harry... vamos, al menos deberías de intentarlo, aquí sentado nada va a pasar — lo regañó el francés de la mejor manera—. Mira, cuentas con mi apoyo, sin que mis primos lo sepan claro… sobre todo Carlo.

—No olvides Harry que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos —exclamó Fred, inflando su pecho y esbozando una gran sonrisa—. Somos expertos en reconciliaciones

—Peticiones de mano —apuntó George.

—Rompimientos.

—Aniversarios.

—Sorpresas de cumpleaños.

— Y demás eventos relacionados con las parejas ¿verdad hermano? —señaló el gemelo, ya que cada uno había pronunciado uno de sus servicios.

—Y lo mejor es que no te cobraremos —guiñó su ojo, sonriente—, esta vez.

Potter los miró, las palabras de Buggy eran algo que no podía negar, si no hacia algo ahora, ella se iría al día siguiente y no sabía qué pasaría después, era difícil salir del castillo, mucho más del país para poder verla y remediar esto.

Eso lo hizo terminar de darse cuenta que no quería terminar con ella de esa forma, en cualquier momento el loco de Voldemort lo alcanzaría y probablemente mataría, debía aprovechar el tiempo que aún le quedaba. Bajó los pies del sillón, enderezando la espalda y fijando su mirada con un nuevo brillo de determinación en las llamas de la chimenea.

—De acuerdo, hay que pensar en algo… Sol no puede irse mañana disgustada conmigo.

—Esa es la actitud Harry… ahora veamos que podemos hacer por ti, podemos aprovechar esta fiesta para… —se acercó Fred, sentándose en la alfombra, mientras Ron los miraba con cierto resquemor, esperaba que por el bien de Harry, y su naciente relación sus hermanos pudieran ayudar y no terminaran de estropear las cosas.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del castillo…

Black y Lupin sostenían sendas copas en sus manos mientras escuchaban con atención las palabras de Albus.

—Aclarado lo del supuesto ataque, podemos disminuir un poco la excesiva vigilancia sobre Hogwarts —afirmó con serenidad, fijando sus pupilas en las grises del pelinegro a través de sus gafas de media luna.

—Al parecer si, aunque aún me molesta el hecho de que esos chicos jueguen de esa manera, y seguramente Zabinni y Nott tienen que ver en el hecho de que ellos aparecieran de esta manera y el Veritaserum les fuera suministrado —musitó crispando sus labios en sonrisa divertida, al pensar que él hubiera hecho algo parecido en sus días escolares.

—Sería bueno que el profesor Snape les vigilará más de cerca, no sé qué tan lejos pueda ir esto y en Slyhterin son un poco drásticos en sus reacciones —externó su preocupación Lupin.

—Hablaré con Severus, y mantendremos a esos chicos bajo vigilancia, no se si estén enterados de los últimos acontecimientos, pero me place informar que el joven Nott está saliendo con una señorita de sangre mestiza y para mayor sorpresa, el señor Zabinni se relaciona con la señorita Weasley.

—A Arthur le va a dar algo cuando se entere — se mofó Sirius —. ¿No pasa nada en Hogwarts de lo que no estés enterado Dumbledore?

—Tengo un poco de pendiente por estas situaciones, sé que parecen inofensivas pero esto sumado a las acciones de la Casa de Slytherin me hacen pensar en la otra posibilidad, pero es mejor que por ahora quede así, sólo tenemos que extremar la vigilancia en los tres…

— ¿Draco también? —indagó extrañado Remus.

—Me falta asegurar las cosas, pero si todo esta como se aprecia desde afuera, eventos relevantes se aproximan y debemos estar preparados —murmuró enigmático, su rostro de repente perdió toda animosidad—. Sirius, ¿qué pasa con Azkaban?

—Todo esta casi listo… será el día 29 de noviembre.

—Bien, entonces los veré en la próxima junta —anunció con misterio Albus.

—Así será —respondió Canuto.

— ¿Se quedarán a la fiesta?

—Nos encantaría pero debemos volver al Cuartel.

Sirius bebió el último trago de su copa refunfuñando su mala suerte. —Deberías haber hecho fiestas así en nuestro tiempo…

***º*º*º**

En Premios Anuales…

Hermione miraba al trío de serpientes que se disponían a abandonar la Sala, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esperaba encontrarlo solo para poder hablar, pero se había retrasado debido a que el efecto de la poción se había terminado y no podía salir del Estadio vestido como un jugador, tuvo que esperar la ayuda de sus amigos y después poder deshacerse de ellos para correr ahí.

— ¿Nos vamos? El aroma del sudor de una quimera no es atractivo —señaló venenoso Blaise, pasando junto a Draco de camino a la puerta.

Nott sólo negó con la cabeza, Zabinni no entendería nunca. Avanzó tras él, dejando un par de pasos atrás a Malfoy con suficiente distancia para que pudieran hablar.

—Camina negro —Blaise refunfuñó un improperio pero lo obedeció.

Draco la miró sin expresión en su cara, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no podía verla aún sin tener presente al idiota de Gerry, lo que le recordaba que él tipo en realidad existía y que era otro buen amigo, al que ella ya había visto desnudo evidentemente y pensar en eso le causaba arcadas. No quería imaginar que otra clase de confiancitas se tenían.

Con el enojo burbujeando, avanzó hacía la puerta, al pasar a su lado sintió la pequeña mano de ella en su brazo.

—Hablemos…

—Mantente lejos —musitó liberándose de ella con un jalón.

—Draco, las cosas…

—Malfoy… soy Malfoy para ti —soltó sin atreverse a mirarla, porque sabía que su voz se cortaría—. Me espera mi pareja —sin más siguió su camino, sabía que era injusto con ella, una parte de su cabeza se lo decía pero el orgullo Slytherin era fuerte.

— ¿Qué…? No puedes…

—Soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la gana y no tengo porque rendirte cuentas —farfulló de mal talante.

—No se trata de eso, sólo escúchame… —en su voz se podía reconocer la desesperación que sentía, él cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

El sonido de la puerta tras él fue como con balde de agua fría para Hermione, esto era absurdo, no quería hablar con ella ¿pero se largaba a ver a su «pareja» que lo esperaba para el Baile?

Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperar a que volviera? Por supuesto que no, podría estar enamorada, podría haberse equivocado y hacer muchas tonterías, pero ella era una Gryffindor y una leona no se rendía así de fácil, le demostraría que lamentaba su error, porque no era del tipo que se quedaban llorando como magdalenas.

No, esta vez tendría que armarse de valor, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo y a tener una buena pelea si eso se requería, subió a su cuarto apresurada y se metió directo al baño. Despojándose de sus ropas, después de que la posición había terminado lo más rápido fue cambiarse y regresar al castillo con los chicos, pero ahora ya podía darse un baño a su antojo.

Poco después salió tras una nube de vapor, envuelta en un albornoz miraba su guardarropa, el vestido que usaría esa noche ya lo tenia escogido, pero primero tenia que aparecer por ahí como Gerry, y no tenia nada adecuado para ello.

Así que aún metida en su albornoz, se internó en la habitación de su vecino. El aroma que flotaba en el aire era demasiado conocido, miró la cama recordando los momentos que habían vivido apenas hacia unas horas, le parecía como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde entonces.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Arrepentida y claramente conflictuada, se dirigió al closet, sabía que él no notaria la falta de un traje más, después de todo tenía demasiada ropa. Tomó un traje de 3 piezas color blanco, el chaleco era verde pero con un hechizo de color seria suficiente para arreglar eso, miró las camisas tomando la primera.

Caminó unos pasos al apartado donde estaba la ropa interior, antes no tuvo problemas en sacar las prendas pero ahora le era incomoda la situación, tomo unos bóxers, unos calcetines y abandonó el lugar con el rostro escarlata.

_«Lo único que falta es que Draco me vea tomando su ropa.» _

En su habitación empezó a vestirse mientras pensaba en que plan de acción a seguir, el chaleco fue cambiado al tono rojo de su casa, después de todo no podía negar ser una Gryffindor aunque fuera con esa ropa, ya vestida como hombre, se bebió la poción, jamás se acostumbraría a ese dolor que la hacía contorsionarse cada vez que la transformación empezaba.

Pocos minutos después peinaba su cabello en una coleta, tomo el vestido de gala y todos sus accesorios, metiéndolos en su bolsa mágica, era un regalo de Viktor así que dudo un poco en usarla, pero si la ataba a su cuello en forma de bufanda, nadie se daría cuenta y así no tendría que regresar a cambiarse cuando el efecto terminara, el hechizo de color en ella fue todo lo que necesito para hacerla combinar con el color del chaleco.

Regresó a la habitación de Draco y usó algo de su colonia, no demasiada ya que no esperaba oler así toda la noche, con una última mirada en el espejo, abandonó el lugar dispuesta a dar batalla al hurón albino, le demostraría que una Gryffindor tenía orgullo, con una sonrisa torcida avanzó hasta la Torre de los leones, sino aparecía pronto por ahí seguramente serian capaces de armar una cruzada.

Sólo esperaba poder ayudar a solucionar lo que su romance prohibido había causado en la relación de su amigo, porque si no lo lamentaría mucho.

***º*º*º**

En cuanto entró la atención de varias chicas se centró en él, así que rápidamente divisó entre la gente a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos con la mirada intensa de Lavender sobre él.

—Chicos, ya estoy aquí.

Ronald lo miró como si estuviera loco, mientras Harry pasaba sus ojos por él con seriedad y los demás se acercaban a él con grandes sonrisas, felicitándolo.

— ¡Vaya Gerry! Te vez muy bien —manifestó George, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del castaño—. Alguien quiere resaltar esta noche, todas las chicas querrán bailar contigo hoy ¿no crees, hermano?

—Así es hermano, parece que Gerry arrasará con las chicas, mira incluso Lavender con su novio presente no puede dejar de mirarlo —evidenció divertido el gemelo, señalando a la mujer que se ruborizó intensamente.

—No seas ridículo… yo… bueno…

—Basta chicos —ordenó Ron, sin apartar la mirada de Gerard.

—Ronnie, Ronnie, deberías ser más relajado, ¿sabes qué ser tan serio te saca arrugas prematuras? —soltó George con una sonrisa ladina pintada en sus labios—. Bueno chicos, los vemos más tarde, tenemos que cambiarnos para asistir a la fiesta. Harry te hemos dado ideas, si te decides por una sólo avísanos y estaremos a la orden.

—Los veremos en el salón —se despidió Fred.

— ¿De que hablan esos Harry? —preguntó, mirando a Potter a los ojos.

—Del plan que tiene para reconciliarse con mi prima —respondió Buggy sonriente como siempre —, ¿pero que esperas que no te has cambiado? Vamos, vamos, vamos… yo me voy ahora, tengo que recoger a Sol en Beauxbatons y llevarla al salón, nos vemos allá —salió apresurado.

—Ni creas que te escaparás Gerry —soltó Harry antes de ser empujado por Ron hacia las escaleras.

—Iré por Ginny —anunció Lavender al quedarse sola con Gerry.

Él tomó asiento en el lugar que antes ocupara Potter frente a la chimenea, todos creerían que para los días que llevaba convirtiéndose en hombre, ya se sentiría cómoda con aquel cuerpo, pero la realidad era que no. Odiaba no poder mantener sus piernas cerradas, ni cruzarlas, ni nada que fuera de ese estilo, ser chico en verdad era difícil.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Vicky acercándose a él seguida de otras chicas.

—Eh… hola —respondió enderezándose, mirándolas con cierta extrañeza. Instintivamente buscó a Lav pero ella aún no regresaba.

—Eres Gerard ¿verdad? Te vimos jugar, eres muy bueno —susurró la chica sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

—Si, tus puntos fueron muchos en el partido —señaló una morena sentándose al otro lado.

—Yo... gracias… —replico sintiéndose claramente acosado. No era que no hubiera ocurrido eso antes, pero sentirse presa de mujeres no le gustaba para nada.

— Viniste sólo al Torneo ¿verdad? —indagó una tercera voz a su espalda, haciendo que volteara.

— ¿Eh? si, así es —esas chicas tenían una mirada perturbadora, era hora de alejarse de ellas, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando un grupo más se unió.

—Gerard ¿bailaras conmigo en el baile, verdad? —murmuró Parvarti tomando su mano y llevándosela a la cara.

—No, él ira como mi pareja ¿no es así Gerry? —pronunció Charlotte, una chica de tercero, aferrando su brazo, como si se tratara de su muñeca favorita.

—Gerry, diles que eso no es verdad, bailaras conmigo ¿no? —apresuró a otra aferrándolo por el cuello, logrando que su espada chocara contra el respaldo del sillón.

—Esto… mujeres… —sabía que no debía ser cortante pero estaban logrando sacarla de sus casillas, esos gestos ridículos y sus miradas supuestamente coquetas le daban miedo.

— ¿Podrían soltarme? Yo no llevo pareja porque… —estaba a punto de gritarles algo pero se contuvo.

—El rojo te queda tan bien —acotó una de ella pasando su mano con perfecta manicura por su torso.

—Entonces ¿bailaras con todas nosotras? —indagó Parvarti, reintentando que él cediera mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. Jamás había tenido la boca de la chica tan cerca, pero ahora que la veía tal vez debería sugerirle una visita con sus padres en su consultorio dental.

Estaba a punto de explotar y gritarles que se alejaran de él, cuando la voz de sus amigas resonó a su lado.

—Lo siento chicas, pero él se viene con nosotras —señaló Lavender, tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo, liberándolo de los brazos de las mujeres Gryffindor.

—Así es, él es nuestro… ahora será mejor que vayan a buscar otra presa —apuntó Ginevra aferrándose a su otro brazo mientras las demás emitían gritos de protesta.

—Lo siento chicas, vengo con ellas —rápidamente aferró sus manos y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Esperen aquí, voy por Ron —anunció Lav bajo el retrato de la Dama Gorda—. Ginn no lo sueltes, esas mujeres lo ven como la presa del año —señaló, mientras la pelirroja reía divertida de la cara de Hermione.

—Pensé que estabas a punto de gritar cuando llegamos y te vimos rodeada de tantas mujeres —se mofó.

—De hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo, por Merlín nunca las había visto así —señaló mirándolas con una mezcla de odio y cierto temor.

—Es porque no separas la nariz de los libros, para manejar a estas chicas hay que ser dura, si no te sabes defender te quitan al novio sin temor —manifestó notando las miradas de odio desde otro punto de la Sala.

—No cabe duda que yo no sé qué les pasa, nunca me había sentido así, tan usada y se supone que no debo sentirme así… pero no se cómo los hombres lo soportan —repuso negando con su cabeza.

—Eso es porque son hombres y les gusta la atención, pero como mujer no es lo mismo, vamos Hermione deberías salir al mundo, no siempre puedes estar metida en la Biblioteca o peleando con el hurón… —calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, su expresión se volvió recelosa—. ¿Tu y él…? Bueno…

—Sigue molesto, no sé que pasara, pero esta noche ira con esa Nurit —informó evitando mirarla.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —indagó sabiendo que no seria fácil enfrentar una situación así.

—Soy una Gryffindor, tomo las cosas con valentía y de frente —replico reteniendo las ganas de llorar—. Primero me enfrentare a él como Gerry… hoy será su ultima aparición, después lo haré como yo misma y veremos qué pasa.

—Pero Her… Gerry… esto, si él sigue enojado y no lo reconsidera, ¿has pensado en dejarlo morir por la paz? —cuestionó sin saber cómo plantearle la idea de abandonar esa relación.

—No lo se Ginny… ¿tu lo has pensado con Zabinni? —replicó sabiendo que era una respuesta difícil y que ninguna de las dos estaba lista para responder.

La pelirroja sólo negó con la cabeza sin dar pie a otra contestación, miró la escalera con impaciencia, tenía más preguntas para su amiga pero primero tendría que ver que curso tomaban las cosas.

— ¿Qué harás con los chicos?

— Espero que Lav me ayude con Ron, en cuanto a Harry creo que tiene más problemas de los que pensamos, primero tiene que lograr hablar con Sol y eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un rato —enunció mirando como los mencionados se acercaban. Ron al lado de su novia, mientras que Harry avanzaba mirando la nada.

— ¡Vámonos, es hora de festejar el triunfo de Hogwarts! —manifestó entusiasmada Lavender apresurando los pasos de todos.

Ginny miró con aprensión el rostro de Harry pero no podía acercarse o reincidiría en el vicio. Después de todo se estaba dando una oportunidad con Blaise, así que se limitó a avanzar mas rápido, dejando espacio para que Gerard pudiera hablar con él.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —indagó el castaño reduciendo su paso, quedando al mismo nivel que el buscador.

—No lo se —soltó abrumado—, supongo que lo primero será intentar habla con ella, aunque no se como hacerlo, sus primos no me darán oportunidad si ya les dijo que terminamos.

—Harry, lo mejor es la sinceridad intenta disculparte por gritarle de esa manera, después de todo la culpa es mía y al final de cuentas, ya todo acabo, ¿qué caso tiene que discutas con ella? —inquirió procurando no molestarlo otra vez.

— ¿Todo acabo? Eso no es verdad Herm… bueno… ¿acaso vas a dejar de estar con Malfoy sólo porque Gerry desaparece? —indagó confundido mirándola a los ojos— ¿O es qué ya entendiste que él no te conviene?

—Harry... ese ya es mi problema con Malfoy, nada tiene que ver con tu relación con Sol, deberías de enfocarte más en estar con ella bien que en lo que pase conmigo y con Draco, no es que no lo agradezca, al contrario, valoro mucho tu opinión pero por ahora concéntrate en arreglar esto.

—Hermione no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti —comentó deteniéndola—, lo mío con Sol puede que haya llegado a su fin.

—No digas eso, ustedes estaban bien y no puedes hacerla pagar por mis decisiones — pronuncio categórica, dejándolo con más pensamientos en su cabeza.

—No es sólo eso, mi relación con ella esta pronosticada al fracaso, por la distancia, su familia… Voldemort.

Su frente se pobló de pequeñas arrugas. —No pienses en eso ahora, piensa en el presente — aconsejó colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Enfócate en ella, no en lo que pasa con los demás, discúlpate por gritarle y por lo que le pudieras decir en un momento de furia, no eres un mal chico Harry pero puedes decir las cosas equivocadas cuando te enojas —manifestó, notando la mirada de extrañeza del león—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... es que… bueno, se escucha tan raro en un hombre de mi edad decir que soy un buen chico —murmuró con una media sonrisa acomodándose sus lentes—. ¿Y tu qué vas a hacer con Malfoy?

—No lo sé, pero en este momento, sólo piensa en arreglarte con Sol.

— ¿Y si no quiere regresar conmigo?

—Entonces enfócate en quedar bien con ella… no permitas que se aleje sin que las cosas estén limadas entre ustedes, en mi opinión son una buena pareja y por lo que te conozco hace mucho que ninguna chica te llamaba la atención —señaló mirando a Ginny avanzar frente a ellos.

Harry siguió su mirada, clavándola en la espalda de la pelirroja. —Lo sé, no quiero lastimarla tampoco, lo de Sol también me tomó por sorpresa no es algo que yo haya planeado con todo gusto, no puedo olvidar en que situación estamos.

—Él que tú estés o no solo, no quiere decir que Voldemort va a desaparecer así porque si, las cosas seguirán siendo complicadas pero siempre es bueno tener en quien apoyarse — sonrió logrando colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, era raro hacer eso, ya que regularmente era Harry, el que la abrazaba así—. Esto de ser hombre tiene sus ventajas.

Ese comentario logró sacar una sonrisa de Potter, retomaron su paso, alcanzando a sus amigos.

—Sabes que no dejaré de cuestionarte sobre Malfoy, y que sigue sin gustarme —gruñó serio.

—Lo sé, hablaremos con calma —musitó con un suspiro.

—Tienes que decírselo a Ron, no puedo ocultarse por mucho tiempo.

—Lo haré en su momento, si es que esto sigue, sino sólo será un secreto entre nosotros.

—Es tan extraño esto, ¿cómo fue…? —la mirada castaña lo hizo guarda silencio—. Tienes razón no quiero saber esos detalles, pero si te hace daño, patearé su trasero y ni tu lograras evitarlo —sentenció.

— Harry —le dio un abrazo rápido, no quería que las personas que pasaran junto a ellos comenzaran a hablar mal, lo último que necesitaban era que creyeran que tenían tendencias homosexuales.

Siguieron su caminó alcanzando a sus amigos, metros adelante.

Las palabras de ella y de Buggy bullían en la cabeza de Potter cada vez más rápido. _«Tal vez no regresemos, pero no te vayas de esa manera.»_

***º*º*º**

El Gran Comedor se encontraba arreglado como si se tratara del Baile de Yule claro que con menos formalidad. En cambio si había banderines con el escudo del equipo de Quidditch por doquier enalteciendo su victoria, aunque a los lados también se encontraban los de los equipos concursantes.

—Bueno, esperaba que Dumbledore nos tuviera una orquesta preparada pero creo que en esta ocasión no es como el Baile de cuarto —pronunció Gerry, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Lo dices por la ausencia de estatuas de hielo? —cuestionó Ginny con sarcasmo.

—En parte.

Las mesas dispuestas en el salón de forma vertical rodeando las paredes dejando un espacio en el centro donde estaba colocado en un montículo el gran trofeo que habían ganado, el cual brillaba a la luz de las velas de forma peculiar tanto que su apariencia hacia pensar que estuviera hecho de diamante.

En tanto en la parte del fondo, el consabido atril del director ocupaba su lugar de honor, un poco más a la izquierda, la banda de franceses montaba sus instrumentos.

—Ahí están los primos de Sol.

Harry ya los había visto, buscando entre ellos la figura de la francesa, pero no había rastro de ella, al igual que tampoco estaba por ahí Buggy. —Parece que no ha llegado.

—Dumbledore dará su discurso de clausura —señaló Lavender, mirando como el director se dirigía al estrado logrando que las selecciones presentes guardaran silencio.

—Este año tuvimos el honor de tener invitados en Hogwarts, grandes amigos se reunieron en una competencia leal y justa, tenemos un ganador de la copa, pero mis muy queridos amigos, no hay vencidos, se han forjado amistades, se han tenido encuentros y eso, es algo que no se puede tomar como una derrota. Espero que su estancia en Hogwarts resultara agradable, quiero agradecer a todos los capitanes por el esfuerzo de sus equipos, a sus escuadras que han dado lo mejor y han demostrado su gran capacidad; es hora de despedirse, pero recuerden, los lazos que forjaron aquí, pueden ser para toda la vida… si ustedes así lo desean —las palabras del anciano se escuchaban por todo el salón, algunos sonreían, otros gesticulaban, pero era innegable el poder que ese discurso ejercía sobre todos los presentes.

Harry miraba a los franceses que estaba solemnemente parados a un lado de sus instrumentos, a sus amigos, Hermione en su papel de Gerry con la vista al frente, pero mirando hacia la mesa donde la cabellera rubia no podía ser más distintiva. Esto no estaba bien, él lo sabía pero no había más que hacer por el momento.

Cuando el discurso del Director terminó, varios bocadillos aparecieron en las mesas, mientras en el escenario los chicos tomaban posición en sus lugares.

—¡Hola Hogwarts! ¡Ésta noche vamos a divertirnos! —pronuncio Rodrigo tomando su lugar al frente del escenario con su hermosa guitarra azul colgando de su hombro— Espero que les guste, esto que dice… así…

Carlo en su batería dio tres toques con sus batacas y al ritmo todos comenzaron a tocar, la melodía de inicio del evento, varias parejas se pusieron de pie al instante, mayormente aquellas francesas y algunos holandeses, empezaron a bailar al centro del salón al compás de una canción de letra divertida… *«_All the, small things, true care, truth brings_…»_._

En la mesa principal, los profesores hacían muecas en tanto algunos otros reían divertidos al ver a la juventud alocada, cantando y bailando al ritmo de los acordes y la voz del francés.

—Creo que fue una gran idea omitir la banda de cuerdas y la cena formal Dumbledore —pronunció McGonagall, ver esas sonrisas eran una bocana de oxigeno ante lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, que sólo era el preludió de lo que se avecinaba.

—Minerva, es un hecho que los jóvenes de ahora rechazan la formalidad de un evento de esta clase, es mejor dejarlos que disfruten, después de todo han jugado valientemente — apuntó sonriendo al ver a los chicos disfrutar de la música y la comida.

***º*º*º**

En su mesa, Draco miraba a los demás bailar, a su lado Nurit platicaba con Millicent de alguna desafortunada mujer que había caído en las garras de un español, él entretanto tenia los nervios de punta, sabía que Hermione estaba ahí, lo podía sentir, pero estar mesas al frente le impedía dar un rodeo completo al salón.

De pronto Nott abrió la silla a su novia, sentándose a su lado y quedando entre el rubio y ella.

—Te veo preocupado Draco —sentenció mirando a los demás miembros de la mesa en busca de su otro amigo—, ¿dónde esta el negro?

—No lo se, al igual que tu, desapareció sin decir palabra —replicó bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla, lo malo de celebrar fiestas dentro del castillo era la falta de bebidas alcohólicas fuertes.

Theo miró a su alrededor en busca de la pelirroja, no esperaba encontrarla, pero ahí estaba, sentada al lado de Brown, cuando de pronto lo vio. Gerard estaba ahí, entre ella y Potter, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros del supuesto elegido.

Una sonrisa conocedora se vislumbró en su semblante, se inclinó hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de su novia. —Emi, Granger vino disfrazada.

De inmediato los ojos de la Ravenclaw siguieron la mirada de su novio, encontrándose a un guapo y castaño joven, miró a Nott, este asintió sin decir palabra, así que ella había venido como hombre, vaya, ese si que era todo un reto, era hora de ver que tan capaz era ella para aferrarse a Malfoy.

— Gerard está aquí —murmuró Theodore por lo bajo.

Draco miró en su dirección tan rápidamente que sintió un tirón en su cuello, reprimió el gesto de dolor al toparse con la mirada avellana del jugador. — ¿Qué demonios hace aquí así? —masculló fúnebre, sintiendo un jalón en su interior.

Jamás pensó que ella podría asistir convertida en ese infeliz muggle.

—No lo se, supongo que divertirse, después de todo seria extraño que Gerry no se presentara en la fiesta del equipo ganador ¿no crees? —musitó divertido, notando como Draco se enfurruñaba aún más, incluso parecía su piel pálida parecía haber adquirido un tono rojizo seguramente del tremendo coraje que estaba haciendo. Ambos notaron como Gerard avanzaba hasta la pista de la mano de Brown—. ¡Y baila! — soltó una risa fresca — ¿Dónde estará el negro que se pierde de esto?

Malfoy no apartaba su mirada tormenta de la pareja en la pista, era obvio que no sabía bailar como lo haría un niño pero parecía reírse de algo que dijo Brown porque sonreía y para su maldita suerte, hasta la sonrisa del chico lograba que algo se removiera dentro de él.

—Maldita sea —farfulló bebiendo mas de su cerveza, ignorando la mirada de molestia en el rostro de su pareja.

—Draco ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió entre dientes, deseando que se callará y de ser posible que se perdiera en el tocador, en ese momento no estaba para atenderla.

***º*º*º**

En el escenario…

Carlo notaba varias cosas desde su perspectiva elevada, por un lado Buggy había llegado hacia tiempo con Sol, pero ella se mantenía atrás sin querer mostrarse y eso sólo tenia una explicación, Potter y ella habían discutido, eso lo incomodaba, nadie podía meterse con su prima sin que ellos tomaran parte, por otro lado no estaba Hermione por ningún lado, pero el rubio que le gustaba parecía estar con la chica de la vez pasada, no podía negar que era bella como pocas mujeres que había visto en su vida, pero ese continuo gesto de molestia o desprecio en su rostro le hacían tener un aspecto petulante que le desagradaba por completo.

Sus demás primos no perdían oportunidad y bailaban con cuanta chica les era posible y apenas iban en la tercera canción, esperaba que Hermione llegara pronto, le gustaría molestar a "Malfois" con eso antes de irse.

Esa visita a Hogwarts había sido interesante después de todo.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa…

Potter buscaba sin cesar a la francesa, vigilaba la puerta constantemente, pero era obvio que Buggy no había logrado convencerla de asistir al salón, en ese momento deseó que su cerveza fuera un buen whiskey, esta culpa que esta sintiendo en serio lo estaba carcomiendo. De pronto el toque ligero en su brazo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿No seria mejor que la fueras a buscar en vez de estar aquí sentando esperando a que ella venga? —preguntó Luna sonriente.

— ¿Tu sabes…? —intentó preguntar Harry cuando notó que la rubia venia acompañada de George, Fred y Angelina.

Todos se saludaron mientras Harry miraba con duda a su amiga, nunca sabía exactamente que era lo que Luna sabia o no, pero tenia que empezar a hacer algo o Sol se iría sin que pudiera hablar con ella… pero ¿qué haría?

—La siguiente es una canción que no cantaré yo… ya que sería como un suicidio, pero tenemos a quien en esta ocasión cantará para nosotros, pero recuerden chicos, ella es nuestra prima y nosotros somos demasiados —comentó divertido el francés, en tanto ayudaba a Sol a subir al escenario entre aplausos de todos y silbidos.

Sin dejar de lado que Potter la miraba como estúpido, y los demás le daban codazos. —No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad —señaló Gerry.

—Siempre estuvo aquí —pensó mirando el escenario en donde la figura femenina lucia nerviosa al pararse frente al micrófono, siendo el foco de atención de muchos varones, de pronto sintió esa garra celosa apresar su corazón, quería ir, bajarla del escenario y besarla ante todos para que les quedara claro que era su novia y no podían mirarla así como si él estuviera pintado.

—Hogwarts, ha sido una temporada fantástica, espero que se diviertan y disfruten de la canción, gracias por todo a las personas que conocimos aquí —murmuró con suavidad la francesa, asintió con la cabeza dándoles la señal para comenzar—. *_Lets go girls…_ — el bajo hizo sonar sus cuerdas mientras las damas que reconocían la canción se ponían de pie — _I´m going out tonight I´m feelin´ alright, gonna let it all hang out, wanna make some noise really raise my voice…_

Las chicas del colegio cantaban a coro, mirando a los hombres con el desprecio en sus rostros, siendo el blanco de la mirada de Sol, Harry, el cual la miraba aún de pie desde su mesa.

— ¿No sienten qué esa canción es muy… muy…? —intentó decir Ron con una mueca.

—Harry, lamento decirte que ella de verdad está muy enojada contigo —afirmó Fred, colocando una mano consoladora en su hombro.

—Vamos Harry… es hora de pelear, si puedes luchar contra… bueno, contra él… puedes lograr que una chica te disculpe —completó Ronald tratando de animarlo.

—No te desanimes —le dijo Gerard, mirando como la mayoría de los varones sonreían divertidos de las mofas de las damas, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver a Nurit, que tenia una expresión de aburrimiento mientras miraba a las demás y charlaba con otra chica.

_«Seguramente estas criticando.»_

Su mirada se recorrió hasta Draco, Merlín si tan sólo las cosas fueran distintas, ella podría estar con él en ese momento. Claramente se notaba que su humor no había mejorado, esperaría un poco más antes de acercarse.

***º*º*º**

Por su parte Nott no perdía detalle de su novia, la cual había sido llevada por las compañeras de su Casa al centro de la pista, se encontraba cantando con ellas muy animada, con esa bella sonrisa que lograba calentarle el corazón. Pasó su mirada alrededor del lugar buscando posibles amenazas, no descartaba que los de Slytherins buscaran la posibilidad de atacarlo o hacerle alguna jugarreta maliciosa por dejarse ver con una mestiza.

Bebió de su cerveza, mirando de reojo a Draco, él no la estaba pasando nada bien, una sonrisa conocedora curvó sus labios. Si tan sólo cediera un poco, se daría cuenta que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, que Hermione resultara ser Gerry no era el fin del mundo. Sin duda tendrían que trabajar más en su comunicación y otras cosas que los ayudarían a librarse de esa tensión acumulada.

— ¿Dónde estará el negro? Weasley esta aquí, así que me extraña su ausencia —murmuró bajo, atrayendo la atención de su líder.

—No lo se, después de que nos dejaste, llegamos a Slytherin y se perdió, sólo espero que no se meta en nuevos problemas o que no este en una camilla en la Enfermería — respondió Malfoy, mirando a los músicos con desprecio, podía ver entre los integrantes al tal Carlo ese amigo de Granger. No le gustaba nada que estuviera ahí, era demasiado insistente con ella, miró hacia atrás a la mesa donde Gerry reía con los pobretones.

«_Seguramente ese musiquillo de quinta también sabia que se disfrazaba.»_ Apretó el envase de la cerveza a tal punto que estaba a nada de hacerla pedacitos. Se sentía como un total estúpido, al parecer todos lo sabían menos él.

—Pues los de la Casa están aquí, así que no creo que ellos le hagan nada por ahora, no se arriesgaran a ser castigados o expulsados por disturbios en la fiesta.

***º*º*º**

Entre tanto en el escenario, el baterista prestaba atención a las reacciones que su prima había levantado, pero los celos en la mirada de Potter eran tan obvios como que el cielo era azul, la comisura izquierda de sus labios se elevó ligeramente, algo pasaba y pensaba explotarlo.

Hasta el último minuto de su estancia en ese colegio, molestaría a ese, la verdad era que muy en el fondo le caía bien, pero estaba en su naturaleza la tendencia de molestar a cualquiera que se dejara, fuera familia, amigos o en ese caso, el novio presunto de su prima.

Miró al chico ingles al lado de Potter, el cual lo miraba insistentemente y con una rara sonrisa en los labios, gesto que se le hacia familiar pero al mismo tiempo no alcanzaba a distinguir. No era la primera vez que los hombres querían llamar su atención, pero él tenía claro que no eran de su tipo, él sólo estaba interesado en mujeres y por ahora sólo deseaba que apareciera Hermione. Regresó la mirada a las chicas que coreaban la canción de su prima, era la última estrofa y todas parecían dispuestas a burlarse de los varones de la fiesta, era una ventaja ser francés y saber tratar a las mujeres.

—_Come, come, come on baby, I feel like a woman_ —terminó la francesa sonriente, inclinándose ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia, los aplausos de las mujeres así como los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Agradeció con una sonrisa y entregó el micrófono a Rodrigo.

—Bien chicos, creo que esta canción puso a las damas de ánimo, ahora vayamos con algo más tranquilo…

***º*º*º**

—Vamos Harry, es tu oportunidad, ve a verla —lo instigaron Ron y Gerry. Dándole un empujón hacia donde la chica había desaparecido.

Él enderezó los hombros, agarrando valor, lo que tenga que ser, será. Esperaba que todos los magos le brindarán un poco de suerte en esa misión. Dispuesto a todo, pensaba a provechar que los demás se encontraban tocando y no podían impedirle hablar con ella, especialmente Carlo.

Se acercó, saludando a Marlon y a Eder que miraban a los demás bailar apoyados en el muro. —Hola chicos.

—Harry —saludaron ambos, estrechando su mano.

— ¿Puedo robarles a Sol un momento para bailar? —indagó, mirando como la francesa lo veía desde la parte trasera.

—Es tu novia, adelante.

—Tendrás que decirle a ellos —murmuró divertido Eder, señalando a Many y a Buggy, el segundo lo miraba con una media sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, pero él otro no parecía muy contento de verlo.

Se acercó firmemente, sonriéndole a Buggy, y clavando su mirada en su ex novia. —Sol, ¿bailamos?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que bailes con ella? —inquirió con seriedad fingida Many.

Harry estableció sus orbes en las oscuras del chico, mostrando su determinación mientras estudiaba el semblante serio del pelinegro, de pronto una sonrisa bonachona cubrió sus labios.

—Te invitare una botella de whiskey de fuego en la fiesta que se dará en Gryffindor más tarde.

Many soltó una carcajada fresca. — ¡Ese es mi primo! de acuerdo, sólo porque sabes como hablar con la gente —sentenció divertido, dejándole el paso libre, mientras se apoyaba en Buggy— Este chico encajara bien con nosotros, después de que trabajemos en él, necesita ser más divertido…

Sol por su parte no podía creer lo desleales que eran esos, no se suponía que no la dejarían sola con Harry.

— ¿Quieres…?

—No tienes que hacer esto —murmuró seca, tratando de ocultar que su corazón se había agitado al verlo acercarse.

— ¿En serio quieres hablar con tus primos aquí?

Ella tomó su mano, apenas rozándola, siguiéndolo hacia el centro de la pista.

La melodiosa voz de Rodrigo resonaba en el recinto. — *_I sit and wait, does and angel contemplate my fate and do they know, the places where we go…_

Harry sabía que nunca había sido un buen bailarín y ahora agregarle que se encontraba tenso como una tabla y nervioso a morir, sólo agravaba las cosas, pero no había otra manera de hablar con ella, sin que todos estuvieran pendientes de su charla.

Agradeció en silencio que la canción fuese una melodía lenta, al menos no haría el ridículo, un par de pasos seguro podía darlos sin correr el riesgo de pisarla, ya lo había hecho en las fiestas anteriores, sólo tenía que concentrarse.

Lentamente se aferró a su cintura, iniciando un lento balanceó, era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. —Sol… yo quiero disculparme.

—Bien, estás disculpado —murmuró con frialdad.

—De verdad lo siento, se me fueron las palabras, es que cuando vi que tu apoyabas a Hermione con Malfoy, pues…

—Aún no entiendes nada ¿verdad? No es sólo por lo que dijiste, sino la manera en la que lo hiciste, sé que yo no conozco mucho o nada sobre la relación entre ustedes y Malfoy, lo que si sé es lo que veo ahora, lo que Hermione me contó y creo que ella tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones con respecto a con quién desea estar.

—Lo sé, pero es que él no es de fiar…

—Mira Harry, yo no tengo motivos para no ayudar a Hermione, ya que ella me brindó su amistad y de verdad no tengo intención de estar en medio de esto. Si su relación tanto te molesta, discútelo con ella, no conmigo —sentencio firmemente, intentando liberarse de sus manos—. Después de todo tú y yo, no somos nada, eso quedó claro en aquel pasillo.

—No espera... lo lamento, no deseo discutir contigo —afirmó, notando que Marlon y Eder los miraban fijamente—. Sobre eso Sol, yo no quería terminar…

—Harry, tal vez fue lo mejor —exclamó con voz temblorosa.

Él sintió una horrible sensación instalarse en su estómago. ¿Así era cómo todo terminaría?

—No…

—Harry prometiste bailar conmigo —musitó Gabrille, colgándose de su brazo haciendo que él soltara la cintura de Sol.

¡Vaya momento para interrumpirlos! Él esbozó una sonrisa forzada, regresó sus ojos a Soleil, notando la molestia en sus pupilas, aunque su semblante se mantenía indiferente.

—Es mejor que bailes con ella —se separó de él, dejando que Gaby tomara su lugar por completo.

—Sol… —la detuvo tomándola de la mano, sintiendo la joya que él le había regalado aún en su dedo anular.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, mientras se alejaba, sólo para ser detenida por Gerry.

— ¿Qué pasó?

La francesa lo miró con la mirada nublada, sin duda estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar.

—Ven, bailemos un poco —musitó arrastrándola de regreso a la pista.

***º*º*º**

Draco volvió a mirar su reloj, Blaise seguía sin aparecer, eso ya era sumamente extraño y lo era más que su patética novia o lo que fuese, ni siquiera estuviera preocupada, se encontraba bailando sonriéndole a todo el que estaba a su alrededor, tal vez exageraba pero eso no era lo importante.

—Quizás se fue con otra —le dijo Theo adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—Lo dudo, esta atrofiado con esa y Pansy esta aquí…

— ¿Cómo si esas fueran sus únicas opciones? —aseveró irónico.

— ¿En verdad crees qué este con alguna?

—No.

— ¡Demonios! —maldijo por lo bajo.

—Veré si puedo averiguar algo —anunció Theodore, alejándose un poco. Tomó la mano de Emi atrayendo su atención—. Hermosa, necesito pedirte un favor…

Nurit balanceaba su pierna cruzada, claramente irritada. —Es suficiente, me voy.

—Espera —le impidió levantarse.

—No sé que es lo que te sucede y no quieres decírmelo, pero claramente no quieres estar conmigo y yo no tengo porque soportarte.

—Tienes razón, estoy cansado por el partido. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero quédate —pidió, no deseaba que ella se fuera o estaría más vulnerable ante Hermione, al menos con ella ahí no se atrevería a acercársele.

— ¿Estas así por lo que sucedió en el Estadio?

Draco sintió que cada molécula de su ser se tensaba. —En parte.

—Tienes que hablar con los de la Casa.

—Lo sé, pero no hablemos de eso aquí —cortó arisco.

Sus ojos volvieron a la pista donde encontraron la mirada de odio de Gerry, se inclinó hacia Nurit apropósito con una sonrisa maliciosa, acarició su mentón antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso que los dejó sin aliento.

Aunque para él fue una reafirmación de que su vida había cambiado, ya no se encendía como antes al besar a otras chicas, definitivamente ese ratón de biblioteca había lanzado una maldición sobre él.

Nurit lo miró parpadeando un poco con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, le sonrió complacida.

Él se alejó notando como Gerry había dejado de mirarlo, para el colmo se encontraba riendo al lado de sus patéticos amigos, ignorándolo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se suponía que debía estar intentando conseguir su perdón, no era justo que él único que se sintiera miserable fuera él.

***º*º*º**

Gerard escuchó todo lo que la francesa le dijo, sintiéndose más culpable que antes.

—En serio está arrepentido.

—Ya no se trata sólo de eso, él que sucediera este desencuentro me dio la oportunidad de ver las cosas de otra forma más realista, estábamos siendo muy soñadores e ilusos, nos dejamos llevar por la atracción del momento, en verdad esta relación no tenía futuro.

— ¿No estas hablando enserio? —cuestionó deteniendo su baile.

—Si lo estoy, es mejor así, ambos lograremos superar esto con facilidad, más cuando haya distancia de por medio, creo que Ginny podrá ayudar en esto, ella lo sigue queriendo y…

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? —detuvo su baile, y la tomó de los hombros— Ginny esta con Blaise ahora y dudo que aún si ustedes no regresan, él se interese de nuevo por ella. Creo que sabes que él se cerraría de nuevo y se concentraría en la batalla que se avecina…

Sol tembló al saber el destino que le esperaba, bajo la mirada in capaz de responder a eso. Tenía los pensamientos revueltos y los sentimientos a flor de piel, era claro que no estaba pensando con claridad como ella creía.

—Sólo deja que él te explique y hablen con calma, al menos merecen una despedida cortes —musitó llevándola a su mesa— ¿algo de beber?

—Me gusto mucho como cantaste —comentó Lavender, saludándola dándole dos besos en sus mejillas.

—Eh… gracias.

—Sol, Sol… ¿dónde has dejado a nuestro pequeño inspirador de nuevas creaciones y bromas? —cuestionó Fred acercándose a ella.

—Iván ya está dormido.

—Bien, este no es un ambiente apropiado para los niños —agregó George, colocándose a su lado.

—Además, esta noche sólo debes enfocarte en nuestro buen Harry, sólo míralo —señaló, los tres miraron hacia la pista donde se encontraba el león azorado con la pequeña francesa que buscaba colgársele del cuello—, perfectamente combinado con esa ropa que uso sólo para verse bien a tu lado.

—Ignora que este con Gabrielle…

—Y que sus pasos no sean los mejores, aún seguimos trabajando en su forma de bailar.

—Si tan sólo quisiera utilizar uno de nuestros hechizos…

—Eh… yo… —intentó alegar la francesa.

—Es un buen mozo.

—Excelente mago.

—Buen buscador, te dijo que fue el más joven en entrar a sus 11 años al equipo del Colegio y míralo ahora es Capitán.

—Promete mucho, es rico, popular y con una tendencia a ser héroe.

—Por eso debes volver con él.

—Es todo lo que tú necesitas.

—Puede ponerse difícil a veces, pero nada que no puedan arreglar.

— ¿Lo disculparas?

Ginny se acercó a Hermione, al ver la forma en que apenas Sol podía balbucear respuestas.

—Es capaz de decirle que si, con tal de que la suelten —opinó la pelirroja.

—Yo también les diría que si, si estuviera en su lugar —agregó riendo.

— ¿Crees qué regresen?

—Eso espero, aún no se acaba la noche así que hay esperanza y espero que esa cabecita tuya no este pensando en tú y él…

—Culpable —aceptó sacando un poco su lengua de forma juguetona—, pero estoy con Blaise y por ahora, eso no cambiará.

—Eso espero, él esta muy enserio contigo.

— ¿Y dónde esta? —cuestionó al mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los Slytherins.

—Preparándome una cita romántica —respondió con una risita, no sabía qué era lo que le esperaría.

— ¿Qué? —interrogó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a escaparme de Ron para acudir.

—Te aseguro que eso no lo saben ni Theodore, ni Draco o ya lo habrían sacado de su Club selecto de hijos de papi, en el que sólo puedes entrar si eres Slytherin, si eres hijo único, arrogante…

—Malfoy no te quita la vista de encima —anunció interrumpiéndola.

Gerry curvó su ceja, mientras —nada— discretamente ladeaba su rostro para mirarlo.

—Es un idiota, mira que aún venir con ella.

—Lo sé —exhaló molesta, observando como él le lanzaba una sonrisa ladina que no fue suficiente para prevenirla de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, él muy descarado estaba besando a la princesa del hielo, frente a sus narices, apartó la mirada rabiosa.

Una cosa es que estuvieran peleados y otra muy distinta era que él decidiera desquitarse de esa manera, debía habérselo imaginado. Hizo de tripas corazón y mantuvo su sonrisa no sin cierto esfuerzo que se reflejó en sus músculos faciales.

—Es un imbécil…

—Déjalo.

— ¿Cómo? Enserio Hermione es un patán, deberías pensar…

—Schhh recuerda que soy Gerry —le recordó codeándola.

—Lo siento, es que esa clase de actitud hace que quiera arrancarle la cabeza, te juro que si Blaise me sale con algo así, le arrancó algo más… —espetó con un brillo peligroso en sus pupilas.

—Dejarlo sin descendencia, que linda…

Su charla se vio interrumpida cuando una fina chica de cabellos negros las abordó.

—Hola.

Tanto Gerry como Ginny se quedaron de una pieza al ver a Emilie en ese lado del salón.

—Hola —respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿No nos presentas?

—Si, claro… Emilie, él es Gerry.

—He escuchado mucho de ti —repuso estirando su mano.

Él frunció su ceño, tratando de leer las intenciones de la joven Ravenclaw. Estiró su mano tomando la de ella y en un acto inesperado se la llevó a su boca, besando su dorso galantemente. Seguramente Theo y Draco estarían mirando y esa era una forma de hacerles saber que ella también podía jugar como una serpiente si se requería.

—Lamento no decir lo mismo, pero es un placer.

—Gracias —respondió dibujando una sonrisa extraña.

—En realidad he venido para conversar contigo Ginny —mencionó dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—Ah… dime —respondió ligeramente asombrada.

—Bueno Theodore y Draco están preocupados por Blaise y desean saber si tú sabes algo sobre él, están pensando que tal vez le ocurrió algo.

— ¿Así que están preocupados? —se rió divertida, al final Hermione había tenido razón él muy desgraciado no les había contado nada a sus amigotes.

—Enserio lo están.

Gerry resopló, logrando que Emilie lo mirara nuevamente.

—No lo dudo, diles que estén tranquilos que él se encuentra realizando una pequeña tarea que le encomendé —comentó petulante, cruzando sus brazos, mirando directamente a los Slytherins.

— Ya veo —contestó con una sonrisa moderada—, me alegra que te hayas decidido por él.

Ginevra relajó su postura, en buena parte su decisión se debía a la plática que había sostenido con ella. —Es un hecho, ahora sólo espero que nos dure el gusto.

—Temo que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles antes de mejorar.

— ¿Qué? —contrajo su gesto, mirándola con interrogación.

—No me hagas caso, por ahora disfruta de los momentos que estén juntos —replicó sonriéndole.

—Bien, pero no esperes que deje esta conversación así, hablaremos después.

—Claro —aceptó con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Gerry tal vez quieras ir a saludar a Draco, no querrás que Nurit se adueñe de él toda la noche.

El castaño alzó sus cejas hasta el punto en que estuvieron a nada de tocar el inicio de su cabello. — ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó Ginny alarmada.

—Francamente es intimidante hablar contigo como chico, no sólo por tu altura, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Nott —dedujo, miró en dirección al rubio encontrándolo alzando su copa hacia él. Estrechó sus ojos, sintiendo el disgusto subir por su pecho.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —agregó Ginny reponiéndose de la sorpresita.

—Puedo ayudarte —propuso con una sonrisa astuta que en una Ravenclaw se veía totalmente aterradora, definitivamente se notaba la influencia que el Slytherin ejercía en ella.

***º*º*º**

Draco no perdió detalle de cómo la novia de Theodore se había acercado a los leones, aprovechó el momento en el que su supuesta cita se levantó para ir al tocador, para acercarse a su amigo.

— ¿Qué hace tu mestiza con esos?

Theo le lanzó una mirada mortal. —Tienes que dejar de decirle así.

—Si, claro… —masculló con cargado sarcasmo— ¿y bien?

— ¿Muy interesado? ¿Será por Gerry?

—No te hagas el chistosito.

—Enserio tienes que arreglar tus problemas con ella, estas de un pésimo humor…

Draco chasqueó su lengua con desagrado. —Jamás me acercare a ella de nuevo.

Nott rodó sus ojos en respuesta. —Como eres idiota, eso ni tu te lo crees… ¡A buena hora te sale lo remilgoso! Ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

—Te estas ganando que te de como comida a esos infelices de nuestra Casa, que están como fieras esperando el momento para destazarlos.

Él soltó una larga carcajada, sabía que su amigo jamás lo vendería, pero era gracioso lo desesperado que se encontraba por seguir cada movimiento de su sangre sucia.

—Bien… sólo fue a preguntar si Weasley sabe dónde esta Blaise.

— ¿Y para eso tiene que hablar con ese?

— ¿No me digas que ahora incluso te pondrás celoso de las mujeres? —cuestionó con mofa.

—Imbécil… —escupió un gruñido, y volvió a su lugar aún más enfurruñado. Tomó su cerveza bebiéndosela de un trago, no veía la hora de que esa maldita fiesta se terminara. Necesitaba una botella de whiskey para olvidar ese día, en ese momento incluso pensaba en lanzarse un hechizo desmemorizador, pero eso sólo lo haría un idiota, lo que volvía a dejarlo en el inicio.

Observó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente como Gerard sacaba a bailar a la mestiza de Nott, casi se ahoga al ver la confianza con la que se trataban, como si fueran íntimas, si no supiera la verdad estaría compadeciendo en ese momento a su amigo, lo miró de hiato notando que él parecía divertido.

En definitiva echaba de menos a Zabinni y sus comentarios desdeñosos.

***º*º*º**

—Vamos Won-won bailemos un poco.

—No quiero bailar…

—Por favor —pidió con un puchero.

—Bien, pero sólo una canción.

Lavender le plantó un gran beso que lo mantuvo entretenido por un buen rato. Luna los miró curiosa, al parecer las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios rosados, apartó la mirada observando como los gemelos trataban de lavarle el cerebro a Sol.

Sin duda notaba una gran desarmonía en el ambiente: tensión, resentimiento, venganza, sufrimiento, dolor, eran algunas de las emociones que viajaban como ondas por todo el lugar.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Sus ojos siguieron la figura frente a ella, el aroma a plantas era algo que siempre lo rodeaba. Dibujó una linda sonrisa, asintiendo.

Cuando Lavender dejó de devorar la boca del pelirrojo, él pudo volver al mundo real, notando como su compañero de cuarto se alejaba con la rubia, hecho que no le agradó para nada. Tomó de la mano a su novia, jalándola un poco en proceso llevándola a la pista cerca de donde estaba Lunita con Neville, quería estar cerca por si ella lo necesitaba.

—Creí que no tenías ganas de bailar —mencionó Lav rodeándole el cuello con su brazos.

—Te dije que bailaría una canción —respondió girando con ella para tener una mejor vista.

—Te amo Won-Won.

La confesión fue como un balde pesado que cayó sobre él sin aviso. Sus pupilas azules volvieron al rostro de su novia, siguió cada detalle, siempre se le había hecho hermosa debajo de esa capa de pintura, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que él le había dicho esas palabras sintiéndolas de verdad?

—Yo también.

Lavender sonrió complacida, propinándole pequeños besos cariñosos, haciéndolo sentir mal, debía poner cuanto antes en orden lo que sentía.

***º*º*º**

En la pista de baile, Harry por fin lograba alejarse de la pequeña francesa y sólo porque Rodrigo había anunciado que su primer _set_ se había terminado, que volverían después de un receso.

Había notado entre las piruetas que Gaby lo había obligado a dar que los gemelos fieles a su palabra de ayudarlo, habían retenido a Sol. No sabía cómo era que con cada una de sus acciones sólo empeoraba la situación con ella en lugar de arreglarla.

Tal vez si debía haberle pedido consejos a su padrino.

Regresó apresurado hasta su mesa, no quería que ahora aparecieran esas mujeres escandalosas que lo seguían a todos lados, auto-nombrándose sus fans o peor aún Cho con sus insinuaciones, con la suerte que se cargaba ese día todo era posible y no quería tentar su suerte aún más.

—Mira, aquí viene Harry… —alzó su voz Fred, recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

—El prototipo ideal de hombre para ti —agregó George palmeando la espalda del león.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

—Que no tienes que gastar ni un knut, de tu hermosa bolsa.

—Es todo tuyo… —dijeron al únisono.

— ¿O no Harry?

—Chicos…

—Vamos Harry, no seas penoso —lo jalaron hasta que estuvo a un palmo de ella.

—S-si — afirmó totalmente abochornado.

Sol sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, aunque no pudo evitar el regocijo de emoción que nació en su interior al escucharlo decir eso.

—Bien, arreglen sus asuntos… —los juntaron aún más, ambos bajaron sus miradas al sentir sus narices rozarse.

—Y no nos hagan utilizar una poción.

Los gemelos se alejaron felicitándose por su trabajo, yendo por un par de bebidas antes de buscar a sus chicas, no sin antes notar que su plan con su hermanito no estaba funcionando, era hora de emprender medidas drásticas.

—Siento esto… —dijo Harry pasando la mano por su cabello revolviéndolo aún más.

—En realidad fue un poco gracioso —comunicó con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndose hacia atrás en un intento por poner distancia entre ellos, pero sólo logró chocar contra la mesa—. Auch…

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si… estoy un poco torpe… Domy me dio unos vasos de ponche en la fiesta de mi equipo —se justificó sabiendo era un pretexto bastante tonto, él sin duda se había dado cuenta que quería evitar la cercanía entre ellos—, ¿eso sonó tan mal como creo?

—Un poco… —respondió sincero.

—Ahora creerás que estoy alcohólica —balbuceó acongojada.

—Sé que no lo estas.

—Oh… —por un momento no supo qué más decir— creo que para mi fue todo, debo volver con Iván y preparar nuestro equipaje.

Harry sintió un gran vació al escuchar eso, no podía dejar que se fuera, no así al menos. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos, arriesgándose. —No te vayas aún.

—No hagas esto, por favor.

— ¿No hacer qué? ¿Pedir qué te quedes o intentar besarte? —acercó su rostro al de ella, estaba a punto de unir sus bocas…

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Carlo, dándole un golpe en la espalda a Harry que lo obligó a replegarse con una mueca que era una mezcla de dolor y odio.

—Carlo, puedes no ser tan tosco —pidió Sol ceñuda—, ¿estas bien?

—Nah sólo fue un golpe, así nos llevamos ¿o no Harry? ¿O me dirás qué te dolió? Si es así que débil eres…

—Así nos llevamos Sol —acotó entre dientes, el recelo se notaba incluso a través de sus lentes.

— ¿Y no tienen algo que contarme? —pasó su mirada de uno al otro, notando como ambos se removían incómodos.

—No —respondió apresurada.

—Mmmm….

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Harry, agradeciendo que ella no contara nada o saldría con los pies por delante de ese lugar.

—Estas muy ansioso por quedarte a solas con mi prima ¿no?

—Carlo —pidió exasperada con la cara ardiendo.

—Ya, ya… no te sulfures, ¿saben dónde esta Hermione?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—No debe tardar en llegar.

Se acomodó a su lado, observándolos fijamente.

—Ustedes sigan, yo estoy esperando a Hermione —acotó con un ademán de su mano.

—Carlo déjalos, es su última noche juntos —declaró Andoni llegando para salvar la situación.

—Por eso mismo es que los vigilo —aseveró mirando con desconfianza a Harry mientras Andoni levantaba los hombros resignado.

***º*º*º**

En la pista Hermione en su forma masculina se sentía ligeramente extraña al estar bailando con Emilie, pero todo fuera por una causa mayor.

—Relájate, estas muy tenso…

—Eso trato —comentó dejando escapar un largo suspiro, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo al líder de Slytherin, era consciente de que seguía mirándola con dureza, era claro que reprobaba su aparición como Gerry.

—Las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes.|

—Eso espero.

—No es fácil ¿cierto? —musitó con comprensión—, pero con perseverancia y un poco de paciencia seguro arreglan sus problemas.

—Tal vez se necesite más que eso.

—Claro, sinceridad y confianza. Dale un poco de crédito sólo esta confundido y arisco, seguro no es tan fácil para él hacer esto, sólo quiere sentirse seguro en el terreno que conoce y tú lo quieres llevar por otro camino.

—Lo sé —repuso meditabundo, su incipiente relación estaba rodeada de impedimentos y eso era aún sin confesárselo al mundo, no quería pensar que les sucedería cuando saliera a la luz. La imagen de Lucius Malfoy llegó con tan claridad a su mente que la asusto.

Draco había dicho que deseaba protegerla manteniendo sus sentimientos en secreto, pero como lo protegería ella de su propio padre. Un horrible escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándole la piel de gallina en el proceso.

—Cuentas conmigo y créeme tienes un gran aliado cerca de Draco —informó sonriéndole a su novio, Gerry siguió su mirada, aún recordaba la platica que había tenido con él, aunque la sorprendía que quisiera ayudarla, según tenía entendido él sólo apoyaría las decisiones de su amigo y en ese momento él no la quería cerca.

Era extraño como se comportaban los Slytherin, tenían una forma de hacer las cosas que pareciera que sus intenciones nunca eran las mejores aunque los resultados fueran totalmente los contrarios.

— ¿En verdad es mi aliado? —cuestionó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta—dejó escapar una risa traviesa—, recuerda los Slytherins no son lo crees, te pueden llegar a sorprender.

Gerry elevó la comisura de sus labios, en una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿Estas lista para ir con él?

Él asintió tomando una bocanada de oxigeno. —Claro.

—Vamos.

Caminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los Slytherins, Gerry dejó que Emi se adelantara observando como ella se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso a Nott.

— ¿Qué tal Gerry? —saludó Theo estrechando su mano, bajo la mirada de reproche de Draco.

—Aquí, pasando el rato —respondió, caminando hacia la silla que fuera de Nurit.

—Ni se te ocurra —escupió Draco haciendo el mobiliario a un lado, pero Gerry la jaló, como Hermione podía no tener la misma fuerza que él, pero como chico claro que podía ganarle.

Malfoy gruñó soltándosela de golpe. — ¿Sigues de mal humor?

—Vete —dijo entredientes sin mirarlo.

—Vas a escucharme aunque no quieras.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —interrogó de mala talante, mirándolo con ojos rabiosos—. Ahora no quiero hablar contigo, porque no regresas a seguir riéndote con tus perdedores amigos…

—No son perdedores y tú…

—Largo — bramó en un tonó de voz que no daba margen a repelar.

Gerard soltó una risa amarga. — ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—Escucha… —hizo el ademán de tomarlo de las solapas, pero al final se abstuvo— venir como ese muggle… —pasó sus ojos furiosos por él— no te ayuda en nada, vete… mi cita debe estar por volver —soltó girando su rostro en un gesto altivo.

— ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un idiota?

— ¡Con mil demonios, sólo vete! —rabió con sus ojos relampagueantes.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la suave voz de Nurit atrajo su atención.

—Nada, D'Granchester ya se iba.

Gerry se levantó acomodándose su traje, mirando directamente a Malfoy, para después girarse hacia Nurit con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar?

—No, ella no quiere, consíguete tu propia pareja —le dijo poco cortes.

—Draco —pidió la rubia, posando sus ojos serios en él—, soy yo la que decide si quiero o no bailar con él.

—Entonces ¿quieres?

Ella miró en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Sólo será una canción, tú no has querido bailar así que no veo porque no puedo hacerlo con tu amigo. Draco entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Gerard, moliendo sus dientes juntos con fuerza causando un ruido peculiar, los músculos de su mandíbula temblaron.

—Yo bailaré contigo —se levantó de un sólo movimiento, quedando de frente al moreno, por un minuto se miraron sin parpadear, antes de que Draco le estampara en el pecho su botella vacía de cerveza y se girara hacia Nurit, tomando su mano alejándola de las mesas y principalmente de él.

Gerry dejó la botella en la mesa con un golpe furioso.

—Testarudo…

***º*º*º**

Ginny miró su reloj pulsera, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, la hora que indicaba el mensaje que Blaise le había mandado con una lechuza, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir y pasar desapercibida a los ojos de sus hermanos, en principal de Ron que seguro se pondría como un ogro si supiera que iba a reunirse con el Slytherin.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Gerard al llegar a su lado.

— ¿No te fue nada bien?

— ¿Se nota tanto? —preguntó con amargura, mirando hacia la pareja dorada que resaltaba en la pista, tan perfecta.

—Mmm maldito hurón… —se cruzó de brazo mirándolo ceñuda.

—Déjalo… ¿a qué hora irás con Blaise?

—Tengo que salir ya, ¿tu volverás como Hermione?

—Si, ahora pensaba ir a cambiarme —enunció acariciando su bufanda, donde llevaba ocultas sus cosas.

—Bien porque Carlo ha estado preguntando a todos por ti y creo que al no encontrarte ha decidido hacerles mal tercio —refirió señalando con su mirada a Harry y Sol.

—No puede ser, por lo visto no se han reconciliado —reconoció al verlo en la cara triste de los dos.

—Te ayudare y después me iré.

—Bien.

Le hicieron un par de señales a Lavender, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

— ¿A dónde van? — cuestionó frunciendo su frente el pelirrojo.

—Por Hermione —resolvió con simpleza.

—Mmm ¿no se te hace raro que mi hermana ande tan feliz más cuando ese monigote no esta?

—Ron no empieces, déjalos en paz —exclamó apesadumbrada—. Últimamente te importan más las relaciones de los demás que la nuestra.

—Es mi hermana —gruñó enfurruñado.

—Lo sé, pero ella es un ser racional y cuenta con el apoyo de tres de tus hermanos. ¿No crees qué ya es hora de que te des cuenta que no es tan malo que este con Zabinni?

—No… él no le conviene, ¿qué sabemos de él? Sólo que es un rastrero Slytherin, que su madre mato a todos sus esposos…

—Ni siquiera sabemos si eso es verdad, si tanto te preocupa deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo...

El horror cruzó la cara pecosa, que se volvió una mascara de desagrado. —Le mostrare que no es más que un patán cualquiera.

Lav entornó sus ojos, era inútil tratar de razonar con él en ese estado.

—Estoy cansado vamos a la mesa.

—Pero…

—Si quieres puedes bailar con tus amigas.

—Won-won… —fue tras él, colgándose de su brazo.

***º*º*º**

Ginny y Gerry estaban por salir del Gran Comedor cuando se toparon con una linda pareja, que acaba de arribar, se saludaron con un breve gesto.

—Buen partido —felicitó Cedric, soltando a su novia para estrechar la mano del jugador.

—Gracias, tu eres un gran capitán, sin tu liderazgo no hubiéramos ganado —repuso sincero.

—Y tú un jugador bastante hábil, nuestro triunfo se debe a varias de tus grandes jugadas.

Las palabras de Diggory hicieron que su pecho se inflara de orgullo y satisfacción, algo bueno había salido de que Gerard D'Granchester apareciera en el Torneo, había logrado cumplir su sueño de jugar aunque eso le estaba saliendo demasiado caro.

—Deberías pensar en quedarte en Hogwarts alguna Casa tendrá espacio para ti.

—No sigas o me lo creeré, no puedo quedarme tengo una escuela a la cual volver, tal vez más adelante nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Eso espero —dijo franco—, ¿te retiras ya?

—Si, mañana saldré muy temprano y tengo que empacar todo —se justificó apurado, no sabía que el efecto de la poción multijugos estaba por terminar.

—Deberías quedarte, aún no hemos brindado por nuestro triunfo —indicó con una gran sonrisa.

—Él tiene que acompañarme por Hermione pero seguro que puede brindar cuando vuelva —intervino Ginny notando el apuro de su amiga.

—Ante eso no puedo hacer nada.

—Te veré después —dijo sintiendo un retorcijón familiar, tenía que correr al baño cuanto antes.

—Bien…

—La poción se esta terminando ¿cierto? —dedujo la pelirroja, rápidamente giraron en un pasillo, pero aún les faltaba para llegar a los baños.

—Tengo que buscar otro lugar —su voz había vuelto, asustada al ver aún a varios chicos caminando hacia la fiesta, entró en la primera puerta que encontró llevando consigo a Ginny.

º***º*º**

Harry se sentía totalmente impotente al ver como Carlo había decidido pegarse a ellos, era el peor chaperón que podrían haber tenido, no podía realizar ningún movimiento con él ahí. Exhaló con fastidió, algo debía hacer el reloj corría y estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un poco de jugo, pero puedo ir por él.

—No, iré yo.

—Ya que te ofreces amablemente, puedes traernos otras cervezas de mantequilla —dijo Carlo mostrando su botella vacía, sonriéndole con descaro, entregándole su botella y la de Andoni.

—Claro —masculló claramente molesto.

—Podrías haber ido tú —alcanzó a escuchar el reclamo que le hacia su ex novia, mientras se alejaba. Atravesó la pista notando a su némesis bailando con Nurit Schlange, deseó poder estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero ese era el peor momento para hacerlo. Hermione tenía mucho que explicarle aún, y por ella se comportaría sólo por ahora.

Aunque claro que también pensó en Sol y su familia, seguro si lo veían iniciando un duelo, sería la cereza del pastel, terminarían aborreciéndolo.

Llegó a la mesa de bebidas, intercambio un par de saludos y palabras con algunos jugadores que estaban ahí, tomó un pequeño vaso de jugo para Sol, sacó su varita de su pantalón dispuesto a levitar las cervezas, pues jamás lograría llevar tantas con las manos y realizar malabares no era su fuerte.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo cuando un aroma familiar lo invadió.

_«No puede ser.»_

Se giró de golpe topándose con la figura de Cho Chang, tragó saliva, recordando su encuentro en los vestidores y por la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando supo que estaba pensando en lo mismo.

— ¡Felicidades por el triunfo!

—Yo no jugué.

—Aún así eres parte de ese triunfo, jugaste en otros partidos.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo de forma comprometedora, sus pupilas se dispararon a la mesa en la que se encontraba Sol, pudo ver como ella lo miraba con cierta desilusión antes de apartar la mirada por completo.

_«¡No! Rayos… »._

—Cho…

—Tenemos algo pendiente Harry, espero que podamos culminarlo cuando esa francesa se haya ido, porque una relación de lejos jamás funcionara, seguro ella te engañaría a la primera oportunidad…

Sus palabras fueron como un par de cachetadas, su cuerpo se tensó por completo, desconociendo a la figura que lo apresaba. Era lo último que quería escuchar esa noche, ella no tenía ningún derecho a opinar sobre su relación.

—Tu no sabes nada —la separó bruscamente.

—No la conoces bien —refutó con dureza.

—No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación.

—Tu ni siquiera podrás serle fiel, ¿acaso quieres qué le cuente que aún cuando estaba aquí su novio me besó?

—Aléjate de ella —soltó encolerizado, se apartó dándole a entender con su ácida mirada que la deseaba lejos. Levito las cervezas y atravesó el salón antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera, parecía que esa noche todo estaba en su contra.

Debería haber robado un poco de _Felix Felicitis_.

—Aquí tienen —dejó que los franceses tomaran las cervezas.

—Gracias, nos estábamos secando.

—Te vi —soltó acusador Carlo, mirándolo con sus ojos en forma de rendijas.

—No sé de qué hablas —comentó girándose hacia Sol, la cual ni siquiera lo miraba—, toma.

—Gracias —murmuró seca, cogió el vaso evitando rozar sus dedos.

—Sol… —estaba por explicarle cuando Seamus y otros chicos lo interceptaron, alejándolo de la mesa, llevándolo al lado de unos holandeses, para hablar de Quidditch.

***º*º*º**

En el otro lado del salón…

— ¿No crees qué tu amigo estaba un poco extraño? —preguntó Gotty, sentándose en una mesa cerca de la pista.

— ¿Gerry? Si es un poco raro pero supongo que es por el lugar de donde viene — mencionó con una mueca.

—Supongo, creo que te están hablando —señaló a varios de sus compañeros que le hacían señas.

—Debo ir, pero te compensare después.

—Sólo ve, esta noche debes pasarla con ellos, yo estaré con mis amigas.

—Gracias pero no será toda la noche, no me atrae nada terminar con ellos cuando puedo estar contigo y estar haciendo algo más placentero que beber —insinuó besando la comisura de sus labios de forma juguetona.

—Cedric —pronunció un tanto divertida y sonrojada.

—Volveré… —la besó rápidamente en los labios, antes de dirigirse con sus amigos.

***º*º*º**

En el pasillo…

—Te ves hermosa, seguro a ese hurón se le saldrán los ojos al verte y apuesto a que también tendrá un serio problema en sus pantalones…

—Ginny… —pidió abochornada.

—Es la verdad —comentó sonriente—. Anda, ve y dale lo que merece por idiota.

—Y tu ten cuidado.

—Eso haré.

—No vuelvas tarde o tu hermano te matará, más cuando note que no estas.

Ginevra puso sus ojos en blanco, negando con su cabeza. —No me lo recuerdes, casi puedo escuchar sus gritos…

Hermione rió un poco también imaginando la situación. —Quiero los detalles después…

—Incluso los sucios.

—No necesito tanta información —cortó mirándola divertida.

—Lo sé —le dio un rápido abrazo antes de seguir su camino.

Hermione la vio alejarse, tomó valor respirando profundamente un par de veces, el cuerpo le hormigueaba debido a los nervios. Caminó un poco pasando su mirada por todo el salón, como si se encontrara buscando a sus amigos, sería un poco extraño dirigirse a ellos directamente. Notó como Malfoy seguía bailando, su expresión de fastidio se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

De inmediato se sintió observada por varias personas, atravesó lo más rápido que pudo el salón hasta que llegó a la mesa. Carlo la abordó de inmediato galantemente besando su mano.

—Pensé que no llegarías Cenicienta.

Sonrió ante la mención del cuento. —Y yo pensé que dejarías a Harry estar con Sol.

Torció su gesto con desagrado. —Mmm siento que algo ocurrió entre ellos y es mi deber a proteger a Sol de cualquier daño que pueda ocasionarle.

—Deberías dejar tu paranoia a un lado, déjalos ser…

—Bien sólo porque el resto de la noche quiero estar contigo —dijo con su sonrisa de galán.

— ¿En serio?

—Si, vamos a pulir esa pista y enseñarle a esos paliduchos vampiros lo que es bailar— comentó con un movimiento de su cabeza señalando a Malfoy.

Una suave risa abandonó los labios femeninos. —Eres cruel.

—Nah… sé que también disfrutaras esto.

—Bien, pero antes déjame saludar a los demás.

***º*º*º**

Harry al observar que el celoso francés dejaba a Sol, se apresuró a terminar su plática con ellos, cuando Buggy apareció a su lado.

—Escucha —rodeó el cuello del buscador con su brazo—, Sol quiere irse ya, la acompañare, la dejaré en su Sala y lo que tu hagas a partir de ahí, ya depende de ti, si sabes lo que me refiero… todos estamos aquí —le dio un golpe en su hombro antes de ir donde la francesa.

—Adiós Harry —se despidió al pasar a su lado con un beso en su mejilla que lo dejó helado con un nudo en su garganta.

Así era cómo todo terminaba entre ellos, el corazón se le fue hasta el fondo de su estómago al verla partir con su suave andar, abrazada por su primo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se arreglaron? ¿Por qué ya se va? —asaltó Ron con toda clase de preguntas, que él ni siquiera logró escuchar.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del castillo…

Ginny sentía su corazón saltar de emoción, las cosquillas en su estómago aumentaron conforme dio vuelta al pasillo, estaba por sacar su varita ya que la oscuridad cubría todo pero no fue necesario una hilera de velas comenzaron a iluminarse a su paso.

_«Blaise…»._

Eso debía se obra de él pensó con alegría, la puerta se encontraba abierta, sólo basto que se asomara un poco para encontrarlo recargado en un pilar que daba al balcón, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de las velas que flotaban alrededor del lugar.

Una suave cama de cojines los esperaba cerca del balcón, había un par de botellas afiladas a un lado con dos copas. Entró por completo tratando de no hacer ruido, volteó hacia tras notando que todo había quedado a oscuras y silencioso como si nada hubiera pasado por ahí.

—Llegas tarde —murmuró deshaciendo su posición relajada para recibirla.

—Atravesar la mitad del castillo para llegar aquí no es precisamente un recorrido de cinco minutos…

Ginn pasó su mirada por él, lucía tan guapo con aquel pantalón negro que se adecuada a su figura, su camisa a juego abierta hasta la mitad de su torso, y su chamarra de piel negra. Tenía ese look de chico peligroso que tanto la atraía.

Él crispó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho con la reacción que había causado en ella, le correspondió el gesto mirando su pantalón negro pegado con un blusón rosa pálido y su abrigo del mismo tono que su pantalón, incluso llevaba un poco de tacón haciendo que creciera un par de centímetros pero no lo suficiente aún para estar a su altura.

—Es el mejor lugar que pude encontrar en tan poco tiempo —respondió, sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo a la puerta, no deseaba tener visitas inesperadas.

El deslizo sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura, permitiendo que su rostro se hundiera en el hueco de su cuello. Aspiró su aroma a flores, besó su piel expuesta haciéndose un camino hasta sus labios, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y suspirar antes de que él la besara intensamente. Saboreó la calidez de su boca por interminables segundos, Ginny se apretó contra él, rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

Le puso fin a su beso, mordisqueando suavemente su labio disfrutando del sabor de su brillo labial.

—Así es como te quiero tener toda la noche.

—Mmm convénceme —repuso traviesa, hundiendo sus dedos en los mechones oscuros de su nuca.

—La que tiene mucho porque recompensarme eres tú, te complací realizando esa reunión para los dos, accedí a hablar con tu hermano, realice una anotación por ti…

—Es lo que un novio haría por su novia, acostúmbrate —respondió hábil.

Blaise enarcó su ceja acentuando su expresión de incredulidad. —No estoy seguro que todos los novios se vean amedrentados por la familia de su novia, golpeados y extorsionados…

Las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon de vergüenza. —Tampoco es fácil estar contigo, mucho menos cuando el mundo parece querer nuestras cabezas por estar juntos.

—Eso no me importa —resolvió, tomó su mano guiándola al balcón.

Ginny recargó sus manos en la barandilla admirando el paisaje, sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro, el frío se coló en su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, pero basto con que él la abrazara por detrás, estrechándola, transmitiéndole un poco de calor.

—Es hermoso, todo esta tan silencioso….

Él recargó su mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja. —Soy un Zabinni, estoy acostumbrado sólo a lo mejor, así que mi novia también debe tenerlo.

Ginevra sonrió tontamente, le parecía tan surrealista ser la novia de un codiciado Slytherin, que podía ser tan despreciable como encantador cuando quería, pero que sin duda la hacía sentir feliz, deseada y querida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —indagó al sentir como la piel se contraía en una sonrisa.

—En tus amigos, no les dijiste que no asistirías a la fiesta y están realmente preocupados por ti.

—Yo sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, pero tendrán que arreglárselas porque esta noche te has ganado el premio que todos desean, esta noche seré exclusivamente tuyo.

— ¿Sólo esta noche? —cuestionó huraña.

—Y todas las que están por venir, si aceptarás dormir conmigo en Slytherin —susurró con voz aterciopelada a su oído.

Ella lo codeó, pegándole en su abdomen. — ¿Y amanecer muerta?

—Te aseguro que no despertaras muerta, a menos que sea del placer que te haré sentir — agregó logrando que Ginny se sonrojara hasta las raíces, repentinamente el frío que sentía se había transformado en todo lo contrario.

—Engreído… ¿Qué no lo sabes? Dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces.

La risa ronca del moreno llenó sus oídos. —Créeme que no carezco de nada, estoy perfectamente dotado debajo de esta ropa —pronuncio provocador.

— ¡Blaise! —articuló abochornada, trató de separarse, pero él se lo impidió riendo.

—Mojigata…

—Yo no… arggh… tu eres un pervertido —acotó fingiendo molestia, pero ésta únicamente le duró un suspiro, ya que él decidió atacarla con besos en el cuello que hicieron que riera.

***º*º*º**

En el Gran Comedor…

Fred se encontraba bailando alegremente con Angelina, cuando a sus oídos llegó la risa cantarina de Luna, dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba moviéndose con Neville, ambos parecían demasiado amistosos. Llamó la atención de su gemelo, señalándole a la parejita, George enarcó sus cejas, sorprendido.

—Al parecer todo nuestro esfuerzo se irá al caño.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Angelina.

—De Luna por supuesto…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es una larga historia —mencionó Fred, se detuvo buscando a Ron, al cual encontró en la mesa platicando con los franceses. Negó con su cabeza, ese hermano suyo era peor que un escreguto de cola explosiva—. Chicas, mi hermano y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir… nos darían unos minutos.

— ¿Es otra de sus bromas? —cuestionó Alicia mirándolos por debajo de sus pestañas con desconfianza.

—Nada de eso… es una misión de los cupidos W.

*º*º*º

Draco sintió un horrible ramalazo de celos al ver como Hermione reía entre los brazos de ese musiquillo de quinta. Sus manos le cosquilleaban deseando lanzarle una maldición o al menos darle un puñetazo que le borrara esa estúpida sonrisita de superioridad.

Ella ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, ni aún besando a Nurit, parecía que cuando ese francesete aparecía, él pasara a segundo término, la sangre le hervía de coraje.

—Tu amiguito la esta pasando muy mal —evidenció Carlo riéndose.

—Lo dudo.

—Sólo velo, quiere retorcerme el cuello.

La castaña sonrió ante su ocurrencia. —Tengo sed, podemos parar e ir por un poco de agua.

—Claro, lo que la dama desee —caminaron hasta la mesa de bebidas, entre comentarios banales, cuando fueron interceptados por un chico.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

La gruesa voz del búlgaro la hizo estremecer, un sentimiento de desazón se adueño de corazón. Carlo frunció ligeramente las cejas, posó su mirada en Hermione que parecía tan agobiada, toda su animosidad había desaparecido y eso no le agradaba, cuadró sus hombros mirando al hosco con desconfianza.

—Está bien Carlo, hablaré con él —pronunció seria, colocando una mano sobre su brazo en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Bien, estaré cerca por si me necesitas —susurró sólo para ella, alejándose un par de pasos.

A lo lejos Draco percibió lo que sucedía, una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó ante la mera posibilidad de que ese infeliz mastodonte volviera a tocarla.

_«¿Qué es lo que quiere ese maldito? ¿Por qué ese idiota musiquillo la dejó con él?»._

Sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos de oscuridad, más al ver como él grandulón de Krum se inclinaba hacia ella, como si deseara darle otro beso. Tomó a Nurit de la mano llevándola a la mesa.

—Te traeré algo de tomar —le dijo, sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Theodore dejó su conversación con su novia al ver la actitud brusca de su amigo, buscó con la mirada a Gerry pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Granger al lado de Krum, nada bueno podía resultar de eso.

En la tarde apenas y había logrado detenerlo con Blaise de lanzarle una maldición y a hora no creía correr con la suerte de que Potter se atravesara en su camino impidiéndole cometer la mayor estupidez, de revelarse de esa manera.

_«¡Diablos!»._

—Ahora vuelvo…

***º*º*º**

Hermione parpadeó ante la sinceridad que embargaban las palabras del buscador internacional. Se sentía tan mal, sabía que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero ella ya no podía corresponderle, lamentó tanto que Draco se hubiese desquitado con él.

—En verdad lo siento, no quiero que estés molesta.

—Viktor, no quiero hacerte daño, yo no…

Draco tenía la vista en rojo listo para deshacerse de ese mastodonte, estaba a punto de llegar, cuando Theodore lo interceptó.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — le dijo entre dientes.

—Lárgate…

— ¡Carajo Draco! Si lo despellejas en este instante de nada servirá, ¡reacciona! —lo arrastró quedando unos pasos detrás de la pareja, cerca de la mesa.

Él no respondió, una tirante mueca torció su rostro, sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza a sus costados, tratando de contenerse. La voz cálida de Hermione llegó hasta él, agudizó su oído concentrándose en la conversación.

— …lo siento Viktor pero no puedo corresponderte más, sabes que encontré a alguien y lo quiero…

Escuchar aquella confesión ablando su enojo, sintiendo ese cosquilleo agradable en su interior que le producía estar cerca de ella y tenerla entre sus brazos. No podía creer cuan rápido ella se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad.

—Lo sé, pero yo te estaré esperando.

—No lo hagas, deseo que puedas encontrar a una chica que te pueda corresponder.

Escuchó como el búlgaro suspiraba profundamente como si tuviera una gran pena, su boca se alzó formando una sonrisa maligna, si, estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

—Disculpen, preciosa debo volver a tocar ¿vienes conmigo?

Malfoy nunca estuvo más agradecido de que el francés ese fuese un entrometido, al menos su presencia estaba sirviendo de algo.

— ¿Has escuchado ya lo suficiente? —interrogó Nott medio disgustado.

—Yo sólo vine por un algo de beber para Nurit —contestó con frialdad, tomando un vaso de ponche.

—Si claro —bufó sardónico, caminando detrás de él—. Siendo justos, esta haciendo lo posible por estar bien contigo, tienes que reconocerlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas Nott.

Lo paró de tajo, enfrentándolo. —Draco si no le das la oportunidad de explicarte, te vas arrepentir de no haberlo hecho, ella no es la única que toma decisiones equivocadas.

Por un momento se quedó atónito, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en su corazón. Una parte de él sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no le gustaba que nadie le dijera que hacer, mucho menos que le marcara sus errores.

—Piénsalo o te quedarás solo, ya que al parecer más de uno ha descubierto que Granger es más que una sábelo todo —añadió esperando que sus palabras lo molestaran lo suficiente para que por fin reaccionara—. Mientras tú la castigas, otros se encargan de conquistarla.

Sabía que Draco no dejaría que nadie le quitara lo que consideraba suyo, pero ya era hora de que comprendiera que una relación como la suya tendría muchos altibajos. Hasta cierto punto entendía que se comportara así, estar con ella exigía que caminara por terreno desconocido, estaba atado a ella por sentimientos que no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

Con una última mirada regresó a donde se encontraba Emilie dejándolo parado en la pista. El rostro de Draco adquirió un cuadro de confusión, miró hacia donde se encontraba Hermione luciendo radiante en ese vestido, bastaba con ver como ese francés la miraba y no era el único. Tragó con fuerza, buscando combatir la incertidumbre que subía por su cuerpo rápidamente. ¿Sería capaz de dejar de quererlo? ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo nunca planeo amarlo…

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del castillo, Harry estaba a punto de llegar al Ala que ocupaban las francesas, intentando reunir el aplomo que requería la situación, el camino le había servido para ordenar sus pensamientos, ahora sabía lo que debía decirle, sólo esperaba que ella accediera a verlo.

Respiró tratando de calmar los traicioneros nervios que estaba sintiendo, tocó con mano temblorosa, la Dama del cuadro lo miró interrogando el motivo de su visita.

—Busco a Soleil Mounet.

La mujer de la pintura le respondió que ella no deseaba verlo que se retirara, pero él insistió una y otra vez, quedándose recargado en el muro esperando que alguien saliera para poder entrar. Hasta que finalmente Dominique Gastelu, salió para hablar con él, de inmediato recompuso su postura mirándola con interrogación.

—No quiere verte.

Él exhaló desesperado. —Pero debo verla.

—Lo sé, pero esta encerrada en su cuarto.

—Déjame pasar…

—No puedo —exclamó pesarosa.

— ¡Maldición! —golpeó la pared, asustando un poco a la francesa.

—Harry… —tocó su hombro buscando calmarlo— puedes intentarlo mañana antes de que nos vayamos o hay otra forma…

Él la miró expectante. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que tú sabes como entrar a su habitación sin ser visto, no tendrías que atravesar la Sala, así Maxime no se dará cuenta, ni sus primos.

Una inusitada alegría bañó el rostro del buscador, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. La tomó de los hombros. —Gracias —expresó besando su mejilla, antes de partir.

— ¡Harry, más te vale que se reconcilien! —le gritó, en sus labios apareció una gran sonrisa, se llevó una mano a su mejilla— Espero que lo logre.

***º*º*º**

En el Gran comedor…

Los gemelos tenían acorralado a su pequeño hermano, trabajando en su mente.

—Deberías ir a bailar con Luna.

— ¿No crees qué se ve muy acaramelada con Neville?

Ron dirigió su mirada a la pareja, claro que lo había notado, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella pondría en una balanza todo lo ocurrido antes de decidir volver con él.

El pensar que ellos podían volver a estar juntos lo incomodaba demasiado, pero no tendría por qué él tenía a Lavender y ellos se amaban… o eso se suponía, incluso a pesar de que ella buscaba ser la dominante en su relación o quizás todo había ido desmoronándose lentamente sin darse cuenta y la gota que colmó todo, había sido su última discusión.

—Yo no… tengo que volver con Lav —exclamó claramente perturbado.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas, extrañados. — ¿Hicimos algo mal? —preguntó George.

—No lo creo hermano, parece que está entrando en conflicto.

—Se suponía que debería haber ido con Luna, no con Lavender.

—Tal vez le está dando _Amortentia_ —soltó con sospecha.

— ¿La crees capaz?

—Si —dijeron a la vez, negando con sus cabezas.

—Iré a bailar con Luna —anunció Fred alzando la comisura izquierda de su boca—, alguien debe impedir que regrese con Neville.

—Claro… —dijo riendo por lo bajo.

***º*º*º**

En una torre del castillo…

Los tortolos se encontraban sentados en los cojines, disfrutando del vino y de los bocadillos que él había traído.

—Sólo uno más, aún quiero saber que trajiste de postre —indicó abriendo la boca para que él colocara una galleta salada con queso.

—Te gustará.

—Me harás engordar —regañó cuando pudo hablar nuevamente.

—No será así, tú y yo podemos quemar las calorías que quieras —murmuró con una sonrisa ambigua.

Ella lo miró con el brillo de la risa en sus ojos y las mejillas coloreadas. —Aceptó podemos empezar a correr todas las mañanas aunque con el invierno tal vez tengamos que posponerlo —declaró evasiva.

—Ginevra…

— ¿Dime?

—No me refería a eso —comentó atrayéndola hacía si.

—Yo si —mencionó divertida.

—Si eso quieres, pero no surte el mismo efecto —la soltó, mirando su sonrisa evasiva.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—Quédate con la duda, tu te lo pierdes — dijo de forma dramática, se acostó completamente en los cojines tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo.

Ginny negó con su cabeza, se alzó un poco para ver que era el postre en la charola, al levantarla encontró una variedad de chocolates.

— ¿Qué haces? —destapó uno de sus ojos.

—Pruebo los chocolates.

—Se supone que deberías estar consintiéndome —se quejó torciendo sus labios.

—Toma, come uno —le colocó un chocolate en la boca.

Él accedió dejando que ella colocara la pequeña pieza sobre su lengua, cuando Ginny estaba por chuparse los dedos, él la detuvo y lo hizo por ella, dejando con una expresión atontada.

—No deberías hacer eso —comentó ligeramente acalorada.

Él sonrió divertido mirándola intensamente. — ¿Me das otro?

Ginevra tomó uno para ella y otro para él, que colocó nuevamente sobre sus labios, logrando que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Ven aquí… —la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él, pero ella trató de detenerse colocó una mano sobre su torso causando que él se quejara audiblemente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada, cuando vio que él se llevó una mano a su pecho cayó en cuenta—. Sigues lastimado.

—No es nada —minimizó.

—No te creo, déjame ver —quitó su mano, pero él tomo sus muñecas impidiéndole seguir.

—Déjalo —mandó ceñudo.

—Blaise por favor —pidió seria, él la soltó apartando la mirada, dejando que siguiera.

Ginn pasó sus dedos por la camisa, desabotonándola por completo, abrió la tela dejando al descubierto el tostado torso. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver aún los moretones en distintas tonalidades, buscó su mirada tratando de encontrar una explicación.

—No debiste jugar.

—No es nada, mañana podré tomar algo para lograr que desaparezcan por completo — reparó intentando atraerla hacia él.

—Blaise…

—Ginny estoy perfecto, jugué y anote para ti ¿no crees qué si estuviera mal Hufflic me hubiera sacado de la alineación? —pronunció con lógica.

—Se lo ocultaste —agrego ella después de un momento de estudiar su rostro sonriente.

—Tal vez.

Ella apenas sonrió, a veces él podía ser tan terco.

— ¿Me seguirás quitando la ropa? —insinuó.

Ella enarcó sus cejas, sin poder creer el cambio de humor del Slytherin. — ¿Para seguir viendo marcas y moretones? No lo creo… eso no es sexy.

Zabinni chasqueó su lengua —Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar, estarían encantadas de ser mi enfermera pero tu te quejas.

—Exagerado —sonrió.

—Mejor dime que prefieres a ese escuálido, paliducho de Potter… ¿también estas vacaciones estará en tu casa?

Ginny lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿A qué venía eso? Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su frente se desfrunció al entender y una hermosa sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

— ¿Sigues celoso? ¿Es por lo que dijo Bill?

Él gruñó como respuesta aún sin mirarla.

—Te dije delante de él que me gustaría que me visitaras ¿no es así? —observó como las cejas del moreno se fruncían hasta casi tocarse entre ellas—. No seas gruñón, estoy contigo —se inclinó besando su mejilla.

Blaise la miró de reojo. —Necesitaras más que eso para recuperarme.

—Bien, puedo con eso —manifestó con una risita traviesa que hizo que él la cuestionara con su mirada, pero su contestación fue sentir los suaves labios sobre su mentón.

La pelirroja besó la línea de su rostro, trazando un camino hasta su cuello, mantuvo su peso con sus manos mientras colocaba su pierna al otro lado para no caer, quedando prácticamente sobre él. Zabinni estaba sorprendido jamás pensó que provocaría una reacción tan apasionada en ella. Su cuerpo se fue destensando ante sus caricias, llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura, echó su cabeza hacia tras permitiéndole un mejor acceso, las puntas del cabello rojo el hacían cosquillas.

Ginny besó su nuez de Adán logrando que él soltara un gemido, sonrió maliciosa contra su piel. Hoy sería él día en el que ella ganara. Aspiró el aroma de su loción, amaba como olía se deslizó de forma descendente llegando al principio de su torso. Blaise llevó su mano a la nuca de ella, tragando con dificultad.

—Ginevra… —una ardiente descarga lo atravesó, productor de sus caricias.

Ella sonrió aún más al escuchar su tono tembloroso, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo acelerado de su respiración, se alzó un poco logrando que él la soltara, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, dejó que las puntas de sus dedos hicieran aún lado la tela, lo acarició con suavidad teniendo cuidado con sus lesiones.

—Ven —pidió con voz enronquecida deseando besarla.

Ella lo miró con brilló travieso. —Aún no… —volvió a su posición anterior, disfrutando de tener el poder de hacerlo temblar bajo sus labios.

***º*º*º**

En el Gran Comedor…

Hermione coreaba las canciones de la banda, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Carlo que tocaba con entusiasmo su batería.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Lavender a Hermione, en un momento en el que Ron había ido al baño.

—Tengo mucho que contarte pero arregle las cosas con Viktor, él sabe que no puedo corresponderle más.

—Quiero todos los detalles, pero será mañana, me tengo que llevar a Ron comienza a sospechar que Ginny no esta aquí, le diré que ella llegara a la Sala pero seguro no me creerá.

—Espero que Ginny no se demore.

—Yo también, porque ni siquiera me dijo dónde estaría —su preocupación se evaporó al recordar que su amiga por fin había tomado una buena decisión, seguir esperando a que Harry le respondiera era sólo alargar su sufrimiento innecesariamente—. Me alegro de que por fin haya entendido que Blaise es una muy, muy buena opción, aunque si Harry no vuelve con Sol, temo que todo su avance se pierda.

—Espero que no sea así, de cualquier forma estoy pidiéndole a todos los magos que Harry y Sol regresen, me siento responsable de su ruptura… pero si no, pues seguro él tendrá menos cabeza para pensar en retomar su relación con ella, si ella lo intentara él la detendría.

— ¿Por qué te sientes responsable?

—Es parte de lo que te contare después.

—Ok —asintió mirándola con aire analítico—, sólo espero que en el proceso no dañe a Blaise, él no vera con buenos ojos si ella lo traiciona.

—Esperemos que no pase eso.

—Si, le rogaré a todos los magos porque la luz entre en su dura cabecita —comentó mirando el techo encantado—, es mejor que me vaya, te veo después.

—Si, suerte.

Se abrazó a si misma observando como su amiga partía, dirigió su mirada hacía Draco, él tenía sus pupilas tormenta puestas en ella, por un momento pensó que él cortaría su conexión pero no fue así.

_«¿Qué le pasa ahora?»._

Su mirada seguía siendo fría, observó como Nurit reclamaba su atención, fue entonces qué él dejó de mirarla. Ella soltó el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, giró su rostro sin querer ver más de esos besos que él le había estado dándole a su supuesta novia, ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

Con tristeza miró el escenario, jamás se acostumbraría al sentimiento de verlo besarse con otras chicas.

***º*º*º**

Las palabras de Theodore habían estado dándole vueltas por su mente, como un tornado dejando graves consecuencias en su interior. Apartó su mirada plateada de su compañera de Sala al sentir los finos dedos de Nurit tocar su brazo.

— Draco ¿podemos irnos ya?

—Claro —se levantó ofreciéndole su mano, se giró esperando encontrar a su amigo pero él ya no estaba en la mesa, tal vez estaba bailando, ya lo vería en su cuarto donde esperaba que ya estuviera Blaise.

Caminó con su novia hacia la salida, sintió como ella entrelazaba sus dedos por un momento se sorprendió pero lo dejó pasar. Sólo quería llegar a Slytherin y despedirse ya de ella.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del castillo…

Theodore y Emilie hacia un tiempo que habían dejado la fiesta, se suponía que estaba encaminándola a su Casa, pero en el trayecto, habían terminado en un aula vacía.

Sus suéteres se encontraban abandonados en una silla, el sonido de sus besos y sus respiraciones agitadas llenaba el lugar, Emi estaba sentada en el borde de un viejo escritorio, con Nott acomodado entre sus piernas, abrazándola posesivamente mientras devoraba sus labios rojos.

Las blancas manos acariciaron su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello perdiéndose en su cabello dorado, dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado cuando él mordisqueó su labio. Le sonrió acalorada cuando sus miradas se encontraron compartiendo el velo de la pasión.

—Eres hermosa —comentó apartando su cabello negro de su cuello.

Ella le dio un beso rápido en sus labios. —Te amo.

—Lo sé —afirmó con una reluciente sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—Engreído —replicó devolviéndole el gesto.

Su sonrisa creció, una carcajada ronca escapó de la garganta de Theodore, deslizó sus manos por la figura de su novia logrando que ella se estremeciera, acarició sus piernas cubiertas por unas mayas, esa delgada tela no evitó que el calor de su manos se colara al cuerpo de Emilie que soltó ruiditos de aprobación.

—Tramposo —añadió besando la comisura de sus labios, provocándolo.

—Jugar sucio es más interesante —respondió atrapando sus labios, en un beso húmedo y excitante, Emi abrió los labios para él dejando que su lengua la invadiera, la explosión de sensaciones no se hizo esperar, extasiándola completamente.

El ritmo de su beso se volvió exigente, envolviéndolos en una nebulosa de pasión y emociones, el calor en sus cuerpos aumentó a la par de la deliciosa fricción que les proporcionaba su posición. Él llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de Emilie, buscando acercarla aún más a su cadera, dejó escapar un gruñido dentro del contacto.

Ella disfrutaba del aliento de su novio mezclándose con el suyo, el sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla se esparció por sus bocas, una ligera carga eléctrica pasó a través de su cuerpo al sentir el bulto en los pantalones de su novio rozar el punto exacto entre sus piernas.

Se separaron segundos después para tomar aire, Theo unió sus frentes buscando calmar el alocado golpeteó de su corazón y hacer que su sangre volviera a circular y no siguiera aglomerándose en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Apartó sus manos del trasero de su novia, posándolas a cada lado de ella sobre la madera del escritorio.

Emilie sonrió al abrir sus ojos y encontrarlo ligeramente sonrojado, era extraño ver color en su rostro, pero si bien ella conocía una faceta de él, que pocas tenían el privilegio. Acarició las líneas de su cara, era tan lampiño que jamás había tenido que liarse con el problema de la barba raspando su piel, al llegar a su frente sintió una ligera capa de sudor.

Ella unió sus bocas en un nuevo beso mejor que el anterior y aún más voraz, que él no dudo en responder, pero que detuvo cuando sintió que volvería a encenderse.

—Tengo que llevarte a Ravenclaw, seguro pasan de las doce.

Emilie miró su reloj. —Apenas por unos minutos —rozó sus narices de forma tierna—, pero tienes razón no quiero que vuelvas a Slytherin cuando los pasillos estén vacíos.

—Tengo mi varita.

—Pero seguro que esos querrán venganza y estarás solo —externó su preocupación, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—No me pasara nada.

—Quisiera tener tu seguridad.

—Confía en mi —pronunció mirándola a los ojos—, ¿bien?

—Si.

Él se apartó buscando sus suéteres, cuando ambos estuvieron nuevamente presentables, quitaron los hechizos de la puerta y salieron al frío de los corredores, donde no tardaron en encontrarse con jóvenes de otras nacionalidades, además de sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

— ¿Crees qué esta noche logren solucionar sus problemas? —preguntó Emi, pensando en Draco y Hermione.

—Eso espero, no pienso soportar a Draco si sigue con ese pésimo humor.

—Exagerado.

—Créeme, quisiera estar exagerando.

—Ahora que terminó el Torneo seguro todo será más fácil para ellos, tendrán que estar más tiempo en su Sala y quizás todo se arregle —comentó optimista.

—No espero dejárselo al destino, Draco es capaz de dejar que todo se enfríe al punto en el que no haya retorno.

—Mmm… espero que eso no pase.

—Yo también —murmuró antes de llegar a la Sala de Ravenclaw.

***º*º*º**

En Gryffindor….

Harry buscó como loco el espejo que Sol le había dado, por un momento pensó que alguien podría haberlo tomado, pero respiró aliviado al encontrarlo debajo de su almohada. Sacó su varita, decidido a lanzar el hechizo, sentía cada nervio y músculo de su cuerpo tenso, tomó aire con fuerza y pronunció el hechizo, pidiendo en silencio que ella no hubiera decidido bloquear el portal, pero cuando este apareció, él no dudo en entrar antes de que cualquier otra cosa ocurriera.

Sintiendo el pulso contra su sien, tocó el suelo de la otra habitación, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que reinaba ahí así como al cambio de temperatura, ahí parecía estar más caliente que en el resto del castillo, el portal desapareció detrás de él, dejándolo sin oportunidad de echarse para atrás.

— ¿Harry?

—_Lumus _—pronunció mientras enfocaba su mirada en la cama, Sol se encontraba en pijama —un pequeño short de lunitas con una playera a juego —sentada abrazando sus piernas, había rastros de lágrimas secas en su rostro.

— ¿Q-qué… haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de sonar molesta, pero no podía hacerlo si los ojos verdes tintineaban detrás de sus gafas con ternura y cariño.

Él pasó su mano por la vela que se encontraba en la mesa de noche logrando que esta ardiera. —_Nox_… —guardó su varita, dudo en acercarse a la cama pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Son por mi —espetó tocando sus mejillas, una nueva gota salada cayó en su dedo.

—No…

—No intentes negarlo —enjugó su rostro con tiernas caricias que ella resintió, se movió impidiendo que él siguiera tocándola.

—Deberías irte —profirió incorporándose quedando de frente a él.

—No me iré sin que aclaremos todo —declaró firme.

Ella dejó caer sus hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

—No quiero que terminemos —se apresuró a decir mirándola.

—Es algo tarde para eso —respondió alzó su mano donde se encontraba el anillo que él le había dado, se lo quito y tomó la mano de él, dejándolo sobre su palma extendida—, te pertenece.

—Sol no, yo te lo regale —exclamó con dificultad sintiendo un nudo en su garganta crecer.

—Creo que lo hiciste porque te viste presionado a hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no…

—Tal vez nos apresuramos a estar juntos, quizás fue porque ambos sabíamos que el Torneo terminaría pronto y al querer aprovechar el tiempo al máximo confundidnos las cosas… era claro que no iba a poder seguir más allá de los muros del castillo —su voz se quebró por momentos, su barbilla temblaba al querer contener los sentimientos.

Él se quedó en shock momentáneo, cerró su mano con impotencia sintiendo la joya clavarse en su palma, la miró a los ojos leyendo en ellos sus verdadero sentimientos.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si lo es.

—Lo estas diciendo por nuestra discusión, no pensabas antes de esa forma —refutó consternado.

—No se trata de la vida amorosa de Hermione…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Es por qué soy el Elegido? —barbotó aún más confundido, sintiendo como un vacío crecía en su interior.

—No, claro que no —prorrumpió veloz—. No es por eso, es sólo que tal vez debamos dejar las cosas así, la realidad nos superará… tu tienes una vida hecha aquí, y yo la tengo en otro lugar, tarde o temprano todo terminara entre nosotros, tu me demostraste que no confiabas en mí cuando me retaste en ese pasillo y yo… no se si podré confiar en que tu no te relaciones con nadie más, con Chang siendo tan insistente y Ginny…

Harry tenía el corazón sobrecogido, tragó sintiendo su garganta tan seca como si no hubiera bebido agua en días. Las facciones de su rostro le habían cambiado de pronto se mostraban duras y tensas, cansado de aquel monologo al que él no le veía sentido.

— ¿Era verdad cuándo me dijiste que sentías algo por mi?

La francesa parpadeó confundida por el arrebato del buscador, cerró su boca sintiendo la amargura en ella.

—Si —se sintió incapaz de mentirle—, pero deberíamos dejar las cosas así.

Él no necesitó más por el momento, arreglaría una cosa a la vez. — Yo también siento algo por ti, y no tiene nada que ver con sólo amistad —aseveró dejándola completamente desarmada.

Harry cerró el espació entre ellos, aprovechando su perturbación, se inclinó, su nariz rozaba la de ella suavemente, observó como los ojos de Sol se abrían completamente, sin darle oportunidad a negarse, cubrió su boca con la suya de forma posesiva. Llevó su mano a su nuca atrayéndola hacia él, impidiéndole que huyera, la sintió abrir sus labios por la sorpresa, momento que aprovechó para profundizar su beso. Ella trató de apartarlo llevando sus manos a sus hombros, pero él fue aún más certero e insistente, sometió su boca a sus movimientos.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear, su resistencia se volvió nula y en poco segundos se encontraba respondiendo con él mismo ímpetu, dejándose llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que la recorrió, dejándole las rodillas débiles.

Él aflojó su agarre lentamente, llevó sus manos al talle de la francesa, sus bocas se encontraron en un vals, no caía duda que las peleas sólo lograban que las reconciliaciones sacaran lo intenso de las personas.

Rompieron el broche de sus bocas jadeantes, las mejillas de Sol se encendieron dándole color a su cara, haciéndola ver a los ojos de Harry hermosa, más porque sabía que él era el responsable de ello y de que ella tuviera ahora los labios ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados, tal vez debería haber sido menos brusco.

—Espero que eso haya dejado las cosas en claro —señaló jadeante.

—Supongo que si, aunque…

—Resolveremos los obstáculos que se presenten en su momento, quiero que dejes ese idea de que yo puedo engañarte con Cho o con Ginny, eso no pasara y no creo que tu me seas infiel…

— ¿Lo dices porque sólo hay chicas en mi colegio? —preguntó a manera de broma, era tan fácil pensar que todo estaría bien, estando en aún en sus brazos.

—En parte, aunque eso me alegra —contestó esbozando la primera sonrisa desde que hubiese llegado a la habitación de la francesa.

—Harry —se quejó realizando un puchero.

— ¿Qué? No quiero que nadie se te acerque… y sé que cuando salen del colegio al pueblo mágico, si hay chicos —masculló con recelo.

Ella negó, una suave sonrisa flotó en sus labios. —Tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso.

—Supongo, pero no por eso debe de agradarme —enunció estrechando sus ojos.

—Yo tengo que aceptar que tienes un club de fans —comentó teatral.

Él sonrió ante su dramatismo, negando. Se pasó su mano por su frente sintiendo unas gotas de sudor, ahora ya no se encontraba nervioso, por eso no debía estar transpirando ya que se suponía que estaban sufriendo por el frío invernal, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ahí la temperatura era otra.

—Oye… ¿por qué hace tanto calor en tu cuarto?

Sol abrió su boca, lo había olvidado él debería estar apunto de sufrir algo parecido a un golpe calor. —Es porque su clima es demasiado frío para nosotras, y colocamos un hechizo para aumentar la temperatura en las habitaciones.

—Pero siempre te he visto tan primaveral —deslizó su mirada por ella, dándole a entender a lo que se refería, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Carraspeó, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.

Sol sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, alargó su mano para alcanzar su bata de noche a juego. —Oh… bueno eso es porque Francia no es tan frío y además uso un hechizo que me mantiene caliente sobre mi ropa —las palabras salieron de forma atropella de su boca, pausó al darse cuenta que él la miraba divertido—, si quieres puedo retirarlo mientras estés aquí.

—Eso estaría bien…

***º*º*º**

En los pasillos del castillo…

Lavender y Ron se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad besándose ávidamente, sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez con pasión desenfrenada.

En los últimos días con todo lo que había pasado parecía que su relación se había enfriado, Lav no era tonta como para no darse cuenta que las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes, a veces su novio parecía tan distante, y a pesar de sentir sus caricias sobre su cuerpo algo no estaba bien.

Los encuentros entre ellos siempre habían sido candentes, intensos, impulsivos y ahora parecía faltar la chispa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, había sido incluso antes del Torneo y no quería que pasara más, se suponía que después de la gran pelea que habían tenido, les correspondía una gran reconciliación y sería ahora y en ese lugar.

Ronald estaba disfrutando no lo podía negar —como lo haría cualquier otro chico en su lugar—, el problema era que por momentos olvidaba que la chica que tenía entre sus brazos era Lavender y eso estaba mal, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca le había ocurrido pero ahora se encontraba fantaseando con estar con alguien más.

Su confusión no sólo estaba afectando sentimentalmente su relación, estaba trascendiendo al plano físico, no podía simplemente seguir negando la realidad, pero tal vez no estaba listo para enfrentarla.

Separó sus bocas sin aliento, dejando que su cabeza golpeara el muro, su ojos se abrieron encontrando el viejo techo. Sus manos se quedaron quietas debajo del vestido de Lavender, podía sentir como ella se encontraba mordisqueando su cuello.

—Tócame Won-won… —rogó desesperada por seguir sintiendo sus caricias.

La mente del pelirrojo fue aclarándose, mientras recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración.

_«No puedo hacerle esto…»._

Ajena a lo que ocurría en la cabecita de su novio, Lav siguió deslizó su manos por su torso hasta llegar al cinturón, siguió un poco más sólo para descubrir que él no se encontraba tan entusiasmado como ella y eso la desconcertó. Él apartó sus manos del cuerpo de su novia, alcanzando a tomar sus muñecas impidiendo que siguiera tocándolo.

Patidifusa, alejó su cara del cuello de su novio, para mirarlo con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. — ¿Won…?

_«No puedo decirle que no quiero estar con ella y menos que es por…»._

—Creí escuchar algo, tal vez es Filch —balbuceó soltándola.

— ¿Si? —preguntó separándose un poco, mirando todo con atención por si captaba algo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a la Sala —propuso veloz, antes de que se diera cuenta de su mentira—, quiero saber si Ginny esta ahí… —agregó acomodándose la ropa.

Lavender hizo lo mismo con cierta desilusión, él al notarlo depositó un beso en su frente, sintiendo el gusano de la culpa crecer en su interior.

—Podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión…

—Si lo sé, porque tu si quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad? —la duda se reflejó en sus pupilas.

—S-si…

_«Soy un idiota»._

Ella lo abrazó recargando su cabeza en su pecho. —Te amo Won-won…

***º*º*º**

En Slytherin…

Lo que debía haber sido un beso de despedida, se estaba volviendo algo más complicado para el vástago de los Malfoy, los suaves labios de Nurit rozaban los suyos incitándolo a besarla profundamente, mientras su dedos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello.

Él no estaba de ánimos para ello, una cosa es que la hubiera utilizado para molestar a Hermione, pero no estaba interesado —por obvias razones— en llevar esos besos a algo más y dudaba que lo dejara de cualquier forma. Le puso fin, alejándose de ella con su clásica sonrisa torcida.

—Descansa.

La confusión tintineó en los ojos de la rubia por unos segundos. —Pensé que te quedarías un poco más.

—Este no es un lugar precisamente discreto, no quiero exponerte a las habladurías y estoy cansado —explicó haciendo uso de su talento para mentir.

— ¿Regresarás a la fiesta?

—No, iré a la habitación que tengo aquí y después a mi sala.

—Beberás —asumió con reprobación.

—No, pero tengo asuntos que atender con ellos —su mentira salió tan fluida como la anterior—. Te veré mañana —tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

Nurit supo que no obtendría más de él, asintió con un leve gesto y se retiró al ala de chicas dejándolo en la fría sala que se encontraba vacía, la mayoría de sus compañeros seguían en el Gran comedor, sin dudarlo se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con sus amigos, necesitaba un buen trago.

Al llegar comprobó que Blaise no se encontraba en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese infeliz? Más vale que este bien…

***º*º*º**

En una torre del castillo…

Ginevra había logrado que el Slytherin se deshiciera por sus caricias, que suplicara por sus labios, lo había sometido a una tortura deliciosa y hasta él momento sus quejas habían sido de mero placer.

Era su manera no sólo de ganar en su juego, sino de agradecerle lo que había estado haciendo por ella, por su relación, quería mimarlo y al final no podía negar que también estaba disfrutándolo.

Si pudiera comparar al moreno con algo sería definitivamente con el chocolate, tenía ese color bronceado que lo hacia ver hermoso, su sabor era exquisito y podía pasar horas simplemente besándolo. Era sin duda adictivo, jamás podías tener suficiente de él y eso podía llegar a ser peligroso.

El calor había comenzado a recorrerla bajo su piel obligándola a quitarse su abrigo, su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba apretado contra el de él, mientras sus bocas se encontraban a mitad de un duelo por el control, las manos de Blaise bajaron por su espalda, acariciando su columna hasta llegar al final apretando su trasero logrando arrancarle un gemido, sorprendida por su deliciosa osadía, que la hizo jadear.

Él se giró cansando de la posición dejándola debajo de él, sus bocas se separaron milimétricamente buscando un poco de aliento. Lamió el labio inferior antes de mordisquearlo suavemente, sus manos recorrieron su costado, mientras devoraba su imagen, su cabello rojo esparcido por los cojines, el color rosado en sus mejillas, su boca roja entre abierta invitándolo a besarla.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, sin duda era una visión hipnótica. La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido de forma diabólica, debido a las atenciones que había tenido su pelirroja con él, era hora de que le devolviera el favor.

—Déjame demostrarte un poco de lo que te espera siendo mi novia —pronunció en un seductor arrullo, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oído haciendo que ella dejara escapar más sonidos.

—Aún no me lo pides… —reveló con voz entre cortada.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su sien. —Esta más que asumido —emitió divertido, sus labios bajaron por su cuello hasta su escote.

Ginny enterró sus dedos en la piel de Zabinni, una descarga placentera bordeó su cuerpo de forma deliciosa, su corazón latía a una velocidad desorbitada.

—Blaise…

Él disfrutó orgulloso de la forma en que ella suspiraba su nombre, se movió hacia el abdomen aún cubierto por su blusón rosado, lo levantó ante la mirada atónita de Ginny dejándolo a la altura de sus costillas, tomó un chocolate de la charola olvidada.

Ella jadeó al ver sus intenciones, él lo colocó en el hueco de su ombligo lanzándole una exquisita sonrisa antes de bajar su rostro y dejar que la punta de su lengua rodeara la zona. La piel se le erizó ante el embiste de sensaciones, contrajo su estómago anticipando la oleada de placer, para la que no estuvo preparada, él devoró con deliberada lentitud el chocolate encargándose de acariciar la zona.

Eso había sido condenadamente erótico, exhaló trémulamente ladeando su cara observando la cantidad de chocolates que quedan y no quería imaginar las clase de cosas que él le haría, entonces comprendió con pesar que esa noche tampoco saldría victoriosa , él muy maldito siempre solía jugar sus mejores cartas al final.

Sus pensamientos y las intenciones del moreno se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido del reloj revelándoles la hora, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Era medianoche, justo la hora en que la fiesta culminaba, el celador y todos los profesores comenzarían sus rondas para acarrear a los alumnos a sus Casas, por ende revisarían el lugar en el que se encontraban así que no tenían la opción de quedarse y aunque él lo hubiera deseado ambos tenían que volver.

Seguro el grupo de pobretones valientes, notarían la ausencia de Ginny, y comenzaría la cacería por su cabeza. No sabía si ese tal Bill seguía en el castillo pero no quería averiguarlo, tal vez era un cobarde pero la sobrevivencia era primordial.

De cualquier forma aún debía ponerse al día con Nott sobre lo que se había perdido de la fiesta y de la vida amorosa de Draco.

—Tenemos que irnos...

—Lo sé —besó su abdomen, antes de cubrirlo de nuevo con la tela de su blusa, alcanzó sus labios acariciándolos suavemente. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, dejando que ella se levantara, notó el rubor de su rostro mientras se abrochaba su camisa.

—Tienes que tomar algo, no puedes seguir con esas contusiones…

—Esas lesiones hicieron que la leona que hay en ti se manifestara, tal vez debería dejar que el tiempo se encargara.

—Blaise —articuló claramente en contra—, si no vas a la Enfermería por la mañana, te llevare yo y no te agradara.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco. —Bien, iré.

Se encargó de desaparecer toda evidencia de su estadía en el lugar, para después encaminarse a Gryffindor, sin paradas ya que no deseaba volver a su Casa cuando los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, debía tener cuidado sabía que sus compañeros buscarían venganza.

***º*º*º**

En el Gran comedor…

La fiesta se dio por concluida, Carlo bajó del estrado para unirse a Hermione, las últimas canciones se las había dedicado a manera de despedida.

—Gracias.

—De nada, realmente me gustaría haberte conocido en otro lugar, en este colegio eres de las pocas personas que me agradan, porque esta lleno de patanes, rateros y demás —dijo pensando específicamente en algunos chicos.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa. —No son tan malos como crees.

—Mmm…

—Enserio.

El pasó su mirada por el lugar, notando que la mayoría de los leones ya se había retirado, incluso ese Potter, al parecer no había sido tan fuerte, ni lo suficientemente bueno como decía ser para su prima, más si como suponía ellos se habían peleado, quizás no tendría que verlo más, que lastima, comenzaba a gustarle la relación que llevaba con él. Molestarlo era divertido, tan divertido como molestar a ese Slytherin.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu Sala?

—Si, quiero… bueno yo puedo volver sola.

—De ninguna forma, me tienes a mí y como el caballero que soy no te dejare andar sola, además quiero verle la cara a ese rubiecito que tienes por compañero, seguro se pondrá como Leviatán cuando te vea llegar conmigo.

Ella no pudo evitar reír al ver los gestos divertidos, con los que enfatizaba sus palabras el francés.

—Exageras… no creo que le importe.

—Voy a avisarles que te acompañare —anunció yendo con los demás franceses.

Hermione se despidió de ellos, por si no los llegaba a ver el día de mañana. Caminaron lentamente disfrutando de la conversación, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la Sala de premios anuales.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

— ¿Estarás bien allá adentro con ese? —arrugó su gesto en desagrado.

—Si —le sonrió tomando su mano.

—Soy bueno con las manos por si quieres que le de una pequeña lección, tratarte de esa forma no es de caballeros.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —lo abrazó con cariño.

—Espero verte pronto en Francia en alguno de mis conciertos, te llevare a tantos lugares…

—Recuerda que ya he estado en Francia.

—Pero no creo que en los lugares a los que pienso llevarte —comentó coqueto—, sólo no lleves a ese Potter ni al desabrido.

Hermione cabeceó negando aún con la sonrisa flotando en sus labios, se despidió de él y entró finalmente a su Sala, que como había imaginado estaba vacía.

Draco aún no había llegado, se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, se quitó sus zapatos dejando descansar sus pies. Esperaría a que él llegara, tarde o temprano lo haría, o eso quería creer.

La imagen de él besando ávidamente a Nurit la atormentaba, no quería pensar que él terminara enredado con ella sólo por venganza.

** *º*º*º **

En Gryffindor…

Ron arribo con Lavender colgada de su brazo a su Sala común, encontrándose con varios de sus compañeros aun celebrando su triunfo.

—No veo a Ginny.

—No empieces, Won-won… —pidió deshaciendo su agarre, para conseguir unas cervezas.

El pelirrojo buscó a sus hermanos, encontrándolos en medio del salón promocionando sus productos. Ahora que Angelina y Alicia se habían ido, ellos podían volver a sus mañas, caminó hacia ellos.

— ¿Han visto a Ginny?

—Ron, Ron… —Fred le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo— prueba este nuevo dulce.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó desconfiado, ya podía ver algunas victimas de las bromas de sus hermanos a su alrededor.

—Sólo pruébala —instó con una gran sonrisa su hermano.

— ¿Antes díganme si han visto a Ginny?

—Ahí esta, con Colín —señalaron a una esquina de la Sala.

Ron frunció su ceño, estaba seguro que ella no estaba ahí antes, la estudió a detalle incriminatorio, pero ella sólo estaba riendo al ver las fotos que le estaba enseñando su compañero.

Soltó un gruñido, estaba seguro que había estado con ese gañán de Zabinni.

— ¿Ves?

—Deberías encargarte más de tus asuntos, ¿has notado ya que Neville no ha llegado?

— ¿Qué? ¿Y Luna? —les preguntó veloz.

Ambos le dieron a entender con gestos lo que sucedía, él maldijo para sus adentros.

—Aún puedes hacer algo, sólo deja a Lavender… —añadió su hermano a su oído.

—Si, así podrás estar con Luna —agregó el otro.

Ron se quedó callado, en ese momento las sugerencias de los gemelos no le parecían tan locas.

—Won-won toma —le entrego la cerveza—, ya viste a Ginny, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte…

—Piénsalo —le susurraron Fred y George al únisono, dejándolo ir con la morena.

— ¿Qué tienes que pensar Won…?

—Nada, ahora vuelto iré a ver si esta Harry —comentó alejándose de ella, dejándola ligeramente confundida.

Llegó a su habitación con la mente echa un remolino, entró encontrando todo tan silencioso. Extrañado caminó a la cama de Harry encontrándola con el dosel corrido. Su amigo no se iría a dormir tan temprano si las cosas hubieran salido bien con Sol, se sintió mal por él, tal vez si lo convencía de bajar y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta lo ayudaría un poco a no pensar en eso, además quería contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

—Harry —llamó un par de veces, antes de decidirse a abrir la cortina.

Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar la cama vacía y completamente tendida.

— ¡Hijo de Morgana! —exclamó acompañado de una sincera carcajada, si él no estaba ahí sólo podía significar una cosa.

***º*º*º**

En Beauxbatons…

Sol estaba tapada hasta las cobijas esperando por Harry, el cual había ido a ponerse un pijama para poder dormir con ella. Sería su última noche juntos, y quién sabe cuando podrían volver a estar juntos; tenía la ventaja del espejo pero terminando el Torneo, ambos tenían que reincorporarse a los horarios de clases, ambos tenían que ir a los entrenamientos de Quiddicth, él tenía que preparar junto con los gemelos una estrategia para ganar la Copa interna de Hogwarts. Aunado a eso él cargaba sobre sus hombros la profecía del Elegido, y por si fuera poco aún estaba lo del secreto que envolvía a Draco Malfoy.

El tiempo no estaba de su lado, pero ya se las arreglarían.

Regresó con un pijama color vino con cuadros dispersos de tono más oscuro y una sudadera casi del mismo tono. Observó en la oscuridad a su novia arrebullada en las cobijas, seguro se estaba congelando.

— ¿Tienes mucho frío?

— Un poco.

— Tal vez deberías colocar nuevamente el hechizo.

— Estaré bien.

Él se quito los zapatos junto con su sudadera que botó al final de la cama, quedándose sólo con su playera a juego de manga larga. Abrió las cobijas entrando rápidamente, extendió sus brazos hacia ella, indicándole que se acercara.

Sol dudo por unos instantes, pero finalmente cedió. Lo abrazó por el torso, él se quitó los lentes dejándolos en la mesa de noche, los tapo con las cobijas antes de terminar de acomodarse y rodearla con sus brazos, acercándola más sintiendo su aliento rozar la curva de su cuello.

—Será mejor que te muevas un poco o no podremos dormir…

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, sonrió mientras besaba su garganta. Él soltó el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, removiéndose al sentir un cosquilleo agradable.

—Soool…

—Lo siento —susurró con una expresión divertida, se movió alejándose de aquella zona sensible de su novio.

—No te quejes si yo hago lo mismo…

Ella soltó una risa cálida. —Ese no sería el problema, debes saber que nunca he hecho esto con alguien más aparte de mi familia, así que no se si te patee o manotee, jale las cobijas, hable dormida, eso si no creo roncar…

Harry elevó su ceja al escucharla, por su mente pasaron todas las cosas que había dicho, imaginarla así había sido divertido. —Bien lo mismo te digo, yo bueno… no creo que te patee, ni nada de eso y menos si te tengo abrazada.

—Esto será más incomodo que agradable…

—Tal vez, pero créeme cuando digo que prefiero estar contigo que dormir en un cuarto con cuatro chicos más.

—Eh… gracias, supongo.

—Quise decir que no quisiera estar en otro lugar esta noche que contigo.

Sol le sonrió de forma cálida besando sus labios.

***º*º*º**

Theodore llegó a Slytherin sin problemas, notando que varios de sus compañeros seguían la fiesta en su Sala común, sin ánimos de quedarse ahí y tampoco creía que lo fueran a recibir precisamente con los brazos abiertos, se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrar a Blaise, pero lo que encontró fue a su líder bebiendo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Invocó una copa y se sirvió un generoso trago. —El negro sigue sin aparecer.

—Debe seguir con su Weasley…

Draco gruñó en respuesta.

—Ya vendrá y te dará amor —bromeó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Idiota, sabes de sobra que es peligroso que ande solo.

—Se sabe defender —repuso poniéndose cómodo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —escupió fulminándolo con su mirada.

Theo chasqueó su lengua en respuesta, no se arrepentía ni una pizca de su venganza. Esos se lo merecían, al menos sabían ahora que ellos no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas, eso había sido una broma pesada, pero si sus ataques seguían, ellos responderían de la misma forma, sin sentir remordimiento.

—Mañana por la noche, pondré orden a este asunto.

— ¿Qué harás? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Lo que se espera de mí, estense preparados —advirtió fúnebre.

Nott captó su mirada tenebrosa, se enderezó sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la amenaza de sus palabras.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Blaise irradiando felicidad contrastando con el ambiente que se vivía en el interior de la habitación. —Así que tenemos casa llena ¡mejor! ¡Celebremos que la vida es buena! —canturreó avanzando hacia ellos, se quito su chamarra aventándola a la cama, dejando ver su camisa semiabierta y con arrugas por doquier.

Los rubios se miraron con un par de muecas, no necesitaban preguntar bastaba con ver las fachas en las que había llegado.

— ¿Qué nadie me sirve una copa? —cuestionó notando lo extraños que estaban sus amigos — ¿Qué? ¿Interrumpí un funeral o qué?

—Imbécil, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Tengo novia, eso quiere decir que pase tiempo con ella a _solas_ —enfatizó realizando aspavientos con sus manos—. Lo siento Draquito… tendrás que compartirme —indicó sentándose a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

— ¡Que asco! ¡Aléjate, te estuviste magreando con ella! —se zafó de su agarre, aventándolo.

Blaise soltó una risotada. —Estoy seguro que tu te mueres por hacer lo mismo con tu sangre sucia… sólo que ella prefiere a los búlgaros.

Theo observó como la cara de su amigo se ponía roja de furia, sabía como terminaría aquello si no los detenía. —Negro hay cosas más importantes que saber a que base llegaste con Weasley, Draco hablará mañana con los de la Casa.

— ¿Qué? —toda la animosidad que sentía se esfumó de su cuerpo. Clavó sus ojos en su líder esta vez sin ninguna chispa de burla.

—Lo que oíste, mañana les daré a los de la Casa lo que están pidiendo —enunció atravesándolo con su mirada, dejándolo momentáneamente perplejo y con la piel de gallina.

— ¿No te atreverás a…?

Una sonrisa peligrosa curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, prendió un cigarro con lentitud dejando a Blaise con un gesto de impaciencia y mortificación.

— ¡Habla ya, con un demonio!

—Sabían que esto pasaría, no creerán que los voy a premiar enfrente de todos, ellos no están esperando eso… —aclaró dándole una calada a su cigarro, para después dejar escapar el humo de forma lenta— mañana hablaremos de lo que pasara.

— ¡Rayos Draco…! —exclamó en forma de reclamó Blaise, invocó su copa y se sirvió generosamente, dándole un buen trago para calmarse.

— ¿Por qué vas a esperar hasta mañana? —cuestionó Theo sin comprender.

—Porque me largo… —tomó su saco y avanzó hacia la puerta aún fumando su cigarro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te irás con esa? —inquirió mirándolo con recelo— Puede aprovecharse de ti.

—Tal vez eso es lo que necesita —murmuró Nott con una sonrisa elocuente.

—No caigas en sus garras —gritó Blaise antes de que se cerrara la puerta, regresó su mirada a Theo—, ¿de qué me perdí en esa fiesta?

*º*º*º

Sala de premios anuales…

Hermione intercambiaba su mirada entre el reloj de la Sala y la puerta, atenta al menor ruido que le indicara que él había llegado, pero nada. Para ese punto se encontraba realmente desesperada, se levantó del sillón caminando de un lado al otro, pensando toda clase de tonterías.

Estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos a causa de la incertidumbre cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver la atractiva figura del Slytherin, ella se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que finalmente él rompió la conexión avanzando hacia las escaleras.

—Espera —pidió envalentándose e interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó seco, sin siquiera mirarla, ya que si lo hacia seguramente cedería.

—Sólo escúchame.

En verdad no quería tener esa plática con ella ahora, estaba realmente cansado y fastidiado, pero ella no dejaba de presionarlo e insistir. — ¿No te cansas de rogarme? —contestó de mala forma, arrepintiéndose al instante por ser tan brusco.

— ¿Qué? No te estoy rogando… si tan sólo estuvieras pensando te darías cuenta de que te estas comportando como un idiota.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Sólo déjame en paz Granger.

—Draco date cuenta de que tu comportamiento es absurdo, lo que estas haciéndome…

Resopló molesto. —Si esto esta ocurriendo es porque tu decidiste que no podías contarme lo de D'Grandchester, así que no me vengas con eso —explotó reprochándole con la mirada.

—No lo hice por herirte —murmuró afligida—, tu me invitaste a Slytherin y yo sólo quería averiguar que era lo que te estaba sucediendo conmigo, porque yo estaba sintiendo algo por ti. Si estuvo mal pero eso me permitió conocerte de una forma que no implicaba discusiones, ni agresiones… lo siento, debí contártelo —manifestó con apabullante sinceridad, las lágrimas le escocían las esquinas de sus ojos.

Él sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, no le gustaba de ninguna forma verla llorar. En ese momento revivían las sensaciones encontradas que le había hecho sentir Theodore con sus palabras en el Gran Comedor.

Su enojo se estaba extinguiendo, pero no así sus conflictos internos, así que sólo hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor huir.

—Debiste hacerlo —dijo pasándola y subiendo la escalinata.

Hermione se quedó de pie, cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Lo escuchó refundirse en su cuarto, se talló el rostro llorando.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles para ellos?

Sabía que se había equivocado, pero tampoco merecía el castigo que él le estaba dando. ¡Como si él fuera perfecto! Pensó con amargura.

Tal vez si debía darle su espacio, ya lo entendería pero de ninguna forma renunciaría a lo que había entre ellos. Se enjuagó su rostro y avanzó hacia su cuarto, no sin antes echarle una mirada a la puerta de Malfoy, recordando lo que había vivido ahí el día anterior.

Hoy sería completamente distinto, se irían a la cama, peleados y separados.

Entró a su cuarto sintiendo el espacio tan frío y vacío, caminó arrastrando sus pies hacia el baño. Su victoria en el Torneo le parecía tan amarga ahora, mañana pasaría por el Despacho de su Director y se despediría con eso su actuación como Gerry terminaría.

—No pensé que se sintiera así, debería disfrutar de eso… pero no puedo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, si se lo hubiera dicho…

Alzó su mirada hacia el techo, rogándo a todos los magos que la ayudaran con esto.

Se fue deshaciendo de su ropa aún con la mente trabajando a marchas forzadas, ideando una nueva forma de hacerlo entender. Abrió las llaves de la ducha, se metió lentamente bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, pasó la mirada por su cuerpo en algunos lugares tenía un par de moretones resultado del último juego, principalmente de los golpes de las bludger.

Se llevó la mano al cuello donde había tenido la marca que Malfoy le había dejado, se estremeció al recordar como había sucedido, aún podía sentir un cosquilleo al pesar en las caricias que él le había hecho.

—Draco… —resopló con melancolía.

***º*º*º**

En su habitación el rubio no se sentía mejor que antes, no sólo por su último desencuentro con Hermione, si no por todo lo que estaba pasando. Se tomó una poción para calmar las punzadas que azotaban su cabeza y que no permitían que pensara con claridad. Había escuchado cuando ella había entrado a su habitación, ¿en verdad estaba siendo un maldito con ella? Se preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

_«Piénsalo o te quedarás solo, ya que al parecer más de uno ha descubierto que Granger es más que una sabe lo todo. Mientras tu la castigas otros se encargan de conquistarla.»_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente como si fuera una canción pegajosa que no podía sacarse. Golpeó su colchón con furia, aventó los cojines sintiéndose superado por la situación.

Se refundió en el baño maldiciendo, la idea de haberse emborrachado hasta la inconsciencia ahora le parecía lo mejor, porque si seguía así no podía conciliar el sueño que buena falta le hacia, ya que ese día iba a ser sumamente complicado.

***º*º*º**

3:12 am.

Como había predicho no había podido conciliar el suelo, ni siquiera el baño que había tomado antes, ni el cansancio había logrado que durmiera. Dando vueltas en la cama se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir así, los remordimientos lo estaban carcomiendo o hablaba con ella o bajaba a buscar una botella de whiskey, y en ese momento le parecía más fácil hacer lo segundo que lo primero.

Caminó hacia la puerta planeando lo que haría, cuando ella intentara hablar nuevamente con él, no le complicaría más las cosas y cedería, claro que le pondría un par de condiciones. Abrió la puerta dándose cuenta que aún había luz en la habitación de Hermione, podía verla a través de la rendija de la puerta.

_«¿Tampoco podrá dormir? Seguro que esta pensando en mí.»_

Pensó confiado, una sonrisa torcida flotó en sus labios. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oído, esperando captar algún sonido proveniente del interior —no era algo que solía hacer, pues un Malfoy jamás escuchaba detrás de las puertas—, pero no estaba preparado para lo que pasaría apenas se recargó en la madera esta cedió abriéndose casi por completo logrando que él casi se cayera de bruces.

Trastabilló deteniéndose y finalmente irguiéndose, topándose con la mirada desconcertada de la castaña que se encontraba sentada en su alfombra con un mar de libros a su alrededor.

—No podía dormir —comentó Hermione, recuperándose de su inesperada visita, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

Draco aclaró su garganta, relajo su postura como si no ocurriera nada y él no hubiera estado haciendo nada impropio de su linaje. — Tropecé al salir de mi habitación y al chocar contra tu puerta esta se abrió.

—Oh… —murmuró sin creerse ni una sola palabra.

Él se giró sin decir más, esperando que ella tratara de detenerlo estaba por cruzar el umbral y eso no sucedió. Entonces supo con temor que tal vez ella no volvería a intentar reconciliarse con él, claro que no sería difícil para él seducirla.

Momento.

_«Es Hermione Granger de quien estas hablando, con ella tus estrategias no funcionan.»_ Le recordó su mente de golpe, dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate mental.

«No, eso no puede ser.»

Repuso confiado, alejando esos temores. Salió de la habitación recuperando su gallardía al andar y se alejó hasta estar en la Sala, buscó por todo el maldito lugar una botella pero al parecer su reserva había desaparecido.

Bufó incapaz de creer su suerte. Regresó sobre sus pasos esperando encontrar aún la puerta abierta de la habitación de su compañera pero con decepción comprobó que no era así. Volvió a su cuarto aún más enfurruñado que antes.

***º*º*º**

Hermione contuvo sus ganas de salir corriendo tras él, alzó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta realizando un encantamiento para cerrarla. Le había costado tanto concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él, de ahí que estuviera rodeada de libros. En esos días no había logrado estudiar propiamente, las clases estaban por reanudarse y ella debía estar a la altura.

Incapaz de volver a sus estudios, se levantó recogiendo todo lentamente, escuchó a los pocos minutos como la puerta de Malfoy se azotaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que el gran Draco Malfoy había estado espiando, era claro que él tampoco había logrado dormir. Tal vez pronto lograría convencerlo de arreglarse con un suspiro cansado apagó las velas y se metió a su cama.

Echando de menos la presencia del hurón botador.

***º*º*º**

5:23 am.

Draco tenía lo ojos abiertos aún, había tenido un buen tiempo para repensar sobre todo lo acontecido. Lamentaba no haber tenido a la mano una poción para dormir de haberla tenido no había sufrido aquella horrible noche en vela. Incapaz de seguir sintiéndose de esa forma, salió de su cuarto para ponerle fin a eso al menos por el momento ya después arreglaría con más calma todo.

Se encontró frente a la puerta de Hermione, tomó el pomo respirando profundamente, si no lo hacía en ese momento de forma impulsiva no lo haría cuando se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, el ingresó silencioso. Arrugó su nariz al ver todo lo había en honor a su Casa enemiga siempre que entrara su reacción sería la misma, notó que ella había recogido los libros con los que había estado trabajando horas antes.

Llegó al borde de su cama, notándola acurrucada bajo las mantas con una expresión serena e infantil, parecía que se encontraba soñando algo bastante agradable. No podía creer cómo era que ella si había podido conciliar el sueño y él no, se suponía que ella debía estar rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en como reconciliarse con él.

Estrechó sus ojos con recelo, gruñó para sus adentros. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar al lado contrario del que ella se encontraba acostada, subió a la cama con cuidado, esperaba que ella despertara dándose cuenta de su presencia pero no había ocurrido o tal vez estaba fingiendo.

Se arrimó hasta que estuvo frente a ella, la atrajo suavemente logrando sacarla del mundo de Morfeo. Ella respingó asustada entre sus brazos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe jadeando al verlo tan cerca y no reconocerlo, sus manos manotearon buscando alejarlo.

—Granger, no seas escandalosa —regañó acercándola más a él.

— ¿Draco? —parpadeó acostumbrándose a la oscuridad notando los destellos de su cabello platinado, se relajó finalmente sintiendo el calor subir por su cuello y extendiéndose por su rostro—. ¿Q-que haces aquí?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?

—S-si… pero… no entiendo pensé que seguías molesto.

—Así es, pero he decidido concederte una amnistía temporal en unas horas podrás convencerme de que te otorgue el indulto completo —mencionó arrogante.

Hermione juntó sus cejas mostrando su desacuerdo. — ¿Indulto? ¿No crees qué estas exagerando?

—No.

—Yo pienso que si, además tu estuviste besuqueando con Schlange y quién sabe que más…

—Celosa… —pronunció con una mueca burlona.

—Hurón eres…

—Más tarde, ahora sólo preocúpate por atenderme y convencerme que hice bien en darte una amnistía temporal —dijo en voz media, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la leona, respirando su aroma.

Ella rodó sus ojos ¡vaya hombre! Sonrió sin poder ocultar su alegría, lo abrazó disfrutando de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, en verdad era real.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

—Más tarde —repuso sintiendo un remolino de calor recorrerlo al sentir los pequeños dedos de Hermione acariciar su nuca, cepillando sus mechones. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento, su alma pareció descansar y su cuerpo cayó en un agradable letargo ya sin la pesadez del remordimiento estrujando su corazón.

Ella agradeció silenciosamente al tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella, recorrió su cuello con caricias cuidadas, llegando hasta la línea de su mandíbula. Él odio el delicioso placer que sentía, cómo podía ella hacerlo sentir así con algo tan simple.

En definitiva ella lo había atrofiado, puede que incluso estuviera peor que Blaise y eso ya era grave.

Se separó ligeramente encontrando la mirada fija de Hermione en su rostro, le sonrió con suficiencia sabiendo que ella estaba igual o peor que él, sin duda no podía resistirse a su atractivo.

—No voy a desaparecer —bromeó—, sé que nunca has tenido a un adonis como yo pero...

—Hurón…

Él no la dejó seguir mucho menos al notar que tenía esa expresión que le indicaba que le diría algo que no le agradaría. Sus labios rozaron los de ella y todo el mundo se desdibujo a su alrededor, haciendo que todo pareciera tan correcto.

Un estallido de éxtasis los envolvió mientras sus labios se movían en una sincronía que causo estragos en sus sentidos.

Él habiendo besando tantas bocas, jamás hubiese creído que la que lo hiciera probar el cielo se encontrara justamente en aquello que le habían enseñado a aborrecer por las teorías de sangre, en su enemiga, en aquella chica que antes pasara desapercibida ante sus ojos, en esa mojigata como libros, amiga del Cara-rajada y del Come-babosas. Si, una simple hija de muggles lo había sometido aún en contra de su voluntad, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna objeción porque siguiera haciéndolo.

Su ósculo se volvió más profundo con el paso de los segundo, él gozó de sentir el golpecillo de su lengua contra la suya, saboreó cada rincón de su boca como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, logrando que ella se deshiciera entre sus brazos.

Se separaron poco después incapaces de hacer algo más que mirarse, mientras sus pulmones se abastecían nuevamente de ese elemento vital.

Tal vez no todo sería perfecto entre ellos y comúnmente estarían en lados distintos, con opiniones diferentes pero al final del día él podía vivir con eso, si significaba disfrutar de aquello que llamaban felicidad.

*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

*º*º*º

Canciones que se manejaron en el capítulo.

*All the small things - Blink 182.

* Let's Go Girls - Shanaia Twain

* Angels - Robbie Williams.

*º*º*º

Hola, después de años hemos vuelto, se preguntan que nos pasó fueron muchas cosas entre ellas un bloqueo en esta historia. Después de mucho replantearnos qué hacer con ella, decidimos seguirla y este capítulo de 89 hojas de Word es el resultado, esperamos que les guste y nos sigan acompañando hasta el final con sus comentarios.

Nuevamente vamos a reeditar los capítulos pero como son muy largos, iremos lentamente.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho Dramione, podemos asegurarlo.

*º*º*º

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en **facebook, estamos cono Nenasfashion o Nenas de Walpurgis.  
**

**En twitter es (arroba)NenasFashion**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Missnothing: **Hola, millones de gracias por todos tus comentarios que nos animaron a seguir, esta actualización responde a tu pregunta de si continuariamos, pronto también publicaremos un nuevo capítulo de Sex Symbols New Generation. Nosotras también somos team Slytherin, se nota ¿no? jaja. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.**  
**

**Marie Malfoy Morales**: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, no sabemos si aún te interese la historia pero por fin hemos colocado un capítulo nuevo y largo, ojala lo puedas leer. Saludos.

**Lilis:** Hola, mil gracias por leer, al fin esta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

**Niobe Malfoy**: Hola, de verdad agradecemos que hayas leído esta historia que es muy larga y tiene un sin fin de cosas por arreglar, pero aquí estamos ya con otro capítulo que responde a muchas preguntas que nos habían hecho, es un momento de calma ante la tempestad que se aproxima. Saludos.

**Lean Black**: Hola, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándonos, Draco tendrá de su propio chocolate como verás en este capítulo, Blaise seguirá siendo como siempre y por eso le ira bien jajaj será su recompensa por pasar su prueba ante Bill. Los gemelos seguirán haciendo de las suyas, no pueden evitarlo. Ojala te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier**: Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribirnos todas tus preguntas se irán respondiendo, unas en este capítulo y otras en el próximo. Esperamos que te guste y nos escribas nuevamente. Saludos.

**Manchita:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer la historia, esperamos que te siga interesando por fin hemos vuelto, ojala que te guste el capitulo aquí sabrás si se reconcilia Draco con Hermione. Saludos.

**Selegna:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer, si bueno Blaise antes de salir con Ginny y a pesar de que ella le gustaba, se sentía muy atraído por Pansy por eso resentía que ella fuera el perro faldero de su amigo y que ella no se fijara en él, y cuando se sintió rechazado por Ginny entró Pansy al juego, lo explicaremos bien conforme avancen los capítulos esto sigue. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Adritt126:** Hola, muchas muchas gracias por leer ojala aún te guste la historia, ojala te guste la actualización vemos más de Blaise y de Draco con Hermione, habrá reconciliación lo sabrás en esta entrega. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter:** Hola, millones de gracias por escribir si bueno ya habíamos respondido varias de tus preguntas por inbox, aún así esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Princess Slytherin**: Hola, mil gracias por escribir, ya sabrás todo lo que pasara con Draco y Hermione, si él comete locuras con Nurit y como pondrá en su lugar a Krum, Carlo saldrán en los futuros capítulos así que no hay porqué preocuparse por él. Sobre el secreto poco a poco se irá revelando aún hay mucho por leer y que nosotras escribamos. Por lo pronto ojala te guste esta entrega. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood**: Hola, muchas muchas gracias por seguir nuestras historias, por fin hemos vuelto, ojala te guste la actualización, nos leemos. Saludos.

**Amely Potter:** Hola, de verdad gracias por el apoyo claro que Draco la perdona pero hay buenas pistas en este capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black:** Hola, mil gracias por leer nuestras historias en este capítulo habrá mucho TheoxEmilie, Ron ya entenderá que no puede ser tan celoso con Ginny jajaja, aunque aún así ella logra escaparse y vivir su relación con Blaise. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**MoniTR:** Hola, millones de gracias por leer nuestra historia. Por fin sabrás lo que pasara entre esta parejita, este capítulo es importante en su relación, en el siguiente habrá sin duda más dramione. Salidos.

**Karim:** Hola, muchas muchas gracias por leer toda la historia hemos tardado en actualizar pero ya estamos aquí, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Milli**: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y por tomarte el tiempo de leer, si hemos pensado en hacer los capítulos más cortos pero no termina de convencernos por lo pronto ya hemos vuelto y con ello las actualizaciones. Saludos.

**Merlina**: Hola, mil gracias por tu comentario si Nurit no ayuda lo sabemos pero es necesaria es la pantalla de Draco, en los siguientes capítulos veremos como resuelve el todo este asunto de su vida amorosa. Por lo pronto esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**Mily Black Queen:** Hola, millones de gracias por seguir la historia si los capítulos son muy largos e imponentes, nos alegra que te guste tanto. Si fuimos un poquito malas con Draco y Hermione pero prometemos que todo mejorara. Blaise es así se odia y se ama, más lo segundo que lo primero pero si es un tontito a veces como Harry pero en este capítulo todo toma su camino nuevamente. Si Gerry aparecerá en fechas decembrinas jajaja te hemos dado una primicia. Ojala te guste el capitulo y nos escribas. Saludos.

**Her Evil Royalty:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer toda nuestra historia, sabemos que hemos demorado mucho pero por fin regresamos y esperamos que puedas leer este nuevo capítulo y nos dones un review por este largo esfuerzo. Saludos.

**Steven:** Hola, mil gracias por leer, aquí estamos por fin. Lamentamos la demora, ya sabrás si hay reconciliaciones entre las parejas, esperamos tu comentario. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
